


A Saving Grace

by gaysadandtired



Series: Between Heaven And Hell [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels and Demons, Angst, Casual Sex, Demon Ten, Denial, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Learning To Understand Others, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Slow Burn, Smut, Ten is an idiot but thats okay we love him, angel taeyong, i want what they have, taeten learning from each other, they're so in love it's actually disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 343,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: From the moment he was brought to the world, Taeyong has been constantly told the same thing. He’s heard hundreds upon hundreds of different renditions of the same thing, the same warning every single angel is given. Never trust a demon.But can angels be trusted?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Between Heaven And Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671673
Comments: 303
Kudos: 411





	1. Part One: To Corrupt An Angel

And the angel wept, for all his life had been nothing but a lie.


	2. A Human Called Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong sighed, taking steps closer towards the entrance. Before walking in, the angel looked up, eyes locking with the neon sign above the doors. Black Wings. A rather stupid name considering demons don’t have wings.

From the moment he was brought to the world, Taeyong has been constantly told the same thing. He’s heard hundreds upon hundreds of different renditions of the same thing, the same warning every single angel is given. Never trust a demon. Never open yourself to the vile creatures of the night, for if you do, they’ll reach out their vicious claws to your vulnerable heart, clutching it and tainting it with the darkest shade of black. Once your heart is encased in ash, you’ll never go back to being the angel you once were. Once you’ve been corrupted you no longer belong. Only the purest hearts have the right to call themselves angels, and once you slip below the threshold... well living amongst humans will have to make do. Of course, the grim warnings may have been far too harsh to teach little children, though they do seem to do their job. 

That is, unless you decide to join the side of the demons. Taeyong hasn’t really been taught about that, however he knows it happens. All angels do. It’s an unspoken fact. Angels get told by the demons that if they join the other side, they’ll have freedom they’ve never could have imagined being all cooped up in their four walls of holiness. Demons live life without any restrictions, doing as they please, when they please, which wasn’t really far off from an angel’s own lifestyle... well, maybe it was. 

There certainly were plenty of restrictions and rules set in place for angels. Angels – unlike demons – had responsibilities. They had to be peacemakers, guiding humans down the path of light; they were tasked with spreading positivity and helping those in need with their goodness, for that was their purpose. Humans are delicate, impressionable little creatures, and without angels guiding them through these difficult dark times they’d get lost – or worse, corrupted. 

Taeyong didn’t mind his job, far from it actually. The angel enjoyed delivering joy to humans, especially those who greatly needed it. He enjoyed seeing the smiles of all the people he had come to help over the course of his career, be it a fairly short one. He started the moment he turned eighteen, eager and doe eyed at the prospect of helping humanity come into the light they had strayed from due to the influence of the demons. 

Not only did he enjoy his job, he was also a rather well ranked and admired member of the organisation. Since childhood he’s been told that he was born with stars in his eyes and the love of all humanity in his heart, and that’s what made him shine amongst other angels. Of course, he was treated just the same as the rest, because playing favourites isn’t something angels tend to do, though he was respected just that bit more. 

Taeyong scrolled through his newest case file, reading carefully over all provided details. After successfully completing his last task, the higher ups gave Taeyong a new job as soon as the status of his previous job was confirmed. That didn’t even take a day. It never did with Taeyong. 

The angel had a real knack for what he did and his success rate was impeccable – other than a few mishaps from the beginning of his career. After a while, Taeyong had started to receive a few more challenging cases, be it humans being completely surrounded by demons, or humans who were being led into a life of crime from the pest’s influence. Nevertheless, Taeyong had yet to fail a case, even a challenging one. 

The human was a bright looking man with long flowy hair, bleached blond and styled like the frontman of a rock band. Humans are funny creatures in Taeyong’s eyes. Even though he lives amongst them – even is friends with some – it always surprises him the things they do, especially to their bodies. Out of all his friends, there’s one who never seizes to amaze Taeyong; one day Taeil is seen with his natural hair, the next he’s dyed it a fiery red or, just like Taeyong’s current case, blond. The man was also adorned with a few tattoos here and there, even piercings! When Taeyong saw all the work he had done to himself, he realised just how close humans really are to demons and how much help they need to keep themselves in check. 

But Taeil was sweet. To Taeyong, Taeil was like an older brother figure, even if in the grand scheme of things, he was merely human. Taeyong still respected him nonetheless. Even to Taeyong’s other friends, Taeil was someone they could always look to for comfort – not that angels have to seek comfort, they are perfectly fine just how they are. Mark, the youngest of Taeyong’s friend group, also an angel, has found a great liking to Taeil, as well as their only other human friend: Johnny. The admiration the youngest held towards the humans was endearing, it’s as if he saw the men as paternal figures, though that too wouldn’t make sense considering angels aren’t wired for such trivial relations. 

Taeyong’s two remaining friends consist of two bubbly angels: Lucas and Jungwoo. The former of the two is an overgrown puppy, sweet and playful. Jungwoo was rather similar, though he tended to carry himself with less built up energy, only getting hyper around his friends in certain circumstances. In a way, he was similar to Taeyong. That is, in Taeyong’s eyes at least. 

“Working first thing in the morning?” Johnny asked, pulling out a chair for himself. “That mine?” Taeyong nodded, passing his friend the cup of coffee he ordered. This was a fairly routine exchange, and Taeyong was more than happy to make Johnny’s - and the rest of his friend’s lives – easier, and some times that simply meant treating them to coffee in the morning, saving them the agony of waiting in line. 

“What’s it this time?” The human asked, taking a sip of his americano whilst his other hand asked for permission to take a look. Taeyong gladly handed the file over, safe in knowing that to Johnny the sheets of paper were nothing more than a typical financial report. Johnny scrunched his face, eyes scanning the mess of numbers scrambled all over the page. “Yah, how do you even read this mess? It’s given me a headache already and that’s from one glance.” 

“I like it,” Taeyong replied honestly, taking back the light brown file from his friend, securely putting it into his bag laying under the table. “Besides, it’s my line of work. Of course you don’t understand it, same as me not understanding half the things you do.” 

Johnny nodded, going back to drinking his coffee. 

The two made small talk as others arrived, filling up their regular table at the café in a short time span. The last to come was Taeil; he looked somewhat dishevelled and he kept apologising, complaining about the traffic right outside his apartment. The man took the last empty seat beside Johnny. It had become an unspoken rule to leave one seat next to Taeil or Johnny so that those two totally not lovebirds could sit together. It spared everyone the longing glances from Johnny, and then again spared everyone from Johnny’s whines when Taeil didn’t end up paying attention to him. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Jungwoo said to Taeil, the human’s cheeks flushing red from shame. “Johnny ordered for you already,” the angel added, pushing a plate with a panini towards the man. Taeil’s eyes lit up in joy and he turned to Johnny, offering the taller man a bright smile. 

“You’re a life saver! Looks like I won’t go hungry today. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure,” Johnny assured with the most lovesick smile humanly imaginable. 

Johnny – Seo Youngho, John – had been Taeyong’s first case. At the time, the man was a first year in university studying human communications. Taeyong knew that those years were some of the most confusing years in a human’s life, and so he was tasked with keeping Johnny on the good path. Taeyong didn’t have to study in university, having already gone through all the education he needed as an angel, but he still enrolled, asking the higher ups to get him into the same school as Johnny. He struggled to choose a course to study, though in the end he settled with something he understood; language and literature. 

Going to university allowed Taeyong to further get to know the human psyche, but it also let him be closer to Johnny, going as far as to be the human’s roommate for the first year, and then again in the second when they got a place together, and then up until their graduation. Even after Johnny stopped being Taeyong’s case, he still remained close to him. Johnny is what Taeyong considers his best friend and he keeps the human close, holding a very soft spot for him. 

They’ve been through a lot together, and even to this day Johnny still mentions how lucky he is to have met Taeyong. The first months of university were extremely rough on Johnny; the man was in a very tight financial situation, paying not only for his own livelihood but also for medical bills that seemed never ending. In the end, Johnny had considered doing absolutely anything to get some extra pay, no matter how degrading it may have been for him. He did things that have stayed with him to this day, and which can easily can come to light one of these days if someone decides to go digging up dirt on him, but that was in the past. All throughout those trying times, Taeyong was by his side, his hand always reaching out for the desperate human. 

Book club was something Taeyong used to his advantage, forcing Johnny to join him to take his mind off all the nasty, venomous thoughts slipping into his impressionable mind. It kept the man away from demon influence, and it brought him closer to the older student working part time in their local library. After meeting what was undoubtably the one, Johnny has been better off. Just like that, Taeyong had completed his first job, and simultaneously made a new friend. 

“How about we all go grab something to eat after work?” Lucas suggested, his own case file placed out on the table, the case number printed on the front. They were colleagues, both working in the same department, the crest stamped in blue over the nine-character identifier. 

However, Jungwoo and Mark didn’t do the same work as Taeyong and Lucas. The youngest of the angels wasn’t made out for working in the field, though he did have a trial run that ended as soon as it started, mostly due to Mark’s awkwardness around people he wasn’t close with. The angel stuck to working in the office, assigning cases to angels such as Lucas and Taeyong. Jungwoo, on the other hand worked up in HR, because believe it or not, even angels needed the department. 

The four angels worked in a worldwide corporation, one which went by many names. Their branch was referred to as Genesis, and to humans it was simply another large company that barely anyone cared to delve into. The marketing team ensured that there were no suspicions or questions regarding this branch, or any other branches of the angel’s workplace. 

“That’s if I even make it to then,” Taeil joked, taking a big bite of his breakfast. “Lord knows how much paperwork I have to go through. It’s tedious!” 

“How about you just go straight home afterwards,” Mark suggested to which Taeil raised a thumbs up. “But do eat something.” 

Taeil laughed. “As if I’m gonna cook when I get back. Who do you take me for?” 

“A responsible adult?” Mark replied, though his confusion made it sound more akin to a question. 

“It’s not good to skip meals,” Lucas pointed out. 

“How about Johnny gets you something to eat?” Taeyong suggested, noticing the opportunity to help his friend out. “He lives on the way to your place. You can grab something on the way. Isn’t that right, Johnny?” 

The man in question blinked in quick succession, turning to look at Taeil who was munching away on his toasted bread, looking as stunning as always. “I- yeah. Totally. If you want to?” Taeil simply nodded, not wanting to speak with a mouth full of chewed up food. 

Whilst his friends made small talk, the humans counting down the minutes until they had to leave to work, Lucas leaned over to Taeyong. “Did you get your new case?” He asked, offering Taeyong to take a sneak peek at his own file. As Taeyong did so, he motioned over to his bag for the taller angel to look. Lucas pulled out the file, looking over Taeyong’s human. “Yuta Nakamoto,” Lucas muttered under his breath. “Looks like a hefty case.” 

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Taeyong replied with confidence. He had the right though; his track record was pretty much spotless. “I just need to pull him away from the demons, simple as.” 

Lucas hummed in agreement. “I guess. I, on the other hand, have another routine case. Kid was at the wrong place at the wrong time,” he explained as Taeyong read over the case file. “Pretty young and impressionable. He’ll be good in an instant,” Lucas added hopefully with a bright smile. He truly deserved to be called an angel, especially considering how he was basically the sun personified. 

“How are you gonna go about it then?” Taeyong closed Lucas’ file, handing it back to the younger after assessing all the data contained within the sheets of paper. 

“I’m gonna be his tutor,” Lucas explained, putting the file away, nearly getting mixed up with which one belonged to him. He quickly peeked at one of the cases, handing back the one that wasn’t his to Taeyong. “He’s been struggling with school and seeking a way to escape all the pressure. If his grades pick up, he’ll be fine as can be. And you?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I’m gonna have to get to know his schedule first,” he started, propping his chin up on the back of his joined hands. “The file doesn’t say much about that.” 

“I noticed. Maybe he just doesn’t leave the house often?” Lucas suggested, taking the last sip of his tea, waving goodbye to Mark and Jungwoo who were the last to leave. “A hermit type.” 

The other angel shook his head no. “Doesn’t make sense. He has to meet up with the demons somehow.” Taeyong looked down at his drink, the sweetest one on the menu. The whipped cream had melted and pooled, dripping down the side of his glass. “I’ll figure it out though. I’m going to follow him after work – to see what he does.” 

“Just don’t get caught,” Lucas joked with a light laugh. “It would be a pain to explain.” 

“No need to worry about that. I’ve never been caught and I don’t plan on being caught anytime soon. If anything, you should be the one worrying about getting stealth jobs, mister daddy long legs.” 

Lucas rolled his eyes, his lips curved in a faint smile. “Jealousy is a sin,” he pointed out, stretching his long limbs out as if to rub it in Taeyong’s face that he was much taller. 

“And so is pride,” Taeyong added, nudging Lucas’ foot under the table. “But anyway, I’ll be off now. I believe Yuta starts his shift now, so I’ll be at his place collecting clues.” 

“Have fun, Holmes.” 

*** 

Taeyong got into Yuta’s apartment with much ease, finding the spare key under a plant pot standing outside his door. It always surprised Taeyong how predictable humans were; it was honestly a surprise there weren’t more breaking and entering cases around considering everyone having their spare keys in the most obvious places imaginable. But would that really count as breaking and entering if the trespasser had simply used a key? Possibly. Taeyong wasn’t that well versed on human law, though it’s not like he truly needed to know it when he followed the true law. 

Yuta’s apartment was a mishmash of different personality archetypes. To put it nicely, there was simply a lot going on. There were magazines, books and printed sheets scattered around the various available surfaces. The dishes weren’t done and were overflowing in the sink even though the things in the dishwasher were clean and in need of being taken out. Random clothes were thrown over the dining chairs and even the sofa, and of course when Taeyong walked into the bedroom it wasn’t really any different. 

The human and angel were technically the same age, though their bedrooms were the complete opposites. Taeyong kept everything perfectly clean, always making his bed in the morning after getting up, and never leaving any dirty clothes laying around. But Yuta... the man seemed to live like he was still stuck in university; his room was messy and practically shouted _I don’t want to admit I’m an adult yet!_ The walls were covered in posters of all sorts, ranging from rock bands to random animes Taeyong has never heard of, though it’s not like he really had the time to sit down to watch or read those things. 

However, even in all its chaos, there was an element of maturity to the room as absurd as it was. It was within the smaller details, details which a normal passer-by may not have caught onto. Amidst what seemed like an unorganised, teenage boy looking bedroom, were tiny things that showed Yuta’s adult side. Above his desk was a large board with a colander covered in all sorts of marks and notes. All the documents relating to his work were also organised neatly on his desk, showing that he did in fact care. And of course, there were also the framed photographs hung in their own special sector of the room. 

In the files regarding Yuta there was plenty of information that in most cases wouldn’t really be important. However, as Taeyong observed all the photographs, he noticed that there was a face he couldn’t recognise. It was a man who looked just that bit taller than Yuta, everything about him slender and elegant. 

Taeyong took a step closer, squinting his eyes as if that was going to help him with anything. “And who are you?” He muttered to himself, eyes scanning over the fairly small photo, taking in the slightest details of the man who – as Taeyong just noticed – had his arm slung over Yuta’s shoulders, holding him close. 

Nowhere in his file did it say that Yuta was seeing anyone. Nowhere did it ever mention the suspicious man, which was really odd considering the files mentioned every close relationship, even if it was the human’s favourite lady at the checkout. But... it only ever mentioned humans. So, could this mysterious man be the demon who had latched onto Yuta, digging his claws into the man’s vulnerable heart? It would make sense, especially since Taeyong had read through his file carefully a multitude of times. 

The angel took out his phone and took a photo of the image he was looking at, making sure that what he suspected to be the cause of Yuta’s problem was clearly visible in the picture. He looked at his screen, zooming in on the unknown face, making himself familiar with it. 

With that one clue down, Taeyong looked around again, this time going over to Yuta’s desk. He knew the password to the man’s computer and all other social media the human used on the daily. However, Taeyong’s eyes caught something on the post it notes stuck onto the large board hung on the wall behind the organised desk. 

_Drinks with Sicheng <3 _

So Taeyong assumed that was the name of said demon. _Sicheng_. The date on the note was for today, so it was clear Taeyong had lucked out with that because nowhere else on the board was there another mention of the name. All in all, today was going far better than Taeyong had expected, though he had a feeling he wasn’t going to really struggle with it in the first place. Now all that was left was following Yuta to his meeting with Sicheng, distracting the human and dealing with the demon once he was sure Yuta wasn’t around him anymore. 

Considering he still had plenty of time before Yuta’s shift ended, Taeyong decided to log onto the man’s computer. He pulled out the chair for himself, spinning around as he waited for the device to load. The computer wasn’t the fastest thing in the world – far off actually – but it finally did load, though in the meantime Taeyong had made himself dizzy by spinning around in the comfy desk chair. The angel shook his head, trying to regain his composure as he pulled himself up to the desk, his right hand going for the mouse whilst the other hand went to the keyboard. 

The first thing Taeyong thought of checking was Yuta’s Twitter. He checked through his public account, scanning through his direct messages in hope of finding any correspondence with his demon. When that didn’t yield any results, Taeyong checked for a private account. Instead of one though, he found three. 

Taeyong clicked on the first one, reading through it only to leave it when he noticed it was a rant account without any followers or messages. 

The he went to account number two. This time there was more to look at. It was pretty much like his public account but solely for his friends. Taeyong checked the messages, and lo and behold, there it was. Just what Taeyong had been searching for. 

_I’ll be dead before my shift ends but I’m no weak bitch_

_I’ll be there_

_You know you don’t have to, right?_

_If you’re not feeling well then we can just reschedule_

_Nooooo_

_I’ll come!_

_I’ve been missing your touch_

_And I know for sure that you’ll make me feel better_

_If I catch anything from you I won’t speak to you for the foreseeable future_

_Dramatic as always I see_

_Don’t worry_

_I’m not sick_

_Just tired_

_My neighbours forget that the walls are made of two sheets of cardboard slapped together with duct tape_

_How about we teach them a lesson then?_

_I was hoping you’d say that_

_Very sexy of you_

_In that case drinks and then your place_

_I’ll meet you inside?_

_I’ll be waiting, sweetheart_

Well there was that. Actually, there was much more which did come as a surprise. From all that Taeyong has witnessed and been told, demons don’t go out of their ways to corrupt humans. If it requires too much effort, they’ll usually leave the humans be. As long as humans are in a demon's presence, the humans will be influenced, so it’s not like a demon had much to do. So why was this demon doing more than necessary to taint Yuta? 

Whatever the reason, it seemed extra suspicious to Taeyong, which is exactly why he needed to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. 

Still, there was one more account to check, and so Taeyong went to swap to the last private Twitter account. He clicked on the profile, eyes widening in shock, hurrying to click off the webpage before he saw even more. There were limits and boundaries Taeyong refused to cross, and one of said boundaries was looking at things his eyes were never meant to see. 

Taeyong wondered if this was the influence of Sicheng – the demon. He wondered if he was the reason behind Yuta’s... exposing tweets, or if that was simply due to the human being around other demons in his life. Had he stumbled across something similar and decide that he also wanted to try it out? Had he been so affected by the negative cinders of a demon’s body? What had led him down such a path? A path which strayed so far off what was pure. 

Taeyong didn’t want to think about it; just the image of all the demons walking around freely amongst humans made his shiver with disgust. How was it possible for such vile creatures to roam the beautiful planet amongst all that was good? What was their purpose? Why did they only exist to spread darkness and decay? These were things Taeyong could never quite comprehend, and to this day he struggles to understand. The only answer he was ever given was that's just the way it is. But why? Why must demons exist if all they do is drain the brightness out of life, tinting the skies and soil with depraved shades of grey? 

After a few seconds to calm himself down, Taeyong opened up the webpage up again, quickly going to switch accounts. He noticed a notification on Yuta’s other account, and so he went to look at it, pleased – well not really, considering he was dealing with a demon – to see a message from Sicheng. He didn’t open it though, fearing that he’d leave the demon on read. 

Luckily though, Yuta seemed to be online, replying to Sicheng in the matter of seconds. 

_How’s my favourite employed man doing?_

_You know, chugging along_

_Just wanna end the day already to see you_

_Not long until then_

_Buuuuttttt_

_I can always drop by your work_

_You know_

_As moral support_

_Moral support?_

_If you’re not careful I’ll drag you to the back room and do what I’ve been thinking of for the past few hours_

_Has anyone ever taught you about this thing called patience?_

_It’s a virtue_

_Well your dick is better so fuck patience_

_So vulgar_

_Might have to teach you a lesson baby_

_That a threat or a promise?_

_You’re unbelievable_

_Your break is in 15 right?_

_Look at you knowing my schedule_

_That’s real hot_

_So I take it you’re down for a quickie_

_Sorry to disappoint_

_But you’ll have to wait for later_

_I’ll get you a coffee on the way_

_What would I do without you?_

_Probably spam your friends with cat memes until they blocked you_

_Damn that’s pretty accurate_

_In that case I’ll see you in a few_

_< 3 _

_Yah_

_So cheesy_

Taeyong didn’t feel right. He didn’t like the way the demon was playing around with Yuta. It didn’t feel right. Not the slightest bit. 

*** 

Taeyong had followed Yuta down a shady looking alleyway, walking past many uncomfortable sights. The streets were overrun with demons; the strip which he walked down was jam-packed with businesses owned by demons. Tattoo parlours, sex shops and nightclubs of all sorts. It was so indecent, and never in his life has Taeyong felt more out of place than at this moment. 

He’s never been to this part of the city, nor did he even know that this place existed. To even get here in the first place it took a lot of convoluted paths down dingy streets. The angel ignored the weird looks he got from strangers as he passed by, standing out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd he clearly didn’t belong to. Maybe Taeyong should have attempted to somehow fit in, but unfortunately he didn’t own anything appropriate for the situation. 

The angel was more into bright colours and soft materials, things that covered up his body – not in a way that made him look like he had just thrown a potato sack over himself, but something that kept what didn’t need to be seen hidden from the eyes of anyone else. The one person who has seen the most of Taeyong is actually Johnny – other than Taeyong of course – but that was given their living arrangements at the time. Being human sometimes meant having your best friend walk in on you getting dressed. That was pretty much unavoidable. 

Yuta disappeared, walking through large doors to a... nightclub? Bar? Something along the lines of that. Taeyong figured that this was the please Yuta was meeting the demon. It looked like just the place for such immoral creatures to reside. 

The exterior was pitch black apart from the white painted on details, forming swirls and vines that climbed right to the roof of the building. As Taeyong took in deep breaths to prepare himself, his eyes observed the patterns on the walls, admiring the design despite it being wasted on demons. Looking at it closer, Taeyong was disappointed in himself for not realising what the artwork depicted sooner. It was a rendition of the Garden of Eden, a snake hidden amongst the hanging vines. 

“Typical,” Taeyong muttered. Who else than demons to depict their greatest moment? Of course they were filled with pride over their achievement, infecting human kind with the natural predisposition to sin. 

A pair of individuals passed Taeyong by, their eyes quickly averting from Taeyong, their faces hidden away from the angel as they rushed into the same building Yuta had gone into earlier. Taeyong didn’t have the time to question the strange behaviour, knowing full well that this area was absolutely overflowing with sketchy individuals. But there was something about them, something that made Taeyong wonder if he should care about why they looked away from him. It was the slightest tightening in his stomach, one that indicated that things weren’t exactly right. 

Knowing he had to actually go in, Taeyong rolled his shoulders to loosen himself up. He always tensed up around swarms of demons, his body automatically going into full on defence mode in their presence. He had reasons though. Demons were unpredictable, and who knows the things they’d try to pull on an angel. It’s not like they actually had a moral compass they followed, so what was there stopping them from doing something cruel? Absolutely nothing! 

Taeyong sighed, taking steps closer towards the entrance. Before walking in, the angel looked up, eyes locking with the neon sign above the doors. Black Wings. A rather stupid name considering demons don’t have wings. Even the ruler of Hell didn’t have wings from all that Taeyong has heard over the years. In the place where Lucifer’s wings used to be, were now two exposed bones, bleeding for all eternity to remind him of his treachery against Heaven. 

So once again, it was a rather stupid name. 

Walking inside, Taeyong felt sick instantly. The stench of demons was thick; it was ashy and overpowering, clogging up Taeyong’s airways, making it difficult to breathe at first. The pungent smell of decay and smoke was something Taeyong never could get to, especially in this quantity. Oh, how he wished to have the nose of a human right now, at least that way foul odour would go away. 

All Taeyong had to do was find Yuta and Sicheng. He’d pull the two away and save the human, leaving with him. He’d do what had to be done to get the human to forget and erase all signs of the demon in his life. He’d do anything it took to save Yuta. 

Making his way down into the main area of the bar, there were so many eyes glued to Taeyong that the angel physically shivered, cursing his body for showing a sign of weakness in front of all those creatures. Yet he still pushed through, ignoring the way head followed after him, the thick scent of burning nestling itself at the back of his throat. 

There was no sign of Yuta from what Taeyong could see. The interior went on, but he couldn’t go any further as he was stopped by yet another door amidst a few blacked-out booths. He still tried to get through, but there was no way for him to get in, not with the bouncer standing in his way. 

“Excuse me,” the angel said, words getting lodged in his throat, both from the overwhelming smell and intimidation. The bouncer was huge, towering over Taeyong, probably triple Taeyong’s mass, and all of it was muscle. “I’m looking for someone. Could I perhaps check if they’re through these doors?” 

The guard didn’t even move an inch, only his eyes going down to stare at the meek angel. “And who’s taking you in?” 

Taeyong went blank. “Umm... me?” 

“No demon, no entry for angels.” And with that, the bouncer brought his attention off Taeyong, having already said what he had to. 

Taeyong sighed, taking steps back from the door. So, he needed a plan. What now? Was Yuta even past those doors, or was Taeyong just not looking around enough? Surely he would have found him by now if Yuta was in the same space as Taeyong. That meant that Yuta had to be somewhere else, but still within the premises of the building. If he had gone out already, Taeyong would have known, after all he was outside for a few minutes after Yuta walked in. Maybe he should have just followed in straight after the human, at least then he would have been spared of this dilemma. 

He pouted, looking down at his feet. He had two options – well three, but he’d much rather avoid that option considering the body builder of a demon standing at the door. He could either find a demon to get him into the locked away section of the bar, or he could simply wait Yuta out. Pros of option one? He’d get in quickly and prevent any further damage to Yuta sooner. Cons? It was highly unlikely that a demon would accept to help an angel without some sort of compensation. And what about option two? Whilst he would have to wait, he wouldn’t have to work to get a demon to help him. 

So, option two it was. 

The angel looked around, feeling self-conscious about how much he stood out. His eyes landed on an empty seat by the bar, and so that’s where he decided to go. Taeyong sat himself on the leather barstool, joining his hands together of the cold marble surface, eyes dropping to avoid the gaze of anyone else. Confrontation was the very last thing he wanted. 

The bartender didn’t even bother asking Taeyong if he wanted anything, which was definitely for the better. Angels couldn’t hold their liquor, and Taeyong was the perfect example for that. The angel could barely have one drink before his face turned bright red and he felt dizzy, like he was about to throw up any second. Johnny had gotten Taeyong to drink thrice in all their years spent together, and never was it any fun for Taeyong. He always ended up making an absolute fool out of himself, but at least the morning after, Johnny would always take care of him even if he too had gone overboard the night prior. 

As Taeyong sat at the bar, it had given him the chance to look around and take in the place he found himself sitting in. The style of the interior was a mix of modern and classic designs. The main colour scheme consisted of copious amounts of black with hints of red and gold woven into the details such as the lounge chairs, the booths and the tables, including the heavy black marble that the bar was made from. 

There was a large tapestry hung on one of the walls, and it was absolutely massive. It was also, without a single doubt, breath-taking. “The fall of Lucifer,” Taeyong mumbled to himself, eyes observing the fine details held within the woven threads. It was most certainly hand made, and it was far from new. It was extremely difficult to come across such stunning pieces of art these days, and it was a pity that it had found itself in the hands of demons who, with such disregard for its beauty, hung it up in some shady bar. 

While he observed the artwork, more eyes had landed on Taeyong, staring the angel down. Intruder. That’s what it felt like they were saying to him. _You don’t belong here_. That was true, yet he still had to stay. It was for his job after all. 

Taeyong looked away from tapestry, unfortunately making eye contact with a demon. It was a woman, her hair in jet black curls. Her eyes were dark, desolate of any spark an angel would possess. Sat on her lap was another woman, and as soon as Taeyong spotted her, he knew very well that it was one of the people he spotted at the entrance, the same people who had looked away from him. 

She didn’t belong there. She was, after all, an angel too. 

Taeyong was filled with remorse, looking at the angel in the embrace of a cruel demon, holding her in a cage. How did she get roped up into this mess? Was she promised freedom and luxuries by the demons? Did she know that those promises were nothing but lies, masquerading as hope when in the end they amounted to no good? The other angel tore her eyes off Taeyong, hiding her face in the crook of the demon’s neck. 

Quickly looking away, Taeyong whipped his head right back, only to be greeted with a demon sitting in the stool next to him. Taeyong looked to his other side, and the stool was also taken, both demons looking at Taeyong with hungry eyes. The angel did not like that, not in the slightest. They looked at him like prey, they the predators ready to dig in their claws and fangs into the pure angel and tear him apart. 

“Say, is this your first time?” One of the angels – the man – asked, voice low and sultry. His hand reached out for Taeyong. The angel hurriedly retracted, holding his hands close to his chest. “Such a sweet little thing, aren’t you?” 

Taeyong said nothing, swallowing down the meek scared sound threatening to escape past his parted lips. 

“Shy?” The other demon asked. She tilted her head, long hair draping over her exposed shoulder. “No need to be scared, pretty thing. We won’t hurt you. Isn’t that right?” The question was directed to the other demon. The man nodded in agreement, but Taeyong wasn’t convinced at all. “We just want to have some fun. There’s nothing bad about that. It’s why you’re here too, isn’t that so?” 

“Nothing of the sorts,” Taeyong managed. “Now could you please leave me alone?” 

The demons exchanged glances. 

“Oh come on,” the male demon spoke up, leaning himself in closer to Taeyong. The angel tried to move back; however, he was trapped by the woman who had also inched in towards him, trapping the angel in a diabolical cage. “I’m sure we can reach an agreement. We’ll be gentle if that’s what you want.” 

“Or rough,” the woman added, whispering into Taeyong’s ear. A chill ran down his spine. He forced his eyes shut, hoping that if he didn’t see what was happening then the demons would go away. That was wishful thinking on his part though. “I know you angels love that. You’re so repressed, it’s actually sad to watch.” She ran her hand down Taeyong’s arm, the angel whimpering at the contact. 

“The holier they are, the harder they like it,” the other demon laughed, the woman joining along. “They fall so much harder. Now that’s beautiful to watch.” 

“Please stop,” Taeyong pleaded. 

“We’re just messing around,” the woman explained. “Loosen up, pretty thing. How about a drink?” 

“I don’t drink,” the angel replied quickly. “Please just leave me alone.” 

It’s as if the demons didn’t hear him, or refused to. They continued their little game, seeing how far they could go before they managed to break Taeyong, getting him to do what they wanted. A hand had slithered onto Taeyong’s thigh, and another snaked down his back, resting at the waistband of his jeans. 

“Relax, sweetheart. We don’t bite... unless you want us to.” 

Taeyong tried to make himself as small as physically possible; he was doing anything he could think of to protect him. He wanted to stand up and rush out of the lounge, but he couldn’t. His body didn’t want to listen to him, and he was frozen in place. Not only that, if he left right now, he would be jeopardising his job and he really couldn't do that. 

“Leave me alone,” Taeyong begged once more. Again, it was to no avail. 

Or was it? 

The hold the demons had on Taeyong promptly disappeared. The noise of stools being dragged across the floor was the only thing that Taeyong could hear amidst his thumping heart. So they had stood up. In a hurry actually. But for what reason. 

“What are you doing?” A new voice asked. 

One of the demons stuttered whilst the other managed to form a coherent string of words. 

“We were just talking,” the woman stated. “Nothing serious.” 

“Oh really?” The newcomer asked, a challenging tint to his tone. “Is that the case?” 

“Yeah,” the man stepped in, defending himself and the other demon. “We were just joking. That’s all.” 

Taeyong felt a tap on his shoulder. He instantly looked up, being greeted with another man’s slender face, his hair styled up with a single strand of coal black falling across to his brow. The angel could tell he was demon: he smelled like one. Yet despite that, there was something about the man that made Taeyong feel the slightest bit at ease. He buried that thought away though, not really wanting to question the reason behind it. 

“Have these two been bothering you, angel?” 

The angel in question nodded, eyes staring into the dark feline eyes of the demon. 

“Would you feel more comfortable without them here?” 

Taeyong nodded again. 

The demon looked up to the two other individuals, staring them down. Suddenly his aura changed. He crossed his arms firmly, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. “You heard him. Out.” 

“But-” 

“I told you to leave,” the demon said sternly, not taking any excuses. “You will not tarnish my name and bar with your reckless behaviour. So leave. Now. And don’t make me ask a second time.” 

The two exchanged glances, deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble. They muttered, walking out together, making Taeyong feel just that bit at ease. 

Yet he still wasn’t free of a demonic presence. 

“I’m sorry about them, angel,” the demon apologised, taking the seat next to Taeyong. One demon replacing the other. Perfect. “That must have been quite a shock for you, and I truly apologise for that. I assure you though, you are perfectly safe within these premises.” 

Taeyong looked down. He was going to thank the demon for his help, as was the polite thing to do. However, something else came to Taeyong’s mind, and the thought of a thank you vanished into thin air. 

“What is this place?” 

The demon blinked a few times, his face blank. He scanned the angel before he exhaled the faintest chuckle, a slight curve to his lips. 

“That makes sense,” the demon said to himself. “There really is no reason for an angel like you to be here. You’re too highly ranked. I should have guessed this was too good to be true.” He chuckled, taking a glass of honey like liquid up to his lips and taking a sip. When did that get there? “Wishful thinking, isn’t that so, angel?” 

“Pardon?” Taeyong asked, far more confused than before he asked his previous question. 

“Right, I didn’t answer your question, did I now, angel?” 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“Forgive me for that, angel.” 

“I have a name,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“I would have never guessed,” the demon said playfully. “Care to share with the class?” 

Silence. 

“I expected that, angel. I’m Ten, though I know you didn’t ask.” 

“You’re observant,” the angel quipped sarcastically, causing Ten to laugh. Taeyong looked at the pleased demon, confused by the sudden outcry. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, angel,” Ten assured. “You have a fire in you, don’t you? A sarcastic angel, you love to see it.” 

Taeyong crossed his arms, pouting. “Will you answer my question already?” 

“And what’s the magic word, angel?” Ten leaned in a tad bit closer, a hint of glee within his eyes. Taeyong refused to entertain the demon any further, his face as blank as could be. “Don’t be mad, angel. It’s just so fun to tease you. So, what’s it gonna be?” 

“Please,” Taeyong grumbled under his breath. That seemed to be enough for Ten. 

“Look at you, you do have manners after all. Could have fooled me.” Ten moved back, swirling the drink in his crystal glass, the ice cubes clinking. “Well, to answer your question: this is my bar – well, co-owned bar. Still mine though. But anyway, you probably don’t care about the finer details, so I’ll say what you’re probably dying to know. This, this beautiful place, Black Wings, is a safe place for angels and demons to come together,” Ten explained, sipping on what seemed to be whiskey. He was so nonchalant about the whole thing, as if he couldn’t hear the things he was saying. 

Taeyong knew such places existed, of course he did, but that didn’t take away from his shock finally stumbling – now, walking – right into one. Oh Heavens, what was he supposed to say to his higher ups? 

“Places like this exist all around the world,” Ten continued, as if he could read Taeyong’s thoughts. “No matter what the angels do to prevent them from appearing, they always will. They’ve been around since the start of time, and they’ll be here until the end of time.” 

“Nonsense,” Taeyong argued. “There’s no need for this. All you’re doing is luring angels over. Places like this should just vanish.” 

Ten shrugged, bottom lip pressed to the rim of his glass. “That’s your opinion, angel. Unfortunately, that’s your – and only your – opinion. Well, that is debatable.” The last bit was mumbled by Ten going to drink his beverage, and Taeyong didn’t manage to catch it. “There are angels here who feel safer around us demons than they do around their own, and who are you to tell them what they can or can’t do.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “Because it’s wrong! And against the laws!” 

“Whose laws, angel?” 

A pause. “They’re laws nonetheless,” Taeyong pointed out. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do.” 

Ten laughed. “I never knew humans had laws for angels and demons. I guess you learn something new every day.” 

Okay, so maybe Taeyong did that to himself. 

“Still,” Taeyong continued, “it’s wrong. Angels should stick to angels, and demons to demons. That’s how it’s meant to be.” 

Ten sighed, placing his drink down before turning to look at Taeyong. “Listen angel, you have your opinions and I have mine. Believe what you want to, but don’t take away the free wills of the individuals here. They’re all adults capable of thinking for themselves. Yes, sometimes a demon will instil false hope and make promises they can’t keep, but that’s life. You do what to do with your life, and let others do what they want to do.” The demon seemed to have the last word, rendering Taeyong speechless.

There wasn’t really a point in continuing the conversation, because it was clear they were going to end up walking in circles. 

After a while of silence, Taeyong looked back up again. 

“Why are they staring at me then?” He asked quietly. 

Ten smiled. “Because a beauty like you is so hard to come by, angel,” he stated. “An angel like you... you can make a demon go crazy.” 

Taeyong bit down on the inside of his cheek. “Why?” 

Ten hummed in thought. “Well angel, demons can sense angels the same way you can sense us.” That seemed to surprise Taeyong. “You thought you’re the only ones who can do that? Give us some credit,” he joked with an airy laugh. “But as I was saying, you, my dearest angel, are absolutely intoxicating.” 

“Am I?” Taeyong asked, intrigued by the new found information. 

“Yes you are. Very much so, angel,” Ten stated, the way he looked at Taeyong changing. There was a flicker behind his eyes, a look so strange and unknown to Taeyong. “You couldn’t even begin to comprehend the things demons would give to spend even the shortest moment with you.” 

Taeyong felt something... something unfamiliar, yet also not. It was like a twist in his stomach, paired with his breathing faltering for a second. It felt odd, but somehow warm and pleasant. It’s not like Taeyong really craved attention, but the idea that he had the ability to- no! Let’s not go there. Such thoughts didn’t belong to an angel. He was teetering on the edge of vanity, and that wasn’t something which angels should possess. But the flicker at the pit of his stomach wanted to know. 

“And you,” Taeyong asked. “What would you give?” 

The demon’s eyes pierced right through Taeyong, a chill running down the angel’s spine at the intense gaze. “For you, angel, I’d give you a night you’d never forget.” 

Taeyong looked away, stomach churning. “Demons really have no shame,” he uttered under his breath, bringing out a soft chuckle from the demon sat beside him. 

“Maybe so,” Ten agreed. “But at least I didn’t lie, now did I?” The demon offered Taeyong a knowing smile, eyes catching the dim lights; and for that moment, Taeyong could have been fooled it was the very same spark he could see within an angel’s eyes. “Anyway, since I’ve been so kind as to answer your question, let me ask you something. What exactly are you doing here?” 

“Why should I answer that?” 

Ten smirked. “Well, because it’s the polite thing to do, isn’t it? You’ve been taught manners, haven’t you, angel?” 

Taeyong sucked his bottom lip in, biting down on the flesh. Why were demons always so difficult to deal with? “I’m working,” he simply replied. “That’s all.” 

“Working huh? Interesting place to work if I do say so myself. Say, are you perhaps after a certain human?” 

At that Taeyong perked up, whipping his head round to look at Ten. The demon smiled, playing around with his glass. 

“Would you like to know where he went?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“What’s the magic word, angel?” 

He was getting played with, Taeyong knew that very well. However, he had a job to do and he wasn’t going to fail because of his own stubbornness. And so, Taeyong looked to the demon with gentle eyes and spoke. “Please.” 

The demon’s breath faltered, unknown to Taeyong. “Oh angel,” Ten whispered under his breath. “You’ll go far in life,” he added, and this Taeyong heard just fine. The angel tilted his head in question, but Ten didn’t explain. “The human you’re after has probably left by now. He’s not the most patient, so I believe he’s probably having some fun right now.” 

“Unbelievable,” Taeyong said, standing up from his seat in a rush. He couldn’t help but feel like the demon had kept him distracted on purpose, his goal being to slow Taeyong down. “I need to go,” he muttered, not even sparing Ten a goodbye as he quickly headed out of the bar. 

“Until next time then,” Ten said to nobody in particular. “Angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first proper fic! This is honestly a passion project of mine, so I hope you can enjoy it as much as I do. I don't really have a clear update schedule in mind yet, but there will definitely be a chapter every month.
> 
> You can see any updates on what is happening on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	3. Chasing After Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enjoying your little date?” The demon asked, voice hushed in respect of all the other people in the room. “Say angel, do you like being a third wheel? An unknown one at that.”

So last night was a failure. Taeyong ended up missing Yuta and the demon leaving together, and hence he wasn’t able to prevent Yuta from meeting with the unholy creature. That was definitely a low blow to his perfect record of plans. He always was able to have his plans work out perfectly, yet here he was, getting practically nowhere because of the distraction that was the demon he met in that _awful_ bar. 

Ten. 

Taeyong was beyond frustrated. He huffed and puffed as he tried to sleep, blaming his defeat on the demon who had interfered with his job. If Ten hadn’t stepped in, Taeyong would have been perfectly fine. Well... maybe Ten stepping in was a good thing – but only for a moment! It would have been so much better if the demon had left Taeyong alone after the two other demons had left the angel alone. But no, he had to stay. 

Angels shouldn’t be mad, and if their temper does rise, it shouldn’t stay that way for long. Anger towards others was wrong, but Taeyong wasn’t a hundred percent convinced that the rule applied to being mad at demons. After all, why should angels _not_ be mad at demons? All they do is cause problems, wreaking chaos wherever they go. If anything, angels should have the right to be constantly mad at demons. 

But Ten... well Taeyong couldn’t be bothered thinking about him for much longer. Soon enough, the angel forgot about him, instead directing his grievances towards the demon which had swept Yuta away from Taeyong. 

Taeyong tried to chase after the two, hoping that maybe if he rushed to Yuta’s place, he would have been able to stop the two. However, luck wasn’t on his side. Yuta didn’t come home that night, which meant that he had to have gone to Sicheng’s place. Unfortunately, Taeyong didn’t have the address of the demon and so he was unable to locate the two. 

The angel tossed and turned that night, the worst images and thoughts coming to his mind. He always worried about his cases, because as soon as he knew their faces, he could picture all the awful things happening to them. That night, Taeyong imagined the human being swallowed up by a thick black fog, choking until he could no longer breath. It hurt the angel too much, and so he gave up on sleep at around five in the morning, instead directing all his energy in working out how he should solve the issue at hand. 

That’s how Taeyong found himself consumed with work from the crack of dawn on a calm, Saturday autumn day. 

The usual morning messages started appearing like clockwork; at ten am, Taeil graced his friends with a picture he took as he was taking one of his weekend strolls over to the shops. That resulted in Johnny jumping onto the group chat, talking to the older as if they hadn’t talked in ages, completely ignoring the fact that this was in fact a public chat. Then the rest of the angels came online, Mark usually being the last to join due to his very specific morning routine that included lounging around until he physically couldn’t lay down anymore. 

On that morning though, Taeyong wasn’t in the mood to partake in his group’s shenanigans, as much as he’d love to. Taeyong was simply too preoccupied, and there was no way he was going to give up and let a demon win against him. He was going to pull Yuta away from Sicheng, even if it meant focusing on nothing but work for the next few days – though he really hoped that this case wouldn’t take that long, for the sake of everyone involved. 

Taeyong let his friends know he was going to be inactive today and that they shouldn’t worry, but of course things didn’t go according to plan. Taeil and Johnny pestered Taeyong what he was up to, and Taeyong knew full well that if he replied with _work_ then the two humans would riot, insisting that they should all do something fun together as an attempt to pry the angel away from what they believed was the normal, tedious paperwork. If only they understood the true severity of Taeyong’s occupation. 

Thankfully, Lucas came to Taeyong’s rescue, changing the topic and swerving the conversation down a completely different lane. He questioned Taeil and Johnny how they spent last night, resulting in teasing reactions from the other two angels in the group. Even amidst his work, digging up all he could find on the demon, Taeyong was highly intrigued by what his two friends had to say. But of course, they said nothing of real value. 

Apparently, Taeil had passed out pretty much as soon as he got back home and so he didn’t even eat anything that he bought for himself and Johnny. The younger of the two helped out though, tucking in Taeil to sleep and cleaning up for him so that when he woke up, Taeil wouldn’t have to be overwhelmed with basic chores. It was sweet, but Taeyong couldn’t help but yell on the inside in frustration. How were those two still _just friends?_ It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. 

In the end, Taeyong pried himself away from the phone, focusing solely on his work. The angel tried to figure out what the best action would be in preventing the... _relationship_ that was happening between his human case and the demon. Of course, there wasn’t much help offered to him in his file, so Taeyong had to improvise. 

Testing his luck, Taeyong searched up Sicheng’s twitter which he remembered from yesterday. Unfortunately, the demon’s account was on private, and Taeyong wasn’t going to follow him, mostly because it was clear the demon would decline. Taeyong groaned, slouching his back against his white couch, staring at the laptop resting on his coffee table. So that was a failure. But what about Instagram? 

Taeyong hoped that the demon had the same user name on Instagram as he had on Twitter, however when he searched, he got no matches. Taeyong then searched up for Yuta, finding the man quickly. As he hoped, the account was public and filled with a variety of different pictures. One such photo was from last night. 

The angel clicked on it, feeling a chill as he saw the dark and blurry image. Sicheng was tightly holding Yuta, lips pressed against the human’s neck, infernal eyes looking up at the camera as Yuta happily posed for the selfie. It was a sickening sight, and one which determined the angel even more to complete his job. 

He scrolled further through the man’s account, hoping to find anything else before he checked the account Yuta had tagged, leading to Sicheng’s page. The photos uploaded to Yuta’s profile were typical, consisting of pictures of his friends, music, a couple of selfies and the one-off food picture. And of course, there was the demon. It’s like every few posts, the demon was involved, either being partly in the photo or at the very least being mentioned and tagged. 

Taeyong began to look further down the account, checking if he could pinpoint the first mention of Sicheng on the page. It was surprisingly rather far down, and the date was from a couple months back. That alone terrified Taeyong. 

Yuta has been in the presence of this demon for actual months, yet his case was only now being made known. Usually, the cases Taeyong gets are fresh, and the demons around his target haven’t been around the human for longer than two months – though there tend to be a few outliers, such as childhood friends going onto adult lives. 

Taeyong knew how busy the angels working in the office, handing out the cases were. After all, Mark had mentioned how hectic and overwhelming his job is. It was only a matter of time before a file got misplaced and forgotten for a while. 

That however made Taeyong’s task that much more important. The human was surrounded by evil embodied for months, and it was Taeyong’s job to finally bring him out of that. 

After looking around a bit more, Taeyong finally clicked on the tagged account, being taken to Sicheng’s profile. It was pretty much what Taeyong expected from a demon; the small profile picture was taken at night, his bio was typical of his kind, with a devil emoji at the end. Well, he also had a small chick there, followed by _only_ _yu_ _can call me that_ _tho_ in parenthesis. How absolutely vile. 

Scrolling through, Taeyong was greeted with even more pictures which caused his stomach to churn. Yuta was there, kissing the demon, laughing alone in photos, or looking away, being completely unaware that there was a camera directed on him. This was much worse than he could have imagined. 

And, as if to play on his nerves even more, Taeyong spotted another familiar face appearing in the pictures: Ten. 

Just when Taeyong thought he’d seen enough of the demon for an entire lifetime, he unfortunately had to see him more. And _of course_ Yuta had to know him too, because there they were, posing together in one of the pictures. The setting looked like it was someone’s living room, fairly neat other than the mess of drinks on the table in frame. 

Taeyong swiped on the collection of photos, seeing even more what he believed to be demons with Yuta. They looked like they were having fun. In one picture, five of the demons, only two of which Taeyong could recognise were surrounding another one of their friends, holding bottles of beer, wine, whiskey and everything in between up to the handsome man, only for said man to be looking straight into the camera with an unimpressed expression. 

That had to be the crowd Yuta had gotten himself involved with. The crowd that had trapped him for months. From the looks of things, Yuta seemed to have made himself comfortable amongst them all, which was worrying for sure. 

Amidst his concern, Taeyong’s finger slipped and pressed the heart beneath the post. As soon as he noticed this, the angel panicked, quickly clicking the heart again to unlike the post. He didn’t wish to have the demon knowing he was being stalked. 

Despite the brief moment of horror, the angel carried on, managing to find a reoccurring pattern within the posts. He managed to work out that every two weeks – other than a few outliers – Sicheng would post a photograph with a small lion emoji in the caption. These would also have Yuta in the photo, or tagged if he wasn’t there. 

Taeyong read through the comments, and he was able to figure out that these posts related to dates he went on with Yuta. And so, Taeyong checked the latest post of their date, and as if fate had decided to smile upon him, the post was one day off from being two weeks old. If Taeyong was right, the two would be doing something tomorrow, which meant that all Taeyong had to do was follow Yuta out of his apartment complex to wherever he was meeting Sicheng. 

Easy enough. 

*** 

Taeyong was prepared for the day ahead. He even pulled out the darkest clothes he owned so that he wouldn’t stand out to the people he was going to... well stalk. Even then though, the outfit consisted of muted browns and a dirty purple golf, shielding his neck from the nipping autumn air. The angel did as much as he could to hide himself and his face, pulling down his beanie and wrapping his cream scarf tightly around his neck, hiding away pretty much half his face. 

Not being exactly sure when Yuta was going to head out, the angel staked out at a café that had a decent view of the front doors to Yuta’s building, his phone and sweet concoction keeping him occupied until the doors finally swung open. 

Yuta stepped out with a bright and chirpy look to him, his phone clutched in his hand as he checked the screen. After a few seconds he pocketed the device, walking briskly to wherever he was supposed to meet Sicheng. 

Taeyong grabbed his phone, taking the final sip of his temperate drink before rushing out of the café. 

Yuta stayed in his line of vision for the entirety of the walk to the location where the human met up with the demon. They greeted each other with soft smiles, their hands soon after joining as they continued to walk once more. 

Every so often, Sicheng would turn around and look behind himself. In those moments, Taeyong rushed away from his line of sight, hiding behind walls or mixing in with the crowd, which was fairly simple this time of year when pretty much everyone was wearing the same coats in the exact same shades of brown. Still, Taeyong couldn’t help but worry that the demon could tell he was being followed. He even considered staying behind for a bit, only using the faint ashy scent left by the demon to find him later on, however that was also too much of a risk, especially if they pass any other demons along the way. They all smelled the same to Taeyong, and there was no way the angel was going to be able to distinguish one burnt smell from another. 

After walking for a few more minutes, Taeyong had found himself at a cinema. He was rather surprised by the location because it just felt so... normal? Watching Yuta and Sicheng bicker in the line to get snacks, the way they kept stealing each other's popcorn, down to the way they sat down waiting for the movie to start, looking over at the other fondly, their feet playing under the table, felt so normal. If Taeyong didn’t know that one of them was a demon he wouldn’t even bat an eye, simply leaving the two to their own devices. 

But Taeyong knew the truth, which is why he couldn't just leave them be. 

When the screening began, Taeyong followed the two into the correct screen, sitting behind the men who were located bang on in the middle. The theatre was rather empty which made things slightly easier for Taeyong. The angel could listen in on the conversations the two were having without being interrupted by anyone else chattering away. 

During the adds, Yuta cuddled up to Sicheng, giggling as he snuck some of the demon’s popcorn, shovelling it into his mouth. “I told you we should’ve gotten two large bags,” Taeyong could hear the demon say. Yuta said something that Taeyong couldn’t quite catch, but it earned him an amused chuckle from Sicheng who then proceeded to throw his arms over the human. 

How Taeyong hasn’t puked yet was beyond a mystery. 

It’s not like Taeyong was against love, far from it actually. But what he was seeing wasn’t love; it was simply a demon using a human for their own gain, whatever that gain may be. Taeyong wasn’t quite sure yet, but he had a few ideas, most of them linking to sex, because what else? 

There was no love for demons. It was impossible. They are incapable of an emotion as pure as love, their ashen hearts not being made for it. 

The already dim lights went down, and the movie finally began. The two below Taeyong cuddled up even closer, Sicheng’s slender fingers playing with Yuta’s long, somewhat frazzled hair from all the bleach and dye he’s been using. Taeyong decided to observe for a while until either one of them stepped out. That’s when he was going to act, separating the two and forcing the demon away. 

However, it didn’t seem like either of them was going to move anytime soon. 

Taeyong sighed, sinking down in his seat, arms folded over his chest as his eyes flickered between the large screen and the two individuals he was keeping an eye on. This was definitely boring, and Taeyong’s mind thought up a bunch of different scenarios in which he was doing something that didn’t involve waiting around in a practically empty theatre. 

There was a shuffle to the angel’s right but Taeyong paid it no attention. That was, until the seat _right next to him_ was being taken up by someone. There was a thing called cinema etiquette, and one rule within the guide book clearly stated that, unless there are no other seats, you don’t sit next to strangers, especially if they don’t look like they want anyone near them. 

Taeyong sighed, ignoring the presence. Until he couldn’t. 

The smell was distinct: burnt sandalwood and flickers of lavender thrown into the dying flame. 

Ten. 

“Enjoying your little date?” The demon asked, voice hushed in respect of all the other people in the room. “Say angel, do you like being a third wheel? An unknown one at that.” 

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong questioned, looking straight ahead of himself, not wanting to give any more attention to the demon than he had to. 

Ten chuckled. “Say, do angels really stoop so low as to stalk others? That doesn’t sound like something... legal.” 

Taeyong huffed, pulling himself up in the seat to seem more intimidating. That didn’t really work when he looked so soft wrapped up in all those outerwear layers. “You didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out, even though he himself hasn’t replied to the first set of questions from Ten. “What are you doing here?” The angel repeated. 

“Well, there’s no reason an angel like you would have stepped foot in Black Wings. Win figured you were after his human. That and the fact a very angel like account liked one of his posts and then unliked,” Ten explained. “You’re not a very good spy now, are you,” he teased. 

“Yuta’s not _his,”_ Taeyong stated, ignoring everything else Ten had said. Mostly because he didn’t want to admit his little slip up from earlier. 

“Oh but angel,” the demon said, voice smooth and so sure of itself, “he is. I mean, look at them.” As he spoke, he directed Taeyong’s attention to the pair sat in front of them. Yuta was beaming, pressing a gentle kiss that lingered for longer than need be onto Sicheng’s lips. “He’s far too gone. I believe it’s what you call love.” 

“That’s impossible,” Taeyong argued, raising his voice the slightest bit. Ten didn’t look the slightest bit affected, his lips curved in a smirk that didn’t look like it was going to vanish any time soon. “That’s not love. Yuta is being used!” 

Ten shrugged, nonchalantly looking over to the screen. He crossed his legs, boots dirtying the seat directly in front. “And for what is he being used, angel? Do tell.” 

“It’s obvious. Demons can’t love, so they settle for the second-best thing,” Taeyong explained, practically going on to recite what he’s been taught. “Demons are jealous of those who experience love, so they mimic it by corrupting humans and eliciting sexual favours out of them. Simple.” 

Ten laughed in disbelief, muffling the sound with his hand. “Oh angel, that’s by far one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard. What book did you get that from? I’d love to read it. You know, for shits and giggles.” 

“It’s the truth,” Taeyong defended his point with unfaltering confidence. It made sense. Demons latched onto demons to fill the deep void within them, right where their heart should be. Since they couldn’t feel the same emotions that humans and angels did, they envied them and did what they could to make believe that they could also feel love. It was never love though, just jealousy and lust paired with an inherited need to tarnish anything pure. “It’s not love.” 

Ten didn’t reply. All the demon did was look at his friend and Yuta – who was probably also somewhat close to him, guessing by the pictures on Sicheng’s Instagram profile. He observed the two, and as his eyes were locked on them, Taeyong followed suite. 

“I don’t know what you’d call love, angel,” Ten said softly, watching as Yuta and Sicheng joined hands, the demon placing a kiss on the human’s knuckles. “But I imagine it to look like that.” 

The moment between the two was tender, and Taeyong felt dirty for looking at them. He was an intruder in this situation, and that’s saying something considering he’s been acting as their stalker for the past three days. It was wrong, but Taeyong knew that what he was doing was for the sake of Yuta. As much as they looked in love, it was a lie. 

Demons don’t love. They never have and never will. 

Just because what he was seeing resembled a human couple in love, that didn’t mean that that was actually the case. There was no love. Demons didn’t have hearts – well, anatomically they did, but that’s not the type of hearts Taeyong was referring to. Their hearts were physical, not emotional. 

Yuta was only going to have his own heart broken, because a demon was incapable of offering him everything he needed. It was just impossible, end of story. Even if Sicheng did think he was in love, he would never be able to satisfy Yuta, and the human doesn’t deserve the heartache just because a demon wanted to fool themselves into feeling like they aren’t really just another demon with issues. 

“It’s a lie,” Taeyong muttered, catching the way Ten glanced at him. There was something in the way the demon looked at Taeyong; the angel felt a tinge of... pity? Whatever it was, Taeyong didn’t like it. He didn’t need a demon looking at him in any way or scenario. 

“If that’s what you believe,” Ten uttered under his breath. “Suit yourself.” 

“I will,” the angel responded, catching the demon’s words. 

In the end, Ten didn’t stick around for long. The demon clearly didn’t intend to stay and watch the movie playing, so after a while he stood up and left, but not before saying some parting words to Taeyong. “Take care angel. And maybe admit defeat whilst you’re still ahead. Trust me, you’re not gonna be able to pry those two apart. Let them figure things by themselves.” And just like that, Ten walked off, leaving behind a disgruntled Taeyong. 

*** 

Taeyong didn’t take Ten’s advice. 

Instead, the angel was given another case. That came as a surprise to Taeyong, however when he asked why he was tasked with another human when he still wasn’t able to help Yuta, he was told that the human was beyond saving. Taeyong didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, but the brand-new file being handed over to him made the situation an unfortunate reality. 

Yuta was deemed as gone, beyond a hope of saving. In the eyes of the higher ups, the ones who decided on the criteria, there was no use in trying to help the human. The woman who handed Taeyong his new case apologised, stating that it was a waste of time sending Taeyong out. The angel didn’t like that. 

When Taeyong told his friends – minus the two humans who would have been beyond confused – about the situation, Mark took the misfortune to heart, blaming himself. The youngest of the angels looked down at his clasped hands in shame, thinking that he was the one at fault simply because he worked at the department which handed out all the human cases. 

“If I worked harder, this wouldn’t have happened,” Mark reasoned with himself, only to have Jungwoo wrap his arms around the heartbroken boy. “It’s my department’s fault. I’m the reason-” 

“Marky,” Lucas interrupted, patting his friend on the back and then softly rubbing circles at his nape. “It’s not your fault. You’re too hard on yourself, bud. Things like this happen all the time, and nobody but the demons are to blame. Isn’t that right, Yong?” 

“Exactly,” the angel in question answered, offering the youngest a reassuring smile. “You’ve worked really hard. It’s not your fault, so don’t be mad at yourself. The demons are the only ones that should be blamed.” 

Mark hummed with a soft nod, leaning in closer to Jungwoo who didn’t look like he was going to let the younger go. “Now stop worrying,” Jungwoo ordered, playfully messing up Mark’s hair, causing the angel in his hold to scowl, hands rushing up to protect his neatly styled hair from any more attacks. “You’re too young for that. Trust me.” 

“I’ll take your word,” the youngest stated. 

Jungwoo did have tendencies to overthink, even if he seemed like a fairly composed individual. And that doesn’t mean that he’s a mess! The angel, out of all four of them, was probably the most put together, though he had occasionally just freeze, and once that happened it was beyond clear that the man was about to spiral into a short but very much frantic moment of worry, dread, fear or general anxiety. Majority of the time it had to do with work; since Jungwoo was in charge of his small little group at the office, if any of them did anything wrong or misplaced a file, it was Jungwoo who had to take the blame. 

“Well then,” Lucas said, attempting to change the topic from Mark’s sorrow to something else. “Yong, you’ve got a new case? Wanna share?” 

Taeyong pulled his lips in a thin line, taking the brown envelope out of his bag and carefully placing it on the table. “It’s the usual,” he declared, feeling somewhat disappointed by the mundane case. He’s done hundreds of these types of cases before, so it lacked the thrill that Yuta’s case had. There was no need for what was basically undercover spy movie type missions that required much effort. 

But Taeyong was still glad to be able to help. After all, that’s the one thing he was absolutely great at. It was the one thing that he was made for. 

Losing Yuta’s case was unfortunate, infuriating even, but he wasn’t going to get hung up on it. Taeyong had to move on. If he didn’t, more humans will end up like Yuta, and that’s the last thing Taeyong wants. 

*** 

Another case down, another human saved. 

After the fork in the road that was Yuta’s case, Taeyong focused on completing all the tasks he was given as quickly as he could. He fell into a steady rhythm, averaging out on roughly one successful case a week. 

Seeing all the files he handed in being stamped with a big blue seal, declaring a victory over the demons, filled Taeyong with indescribably joy and immense determination. For each Yuta out there, Taeyong was going to solve a hundred cases singlehandedly so that he’d never have to witness another poor soul trapped in wicked hands. 

Taeyong hadn’t been to Black Wings, or anywhere in its vicinity, since the first time which was for the best. It not only meant that he didn’t have to surround himself with a hoard of vile drunk demons, but it also meant that none of his cases were going to the bar. The angel didn’t have to worry about any of the humans entrusted to him being tainted in the same way Yuta had been. That definitely helped the angel sleep better at night. 

So, Taeyong had found himself with yet another case. About four months had passed since Taeyong’s last failure. Things were just like they used to be, and Taeyong continued on with his life as if nothing had happened in the first place. 

Not much changed between his friends other than the fact Taeil got promoted, which prompted the small group to do something fun. Since two thirds of the group couldn’t drink, Taeil suggested activities that didn’t involve alcohol – well, he and Johnny still drank, but the angels didn’t feel uncomfortable or pressured into doing so. Taeyong discovered that he had a talent for bowling on that night, and the multiple rounds turned into the angel and Taeil battling out for the number one spot. In the end though, Johnny won the deciding match so the two called it a tie. 

The angel skimmed through his file all over again in the comfort of his apartment, a fluffy blue pillow larger than his torso laying on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around it as he read the words on the pages. His newest priority was a young girl – still a student – who was being roped into committing petty crimes with a group of demons. Luckily, or not, Taeyong wasn’t really sure, they haven’t gotten caught yet. However, it was for the best if the girl was taken out of the environment as soon as possible. Who knows what she might be encouraged to do in due time. 

The task was fairly simple. Taeyong didn’t even have that much to do. After he figures out the identities of the demons, all he will have to do is report them to the police. They’ll most likely be punished, and there is a high possibility that they’ll get transferred from the girl’s high school, letting her reflect on what she’s done. To make sure that she’s going to change for the better after that, Taeyong can also _accidently_ stumble on the girl, maybe come up with a story about theft that will get the young girl to stop once and for all. 

That usually did the trick. Taeyong tended to create sob stories such as _my grandma’s shop was robbed and she had a heart attack_ or something along those lines. Lying wasn’t admirable, but if it helped save a few humans, Taeyong was willing to bend the rules a tiny but. Besides, the stories were more like parables; they all served a purpose of teaching a moral lesson. Those were perfectly fine, so Taeyong didn’t need to worry about being punished for lying. Hopefully. 

Since he had his plan sorted out, Taeyong placed the file on his coffee table, sighing when he realised he had nothing to do now until tomorrow. The angel didn’t really have many hobbies. Other than reading, Taeyong never had the chance to explore what he liked to do in his free time. And even in the reading department, he didn’t know of any books to read, which really sucked right about now because all the books he owned he has already read through, some more than once. Maybe he could end up searching around online for something good to read. He could read it online, or order the book and have it arrive within the week. Or he could always head out to the library or book store and find something there, maybe even asking for some recommendations. 

He really should do that. 

Maybe tomorrow. But for now, Taeyong reached out for the remote control, turning his tv on to a random channel. Not satisfied with what was playing, the angel skipped through the various channels until he landed on something that he deemed good enough to waste his time on. 

For a while, the man paid attention to the screen. Then came the adverts and so he flicked to another channel, and he did this for every commercial break, going back and forth between three channels he was simultaneously watching things on. After a while though, the show he settled on became white noise at the back of Taeyong’s mind, the angel being too preoccupied with thinking over the events that happened a few months back. 

Okay, so maybe he was a bit hung up on Yuta, and as much as he tried to tell himself that he should just forget it ever happened, Taeyong couldn’t just _forget._ It felt wrong to do that. It felt wrong to ignore the fact that the system failed him and that Taeyong couldn’t do enough to save him. Yuta was wronged, and saying that he was beyond hope or far too gone just didn’t sit well with Taeyong. 

What did that even mean? What determined a human being without hope? Surely, there was always hope. Isn’t that what angels are for: bringing hope? To say Yuta couldn’t be saved was just plain wrong, but Taeyong wasn’t in the position to argue with the higher ups about their decisions. All he could do was agree and move on. 

But he couldn’t do either of those two things. 

Taeyong pulled out his phone, checking the Instagram profiles he had practically memorised off by heart. 

Yuta was posting as usual, and so was Sicheng. There didn’t seem to be a change in their routine dates every other week. They were still all other each other’s feeds with cheesy captions, odd poses and short videos. And of course, the other demon Taeyong had the misfortune of becoming acquainted with was still peppered in within some of the posts, even appearing in some stories, the one Taeyong was looking at currently being included in that. 

The short video had been taken in what looked like a karaoke room. There were about five men squeezed onto one couch with a few others out of frame, but clearly there as implied by the extra voices which could be heard. 

_“Fuck it up Jae! Fuck it up!”_ One of the men in the video cheered. 

The man, who Taeyong presumed was Jae, looked at someone behind the camera with an expression that was a mixture of _seriously_ and a hint of fondness. 

“ _Stop it with the bedroom eyes and sing you idiot,”_ another voice called, making the others laugh. The story ended there. 

Jae. That must be another one of Sicheng’s friends. Probably another demon. 

The next story played, and this time it was a video of Ten laying himself down over the men sat on the couch. He laughed with his entire body, face scrunching in delight as his friends protested and tried to throw him off. The text at the corner of the video read _he thinks he’s the size of a puppy, dumbass._

Indeed a dumbass, but you didn’t hear that from Taeyong. 

Taeyong proceeded to click through the stories, ending up on the last one in the span of a few clicks. The last one of them was a picture – a rather blurry one at that – of Yuta and Sicheng, their hands joined between their bodies as the camera pointed down at their feet, walking out in the chilly night. 

_Well it looks like someone had a fun night_ , Taeyong thought, eyes rolling. 

For a moment, Taeyong’s mind went blank, the weight of the day crashing down on him in one instant. He blinked a few times, and when he felt his body go back to functioning like usual, the angel thought of something. Just because he was taken off the case and just because Yuta was deemed unfit for redeeming didn’t mean Taeyong couldn’t work on helping the human out of the goodness of his own heart. It’s not like anyone would stop him. Why would they? He was going to do it after hours and it’s not like he was going to be paid for it. It was simply something he wanted to do, to prove that Yuta was in fact still capable of saving. 

There was still hope for the human, and Taeyong was going to prove it. 

*** 

Having figured out the identities of the demons which had latched themselves onto his latest case, Taeyong filed a report to the police. He’d let the rest play out over the upcoming days, but it was obvious that he had accomplished his task without any issues whatsoever. Since there was nothing for him to do now, Taeyong decided to follow after Yuta. The angel knew where he worked, lived, and from his social media he also knew the locations that the human tended to visit on the regular. 

There were a few locations in particular that Yuta liked going to, be it his favourite restaurant or park. Taeyong was going to dismiss the latter option considering how the current weather wasn’t ideal for leaving the house, or at least that’s what the angel personally believed. After all, Taeyong preferred warmer climates – but not too hot, it had to be just right. To Taeyong, the best temperature was the warmth found under blankets, surrounded by dozens of scented candles and a nice hot tea with plenty of honey and lemon in his hold. 

But apparently, Yuta enjoyed walks in the park in weather that was more on the chilly side. The human wrapped himself up in enough layers to keep him warm, yet to Taeyong that was not enough. The angel had taken out the poofiest, warmest coat he owned, looking like a marshmallow as he followed Yuta around. 

The human stopped by to buy two coffees before he proceeded to rush over to wherever he was going. Taeyong didn’t intend on following the man around aimlessly, but from Yuta’s story he knew he was out to meet Sicheng. It honestly amazed Taeyong as to how much people were willing to share about their everyday lives. What if someone decided to stalk Yuta for real? He really should be more careful with what he posts. 

Yuta came to Sicheng who was waiting for him by the pond, throwing scraps of bread for the ducks swimming around. _Don’t ducks migrate?_ That was beside the point. Sicheng stood up, taking steps to the human who had spread his arms open for the demon. He embraced Yuta briefly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking his coffee, taking a sip and smiling when Yuta said something to him. 

It’s times like these when Taeyong wishes he could lipread. He knew Jungwoo could do it... maybe he could ask his friend for some lessons later down the line. 

The two stood around for a minute, sipping on their coffees. That was until one of the ducks Sicheng was feeding jumped him, attacking the demon in an attempt to steal the bread that he was practically teasing the birds with. The demon jumped up, yelping in surprise, all whilst Yuta bent over in laughter. 

The animal was so close to biting Sicheng, and Taeyong felt somewhat disappointed it didn’t. 

Taeyong wasn’t quite sure what the two were going to do, but he just hoped that it didn’t involve staying outside for much longer. Despite all the layers he had engulfed himself in, the angel was still far from satisfied with the amount of warmth he felt. Maybe if he prayed hard enough the two would end up going inside, preferably somewhere with heating and comfortable seats. That would be nice. Really nice. 

It didn’t seem like his prayers were enough. 

Sicheng and Yuta ended up walking over to one of the benches, sitting down together. Taeyong groaned, knowing that he’d have to stay out in the cold for longer than he wanted to. Well, technically he didn’t have to. For now, Taeyong was still struggling how to separate the two. Considering how close they were it was going to be practically impossible to make them cut ties with one another. Taeyong had to actually think this through, which wasn’t the greatest realisation to have after having spent ages following Yuta. Why didn’t the thought occur to him when he was still laying in his cosy bed? 

To convince Yuta to leave Sicheng would take a lot of effort, including solid arguments as to why Sicheng was a bad choice for him. Of course, he’d love to just tell the human that the man he was so close with was a demon, an actual spawn of Satan, but that would have been against the rules set in place. The existence of angels and demons has to be kept a secret, and anyone who reveals the truth will be disciplined. How? Taeyong had no idea, but he’d rather not have to find out. 

It was an unspoken agreement by both angels and demons, and it was pretty much the only thing the two opposing sides had ever agreed upon. 

Besides, even if Taeyong _did_ tell Yuta that he was in fact dating a demon, the human might just end up a: laughing him off, b: ignoring him or c: calling Taeyong batshit crazy. Taeyong would much rather avoid a confrontation like that. Instead, the angel would like to get closer to Yuta and sway him to the good side, subsequently separating the two for good. 

Taeyong pondered over how he should befriend the human. He could always go to his work and talk to him there, chat the man up and discuss the things Taeyong knew Yuta liked. By creating that initial bond, Taeyong could slither his way into Yuta’s life. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. 

“Lurking again?” 

Taeyong jumped up in his seat when he heard the familiar teasing voice. The angel didn’t even notice the arrival of the demon who had sat right next to him. 

“I never knew angels were such creeps. Or is that just you, angel?” Ten smiled at Taeyong, the act overly sweet and clearly forced. The angel rolled his eyes, crossing his limbs to show he was not interested in talking to the demon in the slightest. Ten shrugged, leaning his back against the cold wooden bench. “Just admit it,” he said after a few moments spent in a tense silence. “They’re happy. Simple as that. Just let them be.” 

Taeyong frowned, turning his face away from the demon. “Why do you keep following me?” He asked, ignoring that Ten even said anything. He’s done that pretty much every time the two met. Soon enough it was going to become their thing. 

Ten chuckled, looking up at the sky. Grey clouds hung over them, yet there were still cracks amongst the heavy layers, small slithers of blue peeking through. He didn’t reply straight away, instead he let the question linger as if there was something important about it. After an additional few seconds, the demon looked back down, turning to look over at the angel who had turned his cheek to the demon. 

“Why do you keep following my friends?” Ten asked in return. “You know he’s not dumb right? He can tell he’s being followed by an angel, the same one.” 

Taeyong glanced over at Ten, his lips a thin line. “He can?” 

Ten wasn’t sure if the angel was playing with him, but the moment he saw the genuine confusion in his eyes he knew that Taeyong was being serious. “Yeah,” he replied. “Any demon can.” The perplexed expression on the angel’s face only grew. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right? Do you seriously think angels are the only ones who can sense demons? It goes around the other way too.” 

Now that was something Taeyong never knew. 

He didn’t want to talk any more than he had to, but the newly found knowledge intrigued him. “Really?” Taeyong asked, attempting to keep his voice as monotone as possible. He failed, letting the demon know about his intrigue. 

“Really,” Ten assured with an amused grin. “We’ve talked about this before, very briefly. Why did you think all those demons were looking you up and down? Apart from the fact that you’re breath-taking as it is.” The demon added, voice laced with... _something._

Taeyong didn’t like whatever it was. He jeered at that. Receiving complements from demons wasn’t something he derived pleasure from. He felt his stomach twist, repulsed by the demon’s words. “I don’t appreciate the teasing,” Taeyong announced 

“I’m not teasing you, angel. I’m simply pointing out the facts,” Ten explained. “And whilst I’m at it; as pretty as you may be, you’re quite stuck up. A shame really,” he added, making himself comfortable against the hard wood. “Such a pretty face is being wasted on someone with such an annoying personality.” 

The angel bit down on the inside of his cheek, refusing to show the demon any sort of reaction. After all, that was exactly what Ten was after: a reaction. Taeyong wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of riling the angel up, even if he did. 

“You may think I can’t tell what’s going on in your head, but trust me angel,” the demon said softly, throwing his arm over the backrest, causing Taeyong to recoil away, his back as straight as a plank in order to avoid contact with the demon. “Your body says it all. You’re annoyed, but you know what’s also annoying? Following two grown ass adults around. Just give up.” 

“I won’t,” Taeyong declared, words full of spite. “I’m gonna help Yuta, and I’m gonna save him from you and your other demon friends.” 

“I mean you can try,” Ten said, “but I doubt that’ll get you anywhere. I know you mean well, but you fail to realise that your reality is just that: yours.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means: stop chasing after reasons to separate my friends. Try focusing on other things, mainly your obsession and hatred for demons. Just what have we done to deserve the constant slander from you angels?” 

Taeyong scoffed. “Would you like a list? It’s pretty long.” 

“Go on,” Ten prompted. “Tell me everything. Tell me how demons taint all that is pure, or how all we do is wrack havoc and destroy property and the people around us. Go on. I’ve heard it all a million times, but I’m sure you have more to add.” 

Silence. 

“What I thought,” Ten said smugly, folding his arms over his chest. 

The air between them grew thick with tension, practically unbearable. 

“Then why?” Taeyong asked softly, the words fading away into the wind. 

“Huh?” 

“Why?” Taeyong repeated. 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, angel. Why what?” 

The angel bit down on his bottom lip, quickly gazing over at the couple laughing about something on the bench far away. 

“If not to corrupt or- or to fill up the void in his heart, why is he with Yuta?” Taeyong questioned, referring to the demon he had grown a disdain for. 

“Because he’s in love,” Ten replied. “Simple as that.” 

Taeyong took a moment to process Ten's words. It genuinely made no sense to him. Demons couldn’t love, that’s one of the things that made them so unpredictable and evil. They lacked the capacity for compassion and empathy, yet here was Ten, insisting that that just wasn’t the case. 

And Taeyong couldn’t help but think that maybe the demon was telling the truth, as absurd as that sounded. It was hard to deny that what he was seeing, the way in which Sicheng and Yuta were acting together, wasn’t two people in love. It didn’t make sense why a demon would work so hard to corrupt a human. There was usually a reason behind it, but in this scenario, it didn’t seem like that was the case. Yuta had become an integral part of Sicheng’s life, and to think that he was going to cut the human out anytime soon after he had his fun and turned Yuta for the worse just failed to make any sense. 

So, was it really love? Were demons really capable of love? 

All the angels he knew would have replied with a firm no. After all, since the moment they understood the difference between the three species, angels were taught that demons were inherently worse due to their inability to feel the same way angels do. Taeyong never questioned it, because why should he? All his life he had been told one thing, so why would he ever question what was a fact? 

“I get that you’re not fond of me,” Ten said. “But can you please do me a favour?” 

Taeyong turned to the demon, his mind hazy from the thoughts running around in his head. 

“Could you leave my friends alone? That’s all I ask.” Ten sounded somewhat desperate which just sounded so odd to Taeyong. “I know you probably don’t believe me. And you know, I’m not gonna fight to change your mind. But just leave them be. If you do that, I promise you’ll never have to see me again. Deal?” 

Ten extended his hand out to Taeyong. The angel looked down. He was shocked by the demon’s actions. However, he wasn’t in the right state to really comprehend what was happening, so he simply shook Ten’s hand. The demon smiled, satisfied. 

“In that case, it was nice meeting you, angel.” 

The demon stood up, tightening the scarf tangled around his neck. He offered Taeyong a parting smile. 

“Yeah... I guess.” 

Taeyong watched as Ten walked off, and when he lost track of the man’s figure, Taeyong turned to look at a now empty bench. Somewhere in between their chat, Yuta and Sicheng had managed to sneak off without Taeyong detecting it. A part of him wanted to go after the two, however another side of him told him to give up. 

The angel had come to an agreement with Ten, and it would have been unlike an angel to break this promise. And so, Taeyong sighed, standing up. He might as well go do something worthwhile now that he’s out of the house. 

Maybe he’ll finally stop by the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I think I'm going to be doing updates every other week, so I hope that's okay with y'all. The chapters do get longer from this point (10k+) so there is gonna be plenty content for you to enjoy <3
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. If you can, make sure to leave a comment, they always make me smile.
> 
> If you want to follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for extra updates.
> 
> I'm also doing fic commissions if anyone is interested!
> 
> Well then, see you in two weeks time! Bye bye! 
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. Of Forbidden Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had already gotten this far, so what would a few more steps forward do?

Taeyong stopped by a book store, though he was without the slightest clue on what he should pick out for himself to read. There wasn’t really a genre that had Taeyong hooked; the angel typically read whatever he found had the prettiest cover or had an interesting concept written in the blurb on the back. As of now, majority of what he has read have been short novellas and a few non-fiction books, a large chunk of those being autobiographies of people Taeyong didn’t really know about until he picked up their books.

And so, Taeyong found himself strolling through the store, his fingers tracing the spines of the books neatly organised on the shelves. He wandered from section to section, pulling our random books which varied in genre and size. Even so, Taeyong was unable to find anything that particularly spiked his interest. Was he always this picky?

The angel had to have spent a fairly long time inside the store, because as he was coming up to his third visit of the cooking section, a young man approached him. The metal badge pinned to the pocket above his heart made it clear that the man worked here, and he probably noticed Taeyong’s inability to make up his mind. _Hendery._

Hendery offered Taeyong a polite smile. “Are you alright there?” He asked. “Can I help?”

“Umm...” Taeyong looked around, eyes scanning over the sign hung above the area he was in. “Probably, yeah.”

The member of staff chuckled. “How can I help then? Are you searching for a certain book, or...?”

“No, not really,” Taeyong replied with honestly. His smile was apologetic. “I’m looking for something to read, but I don’t know what.”

“That’s fine,” Hendery assured. “We have a bunch of stuff; you’ll definitely find something you’ll like! Everyone that works here give their recommendations every month. Maybe you’d like something from there?” The man suggested. Taeyong nodded in response, softly smiling at the human. “Great. Follow after me then.”

Taeyong followed after the man who was leading him up to the centre of the store where a large table was. There were signs around, and atop the table were different books laid out in rows, each one having a hand written review from a staff member in small photo frames. The angel spotted Hendery’s name on one of the notes.

“So we have true crime, horror, romance,” Hendery listed off, pointing over to the corresponding books as he spoke. “Some fantasy, non-fiction, sci-fi. All the good stuff.”

“What’s yours?” Taeyong asked, motioning over to the small book with an illustrated cover.

The man’s face lit up at the question. “It’s a manga,” he explained. “You know what that is, right?”

“I have an idea, yeah.” Taeyong was aware of the media, but he never had the chance to delve in deeper into the subculture. But then again, he didn’t have the chance to explore any subculture revolving around any of his interests, mainly because he didn’t really have any interests. “What’s it about then?”

Hendery beamed, visibly excited to start talking about it. “I could go on for ages,” he stated with a smile that brought joy to the angel. “But basically, it’s mecha and _yeah_ the genre gets a lot of criticism, but _this?_ This is a masterpiece! Okay?”

Taeyong chuckled, nodding along to the man’s passion filled rambles.

“So, this is set in a kind of dystopian future where there’s been a catastrophe in the year 2000 that caused a global crisis. Parts of the world are under water because the pole melted after an impact. And basically, these monsters called _angels_ come to attack the planet. And so the story focuses on a boy who is tasked with piloting a robot called the _Eva_ which fights the angels,” Hendery explained, but when he noticed he was talking too much he stopped himself, scratching the back of his neck. “But yeah. It’s really good. It’s got an anime too, if you’re interested. But I’d recommend the manga first.”

Well, Taeyong was intrigued. He did have a question though. “Why are the monsters called angels?”

The man shrugged. “They just are. That’s all.”

Taeyong hummed. “Okay. I think I’ll get that then.”

“That’s great! Just the first volume for now? In case you don’t like it?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Hendery picked up one of the books, leading Taeyong over to the register where he proceeded to scan the barcode. He asked the usual questions, like would Taeyong like a bag and such. The angel assured he didn’t need one, and so he went out to pay for the item. There was an option to donate a small additional amount, and Taeyong pressed OK.

The receipt was printed and Hendery handed it over to Taeyong.

“Have a nice day,” the human said.

“You too.”

Taeyong walked out, skimming through the pages to get a feel of what the story was going to be like. He just saw a lot of drawings, which wasn’t really surprising considering what the book was. If anything, it would have been strange in he didn’t see any pictures on the pages.

The angel set his course on his apartment, knowing full well that he didn’t have anything else to do. He was sorted for the next few days until he was handed a brand-new case since it was pretty clear that he succeeded with his latest one. So, until then, Taeyong had a moment to relax, and maybe get through the book he just purchased. Also, it might be good to meet up with his friends. After all, it has been a while since he got the chance to properly hang out with any of them, mostly due to him being so determined on working extra hard.

With that thought in mind, Taeyong pulled out his phone, opening his messages and sending a text to his best friend. He knew that his angel friends were currently at work, so Taeyong didn’t want to disrupt them right now, but Johnny was going to end soon.

_Hey Johnny, wanna meet up?_

_I don’t have much to do so I was thinking we could hang out or something_

_Let me know when you finish_

_I could meet you up at work_

Taeyong wasn’t expecting a reply straight away, but only a few seconds passed from his last text when Johnny responded.

_Dope!_

_I’ll wait inside_

_I don’t wanna freeze my tits off_

_It would be a shame if I lost these bad boys_

_Don’t you think????_

_I don’t think we’d survive the loss_

_Glad you agree_

_Anyway, I'll see you in??????_

_Ten minutes?_

_Unless you want me to stop by and get us a drink_

_Naaaahhh_

_I’ll make us coffee at home_

_Sound good?_

_Perfect_

_See you in a few then_

_K_

Taeyong picked up his pace a notch, walking down all the shortcuts he knew, though he did avoid some alleyways that looked beyond shady, even in broad daylight. As he neared Johnny’s job the areas he walked passed became much more pleasant to be in. The trees were barren of leaves, yet the long strip surrounded by them still looked magical.

The angel walked forward, parents with their young children going in the opposite direction to him. At the sight, Taeyong knew he was near the school gates, and so he sent his friend another message, letting the human know that he had arrived.

Taeyong walked through the gates, carefully manoeuvring through the crowds of children walking away with their guardians. He spotted Johnny through the glass doors of the entrance to the primary school. He waved at his friend, and Johnny waved back.

The automatic doors slid open and Johnny walked through, turning around to wave goodbye to the few remaining children waiting to get picked up. He had a large grin on his face when the children waved back, cutely saying _bye-bye Mister Seo._

“Well hello, Mister Seo,” Taeyong greeted with a laugh. The man nudged the angel. “Hey hey, I was just being polite like the kids.”

“Okay then, polite _child,_ let’s get going.”

***

“Since when were you a weeb?” Johnny asked, setting own the two mugs of hot drinks he just made. He pointed over to the book placed down on the table, Taeyong’s phone place on top of it. “Or actually, since when do you read? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pick up a book since uni.”

“I _do_ read,” Taeyong defended himself. He reached out to grab his drink, taking cautious sips of the tea. “I just don’t have the time.”

Johnny hummed in response, sitting himself down. He threw one of the pillows in his seat over at Taeyong, not realising that his friend was holding a mug of steaming liquid. Luckily Taeyong dodged the projectile, but not before glaring at Johnny as if the man had just attempted to assassinate him.

“Sorry,” Johnny apologised, cringing at what he just did. “But anyway, how come you’re finally free? You’ve been running around like a headless chicken for the past few weeks. Not gonna lie, Taeil and I were getting concerned you’ve been working so much.” The man looked over at the angel with worried eyes. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong assured, blowing on his tea to take a small sip. It was just how Taeyong liked it, with the right amount of honey, lemon and slices of ginger. But it was only given that it would be perfect; Johnny had spent so much time with Taeyong that they both knew practically everything about one another. Taeyong knew that Johnny would make a great husband – not for him, but generally speaking. “I just wanted to help out more in the office, that’s all.”

Johnny’s eyes scanned Taeyong, checking if the angel was lying. “Well, I’m glad you’re getting a day off now. Taeil’s gonna be jealous that he’s missing out on this.” The man smiled, picking up his drink and carelessly taking a massive gulp of pitch-black coffee. How he didn’t burn his throat was an absolute mystery to Taeyong. “You hungry? I bet you are.”

“Not really.”

“Come on! Say yes so I don’t feel bad for ordering takeout again.”

The angel laughed, nodding in agreement. “Okay, I’m a bit hungry. Your pick.”

Johnny picked up his phone, opening the food delivery app as if it’s the only thing he could do.

“You know, you should probably cut back on those,” Taeyong advised. “You’re supposed to be a good example to your students but you shovel greasy pizzas every other night whilst telling them that if they don’t eat their veggies they’ll end up with weak bones or something.”

“I don’t appreciate that judging tone, young mister.”

Taeyong raised his hands up, a faint chuckle escaping past his lips. “Just giving you my own two cents.”

“You can keep them, I know what’s good for me,” Johnny stated. “Besides, do I look like the type who has the time to cook?”

“You want my honest opinion?” Taeyong asked, raising his eyebrows. Johnny looked at him, pursing his lips. He shook his head no. “You used to love cooking. Remember? We’d take turns cooking dinner, and you’d always make something tasty. And you still managed to fit in school and work in between. You know, I think I know the reason you don’t cook anymore.”

Johnny scrolled through his phone, typing something away. “I told you that you should’ve chosen psychology instead,” he said. “You’d be a great therapist. Look where literature got you.”

The angel rolled his eyes. “That was uncalled for,” he pointed out with a forced frown. It’s not like Taeyong was going to university for an actual reason. Still, he’ll defend his chosen course from pointless slander. “But what I’m saying is: you’re lonely.”

Johnny looked up from his phone with a vacant expression. “Oh _gee whizz_ , thanks for pointing that out. I would have never guessed.”

Taeyong extended his arm out, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, shaking his frame. “Let me finish,” he whined.

“No,” Johnny refused, dramatically whipping his head around. “You hurt my feelings.”

“Johnny,” Taeyong continued to whine, relentlessly shaking Johnny. “I’m sorry. Let me finish, you overgrown toddler.”

Johnny scoffed, turning back to look at his best friend. “A what now?” He asked, eyes flickering with a playful spark. “A toddler? I’ll show you a toddler.”

Johnny stood up from his seat. Taeyong gulped as Johnny towered over him, looking like a menacing teddy bear.

“Hey, Johnny, let’s talk this out-”

The human didn’t wait, tackling his best friend, wrapping him up in his arms tightly. Taeyong yelled, and when he felt Johnny’s hands over his waist he squirmed. Johnny was unrelenting. Taeyong had learnt that the hard way during their long friendship. The man wouldn’t give up in stupid things like this, and Taeyong knew he was going to end up screaming.

“An overgrown toddler, huh?” Johnny asked playfully, tickling the angel. Taeyong sucked in a breath, already fighting to get free. The human continued, causing Taeyong to laugh and laugh, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Jo-Johnny!” Taeyong cried out, face scrunched up from laughter. He felt dizzy from the attention, skin burning up from trying to escape Johnny’s vice like grip. He was able to free one hand, using the opportunity to get back at the larger man. He attacked Johnny’s neck, knowing full well that that was his weak spot.

Johnny instantaneously recoiled, hiding his neck from Taeyong.

This continued for a minute or two more, and afterwards Taeyong felt spent, but very happy.

“Not gonna lie,” the angel spoke up. “That was nice. I think I needed that.”

“Discipline?” Johnny asked jokingly. “I knew you were a kinky one.”

Taeyong grabbed a pillow and launched it at Johnny, getting the man on his chest. Johnny groaned, his hands going to the hit spot.

“Feisty,” he muttered.

“I meant a good laugh,” Taeyong explained. “So, thanks for that.”

“No problem,” the human said, placing the pillow that was thrown at him to where it belonged. “So... what were you going to say? You know, about my crippling loneliness.”

“I was trying to say that you need someone here with you. You don’t cook because you have nobody to cook for. I know for a fact that if we still lived together, you’d never let me eat half the garbage you eat yourself.”

There was a brief moment of silence. Taeyong glanced over to his friend, checking if he was going to say anything. The man was looking up at the ceiling, the cogs in his head turning at a fast pace. His bottom lip was sucked in.

“You’re a people person,” Taeyong added. “I know you lack the companionship you want.”

Johnny chuckled, muttering a _therapist_ under his breath. “But you’re right,” he added, taking in a deep breath before exhaling it all out. “I guess I’m kinda lonely. In that sense, that is. Like yeah, I love you guys a lot but it’s just... you know?”

“I know,” Taeyong assured, comforting his friend.

“And I wantto tell Taeil _so_ bad how I feel about him, because I fucking love him, but I’m terrified,” Johnny explained. “I know him nearly as long as I know you, and what if I fuck things up? What if he doesn’t feel the same? I don’t want that. I think I’d die from embarrassment. I don’t know what to do.”

Taeyong wished he knew what to say to his best friend. Unfortunately, Taeyong knew little about love and relationships. He didn’t know what to do to help Johnny. For him, love was something he in theory understood, but when it came to actually having to give advice, he was useless. He understood that love was a beautiful, pure emotion, and that it should be protected at all costs. However, when you’ve never felt love like that yourself, it’s rather difficult to say anything of any use.

“Do I just... give up? Hook up with strangers? Stick to using random apps hoping that I’ll find someone decent on there?”

“I... don’t think you should,” Taeyong stated. “But I also don’t know what to tell you to do,” he admitted, offering an apologetic smile to the human. “I’m not an expert on love, you know, me being single my entire life.”

Johnny chuckled. “Our token virgin,” he teased.

“But I know one thing, and that is that you and Taeil are meant for each other. You just haven’t quite gotten to the point where both of you figure that out.”

“Will we ever?”

“As pessimistic as ever,” Taeyong said with a frown. “And yes, you will. If not then we’ll have to use force with you two.”

“Hey! Why me? I already know my feelings,” Johnny pointed out, defending himself.

“Yeah, but you’re kinda annoying too.”

Johnny scoffed. “Well aren’t you the sweetest.” After a few seconds, Johnny pulled himself up, grabbing his phone. He never got the chance to actually order the food, so he finished off the process in the span of a few brief clicks. “I got your favourite,” he stated.

“With extra-”

“-Stir fried vegetables, yes.”

Taeyong beamed, grabbing another pillow from Johnny’s pillow and hugging it to his chest.

“You know me so well,” the angel said happily. “I love you,” he added, blowing a kiss to the man.

“Yeah yeah, you too or whatever.”

***

It only took two days before Taeyong stopped by the book store again.

The angel had finished reading through the book in the span of a day, his entire daily routine being thrown completely out of the window so that he could enjoy the story. He spent more time in bed than he should have, wrapping himself in fluffy white sheets that probably needed changing and cleaning since they lost that fresh feeling, the gentle fragrance having worn off already.

Taeyong walked into the store, smiling when he spotted the man who recommended him the book in the first place.

“Back already?” Hendery asked with a smile, currently in the process of putting back a few books back on the shelf.

The angel nodded. “I was wondering if you sell the other volumes.”

“We do,” the man said. “Want me to show you where they are?”

“It’s fine,” Taeyong assured, noticing that the man had his hands full already. “Thank you.” He was capable enough to navigate the store so he’d much rather leave the man be to do his own thing.

And so, Taeyong walked over to the section labelled as _Comics & Graphic Novels _since that seemed like the right place to look through. The angel wasn’t sure how the books were organised. Was it alphabetical? Date of release? Sorted by author? Lord only knows. Taeyong tried to comprehend the dozens upon dozens of titles laid out in front of him in rows. He couldn’t find anything relating to what he was searching for, and after a minute he started to wonder if he even was looking in the right place.

Maybe he should’ve taken Hendery’s offer.

He pulled a face, rows of teeth visible before he simply frowned. The angel sighed, looking to the floor. He could always ask someone else for help.

The angel took a step back from the small section of the store, eyes directed upwards at the signs hung above the heavy bookshelves.

_Manga._

Of course that was a separate area.

Taeyong’s lips formed a thin smile as he walked over to where he needed to be. That smile faltered though. A familiar scent travelled through the air, tingling at his nose as he got closer to the source. It was unmistakable as to who it belonged to; Taeyong had grown so acquainted with the stench during the few unfortunate times they met that he could probably recognise it in a sea of other demons.

It was the one and the only: Ten.

The demon was talking to Hendery. Of course. _Of course_ he was talking to Hendery.

“Special delivery from your favourite person in the entire universe,” Ten said happily, handing a small paper bag to the man. Hendery placed the books he was holding down on the display table beside him. He took the bag, peeking inside it to check its contents.

“Junnie?” He asked without even looking up at the man in front of him.

Ten lightly punched Hendery’s shoulder, earning himself an impish chuckle from the member of staff. “ _Me,”_ Ten corrected. “Jun told me you forgot your lunch like the absolute toddler you are. I had to go get it for you.”

“So it _is_ from Dejun?”

The demon glared at the man. “Does Dejun wrap your sandwiches up in Subway packaging? No you dimwit, I had to buy it for you.”

Hendery cooed. “Aww, as always my sugar daddy,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

The angel tried to ignore the conversation between the two, attempting to sneak past them. However, Taeyong stopped dead in his tracks when he had the man’s frame in his line of sight. His back was turned to Taeyong, however after the angel lingered for a few seconds, Ten turned his head around, making direct eye contact with the angel.

He couldn’t escape him.

Ten quickly turned back to his friend. “Has he said anything to you?” He asked, pointing to Taeyong, all whilst the angel was stood awkwardly, frozen in place from the unwanted attention.

“Umm...” Hendery looked over Ten’s shoulder. “He just asked me about a book,” he explained, confused by the random question. “You know, like customers do. Do you know him?”

The demon looked back at Taeyong, the angel not having moved a single muscle since the last time he checked on him. He scanned Taeyong up and down with his eyes before turning back to Hendery. “Sort of,” he replied. “Just, give me a minute.”

Ten excused himself, taking steps over to Taeyong. The angel panicked, eyes widening. The demon wasn’t even that big – in fact, Ten was a fraction shorter than Taeyong, yet the aura he radiated was menacing and intimidating. Taeyong hated how even now – even though he knew the demon couldn’t do anything to him – he recoiled in fear as if it was his natural state.

The demon marched over, gripping onto Taeyong’s sweater and pulling the man back into the secluded section, using the bookcases for cover. He wasn’t rough, but he pushed the angel into one of the shelves, pinning him down and making it impossible for the angel to move.

Taeyong grunted at the impact, a book which hadn’t been pushed in fully being pressed into the bottom of his back. He forced his eyes shut, a soft whimper sneaking past his lips, tightly forced together. This was far from what he expected to happen today. And to think he was having a good day as of now.

“I thought we made a promise,” the demon hissed, the grip he had on the woolly fabric becoming harsher. “No more following my friends. You promised.” Ten got closer to the trapped angel, extending his free hand to lean on the shelf behind Taeyong. “I was being nice,” he continued, his hot breaths suffocating the defenceless angel. “I trusted you when you made that promise. So what the fuck are you doing here? Why are you following my friend?”

Taeyong whimpered. “I didn’t know,” he stated, his hands balled up in fists at his sides, as if he actually had the power to fight the demon. “I swear,” he added, genuine fear in his voice. “Please don’t hurt me,” Taeyong begged. Confrontation really wasn’t his strong point. He thought that he was better than this; after all he’s able to deal with demons, and he’s even dealt with Ten before. But now, as he was in his current predicament, unable to move, caged by one of the creatures he’s always been told could kill with no remorse – especially when their victim was an angel – he was petrified.

The grasp Ten had on Taeyong loosened, only to have his hand drop.

Everything felt silent, and the only thing Taeyong could hear was the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. Slowly, the angel opened up his eyes, only to be greeted with Ten’s face still so close to him. His expression baffled Taeyong; it looked as if the demon was concerned, lips faintly parted and eyes staring up with a hint of worry.

“Why would I hurt you?” Ten asked.

“Because you’re mad,” the angel explained, his airways constricted, still feeling somewhat scared. Ten dropped his other hand, tilting his head ever so slightly. “You even swore at me.”

“I’m sorry, angel,” the shorter apologised. “I didn’t mean to scare you- well, to that extent at least.”

“So... you _did_ want to scare me?”

Ten sighed. “Just a bit. You know, just so you’d stop following my friends around.”

“But I’m not,” Taeyong pointed out. “I don’t break promises.”

“I know. And I’m sorry about that. I just assumed.”

“That’s not very nice.”

Ten chuckled, looking up at the angel who was still practically pressed up against him if not for the small slither of space between their bodies. “It’s not nice to assume things. Is it now?”

Taeyong nodded, blissfully unaware what Ten was implying as he spoke.

Another pause.

“So... is Hendery one of your friends?”

“You’re on first name basis? Impressive.”

The angel huffed. “It’s on his badge.”

“I know. I’m just teasing. You get riled up so easily,” Ten pointed out, inching the tiniest amount closer to Taeyong, his hands hovering over the angel’s hips. “Just my presence gets you all worked up. Isn’t that so, angel?”

“Don’t think you’re special,” Taeyong said, feeling the temperature of his body rise as Ten got nearer to him. “Being in proximity with demons makes me like this.” And just as he managed to finish his utterance, Ten’s hands landed on him. His stomach dropped, twisted and flipped at the contact. Even through all the thick layers of clothing he had on, the demon’s touch still burned like hell. And so, Taeyong gasped, body unsure what to do with itself.

“Is that so? Are you sure you’re not lying, angel?”

Taeyong shook his head no.

“All demons disgust me.”

Ten exhaled through his nose, amused by Taeyong’s statement. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Taeyong’s ear, sending a shiver running down the angel’s spine. “I can tell.” With that, the demon moved away, leaving Taeyong feeling surprisingly cold. “In that case, since I disgust you so much, I’ll leave you be. Hope you keep your promise, angel.”

“You too,” Taeyong said. He wasn’t sure if Ten heard him though; the demon already had his back turned to him, walking back to the man he left waiting for him. “Stupid demon,” he muttered under his breath, his heart beating rapidly for one reason or another.

***

Taeyong meant it when he said he was going to keep his promise. But it wasn’t his fault that he kept spotting Ten’s friends everywhere.

At first, Taeyong thought it was a simple coincidence. After all, the city was only so big, and after a while he was bound to spot the same people in a crowd. Unfortunately, those people also wound up being Ten’s friends, which filled the angel with a certain level of dread. What if Ten finds out? Would he come after Taeyong again? He hoped not.

However, just to stay on the safer side of things, Taeyong avoided the men like the plague. He knew that Sicheng was a demon, and apparently, he could also sense Taeyong as Ten pointed out before. Honestly, that revelation was such a shock to Taeyong. But, after thinking back on some of his cases, he figured out why on some occasions there were demons who knew he was an angel straight away. It was strange how that was never mentioned by other angels. Did other angels even know?

Certainly, this piece of information should be made known. Yet it wasn’t, and Taeyong wondered if he just forgot it was ever mentioned. Maybe some of his books from school he still had contained the details. It just didn’t make sense why it would have been omitted. But then again, if Taeyong never figured it out, then what was stopping other angels from living blissfully unaware of it too?

Taeyong wondered how he smelled to demons. If those creatures reeked of death and destruction, did that mean angels were on the opposite side of the spectrum? He hoped that was the case, because he really didn’t want to imagine himself smelling the same as a demon. The thought alone made him want to retch.

Even with his constant attempts, Taeyong still ended up stumbling on Ten’s friends, mainly Sicheng and Yuta. After some point it actually got annoying, and Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if the demon was actually following him around just to torment the angel as payback. Not only was it annoying, it was infuriating. Each time he’d see the demon, especially when he was with Yuta, Taeyong was constantly reminded of his failure in protecting the human. And, just to add on to that, spotting the demon around filled the angel with anxiety. Either he wasn’t following him around, which meant he’d get pissed and possibly tell Ten to deal with Taeyong, or the demon was doing this on purpose and he was tormenting the angel. No matter which option it was, Taeyong wasn’t a fan of either.

Currently, Taeyong was out with his friends, getting something to eat and drink out in the town since Taeil – who without a doubt earned the most out of the men – had gotten his paycheck with extra bonuses. Hence, the eldest of the group was treating his friends out.

All was fine and dandy. Conversations and laughter surrounded the men as their food decreased bit by bit, and Johnny was even able to snake his arm behind Taeil’s head, the older not even noticing. It was small, but it was something, especially when Taeil playfully slapped Johnny’s thigh, his hand lingering on the muscle for much longer than necessary.

The look on Johnny’s face was priceless.

But Taeyong could never have any good things.

The restaurant filled up with a heavy smoke, and it wasn’t the type which came from food. No, it came from a demon. Mark was the first apart from Taeyong to notice, his face scrunching up at the stench. The youngest had the worst reactions when it came to demons; he was extra sensitive to the repulsive smell, that being a by-product of his allergies.

Lucas was next and then Jungwoo. Their eyes carefully followed the origin, and just like fate would love to have it, it was Sicheng. But that wasn’t the end of it! No, it wasn’t. Sicheng was in fact joined by Yuta. The scent lingered, and that was evident on all of the angels’ faces. Taeil and Johnny looked at their friends, confused by the simultaneous change of their friends’ expressions.

Taeyong was fairly used to it by now, having grown rather accustomed to Sicheng’s presence in an odd way. Lucas glance over to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Isn’t that your old case?” He asked and Taeyong nodded in response. “That’s tough,” the angel added, pulling away to sit back properly.

In a way, Taeyong agreed. Being agonised with the reminder that he lost to a lowly demon was beyond humiliating. However, Taeyong had slowly given up on caring. The angel has seen Yuta and Sicheng on so many occasions, and not even once did things look off to him.

At first, he hated seeing the human surround himself with demons, especially Sicheng (and Ten), but the more he saw of them, the less concerned he was about the human’s wellbeing. He didn’t mean that in a bad way. Not at all. In fact, Taeyong was to an extent relieved when he saw the two together.

It came as a surprise, even to him. But seeing Yuta beaming like the sun in Sicheng’s presence, looking as happy as he did, calmed Taeyong’s nerves just that tiny amount.

Was what the two had truly love?

Taeyong’s common sense and all that he has been brought up with was telling him no, however his heart was telling him yes. After all, what he was seeing was exactly what love was described as in all of the books and teachings; he witnessed genuine laughs and smiles, tender kisses and hands interlocking at their own accord. That was love, was it not?

He himself has never been in love, so Taeyong couldn’t speak from experience. Then again, it wasn’t like many angels could really do that. It was fairly uncommon for angels to pursue relationships. Their purpose wasn’t to grow feelings for one specific person; their purpose was so spread light and goodness to the world in one way or another. They understood love, of course they did, they just didn’t have the need to pursue it.

Angels were satisfied with simply working to improve the lives of humans. If they could help a human find love, then that was enough for an angel. Simple as that. It’s not like angels needed to form relationships anyway; marriage and procreation isn’t an integral part of an angel’s life. Families aren’t as valuable to angel’s as they are to humans. Taeyong never got to meet his parents, and it was atypical for other angels to meet their parents too. Practically all of them grew up in orphanages ran by angels who were tasked with bringing up the little bundles of joy as well as possible.

They did a good job at that, Taeyong being a perfect example of that.

But anyway: love. Taeyong didn’t personally know it, but he had an idea as to what it looked like. And what it looked like was Sicheng and Yuta. It was strange, but maybe a demon was capable of feeling. Maybe, with a little help from a human, a demon has the capacity for love.

Yet it didn’t make sense. Taeyong tried to fight his own thoughts, but he couldn’t ward the scepticism off. It was wrong, so, _so_ wrong. A demon shouldn’t be able to love. Surely, what Taeyong was seeing was nothing but a lie, a façade to hide the demon’s ulterior motives.

_What motives?_

There had to be motives! The demon must be after something.

_But why?_

Because! There had to be a reason. Demons don’t feel.

_Who says?_

Facts! Everyone Taeyong has been surrounded since birth has told him so, so it must be the truth. It was written in scriptures, in books, everywhere. Demons were the antithesis of angels, and that meant that everything angels possessed, demons lacked. Those were the facts. End of.

_But what if they’re wrong?_

Impossible. Angels don’t lie. Fabricating truths was wrong, and angels wouldn’t stoop so low. That was what demons did. There was no reason to question angels.

_Why?_

Because they’re always right.

_Can anybody be constantly right?_

Yes.

_So can someone be constantly wrong?_

Well...

_Are demons always wrong? If angels are always right, then that must mean that demons are the opposite._

Maybe that wasn’t the case. It’s not like demons are constantly in the wrong. There has to be instances when they’re right too.

_So, is it the same for angels?_

Maybe. Maybe not.

“Yong?” Taeil called, kicking the man lightly under the table. “Earth to Taeyong,” he continued, waving at the angel.

“Huh?”

“You zoned out,” Jungwoo explained.

“What’s gotten you so worked up?” Johnny questioned. “Is it work?”

“No, no!” Taeyong assured with an awkward chuckle. “I just got caught up in thought, that’s all.”

Johnny didn’t seem too convinced. The man’s eyes examined the angel, lips pursed. In the end, he shrugged, brushing aside Taeyong’s weird behaviour.

And weird it was.

Had he really started to question all that he had grown to believe? Was that wrong of him to do? He's never done that before, and it felt beyond strange. What good would questioning facts do him in the end? But... if they were indeed facts, then if he challenged them, all he’d find is that he wasted his time. So, what harm was there in it? Other than spending some time checking up on a few books, there was no issue in it. He might even end up learning something new out of it. Or he’ll remind himself of things he’s already forgotten.

Yeah, that didn’t sound too bad.

***

Taeyong scrolled through the books located in the grand central library. There was a designated area for literature for and by angels, some of which was also made available for the general public (minus demons). What wasn’t made available were things which went into much more detail; things which humans could live without knowing.

It wasn’t anything extreme, but caution had to be taken, just in case. Other than that, older texts were also kept from the general public's reach, mostly because those texts were in their original form. They were far too precious and delicate, and if they were to ever be damaged or stolen, it would be a devastating tragedy. Such books and scrolls were not permitted outside of the library’s premises.

The angel picked out a few books, finding a secluded section of the library all for himself to read in. He liked the quiet that the library offered; not too quiet, but also not loud in any way. It was just right.

He placed three large books down. He had never gotten the chance to read through these, though he knew they were heavily quoted within the classroom. Extracts were used for analysis, others were used for general teachings, but even with all that content, there was still so much from these books that Taeyong knew he never had the experience to read. Altogether, the large books towered at the very least half a meter. They also weighed _so_ much.

Taeyong sat down, carefully scooting the chair in so that he wouldn’t make any noise and distract others in the library. He grabbed the book from the top, heaving as he gently placed it down on the desk in front of him. The exterior was white with beautiful calligraphy all over. The design was intricate and probably took a long time to finish considering the year it was made in.

The angel admired the design for a few more moments before he flipped the cover over, opening up to the first page. There was a brief overview on what the book contained, all of it written in Latin. Luckily, it was required of angels to learn the language, so Taeyong didn’t struggle with deciphering the text.

Inside, the pages were just as precisely decorated with meticulous drawings, depictions of vines and flowers creating a border around the segregated contents page.

Taeyong wasn’t too sure where to begin. What was he even doing? Just what was the man in search of? Now that he found himself in the library, the books in his possession, he wasn’t exactly convinced that he had a plan. Did he just want to read, or was there an actual reason behind this random task?

Ah yes, now he remembered.

Carefully, softly muttering the words under his fingertips as he scanned down the page, Taeyong began searching for something that could tell him more about demons. From what he remembers, the things about demons he learned came from pretty much the same book, and the extracts were rather small. He did ask once why there wasn’t more, and the answer he received was lackluster but at the time he thought it made perfect sense.

_We’ve taught you all you need to know._

Thinking back, that answer didn’t mean _we’ve taught you everything there is to know_ but something completely different. _All you need to know._ So was there more? By the sound of things, the answer was probably yes. But now, Taeyong had to actually find all the things which had been missed out. If they have been omitted, that is.

_They have._

That wasn’t clear yet. And even if a few things were left out, it’s not like they were missed out on purpose. They probably didn’t need to be taught. Or there was simply no reason for certain details to be mentioned.

A chapter which Taeyong deemed interesting was near the middle of the grand book. The angel flipped through the pages with upmost care, aware of the fragility of the aged paper. Once he reached the chapter, he was once more greeted with intricate illustrations, though they didn’t look to be created with the same brushstrokes. Even the paper seemed different to the rest of the book.

This time, the paintings weren’t of beautiful flowers and nature, but of depictions of demons. The creatures were hunched over, their hands actual claws with sharp talons. Their spines were protruding like spikes, jagged and frightening. Old depictions of angels and demons included features which simply weren’t visible, and such features were clearly seen on the paintings. The nightmare inducing monsters had horns, blood dripping from where they tore through the skin atop their forehead. Broken and featherless wings ruptured from their backs, streaks of crimson painting rivers and valleys down their crooked backs.

It was over the top, Taeyong thought. The angel has seen plenty demons in his lifetime, and never has he seen one look quite as grotesque as what was being presented to him. Then again, this was nothing but an illustration, one which was supposed to show the reality of the hell bound beasts. Underneath everything, that was in fact what demons were.

Moving on from the paintings, Taeyong finally began to read the text, scanning through the paragraphs.

_The children of the night are the fallen one’s spawns; their very own existence a violation of the natural order. Hell has open itself, stealing the souls of angels sent down from above. Their father has stolen light, corrupting the dazzling stars with his venomous touch to create an image of himself; heartless and wicked, void of all which is pure and good._

The extract was paired with an illustration; the ground was cracked open with pitch black hands and claws extended out from the ground, burning red flames engulfing them as they reached out for small orbs of light akin to fireflies or stars.

What the angel had read was new to him, and it was pretty much one of the first things written down. So, Taeyong continued, only to find that everything he read was just the same thing repeated over and over and over again: demons bad, demons scary, demons are void of emotions. The point was written down so many times in so many different ways that it became tedious to read any more. 

Taeyong groaned, flipping back to the contents page to see if he could find something else, preferably with some more useful content. And he did find another chapter, so he moved to the indicated page.

There was an issue though.

“Huh?” Taeyong checked the contents page carefully again, unsure if he had misread something. But no. He was right. He had gone to the correct page.

Well, he would have, if the page actually existed.

The page in front of it was present, but the page he had searched for was nowhere to be seen. A whole chapter, all twenty pages were gone.

Taeyong didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, especially considering how old the book was. It was possible that those pages had become worn out throughout the centuries, or they may have been ripped out by some hooligans, probably a demon who had figured out the existence of the book. But it felt too strange to have been a coincidence, or an act of vandalism. Why would a demon have only torn out those pages, but not the other ones which had mentioned them? Just what was written down there that would have caused a demon to be so disgusted and outraged that they’d destroy that and just that alone?

That chapter was also the only other mention of demons that had been in the book. The contents page spoke no more of demons, going on to list teachings and other details, as well as the history and purpose of angels.

With that, Taeyong put the book aside in lieu of another one. This one was much older, and a part of the angel was terrified of the book coming undone in his hands. It looked so fragile, and Taeyong had to hold his breath as he moved it closer to him, scared that just one wrong move would cause the bound texts to disintegrate.

Just like with the first one, Taeyong looked through the contents page first, searching for any mentions of demons. He found a chapter dedicated to the creatures, and so he gingerly flipped through the pages.

“Again?”

Once, Taeyong could have written off as a coincidence, but twice? It just didn’t seem right.

Dumbfounded, Taeyong closed the book and pushed it back, grabbing the last book he brought over to read. This one was the youngest out of the three, coming from the sixteenth century. As with the other two, Taeyong looked at the contents. When he found what he was searching for, the man went to the allocated pages.

And what did he find there?

Nothing.

The pages had been ripped out. Actually, ripped might be the wrong term to use here. If the pages were ripped out, there would be remnants of the torn pages. A demon wouldn’t have taken so much care and precision to carefully tear out pages from a book written about angels, for angels. If a demon had the chance, they would have most likely destroyed the entire book.

So what did this mean? Why were nearly all the sections on demons missing? Why was Taeyong questioning the things he never questioned before? It made absolutely no sense. The chapters should be there, there was no reason for them not to be there. Unless... there were reasons. But what reasons could those possibly be?

Taeyong looked around. Maybe he could ask the librarian about it. The woman in charge of the building, the woman who knew everything about every single book within the premises, surely had to know something. Maybe she knew what happened to the pages. Or, she could direct Taeyong in the direction of other books which contained information about the hellish creatures.

And that’s what the angel did. He hauled the three large books over, catching the attention of other people in the library. The sight must have been something, especially considering the fact that those three books weighted pretty much the same as all of Taeyong.

The angel placed the books down at the front desk, the woman sat there smiling up at Taeyong.

“Everything okay?” She asked, standing up to take the books away.

Taeyong offered the angel a polite smile, his breathing a bit shallow from carrying the books over. “Kind of,” he started, earning himself a soft questioning hum.

“What’s wrong?”

“I couldn't help but notice there’s entire chapters missing,” Taeyong stated. “In all of the books actually.”

“Oh?” The librarian didn’t sound entirely surprised, though she tried to. “My dear, you know how old these books are. It’s quite normal for things to get lost over the years. But I’m sorry about it.”

Taeyong wasn’t sure how to feel. There was something in the way the woman spoke that made him suspicious. He observed the angel in front of him, the cogs in his head turning in thought.

“Do you by any chance know any books that have information on demons?” Taeyong asked, watching the woman carefully. Her expression was seemingly unchanging, but Taeyong spotted a brief tensing in her muscles, the smile she had put on being forced in place. “I’m doing some extra research,” Taeyong explained. “I was hoping to read up some more, especially since all the school books don’t really contain that much.”

“Well son,” the librarian started, putting on her glasses which hung around her neck. She leaned down, scanning through a book with references to all the sections and items located in the building. “There’s some additional texts near the study guides area. There’s been a few changes to the school curriculum over the years, so there might be some more over there.”

That wasn’t the response Taeyong wanted, but it was what he had somehow expected.

Taeyong smiled. “Thank you,” he said with a slight nod. He turned on his heel, walking away from the desk, somewhat disappointed. In the end, Taeyong had come to learn nothing of any importance. Instead, Taeyong found out that there was something sketchy going on. There were more questions than answers at this point.

The angel sighed, his shoulder slumping momentarily before he picked himself back up.

He began to walk, only to subsequently slow down when he heard a faint voice. He paused, unsure as to what he was exactly hearing.

When he stopped abruptly, a young woman walked by. Taeyong didn’t think much of it until the woman looked over her shoulder, seemingly looking somewhere else. However, her eyes met with Taeyong, and when they did, the woman motioned for the angel. Taeyong was baffled, yet he still followed after her.

He walked and walked, and after a while he started to feel uncomfortable. What if he read the signals wrong? What if the woman thought that Taeyong was some creep stalking her? What if-

“Okay,” the woman finally said, slowing down and closing the distance between herself and Taeyong. She looked over at the angel. As soon as Taeyong saw the entirety of her face, he was able to recognise the woman. He had seen her prior to this. Though at the time she was sitting in the lap of a demon. It’s been a while since their first brief meeting, but a face like that wasn’t difficult to forget. “I think we’ll be fine here,” she said, turning on her heel to look at Taeyong.

“Huh?” Taeyong wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but since he knew the woman spent time around demons, she may have some information which was omitted from the books the angel just searched through. “Why did you make me follow you?”

The woman scanned her surroundings, suspicious of everyone. “There’s too many angels in the library,” she stated. Taeyong wanted to retort with a _I would have never guessed_ but he stopped himself, one because it was rude, and two because the woman clearly had something to say. “I overheard you asking- about the books,” she elaborated. “It’s weird, isn’t it? How most of the info about demons has been completely erased from all the important angel scrolls. Yes, _all_ of them. I checked myself.”

Taeyong stared blankly, mostly because he was unsure as to what he should reply with.

He was greeted with a sigh from the other angel. The woman tucked her hair behind her ears, dangling earrings adorned with dozens of crystals reflecting the light of their current surroundings.

“I know I probably sound crazy right now, like I wear a tinfoil hat to sleep or something, but I swear I’m not crazy. You saw it for yourself.”

“I... you’re not crazy,” Taeyong assured. “But I still don’t know what all this is supposed to mean.”

“It means: we’ve been lied to our entire lives,” the woman declared. “They’ve been keeping secrets from us. I know you’re curious. I was just like you.”

Taeyong couldn’t contain the bemused scoff. “Were you? So, what? I’m gonna end up cooped up in a dingy bar surrounded by demons?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” the woman stated, a tinge of annoyance to her words. “I know you’re questioning it too. And I’m not gonna tell you what you should or shouldn’t do, but I want to help. If you want to know the truth, the _actual_ uncensored truth, then I can tell you where to go.”

Now, on any other occasion, Taeyong would have simply excused himself and walked the other way. Yet, this wasn’t any other occasion; this was something completely different, so unlike anything Taeyong has ever experienced. He was being offered something new, right when he was so curious. So, maybe it was wrong of him to do, to trust an angel who had clearly been tainted by a demon, but Taeyong did so nevertheless.

“And where would that be?” Taeyong asked, slightly disappointed in himself.

The woman smiled. “You won’t regret this,” she promised. “Do you have somewhere I can write the address?” At that, Taeyong handed over his phone, opening up the notes app. The woman quickly typed away, and within a few seconds she gave the device back to Taeyong. “Ask for Joohyun,” she said. “They won’t let an angel in without contacts. If she’s not there, tell them Seulgi sent you. I’ll let Joo know to expect you.”

“ _If_ I go.”

“If. Of course.” Before parting ways, the angel politely smiled at Taeyong, briskly walking off afterwards.

If.

***

Curiosity killed the cat.

That was the saying. It kept jumping around Taeyong’s mind as he wondered if he – the cat in this analogy – was going to end up in a dire and messy situation if he did actually step foot into the small, old library. He knew what he was looking at, and if anyone found out exactly what he was doing, Taeyong would surely end up in hot water. Taeyong wasn’t working right now, his newest case being put on the back burner until he was able to get rid of the itch inside his head. That itch being the question of _why?_

Why was everything so strange? Why did nothing make sense? Why did all these coincidences feel so wrong to Taeyong?

The answer, Taeyong hoped, might be contained within the four walls of the small library. A library so clearly owned by demons. Taeyong didn’t even need to go inside to know; the whole area reeked of demons, and so the angel was more than certain that he was correct in his assumption.

But he needed to check. The woman – Seulgi – told him that he would find his answers amidst this building. And, as sceptical he was at first, a part of his wanted to believe that the angel wouldn’t have lied to him. Maybe she could still say the truth. Maybe she really meant well, even if well meant sending Taeyong on a wild goose chase for something he knew nothing of.

With a reluctant intake of air, Taeyong pushed the front doors open. The small bell hung above the door rang, the soft chime filling echoing throughout the building. There didn’t seem to be many people inside, so that calmed the angel down just the slightest amount. But there were still demons in the vicinity, and their eyes pierced right through the angel, sending uncomfortable chills down his spine.

Walking further inside, eyes followed Taeyong and his every move. He felt like prey surrounded by a hoard of famished predators; he was the innocent lamb in a sea of vicious wolves. He exhaled shakily, his hands forming tense fists on the insides of his coat pockets.

He did this to himself.

The angel didn’t know what he was looking for. Just like any other library or book store he had been to, the different genres were separated in an organised manner. There was fiction, romance, horror and everything in between, but there was no sight of anything that resembled anything he was in search of. How was he supposed to find the truth in a pile of old Goosebumps books?

“You think he’s lost?” Taeyong could hear faintly. The whisper came from the counter, and Taeyong quickly whipped his head around, making brief eye contact with one of the men stood around behind the heavy wooden desk.

In a way, he was lost, but he didn’t appreciate the demons talking behind his back. It made him feel even more like an intruder.

Taeyong scanned through the aisles for a bit longer before he admitted to himself that he wasn’t going to find the answers to life in the romance section. He knew he had to actually ask someone for guidance. He even knew the person to ask.

Standing by the counter, Taeyong was met with an older looking man, wrinkles upon his face and hair greying at the roots. Guessing by how he stood like he owned the place, Taeyong guessed the man was in fact in charge of everything.

“Umm, excuse me,” Taeyong called out softly, grabbing the attention of the older demon and the two young men sat around behind the desk.

“Yes, son?”

 _Son._ That felt immensely weird. A demon calling an angel son, even if for politeness was just so strange and unusual to Taeyong.

“Umm... I- I was wondering if you umm... have things on, demons?” The angel felt so awkward as he spoke, becoming hyperaware of the numerous pairs of eyes glued to him.

“Those would be under the fantasy and horror section,” the old man said with a formal smile.

Taeyong should have expected that. What demon would willingly share their knowledge to an angel?

And there it was: a lightbulb moment.

“I’m looking for someone called Joohyun? Seulgi sent me.”

Silence.

The three demons exchanged glances. Taeyong didn’t understand what was going on, but after a few seconds the old man had turned back to look at him, this time with a wider, much more genuine smile.

“Did she now?”

Taeyong nodded, unsure on what his responses should be. Maybe lying would be a bad thing in this situation.

“You should have said so earlier, boy. I thought you were one of those snooping types that goes around all our humble businesses, stirring up trouble. You know what I mean?”

The angle chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah?”

“Does anyone else know you’re here?” One of the younger men asked, standing up out of his seat, placing down a magazine down on the table.

Taeyong shook his head no. He might end up regretting that later. If he goes missing, none of his friends will know. Hopefully it won’t come to that. Hopefully.

“Okay then,” the demon said. “Follow me then.”

Taeyong looked confused, searching for answers in the old man who only laughed, amused by the angel. “Loosen up,” the owner said. “We’re not going to hurt you.” He prompted Taeyong to move on, following the other demon down the store whilst the third man remained by the counter.

“Where are we going?” Taeyong asked, keeping his hands close to himself.

“We keep the delicate things in a safe space,” the old man explained as they began to walk down a flight of stairs. Taeyong swallowed down the lump in his throat, the concrete walls encasing the steps making the angel feel like he was about to become imprisoned by the two demons. “We’ve had quite a few angels come stir up trouble for us in the past,” he continued. “Hence the extra security measures.” Just as he said that, the demon in front of Taeyong stooped by a large set of industrial locked doors.

The young man swiped a card and typed in a pin, the doors opening with a click.

“She’s in here,” the man said, walking inside.

 _She_ referred to the woman inside the vault. Of course, Taeyong also recognised her.

“Special delivery from Seulgi,” the demon said, presenting, who Taeyong guessed was Joohyun, with the angel. “You sure do have a taste in angels,” he added, eyes once more scanning Taeyong’s frame.

Joohyun didn’t even look up from the papers she was sorting through on the table. “He’s not mine, you idiot. I’m just offering help.”

“Bet you are.”

Joohyun turned with a scowl.

“Children,” the older demon called with a chuckle. “Please, no fighting in front of the guest. He must be scared out of his mind right now, and you two aren’t making things better.”

“In that case, drag this moron out,” Joohyun ordered. “I’ll help the angel out. You can leave.”

With no further questions asked, the two demons left, only leaving Taeyong and Joohyun in the somewhat cosy concrete room. Tall bookshelves were squeezed in, making use of all the space made available for them. Other than the shelves, there were two small tables made of dark wood, both surrounded with two chairs each. And finally, there was a separate display with a small round object resembling a donations pot placed atop, thick booklets laid out beside it.

“Sorry about Junmyeon,” Joohyun apologised, looking at Taeyong with the kindest eyes he’s ever seen on a demon. “He likes messing with angels. Luckily his boyfriend is more tolerable. But anyway! Seulgi said I should expect some new blood coming over,” she said, swiftly changing topics. “Tell me about yourself, angel.”

“Taeyong,” he said, having heard enough of _angel_ from one particular demon. “My name is Taeyong. And I have no idea what I’m doing here,” he admitted.

“I’m loving the honesty,” Joohyun laughed. “But, considering you’re surrounded by all these books you’ll never find anywhere else, why not read? I can even leave you alone to it if you want me to. As long as you promise not to destroy or steal anything.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Taeyong said in full on defence mode.

Joohyun smiled knowingly. “I know. So? Do we have a deal?”

It really didn’t sound too bad to Taeyong.

“Yeah,” the angel agreed. “But, please don’t lock me in here.”

“I would never do that. That’s so cruel.”

Not something Taeyong was expecting to hear from a demon. But then again, everything as of now was so different to what he thought a demon would typically do. He seriously thought this was an elaborate trap set in place to capture and torture him. Funny how things turn out in the end.

“The doors can be opened from the inside,” Joohyun explained, pulling out a key card and handing it over to Taeyong. “But, just in case you feel like I’m trying to trick you, here’s my access card. I’ll come pick it up at the end of the day, or you can give it back to me or one of the two you’ve met before when you’re gonna leave. Okay?”

Taeyong nodded, looking down at the plastic in his hand.

“Great! Enjoy your reading.”

The woman picked up the sheets of paper she was sorting as Taeyong entered. She opened the heavy doors and stepped out, letting the doors fall shut with a mechanical click.

And so, Taeyong was alone. Surrounding him were dozens upon dozens of books, and the angel became suddenly terrified. He was being trusted with these books, some which looked centuries old. The demons left him with them without any protests or doubts. Why? There was no reason for a demon to be so trusting with an angel. The two kinds were at each other’s throats, yet here Taeyong was.

The angel might as well use this opportunity to his advantage.

With so many books to choose from, Taeyong settled on a random one he picked out with a quick game of _eenie meenie miney moe._ The selected book was on the hefty side, and also very much old. With upmost care, Taeyong place the book down on one of the desks, pulling out a seat for himself. He got comfortable, flipping over to the first page to see what was in store for him.

When he found a chapter which interested him, Taeyong moved to the corresponding page.

Already, it was a stark contrast to the books meant for the eyes of angels. The depictions of demons were so... so... _beautiful._ The demons resembled angels more than anything. Their bodies were normal, not the soot like, blood drenched skin with cracks and other discolouration as depicted in the angel’s books. There were no horns, no spikes or devilish claws. The demons looked heavenly, draped in silks of varying colours and patterns. Bodies and faces were well defined, and everything about them felt so graceful, down to the way their hands were painted, placed down on bare chests and gripping onto vines and silk sheets in a seductive manner.

It was heaven with the hellish lust sprinkled in.

_Brothers and sisters rejoiced as the cracks from below opened up, for on this night they could lay together, drowning in all the pleasures offered onto them. And so, the demons feasted upon the fruits of the land, basking under the pale moonlight, the shining beacon their mother in Heaven. Angels came down from the gates, greeting them with gifts in exchange for the demons’ service, for on that night, what was in Heaven was too in Hell._

Taeyong frowned. Now what was that supposed to mean?

_For your lips, a gift of wine. For your touch, a chalice of gold. The demons took the offerings with great joy, fulfilling their side of the holy transaction. Until the burning Sun met the horizon, the children of the Night and the children of the Day danced in unity, for they were one and the same in the deepest night._

The angel turned the page, an intricate painting taking up the next two pages. And what a painting it was.

Demons and angels, laying and dancing in the woods, the white light of the moon scattering through the branches of gran trees. Piles of gifts were all over the place, cups overflowing with wine and fruit and gold. Sheets were flying around, some covering the bodies of the shown creatures, some left on the ground, leaving bare bodies on display.

Taeyong felt as if he had sinned by simply looking at the illustration. It was obvious what his eyes were drawn to. Angels and demons, exchanging... _services._ Not even the euphemism could hide the severity of what he was seeing.

But he couldn’t stop looking.

Taeyong couldn’t stop flipping through the pages. He didn’t even know if what he was reading were stories, historical depictions, or something in between. But he didn’t really care. He didn’t care because what he was reading was so captivating.

There were pages dedicated to angels, and those pages were probably the most breath-taking pages in the book. The artworks had so much care put into them, and Taeyong could practically feel the effort and devotion in the delicate brush strokes.

_His skin, adorned with gold and purple, tasted of all that was good and all that was bad. For the droplets of stars were my mark; I had made him mine and he’d never be the same, but for that I was glad; if I had changed him, then so he had changed me._

The infatuation was in the details, such as the gleaming sparkles in the angel’s eyes, or the way the curls of his hair fell on his face. And all the love was hidden by the lust, so clearly presented in the angel’s exposed form, his pose and painted chest.

And that was the first instance of what Taeyong could only describe as _angel worship_ in the books. It was in all of the books he picked up. Well, excluding the books that depicted historic events. Those were pretty interesting too.

There were so many more details in these books than in the books that angels and even humans had access to. For example, the recount of Lucifer’s fall differed wildly from what Taeyong was taught. Taeyong was always told that Lucifer was at fault, all because he was jealous of humanity and the love it received when he himself was so hungry and desperate for approval and worship.

In the book which he read in the vault, the story was different. In this version, Lucifer wasn’t jealous of humanity. Instead, the then angel had warned Heaven of the creation which was sure to destroy all that was pure. Humans were foolish, and if not guided carefully, they in the end would bring up the destruction of earth. Lucifer was shunned, and so were the other angels who stood by his side.

_And so, the Fallen had warned the rulers of the sky and the land, the light and the dark, of all that moved and all that stilled. He fell onto his knees, begging for his state of alarm to be considered. They tore his wings, feather by feather, the bones snapping and cracking from the force of God. He had been ripped of his Angelhood, the remnants of his glorious wings left bleeding for all eternity as the gates of Heaven and Hell opened._

Taeyong hated that, even just for the slightest second, he felt sorry for Lucifer. All he did was warn of a possible scenario, and as a result, he had become the most hated angel, even to this day. In the end, was he really in the wrong?

The angel shook the thought off, going on to read another book.

And another.

And then another.

And then another after that.

Being in a room with no windows and hence no view of the outside world, Taeyong had no idea how much time he spent reading the various books and scrolls. He probably would have spent even more hours down there if it wasn’t for the doors of the vault opening, a familiar face walking in.

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Joohyun said with an amused chuckle. “Usually the angels leave after two or three hours when they get overwhelmed. So, you’ve impressed me.”

“What time is it?” Taeyong asked, even though he had his phone with him.

“Closing time,” the demon replied. “Sadly, I have to kick you out. Though you’re welcome to come anytime- other than weekends. We’re closed then.”

Taeyong hummed in response. He looked back down at the book laid down in front of him. It was a book, a collection of stories which on occasions also included angels. Taeyong had grown fascinated by it.

Joohyun must have spotted what Taeyong was reading, because the next moment, she was sitting down next to the angel.

“You mind?” She asked. Taeyong shook his head. At that, the woman skipped forward a few pages, going to a page which looked like it had been visited many times. “This one is my personal favourite,” she stated with a gentle grin. “ _She looked down upon the man, and within the angel’s eyes she saw herself. And, just like she had seen herself in him, he too saw himself in the demon_.” Joohyun read the extract, clearly cherishing it. “I love that one the most,” she said again, a fond smile appearing on her face.

“Are you... _with_ an angel?” Taeyong questioned. “Like, genuinely? I mean I- I saw you at umm, the bar. But, is there more to it?”

“Very much so,” Joohyun assured.

“Why?”

The demon blinked, processing the brief yet important question.

“Well, I love her. Simple really.”

“But how? Demons don’t... they don’t have hearts.”

“I think you’ll find that we’re much more than what you’ve been led to believe,” the woman said. “I have a heart. I feel it beat every time I’m around Seulgi, my family and my friends. I feel love. I know what I feel, and that’s more important that whatever some book says.”

Taeyong sucked in his bottom lip, biting down on the pink flesh. The demon had a point.

“Could I, maybe take a book home?”

“Sadly, no,” Joohyun replied. “ _But_ I have something you can take home with you.”

The demon stood up and walked over to the display table, picking up one of the booklets Taeyong had noticed earlier on. She handed the item over, the paper glossy and expensive to the touch.

“It’s a compilation of a few stories and artworks from the books. It’s quite a mishmash with no rhyme or reason, but it contains the things other angels said they like the most. Enjoy it, and if you want more, you can come back. We’re more than happy to help angels like you.”

_Angels like you._

Taeyong had heard that before. He heard it from Ten when the demon was riling him up, and now he heard it again. However, in this context, Joohyun was implying that there were more angels who have gone down the same path Taeyong was slowly walking down. Was he in too far to turn back now? Surely not. But then again, he barely wanted to turn back, not yet. There was still so much to learn, and he wasn’t going to stop now. He wanted to understand more. He had already gotten this far, so what would a few more steps forward do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Back again with another chapter that contains literally no Taeten. Oops. But don't worry, the next 2 chapters will provide you with our fave duo.
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the story as of now. I'm having fun writing so I hope you're having as much fun reading these chapters. This bad boy is currently at 107k words so umm... there's a lot to come, I'll tell you that. 
> 
> If you're interested in more updates or if you want to follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong). I also have a few socmed aus on there. 
> 
> Additionally, I currently have fic commissions open, so if you'd be interested in that then you can just DM me!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading <3
> 
> Take care!!


	5. Searching For A High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong didn’t even know he was moving in, his body acting on its own accord. Ten was magnetic, and now that the angel had let his guard down, he wasn’t sure if he could will himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but this fic has a spotify [ Playlist! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3qppzlvzqrcTqdFR864nQ2?si=16BH1NX2TSm_ASBneQhbjQ)

The booklet was forgotten on Taeyong’s bedside for a few days as the angel focused on his work. It’s not like he can just stop working. If he doesn’t work, the apartment, which is paid for him by the company, would be taken off him. If he didn’t meet the monthly quota then Taeyong would be screwed. Luckily, the angel went above and beyond the set quota, but he still worried from time to time that he wasn’t doing enough. 

It was only when Taeyong got home from what he thought was a successful day on the job when he paid attention to the booklet again. The glossy cover was hidden by Taeyong’s headphones, and when the angel went to pick them up, he also stared at the item given to him by Joohyun. He was putting of reading it for one reason or another. Whist he wanted to learn more, he was also forcing himself away from all that had to do with studying demons. 

Yes, Taeyong had so many questions, but every so often when he thought of what he was doing, questioning the authority of angels and what they deem to be right, the more he feared about someone figuring out what he was doing. Questioning everything felt like a crime, a sin. Taeyong didn’t want to feel like a criminal, and that’s why he was so torn. 

Should he question the authority, or should he go on living the same as he always had? 

He could always pretend the last few days never happened. He could forget about Seulgi, Joohyun, Black Wings and everything in between. It would be so much easier. 

Taeyong grabbed the booklet, staring at it intently. All he had to do was throw it away to stop his intrusive thoughts. He’s always been a prime example of self-discipline, and if he knew something was wrong or even in the slightest questionable, the angel would avoid it at all costs. Yet he was so drawn to the booklet he was holding. He couldn’t move. He didn’t have the heart to dispose of the booklet. He just couldn’t. 

The angel groaned, throwing himself on the bed in defeat. His body itched to read. 

“You’re so pathetic,” Taeyong mumbled, picking himself up to sit against the headrest of his bed, the booklet laid on his lap. “So stupid,” he continued, flicking through to pages. The paper was of great quality, and the printed images really stood out with so much detail. “Reading a demon book. Have you no shame?” 

Taeyong began to read through. He noticed that what Joohyun said was very much true; the book was a complete mismatch of stories, sonnets, historic retellings, all jumbled up together in a somewhat cohesive manner. A few of the things Taeyong read at the library were within the pages, such as the fall of Lucifer and a few short stories. 

However, as Taeyong read on, he discovered a whole new genre he didn’t find when he searched through the library belonging to demons. Taeyong was unsure as to what he should have been feeling as his eyes scanned the pages, lewd depictions of angels and demons strew across the paper. 

The angel’s stomach churned, the temperature of his body rising significantly. His eyes were glued to the depicted angels, their bodies curved, heads thrown back and mouths agape in silent screams. He took in the demons pressed against the angels, their hands holding on tightly to the delicate flesh of angels, their lips pressed against bare skin. 

Everything about what he was seeing felt so improper; angels would never find themselves laying with demons like that. Angels barely even felt any sort of attraction, so why would they go to demons? If they really wanted such closeness, why not go to a human or another angel? Why stoop so low as to lay with a demon? 

Taeyong didn’t know what was happening to him, but he felt a sharp sting as he bit down too hard on his bottom lip. His breathing had become uneven, and as he snapped back to reality, he noticed that his free hand has slowly travelled down to the waistband of his jeans, fingertips teasing his zipper. 

He was startled as he looked down, a look of horror written across his face. He forced his eyes shut, hoping that if he pushed back all his thoughts, then the slight bump at his crotch would vanish. This wasn’t right; this wasn’t supposed to be like this. Taeyong wasn’t supposed to turn out like this from reading what was basically demon porn. 

But his body spoke for itself. 

His body knew what it wanted, and it wanted the touch that was being shown on the polished pages. It wanted to know how it would feel to be touched all over; how much he’d have to go through to have his head roll back and body curve and twist. Taeyong was starved of such affection, but then again so were all the angels he knew of. Neither he nor his other angel friends have ever been in any sort of relationship, and they definitely have never experienced the caress of touch of another body in a way so intimate. 

Taeyong knew that his human friends have though. He’s seen Johnny hook up with plenty of men and women over the years, and it was clear it was purely physical. The man’s heart was devoted to Taeil, even if they were still stuck in the friendzone after so many years. And Taeil was no virgin Mary either. His university years, and then some after, were packed with parties and careless hook ups, though that has died off in the more recent years. 

All whilst his friends were out there having fun, Taeyong kept his celibacy. He never felt pulled in towards anyone in a meaningful way. He didn’t want to lose his purity just to anyone; if he was to give himself over to someone, the angel wanted a valid reason and it had to have a purpose. But he’s never loved, so there was no reason for him to throw himself around for anyone to have him if they just coveted his body. 

And now, here he was, turned on by a couple of drawings because maybe, in the end, he did really crave something not as pure. He wanted to feel as good as the angels in the drawings. He wanted to know what it took, and why his human friends went out of their way just for one night. After all, there had to be a reason. 

The angel abruptly stood up from his bed, going straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He wasn’t going to cross the line. He had self-restraint, and he wasn’t going to let something so small crack his resolve. 

*** 

Taeyong kept thinking about that night, more than he’d like to admit. It sat at the back of his mind whatever he did, be it work or hanging out with friends. It was absolutely ridiculous, but he couldn’t escape the headspace he had put himself back then. He couldn’t stop thinking about the racy images and how his body reacted to them. He couldn’t forget the way his breathing hitched and the way his hands were so eager to go lower to touch himself. 

Even now, as he was sitting with his best friend, the pictures and the text associated with them couldn’t leave his mind. Johnny must have noticed the angel’s strange behaviour, his eyes filling with concern and confusion as Taeyong zoned out every so often, arms clutching the large pillow he hauled over from his bedroom. 

“Something eating you up?” Johnny asked, the bowl of chips resting on his lap. Taeyong didn’t feel hungry, so he let the human raid his kitchen for snacks if he wanted. “You look like you’re spiritually in the Bermuda triangle or something.” 

Was he really being so obvious? Well, he’s pretty much always worn his heart on his sleeve, so it didn’t surprise him that much. 

“I... don’t know,” Taeyong replied with a sigh. He hugged the plush pillow tighter. “I guess I’ve been thinking about something.” 

“You? Thinking? Madness,” Johnny joked, bringing a soft smile to Taeyong’s face. “What is it though? Maybe I can help, unless it’s about work, in which case I am utterly useless.” 

“It’s not work,” the angel stated, glancing up at his friend who was slowly munching away on the snacks. He exhaled, feeling his face redden as he prepared to say what he wanted to the human. The tips of his ears turned bright red from embarrassment, and he hasn’t even said anything. 

“Dope! Lay it on me, Yong.” 

“How-” the angel paused, realising he hasn’t really thought out the question in his head. “You know how you...” No, that wasn’t going to cut it. He paused, words swimming around his mind as he tried to articulate what he really wanted to ask. “You know I’ve never... _done it,_ right?” 

Johnny nodded. “Celibate by choice, as you put it.” There wasn’t any judgement to Johnny’s words, which Taeyong greatly appreciated. His friend never judged or questioned Taeyong, letting the angel do as he pleased with himself. “What about it?” 

“Well... what if I’ve been... considering?” 

The human’s eyes widened in shock. “I- I wasn’t expecting that,” he admitted with a faint chuckle. “How come?” 

Taeyong shrugged. It’s not like he could just tell his human best friend about his recent deep dive into demon literature and sudden interest in sex solely because of the pornographic images and texts contained within their books. 

He couldn’t tell Johnny that the reason he’s always valued his chastity was due to the fact he was an angel and that angels aren’t supposed to feel such things, even if it was never outlawed, it has always been an unspoken rule amongst angels that sex was something they shouldn’t yearn for. 

“Well I- I... just because,” Taeyong said, playing with the fabric of his pillow. “It just happened, I guess,” he added, words muffled by the plush against him. “Like, this kind of realisation that I... that I really want to be touched like that.” With that admission, Taeyong hid his face completely. The shame that came with his utterance was unbearable. The angel was absolutely baffled how his human friends never struggled to talk about such things without even a hint of humiliation. 

Johnny’s expression softened. The man stood up to sit next to Taeyong, scooting close to the angel and placing his hand reassuringly on Taeyong’s back. 

“There’s no shame in that,” Johnny insured. “You don’t have to feel guilty about it, and you don’t have to hide from me when you talk.” 

“It’s just so weird,” Taeyong stated, only his large doe eyes visible to Johnny. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

“You can do whatever you want,” Johnny pointed out, playfully nudging his friend. “As long as you’re honest with yourself, everything will be fine.” 

That was easier said than done. Taeyong had to be honest with himself. How could he possibly do that when he was at a constant war with himself? 

“I don’t know what that means,” Taeyong said, looking up at his friend. “I don’t know what I want.” 

“That’s fine! That's the fun part of it all,” Johnny stated, patting the angel on the back. “Nobody knows what they like straight away. You think I knew from the start? I was fucking clueless- well, I knew _some_ things, but I wasn’t certain. And then I learned that I like other things, and that I hate others, even some that I thought I liked at the very start. Rome wasn’t built in a day, Yong, and I doubt you’ll know everything at once.” 

“I guess,” the angel spoke softly, resting his chin atop the cushion. 

“So... is it someone I know?” Johnny asked, leaning in closer to his friend, a playful smirk on his face. 

“It’s nobody,” Taeyong admitted. “It just happened- the thought. And I can’t stop thinking about it. I wanna know how it feels, but at the same time... I always wanted it to be special, if I ever did decide to do it.” 

“You can still make it special,” Johnny ensured. “You don’t have to rush. If you want, I can introduce you to some people. Maybe you’ll hit things off with someone. Or you can wait until you do find someone you like.” 

A part of Taeyong wanted it now, even though everything he had come to believe and stand for over the course of his life told him not to. You could say that he was desperate after seeing that angels like him could feel all the things he never even considered. He shouldn’t want it so much, but he did. He craved the touch and attention. 

He saw the way Seulgi had been held, and he craved that for himself. He wondered if Joohyun did all the things depicted in the book to the angel. He wondered if Seulgi had been like him, also craving that touch. Had her resolve cracked the same way Taeyong’s did? 

“You know someone?” 

Johnny grinned. “I know a lot of people. I can set you up on a date if that’s what you like, see if you think that’s your thing or not. How about that?” 

Taeyong smiled faintly. “I think I’d like that. Thanks, Johnny.” 

“It’s no problem, bud. You’ve done so much for me, so I might as well repay you somehow. I never would’ve guessed I’d be arranging your dick appointments though,” the human laughed, earning himself an eyeroll from Taeyong. Typical of Johnny to turn a heartfelt moment into a joke. 

After a few more giggles, Johnny turned serious. 

“Wait, you know how to kiss right?” He asked with a blank face. 

Taeyong pushed Johnny away, making the human burst into laughter. Johnny knew he could, after all, he was the one who taught the angel. It was back in university, and Taeyong had confessed that he never kissed anyone. The angel could handle normal kisses, the sort of lip on lip contact that didn’t require any skill. However, he was utterly useless with anything else. 

Johnny had offered his help back then, guiding the angel through it. Taeyong had been awkward, but Johnny assured him that everything was okay. The human had made it abundantly clear that he never saw Taeyong as anything more as a friend. It was an odd experience to say the least, but by the end Taeyong had a basic idea on how to kiss. The knowledge never became useful anyway. 

“I was just checking if you needed some more tips.” 

“I’m good,” Taeyong said, lips curved in an amused smile. 

“I’m just teasing. So, a date?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Just to make sure, which way d’you swing?” 

Taeyong has never thought about that, mostly because he never had to. But now... he wasn’t sure. Did angels even have a preference? Taeyong wasn’t certain and so he gave himself a moment of thought. There was one thing he knew though, and that was that he didn’t want to be in charge. If he was going to go through with everything, he needed to know that someone else took the reins until he figured himself out. Hence, Taeyong was drawn into the idea of a man more. 

“Umm, men?” The answer didn’t make the angel sound like he was sure, but Johnny hummed in response. 

“I know a guy. I think you two will hit it off.” 

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, eyes sparkling as he turned to look at his best friend. 

“Anything for my best bro.” 

“You really had to ruin it with the bro.” 

*** 

To say Taeyong was nervous would be an understatement. The angel had never gone on a date before, let alone a blind one. Technically, Taeyong got to know something about the man he was going out with to dinner. Johnny said that the man was a friend of a friend. Which friend? Hwang Minhyun. He was one of the few people from university that Johnny still had contact with, and apparently he also had a friend who was also single and ready to mingle. 

Taeyong got to learn a name and see a picture of his date. The man was handsome, that was without a doubt. 

“You’ll love Jonghyun,” Johnny said after letting the angel know about the date. “He’s funny, handsome, charming, and our age. Trust me, he’s great.” 

The angel hoped so. 

They were set to meet up for dinner in a restaurant that wasn’t too fancy, but that was fancy and classy enough to not feel cheap. Taeyong asked if it was a good idea to meet at a restaurant since the angel knew he wasn’t going to act like his typical self, and so Jonghyun would also probably act differently to the usual. He thought that a coffee would be much better, however Johnny let Taeyong know that Jonghyun insisted. Apparently, he wanted to treat Taeyong well on their first meeting, especially after hearing everything Johnny had told him about the angel. 

Taeyong had arrived earlier. The nerves caused him to rush out the house earlier, because if he stayed in his apartment any longer, the angel wasn’t sure if he would have been able to force himself out. And so, the man sat at the reserved table, already half way through a glass of iced water, his fingers playing with the material thrown over the table. 

It was unusual for Taeyong to go out like this to fancy, high class places, and because of that he struggled with picking out an outfit. Johnny helped him out with it, choosing out the things he knew would make Taeyong dazzle amidst everyone else. 

“You looking fucking amazing,” Johnny declared, observing his work with immense pride. “Classy and alluring. You’re gonna knock his socks off, I’m telling ya, Yong.” 

He hoped that Johnny wasn’t exaggerating. Taeyong didn’t want to feel inadequate. He really tried for this, and he’d hate for his date to not realise. The angel wanted Jonghyun to look at him in the way that showed his desire for Taeyong. He kept thinking of the way Jonghyun’s eyes would scan his frame, how that would awaken something in the man. Something that would make the man touch him in the way he saw in the paintings. 

Speaking of those, Taeyong really couldn’t get them out of his mind. The more he thought, the more that little voice at the back of his head telling him this was a bad idea began to die down. It’s not like he was about to go out and fornicate with some demon. _This_ was normal. There was nothing stopping him from meeting humans, and there was nothing that stopped him from going further with them. Sure, it also wasn’t outright permitted, but this was fine. 

Everything was fine. 

“Taeyong?” An unfamiliar voice called out, grabbing the angel’s attention. The man in question looked up, being greeted with an attractive face. Jonghyun was smiling, bringing the sensation of butterflies in Taeyong’s stomach. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” he said, sitting down in the seat adjacent to the angel. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong said, shy from the man’s presence. “I didn’t wait long.” 

“That’s a relief. Have you ordered anything? Drinks?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “I was waiting for you.” 

“Right.” Jonghyun called over a waiter, acting as if he owned the place. It was definitely attractive, the confidence he exuded. Taeyong could only wish as he sat, feeling small where he was. “What would you like to drink?” 

“I don’t drink,” Taeyong answered. Getting blackout drunk on his first date was far from an ideal situation. “I’ll just have a refill of water.” 

“You sure?” 

Taeyong nodded, softly humming in response. 

With that, Jonghyun ordered a bottle of wine for himself, and soon after he ordered food for the both of them. During the wait, the human made an effort to get to know Taeyong, resting his chin in his hand, asking away. 

There were the typical questions Taeyong expected: where are you from, what do you do, favourite movie, so on and so on. Their conversation went on for a while, their food arriving in the middle of the talking about their interests. Since Taeyong didn’t really do much, after explaining he just liked to read, the other man took the lead in the conversation. 

Taeyong liked listening to the human talk. It was interesting to learn something more about another person. Technically, Taeyong did that with his job, but that wasn’t as organic as talking to a person face to face, getting to know different aspects of their lives as the conversation moved on. 

As the night progressed, Taeyong slowly began to come out of his shell. He started to talk more, and his whole demeanour changed, down to his posture. And as this progress occurred, Jonghyun tested his luck, reaching out for Taeyong’s hand on the table as he rubbed his leg against Taeyong under the table. 

Finally, Taeyong was getting a teaser of the human contact he so craved. 

The angel enjoyed the feeling very much. He liked the way the man was gentle as his fingertips traced patterns against the back of his hand, or the way he made Taeyong’s breathing falter when he merrily parted Taeyong’s legs beneath the covers of the table. 

The date was definitely going much better than Taeyong could have expected it to. 

“Say, Taeyong,” Jonghyun started, the plates on the table cleared of food. “Would you like to get out of here?” 

Taeyong nodded eagerly, earning himself an amused chuckle from the other man. With the response he clearly was hoping for, Jonghyun called over and paid for the meal. He didn’t even give Taeyong a chance to pull out his wallet before he paid the whole thing in full, covering all expenses with pleasure. 

“Let’s go then,” the human said, offering his hand out for Taeyong, leading the man out of the restaurant. 

Inside the cab which Jonghyun got for the two of them, the human started up another conversation, recounting the events of the night so far. He talked about the food and atmosphere, but he slowly began to inch the topic in another direction: Taeyong. 

Jonghyun complimented the angel and how he looked. He admired the way the man would smile and laugh, taking note of his surprising innocence. He did all that whilst his hand was planted on Taeyong’s inner thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb, slowly travelling closer and closer to the spot Taeyong wanted attention on. 

There was no time for a breather, even as the two men stumbled into Jonghyun’s apartment. The human wouldn’t take his hands off the angel, and the same went for his lips. 

Jonghyun pressed Taeyong against the wall, his hot mouth busy against the angel’s neck, kissing over the man's prominent Adam’s apple. Taeyong’s mouth was agape, his hands clutching onto Jonghyun’s navy shirt, the fabric bundling beneath his fingers. 

“You’re stunning,” Jonghyun uttered, his hands placed on Taeyong’s waist. “I’ve been thinking of this since I saw you,” he added, rolling his hips against Taeyong, their clothed crotches rubbing against each other. The friction caused the angel to mewl, his eyes forced shut. “Can’t wait to have you calling my name,” the human continued, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of Taeyong’s ear as he whispered sultry promises to the angel. “I’ll make you feel so good. I’ll have you begging for more.” 

Taeyong swallowed down the lump in his throat, excitement already pooling at his abdomen. There was a knot in his stomach, however it felt familiar. There was something about it that had Taeyong feeling like he’s been in this situation before. 

“Come on, let’s get you more comfortable,” the human said, leading Taeyong into the bedroom. 

The angel sat down at the end of the bed, eyes intently observing as Jonghyun stripped himself of his blazer, throwing it to the chair in the corner of the room. Taeyong gulped, leaning down on the mattress when the human told him to lay back. 

Jonghyun crowded Taeyong, his hands either side of Taeyong’s head. The man smirked, moving down to take the angel’s lips as his own. His tongue slipped in with ease, and Taeyong hummed, hands planting themselves on the man’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, you’re stunning,” Jonghyun uttered, pulling away from the warmth of Taeyong’s mouth, a strand of their mixed spit hanging taught between their glossy lips. “I’ll treat you so well, baby,” he continued, peppering the angel in kisses, trailing down Taeyong’s body until he was hovering over the bulge in the man’s pants. “I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget.” 

Now _that_ was definitely something he’s heard before. He’s heard the very same thing from Ten the first time they met. 

Come to think of it, the tight coil in his stomach was something he’s also felt around the demon. 

Who would have thought that disgust and arousal are so difficult to distinguish? With Ten, the tightness he felt in his stomach was due to his repulsion towards the demon, such as when Ten had pushed him against the bookshelf. Their bodies were so close, and so it was only given that he felt uncomfortable. The hold he had on the angel’s waist, the way it burned, it all added to the aversion he held towards the demon. 

Ten had teased him so much. Oh and that nickname. _Angel._ He just loved to say it, probably to annoy Taeyong. It was demeaning. The demon said it with such distaste for Taeyong, clearly hating the angel for being what he was. He was so obvious with it. If given the chance he’d do even worse to rile Taeyong up. He’d probably lean into his ear and whisper crude things, all whilst his hands played with the angel’s belt, teasing him as Taeyong’s breathing faltered and became heavier, just begging Ten for more. 

_Wait._

Taeyong didn’t just think that. He did _not_ just think of Ten in that way. He definitely didn’t just picture the man touching him in the same way Jonghyun was doing now. There was no way. There was no way he was picturing Ten unzipping his pants, looking up at the angel through his eyelashes, eyes blazing with lust, his tongue drawing circles at the fabric of Taeyong’s boxers. 

No. That wasn’t the case. Taeyong wasn’t thinking of Ten. No. He was thinking of Jonghyun. Yes. That’s right. The angel was thinking of Jonghyun and his mouth over his clothed length. That’s _exactly_ what he was thinking of. 

But he wasn’t. 

He couldn’t picture the human. 

Oh Heavens! What was he doing? 

Has Taeyong really stooped so low as to use a human to satisfy his needs? Has he gone completely mad? 

This was so wrong. Angels were supposed to help humans, not elicit favours out of them. Taeyong couldn’t just use the man like that. It was unfair to the both of them. Humans were meant to be protected, treasured and treated with care and respect. And using a human for sex was far from respectful. 

Taeyong couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t look at Jonghyun, because when he did, he was greeted with a face that didn’t belong to the man. He pictured the dark eyes of a demon, not the eyes on a human with lust pumping through his veins. 

By doing this, Taeyong was going against everything he believed. Humans and angels weren’t supposed to mix, just like angels and demons or demons and humans aren’t supposed to go together. If it went one way, it had to go the other. The hypocrisy of Taeyong, thinking that he could seek the touch of a human when his entire life revolved around preventing humans and demons from mixing together. 

There was no rule against it, but the pit in his stomach told him that he should stop, that if he didn’t then he would go on to regret it deeply. 

“Te- Jonghyun,” Taeyong called out, voice strained. 

Jonghyun didn’t respond, obviously thinking the angel was calling his name out of pleasure. He continued to lap his tongue over Taeyong, the angel’s boxers stained in his spit. The human teased the elastic, his fingers hooking beneath the band. 

“I can’t do this,” Taeyong managed. “Stop.” 

The human looked up, confused at Taeyong’s words. 

“Please. I can’t.” 

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked, lifting himself off Taeyong per his request. “You okay?” 

“I just can’t,” the angel explained, looking away from the man in shame. He was ashamed of himself for so many reasons. He was ashamed of what he was trying to do. He was ashamed that he couldn’t go on. He was ashamed of everything he has done over the course of the date. “I’m sorry.” 

Taeyong pulled himself up, getting up from the bed. Hot tears began to pool at his eyes, and as soon as he felt them gather, they were already slipping past, staining his tinted cheeks. Jonghyun noticed this, standing up and following after the angel. He grabbed onto Taeyong’s arm, pulling the man back in. 

“Did I do something?” 

“It’s not you,” Taeyong assured. “I just- I can’t give you what you want. I’m sorry. You’re a great guy but you deserve better.” 

Better than some defected angel. 

“What?” 

“Just... I have to go. I’m sorry. I had fun though.” 

“At least let me give you a ride.” 

“You drank,” Taeyong pointed out. “And I swear I’m fine. Let’s meet again sometime.” He offered one last smile to the human, apologetic and sad in nature. 

And with that, Taeyong rushed out of the apartment and into the spring night air. It was chilly, but that’s just what the angel needed to snap out of his daze. He willed his arousal down, though his underwear was still drenched with Jonghyun’s spit and his own precum. 

“Oh Heavens,” he groaned, leaning against the wall of a building he was passing by. “What am I doing?” He gripped at his hair, tugging at the messed-up strands in frustration. “What’s wrong with me?” 

First, he started questioning the authority and facts, then he went as far as to seek answers from demons, and then to make things even worse, Taeyong thought it would be appropriate to have sex with a human. Now _that_ was what you would call a disaster. Just what was he trying to achieve? What was he doing? What purpose did any of this have? Why can’t he just stop and go back to how things used to be? 

Could he even go back to how things were? 

His head was a mess. He was broken and dirty, his mind corrupted by demons. It was all their fault! Of course. Who else to play tricks on an angel’s mind than a demon? He even knew who it was: Ten. Surely, the man was messing with Taeyong as payback. Everything was his doing. If not for him, things would have never escalated to this. The demon was plaguing Taeyong’s mind, and until he left, there would be no peace for the angel. 

_It’s you._

It’s all because of Ten. 

_You know it’s not. It’s all you._

That’s a lie! Why would any of this be Taeyong’s doing? 

_You can see the cracks in the stories._

What cracks? There are no cracks anywhere. 

_The missing pages. The lies. You see them._

There are no lies. Angels don’t lie. They would never lie. 

_You’re lying to yourself._

I’m not. 

_You are and you know it. Stop denying it._

There’s nothing to deny. 

_Admit it. You’re scared._

Scared of what? 

_That everything you know is a lie._

No. There are no lies. Well, maybe a few cover ups and omission of facts and... and... 

_Lies._

And lies. And misinformation. And contradictions. And lies. And _lies._

There were so many lies. If what was written in the pages of the books he’s read, then there were so many lies. The truth has been twisted and distorted, and there was nothing Taeyong could do about it. There was nothing he could say to erase this fact, but if he wanted things to go back to normal then he had to forget. He had to forget any of this ever happened. He had to forget of his mishaps, and that he ever started to question everything. 

He just had to forget.

 _You won’t forget._

He had to forget. For his own sake. 

Taeyong didn’t even know how he got where he was, crouched down on the floor, his fingers tangled in his hair as tears ran down his face, smudging the slightest amount of makeup he applied around his eyes. His breathing was laboured, and his current position really didn’t help with that. 

People passed, as was expected on a Friday night. And as they walked by Taeyong, they stared at the crying angel, some with pity, some with confusion, and others with a judging glint in their eyes. Taeyong sobbed, biting down on his lip to force the cry down. He didn’t want any more weird glares from strangers. 

The world was spinning, making the angel dizzy. He felt so sick from his own thoughts. He was sick at his own behaviour. He was vile, repulsing. He really went so far all because he was curious, and in the end, it was all a mistake. It was a mistake to ever do this, and Taeyong could only blame himself. He was too weak, getting influenced and swayed from the right path by a few demons. 

If it wasn’t for Ten, things would have been so much easier. If Taeyong had simply worked on his Yuta case without the interruption of the pesky demon, Taeyong would have never found himself in his current predicament. The angel would be leading his normal life, going to work as usual, saving humans and spending time with his friends. 

It all would have been simple. 

Taeyong let out a shaky sob, his body shaking. Not only was he crying, he was also cold. The clothes he wore out weren’t enough for the current temperature, but Taeyong couldn’t just stand up and continue walking home, one because he had no idea where he actually was, and two because he couldn’t will his limbs to work. Everything felt so heavy and he was so dazed, hot tears blurring his vision. 

“Angel?” 

And now he was hearing things! Great! 

“Are you okay, angel?” 

No... Taeyong wasn’t hallucinating. That definitely came from the real world, not his imagination. So, the angel looked up, his vision somewhat foggy from the tears welling up behind his eyes. Of course, out of all the people, it had to be Ten who was standing in front of him. Taeyong wanted nothing more than for the ground to come and swallow him whole. 

He didn’t respond, hiding his face from the demon. The last thing he wanted was for Ten to see him like this: weak. He was being pathetic, and it was given that Ten would love seeing the angel in peril. The demon would gain pleasure from witnessing Taeyong act like the weak, pathetic angel that he was. Ten was probably thinking that already. 

“Angel?” Ten called again, crouching down in front of Taeyong. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s it to you?” Taeyong retorted, the force he tried to pack into the words dissipating due to his strained voice. 

Ten tilted his head, concerned eyes staring at the angel. “What happened?” He continued, ignoring Taeyong’s outburst. “Why are you crying out on the street, angel? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” 

Taeyong sobbed. The only person who hurt him was himself. He made his own life harder. 

If anyone found out about anything that had happened over the course of the past few weeks, Taeyong would be in deep trouble, or at the very least he would be under a close supervision by the higher ups, lest he goes on to do something even worse. He’s already begun questioning authority, so who knows how far he is from completely going against it. 

The pained noise filled Ten with worry, his hand laying on Taeyong’s knee for support. The touch should have burned, should have repulsed the angel, but it didn’t. The contact had spread warmth over Taeyong’s body, and that’s the part that repulsed him. He was finding comfort in a demon’s touch. 

He didn’t want the demon to stop holding him. 

The shame he felt was immeasurable. 

“Please angel, let me help.” 

Taeyong said nothing, looking down at the ground. He was cold. Even with the demon’s touch, he was still cold. But he wasn’t going to tell Ten that. He wasn’t seeking pity or comfort in the demon. He couldn’t do that. 

The next thing he knew, Ten had taken off his own outerwear, covering Taeyong with it. The angel looked up, confused by the kind act as Ten made sure to cover him as well as he possibly could. 

“Will you talk to me now?” Ten asked, catching Taeyong’s eyes with his own. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” 

The angel sucked his bottom lip in. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell the demon that he’s been going astray, seeking affection from a human? The demon would surely call Taeyong a hypocrite for that. After all, the men met because Taeyong was attempting to interfere in the relationship of a human and demon, yet here he was, doing the same thing. No. He couldn’t say that. 

Silence. 

“Okay... how about I call you a cab?” Ten suggested, realising that he wasn’t getting anywhere with Taeyong. “Let’s get you home. How about that, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded, muttering a soft okay. 

Ten offered the angel a smile, pulling out his phone and quickly dialling for a taxi. Taeyong watched the demon intently, stomach tossing and turning as Ten smiled softly at him. He was doing his hardest to ease the angel, swaying slightly from side to side as he mouthed: _they got jazzy waiting music._

Over all, it seemed like Ten was going far and beyond what he had to do. He could have left Taeyong be. He had no reason to help the angel. There was no reason to be kind. 

“Yes, hello?” Ten said, having finally reached the service. “I’d like to call a cab.” 

The demon continued, saying the current address so that the driver could come pick Taeyong up. The angel was surprised by the fact Ten knew where they were exactly. He most likely had a reason to be here, whilst Taeyong ended up here with no prior knowledge of the location. Jonghyun had just taken him over to his place, and Taeyong didn’t even get to learn the address. He really wasn’t paying attention during their cab ride. 

“Who for?” At that, Ten scanned Taeyong with his dark eyes. Right, he didn’t know his name. “Ten,” the demon continued. “Yes. Okay, thank you so much.” He hung up, putting his phone away. “Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes,” he stated, gently patting the angel on the knee. 

“Thanks,” Taeyong said softly, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand. “That was... very kind of you.” 

The corners of Ten’s lips curved up in a faint grin. “Just doing the right thing. I just want to get you home safely,” the demon stated, sitting himself next to Taeyong against the wall. 

“Wh- what are you doing?” Taeyong question, confused even more by Ten’s action. 

“Sitting with you, isn’t that obvious, angel?” Ten answered, turning to face Taeyong. 

“Yeah but- but why?” 

“To keep you company,” the demon stated with a smile. “Also, there’s a lot of idiots walking around. I want you to feel safe.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “A demon to keep me safe? That’s a new one.” 

Ten chuckled. “Strange I know. Do you feel safe?” 

The angel glanced at the demon. What a question? Did he feel safe in Ten’s presence? In a strange way... kind of. The man radiated warmth, and he was distracting Taeyong from the jumble of thoughts flying around in his head. Plus, in his current state, Taeyong could do with some extra security. Taeyong would much rather have a demon be sat beside him than have someone come up to him and bother him whilst he’s feeling down. 

“It’s been worse,” Taeyong replied, making the demon smile. “What are you doing here anyway? Stalking me?” 

“Yup, you got me! I broke our promise just so I could see your pretty face.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes at that. 

“But no,” Ten continued. “I’m here to see friends. They live near here.” 

“Right... let me guess, demons?” 

“Well... one of them. That would be Doyoung,” he explained. “Fun fact for you, angel: he’s the other co-owner of the bar.” 

“Didn’t ask, don’t care.” 

That made Ten laugh more. “Oh my, well aren’t you sassy?” He lightly nudged the angel, which maybe was pushing his luck, but Taeyong ignored it. He didn’t have the energy to care. “Oh come on, angel. Brighten up. Let’s see you smile.” 

Why should he? There was nothing to smile about. And he wasn’t going to do what some demon wanted him to do. 

Taeyong stared blankly, feeling the tear stains drying up on his face. The demon’s own smile momentarily faltered. Carefully, Ten reached out to Taeyong’s face, wiping away some of the wetness from his cheek. 

“What a cry baby,” Ten teased softly. “What’s gotten you so sad, angel?” 

The man in question shrugged. Taeyong owed Ten nothing, and that included an explanation. 

But _Heavens,_ how he’d love to talk to someone right about now. He knew he couldn’t talk to any of his friends, and he wasn’t sure if he should step foot in the library ever again. He didn’t know how to find Seulgi- well, he did, but that would require going to Black Wings again. It was for the better that he didn’t do that. 

So, Ten seemed like the only person he could talk to. But he refused. He wasn’t going to confide in a demon. 

_Why not?_

Because he’s a demon. 

_So? He’s never done anything to you. He’s only ever helped._

He tried to scare me! 

_And you kept following his friends. It makes you even._

Still! He’s a demon. Why should I ever trust him? 

_How can you ever trust anybody? You can’t even trust angels to tell the truth. You’ve seen the books. There's more to demons and angels._

I don’t care! I want to go back to how things used to be. I want a normal life. I want to work and not have to worry about these trivial things. 

_You don’t really want to live a lie._

I don’t! 

_Then stop._

“Hey? Angel, are you okay?” Ten asked, voice thick with concern. 

Of course, Taeyong had to start crying again. Ten was right. Taeyong is just a big cry baby. 

“I’m fine,” Taeyong assured, looking away from the demon. 

“That doesn’t look fine to me,” Ten pointed out. “Seriously angel, I know you probably don’t like me, but I can’t stand idly watching you cry. An angel like you shouldn’t have to hurt.” 

“Angel like me,” Taeyong muttered. “What’s that even supposed to mean?” 

“Well... it means someone so pure and beautiful like yourself,” Ten explained. “That’s what it means, angel.” 

“I’m not pure,” Taeyong confessed, his nails digging into the fabric of Ten’s jacket. “I’ve sinned.” 

Ten chuckled lightly. “I’m sure you’ll find I’ve sinned worse than you ever could,” he said, hoping to make the angel feel better. “What did you do? Accidently step on a snail? Not hold the door for an old lady?” 

Taeyong shook his head sadly. “I- I’ve done something worse.” 

“Did you say fuck?” 

The angel glared at Ten. 

“Right. Sorry, angel.” 

Was Taeyong actually going to confide in Ten? This was madness, yet the demon was the only person he could think of talking to in the current moment. 

“I’ve been reading,” Taeyong started, checking on Ten’s reaction. It seemed as if the demon had something witty to say, but he held it in. “And I found things that made me... questions things. And I- I tried to do something very wrong.” Not really specific, but Taeyong couldn’t force himself to include the full details. He’d let Ten figure out the rest. “But I couldn’t do it. It felt bad. Well, it felt nice at first, but then I realised that it was wrong. Like, very wrong. And- and...” 

_And I kept picturing you._

Ten hummed. “Very wrong, you say? What are your standards for that?” 

“I...” Taeyong couldn’t bear to look at the demon as he spoke. “Wanted to... do something with a human."

“Oh?” There was genuine shock within the minimal utterance. Taeyong wasn’t sure what the other lingering emotion in Ten’s voice was, but if he had to guess it was an odd mixture between hope and disappointment. The angel wasn’t that good at reading people so he wasn’t certain. “Did you do it?” He asked, his eyes never leaving Taeyong. 

“No,” the angel replied. “I couldn’t.” 

“Any particular reason?” 

“It’s wrong. That’s the reason. If I did it... I would be a hypocrite.” 

“That is true,” Ten agreed. “If you did, do you think demons would have made their own agency like you angels? That would be fun. We could be rivals on the job.” His attempt at making Taeyong lighten up wasn’t worked the way he wished, so instead the demon cautiously placed a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “It’s hard, isn’t it?” 

Taeyong quickly glanced down at his crotch. Nope. It wasn’t. And that wasn’t what Ten was talking about. What a fool! 

“Suddenly nothing makes sense, and then you’re left having a breakdown in the middle of the night.” 

“Personal experience?” 

“In a way.” Well, Taeyong was somewhat intrigued, however he realised that if Ten did indeed own Black Wings, then the demon has come across plenty of angels such as Taeyong, Seulgi being one of them. “You’re not doing anything wrong, as much as you want to believe it. You’re just thinking for yourself. It’s scary, isn’t it?” 

“I’ve always thought for myself,” Taeyong argued. 

“My bad, the wording is off,” the demon apologised, smiling softly at Taeyong. “What I’m saying is, you’ve always agreed to what you’ve been told, and when you finally decide to question it, you’ve began to think as your own person.” 

In a way, Ten was right. Freeing himself of the shackles placed on his mind was terrifying, but it was also so... good. He has been thinking more about what he’s been doing, especially at work when he flips through his cases. He asks himself why he’s doing what he is, why he has to separate a human from a demon just because one of them is a demon. Inherently, what was there within a demon that influenced humans to do bad? Taeyong has seen Hendery and Yuta, and they seem like great individuals. Why could angels be close with humans when demons couldn’t? 

Taeyong pulled up Ten’s jacket, making himself small to retain all the heat. The outerwear smelled like the demon: embers and hints of lavender. It was so distinct, and amongst everything he was feeling, it was the most familiar thing perceived by his senses. It didn’t even make him feel sick in the same the way it used to. Instead, it caused his chest to tighten. 

“I guess,” Taeyong agreed. “I’m just confused.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one, angel.” 

Guessing by the existence of Black Wings, he really wasn’t. 

“I don’t know what to say other than that, because I don’t think you’d like my advice.” 

“Not really.” 

Ten chuckled. “Just as I thought.” 

There was a brief moment of silence which fell upon them. In those seconds, Taeyong’s mind started yet another internal conflict. What about? Well, everything, all over again. He was hit with shame again, with disgust and embarrassment. Then came the pang of sadness and despair stemming from the knowledge that he was wrong about so many things. That was soon followed by betrayal. He was betrayed by his own kind, constantly being fed altered information. 

But he still didn’t understand why. 

“But... what is it? The advice.” Taeyong turned to the demon with curious eyes, such innocence that caused the other man such delight. 

Ten grinned, a flicker of mischief sparking behind his eyes. “You sure you wanna know?” 

“Try me.” 

Slowly, the demon inched towards Taeyong’s face, his thumb and index holding the angel’s chin. Taeyong’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, body burning and veins pumping so much adrenaline that made him feel dizzy. It was the same feeling he had after drinking alcohol he knew he shouldn’t have. 

“I can show you the truth,” Ten whispered, lips brushing against Taeyong’s ear, sending a shiver down the man’s spine. “Take off the restraints you keep on yourself and show you freedom. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, angel?” 

Taeyong’s eyes were forced shut, scared that if he pried them open, he’d see the very same eyes he couldn’t stop picturing. A muted noise came from the angel, and of course, Ten had picked up on it. The demon chortled, fingers stroking at Taeyong’s sharp jaw, inching the angel closer with the faintest touch. 

Taeyong didn’t even know he was moving in, his body acting on its own accord. Ten was magnetic, and now that the angel had let his guard down, he wasn’t sure if he could will himself away. 

“Such a pretty little thing,” the demon continued, tilting Taeyong’s head back with much ease. “I knew you’d come around. It would be a shame for an angel like you to waste his life living a lie.” He dragged his hand down Taeyong’s neck, leaning down so that his lips were ghosting the soft skin. 

“Ten?” 

The demon paused, stilling his movements. 

“Taxi for Ten,” the voice continued. 

The angel wanted to curse. 

“That would be for you,” Ten stated with an airy chuckle, pulling completely away from Taeyong, robbing the man of all his heat. He pushed himself up, calling over to the taxi driver to grab his attention. 

Only then did Taeyong really have a chance to look at the demon. He was dressed casually in form fitting pants and a patterned shirt. And then there was the jacket, but Taeyong was currently in possession of that. Ten wasn’t tall nor did he have a large build like Johnny. In a way, he resembled Taeil, though the demon’s figure was somewhat leaner. 

“Okay angel,” Ten said, turning to look at Taeyong who was still sat on the ground. “Let’s get you home.” He extended his hand out. The man looked at it before accepting the offer, letting Ten lever him up. Ten’s hands felt nice and warm, despite him not wearing gloves or anything. Were demons always this warm, or was that just Ten? 

Ten led Taeyong to the taxi, his hand resting on the angel’s back, just teasing his lower back. The demon even opened the doors for Taeyong. 

“Make sure he gets home safe,” Ten said to the driver. He leaned over Taeyong, handing something over to the man before moving right back, looking at the angel with a grin. “I’ll see you soon, angel.” 

“You sound so sure of yourself.” 

“I am sure of myself,” Ten stated, closing the door for the angel. That wasn’t a goodbye. There was so much certainty in Ten’s words. He knew exactly what he was doing to Taeyong. He knew that he was able to push all of the right buttons to get the angel turning into putty in his hold. All he needed was a second of vulnerability from Taeyong and he’d have the man handing himself over. 

Taeyong wanted Ten. 

It was clear now. It wasn’t disgust but lust. Right from the start, that feeling in his stomach was lust for the demon. Ten’s scent, his words and touch, all of it had the same effect on Taeyong. Now that he felt it with a human, he understood that the knots in his stomach were the same thing. There was no difference like he thought. 

It was all lust. 

Taeyong told the driver his address and the man drove off, and only then did Taeyong realise that he still had Ten’s jacket. He quickly looked out of the window, the demon waving him off with a pleased smirk. 

So now they’d have to meet, even if it was to simply return the outerwear. How clever. 

The angel leaned back in the seat, a smile creeping up on him as he hugged the clothing closer to his chest. Though, Taeyong felt sorry for Ten. It just had to start raining, and he was without a coat to shield him. 

*** 

_Yo Yong you okay????_

_I heard that you ran off last night so I wanted to check up_

_Did something happen??_

_I couldn’t do it_

_He was great and all, but it didn’t feel right_

_Hmmm_

_Does it have to do with the fact you nearly called him by someone else's name?_

_Oh heavens_

_He heard that?_

_!!!!_

_So it is true!_

_OMFG!!!!_

_WHO?_

_Nobody you know Johnny_

_Besides... I’m really confused_

_YONGIE HAS A CRUSH!!!!!!!_

_THE DAY HAS COME HALLELULJIAH!!!!!_

_TELL ME EVERYTHING!_

_There’s nothing to say_

_I don’t know what to do about... this_

_I saw him last night_

_By chance! I didn’t seek him_

_He was just there_

_That’s fate bitch_

_I guess_

_I have to see him again_

_He gave me his jacket because I was cold_

_And I need to give it back_

_Omg omg omg omg omg_

_Oh he wants to fuck_

_He literally gave you a reason to meet again_

_This is sick n twisted_

_Yongie is gonna get himself a man before me_

_This is so cruel_

_It’s nothing like that_

_I don’t see him like that_

_I’m...._

_I don’t know really_

_There’s something about him that makes me want more, you know?_

_But then there’s something that’s stopping me_

_And what’s that?_

_If it’s your virginity then trust me dude, I don’t think he’ll have a problem with that_

_Especially considering he’s going out of his way to see you again_

_It’s not that..._

_It’s more complicated and you really wouldn’t understand_

_Okay..._

_Also, whatever happens, DON’T tell Lucas, woo or mark about this_

_Now I'm really fucking confused_

_Why the secrecy_

_Again, nothing you need to worry yourself over_

_Hmm....._

_Does this have anything to do with work? Since they can’t know_

_Kind of_

_Yeah then I really have no idea_

_Anyway, I was just checking up_

_Jonghyun seemed worried, said you were crying_

_You sure everything is okay?_

_I’m fine_

_Also could you tell him he did nothing wrong?_

_I don’t want him worrying over me being stupid_

_I will_

_And Yong, I don’t think you should be calling yourself stupid for something like that_

_You didn’t have to force yourself into anything if you didn’t feel like it_

_I know_

_Thanks Johnny_

_No problem bud_

_And about the mysterious man who has you hooked_

_I’d say give it a shot_

_Where’s the harm in that?_

_Yeah_

_Maybe you’re onto something_

_I know I am_

*** 

Taeyong didn’t know what overcame him. He considered what Johnny had said about Ten. He should give it a shot, even if it terrified him. 

There was so much that could go wrong; someone could find out and report seeing Taeyong with a demon in what was clearly not a work-related setting, and that could cause so many issues for the angel. Then, there was the underlying fear that Ten would turn at the last second, hurting Taeyong when he was at his most vulnerable. 

So much could go wrong. 

Yet Taeyong still found himself standing outside the bar, clutching Ten’s jacket in his hands. The demon’s scent still lingered on the fabric, and it absolutely drove Taeyong insane. The angel had carefully thrown it over the chair in his bedroom on that Friday night, and that was probably a mistake because all he could think of as he slept was the demon. 

He had pictured Ten’s delicate touch, his fingers stroking his jaw and maybe even going lower. He pictured the demon over him, moving down and down until he was at Taeyong’s hips. Taeyong had a great imagination, but this was something he had yet to experience, and other than what Jonghyun had done to him, Taeyong struggled to imagine more. 

But that was enough. The picture in his head had brought about so much desire that Taeyong felt utterly useless. His hand itched to touch himself, but he stopped himself. As much as it pained him, the angel wanted to have someone there with him to lessen the shame. 

The internal struggle involved in actually coming to the demon’s bar was a wild ride, consisting of Taeyong pacing around his apartment, thoroughly cleaning the place as he talked with himself for a solid three or so hours. It was pathetic, and Taeyong did end up going as far as cleaning each individual fork, spoon and knife by hand, just so that he had more time to think everything over. 

Pros of going to Black Wings in search of Ten: probably going to be a fun night. 

Cons of searching for Ten: literally everything else. 

But Taeyong wanted it. After realising that what he thought was an aversion towards ten was in fact just the angel’s body telling him he was attracted to him, Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking of the demon. He spent the entire week in a daze, day dreaming about Ten’s lips brushing against his skin. It was an indecent fantasy, but Taeyong got carried away, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to make excuses for himself. 

Surely, there had to be a reason why Taeyong was so drawn towards the demon. There had to be meaning behind it all. His body knew what it craved, and what it craved was Ten. Just the brief contact he had with the man had left him breathless, body aflame with anticipation. 

There had to be a reason he felt this way. 

He did have plenty of time to think over the past week, and one focal point of his pondering revolved around the books the angel had read. There were so many unanswered questions regarding demons and why all but few passages about them were in old angel texts. Why did Taeyong suspect that what was inside the books he read wasn’t even original? Could angels have altered old scrolls and made the edit look seamless? Why did everything between the angel and demon texts differ so much? 

So many questions, yet so little answers. 

But Taeyong didn’t come for answers, not really. Taeyong came because for the first time in his life, the angel felt _so_ much more. There was a part within him that awoke, and now that it was out of its deep slumber it wouldn’t leave the angel alone until he finally gave into his cravings. 

Taeyong took in a deep breath, looking at the sign above the entrance to the bar. He was shaking with nerves, desperately clutching at the coat in his hold. He had contemplated putting it on, but he wished to spare himself the embarrassment of rocking into the building in Ten’s clothes, lest the demon teases him for it. However, as seconds passed and Taeyong still didn’t take a step closer, the idea didn’t seem as ridiculous as he thought it would be. 

In terms of Taeyong’s build, the angel did have wider shoulders, so he feared that he might end up not fitting into what otherwise seemed like a decent sized coat. He still attempted to put the article of clothing on, eyes widening in a pleasant surprise as the fabric hugged him just right. 

The collar smelled like Ten, and now so did Taeyong. That gave him the slightest confidence boost, knowing that the demon held himself with such confidence. Taeyong could try and do the same. 

Finally making up his mind, Taeyong stepped through the doors of the lounge, pausing by the entrance on the other side. He caught the attention of other demons, the expressions on their faces varying wildly. Some couldn’t keep their eyes off the angel whilst some had to look away, almost as if they were scared of even the faintest glance at Taeyong. 

But the demons that stared were intense. Taeyong could sense their hunger, their desirous eyes calling for the angel, enticing him to come closer. Taeyong wasn’t interested though, he had only one demon in mind. 

“You good?” The voice belonged to the bartender, the man calling out for Taeyong. “You seem lost.” 

“I- I’m looking for someone,” Taeyong stated, striding over to the bar. He hid his hands in the pockets of Ten’s coat, surprised to find an array of different things. One felt like a lip balm, the other like a pack of chewing gum, maybe some sweets, and of course receipts. 

“You’re in luck,” the bartender said, wiping down the glossy surface. “I happen to know everyone here. You can ask away.” He gave Taeyong a smile, making his cheeks round and soft, dimples becoming visible. 

“Well, I’m after Ten,” the angel stated, his right hand coming out of the pocket to play with the pendant around his neck. 

It was rather small, but Taeyong treasured it dearly. Johnny had gifted the angel the necklace as a graduation gift. He apologised that it wasn’t much, but to the angel it meant the world. It was a golden sun that Johnny said reminded him of Taeyong. _A ray of sunshine._ He practically never took it off. 

“Oh?” The bartender asked pleasantly surprised. “I’m sorry angel, but he doesn’t just accept anyone.” 

Is that so? How fascinating. 

“He knows I’m coming.” Technically not a lie, but did Ten _really_ know Taeyong was coming? Maybe he did, but he definitely didn’t know what day Taeyong would have finally dragged himself out of his apartment. “Do you know where he is?” 

“Probably in there,” the man behind the bar said, pointing over to the doors that Taeyong couldn’t get through. “But unless a demon is with you, you won’t get in. And even if you are with a demon, not all can get through to the private lounge, so...” 

“It’s fine. I’ll figure something out. Thanks anyway, umm?” 

“Changkyun,” the man said. “Good luck finding Ten, or convincing him to do anything with you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“As I said before: he’s picky,” Changkyun elaborated. “I’ve worked here for three years and I’ve barely seen him actually, y’know. Like, he’s _really_ picky. But good luck!” The man held up two thumbs up for the angel, as if he didn’t just freak Taeyong out with the new information. 

What if that was true? What if Ten was playing around with Taeyong? Oh Heavens! Was he really just doing this to mess around with the angel and his already confused feelings? 

“You’re an idiot,” another man – a demon – said, sitting at one of the barstools. “You scared him.” 

“I- oh come on Ki! I said good luck.” 

“Unbelievable.” 

With that strange encounter out of the way, Taeyong regained any last bits of confidence he had to walk over to the guarded doors. He stopped in front of the man, gulping as he looked up. 

Was all this really worth it? 

Maybe. Maybe not. But Taeyong had to learn it for himself. 

“Excuse me,” Taeyong said, voice meeker than he would have liked it to be. “I’m looking for Ten. He should be in there.” 

The bouncer looked the angel down, making Taeyong feel even smaller than he already was, especially in comparison to the hefty build of the man in charge of security. After the once over, the bouncer hummed, his arms still folded over his chest. 

“And who are you?” 

“Is he in there?” 

No response. 

“Could you tell him his angel is waiting for him?” 

Now that felt extremely odd to say. But, at the same time, it was thrilling. _His._ Taeyong wasn’t Ten’s, but for tonight... maybe he was. Taeyong could be Ten’s for tonight, that is if the demon actually decides to show up. Then again, Taeyong didn’t really give the man a heads up. He could wait. 

“Angel?” The bouncer asked with a scoff. 

“He’ll know,” Taeyong assured. “Please?” 

“Alright. Go wait somewhere.” 

Taeyong did as told, going to an empty booth, catching the way a few demons and angels looked at him. They turned away as soon as they noticed that Taeyong had caught them staring. 

The angel leaned back against the cushioned backrest, crossing his legs with his hands resting on his lap. He plucked at his cuticles, going to bite his nails as the wait for Ten continued. What was happening? Why was this taking so long? Was Ten even here tonight? It was his bar, but that didn’t mean he had to be here every day. He wasn’t here last Friday, and apparently neither was the co-owner. Maybe he missed the demon. But no! He was here. The way the bouncer was acting made it clear that Ten was around. 

Minutes passed and Taeyong sat idly, his heartbeat picking up from nerves. He really couldn’t escape them. Even if he told himself that everything was going to be perfectly fine, the angel still worried. If there was one thing he was great at, it had to be his ability to worry. Just sitting made the angel anxious. Now that’s what you call a talent. 

More attention was drawn to him; demons who sat without an angel by their side started to steal glances at Taeyong. Some looked like they wanted to approach the man, yet there was something that stopped every single one of them. If he had to guess, it might have had something to do with Ten. They either heard he was after the demon, or they could tell who the jacket Taeyong was wearing belonged to. 

Soon, Taeyong began to seriously doubt if Ten would actually show up any time tonight. He was starting to lose hope until he heard the sound of opening doors. His back straightened with anticipation, but he still couldn’t see Ten. 

“It suits you,” the demon stated, appearing behind Taeyong. The angel jumped in his seat, surprised by Ten who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“Thanks,” Taeyong said softly, looking down at his lap. He felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach at the simple comment. “I came to return it.” 

The demon sat adjacent to Taeyong, a smirk written across his face. “Have you now? You seem quite comfortable in it, angel – _my_ angel.” 

Taeyong dug his nails into his thigh, the way Ten placed the emphasis on the possessive really did something to him. 

“That’s what you said, isn’t that right? My angel is waiting for me. Isn’t that so?” 

The angel couldn’t bear to look up at Ten, knowing that he’d crack under the demon’s gaze. But Ten wasn’t going to let him keep looking down. And so, the demon reached out for Taeyong’s face, firmly taking hold of his chin and tilting his head back. He didn’t allow the angel to look away, his burning gaze securing Taeyong in place. 

“Am I right?” Ten repeated, the way his voice dropped down an octave had Taeyong’s heart beating in a frenzy. “My angel?” 

The man hummed, afraid that any utterance he attempted to string together would end up meek or an incoherent jumble of sounds. At that, Ten smirked, letting go of Taeyong to sit back, arms crossed over his chest adorned by a loose-fitting shirt, showing off his collarbones. 

“Well then,” the demon started, watching as Taeyong regained his composure, already so affected by a little game of teasing. “Other than to return my coat, what brings you here?” 

“What makes you think I came for more?” The angel wanted to rile the demon up too. He wanted to see if he could play with Ten the very same way he did. Of course, it was obvious from the start that he couldn’t, but it was always worth a try. “I just came for this.” 

“Really?” Ten laughed, shuffling in his seat. “You really came out of your way to give me back my coat, angel? Did you also wash it? That’s so sweet of you. Really is, angel.” He gave the man a quick once over, reading Taeyong like an open book. “Well then, I wouldn’t want to waste your time any more. Give me back my coat and we can part ways.” 

Taeyong already lost. 

“No,” Taeyong protested as Ten stood up, looking as if he was about to leave. “Don’t go.” The request sounded more like a plea than anything else; it sounded so desperate and needy, and Ten couldn’t just walk away when Taeyong sounded like that. “I lied. Please stay.” 

Ten chuckled. “Lying isn’t nice, angel” he pointed out. Taeyong bit his lip, avoiding Ten’s eyes in shame. “But I forgive you.” That made Taeyong look back up, the faintest curve to his mouth. “In that case, what did you come for?” 

There it was: the big question. He was wondering how he should phrase this when he was still pacing around his apartment. Of course, he had to articulate what he came to Black Wings for. He could let Ten guess, but the demon would surely end up playing around with him, provoking the angel until he finally snapped, blurting out something only to embarrass himself. 

“I... does the offer still stand?” He asked, playing with the buttons of Ten’s jacket. 

“Depends which offer you’re talking about, angel.” Ten leaned in over the table separating them, getting dangerously close to Taeyong. The angel didn’t back away though; he firmly stood his ground, allowing the demon’s hot breath to hit his lips. 

“The one you made the night we met.” 

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more precise than that,” Ten whispered, stroking Taeyong’s jaw. “You see, I’m quite forgetful, my dearest angel. How about you repeat what I said back then, make me remember.” His stare darkened as he spoke with a sensual tint to his words. “Can you do that for me, angel? Be good for me?” The demon inched his face away, only to run his thumb over Taeyong’s bottom lip, parting his mouth open. 

The simplest of touches felt like so much, sending Taeyong on a rollercoaster of different emotions. His breath hitched, leading the demon to simper. 

“You sa-said,” Taeyong began, cursing at himself for stuttering, “that you’d give me a night I’d never forget. That’s what you said.” 

“Is that so?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Are you telling the truth, angel?” Ten dragged his thumb down, bringing the plush lip with it before letting it go. “I feel like you’re lying again. I don’t like liars.” 

“I’m not lying,” Taeyong defended himself. “I... please. Does the offer still stand?” 

“For you, angel? Always. I’d be more than happy to give you anything you want. So, what is it that you crave?” 

“You,” the angel replied briefly. 

An amused chuckle came from the demon. “That’s all? Nothing more specific?” Ten questioned, moving back. “Come on, there has to be something that you really want. How do you like it, angel?” 

Taeyong looked down, playing with the loose fabric of his own shirt. “I don’t know,” he replied. “I’ve... never done this.” 

There was a silence from the demon, and so Taeyong looked back up to check up on Ten, only to find the man with an unreadable expression. 

“Oh angel...” Ten practically growled, sending down a rush of blazing heat down every nerve of Taeyong’s body. “You can’t just surprise me like that, angel.” 

Taeyong tilted his head. “I told you already. I couldn’t do it with a human.” 

“Right. Yes, you did.” 

“Is that a problem?” Taeyong asked, unsure if maybe Ten didn't anyone who... well lacked experience. 

What if he made a fool out of himself? Oh Heavens! Maybe he should have considered this before. But who else than Ten? The thought of doing it with a human made him feel sick with disgust – not at the human, but at himself – and there was no way he could have asked another angel, or a demon for that matter. Ten was the only person Taeyong knew that showed interest. 

“Far from it,” Ten assured. “So far from it,” he added in a low voice as if speaking to himself. 

“You said you’d show me freedom,” Taeyong continued, tugging at the buttons on Ten’s coat. If any of them popped off it would most definitely be the angel’s fault. “I don’t know anyone else who would offer me the same thing.” 

“I know, angel. You must be so confused.” 

“I am.” The man searched into Ten’s eyes. With a nervous smile, he laid both hands on the table. “And I don’t know what I’m doing or what I want. All I know is that... there’s this one thing constantly on my mind and- and I keep imagining you.” 

Ten was pleased with the confession, sliding his hand over to Taeyong’s. He made it so that their hands were barely touching. 

“Imagining me? And what am I doing?” 

“Things.” 

The demon chuckled, stroking up Taeyong’s arm, sending chills down the angel’s entire body. If just that caused him to shiver, Taeyong couldn’t imagine the way his body would react with even more contact. Just what was Ten capable of doing to Taeyong? 

“You have to be more specific, angel.” 

Taeyong gulped, shutting his eyes. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his heart thumping against his chest, unlike anything he’s ever felt. Ten had barely done anything at this point, yet the effect on Taeyong was the same – if not more extreme – as when Jonghyun had touched and kissed him. The angel knew right there that Ten was going to deliver on his promise; this was surely going to be a night he’ll never forget. 

“I can show you.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that, angel.” Ten retracted his touch, causing Taeyong to look up with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll give you everything you want, but first let’s get out of here. Unless you’re into doing it in public.” 

Flustered, Taeyong shook his head no. “I’m not!” 

Ten shrugged. “Don’t knock it til you try it. But okay,” the demon offered out his hand as he stood up, standing at Taeyong’s side. “Let’s go.” 

Taeyong took the extended hand, using it to pull himself up. When he was on his feet, Ten instantly placed his hand on the angel’s lower back, guiding the man through the bar. The pair attracted a multitude of gazes; even the bartender from earlier seemed surprised as Taeyong passed by with Ten holding onto him. 

There was something about this that had Taeyong feeling rather peculiar. When he first entered Black Wings, all the demons looking at him filled the angel with dread and disgust. But now, as he walked with Ten by his side, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel safe. 

For tonight, and tonight only, Taeyong belonged to Ten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tam for beta reading this chapter <3
> 
> Anyway! Here we are, taeten have finally talked some more and now it's time for some... closeness. Next chap is gonna like 10k of smut, just letting you know that. 
> 
> Well, if you enjoyed then do let me know. If you want to keep up to date with these updates then you can subscribe or you can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) where I post the process of writing, and I also have an ongoing xiaohen au there if you're interested. I also have some more taeten aus under my pinned so there's always that.
> 
> See you all on the 10th for chapter 5!
> 
> Love y'all.


	6. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re gonna see everything,” he announced. “You’re gonna see just how beautiful you look. And then, when you’ve seen enough...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is all (apart from the the last maybe 1k) just smut. Enjoy!

The drive to Ten’s place went by in a flash, and Taeyong wasn’t quite sure how he even ended up at the front doors of the demon’s apartment. The whole ride over, Taeyong was in an absolute dazed state, his spirit leaving his body for what felt like a second but turned out to be much longer. His memory was playing tricks on him, and in all fairness, Taeyong didn’t even have the slightest clue as to what his surroundings looked like. 

Usually, during rides in the car or on the bus, Taeyong likes to watch the sights pass by through the window, even if he knows every turn and bump in the road off by heart.

This time, however, Taeyong was incapable of looking out. Or maybe he did but he just didn’t process the information coming at him. Whatever the case, the angel was clueless as to where he was. That should probably scare him, especially considering his current company, but he wasn’t afraid.

Ten... well he could be trusted. At least that’s what Taeyong believed. 

In this moment in time, Taeyong trusted Ten. 

That sounded so improper. An angel trusting a demon? What world was Taeyong living in right now? But trust be put aside, Taeyong was about to partake in something with the demon that was far worse than simply trusting the creature. What was about to happen was despicable, way beyond any other sin.

For some reason though, Taeyong couldn’t find the capacity to care. He definitely will care in the morning when he goes down a spiral of self-destructive thoughts, but right now caring was the least important on his list of priorities. 

There were far more pressing matters to tend to. One such matter was Ten. 

Ten wasn’t doing anything. 

The demon was calm, very much reserved and collected as he walked into his apartment, letting the door shut behind him and Taeyong. He slipped out of his shoes and outerwear, offering to take the coat Taeyong was wearing off. The angel accepted, handing the jacket over to the man who simply threw it on his couch with not much regard. 

“You don’t drink, isn’t that right, angel?” Ten questioned. The man found himself by the counter at his open kitchen, grabbing two glasses, one for himself and the other for Taeyong. “Would you like water? I can spice it up with some lemon or mint. Your choice.” 

Baffled, Taeyong simply nodded. This wasn’t what he was expecting. Where was the frenzied kissing against walls, or the hungry touches trailing down his body? Why has Ten all of a sudden become so... so normal? 

“Which one is it then, angel?” 

“Both,” Taeyong replied, carefully placing his shoes by the door. He then followed after Ten into the kitchen, standing around awkwardly with his hands joined together at his front. “Both is fine.” 

Ten handed the angel the filled glass, iced water with a slice of tangy lemon and fresh mint infusing the liquid. Taeyong nodded politely, taking the drink and bringing it to his lips, taking sips of the refreshing beverage.

Maybe he didn’t have a right to complain. This was nice, and he didn’t even know how much he needed a drink until he started gulping down all of the water, droplets pooling at the corner of his mouth, only to dribble down, cold trails travelling down to his neck. 

Amused, Ten chuckled when Taeyong tilted the glass right back, getting the last droplets out. “Want some more, angel?” The man in question nodded, handing over the emptied glass to Ten who gladly refilled it. “Drink up,” Ten said, handing back a newly topped glass to Taeyong. “With all the shouting you’ll be doing, it’s best to keep hydrated.” 

Taeyong choked on his drink, struggling to catch a breath whilst Ten chuckled, patting the angel on the back. He should have expected something like this to happen. 

“Careful there. We don’t want you getting hurt. Take your time, angel.” 

“I’m impatient,” Taeyong stated, placing the half empty glass down. He turned to look at Ten, pleading the demon for more. “So can we just get on with it?” 

Ten grinned, reaching out to cup the angel’s cheek. “Here I was, thinking you’d like me to treat you well,” he uttered, manoeuvring as to push Taeyong against the counter. “But you’re just so needy,” he added. “I don’t know if I should make this easy for you, angel. Sometimes, you have to learn how to behave. You couldn’t even add a sweet little please at the end.” The demon, with one hand holding Taeyong’s chin, planted his hand on the man’s waist, gripping onto Taeyong enough to elicit a wince out of the angel. 

It hurt, but it wasn’t the type of pain which had Taeyong running the other way. No, he wanted to feel that pain. There was something so exhilarating about the grasp the demon had on him. Ten was keeping Taeyong in his place. 

“Please,” Taeyong managed to beg. 

“Please what? You have to be clearer with your words, angel. Tell me what you want.” Ten leaned in to whisper in Taeyong’s ear, tilting the angel’s face for better access. “How do you want it, angel?” Letting Taeyong ponder over the question, Ten placed his lips to the spot where the angel’s jaw met his neck. He left gentle kisses over the skin, barely brushing his soft lips over the pristine expanse. 

What exactly did Taeyong want? Well, he had no idea. 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong responded, throwing his head back for the demon to continue peppering him with the faintest of kisses. “I... trust you,” he admitted, surprising himself and Ten. The demon seemed pleased though, lips curving against Taeyong. “Show me- show me what you want to. Give me a night I’ll never forget. Free me. Do whatever it takes.” 

“You should hear yourself right now,” Ten said with a low grunt. “I’ll show you Heaven on earth, angel. For tonight you’re mine, and only mine.” 

Taeyong whimpered. 

“Yours,” the angel repeated, agreeing to Ten’s terms. 

Satisfied, the delicate kisses which felt like rose petals brushing against Taeyong’s skin suddenly picked up in intensity. The demon lapped his tongue over the spotless skin, introducing his teeth as well as he dragged them over before nibbling and sucking on a multitude of spots. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, which was definitely for the best, though Taeyong would like to see how it would be if he did get all marked up – maybe not by the demon though. Taeyong didn’t want to be covered in signs that for a moment in time Ten had been in possession of his body. 

That was for someone else. 

The man’s lips travelled lower until finally they were halted by the collar of Taeyong’s shirt. Ten didn’t continue his movements, simply keeping his parted lips against the angel’s neck, feeling the man’s pulse. 

“Nervous?” Ten questioned. Taeyong hummed weakly. His nerves were a given, but he really did try to keep them under wraps. “Don’t worry angel. You’re safe with me. I won’t hurt you.” 

“I know.” 

Ten may be a demon, and demons may have a tendency to hurt others, but that didn’t mean Ten would hurt him. 

_A tendency to hurt? Who told you that?_

Right. There he was again, processing everything with the angel side of his brain. That was the side which was still wary and sceptical of everything that had to do with demons; it was the side of him that still blindly believed everything that he had been taught in his life. He hoped that he could shut that part of him off for the duration of the night at the very least. The last thing he needed as Ten was roaming his hands all over Taeyong was the constant internal monologue he held with himself. 

A single touch had brought out a completely new sound out of the angel. Amidst his daze, Ten had dragged the hand which was clutching onto Taeyong’s waist down to the angel’s crotch, applying pressure to the man’s clothed length. Heat was already pooling at his abdomen, and with the newly added attention, Taeyong felt his insides swirl. 

“So responsive,” Ten mentioned, tangling his fingers in Taeyong’s hair to tug the angel’s head back. Taeyong gasped at the force, his neck exposed all for Ten. “But don’t zone out again, angel,” the demon ordered. “It’s no fun if your mind is elsewhere.” 

“I won’t,” Taeyong promised. 

“That’s a good boy. Very good.” 

The praise alone had Taeyong’s body writhing. The angel moaned, curving his back. 

“Would you look at that,” Ten muttered to himself, but he clearly made it loud enough for Taeyong to hear. “Our pretty angel likes to be praised. Is that so, angel?” 

Did he? Guessing by the reaction his body had to Ten’s words: probably. 

“Yes,” the angel uttered. 

“In that case, be a good boy for me. Can you do that?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied, inhaling sharply as Ten added more pressure to his crotch, his tongue licking over Taeyong’s lips, completely surprising the angel at the proximity. Since when had Ten gotten so close? Since when were Taeyong’s eyes forced shut? 

“Good boy,” Ten said, the praise muffled against Taeyong’s skin. The demon then brought his hand away from Taeyong’s crotch, pressing it flat against the angel’s chest, pushing the man back until Taeyong’s back was supine on the white marble quartz island worktop. “Relax, my angel,” Ten continued, his hands prompting the angel to force his bottom on the counter. “Comfortable?” 

“As comfortable as a cold slab of marble can be,” Taeyong replied, his body adjusting to the hard surface. “But yes.” 

The demon chuckled, spreading Taeyong’s legs apart, fingers trailing down his thigh. “Are you always this sarcastic, angel? Or is that reserved just for me? I bet it is,” Ten said, answering his own question as he tugged at the tucked shirt, pulling it out of Taeyong’s jeans. “I rile you up, don’t I? Bring out the side of you that nobody else can see, make you act so bad.” 

The last comment resonated with Taeyong. “I’m not bad,” he defended himself.

He wasn’t. He was far from bad. Yes, he was doing things that were unfit for an angel, completely wrong when talked about in that context. But he wasn’t going to think about that. For tonight, just for tonight, Taeyong was going to let loose for a couple of moments. 

“I know angel,” Ten said, massaging Taeyong’s inner upper thigh, kneading the clothed flesh. “You’re a good boy, that’s right.” 

“I’m good,” Taeyong hummed, running his own hands down his chest. 

“Yes baby,” the demon agreed, hooking his fingers underneath Taeyong’s belt. “Be a good boy and undo all those buttons for me,” he ordered. “Let me see you, angel.” 

Taeyong did as told, eagerly working down to undo all the buttons on his shirt, all whilst Ten rubbed circles in his thighs. The demon tugged at Taeyong’s belt, pulling the black leather apart before going down to tease the zipper. 

The angel finished his task, cool air caressing his burning bare chest. Taeyong felt so vulnerable exposed like this, and it took a lot of will to not cover himself back up. Ten’s eyes were raking over him like a hungry wolf with the angel his young, innocent lamb.

The temperature in the apartment suddenly rose, thought that may just have been Taeyong. 

“Would you look at that,” Ten noted the man laid out all for him, retracting one hand from the angel’s thigh to stroke the pristine canvas, tracing the bumps on the skin where Taeyong’s ribs were poking out. “You’re stunning. You know that, angel? Imagine how beautiful you’d look all covered in purple bruises.” 

“That- that’s off limits,” Taeyong declared. “No marks.” 

Ten frowned. He shrugged his shoulders, moving on without any further protest. “If you say so, angel. That’s off limits. But don’t worry, I’ll touch you all over.” 

“You better.” 

The demon chuckled. “Oh rest assured, angel. I’ll show you things you never knew existed.” 

Taeyong gulped, arching his back up from the cold marble. “Go ahead.” 

Eagerly, but still restraining himself, Ten unzipped the angel’s jeans, popping the buttons so that all that was left to do was pull the jeans down. Taeyong’s breath got lodged in his throat, anticipating the demon to touch him down there. 

But that touch never came. 

Instead, Ten directed all attention to Taeyong’s chest. He dragged his hands over the expanse, dragging his blunt nails across it, leaving paths of red along his journey. The sensation was new for sure. It stung, but the pain turned into arousal in a matter of seconds, rushing down to the angel’s abdomen. 

This already felt miles better than what Jonghyun had done, even with his tongue swirling over Taeyong’s erection. Ten was just different in the way he treated the angel. His methodology was far different to the human; Jonghyun was frenzied and sloppy whilst Ten was calculated and precise, knowing exactly what would made Taeyong feel good. 

The demon affixed his lips to Taeyong’s navel, leaving kisses far more delicate than the fluttering wings of a butterfly. He was so gentle, and that was so unlike anything Taeyong could have imagined the demon to be. He expected Ten to be rough and hard, manhandling Taeyong and sending the angel into a frenzy. Yet he didn’t. 

Ten, for now, was slow and delicate, easing Taeyong into the night ahead of them. Only now, knowing the difference between the demon and human, Taeyong had to say that Ten was already giving Taeyong a better night – though that may not have been entirely Jonghyun’s fault; the human was unaware of the fact that Taeyong had never really lost his virginity, so he may have simply jumped into things assuming Taeyong knew exactly what he had to do. 

Taeyong really had no idea what to do. However, Ten knew that, and he was willing to guide Taeyong through everything. 

Ten was stood in between Taeyong’s spread legs, mouth and hands adoring Taeyong’s chest, pale from the lack of sunshine over the past few months. As Taeyong was too busy focusing on the caress over his flat stomach, Ten took the opportunity to roll his hips, creating friction between the two clothed lengths. 

Taeyong drew in a sharp breath at the traction, the hands which had been laying useless by his head going to reach for Ten. He buried his hands in the demon’s black hair, messing it up with his fingers. “ _Fu- oh!”_ Taeyong caught himself before the curse slipped through his lips. This greatly amused Ten, the demon laughing against Taeyong, hot breath scattering over the angel’s skin. 

“I wonder how you sound when you swear,” Ten mused, swirling his tongue over the prominent bone at the bottom of Taeyong’s ribcage. “I wonder what it takes to hear you without all your restraints.” 

Even Taeyong didn’t know. It’s not like cursing in itself was a sin or anything bad, but it was impolite and rude, and hence Taeyong didn’t swear if he could help it.

Of course, the crude words have come past his lips on occasions, but that was when he was drunk and his human friends wanted to hear the angel. They had fun at the time, but Taeyong really doesn’t remember much. At most, he thinks he’s said _fuck_ and _shit,_ though his memory was far too blurry for him to be a hundred percent sure. 

“A lot,” Taeyong stated. Even he didn’t know. 

“Really? Because you nearly slipped right then,” Ten pointed out with a smirk, hands inching to the perky pink nubs at Taeyong’s chest. “You sure you’re not overestimating yourself, angel?” 

“I’m no- _ahh.”_ The sentence faded into a pleased moan as Ten rubbed Taeyong’s nipples. Never in his life did he think that that would be as satisfying as it truly was. 

“I’m sure,” Ten teased, rolling his hips again, grinding into the angel. The movement added to the pleasure Taeyong felt from Ten’s touch, and in return the angel’s back curved up, his hands tugging at Ten’s hair. The demon groaned, once more rotating his hips and rubbing his hardening erection against Taeyong. “You like that, don’t you?” 

Taeyong mewled, eyes tightly shut as he savoured the new sensations. 

“You should see yourself, angel,” the demon said with admiration. “You should see how pretty you are like this.” He continued to grind against Taeyong’s crotch, eliciting ragged breaths from the angel. As he fell into a steady and slow rhythm, Taeyong felt like he could reach a high just from this. The angel kept whimpering, bringing one hand to his lips to bite down any moans. “Don’t do that baby,” Ten instructed. “I wanna hear you, angel.” 

As commanded, Taeyong dropped his hand. 

Ten moved a few more times before he stopped, causing the man beneath him to whine in protest at the loss of close physical contact. Just as things were getting good, Ten had to go an end the fun early. 

“Why’d you stop?” Taeyong questioned, panting between his words. 

“We’ve barely started, angel,” Ten explained. “I’m making sure we don’t cut the night short. There’s still so much in store for you” 

Taeyong gulped. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” the demon assured. “As long as you’re good.” 

“I’ll be good,” Taeyong promised. 

“Good boy,” Ten praised, rubbing small circles at Taeyong’s sides. “Now, be a good boy for me and get these off.” The demon tugged at the angel’s undone jeans, causing the fabric to slide the smallest fraction down. 

Taeyong shivered. The mix of Ten’s hooded eyes, the demon’s commanding yet sweet tone and the heat whirling around at his midriff really was getting to Taeyong. He was so keen to get rid of the fabric from his body, lifting his butt off the counter so that Ten could easily tug the material down and throw it carelessly on the floor. 

Now that he was pretty much naked – other than his boxers and the shirt still slung over his shoulders – Taeyong realised that Ten was still fully dressed. His small waist was made evident by the way his tucked in shirt clung to him. The demon was really lean, but also seemed to have some muscle underneath all those clothes. When Taeyong had held onto the man’s arms as he lifted himself up, the angel felt the demon’s biceps. They were quite noticeable. 

The angel licked over his lips, the power imbalance between the demon and himself being rather exhilarating. Never has Taeyong so purposefully made himself defenceless.

Also, has Ten really not kissed him yet? Amidst everything, has the demon really not locked lips with the angel?

Even Jonghyun had kissed him in between his feverish display of affection, though then again, the man had been far more interested in what was below Taeyong’s middle. 

Before Taeyong could even make a comment about the lack of attention his own lips had received, Ten sunk his head down to attach his mouth to Taeyong’s thighs.

He started further down, closer to the knee than Taeyong’s crotch. He dragged his teeth over the far more sensitive skin, tongue lapping over the grazed spots to offer some comfort. The demon sucked on the supple flesh as he moved up further up the angel’s inner thigh.

Maybe Taeyong was beginning to regret making hickies off limits, because right now he’d love to experience the feeling of the demon marking him up somewhere nobody else could ever see. 

Ten parted Taeyong’s legs even further with his hands, the angel feeling a slight burn as he spread himself for the man. 

“You’re already so hard,” Ten commented with a smirk. “I’ve barely touched you, angel.” He provoked Taeyong by inching a finger close to his erection, playing with the grey fabric keeping him covered, right at the base of his dick. “Excited, all for me.” He dragged his finger up, pressing down at the elastic band, keeping it in place which was exactly the opposite of what Taeyong wanted. “How lucky am I, angel? I get to see all of you before anyone else.” 

“I’ve seen myself.” 

Ten chuckled. “You sure, angel? Have you really?” 

Guessing by Ten’s tone, Taeyong hasn’t seen all of himself. Technically that was true, though he wasn’t going to admit that. 

“Come on, angel,” Ten prompted. “Be a good boy and answer me.” Well, Taeyong wanted to be good. Looks like he was left no other choice. 

“Maybe I haven’t,” Taeyong grumbled, looking to the side. Ten had a really pretty painting hung up on the wall; it consisted of a garden bustling with flowers, light bursting through the leaves and stems and petals. It was quite beautiful. 

The demon simpered, hooking his finger beneath the elastic band of Taeyong’s boxers. The angel glanced down at the man, holding in his breath by the taunting act. “Good thing I’m here to show you.” 

Just as Taeyong thought the demon would pull his pants down, Ten completely pulled away from the angel, leaving him feeling cold and empty. Taeyong opposed the distance, trying to pull the shorter man back in, however that was to no avail. Ten was already too far away from Taeyong’s reach, and even with his back lifted up from the hard surface, Taeyong was grasping at nothing but air. 

“How needy,” Ten said, rather fondly actually. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“Because I have something more fun in mind,” the demon replied, offering his hand out to Taeyong. The angel didn’t take it instantly; instead, the man folded his arms over his chest, causing Ten to scoff in bewilderment. “Oh? Is someone having a hissy fit? How unlike an angel.” 

“You keep teasing me,” Taeyong pointed out. “It’s not nice.” 

“Angel, it’s all part of the fun.” Ten took a few steps closer to Taeyong, bringing all the heat he had robbed Taeyong off alongside him. He made himself snug in between Taeyong’s legs, legs which the angel wrapped around the demon to keep him in place. Astonished by Taeyong’s behaviour, the demon laughed, gripping onto Taeyong’s bare waist, nails digging into the soft flesh. “Good things come to those who wait,” the demon recited. “Patience is a virtue, angel. You should learn about it sometime.” 

Taeyong huffed. 

Amused, Ten leaned in close, nudging Taeyong’s head back with his nose, kissing the angel’s throat. 

“Now let me go.” 

“No,” Taeyong said defiantly. 

“No?” The demon practically growled, the hold he had on the angel growing fierce. Taeyong winced, body rocking like a wave from the man’s roughness. “Did you just tell me no?” 

“And what if I did?” The angel’s voice gave away his declining confidence. Right now, he felt so much smaller than he really was. Ten’s aroma filled the room, thick and distinct, causing Taeyong’s mind to go foggy. It was a strange feeling, somehow resembling the sensation of being intoxicated, but without the atrocious side effects. “What if I said no?” Now he was pushing his luck. “What then?” 

“Simple,” Ten said, words reverberating against the angel’s neck. “I’ll have to punish you.” 

Eyes falling shut, Taeyong whimpered. Punishments weren’t nice. Punishments are given to those who misbehave. 

Taeyong has never been punished. 

The angel has always been well behaved. But maybe... maybe some discipline was needed. After all, he has sinned. His sin was rather huge too, so it was only right to train the angel how to be good again. 

Now seeking the aforementioned punishment, Taeyong tightened his hold on the demon, letting a moan stumble out of his parted mouth as Ten bit down at his collarbone. 

“Looks like someone’s misbehaving,” Ten uttered, forcefully pulling Taeyong off the counter. The angel yelped, fearing that he’d fall right to the ground, however Ten wasn’t going to allow that. The demon used all his strength to hold the angel up until finally Taeyong untangled himself from the demon. 

“I’ve been bad, haven’t I?” Taeyong asked, the innocence he portrayed absolutely obscene. He was playing into what was happening, happily playing the role of the reprobate angel that he was. He manged to force a low growl from the demon. At that moment, he knew he was going to thoroughly enjoy whatever Ten had in store for him. 

“Bedroom,” Ten ordered, his hunger evident in the way he spoke. Taeyong could barely contain his arousal, harshly biting down on his lip to force down his smirk. 

Taeyong was really getting into the swing of things much faster than he would have guessed. 

When Taeyong didn’t move, Ten pulled the angel by his waistband. A soft yelp came out of Taeyong, followed by an amused, playful chuckle. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Ten warned. 

The angel smiled. “I won’t,” he assured. “But you have to kiss me first.” 

“Are you trying to boss me around?” 

“I’m ensuring you keep your promise,” Taeyong declared. “You said you’d give me everything I wanted, and right now I want you to kiss me.” 

The demon didn’t hesitate. He would forget that Taeyong had told him what to do, because right now, after being made aware of the fact that Ten had neglected his precious angel’s lips, the demon couldn’t hold back. He pressed their lips together, the angel humming in content, wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck as the shorter man snaked his arms around the man’s lithe middle. 

It was a given that this kiss would be far from loving and delicate, and Taeyong was perfectly fine with that, after all, this meant nothing. Ten licked at Taeyong’s lip, wetting the soft cushions with his own saliva until the angel opened himself up for Ten. 

The demon slid himself into the wet cavern, the angel purring at the entrance of Ten’s tongue. Taeyong offered himself up to the other man, fully submitting to whatever he wanted to do with him.

He let Ten swirl his tongue around his, tasting the distinct flavour of the man; Ten tasted of something sweet like honey, paired with the bitterness of alcohol. The flavour lingered, just like the demon’s fragrance. 

Soon enough, Ten had paired his conquest of Taeyong’s mouth with additional touch, squeezing the angel’s ass, kneading it through the thin layer of fabric. Taeyong moaned into the kiss, his hips rolling at their own accord. He met Ten in the middle, their erections rubbing together and causing low, lewd noises from the both of them. 

Taeyong sucked on Ten’s tongue. In return, the demon clutched his ass harder before taunting the angel with a finger, pressing in in the crack of the angel’s fatty flesh. This caused Taeyong’s knees to buckle, the hold he had on Ten proving very useful in the moment. 

It was as if Ten was telling him that whatever the angel did, he’d do twice as hard. He’d have Taeyong a writhing mess in a matter of minutes if this continued. 

“Bedroom,” Taeyong panted, pulling his lips away from Ten. As hard as it was to do so, he really wanted to do more than he currently was. “Please.” 

“So you do have manners,” Ten teased. “Go lead the way, angel. It’s not hard to miss.” 

It really wasn’t. Ten’s bedroom was easy to find. It felt as if the room was calling for Taeyong, drawing the angel in, luring him with a promise. 

A promise that would be kept. 

Ten’s room was similar to the rest of the house; it was rather monochrome and modern, though it contained elements of colour and history, such as a few knick-knacks that wouldn’t ever be placed in a place which looked as sophisticated as this very apartment.

There were little figurines that didn’t match the high-class aesthetic, but still didn’t look completely out of place. And of course, there were paintings and artworks scattered across the room, most containing some elements of nature. Pretty much all of the illustrations had flowers, roses being the most popular motive amongst them all. 

Taeyong was ready to crawl on the bed, however he was halted by Ten’s grip around his wrist. 

“Not yet,” he stated, pulling the angel away from the bed. Instead, he dragged Taeyong over to a large mirror, forcing him to stare at it. 

“What’s this supposed to be?” 

“I’m surprised you don’t know,” Ten replied, making it seem as if there was more to what Taeyong was seeing. “It’s called a mirror,” he explained, earning himself a scowl from the angel. 

“I know that much. But what are we doing here?” 

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it my, dearest angel?” 

“Not really.” 

Ten chuckled, positioning himself behind Taeyong, hands resting comfortably on the angel’s hips. “You’re gonna see everything,” he announced. “You’re gonna see just how beautiful you look. And then, when you’ve seen enough...” The demon leaned into Taeyong’s ear, making sure that the angel was watching him in the reflection, his chest flush against Taeyong’s back. 

“Y-yeah?” 

The demon nipped at Taeyong’s ear, carefully swaying his hips to grind his hardon against Taeyong’s ass. The angel mewled, fingers wrapping around the golden chain hung around his neck. 

“I’ll let you watch as I fuck you.” Ten muttered, running his hand over Taeyong’s exposed chest, feeling the thumping of the angel’s heart. “Bet you haven’t seen that, angel.” He dragged his hot palms down, hovering over the band of Taeyong’s boxers. His eyes were staring the angel down through the mirror, shrouded in a veil of lust at the prospect of having Taeyong all to himself. “I bet you’ll look fucking beautiful taking my cock.” 

Slowly, Ten’s hands slithered down even lower, resting over Taeyong’s bulge. The angel’s breath got caught in his throat, head rolling back to settle on Ten’s shoulder. His mouth was agape, the hand which was clutching to the chain strung over his neck reaching behind his head, grasping onto Ten’s hair. The demon grunted as Taeyong tugged on the black strands, nipping down on the angel’s neck, running his tongue in circles over the skin beneath his ear. 

“Don’t you think?” 

Taeyong never really pictured such a situation. All he’s ever thought about was what he saw depicted in the demon books he’s read, as well as the brief session he’s had with Jonghyun. He knew that there was more to it all, but he really struggled to imagine himself in a position that he’s simply never even thought about. However, Ten knew what he’d look like. If the demon said Taeyong would look beautiful, then surely he was telling the truth. After all, this was something he was probably really experienced in. 

The angel hummed, causing Ten to roll his hips, once more rubbing up against the man. Taeyong could feel how hard the demon was, and it was solely his doing. 

Taeyong shuddered, suddenly overwhelmed with everything that was happening to his body. There was the hand over the tent in his pants, slowly but surely palming the angel; then there was Ten kissing and licking over Taeyong’s neck, sucking and biting on his sensitive skin, testing how far he could go before Taeyong reminded him he wasn’t allowed to mark him – especially not somewhere so visible like the neck. And of course, there was Ten grinding his erection against Taeyong’s ass. Out of everything, that had to be the most profane thing Taeyong has ever done in his life. 

And he loved every second of it. 

The angel’s skin was aflame, burning like the pits of Hell – but that was given considering how his body was being handled and explored by a creature of the inferno. His breathing was uneven, chest rising and falling as it pleased, reacting to the demon’s touch. 

“Open your eyes,” Ten ordered, catching Taeyong out in the reflection. “Watch yourself.” 

Taeyong forced his eyes open, though that was difficult when all he wanted to do was roll them to the back of his head, enjoying the lewd attention from the demon.

The pace of Ten’s touch had sped up; the rhythm of his waving body had picked up, now seeking some enjoyment for himself in Taeyong’s company. The way in which he was palming the angel also became less tender, hunger seeping through his fastened movements. 

The angel couldn’t complain though. It all just felt so good. 

And it felt even better when Ten had slipped his hand under Taeyong’s boxers without any prior warning, his hand going to Taeyong’s leaking length. The taller gasped, his knees buckling in shock.

The faint laughter which escaped Ten’s lips, the vibration and hot air which resonated on Taeyong’s skin, added to the angel’s lustful daze and it made it harder for him to pick himself up from the initial impact of Ten’s sudden touch. 

“Already so hard,” Ten muttered, thumb teasing the tip of Taeyong’s cock. He pressed down on the slit, bringing out another shock wave to overtake the angel’s frame. The demon had to keep Taeyong steady, and so he used his free arm, pressing it firmly against the man’s torso, his hand flat over the sternum, the small pendant digging into his palm. “We’ve barely started, angel.” 

“You’re a tease,” Taeyong commented, bucking into Ten’s hand. The demon however wasn’t having any of it. He took his hand away just like that, causing the angel to gripe, biting down harshly on his swollen lip. “And sadistic.” 

“That’s me,” Ten agreed with an impish chuckle. “And you’re impatient. You need your punishment, angel. You know that.” 

Well, Ten did say that was in store for the angel. But exactly what did the demon count as punishment? And how much was Taeyong willing to put up with? 

“And what is it? The punishment.” 

“Some classic discipline,” Ten answered, leisurely pulling the angel’s boxers down. Taeyong shivered. “Step out of line, and I’ll remind you just exactly who is in charge. Understood, angel?” He whispered into Taeyong’s ear, right as the fabric clinging onto the angel fell to the floor, leaving the angel exposed to Ten’s desirous gaze. “Simple.” He licked a strip up Taeyong’s neck, tasting the sweet sweat slowly trickling down the man’s body. 

Bashful, Taeyong wanted to look away, however he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man in the mirror. Ten had barely done anything to him, and the angel already looked so dishevelled. His eyes were black and blown out, yet the sparkle within them didn’t fade – he was still an angel, after all. His shirt was slipping off his shoulders, and it was the only thing stopping the man from being completely naked alongside his necklace. And then there was his standing length, pink tip leaking with a clear liquid signifying his prurience. 

“What a pretty sight,” Ten commented, casually wrapping his hand around the girth. “Don’t you think?” 

Taeyong crooned, mouth watering at the vision of himself. He usually avoided looking at himself in the mirror too much, especially when he was naked. It never felt right; why should Taeyong admire himself?

He had no reason for it. Looking good wasn’t a sin, but vanity was, and so the angel strayed away from such useless and meaningless acts. But now, as he was looking at himself, bare and wrapped in another man’s embrace, Taeyong couldn’t help but think that he was in fact quite a striking sight to behold. 

His build was delicate, waist slender and perfect for holding. His stomach was flat and taught, perfect for leaving lavish kisses on. And of course, his pretty cock. Oh, how beautiful it looked, being held by the demon’s fingers. 

Amidst his admiration, Ten flicked his wrist abruptly. A string of incomprehensible words passed through the angel, hips bucking into the tight hole created by Ten’s hand.

The friction stung; there was nothing other than a few droplets of his own precum to ease the glide. The demon laughed, moving his hand back up to Taeyong’s tip, thumb torturing the slit and collecting the discharge. 

“Oops,” Ten joked. 

Of course Ten was a bit of a sadist. Well, more than a little bit. Ultimately, the man was a demon, so it would have been bizarre if he didn’t have a perverse, evil side to him. No matter what, in the end he was just another demon. He’d always find an opportunity to tease and tantalize others, especially angels. 

Taeyong knew what he was agreeing to when he sought after Ten. He knew that what the demon could offer wasn’t exactly what Taeyong’s heart craved. Taeyong was after compassion and true, undying affection.

Yet he knew that he wasn’t going to receive that any time soon, but his body was starving for the touch that his mind had become exposed to. Taeyong settled for the best that was currently on offer. It was a one-time thing, and after he finally gets to experience what he was after, only then would he be able to start looking for the real thing. To do that, Taeyong will look in the opposite way to Ten. 

Hands now slick in Taeyong’s precum, Ten began stroking up and down the angel’s member at a tantalizing pace. He didn’t let Taeyong complain though, his other hand which had been previously resting against the angel’s sternum began to move up. At first Taeyong thought that the demon would choke him, and for some reason that thought sent a chill down his spine. 

But Ten didn’t do that. 

The demon trailed his fingers up, forcing Taeyong’s chin down. He then pressed two fingers against Taeyong’s lips, bruising from all the pressure he applied with his teeth. Ten forced his way into Taeyong’s sultry opening, slipping the two fingers in. 

Taeyong moaned around the digits, lapping his tongue in circles on instinct. It simply felt natural and right, even if was dirty. Who would just do that? And who would do it with the same enthusiasm as Taeyong?

The angel sucked on the two fingers in his mouth, moaning around them. He covered them in his spit just because he could and at the moment it felt like the right thing to do. 

“That’s right,” Ten praised. “Such a good angel, sucking on my fingers like the pretty little whore you are.” The naked man mewled, the vile name sending swirls of excitement to the pit of his stomach. “Such pretty lips. I wonder how they’d look wrapped around me.” 

Hips bucking into Ten’s hand, Taeyong parted his mouth. That’s what he wanted; he wanted something heavier in his mouth, weighing down his tongue and fucking into his eager mouth. That’s what he craved.

His knees wobbled, but Taeyong wasn’t concerned about that. If he ended up falling to the floor, kneeling in front of the demon, maybe that wouldn’t have been so bad. 

Fortunately – or not – Ten was there to keep Taeyong standing upright, though the angel was spasming in his hold. There were just so many sensations overwhelming Taeyong’s poor senses, his nerves setting alight at ever ending. 

Taeyong kept rolling his hips, watching as Ten pumped his leaking length in the mirror. A sheen of sweat was gradually building over his body, droplets tricking down his chest and forehead.

His lower body was aching, mainly his thighs. When all he wanted to do was lay down or fall to the ground, he had to stand and watch himself. Yes, it was beyond thrilling, but not as comfortable as he would have liked it. 

It wasn’t clear to Taeyong when it happened, but Ten had dragged the saliva drenched digits away from Taeyong’s bruised lips, a string of spit dropping down onto the angel’s chin.

At the same time, the demon took the slightest step backwards, disconnecting his front from Taeyong’s ass and back, giving the man enough space to sneak his hand to the angel’s behind, red from the friction caused by bare skin rubbing against rough fabric. 

Those two fingers slowly pushed through the man’s crease, teasing the angel’s tight rim. 

Taeyong bent back, his choked exhale bouncing off the walls of the bedroom. He wasn’t expecting that, but without a shadow of a doubt he craved more. 

“Relax,” Ten whispered, kissing at Taeyong’s nape, slowing down the movement of his other hand. If he kept going at his previous tempo, the angel would have come sooner than Ten wanted him to. “It’s gonna sting, so just breath, angel.” 

“L-like this?” Taeyong stuttered, fearing that the next thing Ten was going to do would surely make the angel fall to the floor. He was already shaking, and it was only a matter of time before he would completely topple over. “I don’t think I can- can stand.” 

“Don’t worry,” Ten said lowly, hot mouth abusing the same small area of skin with a harsh kiss, tongue circling the skin to ease the burn. “I’ve got you.” Just as he said that, his hand left Taeyong’s erection, wrapping tightly around the angel’s middle. “You won’t fall. Not on my watch.” 

There was some comfort offered in Ten’s reassurance. Now Taeyong didn’t have to worry about falling to his knees, bruising them upon impact with the hard, wooden floor. 

“Breath,” the demon ordered, guiding Taeyong through this whole new ordeal.

Taeyong did as told. He took in a deep – though somewhat unsteady – breath. His hand was still buried in Ten’s hair, and though his arm began to ache from the awkward positioning, he clutched onto the locks to ground himself. 

At an agonising pace, Ten poked at Taeyong’s tight rim. Air got lodged in Taeyong’s lungs, but Ten didn’t pause, going in to thrust one digit through the snug ring of muscle. Just that had Taeyong crying out, knees going weak as soon as he felt the slightest bit of intrusion. 

“Careful,” Ten said against Taeyong’s shoulder. He continued to push into the angel, walls tearing open as he traversed further in 

The sensation burned; the sharp tinges of pain were indescribable, so unlike anything Taeyong ever felt.

It felt so raw and so peculiar. His body simultaneously welcomed the foreign digit, whilst also fighting against it. Taeyong couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop the way his body reacted to Ten. He craved the demon so much, but he couldn’t fight his instinct to resist the invasion. And so, Taeyong clenched around Ten’s finger, only causing himself to moan, in no way halting the demon’s spit drenched finger. 

“You’ll hurt yourself,” Ten warned. “Relax.” 

“It’s weird,” the angel pointed out. 

“I know,” the shorter assured, leisurely digging in deeper into Taeyong’s expectant hole. “But relax, angel.” 

Taeyong tried his hardest. He took in more deep breaths, exhaling shakily as Ten moved in more and more. The angel swallowed up the demon’s lithe finger, encasing the digit in his sweltering heat. His face scrunched up as Ten finally thrust the entirety of his finger inside Taeyong, pushing his walls apart using the small circumference. 

The demon curved his digit, stroking up against the angel’s walls. Taeyong bit down a bawdy moan, harshly pulling at Ten’s hair. He jutted his hips, knees wobbling as he momentarily struggled to find his balance. Luckily Ten’s tight embrace around his midriff was keeping him secure. 

Ten continued, watching as Taeyong slowly but surely unravelled in his hold. The angel’s dick twitched with sheer excitement, hard with clear liquid beading at his slit. He wished he could see Ten in front of him, licking up his discharge, his mouth taking him whole. He’d fall onto the bed with Ten in between his spread legs, bobbing up and down to take him in. His mouth would offer the sopping heat the angel yearned for; the heat Ten’s hand alone couldn’t offer. 

Satisfied with their current position, Ten recanted the finger, only to quickly thrust back in, going knuckle deep into the angel’s ass. 

“ _Ahh!”_ Taeyong exclaimed, briefly losing all feeling in his legs. “Oh Heavens,” he continued, panting heavily as Ten’s speed picked up. The demon kept lunging into his hole, forcing the muscle apart until it became easier – and less painful – for him to move in and out. 

“Relax,” Ten said, repeating his previous piece of advice. Taeyong wasn’t sure what to expect, but the moment he felt something larger at his rim he remembered that Ten had gotten Taeyong to wet two fingers. “Easy now.” 

Taeyong wanted to laugh. _Easy?_ This was far from easy. Now, Taeyong was experiencing double the burn. And to make it even worse, Ten didn’t take it slow like previously. He didn’t give Taeyong a moment to adjust, sharply lunging his two fingers in. 

It was impossible to keep the cry in. 

Taeyong threw his head back, mouth wide open as he called out to the Heaven above. Funny really. In the middle of getting fucked by a demon, all that could come to mind was the kingdom which would penalize him severely for his current course of actions. It was as if he was calling for all the angels above him to watch, to observe Taeyong as he melted and unravelled in the embrace of the darkest creature in all of creation. 

He fucking loved it. 

He loved the carnal burn and stretch of his taut anus; he loved the demon’s fast, frantic pace as his fingers fucked into Taeyong; he loved the way Ten dug his blunt nails into the angel’s side, the sting sending jolts of electricity down Taeyong’s frame; he loved the way the demon’s mouth was tormenting his skin, biting, licking and sucking on the pristine, untouched planes of canvas; he loved it all. 

Taeyong’s spit wasn’t enough lubrication, and after a few more thrusts the pain became mind-numbing. Taeyong cried out, feeling the strain in his throat, even going as low as to his stomach. He cried out, too weak to stand even with Ten’s support. 

And so, Taeyong fell forward, knees bending. He was utterly powerless. 

If it wasn’t for Ten’s arm hooked around him, Taeyong would have most definitely hurt himself. Luckily, Ten prevented that. He let the angel kneel, slowly lowering him down, fingers still pumping in Taeyong’s opening. 

“It- _ahh!_ It- it stings,” the angel managed. There was no smooth glide anymore. Every single one of Ten’s thrusts was rough and relentless, bringing hot tears to well up behind Taeyong’s sparkling eyes. Ten wasn’t pulling back just yet though. No, the demon progressed steadily, going faster and faster, the friction he caused bringing Taeyong to his fours. “Oh Go- _oh Heavens!”_

Ten chuckled, so much raw emotions packed into a single sound. The demon was thoroughly enjoying himself, pushing Taeyong to his limits. The angel was at his wits end, clawing at the wooden floor, dragging his short nails across the cold surface, head hung low and mouth wide open, mewling and choking on his own cries. 

So much was expected from a demon though. 

Taeyong curved his back, uncontrollably contorting his torso with the slightest movement from Ten. He resembled a stormy sea, body rolling up and down like wild waves. 

The angel dropped to his elbows, lacking the strength to prop himself up on his hands any longer. His ass was sticking out in the air, all for Ten to do with as he pleased. And that’s exactly what Ten did. 

Something warm trickled down Taeyong’s crevice, travelling right to his stretched hole. Curious, the angel looked up, searching for an answer in his reflection.

What he witnessed was Ten’s face lingering above his ass, his chin and lips glistening with his saliva. The picture went straight to Taeyong’s throbbing cock, hot blood rushing and pumping through his veins. The spit functioned as additional lubrication, lessening the friction that the angel experienced, Ten’s rough fingers spreading him open. 

With the smoother glide, Ten scissored his two fingers inside Taeyong’s opening, causing the man to shudder, feeling weak even now on his knees and elbows. 

Taeyong watched himself intently in the reflection, hair falling into his blow out pupils, sweat trickling down his temple. He could see Ten knelt behind him, still fully dressed and much more composed than Taeyong was in the moment. The demon’s lips were curved in a devilish smirk, hastily pumping his fingers inside the angel, grunting as Taeyong clenched around his digits. 

“Te- _Ten!”_ Taeyong exclaimed, back arching so much it physically hurt the angel. He chanted the demon’s name, voice cracking when Ten had hit something inside Taeyong that had the man’s nerves going haywire, jolts of electricity sparking up every single ending, waves of chills crashing over his burning body. 

The demon laughed dryly, staring Taeyong down in the mirror. “Feels good, doesn’t it, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded hastily, grasping at his hair and pushing it away from his eyes. “Please,” he pleaded. “Again.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ten said, fucking into Taeyong again, fingers curving up and tickling the small bundle of nerves deep within the angel. Taeyong cried out, his entire body shaking at the thrust.

The demon dug his nails into Taeyong’s skin again, keeping him from collapsing on the floor as he plunged in and out of Taeyong. However, he was clearly getting bored. The tent in his pants and the sea of black which were his eyes gave away what he really wanted. 

Taeyong wanted it to. He was ready. 

“Please Ten,” Taeyong managed to call, drooling on the floor, staining the hard wood in his spit. “I’m ready. I want you.” 

Ten visibly reacted to the angel’s pleas. He growled, his vice like grip on Taeyong tightening significantly, momentarily knocking out all air out of the angel’s lungs. He shivered, Taeyong’s desperate call for him going right down to the bubbling heat at his navel. 

“Fuck, angel,” Ten groaned, bending over the man beneath him, his chest flush against Taeyong’s clothed back. He really needed to take that thing off. “You really can drive a man insane,” he added with a low grunt. “Such a pretty little thing, begging for more like the absolute needy slut you are.” 

Taeyong whimpered, hips bucking and taking more of Ten’s fingers in. 

“You want my cock, huh angel?” Ten crooked his fingers up again, blunt nails scratching Taeyong’s tender spot. “Then beg for it.” 

“Ten!” Taeyong cried out, fucking himself of Ten’s curved digits. The demon was taunting him, and Taeyong was allowing him to do so, actually enjoying the barbarous aspect of it all. In the end, it was all a lesson. Ten was teaching him what happens to those who misbehave, the torturous punishment they receive for going against clear instructions. Taeyong had pushed his luck, and now was paying for it. “Please! Please, I need you!” 

The demon chuckled, placing a single kiss to Taeyong’s back. Even through the fabric of his shirt, Taeyong could feel the fiery heat of the demon’s touch. 

“Good boy,” Ten whispered. He finally retracted his fingers from Taeyong, leaving the angel feeling unpleasantly empty. Taeyong whined at the loss of contact and warmth, though he was also relieved to finally catch a break. 

Taeyong watched Ten’s movements from the mirror. The demon had stood up, rolling his shoulders. He unzipped his pants, putting on a show for Taeyong as he dropped his pants to the floor, showing himself off for Taeyong.

The angel gulped, hole clenching around nothing as he the anticipation within his body rose at the sight of the demon’s girth. Two fingers were nothing in comparison. It was evident that the angel would scream and cry, and he was rather ready for that. 

Ten then continued to take his shirt off, which then prompted Taeyong to do the same. The angel sat upright on his knees, pulling the last layer of clothing from his shaking frame, discarding it to the floor next to him. 

There was shuffling coming from behind Taeyong, and so the angel resumed looking at Ten. The demon had pulled out a bottle from the bedside table, as well as a small plastic wrapper.

Before he came back to Taeyong, Ten also grabbed a pillow from his bed. Taeyong wondered if the demon even intended on taking the angel on the soft bed, or if it was Taeyong’s inability to control his frail body that resulted in him getting fucked on the floor. 

Whatever the reason was, Taeyong didn’t mind. He found the experience thrilling. Plus, maybe it was for the better that Ten hadn’t laid him down on the bed, because then it would all have felt too real.

Right there, on the floor, Taeyong didn’t have to think about the reality and weight of his actions. He didn’t have the comfort to get carried away in thoughts. All he could focus on was the way his body ached and reacted to everything Ten did to him. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Ten knelt back down, placing the pillow at Taeyong’s side. He tapped the angel’s thigh, prompting Taeyong to move up, placing the pillow underneath his knees to protect his joints from aching even more. His knees were already red, and Taeyong could already feel the way they’ll end up bruising. 

“Up,” Ten commanded, gripping onto one of Taeyong’s ass cheeks, forcing him back up. The angel did as ordered, his ass on full display, hole quivering for more. “That’s a good boy,” the demon added, opening the cap of the bottle before tearing apart the small silver packaging with his teeth. He smoothly rolled the rubber onto his impatient length, softly moaning as he felt the pressure of his own hand around himself. “Fuck angel,” he muttered, pouring on some of the liquid onto his hand, rubbing it around to warm it up. “You can’t begin to imagine how much I’ve been thinking of this.” 

Taeyong mewled. Has the demon been picturing him too? Has he been imagining the angel splayed out in front of him? Has he ever touched himself to the thought of Taeyong, rubbing at his slit with an unquenched thirst to indulge himself in the angel’s tight, sweltering heat? 

The man on his fours trembled at the thought that he had such an effect on the demon. 

“Then show me.” 

“Oh, I will,” Ten assured. “I’ll fuck you so good, angel. You’ll never have it as good as me.” 

Taeyong chuckled, throat dry from his cries up to now. “You sound sure of yourself.” 

Smirking, Ten leaned in, kissing the angel’s tailbone. “I am sure.” He licked down to Taeyong’s pink rim, stealing all air from the angel’s lungs as his coarse tongue circled the ring of muscle. The tip of muscle teased the angel, pushing through the tiniest amount, but it was more than enough for Taeyong to yell out, awaiting the stretch that Ten’s fingers simply couldn’t provide. 

But Ten didn’t go any deeper. His tongue lay flat against the angel’s hole as he lathered his hard dick with lube, fighting with himself to not start pumping himself through it all. 

Taeyong didn’t even have to look in the mirror to know what was about to happen. Ten withdrew his tongue from the angel and he planted one hand firmly on Taeyong’s hip, restraining the man in his clutch. The angel drew in a sharp breath, heaving when he felt the tip of Ten’s erection at his expectant entrance. 

Even with everything, Taeyong wasn’t prepared for the expanse that followed. 

Ten was slow – agonisingly slow really. The pace allowed for Taeyong to fully relish in the feeling of being completely torn apart.

The angel struggled to breath, hot tears building up at his lust crazed eyes. Ten was so wide, so much wider than the fingers that scissored him open. His tight walls opposed he stretch, the feeling too unusual for his body to completely comprehend. 

Taeyong kept whimpering, mewling and crying out, limbs trembling as Ten went in deeper and deeper, pulling him thoroughly apart. He couldn’t even force his head up, forehead pressed to the ground. He tried to steady his breathing, but he really couldn’t. He clawed at the smooth floor, mouth wide open and watering. 

The demon stilled, balls deep inside Taeyong. “Fuck,” he moaned, the grip on Taeyong’s waist becoming harsher. “You’re so tight.”

It took all of Ten’s will power to not start ploughing into the angel right there and then. He would have loved to just start pounding into the man, but he had some common decency. He wasn’t going to satisfy his own hunger just yet, not when Taeyong was struggling to come to terms with the mind-numbing sensation. If he scarred the angel, it was more than likely that he’d never agree to something like this again. Ten didn’t want that; Taeyong was the only person he’s encountered in a long time which had managed to spike Ten’s interest, fitting the man’s criteria. 

Ten had a very refined taste, and he loved to indulge himself in the finer things in life. Taeyong being one of those finer things. 

Taeyong was a beauty rare to come by, and even rarer when considering just how pure, innocent and highly ranked Taeyong was. The moment Taeyong had stepped into the bar for the first time and Ten got a taste of his sweet scent, the demon had been famished, craving to have the angel writhing beneath him.

The holier they are, the better. Angels like Taeyong are so repressed that the moment you show them the slightest amount of attention, they’ll beg and plead on their knees. That’s exactly what Ten craved. 

All filled up, Taeyong exhaled shakily, forcing his eyes shut as he regained the tiniest slither of composure. He just needed a moment to get used to the foreign body snug within him. 

Subconsciously, Taeyong clenched around Ten’s dick, causing a string of expletives to escape past the demon’s parted lips. Taeyong also moaned, repeating the spasm of his muscles around the demon, finding pleasure in the tightness of his needy hole. 

Ten dragged his nails across Taeyong’s skin, leaving red pathways down his side and hips, his other hand spreading his cheeks apart. 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong uttered. If not now, then when? He just wanted to finally feel everything. “Please, move.” 

“My fucking pleasure,” Ten muttered, pulling back without hesitation, only to roll his hips back into Taeyong. 

It was sickening. Ten tried to be somewhat gentle at first, but he grew erratic with his thrust sooner than later. He fucked into Taeyong’s gaping hole, the fair amount of lubricant providing a satisfying, smooth slide. 

The demon ploughed into Taeyong, the squelch of the liquid so obscene and filthy. The sound echoed in the room alongside the gratified mewls of the angel and the lecherous growls of the demon, mind consumed with the sensation of Taeyong’s tight, sopping hole swallowing him up. 

Taeyong couldn’t keep himself up, bowing down in front of the mirror as if praying. Praying for more. Taeyong worshipped the sensation of Ten’s cock fully stuffing him up; for tonight, Ten was the subject of Taeyong’s undying adoration, worthy of all the praise and worship for his touch. 

After a few more controlled thrusts, Ten bottomed out. Taeyong didn’t even have a second to protest before Ten plunged right back, hard and fast. 

The angel cried out, his throat sore and coarse, as the tip of Ten’s length teased his prostate. Taeyong sought the contact, willing himself to move his ass back to get closer to Ten, taking as much of the demon as he possibly could.

But Ten pulled back. And then he fucked into him again. And again. And again. Skin on skin, hot and sticky, but _oh_ so intoxicating. 

Ten repeated his harsh thrusts, taunting Taeyong every time he didn’t exactly reach the bundle of nerves. He savoured the way the angel was falling apart, so desperate to get more, only to have the rug pulled out from beneath him just as he was supposed to get his coveted reward. Ten wasn’t going to make it so easy. He wanted to angel to truly undo himself. He wanted Taeyong to see himself, so salacious and improper. 

To do that, Ten reached out for Taeyong, tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair. Taeyong winced, mouth dropping open, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His dick twitched, craving some attention of its own. Ten propelled Taeyong back, dragging him by his hair to sit up.

The angel’s thighs burned, and the sweltering heat at his groin was intense. The angel sobbed, Ten’s length digging in even deeper with the new angle, finally hitting his prostate. 

“Ten!” the angel exclaimed, the name coming out coarse, constricted by Taeyong’s laboured breath and sob. 

The demon leaned in, his lips gliding over Taeyong’s neck, nibbling at the sweat covered skin. He chuckled against the man, snaking his other hand around Taeyong’s front, stroking his taut stomach. He leisurely swayed his hips, putting strain on his own lower body to fuck into Taeyong’s orifice, torrid lube trickling down the angel’s ass down to his inner thigh. 

“You see that?” Ten questioned, his erection lodged deep in Taeyong’s snug walls and his touch voluptuous. “See how fucking beautiful you look, angel? So pretty, taking my cock like a good boy.” 

Taeyong moaned, Ten bucking his hips, hitting him dead on the spot. 

“Watch yourself, angel,” the demon demanded, tugging firmly on Taeyong’s wet hair. “Watch me fuck you. Look at yourself.” 

And the angel did. He attentively observed himself, jolting up with each one of Ten’s sharp and calculated thrusts. He watched himself bounce up and down in Ten’s lap, his aching length excreting a clear liquid, more than desperate for some attention from absolutely anyone. He looked at his reflection with great hunger; he looked so reprehensible; his body marked with red paths from Ten’s nails, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his body. He was an utter mess, and he looked the best he’s ever looked in his whole life. 

Ten’s hand sneaked up, loosely wrapping around Taeyong’s throat, preventing the man from looking away from his reflection, which was pretty useless because Taeyong was undoubtedly enjoying the view of himself tangled up with Ten. Though, he leaned into the man’s hand, feeling the pressure around his neck, constricting his airways. He choked. 

Yet he went back for more. 

Taeyong reclined once more to feel the strain around his throat, heaving when Ten thrust into him simultaneously. 

“Harder,” Taeyong begged, hot tears streaking down his face. “Harder,” he repeated, rolling his hips on Ten. He wasn’t going to last much longer, so he wanted to end on a bang. “Fuck me harder.” 

Ten growled against Taeyong’s ear, propelling himself harder than anything he’s done before. Taeyong keened, sound absolutely deplorable, so pornographic that Taeyong struggled to believe that he was the source of it. But he was, and that was beyond electrifying. Who would have thought he was capable of such erotic sounds? 

“What a filthy fucking mouth you’ve got, angel,” Ten grunted, speeding up his thrusts, levelling up on the intensity. “Good boys don’t swear. But you’re not a good boy, you’re just a fucking filthy whore, angel. Right?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong agreed with a whimper, both hands reaching behind himself to hold onto Ten, clutching onto his hair. “Fu- _ugh!_ Fuck me! Harder!” 

Taeyong didn’t know just how much harder Ten could go, already hitting his prostate dead on repeatedly. But Taeyong just wanted more. And more is what he got. 

One hand wrapped around Taeyong’s leaking, twitching dick, pumping him hurriedly. The pace was unrelenting and excruciating, but so, _so_ good. Ten put extra pressure of Taeyong’s slit, dragging the precum down his throbbing length. The other hand made sure to hold Taeyong’s throat, staggering the angel’s breathing even more as Ten fucked Taeyong’s ass. 

The angel was so close now. His entrance was clamping down on Ten, bringing out devastating cries from Taeyong at the extra friction. He could feel how Ten’s length pulsated inside him, also nearing his peak. 

Taeyong got carried away in the myriad of sensations, his body a ragged wave. 

“Look at yourself,” Ten ordered once more through jagged pants. “You see that?” 

It wasn’t quite clear what the demon was referring to, however Taeyong had an inkling feeling that it had to do with the way the angel was gleaming, as if bathed in a sea of the purest gold. Taeyong was sparkling, dusted in particles of glitter, shimmering all across his body. 

Confused, Taeyong dragged his hand down his chest as Ten continued to fuck him with his girth and his hand wrapped narrowly around him. Taeyong looked at his hand afterward, and he was indeed coated in... something.

He had absolutely no idea what it was. However, it reminded him of something. In the books from the demon library, there were depictions of angels and demons in the same act as he was with Ten, and the angel painted so carefully also was sprinkled with gold specks. 

Taeyong had no strength to ask the demon for an answer, but luckily Ten provided it for him without a prompt. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ten affixed his mouth to the crook of Taeyong’s neck, sucking on the delicate flesh, lapping his tongue over, collecting the beading droplets of sweat up along the shimmering glitter. “Drenched in all the fragments of your purity, but only in the arms of a filthy demon. Funny thing, angel.” He grunted, biting down on Taeyong’s shoulder as the angel clenched his ass around him. He flicked his wrist faster, having Taeyong squirming, nearing his inevitable release. “Dirty little thing,” he muttered, hips bucking faster and faster, hand choking Taeyong. 

The angel looked mesmerising like that, draped in a glistening layer, sweat trickling down his body, hot and messy. Strands of hair clung to his face, some falling into his crazed eyes. He was so fucked out, his lust building up at his navel, ready to spill out into Ten’s hand, covering the demon in his seed. 

It didn’t take much more for Taeyong to reach the high he was yearning for so desperately. The angel bounced on Ten’s cock, spreading himself open as the demon hit his prostate with acute precision, leaving the man trembling and crying, Ten’s name on his pretty lips, bruised despite the lack of attention they received. His movements were frenzied, chasing his high. 

Noticing he was close, Ten sped up the snap of his wrist, putting even more pressure around Taeyong’s pulsating length, his own mind filled with the thought of release. 

Everything felt so overwhelming, and with one sharp move of Ten’s wrist, Taeyong spilled out, spurting strings of white out on Ten’s hand which milked him through his orgasm. The angel moaned, a hoarse cry of euphoria wracking through his wrecked frame, thighs and navel set aflame. Ten continued to plough into him, pursuing his own high. 

Taeyong kept grinding down on Ten, tears streaking down his hot cheeks, riding out his climax. “Ten, Ten, _fuck!”_ He moaned, the demon’s name a mantra as he continued to empty himself. He could feel Ten’s desperate thrusts, the way his erection was quivering, buried inside of the angel’s tight, pink ass.

The pain was beautiful; he was reaching the point of overstimulation, but he couldn’t care any less, rejoicing in the toe-curling sensation. 

With everything feeling so good, Taeyong arched his back, eyes rolling back in pleasure. He could hear Ten’s desperate, laboured breaths. He wanted to help the demon; he wanted to share this revolutionary sensation, which is why he continued to jump on the demon’s lap, whining and making all the sounds he knew could drive Ten to his peak. 

He didn’t have to wait much longer though; when Taeyong came over his hand, coating him in his creamy ejaculate, the angel clamped down on Ten’s length, muscles spasming at the extreme rush of electricity travelling down his body. Ten just needed a slight push and he would finish. 

The push came with Taeyong, clasping his sopping heat around Ten, moaning his name – no, not Ten’s name, but his own. 

“Taeyong,” the angel mewled. “My name’s Taeyong.” 

“Taeyong,” Ten growled, bucking his hips once more, only to finally spill into his condom. “Fuck, _Taeyong!_ ” The demon cried out, basking in his orgasm, pushing the angel on his fours again, frantically fucking into Taeyong’s abused, trembling hole. “Angel!” 

And so, the two men finished, a mess of sweaty bodies laying on the cold ground. 

Ten rolled off Taeyong, resting on his back, wincing at the drastic change in temperature. His hand was covered in the angel, and he ensured that Taeyong watched him as he brought the stained hand to his mouth, tongue poking out to lick up the pungent release. Taeyong stifled a moan, biting down on his finger before following suite in rolling onto his back. 

Taeyong felt empty, his ring of muscles getting accustomed to the lack of Ten’s girth stretching him open. Now that he got to experience what the spread felt like, what achieving a mind-boggling high was like, Taeyong knew he’d indulge himself in even more. Though, he didn’t intend on doing anything more with Ten. This was solely a one-time thing. 

“You good, angel?” Ten asked, delicately stroking Taeyong’s arm. Now that he had to fully take a look, Taeyong noticed the tattoos adoring Ten’s skin. Taeyong’s vision was too blurry to take in the full details of the artworks, but he knew they were there. 

Taeyong hummed, satisfied with the new experience. “You know my name, you can stop calling me angel,” he pointed out with a raspy voice. Ten was right: he did end up screaming a lot. He really could do with a nice glass of lemon and mint water right about now. 

“I know, angel,” Ten acknowledged, finger lingering over Taeyong’s perky nipple. 

The other man huffed. Of course, it’s not like Ten was going to stop using the nickname he had grown rather fond of over the months since they first met. Taeyong knew the demon called him _angel_ to tease him, so he should have guessed that giving his name would change nothing. 

“Did I meet your expectations?” Ten questioned, rolling the pink nub between his index and thumb, precisely observing the slight scrunch of Taeyong’s nose as he did so. 

Taeyong shrugged, riling Ten up. The demon scoffed, the sound turning into an amused laugh afterwards. “It was decent,” Taeyong replied, turning to look at the other man. “And what about me? Was I good?” 

The demon grinned. “A solid six,” he answered. The angel frowned. “Would be a good eight if we went for another round,” he added. “But you couldn’t handle that, angel.” 

There was truth behind that. Taeyong was exhausted, the weight of the night crashing over him. He could barely move his limbs, let alone push himself for round two. For now, Taeyong could settle for a six. 

“You should get going,” Ten prompted. Taeyong shouldn’t have expected more from Ten, though he was somewhat disappointed at the prospect of getting kicked out so quickly. “Can’t have you smelling even more like a demon,” he added, pushing himself up and hovering above Taeyong’s lips. “Imagine if everyone found out you laid in a demon’s bed. How scandalous.”

He slowly inclined closer to Taeyong’s parted lips, his kiss the softest, most tender thing the angel has experienced the entirety of the night. It was almost a shame that he got to feel this just now. 

The delicate kiss lingered for a few seconds until Ten finally detached himself from Taeyong. 

The demon stood up. “The bathroom is just there,” he said, pointing over to one of two doors. “You should get cleaned up. I’ll drive you home when you’re ready.” As he spoke, Ten got himself together, discarding of the used condom. He picked up his clothes and got dressed, all whilst Taeyong struggled to pull himself together. Such things must come with experience. 

Finally though, Taeyong managed to put himself together, cleaning up in Taeyong’s en suite. He washed his face, clearing himself of as much sweat and spit as he could without actually taking a shower. The man in the reflection was so different to what he had grown used to. There was a layer of restraint lifted, causing cracks in his usual innocent, happy go lucky façade. He looked absolutely, without a single doubt, wrecked.

To put it bluntly, Taeyong was a mess. But there was something liberating about that. 

Taeyong also admired the way his skin glistened. He’s never seen anything quite like it, and it was surprising that he’s never been told that he was capable of shining like an actual star. He was radiant, even in his fucked-out state, he still shone like the brightest sun in the universe.

Still, he was confused about the gold covering his skin, but if Ten knew what it was, then surely this was something that was typical of angels. Majority of them probably would never get to know this about themselves, which was rather saddening to say the least. 

But enough of that! Taeyong got dressed, shimmying into his jeans after he deemed himself clean enough. He threw on his shirt, slightly crumbled but still good enough to wear. As he did his buttons up, Taeyong stared at the mirror, biting down on his lip as he covered up the red marks left by Ten’s hot mouth. They wouldn’t bruise, fading soon after. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, he spotted Ten sat on his kitchen counter, a glass of water in his hand. Taeyong wanted to ask for a drink too, but he couldn’t force himself to. However, he didn’t have to ask, because the glass he drank from when he first came over was now once more filled up, a slice of lemon with two leaves of mint floating at the top. The angel wanted to smile. 

“Thanks.” Taeyong gulped down the water, draining the clear cup in a matter of seconds. 

“You ready to go?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay then,” Ten said, hopping down and landing on his feet. “Let’s get you home, angel.” 

Of course, Taeyong didn’t give Ten his actual address. Instead, Ten drove Taeyong to Johnny’s place, thinking that the angel was directing him to his own apartment. Taeyong wasn’t that dumb; he didn’t want to risk Ten stalking him or barging into his place when he wasn’t present. It was for the best if the two men stayed clear of each other from now on, or at the very least avoided one another as much as physically possible. 

The drive was... strange. The two didn’t really talk, their only exchange being Ten asking for directions and Taeyong reciting where to go. Thankfully, they arrived to the destination in less than fifteen minutes, which cut down on the awkwardness. 

“You okay to go alone?” Ten asked. “I saw you stumbling before.” 

Taeyong huffed, hand already on the door handle. “More than capable,” he stated. 

“In that case, I had fun, angel. You could do with some more practice though.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Taeyong said, faking a polite smile. He opened the door, stepping out, being greeted by the biting air. 

“Until next time, angel.” 

And with that, Taeyong shut the door. He started walking up to the entrance of Johnny’s apartment complex, checking over his shoulder when he heard the sound of gravel beneath tires. Ten had driven off, leaving Taeyong to his own devices. Just as it should be. Taeyong was Ten’s for one night only, that was their deal. 

The angel didn’t give Johnny a prior warning that he was going to visit, but the human didn’t hesitate to buzz Taeyong in, waiting for him. When the angel walked in, he was greeted with a confused Johnny, eyebrows raised in question as he scanned Taeyong’s dishevelled frame. 

“Don’t say a thing,” Taeyong uttered, stepping inside Johnny’s apartment. His friend just laughed, closing the door behind him. Taeyong had caught Johnny amidst his job, colourful card scattered all over his dining table and the floor surrounding it, his laptop open on a YouTube video. “What’s that about?” He asked, throwing himself on Johnny’s sofa, ensuring that he doesn’t land on his sore ass. 

“I’m trying out a few things for the kids,” Johnny replied, sitting with Taeyong on the couch. He lifted the angel’s legs, laying them on his lap when he got comfortable. “But I think you have more to talk about than I do,” the man laughed. “You look like you just walked through a hurricane. What on earth happened to you, Yongie?” 

Taeyong grabbed a pillow, hiding his face in the soft decoration. That was enough for Johnny to connect the dots. 

“No way!” The human exclaimed. “You got laid, didn’t you?” 

The angel said nothing, which was a very clear yes. 

“Oh my fucking god! Taeyong!” 

“You’re way too excited about this,” Taeyong pointed out, shuffling back to place his head on all the other pillows made available to him. “I just... yeah.” 

“Was it with that mysterious guy? It was!” Johnny didn’t even give Taeyong a chance to answer any questions. The man could simply read his best friend like an open book, getting all the answers he needed by observing the slightest of movements, the faltering breaths and the twitches of his muscles. “How was it then?” 

Now, Taeyong couldn’t contain the smile. 

Johnny practically shrieked, frantically hitting his best friend’s shin. “Taeyong! Look at you! You’re beaming,” Johnny pointed out, such fondness in his eyes. “I’m so happy that you’re happy!” 

Happiness? Maybe, but not exactly. Satisfied? Yes.

Happiness involved his heart, but his heart wasn’t touched at all by Ten. The demon made him feel good, and that’s all there was to it. Taeyong will be happy when he finds someone who’ll offer what Ten did, but with actual feelings attached. He’ll be happy when he’s given the world in the name of love. He’ll be happy when he makes love, not when he’s chasing after a carnal desire. 

“It was fun,” Taeyong admitted. “But I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other again.” 

The human frowned. “How come?” 

“Just because,” Taeyong replied with a shrug. “This wasn’t meant to mean anything.” 

“Oh wow, that’s brutal. Since when are you _mister fuck and run?_ I wasn’t expecting that. You sure you’re okay?” 

“ _Yes,”_ Taeyong assured. “It was good. But, him and I are just not meant for anything more. Simple as that.” 

Johnny hummed. “Okay then. In that case, you wanna learn some origami?” 

“Damn right I do!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. You know, in all honesty, this isn't even the raunchiest thing I've written which is surprising.
> 
> I'm currently having fun writing this fic and the point I'm up to now is !!! I can't wait for y'all to read it.
> 
> This is more or less where the fun starts.
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)
> 
> Anyway, see y'all on the 24th!!!


	7. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel felt numb from crying, from knowing that he is absolutely powerless in the grand scheme of things. Nothing that he can do will prevent the true horrors continuing.

The next few days after Taeyong and Ten’s little rendezvous, the angel avoided his three other angel friends, fearing that they’d detect the demon scent lingering on his body. Other than that, Taeyong went on with his life, business as usual. He went to work, solved some easy cases, and in the end met up with his friend group after what was basically a self-quarantine. 

Rinse and repeat. The daily grind as you may call it. 

Luckily, Taeyong hadn’t come across Ten anywhere since their night together. Also, he somehow managed to avoid the demon’s friends, which was a fairly pleasant surprise. Of course, Taeyong still saw Hendery when he went to the library, having binged through the human’s recommendation and hence asking him for something else. Hendery happily showed the angel what he had an interest in, and in the end, Taeyong ended up with quite a few volumes of mangas varying in genres. 

Taeyong even had the opportunity to reorganise his bookshelves, throwing some of the books which had been cluttering up his shelves and wasting space on the coffee table as he replaced them with his newest purchases. The books he knew he was never going to read again, or the ones which he simply didn’t like, would be put in a cardboard box and taken to a charity shop. Someone else may find use in them. 

In the process of clearing the storage space, Taeyong picked up the booklet given to him by Joohyun. He stared at the cover, flashes of his night with Ten coming to mind. 

The angel shivered, contemplating throwing the book away so that he’d never have to look at it again. However, he didn’t have the heart to do so. After all, if he threw away the booklet, he’d be discarding and purposefully ignoring things which challenged his personal idea of truth. 

Honestly, after everything that has happened, Taeyong wasn’t really free from his old mindset. But why would he be? Taeyong didn’t have the time to go running after demons to ask them a multitude of questions; he didn’t have the time amidst his job to go take a quick look at demon literature. Plus, the man was constantly surrounded by other angels, so it was obvious that their influence would have an effect on Taeyong. 

After completing his latest case, Taeyong had been kept up in his supervisor’s office for longer than usual. The woman – Ms Ahn – had offered Taeyong a hot drink, personally pouring the steaming green tea for Taeyong. The younger angel was moved by the gesture and stayed with the woman until he ultimately had to leave. 

During that time, Ms Ahn had praised Taeyong for his hard work which did at first weird Taeyong out. Yes, did receive praise for his effort and high success rate, however he never got called in to have a pleasant chat with his boss. It struck the angel as strange, but he didn’t question anything the woman did or said, simply nodding along and sipping on the piping hot tea. 

She had asked Taeyong how he was doing, to which the angel replied that everything was fine. With a calculated smile and nod, his supervisor moved on swiftly to the next conversation talking point. 

“I hope you’re not too hung up over case YN2037826,” the woman said, placing down her mug down carefully. “It’s a shame, especially considering your otherwise pristine track record.” 

“I try not to think too much about it,” Taeyong stated. “If I let it drag me down, I won’t be able to help other humans in his situation.” 

Taeyong felt like he was under exam conditions, and his response to the woman was as sterile as he could have managed at the moment. He said what he knew the woman wanted. Mrs Ahn smiled, very much satisfied with the response. And, at that point, Taeyong had somewhat understood that he was indeed being tested. Possibly on loyalty.

The angel cracked under the pressure, bending the knee and yelling at himself internally. Even with all he’s been through, everything he’s seen, he still went back to the way he used to be, although somewhat less stiff that usual. Johnny had joked about that, saying that Taeyong had the _tension fucked out_ of him. Of course, he still was tense, but not in the ways he normally was. 

After that meeting, Taeyong began to fear that some other angel had gotten a glimpse of him with Ten and they had reported that to the higher ups. Due to that, Taeyong had been extra careful with what he has been doing, watching every step he takes to ensure that he doesn’t slip up. He stays as far away as physically possible from Black Wings, and he goes as far as to exit a building if he even gets the tiniest whiff of a demon. He's worried that if an angel saw him even in the same area as a demon he’d get reported and brought in for questioning. 

Taeyong knew how the system worked. Well, to an extent. He knew that angels were very serious with the amount of time and circumstances in which angels could surround themselves in demons. Hence Taeyong’s isolation for a solid week after sleeping with Ten. Johnny and Taeil were safe, but Taeyong simply couldn’t see his other three friends because they’d definitely catch the lingering scent of demon on him. 

But he couldn’t get rid of the book. 

Within that book were things that went against what was taught to angels such as himself. The book contained things that were omitted in angel texts, things which Taeyong had experienced on his own skin, such as the golden sheen which he had been layered in after being in the arms of a demon. He experienced the hunger swirling at the pool of his stomach, the arousal that angels have been told is a rarity amidst their kind. So, either Taeyong was an anomaly, or there really was a cover up in place. 

Why? 

Taeyong had no clue whatsoever. 

The angel sighed, bringing the cold glossy cover to his forehead. “What am I doing?” The man asked himself. “Constantly questioning authority... have you really gone mad?”

 _You keep talking to yourself, repeating the same thing over and over. The answer is pretty clear._

Madness it was. 

_No. Confusion. You’re confused. You need answers._

Well that was rather obvious, but it’s not like Taeyong could get the answers he wanted without jumping over quite a few hurdles. He can’t just stroll in to his work and ask for an explanation. He’d most likely get detained and then dragged up for a questioning. 

He’s heard stories before. Angels never get to learn what happens when they step out of line, so they had to learn from hearsay and rumours. Gossiping wasn’t a crime, though lies were heavily frowned upon. But that seemed quite hypocritical – though maybe hiding the truth wasn’t the same as lying. There had to be some truth to what Taeyong has been taught. 

The story he heard had been bouncing from angel to angel, kept under wraps, but Taeyong did manage to hear it on occasion. Of course, he didn’t really believe what was told, but that was before he learned that the people above him were suppressing information. So, maybe there was something of value in the gossip. 

Apparently, about three years ago there was an angel working in the same position as Mark. He had gone against direct orders, though the details of what he did wasn’t clear and varied from who you talked to. Whatever he did, it cost the angel his job. He never came to work again, though nobody saw him leave the building after he was taken to speak with the higher ups. It was like he completely vanished. 

Maybe there was something to the rumour, which was exactly why Taeyong had no interest in having anyone find out about him and his doubts. But Heavens, he had so many doubts. 

He tried to cover them up, tried to act like it was business as usual, but the small voice in his head just wouldn’t shut up. Every time Taeyong talked to Lucas or Jungwoo or Mark and the topic of demons appeared, Taeyong would agree with what they said, though on the inside he wanted to disagree. He wanted to point out that Yuta was still very much in love, happily parading with Sicheng as his boyfriend. 

But he couldn’t. 

The angels around him were influencing his outwards behaviour, but that couldn’t patch up the cracks in his psyche. He thought he knew better – no, he did know better. He knew better than to call the demons heartless, vile beasts. Did he know if they truly loved? No. But he also couldn’t prove that they _didn’t_ love. Yet he still nodded along with his friends, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach. 

So, the angel was still trapped with his old thoughts, solely because he was around all the people which fuelled those beliefs, adding fire to the idea that demons are pure evil and that everything the angels do is right and that everything they say is the truth and only the truth. 

As long as Taeyong stays surrounded by angels who believe every word they’re told, the longer it will take for him to fully free himself of the shackles placed on him. 

Throwing away the book would be a sign that he was in fact conforming to the norm, doing what was expected of him. However, if he kept the book, the angel was at risk of being found out. He didn’t want that; Taeyong didn’t want to end up like the angel from the rumours, but he also couldn’t simply go back to living like everything was orderly when it wasn’t. The angel had seen things which made it clear that not everything was as normal as it was made out to be. 

And so, Taeyong fought with himself. He fought over what to do. Throw the book away, or keep it somewhere safe. 

He locked eyes with the cover, seriously contemplating his choices. 

With a loud sigh, Taeyong carried the book with him to his bedroom, opening one of the compartments of his bedside table. It was rather cluttered, but that worked in the angel’s favour. He rummaged through a pile of papers and magazines, hiding the far from holy book under the stack. 

Taeyong quickly shut the cabinet, staring at it intently. 

“You’re gonna pay for this,” he muttered to himself, turning on his heel to leave the room. 

*** 

Taeyong agreed to meet up with Lucas, the other angel requesting his help with his newest case. Since Taeyong had just received his new case and still had time to work on it, he agreed. Lucas was good at his job, but he really valued a helping hand, especially with cases he deemed more challenging. And of course, Taeyong was honoured to help his friend. 

The two angels met up at their favourite café, Lucas arriving first. He had bought Taeyong one of the angel’s favourite drinks, guessing what Taeyong had the appetite for. Unsurprisingly, Lucas was spot on with his purchase, making Taeyong beam when he took a sip of the black forest hot chocolate. The again, it wasn’t particularly difficult to guess what Taeyong would like. The angel had a sweet tooth – a very big one at that. Half the things he ate or drank caused his friends shiver; just the thought of all that sugar sending chills down their spines, teeth itching. 

Lucas had a file on the table next to his tea, steam swirling every time the front doors to the café were opened. He was wearing a plain white shirt, his black tie done up with upmost care. Taeyong’s friend took his job seriously – not that Taeyong didn’t - and that was evident in the way he dressed to the nines even outside of the office. Lucas looked like a true professional, worthy of a managerial role, or even higher if he put his heart on it. 

“How can I help?” Taeyong asked after a few minutes of aimless chatter. He made himself comfortable, loosening the scarf wrapped around his neck. The abrupt change of temperatures from the outside and inside were causing the angel to overheat in all the layers of clothing he had on him. 

They were currently in the middle of winter, and though not as severe as it could have been, Taeyong has been seeking as much warmth as physically possible. If he could, Taeyong would love to spend his days locked up in his bedroom, hibernating through the season like a big grizzly bear without a single care in the world. Unfortunately, Taeyong had a life and a job to do. 

“I was just hoping you could come with me,” Lucas explained. “I can’t seem to figure out this guy’s problem,” he added, passing the case file over to his friend. _GH2011562._ “I followed him to work but nothing suggests he’s surrounded by demons, or even negatively affected by them.” 

“Does sound odd,” Taeyong stated. There was familiarity to what Lucas had said, and so Taeyong had the tiniest inkling that he knew what was happening. Lucas may have a Yuta type situation on his hands, in which case Taeyong was going to offer his friend some advice. 

But what advice? 

In all fairness, Taeyong wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to help if that was the case. He saw Yuta and Sicheng; he saw how happy those two were, and so it didn’t sit right with him knowing that he may end up separating Lucas’ current case from someone they may actually love. 

“I know right?” Lucas huffed, leaning back in his chair, arms folded his buff chest. “I thought of sneaking into the dude’s apartment but I couldn’t find the key.” 

“Have you tried looking under the doormat?” Taeyong asked, flipping over the cover to look at just who he was supposed to be dealing with. 

_Oh._

What a surprise. 

“I did! He actually has a slither of rationality in him- Yong? You good?” 

Taeyong wasn’t sure what his expression looked like, but it was clear that it gave off some strange signals. The angel looked up at his friend quickly, internally screaming because, of all the people, it was someone he knew. 

Hendery. 

“What?” Taeyong asked, trying to hide the way his mind was running laps right now, trying to process the information, figuring a way to solve the problem. 

“You just seem shocked. You good?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” the angel assured. “Why wouldn’t I be okay? I’m fine.” 

The more he spoke, the less trustworthy his lie became. Wait- lie? Yes, a lie. Granted, it was a small one, a little white lie. Those weren’t a crime. Sometimes, you had to bend the truth a little to make others feel better or to get them to stop worrying. Taeyong didn’t want to worry Lucas. And besides, Taeyong was fine. He was just shocked, that’s all. 

Lucas shrugged. “Anyway, do you think you can help me figure out who he’s been hanging out with?” 

Can he? 

Taeyong wasn’t able to save Yuta, so what about this case was so different that he could succeed this time? And even if he did decide to agree to help Lucas, there would be a price to pay. Taeyong had more or less made a deal with Ten. The demon already had suspected Taeyong of following after Hendery, so if he found out that this time Taeyong was actually going after his friend... well he didn’t know what ten would do, but he knew it wasn’t going to be nice. 

Ten had been so intimidating when he found Taeyong in the bookstore where Hendery worked. He let Taeyong go then, trusting the angel about his intentions. But Taeyong wasn’t the best liar when put under stress – or just in general, he doubted Lucas even believed him – so if he confessed what was happening, it was unknown what Ten would resort to. What would the demon do if he found out that Taeyong had once more gone after someone he was friends with? 

That, alongside Taeyong’s hesitant approach to separating what was perhaps love, didn’t feel right. But if he refused to help, that would just end up creating more questions. 

Questions about Taeyong’s loyalty and priorities. 

That was exactly what the angel wanted to avoid. Taeyong didn’t want anyone questioning him about that. If it came to that, just what would Taeyong let slip? Would he end up confessing to his uncertainty about the current system? Would he confess of the grave sin he committed by sleeping with a demon? 

So, there he was, sat in a café bustling with life, his heart and mind torn. 

“Yong? Can you?” 

“Yeah,” the angel replied, feeling the sharp pain in his heart. “I can.” He smiled, ignoring the way he felt sick to the stomach. 

*** 

The angel had grown a liking to this particular bookshop. He had become a rather frequent customer, ensuring to come in when he knew his favourite staff member was on shift. Taeyong trusted Hendery’s recommendations, and he has yet to be dissatisfied with anything the human had suggested him to read, be it a manga, comic or even book. Hendery had a great taste in media, and so Taeyong fully believed in his opinions. The two even spoke about a few other things outside of recommendations, such as other interest. 

Hendery was a great person, which was exactly why Taeyong was so reluctant to help Lucas. But he had to. It pained him, but he had to do something so that his friend wouldn’t get suspicious about his actions. 

The human seemed happy; he was kind and helpful, never getting annoyed at the people which came in and out of the store he worked in. Taeyong had a first-hand experience of this; Hendery didn’t get annoyed the first time the two men spoke when Taeyong was so indecisive on what he wanted. He didn’t show any signs of getting mad or angry, and Taeyong saw him helping out anyone who looked even the slightest bit lost. 

Taeyong didn’t understand what about him had flagged up he need for intervention. To get picked up by the system, there had to be something visibly _bad_ about the humans, something that was brought on by the influence of a demon. Taeyong saw nothing of the sorts about Hendery. The human was as good as a human could be. Yet he still had become a file for an angel to solve. 

What was there to solve? What was the underlying issue which needed to be resolved? Just what was so urgent? 

Lucas smiled at Taeyong, pulling the front doors open for his friend. Taeyong walked in, offering Lucas a polite nod which hid his inward screaming. 

The two men found themselves standing inside the store which Taeyong was now fairly acquainted with. Taeyong knew where Hendery tended to reside, usually hanging around further back where the smaller cash register was located. He wondered just how much Lucas had worked on this case, and whether he knew Hendery’s routine. 

On that note, was it possible that Lucas knew that Taeyong knew the human? Could that be the reason as to why he asked Taeyong for help in the first place? It was a reach, but it was always possible. Lucas hadn’t made it clear just how long he’s been working on the case, so it wasn’t absurd to wonder. 

However, if Taeyong remembered correctly, Lucas had finished his last case no longer than a week ago. In that time span, Taeyong hadn’t visited the store, having already purchased enough books to keep him occupied for the next two weeks at the very least. 

“I’m gonna try to talk to him,” Lucas explained. “I’m gonna try to get all chummy with him, so whilst I do that could you check if there’s any demons around? If you find any, let me know with a text if they’re coming to Hendery.” 

Taeyong nodded with a thin smile. “Okay,” he agreed. “Don’t be suspicious.” 

“You doubt me?” Lucas scoffed. “I’m hurt.” 

“You big baby.” 

With that, the two split ways. Lucas went searching for Hendery whilst Taeyong stood on patrol. On first glance he couldn’t sense the presence of any demons. Did demons even go buy books? Stupid question, but Taeyong needed something to distract himself from the ever-present fear of Ten finding out that he’s a co-conspirator in a case which involved yet another one of his friends. 

Luckily, he didn’t stumble on the demon just yet. 

In the meantime, Taeyong wandered around the store, running his fingers down the spines of different books. He somehow stumbled into the children’s section in his daze, and realising that he didn’t belong he quickly turned the other way. 

Taeyong checked around for his friend. Lucas was standing with Hendery, talking about something which seemed to make the human grin like mad, excitedly letting the angel know about something he was clearly passionate about. Taeyong had been on the receiving end of that enthusiastic smile. Never once did he think there was anything about the man that meant he was in potential danger of getting corrupted. Not even once. But apparently there was something that wasn’t right. 

Taeyong would have said that maybe it had to do with Ten, but the demon wasn’t _that_ bad. Yes, he was annoying at times, and maybe a bit of a sarcastic asshole, but he wasn’t pure evil. Taeyong got to learn that with his whole body. 

Maybe he wasn’t the gentlest individual out there, but he didn’t make any violent attempts at Taeyong’s life. Though that might end up changing if the demon finds out about Taeyong helping another angel tear his friend apart from... someone. It still wasn’t clear who the demonic influence in Hendery’s life was. 

Lucas made brief eye contact with Taeyong, asking the older angel if he spotted anyone around. Taeyong shook his head no. There were no demons around. 

And so, Lucas went back to talking with Hendery, and Taeyong began walking away to have another stroll around the store. As he began to leave, he got a glimpse of the conversation the two were having. 

“I don’t know how much you’d like this, but my bo- friend swears that it’s the best book he’s ever read.” Hendery smiled, waving his hands around. “Wanna check it out for yourself?” 

Boyfriend. Right. Taeyong guessed as much. 

If he was correct – and he often was – he remembered Hendery mentioning a man’s name one time when Ten came to bring him his lunch. From their exchange, it wasn’t that much of a shot in the dark to assume that the man he spoke of then could possibly be his boyfriend. What was his name though? It contained a Jun, Taeyong was sure of that. Seokjun? Hyunjun? Junwoo? 

Dejun! That’s the name. 

Could Dejun be a demon? Well, it would make sense considering the situation. Yuta’s case also didn’t mention that he was in a relationship, but he was, and he was – and still is – dating a demon. So, could this be the case with Hendery? Was his boyfriend a demon too? 

If he was – and there was a high possibility of that – should Taeyong tell Lucas about him? Should he help his friend with the case? Or should he let the angel figure that out for himself? If he left Lucas to his own devices, there was a possibility that he’d also end up failing his case the same way Taeyong did. If that happened, Taeyong would sleep better knowing that a: he didn’t interfere with what seemed like a genuinely happy relationship, and b: Ten wouldn’t have anything to hold against Taeyong. 

Surely, that seemed like the better option. 

Hence, Taeyong decided. Besides, it was Lucas’ job, not his. The angel should learn from experience, and if that meant failing a case then tough. Failure was inevitable. Even Taeyong tasted its bitterness, even though he was deemed a prodigy in the field. If he can fail from time to time, then so could Lucas. 

Of course, it was best to not fail cases, especially those high priority ones which could end up with serious harm being done to the human or others around them. However, cases like Yuta’s could be failed. After all, what was the crime being committed? Definitely not one serious enough to be punished. 

Taeyong still wasn’t sure if demons truly felt love, but he was slowly being swayed into believing that that was indeed the case. He’s seen it with Yuta and Sicheng, then with Seulgi and Joohyun, and now possibly with Hendery and his boyfriend. There seemed to be genuine feelings there, and maybe those feelings were in fact love. After all, Taeyong wasn’t really one to judge. He never felt love, so who was he tell what was and what wasn’t love? 

Honestly, Genesis had strange priorities. There were far more grave matters to attend to than a grown human adult falling in love with a demon. There were pressing matters, such as cases of demons seriously harming humans. There were thousands of humans out there seriously struggling, trapped in their own personal hell because of demons who love to torture and mess with humans like it’s their only purpose in life. 

There were humans out there like Johnny. People who were being forced into doing things that they didn’t want to do but they had to, being promised by demons that if they degraded themselves enough, they’d get what they wanted. Johnny was lucky enough to escape with not much harm done, but there were humans who weren’t as fortunate as him. But no, separating two adults in love was more important. 

What’s with that? Were angels too worried about keeping up the... the _lie_ that demons don’t have feelings as pure and heavenly as love and compassion? Was that the reason? Would they rather risk the suffering of humans just to stop some humans from being with demons? If that was the case, then maybe Taeyong really should do his best to prevent Lucas from succeeding. 

It was rather cruel to do, and it went against the rule of _do anything required to successfully end a case_ but it was for the greater good. The sooner the angels assigning cases realised that these cases weren’t going to end up concluded on a _happy_ note, the sooner they’ll end up prioritising high-risk cases. So yes, it wasn’t nice of Taeyong to sabotage his friend, but he wasn’t going to interfere with an issue that really wasn’t important. He’d rather save his energy for something more important. 

Taeyong passed by the non-fiction section near the front of the store, and as soon as he got there, the angel caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. 

He really couldn’t catch a break. 

Of _course_ he had to be there! Of course! Taeyong really couldn’t escape Ten, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t escape that overbearing scent of sandalwood burned to ashes, the lavender flowers growing around the sullen remains. The aroma was so thick, and Taeyong couldn’t help but think of the way it choked him up as the demon was fucking into him, holding onto Taeyong’s weak body. He shouldn’t have thought of that, but he was unable to force the picture down. 

And then it hit him. 

If Ten was here, and if he saw Taeyong and another angel talking to Hendery... now that would be terribly bad. But maybe the demon wouldn’t see him. 

_He knows you’re here. He can tell._

Right, of course he can. Life just couldn’t be that simple, could it now? 

As if he had read Taeyong’s thoughts, Ten turned his head to look at the angel. His steps slowed down ever so slightly, wondering what exactly Taeyong was doing. If he believed Taeyong, then he’d just think that the angel was out getting books. But if he got suspicious – rightly so – then he might start to connect the dots, especially if he ends up noticing that there’s another angel in the shop. It’s best he doesn’t figure that out though. 

Taeyong should text Lucas about Ten’s presence. He knew that Ten had come for Hendery, probably to deliver whatever was in the paper bag he was clutching onto. Was the human seriously so forgetful and disorganised that he couldn’t remember to bring his lunch to work? 

He contemplated if he should message his friend though. If he did, would Lucas end up stalking Ten, thinking that he’s the angel corrupting Hendery. Ten may be a demon, and he may be around Hendery, but that didn’t mean that he was the one who needed looking into. If Lucas did end up looking further into Ten, what would he find, and how would he react to the discovery of Ten’s bar? Would he report it, or would he be like Taeyong, too afraid of facing the repercussions that he’d end up ignoring its existence? 

Taeyong didn’t want to find out. Especially now that Ten had seen Taeyong. If anything with Hendery, he’d assume it had something to do with Taeyong. The demon may not know where Taeyong lives, but that probably wouldn’t stop him. 

Realising that Taeyong wasn’t going to say anything, Ten carried on walking. He had a task at hand, and he would probably prefer to get that done before teasing the angel. Taeyong couldn’t allow the demon to go to Hendery. He had to stop him. 

How though? 

Simple. 

Taeyong took big strides over to the demon, surprising the slightly shorter man when he grabbed onto his wrist, dragging him off course. He pulled Ten away to stand within the romance section, hiding himself and Ten from the eyes of any passer-by's. The demon let out a small surprised noise as Taeyong forced the man to cage him against a bookshelf. 

“Well hello,” Ten said, baffled by Taeyong’s actions. “You good?” 

“Can’t you tell?” Taeyong asked, letting go of Ten’s wrist to tug on the front of his jumper, exposed under his unzipped winter coat. He hoped that he was acting well enough for the demon to not suspect anything iffy happening in the background. 

It seemed to work though. 

Ten smirked, gripping onto Taeyong’s waist under his coat with his free hand. “Missed me?” 

“You could say that.” The angel pulled Ten in closer, eyes warily scanning the surroundings. He needed to distract Ten long enough for Lucas to get everything sorted with Hendery. Hopefully that wouldn’t take that much longer. And so, Taeyong decided to do the only thing he knew would keep the demon occupied, whilst simultaneously feeding into the persistent hunger which he felt at the pit of his stomach ever since he left Ten’s apartment that eventful night. 

Taeyong couldn’t deny that he’s been thinking of being touched and kissed again. Of course, he tried to picture himself with people which weren’t Ten, mostly to ease his mind over worrying over getting caught wrapped up in a demon’s embrace. That was thrown out the window though the moment he decided to pull Ten in, having the demon push his back against a shelf in a very public space. As long as Lucas doesn’t end up seeing him like this, everything would be fine. Hopefully. 

“Here I was, thinking you didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

“Who said I want to have anything to do with you?” Taeyong asked, snaking one hand down Ten’s arm, taking the handle of the paper bag from the demon, carefully dropping it to the ground next to him so that Ten could hold him with both hands. 

Ten chuckled. “The way you pulled me in,” he explained. “Or did you just forget yourself then, angel? I can always leave you alone if that’s what you want.” 

“Stay,” Taeyong abruptly pleaded. Ten, under no circumstances, could leave Taeyong’s side whilst Lucas was still with Hendery. 

The demon grinned, pleased by Taeyong’s plea. “If that’s what you want, angel. Have your way.” Ten leaned in closer, lips brushing up against Taeyong’s sharp jaw, hand going to loosen the scarf around his neck to allow further access. Taeyong shivered, the demon’s cold hand skimming over his soft skin. So he could have cold hands. How fascinating. 

Taeyong wrapped his hands around Ten’s neck, twirling his lithe fingers in the demon’s hair, though Ten’s beanie got in the way. And so, Taeyong decided to pull it off. The demon looked up at him, dumbfounded by the angel’s action. 

“I tried my hardest to hide my bed hair and this is what you do?” He joked, pulling the angel’s body closer to himself. “How mean,” he added, kissing a strip down Taeyong’s throat, causing the angel’s breath to momentarily falter. His grip on the man became stronger, as if to ensure Taeyong wouldn’t slip away from him. The angel wasn’t going to leave, not yet at least. 

“Stop complaining,” Taeyong ordered with a scoff, dropping the beanie to the floor. 

Ten chortled, kissing at Taeyong’s throat, hands slipping beneath the angel’s sweater. “As you wish, angel.” 

“Are you seriously gonna call be that?” the nickname would surely stick, no matter how much Taeyong ended up whining about it. It’s cheesy and somewhat annoying, especially with the way the demon says it. It wasn’t quite endearment; the tone in which he uttered _angel_ had a taunting edge to it, laced in with a playful element that made Taeyong want to roll his eyes so much he could finally see the back of his head. 

“What else, angel?” The demon’s freezing hand rested at Taeyong’s lower back, causing a forceful chill to run down the angel’s spine. Ten was leeching off his warmth, repaying Taeyong with kisses, slow at first. 

“My name?” Taeyong suggested, tilting his head back for the demon to kiss the spots that yearned for the attention of his lips. “You know it.” 

“So? Angel suits you better,” Ten pointed out, smirking against Taeyong’s skin, sucking at his collarbone. 

“It’s like calling your cat, Cat.” 

“That’s cute.” 

“It’s stupid.” 

“If I ever get a cat, I’ll name it that,” Ten promised, one hand slipping down to cup Taeyong’s jean clad ass. The angel let a surprised yelp escape him. It wasn’t loud enough to be heard, per se, however Taeyong hid his face in the crook of Ten’s neck out of embarrassment. The demon snickered, squeezing down on Taeyong’s cheek again, but this time he didn’t receive the reaction he wanted, so he continued to placing wet and hot kisses down the angel’s neck. 

“Just to spite me?” 

“Exactly,” the demon replied, a faint hint of playfulness in his voice. He then proceeded to roll his hips against Taeyong, the angel letting out a choked exhale. 

This is not what Taeyong was expecting. A make out session – that apparently didn’t involve lip on lip contact because, for some unknown reason, the two men agreed that that was something they wouldn’t partake in – was what he expected. Grinding against each other in a bookstore? Now that was something that took him off guard. 

Still, Taeyong accepted the demon’s advance, retaliating with his own smooth whirl of the hips. He sought the friction, almost forgetting that he was currently in a public space. He couldn’t care, because the moment he found himself held by the demon’s tight grip, kisses being placed over his tender skin, body engulfed in Ten’s sharp scent, Taeyong got lost in his movements. Ten’s hand on the angel’s ass kneaded the flesh, getting Taeyong all worked up. Things were slowly but surely escalating, and the angel wasn’t sure if he had the willpower within his to actually stop himself. 

Never in his life did Taeyong imagine things would come to this. He never thought he’d find himself grinding against a demon in a bookshop, muffling his unsteady breaths in Ten’s poofy coat. In all honesty, Taeyong was absolutely pathetic. The angel lacked the restraint and self-discipline he prided himself with often. He became a whimpering mess so easily, and as good as it may feel to be touched in such ways, Taeyong wanted to regain some composure. 

Taeyong bucked his hips, getting a cramp in his leg. This caused a new wave of shivers down his spine, a rush which brought out a stifled mewl. That just added to the overall embarrassment which he felt. 

Ten took in a shallow breath, his fingertips digging into the angel’s skin. “Angel,” he uttered lowly, controlling himself. “You’re making things hard for me.” 

The angel wanted to laugh. “You too.” Today wasn’t supposed to be complicated, yet Ten had to stumble in and mess things up. And now, things were getting quite difficult. 

“I hope so,” Ten laughed. “How do you think we should fix this, angel?” 

Taeyong wasn’t expecting anything today, but given the offer... 

Lucas. He couldn’t leave his friend. What would he say to the angel? _Hey sorry for leaving, I have a dick appointment with a demon who funnily is friends with your current case. Anyway, I had fun! Bye!_ Now that wasn’t the best explanation to give. 

But Heavens, how Taeyong wanted to say yes to the demon. Even though he told himself that what happened with Ten was a one-time thing, he was still so willing to run after the demon and jump in his bed for a quick and fun round. 

Luckily, his saviour came in the form of a phone call. The device rang from Taeyong’s pocket, the ringtone snapping Taeyong back to reality. His hands quickly detached from Ten, going to grab the device. However, Ten didn’t stop, continuing to have fun with Taeyong’s neck, lathering it with his spit and nibbling on it, teetering on the edge of leaving a mark on the angel. 

The caller ID was Lucas. 

Taeyong picked up. 

“Hey,” he greeted his friend. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Lucas replied. “I’m already outside. I couldn’t figure out where you were,” he explained, sounding confused. “I got to learn a few things about him, but I’m gonna have to dig in a bit deeper. For now, I think he might be dating a demon.” So, he reached that conclusion. Now for the fun bit, aka actually finding out the truth about the relationship. “It’s honestly odd. He sounded so happy about it, but if his boyfriend really is a demon then he has to have an ulterior motive. Like your other case.” 

Taeyong hummed through the line, not really in the right state to reply with anything more meaningful. Not when Ten was there, not letting him go. Besides, with the way the demon was moving, Taeyong would rather avoid saying anything to Lucas only to end up mewling when Ten rubbed up against him. 

“Anyway, I’m outside the shop.” 

“O-okay,” Taeyong replied, having to bite down on his lip when Ten forcefully joined their fronts together. That demon was going to be the end of him, one way or another. “I’ll be right there. See ya.” He then hung up, looking Ten in the eyes. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

“I have to,” Taeyong stated. “Duty calls.” 

“Of course it does, angel.” Ten slowly detached himself from Taeyong. The angel felt cold. Ten had taken all the heat from him, and now he was going to run off with it. Typical. “Just know that I’m happy to help you out anytime,” he added, tempting the angel with his sultry gaze. 

“No need.” 

Ten chuckled. “I find that hard to believe. But okay. See you around, angel.” 

Taeyong nodded, sparing the demon no more goodbyes. Discipline. He needed that if he wanted to stay out of trouble. Discipline meant not following after a demon. No matter how tempting it was, Taeyong had to teach himself that there was more harm in that than good. Even if doubted the things told to him about demons, that still didn’t mean that he could happily parade with one. 

The angel rushed out of the bookstore, hastily wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck to hide any signs of contact. He also zipped up his long coat, hoping that that would hide any signs of excitement which may have sprung up with Ten. It was best to avoid any questions from Lucas. 

But of course, there were questions. And that included a question which Taeyong panicked over. 

“And what happened to you?” Lucas asked. “And why can I smell a demon on you?” 

Instantly, dread and anxiety took over Taeyong’s mind and body. Of course Lucas could smell the demon lingering over Taeyong. Taeyong didn’t consider that when he dragged Ten to the side and then proceeded to get hot and heavy with the man. 

“I stumbled on one before you called,” Taeyong explained, crossing his fingers, wishing for Lucas to believe that. 

“Did it jump you or something?” 

Taeyong faked a smile. “Just bumped into me.” _And proceeded to touch and kiss me. Oh, and I was the one that dragged him over._ “That’s all. No need to worry, Lu.” 

“In that case, wanna grab something to eat? I need some food for thought.” 

“I don’t think that’s what the saying refers to.” 

“Yeah well I’m hungry,” Lucas pointed out, slinging his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder. He seemed rather hesitant, as if he feared the lingering scent of a demon would rub off on him. That would be bad in his books, because to him, demons are filthy, impure beings. And until recently, Taeyong would have been the same. However, now he was somewhat less harsh in his judgements. Still sceptical, but not unforgiving and cruel. 

“Okay then. Lead the way.” 

*** 

Taeyong wasn’t sure how Lucas’ case was going. He was purposefully avoiding anything surrounding the man’s current job as he didn’t want to get involved in it any further. However, after a few more days, when the entire friend group met up for a quick morning coffee before work, Taeyong could see that Lucas wasn’t getting far. 

A part of the angel felt relieved. He knew he shouldn’t have been celebrating a failed case, but there was nothing else to do but be joyous about it. No relationship ruined, and no Ten becoming suspicious that Taeyong may have had something to do, meddling in the lives of his friends. 

“I think it’s over,” Lucas muttered, getting a reassuring pat on the back from Mark. Whilst the man was moping around because of his soon-to-be-failed case, Jungwoo chatted away with Taeil and Johnny, keeping them entertained, laughing over whatever they were talking about. 

Taeyong, on the other hand, was sat awkwardly, caught in the middle of two worlds. Half of him – the pure, angelic side – wanted to do good, spilling everything he knew about Hendery and how he may have a way of finding the demon corrupting him. But then the other half – the one which was sceptical of the things he had assumed were nothing but the facts – fought to keep the information deep down, simply sitting idly as Lucas flunked his case and got another one. So what that one case isn’t solved? Big deal. There were far more important things to focus on. 

Actually, saying that now, just what has Taeyong been doing for seven years of his life? Since the ripe young age of eighteen, Taeyong had put his blood, sweat and tears into a career which he has never actually taken a minute to think over. 

Yes, there was some good in what he did; the angel helped humans in dire situations, but that didn’t mean that every case which he worked on was of equal value – all human lives were of equal value, but some issues truly didn’t need the intervention of an angel. 

What were the majority of Taeyong’s cases even like? Taeyong received a variety of cases, all ranging in complexity and severity. But, more often than not, Taeyong was given jobs that were ridiculous. Petty theft, whilst bad, wasn’t something that needed solving before cases involving blackmail, threats and over horrendous things. Yet that’s what Taeyong was stuck with. 

“Hey Mark,” Taeyong called out, coming out of his zoned-out state. The youngest looked over quickly, eyes sparkling as he awaited what Taeyong would say next. “Is there a way to look through all my completed jobs?” 

The youngest angel pursed his lips in thought, pushing up the glasses which were slowly sliding down the slope of his nose. “Umm... yeah? I’d have to get my supervisor to help though. Why?” 

“I wanted to check something,” the angel replied, being as vague as he could without sounding fishy. 

“I can get you the file you need,” Mark assured. “Do you know which one you’re looking for, or the date you finished it?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “I’ll just looks through them all.” 

“All?” Lucas butted in, sounding wildly amazed by Taeyong’s declaration. “You have tons of them. Don't you remember even the month you got it done? Season? Year?” 

The angel in question shrugged it off. “I’ll be fine. So... is it doable?” 

“Don’t see why not,” Mark replied. 

*** 

Finding himself in Mark’s department wasn’t unusual, however Taeyong typically came there when he had a query. The cases were always handed out to the angels in Taeyong’s sector of work in a separate office, a few floors below. However, Taeyong had never been at the vault before. Well, to call it a vault would be slightly over glorifying what it really was. 

Storing thousands upon thousands of case files would take up too much space, so the company switched to storing all records digitally. Was it more secure? Maybe. Did it save up on space? Definitely. Within the large serves were all completed and successful cases. Taeyong had no clue as to what happened to the unsuccessful ones, but he wasn’t going to worry about that when he came for a different reason completely. 

Mark wasn’t allowed to enter because a: he wasn’t needed there, and b: the angel didn’t have the correct credentials to enter. Hence, Taeyong was escorted by Mark’s supervisor who was also the head of the entire department. The woman ensured that Taeyong didn’t touch anything that he shouldn’t, even though they didn’t _technically_ enter the server room. 

“Log on,” the woman ordered, pointing the angel over to a remote desktop. After a few questions on the way, Taeyong learned the reason as to why he couldn’t look into his past cases on any of the devices in the company building. _Confidentiality and security_ seemed like decent enough answers, though that didn’t take away from how tedious the process of looking up a few files was. 

Taeyong did as told, sitting down in front of the computer. He typed in his log in details which consisted of his ID and his password. Before he could go any further, he was given another task to do. The pop-up asked for authentication, which is when the woman which led him to the room scanned her ID pass at the side of the computer. How sci-fi was that? 

“You can now access your past cases,” she explained. “How long do you think this is going to take?” 

Taeyong looked at the number displaying all his past jobs. Those added up close to a thousand, and that didn’t mean he’d be out any time soon. 

“Umm... is there a way to take some of these home?” 

Taeyong received a confused look from the woman. “Why?” 

“I need to look into a case I did a while back, but I don’t really know when exactly it was from,” he explained, reciting the excuse he had come up before coming up to the department with Mark. “If I could take a copy of my cases from a given time frame, would that be possible?” 

“As long as none of the details are distributed in any way, you’re permitted to print out a few cases,” the woman explained. “Select which cases you wish to take home and I’ll print them out for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

And that’s how Taeyong ended up with fifty sheets of paper laid out on his bed. He had taken out a few cases he worked on the previous year. What for? To visualise what he’s been doing every day of his life for the past seven years. He needed to see exactly what he was spending his time on. What was it that had consumed his life? Was what he doing really as valuable as what he has been led to believe? Or was it all a sham, over glorified and redundant? That’s what he wanted to find out. 

Taeyong picked up the first sheet of paper and read over it. 

_CASE JK1822098 – COMPLETED BY 00TL01071995 TAEYONG, LEE ON 03032020_

_Jaehyuck_ _Kim, M, B 25021999_

_Reported drastic change in behaviour – rowdy, short tempered, irritated,_ _anti-social_

_Shift in routine – frequenting bars, stays out later_

_Possible demon influence._

There was far more information offered, but Taeyong didn’t need to read any further. He remembered working of this case. Yes, there was a demon in the man’s life, however that demon was none other than Jaehyuck’s best friend. The demon had offered the man some advice as they were both dealing with university life and Jaehyuck was stressed with all the assignments which he had due in a short period of time. The demon had suggested the man works as much as he can before taking a long-deserved break. That break involved going out to get drinks to loosen up. 

It wasn’t the demon which was to blame for Jaehyuck’s behaviour. Anyone looking at the case could tell that. But at the time, Taeyong adamantly believed that the demon had something to do with it. And what did he do? 

He tore the friendship apart. He ended a friendship which had lasted years up to that point. He did it so easily, and he had absolutely no remorse as he did so. He did it all because the point of _all bad behaviours found amongst humans are due to a demon influence_ was hammered into his skull from a very young age. 

Taeyong has no idea what has happened with Jaehyuck. Did he get better? Or was the aftermath kept a secret on purpose? Was he a _successful_ case because Taeyong had managed to rip apart a demon from a human? Was that what _successful_ really meant? Did _successful_ even take into account what happens with the humans afterwards? Do they really improve, or are angels doing everything for their own sake, acting like the saviours of humanity to make themselves feel good? 

If that was the case, then there was so much wrong with what the angels did. If that was true, then angels didn’t really care about humans. No, all they want is to make themselves feel better and holier than though. They hate demons not because they are truly evil, but because angels see themselves as better than the creatures they despise so much. It’s all vanity and pride. Sins which are reprehensible, but ones which they commit themselves. 

Demons were no saints. Not in the slightest. But that didn’t mean that every demon was programmed to do harm to others. It certainly didn’t mean that a demon and human should be separated simply because one of them was a child of Lucifer. That was prejudicial. The belief was bigoted and counterproductive. 

But Taeyong continued. He grabbed yet another file. 

_CASE MJ2263890 – COMPLETED BY 00TL01071995 TAEYONG, LEE ON 31032020_

_Myunghee_ _Jeon, F, B 12092003_

_Reported change in behaviour – anger, short fuse, anti-social_

_Shift in routine – arrives early at school and leaves late, spends less time with family, avoiding friends_

_Homeroom teacher is a demon. Possible influence there._

Now this case... looking back at it now made Taeyong feel sick. He completely forgot about it the second he handed in his completed report. But Heavens, this case was absolutely horrendous. If anything, Taeyong probably did more harm than good. 

Yet it was classed as _successful._

But was it really? Was separating a young girl, struggling with life and the situation at home, from the only person she felt she could talk to really a good thing? Taeyong had gotten the teacher suspended, and soon enough fired. But that woman was the only person Myunghee could turn to when she felt her life was falling apart around her. 

_Successful._

Taeyong didn’t bat an eye at what he had done. He was so convinced that he did the right thing, that his actions were justified in the grand scheme of things. If he could dispose of a demon in an influential position which shaped young minds, then surely everything would be fine. There had to be a reason Myunghee came to school early and stayed as long as she did. Surely it wasn’t because her parents were going through an ugly divorce. It surely wasn’t because one of her best friends asked out the boy Myunghee liked, even though that she had never shown any interest in him up until Myunghee told her. Surely it wasn’t because her grades were slipping and she stayed up into the dead of night, worrying if she’ll manage yet another day. 

No, it was because the teacher was a demon. 

Taeyong wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He potentially made life even harder for the girl, but he was a hundred percent satisfied with what he did. Not only was he satisfied, but so was the management team looking over his department. They were so delighted that they gave Taeyong a bonus and took out the angel, as well as some of his co-workers, for a meal. 

They were celebrating Myunghee’s misery. 

_CASE JM0054278 – COMPLETED BY 00TL01071995 TAEYONG, LEE ON 10042020_

Stole food for a classmate when his single mother lost her job. The classmate? A demon. All their fault. 

_CASE SA1003477 – COMPLETED BY 00TL01071995 TAEYONG, LEE ON 29042020_

Wasn’t getting better after going to a therapist who was a demon. Behaviour turned for the worse. So, it had to be the demon’s fault. 

And this trend continued. For every serious case, Taeyong had completed a dozen trivial jobs where the demon didn’t seem to be the actual root of the problem. Yet Taeyong was led to believe that that was the true reason. And that... well that made Taeyong feel absolutely vile. 

The angel threw the files back on his bed, catching his hand shaking. Actually, it wasn’t just his hand which was trembling: his whole body was. The realisation of all the _bad_ he’s done finally hit him, taking over his frame and causing a reaction. Taeyong wanted to cry and throw up. He wanted to hide away from the world, to hide in shame from what he has done over the past seven years. 

In those years, Taeyong thought he was the one doing good, when in reality he was the monster. 

He sobbed, hot tears stinging at his eyes. They trailed down his face, staining him with shame. Taeyong couldn’t look anymore, so he looked over at all the sheets of paper covering his bed. Without a second though he lunged out and grabbed all of them, scrunching the files up. He hurried to the kitchen, throwing the crumpled pages into the trash. He couldn’t look at them any longer, the guilt slowly eating at him. 

Having discarded of the files, Taeyong felt his body weaken. He stumbled back, having to rely on his kitchen counter for support. His entire world was spinning, his mind a complete mess of thoughts swirling around, hundreds of individual realisations and epiphanies taking place all at once. 

“What have I done?” The angel muttered; his knuckles white from gripping onto the smooth surface holding him up, Taeyong had truly never felt so disgusted and broken in his life. Even when he had sought affection in the arms of a demon he didn’t feel as appalling as he did right now in this moment. At least then he wasn’t causing harm to anyone, anyone he actually cared about. 

Taeyong cared about humans, after all that’s what all angels were supposed to value. Angels are supposed to take care of humans, to ensure their happiness and wellbeing, so _why_ were they tasked with doing things which ended up creating even more problems? Why was Taeyong ordered to break apart friendships spanning years? Why was he commanded to take away someone’s livelihood, whilst tearing them apart from someone who found comfort in their presence? Why did he have to punish someone who tried to do what was in their power to help? 

Why, why, why! 

It all was so wrong. But he saw the truth with his very own two eyes. He couldn’t deny it any longer. 

His own kind was lying to not only him, but other angels who blindly follow and believe everything which they are told. Just how many of those angels were tearing apart meaningful relationships in the name of _the greater good?_ How many of those angels thought that what they’re doing is the kindest thing they can do to aid humans? 

How many angels were out there that knew all that Taeyong did? 

A dozen? A few dozen? A hundred? More, less, somewhere in between? 

If Taeyong was to believe what Ten had told him the first night which they met, then places like Black Wings weren’t a rarity. Within places like that, were all the angels that walked through the doors just like Taeyong? Had they also figured out the ugly truth behind the corporation that they worked for? Had they finally freed themselves of the shackles placed on them, finally doing things which they were always told were diabolic but things which they wanted to do, things which made them feel good? 

Is so, then that meant that Taeyong wasn’t an odd case. There were angels like him. How many though? 

Whatever the number, harm was still being done. 

Also, if other angels had figured the nature of the worldwide corporation, then why has nobody stepped up to point of all of its faults and flaws? Well, that was rather simple. It was the same reason Taeyong wasn’t going to say anything. 

Fear. 

So what if he goes and makes a complaint? If he does that, he’ll be punished – and not in the way Ten had _punished_ him. There was no pleasure to be found in the punishment that he would be given by his higher ups. Not only would he be punished, his complaint would be brushed under the rug, never to be seen of ever again. Just like he would disappear. 

Taeyong would end up vanishing, just like that other angel from the rumours. The more he thought of the story, the more he believed it to be true. An angel that doesn’t do what it was programmed to do doesn’t deserve a place in society anymore. What happens to an angel like that? Taeyong may never know as long as he values his life and uses his self-preservation skills well. 

And what did that mean? It meant business as usual. 

But that wouldn’t work. If he did _business as usual_ then he would end up committing the very same thing he didn’t want to. If he continued to work as always, he’d end up with other cases resembling the ones he looked through. He would still have to ruin relationships and lives to satisfy the angels in charge. He could just refuse, but that would cost him his job, his apartment and more. His life? Maybe. Definitely life as he knows it now. 

So what can he do other than continue working as always, continuing to be single cog in the gargantuan angel machine. The machine wasn’t working for humans, but against demons. Those may at first seem like the same thing, but they’re not. Working for humans meant doing the best to keep them safe and happy. Working against demon revolved around the idea that demons don’t deserve a place in society, and that they had to be kept away from humans, no matter the repercussions. 

It’s not like angels ever got to see what happened after they finished their job. As soon as they’re done, they have another job to do and they’re not given a chance to see the _improvement._

Taeyong can’t do anything brash. The most he can do is mess up a few of his cases. Yes, that will most definitely raise some brows, but if he played his cards well, he may survive long enough without getting caught. So, it was time to say goodbye to his title of the _perfect_ angel with a pristine track record. He’ll play his part, but he won’t continue doing things he knows will for a fact damage someone’s life. 

But for now, Taeyong needs a moment to process everything, letting out his remorse. 

*** 

_Yo_ _Yongie_ _, you good??_

_Have you vanished off the face of the planet or something?_

_You haven’t shown up to our morning coffees for the past few days and we’re all getting worried about you_

_Did something happen?_

_Hey_

_Sorry for worrying you_

_I just haven’t been feeling the best_

_A bit under the weather_

_Nothing you need to worry about, so it’s all good_

_Yongie_

_You should have said earlier!_

_I would have brought you my good_ _ol_ _care package_

_With the hello kitty plasters?_

_You bet!!_

_You don’t have any_ _cuts,_ _do you?_

_I don’t_

_But I like the plasters_

_I know you do_

_How about I come over today then?_

_Have you eaten anything?_

_…_

_YONG!_

_That’s it_

_I’m cooking for you_

_I’ll fulfil my role as the domestic sexy housewife_

_If not for_ _Taeil_ _then for you_

_That would be nice_

_Thank you, Johnny_

_I don’t think I’d survive without you_

_Makes two of us_

_I wouldn’t survive without you_

_You_ _cutie_ _patootie_

_I’ll be over soon_

_I’ll be waiting_

*** 

Taeyong wasn’t as fine as he assured his best friend he was. In reality, the angel has spent the past week in bed, crying until he couldn’t cry anymore, his chest aching from his sobs, eyes puffy and red. Once he started crying, it was hard to stop. He thought of all the lives he potentially ruined by following direct orders. 

The angel spent those days cooped up in his four walls, clinging onto a pillow for dear life as tears spilled down his face. He was just so done with everything. Taeyong felt immense guilt and responsibility for his actions, and as he cried, he wished that there could be someone there to hold his through it, just so that Taeyong didn’t have to feel the soul crushing loneliness that he did over those tough days. 

Before Johnny arrived, Taeyong did as much as he could to make himself look decent. He couldn’t rid himself of the dark circles under his eyes, nor could he force himself to smile like his world wasn’t crumbling away right in front of his eyes. Still, he told Johnny he had felt under the weather, so his current appearance would hopefully be justified to the man. He couldn’t even bother to get dressed in something nice. Instead, he jumped into a fresh pair of pyjamas, the soft fabric offering him a minimal sense of comfort. 

When Johnny walked into Taeyong’s apartment – without knocking, because he never had to – the human ran around to find Taeyong to give him a big bear hug, crushing the feeble angel in his bone crushing hold. Taeyong chuckled, smiling softly against the man, finding the comfort he had been yearning for in Johnny’s loving arms. 

“You look like death,” Johnny commented as he pulled back from the angel. He was concerned, very much so. 

“Feel like it too,” Taeyong stated, leaning his forehead on Johnny’s bicep. He really was drained. Crying was surprisingly taxing on the body, and Taeyong felt worse than if he had run a day long marathon. His limbs were jelly and his body was depleted. 

“Have you slept enough?” The human rubbed Taeyong’s back, reassuring his best friend that everything was going to be fine. “The bags under your eyes are huge. What’s been keeping you up?” 

Taeyong exhaled. There wasn’t anything good he could have replied with. _I’ve been crying because my entire career revolves around meddling in the lives of humans who just so happen to be in the presence of demons. I realised that I’ve been messing up lives and potentially even ruined them._ Yeah, that wasn’t going to weird Johnny out without a doubt. 

“Life,” the angel replied with a saddened life. Now _that_ had Johnny shocked. The man looked down at Taeyong with utter confusion. Of course, Johnny was surprised. Looking back over all the years they’ve known each other, Taeyong has never _really_ been in a slump. He never had a reason to feel sad or anxious. There was never a reason for Taeyong to feel anything other than happy or simply okay. Angels had nothing in their lives that meant they had to worry about life. All angels were happy. 

All angels were heavenly beings. Pain wasn’t a feature of Heaven. Pain was a feature of living though. 

“Oh, Yongie,” Johnny uttered softly. “I’ve never seen you like this. Yong, what’s wrong?” 

It was strange. Taeyong had always been the one to comfort Johnny, as well as other humans around him. But now, it was Johnny who was offering a shoulder to cry on. Taeyong offered Johnny advice for everything, and now, that he’s snapped out of his _all-knowing holy angel_ mentality, Taeyong has realised that maybe his advice wasn’t so good. But maybe it wasn’t the advice that Johnny needed, but the reassurance that he had someone there to fall back on. 

Johnny couldn’t offer Taeyong the advice he needed, but he could always offer reassurance and care. After all, that was probably what mattered the most in situations like this. 

Taeyong tried – he really did – but he couldn’t contain the pained sob. He clutched onto Johnny’s black sweatshirt, bunching up the fabric under his hand. His body wracked with a chocked cry, and before his body could fail him, Johnny wrapped both arms around him, ensuring he wouldn’t fall down to the ground. 

“Jesus, Yong,” Johnny muttered, tightly holding onto his best friend. His voice made it clear just how concerned he was. He has never seen Taeyong like this, so to finally see the man break apart after years... that’s not something anyone wants to see. Nobody wants to see their friend in such mental agony. “Let’s get you somewhere comfortable. Okay?” 

The angel didn’t respond, though he was hoping that Johnny would still take him away and lay him down. And that’s what Johnny did. The human guided Taeyong to the angel’s couch, sitting the man down and grabbing the big pile of blankets to throw over the shaking angel. 

Once warm and all tucked in, Johnny sat himself next to Taeyong, throwing an arm over the angel, pulling him in. Taeyong buried himself against Johnny’s warmth, tears leaving glossy trails down his reddened cheeks. 

A silence hung over the men for a while whilst Taeyong attempted to pull himself together. He was thankful for Johnny’s presence to soothe him. 

Where to start? How did people even begin to speak of their feelings? 

Right, before he could seek advice, Taeyong had to actually had to explain what he was feeling. And what was he feeling? That was quite difficult to explain. After crying and crying, all that was really left was nothing. Numbness. Taeyong felt numb. That’s it. 

The angel felt numb from crying, from knowing that he is absolutely powerless in the grand scheme of things. Nothing that he can do will prevent the true horrors continuing. 

“I feel numb,” Taeyong explained, staring through blurred eyes at the small succulent placed on his coffee table. “I just... it’s a dull ache that I can’t get rid of,” he continued, placing his heart over his heart. “I don’t want it there. I wanna feel something- something that isn’t this. If that makes sense.” 

“It does,” Johnny assured. 

Another pause. 

“What’s wrong with me?” The angel knew why he was feeling this way. However, experiencing something so utterly painful for the first time is scary, and even though you may think you know the truth behind your own feelings, you always worry that there’s something else. 

To Taeyong, feeling any emotion other than joy or neutral was beyond wrong, almost unnatural. Was Taeyong broken? Was that the underlying reason behind everything? Was he a glitch in the program, a faulty angel? 

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Johnny pointed out, rubbing up and down Taeyong’s arm. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with feeling an emotion other than happiness. Okay? Not everyone can be happy twenty-four-seven, and that’s fine. We’re all human.” 

But Taeyong wasn’t human; he was an angel, and angels aren’t supposed to feel any emotion on the negative spectrum. Those emotions stemmed from demons. All that was negative and bad came from demons, which is why angels never felt sadness, jealousy, anger and so on. However, Taeyong felt sadness. And he also felt anger. The anger was aimed at the angels who had shown him the world, bustling with colour and life, and told him it was all black and white. The world wasn’t black and white though. Taeyong knew that now. 

Angels were capable of feeling the same emotions as humans, and therefore they experienced the same emotions as demons. And so, maybe demons could feel the same emotions as humans and even angels. So, maybe they could love. Maybe some couldn’t, but some could in the same way angels could. 

If angels could even love, that is. 

Could a race that did so much damage, truly love? Taeyong didn’t know. Could _he_ love? He loved his friends, that was undeniable. But could he experience the different type of love? If demons could, then why couldn’t he, right? But maybe demons could do something that angels couldn’t. 

“You’ve always carried yourself with a smile,” Johnny continued, resting his chin on Taeyong’s crown. “It always seemed like you had no worries in life. But I should have known better. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner.” 

Taeyong felt a pang in his heart. “Don’t apologise. I was carefree,” he explained. “But now... it’s all so new. I just wanna know how to stop it.” 

“There’s many ways,” Johnny stated. “Some better than others.” 

“Like what? What do you do to stop feeling numb?” 

Johnny chuckled dryly. “Bad things. Things that feel good in the moment, but don’t take away everything. It’s quicker and cheaper than therapy, though,” the human added with a laugh. “But if you feel really bad, I’d say that professional help is the best way to go.” 

That’s too slow. 

“What do you do?” 

“Nothing I’m proud of,” Johnny admitted. “Drinking and sleeping around with strangers isn’t the most admirable coping mechanism. Trust me. But it’s a quick fix. Hard to stop once you start.” The man glanced down at his friend before he hugged him tighter. “Don’t follow in my footsteps.” 

“I can’t drink,” the angel pointed out, making his best friend laugh. 

“You really can’t.” 

The men continued to sit cuddled up on the couch for a good twenty minutes after that. The conversation slowly faded out, and soon enough Johnny excitedly stood up, dragging Taeyong up with him. The human declared they were going to cook together. 

That was a sweet idea, and whilst both men were rather good cooks individually, they were absolute disasters when put together. Two heads really weren’t better than one in the kitchen, though they managed to whip up a meal, salvaging what was left of their disastrous cooking session. 

Taeyong had fun. 

Though he couldn’t stop thinking about what Johnny said. 

The angel didn’t know how to exactly cope with his issue. There were no angels he knew of that he could turn to. Well, he knew Seulgi who had most likely gone through what he was currently in the process of. However, he would have to find the woman first. That would take time, and for now, Taeyong needed a quick fix. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! Okay before you say anything about there not being enough taeten content, from this point on those two are gonna be (together) in each chapter!! I'm sorry it took this long for anything to happen but Yongie needed to learn. Oh poor Yongie... He needs a good ol hug.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story as of now. I'm currently writing a chapter I've been really looking forward to which also happens to be a major turning(?) point of the story. It's pretty much the half way point. I hope I will finish the whole story by maybe September, hopefully August. If I do, I'll make the updates more frequent since I won't have to stress about getting updates out in time. Once that's done I'm gonna start the dojae spin-off which I'm also excited for!!
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)
> 
> Well, thank you for reading and see you all on the 7th!!


	8. Ease My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t wanna feel numb,” the angel uttered. 

Having somehow pulled himsel together, Taeyong went back to acting like a typical member of society would. However, things were different now. Taeyong attempted to take longer with all the cases which he was given; what would have taken him ten or so days now took his double. 

It was a risky tactic, and one which had gotten heads turning and whispers of gossip passing through the office. Some speculated Taeyong had lost his knack for the job, whilst some suspected it was something else, perhaps rebellion. 

Those types of rumours were what Taeyong would like to avoid. 

Technically, they were true, but nobody could know that. Hence, Taeyong changed up. One case would take long, whilst the next one would take him much less time. It wasn’t an alternating pattern, per se. Taeyong changed things up as he went along. If he came to the conclusion that solving a case would do more harm than good, Taeyong either purposefully failed it, or ensured that the aftermath of his intervention wouldn’t leave any long-lasting effects. It was difficult to do- scratch that! It was practically impossible to do. 

Taeyong had to continue doing the thing which he had grown to despise, and that made him sick to the bone every day. He would end up coming home, feeling like he was going to throw up or cry any moment. Usually he managed to hold it in, learning to control the adverse reaction. 

However, there were times he simply couldn’t hold back. The angel would rush into his bathroom or bedroom, shaking as guilt left his body. 

It never truly left, but the cries ameliorated his aching heart. 

Of course, there was another thing which had changed in the three months that had passed since Taeyong learned the brutal reality surrounding his job. Taeyong did what Johnny advised him not to do: he searched for quick fixes. 

Nobody knew of Taeyong’s little secret. Not even Johnny knew of the things Taeyong got up to at night. Taeyong had downloaded a few apps on his phone, searching for someone who could make him feel good for a small moment in time. 

Luckily, it wasn’t difficult for a man like him to get responses. Granted, some of them were crude and far from chivalrous, but Taeyong wasn’t in the search of a gentleman or a prince in shining armour. The angel just needed someone to touch him and distract him from the void at the pit of his stomach and the dull ache in his heart. 

Taeyong had basically started leading a double life. 

The persona he showed his friends and co-workers was of the same Taeyong they had grown to know, though somewhat less upbeat as always. Thankfully, majority of the angels he came in contact with were too polite to outright ask Taeyong what was happening with him, and to the ones who did ask, Taeyong simply stated that he was tired and that that’s why his quality of work had been slipping. 

Of course, the angels believed him. Why wouldn’t they? Taeyong worked harder than anyone in the department, to the point that he was clearly overworking himself. It was understandable that he got burned out. However, the angles believed that Taeyong would soon return to normal, after all he was the prodigy angel, the angel to admire and look up to. 

But that Taeyong wasn’t coming back. 

The first time he slept with a human happened a few days after Johnny came over to comfort him. That man, funnily enough, was Jonghyun, aka the man he ran away from after a date. The two had found each other on one of the apps on Taeyong’s phone. They quickly started talking, laughing about their previous encounter. 

After exchanging a few messages back and forth, Taeyong asked if he was willing to pick of from where they left off. 

Jonghyun gladly accepted. 

To say Taeyong was blown away with the sex would be an outright lie. The human wasn’t bad per se, but he wasn’t mind blowing. There was something missing, but Taeyong enjoyed it nevertheless. While it lasted, and shorty after it, the sex had managed to keep Taeyong’s mind occupied for long enough to forget about the shame and guilt he felt from work. 

Taeyong came just fine, and that moment of bliss was good enough. But once wasn’t going to cut it when Taeyong worked pretty much every single day. His entire life revolved around work after all. 

The angel met up with Jonghyun maybe three times after that, but they slowly parted ways when it was evident that Taeyong wasn’t getting what he really wanted from the human. Jonghyun just didn’t have what it took to fully satisfy Taeyong’s needs. 

What needs exactly? 

The priority was getting Taeyong to stop feeling numb. Taeyong wanted to feel something real, first and foremost. He got that, but it wasn’t as good as he wished it to be. 

After Jonghyun came another man, and then another man, and another and so on, but none of them could successfully do what Taeyong wanted them to do. Sure, he had some fun with them, learning a few new tricks and kinks, but that still wasn’t enough to fully ease his mind and heart. 

Having hands wrapped around his throat, restricting the air from getting to his lungs, was quite satisfying and allowed the man to feel the slightest amount of _something_. But the human he did it with, didn’t do it right. He didn’t do it the way Taeyong wanted it. He wasn’t brought to the edge he craved. It was too weak and lacked any genuine knowledge on how to do it. 

It didn’t feel the same as when Ten did it. 

The demon popped into Taeyong’s mind every time the angel sought the touch of another man. 

Ten was Taeyong’s first, and the angel couldn’t help but compare every human to Ten. It was quite unfair; Ten had been far too good, setting the bar way too high for everyone that came after him. The demon surely did that on purpose. He had to know that Taeyong would never find a human which could fill his shoes in quite the same way. Ten had done just what he needed to have the angel running back to him. 

Taeyong considered it. 

He considered going after Ten. He hated that the brief exchange they had months ago in a bookshop was more thrilling than actually laying down in a bed with a man who was overly confident in his ability to please Taeyong even if they were below average in reality. 

Unless they fucked like Ten, then all those men should just shut up. 

Taeyong wasn’t quite sure what it was about the demon that had Taeyong hooked on him, but there was something, and the angel simply couldn’t deny that. 

As fun as a little bit of meaningless sex was, it was the expression of the men after Taeyong critiqued them that was worth it all. He wondered if that was the face he pulled when Ten had teased him for calling his sex subpar. Actually, Taeyong probably reacted better, because Ten was a demon, doing what demons do: taunt. 

Male humans really couldn’t handle being made aware of their mediocrity, and it was beyond entertaining to watch. One of the funniest responses Taeyong has gotten had to be _but you came though_ after Taeyong said that was the worst sex he’s ever had. It really was the worst, and Taeyong was glad to leave the man’s shabby little flat. 

All in all, Taeyong had found a way to ease the nagging pain he felt. After complaining that he felt numb, Taeyong sought after ways to numb the ache whilst also begging to feel something. 

Quite ironic really, but Taeyong did what he had to do. As long as it worked, any comping mechanism was a good coping mechanism. 

If only Johnny heard him. 

The man would ask what happened to the Taeyong he knew. He probably already suspected something was different about the angel. It wasn’t difficult to spot, not when Johnny had hawk eye vision when it came to his best friend. But Taeyong wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon; the train had left the station and there was no way to reel it back in. 

The angel wouldn’t go back to his old self, not when each day he came back from work he wanted nothing more than to dull the pain of knowing that he is a part of the problem. 

Besides, it was fun. To an extent. But it wasn’t exactly what Taeyong needed, he knew that very well, but he took what was made available to him. Sleeping around with humans was far less risky than telling anyone about what he knew. 

At some point, Taeyong gave up on searching for other angels like him. He didn’t step foot in Black Wings nor the library Seulgi had directed him to. 

Honestly, it would have been beneficial for him to go, however Taeyong didn’t want anyone spotting him going to those locations. Plus, he was rather occupied. Between pretending to work and hooking up with strangers, Taeyong didn’t have many opportunities to go out. It was easy to cover up sleeping with humans, but the scent of demons lingered for much longer. 

Yet Taeyong was beginning to consider going to the bar. It was obvious that the men he slept with wouldn’t keep his satisfied for much longer, and the moment in which that happened, Taeyong would most definitely start spiralling into grief like no other. 

The second sex no longer gave him a means of escaping reality, Taeyong wasn’t sure how long he’d last. The angel would crack, and that would be the beginning of the end. What that meant? He wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t quite ready to find that out yet. 

Only three months had passed, and Taeyong was starting to fear that his quick fixes weren’t going to keep him numb much longer. 

Taeyong bit down on his nails, eyes glued to the flickering tv screen without purpose – it's not like he was actually watching what was happening. 

With his newest case file thrown on his coffee table, abandoned for the time being, the angel considered his options. He could always try something new, though he drew the line at drinking. Never had it been fun for him, and even if it did have the tendency to ease one's mind, Taeyong wasn’t willing to partake in any drinking. Having to deal with a beyond agonizing hangover on top of coping with his own issues was not something Taeyong really craved. 

Then there was the option of changing things up in the bedroom. A threesome? Could be fun, or it could be an utter disaster. Taeyong already got headaches coping with one other man in the bedroom, and lord knows if he could handle two. So no, maybe that wasn’t the way to go. Maybe if he ever feels good again, and his partners are adequate, then maybe he’d be willing to give it a shot. 

And of course, there was the one other option which he was being drawn to. Sneaking around with demons would be tricky, and could backfire on him if any of the angels currently suspecting Taeyong of rebelling were to catch a glimpse of the angel with a demon. As mentioned before: it was hard to wash out a demon’s aroma. Accidently bumping into a demon left a weaker smell than having a demon over you. It was so clear. 

Taeyong’s leg jumped up and down, his teeth making a mess of his nails. He just needed something. Anything. The longer he sat in his apartment, a brand-new file staring up at him, the closer Taeyong was to ripping his hair out. 

The moment he was handed his new job, Taeyong felt his skin crawl. Before all of _this,_ Taeyong was so eager to look at the human he was supposed to, quote on quote, help. He would read over the information given to him dozens of times before he even stepped out of the office. When at home, Taeyong would think of a plan, research his target and then he’d think of when the best day to get down to work would be. 

Now, Taeyong could barely look at the envelope. He hated everything it stood for. 

The angel had to do something real soon or else he’d end up jumping from wall to wall. The agony of it all was something Taeyong would never wish on anyone. The guilt was what ate him up alive, and that feeling was unbearable. 

So, Taeyong had to make up his mind. 

Quickly, Taeyong checked his phone. It wasn’t that late, and so his options weren’t limited. 

However, the angel was getting fed up with dealing with human men. Were they seriously all so insufferable? 

Taeyong didn’t want to deal with their bullshit anymore, and quite frankly he’d rather scrub his skin until it bled to get rid of the ashy smell which came from a demon than chase after humans. 

Well then. That was an easy decision to make. 

Taeyong turned off the tv, getting up from the couch to get dressed. He pulled the doors to his wardrobe open, carefully scanning his choices. The angel still lacked in the clothing department, especially when it came to the colour of his garments. Majority of what he owned was bright and didn’t suit the angel’s current state of mind. However, he could use that to his advantage. 

The purer he looked, the more the demons would covet him. 

Of course, Taeyong was hoping that one specific demon would end up taking him home for the night, but he would have to make do with anyone. 

Ten wasn’t anything special. He didn’t mean anything to Taeyong, but the angel couldn’t deny that if he were to spend a night with a demon, he’d want to spend it with Ten. The two men weren’t close, far from it, but Ten was tried and tested. 

Ten was a safe bet, especially when it came to trusting the man. Ten hadn’t hurt Taeyong, and the angel had some faith that the demon wouldn’t go on to do that. However, that couldn’t be said about all the other demons around. 

Demons were still demons. Just because Taeyong had realised the twisted truth of his own kind, didn’t mean that Taeyong was going to go on and believe all demons are misunderstood. No. Demons are, and will always be, demons. There was no ignoring that. Maybe some weren’t evil, but that didn’t mean there weren’t plenty demons which played their role down to a T. 

The angel picked out a woolly sweater which went down to the middle of his thighs, so large that Taeyong’s body drowned in it. Usually, he would have worn something underneath it as its deep V-neck exposed his collarbones and sternum, but for tonight he decided to go without an undershirt. Then, Taeyong grabbed a pair of jeans which had ripped by their own accord in the two or so years since he got them. 

Taeyong didn’t take his time getting ready. He tried to maintain some of that naïve-angel look that he had going on for himself. He thought of what to do with the messy strand on light brown atop his head, but he decided to simply tread his fingers through, letting in fall in his eyes. 

So, with everything sorted, Taeyong headed out to Black Wings: the home of broken angels. 

*** 

When he entered, Taeyong felt the eyes staring right at him. After being treated like a pretty little play thing by a bunch of men, Taeyong had grown accustomed to the feeling of being gazed upon like he was merely a piece of meat put on show for a pack of hungry lions. He didn’t really mind it, though he would have preferred if the eyes eating him up belonged to someone else – someone who could strip Taeyong of his guilt, uneasiness and worries for the night. 

From what Taeyong could tell, Ten wasn’t there. 

And so, the angel made a beeline for the bar, hoping that someone would end up offering him some company. 

Taeyong sat himself down at one of the stools, resting his chin in his palm. It seemed like he was the only one sat along the bar, so the bartender which he had met before came up to him. 

Changkyun wiped down the countertop, throwing the cleaning rag away from sight after he was satisfied it was clean enough. 

“It’s been a while,” the young bartender said, placing both hands flat on the black surface. “Thought you got scarred by our little boss,” he continued with a humoured grin. “So, what will it be? Water?” 

“With ice,” Taeyong replied. The man behind the counter nodded, grabbing a crystal glass for the angel, placing in a few medium sized ice-cubes into the glass and then pouring in the mineral water. He placed the cold crystal on a coaster before sliding it to Taeyong. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Changkyun assured. 

It was somewhat awkward sitting around like that, sipping on water in silence. Taeyong was decent with people, and once he established a relationship – even the smallest one – he could partake in some sort of menial conversation. However, Taeyong wasn’t good at actually staring off a conversation, which often meant he ended up in situations like right now. 

Whilst the bartender didn’t seem to mind, Taeyong felt tense. Not being able to withstand the silence surrounding him, Taeyong soon spoke up again. 

“Has anything interesting happened?” 

Changkyun clicked his tongue. “Ugh... define interesting?” 

_Interesting._

What would be interesting to Taeyong in a place like this? He could ask about all the angels coming in. He could ask if any of them seemed as lost as Taeyong was. Yeah, that was interesting. 

“Have there been any more angels coming in?” 

“Plenty,” Changkyun replied. “Of all different backgrounds. Some stuck around, and some I haven’t seen since.” His lips were a thin line, as if there was something more to say of the ones that never came back. Taeyong wondered if they... well if they were found out. 

“And what about Ten?” 

“What about him?” The bartender questioned, ever so slightly tilting his head, a few dark hairs dusting over his forehead. “He’s actually not that interesting. He just likes to act like it, but honestly, his life is pretty fucking boring.” 

_Oh?_

Taeyong wasn’t expecting that. 

From the way Ten carried himself, it only seemed fair to assume that he led an eventful life. But then again, Taeyong had seen him be sent out to deliver lunch to his friend as if he was a babysitter of sorts. And then, Ten sure had plenty of time to go around after Taeyong when the angel was still following Sicheng and Yuta. So, maybe Ten really wasn’t all that he made himself set out to be. 

“Have any other angels come to visit him?” 

At that, Changkyun raised his brow, all before a knowing smirk found its way onto his face. “Is that what you came for? Couldn’t get enough, huh?” He didn’t give Taeyong a chance to retort with anything, going on to continue. “Well, considering his ridiculously high standards: no. You were the last angel he took home. He’s honestly a fucking enigma with the way he works. He’s got angels throwing themselves all over him, and then he goes on to act the way he does. Weird, isn’t it?” 

“Umm... sure?” 

All in all, Taeyong was more baffled by the fact Changkyun was talking about his boss like that, more than he was concerned with what the bartender was saying. 

Ten’s sex life didn’t really interest Taeyong, though he was rather smug about the fact that Taeyong was considered an angel which fit _very high_ standards – whatever that even meant. It probably had to do something with Taeyong’s ranking, and maybe a few other aspects which he wasn’t as aware of. Who really knew other than Ten? 

Changkyun must have realised that his rambling went right over Taeyong’s head, so he offered a somewhat sorry smile. “Anyway,” he started, swiftly moving on. “What brings you here? Or is there no point even asking that?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I just need something for the night,” he explained. “Simple as that. But so far it doesn’t look like there are any takers.” 

The bartender hummed. “Well, it might have something to do with our favourite demon,” he stated. “We have a lot of regulars. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of them saw Ten take you home.” 

“So? Are they scared? It’s not like he owns me.” 

“That’s true,” Changkyun agreed, playing around with the thin band on his ring finger. “It’s more of a safety measure than anything. If Ten comes out and sees someone’s making moves on you, there’s nothing stopping him from making a scene. He owns the place, so he can do whatever he wants to.” 

Taeyong huffed, rolling his eyes. “That’s childish.” 

“Very,” the other man acknowledged. “To think we’re the same age.” 

“Huh?” The angel wasn’t expecting that. “You look pretty young,” he pointed out. Taeyong seriously thought Ten was thirty guessing by the way he acted and considering he owned a bar. So, either Changkyun held up really well in his thirties, barely looking a day over twenty-three, or Ten was just that young. 

“I sure hope I do,” the bartender said with a smile. “I’m only twenty-five this year.” 

Taeyong laughed. “Seriously?” 

“Deadly.” 

Well that was a surprising turn of events. “So, I’m older than him?” 

“Guess you are,” Changkyun replied. “You’re probably also older than him mentally,” he added. “He’s never really grown out of his _frat boy_ stage. Trust me, I was there with him at uni. If anything, he might be more unbearable now, if that’s even physically possible.” 

Rather intrigued, Taeyong wanted to hear more from the bartender. He was going to prompt the man for more, until he felt a presence next to him. Taeyong didn’t even have to think; he knew instantaneously who the man sat beside him was. 

“Talking shit again?” Ten asked, directing the question at the bartender. 

“And what if I am?” Changkyun replied, grinning smugly at his boss. 

“Well you can expect a lump of coal as your wedding gift,” the demon replied, causing the man behind the bar to fake laugh. 

After that short exchange, the demon’s attention was brought to Taeyong. “Fancy seeing you here, angel,” Ten said, his hand resting in Taeyong’s personal space. “Have you come looking for me again?” 

Taeyong pursed his lips, glancing around the room. “Dunno,” he replied, pausing his gaze on one of the men sat beneath the grand tapestry. The demon was looking at him too, heartbeat picking up in speed as the angel smiled at him. “I have a few options,” Taeyong added, turning back to look in those dark, feline eyes. He spotted the faint flicker within the black orbs, a mixture of annoyance and mischief. 

“Is that so?” 

Taeyong hummed. 

If he learned one thing from all the men he’s slept with, it’s that the more you rile them up, show them that you have plenty of others to choose from, the better the sex. Granted, the humans still paled in comparison to Ten in bed. But then again, Ten was a demon, so that probably gave him an unfair advantage; demons might as well be the patron saints of sex with the way they go about it. 

Ten let out an airy laugh, an expression of disbelief on his face. “Angel, are you trying to play hard to get?” 

Maybe he was. Where was the harm in that? 

“If you don’t wanna play the game, I can always go elsewhere,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“That’s not what I meant,” the demon assured, placing his hand on Taeyong’s thigh, gripping onto it. It was honestly too easy. Ten was just as desperate as Taeyong; they both craved the same type of touch from the other. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. Something feels different. Have you changed your hair?” 

Taeyong scoffed, bringing the glass of water to his lips, the ice-cubes clinking against the clear crystal. He took a small sip, not really thirsty, but craving the demon’s eyes on him. He wanted Ten to watch the bob of Taeyong’s Adam’s apple, hoping the demon would imagine Taeyong swallowing him up instead of the clear liquid in his glass. He needed Ten to picture Taeyong being a mess as he took all of the demon in, so that when Ten was fucking into him, he’d fuck him hard enough to get the angel to forget all of his worries. 

“Not quite,” Taeyong replied. “Keep guessing.” 

The demon smirked, stroking up Taeyong’s thigh, observing for the way the angel would react. He managed to elicit the faintest noise from Taeyong, but other than that, the angel was far more composed than all the other times. 

That seemed to give it away. 

Ten leaned in, lips brushing up against Taeyong’s earlobe. “Has my pretty angel made his rounds around the block? Have you spread yourself open like a little whore?” 

There it was: the reaction. 

Taeyong couldn’t help it. There was something within Taeyong that had chills running down his spine when being referred to as something so... so sinful. That’s right: sinful. Taeyong was an impure angel, going around and giving himself to whoever he pleased. Considering the fact Ten knew what buttons to press, it wouldn’t be a far stretch to assume he wasn’t the only angel like that. 

“Did it feel good? Did they treat you like I did, angel? Did they fuck you like I did?” 

“No,” Taeyong exhaled, hands tightly wrapped around his glass, the cold condensation wetting is palm. “They were all pathetic,” he added. 

With that revelation, Ten chuckled lowly, placing a single kiss to the spot Taeyong’s neck met his defined jaw. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Ten commented, hooking his finger around the thin gold chain around Taeyong’s neck. He played with the piece of jewellery, twisting it around his finger to bring Taeyong in closer. “A pretty angel like you deserves only the best,” the demon stated, forcing the older man to spin around in his stool. “All those men clearly didn’t understand what a rarity you are, angel. But that’s humans for you; they don’t quite understand what you need. You must know that by now,” he continued, dropping his hands down to Taeyong’s lap, slowly pulling the angel’s legs apart, putting on a show for everyone else present. “You’ll never be satisfied with humans. They’ll never fuck you as good as a demon.” 

“So sure of yourself, once again.” Taeyong gladly spread himself open for Ten, loving all the extra attention he got from the other demons around. Taeyong was clearly Ten’s to everyone looking at their exchange. Nobody would dare swoop the angel away right now unless they had a death wish –though that would be fun to watch. 

“Rightly so,” Ten said with an air of confidence. Of course he was right. Taeyong read through the books, he saw the depictions of angels gladly giving themselves fully to the demons, going as far as to bring offerings just to experience the Heaven on earth which only the demons could provide. 

Was there a reason to this? Taeyong didn’t know – he'd like to know, but he wasn’t in a rush. Currently, Taeyong had different priorities. 

The demon, happy with the way Taeyong was showing himself off, grabbed the backside of the angel’s knees, pulling Taeyong onto his lap. The angel let out a surprised yelp, quickly wrapping himself around the demon. 

“I could fuck you right here, right now,” Ten declared, kissing at Taeyong’s throat. “I could have everyone watch as you take me whole. Or I could force everyone out so only I can see you.” The demon cupped Taeyong’s ass, practically spanking the angel in the process. He sucked down on the smooth skin of his neck, lapping his tongue over, marking Taeyong in his spit. “Oh angel,” he groaned, watching as Taeyong threw his head back for him. “The things I’d love to do to you. You’d never think of fucking a human again.” 

“Show me what you’ve got,” Taeyong said, challenging the demon to do his worst. 

“Gladly, angel. So, how’d you want it?” 

As fun as it would be to perform for an audience, Taeyong would prefer a far more comfortable environment. Yeah, the idea of Ten bending him over the countertop and fucking him like that was insanely hot, but that wasn’t for today. Taeyong was desperate, but not to that extent. 

“Take me home,” Taeyong ordered. “And don’t stop touching me,” he added, practically begging for it. 

“As if I could take my hands off you.” 

*** 

There was no moment of hesitation as the two men stumbled into Ten’s apartment; Taeyong had ensured that the demon had his hands and lips all over him even during the ride over, though they probably should have been more respectful to their cab driver. 

But oh well, as long as the angel was satisfied, he could deal with some embarrassment and judgemental glares through the small rear-view mirror. 

Taeyong dragged Ten in by the demon’s tailored suit jacket, forcing the man against the wall. As Ten sloppily kissed down Taeyong’s throat, the angel shimmied out of his clothes. He hurried to throw his sweater off, desperate to feel Ten’s hands roam all over his chest, for nails to scratch down his tainted skin, peppered in bruises left by all the men he used as a coping mechanism. 

He wanted the demon to see Taeyong’s debauched state; Taeyong wasn’t by any means proud of what he’s become, but he couldn’t deny the odd sense of freedom he felt from letting himself go. 

At first, Taeyong tried to stick with the _no_ _hickies_ rule, though that soon went out the window the moment Jonghyun marked his body for the first time.

Taeyong was so fascinated by the small purple blossom covering his skin, that soon enough he wanted more. Taeyong wanted to become a garden, adorned with violet flowers all over his body; he wanted to become the prettiest flower known to mankind, even if that meant that he himself had to be deflowered over and over again. 

Swiftly pulling the woolly piece of clothing off, Taeyong begged for more attention from the demon. Ten gladly complied, dragging his hot palms down the angel’s bare torso, eliciting soft mewls from the needy creature. He detached his wet mouth from the angel’s throat, eyes scanning the man holding him captive against the wall. 

“Would you look at that,” Ten muttered, engrossed in the fading splashes of colour sprinkled over Taeyong. “You sure have been busy.” 

“Jealous?” The angel asked smugly, burying his face in the nook of Ten’s neck, fingers occupied with the demon’s belt buckle. “Mad that you’re getting sloppy seconds?” 

The demon growled, forcing Taeyong’s crotch down on his. “You think so lowly of me, angel. Jealous of a few men? Don’t be ridiculous,” he replied, tightly gripping onto Taeyong’s waist. “Makes it fun, proving I’m the best you’ve ever had.” 

“Less talking, more proving,” the angel ordered, successfully pulling the demon’s belt off. He then quickly worked on the buttons, but that didn’t require much effort. “And fuck me like you mean it,” he added, rocking his hips against Ten before stepping back. 

Surprised by the sudden lack of heat, Ten was about to say something, however he was stopped by the angel grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him into the bedroom. Taeyong clearly knew what he was after, a total juxtaposition to their first night together. 

The angel wasn’t the same – though that was rather clear the moment Ten spotted him by the bar. There was a whole new aura around the angel, signifying a distinct change in the man. 

Ten more or less had an idea what happened; it’s pretty much the same thing which happens to every angel learning about the actual reality. However, with Taeyong it seemed quite more severe. It was as if there was something within the angel which was slowly consuming him from his very core. 

Did Ten really care about that though? 

No. 

The demon wasn’t going to get himself involved in whatever turmoil Taeyong had trapped himself in; as long as the angel was down for meaningless sex, then Ten was content. He’d stick around for as long as Taeyong could last, and after that, he’d wait for another pretty prize to stumble into his bar. Simple as. 

The angel manoeuvred through the apartment, going to Ten’s bedroom with the demon trailing him. Ten wasn’t expecting Taeyong to push him on the bed as soon as they made it inside, so he was pleasantly surprised by the sheer eagerness radiating off the man. 

Ten’s back made contact with the soft mattress, the piece of furniture groaning at the abrupt addition of weight. The demon laughed, pushing himself further up the bed as Taeyong slipped out of his jeans, practically naked when Ten still had everything on. 

That laugh slowly died out as the demon observed Taeyong carefully, catching the way his hands were trembling, the way his eyes were encased with a layer of furor. It’s not that Ten _cares_ per se _,_ but he simply couldn’t help but notice that the angel didn’t really seem of the right head space. 

“You good?” The demon asked, voice changing from the typical teasing tone he used with the angel to something not quite caring but still concerned. 

Taeyong hummed, crawling over Ten, swinging his legs over the demon’s middle, sitting himself on the man’s lap. He sighed, tilting his head back as he felt Ten’s bulge rub up against his ass. All he craved was so close, so tangible – he could practically taste it. Taeyong just had to get through a few more minutes of foreplay before he could finally let himself loose, lessening all the chaos stirring up in his mind. 

“Angel,” Ten called out again, gripping onto Taeyong’s bare thigh, the muscle tensing under his touch. “Answer me.” 

“What’s it to you?” Taeyong questioned, making his way down the buttons of Ten’s linen shirt. “It’s not like you care, so just fuck me already.” 

The angel’s level of agitation had begun to rise exponentially, the way his hands were shaking caused him a lot of trouble undoing the fidgety buttons. He couldn’t even get half-way done before he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

Taeyong whimpered, firmly grasping onto the fabric beneath his fingertips. He scrunched the material up, bending forward to press his forehead against the demon’s chest, his breathing unsteady. 

Ten was beyond clueless as what he should do; he never had to deal with an angel breaking down – he's only ever had a brief experience with it, but that was probably three years ago and as soon as he saw it happen, he left the room, leaving the problem up to someone that actually knew what to do. Besides, this wasn’t the crying he was used to in a bedroom. 

Still, he felt awkward just laying flat underneath Taeyong as the angel cried, his salty tears staining his shirt. 

Ten offered the minimal amount of comfort, stiffly tapping Taeyong’s hip as if that was going to make him feel any better. Taeyong just sobbed at that, his body shaking. Ten considered pushing Taeyong off, but he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole. So, he just laid there, waiting until the angel would finally stop and pull himself together. 

Slowly, the sobs dissipated. Ten decided to test his luck then, stroking up Taeyong’s side. “You good now?” 

The angel let out an airy, somewhat strained, laugh. He sat himself back up, eyes red and puffy, a trail of tears running down his cheeks. “Debatable,” he replied with a pained smile. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, wiping away the remnants of the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “I guess I let it slip.” 

“Wouldn’t have guessed,” Ten stated sarcastically. Maybe the snarky remark would at least lighten the mood. Maybe. Maybe not. Ten couldn’t really tell. “Do you want... I dunno. Do you wanna stop?” 

Taeyong shook his head. That was quite honestly the last thing the angel wanted. He needed a distraction, rather desperately from the look of things. “No,” he replied. “I need this,” he explained, spiking Ten’s interest. “Just- please fuck me. That’s all I need. Please.” 

The angel sounded beyond desperate at this point. Like, _genuinely_ desperate – it wasn’t the same as when he kept moaning and rocking against Ten, taking the demon in and pleaded for release; this sounded more like the angel was barely holding himself together, threatening to fall apart in a far more drastic manner. 

“You sure? You seem kind of-” 

“I know I’m a fucking mess,” Taeyong interrupted. “Do you seriously think I’ve been sleeping around with a bunch of men for the fun of it? Do you think I came to you because I felt like it? I’m only here because the only way I can feel anything other than guilt and misery is by getting fucked,” the angel elaborated, leaving Ten speechless beneath him. “None of- none of the men could make me forget for long enough, so I’m here because you’re my last resort. Okay?” The angel shifted some of his weight down onto Ten’s torso, his palms laying flat against the demon. “Okay?” 

So that explained it. 

“I don’t wanna feel numb,” the angel uttered. 

Ten considered what he should do. However, his thought process was cut short when Taeyong rolled his hips, his ass grinding down on the demon’s crotch. That seemed to do the trick. 

“What do you want?” 

Taeyong locked eyes with the man, tilting his head to the side. His back arched, hands slipping under the small window he opened up in Ten’s shirt, stroking up the demon’s torso up to his shoulder. “Fuck me, make me feel something,” he replied. “Do whatever you want with me- as long as you ease my mind.” 

Ten couldn’t find any faults with the angel’s plea. 

The demon reached out, taking Taeyong’s chin in between his thumb and index, bringing the man’s attention to him. Slowly, he stroked his thumb over the angel’s bottom lip, dragging the pinkish flesh along before letting it go back in place. 

“Don’t worry, angel,” Ten assured, slipping his thumb into Taeyong’s eager mouth, pleased when the man swirled his tongue around him, sucking and humming around the single digit. “I’ll fuck you good. I’ll make you forget everything,” he promised, securely placing his other hand at Taeyong’s tail bone, fingers teasing the elastic at his boxers. “Even your own name.” 

The angel mewled, wrapping his long fingers around Ten’s slender wrist, forcing the demon to force his middle and index finger into Taeyong’s mouth. The man on top sucked on the two digits, drenching them in his saliva, hollowing his cheeks around them as if he was imagining something else – something heavier – in his mouth. 

Of course, Ten could perfectly picture the angel down on his knees, wrapping himself around Ten’s length, choking as the demon roughly fucked his mouth. He could picture Taeyong looking up at him with those large sparkling eyes, so innocent despite everything. 

Ten grunted, pushing his two fingers in deeper, causing the angel to gag as he hit the back of his throat. Spittle dribbled down Taeyong’s chin as well as Ten’s hand. He didn’t stop though, lapping his tongue over and over, ensuring that he got the demon covered up well enough so that he could thrust up into him without much restraint. 

Whilst Taeyong made himself occupied, putting his mouth to good use, Ten slid his hand beneath the fabric of the last article clothing on the angel. He squeezed on Taeyong’s ass, pulling the cheek apart before letting it fall back into place. He repeated the movement a few times until he finally guessed he should give Taeyong what he really wanted. 

The demon tugged the material down, exposing enough of the man’s bare ass to satisfy the angel. He lightly tapped the flesh, carefully taking in Taeyong’s response to the act. 

When the angel gasped, ever so slightly bending his back to stick his ass out even more, Ten spanked him harder. Taeyong mewled, grinding down on Ten’s bulge with more vigour, begging the demon for more. 

And so, Ten provided. He spanked the angel again, and again, and again. The vivid sound of abused skin echoed through the room, and soon enough Taeyong’s ass cheek was a bright scarlet, an imprint of Ten’s hand in the supple flesh. 

Getting the angel worked up, Ten decided to finally retract his fingers from Taeyong’s sopping heat, inching it down to the angel’s ass. He spread the man’s cheeks apart, circling his spit-soaked digits at Taeyong’s rim, feeling the angel quiver at his touch. 

With a pleased smirk, Ten sunk his index in, finding the glide easier than expected. 

Taeyong gasped, arms threatening to give out under his weight. He would have loved to just lay himself down flat on Ten’s chest, only waving his body as the demon did all the work, however he knew that he also had to put in some effort to get what he truly wanted. 

Ten pumped his finger in and out, clawing at Taeyong’s sore flesh, obtaining soft mewls and pants as the angel clenched around him, tight pink walls swallowing up Ten’s index. As Ten did that, Taeyong got back to the demon’s shirt, pulling apart the remaining buttons. 

With Ten’s chest now on full display, Taeyong reclined down, licking a strip down the demon’s torso. The angel kissed along the smooth canvas beneath him, finding great interest in the inked-up area by his heart which went down his side; it was a wide array of flowers, and if Taeyong had to guess, he’d say that the main one was a blooming rose. 

He sucked on the skin whilst fucking himself open with Ten’s single finger- no, now two. 

The demon didn’t hesitate, introducing his middle finger soon after the first, spreading the angel’s walls apart, not wanting to waste any time where he could be fucking Taeyong instead. He pulled Taeyong apart, forcing open a path for himself, fingers parting the delicate flesh. 

“Want you,” Taeyong whimpered, rolling his hips fluidly. 

The angel looked so in his element, like he was born to do this – like he was born to get fucked. It was a stark contrast from how the angel had been the first-time around; Taeyong had given himself fully over to the demon that time, and whilst he was doing the same right now, he actually also took some initiative. 

“I want your cock in me,” the angel panted, slithering his hand down Ten’s abdomen, hooking his index at the demon’s waistband. “I want it hard and rough,” he continued, slipping his hand beneath the fabric, sheathing the demon’s length in the warmth of his palm, drawing out a puff of air from the younger man. “Fuck me until I can’t breathe.” 

Swaying his hips, Taeyong took in more and more of Ten’s digits, the demon thrusting into him and curling inside, blunt nails stroking against his sensitive hole, searching for the small bundle of nerves within the angel. 

Taeyong dragged his thumb over Ten’s slit, pressing down to bring out a low groan from the demon. 

Looks like Taeyong has learned something from all his late-night rendezvous. 

He knew exactly what to do with his hands to have the demon desperate to bury his erection deep in him. Though, Ten would have much preferred if it was Taeyong’s mouth bobbing up and down his leaking shaft. He would much rather have the angel swirl his tongue over Ten’s tip, collecting the demon’s salty precum, swallowing around him with an insatiable hunger. Though he wasn’t complaining with the hand pumping him with a steady rhythm, putting extra pressure around him, mimicking the snugness which Taeyong’s opening would provide. 

“I wanna feel nothing but you,” Taeyong went on, hips moving in circles over Ten, head slowly going back as the friction at his clothed dick picked up in severity. “Fuck me like you mean it- like I’m nothing but your little toy. Ruin me-” 

Ten couldn’t contain himself, abruptly flipping the angel over. Taeyong groaned as Ten manhandled him, throwing him onto the bed. The demon forced Taeyong up further on the bed, taking his place at the angel’s legs. He sharply tugged the man’s boxers off, exposing Taeyong’s hard length, glistening with the clear liquid trickling down from his pretty pink slit. 

The angel whimpered, bringing his index to his lips, placing the first phalange into his mouth, swirling his tongue over his finger. Ten didn’t even have to say anything and Taeyong was already spreading his legs wide open for the demon, his lips curving up in a coy smile as Ten kneeled himself in between Taeyong. He knew he could rile the man up, sparking a flame in the pit of his stomach. 

Despite everything, laying naked and thirsting for the most wicked thing an angel could covet, Taeyong still looked absolutely pure and innocent. He was laid out of the demon, his body an aphrodisiac all for Ten’s delight. Even the glossy paths across his cheeks added to the angel’s look of naivety, and that just made him look that much more appealing. 

Ten wanted nothing more than to submerge himself in the man, fucking out all the holiness left within the angel- he wanted nothing more than to be the one to wreck Taeyong, to be the one who successfully corrupts the angel to the point of no return. 

“Fuck, angel,” Ten muttered, hastily kicking his jeans off, as well as discarding of any remaining clothing. He leaned over Taeyong, hands flat either side of Taeyong’s head resting upon the demon’s soft pillows. “Keep saying things like that and you won’t be walking for the next week,” he warned, biting down on the angel’s bottom lip, the man beneath him moaning, wrapping his limbs around Ten. 

Taeyong pulled Ten’s body in closer, forcing the demon in with his legs securely draped over Ten. He dragged him in, eyes rolling back when both of their hard lengths rubbed against one another. His back arched up from the bed, seeking the friction again; Ten happily provided the angel with the sensation, effortlessly grinding down to evoke breathy mewls from Taeyong. 

Slipping his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth, Ten surprised the angel, causing a quiet whimper from the man. Taeyong wasn’t expecting a kiss, and he wasn’t quite sure if he even wanted it. Sure, it felt nice swirling his tongue around, having to occupy his mouth when he couldn’t suck Ten off, but it didn’t really feel right. 

Even when he found comfort in other men's’ beds, Taeyong strayed from kissing them; it simply felt too intimate for what he was doing. Taeyong came not to feel loved, but to temporarily forget his issues. 

Ten must have noticed Taeyong’s apathy towards the exchange, or he also didn’t find it riveting, because he took his lips off the angel, instead focusing on the man’s neck, this time adamant to leave a mark. Taeyong didn’t stop him; in fact, the angel tangled his fingers in Ten’s jet-black hair, pushing his face down to the skin he was attacking, all whilst he rolled his body up against Ten. 

Their arousal smoothened the grind, causing Taeyong to get lost in the feeling soon enough. It’s not like the two men had done anything special – far from it actually. However, to Taeyong it already felt miles better than anything he’s felt over the past three months. He wasn’t sure what exactly made the demon’s embrace so intoxicating, but whatever it was, Taeyong needed more. The demon’s strong, musky scent lulled Taeyong into a state of utter bliss, images of lavender fields offering the angel a sense of calm, and even the hints of burnt sandalwood gave him some warmth. 

The demon sucked a mark at Taeyong’s collarbone, his tongue flat over the small expanse of skin, soothing the sting caused by his teeth nipping over the flesh. He was far from done though, determined to cover the canvas which was Taeyong’s skin in his artwork. And so, with his goal in mind, Ten moved further down. Taeyong had to loosen the vice like grip he had on the demon with his legs to allow the demon to kiss over his chest. 

Ten licked over the perky pink nub at Taeyong’s chest, biting and humming around the areola. The corners of the angel’s parted lips curved upwards, overly excited from just the slightest of touches. 

“Heavens!” Taeyong exclaimed, the demon unexpectedly plunging his two – now less wet – digits into Taeyong’s gaping hole. The burn made Taeyong’s skin crawl, nails digging into Ten’s back, thinking that he’d transfer some of the pain onto the demon. He didn’t, and Ten thrusted into the angel with his fingers, bringing laboured moans from Taeyong. “ _Hurts_ ,” he whined through strained pants. 

Despite the sting, Taeyong rather enjoyed the sensation. He didn’t think he could handle much of it, though he would ride out the feeling as much as he possibly could. 

With Ten fucking him open with his fingers and his erection stroking against his own, Taeyong’s mind filled up with nothing but the feeling of rising bliss. The angel became consumed with the thought of Ten and Ten alone, bringing out so many wonderful sparks of ecstasy which pushed aside the lingering feelings of guilt and self-hatred. 

This is exactly what he needed; this is what he came to Ten in search of. And just as Taeyong had expected, the demon didn’t disappoint. 

“Does it?” Ten asked, biting down at the skin his mouth was currently tormenting. “Is it too much for my angel?” The question didn’t come from a place of concern, definitely not. The fact that he continued with his unrelenting, rough pace showed that clearly. “Does the angel want me to stop, is that it?” 

“No,” Taeyong cried out, wincing as the friction became harsher than before. His hips bucked up frantically, the lust building up at his navel setting him aflame. “Do- don’t stop!” He begged, clenching around Ten, screaming out from the resultant pain. Taeyong dug into Ten’s back, forcing himself to sit up from the immense burn, his mind hazy with pure arousal. “Fuck me! Fu-” Taeyong couldn’t complete the plea, words interrupted by a forceful sob as Ten hit his prostate, stroking the spot for all its worth. The angel was stuck in a state of his body going limp and tensing up again not even a fraction of a second later. 

“What’s that?” Ten asked with a brazen smirk. “What do you want?” 

Taeyong dragged his nails down Ten’s bare back, leaving red trails all over his skin. The demon was unrelenting, massaging the lump up nerves over and over, torturing the angel with the toe-curling sensation. Taeyong could barely breath and he was sure that if Ten continued, he’d end up reaching his climax much sooner than he would have anticipated. 

Yet the angel managed to utter his wishes, clawing at the demon’s back like an animal, so desperate for release that he didn’t even consider the pain he was causing Ten. However, from Ten’s reaction, it was apparent that he was thoroughly enjoying Taeyong’s debased behaviour. 

“You,” Taeyong uttered through a dry sob, his sweet spot being stricken by the demon. “Y- in me!” 

With his other hand, Ten spanked the angel, bringing out an incomprehensible string of noises. 

Taeyong’s head rolled back as his hips jutted against the demon, grinding his aching cock with Ten. If it wasn’t for Ten holding Taeyong up, the man would have flopped back on the bed, his body useless and already so drained. Maybe Taeyong has been more tired as of late, but what the demon was currently doing to him simply depleted all his energy reservoirs – and Ten has really barely done anything other than finger and slap him a few times. 

“Manners,” Ten growled. “Only good boys get what they want,” he reminded, having a whole new swirl of heat pool at Taeyong’s navel. 

Taeyong was far from good; he used to think he was good, and he tried his hardest to be the model angel. He dedicated his life to good- what he used to think was good. But Taeyong wasn’t the pure and helpful creature that he thought he was; Taeyong was merely a puppet forced to believe that he was in the right. The angel was terrible, and all that he has spent doing up to this point in life has been everything but good. 

But he could be good for Ten. 

If there was one place where he could be the angel he was raised to think he was, it was in the comfort of Ten’s embrace. Taeyong could be the good boy that the demon wanted him to be. Taeyong didn’t have to hurt anyone and still be good for something- for someone. Yes, it took committing a sin, but for Taeyong it was worth it. When his entire world was in shambles, all Taeyong needed was the assurance that he wasn’t the reprehensible piece of trash he himself felt he was. 

“Please,” Taeyong begged, fucking himself on Ten’s fingers, the coarse friction causing the angel to see splotches of white behind his eyes. “I need yo- _oh!”_ As Taeyong rolled his hips, Ten thrust up inside him again, hitting his nerves again with much more force this time. “Need your cock,” Taeyong finally finished. “Please. Give it to me.” 

Ten moaned, squeezing at Taeyong’s cheek and spreading it apart harshly. He bucked his hips, Taeyong’s filthy pleas having a discernible effect on him. All he wanted was to feel Taeyong around him, spreading apart from his girth. 

“Good boy,” Ten growled beside the angel’s ear, sending shivers down Taeyong’s spine. “Good little angel,” he continued, laying Taeyong back down on the bed, kissing at the angel’s neck, feeling Taeyong’s pulse against his lips. “So good for me. So hungry for my cock. What a good boy.” 

Taeyong hummed, twisting his fingers in the crisp bed sheets, bunching the fabric up with his hands. He untangled his limbs from Ten, observing as the demon reached over to the bedside table, pulling out the two items needed for their fun to continue. The angel felt empty without Ten stretching him with his two digits, but he was excited for what would come next, his expectant hole quivering in anticipation. 

Ten ripped the foil packet with his teeth, eager to get down to it already. “ _Hell_ ,” he muttered, rolling the condom over his ravenous dick, the length throbbing as he looked upon Taeyong all laid out for him. 

Ten has seen plenty similar scenes as this one in his life; Taeyong wasn’t the first angel he’s had sex with – and he definitely wasn’t going to be the last – but the sight of an angel, so pure and holy, sprawled naked over the demon’s sheets was quite the view to behold. Taeyong looked like he had just been pulled out of a painting, his details were so graceful even with his already somewhat fucked out state. 

All of the old texts created by demons truly couldn’t capture how breath-taking angels were when they got to this point. Not even the greatest artist in the entire universe could capture all the details which left Ten in awe. 

There was no recreating the look in Taeyong’s eyes; it would be undoubtedly impossible to capture the heavenly forthrightness, the splendid sparkle and naivety which flawlessly merged with hellish sin and the provocative glint which could captivate absolutely anyone. 

Taeyong was a masterpiece, and he’d only get more beautiful when he finally took the demon in, and that was indisputable. 

After getting the rubber on, Ten grabbed the bottle, undoing the cap. He was about to squirt the liquid onto his palm when Taeyong grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. Ten watched as Taeyong sat himself up, taking the bottle from Ten to pour it over his own hand. The amount was less than Ten would have used – maybe half of what he was considering – but that seemed to be exactly what Taeyong wanted. 

Taeyong licked over his lips before trapping the bottom cushion between his teeth, sultry eyes staring deep into Ten’s. He spread the lubricant around his hands, warming it up for himself before he wrapped his large hand around Ten’s sheathed cock. He slowly coated the man in the lube, the movements of his wrist tantalising but the pace was beyond lethargic, so unlike the high speed of everything else. Taeyong wanted to build up the desire in Ten so that once the demon started having his way with the angel, Taeyong would end up with his mind completely blown. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Taeyong requested, flicking his wrist and giving Ten a last once over before he leaned back on the mattress, taking a pillow and placing it beneath his waist, raising himself up with the added support. He wiped the remaining lubricant on his own twitching cock, fighting with himself as to not buck up into his wet hands. He only pumped himself twice before he had to force his hands away, clutching onto the bed sheets. “The harder, the better.” 

Ten gripped onto Taeyong’s thigh, scratching at the skin as he forced the angel’s legs to wrap around him. With his other hand he positioned himself at Taeyong’s rim, his tip pressing against the angel’s entrance. 

Taeyong whimpered, intently observing the man nestled between his spread legs, his mouth watering at the sight of the demon’s erection. He wanted Ten fucking his eager hole, though he also craved for the demon to force Taeyong’s face down to his crotch, getting Taeyong to gag as he sucked Ten off. He could still get that, but for now he’d stick to what he coveted more. 

“I’ll fuck you senseless,” Ten promised, slowly sliding into Taeyong’s tight heat, the spread so distinct and breath-taking. “That’s what you want, isn’t it, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded, a bawdy cry clipping past his bruised yet touch starved lips. His body trembled; his opening become fuller by the second. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me. So beautiful,” Ten continued, stroking down Taeyong’s thigh. “Such a good little whore, aren’t you?” 

“ _Mhm_ ,” Taeyong agreed, sternly biting down on his lip, so close to cutting into the flesh with his teeth, already feeling the distinct taste of blood. His chest was rising and falling at an uneven rate as Ten pulled his walls apart. 

“Come on, let me hear it,” Ten said, coaxing the angel to speak. His hand which had been trailing down Taeyong’s leg had now settled at his red ass cheek, seizing the soft flesh in a strong grasp. “Say it,” he ordered, tapping his middle finger against the skin as if to warn him. 

Taeyong craved the punishment. That’s why he didn’t say anything, feigning innocence as he stroked down his chest. 

Ten spanked Taeyong, causing the angel’s eyes to roll back, moaning with a blissed-out smile. 

“I- I’m your whore,” the angel called out, his back spasming from the jolt of electricity brought on by Ten’s cruel hand. “You’re pretty whore.” 

“That’s right,” Ten agreed, smoothing the skin by rubbing small circles against Taeyong. “My pretty whore. Such a good angel. So good for me.” 

“For you,” Taeyong mewled, slithering his hand over to Ten. He didn’t know quite where he was going, but Ten took care of that. 

The demon grabbed onto his wrist, pulling the man’s hand up to his face, shoving two fingers into his torrid mouth the same way Taeyong has done before. He licked over the digits, tongue swirling around with calculated precision. He sucked and licked, sliding the wet muscle in the nook between the two fingers, his eyes staring deeply into Taeyong. 

The angel whimpered, imagining the demon doing the very same thing between his legs, licking into Taeyong’s crevice and spreading him open just like his pulsating dick was doing currently. But maybe it would have felt even better; Ten would have so much more control, eating Taeyong out like there was no tomorrow. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Taeyong whined, mind currently preoccupied with the vivid image. He twisted his hips, hole clenching around the demon’s shaft. He had to experience that at least once, which simply meant he’d have to come back on his knees, begging Ten for more. He was fine with that. After all, Ten already knew what Taeyong came after; Ten was his last resort, and Taeyong will gladly come back running if Ten was willing to give him anything he requested. 

Ten’s spit drenched the angel’s hand. It was absolutely profane, beyond filthy, but Taeyong loved it nevertheless. He felt the tepid substance trickle down his forearm. Taeyong felt so dirty, so absolutely immoral that he wailed, body waving in a plea for the demon to finally start fucking him like the debauched angel he was. 

The demon sniggered, pining the hand which he had played with down against the bed, placing it right above the angel’s head. He then did the same with the other hand, the grip he had around Taeyong’s narrow wrists merciless. The angel wouldn’t move his hands no matter how hard he tried; Taeyong was utterly powerless against Ten, his body so weak as he gave all of himself over under the demon’s control. 

“Don’t struggle, angel,” Ten whispered, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin at Taeyong’s neck. “Relax,” he directed, placing a chaste kiss at Taeyong’s throat, so delicate in comparison to everything he’s done over the course of the night. 

But that was just the calm before the storm, because when Ten started thrusting into Taeyong, the angel struggled to breathe. 

The demon ploughed into him with sharp and precise movements. Ten was oddly meticulous with his movements, or at least that seemed to be the case. The demon was pumping in and out of Taeyong with unforgiving force, yet it all looked so effortless. Did that come with experience, or was Ten just that diligent? Whatever it was, the demon sure knew what to do to have Taeyong transform into a blabbering mess. 

Taeyong gasped and choked on nothing but air, finding great difficulty in keeping himself together. The way in which he felt his walls clamp around Ten was sickening, the minimal amount of lubricant making the glide that much more mind-boggling, the roughness agonising when paired with Ten’s brutal movements. 

The angel wanted to grasp onto something, to dig his nails into something and latch himself onto support. However, with Ten keeping him captive that was pretty much impossible. Taeyong squirmed, whimpered and writhed beneath Ten. His keen ring of muscle enthusiastically parted around Ten, clamping down on the palpitating erection penetrating him. 

Taeyong wanted to cry; he wanted to cry from the way his nerves where being bombarded with a million sensations which overwhelmed him, draining him more and more each passing second. The angel lost control of a majority of his body, letting Ten fuck into him as rough as he possibly could. The demon kept hitting at Taeyong’s prostate, and it was only a matter of thrusts before Taeyong would unravel before him. 

“How’s that, angel?” Ten questioned, breathing ragged but miles more controlled than Taeyong’s. The angel was heaving, his body flailing around, contorting in all the ways as it chased after its own release, the pent-up lust setting Taeyong’s body ablaze like the deepest pits of Hell. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure if he was even capable of replying with anything comprehensible at that point, so it came as a surprise to him when he managed to utter – through a _very_ strained throat – a single command. 

“Harder,” Taeyong implored. “Harder! _Ha_ \- harder!” 

It didn’t seem possible to fuck Taeyong even more vigorously than what Ten had been doing up until that point, yet the demon managed. How was that achievable? Heaven knows, but Ten did it with seeming ease nonetheless. 

He bottomed out completely from the angel before plunging right back in with a fervour never seen before. The scatological sound of skin on skin and the squelch of lube in Taeyong’s hungry ass was so fucking raunchy and obscene that Taeyong was brought so close to his release. He could practically feel his high, his hypersensitive cock twitching with anticipation. 

Taeyong’s prostate was being attacked unrelentingly, stars merrily dancing behind Taeyong’s eyes. He was so close. _So close!_

“Look at you,” Ten growled, bringing one hand down to Taeyong’s chest, collecting the golden droplets adorning Taeyong’s skin. The sheen of sweat covering him was once more embellished with glistening stardust. “So fucking beautiful,” he grumbled, bringing his face down to the angel’s torso, licking a strip up his chest, collecting the golden fragments with his tongue, all whilst his hips never stopped rolling into Taeyong. Amidst the saltiness, the golden particles felt sweet, and Ten would have been more than happy to clean Taeyong up with his starved mouth. 

Up until now, Taeyong has only experienced this once before, and that was also with Ten. He had no idea how or why or what his body was secreting, but he knew that only the demon was capable of eliciting the strange... what even was it? Dust? Whatever it was, Ten and only Ten had drawn it out of him. Only Ten has made Taeyong feel this good. 

The angel sobbed, his fingers extended and as he tried to free himself. He needed to feel Ten. He needed to latch onto the man to steady himself for the climax which was nearing with each roll of Ten’s dedicated hips. 

Ten’s head began to drop, lulling with his fierce thrusts. “Close,” he muttered, the strain around his erection driving him to the edge. The demon was walking a thin line, and he didn’t have much left in him. “Fuck, angel,” he continued, sloppily kissing at Taeyong’s sternum, sucking and biting to leave a mark. 

Amidst everything, Ten didn’t do what he set out to do; the demon didn’t cover the angel in all the purple stains he would have loved to adore the man in, though that didn’t really matter when he got to fuck Taeyong’s brains out. 

“M- me too,” Taeyong managed. He could barely say anything, all air getting lodged up in his throat from the intensity of Ten’s thrust. Of course. There was one more thing which Taeyong craved to feel tonight. He struggled to get his request across; each time he wanted to say something, all air was knocked out of his lungs as Ten drove into him. “Cho- _oh_ choke- m-me!” 

Taeyong wasn’t sure he actually managed to say what he did, but the words were loud and clear for Ten. A low sound, so unlike anything which Taeyong had ever heard in his life, came from deep down in Ten, sending a myriad of chills down Taeyong’s burning body. 

The angel didn’t even have to wait a second. 

Ten wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s throat, applying the pressure with upmost care. Even amidst his frenzied state, Ten knew exactly how to keep his control in check, choking the angel with the right amount of force – not too light to be meaningless, but not harsh enough to cut off all air circulation. It was just right. The demon could feel the blood pumping through Taeyong’s veins, adrenaline laced in with his blood as he neared his climax. 

When it finally came, it was absolutely wrecking. 

Taeyong reached his orgasm first, spurting out strings of white once all the built-up pleasure had gotten too overwhelming. He couldn’t contain it any longer. He tried to scream out as he achieved his state of euphoria, however the hand constraining his airflow made that difficult. 

As he erupted, body arching up from the bed with a sharp and sudden jot of ecstasy, he still couldn’t breathe, making his climax just that much mind-numbing. His brain was mush, only knowing one thing and one thing alone, and that was his current high. Nothing else mattered to him in that moment. He tried to call out Ten’s name as he came, though he wasn’t convinced he quite managed that. 

Ten continued to fuck into him, getting desperate to obtain his own release. He kept thrusting and thrusting, riding out Taeyong’s high and sending the angel close to the point of over stimulation. 

Luckily, Ten came soon after, moaning Taeyong’s name. Not _angel_ but _Taeyong_ _._

That low groan was probably the hottest thing Taeyong has heard in his entire life. 

Ten’s movements lost the fluidity and precision which they had leading up to this point. His hips bucked and his mouth went slack as he released into the condom. The demon let go of Taeyong’s wrists and released the clutch he had around his neck, too occupied in his own bliss as he continued to fuck into Taeyong, getting out everything he had left within him. 

Thighs burning, Ten groaned, bending down and resting his forehead at the crook of the angel’s neck. He kissed over where his lips had landed, the rolls of his hips slowing down until they finally came to a halt. 

Taeyong wasn’t quite sure when he started to cry, but the wetness at his eyes suggesting that he did. It probably happened at the point of release, the pleasure being just that devastating. He wiped the tears away with his hand, noticing the red line at his wrist from where Ten had restrained him. The vivid colour was beautiful- so raw and erotic. 

After clearing his eyes of the hot salty liquid, Taeyong placed his hands on Ten’s bare back. 

The room filled with their mixed jagged breaths, air thick with the taste and aroma of sex. 

A minute passed as the men put themselves together, and after that, Ten pulled out of Taeyong, leaving the angel empty and cold, a stark juxtaposition to the warmth he felt in Ten’s embrace. Yet they couldn’t stay like that forever; the moment had to end sometime. 

Ten rolled over, laying next to the angel. His chest was still rising and falling at a faster rhythm than typical, but it was far steadier than Taeyong’s broken breathing. The angel was incapable of moving a single muscle, his limbs utterly useless. He tried to pull himself up, but his back stayed glued to Ten’s bed with no urgency to get up anytime soon. 

The demon laughed after another minute; eyes fixated on the ceiling. “So,” he started, “did that meet your expectations? Did I ease your mind?” 

The wrecked hum of approval from Taeyong was enough of an answer. 

“Glad to hear,” Ten continued, filling in the silence as the angel reorganised the jumble that was his brain. “Must say, I thoroughly enjoyed that,” he admitted, checking up on Taeyong. He could see the man slowly pull himself together – emphasis on slowly. 

Taeyong was completely spent. He seriously thought he could have lasted longer, or that he’d be able to go for a round two at the very least. That clearly wasn’t going to happen; the angel simply couldn’t find the energy, the strength within him utterly gone. 

Ten had drained him in a way no other man had been capable of. 

Just what was it about the demon that had Taeyong become so weak? 

No matter what it was, Taeyong wanted to feel like he currently was a lot more frequently. He wanted to experience the absence of thought, completely taken over with sheer bliss. If it meant that he had to rely on Ten for help... well then Taeyong was more than happy to come back for extra. 

Ten reached over to Taeyong, stroking up his arm to his shoulders, then going up further, travelling up the slope of Taeyong’s neck until he reached the angel’s lips. He ran his thumb across the flesh, turning Taeyong’s head towards him so that he could look into the eyes which were blown out black with intense lust. And just as expected, the sparkle was still there. 

“Pretty little angel,” the demon softly uttered. “Are you okay?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

Did Ten check up on him the last time? The angel couldn’t remember, but the question brought out a faint smile from Taeyong. Maybe he did have some manners after all. 

“That’s good,” Ten stated, stroking over Taeyong’s cheek, wiping away the wet pathways which still stained his soft skin. The angel’s eyes fell shut, focusing on the delicate touch. “There’s no need to cry,” he added. “Unless it’s from joy. What was that even about?” 

The angel whipped his head the other way, robbing himself of Ten’s soothing caress. Did he really want to tell the demon what’s been happening? Would the man even care, or would he simply ridicule the angel, shoving Taeyong’s misery in his own face like the cruel demon he was? It was probably the latter. 

Yet, Taeyong had nowhere to go, nobody to turn to, and whilst Ten was an unfavourable pick, he was also the closest to him in a cruel twist of fate. Seulgi would have probably been a far better person to talk to about how he was feeling, but Taeyong wasn’t going to specially look for her when he had Ten right there in front of him. 

Taeyong sighed, grabbing at the cover of Ten’s bed sheet, draping it over his skin. He was sticky but the air had slowly begun to cool in the demon’s bedroom, the scorching heat offered by their joined bodies no longer helpful in any way. 

“It’s not like you care,” Taeyong said, bunching the fabric at his chest. He glanced over at Ten, scanning the demon’s expression briefly before giving in. Taeyong just needed someone to talk to. “And you’ll probably be mean about it,” he added, “but since I have nobody else, I guess you’ll have to do.” 

“Last resort, huh?” 

“Basically,” the angel replied. He folded his arms over his chest, eyes fixated on the white ceiling. Taeyong may have found the will to speak to Ten, but he definitely couldn’t muster up the courage to look at the demon as he did so. “I guess I just- I realised I’m a terrible person,” he explained, clutching onto the bed sheets. 

He came here to forget, but now he was doing the complete opposite. Why? Why would he cause himself suffering so soon after feeling on cloud nine? Even Taeyong didn’t know the answer to that. 

“I’ve done horrible things, thinking that I was always in the right.” He thought of all the lives he has ruined over his whole career, and maybe even before that for all he knew. “And the worst part is that I can’t stop. If I stop, what’s going to happen to me? What even happens to broken angels like me?” 

Taeyong didn’t know what expression was written over Ten’s features, and quite frankly he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to be pitied by the demon, nor did he want to be ridiculed by him. He didn’t want to look at Ten, knowing that whatever look he was giving him, Taeyong wouldn’t like it in the slightest bit. 

“I want to feel again,” the angel resumed. “Feel things that aren’t just... depressing.” 

“Well I don’t think I can do much more than this,” Ten said, referring to their previous activity. “At some point you have to step back, admit you’re fucked, and go on,” the demon stated, laying his hand over his chest. “You’re not the only one who hates their job and can’t leave, so unless you want to find out what happens to angels that get out of line, you’re gonna have to pull yourself together.” Ten’s delivery felt strange; he sounded annoyed, but there was a hint of something else, something bitter and pained. 

Taeyong scoffed, turning to look at the demon. “You think that’s easy? You think that- you think I’m suddenly going to act fine knowing I ruined lives? That my entire career revolves around that?” 

Ten shrugged. “It’s not like you have a choice,” he pointed out. 

“I do,” Taeyong argued. He had a choice in what he could think, what he could do, he- A choice? 

“You’ve never had a choice in anything you do,” Ten stated just as the words finally hit Taeyong. “Seriously angel, when have you ever gotten the chance to choose anything for yourself?” 

There was a brief pause which Taeyong was supposed to fill, but he couldn’t. 

“What makes you think that you now have the choice of feeling sorry for yourself? Unless you value the life that you have, you’re gonna have to get your shit together and live in the real world. Put on a smile and lie like the rest of us.” The demon paused, noticing the way Taeyong clenched his jaw. “You want to feel happy? Let me tell you something: from this point on, you won’t.” 

That’s the opposite of Taeyong wanted to hear. He didn’t want to be told the bleak reality of his life, even if sugar coating his fate would have only hurt him more in the long run. 

“You don’t any other choice than going on like you always have, but this time you won’t be living in ignorant bliss. No more rose-tinted glasses for you, angel.” 

Was that the end then? Was Taeyong destined to feel this way for the remaining years of his life? If that was the case, then Taeyong didn’t have faith that he’d last long. Sooner or later, he will slip up and then nothing will be able to save him. He was a lost cause, and it was only a matter of time before things turned for bad to unforgivably cruel. In his current state, there was no hope for the angel. 

Once more, Taeyong felt wetness at his eyes. He couldn’t even sob and wail, the clear tears pouring out on their own accord. His vision grew blurry, Ten’s face smearing into splotches of colour as his sight became clouded. 

“I’m gonna die like this,” the angel croaked, covering his face with his hands. “Heavens,” he muttered, praying for his salvation. “Help me.” 

“I don’t think they can help,” Ten mused. This caused Taeyong to pry his hands away, tear glazed eyes staring defeated at Ten. “What?” 

What the angel said next was something which neither party could have ever expected. But there was no doubt that Taeyong made a request, a foolish and absurd one at that. 

“Help me.” 

“Come again?” Ten didn’t quite believe he was hearing it right; with the angel’s voice barren of all emotion but desperation, it was an unusual appeal, especially from Taeyong’s kind. “What help?” 

“Help me live like this,” Taeyong elaborated. “Make it easier to cope with everything. Teach me- teach me how to live in the real world. Teach me how to pretend to be fine, because I can’t do that. I mean, look at me!” 

Taeyong drew attention to himself; he highlighted the mess which he had become, and Ten had to agree that what he saw in front of himself wasn’t an angel holding it together. The tears staining his pained face, and the bruises scatted over his skin made it clear that Taeyong was barely clinging onto the cliff’s edge, so close to falling into the endless void. 

Ten didn’t say anything, unsure what the right response would consist of. 

“I- I’m desperate, okay? I hate every inch of myself and- and if you’re right, then I’ll never stop. So show me how I can live like this. _Please._ Just- just ease my mind,” Taeyong pleaded, the tears never faltering as they rolled down his face. “I’ll do anything you want. You can have me; however you like.” 

“Hold on there, angel,” Ten interrupted, stopping Taeyong before he could get ahead of himself. “That doesn’t sound like something you won’t regret saying in the morning.” 

“But I want it too,” Taeyong assured. “Teach about the real world, make me feel good, and I’ll make you feel good too. That’s my offer.” 

Ten exhaled. “Be more specific,” he said. “How exactly do you expect me to help you?” 

There were a few things the angel wanted from Ten. He wanted the demon to show him the _real_ world, not the one which he was raised into. He wanted Ten to show him the world as it was, not through angel lenses. Taeyong wanted a taste of reality, to understand just how little he truly knew. If he was going to die, he wanted to at least do that much. 

“Tell me what you know,” the angel started. “Show me how to live. And make me feel something before... before whatever happens to me.” 

The demon sighed. 

He should say no. He shouldn’t bother with Taeyong. After all, helping Taeyong would be a waste of time. He said he wanted to learn, but did he really? Or did Taeyong simply want to make himself believe that he’s learning something, even if in the end he’s done nothing of use? Was there even a point in helping Taeyong with his problems? 

Surely, the guilt he felt had to be exaggerated. The angel said he ruined lives, but did he really, or was he just saying that because the line between what he saw as good and bad was so skewed. Sure, maybe he did d a few less than ideal things, but they couldn’t have been as bad as he made them out to be. Was trying to break up a relationship evil? Stupid and pointless, yes, but not evil. 

Yet, Ten couldn’t help but pity the demon. Besides, all he had to do was keep Taeyong entertained for a while until the angel had enough. That should be easy enough. Plus... the compensation was enticing. 

“Fine,” Ten agreed. “I guess I’ll help. Even if I’m still not convinced either of us know what I’m supposed to help with.” 

Taeyong’s lips curved in a faint smile, his features relaxing in relief. “Show me the truth. Your version of it.” 

“You won’t like it,” the demon assured. 

“Beats living a lie,” Taeyong pointed out, yawning softly. 

Well that was embarrassing. 

Ten smirked. “Is the angel tired? Should I get you home?” 

Taeyong would have said yes, but he struggled moving. The combined exhaustion of his emotional and physical strain has come to the point where standing up seemed impossible. The angel glanced at Ten with hopeful eyes. “Can I stay?” The angel asked, earning himself an unimpressed look from Ten. “I’ll leave early,” he added. 

The demon groaned, pulling himself up from the bed. 

“Fine,” Ten answered. “But you’re not sleeping like this,” he explained, pointing at the angel’s body. “You need to get cleaned up.” The demon walked away, stepping into his en suite without further explanation. 

In the meantime, Taeyong took in a deep breath. To think he came to escape everything, only to end up talking about it. However, Taeyong felt rather comfortable with how things turned out. Maybe he wasn’t fully sure what he asked of the demon, but he’d discuss it later on. 

Taeyong’s thoughts were currently a mess, and maybe they didn’t make the most sense right now. But there were few things which were certain; Taeyong couldn’t live like he was been living for the past three months, for many reasons; Taeyong needed someone’s assistance in pulling himself together, and that help had to come from someone that wasn’t an angel; and finally, the angel wanted to finally learn the truth surrounding angels and demons. Who better than Ten – a demon – to help with that? 

Truth be told, Ten probably also had his biases. Everyone did. The only thing which differed between Ten’s and Taeyong’s biases was that Taeyong had been – to put it bluntly – brainwashed into believing what he did. The attitude Taeyong had towards demons may not be quite the same as the one Ten had towards angels. It was still most likely flawed, but it was something different to what Taeyong knew. 

A minute later, Ten emerged with a wet towel. He pulled the covers from Taeyong’s body, exposing the angel to much cooler air which caused him to shiver at the drastic change. Ten wiped the angel clean, the rough rag collecting as much of the sweat, cum and saliva as it could. Surprisingly, Ten wasn’t crude with his movements, being actually rather gentle as he cleaned Taeyong up. 

The angel was thankful for that, allowing Ten to move his body however he needed to get him feeling somewhat clean. As the demon dragged the towel down Taeyong’s arm, the angel paid close attention to his glistening skin. He was still so curious about what exactly the golden sparkles covering him were. 

“What even is that?” Taeyong asked, referring to the glitter like... thing. 

“What does it look like, angel?” Ten replied blankly, before – without missing a beat – replying with: “It’s a towel.” 

Taeyong found the strength to roll his eyes, causing the demon to chuckle. 

“Not that.” 

“I know,” Ten assured, running the fabric between Taeyong’s fingers, cleaning them from his own spit. “You know what it is,” he stated. “Every angel knows what this is, but you’ve never seen it.” 

“Can you stop talking in riddles? My brain can’t handle that right now.” 

The demon laughed again, having finally finished wiping Taeyong down to his best abilities. At least all the sticky substances – minus some of the sweat – was gone. 

“Light,” Ten elaborated. Taeyong’s eyes widened at that. “That’s what it’s called, isn’t it? The things that makes you an angel?” 

“ _That’s_ Light?” Taeyong questioned, completely taken aback by the revelation. 

What was referred by the angels as Light was their core; it was the thing which made an angel an angel, and it also determined the influence an angel had on humans. The more potent, the clearer the effect an angel’s presence had on a human. 

It also played a key part in determining an angel’s rank. The purer, cleaner, more potent the Light, the higher the rank (though a few other factors came into play, but not as significantly as Light). Taeyong never expected it to be actually tangible. Yet here he was, covered it in. 

“B-but how? Why? What?” 

“Too many questions at once, angel,” the demon said with a faint laugh. “It’s quite sad to watch,” he added. “You don’t even know your own body. I’m sure I can help you with that though.” He sounded so sure of himself, but Taeyong wasn’t going to point out the demon’s smugness. 

Up until this point, every single time Ten got sure of himself, having great confidence that something would happen, it really did happen. Taeyong kept running back, just as the demon said would happen. 

“Why am I covered in it?” 

Ten smirked. “I’ve already answered a question, angel. You’ll have to wait for your answer,” he stated. Taeyong couldn’t even protest before Ten disappeared back into the bathroom, probably to dispose of the used towel. The light switched off when he returned. Ten didn’t go back to the bed though. Instead, the demon went to his walk-in closet, grabbing a change of clothes for himself and Taeyong. 

“This should fit you,” Ten said, handing Taeyong a pair of pyjamas. “I like my house cold, probably too cold for you.” 

Taeyong took the clothes, slipping into them. Thankfully they fit him. Afterwards, Taeyong slipped under the covers, confused when Ten didn’t do the same. The demon threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie which didn’t look like it was meant for being slept in. 

“Where are you going?” Taeyong questioned, thinking Ten would lay next to him. The bed would feel cold with just Taeyong in it, and Ten was a furnace in the shape of a man. The angel didn’t experience sleeping in a bed with another man after any of his sex escapades, mainly because he couldn’t bear staying with any of the men any longer, especially when he complained to them right to their faces about their less than mediocre performances. 

“I’m not tired,” Ten explained. 

“Will you come though?” 

The demon was now stood at the door, his hand wrapped around the handle. “You don’t have to worry about that. Goodnight, angel.” 

With that, Ten closed the door to his bedroom, leaving Taeyong in darkness if not for the slither of moonlight peeking through the heavy curtains. 

“Night,” Taeyong whispered to himself, curling up into a ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, what do we have here? Basically another chapter of smut buuuuuttt the main plot point kinda starts here so yaaaayyy!! Honestly, I can't wait to write emotional smut rather than the mess that this and the previous smut was. The chap I'm currently writing is what I think is the half way point, so hopefully that means I'll get the fic done before I start uni. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I hope you're safe and doing well. Love y'all <3
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)
> 
> See you guys on the 21st!!


	9. Inherently Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen angel,” Ten started after minutes of nothingness passed by. “I really don’t have all day, so if you want to talk then do it now. Trust me, I won’t get mad if you decided that the heat of the moment idea you had last night was stupid. Just don’t waste any more of my time.” 

Sunlight forcing its way through the curtains awoke Taeyong, the soft warm rays tenderly kissing his face and hand. That was the only warmth that the angel felt as he slowly stepped back into reality from his dreamy state. The bed was cold and far too large for just one person, though it wasn’t like Taeyong expected Ten to wake up with him. There weren’t even any signs of Ten ever stepping foot back into the bedroom after he left Taeyong alone the night prior, so the angel wondered where Ten had slept. 

Yawning, Taeyong stretched his limbs out like a cat, body arching dramatically to push away the drowsy sleepy feeling. He felt a dull ache in his body, focused mainly in his lower back. That didn’t come as a surprise though. 

The room was cold. Ten had warned Taeyong about his preferred temperature, but it still came as a shock as the angel slipped out from under the cosy warmth provided by the duvet. A shiver ran down from the tips of his toes, up to the crown of his head. To think a demon would enjoy such a chilly climate. 

Taeyong pushed himself up from the bed, eyes warily checking his surroundings. What was he supposed to do now? Was Ten even there? Where did Taeyong’s clothes go? And most importantly: how did Ten’s shower work? 

The angel found himself in the demon’s bathroom, body feeling sticky and overall unpleasant. He felt stiff and tense, and a nice, hot shower should fix all that. The problem was that Ten’s shower was... weird. 

Then again, that could be said about every shower which wasn’t Taeyong’s. He messed around with the two knobs, trying to figure out exactly what they did. He worked out that one was for water pressure and the other was for temperature, however, for some reason, the temperature of the water ranged from _cold space abyss_ to _surface of the sun._ There was no in between. 

Good thing Taeyong liked intense heat. 

Before he could take a shower, Taeyong had to locate his clothes. That’s why the man opened the bedroom doors a slither of an amount to peek through. There didn’t seem to be any signs of life so Taeyong tiptoed outside, his hands stroking the walls as he walked down the corridor into the heart of the apartment. The place was sterile clean with no hints of anybody passing through. 

As Taeyong looked around, he spotted a pile of neatly folded clothes placed on one of the chairs in the living room. His sweater and jeans were placed down, waiting for Taeyong to pick them up which is exactly what the angel did. He took the clothes to the bathroom, placing them down on the counter-top next to the sink. 

Taeyong caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the view startling him. His hair was a mess, and so was the rest of him. His neck was decorated with purple blooms, going right down to his chest. Did Ten really do all that last night? Taeyong couldn’t believe it, but it made sense considering the demon attached his lips all over the man, treating him like his canvas. 

Other than that, Taeyong’s face was also somewhat of a disaster; his eyes were puffy and he had deep circles around them, exhausted for all the crying he managed to fit into one short night. 

Once in the shower, Taeyong felt the tension in his muscles dissipate, the exhaustion being washed down the drain as he stood lifelessly under the steady stream of scorching water. He placed his forehead against the cold tiles, his breathing picking a steady rhythm as he let everything go. 

He knew everything would come back soon- that his thoughts would never truly leave him, no matter how hard he tried to scrub them off. Ten was probably right; Taeyong may never again feel the same joy he felt when he led his life in ignorant bliss. He may become happy, but it will never be quite the same. That was a given. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure how long he spent under the running water, however it was long enough for the bathroom to fill up with steam and turn a majority of the angel’s body a bright red. He took that as a sign that he had to leave, and so he grabbed what looked like a clean towel, using that to thoroughly dry himself off before slipping into last night’s outfit. 

The deep cut V-neck exposed his coloured skin off, which for the time being wasn’t that big of an issue. It’s not like he would be going around to any of his friends after this, nor would he go out to see any angels. Taeyong would most likely head back home after getting himself sorted. That was the safest course of actions. 

However, Taeyong also wanted to talk to Ten about last night and the deal they made. In all honesty, Taeyong didn’t think he made any sense when he tried to speak to the demon back then. After all, Taeyong was crying and he generally didn’t feel in the right head space to talk. 

There were a few points that Taeyong had to go over, because from what he remembers, Taeyong didn’t make much sense and probably confused Ten more than anything. 

_Help me._

What did that even mean? What help could Ten actually offer? The man was a demon, and helping wasn’t ingrained in their DNA; the creatures could only do so much when it came to providing aid to anyone, so Taeyong didn’t expect miracles. 

So, what did he expect? 

Well... that was difficult to answer. Taeyong no longer knew how to look at the world; he couldn’t distinguish between what were lies which he had been spoon-fed since birth and what was actually true. What percentage of _facts_ were right and how many were wrong? Taeyong second guessed so many aspects of his normal everyday life, and he wanted to just stop. He needed to know what he could believe. 

Then, Taeyong also wanted to learn the truth surrounding his and Ten’s kinds. Angel books said one thing whilst the demon books said something completely different. There had to be truth somewhere in the middle, right? 

That’s what Ten was there for: a distraction and a different perspective. 

The angel stepped out of the bathroom, folding the pyjamas Ten had lent him only t place them down on the chair in the corner of the room. He didn’t know what to do with the clothes, so he just left them there. He thought of leaving the bedroom again, however he stopped when he saw the bed. 

On a whim, Taeyong decided to do the bedding. It was pointless really; Ten would definitely have to change the covers, but at least it would look decent until then. 

After that, Taeyong swayed on over to the open living room. There really was no sign of Ten being around, and whilst Taeyong knew he promised to leave as soon as he woke up, the angel wanted to have a quick look around. The other time he had been over, Taeyong barely saw anything, even though he became very good friends with the demon’s kitchen counter and his mirror. 

Hence, Taeyong scanned the room with curious eyes. The interior of Ten’s apartment had a distinct style to it; sleek and modern with traditional elements mixed in to spice things up a little. There were stand-out items which draw all the attention to themselves, such as the grand painting hung up on a feature wall, taking up all of the surface. The angel saw it the first-time around, but now that he finally had a minute to appreciate the fine details of the massive and intricate garden in full bloom depicted on the canvas, Taeyong couldn’t help but stare in utter and complete awe. 

Other decorations scattered around the room consisted of little trinkets which looked like they came from all over the world, all from different time periods. They had their charm, being placed away on shelves stacked full of books. And there were a lot of books. So many books. 

Taeyong, now intrigued by the literature Ten indulged in, stepped up to the bookcase. He observed the titles and authors written on the spines, pulling out a few books here and there to get a closer look. There were study guides for a variety of languages, some books more worn out that others, making it obvious which of the languages Ten was prioritizing. Then there were biographies, modern art books, some non-fiction mainly in the field of science, and even a few fiction novels. 

And of course, Ten had the same booklet as Taeyong did – the one which he received from Joohyun. Next to that, there were a few other books that were clearly written by demons for demons. Those spiked Taeyong’s interest, and so the man pulled one of them out. It was a thin hardback book with _The Forgotten Timeline_ as its title. Taeyong pursed his lips, flipping through the pages, surprised that the book wasn’t a short novel but instead a brief insight into the history of demons. 

Now that was interesting. 

Taeyong read through a couple pages, wondering what was written within them. 

_The exact details surrounding the alterations of ancient texts is unknown, and the scholars and demons who may have become witnesses to these events never reported anything, though it is crucial to know that a large percentage (87.4%) of recorded scholars at the time subsequently dropped in the ten-year period surrounding these events. This suspicious large drop in highly positioned demons is what subsequently became the grand recession of knowledge amongst our kin. From that point – until very recently – demons were forced out of positions of power, be it in political or educational settings, and the only way to have a demon be in power was by having them be a right hand of the actual individual in charge._

_The recession also brought about far greater consequences, including the intense hatred and policing of demons from the likes of angels. Old sacred texts which had once been available for both kinds to see had been locked away by the Heaven dwellers and no child of Lucifer was permitted to see, the act of doing so being punishable by death, including public executions for humans and demons alike to see._

_At the time, the reason was highly speculated and very much unknown. The sudden drop in demons affiliated with the high courts and the peace comity had all but few vanished, the only ones who were spared having no idea as to what happened either. Whilst the full details are still unknown to this day, from years of first-hand experience, one off leaks and testaments of ex-angels, it is clear that all texts were edited and used to teach all proceeding generations of angels the altered version of the truth. Yet not everything is known, including the so-called truth, as well as the details surrounding the demons who vanished without a trace._

“Snooping around?” 

The question caused Taeyong to jump up in fright, his heart stopping at the sound of Ten’s voice. The angel didn’t even hear Ten approach, consequently letting the demon sneak up on him. 

Sighing, Taeyong turned around to look at Ten. The man was dressed in a tracksuit, his cheeks reddened from the chilly outdoors. Guessing by his outfit and the water bottle he placed down on the kitchen counter, Taeyong assumed the man had gone out for some morning exercise. 

“I-” Taeyong didn’t know what to say, being caught red handed looking around Ten’s apartment. He glanced at the book in his hold, face burning red in embarrassment. “I was just reading,” he explained, which technically wasn’t a lie. 

“I can see that, angel. It’s a good book too,” Ten stated, taking off his tracksuit jacket, throwing the article down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair, fixing the windblown strands of black so that they looked somewhat presentable. “But what are you still doing here?” He then asked very bluntly. “I _swear_ you told me you’d leave early in the morning, yet here you are.” 

The angel sucked in his lips, glancing at his feet. “I was tired,” he explained, earning himself an amused chuckle from Ten. 

“I would have never guessed. But anyway, I think you should head home now, angel. I can give you a lift, or maybe call you a cab if you prefer that. Though, you should probably give your actual address,” he added, stepping closer to Taeyong, forcing the angel to take steps back until he was backed into the wall. 

Taeyong didn’t know what Ten meant, nor did he know what the demon was doing. All he knew was that his heart was currently beating at an alarming rate, a rush of fear rushing over him. 

“W-what are you saying?” 

“Did you really think I’d believe you live in a shitty place like that? I know angel housing, and that was far from it,” Ten explained, now extremely close to Taeyong. However, all the fear which Taeyong experienced as Ten pushed him further back felt ridiculous the moment Ten simply took hold of the book Taeyong was clutching onto. The demon grabbed the thin book, taking it from Taeyong. “Don’t be scared,” he added, smirking as the angel gulped. “I won’t hurt you.” With that, he pulled away, going to put the book back to the place it belonged. 

So, with that out of the way, Taeyong exhaled. 

“But you really should get going,” the demon continued, fiddling with the books which Taeyong had messed around with. “I have places to be and I’d feel better if you weren’t here, snooping around like now.” 

“How long?” Taeyong suddenly asked. 

“Again angel, you have to be more specific with your questions.” 

“How long do you have until you have to go?” Taeyong elaborated, hoping that he could talk with Ten today. 

“Why?” Ten questioned, raising his brow. “Are you thinking of doing something?” 

“Not that,” Taeyong quickly replied, noticing the lazy smirk across Ten’s face. “I was actually thinking we could talk.” 

“That’s what we’re doing, angel.” 

Taeyong didn’t think it was possible for anyone to get under his skin in the same way Ten did. He was just so infuriating with the way he spoke, always so sarcastic or teasing or generally annoying. The angel didn’t want to give Ten the satisfaction of knowing he managed to rile him up, however he struggled to contain his sigh. 

“What is it then?” 

“It’s about last night,” the angel explained. “I don’t think I was clear about... you know, everything.” 

Ten nodded. “You were all over the place,” he agreed. “Honestly I just thought you were spewing nonsense, yet it looks like you were serious.” 

“I am,” Taeyong stated. “And I want to talk this through. Please?” 

The angel knew his charms; Taeyong understood that he needed to look up at someone with those sparkly puppy dog eyes of his and whoever was at the receiving end of them would sooner or later crack. He’s done it a few times before, though he tended to avoid willing favours out of individuals if he could help it. But right now he had to do just that. 

It seemed to do the trick though, because Ten sighed, a subdued grin finding its way to his face. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that...” Taeyong muttered, guilt creeping in. 

What if he was interfering too much? Ten had to be somewhere, and here Taeyong was, keeping him busy. That wasn’t very polite of him. That- 

“Relax, angel,” Ten butted in. “You’ll fry your brain thinking too much,” he joked, picking up the jacket he previously threw on the sofa. “Give me a minute to get changed. We’ll stop by for a coffee and then I’m gonna have to leave. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” the angel assured. “That’s fine.” 

Ten nodded and was about to walk away when Taeyong called back for him. The demon stared without much emotion written across his features, waiting for Taeyong to say something else. 

“Umm... there was some blood on the duvet,” he explained, feeling uncomfortable bleeding it up. “I was wondering if... did I...?” 

The demon smirked. “Oh that? That’s from my last victim. Don’t worry though, I disposed of the corpse.” 

The look of horror on Taeyong’s face was enough to cause the demon to laugh, thoroughly amused by the angel’s expression. Of course Taeyong fell for that. Why wouldn’t he? Taeyong was in the house of a demon, and his kind was capable of murder. Demons wouldn’t have any trouble with killing anyone- 

_You’re doing it again. Thinking too much like an angel._

“I’m just kidding,” Ten reassured. “I haven’t killed anyone since uni.” 

It didn’t take Ten too long to get changed which was a relief; Taeyong didn’t know how long he could last standing around awkwardly in a demon’s apartment. 

When Ten stepped back out, the man was dressed in his usual smart but casual attire. He had dressed himself in a navy button up shirt tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, all topped off with a grey blazer. 

It suited him well. 

Ten put his shoes on by the entrance, grabbing a jacket hung up in the foyer. Taeyong hurried over to slip his shoes on too, however he had nothing else to put on. The angel had arrived at Black Wings wearing exactly what he was wearing right now with nothing more; he knew the outcome of the night, however he didn’t expect to be walking anywhere afterwards. 

If the men were to grab coffees, that meant that Taeyong would have to step outside in his current outfit which really wasn’t meant for the chilly weather. 

The demon grabbed his keys and was about to pull the front door open when he noticed Taeyong hugging himself. “Did you have a coat last night?” Ten asked, becoming aware of the angel’s under-dressed state. 

Taeyong shook his head, resulting in Ten grabbing another jacket from the hanger, passing it to Taeyong after he checked if all the pockets were empty or at the very least didn’t have anything valuable inside. 

“It’s like taking care of a child,” Ten said, helping Taeyong put the outerwear on despite Taeyong never asking for help in the first place. 

“I thought it would be the same as last time,” Taeyong defended himself, huffing as he did the coat up. 

“And whose fault is that, angel?” 

Taeyong frowned, looking away from Ten’s teasing eyes. “Whatever.” 

*** 

Grabbing coffee with a demon was a risky thing for an angel to do. Being seen in a casual setting in the company of a demon wasn’t something that would go unquestioned, which is why Taeyong began to worry more and more as he approached the café chosen out by Ten. Not only was the angel in Ten’s presence, but he was wearing his coat, covered in hickies left by the man during their unholy night together. 

The uneasiness Taeyong felt caused the angel to fall behind Ten, worried that someone may see them together. Ten noticed the distance which had grown between them, pausing in his tracks to wait for Taeyong. 

“Use those legs of yours and hurry up,” Ten called, his stance implying a rising level of irritation. “I don’t have all day.” 

Taeyong hung his head low, hurrying over to Ten like a wounded puppy. He was the one wasting Ten’s time so he should at least cooperate. If a demon was capable of putting up with an angel, agreeing to entertain some wacky idea that really made no sense, then Taeyong could hurry up and not waste any more time. 

Even if it hurt to admit, Ten was acting better than Taeyong in this situation – excluding his impolite tone of delivery. But other than that, Ten was being good to Taeyong, even going as far as to lend the angel a coat to keep him warm. 

“Sorry,” Taeyong apologised, glancing up at Ten. “I’m just worried that-” 

“I know,” Ten interrupted, shoving his hand into his pocket. “If I spot an angel, I’ll tell you,” he assured, somewhat easing Taeyong’s worries. “Now go in and find us a seat.” 

The angel did as ordered, walking inside the café and rushing right to the back where it would be difficult to spot them. Taeyong usually preferred to sit by the window if he had a choice; he always enjoyed people watching, drinking something nice and warm whilst typically working on one of his cases in the pleasant atmosphere of the shop. 

However, as the angel began to lose the will to work, so did he stop visiting places like this unless it was with his friends. Yet a seat by the window could never lose its charm. 

Ten took his coat off, placing it down on the back of his chair. “What do you want, angel?” Ten asked, taking out his leather wallet, standing up whilst Taeyong had already made himself comfortable in his chair. 

“Oh- I...” In all honesty, Taeyong wasn’t expecting Ten to ask. The angel thought that Ten would only get something for himself, and Taeyong was perfectly fine with that. He wasn’t that in need of a drink, but since the demon asked, Taeyong would use this opportunity to get himself something nice. “Anything sweet- oh and warm,” he replied with a smile. 

As Ten walked off to order, Taeyong was given a few minutes to collect his thoughts. He needed to make his wants clear, which meant he had to think everything through at least a few more times. 

Luckily, it just so happened that the two men arrived at the café at a peak, meaning that Ten was stuck in line for longer than he probably would’ve liked. In the meantime, Taeyong repeated exactly what he was looking for. 

He considered the means of compensation as well, though that really wasn’t an issue for Taeyong. If Ten wanted money then Taeyong had something to offer, but if the demon would prefer the offer made by Taeyong last night, then the angel would also be happy to provide. After all, Ten wasn’t the only one who enjoyed their nights together. 

Sex with Ten felt better than with other men, and Taeyong wouldn’t mind more of it. True, it meant more sneaking around, intense showers and avoiding angels for a while after whatever happens between him and Ten, but it was so much better than drowning sorrows with a man who offered no comfort whatsoever. To think a demon would be better at something than a human – something that wasn’t being evil. 

_Again._

“That was tedious,” Ten stated, placing down a tray with two drinks and a handful of sugar packets before he sat himself down opposite Taeyong. “Also, I have no idea what your drink is so enjoy the element of surprise, angel.” 

“It’s fine. Thanks.” Taeyong took the drink which was clearly his. 

It was easy to distinguish which of the two beverages belonged to him; it was either an iced pitch-black coffee or a lighter coffee with a pile of whipped cream, caramel coloured syrup, a small biscuit stuck into the cream and chocolate flakes sprinkled on top. 

Ten sipped on his coffee, the ice cubes rattling around against each other in the cup. The angel shivered at the thought of drinking something so cold in this current temperature. It was spring now, however the temperature outside still wasn’t warm enough for Taeyong to fully enjoy. Iced anything during this time of year was just wrong in Taeyong’s eyes. 

To distract himself from the horror that was Ten’s abomination of a drink, Taeyong took a few careful sips of his hot drink, pleased by its sweetness. However, even with its current taste, a few more dashes of sugar wouldn’t do any harm. 

Ten didn’t question the angel as Taeyong grabbed the sugar packets, tearing a few of them open to pour into his drink through a small hole he made in the whipped cream with his spoon. Since Ten wasn’t going to use the sugar, he must have brought the packets over. But, as Taeyong poured in more and more, Ten’s expression slowly formed into one of horror. 

“Whoa there,” Ten uttered, “I think that’s enough.” 

Taeyong could probably still add more, however he ran out of sugar to add in and he didn’t want to stand up and get more. And so, Taeyong settled with what he had. It was sweet – very much so – but it still wasn’t as sweet as Taeyong could handle. 

The disgust on Ten’s face was comical. 

“What?” Taeyong asked, placing down his glass down. 

“How do you even drink that?” 

“With my mouth,” the angel retorted, mimicking Ten’s typical witty remarks. 

There was a hint of a smile on the demon’s face, lips twitching up a minuscule amount in amusement at Taeyong’s reply. 

“It looks disgusting.” 

“Okay mister _I drink iced americano to look cool,”_ Taeyong said, folding his arms over his chest. “Let me guess, you like it black like your soul?” 

“Ouch angel,” Ten laughed, placing a hand over his heart. “What’s gotten into you? Aren’t you supposed to be nice?” 

Taeyong sighed, wrapping both hands around his glass, warming them up with the heat offered by the drink. The angel was unusually cranky today which really wasn’t good considering he was trying to seek a favour from the demon. “Sorry,” he apologised. “I’m not usually like this,” he assured, hoping that that may sway Ten to help him. “I’m just a bit tired, and maybe a bit hungry.” 

“You should’ve said,” Ten said, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. “There’s sandwiches and cakes over there.” 

“It’s fine.” 

Silence fell upon the two men due to Taeyong’s inability to speak up. He felt awkward and overly wary of his surroundings. Taeyong couldn’t tell if there really were any other angels around them and he solely relied on Ten to tell him, and that alone was terrifying. 

Would the demon really make him aware of his own kind being around, or would he simply let Taeyong get into trouble. Taeyong was sceptical, but he only had himself to blame. He didn’t trust Ten to that extent, but he wanted to believe that maybe the demon wasn’t that bad. 

Ten began to grow annoyed, his coffee nearly fully drank. He tapped his nails against the wooden table, showing Taeyong his impatience. The demon had places to be, and so far Taeyong has done nothing but get a free drink out of him and been outwardly cranky to his face. This wasn’t looking promising to Taeyong in the slightest bit. 

“Listen angel,” Ten started after minutes of nothingness passed by. “I really don’t have all day, so if you want to talk then do it now. Trust me, I won’t get mad if you decided that the heat of the moment idea you had last night was stupid. Just don’t waste any more of my time.” 

With that, Taeyong knew it was now or never. 

Ten looked like he was about to stand up, however Taeyong reached out and grabbed out for the demon’s wrist, desperately clinging on. That seemed to do the trick, stopping Ten from getting up. The demon sighed, taking his cup again as he awaited whatever Taeyong would say next. 

“This is so weird,” Taeyong muttered, letting out a dry chuckle. 

“Gotta agree with that, angel.” 

Taeyong looked to Ten. What was he doing? Was he really asking a demon for help? Yes. Was it a horrendous idea? Definitely. Yet it was the only thing he could think of. 

“I want you to help me.” 

“Help with what? You’re not very specific.” 

“With... well _this_ .” That was the only way Taeyong could describe the situation. “I’m stuck in this weird limbo where I don’t know just how much of my whole life is a lie and it’s driving me crazy. Not only that, I’m being eaten alive from all the guilt I feel because I _know_ I ruined lives. I know I hurt people with what I’ve done for the past seven years – and maybe even more!” Taeyong had finally mustered up the words to say, and he successfully grabbed Ten’s attention in the process. 

“So, what do you expect me to do? Believe it or not, I’m not a miracle worker.” 

“I know that,” Taeyong replied, gripping tightly to his drink. He glanced down, observing as the remaining whipped cream continued to melt into the drink, slowly vanishing in front of his eyes. 

“So? How do you want me to help?” 

“I know it sounds stupid, but I want you to... show me the truth. I’ve always been told that the angel way is the right way, but I never considered that demons also had their own views. So, could you do that?” 

Ten’s lips were a thin line, expression blank. However, by looking at his eyes it was evident he was thinking deeply, considering his options and Taeyong’s request. 

“Is that all?” The demon asked after a short minute. “Because if it is then I can lend you some books if you want to learn some history. Other than that, you don’t need my help.” 

“I do!” Taeyong argued, unknowingly raising his voice in the process. “I do,” he repeated, this time quieter. “History is one thing. Besides, will those books tell me things about myself? Will they teach me how to live like this? And- and no self-help book surely has a solution to my current state. So, please? I need... I need someone who at least understands what I’m going through. I can’t talk to any of my friends about this and- and you are... well you’re just... you know what I mean?” 

“A demon you know?” 

Taeyong nodded. Ten was just that. A demon he knew. 

“Well then... I’ll think about it,” Ten stated. “Ask me by the end of the week,” he added. 

Did he really need that much time to think it through? It’s not like he was putting himself in any form of danger by being seen with Taeyong. If anything, it was Taeyong who would be at risk, yet he was ready to agree already. 

“Thank you.” 

“I haven’t agreed to anything just yet, angel. And I think you should think this over a bit more too. Don’t do something you’ll regret.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “Since when do you care? If anything happens to me, what’s it to you?” 

“Because it would be a shame if anything bad happened to you, angel,” Ten replied. “Losing a beauty like you would be a real shame.” 

The demon’s words made Taeyong feel uncomfortable. The way he spoke, saying that Taeyong could get lost, was unsettling. It once more made Taeyong feel he might actually die if he continued down the path he was currently walking on. Would he really die at the hands of his own kin? Were angels capable of such horrors? 

Taeyong gulped, pushing the thought deep down. 

“But it’s not a no, right?” 

Ten nodded. “Not a no. And about the compensation-” 

“I want it,” Taeyong butted in, having a suspicion he knew what Ten would say. “You’re not the only one who enjoys it. Plus, it keeps my mind of... everything really.” 

“That’s quite a coping mechanism you got there, angel. But fine. If you’re okay with it, I’ll happily provide. _If_ I agree.” 

Would Ten really say no? Was there really a reason preventing him from agreeing on the spot, or did he want to torture the angel a bit longer? 

Taeyong couldn’t read Ten’s mind, which is why the reason would remain unknown for the time being. Still, whatever it was that made Ten prolong giving Taeyong an answer, the angel was still hopeful that he’d receive one which satisfied him. 

“Great,” Taeyong said with a faint smile. “So... is that all?” 

Ten mused, swirling the remnants of his drink around, the ice cubes rattling. “How about a few questions to help me decide? After that I’ll go.” 

“Sounds fine by me,” Taeyong assured, curious about what the demon could possibly ask. 

“Okay then,” Ten said, leaning forward and crossing his arms over on the table. “I just need yes or no answers, so don’t stress that little brain of yours.” 

Taeyong huffed. 

Ten continued. “Question one: are angels inherently good?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong answered in a split second, not even thinking about it. 

The demon didn’t wait to ask the next question. 

“Are _humans_ inherently good?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are demons inherently bad?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you a good angel?” 

“I-” Taeyong couldn’t answer that. He tried to keep spitting out answers as fast as Ten gave out the questions, yet he couldn’t. 

Taeyong got completely stuck. 

Was he a good angel? What would that even mean now? Would it mean being obedient and thinking in line with the beliefs of other angels, or did it mean doing the right thing? In both cases, Taeyong was unable to answer _yes._

“Okay, let’s rephrase that: are you a good person?” 

“How’s that supposed to change anything?” 

Ten sighed. “That’s not a yes or no answer, angel. Follow the rules of the game, they’re simple enough.” 

How was Taeyong supposed to answer Ten? Taeyong wasn’t a good angel, but was he a good person? What was the difference? If he couldn’t be a good angel which was supposed to be the purest, sinless beings, then why would he be a good person? 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “I’m not.” 

Ten hummed. “Well then, that concludes our little outing,” the demon stated, standing up from his seat and grabbing his jacket. He threw the outerwear on and took his drink, finishing the iced coffee right there. “You can keep the coat for now. Bring it with you next time though, I quite like it.” 

“O-okay. Thanks,” the angel said. “For everything.” 

“I haven’t done anything yet, angel.” 

“You have,” Taeyong pointed out. “Last night. And now. Thanks for that.” 

The demon shrugged. “It’s whatever. But anyway, until next time.” 

Now the angel was left alone to finish his drink. Even with Ten being gone, the demon’s scent still lingered, even more so that Taeyong could smell Ten on him. The jacket he was wearing had Ten’s hellish aroma woven into the fibers, but that wasn’t the only thing; no matter how hard he tried to scrub the demon’s scent off, hints of it still remained, and they would remain for a while after. 

This wasn’t just an accidental touch from a demon that lasted for an hour max. No, this was different; Ten had touched Taeyong all over, he had made himself one with the angel, and that wasn’t something which could be washed away so easily. 

Taeyong sighed, sliding down his seat, idly letting time pass by. He wasn’t in a rush to get anywhere, so he might as well sit around and enjoy the cosy atmosphere of the coffeehouse. After that, Taeyong would start making his way back home. He wasn’t close to his apartment, however he didn’t mind taking a walk. That and the fact that he forgot his phone at home, being in such a rush that he left it laying on his coffee table. 

But still, the fresh air might do him so good, even if it was rather chilly outside. 

*** 

Black Wings looked different at night than it did during the day; other than the absence of pretty much everyone, the bar felt sterile. After closing time, it was cleaned straight away, wiping down every surface from any spilt drinks and other substances which dirtied the place. The floors were vacuumed and washed, bringing in a nice and fresh aroma. The glasses were all washed. All stock was then counted and replenished under careful supervision from the staff in charge. 

Business was thriving, and there were no signs of it ever stopping. Kun – who oversaw finance and general management – had come up with an accurate report of trends, representing all data as a linear line that clearly showed the business was doing _really_ well. 

The statistics Kun gave were never wrong, and so neither of the men in charge worried about any problems. As long as there were angels and demons, and as long as angels continue to be raised in the same way, then there will always be an audience for Black Wings to satisfy. 

That has been the case for the longest time. When the original owner of the bar opened its doors up, there was never a day in which the bar had been empty. Angels and demons alike always flooded the building, so much so that there an expansion had to be built to allocate more space for everyone. 

That was still the case to this day, however now that there were more bars and spots like Black Wings, competition had slowly but steadily risen over the years. That was unavoidable. However, Black Wings was a staple amongst the community and its legacy would never vanish. 

Ten and Doyoung – the co-owner of Black Wings – had sworn to upkeep the reputation of the bar when the historic estate was handed down to them. 

Speaking of Doyoung. 

“Look who finally decided to show up,” the man in question said, looking over at Ten who had finally arrived. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t grace us with your majestic presence,” he added, not moving an inch from where he was stood, leaning his body on the bar counter with Kun standing on the other side, clearly taking stock of all the alcohol. 

“What even took you so long?” Kun asked, placing the clipboard down on the bar counter. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, shoving Kun on the shoulder. “ _C’mon,_ it’s obvious! It was his pretty angel. Am I right?” 

Ten sighed, taking a seat at the bar stool next to his friends. “You got me there.” 

“He stayed the night? Or were you too much of a mess to come in earlier?” Kun questioned, leaning against the counter. 

“First one,” Ten replied, grabbing the clipboard laid down in front of him. He checked over what Kun has done so far, quickly scanning over the expense report as he flipped the page over. “And then I was dragged out for coffee- well, technically _I_ suggested it, but it was because of him.” 

“Oh?” Doyoung tilted his head. “Is there something going on between you two?” 

Ten laughed, handing the report back to Kun. He turned to the co-owner. “Not what you think,” the demon assured matter-of-factly. 

“Don’t be stupid Do,” Kun said, a taunting sneer on his face. “As if our Tennie would _ever_ have a proper relationship. With an angel, no less. Now that’s just funny,” he continued, a guffaw leaving him at the thought of something so absurd. 

“Then what was it for? The _not_ coffee date?” Doyoung continued to pester Ten with questions as if Ten would give him a response that would actually satisfy him. 

Out of the three friends, Doyoung was more... optimistic- no, that’s not the correct term. Doyoung, unlike his two other friends, genuinely believed that the three of them were capable of something more, especially with angels. Ten and Kun were strongly against the idea, however they didn’t deny that Doyoung wasn’t right with his case. After all, the co-owner of the bar was in a happy relationship with an angel – technically an ex-angel, but the point remained. 

“Purely business,” Ten – who was the youngest amongst his friends – stated, hoping that that would suffice as a response. However, it only seemed to spike the interest of the two other demons. Even Kun was awaiting a further explanation. “What?” The youngest asked, annoyed by the expectant eyes glued to him. 

“Go on,” Kun ordered. “Don’t just leave us hanging like that.” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung agreed. “Don’t be a little bitch.” 

Ten scoffed. He was already insulted so many times today, and to think he barely left the house. 

“It’s nothing,” he assured. “It’s a stupid idea and I might have to decline his offer. Shame really,” Ten added, “I was enjoying the sex.” 

Doyoung and Kun exchanged glances. 

“What offer?” Kun queried. 

“It’s dumb.” 

“Not an answer,” Doyoung pointed out, making himself comfortable as he sat down on the bar stool beside Ten. “Now tell us.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. With a sigh, he decided to entertain his friends. “Fine,” he groaned, propping his chin up with his hand. “He asked me if I could help him out.” 

“As in... sex? Or what?” Kun continued the questions. 

“Would you let me finish! Satan, I thought you wanted me to tell you guys.” 

Kun nodded, prompting Ten to continue. 

“Basically, he’s in a slump and wants me to _teach him_ about life and all that crap,” the youngest explained. 

Ten thought Taeyong’s proposal was somewhat ridiculous; the demon wasn’t a teacher and he definitely wasn’t the best person to listen to. For what the angel was asking for, a demon like Doyoung would have been better since he actually cared about all the crap Taeyong wanted answers to. Ten read a few books from time to time and he managed the bar, but other than that, his life was like that of a typical man his age. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Doyoung commented. “Why would you say no?” 

“Because it’s stupid,” Ten reiterated. “I’m not a guru or anything. How am I supposed to even teach him anything? I don’t fucking care about angels outside the bedroom. I’m not like you, Doyoung,” he pointed out. “I haven’t spent a fraction of my life learning about angel-demon history, which is basically what he wants to know.” 

Kun was sceptical. “Is that really all he wanted? You could just tell him to go to Time Slip, I’m sure Joohyun and Junmyeon would help him out.” 

Kun was right. Ten had brought up books during his coffee with Taeyong, and even then, the angel argued that he needed Ten. 

“He sighed!” Doyoung pointed out with excitement. “He’s not telling the truth. That bitch.” 

“Enough with the insults,” Ten groaned. “It’s too early for this.” 

“It’s midday,” Kun declared to Ten’s dissatisfaction. 

The youngest groaned again. His best friends gave him headaches with such ease. 

“Fine! There’s more. You happy?” 

“Not until you tell us the whole thing,” Doyoung replied. “Chop chop, Tennie. We still have work to do.” 

There was no escaping the two men, so Ten might as well tell them everything. Sooner or later, they’s force it out of Ten, so it was for the best if it didn’t have to come to that. 

“He wants me to show him how to live like a normal person,” the demon stated. “Apparently, he feels bad about the shit he’s done at his job and he wants to cope with the guilt, _but_ since there aren’t any self-help books for angels with his problems, he needs me of all people. It’s absurd but it makes sense to him. In exchange he agreed to do what we both enjoy: sex. Does that satisfy you two nosy idiots?” 

“Interesting...” Doyoung mused. 

“And you’re saying no?” 

“Probably,” Ten replied. “He’s good in bed, and he’s really fucking beautiful, but I don’t wanna take things out of the bedroom and into my personal life.” 

Doyoung snorted. “What personal life? You’re either here or at home, Ten. It’s not like a bit of social interaction would affect you greatly.” 

“But it requires effort,” the youngest argued. “Plus, he can deal with his own shit.” 

“Ten,” Doyoung scolded. “You’re not that heartless, are you? Does he at least have someone else to help him?” 

Silence. 

“At least give it a shot,” Kun suggested. “You might actually enjoy helping him out.” 

“Exactly,” Doyoung agreed. “Besides, you always complain that you’re lonely. Now’s the perfect chance to fix that!” 

“I’m lonely by choice,” Ten reminded his friend. “And it’s because I have _standards.”_

“Well then lower your standards,” Kun butted in. “You’re not the hot shit you think you are, and if you continue with those _standards,_ you’ll just end up dying alone, shrivelling up like a bitter raisin.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Kun has a point though,” Doyoung argued. “There’s no reason for you to say no to that angel. He’s practically begging for your help, Ten! He’s even offered to have sex with your crusty ass.” The demon didn’t give Ten a chance to scowl at that, swiftly continuing with what he was saying. “Use this opportunity and have some fun. Satan knows you need it.” 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means we’re the same age but you look like you’re going through your third midlife crisis,” Kun explained. “You act like a spoiled teenager. You barely leave this place or your apartment, and we practically have to drag you out which is _stupid_ because you clearly love going out and having fun but for some fucking reason you don’t. And don’t get me fucking started on how much you complain about everything! You don’t get laid for months and suddenly it’s my fault that you have ridiculous standards and taste in partners!” 

Kun didn’t show signs of stopping any time soon, and whilst Ten felt like he was being repeatedly driven over by a tank, Doyoung thoroughly enjoyed the youngest getting called out by the eldest. 

“So I fucking swear that if you start whining about how you’re not getting your dick wet because you let the only angel meeting all your stupid criteria go, I will personally show you Hell on earth and make you beg to have Satan have his way with your sorry ass. Understood?” 

Ten blinked. Kun really got carried away right there. 

“What Kun’s trynna say is that you’d be a grade A moron if you declined the angel’s offer,” Doyoung stepped in. “Seriously, you should consider it.” 

“Why do the two of you always gang up on me?” Ten questioned, feeling very much attacked by his closest friends. “I’m your boss!” 

“Once again, you’re not my boss,” Doyoung corrected. “We’re co-owners.” 

“And if we’re being technical, Doyoung hired me,” Kun explained. “So I consider him my true boss. At least he isn’t horrendous with maths.” 

Ten laughed. “Who needs maths? Maths is for losers, which is exactly what you two are.” 

“And you’re a kindergartener,” Doyoung stated. “Think of better insults.” 

“You think of better insults.” 

“The fine art student is trynna argue, how funny.” 

“I’ll show you fine art when I knock your teeth out.” 

“Guys!” Kun shouted out. “Enough! I don’t get paid enough for this bullshit. So just- just stop. You’re both as bad as the other. Okay? Now back to work.” The eldest picked up the clipboard and the pen which had rolled across the counter, walking off to do his own thing, leaving Ten and Doyoung to their own devices. 

“You should think about it,” Doyoung said, slowly standing up. “He’s probably scared out of his mind right now.” 

“Kun? I think he’s fine.” 

The older man stared blankly at Ten. “The _angel_ you dimwit. He went as far as to ask you, some stupid demon whose only priorities are getting laid. That means he’s desperate, so really think this over.” Doyoung fixed his blazer, smoothing out the crease from sitting down. “Who knows, you might actually enjoy it.” 

“I doubt it,” Ten stated, watching as Doyoung walked away, probably to go to his office or to check up on whatever needed his supervision. 

Ten, not having any reason to sit alone at the bar, pushed himself up. He made his way over to the doorway separating the main area of the bar from the other lounge. This section was meant for regulars and for those who required some more privacy that was offered by the other parts of the establishment. The booths inside were spaced out and far more secluded, allowing that small amount of secrecy that couldn’t be found elsewhere. 

The man walked through the sectioned off area, checking up on the surroundings. Nothing seemed to have been damaged, and after a thorough cleaning, everything looked as good as new. Satisfied, Ten hummed, taking a left to go up a small flight of stairs leading up to his office. He launched himself at the chair, sitting down with a loud sigh. The pile of paper work he abandoned last night was still laid out on his desk, and of course, nobody came to switch his computer off. 

With a peeved grumble, Ten picked up one of the files. He had been reading over them for the past two days, searching for better and more cost-effective distributors of the drinks offered at the bar. Ten really didn’t mind which of the companies they went for; their profit margin was good enough so to him it wasn’t a pressing matter, however Kun had told him that that was a stupid business decision, so Ten had agreed to look over the files. 

The folder he picked up was the one he read over the most, even going as far to give himself a paper-cut as he was reading through the details in bed. The small cut still hurt. 

Ten chuckled. 

Taeyong really was so gullible. The fact that – even if it was for a split second – the angel believed that Ten murdered someone was totally absurd. Taeyong actually entertained the idea of Ten killing someone, let alone in his bedroom. If that didn’t prove how brainwashed the angel was then Ten didn’t know what would. The angel clearly held the belief that demons are pure evil in the flesh of humankind. 

Was there even a point in helping anyone like that? 

Probably not. It would be far too much effort to do so, and despite having plenty of time on his hands, Ten would prefer to spend said time lounging his apartment without any care in the world. The demon loved social gatherings, but more often than not the thought of staying home was far more appealing than going out. Hence Ten’s aversion to Taeyong’s idea. 

But was it really that bad? Could Doyoung be right about Ten possibly finding enjoyment in it? 

On one hand, Ten didn’t truly think it was worth the hassle. However, on the other hand it did seem like there could be something more to it. After all, an angel like Taeyong was so hard to come by; angels like him rarely every strayed from their righteous path, and that was the case of all angels of high rankings. Other angels which worked the more mundane jobs or whose Light dictated their rank to be far lower than someone like Taeyong were the angels who typically fell from their holiness. Those were the angels who really had nothing to lose. But angels like Taeyong... 

Well that’s a completely different story. 

The higher the rank, the more there was to lose. The repercussions were far more severe; Ten couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain which would come from falling from so high up. Ten only knew one fallen angel, and he was a far lower rank than Taeyong, yet to this day he carries the scars of his actions. To this day he suffers, and though Ten doesn’t know everything that goes on, he knows that the trauma will haunt his friend for as long as he lives. 

There was so much that Taeyong was willing to put on the line. Truth be told, the angel probably has no idea what’s in store for him. He has no idea what will happen to him if anyone finds out about his actions and he really should know that before he makes a brash decision. But would that even stop him? 

Ten has seen quite a few angels like Taeyong in the past few years. They were a rarity, therefore Ten ensured that he had the pleasure of spending as much time as he could with them. Any angels could do; however, it was the purer ones that were the best Ten’s ever had. If push came to shove, the demon would settle for a low rank angel if he felt particularly needy. Seeing a being so close to Heaven, crumbling and falling apart before Ten’s eyes was just that bit more satisfying with a higher classed angel. 

And since they’re hard to come by, it might be good to keep Taeyong around for that bit longer. After all, they two men have barely had any fun together. 

How long would it take for Taeyong to leave like the rest? 

That wasn’t something that could be easily predicted. The time span usually ranged from a month to four; it all depended on the angel and their priorities. Out of all of the angels Ten has had the pleasure of taking to bed, all of them got cold feet the second reality hit them. Once they realised that their lives would fall apart, the angels left, returning to their typical lives, not once stepping foot in Black Wings or a place similar to it. 

If Ten remembered correctly, all his previous partners – at least the higher ranked ones – were still angels. None of them had slipped up after that, acting like the period in their lives where they spent the nights draped in Ten’s bed-sheets were nothing more than bad dreams, long forgotten. 

And that’s where Taeyong may show to be different. 

Intrinsically, the attitudes towards the idea of fooling around with demons were different amongst Ten’s previous partners and Taeyong. The angel in question has come to his own conclusion, that no matter what choice he makes, he’s going to suffer one way or another. He may not know the pain which he speaks of to a full extent, however he is aware of its existence and yet he still has decided to ask Ten for his help. Taeyong didn’t just ask for sex; there was more to his request, and sex wasn’t the main focus of it. 

That... well that may have spiked Ten’s interest. 

Taeyong, unlike the rest, may stick around for longer. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Ultimately, there was still plenty of fun to be had with the angel. Plus, it would be such a shame to let him go so soon. Not only was it hard to find a high rank angel willing to go ahead with what the two men have been doing, it was even harder to find an angel that was also as beautiful as Taeyong. True, all angels are objectively pleasing to the eyes, however it was difficult to come across an angel as stunning as Taeyong. 

The angel looked like he had stepped out of Ten’s dreams; everything about him was just how Ten liked it – other than the height; Ten was fed up of always being the shortest one around. Taeyong’s eyes are large and filled with glistening stars, so innocent and holy. His build is lean and delicate, as if he had been sculpted by the hands of God. 

_Everything_ about Taeyong’s physical appearance was to Ten’s liking, and there was still so much which was left unexplored by the demon’s hands and lips. 

So yes, it would be a shame to let him go just like that. 

Maybe Ten should really consider Taeyong’s offer. 

*** 

Taeyong didn’t question why the front door was left unlocked. In the state he was in last night, Taeyong wouldn’t have put it past himself to lock the door, too eager to make his way over to Black Wings in search of comfort – or more specifically Ten. 

The angel was feeling rather exhausted after walking all the way from the café to his apartment. If it wasn’t for Ten’s coat, Taeyong would have frozen on his way over. Even if he did warm up slightly, it was still cold outside. Luckily, Taeyong’s place was nice and cosy, the heating turning on automatically once the temperature dropped below what he liked. That way, Taeyong always came back to a home that felt comforting, at least temperature wise. 

Taeyong took off the coat he had borrowed from Ten, jumping up in surprise when he heard someone clearing their throat in the living room. Instantaneously, Taeyong grabbed the coat again, covering himself up with it, absolutely terrified by the thought of any of his friends seeing the state of his upper chest right now. If the ones who were in his apartment were angels, well then Taeyong was screwed nevertheless. However, Taeyong could recognise that cough anywhere. 

Johnny. 

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked, hoping he didn’t look too suspicious holding up a coat to his chest when he just took it off. “You scared me.” 

“I was worried,” Johnny stated, sounding like what Taeyong imagined a mother to sound like. “You haven’t been answering any messages, you missed coffee with everyone in the morning, and the fact that you’ve been acting strange the past few weeks just fucking terrified me. This isn’t like you.” 

Taeyong looked down at the ground in shame. “I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I forgot my phone.” 

“I can tell that much,” the human pointed out. “Where were you?” 

“Just... out,” Taeyong stated, trying his hardest to avoid the question. He knew that was impossible. 

Johnny was persistent; the angel wasn’t convinced that was healthy, though he also couldn’t fault the man for caring about his friend. It showed that he cared. At least someone cared. 

“All night?” 

The angel nodded. 

“Put the coat down.” 

“Johnny-” 

“Taeyong,” the human interrupted sternly. “Just... let me see.” 

Slowly, avoiding eye contact with his best friend, Taeyong dropped the coat down, revealing the expanse of skin adorned with splashes of purple. The freshest of the marks stood out against Taeyong’s pale skin, putting the other bruises fading away to shame. The colour was vivid, and there was no way about denying that they were in fact hickies. 

“Yongie...” 

“What? I’m an adult, I can do what I want.” 

“I know,” Johnny admitted, pushing himself up from the couch to walk over to Taeyong. He looked down at his best friend, placing his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “I have nothing against that If I did then I’d be a hypocrite,” he pointed out. “But I’m worried about you, okay? You’ve been acting different since... well since you told me how you felt. I don’t want you to end up like... well me.” 

The angel smiled softly. “I think you’re pretty great though.” 

Johnny smiled too. “Not what I mean, but thanks.” He sighed, glancing down at the skin on full display from the angel. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Yongie. And I’m probably being really overbearing right now, but this just doesn’t feel like you. If you’re being forced into doing things you don’t want to, or if you think that this is the only way to forget whatever it is that you want to bury deep down, I just don’t think it’s healthy. And _yes,_ I know that I do the same thing, but you don’t have to repeat my mistakes. You understand?” 

“I do,” Taeyong assured, placing one hand over Johnny’s. 

The man meant well, but no matter how hard he tried, he would never quite comprehend what Taeyong was going through. This wasn’t a human matter – it was far more severe than that. It’s not like Taeyong hasn’t tried other tactics; the angel did try to find a self-help book that could possibly help him through this difficult time, however there was nothing that answered any of his questions. There was nothing within the pages that could ease his mind in the same way letting his body go did. 

“Please don’t worry about me,” the angel added. He felt guilty that he caused Johnny to feel so troubled all because of him. The last thing he needed or wanted was making things difficult for the people he cared about. That’s why he needed some extra help, that help preferably coming from Ten. “I’m fine, really.” 

“You sure?” Johnny asked, not quite convinced by Taeyong. 

“Yes,” the angel assured, squeezing down on Johnny’s hand. “Believe it or not, I enjoy going out.” That wasn’t a lie, though it also wasn’t the truth. 

Taeyong did enjoy the city at night, and he discovered that as he went to and from his late-night escapades with random men. But he also wasn’t too thrilled by the idea of having to parade the streets alone. Plus, Taeyong hasn’t technically _gone out_ in the way his words implied. Johnny probably believed that Taeyong was talking about clubbing or things similar to that, however Taeyong hasn’t stepped foot in a place like that other than Black Wings. He was curious about it though. 

“Oh... well that’s good to know,” Johnny mused. “We could go out together sometime. How about that?” 

“Sure, why not.” 

The tension in Johnny had dissipated slowly, finding a hint of relief in Taeyong’s confession. For now, Taeyong didn’t have to worry about Johnny. He just had to keep this a secret between the two of them. 

“In that case,” Johnny started, making his way over to the couch, grunting as he made contact with the furniture. “How was it?” 

Taeyong’s face turned bright red. 

“Oh come on! You’re not even gonna share some spicy gossip? Was he good?” 

Taeyong was burning up at his best friend’s questions. He hid his face behind his hands, yelping when Johnny pulled him down by his sweater, forcing him to sit down next to him. The human slung his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder, pulling the angel in closer. 

“Do I know him?” 

The angel shook his head. 

“So it’s not Jonghyun?” 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “We... parted ways a while back.” 

And just like that, Johnny seemed to have a revelation. “Wait... you’re the guy Minhyun was talking about to Jonghyun over the phone! The one who told him he’s bad in bed!” 

“I never _told_ him,” Taeyong corrected Johnny, looking away from the human. His best friend burst out laughing, thoroughly amused by this discovery. 

“Oh my! Yongie, I never expected this from you,” Johnny said, laughter tangled in his words. “Was he really that bad?” 

“They all are,” the angel stated. At that, Johnny pulled a face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Seriously? Damn Yongie, that’s harsh.” 

“It’s true though,” Taeyong argued. “They’re all just so... so...” Taeyong struggled to find the right word to describe the other men he has slept with. “They don’t satisfy me. That’s all.” 

Johnny frowned. “So, I take it last night was a disaster?” 

Far from it. So far from it. 

Ten made the angel feel so good. He did what Taeyong asked him to, doing exactly the right things to please him. Ten treated him right, like he knew what he was doing – which is more than could be said about all the other men Taeyong has had the misfortune of sharing his company with. 

The lack of response gave away Taeyong’s answer. 

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that,” Johnny pointed out, pulling his friend in even closer until he was practically crushing the angel. Taeyong rolled his eyes, feeling the blood rush right to his face. “Who was it?” 

“You don’t know him,” the angel replied. “But... he was the same as my first time.” 

The human laughed. “He got you hooked?” 

“And he set the bar too high.” 

Johnny seemed to be having fun with Taeyong’s answers. “Damn Yongie! Can I have his number?” 

“I doubt he’ll say yes. He’s quite... picky.” 

“So you’re good enough but not me? That’s a joke,” the man scoffed, crossing his arms in feigned annoyance. “Tell him he can go fuck himself then. I don’t want him.” 

Taeyong didn’t explain the reasons behind Ten’s pickiness, knowing he didn’t have to go that far into it. Johnny could live with the knowledge that the reason Ten wouldn’t want him was because he wasn’t like Taeyong. He didn’t match Ten’s taste. 

“Does he at least treat you well?” 

“Very,” the angel assured. “So don’t worry about me, okay?” 

Johnny pouted, thinking everything over. “Okay.” 

“Great. Now, have you eaten anything?” 

“No.” 

“Wanna cook something together?” 

The human beamed, standing up in a split second. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chap! we're slowly reaching the fave chap I've written as of now so that's always fun. 
> 
> I've lost some of my momentum when writing this fic (but don't worry! there will be updates every 2 weeks because I AM finishing this) so I'm doing some extra writing on the side to give myself a break from writing actual plot and honestly it's fun! I hope to have a few other things up within the next 2 months, so if you're interested then stick around! For now I have a xiaodery, johnil and jaeten planned/in the works.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reaching. Leaving a comment if you want, bye!
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)
> 
> See ya on the 5th!


	10. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a terrible liar, angel.” Ten was blunt; he didn’t sugar coat anything for Taeyong. There was no use treating the angel like a child. It was about time Taeyong was brought down into the real world. “You can try to lie to me, but you can’t lie to yourself. That’s why you won’t change. We can play pretend and fool ourselves, but the moment reality is too harsh on you, you’ll leave.” 

Taeyong returned to his usual routine, meeting up with his friends the next day. The group of men had their drinks together, talking amongst one another as was typical of them. Of course, Taeyong was overly conscious of his three angel friends; the men were eyeing Taeyong from across the table with no subtlety in the slightest. The angel really did try to get Ten’s scent off him, and though it had dissipated since yesterday, Taeyong still feared that his friends picked up on the demon aroma. 

The angel was shaky, avoiding eye contact with everyone but Johnny and Taeil. The humans didn’t make any comments – especially Johnny who had promised to not speak of Taeyong’s nightly outings to their friends. His best friend understood that Taeyong may not want to air his personal matters to everyone, hence the pact of secrecy. 

However, avoiding confrontation could only last so long. Once Johnny and Taeil left for their jobs, only the angels remained. Even though Mark and Jungwoo should have also headed out to the offices, the men stayed to question Taeyong about his behaviour and... well his demonic scent. 

Maybe Taeyong had grown too used to Ten’s aroma and he didn’t realise just how potent it really was. After all, the first time he met the demon, Taeyong was overwhelmed by the strong ashy smell. Was it possible that it was still so strong, even after all those thorough washes? 

Lucas leaned closer and Jungwoo changed his seat, sitting beside Taeyong in the seat which was previously occupied by Johnny. He got up into Taeyong’s personal space, scrunching his face when he got a whiff off the oldest of the four. 

“You reek of demons,” Jungwoo pointed out. 

Well that sure was blunt. 

“What have you been up to?” Lucas questioned, the grimace on his face showing off just how distinct the smell was. 

Taeyong awkwardly laughed, bringing his arm up to sniff it as if he was unaware of exactly why the hellish aroma was on his body. He scrunched his face in a similar manner to his friends. 

“Oh,” Taeyong uttered, feigning surprise. “I didn’t think it would hold on so much. Odd.” 

“What is it?” Mark asked, peeking over Lucas’ large build to look at Taeyong. 

“My latest case,” the eldest began to explain, making the lie up on the spot. A lie. Taeyong was purposefully lying to his friends. That didn’t feel right in the slightest, but it was either that or facing a severe and unknown punishment. “The human goes out a lot,” he continued. 

“How does that explain the smell though?” Jungwoo asked, not satisfied with the answer provided by Taeyong. 

“Well, it’s nightclubs. They’re practically swarmed with demons,” the angel in question replied. That was actually true; places such as nightclubs and other locations frequented by drunk, horny and wild individuals were typically occupied with demons. They weren’t called children of the night for no reason. “It was packed and they rubbed up on me,” Taeyong continued, carefully observing the expression of his three other friends. 

Mark was the first one to buy the story. The youngest had no reason as to question Taeyong; Mark believed everything Taeyong told him as if it was a fact. That blind trust had only now came to light and it concerned the oldest angel.

Was Taeyong also like that? Did he also blindly believe everything which was told to him, purely on the basis of the ranks and superiority of the angels which taught him?

The answer was yes. 

“Fair enough,” Mark muttered, picking up his things. “I’ve gotta go now. Later.” The angel stood up, waving his friends goodbye. He had no other reason to stick behind. 

Although Mark and Jungwoo should have left at the same time, the latter or the two stayed behind. Other than Taeyong, Jungwoo was the most dedicated to his job. Now, with Taeyong’s decline in motivation and faith in how much good he actually spread doing what he did, Jungwoo was the _best_ angel of the group. 

And, due to Taeyong’s recent behaviour, it was obvious that Jungwoo had garnered some level of suspicion regarding Taeyong. The most worrying thing about that was also the angel’s position at work; Jungwoo worked in HR and therefore had the most power amongst the group of friends. Not only did his career revolve around sorting issues, it also meant he could report any issues without a middle man. That meant faster processing and a quicker verdict and solution. 

Amongst his friends, Jungwoo was the one to fear. 

Taeyong really didn’t think much of it until now, but Jungwoo could turn him in with such ease. One slip up in front of Jungwoo, and Taeyong would find himself on his knees in front the higher ups, begging for mercy. Taeyong had to be awfully careful around Jungwoo – there was absolutely no doubt about that. 

“That’s still pretty strong of a smell,” Jungwoo pointed out. If Taeyong wasn’t absolutely petrified, the angel would have laughed. If that was strong, just how bad was it right after Ten was done with Taeyong? “You must have spent quite some time there.” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied. This was really beginning to feel like an interrogation with Jungwoo being the bad cop. Lucas was just sitting idly, offering the slightest amount of comfort to Taeyong amidst Jungwoo’s suspicious and watchful eyes. “Practically the whole night. There were a lot of them there.” 

“And that’s all?” 

“Yes. That’s all. Just work.” 

Jungwoo glanced at Lucas, as if asking the younger angel for his opinion. Lucas simply shrugged. Unlike Jungwoo, the youngest of the remaining three also didn’t find any faults within Taeyong’s excuse. Why would he? Taeyong was always truthful, and despite all that has been happening with him, to Lucas, Taeyong would never do anything against the rules. That included meeting with demons. He trusted Taeyong too much, and Taeyong felt guilty for abusing that trust. However, that guilt transformed into something else. It was a mixture of anger and sadness. 

“In that case, you might want to get rid of that smell before you go back inside the office,” Jungwoo stated. The angel stood up, grabbing his suit jacket, throwing it back on. “I’ll be going now. See you later.” 

Taeyong smiled politely, waving at his friend as he left for work. If it wasn’t for Lucas, Taeyong would have let out a sigh of relief, however that would only cause Lucas to question his behaviour. So, for now, Taeyong would hold that in. 

“Sorry about that,” Lucas apologised on Jungwoo’s behalf. “Apparently there’s been some mess going up in is department. No clue what it’s about, but Jungwoo seems overly sceptical about everything and everyone,” he explained, looking over at the door to the café. 

A mess? Taeyong was curious. However, maybe it was for the best if he didn’t question it. 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong assured. 

“Still sucks though,” Lucas stated. “As if there’s any reason to be doubtful about you,” he added with a bright grin. “You’re like, the perfect angel. As if you’d start hanging around with those disgusting creatures, am I right?” 

“Yeah,” the older replied with a faint laugh. He hoped it didn’t sound as strained and awkward as he feared it did. “I would never.” 

“So, how’s your case going then? Other than following them to clubs, is there anything else?” 

“Umm... well it’s all doing good.” That was yet another lie. Taeyong actually hasn’t even started working on his newest case. He barely even flipped through the file. In all honesty, Taeyong wasn’t even convinced his human was of legal age to go visit nightclubs. Was it a teenager? Whatever age they were, Taeyong knew nothing about the target. It was all the same. Taeyong hasn’t had any meaningful cases for a long time, and he seriously doubted that this one was important even in the slightest amount. 

“Have you found the demon that’s corrupting them?” 

“I- well... there’s more than one,” Taeyong replied. “It’s not that interesting really. What about you? How’s your case?” The angel swiftly changed the topic, shifting all the attention from himself onto Lucas. It was for the best that Taeyong didn’t say anything more. The less he said, the less he had to lie, and the less mess he would create for himself. 

“Good,” Lucas replied enthusiastically. “I actually handed in the case yesterday so I’m waiting for the results. I’m gonna get a new case when I head over to the office.” 

“That’s good. Good job,” the oldest praised, however his words lacked the usual sincerity. Was there really a reason to congratulate Lucas when all he was doing was blindly following orders? Was there really a point to it? “Keep going and you might get promoted.” 

“I hope so! It’s been a while since any of us celebrated a promotion. It’d be nice if this time it was mine.” 

“It will be. I’m sure of it.” 

It slowly became harder and harder to talk. Taeyong didn’t want to continue any longer. The angel wanted to leave – to run away from the situation once and for all. It was all just too suffocating, so much so that Taeyong had to excuse himself. 

Taeyong told his friend he had to get going because of his case, even if that was a blatant lie. Yet Lucas still believed him. Of course Lucas believed him. He’d believe anything an angel said. The same went for mark. Only Jungwoo seemed to different, but Taeyong wasn’t convinced that that different was good – at least for him in his current situation. 

And so, Taeyong left the café without any further questions. He rushed home, praying that the days could fly by faster. 

*** 

It still wasn’t the end of the week yet, and so Taeyong found himself locked up inside his apartment for yet another day. The only time he went out was to briefly work on his case, and to his displeasure, that one outing was enough to complete his job. It really was the easiest, most menial task of them all and Taeyong hated it with a burning passion. 

There was no need for any form of intervention; the human wasn’t dumb and soon enough they moved away from the demonic influence by themselves. But the funniest part had to be Taeyong watching as the human’s friends – a pair of demons – helped the human distance herself from the demon influencing her to do bad. 

Taeyong lost his job to a duo of demons. He wasn’t annoyed at that though. No, he was annoyed at the fact that a: he was being sent out to work meaningless jobs and b: he got all the credit for basically doing nothing. However, Taeyong seriously doubted that higher ups would have been happy if the case was marked as complete by anyone else than an angel. 

So, as Taeyong awaited his next case, the angel had nothing to do but mope around. He wanted to leave, but he also didn’t. Leaving his four walls required effort, and that was something that Taeyong wasn’t willing to muster up. 

Johnny was working on his new lesson plan and Taeyong didn’t want to disrupt him with that. The angel understood how important it was for Johnny to prove himself at work since he craved the promotion more than anything at the moment. Taeyong would have only been a distraction. Taeil was also up to something with his family, so Taeyong didn’t want to interrupt him since his friend rarely had the chance to meet up with his parents. 

And then there were the three angels. Taeyong avoided Jungwoo as much as he could without it being too suspicious. He also spent as little time as he could with Lucas when everyone else left the café to go to work. Of course, Taeyong wasn’t blunt and stayed behind for a while before excusing himself. Mark was the least trouble. The youngest always did his own thing and he never talked to Taeyong about work, so Taeyong didn’t have to avoid him. 

Those few days really dragged. 

Taeyong read through the last book he bought. It was yet another one of Hendery’s recommendations and it was rather good. It was almost a shame when it ended. 

Other than that, there wasn’t much else for Taeyong to do. He cleaned up, cooked, did the washing, changed his bedsheets and so on. Rinse and repeat. The realisation that Taeyong really had no hobbies or interests outside of work became so clear now. Taeyong had nothing to look forward to, and other than reading, Taeyong was bored out of his mind. 

When Ten told him to come by the end of the week, it wasn’t actually clear if Taeyong had to come over on Sunday or some other day. Taeyong wanted it to be sooner, however if he came too early then he feared that the demon may not have an answer for him yet. And so, Taeyong suffered through the week. It was only one more day that he had to live through. After that, Taeyong would get his response, and hopefully it was going to be the one which he wanted. 

Taeyong stared at the wall blankly. There was nothing playing on the television, and Taeyong wasn’t in the mood to go looking around for something to watch. The apartment really was quiet, depressingly so. It never used to be a problem for the angel; having the place be silent allowed taeyong to concentrate on his work as it didn’t distract him from what was really important. But now? Taeyong needed that distraction. He needed to bury his thoughts with noise. 

The angel has never delved into the world of music, and so he didn’t even know what his taste was. He’s listened to a few artists when he still lived with Johnny, enjoying the music his best friend played. He also listened to some tracks which were recommended to him by his human friends. Even if he liked the songs, Taeyong couldn’t for the life of him remember any titles or names of the given artists. And so, Taeyong had to cope with the silence until he could find something to fill the dead air. 

Silence had become Taeyong’s biggest enemy recently. What he once found comforting was now fuelling his misery. The angel needed sound to keep him sane. 

Annoyed, Taeyong turned on the T.V in hopes of easing his mind. The dull chatter satisfied him to an extent, yet he still could do with something better. There was no melody and lyrics to enjoy, to focus on and drift away to another world. There were just voices, talking away and following scripts with performances so bad that Taeyong would rather rip his hair out than watch any more. 

How did people cope? How did people manage to live their lives like this? Maybe they had it easier than Taeyong. Humans, more often than not, didn’t have to worry about carrying the good of humanity on their shoulders. Humans went to and from work, and once they were home, they did whatever they wanted to do to relax. There was a distinct line between life and work for them. But to Taeyong, there was nothing separating those two things. The life of an angel was their work, and vice-versa. Work is life. Life is work. That’s how it’s always been. 

Taeyong couldn’t believe just how pathetic the life he had lived up until now was. The angel didn’t know what living meant, and he still had no idea about it. There were so many things Taeyong didn’t know. Those things... he feared he would never learn. 

There was a reason Taeyong was eager to get Ten to agree to his proposal. Ten would serve as a distraction as well as a source of answers, which exactly what Taeyong was after. The angel could figure the rest out by himself. 

The boredom was getting to him, but Taeyong didn’t have anything in mind as to what he should do. He’s read through his books, he couldn’t go to his friends, and even if he could he didn’t want to for a multitude of reasons. 

Aimlessly, Taeyong took out his phone. He opened up Twitter first, checking up on what was happening with the world. He scrolled through the news, getting frustrated soon thereafter, hence closing the app down so that he didn’t have to observe the stupidity of the world. Reading the news just reminded him how pesky demons could get, and how their influence did wonders – in a bad way – on humans. Anytime anything bad happened in the world at the hands of an individual, a demon could be seen close to the chaos, stirring the pot for their own enjoyment. No matter what, demons were still demons. 

After Twitter, Taeyong opened up Instagram, switching his accounts as soon as the app loaded. Recently, the angel had stuck to creating and using other accounts for all the social medias he was on. It was a security measure. It was safer to stalk accounts and leave comments when you knew that no angels followed you or knew who you were.

Taeyong posted a few pictures on there, mostly of random things around the apartment that looked particularly nice in certain lighting. Nobody saw the pictures anyway. 

The angel followed a few accounts, so he liked all their posts as he scrolled through without any purpose. He wondered if any of the people uploading the photos were just as bored as he was; were the people responsible for posting the images also as lost as Taeyong, feeling isolated from the entire world, seeking comfort in trivial solutions? Hopefully not... but if they did, then that meant Taeyong wasn’t the only one like that. 

Finding comfort in other people’s misery? That was new. 

Once Taeyong got through the feed of newest posts, he stared blankly at the screen. There really was nothing to do. 

Without giving it much thought, Taeyong searched up an account he had gone through quite a few times already. Yuta still posted frequently, his feed overflowing with pictures of himself, Sicheng, his friends, the places he’s been to, etc. It was the pictures of his friends that Taeyong was the most interested in. 

Even now, Taeyong has refused to looks through Ten’s account. He thought that if he ignored the demon existed, then he could forget the shame that came from sleeping with Ten. However, now that Taeyong was going to be doing far more than sleeping with Ten, there was no point in delaying it any further. 

Taeyong searched for a picture when Ten was tagged in, pressing on his account and hoping that it wasn’t private. Ten didn’t seem like the type who wouldn’t like to have his life on display, not because he sought out admiration from others, but because he wanted to be the centre of attention. If things weren’t about him then it didn’t matter. That’s the type of person Ten looked like in Taeyong’s eyes. 

Thankfully, Ten’s account was public and on full display for everyone’s eyes to feast on. In all honesty, it was different from what Taeyong had expected of the demon. 

What did he expect? Grungy and dark pictures, probably taken out in bars and other such locations. That’s why it came as a surprise when the demon had a cohesive layout with fancy and artsy shots of the outdoors, himself, flowers, and also worth mentioning, what seemed to be his own art. The brightness of the feed was unexpected for sure. 

It would’ve been a waste of time if Taeyong didn’t go through each post. 

The angel started from the earliest post made available to him. There wasn’t that much to scroll through, the posts being sporadic and far apart. It was a picture of the demon and another man posing outside of Black Wings. The exterior of the building looked different to its current appearance; the intricate artwork covering the building was non-existent at this point. Checking the date, the picture was taken four years ago meaning that Ten would have been barely in his twenties. Yet the demon looked the same, if not just a tad bit more youthful and energetic. 

The man – who Taeyong was presumed was the co-owner of the establishment – also looked fairly handsome. He stood taller than Ten, a gummy smile on his face. Ten’s smile fit him, but that wasn’t the same case for the other man. It didn’t look like it belonged to a demon; it was simply too joyful and bright to have been come from such a creature. 

Taeyong read the caption. 

_And she’s ours! Aunty can rest assured now that her baby is in good hands. By that I mean my own hands – Doyoung is too much of a klutz._

Right, Doyoung. Ten had mentioned the man’s name before. That had to be the other demon running Black Wings then. The two men seemed close, but that’s a given considering they own a business together. It really wouldn’t be any good if they detested one another. 

The angel resumed _totally not stalking_ Ten’s account. The next posts consisted of shots of flowers, some selfies and art sprinkled within. Then there were pictures of him with friends. There were even short videos. 

Taeyong played one of the said videos. Within it, Ten was walking around what looked like his apartment from Taeyong’s own knowledge. He walked through the rooms, music playing inside as it seemed there was a house party going on. There were bottles of alcohol strewn around some counter-tops but other than that everything looked exactly the same as the last time Taeyong had stepped foot into the demon’s home. 

Ten continued walking, showing off the faces of his friends as he met them in a variety of different places. There was no sign of Yuta, however Hendery was present. The human was sat down on the floor, surrounded by a few men laughing along to something. 

The video ended abruptly when Ten knocked loudly on the doors of his bedroom, yelling an annoyed _get the_ _fuck out of my room!_ Taeyong jumped at the sudden noise. He wasn’t expecting that, confused as to where that outcry came from. 

_I told him! I told him Jae can’t drink, but what does that idiot do? He pours him a drink and now Jae is fucking dying in my bedroom! If there’s vomit on anything I will personally escort_ _Doie_ _to the deepest pits of Hell!_

Well that explained it. The threat sounded very Ten like – or at least it did to Taeyong. 

The posts went on and Taeyong didn’t really care to delve deeper into them. He took a few short seconds to observe the line work which the demon uploaded pictures of; the patterns reminded Taeyong of the demon’s tattoos, even if he only had a glimpse of them. The style was distinct, and so Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if the demon designed the artwork he had inked into his skin. 

Finally, Taeyong had reached the last picture posted. The date was from yesterday and the image consisted of Ten sitting on his couch, the dying rays of light lazily pushing through the exposed window, casting shadows on the man’s features. It was undeniable that the demon looked handsome; Taeyong knew that very well, and it was almost a shame that that face and body were being wasted on a demon. 

_Waiting._

That was the only thing written for the caption.

Taeyong wondered if that may have referred to him. Was Ten waiting for him, was that what the post was about? Surely that meant that the demon had his response ready for the angel. If that was the case, could Taeyong rock on over to Black Wings right now? It would spare him the agony of waiting idly. 

Taeyong wondered if he could message the demon. He gave the idea some consideration, however he pushed that thought aside. That would have been too weird by Taeyong’s standards. Besides, that would only show Ten that Taeyong has been stalking his account since he never told the angel about it. It just wasn’t worth the embarrassment of being caught. 

The angel sighed, closing the app and throwing his phone away from him. 

Why was this so complicated? Why couldn’t have Ten just given him a response right away? Was he that much of a sadist that he had to torment Taeyong more than he was already tormenting himself? Taeyong didn’t need any more time alone to drown himself in thoughts of doom and gloom, worrying over every little thing. The angel needed his distraction right now – that distraction being Ten. 

That’s all that Ten really was: a distraction. The demon was a means of wasting time and forgetting guilt. Though replacing one form of guilt with another didn’t sound like the best type of coping mechanism. It was still something. 

It was still quite early in the day, and though it wasn’t morning by any means, there were still a few hours of sunshine left. Taeyong considered if he should leave the house, even if it was just to stop by the convenience store to buy himself a quick snack. There was a store a short walk away, so there was no reason for the angel to stay glued to the couch. 

Technically, there was also no need for him to move considering he had a decent amount of food already. But a small snack wouldn’t hurt anyone. The angel deserved it. 

*** 

The end of the week was finally upon Taeyong, and with that came a wave of relief. The angel was ready to leave his apartment from the moment he woke up, however he knew that there would be no reason for that since a place like Black Wings was most likely closed at that early hour of the day. So, Taeyong took his time. He took a shower, soaking in the steaming hot water for much longer than needed. He prepared a nice breakfast and ate it in front of the television, some medical drama playing on screen. 

Hours ticked by, and soon enough Taeyong found himself at the entrance of the bar he never guessed would become a frequently visited location. Instead of wanting to run away like on the first night, Taeyong was being lured inside. 

Black Wings welcomed the angel with the same warmth as always. It was an odd feeling – very much wrong but in all the right ways. It was the same when Taeyong found himself beneath Ten; his body happily accepted the comfort offered, though his mind was still fighting a battle with itself. Taeyong’s body knew what it wanted, and what it wanted was the sinful embrace which could only be found within these four walls. 

Taeyong had grown accustomed to the strong scent overflowing in the bar; the ashy scent could be experienced even before stepping foot inside, but at this point it didn’t have that strong of an effect on Taeyong. At least he didn’t think so. 

To the angel, every demon still smelled the same. 

All but one. 

The angel hated to admit it, but Ten stood out amongst the other demons he’s had the misfortune of meeting. Whilst other demons reeked of nothing but smoke and rubble, Ten had a hint of something fresh. Lavender was never Taeyong’s favourite scent, yet it stood out quite a lot. It was a very specific aroma, almost suffocating in its nature. But it was Ten’s. 

Oddly, it was also somewhat soothing. 

Eyes once more landed on Taeyong. At this point he was used to it. The angel knew he was quite the sight to admire; he learned that much from Ten.

Since that revelation, the angel spent some more time caring about his appearance, even agreeing to one of Johnny’s sporadic outings to the shopping mall. It came as a surprise to Taeyong how much fun buying clothes really was. It was also made more fun when Taeyong also got to buy something for his best friend, sharing some of the joy he himself had over the course of the day. 

But Taeyong didn’t come to get gawked at by a bunch of demons he had no interest in. Taeyong had a clear reason as to why he was at the bar, and showing himself off wasn’t the main goal. That could be done later. 

Changkyun was standing behind the bar as usual. The man offered Taeyong a smile, waving at the angel, beckoning him in closer. 

Taeyong walked over, sitting himself on one of the bar stools. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Changkyun stated. “Water?” 

The angel nodded, giving the bartender a _thank you_ as Changkyun poured him a glass. 

“I take it you’re here to see Ten?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied, bringing the glass of water up to his lips, taking a small sip to soothe his throat. “Is he around?” 

“Should be up in his office,” Changkyun replied. “He should come down once he knows you’re here.” 

“Oh... I didn’t tell him.” 

The demon at the bar grinned. “He’ll know. In the mean time I’ll keep you company. Unless you have something against that?” 

Taeyong shook his head. He had found a liking to the man, finding the demon quite nice when compared to everyone else. “I’d like that. Thank you.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” Changkyun stated, slinging the towel he was using to wipe down the counter over his shoulder. “It actually gets boring standing around like this. Nobody wants to chat me up anymore,” he added with a frown. 

Taeyong glanced down at the man’s hand, spotting the band on his ring finger. “It probably has to do with that,” he pointed out. He remembered Ten mention a wedding gift for Changkyun, so it wasn’t hard to figure that the man was very much so taken. 

The bartender chuckled. “I guess. But it still sucks nobody wants to talk to me! Just shows that they only ever saw me as a piece of meat. How cruel.” 

The angel’s lips twitched, smiling faintly. So even a demon could feel the same way. 

“How long?” Taeyong questioned. He might as well keep the conversation going before Ten’s inevitable arrival. Since Taeyong didn’t mind Changkyun, talking to the demon came much easier than with a typical stranger. Considering the few short chats the two men had since they met, Taeyong might as well start viewing Changkyun as an acquaintance. Not a stranger, but also not a friend. 

“Oh,” the demon blushed, scratching behind his ear. “Well we met in university. He was in his last year when I just started – but you probably don’t care about all that. So umm, dating... roughly six years.” After saying that, the demon seemed shocked at how many years have passed. “Damn,” he muttered softly under his breath. 

“Is he a... human or?” 

“Demon,” Changkyun replied. “He comes by from time to time to do live music. He was here when you came by a while back.” 

Taeyong didn’t know who Changkyun was talking about so he just nodded, taking his water and gulping down nearly everything contained in the glass. 

“I’m surprised,” the angel spoke up again. 

“About?” 

“Well... him being a demon.” 

“Why’s that?” The bartender asked, curiosity evident in his tone. 

“Just... two demons?” 

Changkyun didn’t seem to understand Taeyong’s confusion. In reality, shouldn’t that be the way things work? Humans stick to humans and demons stick to demons? That sounded natural. So why did it feel so weird? 

Oh right. 

“Is that even love?” 

The age-old question: can demons experience love? Taeyong has seen a lot in his life – a majority of all those events happening in the span of a few months. He’s witnessed demon’s in a wide variety of new scenarios, yet he still wasn’t satisfied with that one question. Could demons truly feel love? 

Taeyong has seen Yuta and Sicheng. Given the benefit of doubt, there was love between those two. However, was the only reason that was possible because of Yuta being a human? Humans are very much capable of experiencing love, so could it be that he’s the only reason there seems to be love between the two men? 

The same could be applied to Seulgi and Joohyun. If what they had was really love, then would that all be Seulgi’s doing? Did her heart make up for the love the demon couldn’t feel? Was that the case? 

If that was true, then two demons could never love. 

Changkyun scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “Of course it is!” He argued, visibly offended by Taeyong’s bluntness. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Demons-” 

“-Can’t feel love. That’s what you want to say, right?” The bartender interrupted Taeyong. He seemed to be hurt by Taeyong, glaring at the angel. “I’ve heard that enough.” He sighed, dropping his gaze from Taeyong. After a few more seconds, Changkyun spoke up again. “Sorry,” he apologised. “It just gets annoying really fast. You don’t know any better.” 

Taeyong should have kept his mouth shut. 

“I’m sorry too,” the angel expressed his regret, looking down at his hands. 

He had no reason to pry into personal matters. He wouldn’t do so with a human, so why did he feel it was appropriate with a demon? Because demons are demons. It was that logic that he used to excuse his behaviour and attitudes towards the other species. Taeyong knew that that held no weight in an argument, yet he still used it despite knowing it’s a flawed reason. 

Changkyun offered a faint smile, twisting his ring. “It’s best to move on,” he stated as if he was giving up with their exchange. To the demon, was it not worth trying to argue his point? 

Taeyong could admit his mistake, but that wasn’t the real problem. The angel still questioned something which at this point should be quite obvious; Taeyong still struggled to accept that demons could in fact feel love because it just didn’t make sense. It went against all that Taeyong knew. 

The atmosphere between the two men had become sullen and Taeyong didn’t feel like he could speak up. Even though Changkyun had seemingly forgiven the angel, it still didn’t feel right to talk to the demon. 

Help couldn’t have arrived soon enough. 

When it did though, Taeyong felt a great amount of relief. The instant the angel sensed Ten’s presence, the tension which had built up in his body dissipated. Ten didn’t even sit down next to Taeyong; the demon stood behind Taeyong, placing a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder to announce his presence. Taeyong didn’t need the sign – he already knew it was Ten. 

“You took your time,” Taeyong uttered, looking over his shoulder. Ten – as always – looked great even in a basic suit jacket over a black t-shirt. 

“So did you,” Ten pointed out, stroking the angel’s cheek with his index. 

“You said end of the week. This is the end of the week.” 

Ten smirked. “Always obedient, aren’t you? You could’ve come earlier,” he stated as Taeyong slowly spun himself to face the demon. “I made up my mind quicker than I thought I would.” 

Taeyong huffed, biting at the inside of his cheek. 

“But I shouldn’t blame you,” the demon continued, tilting Taeyong’s chin up. “You did what I told you to do. Nothing to be annoyed at.” 

“So?” Taeyong questioned, leaning into Ten’s touch, even if it was the most minimal contact. “What’s your answer?” 

“What do you think?” 

The angel hoped that it was a yes. However, could he really be that sure of it? Ten seemed reluctant at first when Taeyong suggested the idea. Taeyong wasn’t the best at pitching ideas, so the angel didn’t blame the demon for not making his mind up. At first he was annoyed that he didn’t get a response right away, but now, after some time to think, Taeyong understood that Ten may not find the idea of basically babysitting an angel thrilling. That’s what this deal basically was; Ten would act like a teacher and babysitter for Taeyong as the angel got his shit together. 

When Taeyong didn’t respond, Ten chuckled. “How about we talk somewhere else?” 

Taeyong nodded to Ten’s suggestion, standing up to follow after the demon. 

Ten snaked his arm around Taeyong’s middle, either to guide Taeyong or to show off the beautiful angel by his side, or maybe it was both. 

That was the first time Taeyong got to see what was behind the doors separating the main section of the bar from whatever was hidden from plain sight.

Once the men stepped inside, Taeyong got to learn that the bar was larger than he thought. This newly discovered area was by far more spacious than the rest, with more secluded booths scattered around for more privacy. There was also an elevated stage with a piano and microphone, however there was nobody there to play. 

“Up the stairs,” Ten said, directing Taeyong to a hidden corridor which had a stairway leading up to wherever it was that Ten was taking him to. 

Taeyong should have guessed that Ten had his own office. Considering the fact that Ten owned the bar, it only made sense for him to have a place where he could go and do... whatever had to be done.

Taeyong didn’t know what it took to run an establishment like this – or any business in general. The angel studied language and literature, not business management. His brain wasn’t made for those types of things. 

Ten closed the door behind Taeyong as the angel admired the fairly small room – well, not tiny, but also not as huge as the offices of the angels working at Genesis. It didn’t feel crowded though. Everything had its designated spot and there was harmony amongst all details. 

A few picture frames were hung up on the walls, some containing artworks and some containing photographs. Taeyong recognised the printed photograph. It was the same picture that Ten had posted on his Instagram – the one with Doyoung, standing outside of Black Wings. There was also a diploma or certificate, but guessing by the fact that Ten kept it in a place that maybe wasn’t as secure as his apartment, the angel ruled out the former. 

“You can sit,” Ten said, walking over to his desk. He quickly sat himself down in his chair, crossing his legs over and watching Taeyong as the angel sunk down in the seat in front of the desk. 

Once settled in, Taeyong awaited Ten to speak up. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

“So, I thought about your proposal,” Ten started, his lazy gaze burning through Taeyong. “It’s gonna be a hassle, and I’m still not convinced you know exactly what you want from me.” 

So that’s how it was going to end. 

“But...” 

Or maybe not. 

“I don’t see why not. I’m down.” 

“Really?” 

The demon chuckled at Taeyong’s disbelief. “Really. Now, if we’re gonna make this work, you should probably have a way to contact me. Don’t you think so, angel?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Taeyong took out his phone, opening his contacts to allow Ten to add his number. “Here,” he said, handing the device over to the demon. 

Ten typed his number in quickly, giving Taeyong his phone back. Before he put it away, Taeyong checked the screen, reading over the name Ten saved himself as in the angel’s device. 

“Seriously?” 

Ten grinned. “It’s my name, angel. Nothing wrong with that.” 

That was true. Ten had saved himself as Ten, however it was the myriad of different emojis which made Taeyong roll his eyes. Stupid suggestive emojis followed after the man’s name, such as the infamous eggplant, some water drops, flames, a devil and a sweating face. If any of Taeyong’s friends other than Johnny saw that name pop up on his screen, Taeyong would have a lot of explaining to do. Maybe not to Taeil, but definitely to his three angel friends. 

Taeyong deleted the emojis before he finally put his phone away. 

“What now?” Ten continued. “What should I be ready for? Also, no personal questions. We’re not close enough for that, and I doubt we’ll ever be.” 

“I just... hoped you could keep me occupied for a while,” Taeyong explained. “Answer questions – when I think of some.” 

“Should be easy enough,” the demon stated with a shrug. “So, do you have any questions to ask me now? Or did you not think that far ahead, angel?” 

“I actually do,” Taeyong replied. He only thought of the question after Ten gave him a reply. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Okay... why did you say yes? I mean, there really was no reason for you to agree, unless the sex is really that important.” 

The demon exhaled, a faint hint of a laugh escaping. “Well, that did play a part in the decision.” 

“But other than that? Were there any other reasons?” 

“There were. And I guess you want to know them all?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“To put it briefly, it would be a waste to say no and let you wonder off,” the demon replied. “Plus, Doyoung made me realise that my pickiness is keeping me from having fun. So actually, I guess the sex was the main deciding factor here.” The demon shrugged nonchalantly. 

The angel should have guessed that much. Ten was a demon after all. So predictable. 

_There it is! Doing it again: assuming._

But did that even matter in this case? Ten was as predictable as a demon could get. Taeyong wouldn’t say that to Ten though; Taeyong has seen how his thoughtless words drastically changed the mood, and Ten was someone he needed to have on his good side. 

“You could always find someone else,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“It’s not that easy, angel dearest,” Ten declared. “I’ve told you before: you’re quite the rarity around here. Angels like you don’t show up every other week,” he explained, reminding Taeyong of his rank. “And they don’t stick around for that long either. So it’s best to use this time wisely, and if we both benefit from this, then why not? Though I doubt you’ll actually learn anything.” 

“Why? Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Once reality of the situation hits you, you’ll go running back to your normal life. Simple as that. You think you won't, but I’ve seen enough angels like you before. After a few months you’ll turn and never look back. I’ve seen it first-hand plenty of times.” Ten spoke like everything he said was a fact; there wasn’t a single shred of uncertainty in his voice. Taeyong couldn’t help but question himself. 

Would Taeyong really run back to his old life just like that? Right now, that didn’t seem like the case, but in the future? 

Maybe Ten was onto something. 

After all, Taeyong was constantly fearing the worst-case scenario. It would be easier to forget anything ever happened and just go back to working as always. Taeyong would have to erase the past few months from his memory and act like he didn’t stray so far off the path predestined for him. He could always just do that. 

“Not even gonna argue? You know I’m right, don’t you?” 

Taeyong couldn’t argue with the demon, yet he didn’t want to agree with him. He wanted to show Ten that he was different. 

“I’ll prove you wrong,” Taeyong stated with wavering confidence. 

Ten smirked, taunting the angel. “I’d love to see you try. I give you no more than five months before you give in.” 

“I won’t,” Taeyong claimed. He stood up from his seat, taking steps over to Ten. He loomed over Ten, but the demon didn’t even flinch a muscle. Instead, Ten’s expression remained the same knowing, smug smirk as before. Ten was so sure of himself, and whist usually he had the reason to be so confident, Taeyong didn’t want the demon to be right in this case. 

“I’m sure,” Ten added sarcastically, reaching his hand out and grabbing onto the bottom of Taeyong’s oversized white hoodie. “They all think the same, and they run way the same way. You’re no different, angel.” 

“I am.” Taeyong wasn’t going to relent with his stance. He wanted to believe that he wasn’t the same, because if he was, the that meant that everything would have been in vain. All his pain would be meaningless. He’d go back to being a mindless worker bee with no other purpose than to do all the dirty work to satisfy the ones on top. 

Taeyong had to prove Ten wrong. 

“You can say that all you want, but unless you stick around for long enough, I don’t have a reason to believe you.” 

Taeyong sighed, placing his hands flat on Ten’s thighs, crouching between the man’s legs. He forced the demon to uncross his legs so that he could kneel down without having Ten’s boot in front of his face. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Ten asked, amused by Taeyong’s actions. “You think that’s going to prove anything, angel? All the other angels stuck around solely for the sex,” he explained, stroking up Taeyong’s jaw, stopping at the chin to tilt it back. “And besides there’s a _no sex_ policy in Black Wings. I wouldn’t wanna be a hypocrite by going against the rules.” 

“Since when was that a rule? Didn’t you say you could have me anywhere? Fuck me over the bar counter?” 

Ten laughed. “You have pretty good memory.” 

“So?” The angel looked up at Taeyong with those large innocent eyes of his. It should be a crime to look like that. “Can I?” 

“Breaking the rules isn’t making a statement,” Ten assured. “Not the point you want to make, angel.” 

And there lay the issue, the internal dilemma. 

Break the rules or follow them without a single question. 

Of course, breaking the rules would be bad. Rules were set in place for a reason, be it for the good of everyone involved, or because someone simply had the power to have others do as they pleased. Going against the set-out rules can be classed as a sin amongst angels. After all, if you didn’t follow the rules that meant you were going against angels, and therefore going against good. 

But following rules had consequences too. Taeyong had learned that the hard way, losing sleep and tears in the process. Following rules led to suffering brought on by bliss ignorance and a lack of understanding of the world outside of the black and white box that was an angel’s entire world. Following rules meant potentially ruining lives, friendship and – dare he even say it – love. 

Breaking the rules was bad whilst following them was good. But in reality, that wasn’t that true. Things weren't so black and white in reality.

Taeyong felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, eyes still focused on Ten. And once the waterworks started, they were pretty much impossible to stop. Crying had become more than natural to Taeyong at this point; up until recently he never had a reason to cry so the feeling was strange to him, yet he continued to cry and cry like it was the only thing he knew how to do. 

The angel sobbed, shutting his eyes and letting more teardrops fall. Ten was baffled, unsure as to how his words brought on Taeyong’s cries. The demon didn’t even say anything that could hurt Taeyong, but Taeyong still cracked. 

There was an awkward atmosphere between the men and Ten didn’t know what he should be doing right now. Warily, Ten ran his hand through Taeyong’s hair, allowing the angel to cry his little heart out. And that’s exactly what Taeyong did. 

Taeyong rested his face against Ten’s thigh, tangling his fingers into the fabric of the demon’s t-shirt. The soft sobs were muffled, yet the pain could be heard without an issue. 

“Did I hit a nerve?” 

With a faint sob, Taeyong nodded. 

“I don’t wanna be like the rest,” the angel whimpered. “I don’t- I don’t wanna go back to following the- the same rules. I wanna- wanna be different. Believe me.” 

“Just because you’re crying doesn’t change the fact that I’ve seen this dozens of times before,” Ten said, stroking fingers through Taeyong’s dark hair. “Trust me angel, the chances for you a slim.” 

“Why? Why don’t you believe me?” The question was filled with sorrow. Taeyong clawed at the demon’s top, stretching the fabric with his hold. “Why?” 

“Because you pity yourself.” 

That wasn’t the response Taeyong was expecting. 

“You’re only crying because you feel sorry for yourself,” Ten elaborated. “You think only of what will happen to you. You’re like the rest.” 

“Stop saying that! I’m not like that!” 

Taeyong finally looked up with his glassy eyes, arguing with Ten even though deep down he knew the demon was right. He would never admit it to the demon, but it was true. Of course, Taeyong felt remorseful for what he did. However, the remorse meant nothing if Taeyong only thought about himself in this situation. He never attempted to make up for any of his wrongdoings, simply going on to cry about them instead. 

Ten stroked the angel’s cheek, wiping away some of the wetness. 

“You’re a terrible liar, angel.” Ten was blunt; he didn’t sugar coat anything for Taeyong. There was no use treating the angel like a child. It was about time Taeyong was brought down into the real world. “You can try to lie to me, but you can’t lie to yourself. That’s why you won’t change. We can play pretend and fool ourselves, but the moment reality is too harsh on you, you’ll leave.” 

The demon sat back in his seat, his fingertips stroking Taeyong’s sharp features as Ten pulled back. 

“Don’t get me wrong: I’ll play along. I’m not gonna act like I have superior morals,” Ten continued, Taeyong still knelt down in between his spread legs. “I’m only here for the sex. If that means I have to make you feel like you’re making progress, then who am I to say no? A fool.” 

Whatever it took to prove Ten wrong is exactly what Taeyong would do. He would change, and that will be for real. Taeyong won’t fool himself because each step he makes will lead him to the freedom which he truly seeks. Ten can say all he wants, but Taeyong will make it his goal to make the demon eat his words. 

“You can get up now,” Ten added. “I don’t think you’re in the right mind to do anything right now.” 

“Why?” 

“You’ve been crying,” Ten pointed out. “It’s best you calm down.” 

“I am calm,” Taeyong argued. 

The demon stared blankly at the angel. “Well then, you can calmly stand up then. You’ll only hurt our knees.” 

Taeyong shrugged, wiping his eyes with his hand. “I’m fine,” he assured. “I’m used to this.” 

“What would _this_ refer to? The crying or the kneeling?” 

“Kneeling,” Taeyong replied. Though at this point he was also used to constantly crying. 

Ten arched his brow, questioning the angel. “Just how much have you been on your knees, angel?” 

“It’s not what you think,” Taeyong stated, knowing well what Ten was insinuating. 

“Then what’s the reason? Or is it a secret?” 

“It’s not.” 

“Then go on, tell me your thrilling story.” 

It really wasn’t thrilling; far from it actually. 

“Growing up,” Taeyong began to recount his youth, “one of the things we had to learn was a bunch of prayers. They were all in Latin so we’d have the lessons right after studying the language.” 

Taeyong smiled, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was smiling about. His childhood wasn’t special in any way when compared to any other angel’s, so the faint curve of his lips was of an unknown reason. 

“Prayers were always said whilst kneeling,” he continued, resting his cheek against Ten’s thigh. The memories made him tired. “And we always had those pews with the padded rests, so it didn’t hurt. But umm... one of our assessments was to recite this _long_ prayer that we learned over the weeks prior. Before the day, I completely panicked. I didn’t sleep night and- and...”

 _It hurts to remember, doesn’t it?_

“I was so tired,” Taeyong recounted, his voice getting stuck in his throat. “The thing is, the- the assessments weren’t done in the ch- chapel.” Taeyong sucked in a deep breath. “We had to recite the prayers individually to the heads of the school and orphanage. We’d... the floor was rough. It was supposed to hurt. _Your pain is merely a millionth of what God suffers looking down on Earth. Know this pain and promise to prevent it._ That’s what we’d get told.” 

Ten continued to stroke Taeyong’s hair, looking down at the angel. He never knew how to deal in situations like these, so the demon sat quietly. He was doing what Taeyong wanted of him. Ten allowed Taeyong to clear his mind. 

“I forgot everything. I kept muddling my words and- and each time I messed up, I had to start again. It was humiliating,” Taeyong uttered, the shame which he felt back then coming back to mind. “I couldn’t finish. But that wasn’t an option so... my punishment involved kneeling for hours and hours. At the end, I couldn’t even feel my legs.” 

The angel let out a pained and airy laugh. He glanced up at Ten, biting his nail when the demon didn’t say anything. Taeyong probably should have kept that to himself. 

“Stand up,” Ten ordered, surprising Taeyong. 

When the angel didn’t do as told, Ten repeated his command. 

“Why?” 

“Just stand up, angel.” 

Not having a different choice, Taeyong pushed himself up. Once on his feet, he looked at Ten. 

“I said it’s fine,” Taeyong said. 

Ten didn’t believe Taeyong. The demon watched as the man shifted his weight from one foot to another. 

“Does it hurt, angel?” 

Taeyong glanced down, biting down on his bottom lip. “A bit.” 

“You should be careful,” Ten warned, placing his hands on either side of Taeyong’s hips. “Don’t go kneeling without a reason.” 

The angel huffed, crossing his arms. “I had a reason.” 

“Proving me wrong by crying? That’s quite sad, angel.” 

“That’s not what I wanted to do,” Taeyong muttered. “That was your fault.” 

“For telling you there’s no funny business allowed on the premises?” Ten chuckled, pulling Taeyong in closer. “I can’t bend the rules just for you, angel. Doyoung would kill me if he found out. And trust me, he would.” 

Taeyong didn’t know how or why the conversation had suddenly shifted, but he wasn’t complaining. Not yet at least. 

“Then take me somewhere else.” 

Ten smirked. “Another day, angel. I’ve been left in charge for tonight.” 

“Why do you keep saying no?” Taeyong pouted. 

“Because I can.” 

“But you said it yourself, I’ll be gone in a few months. You’re just wasting the opportunity.” 

The demon laughed. “Using my own words against me? How clever,” he said, amused by Taeyong’s behaviour. “But that’s still a no for tonight, angel. Now, you should probably go home. I’ll call you a cab if you want.” 

Taeyong was somewhat disappointed, but in hindsight it was probably for the best. Taeyong was hurt by Ten’s words – not because they were actually cruel, but because they unsurfaced an ugly hidden reality which the angel had to face. There really was a possibility that Taeyong would end up going full circle on this journey, concluding that it would just be easier to go back to his old mundane life. It was safe and tested, unlike the world which was still unseen. 

The angel should probably go home. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it gays, the deal that the entirety of this fic was formed upon. To be honest, in the first draft of the fic the deal was kind of different? But then again, Ten and Yong's characters were also a bit different in the first draft (Yong was supposed to be a bit of a rebellious angel before he even met Ten) but yeah, here we are. 
> 
> I hope this chap was worth the wait. Currently I'm writing chap 18 and I feel like this fic will end at 30 chaps as was the original plan. I've also come to the conclusion that I won't be starting the dojae spinoff straight away and instead I'll work on a xiaodery fic instead for a while :] Well that, that's all from me for today. Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)
> 
> See ya on the 19th!!!


	11. Debate Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One such reason was that – even though he was a demon – Ten had no real reason to scare Taeyong away. Ten benefited from their relationship too, so he’d be stupid to push Taeyong away so quickly. It made no sense. 
> 
> Out of all the things Taeyong wouldn’t have ever expected to happen in his life, fearing his own kind was slowly becoming a reality. 
> 
> What a twisted turn of events. 

“So you said yes?” Doyoung asked, swirling the red wine in his glass. There was a pleased smirk on his face – smug and knowing. He had feet on the couch, chin propped up with his hand on the armrest. “You actually listened to me?” 

“Wild, I know,” Ten agreed, taking a sip of his wine before placing the glass down on the coffee table between the two demons. “But don’t get any weird ideas. I know what that shit-eating grin means, so cut it out.” 

Doyoung shrugs, drinking his beverage. 

Only a day had passed since Taeyong had come over to Black Wings to finalise their... _deal._ The angel had yet to contact Ten, hence making the demon believe Taeyong may have actually gotten cold feet after last night. After all his crying, could it be that Taeyong actually gave up? 

That would be quite a loss, especially since Ten hasn’t had the opportunity to have as much fun with the pretty angel as he would have liked to. 

Well, Taeyong still had time to contact the demon. Ten wasn’t in any rush – what, with his life being as boring as it is. The man had no plans and was free practically constantly; even if Black Wings was open, he could always get Doyoung to take care of it. That’s what his friend does anyway. Doyoung left Ten in charge last night because he felt like it – and also because of other reasons, those being his boyfriend. 

Ten didn’t question about Jaehyun’s wellbeing upon entering the men’s shared apartment; he knew that Jaehyun would be fine like always. Besides, there was no use in bringing up personal matters. 

Speaking of Jaehyun, the man came back into the living room after his shower, forcing Doyoung’s legs off the sofa so that he could cuddle up to the demon. He was drowning in an oversized grey hoodie, clinging onto Doyoung and yawning instead of going to bed. It was still pretty early, but the man was already acting like it was the middle of the night. 

“How’d it go?” Jaehyun asked, smiling lazily at Ten. “Did you finally find yourself another fuck buddy?” 

“I did,” the man in question replied. “But I have to say, he’s a mess.” 

“Aren’t they all?” Jaehyun joked, causing Doyoung to glance at him with a sour face. “Give him a chance,” the man suggested, snaking his hand over to Doyoung’s, making the demon swap his hold on his wine to intertwine his fingers with his boyfriend. “He’ll either stick around or run off. Let him do his thing in the meantime.” 

“That’s the plan,” Ten assured. “But seriously, you should have seen him cry.” 

“I’ll pass,” Doyoung interrupted, brushing his thumb across the back of Jaehyun’s hand. 

“He thinks he’s gonna make a point by acting reckless. I mean, yeah that’s fun! But he’s... can I say annoying?” 

“You just did,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

“You just love to complain,” Doyoung stated. “You’re being too harsh, don’t you think.” 

“Angels are annoying,” the demon argued. He paid no attention to Jaehyun’s whine of opposition, simply continuing with his point. “They act all high and mighty and get sad when things don’t go their way. And then they blame everyone but themselves for their failures and problems.” 

“Aren’t you just describing yourself?” Doyoung questioned with a blank face, bringing out an amused smile out of Jaehyun. 

Ten tried to argue, however the words got stuck in his throat. 

“You can’t generalise all angels,” the older demon continued. “Just because the angels in the past did the same doesn’t mean this one is gonna be the same. Don’t be so pessimistic.” 

“You can’t stop me.” Ten stood his ground, sternly folding his arms. “It’s better to have no expectations than to have high hopes, only for them to be crushed the moment _mister holy_ decides he’s not made for the life of us measly peasants.” 

“Or he’ll end up like me,” Jaehyun offered. “Well... hopefully not quite like me,” he added with an awkward laugh. Doyoung squeezed his hand, causing Jaehyun to smile softly. “But my point still stands. He might actually be fed up of everything. I know I was. What does he do anyway? Like, which sector is he in?” 

Ten shrugged. “Do you seriously think I know all the jobs at Genesis?” 

Jaehyun realised his mistake, lips in a thin line. “What does he do? Office or in the field?” 

“Field,” Ten replied. “He was stalking Yuta and Sicheng when we met. Maybe even Hendery, but I’m not a hundred percent sure about that.” 

Jaehyun hummed knowingly. “Those guys are scary,” he commented. “Always so serious and meticulous with their work. I remember this one guy when I worked at the assignment office” the man recalled, becoming livelier as he spoke. “He had _no_ failed cases – or at least not many. I mean, I barely cared about work at that point, but he was really impressive. Made us office workers feel insignificant.” 

“Yeah well, this angel seems like that type of person,” Ten declared. “He’ll go back in max five months.” 

“I have to say,” Doyoung butted in, tilting his wine glass towards Ten. “I fucking hate when you get confident.” 

Ten smirked, blowing a kiss to his friend. Doyoung grimaced, body shivering at the vile act of the younger man. 

“Watch it, or I’ll punch that smug look right off your face.” 

“Try me,” Ten taunted. “I know I’m right.” 

“Or you’re not,” Jaehyun said, playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie. “You’ve never actually been with anyone from the same department as this angel. He might actually want to change.” 

“That’s just what he wants to believe. He pities himself too much, but when he gets over that he’ll be like before. He doesn’t _actually_ listen. You know?” 

The two men didn’t respond in any way. 

Ten groaned, getting annoyed just at the thought. Taeyong – though insanely attractive – was no good. Not _good_ as in holy; Taeyong was quite the angel in that sense of the word, but that’s what made him absolutely terrible. The angel looks like he listens to what he’s being told, but then he goes on to do and say what he’s just been told not to. It’s one ear and out the other with Taeyong. 

“He made Changkyun upset,” Ten let the men know. “Told him that Kyun and Ki can’t feel love.” 

“That sucks... but he can still learn,” Jaehyun pointed out. “I mean, Doie feels love and he’s a demon. He might just need some convincing that that’s possible.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. “That’s why he’s annoying! He’s seen Win and Yuta, and I’ve _told_ him so many times already but he literally won’t listen. It’s like talking to a wall. A very attractive, but still dense wall.” 

“Isn’t that what he wants to change about himself?” Doyoung asked. “He might need more explaining, you know?” 

“It’s pretty hard to get out of that mindset,” Jaehyun explained. “Even I struggled, and I didn’t care about all the angel stuff! But look at me now. He can figure things out if he wants to.” 

“Emphasis on if,” Ten retorted, grabbing his glass again and drinking some of his wine. Doyoung had a rather decent collection of wines, finding immense joy in getting his hands on expensive bottles. Ten guessed his was one of his cheaper wines, knowing that Doyoung wouldn’t treat him to anything nice unless held at gunpoint. 

“I think he wants to,” Jaehyun offered his own two cents. “None of the previous angels went to such an extent. They only ever stuck around for the sex. He seems different.” 

“You say that but he tried to blow me in the office without me saying anything.” 

“I sure hope he didn’t,” Doyoung butted in, a cautionary hint to his voice. “If you fucked on the premises, I’ll personally chop your dick off.” 

“Calm down,” Ten said in a relaxed manner. “He insisted but I said no because I am a law-abiding citizen. I wouldn’t go against set out rules.” 

Jaehyun snorted. “You’re a cheat and crook through and through,” he stated. 

“Fuck you.” 

“I’ve got Doie for that, but thanks for the offer.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, staring unimpressed at Ten. “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to change,” he noted. “Honestly, just give him a chance. You’ve barely spent time with him outside the bedroom.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Ten drank the remnants of his wine as a way to dodge any other attempts of talking to his two friends. He was tired of the topic already, and he’d much rather move on and talk about something else. Preferably it had nothing to do with angels or Ten. The demon had enough about talking about his own matters. 

Doyoung knew there was no point in continuing the conversation, and so he sighed. Ten had once more won and ended up having things his way. 

The oldest of the three stood up, being careful when standing up so he wouldn’t abruptly leave Jaehyun with no support. Doyoung grabbed Ten’s empty wine glass, taking it to where he left the wine bottle. The demon didn’t expect either of the to finish as fast as they did, and quite frankly he didn’t want to finish the bottle in one night. Not because Ten was stingy, but because Ten still had to go back to Black Wings. 

Ten had left Kun in charge even though the demon’s job didn’t involve taking care of the bar. He was overstaying his welcome at this point, and Kun would most definitely have a go at the youngest demon. Doyoung didn’t blame him. 

That’s why, instead of filling Ten’s glass again, the demon placed it carefully in the sink. It was about time Ten went to work. Doyoung knew his friend would complain, probably pointing out that Doyoung has had three days off at this point.

That was true, however Doyoung had his own reasons; Jaehyun started to have troubles at night again, and to Doyoung the well-being of the man he loved the most in the world was his priority. Black Wings had two owners, and after all the work Doyoung had put into it, it was only fair he took a few days off. 

“Hey,” Ten suddenly said to Jaehyun, realising that the time he had left in the apartment was running short. “I was wondering something.” 

“So you _can_ actually think,” Jaehyun teased with a grin. “I was getting worried you really didn’t have a brain.” 

Ten bit down on his cheek, watching as Jaehyun’s dimples appeared when he smiled. 

“But what is it?” 

“When you were younger,” Ten started, avoiding direct eye contact with Jaehyun. “How was school?” 

Jaehyun’s expression was filled with confusion at the absurd question that came out of nowhere. “Like my grades? I mean, I wasn’t the best. Still got me the job though. The job sucked but hey, I got it.” 

“Not that,” the demon said. He sighed. There was something which didn’t sit right with Ten. After his talk with Taeyong, there was a detail which stood out to him amongst everything. 

“Then what?” 

“Did you... did you ever feel like it was too harsh?” 

Jaehyun pursed his lips in thought. “Well, I don’t remember it fondly, I can tell you that much.” The man scratched his neck, an uncomfortable smile upon his soft features. “After a while I know that they gave up on me,” he explained. “I think they knew from that point on that I wouldn’t stay an angel for long. But... I know that they were really strict some of the other angels.” 

“Like what?” 

The younger man shrugged. “I don’t know the details. I just know that there were punishments. I never got to see them. Why?” 

Ten shook his head. “No reason. Just curious.” 

Maybe Ten was a demon, but he wasn’t a monster. He couldn’t stop thinking about Taeyong’s story last night – the one about his childhood. It simply didn’t sit right with him. Discipline was something that Ten understood and agreed with. Sometimes you have to learn what’s wrong and what’s right. However, it was the means of getting there that had Ten feeling uneasy. Punishing a child over a small mistake, causing them suffering both physical and mental was cruel. 

For a species which prides itself with how loving it is, angels sure do know how to punish others – even their own kin. 

Though Ten knew that much. Ten was there after Jaehyun had his angelhood stripped away from him. The price which the man paid for disobeying rules set in stone by angels had caused him indescribable pain that haunted him to this day. It was a pain which Taeyong still didn’t know of. 

He probably couldn’t even begin to comprehend it. And that pain would only get worse for him; Jaehyun was a much lower rank than Taeyong, yet he still begged for death months after he was ripped of all his Light. Taeyong would suffer a worse fate. 

That was beyond cruel. And that’s exactly why Ten knew Taeyong wouldn’t last. Once the angel finds out – one way or another – what's in store for him, Taeyong will flee without even a second of thought. Taeyong can try to fool himself, but Ten knows better. 

In the end, angels like him are all the same. 

“I should probably get going now,” Ten declared, standing himself up. “I doubt Doyoung is pouring me any more wine.” 

“I’m not,” Doyoung agreed as he walked back into the living room. “You don’t wanna keep Kun waiting.” 

“Satan knows what he’d do to me if he had to open up.” 

Doyoung chuckled. “Nothing good I presume. I’ll walk you out.” 

Ten grabbed the jacket which he had strewn over the back of his seat. “I know where the door is.” 

“Ten...” 

“Fine! Escort me,” Ten caved in. He waved goodbye to Jaehyun, the man doing the same in return. 

The two demons walked down to the hallway where Ten put on his shoes. He checked himself in the full-length mirror by the entrance, fixing his shirt and hair in the reflection. 

“Thanks,” Doyoung suddenly said. 

Ten shrugged. “If this is about staying home then you don’t have to,” the demon assured. Once he brushed away the pesky strand of hair out of his eyes, Ten turned to Doyoung. “Go take care of your lover boy.” 

Doyoung smiled. It wasn’t the gummy one, the one that had everyone filling with a rush of joy. No, this one was the softer one which the demon reserved for moments like this. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“No need- actually,” Ten corrected himself, taking this opportunity and using it wisely. “When the time comes, don’t gang up on me with Kun. Stand on my side at least once.” 

And the moment was gone. 

Doyoung laughed, patting Ten on the back. 

“I don’t side with morons.” 

“Now that was uncalled for.” 

Doyoung opened the door for Ten, pushing him out. “Take care, idiot.” 

*** 

Taeyong rolled over on his back, staring at Ten’s contact in his phone. There were no messages exchanged between the men, and if Taeyong doesn’t send anything then that will remain the case. Ten only gave Taeyong his number; he didn’t ask the angel for a way to contact him, putting all responsibility on Taeyong. It almost felt like a test. It was as if Ten was checking how serious Taeyong was about the whole ordeal. 

In all honesty, Taeyong was too embarrassed to text Ten first. After what happened the night before, Taeyong felt like an idiot. Once again, the angel had ended up crying in front of Ten, showing of how weak he really was. But it was just so easy to cry, especially in front of Ten. 

Taeyong didn’t understand why that was the case. Was he just that much of a cry-baby? Did Ten’s presence turn him even weaker? Was that what was happening to him? It’s all so strange. 

But last night made Taeyong think. Ten was so sure that Taeyong wouldn’t make it, that after five months the angel would end up back in the office acting like nothing ever happened. Taeyong didn’t even think about that. He thought that after some point – a line which he has already crossed – there was no going back. 

That line was probably separating angels and demons, and since Taeyong has stepped over already, it didn’t feel possible for there to be a way to return to his past. His body and mind have already been tainted, and there was no way Taeyong could return to his old holy self so easily. 

Yet Ten was so confident about the whole ordeal. He spoke like he knew exactly what will happen and when. Ten acted like he knew Taeyong better than the angel knew himself. And maybe there was some truth to that; maybe all angels were predictable with their behavioural patterns, but that didn’t mean that Taeyong wouldn’t try to be different. 

Ten probably thought that Taeyong could never truly change. He gave his reason: Taeyong pities himself. And maybe that is true. Maybe Taeyong fears for his life, but that doesn’t mean that his feelings are any less valid. The angel still feels extensive guilt about his actions. He feels guilty for causing harm, and maybe the guilt comes from a place of some self-pity, but that doesn’t change the fact that that is still guilt. 

The angel sighed, his thumbs hovering over the keypad. Taeyong had to take the first step. If he didn’t then he’d end up at ground zero without ever making any progress. 

Taeyong really wanted things with Ten to work out. He wanted the demon to teach him about the world and to show him the world in a different perspective. Taeyong wants to ask so many questions, and he wants to be able to accept the answers which are given to him. 

He understands that that’s not as easy as it sounds; just last night he made Changkyun upset with his words, all because he still couldn’t comprehend the fact that maybe, _maybe_ some demons experience love. He still couldn’t get that through his thick skull, a protective layer wrapped around his mind, placed there by the angels which brought Taeyong up. 

It was evident that it would take quite some effort to free Taeyong of his old world view, but maybe it was possible. After all, Taeyong was noticing his own short comings, right? The angel was somewhat self-aware, so maybe that was a good sign. It was a starting point at the very least. 

Slowly, Taeyong typed out a message. He held his breath, pressing the send button as soon as he was done. The longer he waited to contact the demon, the longer the twist in his stomach remained. 

_Hey, this is_ _Taeyong_

Now all that Taeyong had to do was wait. Ten was probably at work now; it was quite late so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Ten didn’t respond to Taeyong until later, maybe even the next day. The demon had his own life to deal with. 

But the response came within a minute. 

_What a surprise angel_

_I thought you chickened out in the last minute_

Taeyong scoffed. He should have expected that from Ten. 

_You can’t get rid of me that easily_

_I told you already, I’m serious about this_

_You say this now angel but I know I’m right_

_5 months max_

_You’re so harsh_

_I’ll prove you wrong_

_I’d love to see it_

_Really would_

_But why are you up so late, angel? Don’t you have a curfew_

_I’m not a child_

_Plus, I’m not tired_

_Is that so?_

_Or are you up to something?_

_I don’t know what social life you think I lead, but this is all I’m up to_

_No friends? How sad_

_Hey!_

_I do have friends_

_They have to go to work early though_

_I don’t want to keep them up_

_But you want to keep me up?_

_How rude_

_Aren’t you at work?_

_And do demons even sleep?_

_I hope that was a joke, angel_

_Yes, we do sleep_

_Why do you think I have a bed?_

_Do I have to answer_ _that_

_Really?_

_Do you really think all we do is have sex like some crazed hormonal animals?_

_I’m offended_

_And to answer your other question,_ _yes_ _I’m at work_

_So I’m not keeping you up then_

_Since you have work to do_

_Sitting in your office doing whatever_

_Great way to summarise my job_

_Doing whatever_

_Are you busy?_

_Not really_

_This place practically runs itself_

_And umm_

_What about tomorrow?_

_Are you busy tomorrow?_

_Depends_

_On?_

_What you’re_ _gonna_ _say next_

_So, angel_

_What’s your plan for tomorrow?_

_Well I thought we could meet up again_

_If you’re not busy_

_Hmm_

_I’d have to check my planner_

_Seriously?_

_I’m a booked man, angel_

_But I should have some time for you tomorrow_

_But I can’t promise you anything after 5pm_

_I might be left in charge again, and you know the rules_

_No funny business on premises_

_I know_

_Is 12 fine?_

_Should be_

_Where should we meet, angel?_

_Umm..._

_I’m fine with any place as long as it’s not cold and not packed with angels_

_Well the cold crosses my place off the list then_

_Same café as last time?_

_Sure_

_That sounds okay_

_In that case, I’ll see you there at 12_

_And make sure you know what you_ _wanna_ _talk about before you come_

_You’re awkward when you’re quiet_

_It’s weird_

_I’ll keep that in mind_

_Goodnight_

_Saying goodbye so early?_

_So you do have a curfew after all_

_Not a curfew_

_Just said everything I wanted to_

_Curfew_

_Shut up_

_Baby has a curfew_

_Goodnight_

Taeyong placed his phone, screen down, on his bedside table. He didn’t need to bicker with the demon for any longer than was necessary. Now that the plans were made, Taeyong let out a sigh of relief.

He could now relax – as much as he possibly could – and maybe even go to sleep. Taeyong was actually somewhat tired, unlike what he said to the demon in their short exchange. He just didn’t want Ten to tease him anymore than he already does. But even then, Ten always finds a way. 

*** 

The angel prodded the sponge cake on his plate, his stomach uneasy even at the sight of one of his favourite treats. The fresh strawberries and cream were sweet on his tongue, but even this sweetness was unable to keep him calm, foot jumping up and down under the table. 

Taeyong had arrived a few minutes before their agreed time, and as the seconds ticked closer to the hour, the man felt his chest tighten, be it in anticipation or fear. At this point, Taeyong wasn’t as scared of Ten as he was of being seen with the demon. 

It would be quite a scandal if any angel saw the two men together, talking amongst each other like they weren’t supposed to be sworn enemies since birth.

Of course, Ten was still rather unpredictable; Taeyong had no idea how to read the man, and that paired with the preconceived notions he had about demons was concerning, because one minute Ten might be talking casually and the next second he has Taeyong pressed against a wall with a hand around the angel’s neck. 

It wasn’t something Taeyong wanted to imagine, but the picture was so difficult to get rid of. Taeyong’s angel side was stronger than the rational part of him. 

His drink was slowly cooling, the whipped cream losing its form with each passing second. Taeyong began to wonder if he should’ve ordered something for Ten since the demon treated him out last time. An iced coffee wouldn’t be too hard to order, nor would it be expensive. 

Before Taeyong could make up his mind about whether he should go up and get something for Ten, the front door to the café swung open. It was clear from that instant that the one stepping inside was in fact Ten. Taeyong could tell from the captivating aroma, the warmth of it wrapping around Taeyong, suffocating the angel. 

Ten pulled out the seat adjacent to Taeyong, his demeanour colder than usual. The angel felt that if he said one wrong thing, Ten would snap at him. Hence, Taeyong made himself smaller, playing at with his food instead of looking up at the demon. 

That didn’t seem to work though. 

“Are you gonna say anything? Maybe acknowledge my presence?” 

Taeyong gulped, his eyes warily trailing up to the demon’s face. He nodded softly, avoiding the demon’s gaze. 

“Is something wrong?” Ten asked, confused by Taeyong’s behaviour. “You can’t even look at me. There’s no angels around if that’s what you’re worried about, I checked,” he stated. 

And whilst that did make Taeyong feel a fraction better, he still couldn’t help but think Ten was mad. 

“Say something.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Taeyong questioned, cutting through the cake with the cutlery in his grasp. 

The demon blinked. “Mad? I just got here,” he replied. 

“I know that... but you seem a bit... annoyed.” 

A brief moment after that, Ten sighed, his shoulders relaxing. A hint of a smile appearing. 

“You can blame the traffic for that, angel,” the demon stated. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong assured. Well that was a relief. Taeyong had jumped to a conclusion without any apparent reason. Ten wasn’t mad. And even if he was, why would he be annoyed at Taeyong? Just because he was a demon and Taeyong was an angel didn’t mean that Ten would get filled with rage at the thought of Taeyong. 

“Well then,” Ten spoke up, placing his hands on the table. “Now that that’s sorted, are you gonna say anything? Or did I come here to waste my time?” 

Taeyong frowned. “I’m not wasting your time,” he argued, taking a bite of his cake. Ten agreed to this after all, so it’s not like the angel was forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do. 

Ten leaned in closer, a roguish smirk painted across his expression. “Are you not? Then say something worthwhile, angel. Ask away.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong uttered, gently wiping the corners of his mouth. He inhaled, his heart beating sporadically. Asking questions shouldn’t be this difficult, so why was he struggling so much? 

“Waiting.” 

Was being annoying Ten’s speciality? Probably. 

“The book at your place, it mentioned something like a recession. What’s that about?” 

Ten smiled, sitting back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Starting off strong, aren’t we angel?” 

Taeyong shrugged. Was he? 

“Well, here’s the thing: I’m shit at history,” Ten announced. “Doyoung is way better, even if it pains me to admit. But I guess I’ll try to explain it as well as I can. Though you should probably read a book, I could lend it to you if-” 

“I want you to explain,” the angel interrupted. 

The demon chuckled. “Do you trust me more than a book? I’m flattered, but that’s stupid.” 

“I don’t,” Taeyong answered. Though, maybe to an extent, Taeyong did trust Ten more than he did some random demon he’s never met who decided to write a book. Even if what Ten was going to say was the exact same thing he read in one of his books, it was different to hear it from him than it was to read it by himself. 

“Then you don’t like reading. Got that.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to say anything else though, finding no point in trying to explain his own reasoning. 

“Will you actually answer?” 

Ten smiled. “I will,” he said with a shrug. “So, the recession. Right. This one happened ages ago and didn’t include anything finance related, so there’s that.” 

This was going to be a long day. Taeyong could tell from that moment. Maybe Ten wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t the best for the job of helping Taeyong out. Sleeping with the angel? Fine. Everything else? Maybe not so good. 

“The truth is, our history is a bit fucked up because of what happened in that period. It happened around the sixteenth century or so,” Ten recounted, struggling to put an exact date on it. “One of the main reasons demons don’t have the same _education_ system as angels is because we don’t have a clear-cut history laid out for us.” 

Now that was something Taeyong didn’t expect to hear. In all honesty, there were moments in which Taeyong wondered why angels were brought up in a way completely different to demons. Of course, he always brushed the thought off, his rationalising being that of _well they’re demons._ Why would demons need schools like the one’s angels have? What would they even learn, how to be evil? Maybe it was for the best that they didn’t have demon schools. 

“Majority of us have no idea about our history,” Ten continued. “Most demons just go on living like humans, but we have to constantly fear having our lives ruined by some nosy angel that decides we’re _corrupting_ the humans around us. It’s not fun, I’ll tell you that.” 

Taeyong looked down, feeling a pang of shame and remorse. 

“But the recession... I don’t know how to really explain it.” 

The angel didn’t mind. He’d listen anyway. 

“Basically, there was a time where demons weren’t as wildly hated as we are now,” Ten explained, searching for words as he spoke. “There were these demons referred to as scholars back in the day. I’m gonna be honest, angel: I have no idea what they did. Their role in society is unknown, and if it weren’t from some really fucking old preserved texts, we probably wouldn’t even know they existed.” 

Taeyong didn’t say anything, but he couldn’t help but think that that was scary. To have history erased just like that. If what Ten was saying was true... well then that was horrifying. But history gets muddled over the years, and without good preservation, the same will happen to everyone. Luckily, angels were careful with keeping their legacy safe from the cruel fate of time. 

“So, what happened?” 

Ten scoffed. “You know, angel.” 

“I don’t.” 

The demon didn’t seem to buy Taeyong’s response. “I’m sure you read a bit of the book,” he stated, bringing up the time he saw the angel snooping around in Ten’s apartment. 

Taeyong looked down at his plate. He was lying to himself by pretending he didn’t even have an idea what happened. 

“Angels... what did they- we do?” 

Ten shrugged. “Truth be told, it’s not really clear. We just know that pretty much all texts we had were taken away. It’s not hard to guess the culprit.” 

“Why?” 

Another shrug. “You think I’d know what your ancestors thought?” Ten chuckled, shifting in his chair. “Whatever the reason, since then our lives have been constantly fucked over. Whatever texts were written from that point on were destroyed. If it wasn’t for demons making personal copies, there would be nothing left.” 

“Like the ones in that one book store?” Taeyong asked, though he should probably be more specific than that. Before Ten could make a snarky remark about Taeyong’s level of detail, the angel spoke up again. “The one where Joohyun works? Right?” 

It was a long shot to assume that Ten knew the woman. It probably wasn’t the case that all demons knew each other. Taeyong barely knew any other angels himself. 

Ten seemed surprised by Taeyong bringing up the name. “You’ve been to Time Slip? I’m impressed.” 

So that’s what the place was called. 

“But yes,” Ten confirmed. “The books at Time Slip are from personal collections. There’s probably more out there, but they’re being passed down from generation to generation like heirlooms.” 

“So they’re not original copies then?” 

“There may be a few that are,” Ten replied, sounding unsure. “I know that majority of the poems are copies since the angels _really_ didn’t like those. I sure do wonder why,” he added with a laugh. 

The answer was very much clear. Taeyong read through some of the poems, and they were all so far off from what angels have been teaching angels about relations with demons. Angels would prefer for such stories and images to never see the light of day. 

After all, those poems were the main reason Taeyong went in search of the sinful touch of other people. The images alone had Taeyong yearning for something more. Who knows how many angels would react in the same way as Taeyong if they saw what was held within the pages of those texts. 

“So, does that answer your question?” 

“Not really,” Taeyong replied, causing Ten to chuckle. 

“What did I miss?” 

“What about the umm... scholars?” 

“I told you, nobody really knows,” Ten explained. “If I had to guess, I’d say they all got killed.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened, a heavy and unpleasant feeling taking over his body. 

“Killed?” Taeyong repeated, Ten’s answer making him feel sick. 

The demon hummed in response, oblivious to the response from Taeyong. “Probably,” Ten said. “What else could’ve happened? They just went missing, their existence practically wiped from the face of the planet. There were no recovered bodies either. They just vanished. So, what other answer would there be other than death, angel?” 

Taeyong had nothing. 

“That’s sad.” 

Ten scoffed, a humoured smirk present. “Sad indeed. But there’s nothing we can do now,” he pointed out. “At least nothing that bad has happened in a while,” he continued. “Instead, it seems angels are more worried about their own kind.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that even though pesky angels keep getting involved in our business, we don't have to worry about losing our lives in the same way angels do,” Ten explained. “Angels may ruin our lives, or at least try to, but they can’t do us any physical harm.” 

Taeyong furrowed his brow. “What does that have to do with angels worrying about other angels?” 

“You’re not actually disciplining demons by doing what you do,” Ten stated. “Believe it or not, demons don’t really fucking care what Genesis does. It’s annoying as fuck, but it’s not as impactful as you think it is,” the demon elaborated. “The only reason Genesis exists in the first place is to keep angels in check. That’s what it’s ever been about. And if an angel steps out of line, it’s easier to deal with the problem.” 

The angel gulped, horrified by whatever Ten’s words implied. “Deal? As in...” 

“Nothing nice,” Ten replied. “Random question, do you know an angel by the name of Cho Younghoon?” 

“Umm... no, I don’t think so. Why?” 

The demon shrugged. “He’s a regular at Black Wings but nobody’s seen him in over a week,” he replied. “Just thought you might know him.” 

Taeyong had an inkling of a suspicion that this was Ten indirectly asking Taeyong to look into the angel for one reason or another. 

He also couldn’t help but linger on Ten’s previous words. Everything that the demon said during the past few minutes didn’t sit right with him. _They can’t do us any physical harm._ Does that mean that angels would purposefully hurt other angels? Was that what Ten was implying? 

If so, then the fear Taeyong already felt regarding where he was currently standing became even worse. Sure, he expected some repercussions, but not bodily damage. That just seemed like taking it too far, especially for angels. 

“Excuse me,” Taeyong said abruptly, standing out from his seat. He felt the demon’s eyes on him as he made his way over to the bathroom, unsure what reaction his body was having to his current train of thought. 

The angel rushed over to the single bathroom, wondering if he was about to be sick. He stood at the sink, hands flat on either side of the basin. 

Ten had warned Taeyong that he won’t like the things the demon had to say. He made it clear from the start, and Taeyong understood that he’d end up hearing things which were far from pleasant. But this? This was a different level of messed up. 

Angels possibly murdering hundreds of demons, ridding them of the knowledge of their ancestry was detestable as it is, but the possibility that angels went as far as to hurt their own kin was just something inexcusable. Of course, Ten could be lying. The demon could simply be acting as his usual demon self, but that sounded unlikely to Taeyong for a multitude of reasons. 

One such reason was that – even though he was a demon – Ten had no real reason to scare Taeyong away. Ten benefited from their relationship too, so he’d be stupid to push Taeyong away so quickly. It made no sense. 

Out of all the things Taeyong wouldn’t have ever expected to happen in his life, fearing his own kind was slowly becoming a reality. 

What a twisted turn of events. 

Taeyong turned on the tap, washing his hands and then going to pat his face with cold water. He needed a way of snapping out of his head, and that seemed to do the trick. 

Whilst Taeyong had rushed to the bathroom to sort himself out, Ten was left to his own devices. 

The demon shrugged, not questioning the speed at which Taeyong left. The angel either really needed to use the toilet or he had a revelation. Either way, Ten wasn’t going to bother with asking Taeyong about it. 

As moments ticked by, Ten’s eyes were slowly drawn to the angel’s drink. He knew Taeyong was had a sweet tooth – he witnessed the angel pour far too much sugar than what was acceptable into his drink the first time they came to the café. 

Ten didn’t _hate_ sweet things. He actually enjoyed them quite a bit, but there came a point where it was far too much. And that line was definitely crossed when Taeyong poured in at least half a dozen sugar packets into a drink that in and of itself was already sweet. 

Still, Ten wondered just how sweet a drink could get. 

Checking for Taeyong, Ten reached over and grabbed the tall latte glass. He took a wary sip of the beverage, his face scrunching up as soon as he got a taste of it. There was barely any indication of the drink containing any traces of coffee; it tasted like honey melted in with sugar, all topped off with melting whipped cream and a flavoured syrup poured over the concoction. 

How Taeyong drank that without getting sick was beyond Ten’s level of comprehension. 

What Ten understood however was the presence of a demon which wasn’t Taeyong. The scent came from the front of the café, right by the entrance. Besides, it didn’t have the same potency as Taeyong’s, probably belonging to some lowly ranked angel, far below being deemed interesting and alluring in Ten’s books. 

Yet, it was an angel nevertheless. That meant that it was time to leave. 

Ten took a bite of Taeyong’s cake, pushing the strawberries to the side of the plate. That maybe wasn’t the best idea. The additional sugar made the demon gag. How did Taeyong do this to himself? 

After putting himself through that torture, Ten placed Taeyong’s drink and plate on the tray so it would be easier to clean up. 

Once Taeyong had stepped out from the bathroom, Ten prevented him from sitting down, his hand wrapping around the angel’s wrist. 

“We’ve got company,” Ten announced. “Go outside and wait. I’ll bring your things out, okay angel?” 

Taeyong nodded. It was either that or being caught in the company of a demon. 

And so, Taeyong walked away like nothing had happened. However, life didn’t go as planned for the man. 

The angel which had entered the café had spotted Taeyong, clearly realising the man. How he did that was a mystery, but given how popular he seemed to be amongst the angels at Genesis it didn’t truly take him by surprise. 

“Sorry,” the angel – a man in his mid-twenties, maybe a bit younger – said. He grabbed Taeyong’s attention, and as much as Taeyong would have loved to walk away from the situation, he couldn’t do that without at least a few polite words to the man. He’d only come off as rude if he brushed the angel off. 

“Yes?” 

“I couldn’t help but notice that the man over there bothered you,” the stranger said, instantly bringing a cloud of dread over Taeyong. “I know that you’re... you know. Would you want me to maybe say something to him?” 

Taeyong wanted to laugh. Talk to Ten? Now that was funny. A part of Taeyong would’ve liked to see that scenario play out in front of him. 

Instead, Taeyong offered the angel a courteous smile. “It’s fine,” he assured. “But thank you for the offer. That’s really kind of you.” 

Was it though? Maybe to the angel he thought he was doing something good, but Taeyong actually found it annoying. 

Was he the same? 

In the past, possibly. But hopefully he wasn’t like that now. 

Either way, Taeyong excused himself from the other angel. He made a beeline to the front doors, stepping out and shivering as soon as he felt the change of temperature around him. He wished that he at least took his coat before he walked away from Ten, but then that would have been too suspicious. 

Taeyong just had to wait for Ten to come out. 

That took about a minute for the demon to do. And whilst Taeyong understood that Ten waited so that the angel inside wouldn’t grow sceptical of the two, Taeyong also wanted his coat. 

The temperature was turning for the better and at this moment in time the sun was shining up in the sky. Its rays were still far from hot, but they at least offered some warmth. However, there was still chilly winds randomly attacking Taeyong whenever he found himself outside. The cold was a reminder that they were still in the transition process of the seasons. 

“Well that was fucking annoying,” Ten announced as he made his way over to Taeyong, the angel’s coat in his hold. He sighed, handing over what belonged to the angel, groaning when Taeyong was hesitant to get his own things from Ten. That only resulted in Ten throwing the coat over Taeyong’s shoulders. 

“Thanks,” the angel muttered softly, putting his arms through the sleeves of his coat. 

“He stopped me, you know?” Taeyong looked irked. “Told me I should _watch my back,_ as if that was supposed to scare me. Pathetic.” After a moment, Ten glanced over at Taeyong with a smirk. “Kinda reminds me of you.” 

Rejecting the comparison, Taeyong grumbled. He folded his arms over his chest as he walked one step behind Ten. 

“A pain in the ass. All of you angels.” 

“I’m not,” Taeyong protested. 

“But you are,” Ten argued. “You’re like a stray cat that won’t leave me alone so now I have to take care of it.” 

Taeyong frowned. “You agreed to this though. I gave you a choice.” 

At that, Ten sighed. “I guess you’re right,” he uttered. “Kun always said I think with my dick instead of my head,” he added, once more mentioning one of his friends which Taeyong knew nothing about. Well, he knew _some_ things, but it was still barely anything. 

The two men continued walking without a clear destination in mind, though Taeyong still followed after Ten. He might as well. 

A silence fell upon the men, one which wasn’t comfortable. There was a lingering question between them. 

“Am I really annoying?” Taeyong asked quietly, hugging himself not only for extra warmth. 

Ten slowed down his pace so that his steps would match with Taeyong’s. The angel avoided his eyes. 

“Are you gonna start crying?” 

Taeyong shook his head. He didn’t want to cry over something so trivial. 

“Good.” 

The angel should have expected Ten to dodge his question. But surprisingly the demon didn’t do that. 

“Honestly, you are,” Ten replied. Before Taeyong could get too disheartened or hurt, the demon continued. “But that’s an angel thing. You’re still stuck doing things the angel way, and you probably don’t notice the annoying things you do,” he explained, looking in front of him when Taeyong refused to bring his attention from the ground. “Whatever friends you have are likely used to it since they’re angels, and if you have human friends then you treat them differently to how you treat demons.” 

That seemed obvious, but for some reason Taeyong only realised now. 

He always held so much hatred and anger towards demons that it felt natural. He never questioned his behaviour because it was directed towards demons. 

“It’s like you don’t even listen,” Ten stated. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure if the demon had said anything before that, and he didn’t want to prove Ten’s point by asking to repeat what he just said. 

“I say, _hey demons have feeling too_ and you just go on acting like a dick anyway.” 

“Is this about Changkyun?” 

“And Sicheng,” the demon elaborated. “And Hendery. I’m sure you figured he’s dating a demon too.” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“I really didn’t mean to be mean,” the angel explained. He glanced up at Ten, only for the demon to catch his gaze, eyes locked until it burned him to look any longer. “I promise. It’s just...” 

“Force of habit?” 

“Yeah...” 

“You should work on that,” the demon suggested. 

Taeyong nodded “I’ll try,” he announced. “That’s why I’m here with you.” 

Ten hummed. He didn’t sound truly convinced but he dropped the topic after that. The demon still didn’t believe that Taeyong would actually change. And even if he did change, the possibility of him sticking around long enough for that change to mean anything was low. 

“Where are we going now?” After walking aimlessly for about two minutes, Taeyong finally asked about their next stop. Ten didn’t specify what would happen next, but that wasn’t his role. Taeyong knew he should be the one taking lead today since he’s the reason Ten even bothered coming but that felt too strange to do. 

“I was hoping you’d tell me,” Ten responded. “I’m waiting for you to say something.” 

Just as Taeyong thought. 

“Unless you don’t have any questions. We can call it a day.” 

Immediately, Taeyong protested. He reached out and grabbed onto Ten’s arm to stop him from leaving. 

“Not yet,” the angel said, looking at Ten with puppy dog eyes. “Please.” 

With a sigh, Ten nodded. “Fine,” he agreed. 

Satisfied at the reply, Taeyong smiled. He felt like he still could learn something from the demon, so to end the day short would be stupid. 

“You can let go of me now.” 

Realising that he was still clinging onto Ten’s arm, Taeyong let the demon go. “Sorry.” 

“In that case, where do you wanna go?” 

“Umm... I’m fine with walking around for a bit,” Taeyong replied. After barely leaving his apartment, Taeyong could really do with some extra movement. 

“Fine by me,” Ten stated. He glanced at Taeyong before shrugging, only confusing the angel. “So, any more questions?” 

Taeyong knew that Ten stated before that he didn’t know the answer to everything, but that didn’t stop the angel from asking again. 

“I’m still curious about the scholars – and I know you said you have no idea what they did but... can’t you even make a guess?” 

“I can guess.” 

“Go on then,” Taeyong prompted, resulting in a humoured exhale from the other man. 

“I will.” 

“Go on!” 

“I am.” 

Taeyong groaned. 

Pleased with himself for riling Taeyong up, Ten finally did as asked of him. 

“The term _scholars_ doesn’t really mean anything,” Ten explained, successfully grabbing Taeyong’s attention. “From what it seems it’s just a term used to describe demons that had prominent roles in society at the time.” 

“Like what?” 

Ten shrugged. “Probably land owners, mayors, things along those lines.” 

“So rich demons?” 

“Seems like it,” Ten confirmed. “Though, there’s this one book from a private collection that suggests the scholars formed a council,” he added. 

“For what?” 

“Do I look like I know?” 

“Sorry,” Taeyong apologised. On one part being sorry for the onslaught of questions, and on the other hand being sorry for being a reason Ten and other demons alike knew so little of their past. Maybe he wasn’t directly to blame, but his ancestry was at fault, and that alone made him feel remorseful. 

Ten moved on, making it unclear if he even acknowledged Taeyong’s offering of regret. 

“Councils exist for multitudes of reasons,” the demon continued. “So it could’ve existed for many reasons. I didn’t really get a chance to read the book. I only know it exists because the previous owner of Black Wings knows the guy that owns it. She told me about a few of the things in it.” 

“Can’t he share what’s in the book with others? It sounds counter-intuitive keeping it locked away. How are demons supposed to know anything if he does that?” 

“He’s keeping it safe,” Ten replied. “Do you not understand how risky it would be for him to let anyone know a book like that existed? If angels found out – and I mean those fuckers in charge – they'd destroy any evidence of such a thing. He’s preserving history, what little of it we have left.” 

“Oh...” Well, Taeyong sure felt stupid now. “I guess that does make sense.” 

“It does, doesn’t it angel.” 

“So umm... did the previous owner tell you anything else?” 

“Not really,” Ten answered. “I can only speculate at this point.” 

“Maybe it was like the angel council,” Taeyong suggested. “Ours helps angels integrate into society,” he explained. “That kind of thing.” 

“Who knows. And even if that’s what it was, I doubt it would be like yours.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because demons and angels don’t work the same. We don’t have separate governments like you do. We don’t get our bills paid for us. We don’t get housing just for being demons. We’re not the same, angel.” 

Taeyong frowned. “You said yourself that you don’t know much about the past,” he reminded the demon. “Maybe you did have a council like us. Maybe after we did what we did, the council fell apart. Maybe after it fell apart-” 

“Was destroyed,” Ten corrected. 

“Right, _destroyed._ Maybe nobody tried forming another council, so that’s why you think it never existed.” 

Ten pursed his lips. “You know, for an angel you really do make a point. I’m surprised.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” 

“Don’t get too cocky just yet,” Ten advised. “You still have five months. Many things can happen in the meantime.” 

The demon really stood his ground on the topic. Was it really that hard to have faith in Taeyong? The angel genuinely wanted to change, so why was it so difficult for Ten to believe him? Whatever the reason, Taeyong knew he would prove Ten wrong and wipe that pompous smirk off his face., even if he had to wait five months to do so. 

“But seriously, you don’t think demons had their own government of sorts?” 

“Who am I to say? We’ve been living like humans for Satan knows how long. And even if we did have one, it doesn’t change the fact that we don’t have one now, and it doesn’t change the fact that angels are to blame for that.” 

Before Taeyong could say anything, Ten branched off from the angel. Confused, Taeyong whipped his head around to find the man, only to see the demon sitting down on one of the benches scattered around. 

Somehow, they found themselves in the middle of a park. Taeyong didn’t even realise up until now. 

“Come on,” Ten called out. “Sit down.” The demon patted the spot next to him, calling for the angel to join him. “Unless you like standing.” 

Taeyong caved in, taking steps towards Ten. He sat down, keeping some distance between himself and the demon. He already began regretting sitting down; the cooler temperature was less noticeable when he was walking and keeping his body moving, and now that he was sat still the chilly air felt harsher. 

Not wanting to focus on the cold, Taeyong looked around their surroundings. He didn’t know if Ten chose this exact spot on purpose, but the bench they were currently sat on was the very same bench Ten had found Taeyong on when the angel was spying on Sicheng and Yuta. 

Taeyong didn’t mention or question it. 

“Even if we did have a government,” Ten continued, “we probably have been living like this for far longer than it existed. Maybe that’s a bad thing, or maybe it isn’t. Who knows.” 

“By _this_ do you mean living like a human?” 

“Yup,” Ten replied, throwing his arm over the back of the bench, his hand finding itself in the corner of Taeyong’s eye. “We live like the humans you love so dearly. You know, we’re actually not that different from them,” the demon pointed out. 

“You’re not the same,” Taeyong argued, not even giving Ten’s words a second to get processed. 

“Oh? You wanna argue your point?” 

“I...” 

“Go on,” Ten urged. “Defend your stance. Pretend this is debate club.” 

“I’ve never been to one.” 

“Shame. It’s actually fun,” Ten stated. “I once argued that the Transformers series is a cinematic masterpiece. It’s a blatant lie but I still won.” 

“How fascinating,” Taeyong commented sarcastically. 

Ten chuckled. “Loving the sarcasm, angel. But go on, enlighten me with your angelic wisdom.” 

“Well...” Taeyong had a feeling he already lost. “Demons aren’t like humans. You’re different.” 

“Care to explain?” 

“Demons are evil and humans are... well, they’re not.” 

“I have to disagree on that one,” Ten stated, “I’ll agree that demons are intrinsically _immoral_ and _wicked_ , but I refuse to accept that humans are pure, innocent little creatures that can do no wrong. They’ve been flawed from the very beginning of their existence,” the demon claimed. “They’re so easily swayed either way, but you still blame demons anytime anything bad happens.” 

“But that still doesn’t mean you’re the same,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“Maybe that doesn’t, but we’re still more alike than you and humans. We share the same jobs, the same schools, the same worries, the same politics, the same relationships,” the demon listed, passionate in his argument. “We’re being constantly fucked over one way or another. We share the same fucking history because we had to fit in to survive. We never got benefits from a separate governing entity like angels. There was no escaping wars for us. We put our lives on the line, fighting for our countries and leaving families and loved ones behind whilst angels like you sat back and did _nothing._ You understand that, angel?” 

Taeyong was rendered speechless. What could he even say to that? 

“You love these humans so much, and for what? What’s so special about them that even though we lead the same lives, they get your love and respect but demons are treated like scum?” 

Honestly, there was no valid answer that Taeyong could provide Ten with. Everything that the demon said was pretty much impossible to argue with. 

“I... don’t know. I don’t know where the hatred comes from either,” the angel admitted. “I was always taught to think that. I never thought of it that way.” 

“I know. But will you change your mind or will you completely ignore everything I said in a week’s time? That’s the real question.” 

“I’ll remember,” Taeyong declared. 

“We’ll see,” Ten muttered with an air of reluctance. “But whilst we’re still on the topic, I’d like to point out how unbearable laws stemming from holy books are. You angels act all high and mighty, so loving and forgiving, but then you go around enforcing fucked up laws.” 

Taeyong’s expression was riddled with confusion. “Like what?” 

Ten scoffed. “Where do you think humans got the idea that homosexuality is a bad thing? Or why sexism was and still is forgiven? How is that in any way good?” 

“I- I’ve got nothing.” 

“Didn’t think you would,” Ten said. “Do angels still count being gay as a sin?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Well you might wanna find out. After all, you’re willingly sleeping with me so... You might just be adding another sin onto your resume. Speaking of gays, there’s a great book you could read,” the demon announced, changing the somewhat daunting topic. “It’s a bunch of memoirs written by demons from the late nineteenth to the mid twentieth century. It’s great because it’s just a bunch of gay demons talking shit. I have a copy if you wanna read.” 

“Why not,” Taeyong replied. It’s not like he had anything better to do. 

Before either of the men could say anything else, Ten’s phone buzzed with a notification. The demon pulled out the device, unlocking it to check the text which he just received. 

Feeling rather curious, Taeyong pushed his luck and snuck a look at the man’s screen. The ID of whoever was texting him was just an emoji of a bunny and nothing else. 

Taeyong managed to read a few of the texts without getting caught by the demon. 

_Heads up, Jae is feeling better so I’ll be at BW today_

_You can take a break today if you want_

_You sure?_

_I’m fine if you_ _wanna_ _take one more day off_

_Ehhh_ _I’m good_

_Jae’s beaming again so I’m not worried about him_

_He even went to his lecture_

_In that case I might take the day off_

_Any news from that angel?_

_I’m with him right now_

_He’s reading these texts over my shoulder_

Busted. 

_In that case have fun_

_Oh_ _and angel! If he’s being a dick then tell me!_

_I’ll whoop his ass for you_

_BYE_

“A friend of yours?” Taeyong asked, a faint laughter laced into his words. 

“It’s not nice to snoop. And yes, a friend of mine.” 

“He seems nice.” 

“Far from it actually,” Ten said. “But I’m stuck with him if I like it or not.” 

That seemed to give away the identity of said friend. 

“Co-owner?” 

Ten nodded. “Doyoung. Also known as a walking headache and pain in the ass.” 

Taeyong chuckled. Maybe even a person like Ten had someone that drove him completely wild and maybe even he had to suffer. For some reason, that made Taeyong feel good. 

What didn’t make the angel feel good however was the strong gust of wind that chilled him to the bone. Taeyong gasped, body shivering at the severity of the wind. He hugged himself tightly, hating how Ten didn’t look affected in the tiniest amount. It was honestly ironic how a demon – a creature of Hell consumed by fire – was so immune to the cold, even going as far as to say it’s his preferred climate. 

Noticing the angel’s outward reaction, Ten stood up. “Let’s go,” he said. 

“Huh? Where to?” 

“To get you warmed up,” the demon replied. “You choose: my place or you can go home.” 

Surprisingly, Taeyong didn’t even have to think about the options. 

“Your place.” 

Ten grinned. “Since that’s what you want, my place it is.” 

*** 

At this point, Taeyong was getting used to being pushed against walls. Ten has done it before at the bookstore, and now he was caging the angel at his apartment. 

The demon didn’t even give it a minute after closing the front doors to his apartment before he forced Taeyong’s back flat against the wall in his foyer. He had grown impatient, and maybe Taeyong was to blame for that. After all, Taeyong was the one constantly bugging Ten, praying for the demon’s attention during the short ride over. 

Taeyong was... well annoying. 

Ten’s arms were on either side of Taeyong’s head, reminding him who was in charge. 

“You couldn’t wait a few minutes, could you angel?” 

Taeyong smirked, his hands trailing down Ten’s chest. “Says the one that’s in a hurry. You still have your coat on,” he pointed out, pleased with himself for driving Ten to this point with minimal effort. Maybe Ten wasn’t as much in control as he liked to believe. “I think you’re the impatient one,” he added, bringing out a smirk from the demon which had his stomach doing flips. 

Taeyong gulped. 

“Maybe I am,” Ten muttered as he brought his lips over to Taeyong’s ear. “All because of you, angel,” he whispered, sending chills down Taeyong’s spine. “You make everything so hard,” the demon continued as he brought one hand down from the wall, slipping it beneath the fabric of Taeyong’s coat, pushing the outerwear off. “For an angel, you sure do love to misbehave.” 

“I don’t,” Taeyong argued, hastily working on the zipper of Ten’s coat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ten chuckled lowly, the hot breath stroking Taeyong’s sensitive neck. That sensation paired with the demon’s sensuous laugh drew out a faint mewl from Taeyong, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

It really didn’t take much for Taeyong to melt into a senseless pool of lust; all he needed was Ten and a few touches – actually, not even touches but words. 

With Ten, all it took was the right words. Taeyong didn’t question why that was the case; he didn’t question why he only reacted this way with the demon, because he knew that the answer may not be quite what he wants to hear. 

“Oh you do,” Ten stated, helping Taeyong in ridding himself of his coat. The clothing dropped to the floor with a muffled thud, leaving Ten in the shirt he wore underneath. Now it was Taeyong’s turn to free himself of his jacket. “You kept touching me in the cab,” the demon reminded Taeyong, tugging the man’s outerwear off. “Acting so desperate in public. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a demon. Such a bad, pretty little thing.” 

“I’m not bad,” Taeyong argued, pouting his lips. 

Ten hummed, the throaty sound sending chills down the angel’s body. He slipped off Taeyong’s coat, the fabric pooled at the ground without much care. 

“Really?” The demon questioned, slowly dropping his hands down Taeyong’s clothed chest. 

“R- _eally_ _.”_ Taeyong moaned as Ten arched his back, bringing their lower halves together and creating friction between their lengths. The angel clasped onto Ten’s shirt, doing what he could to stop any more noises to escape him so early on. Ten has done practically nothing at this point and Taeyong needed to get a grip of himself. 

“Don’t worry angel,” Ten continued, placing a chaste kiss down Taeyong’s neck. “I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself. You can show me how good you really are. You like that?” 

Taeyong mewled. 

“Use your words, angel.” Ten rolled his hips again, slipping his hands underneath Taeyong’s top, his fingertips cold to the touch. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

The angel nodded, burying his face in the crook of Ten’s shoulder, fingers still tangled in the fabric of the demon’s shirt. “Yes,” he uttered. Ten smirked, lips pressed against Taeyong’s skin, feeling the angel’s pulse beneath his curved lips. 

Ten creeped his hands further down, planting one sternly at Taeyong’s hip, the other trailing behind and cupping the man’s ass, forcing Taeyong in closer. The angel gasped, rotating his hips against Ten with the demon’s hand acting as a guide. It’s not like he even needed to be told what to do; once Taeyong found his own rhythm, Ten didn’t have to force out the movements he wanted from the angel wrapped up in his embrace. 

At a steady pace, Taeyong began eliciting airy moans and pants from not only himself, but also from Ten. The fire constantly residing inside of the demon was slowly growing, arousing the angel as Ten grunted into his ear, his vice like grip on Taeyong sending twinges of pleasure and pain across his frame. 

“Such a desperate angel,” Ten muttered, nipping the skin of Taeyong’s throat, licking over the reddening flesh. 

Taeyong knew there would be a mark there, but the angel couldn’t really care. He could always cover it up with something. Why should he worry about something so trivial when it feels so good to have his delicate skin tainted by such an unholy creature? Why should he care about what others would say or think about him when those purple bruises only showed off that nobody else could fuck him this good? Why should he care when those hickies meant that _he_ is the angel worth chasing after? 

“Just for you,” Taeyong uttered, swaying his hips at a constant tempo. He wanted more – so much more. It’s barely been a week since the last time the two men had found themselves in a similar situation, yet to Taeyong it felt like much longer. So maybe Ten was right; maybe Taeyong was desperate and impatient. 

Ten squeezed Taeyong’s ass, the angel whining at the force. “That so? Just for me?” 

Taeyong nodded, mouth slack open as Ten retaliated, grinding down harder on Taeyong’s crotch. He gasped when the demon slapped his ass, causing Taeyong to buck his hips at the tap. It wasn’t even that forceful, lacking the usual sting, but it was still enough to get a reaction out of him. 

“Wanna show me then?” Ten asked, kissing up Taeyong’s throat to momentarily join their lips together. The demon denied Taeyong of what he really wanted, teasing the angel when he licked across the man’s pink lips only to pull away, looking at Taeyong with a smug grin. “Wanna show me how desperate you are, angel? Wanna prove you’re a good boy?” 

The angel hummed, incapable of forming a coherent response. 

That was a mistake though. 

Ten spanked the angel, this time putting in more strength and having much more impact on the angel. 

“Use your words, angel,” Ten growled, watching as Taeyong threw his head back, mouth parted with delight. “Be a good boy for me.” 

“Yes,” was all that Taeyong could manage to utter. With the unrelenting friction at his crotch and the heat radiating from Ten, Taeyong’s mind became hazy. He struggled to think and form words, his mind already set on experiencing the mind-blowing bliss that only Ten could offer him. “Yes,” he repeated, choking up when Ten forcefully rubbed up against him. “ _Fuck!”_

Revelling in Taeyong’s reactions, Ten repeated the harsh and abrupt movement. He kept driving the angel into the wall with his thrusts, evoking more and more ragged cries from Taeyong. The angel wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck, his forehead pressed against the demon’s. 

“ _Ten,”_ Taeyong moaned, not sure what he was even calling for. “Fuck! _Ahh!”_

“How’d you want it, angel? Should I fuck you right here, up against the wall? You’d like it, wouldn’t you, angel?” 

Once more, Taeyong found himself incapable of a comprehensible answer. And once more, Ten reminded him to answer when asked. 

“You say you’re good, but you only misbehave,” Ten muttered, halting his movements, only to make the angel wail in disapproval. “Can’t even listen to me,” he added, grabbing Taeyong’s chin and tilting it up, catching the glimmer within them burning with a new intensity – one which Ten hasn’t seen up until now. 

How interesting. 

“I’m not convinced you even want it,” the demon continued, stepping back from Taeyong and denying the man of the contact and heat he yearns for. “Shame. I was looking forward to it-” 

Somehow, Taeyong found the strength in himself to walk after Ten without his knees giving in from how much the demon has made them feel like jelly. However, when he finally grabbed onto Ten’s shirt once more, Taeyong didn’t pull him right back to where they were before. He didn’t do that at all. 

Instead, Taeyong pushed the demon up against the wall behind Ten. He forced the man’s back to the surface, the demon grunting as he made impact with the wall. It was unexpected and Ten couldn’t wonder if the spark he had a glance of had something to do with this new side of the angel. If so, Ten was definitely intrigued by what else Taeyong would do. 

“You good?” Ten asked, a thoroughly amused smirk across his face. “Can I help?” 

There was no response from the angel. Rather than using words, Taeyong leaned his face in towards Ten, trapping the demon’s lips against his. In all honesty, the angel had grown tired of being deprived of kisses; how come Ten did everything but kiss him? It was infuriating, and though Taeyong knew he may have played a part in why they practically never exchanged kisses, Taeyong was finally fed up of it. 

He knew he himself didn’t want it to feel intimate, but he couldn’t find the ability to care right now. It was just this one little thing which he yearned for. This meant nothing; there was nothing more between Ten and Taeyong than this weird, unexplainable fuck-buddies situation. 

Surely one kiss wouldn’t hurt them. So many strangers kissed without any feelings involved, so why couldn’t they? Why should Taeyong deny himself the pleasure when he knew it meant nothing? 

Their lips glided together, hungry and craving for more. 

It was Ten who finally granted Taeyong his wish. He slipped his tongue into the angel’s mouth, licking into the sultry heat. He snaked one hand up, burying it in Taeyong’s hair, tugging at the strands and making the angel moan into the kiss. His other hand slithered under the man’s shirt again, dragging his nails across the soft skin before ultimately stopping at his hip. 

Whilst Ten led Taeyong through the kiss, Taeyong dropped his hands down to the demon’s waistband. He tugged at Ten’s belt to pry it open. He wasn’t gentle in the slightest, and once the demon realised what Taeyong was doing he smirked into the kiss, digging his nails into the man’s supple skin. 

With his goal in mind, Taeyong continued. He undid the two buttons first before he grabbed onto the zipper, dragging it down with one swift movement. 

What Ten wasn’t expecting was for Taeyong to drop to his knees, pulling Ten’s jeans and boxers down with a single tug. 

The demon’s length sprung up, twitching when Ten made eye contact with the angel kneeling down in front of him. He was finally going to witness Taeyong use those pretty lips of his for what they were made for. 

“Kneeling again?” 

Taeyong looked up at Ten, sending yet another shudder down the demon’s body, solely from his current appearance. Ten’s had plenty of angels in the same position Taeyong was currently in, but none of them radiated quite the same level of innocence as him. Even now, Taeyong looked as pure and naïve as on the day they first met, even with his face down at Ten’s crotch, Taeyong reclaimed his divinity. 

“I’ve got a reason,” Taeyong stated, bringing his face in closer to Ten’s length. 

Ten chuckled. “Yes you do, angel.” The demon reached out and stroked stray strands of hair out of Taeyong’s eyes. “Look at you being such a good boy,” he praised. “Show me how much you want it. Show me how good you are.” 

Eager to get down to it, Taeyong kissed up Ten’s inner thigh, sucking at the muscle and humming as he moved up. He planted his hands on either thigh, steadying and grounding himself. If Ten starts fucking into his mouth, Taeyong would much rather have something to grasp onto. 

The angel neared Ten’s cock, clear liquid beading at the slit with the demon’s excitement. 

Taeyong wanted to do this for a while now; he wanted to feel the heaviness on his tongue, to taste the man’s lust and suck him dry. It was such an unusual desire, but it was one which wouldn’t leave his mind until he finally got to experience it. 

Bringing one hand up, Taeyong wrapped himself at the base of the demon’s dick. He didn’t bother glancing up at Ten to see his reaction; Taeyong had other priorities right now. The angel tilted his head ever so slightly, taking in the demon’s length before eventually deciding to lick a strip down the girth starting from the base where his hand was wrapped. 

Once at the tip, Taeyong swirled his tongue around the slit, collecting the salty droplets on his coarse tongue. He continued running his tongue in circles at the crown, occasionally flattening his tongue at the slit and pressing down, feeling the member pulsate with fervor. 

“Angel,” Ten grunted, burying his hand in the man’s hair, massaging Taeyong’s scalp. “Look at you. You’re such a pretty little angel, aren’t you?” 

“I am,” Taeyong agreed, licking down to Ten’s balls before moving back up, slobbering the length in a mixture of his spit and Ten’s precum. He twirled his tongue at the slit once more, but this time he took the tip into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. 

Ten bunched up the digits tangled up in Taeyong’s hair. The demon wanted Taeyong to take him whole, but instead the angel was teasing him, riling him up. But Ten couldn’t be mad, wholly enjoying the build-up. He’s pictured how Taeyong would look with those glossy pink lips encasing his length, and now that he had the opportunity to witness the view, it would be an absolute shame to have it end it as soon as it began. 

Taeyong fluttered his lashes, sinking himself down on the length in small increments. He knew what he was doing – he understood how wild he could drive Ten like this. With the way Ten was looking down at him, pulling at his hair, Taeyong was aware of the effect he had on the demon. 

Going further and further, Taeyong sheathed Ten with his tepid mouth. Ten was buried deep inside the angel, his tip at the back of Taeyong’s throat. The demon didn’t expect Taeyong to go all the way so quickly, but he was pleased nevertheless. 

“Good boy,” Ten praised, stroking through the angel’s messed-up mop of hair. 

Taeyong purred around Ten, the vibrations running right to Ten’s navel. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ten groaned, causing the angel to smirk as much as he could in his current situation. “So good,” he continued. 

At the praise, Taeyong moved back, hollowing his cheeks as he dragged himself away. The demon shuddered, clamping down on Taeyong’s hair in the process. 

Once more at the tip, Taeyong licked over the slit. He lapped up the trickling precum, moaning at the pungent taste. He was so thirsty for more; Taeyong craved so much more from the demon, so much so that his heart began thumping in anticipation. 

Coyly, Taeyong stuck his tongue out flat and pressed it to the underside of the length. He didn’t even have to try to feign his look of innocence; it came naturally from him and had Ten absolutely mad. Taeyong then proceeded to take Ten’s erection in once more, this time keeping his eyes locked with Ten. He wanted – no, _needed –_ the demon to watch him closely, to observe how well Taeyong took him in. Taeyong wanted to be good for him. 

Ten moaned when he hit the back of Taeyong’s throat, the angel swallowing around him. His cock twitched on Taeyong’s tongue, eager to ravage the man’s mouth. 

“Fuck, angel,” Ten uttered, staring right into the fire burning bright in Taeyong’s pupils. 

Again, Taeyong hummed sending jolts of electricity through Ten’s body. He blinked, looking at the demon through his eyelashes. To think that even on his knees in front of Ten, Taeyong was still the most divine creature the demon has ever set his eyes upon. 

Taeyong crooned, hollowing his cheeks and pulling away again. The drag was sensational, and Ten couldn’t control the way his hips rolled with Taeyong’s movements. He couldn’t wait to finally fuck the angel’s mouth – not when Taeyong was giving him the performance of a lifetime. 

The angel’s heat left Ten’s erection, much to the demon’s disapproval. He placed a wet kiss at the crown, flames dancing at the pit of his stomach when he felt the length pulsate where his hand was at the base. 

Ten tilted Taeyong’s head back, forcing the angel to look up at him. “Come on angel,” he called. “Be a good boy and don’t stop. Can you do that, angel?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied, sounding pleasantly buzzed. “I’ll be good for you,” he promised as he stroked Ten’s thigh with his free hand. “For you,” he repeated. 

“That’s right,” Ten agreed with a grin. “For me. Be good for me, angel.” 

Taking Ten’s words as a command, Taeyong didn’t hesitate taking Ten’s length whole. This time though, he didn’t purposefully draw out his movements. He wanted to please Ten and that involved giving him what he wanted, and that meant he shouldn’t tease the demon much longer. 

Taeyong picked up his pace, bobbing his mouth up and down. He tightly held onto Ten’s thigh, keeping himself grounded as his movements became unstable. The angel was getting so carried away with what he was doing – completely lost on the feeling of tasting Ten, having the weight rubbing across his tongue – that he struggled to even keep himself up right, even though he was kneeling. 

Enjoying himself thoroughly, Ten swayed his hips alongside Taeyong’s bobbing head. The angel took him deeper and deeper, gagging when Ten’s leaking cock hit the back of his throat. But Taeyong still continued. If anything, he lowered himself even further, taking in more and more of the demon until all he could taste, smell and feel was Ten. 

Ten continued the rocking of his hips, grasping onto Taeyong’s hair to fuck his mouth harder. Everything that Taeyong did with his mouth was absolutely sinful; the angel purred and crooned, sucking and licking on Ten’s throbbing erection like it was a sweet ice lollipop on a summer’s day. The demon wanted to quench Taeyong’s insatiable thirst – to satisfy that blazing fire burning and pumping through his veins. 

Taeyong’s eyes were shut, completely focused on making Ten feel good whilst his needy length was left untouched. He couldn’t even force his hand down to stroke himself, finding too much gratification in satisfying Ten. 

“Angel,” Ten moaned, hips jutting and fucking Taeyong’s throat with added intensity. “I’m close.” 

The angel mewled, desperate to taste Ten once and for all. 

In a hurried state, Taeyong used the hand encasing Ten’s erection to pump the man. The additional friction clearly being what Ten needed to reach his release. 

Ten’s thrusts became frenzied as he approached his climax. He was rough, using Taeyong’s keen mouth for his own fulfilment. 

It didn’t take much longer after that. 

“ _Taeyong_ ,” the demon moaned as he threw his head back, finally hitting the peak. The angel whimpered, the way his name sounded coming from Ten was just so sacrilegious and Taeyong couldn’t get enough of it. The fact that Ten called the angel by his name and not by the pet name he was so insistent on using surely added to the overall lust which pumped through his veins. 

That and _something_ else. 

The demon released in Taeyong’s starved mouth, filling the angel with his thick poignant seed. 

Taeyong heaved, the intense burst bringing stars to the back of his eyes. He couldn’t describe what it was about the demon that had him doubtlessly weak. He couldn’t describe why he wanted nothing more to feel more and more of Ten – to have the demon fill him utterly to the brim with the sensations he’s never experienced in his life. 

“Fuck,” the demon murmured, massaging Taeyong’s abused scalp. “Good boy,” he added. 

The angel pulled himself from Ten’s length, locking eyes with the man as he swallowed Ten’s release, shivering as it went down his throat. 

“Oh angel, you deserve a reward for that performance,” Ten stated. He wiped hair from Taeyong’s eyes. “Who taught you that?” 

Taeyong shrugged, finding it difficult to speak at the moment. 

“You’re a real natural then.” 

The angel couldn’t deny that. 

The demon placed his hand atop of Taeyong’s, inching it away from his thigh. “Let’s get you up,” he said, helping Taeyong stand up. 

The angel’s knees felt like jelly, and if it wasn’t for Ten offering him some extra support, Taeyong would have probably landed on the floor. His unsteadiness stemmed from a mixture of excitement and exhaustion. Taeyong was used to praying on his knees, but the prayer he has just completed was far more strenuous than any of them. What Taeyong just did was a different type of worship. 

Ten brushed his thumb across Taeyong’s lips, collecting the remnants of his release. “Missed some,” he pointed out with a smirk. His eyes widened when Taeyong took the demon’s digit into his mouth, licking it clean. 

“There,” Taeyong uttered, his voice hoarse. “Clean.” 

“You’re right about that, angel,” Ten agreed. “And now: your reward.” 

Without saying anything else, Ten led Taeyong to the kitchen, pressing the angel against the counter. He quickly helped the angel take off his top and then proceeded to direct his attention to the man’s bottom half. Ten tugged at the belt and undid the zip, pulling both jeans and underwear down in a swift movement. 

Taeyong hopped out of his clothes, completely exposed whilst Ten was still fully dressed. The angel didn’t mind. 

“Up,” Ten ordered. 

“Huh?” 

“On the counter,” the demon elaborated. “Up you go.” 

“I- what?” 

Ten rolled his eyes. “It’s not a hard command to understand,” he stated, gripping onto Taeyong’s small waist. “Now up you go.” The demon used his strength to lift Taeyong up, forcing the angel up on the cold surface. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Taeyong yelped in shock, the stark change in temperature feeling like a slap. 

“On your fours,” Ten directed. 

“W-why?” 

The demon leaned in, kissing Taeyong’s Adam’s apple. “Why do you think, angel? I wanna treat you to something special, since you’ve been so good to me.” 

_Oh._

Taeyong couldn’t have flipped his position any faster in his current state. Once he realised what Ten had in mind, Taeyong got on his fours, his ass on full display for the demon. This was something he wanted from the demon since Ten teased him on their first night together. Out of all his previous sexual partners, none of them have actually eaten him out, so Ten would once more be his first. 

“So eager,” Ten mused. He dragged his hands up Taeyong’s legs, stroking the supple skin with great admiration. Taeyong truly was the greatest masterpiece Ten has ever seen, down to the tiniest detail. “Hell,” he muttered before kissing Taeyong’s ass cheek. “I could look at you all day.” 

“Fuck me and you can,” Taeyong stated, his head hung low, arms already trembling. “Touch me and I’ll let you look as long as you want.” 

Ten chuckled, pressing delicate kisses to the angel’s soft ass. Slowly, he inched closer and closer to where Taeyong required devoted attention. He planted his hands on each cheek, spreading them apart to make access easier. 

Taeyong whimpered when he felt Ten’s hot breath hit his expectant hole. 

“Good boy,” Ten whispered. “You earned this.” 

And just like that, Ten licked over Taeyong’s tight rim. He swirled his tongue over and over the entrance, pestering and teasing Taeyong despite this being a reward. 

Or at least that’s what Taeyong expected to happen. 

Surprisingly, Ten didn’t deny the angel his pleasure for long. 

The demon slipped the tip of his tongue through the taut ring of muscles, pushing through the walls. It felt different. The texture of his wet tongue was different to his dick, but it was a good different. It still had the same effect of Taeyong, causing the angel to draw in a sharp breath, fingers grasping onto nothing, knuckles white as he endured the stretch. 

Taeyong pushed back, speeding up the whole process. Ten didn’t have to be that gentle; Taeyong knows the feeling of being pulled apart quite well by now, he could handle it. 

Understanding the angel, Ten thrusted his tongue further until he couldn’t push any deeper. 

“ _Heavens,”_ Taeyong mewled. He arched his back, a faint laugh tangling into his sharp exhale. “God... that feels good.” 

Ten kneaded Taeyong’s ass, his tongue swirling inside of the angel. The control that Ten had meant it took less effort to turn Taeyong into an utter wreck of an angel. Taeyong was already struggling to grasp onto his resolve, moaning and rolling his back as Ten explored him with an animalistic hunger. 

“Ten!” Taeyong cried out, his arms giving out. His upper half dropped onto the counter-top, a body wracking shiver running down his spine upon contact. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

Thrilled with Taeyong’s reactions, Ten lightly spanked the angel’s ass, the sharp sound reverberating through the apartment. He did it again and again, each time drawing a moan and gasp prettier than the previous one. 

And just as Taeyong was getting used to the blissful sensation, Ten introduced his index alongside his tongue. At that, Taeyong cried out, his back convulsing from the new burn. 

“Harder!” Taeyong begged for more; it was about time he finally got to come to the climax of the ride. “Ten! Harder!” 

As Taeyong wished, Ten spanked Taeyong with much more force whilst simultaneously plunging his tongue and index deep inside, subsequently finding Taeyong’s sweet spot and hitting it dead on. Taeyong wasn’t sure how he was still on his knees, feeling like they were about to give out any moment now. 

Honestly, Taeyong wasn’t expecting to end so soon, however when Ten wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s hard cock, it was pretty much game over. 

“ _Ten!”_

The angel released in strong spurts of white, coating Ten’s hand and the counter in his cum. His senses were sent haywire, eyes blurring as the state of euphoria kicked in. 

Ten pumped him through his high, coaxing any last droplets out of him until the angel was left utterly dry. With that, Taeyong finally collapsed on the kitchen counter, unable to hold himself any longer. 

The demon chuckled, stroking over the angel’s reddened skin. “I enjoyed that,” he stated, kissing the tip of Taeyong’s spine. “I take it you did too.” 

Taeyong hummed in response. 

“Good to hear. You should probably get washed up.” 

“Give me a minute.” 

“A long or short minute?” 

Taeyong groaned. “Long.” 

“Okay,” the demon agreed, a soft chuckle escaping past his lips. “By the way, you wanna take some books with you?” 

“Can I?” 

“Yeah. I’ve already read them so they’re just collecting dust,” Ten explained. He walked away from where Taeyong was slowly beginning to pull himself together, making his way over to the bookcase on the other side of the room. “You fine with two for now?” 

“Totally. Absolutely fine,” Taeyong stated, getting down from the counter. To think he really got fucked in a kitchen, laid out like a meal for Ten. That definitely was something to remember. “Two’s fine. The memoir one and something else- maybe the timeline thing! The one I looked through before.” 

Ten crouched at the shelf, scanning through some of the titles lower down. “Sure. I’ll get those for you. Morse code, cooking, sewing...” He muttered as he scanned through the books. He paused for a short second and looked over his shoulder, checking out the angel who hurried to collect his clothes, covering himself in the fabric now that the awkwardness of being naked with Ten completely dressed hit him. Ten smirked, turning back to the books. “Take a shower.” 

“What about the-” 

“I’ll clean it. Don’t worry about it, angel.” 

And once all was clean, the two men parted ways without knowing what their next day together would ensue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here we are. I don't know what to write in these notes anymore other than "i hope you enjoyed" or "sorry" so yeah... 
> 
> I'm currently writing the chapter which was the reason I even decided I wanted to write this fic in the first place. It might hake me a bit longer to write because it's well... intimate in more ways than one, so there's that. I also just finished the chapter that is in Ten's POV and OH BOY, why is it so hard to write from his POV???? I've gotten so used to being in Taeyong's head that writting that chap was so strange.
> 
> Chapter 11, out of the chaps that I've written so far, is in my top 5 fave chapters, so I'm really looking forward to posting it! I hope you'll enjoy it too! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for tuning in this week. Love y'all!
> 
> See ya on the 2nd!


	12. 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I’m hot but don’t get any ideas,” Ten said, turning his head and looking over at Taeyong. He snapped Taeyong out of his daze, his hellish eyes meeting with the angel’s. “I’m not gonna-” 
> 
> And a sneeze. 

“Do you know somebody called Cho Younghoon?” Taeyong asked completely out of the blue. The name has been swirling around Taeyong’s mind since the time Ten brought it up just over a week ago. It was an abrupt question to ask his three angel friends, but he wouldn’t have found any peace if he didn’t say anything. 

The blank looks he got from Lucas and Mark was the reaction he honestly expected. The name was unfamiliar to them, which what Taeyong guessed would have happened. 

However, Jungwoo’s expression told a completely different story. Taeyong observed the faint twitch of his muscles, gaze flickering away from Taeyong. Everything about his response screamed _suspicious._ If anyone knew, it would be Jungwoo. 

“Sorry but no,” Lucas replied. “Why are you asking?” 

Taeyong scratched the back of his neck, an awkward smile across his face. “Ah, just curious. I heard his name around,” the angel answered. Since that wasn’t really a lie, Taeyong didn’t feel guilty about it, though he definitely was uncomfortable with asking in the first place. 

At Taeyong’s response, Jungwoo looked right at the older, expression unreadable. 

“Cho Younghoon...” Mark muttered, pouting his lips in thought. “You know, the more I think about it the more I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere.” 

“Wait, are we talking about an angel?” Lucas asked, seemingly having a revelation. 

“Yeah,” the eldest replied. “An angel.” 

Jungwoo directed all his attention to his coffee. He definitely knew something. But just what was it that he knew? 

“Oh! I think I might know him,” Lucas said. “He worked in one of the offices. Pretty sure it was down in the archives,” he elaborated. “If we’re talking about the same guy then I’ve talked to him a few times. He’s nice. Actually, I haven’t seen him lately.” 

Oh. So maybe Ten had a right to be curious. 

“From the archives?” Mark questioned, only for his eyes to widen in realisation. “Ah! Younghoon! I know him,” he declared. “He was one of the angels watching over me when I was still new. He helped me with filing completed cases.” 

“So you guys know him?” 

“Yeah,” Lucas replied. “I wonder if he’s doing fine. Oh! Maybe we should ask him to grab a drink later?” 

Mark nodded eagerly. 

Though the two angels were enthusiastic at the prospect, Taeyong had a hunch that there wasn’t a chance of meeting Younghoon. What Ten said, as well as Lucas’ earlier observation made it apparent that something wasn’t right. 

“He’s transferred,” Jungwoo stated. He looked up at his friends, an oddly cold smile upon his face. It was so unlike the angel. “So that won’t happen.” 

The youngest frowned, his shoulders slump. “Sucks,” he grumbled. 

“Where did he go?” Taeyong questioned, feeling like he was treading on thin ice. 

“Out of the country.” 

“Oh wow. Why the transfer?” Lucas asked, intrigued by the reply. 

“Promotion,” Jungwoo replied. “The rest is confidential.” 

Now that wasn’t a convincing answer. Maybe to Mark and Lucas it didn’t sound suspicious, but those two didn’t know the one vital piece of information that Taeyong was aware of. Cho Younghoon had been frequenting Black Wings – even being referred to as a regular customer – and maybe even more questionable locations. If it somehow was found out by any angel, then there would surely be heavy repercussions set in place. 

So what happened to Younghoon? 

“Didn’t think there were promotions like that,” Mark chimed. “Is there a chance we’ll get transferred too if we get one?” 

“You shouldn’t worry about that,” Jungwoo replied. There was something hidden behind his voice that had Taeyong’s hairs standing on end. Since when could Jungwoo sound so cold and sharp? “It’s up to you though,” he added before glancing at Taeyong, briefly inspecting the angel. 

“I’d rather stay,” Mark said. “I like it here. Plus, I wouldn’t wanna leave you guys.” 

“Same with me. I don’t wanna go anywhere else,” Lucas added. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong uttered softly. Jungwoo’s gaze was scorching and freezing at the same time, rendering Taeyong uncomfortable. Did Jungwoo know about Taeyong, or was he suspicious of the angel after seeing the way he’s been acting as of late?

Whatever it was, it smelled like trouble. 

***

“I finished the books by the way,” Taeyong stated as he stroked the side of his glass, droplets of condensation slowly trickling down. “I liked them,” he added with a brief curve of the lips. 

“Did you believe what was written or was it pointless?” Ten questioned, placing down cut pieces of meat onto the grill between them. 

It was the demon’s idea to get something to eat. At first, the two men met up at the park by the café they’ve been to before. However, after a few minutes of idly walking around with not much being said in between them, Ten’s stomach growled. 

The demon apparently didn’t eat anything at all, and from the way he spoke it seemed as if his last meal had been his breakfast the day prior. Taeyong couldn’t just let him starve, so he agreed – more like insisted – to go eat something. He wasn’t hungry himself, but that didn’t really matter. 

This was there second meeting since last week, and though Taeyong was the one who organised the meet up, he honestly felt like he was just following Ten around with no clear goal in mind. The day he texted Ten to hang out again, Taeyong had so many questions he wanted to ask the demon, but as soon as he was face to face with Ten all him mind was emptied out. He tried to say something, but all that came out were random stutters. 

Only when he made himself comfortable in the small grill house, Taeyong was finally able to say something useful. 

“Well, biases exist on either side,” Taeyong replied. “I can’t say I believed everything, but it was... interesting.” 

Ten scoffed, turning over some pieces of meat. “So it was pointless, got it.” 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” the angel argued. 

“It’s what it sounds like, angel.” 

“Well it’s not,” Taeyong declared, huffing as he crossed his arms. 

Ten hummed. 

“I’m just saying that I can’t believe everything I read, you know? That wouldn’t be good for anything.” 

“But you believe everything other angels tell you, right?” Ten glanced up at Taeyong, looking right through the angel. “Isn’t that just as bad?” 

Maybe the demon had a point. What good did believing one thing of the other solely because of the sources do? The scepticism should go both ways when presented with contradicting ideas. Even at university, Taeyong was told the same thing. Yet it was still so difficult to do in everyday life. 

“It’s-” Taeyong couldn’t argue, sighing and looking down. 

The demon chuckled. “Anyway, did you actually like them?” 

“I did,” the angel replied. “Especially the memoirs.” 

“Those are fun,” Ten mused. He picked the cooked pieces of meat and placed them down on a plate in between himself and Taeyong. The angel didn’t plan on eating anything, though he still found the small act rather heart-warming. “There’s quite a few books like that. I know Kun used to read a lot of them.” 

“Some of the terms were confusing though,” Taeyong added, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Like what?” 

“Things like _doves_ ,” the angel explained. “I didn’t get the slang.” 

Ten chuckled, placing a few slices of meat and vegetables on his plate. “I’m not surprised,” he said. “I didn’t expect an angel to understand slang used between demons from decades ago. And _doves_ refer to the angels that worked in law enforcement at the time. You know, doves as in the symbol of peace.” 

That surprisingly made sense to Taeyong. 

“Law enforcement... as in the type we have now?” 

The demon shook his head. “Don’t you know your own history?” 

“Umm...” 

“When was the organisation you work for founded?” 

“Late nineteenth century,” the angel answered. 

“What did they do when they started?” 

“What they do now: look out for humans by doing private investigations.” 

“They also meddled with the police and judges,” Ten stated. “They were _everywhere._ In a police station, maybe one in five cops were human, the rest were just angels. Same with judges. If a demon committed a crime, no matter how small, they’d always end up in prison. That’s how bad it was. Fair trials didn’t exist for us.” 

“That’s not good.” 

“No shit,” Ten scoffed, fixing the glasses sliding down the slope of his nose. “At least that’s no longer a thing.” 

“Why?” 

“Why do you think?” 

Taeyong had absolutely no idea. If angels were as unjust towards demons as Ten wanted him to believe, then why wouldn’t angels continue having their kind in such positions of power? It made no sense. 

Ten waited for a response, but when Taeyong’s expression grew more and more bank by the second, the demon decided to answer the question himself. 

“Is it easier to control individuals when they’re spread out all over the place and working for different people, or is it easier to have them all working for one centralised organisation that hands out money and accommodation in exchange for loyalty?” 

“One organisation,” Taeyong replied, understanding what the demon was saying. 

“There you go. Simple.” 

“So, angels weren’t as loyal back then? Is that it?” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ten said. “More like... easier to sway to the _dark_ side. Like us right now,” he offered, gesturing between them. “You’ve been working for what, five years?” 

“Seven.” 

Ten blinked, dumbfounded by the revelation. 

“How old are you?” 

“Older than you,” the angel replied with a faint smile. “By a year.” 

It took a moment for Ten to process the information that he was in fact younger than the angel, however after he managed to accept the revelation he went back to talking. 

“Okay, you’ve been working _seven_ years and you only began to question everything you know recently. To be honest, compared to other angels, that’s relatively quick – with some outliers, of course. Your entire life is consumed with working against demons that you don’t stop to think about what you’re doing. But back then, the angels dealt with other cases that didn’t involve demons,” Ten explained. “The work ethic was entirely different. That gave angels more chances to snap out of it and explore a different world.” 

“Maybe that does make sense.” 

“I hope it does. I’m just regurgitating what Doyoung said – not recently. This is from a while back when he spent weeks learning angel-demon history. He’s what you’d call: a fanatic.” 

“So you didn’t think of any of that?” 

Ten smiled. “Not my area of expertise. I told you that before. You really should have asked Doyoung to do this, though you’d have to come up with a different way to _pay_ him. Not that you're paying me with sex. That would just make both of us uncomfortable.” 

“Is he taken?” 

The demon nodded, shovelling some food into his mouth. “Three, nearly four years,” he elaborated. “To be honest, I never expected it to go for longer than a few months. But I stand corrected.” 

“Oh... well good for him.” 

Ten chuckled. “Are you disappointed? You got stuck with some sexy dumbass instead of smarty-pants? I’d be devastated if I was you.” 

Did he sound that disappointed? Maybe – to an extent – he would have preferred to spend time with a demon that would actually help him out and not make it seem like a chore, but Taeyong couldn't really complain. Ten was quite... fascinating at times. 

Fascinating in the sense that Taeyong didn’t know what he was thinking most of the time. The way he was so adamant about Taeyong’s failure, or the way he spoke about demons and angels with a varying degree of annoyance, anger and passion despite saying he knew close to nothing. Also, even if he was far from what Taeyong would call a model individual, there were glimpses of kindness in the demon. Be it taking care of Taeyong after sex, or helping him out at the café, or even him sharing food with the angel, Ten proved to show some care for other people. 

Ten was still a demon though, and that was also evident in the way he acted around Taeyong. The sarcasm, teasing and everything in between was cranked up to eleven with the demon. Taeyong hasn’t even experienced this level of sass and teasing with his two human friends, so it definitely took time to get used to it. 

“Are you saying he’s better in bed?” 

“Are you saying I’m great?” 

The angel scoffed. “I’m saying you should get off your high horse. You’re not as good as you think.” 

“If you’re saying that, then why did you beg me to fuck you?” The demon smirked. “Didn’t you say nobody could do you as good as me?” 

Taeyong scowled, feeling the tips of his ears redden. “I thought you said your memory was bad, or is it just selective?” 

“Take a wild guess.” 

Selective it was then. 

“But I mean... you’re not _that_ bad.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m great in bed.” 

“I was talking in general,” Taeyong huffed. “For helping me out and all that. You’re still not _great,_ but for a demon you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be.” 

“Well you’re not great either – for an angel that is,” Ten stated. 

Taeyong frowned. 

“So it looks like we have something in common,” Ten continued. “Wouldn’t you say so, angel?” 

“I can neither agree nor disagree.” 

The demon chuckled. “Let’s agree to disagree then.” 

“I can do that.” 

“Great” the demon voiced. He went to shove some more food into his mouth, going through the contents of his plate in quick succession. 

Taeyong just watched as Ten satiated his hunger, noticing a faint change in his appearance as he got closer to finishing. You could say Ten looked less like a zombie and more like a functioning person – though the dark circles under his eyes weren’t a reassuring sign. 

“So, is there anything else you wanna say? Or is this gonna be it for today?” 

As expected, Taeyong couldn’t think of anything else to ask the demon. The angel should really start writing down conversation topics down on a piece of paper, because as of now his memory was working against him. 

Of course, there were so many things left unanswered, but those questions required Taeyong to be less sceptical of everything Ten said to him. As of now, believing Ten and properly hearing him out didn’t come easily, and so Taeyong felt restricted with what he could ask the demon. 

“Actually... do you mind if I just stick around for a bi-” 

Taeyong was abruptly cut off by Ten’s sneeze. He nearly got a heart attack from the sudden high-pitched noise. 

The demon groaned, sniffling before taking large gulps of his water. 

“Bless you,” Taeyong said out of courtesy, only to have the demon chuckle faintly. 

“Bless me indeed,” Ten muttered. 

Another sneeze, this time less forceful. 

“Fucks sake,” the demon groaned. 

“Are you... sick?” 

Ten scoffed. “Me? Sick? I’m a child of Hell, I don’t get colds-” 

And yet another sneeze. 

“That sounds like a cold to me,” Taeyong said. He leaned over the table, pressing the back of his hand to the demon’s forehead. He expected it to be warm – it only seemed fitting for a demon to feel constantly on fire – but that was way too hot to the touch. “You’re sick.” 

“Morally or in general?” The demon joked. 

“You should get some medicine before it gets any worse,” Taeyong advised. He also handed Ten his glass, prompting the demon to drink up. 

“Thanks nurse, but I’m fine.” 

“You’re not,” the angel argued. “I didn’t mention it before because it would be rude, but you look like death.” 

“A demon’s charm.” 

Taeyong frowned. 

“Oh come on angel, it’s not that serious.” 

“You look like you haven’t slept in weeks and the fact that we’re even getting food place in the first place is just telling me that this is serious. Do you even know how to take care of yourself?” 

“I’ve managed for twenty-five years,” Ten replied, sipping on the water offered to him by Taeyong. “You don’t have to worry about me and pretend you care.” 

“I’m not pretending,” Taeyong stated. “I’m genuinely worried, so stop whining, finish your food, and then I’m making sure you go get medicine if it’s the last thing I do. Okay?” 

The demon blinked. He put on a stone-cold face, however he slowly cracked, sighing when he knew there was no saying no to Taeyong. 

“Fine,” Ten agreed. “Since you’re so desperate to hang out with me, you can be my babysitter for the day.” 

“Not your babysitter,” Taeyong said. 

“Then what?” 

“An acquaintance helping out, that’s all.” 

Taeyong truly didn’t have any reason to aid the demon. He could have just let Ten go home by himself, but Taeyong still wanted to spend more time with the man, simply because he had nothing better to do with himself. There was also the fact that Taeyong’s nature meant that he just _had_ to help someone in need. Of course, Taeyong has never helped a demon, but Ten was still someone in need and not even offering to take care of him would be going against his own morals. 

“How noble. Truly a saint. But I swear, you don’t have to help me just because you feel like it’s what you have to do. I know you don’t want to.” 

“But I wanna help.” 

“Do you really though?” 

“ _Y_ _es_ ,” Taeyong insisted. “Now stop trying to get on my nerves and finish eating.” 

Ten put his chopsticks down. “I’m done,” he declared. 

“Great. In that case, let’s pay and leave.” 

The demon agreed, calling over one of the waiters. He requested for the bill. 

Soon enough, the same waiter arrived with the bill. The demon looked over the sum, and whilst he did that, Taeyong took out his wallet to pay. 

Ten didn’t even notice what the angel was doing until he spoke up to ask the waiter if he could pay. 

“What are you doing?” Ten asked, stopping Taeyong in what he was doing. 

“What does it look like? I’m paying.” 

“You didn’t even eat anything.” 

“So?” 

“ _So_ , I should pay.” 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong said. “I had water, so that counts as something.” 

“The water is _free_ ,” Ten pointed out. “Seriously, let me pay.” 

Whilst all this was happening, the waiter stood around idly, waiting for one of the men to finally pay. 

“No.” Taeyong stood his ground, refusing to let the demon pay. “Besides, you’ve treated me out to coffee before.” 

“That was _one_ time. Coffee doesn’t cost as much as a full meal.” 

“Don’t care. I’m paying. Plus, I have to pay you back for today since you’re in no way fit for-” 

“Okay! Fine,” Ten exclaimed, interrupting the angel before he said anything in front of the human waiter. “Just pay then.” 

Satisfied, Taeyong smiled. “Thank you for the honour.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. 

With that over and done with, the two men left the building. The days were slowly beginning to grow longer, however there was still some time left before this time of day would remain in full sunlight. The skies were now darker from when the men entered the restaurant, and despite it still being considerably early, it didn’t feel like it. 

Taeyong walked behind Ten, keeping a ruler’s length distance between them until he was sure that there were no other angels around that could potentially spot the two men together. 

“It’s clear,” Ten stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You can move closer. I feel like I’m getting stalked.” 

The angel took large steps over to Ten. “Stalking you would be a pain.” 

“Because I’m insanely attractive and you’d fall for my charms?” 

“I was gonna say you walk really fast, but also because you’re annoying.” 

“I walk at a normal pace – you're just slow.” 

“Nu-uh,” Taeyong argued. “Even Johnny doesn’t walk this fast and he has long legs.” 

“Angel friend of yours?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “Human. You could say he’s the first friend I ever made.” 

Ten cooed. “Well isn’t that adorable. A human and angel as friends, how sweet. And hypocritical. When you were tearing apart friendships, did you ever think about the fact you’re doing the same.” 

The angel folded his arms over his chest, looking down at his shoes before glancing back up at Ten. “I- I did. Kind of. It’s always felt justified. You know?” 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Ten replied, looking over at Taeyong. “Demons bad, angels good. I get it. But you see it now, right?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“So does that mean you won’t go around meddling in a random demon’s business, messing with their friends?” 

There was a brief pause before Taeyong answered, one which spoke more than the angel. “Yes.” 

“You faltered,” Ten pointed out. “You don’t mean it.” 

“I can’t promise anything,” Taeyong stated. “My job revolves around doing just that: meddling. Even if I really meant it, I can’t stop.” 

“So you don’t actually mean it?” 

“That’s not what I said.” 

“I’m pretty sure you did,” Ten disagreed. “You just said _if_ you really cared. That means you don’t.” 

The angel groaned. “Fine! Maybe I don’t mean it a hundred percent, and so what? You can’t blame me for being sceptical about relations between humans and demons. I still care for the well-being of humans, and just because a couple demons are decent doesn’t mean that others aren’t,” Taeyong explained, getting heated up in the process. “Maybe some demons shouldn’t be around humans, okay?” 

Ten’s expression didn’t change other than a miniscule tilt down at the corners of his mouth. 

“So you’re fine with breaking apart relationships? Costing people their jobs and livelihoods, all because they’re demons that got to close to humans?” 

“If it’s needed, yeah!” 

The demon smiled briefly. 

“You’d feel no guilt?” 

“M-maybe a bit,” Taeyong replied. “But if it had to be done, then I’d get over it.” 

“And the guilt you’ve felt so far – the one you wanted to forget – do you still feel it?” 

Taeyong didn’t even hesitate. “No.” 

At that, the demon laughed. “Oh angel,” he stared, “I think five months was too generous. You’re about to go full circle soon.” 

“What, just because I moved on? Isn’t that what you told me to do? I had to move on, you told me yourself. I only pitied myself and didn’t realise,” the angel stated, catching the way Ten’s amused smile faded into a look of disbelief. “I thought I was constantly in the wrong and didn’t realise that maybe there was some good I did. Maybe not all of it, but something. I’m not gonna pity myself because I’m not like the other angels you know.” 

“Wow... that didn’t take long,” Ten muttered. “Are you sure you’re the same angel that came crying to my office like two weeks ago?” 

“I didn’t come in crying,” Taeyong pointed out. “I cried after I figured you were right,” he elaborated. 

“What’s that? You’re telling me I was right? That must have been so hard for you to admit,” Ten teased. “But still, just because you saw the faults in your thoughts doesn’t mean that you’ll change. Maybe a bit, but not enough.” 

Taeyong sighed. “And what do you expect me to do? How can I prove I’ve changed – other than sticking around for those five months?” 

“For one, being less judgemental would be nice,” Ten explained. “Also, maybe try to listen. Prove to me you can think for yourself.” 

“I do think for myself. I’m not a robot.” 

Ten didn’t say anything. 

“Is this about earlier? About the books? I told you I can’t just believe everything I read,” Taeyong said, trying to defend himself. “And before you try to tell me I believe everything angels say blindly, then I’ll have you know I’m working on that. Wait! That reminds me: I asked about Cho Younghoon.” 

“You did?” Ten sounded genuinely surprised by that. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong confirmed. “And honestly... it was weird.” 

“How so?” 

“Well... so one of my friends works in HR,” he began to explain, having Ten’s full attention on him. “For the past week or so he’s been acting weird, and when I asked about Younghoon he seemed... I don’t even know how to explain. It wasn’t a normal reaction; I can tell you that much though.” 

“So you think he knows something?” 

“I _know_ he does,” Taeyong corrected. “He said that Younghoon got transferred, but I don’t think I can believe him. I’d usually slap myself for doubting a co-worker – no less my friend – but this really doesn’t feel right.” 

“You wouldn’t be wrong for thinking that,” Ten said. “Considering everything, and what you just said now, it’s clear what’s happened with him.” 

Taeyong was reluctant to ask, but he did so anyway. 

“What happened to him?” 

“What happens to any angel that gets caught,” Ten replied. 

“Can’t you be less vague about it?” 

Ten looked at the angel. “You sure you wanna know?” 

“I might as well,” the angel replied. “It might happen to me too, so go ahead.” 

Ten looked like he didn’t want to tell the angel for whatever reason he had. 

“You probably won’t believe me,” the demon stated. “Besides, you’ll only end up asking questions I can’t answer.” 

Taeyong wasn’t satisfied with that response. 

“Then show me someone who can. Can’t you even do that?” 

“I can,” the demon said. “But not ri-right n- _achoo!_ ” 

Only then did Taeyong remember that he was supposed to help the demon out. He hastily took off his thin scarf, looping it around Ten’s neck as well as he could whilst they were still walking on. 

“Seriously?” Ten scoffed, feeling like Taeyong was acting over the top. 

“So you don’t get any worse. I need you alive and healthy.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, however he didn’t take the scarf off. Instead, he fixed the way it was wrapped around him, protecting his throat from getting exposed to any wind. 

“How did you even get sick in the first place? A cold nevertheless.” 

The demon shrugged. “Life’s full of surprises, angel. This one is one of them. Though I didn’t really go out anywhere. I mostly just stayed in the office or in front of the T.V.” 

“And how much sleep did you get?” 

The demon laughed at like that. “Sleep? Haven’t heard that name in years.” 

“Are you being serious?” 

“No,” Ten replied. “But I haven’t gotten that much sleep recently. I have to admit that. But that’s not the reason I’m sick.” 

“Not getting enough rest can weaken the immune system,” Taeyong pointed out, grabbing Ten’s sleeve to abruptly change the way direction in which they were walking. “All it would take is someone sneezing around you,” he continued. “So you should sleep too.” 

“Whatever you say, mum.” 

“Not your mother,” Taeyong uttered, pulling Ten into a small convenience store. 

The angel went right to the healthcare section, scanning through the shelves to find something for Ten. There were so many options to choose from, so for good measure, Taeyong picked about three packs of cold and flu medicine. He also grabbed vitamin jellies because Ten really was acting like a child about his cold – and life for that matter. He should know better than to avoid sleeping. He may be a demon, but his body was still akin to a human and that meant he had to care for it. 

Taeyong grabbed the packs, about to say something to the demon, only for Ten to have wandered away to the other side of the store. 

“A child,” Taeyong muttered under his breath. 

He walked on over to Ten, noticing that the demon had grabbed a basket for himself. 

“I got these for you,” Taeyong announced. 

Ten turned his head to look at the boxes of medicine Taeyong was balancing. “Put it in the basket,” he said. “I might as well get something to eat whilst I’m here.” 

“I hope that food isn’t just instant ramen and booze,” Taeyong said, diverting their gazes down to the basket. There were about half a dozen packets of instant noodles and a bottle of beer. 

How disappointing. 

“It’s for a dark hour,” Ten stated. 

“Can you even cook?” 

The demon scoffed. “I’ll have you know I’m a fantastic cook. I just can’t be bothered right now, so cut me some slack.” 

“You’re sick,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“Sick as in _demon bad_ or just in general?” 

Taeyong groaned. Ten really was a pain to deal with. 

“You need something that’s easy to digest and good for you. Like a soup.” 

“Ramen is a soup. It’s packed full of vitamins.” 

“The _E’_ s aren’t vitamins.” Taeyong guessed Ten was joking, though he couldn’t help but worry that maybe the demon believed what he was saying. That would be concerning. Very much so. 

The demon chuckled. “We’re in a convenience store. I doubt you’ll find any other vitamins around. And before you say anything else, I have food at home. Okay? Now chill before you pop a vessel.” 

Taeyong sighed. He looked over at the drinks in the refrigerated section, grabbing a single bottle of a vitamin drink and placing it in Ten’s shopping basket. 

“At least drink that,” he said, almost like a plea. “Try and pretend you value your health.” 

Ten observed the bottle, shrugging as he put it in his basket. He wanted to laugh at how Taeyong was acting but he held it in. “I can do that. I’m a good actor.” the demon then grabbed himself a bag of gummy sweets which only made Taeyong want to call him a child even more. “Anything else?” 

“Don’t know,” Taeyong replied. “I only wanted to get you meds.” 

The demon nodded. “Let’s pay then,” he suggested. 

The men both started walking over to the cash register, only for Ten to come to a halt abruptly. 

“What now?” Taeyong asked, turning on his heel to look at what Ten was doing. His face turned red when Ten grabbed a pack of condoms, showing them off to the angel. 

“Running short,” Ten stated, laughing when Taeyong averted his gaze in embarrassment. “Oh come on, you shy? It’s for your safety, angel. I wouldn’t want to-” 

“Please stop,” Taeyong begged, hiding his face in his hands. “There’s people here,” he added, noticing that there were about two people standing in line. He didn’t need anyone hearing about Taeyong and Ten’s sex life. 

“Don’t be ashamed, angel,” Ten said, taking steps closer to Taeyong. He placed his hand on Taeyong’s lower back, rubbing small circles through the fabric of his jacket. “You should be proud; you’re setting a great example for others.” 

Taeyong nudged Ten with his elbow, making the demon chortle as he pulled away. “Feisty little thing,” he mused. “Going as far as to result in violence. I’m surprised.” 

The angel huffed. “Just pay already,” he said with a frown 

“There’s a line.” 

Taeyong stared at Ten – face void of every emotion but annoyance. “Then stand in it.” 

“As you say, angel.” 

And so, the two got in line, waiting patiently for the people in front to get done. In the meantime, Taeyong became occupied with playing with the loose thread sticking out of Ten’s coat. He tried to tug it off, however he only pulled out more and more, causing a string of thread to dangle from the demon’s sleeve. 

“Thanks for that,” Ten muttered. 

“Sorry,” the angel apologised. 

For some reason, the wait in line was taking longer than expected. It was only a convenience store, so it’s not like the person in front was unpacking a truck load of goods. Yet it seemed like it with the speed of the transaction. 

“Ma’am,” the shop clerk said. “If you can’t pay I need you to move out of the way,” he said. “Or you can always put something back.” 

Ten threw his head back in annoyance. “Seriously?” He grumbled to himself before looking back to the woman at the front of the line. 

“No no,” the older lady argued. “I’m sure I have the money somewhere here,” she said, rummaging through her bag and purse. 

“Ma’am, I insist.” 

“Don’t rush me, young boy.” 

“I can put some of these things back for you,” the clerk stated, his patience and will to live slowly draining as the woman in front made his life harder. “Maybe the sweets.” 

“Not a chance, son. These are for my grandson.” 

Ten groaned, placing his head against Taeyong’s arm. “Satan have mercy,” he murmured before taking steps over to the front of the line, leaving Taeyong confused as to what he was about to do. 

Would Ten hurt the old lady? Was he really capable of that? He was a demon after all, so it wouldn’t have come as a surprise if he did. 

“I’ll pay,” Ten interrupted the exchange between the clerk and woman. He looked and sounded tired. Tired of having to wait in line. Tired of listening to the bickering. And most importantly: tired of being up. The longer he was on his feet, the more Taeyong witnessed Ten’s spark die down – he was still as snarky and annoying as ever, but his cold was making him run on his reserve tank, in turn making Taeyong somewhat pity the demon. 

It was also quite amusing. 

“Pardon?” The woman asked. 

“I’ll pay” Ten repeated himself. 

“Oh you don’t have to-” 

“I insist,” the demon said with force. He clearly just wanted to get this over and done with. He pulled out his wallet, taking out his card and placing it down against the contactless reader. “There. Now go give those sweets to your grandson.” 

“What a polite young man,” the woman said. “Such an angel.” 

From the back, Taeyong chuckled. 

_Yeah, such an angel._

She collected her things in a bag, walking off soon thereafter. 

Finally, it was Ten’s turn to pay. Again. 

“I’m sorry about that,” the clerk said, scanning through Ten’s things. 

“It’s fine,” the demon insisted. 

Taeyong took steps closer to Ten, standing by the demon’s side. He observed the man, taking in how attractive his side profile was. Honestly, the angel has never gotten the chance to admire it like this, and he had to admit that Ten was quite handsome from the side. The slope of his nose was quite a sight, very pleasing to look at. He also had a very defined jawline and Adam’s apple that Taeyong felt the urge to kiss, just to see how it would feel against his lips. 

Overall, Ten’s beauty was undeniable. Maybe he could even pass for an angel with those charms. But the one thing that kept Ten from fooling the world of his true identity were his eyes; those dark feline eyes which always felt cold, void of anything pure. Even when he smiled or laughed, the joy which flickered behind his irises was tainted, veiled in a layer of black. 

Eyes like that could never belong to an angel. 

“I know I’m hot but don’t get any ideas,” Ten said, turning his head and looking over at Taeyong. He snapped Taeyong out of his daze, his hellish eyes meeting with the angel’s. “I’m not gonna-” 

And a sneeze. 

“Fuck!” Ten exclaimed, groaning afterwards as he felt pounding in his head. 

“You good?” Taeyong asked. 

“Peachy,” Ten replied, rubbing his temples to ease the pain. “I just wanna go home already and die.” 

Taeyong sighed. “You’re so dramatic. Also a child.” 

“It’s all good. After all, I’ve got my babysitter with me,” Ten stated, lightly tapping Taeyong’s ass. 

“Not your babysitter.” 

“Mhm. Okay.” 

“Uhm... paying with card?” The clerk asked, packing the pack of condoms in a blue bag. 

Ten nodded, bringing his card to the machine once more. Once his card was accepted, he put it back in his wallet. 

“How about you be an angel and carry the bag for me,” Ten said, handing over the blue bag over to Taeyong without even waiting for a response. “Great. Thanks. Now off you go,” he hurried, lightly slapping Taeyong’s ass again, only for the angel to glare at him. 

A part of Taeyong wished for Ten to fall from exhaustion right about now, but he would never admit to that out loud. That wouldn’t be very angelic of him. 

There was still time for that. They still had some time before they reached Ten’s apartment. 

After a few minutes of walking, the angel started up a conversation. 

“That was sweet of you,” Taeyong stated. “At the store.” 

Ten scoffed. 

“I mean it,” the angel reaffirmed. “That was actually kind of you to do.” 

Ten snorted. “Was it? Don’t you think it was... selfish? I was doing it for myself, not because I actually wanted to help.” 

“It was still kind,” Taeyong argued. “Kindness is still kindness, regardless of the reason behind it.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Are you really going to disagree with that?” 

“Of course I am!” Ten replied, his lips curved up ever so slightly – not out of joy but disbelief. “Kindness is supposed to be selfless. I was being selfish because I was getting annoyed and I wanted the best for myself. I was only doing it for myself, not that lady. Just because someone seems kind, doesn’t mean they really are.” 

“It’s still kindness.” 

“Even if you expect something in return?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, if someone was being kind to you just to get something out of you. Be it sex or money, would you still consider them to be kind?” 

Taeyong bit his tongue. 

“No.” 

“See what I mean?” 

The angel nodded reluctantly. “But why do you want to make yourself seem bad?” He asked. “You could’ve just taken the compliment.” 

“I’m just doing what you asked of me,” Ten explained. “You wanted me to show you the true world, and that’s exactly what I’m doing. You’re still a naïve little angel.” 

Taeyong couldn’t argue with that. Maybe about the naïve thing, but definitely not about the purpose behind their unusual relationship. The reason Taeyong needed Ten was to show him the true world and that’s exactly what he was doing. 

So... maybe he was naïve. 

Actually, Taeyong really was naïve. 

Ten sneezed again, cursing afterwards. 

“Do you want any of the pills now?” Taeyong asked, lifting up the plastic bag as an offering. “The sooner the better.” 

“Sure,” Ten replied with a low voice. He extended his hand, waiting for Taeyong to hand him one of the boxes of medicine he chose for Ten. Once he felt something in his hand, Ten brought the packaging close, tearing it open and popping one of the tablets in his mouth. 

“Do want water to- no, just doing it like that. Okay.” 

The demon grimaced, throwing the pack right back into the bag. “Those are vile,” he groaned. “You’d think they’d make them at least taste nice.” 

“Wait, I have something more to your liking,” Taeyong stated, rummaging through to find the pack of gummies he picked out. “There,” he announced, holding the pack out to Ten. “Fruit gummies.” 

“Am I child to you?” 

“You want an honest answer to that?” 

Ten scoffed, taking the vitamin jellies from Taeyong. He undid the cap of the small bottle, shaking some of the vitamins onto his hand. He laughed at the shape of them. 

“Dinosaurs? That’s something different. Thank you, angel, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Taeyong grinned. 

“Want one?” 

“Might as well.” Taeyong picked out the reddish looking gummy hoping that it would have strawberry or cherry flavouring. Instead, it tasted vaguely of anything other than sugar. “They give this to kids?” 

“You still think humans are good – even when they do this?” Ten clearly wasn’t impressed with the horrendous excuse of vitamins. He threw them back into the bag Taeyong was carrying. “And demons are the monsters. Get a load of this shit.” 

“Maybe it was made by a demon.” 

“Don’t even try. If anything, it was an angel. You know, since they wanna be so good and help humans. But a demon? Oh, would someone think of the children!” 

Taeyong chuckled. “Okay. Either an angel or human then.” 

“Exactly. You’re finally learning,” the demon praised with a thick layer of sarcasm. “I’m _so_ proud of you. Truly my top student.” 

“Also your only student.” 

“Also that,” Ten agreed. “Anyway, how about we get a move on. I really just wanna lay down on my couch and never get up.” 

“Not even the bed?” 

Ten shook his head. “There’s a difference,” he stated. “Sleeping in bed isn’t really my thing. But the couch? That shit hits different.” 

Taeyong didn’t quite comprehend the demon’s logic. Surely it should be the other way around. Sleeping in bed feels right and safe. Taeyong would even argue that the bed is the heart of the home. It’s what makes a home. A couch wasn’t the same. It was uncomfortable and cold and exposing. It’s lonely. 

“Why?” 

Ten shrugged. “It just does. I don’t think I’ve liked sleeping in a bed since I was a teen. But you don’t need to know about all that crap.” 

“Doesn’t it get sad though?” 

“Life’s sad,” Ten said. “Besides, I just prefer sleeping on the couch. Not a big deal.” 

For Taeyong it did feel like a big deal, however he wasn’t about to start a whole conversation about Ten’s dislike for sleeping like every other person on earth. There was no use getting into it too much, though Taeyong appreciated Ten sharing the small detail about himself. Maybe it wasn’t much, but it aided in understanding the elusive figure that Ten was. 

“Should I call a cab?” Ten asked. 

“Your place isn’t that far,” Taeyong pointed out. “But you probably should. You don’t wanna get any sicker.” 

“Now that would be an absolute tragedy.” 

Agreeing on taking a cab back to Ten’s place, the demon took out his phone. He dialled for a taxi, giving the location from where they should get picked up from. It was only down the street, so the men began walking towards the main road. From what the call operator said, it wouldn’t take more than five minutes to get a driver to them. 

“You know you don’t have to come, right?” Ten said, leaning against the brick wall once they arrived at the pickup point. “I can take care of myself from here on.” 

“I know. But I don’t want to go home yet.” 

Ten hummed. “And why’s that?” 

The angel shrugged. “I don’t have anything else to do.” 

“What about work? Don’t you have cases to crack, mister detective?” 

“I’m not in the mood for that now,” Taeyong replied, pressing his back to the wall. He folded his arms over his front, fingers playing with the folded-up fabric of the sleeves. “It’s not fun, and I’m tired of it for the week.” 

“What’s the case – or is that confidential?” 

Taeyong shrugged again. “I haven’t looked yet. I have until the end of next week. At least, that’s when I’m expected to get it done.” 

“Will you though?” 

The angel sighed. “I don’t really have much of a choice. I’m fairly sure the higher ups are getting suspicious about me,” he explained. “And since you won’t tell me what will happen to me if they find out about my... my...” 

“Disobedience?” 

“Yeah, my disobedience. Since you won’t tell me what happens, I’d rather not get on their bad side.” 

“That’s a great idea, angel. Maybe you’re not a bimbo.” 

Taeyong scoffed, whipping his head to look at Ten. “A what now?” 

“A bimbo,” Ten said. “It’s basically-” 

“I know what it is!” 

“Then why did you ask?” Ten smirked, rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance. “A waste of time.” 

“You think I’m dumb?” 

“You want me to be honest with you?” Ten asked, copying Taeyong from their earlier exchange. 

Taeyong frowned, causing Ten to laugh. 

“I’m just messing with you,” the demon stated. “Get used to it, angel. We’re gonna be spending the next five months together, isn’t that right?” 

The angel huffed. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Five months.” 

Right now, Taeyong just needed to last five minutes. And then a car ride with Ten. And then some extra time after they arrive at Ten’s apartment because Taeyong was so adamant on spending some more time with the demon. 

But yes, five months. 

*** 

Taeyong placed the plastic bag down on the kitchen counter. The car ride went by smooth enough – mostly because Ten started to fall asleep in the backseat. Of course, the demon complained and sneezed and groaned, but Taeyong didn’t mind that too much. In a weird way, it beat going back home to an empty apartment where the only thing for Taeyong to do was work. 

The angel knew that getting too involved with Ten – or any demon for that matter – was a bad thing. He understood that there would be consequences, the details of which he didn’t know just yet. Taeyong shouldn’t be getting this close; there was no reason for Taeyong to have come in the first place, but he still did. Ten and Taeyong’s relationship shouldn’t be anything more than sex and what they did back at the grill house. 

It was simple. 

But it felt wrong. 

Was it Taeyong’s nature as an angel to want to get close and form a friendship with everyone he ever came across? That could be it, but it could also have something to do with the fact that Taeyong couldn’t stand not knowing anything about the demon. 

If Taeyong could spend just a bit more time with Ten and learn the smallest detail about his life, maybe then he could feel at peace. As of now, the demon was a mysterious presence in Taeyong’s life, and that was far from comforting. 

Any minute, Ten could decide that he doesn’t feel like helping Taeyong. He could always decide that it would be far more entertaining to mess with Taeyong and his life which was already hanging by a thread. 

Knowing _something_ would mean that Taeyong doesn’t have to be constantly on edge about Ten and his next moves. Taeyong just had to know more about the demon. 

Besides, maybe getting friendly with Ten wouldn’t be a terrible thing. There wasn’t any harm in it, right? What’s the worst that could happen? 

Ten helped Taeyong, taking all the purchased items and putting them away in their designated spots. 

All but for the bottle of beer. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked when Ten pulled one of the cabinets open, grabbing a bottle opener from inside. 

“What does it look like, angel?” 

“Are you seriously going to drink right now?” 

Ten nodded. “What else am I supposed to do?” 

Taeyong snatched the bottle of beer from Ten, holding it close to his chest. 

“Hey!” Ten protested. “That was rude.” 

“You shouldn’t be drinking alcohol when you’re sick.” 

“Since when is that a rule?” 

“Since I said so,” Taeyong replied. He scanned the kitchen, searching for a place to put down the drink so that Ten wouldn’t end up drinking it. He realised that that would be a futile effort since Ten would most likely end up drinking it once the angel left. He still decided to try though, getting up on his tiptoes to place the bottle up on top of the fridge. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

The angel smiled innocently. “How about some tea? If you have any ginger that would be good. I could make you the perfect cold remedy.” 

Ten groaned. “Are you actually gonna babysit me?” 

“Not baby-” 

“Not babysitting, yeah I know,” Ten finished Taeyong’s utterance. “But seriously, I don’t need your help or pity.” 

“I don’t pity you,” Taeyong stated. “I just wanna help.” 

The demon chuckled. “An angel through and through,” he muttered as he went to grab two mugs. “I take it that you want a tea too.” 

Taeyong hummed. “I do.” 

“Green? Red bush? Maybe something fruity or herbal?” 

“Just green. And let me do it.” 

Ten scoffed, grabbing the kettle to pour some tap water in. “I think I can handle making tea. Unless you’re worried I’ll poison yours, in which case I’m offended.” 

“I- go on then.” 

“I will.” 

“Great.” 

“Cool.” 

“Fantastic.” 

“Are we supposed to keep this up or can I stop now?” Ten asked, turning the kettle on. “I’m getting bored now.” 

A silence fell upon the two men, neither comfortable nor uneasy. It was just... quiet. Other than for the boiling water and Ten burrowing through the cabinets to grab two teabags, there was not much else. 

That gave Taeyong another chance to take in a fraction of Ten’s apartment. The angel hasn’t seen much of the kitchen other than during their latest time spent together. 

Speaking of that, Taeyong had a hard time looking down at the counter top where he put himself on full display for the demon last week. He couldn’t bring himself to look, knowing full well that he’d turn red in embarrassment at the memory. 

Apart from that, Ten had a nice kitchen. It was far nicer that Taeyong’s, but then again, the demon’s apartment was better in every aspect when compared to his. That was a given though. Ten got to choose where he lives; he got a say in what he can do with his own four walls, especially since he has the money to redecorate to his heart's content. At least, that’s what it seems to be like. 

Ten lives in a good area – wealth wise. So, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume that he has a decent amount of cash to spare. 

The same couldn’t be said about Taeyong, or even his other angel friends. Of course, the areas where they lived was also decent, but they were far from being as lavish as what Ten indulged himself in. Since angels receive their accommodations when they start working for Genesis or organisations like it, it has always felt like living in university halls. Practically every apartment was the same, be it the layout or size. 

It was a pleasant change to see a place like Ten’s. Taeyong was a fan of the interior design, though he would change some things when it came to the colours used. As of now, it felt cold, even with the splashes of colour scattered in the multitude of artworks hung of the walls. 

Just a bit more warmth would do wonders to the place. 

“You’re pretty young,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“Well aren’t you observant,” Ten muttered, pouring water into the mugs. “Honestly though, how do you know how old I am?” 

“The bartender – Changkyun – told me. Said you’re the same age.” 

“Of course he did. And anyway, what are you trying to say?” 

“Well... you live nice,” Taeyong replied. “And you run a bar. But you’re young.” 

“And?” 

“How come? How come you own a bar?” 

“I worked there with Doyoung when we turned eighteen,” Ten stated. “I worked behind the bar and Doyoung did live music. The previous owner liked us and when she decided she couldn’t run it anymore; she gave it to us. That’s the story.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Just like that,” Ten confirmed. “Why are you asking in the first place?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Am I not allowed to be curious?” 

“Well you can,” the demon stated. “It’s just weird that you’re asking about me.” 

“I’m just curious.” 

“Still weird. Aren’t we supposed to be like friends with benefits without the friends part?” 

“Are you against being friends with me?” 

Ten sighed. “There’s no point in making friends with someone that’ll leave.” 

“I won’t leave.” 

The demon chuckled. “So you intend to stick around with me for the long run?” 

“I...” 

“See? No point.” 

“You didn’t let me answer,” Taeyong frowned. 

“You weren’t gonna answer anyway.” 

“I was,” the angel argued. “I plan on- I'm not gonna leave in five months if that’s what you’re trying to say. Will we even see each other after that point? I don’t know,” Taeyong admitted to his uncertainty. “We might realise that _this thing_ between us might be pointless by next month. Who knows, really? But is it really that bad that I don’t want to think of us as strangers with some unusual relationship?” 

The demon clenched his jaw, stirring his tea with a spoon. 

“You’ll leave anyway,” Ten muttered. He gave it a few seconds before he sighed. “But fine. We can pretend that getting friendly isn’t a waste of time. Go ahead, ask me something. We can even play twenty-one questions if that’s what you want.” 

Ten seemed... different. He sounded annoyed, bordering on hurt – especially at the start. 

Taeyong could always ask, but he felt like that would only backfire at him. The men weren’t close enough to discuss anything potentially heavy and personal. Feeling were out of the question for this part of their relationship. For now, just the menial details would suffice. 

“So... what are your hobbies?” 

Ten chuckled. “Is that your first question?” 

The angel nodded. 

“Well,” Ten started, taking in a deep breath. “I read. I study languages. I like music. And I like doing art. Is that enough for an answer?” 

He was being brief just to annoy Taeyong. That was clear. 

“What languages?” 

“Currently Japanese,” Ten replied, taking out the teabags from the mugs. “But I know more.” 

“How many?” 

“More than you,” the demon retorted. “How do you like your tea?” He asked. “Honey or sugar?” 

“Honey,” the angel stated. As Ten took a spoon and poured some of the golden syrup into his mug, Taeyong leaned against one of the counters. “That was a terrible question,” he said with his arms crossed over his chest. “But at least you’ll know how to treat me to a good drink.” 

Ten chuckled. “I take it I’m supposed to be asking too?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied. “And that’s another wasted question. You should probably think before you say anything.” The angel was proud of himself, a pleased smile written across his face when Ten looked over to him. “My turn. I remember Changkyun mentioned you two went to university together. So, what did you study?” 

“Fine art,” Ten said, handing Taeyong his drink. “With some art history,” he added. 

“That’s... not what I was expecting.” 

The demon didn’t strike Taeyong as the type of person to study art. 

“Do I even wanna know what you were expecting? That wasn’t a question by the way, before you get ahead of yourself.” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I thought... maybe something with business since you own a bar.” 

“That’s Doyoung’s speciality,” the demon stated. “He did management whilst I spent hours drawing nude models. We both suffered enough.” 

The angel chuckled softly. He took a sip of his tea, finding the taste to be just about to his liking. “I did language and literature,” he declared unprompted. 

“You went to university?” Ten seemed beyond baffled by the revelation. “I thought angels don’t go to schools. It’s not like you need degrees to work for one giant corporation.” 

“We don’t,” Taeyong confirmed. “But I wanted to go. It was for my first case,” he explained. “After I finished the case, I stuck around, and the human I was supposed to help is my best friend to this day. And before you say anything, yes, I _know_ that me having a human friend is the same as a demon and a human. I’m a hypocrite and all that fun stuff.” 

“So you do learn,” Ten said with a light laugh. He brought his mug up to his lips, drinking his hot tea carefully. “Literature and language... sounds like a blast. Must be so useful in your everyday life.” 

“Just as useful as your fine art degree,” Taeyong said. “You must be so proud of that.” 

Ten snorted, amused by Taeyong. “I sure am, angel. Okay then, what-” 

“It’s my turn,” Taeyong interrupted. 

“No, it’s my turn.” 

“You asked if I went to university, therefore it’s my turn.” 

“No, _you_ asked about university,” Ten argued. 

“But then you asked _me._ Therefore, it’s my turn.” 

The demon was absolutely dumbfounded. Was Taeyong always this playful, or was that a recent development? Whatever the case, Ten enjoyed it even if it annoyed him greatly. 

“Okay then, it’s your turn,” Ten said, giving up. He smiled in amusement, leaning against the counter opposite Taeyong so that they faced each other directly. “Ask me something.” 

“What’s your name? I doubt Ten is your actual name.” 

“And you’d be right,” the demon said. “I have a few names, so it depends which one you want to know.” 

“All of them.” 

Ten chuckled. “Well aren’t you nosey. But okay, I can share. My Korean name: Lee Youngheum. Chinese it’s Li Yongqin. And telling you my birth-name is pointless because it’s not like you’d remember it.” 

“Try me.” 

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” 

The angel didn’t quite catch that. “You got me,” Taeyong laughed. “I’ll stick with Ten.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that, angel.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you call me by my name?” 

The demon shook his head. “Not your turn to ask, _angel_.” 

Why did Taeyong even bother? 

“Now then, angel...” Ten bit down on the inside of his cheek, thinking of a question to ask Taeyong. He could ask so many things, so at the moment he was overwhelmed with the possibilities. “Since you don’t feel guilty about the work you do, why are we still doing this? Do you still need me as a distraction, is that it?” 

“It’s not that,” Taeyong assured. “Well, a bit. Maybe to an extent, I still need a distraction from everything,” Taeyong explained, holding his mug close to his chest for some extra warmth. “I want to get better and differentiate the things in my life that aren’t that good... plus, I don’t have anything else to do,” he admitted, looking down at the steaming green tea. “It’s kind of nice to not have to act like someone I’m not for at least one day in the week.” After realising that he may have been too truthful with his answer, Taeyong looked up and grinned. “And the sex is good too.” 

“Of course,” Ten nodded. “That’s by far the most important part.” 

“My turn,” Taeyong announced. “Why don’t you call me Taeyong?” 

“I do,” Ten corrected. 

“Only in bed,” the angel pointed out. “I don’t understand why.” 

The demon shrugged. “There’s no real reason to it, angel. I just like it,” he admitted. “It feels less intimate,” he added. “We’re not at the stage where I’ll call you _Taeyong._ So get used to angel for now.” 

“And when will we be at that stage?” 

“Not your turn.” Ten was about to give his question, however he took a pause as he contained a sneeze, exhaling afterwards. “Anyway, since you asked about my hobbies before, I might as well ask about yours. Not that I care.” 

“Of course you don’t.” 

Ten smiled. “Glad we’re on the same wavelengths.” 

Taeyong sighed, rolling his eyes. “To be honest, I don’t really have any hobbies. Sometimes I’ll read, but I think I just stare at a wall for majority of the day. I know music would be a nice hobby, but I don’t even know what I like. Also, your friend Hendery has a great taste in books; I liked all the ones he recommended me.” 

“You don’t have any hobbies?” 

“Not your turn,” the angel reminded, offering Ten a cheeky grin. “Why are you so insistent about me not lasting five months living like this? Do you dislike me, or do you just want me to fail that much?” 

The demon wasn’t expecting that. He was thinking that Taeyong would continue on with his previous question, but he didn’t and that came as a slight surprise. 

“I don’t hate you,” Ten assured. “I... I don’t know what to tell you,” he admitted with an airy chuckle. “I just know how these things end. I’ve seen plenty of angels go through a similar path as you, and considering you have far more to lose than majority of them, it just makes logical sense that you’ll flee given the chance.” 

Taeyong didn’t know if there was a point in trying to argue on this topic anymore. It would be easier to simply prove Ten wrong since at this rate his opinion wouldn’t change. And so, the angel didn’t pry any further. 

“Your turn,” Taeyong said, drinking his tea. 

“Where do you see yourself this time next year?” 

“Where do I see myself in a year?” Taeyong muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling. 

That was a difficult thing to answer. Does anyone know exactly what will happen in a year's time? It doesn’t seem plausible. Taeyong can only guess – picture a hypothetical, dream scenario. 

“I hope I’m happy,” he replied. “And I hope that I’ll be in a good place, surrounded with the people I love and cherish. That’s all I can really say,” he said. “Since everything is so uncertain, I just hope I’m... good. Simple as that,” Taeyong concluded with a faint smile. “Anyway, how about you?” 

Ten shrugged, puffing his cheeks before exhaling. “Probably the same as now,” he answered. “My life has been pretty much the same these past few years, minus a few eventful occasions. So, if I had to guess, I’d say that in a year everything will be the same. I’ll still be running the bar, living here-” 

“Sleeping on the couch,” Taeyong added. 

“Yup, that too.” 

“I still think that’s sad,” Taeyong stated. 

“And I don’t care,” Ten retorted, smirking before taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t stir it well enough and so all the sugar clumped at the bottom, the tea not tasting to his usual liking. “I like the couch. The bed’s too big and I don’t like my bedroom.” 

“Then change it up,” the angel suggested. “Change the furniture, the walls, and if the bed feels too large, you could always find someone to share it with.” 

Ten laughed at that. “I think my ears are deceiving me. I thought I heard an angel tell me to find a partner. Absolutely ridiculous!” 

Taeyong frowned. “It’s not,” he argued. “Since you keep saying demons are as capable of love as humans – for example your friend Sicheng – you can find someone too.” 

“I never said that _I_ was capable of love,” Ten said. “I’m not the type to love,” he elaborated. “Sicheng? He can love – and so can the rest of my friends. I on the other hand, can’t. Is that a blessing or a curse? I don’t know.” 

Surprisingly, the angel seemed upset by Ten’s answer. 

Ten chuckled. “Oh come on, this is what you wanted!” 

“It’s not,” Taeyong argued. “And how can you even be so sure? Have you ever been in love?” 

“No,” Ten replied sternly, coming off harsh. “Because I’m not made for love. I’m a heartless demon. I’m unsuited for love. So I’ll happily stick to the couch and keep the bedroom for the occasional sex if you don’t mind.” The man clearly wanted to move on from the topic for one reason or another. 

Was Ten truly incapable of love? 

After all his efforts to change Taeyong’s views, making the angel see that demons could love just like everyone else, it just seemed counterintuitive to say that he wasn't like the other demons he spoke of. It would have been easier to admit that he didn’t want love, but he had to go out of his way to say that he couldn’t. 

It didn’t feel right. 

The younger man sneezed again. He looked tired, and after quickly downing as much as tea as he could without burning his throat, he placed the mug down and slumped his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna have to call this a day,” he announced. “Thanks for the help, or whatever, but I’m done.” 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong assured. “You should probably rest. Don’t forget to take the other meds when you wake up.” 

“I’ll try,” Ten said as he threw himself on the couch. He grumbled, grabbing a blanket hanging off the seat next to him. “You can finish your drink before you go,” he added. “Just don’t try to start a conversation.” 

Taeyong smiled. “I won’t. Just sleep.” 

Finding it rather awkward to stand around in the kitchen without Ten, Taeyong warily made his other to the living room. He sat himself on one of the armchairs, letting the demon occupy the entire couch even though he didn’t need all of the space. 

It was quiet. 

Ten’s breathing was the only other thing that Taeyong could hear within the four walls of the demon’s apartment. It was fairly soothing and calm, simply being in another person’s presence without the expectation of a conversation being exchanged. 

Taeyong enjoyed moments like that. He liked being around other people but not having to speak. 

It felt safe. 

Being around Ten wasn’t the same as it used to be at first. Ten – albeit sarcastic and moody at times – wasn't the threat Taeyong initially took him as. Seeing him today just solidified that view. 

No matter how he looked at it, Ten was still a demon and Taeyong still held onto some prejudices against the younger, but the degree to which he believed the things taught to him by angels was slowly lessening. 

About a week ago, Taeyong still had an underlying fear of the demon. He feared that Ten could hurt him at any moment, simply because that’s how he expected demons to act. Yet now, he wondered if Ten was even capable of going through with causing harm to anyone. 

Through his words, maybe he could. But Ten didn’t strike Taeyong as someone capable of landing a punch or throwing a kick. At first, he thought the demon could do such things, but after today, Taeyong wasn’t quite as convinced. 

Ten was... well he was like any other human he has met – apart for some miniscule details. Amidst everything, Ten had his own life, his own sense of purpose and drive. He, like everyone else alive, was more than a single word could describe. 

Curled up in blankets, Ten didn’t resemble the scary demons Taeyong grew to know. 

Ten looked like any other man in his mid-twenties. 

“Mind putting something on?” Ten asked faintly, his eyes slowly drooping on their own accord. 

“Huh? The AC or music or what?” 

“Music,” the younger replied. 

“Sure,” Taeyong said, placing his drink on the glass coffee table. “Where from?” 

Ten replied by pointing over to the vinyl turntable near the flat screen TV. “Any record is fine,” he stated. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” 

“It’s easier to sleep with background noise,” Ten explained. “Even a washing machine.” 

“I like that too,” the angel said. “I’ve recently been falling asleep with the TV on.” 

“On the couch?” 

“Unfortunately,” Taeyong replied as he walked over to the player. He had a basic understanding as to how to work the turntable; Taeil was quite fond of vinyl discs and he showed Taeyong how to handle the delicate records in the past. “I try not to since I wake up with a pain in my neck in the morning.” 

“You get used to it,” the demon assured with the faintest of laughs. 

The older man scanned through the variety of records Ten possessed. There was a large selection so he was unsure as to what the demon would prefer to listen to at the moment. However, since he didn’t want to make Ten wait any longer before he could fall asleep, Taeyong chose the record closest to him. 

“Is this one okay?” Taeyong asked, holding up the case to the man laid down on the couch. 

Ten squinted, trying his hardest to see what the angel was showing him. Considering Ten had taken off his glasses, Taeyong should have expected Ten to be like a blind bat right now. 

“What is it?” 

“Umm...” Taeyong checked the cover. “ _Cigarettes after sex_ ,” he read. 

Pleased, Ten hummed. “Perfect,” he muttered. “Be careful with it. It’s a birthday gift.” 

Despite being careful with the record, Ten’s words made the older man that more meticulous with the black vinyl disc. He placed it down on the turntable and pressed play, bringing the needle over to the edge. 

After a few seconds, soft music filled the room. 

“It’s nice,” Taeyong said once a minute passed. “I like it.” 

Ten shuffled on the couch, pulling the blanket higher up. “So you do know what you like,” he mumbled. 

Taeyong glanced at the spinning disc. 

“Maybe I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hello again, miss me? Gosh, I love this chapter so much and I don't know why, but I hope you like it too. 
> 
> You know what's hard? Writing smut. After writing chapter recently I'm drained but hopefully I'll manage to get some more scenes in. Something fun mayhaps.
> 
> I don't know what to say in these notes right now... it's currently 2am and I've just binged 20 eps of Going Seventeen. If you're seeing this then the liz that uploads this chap in a few hours was either too lazy to think of anything meaningful to write in here or I forgot. Either way, thank you for reading, it honestly brings me joy uploading this fic and I wanna finish it as soon as possible so I can post more chapters in the same time-span for you all. Hopefully that will become a possibility by October though that's wishful thinking. There's still 10ish chapters for me to write including an epilogue.
> 
> Oh! We are approaching Part 2 of the story, so look forward to that because things really start moving then.
> 
> I think I've rambled enough for now. If you still haven't had enough of me, why not follow me or leave me a CC? It brings me joy reading through those. 
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)   
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Make sure to comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> See you all on the 16th! I'll try to upload the chap at around 11am BST! Mwah <3


	13. 4 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna fall for him, if that’s what you’re trying to say.” He placed his hand on Taeil’s shoulder, smiling at the man. “Trust me. He’s not the type of man I could ever love.” 
> 
> And that was the truth. 
> 
> Taeyong could never love a demon. 

When Ten woke up, his body ached but he felt far less sick than the day before. The joys of sleeping on a couch was mainly the stiffness that overtook the man’s whole frame from head to toe. Ten pushed himself up, groaning at the tenseness of his neck and shoulders. He rolled his head in slow circles, easing the feeling of muscles being torn apart. 

The man groaned, standing up. The more nights he spent wrapped up on his couch, the more the cushions were becoming indented in his general shape. It wasn’t as comfortable as before, and if this continued then Ten would need to replace the piece of furniture for his own wellbeing. 

Groggily, Ten put on his glasses and dragged himself to the kitchen for his routinely morning coffee. His movements were purely out of instinct at this point; the demon didn’t even have to use his brain to control his limbs – they simply had a mind of their own. 

He opened the overhead cabinet and pulled out coffee before pouring the right amount into the ground beans into his coffee machine. After pouring in water and pressing the power button, Ten leaned against the counter. 

As he stood and waited, Ten remembered the events of the day before. He remembered his day with Taeyong and how he actually didn’t hate it, especially the second half of their outing. 

Talking to Taeyong about angels and demons and all that business was odd. It felt like Ten became a teacher overnight despite his own limited knowledge. Taeyong was searching for answers, but Ten wasn’t able to give him everything he wanted. 

Yet the angel still hung around. 

If anything, Taeyong seemed far more excited to bother Ten after they finished their chit chat at the restaurant than he was during their time there. 

Ten couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Taeyong truly wanted from him. 

Was it the knowledge of a different world to his, or was the angel just so bored of everything that he craved some sort of companionship? Whatever the answer, it felt rather odd. 

Ten could offer the former, but it was the latter that he couldn’t do as much with. Sex was as far as he’d go with Taeyong – though it felt as if the men were quickly crossing that line, and that stupid game last night was proof for that. 

And maybe Ten wasn’t sure he minded crossing the line. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ten made contact with something opposite him. 

He scoffed, picking up the vitamin drink Taeyong picked out for him. There were also two other items; one of which was a cold tablet and the other one of the disgusting dinosaur gummies Ten had the misfortune of trying the other day. 

Ten expected a little note as well, but he didn’t find one so he assumed that Taeyong trusted him enough take the medication without being told what to do like a child. 

The demon smiled. 

That was quite an angel thing to do. But that much was expected from Taeyong – a pretty angel with the heart of gold. Ten knew that kind quite well, which is exactly why the faint grin on his face dropped as soon as it appeared. 

Taeyong was like the rest, no matter how hard he tried to prove that he wasn’t. 

Ten took the tablet, deciding to take the vitamin drink to work with him. 

*** 

_I won’t forget that you wanted to poison me with that gummy this morning_

_Some crimes can never be forgiven_

_I take it you took all the meds I left out_

_Yeah_

_Now you can stop worrying about me nurse_

_I have work to do_

_You’re at work?_

_You need rest_

_The hustle never sleeps_

_So neither do I_

_But I have my vitamins and meds with me so I won’t die_

_Unfortunately_

_Dramatic_

_Anyway, I can’t really talk right now_

_But I_ _wanna_ _let you know that I may have borrowed two books from you_

_You mean steal?_

_I borrowed!_

_I intend to give you them back with the other two books_

_Thief_

_I’m not!_

_Take first and then ask for_ _forgiveness_ _?_

_A criminal_

_You’re mean_

_Criminal justice, angel_

_But fine_

_Bring them back when you want_

_It’s not like I’m_ _gonna_ _be reading them anyway_

_Thanks_

_Next week?_

_Sure_

_Whatever_

_Let me know when you_ _wanna_ _meet again_

_I will_

_And Ten?_

_That would be me_

_Make sure you’re well by then_

_Look at you caring about me_

_It makes me sick_

_Ha_

_Ha_

_I was actually talking how I don’t_ _wanna_ _catch a cold from you_

_Besides_

_I don’t think having sex whilst sick is fun_

_Ah_

_You should have said so earlier my dearest angel_

_Rest_ _assured_

_I’ll be in perfect condition for you_

_You better be_

_But I have to go now_

_Friend duty awaits_

_Didn’t ask_

_But go ahead angel_

_Be a good friend_

_I am a good friend_

“So, I said I’d be there Friday afternoon which is still before the party,” Taeil said as he rummaged through the clothes hangers to find something which suited him. “But she insisted that that will be too late when it clearly isn’t. I mean, the party starts on Saturday, but Friday is too late? I said it’s ridiculous but she threatened me over the phone. Isn’t it weird?” 

Taeyong hummed, giving his phone screen a quick once over before putting it in his pocket. “Weird? Maybe a bit,” he replied. “You’re gonna make it to the birthday party anyway, so I don’t see a problem with it.” 

Taeil pulled out a shirt, showing it off to Taeyong. “This one?” 

“The colour suits you,” the angel stated. “You should try it on.” 

Nodding, Taeil slung the shirt over his arm alongside the three other ones he has chosen out for himself with the help of Taeyong. The human was doing some last-minute shopping for his older sister’s birthday happening later that week. 

“She’s being way too anxious about the whole ordeal,” Taeil continued, leading the way into the changing rooms. “It’s not like me not being a day early is gonna ruin everything.” 

“She might just miss you,” the younger man suggested. “It’s been a while since you last visited.” 

“Less than a year,” Taeil stated, walking into one of the stalls and pulling the curtain close. Taeyong stood right outside, leaning against a wall whilst he waited for his friend to show off his choices. “I came for my nephews' birthday. Plus, I came over when she was sick a while back.” 

“Still... she can still miss you a lot.” 

Taeil sighed. “I know,” he admitted. 

“You sound stressed – way more than you should be,” Taeyong pointed out, noticing the hint of agitation in Taeil’s voice. Something was eating him up and that was evident. “Is this about your pa-” 

“So, Yong,” Taeil interrupted abruptly. His voice wavered, a moment of pain and sadness coming over the human. 

It was hard to listen to. Humans are so fragile with their emotions, and humans can do such cruel things to their own kind that it was hard to argue they didn’t have a demonic glimmer within their hearts. 

One example of a human's cruelty could be seen amongst Taeil’s parents; the man had been ostracised by his parents nearly a decade ago, leaving him alone for years afterwards. Whilst things have gotten somewhat better with the intervention of his sister, Taeil’s parents still showed their disapproval towards their son. 

Taeyong didn’t mean to provoke his friend. 

“What’s gotten into you recently?” Taeil asked, pulling a one-eighty on the conversation. 

“What do you mean?” 

The older laughed inside the small changing booth. “Oh, come on, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “I really don’t know.” 

After some shuffling on the other side of the partition, Taeil pulled the curtain back, revealing himself in a shirt that clung onto his chest a bit _too_ snug. 

“How is it?” 

“You’re going to your sister's birthday party, not a strip club,” Taeyong said. He wasn’t impressed with the look, especially considering the occasion. 

The man laughed. “That’s what I mean!” 

“Huh?” 

“What you said,” Taeil replied. “That wasn’t a Taeyong thing to say.” 

The angel chortled. “A Taeyong thing to say?” 

“You know what I mean,” Taeil insisted. “The Taeyong I’m used to would’ve said something like _it’s too tight,_ or _it doesn’t suit you._ But no! Strip club!” 

“And?” 

Taeil shrugged. “Nothing,” he said, going back into the changing room. He shut the curtain after him, getting out of the shirt. “I’m just making an observation,” he continued. “You’ve changed.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Taeyong questioned, suddenly worried that he may have let his façade slip over the past weeks. 

He still tried his hardest to act the same as he used to, if not for some minor tweaks in behaviour, such as dropping his constant smile for a more neutral expression that felt far more natural. He also changed up how he spoke – not so much around his angel friends, but definitely around Johnny and Taeil. Nothing drastic. 

Hurriedly, Taeil replied. “It’s not! Actually, I kind of like it,” he admitted. “Not that I didn’t like the way you were before,” he added, afraid that he may have hurt Taeyong’s feelings. “But it’s- it’s like you’ve been censoring yourself and finally let go. You know what I mean?” 

Taeyong looked down at his feet, smiling softly. 

Was it really that obvious? 

“Yeah,” the angel replied. “I think I know.” 

“And I mean, I love this new you,” the older man continued, some shuffling happening behind the heavy curtain. “Let’s take today for example. Usually I just have to ask you once and you’ll agree to anything, but you actually left me on read for an hour before you said anything back to me.” 

“I had to take a shower,” he explained. 

“The Taeyong I know would’ve replied before getting in.” 

Taeil pulled apart the curtain, stepping out in yet another shirt. 

“It looked better on the hanger,” Taeyong stated. “That’s not the one.” 

“Really?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Really.” 

The human sighed, getting back inside. 

“Anyway,” Taeil picked up where he left of. “As I was saying, you’ve changed. For the better.” 

“That’s good to hear then,” Taeyong said with a smile. “You know... I feel better too.” 

He really did. After the initial shock of everything – the guilt and shame that took over him after learning that not everything was as it seemed – Taeyong had grown rather fond of the things which had happened to him. He was glad that he was assigned the Yuta case, if only to feel a new sense of liberation. 

Even though Taeyong had to dance around at work and when in the presence of other angels, Taeyong felt far more freedom than before Black Wings. It was almost as if there was a whole different person trapped inside him, finally breaking free after Taeyong’s loyalty and trust began to waver. 

“I’m happy to hear that,” Taeil said with warm sincerity. “It’s actually so... so- I don’t even know how to explain it.” The man laughed on the other side, causing Taeyong’s smile to grow fonder. “When I look at you now, it’s like I’m actually looking at – and don’t take this the wrong way – a normal person.” 

“Really?” 

The older hummed. “You don’t seem constantly happy, which maybe isn’t great, but honestly at one point I questioned if you were even human.” 

Taeyong furrowed his brows. “You did?” 

“Yeah. You always seemed _too_ happy. Sometimes it felt way too forced. Now... I can tell when you’re feeling kind of down, and I feel like I can actually do something to help. Not gonna lie, I sometimes felt like I was using you. You always helped and listened, and you never wanted anything in return. But now... I feel like I can finally give back.” 

The angel looked back down at the ground. He bit down on his bottom lip, feeling a strange swirl of emotions at the pit of his stomach. 

The curtain was drawn open, but Taeyong didn’t notice. He didn’t realise Taeil was looking at him until the man reached out and placed a hand on his shoulders. 

“Yong? You good?” 

Taeyong didn’t respond. Instead, he threw his arms around Taeil, hugging him tightly. Taeil was caught off guard, unsure what to do with himself for a few seconds before he reciprocated the sudden embrace. 

“What’s that for?” Taeil asked with a faint chuckle. 

Taeyong tightened his embrace. 

“Are you crying?” 

Was he? Taeyong couldn’t tell at this point. 

“Maybe,” the angel replied meekly. “I’m just... I wanted a hug.” 

Taeil laughed, hugging the younger man even tighter. He even attempted to pick Taeyong up, causing the angel to giggle as his feet barely left the ground. 

It was a strange feeling that had taken over him. In a way, he was overwhelmed with a bunch of emotions. None of which Taeyong could put a name on. Sadness, joy, guilt, fear? It was truly a mismatch of everything under the sun. 

Was this what humans felt? What a mess. 

“You sure you’re okay?” 

Taeyong nodded, untangling himself from Taeil’s arms. “Yeah,” he assured. “I’m okay.” 

“Good. So?” Taeil twirled around, showing off the shirt he was wearing. “What do you think?” 

“Undo the top buttons,” Taeyong instructed. Taeil followed the orders, stopping once he undid a quarter of the buttons, revealing a slither of skin. “Better,” the angel commented. He stepped forward, fixing the collar. Afterwards, he turned the man to face the mirror, observing Taeil in the reflection. “You look great. I told you it’s your colour.” 

Taeil grinned, checking himself out. “I do look pretty fine. I might go clubbing in this.” 

Taeyong laughed. “You still go?” 

“Sometimes,” Taeil stated. “When I’m feeling particularly lonely. You know how it is, one minute you’re fine and the other you realise that you’re not getting any younger and your bed is still empty. That kind of thing.” 

“You should invite Johnny,” Taeyong said out of the blue. 

“Clubbing?” 

“To the party,” Taeyong elaborated. “I’m sure he’d like to go.” 

“I doubt it,” Taeil replied, expression somewhat crestfallen. “He’s busy with work. And I don’t think he’d want to hang around with my family. Plus, my parents would only annoy him.” 

“At least ask him,” Taeyong persisted. “You might be surprised by his answer.” 

Taeyong really wanted Taeil to finally realise that what Johnny felt for him was far more intimate than what he thought. The human was oblivious to the advances made by Johnny, and sooner or later Taeyong will lock those two up in a room until they finally talk about their feelings. But this? This was an attempt to push Taeil in the right direction. Maybe if he saw how willing Johnny was to get closer to his family, maybe he’d finally realise that the man wanted more than just the friendship they’ve had up until this point. 

Maybe after seven years, things could finally change. 

“Fine,” Taeil agreed. “I’ll ask him. I might need the emotional support. And since he’s good with kids, we could just babysit my nephew for the night if things get out of hand.” 

“See? It’s a great idea.” 

Taeil chuckled. “Maybe it is. Anyway, is the shirt a yes?” 

“Definitely,” Taeyong replied. “You don’t even need to try the last one on.” 

“Okay. I’ll get changed and then we can go pay.” 

The younger nodded, pushing his friend back into the changing room. 

“Oh, and about earlier,” Taeil started. “Is there a reason for the change?” 

“I... I don’t know,” Taeyong replied. Of course he knew, but he really wasn’t about to go on about angels and demons and how he suddenly had a realisation. 

Taeil hummed, not convinced in the slightest. “I’m finding that hard to believe,” he said. “Let me think... _oh_.” 

“Oh?” 

“Has our precious Yongie met someone?” 

Taeyong felt his cheeks redden. He understood what Taeil was implying, and despite what he was saying being technically true, Taeyong didn’t feel that way towards the man that had the greatest impact on his life as of now. Ten... well he wasn’t what Taeil was talking about. 

“It’s not what you think,” Taeyong stated. “It’s not... it’s not the kind of relationship you’re thinking about.” 

“So there _is_ a relationship?” Taeil asked, peaking his head through the curtain. “You’re blushing! Tell me about it!” 

“He’s- he’s okay,” Taeyong stated, noticing the way Taeil’s face lit up. “But there’s no feelings involved, so don’t get any ideas.” 

“So he’s a new friend?” 

“Kind of,” Taeyong muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “More like an acquaintance that I sleep with from time to time...” 

“You what?” Taeil asked, voice rising in shock. “You’re sleeping with someone? I thought you weren’t interested in that stuff.” 

“I wasn’t,” Taeyong explained. “But now... I like it. Is there a problem with that?” 

Hurriedly, Taeil replied. “No! Not at all. I mean, I can’t really judge when I spent my university days sleeping around. Those were the days,” he added with a humoured laugh. “But no, there’s nothing wrong. Is it someone I know?” 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “None of you know him.” 

“ _Ooo_ , a secret man,” Taeil quipped. “How scandalous.” 

If Taeil only understand just how right he was. 

“How long?” Taeil asked, yelping as hangers he was holding dropped to the ground. He picked them up, pulling back the curtain one final time now that he had his shirt picked out. “Or is that a secret too?” He questioned, playfully nudging the angel’s arm. 

“We met about four months ago,” Taeyong stated. “And we had one night together and that was it for a while,” he elaborated, surprised at how easy he found it to speak on the topic. It probably had to do with his company; he knew that Taeil wouldn’t judge him for something that was so natural – after all, Taeyong has heard plenty of wild stories of Taeil’s late night escapades. 

“Until now?” 

Taeyong nodded, following Taeil out of the changing room, passing the shirts he wasn’t buying to the member of staff on their way out. 

“How is he? In general, you can spare me the bedroom details.” 

The angel laughed; cheeks dusted with a faint pink. “You don’t have to worry about that. And he’s decent,” he answered. “I don’t know that much about him, but he’s not that bad.” 

“I sure hope so,” Taeil said, stopping on his way to the cash register to check out the small jewellery display. He looked at a pair of earrings, scanning the price. He already had a gift for his sister, and Taeyong seriously doubted that what the man picked out would have suited her taste. 

“They suit you,” the angel stated. 

Taeil brushed it off. “I have too many,” he said, walking on. His eyes kept wandering to the display as they made their way over, and so Taeyong made a mental note to tell Johnny about the dangly earring. “What’s his name?” 

“Ten,” Taeyong replied. “But you don’t know him.” 

“I don’t,” the human agreed. “Let me tell you one thing about these types of relationships I’ve learned over the years: all you need is their name,” he explained. “Usually, if you start learning more, you’ll find yourself getting too attached. That can be a good or bad thing depending what you’re looking for.” 

“I’m not looking for anything more,” Taeyong declared. “Just some fun.” 

“Cool. But I’m just warning you now,” Taeil said, turning to look at his friend, his expression rather serious. “The moment the two of you want different things, leave. It spares you the heartache.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna fall for him, if that’s what you’re trying to say.” He placed his hand on Taeil’s shoulder, smiling at the man. “Trust me. He’s not the type of man I could ever love.” 

And that was the truth. 

Taeyong could never love a demon. 

Even if he agreed that demons had the same feelings as humans and angels, Taeyong knew that he wasn’t meant for a life with a demon. He’s seen Seulgi and Joohyun, and whilst they may be a functioning couple, that was more likely than not an exception. 

Besides, being with a demon was far too dangerous. Ten may not be the aggressive type as Taeyong has concluded before, but he was a creature that was despised by Taeyong’s own kin. Taeyong could never form a life with Ten or any demon for that matter, because that would be too much of a risk for his life. You can’t smell a human on an angel’s skin, and hence you could always hide that type of relationship. 

But a demon? Impossible. 

“If you say so,” Taeil said with a shrug. “You sure you don’t want to get anything for yourself?” The man asked, moving their conversation along. 

Truthfully, Taeyong needed a wardrobe change. He realised just how boring his clothes were when he snooped around Ten’s apartment one time. He saw the pops of colour hidden in his closet, and even from the things the demon wore on the daily it was evident that Taeyong was missing out by wearing the same things he’s always worn. 

“Another time,” the angel replied. “I’m not in the mood to go in and out of the changing room today.” 

“I feel you. I worked up a sweat trying to get all those shirts on and off,” he laughed. “That’s my work out for today.” 

“How about we grab some food then? To make up for all the burnt calories.” 

“You know me so well.” 

*** 

_Are you still alive?_

_No_

_I’m actually texting from my grave_

_Why?_

_It’s been over a week and you haven’t said anything_

_I don’t text first, angel_

_That’s your job_

_You texted first last time_

_Yeah but only because you wanted to poison me_

_I didn’t_

_You don’t have to lie_

_I know you did_

_…_

_Anyway, are you feeling better?_

_You could say that physically I do_

_And mentally?_

_I’ve been putting up wit_ _h_ _Doyoung_ _and Kun’s bullshit this past week_

_So not that great_

_Glad to hear_

_So, could we meet_ _up some_ _time this week?_

_I guess we could_

_Is there anything in particular you want from me or is it just the sex_

_You make it sound like it’s a chore_

_So it’s the sex_

_Got it!_

_And do bring the books you stole from me_

_Borrowed_

_Tomato tomato_

_My book shelf feels weird with 4 missing books_

_It’s_ _chaos_ _and you caused it!_

_I didn’t mean to_

_Don’t worry, I’ll bring them_

_They were nice reads_

_I bet they were_

_I know which books you stole_

_Borrowed_

_Yeah that word_

_Did you enjoy the poetry?_

_It was nice_

_The pictures were also something_

_Question_

_Were those poems from the books in time slip?_

_I thought I recognised some_

_Answer_

_Yes_

_It’s a compilation of poems from old preserved texts_

_It took me months to get a copy_

_Well, it was_ _Doyoung_ _who got it_

_I just borrowed it after and never gave it back_

_So you stole it?_

_It doesn’t count as theft if the_ _victim_ _is fine with it_

_So you’re not fine with me borrowing the books?_

_You see_

_I ASKED Doyoung to borrow them_

_You just took and asked for_ _forgiveness_ _later_

_Hence theft_

_Whatever_

_So._ _.. are we meeting up?_

_Sure_

_Just the sex and_ _books,_ _right?_

_I actually had a question_

_It just kept_ _reoccurring_ _as I read the poems_

_I can try to answer it now if you want_

_The gold sparkles_

_The Light..._

_I’m just so confused_

_It’s never happened when I slept with humans_

_Why?_

_Why does it appear_

_Think about_ _it,_ _angel_

_The Light represents your holiness, right?_

_It’s what makes you an angel_

_Well yeah_

_So, when you sleep with a demon like me_

_Would you say that that’s holy?_

_No_

_Wait..._

_Wait!_

_I’m not going anywhere_

_Does this mean I’m... losing my angelhood????_

_I can’t say that for sure_

_But trust me_

_You won’t be stripped of your angelhood that easily_

_It takes much more than that_

_So that’s it?_

_No other meaning to it?_

_Don’t know what I can tell you, angel_

_I don’t know much more than you in this area_

_I can tell you one thing though_

_It means you’re having fun_

_Lots of it_

_But now, I have to go_

_Duty calls_

_Right_

_How about we meet on Monday?_

_Same place as usual_

_Same time_

_Fine by me_

_Later, angel_

_Later_

_Don’t forget the books_

_I won’t_

_Now bye_

_Since you’re so busy_

_I am_

*** 

“Here you go,” Taeyong said as he slid four books across the table towards Ten. “The borrowed books. Finally returned.” 

“I’ll forgive you for stealing them,” Ten said. “But I don’t have a bag to carry them in. So keep a hold of them until we get to my place.” 

Taeyong grinned, putting down a plastic shopping bag on top of the books. “You can carry them yourself,” he said sweetly. “Since you’re nice and healthy.” 

“Hey,” Ten whined. “I did you the favour of letting you borrow them; the least you could do is carry them back.” 

“I see how it is,” the angel muttered, pulling the items back to himself. He bagged the books, putting them on the floor once he was done. “You can’t even pretend to be a gentleman. That’s okay,” he continued nonchalantly. “I’ll just have to carry it myself. A weak little angel like me.” 

The demon sighed. “Are you always this dramatic?” 

“I’m not dramatic.” 

Ten hummed. “Sure you’re not,” he replied. “But fine! I’ll carry the books,” he declared. “Since your feeble body can’t handle it.” 

Taeyong kicked Ten’s shin under the table, earning himself a loud wince from the demon. 

“What was that for?” Ten groaned. “You called yourself weak!” 

“You should have just agreed and moved on,” Taeyong said, chuckling as Ten frowned. He took a sip of his half-finished drink – a cooled fruit smoothie since the temperature was quite nice on that very day – with an impish smile. “I’ll show you a feeble body,” he added, biting down on his straw. 

“Will you now?” 

“ _Mhm_ ,” the angel confirmed. 

“I take it that that will happen after this undoubtedly short meeting.” 

“Actually...” Taeyong trailed off, eyes flickering down. He knew he shouldn’t have put the books away just yet. He reached under the small table, rummaging through to pull one of the latest books he borrowed from the demon. He found what he was looking for and carefully placed it in between them. “I think today’s session needs a practical demonstration,” he announced, opening the book on a random page. Luckily, the page he landed on was exactly what he wanted. 

“Is that the case?” Ten asked, smirking when he looked down at the beautiful image printed on the book’s pages. 

“It is,” Taeyong agreed. “I wanna know what it takes for me to look like that,” he said, pointing to the depiction of the angel laid elegantly on a red velvety chaise lounge, draped in sheets of silk with his entire body adorned by shimmering stardust. “You think you can do that?” 

Ten laughed. “I _know_ I can, angel.” There was no denying that he could. 

And maybe Taeyong would have been typically irked by Ten’s bustling confidence, however this time it was different. The demon wasn’t overestimating himself nor pushing his luck; he fully knew of his abilities. 

“Well then,” Taeyong said. “How about we get down to it?” 

“So eager,” Ten teased. “But if that’s what you want, then let’s go.” The demon stood up, picking up the book which was laid open on the table, next grabbing the plastic bag. He then extended his hand out to Taeyong, waiting for the angel to take hold of it. 

Taeyong was wary. 

“There’s no other angels around,” Ten assured as if he could read Taeyong’s mind. “So relax, angel.” 

The older exhaled, placing his hand in Ten’s palm. The demon was warm, exactly the temperature Taeyong loved so much. “Thanks,” he said once he was stood up at Ten’s side. 

“You can thank me later, angel,” Ten said. “Once we’ve gotten to the fun part.” 

“Then lead the way, _demon_.” 

Ten snickered. “I see how it is,” he uttered. 

*** 

It was quite clear that neither of the men had the will to drag their time together out. As soon as they stepped foot into Ten’s apartment, Taeyong was already strutting over to the bedroom, throwing his hoodie on the sofa on his way over, later dropping his under shirt on the floor before the doorway to Ten’s room. 

Ten followed after the angel, an amused laugh coming from him as he saw Taeyong laid out on the bed for him. “How pretty,” he said, pulling his own t-shirt off. “And very impatient.” 

“You can’t blame me for being curious,” Taeyong said with a pout. “So, are you gonna just stand around or will you actually fuck me?” 

The demon laughed, undoing his belt as he took steps over. “Easy there, angel,” he whispered, getting on the bed and crowding the angel beneath him. “You’ve got a really filthy mouth, don’t you?” 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Taeyong rested his hands around Ten’s neck, his fingertips playing with the hairs at his nape. He shivered as Ten’s lips made contact with his throat, a line of delicate kisses trailing down to his sternum. “Huh?” He continued, trying his hardest to act as if the faintest of touches wasn’t sending him into a frenzy so early on. 

“Dunno,” Ten replied. He reached the golden chain adorning Taeyong’s neck, the sun pendant cold compared to everything else. “I like it when you swear,” he admitted, right hand moving down between them to tug at the angel’s belt. The abrupt jolt caused the man underneath to yelp in shock, the noise fading out into a faint chuckle. 

“You do?” Taeyong asked, hands tangling in Ten’s hair as the demon continued to lower himself down Taeyong’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Ten breathed out, nipping over delicate skin on his way down. “Love watching angels like you fall apart under me.” 

“Then you should hurry up and fuck me,” Taeyong rushed. He pushed him further, though Ten decided he wasn’t going to give in so easily; the demon made a detour on his decline, stopping to run his tongue over Taeyong’s pink nipple, pressing flat against it. 

Taeyong mewled, finding an immense sense of satisfaction from the small act. And as he continued to let out soft, quiet sounds, Ten proceeded to give Taeyong what he wanted. The demon sucked on the perky bud whilst his hand undid all the buttons and zips of Taeyong’s jeans. 

Despite having the opportunity, Ten didn’t touch him just yet. Instead, the demon peppered Taeyong’s chest in adoration, suddenly finding himself feeling an intense longing for the splendid expanse of pale skin beneath him. Somehow, their last night together had been – give or take – three weeks ago. And even then, Ten didn’t have the chance to caress the angel’s skin as much as he would have liked. 

The angel was a completely blank canvas, all for him to turn into his greatest masterpiece. 

“Would you look at that,” Ten started, dragging his lips down to Taeyong’s abdomen. “Not a single mark on you,” he pointed out. “Has my pretty angel been keeping himself all for me? I’m touched. I really am, angel.” 

The older scoffed. 

“I feel like you’re not taking me seriously, angel. I’m hurt.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Taeyong said. “And what’s it to you if I’m not sleeping with anyone else? Why should I bother when I have you for that?” 

“You’re not even a bit curious?” The demon questioned, gently stroking Taeyong’s sides, inducing weak sparks to flutter down to Taeyong’s navel. “Don’t you ever wonder how it would feel to get fucked by another demon? Do you wonder if they could do you like I can?” As he spoke, his hands coaxed out small sounds from Taeyong’s parted lips. Abruptly, he pulled at the angel’s pants, the fabric pooling at his upper thigh – teasing him as he expected far more. “Do you, angel?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied, body searching for Ten, meeting nothing but air in the process. 

Ten sneered, harshly pulling the last layer of clothing from Taeyong’s frame. “You do?” He continued, pining Taeyong’s hips down. He sat himself in between the angel’s legs, leaving him in the cold. 

Taeyong nodded, looking over to Ten. The demon seemed so far away. 

“Have you thought about it, angel? About going to Black Wings to take someone else home?” 

It would be a lie to say no. They were fleeting thoughts – usually occurring in the dead of night when Taeyong felt particularly cold and lonely – but thoughts nevertheless. 

“Yes,” the angel answered. 

“But you didn’t. Is that right, angel?” 

Taeyong hummed. “Yours,” he added, arching his back to seek the infernal heat radiating from Ten, only to be stopped by the demon’s vice like grip forcing him down into the bed. “I’m yours,” he repeated with a whine, pleading for Ten’s mercy. “So fuck me. Please.” 

Ten chuckled, drawing his right hand down to Taeyong’s upper thigh. “Such good manners,” he praised. “And you’re right, angel: you’re mine. I _really_ hate sharing.” 

There was something rather... alluring in the demon’s possessiveness. Taeyong couldn’t put a finger to what exactly it was that had him whimpering at the demon’s selfish growl. Ten in no way owned Taeyong or his body, but hearing the man say so with such conviction... it truly did something to the angel. 

“Good,” Taeyong mustered, wrapping his legs around the demon and harshly pulling him closer. Ten, who was previously sat in between Taeyong’s spread legs, once more fell onto his arms, crowding the angel after the abrupt tug in. “Because I hate it too,” he stated, looked right into the demon’s wicked eyes overflowing with sheer hunger, ready to devour Taeyong any given moment. 

The demon laughed, rolling his hips against Taeyong. The friction burned in all the best ways, having the angel’s back arch at the feeling of his erection rubbing against Ten’s jean clad crotch. 

“Do you now?” Ten asked, humoured by Taeyong’s confession. He leaned down to the angel’s ear, slowly swaying into the man beneath him. “Such a selfish angel,” he whispered. “How does it feel picturing me with other men? Does it make your stomach churn? Does it make you feel worthless? Disposable? Easily replaced? Huh, angel?” 

Taeyong dug his nails into Ten’s back, dragging down across his shoulder blades. He didn’t want to hear more; he couldn’t stand the thought of the demon holding anyone else – not when he was still playing with Taeyong. He couldn’t stand the tightness in his chest, the way he couldn’t find a way to ease himself of it. Even Ten’s steady movements against him weren’t enough to free him of the dreadful feeling. 

Amused, Ten kissed along the angel’s neck down to the glimmering gold pendant. “You feel it, don’t you?” He asked with certainty, knowing full well he was right. “It’s written all over your face, angel. How does it feel?” 

“Bad,” Taeyong replied, glancing down at the demon. “What is it?” 

“Jealousy,” Ten stated. “Envy. All the nasty things in between,” he elaborated. “A cardinal sin. Very unlike an angel to feel it. But so is lust.” 

“I hate it,” the angel declared through a shaky exhale, his length feeling sore from the harsh attention it has been receiving. 

“I know,” Ten assured, slithering his hand down between their bodies. “But you know what’s one great thing about it?” He asked, fingers stroking at the base of Taeyong’s dick. 

Taeyong gasped. “W-what?” 

“The jealousy induced sex,” Ten replied, wrapping his hand around the angel’s length, dragging his hand up with nothing to ease the glide. He smirked at Taeyong’s reaction, the man choking on air. “Show me how much you hate it,” he continued, pressing down at Taeyong’s slit, rubbing toe-curling circles at the sensitive tip. “Prove yourself, angel. Show me you’re the best around.” 

Taeyong would have laughed if it wasn’t for the lump in his throat. Ten was so good at riling him up – so good in fact, that Taeyong felt overrun by jealousy. 

He had no right. There was no reason for Taeyong to feel jealous; what he and Ten had was in no way monogamous or faithful. Taeyong had no right to tell Ten what to do with his love life, in the same way Ten couldn’t tell Taeyong what to do. 

But Taeyong hated the thought of the demon with anyone else. He wanted to be the only one. He needed to prove himself to Ten. 

The angel grabbed onto Ten’s hair, tugging on the dark strands. “I am the best around,” he said without any hesitation. “You’ll never have it as good as me,” he added, mimicking the very same words Ten told him their first night together. 

Taeyong spotted the way Ten’s eyes flickered with lust. He saw the way in which the demon was staring him down, so eager to have his way with Taeyong. The dark sea of lust was overflowing, drowning the demon. 

Ten dragged the hand wrapped around Taeyong down, coating the angel in a layer of his precum. He elicited fervid moans from the man, watching with mirth as Taeyong rolled his body against Ten’s touch, fucking into his hand – needy but restrained. 

The angel was putting on a show. 

“Prove it then,” Ten ordered, pulling his hand away. He moved back from Taeyong, forcing the angel’s limbs off him. 

Taeyong whined in disapproval, biting down on his index at the loss of contact. “Not fair,” he grumbled. 

“What’s not fair, angel?” 

Taeyong pushed himself up, sitting face to face with Ten. “This,” he replied. “You’re supposed to be helping me,” he pointed out. 

“I am,” Ten explained, stroking Taeyong’s cheek. The angel instantly leaned into the touch; eyes fluttering shut at the minimal contact. “But I never said I’d make it easy for you, angel. What’s the point if we can’t even have some fun?” He dragged his hand down, running his thumb over the angel’s plush lip. “You have to earn it.” 

That seemed to be what Taeyong needed to hear. He pushed Ten down on the bed, palm flat on Ten’s chest, forcing him down. 

Ten chuckled. “So eager,” he muttered. “You’re so fun to rile up, angel.” 

Taeyong leaned down, arching his back. He ran his hand up Ten’s chest, digging his nails in before smoothing the skin down. His lips were a ghost touch against the demon’s abdomen; the soft glide a contrast to the sharpness of his hands. 

Having all of Ten’s attention on him, their eyes never flickering away from each other, Taeyong licked a strip up the demon’s torso, reaching up to the ribcage where he stopped to kiss along the man’s intricate tattoo. His hands slowly moved back down, stroking down to Ten’s navel. 

“How pretty,” Ten said, stroking through Taeyong’s hair. “Is that all you got?” 

Taeyong huffed, taking Ten’s nipple in his mouth. He himself enjoys this very feeling, so he hoped that Ten did too. 

Luckily, it seemed as if Ten also took pleasure in it. He hummed in approval, tugging at Taeyong’s hair. The angel purred at that, the hard bud in the heat of his mouth. 

Ten smiled. “Is the kitten happy?” He asked. “You like when I’m rough, isn’t that right?” Once more, he pulled on Taeyong’s hair. The angel moaned, his mouth off Ten. He kept Taeyong like that, arched over him, head pulled back by the hair. “You can tell me, angel.” 

“Yes,” Taeyong confirmed. 

“I bet you’d love me to go hard on you,” Ten said with a smirk. “Right, angel?” 

Taeyong mewled in agreement. 

“What would you like? Wanna get chocked? Maybe spanked? Fucked senseless? All at once?” 

The angel whimpered, his cock twitching. “Yes,” he moaned. 

Sometimes Taeyong forgot just how much of a demon Ten was, but when the man let go of his hair, Taeyong was once more reminded how cruel the man was. 

“Then earn it,” Ten said. He was so pleased of himself – of the way he worked the angel up. “Be a good boy for me. You’ll get your reward then, and only then. So, get to work, angel.” 

Taeyong couldn’t even be annoyed at Ten. As much as he would love to give the demon a piece of his mind, pushing him to give Taeyong exactly what he wanted, Taeyong was thoroughly enjoying this. He enjoyed their game together; it oddly felt good not getting everything he wanted with no effort put in. 

Working for it felt good. 

Taeyong will get everything he deserves when he finally proves himself. And he knows that his payment will be exactly what was promised. 

The angel didn’t wait, his mind set on showing Ten just how much he deserves to be rewarded. He was going to show Ten that he’s everything Ten needs; there’s no other angel quite like Taeyong, and he was going to prove it once and for all. 

He kissed down to the waistband of Ten’s jeans, sucking on the skin just above the belt as his hands got to work on the buttons. He hummed, pulling the fabric down. 

Seeing Ten made Taeyong keen, his mouth watering at the sight of his girth. His mind was torn between wanting it in his mouth, the heaviness dragging across his tongue as he got fucked, and having the length buried snug in his tight walls. If he could, he would love both at the same time, just to see what all that attention would do to him. 

Taeyong pulled Ten’s jeans and underwear off, throwing it to the side of the bed alongside his own clothes. 

Since Ten wanted to see Taeyong earn his gratification, the angel would do just that. 

With a feigned sense of coyness, Taeyong lowered himself down, kissing around Ten’s hard length. He lightly ran his hands down the man’s thighs, his fingertips sending sparks of excitement to the demon’s cock, clearly enjoying the teasing touches. 

But Taeyong didn’t intend to tease for long. At least not _that_ long. 

The angel opened his eyes, staring right into Ten’s dark pupils. Once he knew Ten wasn’t going to look anywhere else, Taeyong kissed at the side of the demon’s erection. He licked over the spot before kissing up, and up and up until he finally reached Ten’s leaking slit. He pressed yet another kiss, his lips covered in the man’s clear discharge. 

Taeyong keened as he licked his lips, tasting the demon on his tongue. 

He reclined down, pressing his tongue flat to the tip. 

He paused, eyes never leaving Ten. 

Ten was expecting Taeyong to finally sink himself down on his dick, waiting for that one swift movement. 

Yet it never came. 

Instead, Taeyong licked up the beading precum in the same way he’d lick up ice-cream melting down onto his fingers. He ensured he dragged out the movement and applied enough pressure for the demon to suck in a sharp breath. 

“You look so beautiful like that,” Ten stated. 

He truly couldn’t get over Taeyong’s undeniable beauty; his sharp and distinct features which simultaneously managed to encapsulate a subtle elegance with each curve of his features. Ten would never stop the comparison of Taeyong and the greatest artworks known to the world, and as he watched the angel move down in between his legs, Ten wished that the way Taeyong looked right at that moment could be recorded for the rest of time. 

The corners of Taeyong’s mouth curved upwards at the compliment. If Ten found that beautiful, then Taeyong would show him an absolutely stunning view. 

Taeyong circled over the demon’s slit, tilting his head and kissing down the other side of the man’s length, surprising Ten when he didn’t take him into his sopping heat. 

“Oh?” Ten mused when Taeyong peppered his length with attention – not the type which he was awaiting. “That’s new.” 

Slowly, Taeyong licked back up to the tip, doing the same as he did before once at the crown. He repeated his movements a few more times, licking up and down Ten’s cock, covering the man with his spit before finally taking Ten in his mouth. 

The demon groaned, the feeling of Taeyong’s wet warmth around him sending a strong chill down his spine. 

Taeyong lowered himself slowly, maintain eye contact with Ten on his descent. He took more and more of Ten in until the demon was fully sheathed by Taeyong’s heat. He could feel Ten lodged at the back of his throat; one miniscule movement and he’d have the angel gagging and coughing. 

“What now, angel?” Ten asked with a smirk. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” 

Taeyong crooned, the vibrations around Ten causing a sudden rush of arousal through the demon’s veins. 

“You gonna make me come like this?” 

Though it was somewhat difficult to tell, Taeyong smiled around Ten, his eyes filling with a sense of joy and pride. 

“Go on then,” Ten ushered. “Be a good boy; show me what you can do.” 

With a need to satisfy, Taeyong hollowed his cheeks, dragging himself up along the length, leaving Ten with a wet _pop._ He licked his lips before sinking back down, this time faster. And then he pulled up again, sucking Ten on his ascent, halting at the tip. 

Ten moaned, the drag of Taeyong’s mouth being completely mind-numbing. 

The demon should have known that Taeyong would treat him right after the impressive display from last time. It’s like Taeyong was born to do exactly this, his beautiful lips being created for no other reason than to wrap themselves around Ten’s aching cock. 

Picking up his pace, Taeyong bobbed up and down Ten’s length, taking the demon in whole. He would occasionally break his rhythm – just to draw out a low grunt from Ten – by pausing right at the tip and taking his mouth off the demon, licking the liquid tricking down with a satisfied hum. 

After a few seconds, he’d go back down again. 

There was no apparent rhyme or reason to his actions other than to have Ten constantly on edge. And on edge he was. 

Ten couldn’t tell what Taeyong would do next. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Taeyong pleaded. 

It took a lot from Ten to not agree straight away. 

“But you’re doing so well without my help,” Ten pointed out. 

“Please,” the angel continued, rubbing his face against Ten’s length – the sight absolutely obscene. “Please,” he whined, making it harder for Ten to say no. “Fuck my mouth. Make me choke. _Please,_ Ten.” 

It was impossible to refuse. 

Ten reached down for Taeyong, burying his hand in the man’s dishevelled hair. How was it possible for him to still look so pure like this? It was unfair; even with spit and precum dribbling down his chin, Ten’s cock rubbing against his cheek, Taeyong still looked like a sinless, naïve angel. 

That was far from the truth. So far from the truth. 

“Is that what you want, angel?” 

Taeyong mewled, already picturing the strain he’d feel. 

“Since you’ve been so good... I don’t see why not.” 

With that, Taeyong was eager to sink back down on Ten’s length, only to be stopped by the hand in his hair. Confused, he made a soft noise. 

“How about something special?” 

“Like what?” 

The demon smirked, drawing Taeyong in up closer until the older was hovering over Ten. 

“Turn around, angel,” Ten said. 

Taeyong understood right away what Ten was talking about. A chill travelled down his body, lust rushing down to his own cock, twitching and abandoned. 

Hastily, Taeyong moved around to have his ass in front of Ten with his own face at Ten’s crotch. 

Last time they did this, Taeyong came much faster than he would have liked. Now, the angel wanted to relish the sensation as much as he physically could. 

Snapping Taeyong back to reality, Ten spanked the angel’s ass, the sound reverberating throughout the room alongside a crude moan from Taeyong. This was exactly what he wanted; he craved the roughness in their exchanges, and with their current position, that was just what he’d receive. 

“What did you want, angel?” Ten asked in a playful manner. “Oh right,” he answered himself by once more striking Taeyong’s supple flesh with his hand. 

“ _Ten_ ,” Taeyong moaned, arching his back in pleasure. “Again.” 

The demon chuckled, doing exactly what was asked of him. He slapped Taeyong’s ass again, hitting the exact spot dead on. He did this a few more times, each time evoking a deeper cry of bliss, his body contorting at the harsh sting. 

“You like that, huh.” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied, mewling as the sound of Ten’s hand making contact with his ass echoed through the bedroom. “So- so good,” he added, his head dropping when the demon struck his other cheek. “More,” he pleaded, arching his back as much as he possibly could. “Please.” 

Pleasantly amused by Taeyong’s response, Ten spanked the angel with more force. The strike had Taeyong’s limbs going weak, body shaking as he fought to keep himself up on his fours. 

“Like that?” 

Taeyong hummed, face scrunched up in a mixture of delight and pain. He absolutely relished in the sharp ache, the way his abused skin tingled constantly. 

If you told Taeyong a few months back that _this_ is what he’ll end up doing – begging to get slapped and choked by a demon senseless – he would have politely asked you to leave him alone; yet here he was now, enjoying something so sinful and disgraceful without even second guessing himself. 

It just felt good, and that’s all that mattered right now. 

Taeyong’s mouth was agape, his senses flooding with pure, unfiltered ecstasy. 

He could probably come like that. 

The angel cried out, nails digging into the crumpled bed-sheets as Ten hit both his ass cheeks concurrently. It hurt like hell, but felt like heaven. 

Ten chuckled, soothing the flesh with his hands, massaging the bright red skin with such care that it didn’t feel right; it was such a stark contradiction to the brutality he displayed a mere seconds ago. 

He loved it. 

“Good boy,” Ten praised softly, placing delicate kisses so the pulsating skin. “Such a good angel,” he continued, his mouth wandering closer and closer to where Taeyong needed it. “I’ll give you what you want, angel,” he assured. “I’ll make you gold, baby.” 

Taeyong crooned. “Yeah?” 

Ten hummed against Taeyong’s delicate skin, his hands pulling apart the soft flesh. “That necklace you have,” he said, kissing just above Taeyong’s tight rim, sending a shiver running up Taeyong’s spine. “A little gold sun,” he continued, licking over the ring of muscle, tongue teasing the entrance. “That’s what I’ll make you – if not far brighter. You’ll put all the stars to shame, angel.” 

That alone had the angel making ungodly noises, so when Ten slipped his tongue through the narrow muscle, Taeyong couldn’t contain the raucous cry which had been building up deep within him. 

The angel was shaky, struggling to find the strength to keep himself up when all he wanted to do was collapse on top of Ten. 

Ten kept taunting the angel, abruptly pulling back just when he spotted the minimal sign of utter bliss from Taeyong. He had Taeyong panting, lowering his ass down on Ten’s face in hope that the demon would stop being cruel and finally give him exactly what he needed. 

Taeyong was practically smothering Ten with his ass and thighs, rocking his body to feel Ten’s wriggling tongue deeper in him. He just wanted to be completely filled up with Ten, and with the way Ten was playing with him, Taeyong didn’t know if he could get the satisfaction of feeling that. 

The demon slapped Taeyong’s ass before clawing at it. It felt _oh_ so good, but still not enough. 

He had to earn it. 

Of course. This still wasn’t the grand prize – Taeyong still had to show Ten just how much he deserved it. 

And so, Taeyong licked his lips as he looked down at Ten’s cock. He could already taste the man on his tongue, just by looking at him, length covered in a sheen of his precum and Taeyong’s spit. 

Dutifully, Taeyong lowered his head, hungrily licking over the crown as if his whole life depended on it. The swirl of his tongue was lively – frantic even – as he craved for his promised reward. 

Taeyong was so transfixed on his task that he was taken aback when Ten bucked his hips, his cock rubbing up against his face. The angel mewled, feeling as Ten slithered his tongue further in, the tip barely brushing up against Taeyong’s prostate. 

“ _Ten_ ,” Taeyong whimpered. “ _Ten_ ,” he continued, repeating the demon’s name with every flick of the man’s tongue inside him. 

He was so close to the spot that had Taeyong’s body sent into a frenzy. And Ten knew that, which is exactly why he refused to push in any deeper, only spanking Taeyong’s sore ass to tell him he needed to get back to work before he received any sort of gratification. 

Understanding Ten, Taeyong hurried to please Ten. He licked up the demon’s length before finally taking the entirety of his girth into his mouth, purring around the stiff member. 

Taeyong adored Ten’s cock; the way it spread him open and filled him up, and the way it made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine, all of that made Ten the subject of his worship in bed. 

Only Ten. 

Only Ten could make Taeyong feel like this. Only he could fill Taeyong up in all the right ways. 

The angel’s mouth gladly welcomed Ten, the warmth encapsulating the pulsating length fully. He didn’t bother taking it slow – there was no point in it when Taeyong has already worked Ten up with his velvety heat before. 

Taeyong sunk right down to the base of Ten’s dick, tears welling behind his eyes as the man’s tip was hitting the back of his throat. The angel struggled to breath with Ten in his mouth, his airway restricted just how he wanted. 

All that Taeyong could feel was Ten; all his senses were taken over by the demon. All that Taeyong could taste, smell, feel, hear and see was the demon. Everything was filled with him. It was overwhelming really. To have a demon be the only thing Taeyong could sense was _so_ wrong, yet it felt so right. 

If it was a sin to feel this good, then Taeyong might as well take an express train down to Hell to have his lustful soul brutally punished by unforgiving winds before finally having his treacherous self submerged in a lake of ice. If he could never experience this in Heaven, then an eternity in Hell didn’t sound that bad. 

The best part came next. 

Bobbing his head up and down with great enthusiasm, Taeyong kept making small noises to let Ten know just how much he was enjoying having the man in his mouth. But it was just one sound which had Ten thrusting up into Taeyong, making the angel gag as Ten’s beading slit hit the back of his throat. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ten moaned into Taeyong, dragging his blunt nails across Taeyong’s back and ass. “Purr for me, kitten,” Ten commanded, finally striking Taeyong’s prostate with acute precision. “Come on,” he laughed lowly, humming as his tongue rubbed over the bundle of nerves repeatedly. 

Taeyong wailed, backing his ass up to feel Ten even more. 

He could end like this. 

But not yet. 

The angel wrapped one hand at the base of Ten’s shaft, his mouth wrapping around the rest. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking with great zeal. 

With a slap to his ass, Taeyong did precisely what was asked of him by Ten. 

Taeyong hummed- _purred_ around Ten. The noise vibrated around in his mouth, hitting the demon’s overly sensitive length with much force. 

Ten dragged his hands down Taeyong’s back, hips jutting up. 

The angel smirked, repeating the sound over and over. He was merciless. 

“ _Fuck_!” Ten cried out, harshly spanking Taeyong. His hips had a life of their own, swaying up and down and fucking the angel’s mouth with no remorse whatsoever. “That’s right,” he said, his mouth momentarily leaving Taeyong only to keep praising him. “Good boy. Such a good boy,” he continued as he used Taeyong’s mouth for his gratification. 

Ten stroked Taeyong’s thighs, the touch feather light. 

“So stunning,” Ten whispered. “You should see yourself,” he added, his words far too soft and adoring for what his hips were doing. 

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to look, not until he had Ten spilling into his mouth. He was far too focused on that to draw his attention anywhere else. 

Realising that Taeyong was far too occupied with making Ten feel good, the demon laughed, bringing his mouth back to Taeyong’s quivering whole. His tongue slipped in with ease, going right where the angel needed it the most. 

From there, everything became a frenzied mess. 

Taeyong sucked Ten off with insatiable hunger, the noises he made around the demon driving Ten closer and closer to the edge. The demon was close, and so was Taeyong. 

With the way Ten’s tongue was moving – constantly brushing up against his sweet spot – it was only a matter of seconds before Taeyong came. 

It didn’t take much more. 

Just a few flicks of the tongue, Taeyong saw white behind his eyes. His whole body convulsed, back contorting in delight. He kept squirming and riding on Ten’s face as he poured out in between both their bare bodies. It was a truly toe-curling sensation, his body burning up unlike ever before. 

“ _Ten_!” Taeyong cried out. “Fuck! Oh fuck!” 

Ten smirked, abusing Taeyong’s prostate until Taeyong was nothing but a quivering mess above him. 

Despite feeling so weak, Taeyong still made himself busy with Ten’s cock. Hot tears ran in streaks down his face as Ten continued to fuck wildly into him, his unsteady movements a sign of his own peak. 

Just a little bit more. 

Taeyong pumped Ten’s length, and soon enough he had the demon spilling into his mouth. 

The angel choked at the force of Ten’s release. He sobbed as he struggled to breath, sucking Ten through his orgasm until he was done. He keened, swallowing Ten’s high, feeling as the man’s hellish lust went down his throat, thick and hot. 

Taeyong laughed – his throat wrecked by Ten – slumping down. He collapsed onto Ten, ragged pants filling the room as both men recovered from their peaks. 

Ten soothed Taeyong, stroking over his back to bring him back to his senses. 

“You did so well, angel,” Ten praised. “Such a good boy. You’re right. You’re the best I’ve had.” 

Taeyong hummed in response. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear from the demon. 

“You proved yourself, angel. Made me feel so good.” 

Overwhelmed with the glowing response, Taeyong swayed his hips, a quiet noise slipping past his lips still stained in Ten’s release. That may have been a mistake though; having only come a minute or two ago, Taeyong was still sensitive. So, to have his cock rubbing against Ten felt far too much. 

But strangely enough, Taeyong was willing for more. 

“What’s that, angel?” Ten asked, a smirk written all over his face. “Haven’t had enough?” 

Taeyong mewled, not quite sure what he himself meant by that. 

Ten chuckled, gliding his palms across Taeyong’s smooth skin. “What do you want, angel?” 

“I- _ahh_ ,” the angel moaned, rubbing himself up against Ten. He was unsure of how much he could take, so Taeyong rolled over on his back, his blurry eyes glued to the ceiling. “I need a minute,” he explained. “Then...” 

“Then?” Ten asked with a playful glint in his eyes. He sat himself up, gently rubbing circles into the angel’s hip. “Are you thinking of something? Round two?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

Impressed, Ten leaned down to adorn Taeyong in subtle kisses. “You sure you can take it?” He questioned, earning himself a yelp from Taeyong as he sucked and nipped on the man’s skin, hard enough to leave a vibrant bruise beneath the angel’s ribcage. 

“I can,” Taeyong replied, voice surprisingly steady considering everything. 

Amused, Ten laughed faintly, leaving more marks along Taeyong’s chest, up to his collarbone. He looked up to Taeyong, a provoking spark in his blown-out eyes. 

Taeyong knew he should have said no; he knew that it would be too much of a hassle to cover up anything above his shoulders. But he physically couldn’t bring himself to stop Ten. 

Taking the silence and the expectant curve of Taeyong’s neck as a response, Ten moved further up, his mouth over the angel. He could feel the blood pumping through Taeyong’s veins as he kissed repeatedly over one spot, the attention he brought to the spot bringing out soft whimpers from the angel, his heartbeat picking up in pace. 

“My pretty angel,” Ten growled into Taeyong’s ear, satisfied that the mark he left of Taeyong would let everyone know that only Ten could have him for as long as Taeyong was willing to pretend he was going to change his ways. “Only for me,” he continued. “Shining only for me.” 

Right. 

Taeyong raised his hand, glancing down at his arm. He was gleaming. 

“Stunning, isn’t it? And all it took was attention from a dirty demon like me.” 

It was hard to take his eyes off the golden sparks decorating his entire body. Ten was right; it was absolutely stunning. Anyone would agree on that. Yet so many angels had no idea that they too could shine like the stars in the night sky. 

It really was a pity. 

“So, was the practical demonstration what you wanted? Did it answer your questions?” 

“Well... I think we should try again,” Taeyong replied with a spirited chuckle. “Just to confirm the results.” 

Ten laughed. “I think we can do that.” The man leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle and condom, laying both on the bed next to Taeyong sprawled out body. He took hold of Taeyong’s legs, spreading them out for better access. “How do you want it?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Anything’s fine,” he assured. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Ten hummed. “If you say so,” he muttered, undoing the cap, only to have Taeyong stop him. “What’s wrong?” 

Instead of a verbal response, Taeyong opened the small packet with his teeth. 

“Angel...” 

“No need,” Taeyong said. “Your tongue was enough. So just fuck me like this. Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ten said, rolling the condom onto his semi-hard length. “I don’t see why not.” He poured some of the lube on his hand, warming it up before coating his dick in it. “What angel wants, angel gets.” 

Taeyong grinned, wrapping his limbs around Ten like a snake, trapping the demon in his unrelenting hold. “You don’t have to be gentle,” he whispered, heat already pooling at his navel as he sensed Ten’s tip grazing against his hole. 

“I don’t intend to,” Ten replied, abruptly thrusting into Taeyong. 

The angel cried out, his back arching into a beautiful slope as Ten nestled his whole length into Taeyong. 

“ _Fuck_!” Taeyong exclaimed, a bright laugh spilling past his parted lips. 

Ten bottomed out before pounding right back in, striking Taeyong’s prostate just like that. 

Taeyong sunk his nails into Ten’s back, all the air in his lungs being knocked out with each powerful thrust. Ten’s tongue did quite the trick, but his dick performed miracles. 

Maybe it was due to exhaustion – only having finished a few minutes prior – but Taeyong was already close to his second orgasm. He felt it bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the intoxicating lust eager to spill out with Ten’s name on his lips. 

“You’re so tight,” Ten groaned. His movements were fast and sharp, eager to have both of them reach their climax soon. “You take my cock so well, angel. It’s so fucking good, angel,” he continued, the words sending shivers all across Taeyong’s fatigued frame. 

As Ten hit Taeyong’s sweet spot, the angel yelled in bliss, the sound fading out into bubbly laughter. 

“It- it’s so good,” Taeyong said, struggling to form any coherent words when Ten was fucking into him so roughly. “A- _ahh_ \- right there! _Yes! Fuck!_ ” Taeyong cried out, body momentarily going limp. “Like that! Again! _Ten_!” 

Taeyong clamped down on Ten, causing the demon’s eyes to roll back. 

“I’m so close!” 

“Me too, angel.” 

Only a few more thrusts and both men came. They came at the same time, peaking at the exact same moment. 

Taeyong’s mind was a flurry of sheer bliss, nothing but white and stars dancing behind his eyes. And of course, the way Ten called his name had him quivering _so_ much when he came all over his chest. 

Ten moaned right into Taeyong’s ear. 

The angel’s name sounded so erotic coming from Ten. It wasn’t meant to ever be spoken by a demon – but when it was, it was by far the hottest thing imaginable to Taeyong. 

“Heavens,” Taeyong muttered. His body felt like it was made of jelly, completely unable to move in any way. “That was so... _fuck_.” 

“Agreed,” Ten muttered. He pulled out of Taeyong, falling onto his back next to Taeyong. “You should be proud of yourself,” he stated. “I usually last longer than that.” 

Pride is exactly what Taeyong felt. 

Softly, Taeyong chuckled. “I can’t move,” he said. 

“Neither can I,” Ten admitted, turning his head to glance at Taeyong. “I feel like jelly.” 

“Same.” 

The atmosphere turned light-hearted all of a sudden. For some reason, neither of the men could be bothered to keep up the wall they had each surrounded themselves with. Just for that single moment, Ten and Taeyong laughed together. It was faint – both exhausted in their post orgasm state – but it was still something. 

“Cats or dogs?” Taeyong asked out of nowhere. 

Ten snorted. “Where did that come from?” 

“We never finished the game,” Taeyong explained. “What, with you getting knocked out cold on the couch.” 

“Ah right... twenty-one questions?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“How many are left?” 

“I didn’t count,” the angel admitted. 

“Isn’t that the whole point of it though? To only ask that many questions.” 

“I didn’t take you to be so serious about the rules,” Taeyong said with a fluttering giggle. He rolled over onto his stomach, smushing his cheek against his folded arms, hair scattering over his glimmering eyes. “How proper of you,” he added, bending his legs and waving them around. 

“And you’re not? Aren’t you a law-abiding angel?” Ten teased, stroking the strands of hair away from Taeyong’s face. Hiding eyes as beautiful as his would be an absolute crime. 

“I’m a bit of a rule breaker,” Taeyong stated. “Can’t you tell?” 

“Hmm... I don’t think I can.” 

The angel huffed dramatically – way too cute for his current position and overall dishevelled, wrecked appearance. 

“Cats,” Ten replied. “You?” 

“Both,” Taeyong replied, and before Ten could point out that that wasn’t a valid answer, Taeyong added on a conclusive response. “But cats. I think they’re pretty neat.” 

Ten chuckled. “They are.” 

Taeyong smiled. 

For some reason, the angel felt sad. He scrunched up the bed sheet under his hands, playing with the soft fabric. 

“I wish I could have a pet,” Taeyong said softly. 

“What’s stopping you?” Ten asked, noticing the way Taeyong’s smile faltered. He couldn’t tell what the reason behind it was, so he rolled to his side, reaching over the angel to grab the edge of the bedding, throwing it over the man’s back. Maybe he was just cold. Or at least that’s what he thought the problem was. 

“I don’t think I can,” the angel muttered. 

“Does you apartment not allow it?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Dunno... when I was a kid, some of the other angels at the orphanage were playing with me and- we found a box. There was a puppy inside and it was obvious that nobody would come get it. It would die out in that dingy cardboard box,” Taeyong recounted, sounding downcast. “We were told to leave it... but I sneaked out one night to get the puppy. I made a little shelter for it where I knew nobody would look.” 

The angel smiled softly, a noticeable sadness to it. 

“I would feed it every day and the puppy was happy and healthy. Everything was fine until...” 

Was he crying? 

Taeyong wasn’t sure, but it felt like it. He noticed his vision blurring, an unpleasant heat pooling at his eyes, only to slip away and stain his cheek. 

Ten wiped it away. For some reason, it felt so wrong to watch the angel shed tears of sorrow. It filled Ten with a heavy feeling, one unlike anything he’s felt before, even when he witnessed Taeyong cry all the other times before. 

“Some of the other kids found the hiding spot,” Taeyong continued. “They reported it to the angels in charge of the orphanage. That was the last I saw of her,” the angel said bitterly. “Apparently, they found another home for her with a human family, but it still hurt,” he explained. “I never got to say bye.” 

The demon was at a loss of words. So, to offer Taeyong _some_ comfort, he stroked the angel’s back. 

“Oh well,” Taeyong moved on, sniffling and laughing it off. “I probably couldn’t take care of a pet by myself.” 

“But-” 

“Favourite food?” Taeyong asked, changing the topic before Ten could say anything else. 

“Don’t have one,” Ten answered honestly. “It’s probably easier to list the foods I hate.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “Same. Does homemade food count as an answer?” 

“Anything homemade?” 

The angel hummed. “Oh! And sweet things. Chocolate especially.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Ten asked with a faint chuckle. 

“Okay, let’s make this easier,” Taeyong said, pushing himself on his elbows. “Favourite fruit?” 

Ten pulled a sour face. “None,” he replied. “I hate fruit.” 

The angel gasped. “No way you just said that,” he uttered in disbelief. “How can you not like fruit? They’re so good! Sweet, healthy, everything you could ever need!” 

Ten shook his head in disagreement. “Unless it’s in juice or smoothie form, I won’t have any,” he explained. “I hate the texture,” he explained. “And they’re too watery for my liking. I don’t like that too.” 

“Not even strawberries?” 

“Nope.” 

“Bananas?” 

“They’re weird.” 

“Blueberries?” 

Ten scoffed. “They’re the absolute worst.” 

“Not even pineapples?” 

“Not even pineapples,” Ten replied. 

With that, Taeyong pouted, slumping back down. “No wonder you taste like motor oil,” he muttered, loud enough for Ten to hear. 

Ten scoffed in bewilderment. “What did you just say?” 

“That you taste like motor oil,” Taeyong replied without hesitation. “I wasn’t gonna mention it, but now that I know you don’t eat fruits, I feel like I can tell you that.” 

“Motor oil? Really?” 

Taeyong locked eyes with Ten, his brows furrowed. “Do you want me to lie?” 

With a laugh, Ten rolled over onto his back once more. “Favourite movie?” 

“Don’t have one. You?” 

“Same.” 

“Favourite book?” 

“None,” Ten replied. “I don’t read enough to have one.” 

“Fair enough.” 

A silence hung over the men – something heavy in the air, all coming from Taeyong’s direction. 

The angel knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. And by _this,_ Taeyong didn’t mean laying in bed with a demon. He’s grown to accept the fact that he was committing a grave sin by sleeping with Ten, and he understood that there will be consequences for his actions – even if he doesn’t quite know what those consequences would look like. 

No, _this_ referred to the other thing happening at that moment. It was the one thing that Taeil warned him about. 

Taeyong was getting too close. 

All he ever needed was Ten’s name. That’s all. 

Yet here he was, wrapped up in the demon’s bedding, naked and laughing about menial things. 

This would end in a disaster – Taeyong could tell that much. But he couldn’t stop himself whilst he was ahead. For one reason or another, Taeyong couldn’t do it. 

He didn’t want to. 

Being in Ten’s presence was one of the only things which could soothe him. When he was around the demon was the only time Taeyong could be himself. Around other angels, Taeyong had to put up a painful act. Around humans, Taeyong had to keep so many secrets. But around Ten, Taeyong didn’t have to do any of that. 

Being with Ten was freeing. 

With Ten, Taeyong could say everything that’s been heavy on his shoulders. 

“What’s on your mind?” Ten asked. 

“Things,” Taeyong replied. 

The angel rolled onto his back; eyes transfixed on the ceiling. 

_What shade of white is that?_

“Are you scared of death?” The older man asked – his tone unreadable to Ten. 

Ten chuckled, baffled by such a serious question. “I can’t say I am,” he answered. “Why? Are you?” When Taeyong didn’t say anything, Ten bit on the inside of his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that, angel. You’ll get into Heaven, even with all your sins.” 

“But... what if I don’t want to go to Heaven?” 

Now that was a surprise to both of them. 

“You don’t?” 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong stated. “It just- it doesn’t sound fun. If I was a human, then Heaven might be the place I’d wanna end up in,” he elaborated. “A human’s Heaven is different to an angel’s Heaven. Even after my time on Earth is done, I’ll still have to serve. That’s all I’ll ever do. It’s my only purpose in life.” He chuckled dryly. “Kinda depressing, Isn’t it?” 

“You could say that,” Ten replied. “I thought you like helping humans.” 

“I do,” Taeyong said. “But... it’s not the only thing I ever want to do. I want to be my own person too,” he explained. “I’ve done nothing but help and serve all my life. Is it wrong that I want something else?” 

“It’s not,” Ten assured. “If anything, it’s far from wrong,” he said. “You’ve done far more good than any human could do in their lifetime. You deserve a break from it too. Especially in death.” 

“You know,” Taeyong started, a pitiful smile on his face. “I always thought I liked helping humans. I really did think I was happy by doing that – by being their salvation from demons and evil and Hell. But the truth is that I’m not as happy as I’ve been told. That feeling... it’s not happiness but... compliance? I should be happy doing what I do, but I’m not. I think- I think I feel the complete opposite.” 

“Sad?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “Not quite. It’s...” 

How did he really feel? 

Was there even a word for that feeling? 

“You know that feeling when you’re tired but you keep telling yourself that you’re not?” 

Ten’s lips twitched up, a glint of sadness to it. “I think I do.” 

“Well that’s what I’ve felt my entire life. And I’ve only realised it a few months ago,” he admitted. “I wish it didn’t take this long to figure this out. I’ve wasted twenty-five years, now gonna be twenty-six. A fraction of my life: wasted.” 

Ten couldn’t say anything. What was there that he could say that would satisfy Taeyong? 

Exactly. There was nothing. 

“I don’t want to waste the rest of it,” Taeyong carried on. “I want to live a normal life. As normal as an angel like me can.” 

“And what counts as normal?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “A house, pet... family.” 

“A family,” Ten repeated, looking up at the ceiling. “Impressive.” 

“But impossible, right? Angels can’t have families. We can’t love anyone more than we love humanity.” 

“I beg to differ,” Taeyong said. 

“How? How can they keep a secret like that?” 

There was a pause. 

“Tell me, angel,” Ten said. “Are you sure you wanna know what happens when angels find out what you’ve been up to?” 

“Of course I do,” Taeyong replied, an annoyed tint to his voice. “And I don’t understand why you won’t tell me- and no, I’m not gonna run away if I know.” 

“You can’t be too sure of that,” Ten cautioned. 

“Do you seriously think I wanna go back? After everything, I think I’d rather die than spend the rest of my life in misery.” There was conviction to his words, making it somewhat concerning to the demon. 

Ten sighed. “Give me some time. I need to ask first.” 

“Fine by me,” the older stated. 

After minutes of nothing, Taeyong stole a glance at Ten. 

“Four months,” he uttered without any distinct significance. 

“Huh?” 

“Four months left,” the angel elaborated. “It’s already been a month since the deal. Actually, maybe a bit more than a month now,” he explained. “Oh! Another fun fact for you: it’s been about four months since our first night together. _And,_ by the end of the next four months, it’ll pretty much be a year since we first met.” 

Ten snickered. “Well, that is a fun fact, angel. I didn’t know you’ve been keeping track of the dates.” 

Taeyong shrugged. “With everything that’s happened so far, it’s hard not to keep track of every passing day.” 

“It’s better than losing track,” Ten offered. “Anyway, you should get cleaned up. You can go first, angel.” 

The angel agreed. He pushed himself up, feeling uncomfortable as the dried layers of cum became far more evident on his skin. 

A scorching shower is exactly what he needed. 

*** 

“You think they’re late because they’re fucking?” Sicheng asked his friends, causing the other men around the table to groan. 

“Was that necessary?” Ten asked. “I don’t wanna think of Do and Jae fucking. _Ever_.” The demon grimaced at the thought. There were just certain images that should never come to ones mind, and the picture of your two friends having sex was one of them. 

“Doie texted me a few minutes ago,” Kun announced. “It shouldn’t be any more than five minutes now.” 

“They better come with food,” Dejun said with a frown. “I haven’t eaten anything all day.” 

“I thought you were gonna get something with Guanheng,” Sicheng said. 

“We were supposed to,” the other man replied. “But it turns out he has an assessment due tomorrow so he’s working on that.” 

“Ah to be a uni student again,” Kun sighed, a grin on his face. “Those really were the days. Isn’t that right, Ten?” 

“So many mistakes,” Ten replied, taking a sip of his beer. 

It was cheap – not from Black Wings – and it tasted far from Ten’s liking. But it was manageable. He didn’t expect anything greater when he agreed to meet up for an impromptu karaoke night with a couple of friends. 

What exactly was the reason for the outing? 

Ten was told that it was to celebrate a successful start to the year. But, considering that they were already in April at this point, Ten guessed that it was mainly for the group to unwind. Singing their problems away always seemed to do the trick. Whoever was behind organising the night knew that very well. 

But this was actually a good thing. 

Ten needed to talk to Doyoung. Actually, he needed to speak to Jaehyun. He needed a favour from the man. 

“It was still fun,” Kun stated. “I do miss it sometimes. You should enjoy your last year.” 

“I am,” Dejun said. “I actually don’t want it to end. I’m actually gonna have to start working properly after graduating.” 

“Don’t think about that too much,” Sicheng interrupted. “You’ve got us if anything doesn’t go according to plan. Same goes for Guanheng.” 

“Thanks.” 

Kun leaned over to Ten, whispering in his ear. “You’re zoning out,” he pointed out. “What’s up?” 

“Just... waiting for Jae,” Ten replied. 

“What do you need him for?” Sicheng asked. “Wait! Is this about the vitamin angel?” 

“ _Ooo_ ,” Dejun cooed, promptly followed by a laugh from himself and the other men around the table – excluding Ten, of course. 

_Vitamin angel_ was what Sicheng started referring to Taeyong as after he found out about Ten willingly taking medicine when he was sick, only because he was told to by an angel. Having Doyoung tease him relentlessly about it didn’t seem to be enough, because by the next day, the rest of his demon friends knew of Ten’s obedience towards an angel. 

It was rather humiliating to say the least. 

“ _Y_ _es_ , it’s about him,” Ten replied. 

“Why do you need Jae though?” Kun questioned. 

“ _Because_ , Taeyong is desperate to know what happens once he’s found out,” Ten explained. “And it’s not like I know what to tell him. I can give him a cliff notes version, but I know he wants all the detail.” 

“So, you’re gonna get Jae to tell him?” Sicheng asked for clarification. “Don’t you think that’s gonna scare him away?” 

Ten shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not,” he replied. Having Taeyong leave so soon would be a shame, but Ten knew it was stupid trying to fool himself into believing that Taeyong would stick around for the long run. He made that mistake once already, and he wasn’t going to make it a second time. “If he’s gonna leave then he’ll leave. I can’t stop him. Yeah, it’s gonna suck not getting laid for a while. But oh well, that’s life.” 

“Nah, that’s just your life,” Dejun said, leaning back against the leather sofa, his feet propped up on the cushions. “Not all our lives are as miserable as yours.” 

“Wow Dejun, thank you _so_ much for that.” 

“No problem.” 

“Leave him be,” Sicheng said to Dejun. “We respect everyone’s life choices here, no matter how depressing they may seem to the rest of us.” 

“Why do you all always gang up on me?” Ten whined. “This is bullying!” 

“It’s just fun,” Sicheng responded. 

“Exactly,” Kun joined in. “You do the same with us.” 

There was no going about denying that statement. 

“Speaking of life choices,” Sicheng spoke up, taking the conversation down a different route. “I’m thinking about my life right now, and I was wondering if I should ask Yuta to move in with me.” 

Dejun enthusiastically slapped Sicheng’s arm, his eyes wide and shinning with glee. “Sicheng! Yes! Do it!” 

“You sound more excited than he is,” Ten commented. “Don’t you have your own love life to care about.” 

“If you haven’t noticed by now, I’ve been in a steady relationship for three years. We share a flat and live like an old married couple,” Dejun said. “Let me rejoice over the little things,” he added with a pout. “It’s been so long since I worried about asking Hen to move in with me. Let me have this!” 

“Okay, calm down,” Ten said, chuckling faintly. 

“If you think you’re ready, you can always ask him,” Kun said. “You’ll still have to talk it over together anyway. Just because you ask him now doesn’t mean you’ll automatically move in together after a week.” 

“I know,” Sicheng groaned, ending the conversation when he started downing the rest of his beer. He clearly regretted asking for advice in the first place. 

“But if we’re talking about relationships,” Ten said, picking up from the previous topic, “I think Doyoung has been looking at engagement rings recently.” 

“Seriously?” Dejun questioned. “Like, actual rings? As in to-” 

“Propose? I think so,” Ten stated. “But don’t tell him I mentioned it. He’ll get embarrassed and then snap my neck.” 

“I’ll ask him as soon as he comes in,” Kun announced, causing the younger demon next to him to punch his arm. 

“Don’t you dare,” Ten threatened. 

“Don’t you dare what?” Doyoung asked, swinging the doors to the karaoke room open. He was joined by Jaehyun, the younger man carrying a plastic bag. 

“They’re being mean again,” Ten replied. 

“So the usual,” Jaehyun said, placing the plastic bag down on the table in front of the couch. “Sorry for being late,” he apologised on his and Doyoung’s behalf. “I got caught up. _But_ , I brought cupcakes and cookies. I got them from a friend, but they’re really good.” 

Excited, Dejun looked through the bag, pulling out a container filled with baked goods. He took one for himself, humming in approval as he took a big bite out of a cupcake covered in way too much buttercream frosting. 

“I’ve had about three at this point,” Doyoung stated, taking a seat next to Ten. “Just to check if they were laced with anything. They’re not.” 

“He was just hungry,” Jaehyun explained. “He would have eaten everything if I didn’t stop him. He wanted to take them home!” 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung called out, his head hanging in shame. 

“ _Wow_ Doyoung. You didn’t wanna share? You’re so cruel,” Sicheng said with a feigned tone of disgust. 

“Anyway,” Doyoung quickly exclaimed, hurrying to change the subject before the rest of his friends gang up on him. “Who’s down for some singing?” 

Dejun’s hand shot right up, a cupcake in his face. “I’ll go,” he said. “But I wanna sing with someone,” he added, taking another bite of the sweet treat. 

“I’ll go,” Kun said. The man stood himself up. 

So, whilst Kun and Dejun made themselves busy with picking a song to sing, Ten began thinking of how he should go about asking Jaehyun for his help. 

If Jaehyun refuses, then Ten can’t force him to. Of course, that would make things harder for Ten. After all, Jaehyun was the only fallen angel he was close to. The demon wasn’t going to go around asking for personal stories from people he simply doesn’t know, especially since opening up about what happened was a long and painful process for Jaehyun, even to his friends and boyfriend. 

Ten hoped that Jaehyun would say yes. 

But another part of him wished for Jaehyun to say no. 

If Jaehyun ended up agreeing to help Ten, explaining what happens to angels that are deemed corrupt to Taeyong, then there is a large possibility that Taeyong will be so frightened that all the progress that he has clearly made will go down the drain. If he says no, then Ten and Taeyong can both play pretend for a bit longer, until Taeyong undoubtably leaves. 

No matter what, Ten knew that the angel would leave sooner or later. He of course hoped for later, just so that he could have some more fun with the man. 

But he wasn’t going to hold his breath. 

It’s better to not have hopes when it’s clear they’ll get crushed, only disappointing you in the long run. 

Jaehyun made himself comfortable on the edge of the couch. He slung his arm over Doyoung’s shoulder, the demon scooting in closer and snaking an arm around the man’s middle. 

Ten would have typically gagged at the public display of affection, however he couldn’t will the sound out. The demon was too occupied with his thoughts, wondering how he should approach Jaehyun with the request. He was probably staring out into the void or at his two friends, because soon enough he felt an elbow to his side, snapping him out of his daze. 

“What’re you looking at?” Doyoung asked. “Is the singing that bad?” 

Ten shook his head, chuckling softly. 

“Then what?” 

“Umm... can I have Jaehyun?” 

Doyoung scoffed. “Wanna repeat that?” 

Jaehyun leaned over, looking at Ten with a wide grin. “Pick me up at nine, lover boy.” 

Sicheng, casually observing the mess of an interaction, laughed. 

“Not like that,” Ten assured. “I meant to talk.” 

Jaehyun shrugged, leaning back against the headrest. “I can talk. What’s it about?” 

“You know how I’m helping out that angel?” 

“How could we forget,” Doyoung butted in. 

“Well anyway,” Ten continued. “He keeps asking about... you know.” 

Jaehyun made a soft noise, looking down at his joined hands. “What did you tell him?” 

“Nothing,” Ten replied. “Just that I know someone that might tell him. You don’t have to though.” 

The atmosphere felt far too strange for Ten’s liking. Whilst Kun and Dejun were singing their hearts out to a random pop song, the air between Ten, Jaehyun and Doyoung was tense. Even Sicheng felt uncomfortable, turning his attention to the two men singing. 

“I... can I think about it?” 

“Yeah,” Ten replied. “No rush.” 

Jaehyun nodded. He reached out to the table, grabbing one of the treats he brought over. “Do you think there’s a point to it? If you’re so sure he’s gonna run off any time soon, why scar him? Don’t you think it’s best he doesn’t know?” 

“He’s far too stubborn,” Ten attested. “He won’t let me live until he finds out everything there is to know.” 

“Well that sounds... different,” Doyoung mused. 

“More like annoying,” Ten corrected. “He’s so- _ugh_! You know? Persistent and annoying! That’s what he is.” 

“Then why do you stick around?” 

“He won’t leave me alone,” Ten explained. 

“And who’s to blame for that?” Jaehyun asked. “Weren’t you the one that told him he needed to prove himself? You shot yourself in the foot with that.” 

Ten groaned. 

Jaehyun was right. The only reason Taeyong kept close to Ten was because of that stupid deal. There really was no reason behind it – none at all. But Taeyong couldn’t stand being wrong, that much was clear. The angel willingly agreed to spending the next five – now four – months with Ten, solely because he didn’t want Ten to be right. 

Now that’s what you call spite. 

There was no prize for proving Ten wrong.

However, Taeyong didn’t care about that. The only reward he needed was the satisfaction of knowing that Ten was wrong and that Taeyong was in fact not like the other angels. Taeyong was so desperate to convince Ten of that. But it was obvious that the person he really wanted to convince was himself, and only himself. 

Ten almost took pity on the angel. 

Almost. 

There were moments he was temporarily swayed by Taeyong. The stories of his childhood seemed to do the trick, but Ten knew better than to feel sorry for him. 

“Details aside,” Ten brushed Jaehyun’s words away, “he’s annoying.” 

Doyoung laughed. 

“Is my misery funny to you?” 

Doyoung smiled, glancing at Ten without saying anything. 

“Hey! Don’t pull that face and say nothing!” 

“There’s nothing to say,” Doyoung stated. “Don’t you think, Jae?” 

The man in question locked eyes with his boyfriend. They exchanged a few glances, seemingly going through an entire conversation without speaking a single word. 

“I seriously can’t stand you two,” Ten grumbled. “Just... let me know if you’re willing to talk to him.” 

“Okay,” Jaehyun replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did I post this at 11am? Dunno. I'm currently writing this at 10:30pm the night prior and I'm guessing I'll be too lazy to change the notes like last time. Oops.
> 
> I don't really know what to say about this chap other than it's a chapter. The next one though is cute, also on my top 5 chaps I've written as of now. Oh, and I said that this fic will be about 30 chapters but I'm currently at chapter 20 (near the end) and I'm honestly thinking that 25 will be enough. It depends though. Would you guys prefer more chapters or to have less chaps but they're longer? Please let me know down in the comments. Personally I think less chaps would be better but do let me know.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, ya girl has gotten into her dream university! I'll be starting at the end of September, hence why I'm barely focusing on writing anything but ASG so I can finish it before then. I hoped to end by September/October so maybe, fingers crossed, I will. I'll be doing management (fun fact, I struggle with writing that word).
> 
> I hope to work on my other WIPs after I get this beast finished. I'll start my other multi chaptered fics after I get used to the uni workload. In the mean time I'll work on my oneshots and research/plans for the xiaohen fic and dojae spin off.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. It's nothing great, I know. More fun stuff is yet to come, trust me.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with these updates and thank you for reading. Make sure to drop a comment, they mean the world.
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See ya on the 30th (I'll have my birthday by then, I feel old) !! <33
> 
> Love ya!!


	14. Soft Brush Strokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong wanted to pick up a brush and paint, watching colours fill up the page in harmony. Yet he struggled to even do the first step. 
> 
> He lacked the freedom it required. 

Taeyong crouched down in front of the tree, certain that he heard something from around there. He was just on his way over to Taeil’s place, agreeing to meet up with him and the rest of their friends for a spontaneous gathering. He was practically there when he noticed a sound akin to a soft whine. 

It wasn’t even that dark outside, yet Taeyong still struggled to spot anything. 

At times like this, the angel wondered if he might need to invest in glasses. Sometimes he felt so blind, struggling to spot the things right in front of him. He’s managed to lose his keys, phone and wallet so many times, only to later find them hidden in plain sight, so glasses didn’t sound like such a stupid idea. 

The noise continued, and Taeyong began to wonder if someone was playing a prank on him. 

_A prank?_

It did sound ridiculous, but that’s exactly what it felt like to the angel. 

The mewl came again and again. 

Taeyong sighed, pushing himself up on his feet. He’d take a quick once over before admitting defeat. If he couldn’t find the source of the noise, then someone else passing by might. 

“Where are you?” Taeyong whispered to himself, eyes scanning the surrounding area. 

Nothing looked out of the norm, and so the angel was ready to give up. 

And he would have if it wasn’t for something curling up at his feet. 

“A cat?” 

To his surprise, a cute white cat was brushing up against him. It didn’t look like it had a collar around its neck, and so the angel guessed that it was a stray cat. It was a rather cute animal, its fur grey if not for the splotches of ashy brown, almost a dirty grey, around its ears and paws.

The angel slowly crouched down again, offering out his hand to the creature. 

“Hey there kitty,” Taeyong cooed softly, smiling fondly when the cat pushed its pink nose up against his extended finger. “You wanna be friends?” He asked, softly stroking the cat. “Are you lost?” He continued as if the animal understood what was being spoken to it. “Me too,” the man said with a chuckle. “Not like you though, but also lost.” 

The cat arched its back when Taeyong stroked along its spine. 

“Say, you wanna come with me?” 

There was no _actual_ reply, but Taeyong came to his own conclusion. The angel picked the cat up, cradling it carefully as if it was his child. The animal was confused at first, its large green eyes scattering around the surroundings. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong whispered. “I won’t hurt you, kitty.” 

Looking up at Taeyong, the cat meowed. 

“Yes, yes, I know,” the man said jokingly. “Just a few minutes.” 

Surprisingly, the cat didn’t protest being held by the angel. If anything, the animal seemed to enjoy it, curling up into a cloud like ball. 

The rest of the walk to Taeil’s apartment was uneventful, and when the human opened the door for Taeyong, he was not only greeted by the angel but also by an adorable little cat. 

“Surprise,” Taeyong said as he stepped inside. “I found this cutie on the way here,” he explained. 

In a matter of seconds, the other men present swarmed Taeyong and the cat. It was like they’ve never seen a cat in their life which was quite funny, but Taeyong worried that all the attention would frighten the stray. 

“Guys, you’ll scare it,” Taeyong said, sheltering the ball of fur in his arms. 

Mark brought his face extra close to the kitten, his large eyes shining with pure joy and admiration at the sight of the animal. The cat must have felt safe with the angel, leaning in to boop their noses together. 

The youngest giggled. “It’s so cute,” he uttered. “What are you gonna do with it?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I haven’t really thought of it,” he admitted. “I’ll probably check if it has an owner, and if it doesn’t... then I’ll have to give it away.” 

“I could always take care of it,” Taeil stated. “If it doesn’t have an owner. I always wanted a cat.” 

“What are you gonna name it – if it doesn’t have a home already,” Lucas asked, gently stroking the top of the cat’s head with his index. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Taeil stated, smiling fondly at the cat. 

Since all the spotlight was on the kitten, Taeyong noticed the absence of Jungwoo. Even Johnny was present – though the human hadn’t said anything since Taeyong came in, only making soft noises in awe at the cat like it was a baby – but the angel wasn’t there. It wasn’t like he would get held up at work for so long. 

So, where was he? 

“Is Jungwoo not coming?” Taeyong questioned, confused at his absence. 

“I’m pretty sure he said he has some work to do,” Johnny replied. 

_How strange._

“Oh... okay.” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Lately, being around Jungwoo made the angel worry. For example, last week after meeting up with Ten, Taeyong went to the café he and his friends usually went to in the mornings. 

He was constantly on edge, dreading questions such regarding a demonic smell hovering above Taeyong. He also feared that one of the hickies that was left on Taeyong’s neck would be visible, even after being coated in layers of concealer the angel bought on his way home. 

Jungwoo’s absence should have been a breath of fresh air – a weight being lifted of his shoulder – but instead it made everything worse by a tenfold. 

Taeyong hated the feeling. 

*** 

_I’m bored_

_Hi bored, I’m Ten_

_Uuugghhh_

_You’re so lame_

_Wow, angel_

_You’re so mean_

_You make old man jokes_

_And?_

_It’s part of my charm_

_Yeah sure_

_Since you wanna be mean to me how about we get to the point_

_What do you want from me today, angel?_

_Or is this just a booty call_

_In which case I’m flattered but I’m too tired_

_Are you sick again?_

_Does the big baby have a cold :’(_

_For an angel you are quite snide to me_

_I guess you could say that’s your influence_

_When have I EVER been rude to you?_

_You want a list?_

_…_

_What do you want?_

_I’m bored so..._

_I was wondering if you’d like to hang out or something like that_

_Or something like that_

_I said no booty calls today_

_Sorry to_ _disappoint_

_It’s fine_

_I’m just..._

_Can we meet?_

_For what?_

_Do you have a question or something?_

_No_

_Then what’s the point?_

_It’s..._

_I’m bored, that’s all_

_You have friends_

_Go bother then, angel_

_But it’s not the same_

_Please_

_You’re the only person I don’t have to act around_

_Please_

_Just for an hour_

_Then you can do whatever you want to_

_Please, Ten_

_Uggggggghhhhhh_

_Fine_

_For an hour_

_!!_

_Thanks for that_

_Where do you_ _wanna_ _meet?_

_At the park_

_That’s SO specific, angel_

_I’ll send you the address, sheesh_

_Did you just sheesh me!?_

_I also rolled my eyes_

_Oh my_ _my_ _my_ _, angel_

_You’re quite the personality, aren’t ya_

_I am_

_Now meet me here [open map]_

_I’m already there so come when you can_

_Can do_

_Where will you be?_

_I’m sure you’ll find me_

_With your demon senses and all that_

_Demon senses_

_I like that, angel_

_I’ll find you then_

_With my demon senses_

_Like a knock-off_ _Spiderman_

_Great_

_I’ll be waiting_

_I know you will_

*** 

Taeyong sighed, scratching his arm to ease the itch after getting bit by something – probably a spider. He noticed one in the corner of his bedroom, but since he was too scared to do anything with it, the angel left it be and now he was paying the price. He didn’t have the heart to kill the creature though; as much as it sent chills down his spine looking at it with its creepy eight spindly legs, Taeyong couldn’t do it. 

So, now Taeyong had a roommate in the form of a spider. If they could split the bill that would be good too. 

The angel leaned back against the bench, basking in the gentle April sun rays. The temperature had finally taken a giant leap towards what Taeyong loved the most. He no longer had to wear woolly sweaters and coats and anything else that would make most people overheat any given day, which was quite relieving. But, now that the colder seasons have passed, Taeyong realised that he _really_ lacked in the fashion department. 

All Taeyong could find were a few plain t-shirts and maybe two shirts he wouldn’t get a heat stroke in. So yeah, maybe he needed to go shopping like Taeil suggested. He could always bring Johnny or Taeil with him – or maybe Lucas. 

With about twenty minutes passing since Ten last texted him, the angel wondered how long it would take for the man to come. Of course, Taeyong didn’t expect Ten to come speeding down to reach him in a matter of seconds, but he also thought the demon would take quicker. 

Taeyong didn’t even know why he asked Ten to join him. He knew he shouldn’t have done that, especially after listening to Taeil, but he couldn’t stop himself. Ten was the onlyperson Taeyong thought about as he opened his contacts, picking the demon to grant him some company. The angel clearly understood that the two men shouldn’t mix other than on very specific occasions, yet here he was, doing exactly what he shouldn’t. 

But Ten wasn’t saying no either. 

Were the boundaries getting muddled up and crossed, or were they never set in the first place? 

It was a concerning thought, but it wasn’t something Taeyong wanted to dwell on for too long. He couldn’t handle that right now. 

“Where is he?” Taeyong muttered to himself, pulling out his phone to check the time. 

_Are you close?_

The angel stared at his screen, waiting for the tick to show up under the message. He waited and waited, but Ten still didn’t read the text. 

Was this what Johnny meant when he said you can never have too much faith in a guy? 

Whatever the reason for Ten’s tardiness – though could he really be late if they never actually agreed on a time to meet – Taeyong put his phone away, paying more attention to the brown case file he brought along. Originally, Taeyong came out to work on his case for a little bit, finding the sun and fresh air helped him think more clearly as opposed to when he was stuck within his own four walls. 

He managed to get something done, though he lacked the motivation to get the case completed. The weather was far too nice to spend his whole day working – on a rubbish case nonetheless. A petty theft case wasn’t anything exciting, but then again majority of the cases he’s been receiving lately haven’t been of any greater scale. 

Taeyong had his suspicions as to why. It most likely had to do with his latest progress and his increase in unsuccessful cases. He didn’t really care though; maybe it was for the better if he received all the tamer cases, at least that way he won’t have to go out of his way to do something which has sucked all the joy from his life. 

Dramatic, but quite true. 

There truly was no joy in what he did anymore – if there even was any to be had in the first place. It was hard to tell if he even enjoyed what he did, or if it was merely an illusion. What Taeyong said last time with Ten – that his job made him tired – was like a revelation. Once he said it out loud, finally putting into words what he felt for years upon years, the angel was quite relieved. 

And quite sad. 

The longer he dwelled on that, the more he wanted to move on. 

Years of his life may have been spent doing things that didn’t bring him happiness, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do things which made him happy from this point on. 

“This feels familiar,” Ten stated. 

Taeyong whipped his head around, looking behind him to where the demon was stood. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Ten approaching him. 

“Like déjà vu,” the demon continued. He extended his hand out, surprising Taeyong with a drink. “I asked for the sweetest cold drink they had,” he said, passing the plastic cup to the angel. “Watching the barista make it was like a fever dream. Hope you like it,” he added before sitting himself down next to Taeyong. 

“Thanks,” the angel said with a faint smile. He didn’t expect Ten to go out of his way, so to see the demon grabbed drinks for the both of them on the way was rather sweet of him. “I thought you were gonna stand me up,” he said, playing with his straw before taking a small sip. He hummed, finding the beverage to his liking. 

“I said I’d come, didn’t I,” Ten said. “I keep my word. You should know that by now, angel.” 

“I still haven’t forgotten my name,” Taeyong stated, sipping on his creamy cooler. 

The demon laughed. “Next time then.” 

“Next time,” the angel agreed. 

There was a brief moment of silence between the men as they adjusted to each other’s presence. Somehow, the silence wasn’t awkward – maybe at first, but after a minute or two, everything felt normal. As normal as it could get with a demon and angel sitting and drinking together. 

“So...” Ten started, eyes flickering over to Taeyong. 

The angel looked right back at Ten, eyebrow raised as he continued to drink more and more of his chilled beverage. 

“Is it good?” 

“Perfect,” Taeyong replied. “Wanna try?” He asked, offering up his drink to the demon. 

Ten’s eyes glanced at the straw before going back to Taeyong. 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of germs when you’ve had your tongue up my ass,” Taeyong uttered, bringing the drink closer to Ten. 

The demon chuckled. “I’m more concerned about all the sugar than your spit,” he stated. “But fine, I’ll try it.” 

Satisfied, Taeyong grinned, handing the plastic cup to Ten. The demon brought the straw to his lips, taking a wary sip of the sugary concoction. At first the full severity of the flavour didn’t help him, but after a few seconds he got a pig punch of sugar and syrup, grimacing at just how sweet the drink was. 

Taeyong laughed at Ten’s excessive reaction. “Oh come on! It’s not that bad.” 

“That’s pure sugar!” Ten argued, handing the cup back to Taeyong. “That’s so over the top, it’s ridiculous.” 

“It’s not.” 

“It is! I’d rather inject myself with pure crystallised sugar than drink more of that.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being dramatic,” he muttered, taking a sip of the drink. “Your loss.” Taeyong knew that he’s always had an extreme case of a sweet tooth – more so than anyone else he knew – so he found amusement in everyone’s reactions to his cravings. 

“Are you on the job?” Ten questioned, diverting his attention to the cream coloured folder in Taeyong’s possession. 

“I tried,” the angel replied. “I can’t really be bothered with it though. I’d rather enjoy the sun than work.” 

Ten hummed. “Makes sense. It’s gotten nicer recently which means no more heating bills,” the demon stated. “But that doesn’t mean anything if we have to keep the air con running.” 

“You win some, you lose some.” 

“Such wisdom for an angel,” Ten joked. “You should put that on a t-shirt. Can I see?” 

Taeyong passed the folder over. “You won’t be able to read it anyway,” he said as Ten opened up to the front page, staring blankly at something that didn’t in the slightest resemble what Taeyong saw. “Angel tricks,” Taeyong added. 

“That’s so weird,” Ten said, scanning through the pages as if he could actually find anything there. “It’s like magic.” 

“We don’t like that word.” 

“Ah, right,” Ten said, handing the file back over. “It’s too wicked for you angels. My bad.” 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong assured. “That’s the word I would use too. Magic. It’s the best way to put it.” 

Ten nodded. “You know, demons have their own tricks,” he stated. “I don’t know any, and neither does anyone I know. But I know that the demons from the past liked to wreak havoc using their own _magic_ tricks.” 

“That’s cool,” Taeyong commented. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know any tricks either.” 

“I'd be more surprised if you did,” the demon said, taking care of his own drink – an iced coffee. After a few small sips, Ten brought the cup to his cheek to cool himself down. He sighed with a smile, soothing himself from the rather powerful sunshine. 

“What’s your favourite season?” Taeyong asked out of the blue. 

Ten chuckled. “Are we seriously still playing that stupid game?” 

The angel nodded, swirling his drink with the straw. “Technically we haven’t finished it.” 

“How many questions are left?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Dunno,” he replied. “I haven’t been keeping count.” He said the same before, but it was the truth. Did he really have to count each question? That’s just absurd. 

Ten scoffed. “That kind of contradicts the point of the game,” the man stated. “Aren’t you supposed to ask twenty-one questions and _only_ twenty-one?” 

“That’s a stupid rule.” 

The younger laughed. “It’s literally called twenty-one questions! It’s in the name, angel.” 

“Yeah, well it’s stupid,” the older argued, lips out in a pout. “If I wanna ask a question, I’ll ask it.” 

“I can’t stop you, angel,” Ten said, folding his arms over his chest. He took a short pause, observing the tranquil state of their surroundings. 

Ten was right about the déjà vu; the two men have already been here, in the very same places nevertheless. It was back when Taeyong was still working on the Yuta case, following the human around to his dates with Sicheng. At the time though, there wasn’t as much greenery around. There just wasn’t as much life back then. 

But now? Now there were flowers blooming everywhere; the trees were alive with beautiful shades of green, some also blooming with small pink or white flowers. Birds were flying in the clear skies, squirrels ran around, climbing up trees with a burst of energy, and even the little pond adjacent to the bench the men were sat on was filled with life. 

The depressing state of the world had finally been swept away, bringing a beacon of hope to everyone. 

“Autumn,” Ten said, eyes squinted as light shone through tree branches right onto his face. 

“Huh?” 

“My favourite season,” the demon elaborated. “Since you asked.” 

“Oh... I prefer spring,” Taeyong stated. 

“Not summer? You know, since it’s warmer.” 

Taeyong clicked his tongue. “I like summer,” he affirmed. “But spring is just... it’s nicer. It’s the start of life,” he explained, looking to Ten. “Maybe it’s not as hot as summer, but it has something special. Like... watching the flowers blossom one day, and the other day you see it it’s already in full bloom. That kind of thing. It smells nice too.” 

“From the flowers?” 

The angel hummed in agreement. “But also, of spring rain. It’s different.” 

Ten nodded faintly. “I think I know what you mean. I like the smell of autumn too. And all the colours.” 

“It’s just brown,” Taeyong pointed out. “Brown leaves, mud, cold rains and decay. What’s so pretty in that?” 

Ten scoffed. “You’re thinking too much like an angel right now,” he muttered. “You don’t realise the beauty of it all.” 

Taeyong bit his lip. “Go on...” 

“Autumn is more than just death and gloom,” Ten declared. “Everything about it is warm without the actual unbearable heat. The browns and oranges, falling from the tips of trees. You have the candles, the spices, and of course, it’s the season of harvest,” he pointed out. “It’s the time to harvest everything that’s been planted in spring. It’s not all about death, angel.” 

“I guess... you’re right.” 

“I know I am, angel.” 

“But you like it because it’s also cold, right?” 

Ten nodded. “I don’t mind heat that much, but I prefer cooler temperature by a long shot.” 

“That’s kind of odd for a demon, don’t you think?” 

The man in question shrugged. “Everything about life is weird. It’s best to just not question it.” 

Maybe Ten was right about that. Was there even a point to trying to understand the absurdities to life? Even an angel didn’t have all the answers, and they are the closest things to Heaven on the surface of the planet. 

“You might have a point,” Taeyong said, looking in front of him to the small pond. “Say... do you think that there’s something after death?” 

The demon laughed faintly. “Well that’s a question I didn’t expect from an angel. You sure are full of surprises, angel.” 

“But do you?” 

Ten shrugged. “I mean... maybe? I’ve never been to Hell, so I can’t say for a fact it exists. Maybe, and this is just me thinking out loud, we all go to the same place in the end, be it a utopia or nothing. And maybe the only reason we’ve been told there are two different places – Heaven and Hell – is to further the gap between demons, angels and humans. For all we know, there may be a place between Heaven and Hell.” 

Taeyong nodded along. “Never thought of it like that, but it makes sense,” he admitted. 

“Does it though?” 

“Why not? It’s not like we’ll know until we finally die.” 

“That’s grim,” the demon chuckled. “But true; we won’t know until we’re dead.” 

Their conversation faded, replaced with yet another silence – still not as awkward as either of them would have expected. It wasn’t the type of quite that had one of them itching to say anything, praying internally for the stillness between them to come to an end. 

Yet Taeyong spoke up anyway. 

“You know how I said I don’t have any hobbies?” 

“I recall,” he replied. “I still think it’s sad.” 

“I do too,” Taeyong acknowledged. 

“What about it though?” 

“Do you think...” The angel paused, biting down on his lip. He felt awkward all of a sudden – no, maybe awkward wasn’t the right word. Embarrassed? Bashful? Somewhere along those lines was what he felt. “Do you think you could help me find one? Other than reading from time to time, I don’t have anything else to do.” 

“You want to find a hobby?” 

The angel nodded. 

“Well... do you have anything that interests you? We need a starting point,” the younger man said. “There’s so many things you could do as a hobby.” 

Taeyong pursed his lips, crooning in thought. “I like... I like the idea of art,” he stated. “But I can’t draw or anything like that.” 

“That’s not a problem,” Ten assured. “It’s something you practice to get good at. Anything else?” 

Taeyong tried to think of something else that interested him, but for the time being he simply couldn’t come up with anything other than art. “Nope,” he said softly, shaking his head. 

“In that case, I can recommend you some-” 

“What?” 

“What _what_ _?_ You didn’t let me finish.” 

“Aren’t you gonna help me?” 

“I am.” 

“I meant, like personally,” the older said. “You studied art, right? Can’t you teach me something?” 

“I’m not a teacher,” Ten reminded Taeyong. “As much as you might think that, I’m just a demon you decided to fuck one day and now you won’t leave me alone. You’re like a stray.” There was barely any – _if_ any – bite to Ten’s words. 

The angel pouted; his eyes glazed in a layer of sadness. “Please,” he pleaded softly. 

Taeyong could see signs of an internal turmoil within Ten, once more reminding Taeyong of the reality of their situation. Ten – unlike Taeyong – did try to set up boundaries between Taeyong and himself. Yet the angel was testing him and making it harder and harder each passing day to stay behind the line that Ten had drawn out for himself. 

With a reluctant sigh, Ten nodded. “Fine,” he said. “I can help you with that.” 

Taeyong’s face lit up at that, eyes shining with joy. “Thank you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I might as well.” 

Practically jumping up and down in his seat, Taeyong grabbed onto Ten’s arm. “When can we start?” 

Ten exhaled. “I’m fine any day,” he explained. 

“Even now?” 

The demon wanted to say no. However, as he looked into Taeyong’s large sparkling puppy dog eyes, it became impossible to refuse the angel. 

“I don’t have a lot of art supplies at home,” Ten announced. “But sure. Even now.” 

Taeyong shot up from the bench. He offered his hand out to Ten, impatient to get going to try something new. “Let’s go then,” he said, voice overflowing with sheer excitement. 

Taking Taeyong’s hand, both men blurred the line drawn in sand, so fragile and weak. 

*** 

“That’s a pencil,” Ten announced, pointing over to the small item on the desk. “Have you seen one before.” 

“You’re being stupid,” Taeyong said, his hand scanning the different types of paper laid out on the desk in question. “Of course I haven’t,” he deadpanned. 

The demon chuckled. “Well now you have. Do you know how to hold it?” 

“I guess I do,” Taeyong replied, picking the item up. It was quite blunt and in need of sharpening. “I didn’t expect you to have a home studio,” he said, changing the topic. “Do you have an office too?” 

“I don’t,” Ten replied, cleaning up so that they could both use the space without any accidents. “There’s no need for one. If I have anything to bring home, I work on it in bed.” 

Taeyong nodded. “Work as in actual work or...” 

“Yes, actual work. Paper work and all that fun stuff.” 

“So, you don’t use your bed to sleep in but to do your work on?” 

Ten hummed, moving sketchbooks from one corner to another. “More or less. You have a problem with that?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you how to live your life,” the angel replied. “But it is weird.” 

“Well I like it, so I’ll stick to it,” Ten stated. He nodded as he observed the cleared area for the men to work at. “That should do it. Sit,” he directed, pulling a chair out for the older. “Unless you wanna stand. Do you have a steady hand?” 

“I... I don’t know,” Taeyong replied honestly. 

“Then sit down.” 

Taeyong did as told, sitting down on the chair. Ten was stood at his side, using his hand to lean against the desk. 

The demon looked as lost and Taeyong. 

It was quite comical really. 

“What now?” The angel asked, looking up at Ten with expectant eyes. 

Ten sighed, his expression utterly confused. He shrugged. “Do art,” he said. “I really don’t know what to tell you. There’s paper there,” he pointed to the stash on the other side of Taeyong. “You have brushes, pencils, paints, everything you could possible want over there. Go for it. Go wild.” 

Taeyong looked at the art supplies and then back to Ten. 

“What do I draw though?” 

“Whatever you want,” Ten replied. “Whatever your heart tells you to.” 

“What my hearts tells me,” Taeyong muttered to himself, warily placing a thick piece of paper in front on him. “What my heart wants,” he continued, staring at the blank sheet. 

_What does that even mean?_

Taeyong could stare at the sheet all day and still not come up with anything. 

“I don’t...” Taeyong trailed off, biting down on the inside of his cheek. 

“Don’t think,” Ten advised. 

The angel scoffed. “That’s not as easy as it sounds. I have no idea what to do. And even if I did, it would look terrible.” 

“So?” 

“So... it’s gonna look bad.” 

“I’m not expecting you to be the next Da Vinci,” the demon stated. “Just draw something – absolutely anything! Go wild. You can do that, right?” 

Taeyong hung his head. It felt terrible; the feeling of not being able to do anything despite a strong desire to make an effort. Taeyong wanted to pick up a brush and paint, watching colours fill up the page in harmony. Yet he struggled to even do the first step. 

He lacked the freedom it required. 

“Oh angel,” Ten uttered softly, standing up properly. “No wonder no artists were angels.” He walked away from where Taeyong was sat, picking up a few things scattered around the place, only to come back to Taeyong with a bottle of water which he poured into a glass pushed to the edge of the desk. 

“We’re that bad, huh?” Taeyong joked, somewhat depressed by his inability to create. 

“Just repressed. Here,” Ten said, handing a brush to Taeyong. “These are watercolours,” he explained when he slid over a long black box with different coloured blocks separated. “They’re not the best I have, but they should serve you well.” 

“What am I supposed to do with them?” 

“Use them,” Ten replied without the usual bite to his voice. “Like this,” he said, taking hold of the angel’s wrist, guiding his hand over to the glass of water. “You get it wet, because these are watercolours. And you know, water is in the name.” 

“I would’ve never guessed.” 

The demon snorted. “Then you choose a colour,” he continued. 

“Which one should I choose?” 

Ten shrugged. “Up to you. What’s your favourite?” 

Taeyong’s expression was blank. 

“Oh you _have_ to be kidding me,” Ten groaned in disbelief. “You don’t have a favourite colour?” 

“I never thought of it!” Taeyong said in his defence. “But if I had to pick... maybe pink? Like cherry blossoms.” 

“Not bad,” Ten mused. “Okay then, wet the pink.” 

The angel followed Ten’s directions, slowly stroking the dry block of pigment with his wettened brush. He watched as the water pooled, a soft pink to it. 

“What now?” 

“Put it on the paper and create art. Simple as that.” 

“I beg to differ,” Taeyong muttered. “Aren’t you gonna teach me how to draw something first?” 

“That ruins all the fun,” the demon stated. “Just pretend you’re a child and create without even thinking. Pretend you’ve never seen any artwork in your entire life and just create. Okay? Just try.” 

Taeyong exhaled, hovering the tip of the brush over the centre off the paper. For some reason, this was one of the most nerve-wracking things he’s ever done. The angel feared that he would make a mistake and ruin everything. But how was he supposed to ruin something he didn’t even start? 

The angel knew that his reluctance to start anything was detrimental to his process. If he never builds up the courage to step out further and further of the box he’s been forced into his entire life, then he might as well just stay there until the end of time. 

Due to his hesitation, the pigmented water dripped onto the sheet of paper, staining it without Taeyong’s input. 

The angel pulled his hand away, his eyes frantically looking around. He didn’t know what he was looking for, nor did he understand what he should do next. 

“I messed up,” Taeyong said quietly. “Can I...” He looked down, embarrassed with himself. 

Ten sighed. The demon stood behind Taeyong, leaning over the man. “Have you ever heard of this guy Bob Ross?” 

“Umm... can’t say I have.” 

“Well,” Ten started, taking hold of Taeyong’s hand, forcing it back to the paper, right to the spot where light pink dyed the page. “He was an artist,” he explained, his lips so close to Taeyong’s ear, other hand resting between the angel’s shoulder blades. “And there was a thing he said. Wanna know what he said?” 

Taeyong gulped, feeling his heart in his throat. “Yeah,” he uttered. 

“ _T_ _here are no mistakes, only happy accidents._ That’s what he said. So, don’t say you messed up before you even started,” the demon whispered, guiding Taeyong’s hand along the sheet. “It’s a pretty colour, like cherry blossoms. Work with that. Paint flowers,” he suggested, forcing Taeyong’s hand and hence brush down, creating more pink circles. “Like this.” 

For some reason, Taeyong struggled to bring his attention off Ten to the paper. It was like he was frozen; the closeness of the two men paralyzing the angel. He guessed he was craving some intimacy, going over a week since their last time together. Maybe Taeyong’s body was just lusting for the demon, especially since he was so close, his warm scent lulling the angel into a state of relaxation. 

But Taeyong wasn’t going to try anything with Ten – not when Ten said he wasn’t in the mood for it. Taeyong respected the demon’s boundaries. 

At least he thought he did. 

Out of all the times Taeyong has seen Ten, this had to be the most laid-back the demon has ever been. Taeyong expected Ten to be annoyed – and at first, he seriously thought that was the case – but the demon wasn’t like that. Maybe at the start Ten did seem off, wanting to get away from Taeyong as soon as he could, however he was far more easy-going. 

“Eyes on the paper, angel,” Ten said softly, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. “Like this,” he continued when Taeyong finally brought his gaze over to the page, surprised by the baby pink dots scattered all over. “Don’t think about it. Just move your brush around.” 

Slowly, Ten pulled back. 

“What if I ruin it?” 

“Not possible,” Ten replied. 

“But if I do?” 

“Then you can fix it, angel. Try to have fun; that’s what art is about anyway,” the demon said. “Fun and expression. Do what feels right to you. You can’t go wrong with that.” 

“But-” 

“Angel,” Ten interrupted, arms folded over his chest. He was visibly unimpressed by Taeyong’s constant questions of doubt. “You say anything along those lines again and I’m kicking you out. Understood?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Great!” Ten exclaimed. “Get to it.” 

“Are you gonna stay with me?” 

Ten seemed surprised by the question, his eyebrows raised up. “You want me to?” 

“Please.” 

“Fine by me,” Ten stated. “You know, this might actually be good.” 

“Huh?” 

The demon grabbed one of the sketch pads scattered around. He also pulled out a folded chair from the back of the room, dragging it over and setting it up near Taeyong. 

“I’m a bit rusty on sketching people,” Ten declared, sitting himself down. “And since you’re so beautiful, angel, it would be a shame to not draw you.” 

And there it was again – that strange feeling. Was Taeyong really so desperate to feel Ten’s caress that even the slightest compliment had his body acting up? 

“Should I pose?” 

“You’re good just like that, angel,” Ten assured. He flipped the sketch pad open, flicking through to a clean sheet of paper, grabbing a pencil once he was happy with everything. “Just try to not move too much. Can you do that?” 

“I think,” Taeyong replied, dipping his own brush in water and then bringing it over to the block of pigments. He didn’t have a clue what he was doing, but he’d much rather make a mess of what Ten made than ask another stupid question and risk rubbing Ten the wrong way. 

He picked yellow. 

The angel meant to choose red, though he wasn’t paying enough attention, hence the mix up. Of course, he could easily change the colour he was using. Yet he didn’t. 

_Happy accident._

“So,” Taeyong started as the soft bristles made contact with the page, the yellows and pink mixing together like a summer sunset. “How did this start? The art.” 

“I used to paint a lot with my mum,” Ten answered. His eyes were focused on Taeyong, his hand moving on its own accord along the paper. “And my sister too.” 

Taeyong hummed, faintly nodding his head. Right, how could he forget one of the greatest differences between their kinds? Whilst angels were too – quote unquote – busy to start families, demons were more than happy to do so. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe Ten was right about what he said a while back. Maybe demons were like humans, more so than Taeyong could ever imagine. 

“You have a sister?” 

Ten nodded. “She doesn’t live here,” he explained. “But we still talk.” 

“Must be nice,” Taeyong muttered, stroking the page with the brush. The colours were bleeding together and the angel actually didn’t hate the outcome. “Having a family.” 

“Right... you guys really aren’t the most family orientated, are ya?” 

The angel chuckled. “We’re not,” he replied. “I don’t talk to anyone I grew up with. It’s kind of sad really. We all share a name and childhood, but I haven’t seen majority of them since I turned eighteen,” Taeyong explained. “It’s like I never knew them in the first place. I... I sometimes wonder what it would be like. How having a family feels like.” 

Ten sucked in his lips, humming as he thought what he could possibly say next. “Well... it’s like friends but not quite.” 

Taeyong scoffed, his wrist circling slowly to create colourful pathways with the watercolours. “That helps.” 

“What I mean is, it can be like a group of very close friends,” Ten elaborated, pencil digging into paper. “But it can also be way worse. It’s a group of people you can’t choose to be with, so you’re either really lucky or not. If you have friends, you basically have a family – one that you can pick and decide if you’re comfortable with them.” 

“Are you?” 

“I’d say so,” the angel asserted. “I consider us to be close. And don’t get too sad over it, angel. Found families can be miles better than blood.” 

Taeyong smiled weakly. “Thanks.” 

“But anyway,” Ten said, “I started art properly as a teenager. At first it wasn’t good, but the more I carried on, the more fun it became. And then I went to university and got a degree. Do I need it? Not really, but it looks nice hanging in my office.” 

“Very professional.” 

The demon exhaled, a soft smile on his face. “Very,” he agreed. “I don’t regret it though.” 

“Neither do I,” Taeyong stated. “Going to university... I think it’s the best thing I could have done,” he admitted, his brushstrokes gentle and uncalculated. “If I never went and met Johnny and Taeil – my two human friends – I don’t think I’d ever get to this point. I’d only be surrounded by angels and... does that make sense?” 

Ten nodded. “It does.” 

Taeyong looked back to his painting, he felt an odd sense of sentiment. 

He felt a similar thing when he was shopping with Taeil; tears were threatening to pool at his eyes, and Taeyong was still so unsure why he even felt this way in the first place. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the angel was finally capable of _feeling_ all the emotions which had bottled up within him. 

He was thankful. 

Thankful to his friends who didn’t judge him; the friends which listened to him and offered him advice and comfort that no angel could ever provide. He was thankful to the people around him that didn’t treat him as Taeyong the angel, but as Taeyong. Just Taeyong. 

And he was thankful to Ten. 

Out of everyone, Ten was the only one that could really listen to Taeyong. And though he may have no fully understood everything, he still was there for Taeyong. Maybe he was forced into it, but he didn’t complain – not really. Even if he acted annoyed or fed up of Taeyong, there was something about the demon that made Taeyong question his sincerity. 

Ten wasn’t a bad person. Sitting together in the demon’s home art studio, Taeyong knew that better than ever. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong uttered softly. 

“Hmm? I didn’t catch that, angel.” 

From the way he spoke, Taeyong guessed Ten wasn’t teasing him. And so, the angel repeated what he said. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Ten questioned, looking up from what he was drawing. “The arts and crafts session? You know, I don’t actually mind this so there’s no need-” 

“For everything,” the angel interrupted, his hand clenched around the paintbrush. He felt awkward, but he wanted to say this to the demon. “Thank you; for everything.” 

Shocked, Ten blinked a few times. “Oh... everything as in...” 

“Putting up with me,” Taeyong elaborated. “Helping me. Not reporting me. Entertaining my stupid ideas,” he listed off. “Those kinds of things.” 

“Oh...” Clearly, Ten wasn’t expecting a sudden expression of gratitude. “Well that came out of nowhere. But umm... it’s fine.” 

“Really? You don’t hate this?” 

Ten sighed. “We’ve been over this, angel. I don’t hate you,” he assured. “ _Sure_ , I have my doubts about you, but I don’t hate you, or even this.” Ten glanced down, a faint chuckle escaping him. “You know, for some weird reason, I actually enjoy this. You’re... decent company.” 

“I am?” Taeyong asked with a hopeful tint to his voice. 

The demon nodded, noticing the bright smile Taeyong was trying his hardest to contain. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Taeyong stated. 

“And I mean, you _are_ annoying and whiny, and at times I’d love to bang my head against a brick wall so I wouldn’t have to spend any more time with you,” the demon continued, earning a humoured laugh from Taeyong. “But you’re bearable most of the time.” 

“That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Don’t test your luck, angel,” Ten said jokingly, causing the both of them to chuckle softly. “But yeah, not so bad.” 

The air between them felt less tense than before, definitely lighter. Neither men could complain about it. 

Ten was about to continue with his drawing when he heard a soft chime from his pocket. He pulled out his phone, realising he had received a message from none other than Jaehyun. What a surprise. 

_I’ll do it_

_Do what?_

_What you asked_

_I’ll talk to the angel_

_Oh_

_That’s great_

_When?_

_Friday_

_I can do it then_

_But I need Doyoung there too_

_That’s fine_

_I’ll just get Kun to take care of the bar for the night_

_Great_

_Thanks Jae_

_I’m sure he’ll be happy about it_

_I sure hope_

_I’m doing this for him_

_I wish I could have had another angel tell me about all the shit that happens after_

_Would it have made you do anything differently?_

_No_

_I just wouldn’t have taken some moments with_ _Doie_ _for granted_

_BLEH_

_You sap_

_I’m_ _gonna_ _be sick_

 _Fuck you_

_Love you too_

“Anything fun?” Taeyong asked as Ten put his phone down. 

“I’ve got news,” the demon announced. “Make sure you don’t have any plans for Friday.” 

“Why?” 

“You’re gonna meet Jaehyun.” 

The angel was visibly confused. Taeyong recognised the name from Ten’s Instagram posts and stories, but he didn’t see how that was relevant to anything. Noticing the man’s perplexed expression, Ten decided to elaborate. 

“You wanted to know what happens to angels that misbehave, didn’t you?” 

“Oh... _oh_.” 

“Yes, _oh_ indeed, angel.” 

“Is he still an angel or...” 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, angel,” Ten said, completely ignoring the man’s question. “But how about you wait for Friday to ask him.” 

“O-okay,” Taeyong managed. His hand was shaking, completely out of his control. He lifted his hand up, staring at it, hoping that he could get it under control. No matter what he tried to tell himself, in thebend, Taeyong was still petrified of the truth. 

“You good?” 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong replied earnestly. 

“Nervous?” 

Taeyong looked to his trembling hand. Nervous was an understatement. 

“You have until Friday, angel. No need to get nervous before you know anything.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m nervous,” Taeyong explained. 

“What, are you scared of what you’ll hear?” Ten asked, propping his chin up in his palm, his legs crossed over. “Scared that’ll you’ll change your mind?” 

Taeyong shook his head. Of course, he dreaded what he will learn, but it was the knowledge that no matter what he’ll hear, Taeyong will go through it no matter what. There was no escaping that fact. Ten could tell him absolutely anything, but there was no way Taeyong would go back to his life pre-Black Wings. The angel was certain of that. 

Ten reached out for the angel’s hand, wrapping his fingers around the man’s slender wrist. 

“Then don’t shake,” the younger said. “There’s no point.” 

The angel chuckled. 

“What’s so funny, angel?” 

“Nothing,” Taeyong replied. “Just... you’re quite sweet when you try.” 

Ten scoffed. “Me? Sweet?” 

“You are,” Taeyong argued. 

The demon frowned. “I’m the epitome of evil, angel.” 

Taeyong giggled, bending forward with the flurry of laughter. “Now _that’s_ the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. You should be a comedian, _demon_.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, pulling back from Taeyong. 

“How’s the painting coming along?” Ten asked, changing the topic swiftly. He stood up, glancing over Taeyong’s shoulder to observe the splashes of colour seeping into the thick paper. With him came the subtle scent of lavender which only grew more noticeable the more Ten leaned over the angel to look. He hummed. 

In all honesty, what Taeyong created wasn’t that bad. 

“It’s fine I guess,” the angel replied, glancing at Ten before looking back to his work. 

“It’s good,” Ten stated. “Considering this is your first time, and the fact that watercolours can be an absolute pain in the ass to work with, it looks good, angel.” 

“If you say so.” Taeyong felt his mouth twitch up, the genuine praise making him feel happy and relieved. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You should, angel.” 

*** 

“She’s so cute,” Taeyong cooed, stroking the kitten which had curled up into a ball on his lap. “I’m happy you’re keeping her, Taeil.” 

“Me too,” the older man replied. “She’s officially a part of the family now,” he added with a large grin, reaching over to stroke the cat before pulling back. “Welcome our precious Moon Bao.” 

“Bao?” Taeyong questioned, looking to the two men around him. 

“We struggled, okay?” Johnny replied. “You have no idea how hard naming a cat can be.” 

“I guess it’s like naming a child,” Taeyong stated, gently brushing behind the kitten’s ear. “But you managed. Congratulations on the child, both of you.” 

Taeil chuckled whilst Johnny’s face visible reddened. 

They didn’t deny it though. 

Taeyong noticed the miniscule change in the men’s behaviours. It wasn’t easy to spot, but after knowing both of the men for years, Taeyong had an attentive eye. He saw the way the men looked at each other differently in the smallest of ways; he noticed their soft giggles together, or the way their hands brushed together on accident far more often than before. 

If Taeyong had to guess, their trip to Taeil’s sister went really well. Maybe they weren’t together yet, but they were definitely getting closer and closer to it. 

“You’re a dad too,” Taeil said. “If it wasn’t for you, Bao would have never been a part of this family.” 

“I’ll be the cool uncle,” the angel suggested. 

“Fine by me,” Taeil stated. “Anyway, more tea? Coffee?” He asked, standing up from his seat, taking hold of the three empty mugs on the coffee table. 

“Thanks,” both Johnny and Taeyong said, watching as Taeil vanished into the kitchen. 

As soon as the oldest was gone, Taeyong whipped his head right round to look at Johnny. He had an elfin smirk written across his features, nudging his best friend's shoulder. 

“So...” Taeyong started playfully. “You and Taeil... do you have anything to share?” 

The human didn’t even try to hide his excitement to share with Taeyong. He grabbed the angel’s arm, shaking it with great enthusiasm. 

“Come on,” Taeyong uttered. “Stop giggling like a school girl and just tell me! What happened at the birthday party?” 

“Nothing ground-breaking,” the human replied. “ _But_ we talked a lot, about everything. At first it was a bit awkward, especially since his parents were there and... well you know how they are.” 

“Unfortunately,” Taeyong muttered. 

“After a while, Taeil got bored so he offered to take care of his nephew,” Johnny continued. “I joined him and we locked ourselves together in a room and we just talked.” 

“You just talked?” 

“About _everything_! About the present and the future,” Johnny elaborated. “He told me he wants to start settling down... and I told him I wanted the same.” 

“Oh Heavens,” Taeyong uttered in elation. “Wait! Oh my... Did he get the hint?” 

Johnny nodded. “I think he did,” he replied. “Neither of us made a move yet but...” Johnny trailed off, eyes glancing over to the direction Taeil had walked to. “Maybe soon,” he continued with a smitten smile. “We’ve spent quite some time together after the party and I feel like it’s only a matter of weeks now.” 

Taeyong beamed. “I’m so happy for you. Like, you have no idea how happy.” 

“I think I know,” the human replied with a faint chuckle. “I’m happy too.” 

“I bet.” 

The angel would have said more if it wasn’t for the onslaught of notifications coming his way. His phone kept vibrating and even Johnny kept glancing to the device coming alive on the coffee table. 

“You seem popular,” the human joked. “Aren’t you gonna read those?” 

Taeyong shrugged, reaching over to pick up the device. He opened the messages, not surprised by the display name. After all, there wasn’t many people who could have been contacting Taeyong. 

_Hey there, angel_

_Friday at 5pm_

_You_ _wanna_ _go together or should I meet you there?_

Johnny was looking over Taeyong’s shoulder, reading the messages on screen. His gaze flickered over to Taeyong, a sly smirk on his face. 

“ _Angel?_ ” The human asked teasingly. “Does our precious Yongie have a boyfriend?” 

Taeyong scoffed, lightly pushing his best friend away. 

The human laughed, continuing to look over at the screen. 

_I don’t know where ‘there’ is_

_Near where I called a cab for you that one time_

_When you borrowed my coat_

_So you’re not_ _gonna_ _say I stole it?_

_Impressive_

_I gave it to you that time, angel_

_And you gave it back_

_But I’m sure you remember that_

_What’s the address?_

_[open map]_

_So? Need a ride or should I meet you there_

_…_

_We’ll go together_

_Fine by me_

_Should I dress up?_

_No need_

_You can even come naked if you’re into that, angel_

_Yeah no_

_I’ll see you before 5_

_I’ll be waiting, angel_

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Taeyong asked, locking his phone and throwing it back to the table. 

“You have a boyfriend!” 

“I do _not_ ,” the angel assured. 

“Oh come on! That was flirting!” Johnny exclaimed. “Shameless flirting in front of my poor virgin eyes! Who is he?” 

“That wasn’t flirting,” Taeyong argued. “He’s always like that. And does it matter?” 

“It does when he’s taking you somewhere.” 

The angel sighed. “First of all: it’s not a date, he’s just taking me to meet a friend. Second: he’s the guy I have sex with. Nothing more.” 

“ _Mhm_... I can tell.” 

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that serious,” Taeyong tried to reason. “Just two adults having some fun.” 

“Is he the same guy as before?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Wow... is his dick _that_ powerful?” 

“ _Johnny_!” 

The human guffawed, laughing even harder as he looked at Taeyong. The angel was scowling, though the corners of his mouth were threatening to twitch upwards. 

“Am I right though?” 

“I won’t answer that,” the angel stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

*** 

“What are you doing?” Ten asked, surprised at Taeyong’s presence. “It’s not Friday yet.” 

“I know,” the angel replied, stroking his own arm as he stood by the bar. 

“Then why are you here?” 

Taeyong shrugged. Truth be told, he didn’t quite understand why he made his way over to Black Wings in the first place. He came up with an excuse – both for himself and Ten. 

“I wanted to return your things,” Taeyong explained, fingers clutching tightly onto the handles of the plastic bag in his hold. “The paints and brushes... all that stuff.” 

Ten scanned the older with his eyes. “I thought I made it clear you could keep them,” he said, looking back up to the angel’s face. 

“Oh...” Taeyong said lowly, scratching behind his ear. “Well this is awkward.” 

“Is that really what you came for?” Ten questioned, not entirely convinced by Taeyong’s explanation. “How did you even know I was gonna be here?” 

“I went to your place at first,” Taeyong elaborated with a chuckle. “But since you didn’t answer I guessed you’d be here.” 

“And if I wasn’t?” 

Taeyong shrugged. 

“Seriously, angel,” Ten said, sighing. “Why are you here? We’re not open yet.” 

“I know... I’m just bored.” 

“So the usual?” 

The angel laughed. “Yeah. The usual.” 

“I don’t know what I can do for you, angel,” Ten admitted. “I’m working.” 

“I figured,” Taeyong muttered. He shifted from foot to foot, leading Ten to believe that there really was more to the angel’s abrupt visit. 

“Hey, angel,” Ten called out. “You know...” He sighed, finding it awkward for the words to come out. “If this is about Friday, I totally understand if you don’t wanna go through with-” 

“Ten,” the angel interrupted with a scowl. “I want to know what happens,” he stated. “Just- oh Heavens...” 

“Just what, angel?” 

Taeyong bit down on his lip, carefully placing the plastic bag on the bar before hopping on to one of the stools. It felt different sitting there in the middle of the day; nobody was behind the bar; there was nobody else there other than Taeyong and Ten; and the lighting made it that bit harder to hide the angel’s sullen expression. 

Shrugging, Ten joined Taeyong at the bar. 

The angel exhaled; shoulders slumped. 

The truth was that Taeyong needed to see Ten right now. The demon was the only person he could find any sort of comfort in when it came to his personal affairs. 

At first, when Ten announced that Taeyong would get to meet Jaehyun, Taeyong was actually looking forward to the day. He was thrilled at the prospect of once and for all learning what Ten couldn’t tell him. 

But as the days passed, that excitement slowly morphed into sinking dread. 

Taeyong struggled to fall asleep at night, tossing and turning until all he could do was stare blankly at the ceiling. His room felt so cold yet he was sweating, all because fear had managed to creep up on him in the disguise of enthusiasm. 

And now, with two days left, Taeyong needed Ten to ease his mind. 

After all, that’s what he needed Ten for in the first place. 

Ten was a coping mechanism. And despite Taeyong’s seemingly normal behaviour, the angel was still plagued by plenty of fears, mostly pertaining to his uncertain future. Whatever Taeyong would hear on Friday, Taeyong had to bite the bullet and accept that that would be his fate, no matter how bleak or painful it may end up being. 

Taeyong worried like everyone else. 

It felt odd – actually worrying about _something_ – but it also made the angel feel truly alive. Finally, Taeyong was living as a person and not as a perfect cog in a machine. 

“Maybe I’m a bit scared,” Taeyong confessed. “And before you say anything – and I _know_ you want to – I need to tell you again that, no matter how convinced you are that I’ll do exactly what you think I will, I’m not going back.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it, angel.” 

Taeyong scoffed. He expected that much from the demon. 

“But go on,” Ten prompted. “Since you wanna talk, I guess I can’t stop you.” 

“Thanks,” the angel said softly, stroking his own knuckles. “Okay, so... I’m scared. I mean, I already know that whatever Jaehyun tells me is gonna be bad and I have to accept that but...” Taeyong looked over to Ten, his eyes already glazed in a glossy layer of tears. “How bad is it?” 

If Ten had a heart, he’d guess that that was the moment at which he’d feel it shatter. Taeyong’s meek voice, fearing for what he believed to be the unescapable. That could have anyone chocking back on tears. 

The demon clicked his tongue. “I don’t know,” he replied. 

That wasn’t the answer Taeyong came for. It in no way made him feel any better. 

“All I’ve seen was what Jaehyun went through,” Ten explained, his voice somehow managing to calm Taeyong. 

“What did that look like?” 

“He’ll tell you himself.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” Taeyong pointed out. “What did it look like from your perspective? How bad did it seem?” 

Ten considered what to tell Taeyong. The memories which he kept to himself were rolling around in his mind and Taeyong could see that the demon was carefully thinking over what and how much he could possibly share with the angel. 

Taeyong didn’t want much. He didn’t even need extensive detail. He just needed to know something that could suffice him until Friday. 

“It looked like Hell on Earth,” Ten said firmly. “Every time I’d see him, he’d look like he was constantly in pain,” he continued. 

Taeyong’s face fell. 

“He didn’t go out for a long time. And you know,” Ten added, his voice rising as if he himself was in pain, trying his hardest to contain the overwhelming swell of emotions. “The worst part is that to this day, _years_ after it happened, he still lives with the pain. So, tell me angel, are you _really_ planning on sticking around long enough to go through what he did?” 

Despite the pain with which Ten spoke, the answer remained unchanged. 

“He’s still alive, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well that’s my answer,” Taeyong said. 

“But-” Ten stopped himself, finding it pointless to even attempt to argue with the angel. 

Taeyong was stubborn, and Ten knew that full well. 

The angel smiled softly, glancing at Ten. Something about the way he’s been acting from the start – not the actual start, but from the moment they made their stupid little deal – had Taeyong questioning Ten more and more with each passing day. 

Maybe Ten did care. 

Maybe Ten cared for all the selfish reasons, only caring about what would happen to him if Taeyong decided to pack up his bags and leave. Maybe he only cared because his bed felt cold and Taeyong was the only man that had come along and offered him some company. 

Maybe he cared for all the wrong reasons. 

But maybe – _maybe_ – Ten also cared for a reason beyond his own satisfaction. 

Hearing Ten speak about Jaehyun made Taeyong rethink what he thought of Ten’s motives. 

There was a small fragment of Taeyong that believed that Ten cared. That he truly cared. There had to be some humanity in that demonic shell of a man. Taeyong was convinced of it, surprising himself with that belief. 

An angel believing there was more to a demon. How absurd. 

The demon chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re quite unbelievable, angel. You know that?” 

“I know,” Taeyong replied with a faint smile. 

“So... did that make you feel less scared?” 

“Not at all.” 

Both men laughed lightly. 

“But thanks,” Taeyong said. 

“For what?” 

“For not hiding how bad it really is,” the angel replied. “Up until now, every time I asked, you’d brush it off. That uncertainty was... well not nice. So, thanks for not sugar-coating it.” 

“Have I ever sugar-coated the truth for you, angel?” 

“I guess you haven’t.” 

“In that case, you better get ready for Friday.” 

“Oh I will,” Taeyong assured. “And after that... are you busy?” 

The question stemmed partly from his own boredom, but that wasn’t the only reason behind it. No. Taeyong actually had another reason. It was also one of the reasons why he came to Black Wings today. 

Simply put, Taeyong wanted to see Ten. 

After all, the demon was the only person Taeyong could turn to. Out of all the people in the world, Taeyong really only had Ten to spill his heart to. 

Ten was safe. 

“Depends, angel.” 

“On?” 

“For one, I need an actual date to answer that.” 

The angel shrugged. “Any day,” he said. “I just wanna do something.” 

“How specific, angel.” 

“I wanna walk around,” Taeyong elaborated. “Maybe go shopping. Do all the things I’ve never cared about. Oh! We could go watch a movie together!” 

“Don’t you have other friends for that?” 

“I do,” the angel confirmed. 

“Then ask them.” 

“And what if I want to spend time with you?” 

Ten seemed confused; his expression giving away his shock at Taeyong’s response. Of all the things to expect, that wasn’t one of them. 

“Then I’d have to ask why.” 

“Because,” Taeyong replied shortly. “I just want to. Is that wrong?” 

_Yes._ _It’s_ _so wrong! You know you_ _shouldn’t_ _get any closer._ _Taeil_ _warned you. You know it yourself._

But Ten is the only one Taeyong feels safe around. Sure, his human friends are also a sense of comfort. But things are different between Johnny, Taeil and Ten. 

“Is it- I... I’ll think about it.” 

The older man grinned, grabbing the handles of the plastic bag. 

“So that’s settled then. I’ll see you on Friday.” Taeyong stood up, getting ready to leave Black Wings. 

“You’re leaving just like that?” 

“You want me to stay?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Ten explained. “You’re just gonna end the conversation like that?” 

“Basically... yes.” 

Ten didn’t know what to say. 

“In that case, see you on Friday, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sinners, welcome back! I hope you liked this chap and found it cute.
> 
> I have some news - don't worry, they're good news! So, I've come to the point where I only need to write the last 4 chaps now and since that shouldn't take me like 4 months, I've decided to post these chapters every week. Yes, you read that right, every week. So, from now on, every Sunday is ASG Sunday! How exciting!
> 
> Now, regarding the next chapter, there will be a CW at the start of the chapter but I'll include it here too. I'm not the best with these warnings, but next chapter will have mentions of trauma, nightmares, immense pain. The descriptions won't be graphic or anything, but you'll have to be the judge of whether you will read that or not. I'll include the lines at which this starts and ends up in the opening notes <3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See y'all next week!!


	15. Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The freedom and happiness I feel right now definitely outweighs all the pain I’ve been through. I can actually see a future for myself. Think about that. Can you picture yourself thirty, forty, fifty years down the line? Because I can. I couldn’t do that before I turned twenty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! Brief descriptions of bodily harm/pain, trauma, nightmares. If you want to skip, it starts at "“And this was five years ago?” Taeyong asked. " and ends here "What a cruel fate it is to be an angel. "

The lead up to Taeyong finding himself in front of Ten’s front door was a blur. Nothing about the day so far had felt real to the angel. From the moment he woke up all that he did was one big preparation for one single moment. 

And the moment finally came. 

Ten knew of Taeyong’s arrival, opening the door up for the angel. He looked just as good as always, if not for his changed-up hairstyle. 

It suited him though. His once dark hair was dyed blond, maybe even looking better on him than what he had before. But that could also do with the length. Or maybe- 

“You good?” Ten asked, head tilted to the side as Taeyong looked on with a blank expression. 

“Me? Yeah, I’m great,” the angel replied with a faint awkward chuckle. “Totally fine.” 

“That doesn’t sound too convincing,” Ten pointed out. “But whatever. We should probably get going,” he stated, looking down at the watch on his wrist. “Doyoung will probably skin me alive if we’re late, so let’s get a move on, angel.” 

Honestly, Taeyong was expecting for the demon to maybe let him in for a minute, give him a drink or something along those lines. But Ten didn’t. Instead, he hurried Taeyong along, causing the angel’s already anxious heart to beat even faster. 

Now that he was so close to a truth which just seemed so brutal, Taeyong didn’t know how to act. 

That’s why he went to Black Wings two days ago. He needed a distraction. But more than that, he needed something else. 

There was no word which the angel could think of that could possibly describe the other emotion which had led him to the bar on that day. He couldn’t begin to explain what it was that he truly wanted from that visit. 

All he knew was that the moment he talked to Ten, everything felt just that small bit better. The future was worrying, but not as bleak as he dreaded. 

After leaving Ten’s apartment, Taeyong didn’t say much. He sat quietly in the passenger seat of the demon’s car, allowing Ten to focus on the road ahead of them. He wasn’t sure if the silence was helping him at all, but at the same time, Taeyong didn’t have it in him to speak up. 

The angel picked at his cuticles, biting his nails with his foot bouncing up and down. 

“Calm down,” Ten uttered with his eyes fixed on the road. “It’s distracting.” 

“Sorry,” Taeyong apologised, forcing his legs still. 

“I didn’t think you’d get this bad,” the demon continued, sparing a glance at Taeyong beside him. “I should’ve guessed though,” he continued, turning back to look ahead. “After you came to the bar. I mean, yeah, I knew you were nervous, but I didn’t expect... well this.” 

“I’ll get better when we get there,” Taeyong affirmed. “The build-up is killing me.” 

“I can see that much, angel,” Ten said. “We’re nearly there. Just try to calm down, and don’t go jumping out on me.” 

Taeyong chuckled warily, bringing his hand back to his mouth to bite down at his nails and skin. 

Noticing the angel from the corner of his eyes, Ten reached his hand over to Taeyong, grabbing the man’s wrist to pull his hand away. “Don’t do that, angel. Just- calm down,” he repeated though it was pointless. Taeyong was trying to calm down but it wasn’t working. 

“I don’t think I can,” the angel admitted. Looking down at his hand which Ten was still holding onto. Surprisingly, Taeyong welcomed the touch. He welcomed the satisfying sense of warmth it brought him. “Do you mind if I just talk?” 

“If it helps, then go ahead.” 

Taeyong let out an airy exhale, feeling some of his anxieties leave him. 

“I found a stray kitten,” Taeyong started. “I was on the way to a friend’s house for a small get together and I found it behind a tree. Taeil – my human friend – took her to the vet and checked if she was chipped and she wasn't, so now she’s living with him. She’s got a name too: Moon Bao. I’m pretty sure Taeil and Johnny are treating her like their child, which is great because I’m pretty sure they’re getting closer to actually getting together,” he said, taking minimal breaks to breath. 

“You didn’t keep the cat?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “I wanted to but... I don’t think I’m ready for that commitment just yet. It’s all good though! I’m her uncle now.” 

Ten chuckled. “Well that’s good then,” he said, taking his hand away from Taeyong when he felt that the angel wasn’t shaking as much as before. “And those two friends of yours, what’s their deal?” 

Ten didn’t care. Taeyong could tell from his tone, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thankful for the demon’s effort. At least he wasn’t ignoring Taeyong. At least he was trying. 

“We’ve known each other since uni. I actually introduced them – kind of. Johnny has had the biggest crush on Taeil since then, which is actually kinda sad since it’s been years, but things are finally looking better. I made Taeil ask Johnny to come with him to his sister’s birthday and they seemed to get somewhere. I’m like their matchmaker or something.” 

“You’re like a cupid.” 

“I am,” Taeyong agreed, smiling to himself. “I mean, it took like seven years, but we’re getting somewhere.” 

“That’s just how it is,” Ten stated, carefully turning the car into a narrow alley. “If there’s one thing that’s an absolute mystery it’s love. I’ve seen people fall in love in the matter of days and for some it took years. Pretty weird if you ask me.” 

“I think that’s magical,” Taeyong said. “Love must be nice. Don’t you think?” 

Ten shrugged. “It’s not for me, but I see the appeal.” 

“I do too,” the angel added. “I want to feel love too,” he confessed. “The type you see in movies” 

“Nothing’s stopping you, angel,” the demonstrated, manoeuvring the car through the streets. Taeyong had a feeling they were close to their destination now. “Go fall in love if that’s what you want. I won’t stop you.” 

“I know... but can I?” 

“Can you what, angel? I swear, I keep telling you to be more s-” 

“Specific, yeah I know,” Taeyong interrupted, noticing the slight scowl on Ten’s face when he didn’t let the demon finish. It was rather amusing. “I mean: can I love?” 

“I think you know the answer, angel. If humans and demons can then I’m pretty fucking sure you can too.” 

“What about you though?” 

“I’m me,” Ten replied. “I’m not interested in love.” 

“You said you weren’t capable of love,” Taeyong pointed out. 

There was a moment of pause from Ten. 

“Can’t love and don’t want love. Same thing,” the demon stated. “Why do you care about my love life anyway? I’m only in it for the sex,” he added. 

The angel snorted. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You say you’re in it for the sex but we’ve only done it like... max five times.” 

“I’m not sex crazed,” Ten said, slowing down as he approached the entrance to a parking lot. “Contrary to popular belief, my dick isn’t the boss of me. Besides, we don’t even meet up that often.” 

“We didn’t sleep together last time we met.” 

“That was at Black Wings,” Ten pointed out. “I told you about the rules.” 

“And the time before that?” 

“I was tired.” 

Taeyong hummed. “Okay then... I can’t argue with that.” 

“And you shouldn’t,” the demon stated. He had driven into the parking lot, finding them a place easily despite there not being many places to begin with. “We’re here,” he announced. “There’s a lift to the apartment near the back. Let’s go.” 

Ten opened his door, about to step out until he noticed that Taeyong didn’t even move an inch. 

“You coming, angel?” 

The man in question looked down at his hands. 

“I promise he won’t bite,” Ten said. 

“What’s he like?” 

“You’ll find out when you meet him.” 

“Is he... normal?” 

“Normal?” Ten asked, confused by Taeyong. 

“You know, normal,” the angel said. “Is he okay? Does he live like everybody else? After whatever happened, is he like before?” 

There was a silence in the car, the heavy atmosphere weighing down on Taeyong. 

That had to be his biggest fear out of everything. Would he still remain the way he is? What exactly would change when he’s found out sooner or later? Was he actually ready for the answers? 

Ten sighed, getting back in the car and shutting the door. 

“Jaehyun’s going to uni now,” Ten stated. “He’s getting a degree so he can be a children’s psychologist,” he explained. “He’s fun to be around, though he can’t handle alcohol in the slightest which only makes it funnier when he has a drink or two. He’s been in a steady relationship for three, four years. And he’s happy. Is that a good enough answer for you, angel?” 

“He seems nice,” Taeyong muttered. 

“He is,” the demon agreed. “You said you wanted this. So, are you coming with me or not?” 

Taeyong smiled. “I am.” 

“Good. Now let’s go before Doyoung kills me for being late.” 

“Is he really that bad?” 

“He’s Satan himself,” Ten replied, getting out of the car once and for all. Taeyong followed suit. “The absolute demon imaginable,” the man continued. “He’s been torturing me ever since we met.” 

“Maybe you deserve it,” Taeyong jested. “You’re no saint.” 

The demon laughed, placing his hand on Taeyong’s lower back, leading him over to the elevator. The touch was comforting, very much so. 

“Well aren’t you funny, angel?” Ten mused, pushing Taeyong forward. Once at the big metal doors, Ten pressed one of the buttons, waiting a few seconds before the elevator doors slid open, allowing the men to step inside. “I fucking hate this lift with a passion,” he muttered as they moved up the floors. 

The ride wasn’t long, but Taeyong took the time to steady his breathing in preparation for what was to come. He subconsciously moved in closer to Ten, the demon’s warmth luring him in into its comforting embrace. It’s honestly surprising how much better Taeyong feels in Ten’s presence. He didn’t question it though. There wasn’t a point in doing so. If he felt better then he felt better, simple as that. 

Seconds passed and soon enough, Taeyong was standing at another set of doors. 

Ten knocked on to announce their arrival. Not even a second after, the doors swung open, revealing not a human, not an angel, but a demon. 

Well, that had to be Doyoung. 

“You’re late,” Doyoung pointed out. 

“Before you murder me,” Ten said, “we got here before time. Our precious angel just needed a minute, isn’t that so, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded, a lump forming in his throat. 

The angel knew how Doyoung looked from the few times he had stalked Ten and his friends online, but the demon looked different in person. He was about Taeyong’s height but he looked more muscular than the angel in question. His build was... well it was attractive. 

Everything about the demon was handsome, from the way he stood, black shirt tucked into his jeans, showing off his broad shoulders and slender waist, down to his sharp eyes staring at Ten. 

Maybe Ten was right that one time. Maybe Taeyong would have been better off with Doyoung as his... demon companion? Whatever he and Ten were currently. But then again, Doyoung didn’t seem to be single. 

“If that’s the case then fine, you’re off the hook,” Doyoung said before looking over to Taeyong. “And you must be the angel I’ve heard only the best about. I’m Doyoung,” he introduced himself, offering his hand out to the angel. 

“Taeyong.” 

The angel didn’t even have to look at Ten to know what his expression was. He even knew what Ten was thinking. It was something along the lines of _it took me months to finally learn your name but_ _Doyoung_ _gets to learn it as soon as he meets you!_

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“Anyway, come in,” Doyoung said, moving out of the way to let the two men in. “Jae should be out in a minute; he just took a shower so excuse his lateness.” 

“Oh, but I’m a minute late and you’re ready to castrate me,” Ten whined, walking into the apartment and throwing himself on the couch in the large living room. “The double standards. Might as well just say you hate me.” 

“I hate you,” Doyoung replied with no hesitation and emotion whatsoever. 

Ten scoffed. “Best friend my fucking ass.” 

The first thing Taeyong noticed upon entering was the scent of burning candles. It was an odd mix of warm and fresh, but somehow it balanced out perfectly. The angel couldn’t put a name to the fragrance, but he got hints of the sea. It was actually quite nice. 

Doyoung leaned in closer to Taeyong, whispering loud enough for Ten to hear him. “He’s a pain, isn’t he?” 

The angel chuckled. “He’s not that bad,” he replied. 

“So you’re shit talking me now? How classy of you, Do.” 

“Oh suck it up, Ten,” Doyoung called back to Ten, his hand resting on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Not everything’s about you.” 

“I literally heard you, you fucking asshole!” Getting defensive, Ten stood up, looking ready to fight. 

Taeyong could only laugh, walking over to where the demon was. He sat down on the spot next to him, pulling Ten down by the wrist, visibly getting Ten to tone down his temper. 

“You see what I mean, angel? Satan himself.” 

“Okay Beelzebub,” Doyoung dismissed Ten with a roll of the eyes. “You two want anything to drink?” 

“Just water,” Taeyong replied. 

“And I guess you want me to open a wine for you, Ten?” 

“Water,” Ten stated. “I’m driving.” 

“Hasn’t stopped you before, but sure.” 

Taeyong whipped his head round to look at Ten. “You drink and drive?” 

The demon sighed. “I don’t,” he assured, glaring at his friend. “Doyoung’s just being an idiot. I usually take a cab. So calm down angel. I’m not that fucking reckless.” 

“That’s true,” Doyoung agreed as he came back into the living room, placing two glasses of water down on the small glass table in front of the couch. “You went through your reckless idiot stage during uni. Thank Lucifer that’s over now. Though you’re still quite an idiot.” 

Ten scowled, reaching over to grab the glass of water, drinking most of it in one go. “Dickhead,” he muttered. 

“Grow up,” Doyoung said, sitting himself comfortably on the smaller couch opposite where Ten and Taeyong were. “Does he act like that with you too, Taeyong? I’m so sorry.” 

The angel glanced to Ten, his brows furrowed as he took sips of his water, eyes shooting daggers at Doyoung. “No,” he replied. “He’s usually decent. Maybe a bit sarcastic and annoying.” 

“That’s Ten in a nutshell,” a new voice stated. 

_Jaehyun._

The man walking into the open living room had a warm smile plastered across his face. Unlike everyone else present, Jaehyun was dressed far more casually, sporting a loose black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He was breath-taking nonetheless. 

“It’s all an act though,” Jaehyun continued, making his way over to the three men. “Isn’t that right Tennie? You big sweetheart,” he said sweetly, bordering on taunting. 

Ten said nothing, continuing to sip his drink. 

With a chuckle, Jaehyun turned to look at Taeyong. 

Locking eyes with the man was surreal; it wasn’t like looking into a human’s eyes, but it wasn’t like an angel either. Jaehyun lacked that signature angel glimmer – the light that gave away what he was. It was missing. 

“You must be the angel that’s rocked Ten’s world,” Jaehyun said, grinning at Taeyong, a pair of dimples making themselves known. 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

“I’m Jung Jaehyun, but you can call me Jae,” the man continued, offering his hand out. 

Taeyong reached out, shaking Jaehyun’s hand. “Taeyong.” 

Grinning, Jaehyun nodded, letting go of Taeyong to go sit down next to Doyoung. The demon whispered something into Jaehyun’s air, resulting in Jaehyun shaking his head, the smile on his face still present. 

“So,” Ten said, finally placing down his glass down on the table. “I’m sure we all know why we’re here, so why don’t we just cut to it and get it over and done with.” 

“You in a rush?” Jaehyun asked. “It’s not like you’ve got anywhere else to be.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Ten argued. “I could be at Black Wings right now.” 

Jaehyun snorted. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Why do I get bullied anytime I step foot into this household?” Ten whined, sinking down against the couch. “Am I already in Hell?” 

“Stop complaining,” Doyoung uttered. “This isn’t about you,” he pointed out, looking over to the angel. “So, what do you wanna now?” 

“I- well...” 

Taeyong struggled to think of a way to say anything. He had no idea where he should even start. There were so many things he could ask, but at the same time he didn’t know of any questions which he should bring up. His mind was a haze. 

“Give him a rundown of your life,” Ten suggested. “He’s really not the best at questions,” he added. 

Taeyong couldn’t argue with that. 

“Alright then,” Jaehyun said, folding his legs. “I guess I can do that, if that’s fine by you?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied. 

“In that case, time for a bit of an autobiography,” Jaehyun said, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s a bit... well messy. Maybe a bit depressing too,” he added, chuckling faintly. 

Doyoung placed his hand on top of Jaehyun’s, intertwining their fingers together. Taeyong couldn’t help but think that that was cute. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat. 

“So, let’s jump back... well it’s gonna be five years now,” Jaehyun began. “I was nineteen, working at one of Genesis’ offices. I was one of the angels working on case assignments, so I’d assign what angel got what case,” he explained. “It was boring and after a year I was already fed up of it. To be honest though, I never actually liked the idea of having to revolve my entire life around being an angel. I knew I wasn’t gonna do much, and that I’d spent the next fifty years of my life doing the menial same desk job just because I wasn’t as _pure_ and _holy_ like the other angels.” 

That took Taeyong by surprise. He always thought all angels had the same attitudes growing up, so hearing Jaehyun confess his truth was a bit of a culture shock. 

“One day, when I was about to go back home, I overheard some of my colleagues on the way out. They mentioned a bar where angels could _live a little_ as they said. I got curious. I checked it out and lo and behold, I met this cutie,” Jaehyun said, bumping his shoulder against Doyoung’s, a fond look to him. “We hit it off pretty much right away and we got closer until it got to the point where I figured I was in love.” 

“What a sap,” Ten murmured. 

Neither of the men spared Ten a look. 

“Of course, I knew that being with Doie was... well frowned upon. I just didn’t know the extent to which it was prohibited,” Jaehyun continued. “I tried keeping it on the down low, which wasn’t really that hard since I didn’t really have any friends. I’d just go to work and go back home, but more often than not, I’d come here or Black Wings. And that went on for a while, until I started to notice that some of my colleagues – the ones I learned about Black Wings from – had basically disappeared. They worked in the lowest job positions so when I asked around about them, nobody even knew who they were.” 

“And this was five years ago?” Taeyong asked. 

“At this point it’s closer to four,” Jaehyun replied. “But yeah, they went away, and I never heard anything of them after. So, I got worried – as you do in that situation. And well, everything turned to shit from then on out.” 

Jaehyun paused, the carefree expression on his face fading away. 

Doyoung squeezed Jaehyun’s hand. 

“Someone from HR – though they’re not really HR, those fucking snakes – found out that I’ve been _corrupted_ or some bullshit like that,” the man said, a mixture of anger, pity and sadness to his words. “I don’t know if they spotted me, or maybe it was my horrendous work performance, or if I just reeked like a demon after spending so much time around them, but whatever it was, they figured out. So, I got pulled out and called into an office I’ve never been to,” he explained, his voice getting shaky the longer he spoke. “I got told that I’m fired and that I have to- I... _fuck_.” 

“It’s okay Jae,” Doyoung assured, snaking his arm around Jaehyun’s middle, pulling him in close. “You can take your time. It’s fine baby.” 

Taeyong looked over to Ten. To his surprise, even the demon looked ready to jump out of his seat and comfort Jaehyun. 

“I’m fine,” Jaehyun assured. “Just, I don’t like the memory,” he explained, offering Taeyong a brief smile. 

Just how bad was it that the man was brought to the verge of tears? 

Taking in a deep breath, it seemed Jaehyun was ready to go on. 

“I got called in and this woman, who was apparently in charge of the branch, told me that before I left I had to...” Jaehyun gulped, his knuckled going white as he clenched his fist. “That I had to basically pay the price for going against the rules. So... I got in a lift, and next thing I know is that I’m in a room, alone. I- I-” 

Doyoung leaned in, whispering into Jaehyun’s ear to soothe him. He held him even tighter, preventing Jaehyun from falling apart. 

Taeyong felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this; that whatever was happening was far too personal for his eyes to see. 

Unsure what to do, the angel turned to the demon beside him. Ten must have sensed Taeyong’s unease because he too was looking at the angel. Their eyes met in the middle, and just from a single look, Taeyong felt better. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun apologised. 

“It’s okay, Jae,” Ten assured. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Taeyong added. There was no way he could even get the slightest bit annoyed at the man in front of him when he clearly was struggling. Jaehyun was helping Taeyong when he didn’t need to. Taeyong could wait. “Take your time.” 

“This part just- it just gets too much to think about,” Jaehyun explained. “It’s been like four years but the pain still haunts me. It’s so vivid. Like- like having needles being pulled out through your veins,” he elaborated. “It’s sharp and distinct and it goes on and on and on until you’re begging to die.” 

The man wiped the tears at his eyes. 

“And the thing is, you can’t pass out,” he said with a pained chuckle. “You’re constantly on the fucking edge, but you can’t. I was stuck in that state, screaming and crying until I couldn’t scream or cry anymore. It took like half an hour in my case, but it felt longer – and it was longer! It took me months to get used to the... the nothingness. And even now- even now I remember it _so_ vividly.” 

Taeyong didn’t know how to react. He looked at Jaehyun, utterly dumbfounded, a sense of coldness washing over him. With everything Jaehyun was saying, Taeyong would have though the man was describing Hell. But he wasn’t. 

“I just felt so cold,” Jaehyun added, voice shaky. “So cold and numb and lonely,” he continued. “I- I felt everything and nothing at the same time. Like I- it's like being thrown out into space. It’s so fucking cold. I couldn’t breathe and just- I-” 

Jaehyun was shaking, and before he could cry, he quickly turned his body over, burying his face in Doyoung’s chest. The demon wrapped his arms around the man, running his hands up and down his back. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung soothed. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” 

The angel felt uncomfortable. He had no idea how to handle the situation and that was becoming more evident by the minute. 

The only thing Taeyong could do was take a break to allow himself – and Jaehyun – to calm down. 

Taeyong gently tapped Ten on the shoulder, bringing the demon’s attention to him. 

“You good, angel?” Ten asked. “Had enough?” 

Taeyong shook his head. 

“Then what is it?” 

“Where’s the bathroom?” Taeyong asked. 

Ten leaned in, pointing towards the open kitchen. “There’s a corridor down there. It’s the first door on the left.” 

“Thanks,” Taeyong said, awkwardly standing up. He didn’t want it to look like he was avoiding the situation, but in all honesty that was exactly what he was doing. 

The angel hurried over to the bathroom, closing the door after him and exhaling. He rested his hands on the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. 

“This is a nightmare,” he uttered. Dropping his head, the man let out a perturbed laugh. “Heavens... this is bad. Just what is it that you do to us?” He questioned, tilting his head back to look up. “Why? Why is it this way? Is this what you want? Our agony, is that it? Do I- do I have to end up like that too?” 

And as always, there was no answer. 

Taeyong was talking to nobody. There was nobody listening to him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, looking back down. 

The answer was pretty clear from the look of things. Whatever happened to Jaehyun was bound to happen to him too. There didn’t seem to be a way to escape that fate other than going back to his old ways. 

Taeyong sighed, turning the tap to let cold water pour out. He splashed his face, cooling himself down. 

There was no point in hiding any longer. 

Quickly drying his hands and face with a towel, Taeyong stepped out of the bathroom, closing the doors behind him before making his way back to the living room. He was about to turn the corner to pass through the kitchen, however he stopped when he heard Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

He knew he should have just passed by them and joined Ten back on the couch, but instead he came to a halt, hiding himself behind the wall. 

Now he felt like a true creep. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Doyoung asked, stroking his thumbs across Jaehyun’s tear stained cheeks. 

“I’m sure,” Jaehyun assured, hands wrapped around Doyoung’s middle. “I just needed a break. That’s all. I’m basically done with it anyway,” he continued. “I’ll just... explain a bit more and then... answer his questions? If he even has any. I think my mind would go empty if I was in his shoes.” The man chuckled, playing with the fabric of Doyoung’s shirt. 

“I’m proud of you,” the demon confessed lovingly, pressing a delicate kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. “You know just how much you’re helping that angel, and I’m so proud of you. I know it must be so hard for you, especially since you didn't have to do this in the first place.” 

Jaehyun smiled. “It’s only right. I was in his place after all. You know, I should probably write a book,” he added, chuckling. “You could have it around in the bar –y'know, to help other angels.” 

“You’d be a bestselling author.” 

“Let’s get to it then,” Jaehyun said, though his enthusiasm didn’t sound too genuine. 

Doyoung brought their faces closer and Taeyong cursed at himself. He should probably leave. It doesn’t feel right spying on them like this. 

“I love you, my precious primrose.” 

Jaehyun beamed, giggling at the cute pet name – one which Taeyong understood nothing of. 

“You can tell me if you don’t wanna say anything more, okay? We can end this any time you want. You don’t have to force yourself to do anything, okay my love?” 

“I know.” 

Taeyong took this opportunity to step out, acting as if he hasn’t just been creepily standing by. He passed by the two men, offering them both a smile. 

“Did you fall asleep over there?” Doyoung asked, catching Taeyong by surprise. 

“Huh?” 

Doyoung laughed, shaking his head. “Nothing. You can go, we’ll join you and Ten in a minute.” 

Taeyong didn’t think much of it. He walked through the kitchen, going back to the living room and taking his spot beside Ten once more. The demon was slouched on the couch, picking at his cuticles. 

“You good?” Ten asked, sparing Taeyong a quick glance. “You seemed spooked.” 

“Can you blame me?” 

Ten shrugged. “Not really,” he admitted. “I warned you that it wouldn’t be anything nice.” 

“I know,” Taeyong said, crossing his legs. “I just... didn’t picture it like this. What even happened to him?” 

“You can ask him that. That’s why we’re here, angel.” 

“True...” Taeyong sucked in his lip, nodding faintly. The wait to learn the full extent of what happened to Jaehyun was truly an agonising wait, though there was no way Taeyong would hurry the man up. 

Surprisingly, Taeyong loosened up. But that wasn’t any of his doing. In fact, it was thanks to the demon next to him; Ten had placed his hand at Taeyong’s nape, rubbing the spot repeatedly to ease Taeyong’s worrisome mind. 

Somehow, that seemed to do the trick. Taeyong closed his eyes, his tense body relaxing at the delicate movements of Ten’s hand. He never expected a demon to be so gentle, especially considering the track record he and Ten had when it came to physical contact. Even when Ten was careful with his touches, there was always an ulterior motive – that motive being getting Taeyong worked up before fucking him. 

So, this was nice. Ten being gentle with him was a well welcomed change. 

After a minute or so, Jaehyun and Doyoung came back to join the two other men. 

Jaehyun gave Taeyong a smile – one which the angel reciprocated. 

“So...” Jaehyun said, stroking his arm. “Let’s pick up where we ended, shall we?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Well, as I was saying before: it’s a horrible feeling,” he explained. “At the time, I didn’t understand why it hurt so much or even what happened. I was just told that I had to go through it and then I’d be done. I never thought they meant _done_ as in...” Jaehyun paused, biting his lip with a pained – wronged even – smile. “After it was done is when I finally passed out. I think I was out cold for like seven hours, maybe a bit more than that.” 

“Hours?” Taeyong muttered to himself. 

“It doesn’t sound real, but yeah, hours. Then I was told that I had one more paycheck to get and that I had two weeks to move out of my apartment,” Jaehyun said. “The thing is, if I didn’t have Doie, I would be alone _and_ without a home. It was brutal.” 

“W-what happened? Like, why the pain and all that?” Taeyong questioned, still unsure as to what he was listening to. 

“That part I figured out only after it was finished,” Jaehyun stated. “I didn’t go home after getting out and I instead came here. Doie was at work though so I waited at the door for hours until he came back, and only then when he- when he held me, did I realise what happened to me.” 

Taeyong was tensing up again, causing Ten to place more attention on him, rubbing out the stiffness from him neck. 

“I couldn’t feel him like before... he just felt like a human. And so did I.” 

“Wait... does that mean that you’re...?” 

“No longer an angel,” Jaehyun affirmed. “I mean, growing up I didn’t like the idea of being an angel in the first place, but to actually be stripped of that was a completely different thing,” he elaborated. “I just wanted to be free from all my duties, not become a human. Not even a demon like you’d expect. When you think of a fallen angel you think of Lucifer. But here’s the thing, Lucifer isn’t a demon; he’s just a fallen angel, and there’s a difference.” 

This was far worse than Taeyong could have ever imagined. 

“I’m just an over glorified human at this point,” Jaehyun continued. “And the thing is, I wouldn’t mind it if it didn’t fucking haunt me and if-” the man turned and looked at Doyoung, a saddened glint in his eyes. “If it didn’t constantly remind me of how things used to be. I’m happier now, by a long shot may I add. But there are some things that I definitely took for granted, so if... If you have the chance,” he said, making direct eye contact with Taeyong despite his gaze flickering to Ten momentarily, “I recommend you enjoy the perks whilst you still can.” 

That didn’t sound reassuring. But at the same time, Taeyong found comfort in Jaehyun confession. If he was happy now – more so than before – then maybe Taeyong’s future wasn’t all doom and gloom. 

Maybe he also had a shot at happiness akin to Jaehyun’s. Maybe he too could find someone that could love him the way Doyoung loves Jaehyun. Maybe he also could find something that gave his life meaning, something that wasn’t serving others. 

“In any case, that’s the brief story,” Jaehyun said. “Do you wanna ask anything or are you fine for now? We can always just talk some other time if that’s better for you.” 

“I...” 

“It’s a lot to process,” Doyoung said once he realised that Taeyong’s thoughts were getting him nowhere. “You might not know what you want to say right now, so there’s no rush,” he assured, smiling at Taeyong to calm him. 

Taeyong looked to Ten. 

Why him of all people? What _wisdom_ could Ten possibly offer him? 

Ten didn’t say anything. There wasn’t anything that he could have said in this situation. 

But somehow, the look he offered Taeyong was enough. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

That’s what Ten’s eyes said. Everything would end up being fine. Everything that’s supposed to happen, will happen. And that is okay. In the end, it will all be fine. 

“I... I can’t think of anything,” Taeyong confessed. “I guess I’m still trying to think over everything you’ve said.” 

“That’s fine,” Jaehyun assured. “But if that’s the case, I’ll have to call this a day if that’s fine with you.” 

“Oh yeah, go ahead,” Taeyong replied. “It was nice meeting you. Thank you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jaehyun stated, shaking Taeyong’s hand. The angel could feel how jittery Jaehyun was but he didn’t know what to think of it, not when Jaehyun was smiling at him as if everything was fine. He then turned to Doyoung, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Don’t stay up too late, Doie.” 

“I won’t. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Jaehyun said softly, leaving the other men soon thereafter. 

And so, three remained. 

Taeyong managed to cool his nerves, almost forgetting about Ten’s attentive hand softly stroking his nape, rubbing small shapes along the delicate skin. When it seemed like Ten would pull away, he didn’t. The demon must have found it as relaxing as it was for Taeyong. 

“So,” Doyoung exhaled. “That was something.” 

“Thanks again for this,” Ten said. “He wouldn’t stop bugging me about it.” 

The angel rolled his eyes, playing along to Ten’s blatant teasing. “Heaven forbid I wanted some answers.” 

Doyoung chuckled. “You can’t blame him for it,” he said to his friend. “Jaehyun was going to say no at first, but he wanted to help. I told him he probably shouldn’t go ahead with this but... he said it’s only right, and that if someone could’ve told him all these things when he was still an angel, he would’ve appreciated it. Especially the more... traumatic elements.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. “I guess,” he said. “Can’t even tease him without you jumping my ass.” 

The other demon huffed, leaning back against the couch. 

“But again, thanks,” Ten continued. “I hope that this doesn’t cause any more trouble. You know what I mean.” 

Taeyong sure didn’t know. 

“He’ll be fine,” Doyoung assured. “He’s strong. Even if they start again, last time he got through them quickly. So yeah, nothing we can’t get through together.” 

The angel felt awkward to ask, but sitting amongst two demons without a single clue what was going on sure did make him feel weird. 

“Umm, if you don’t mind me asking – you don’t have to answer,” Taeyong started, grabbing attention of both demons. “What are you talking about right now? If it’s too personal then you don’t have to tell me, I’m just a bit confused.” 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung said. “I think this might somewhat useful information.” 

“But is it really?” Ten questioned, hand never pausing at Taeyong’s neck. If anything, the comforting strokes seemed to pick up in speed and force. “Do you think you can just go around and tell strangers about Jaehyun’s wellbeing like that?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung replied. “He’s asked me to tell Taeyong if he wasn’t able to, and _if_ he asked. Trust me, it doesn’t feel right for me either.” He then looked at Taeyong after the explanation. “Jaehyun has been suffering with reoccurring nightmares.” 

“Oh...” Taeyong didn’t know what he could really reply to that. 

“He seemed fine at first – as fine as anyone could be after such a traumatic event,” Doyoung elaborated. “But at first, he didn’t actually tell me what happened in detail. He just said that it hurt and I knew he wasn’t an angel anymore, even before he told me.” 

The demon glanced down at his hands, soothing himself. 

“I held him and wondered what- what happened to him, my precious primrose...” 

Taeyong bit down on his cheek, somehow sharing Doyoung’s pain. 

“The first night was tough; Jae couldn’t sleep, he was shaking, sweating and he refused to lay on his back or front,” Doyoung continued. “In the end, I managed to lull him to sleep on the couch for about an hour. The days following that were... you don’t- you don’t understand the type of pain that comes from seeing someone you love with all your being, suffer day in, day out. He was-” Doyoung choked up, face pained as he forced himself to continue. “He was a shell of himself. And then the nightmares started.” 

Doyoung paused, wiping at his eyes. This caused Ten to stand up, leaving Taeyong alone for the moment. The angel felt cold without the demon next to him. 

“Come here,” Ten muttered, spreading his arms wide open to hug his friend. 

Doyoung welcomed the embrace, lips twitching upwards at Ten’s caring gesture. 

Even Taeyong smiled. Faintly, but still smiling. 

“I shouldn’t be crying,” Doyoung groaned. 

“It’s okay,” Ten soothed. “It hurt you too. You can cry.” The demon ran his hands along Doyoung’s back, bringing Doyoung back to a state in which he could speak again. “Want me to sit with you or are you good?” 

“I’m good,” Doyoung assured. “Thanks, Ten.” 

“It’s all good, Do.” 

Ten returned to Taeyong, but this time he didn’t plant his hand on the angel’s nape, nor did he touch Taeyong at all. 

Taeyong wasn’t having it though. 

The angel shuffled closer to Ten until the demon had no other choice than to place his arm over Taeyong’s shoulders. Once he did that, Taeyong was satisfied. He felt Ten’s warmth once more; he could sense the calming hints of lavender in the air, and he knew he was safe. 

“So... the nightmares,” Doyoung said, picking up from where he left off. “The first ones were terrible – like, I can’t even describe them. Jae would scream and thrash around in his sleep and he- he couldn’t wake up, and when he did, he refused to sleep for days until he just passed out. After a while, he told me exactly what happened, and when he did, I made sure to find him a therapist as soon as possible. Luckily, seeing so many demons on the daily, I knew a few that could help. And they did,” he explained. “Jae was... he was getting better. He was the same man I fell in love with,” Doyoung said, smiling fondly. “But there are times where he falls back down. Sometimes he’ll see someone he used to work with, or he’ll remember something, and... but yeah. There’s also that aspect of it all that you have to really consider.” 

“It’s not something you should think lightly of, angel,” Ten added. “There are consequences. In your case they may be even greater.” 

The nerves from before came back to Taeyong. 

He didn’t want to suffer. He wanted to escape the suffering of his life up to now. But no matter what choice he made, suffering really was inevitable. 

What a cruel fate it is to be an angel. 

“I- I wanna go home,” Taeyong muttered meekly. 

“What was that, angel?” Ten leaned in closer, eyebrows raised. 

Taeyong looked at Ten, his eyes at the verge of tears. “I wanna go home,” he repeated. “Please.” 

“Oh, of course, angel.” 

“You going?” Doyoung asked, watching as Ten stood up and offered his hand out for the angel. 

“Yeah,” Ten replied. “It’s probably a bit overwhelming for him,” Ten added, helping Taeyong up. 

Since when was Taeyong so drained? 

“That’s understandable,” Doyoung said, getting up as well. “I’ll walk you two out.” 

The angel didn’t quite know how he ended up in Ten’s car. One second, he was still in Doyoung’s apartment, and the next he was sitting in the passenger seat, street lights passing him by through the window. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Ten asked as he stopped at a red light. “The same place I dropped you off before? That was you friend’s place, right? You might not want to be alone right now. Angel?” 

“Huh?” Taeyong snapped out of his daze, looking over to Ten. “I- can you take me home?” 

“And where exactly is that?” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Never been, angel,” the demon pointed out. “So?” 

Taeyong didn’t have it in him to give Ten his address. “Same place as before,” he said. He might as well pay Johnny a surprise visit. It might do him some good. Hopefully Johnny won’t mind Taeyong’s unannounced arrival. 

“Friends place?” 

The angel hummed. 

“As you wish, angel,” Ten said, driving down the rather empty street. 

For a while, neither of the men spoke. The air was heavy, gloom hanging over Taeyong like a dark cloud. 

There was just a lot to process and come to terms with. Jaehyun and Doyoung’s recounts of the events which had transpired were bouncing around in Taeyong’s head, making it difficult for him to think straight. 

Truth was, Taeyong didn’t want to suffer. Nobody really wants to suffer. Yet the fate of an angel – one detached from the system – was just that. It was suffering one way or another, and as much as Taeyong knew which pain he’d rather withstand, it would also be a lie to say that he wasn’t stuck in a state of utter turmoil. 

It was probably for the best that Ten didn’t say anything. 

“We’re here,” the demon announced, parking outside of the apartment complex Johnny lived in. “Sleep well, angel.” 

“I’ll try,” Taeyong replied, opening up the door at his side. He was about to leave, only to be stopped by nobody else than himself. He paused, glancing at Ten. 

“What is it?” 

“Thanks,” the angel said. “For today. Everything about it.” 

Ten shrugged. “You asked, so I got what you wanted.” 

Taeyong smiled softly. “Thanks for being there with me.” 

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone, angel,” Ten stated. “That would be a dick move on my part.” 

“You’re really not so bad after all.” 

Ten chuckled. “I’m no saint either,” he pointed out. “Now get going angel. And do let me know if you’re alive sometime.” 

Taeyong stepped out, making eye contact with the demon. “I will,” he assured. “Night, Ten.” With that, Taeyong slammed the door shut. 

He waited for Ten to drive off before he made his next move. 

Johnny didn’t mention having any plans, so Taeyong assumed that his human friend wouldn’t be opposed to letting Taeyong in for a cup of tea or something along those lines. The angel didn’t intend to share his problems with Johnny; he simply hoped to have Johnny’s company distract his turbulent thoughts for long enough for Taeyong to rationally go over everything at home. 

Taeyong could have just walked in without knocking – he's done it a few times before – but it didn’t feel right now that he came without a prior notice. Plus, it was somewhat late, so maybe the man was taking a shower or getting changed. The angel didn’t want to breach Johnny’s privacy to that extent. 

Once at his friend’s door, Taeyong knocked on. 

No response. 

Taeyong knocked again. 

Now he could hear something on the other side. He then knocked on once more for good measure. 

Soon enough, the doors swung open to reveal Johnny, his face red, hair bordering on dishevelled and his t-shirt on the wrong way. 

“Yong?” Johnny asked, clearly confused by the angel’s presence. He chuckled awkwardly. “What’re you doing here- not that I’m not happy to see you or anything! I’m just- weren't you supposed to be out somewhere?” 

“It didn’t last long,” the angel explained. “Are you... did I come in the middle of something? Am I interrupting?” 

“I-” Johnny looked over his shoulder to something – or someone – Taeyong couldn’t see. 

Did Taeyong just barge in on Johnny spending some quality time with someone? Wait... did that mean that things with Taeil didn’t go well? The angel hoped that that wasn’t the case. 

“You wanna come in?” Johnny asked, opening the door up wider, the tips of his ears aflame from embarrassment. 

“You sure? I really don’t wanna barge in if you’re busy or anything.” 

“It’s fine,” the human assured. 

“In that case, I’ll make some drinks for us,” Taeyong said, smiling at his best friend. He could do with a good distraction. 

When Taeyong stepped in, he was pleasantly surprised by the man waving at him from the couch. 

“Hey Yongie,” Taeil greeted. 

Now he felt terrible. 

Taeil resembled Johnny in his current state, though far less red and ashamed. He was sat comfortably on the couch, sipping on cold coffee, probably forgotten until now. 

“I’m- I didn’t know that _this_ was happening,” Taeyong said, looking over to Johnny who shuffled over to stand in between the two other men. Despite his large build, Johnny seemed so small. “This _is_ happening, right? I’m not just jumping to conclusions, right?” 

“That’s hard to tell,” Taeil replied. “Our, umm... _conversation_ got interrupted, so I don’t know if _this_ is happening either.” 

This time it was Taeyong’s time to feel ashamed. “Oh Heavens,” he muttered. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I can go if you want! You two can talk or do whatever you want to. I’ll get going-” 

“Yong,” Taeil called. “It’s fine. If anything, it’s probably for the best that you came,” he explained, glancing up at Johnny who shrunk minute by minute. 

It always amused Taeyong how, on first glance, Johnny seemed like the big macho guy with his build, only for him to be an easily flustered friendly teddy bear. 

“How about you sit,” Taeil said. “Both of you. I’ll go make drinks.” 

The eldest stood up, taking his drink with him, most likely pouring it down the drain the instant he found himself in the kitchen. 

That left Taeyong with Johnny. Whilst Johnny was still flustered, Taeyong was getting over his initial guilt at interrupting his two friends who he was so desperate to get together. He was excited to talk about what just happened, and so he pulled Johnny by the wrist and dragged him to sit with him. 

“What did I just walk in on?” Taeyong question, excitement seeping through his voice. “Where you two about to fuck? Did I just interrupt the greatest moment of your life? Tell me!” 

Johnny whined, hiding his face behind his hands. “I’m an idiot,” he groaned. “Such an idiot!” 

“Hey! You’re not an idiot,” Taeyong corrected. “You’re a smart, great man! Now tell me what happened!” 

The human laughed. “I’m such a fucking fool!” 

“Listen here Johnny, I won’t stand for you saying that. So, just get to it or I’ll force it out of you.” 

Johnny slumped against the headrest. He pulled his hands away from his face, body limp. “Things were going great; we were talking and getting closer until I got too ahead of myself and started being the fool I am,” the man explained with Taeyong listening attentively to him. “We started kissing and maybe things got a bit out of hand- and I know they shouldn’t have. Do I wanna get fucked? Hell yeah I fucking do! But I want a relationship and- _ugh_!” 

“There, there,” Taeyong soothed, rubbing Johnny’s arm. “You just need to talk. Then, you can do what you want. I know you can do that. I believe in you.” 

Johnny chuckled. “You’d make a great primary school teacher.” 

“You think?” 

The human nodded. He inhaled before pushing himself up to sit upright. “It’s just... I really want something with Taeil, you know that after years of my constant rambling and whining. But I don’t know if that’s what he wants too.” 

Taeyong couldn’t really stop himself from lightly whacking Johnny across the head. 

“ _Ow_!” 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Taeyong exclaimed. “He clearly likes you too! So you better tell him before this day ends or else I’ll make sure you’ll never hear the end of it. Understood?” 

Johnny gulped. “Since when did you get so scary?” 

“Understood?” 

“Aye aye captain!” 

“Good,” Taeyong said, proud of himself. “I’ll stay for the tea though, but I’ll be out as soon as I’m done.” 

“Why did you come over in the first place?” Johnny asked after a few short seconds of silence. “I mean, I love it when you come over, but this feels a bit off. Did you wanna talk about something?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “I just wanted to hang out,” he explained. “Nothing deeper than that.” 

Johnny was a safe haven for Taeyong in times like these, because whilst his inability to comprehend the true extent of Taeyong’s issues, he served the perfect distraction. Focusing on a life that wasn’t Taeyong’s made him feel much better amidst all the chaos. 

Thank the Heavens for Taeyong’s human friends. 

***

Three days passed without anything eventful happening. Taeyong spent majority of said days in bed, rolling from side to side as he replayed his meeting with Jaehyun over and over again. Then, once the main movie had played out, Taeyong’s mind went to the after credits scene, aka Doyoung’s story. 

That probably had the biggest effect on Taeyong. The angel could see how Doyoung carried his heart on his sleeve; how he clearly _loved_ Jaehyun so deeply, that just the mere thought of him being in pain completely shattered the demon’s heart. 

Taeyong hasn’t seen anything quite like it up until now. 

But Jaehyun... well he was a rather intriguing individual. He was so unlike any angel Taeyong has ever come across. From what he said, Jaehyun was over and done with being an angel at a young age. That was something Taeyong couldn’t imagine ever happening. Yet Jaehyun proved him wrong. 

Just comes to show that not all angels are like Taeyong was. Maybe some were just as fed up of upholding peace and purity – fed up of serving other, being pushovers and being pristine creatures that could do no harm. 

Being constantly good was tiring. 

Taeyong stretched his limbs, yawning as he rolled over to grab the phone on his bedside table. During the days since they last saw each other, Taeyong expected a text from Ten, yet the demon didn’t make an effort to reach out to him. He kept waiting for something, but it never came. 

It drove Taeyong crazy. 

Was it really so hard to even send a single message? A simple hello would have been good enough for Taeyong. 

Then again, it’s not like he was jumping up at the opportunity to text Ten either. 

Nevertheless, it still made Taeyong feel rather sad. For some reason, Taeyong really wanted Ten around. Maybe not physically since his presence could get annoying at times with how set he was on annoying and teasing Taeyong, but just texting would be perfectly fine. 

What an odd thing to desire. 

Taeyong unlocked his phone, smiling at his lock screen and wallpaper. It was a photo of one of the pictures he drew with the paints Ten gave him – that was a really sweet thing of the demon to do, and Taeyong admired that small but meaningful gesture. 

Surprisingly, there was a text notification. However, it wasn’t from Ten but from an unknown number. 

Intrigued, Taeyong clicked on it. 

_Hey! This is_ _Taeyong_ _right?_

_Ten gave me the number but knowing him he might as well given me some random persons digits_

_Anyway, it’s me Jaehyun!_

_You doing good?_

Well that sure was a pleasant surprise. 

_Yeah it’s me, Taeyong_

_I’m fine_

_You?_

_I’m great!_

_Woke up like 20 mins ago since my lecture got cancelled_ _soooo_ _I thought we could meet up_

_We don’t have to if you don’t want!_

_I know that you might have been overwhelmed from everything_ _Doie_ _and I said last time so I was thinking that maybe we could have a nice chat now that the nitty gritty stuff is out of the way_

_Besides, I’m sure you might have questions that Ten can’t answer_

_Plus!_

_We could be friends_

_I could do with a new friend_

_Sicheng_ _and co are a pain and I could do with someone less... chaotic_

_So, what do you think?_

_I would actually like that_

_I don’t really have much to do and if I’m being honest, I could really do with someone I could talk to about..._

_Well, these types of things_

_For now, I only have Ten to talk to_

_And my two human friends but I can’t really say a lot_

_And my angel friends? It feels like they’re watching every move I make_

_It’s scary_

_I know what you mean_

_It’s a lot to cope with all by yourself_

_And even if Ten isn’t that much of a prick, he still isn’t the best company when everything is so messy_

_I’d be happy to talk any time_

_But say_

_Are you busy today?_

_Not really_

_My plan for the day was more or less to pretend to be productive_

_I was thinking of maybe making myself pancakes_

_I could do with a pancake right now_

_And you know, I know a very nice café that serves amazing pancakes and waffles and all that jazz_

_We could go if you want to_

_Right now?_

_If you’re willing_

_But I have to say_

_They have an amazing breakfast menu_

_If we got there in an hour we’d still be able to get it_

_I’m down_

_Yeah, I’d like that a lot_

_Great!_

_Here’s the address [open map]_

_What’s the soonest you could get there?_

_Umm..._

_40 mins?_

_I need to get dressed and washed up_

_Dope_

_I’ll see you there!_

_See you there_

A friendly meetup? That wasn’t something Taeyong was expecting, but it was definitely warmly welcomed. This was something he needed; face to face communication, the presence of another person, a person with could understand what Taeyong was talking about, and a person that wasn’t Ten. 

Maybe Taeyong wanted to be around Ten, but he also wanted to speak to someone else about his issues. 

And Jaehyun? Well, he seemed like the friend Taeyong desperately needed in his hectic life. 

***

“Well you sure do have a sweet tooth,” Jaehyun pointed out, taking in Taeyong’s order; a huge waffle with whipped cream, fruits and a sweet caffè mocha to down it all with. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or concerned.” 

“Both,” Taeyong replied, cutting a piece of his breakfast. 

“Both it is then,” Jaehyun said with an amused smile. He himself settled on a classic pancake and a latte, though he ordered three doughnuts to go, the paper bag placed down to his side. 

“Are they good?” The angel looked over to the small bag. 

Jaehyun made a so-so expression. “I don’t really like them, but Doie loves them so I might as well get him some.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun continued, picking up on the slightly awkward air around the two men. “He’s usually too lazy to get them himself. Since I had the opportunity, might as well get him a treat.” 

Taeyong nodded along, sipping on his drink. “So...” 

What could Taeyong even say? What would be deemed weird to say? Why was this so difficult? 

“Since you’re here, is he at home?” Taeyong asked. Small talk was a good start. Get into a steady rhythm and then bond properly. 

“He's out too,” Jaehyun stated. “He’s actually gone out with Ten which may end in bloodshed or peace, not sure which one it’s gonna be today.” 

“Do they actually hate each other?” 

“Oh, god no,” Jaehyun assured. “That’s just their friendship. They’re actually quite a pair – best friends and all. Trust me, Ten isn’t all that bad. He tends to... put on an act, if that makes sense?” 

The angel nodded. “I think it does,” he said. “Sometimes, it feels like he’s not... I don’t know how to put it.” 

“I know what you mean. He seems like a dick but he’s actually kind at heart,” Jaehyun explained. “Even if he won’t admit it. He’s a tough nut to crack, and honestly, I’m glad I’m not the person who’s gonna get stuck with him.” 

Taeyong laughed. Ten, in a relationship? Now that he thought of it, it was a strange thing to picture. 

“He seems pretty adamant that he’s gonna end up alone,” Taeyong said, recounting one of their conversations. “Says he has no heart.” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “He’s so dramatic. Our own little drama queen,” he joked. “He’s not being genuine.” 

“He seems genuine,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“Well _I_ have a great eye and intuition, and I know he’s a romantic at heart,” Jaehyun stated. “I knew it the moment I saw him; the same way I knew that Doie was someone who’d be by my side forever.” 

“I don’t think I can argue with that.” 

The younger man grinned, nodding. “You can’t.” 

“But seriously, a romantic?” 

“A big one,” Jaehyun elaborated. “Trust me, you can see it if you look closely. Who else gets a rose tattooed across his ribcage? And who watches more romcoms than is socially acceptable?” 

“He watched romcoms?” 

Jaehyun nodded. “His Netflix account doesn’t lie.” 

Who would have thought that Ten was the romantic type? But now that that’s been mentioned, could Taeyong think of anything that could show Ten’s tender side? 

There wasn’t anything that Taeyong could say with one hundred percent confidence was a sign of Ten’s romantic side, though he could think of things that painted him in a far kinder light than he personally let on. The small things the demon did stood out more and more now that he thought over them. 

Ten was sweet in his own, unique way. Annoying too, but also sweet. 

“What about me?” The angel asked. “What does your intuition say about me?” 

“That you’re stronger than you let on,” the younger answered. “You’re determined and you _really_ do mean well, but you’re also tired. You want more but you’re scared on the inside,” he explained, looking deep into Taeyong’s eyes, focusing intensely. “You want to be loved and you’re terrified of being alone, even though you’ve always said you don’t need anyone else. You feel guilt, shame, joy, just like everyone else. And you know, deep down, what the future has in store for you.” The man exhaled, blinking quickly before smiling. “What do you think?” 

“That was...” 

“Creepy? Weird? I’ve heard all sorts,” Jaehyun said. “Was it accurate though?” 

“I- I think so? And you got that just from looking at me?” 

“Yup,” the younger confirmed. “You know what they say: the eyes are the window to your soul.” 

After a brief moment of silence between the men as they both ate some more of their food and gulped down some coffee, Taeyong took the initiative to continue. “So, does that mean that I’m gonna end up like...” 

“Me?” 

“I- I don’t mean it in a bad way!” Taeyong assured, worried that he may have offended Jaehyun somehow. 

Jaehyun brushed it off. “I know that. I know what you mean,” he assured. “I can’t say for sure since I’m not you, _but_ would it be a wild assumption to make?” 

Taeyong shook his head. Even he knew that the road he was taking was leading him to one destination and one destination only. 

“Do you hate the thought of being like me?” 

“I- I don’t hate it,” Taeyong replied. “But it’s not that reassuring either.” 

“I know...” The younger man pursed his lips, stabbing his pancake with his fork. “Who’d wanna be an angel stripped of everything that gave their life meaning? I’d love to go back to the time I wasn’t haunted by nightmares, pain and other reminders of everything I lost – and how brutally they got taken away from me,” he continued, the mood around the two of them becoming sombre at the confession. “I’d love to go back and not take so many things for granted. I’d love to not have to deal with the horrors of everything’s that happened. And I know that you’re probably terrified after everything Doie has told you – he has told you about me, right?” 

Taeyong nodded. “He was very... emotional about it.” 

Jaehyun smiled softly, the saddened, gloomy look to him slowly fading. “He’s a very emotional person,” he stated with fondness. “He’s always been. I take it he’s mentioned the nightmares?” 

The angel nodded. 

“Anything else?” 

“Umm... not really. Then again, I wanted to leave after that.” 

“I don’t blame you for that,” Jaehyun stated. “I would’ve left too. But I doubt he mentioned any positives.” 

“Like?” 

The man's smile widened. “There’s so many,” he declared. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been! I’m at uni, studying something that interests me and will do far more good than meddling in the lives of random demons and humans. I’ve made friends; I’ve picked up a bunch of hobbies and interests; I’ve got a roof over my head that won’t vanish any second because I’m not perfect; I’ve got a loving boyfriend, and I’ve never been _this_ happy.” 

Those were definitely positive aspects of his life. Taeyong wouldn’t mind if he too could say everything Jaehyun did. 

That would be a dream come true. 

“Does it feel like it outweighs everything else you’ve been through?” Taeyong questioned. 

“Definitely,” Jaehyun stated wholeheartedly. “The freedom and happiness I feel right now definitely outweighs all the pain I’ve been through. I can actually see a future for myself. Think about that. Can you picture yourself thirty, forty, fifty years down the line? Because I can. I couldn’t do that before I turned twenty.” 

Could he? Could Taeyong see his future? 

To an extent, he could. 

He saw his friends, a cat or two, a nice house with a flourishing garden; he saw rainy nights by a fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket listening to a record – the one he heard at Ten’s place. 

He imagined warmth, the type he felt when Ten gently stroked his skin, or when he made eye contact with Ten, or- 

That’s far too much Ten. 

But the point remained: Taeyong saw _something_ in his future. 

“I think I do,” Taeyong admitted. “It’s not clear or anything, but it’s an idea.” 

Jaehyun smiled, his dimples fully on display. “It’s nice to dream. But don’t get carried away, there’s still a lot you have to experience before you start fantasizing over the future. If I have one thing to tell you, it’s that you shouldn’t take things for granted. Take it from someone that did.” 

“Is there really that much? Being an angel isn’t that thrilling honestly,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“You say that just because you’re used to it,” Jaehyun stated. “But the moment they’re taken away from you, you’ll notice just how much you took for granted.” 

“Like?” 

“For one, the sex,” Jaehyun replied. “You know what I mean. The gold all over your skin; the way it feels like an out of body experience every single time; that kind of stuff.” 

Right. Taeyong didn’t even consider that. 

“And maybe... well maybe sometime it’ll make you feel like shit,” Jaehyun added. “If you settle down with a demon, that is. You’ll feel like you’re not good enough – at least not as good as before...” Jaehyun then seemed to snap out of his less than ideal headspace, shrugging. “But who cares about that if you’ve got someone that loves you? I’m being dramatic. Oh! But the other thing is something you’ll definitely miss.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“Something that you don’t even _think_ about.” 

Taeyong tilted his head to the side. What else could there be? 

“Everyone feels like a human to me now,” Jaehyun stated. “It’s honestly kind of sad,” he added, looking around the café bustling with life. “You can’t recognise demons anymore.” 

The angel scoffed. “You miss _that_ of all things?” 

“I do!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“But why?” Taeyong questioned, baffled by Jaehyun’s response. “They reek of hellfire.” 

“Not all of them,” the younger stated, a subtle tenderness to his voice. “Doie never did,” he added. 

“He does though,” Taeyong pointed out. He knows Doyoung reeks just as much of flames and ash as any other demon he knows. He’s experienced the suffocating scent first hand. “I know that for sure.” 

The younger shook his head, an amused smile written across his face. 

“I know I’m right,” Taeyong continued. 

“You’re not _wrong_ , but you’re not right either,” Jaehyun said. 

“Now I’m just more confused.” 

“To you he probably smells just as bad as any other demon around, but to me...” Jaehyun’s voice faded out. He took in a deep breath, eyes filling up with warmth. “He was like a late-night campfire by the seashore,” he explained. “Like embers gently falling onto the sand with soft waves crashing against the coast. Fresh but warm – always warm.” 

“That’s quite... specific. And nice.” 

“It is,” the younger agreed, smiling brightly. “It’s always been comforting as well. Whenever I wasn’t feeling the best, I’d just hug Doie and suddenly everything felt right. It still feels like that, but it used to have that small element of... magic? Well, maybe not magic, but it felt magical. You know what I mean?” 

A part of Taeyong wanted to say yes. 

Why? He wasn’t sure of it himself. 

At least that’s what he thought. 

The longer Taeyong took to respond, the more intently Jaehyun was looking at him. It was as if he was reading him like an open book. 

“Even if you don’t,” the younger said, swiftly picking up from before. “It is hands down one of the best things about the curse that being an angel is. Being able to hold someone you love and have all your nerves calmed, pain dissipated, it’s the best thing in the world. If you get to experience it, you’ll miss it every day.” 

“I take it that you miss it a lot.” 

“I do,” Jaehyun confirmed. “I miss it so much; I miss the fact that just one look doesn’t ease my mind anymore. But, not all is doom and gloom,” he stated, cutting a piece of his pancake to eat. “Since I have the best boyfriend in the world,” he continued after gulping down his food and a sip of his drink, “I don’t miss it the same way I used to. You know,” the man leaned in, propping his chin up in his hand, “when I told Doie about it, he bought _so_ many scented candles online so that the house would feel like I’m being constantly embraced by him. Of course, since he didn’t leave my side whilst I recovered, he didn’t get to see which candles were close to what I described so our house was just overrun with candles.” Jaehyun chuckled, his fork prodding the food on his plate. “But in the end, we settled on three that were close enough when burned together.” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but think how absolutely adorable and loving what Jaehyun was describing was. “He must really love you,” he said. 

“He does, doesn’t he? I really lucked out with him.” 

“You did,” Taeyong agreed. In all honesty, the angel wouldn’t mind a Doyoung of his own. 

Maybe he really needed someone to love and who loved him in return. 

“He misses it too though.” 

“Huh?” 

“You know, he can no longer tell I’m an angel either,” Jaehyun explained. “He misses it too. But he’s less dramatic about it,” he added. “He says I’ll always be his pretty primrose. It’s cheesy, but I love it.” 

So that’s what that was about. 

Wait. 

“This is honestly confusing me,” Taeyong said, “but if you reminded him or a primrose, does that mean all angels are the same?” 

“No,” Jaehyun replied. “At least to Doie. He always said that all angels have a very strong, clean smell. Like fresh bed sheets, or soap, that kind of thing. All slightly different but not by a big margin. But to him, I always reminded him of a flower.” Jaehyun laughed suddenly as a memory made itself known. “He didn’t know what flower at first,” he elaborated. “So, one day he just went around the city, going through different flower shops and he just sniffed a bunch of different flowers until he found one that reminded him of me. He bought a few of them and gave me one.” 

“That’s so interesting.” 

“Are you being sarcastic?” 

“No, no! I mean it,” the angel assured. “It’s so odd. I thought that a demon just... smells like a demon no matter what.” 

Jaehyun’s expression showed confusion, as if what Taeyong said was a shock to him – like he was expecting something else. Nevertheless, the younger man snapped out of the initial confusion. “If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?” Jaehyun asked, going back to his previous self. 

“I... I promise?” 

Taeyong didn’t know what to expect. Why would he laugh? 

“I believe in soulmates,” Jaehyun declared. 

There was a pause as Jaehyun awaited a response – either good or bad. When Taeyong didn’t react negatively, laughing at Jaehyun, the man continued. 

“I think that’s why it’s always been so different with me and Doie. I just found the one destined for me – and I hope he thinks the same,” the younger said. “I mean, I still get a random wave of guilt hit me from time to time,” Jaehyun confessed. “Sometimes I think that the only reason he’s with me is because he thinks it’s his fault I’m like this... so, maybe the whole soulmate thing does help me get out of that mindset. But I really do believe in soulmates.” 

“That’s actually sweet. Believing you have another half out there. Even us.” 

“Even us,” Jaehyun said. “If anything, I think we have it way easier than humans,” he explained. 

“You think?” 

“I personally don’t know any other angel-demon couples enough to be a hundred percent sure on this, but it seems to be way easier,” Jaehyun explained. “I met Doie in Black Wings, and in a sea of demons, he stood out amongst all of them. His presence always felt different to anyone else; his touch was different; everything just practically screamed _this is the one!_ It’s honestly crazy how close I was to maybe never meeting Doie. And that’s what I call fate.” 

As sweet and romantic as Jaehyun’s words were, Taeyong wasn’t quite convinced. What he was talking about only related to angels and demons. What about angels and humans? Surely this didn’t mean that angels were destined to be with a demon. 

How absolutely ridiculous would that be? 

Taeyong with a demon? What, would he suddenly fall in love with the likes of Ten? 

So absurd. 

“But enough about all that! You’re probably getting tired of all the lovey-dovey stuff. So, how about we talk about something else?” Jaehyun suggested. “I’ve been rambling on and on about myself, so how about we talk about you for a while? Have any hobbies?” 

Taeyong didn’t even need a second to reply. 

“I like art.” 

*** 

After what was probably two more hours spent with Jaehyun, Taeyong finally made his way back home. He was pumped full of sugar and caffeine after ordering another round of waffles and coffee. He knew that that was a mistake the moment he had the plate placed down in front of him, yet he managed to clean it all up with some help from Jaehyun. 

All in all, Taeyong had a good morning. After the initial topic of their conversation, the two men steered towards getting to know each other better. They discussed interests and they figured out that they had more in common than they would have thought. 

Taeyong was happy to announce that he made a new friend. A first in four years since befriending Mark. 

Carefree, Taeyong sauntered down the long corridor leading to his apartment. He spun his key adorned with keyrings on his index. 

He didn’t have a clear plan for the rest of the day, but he didn’t really need one. There was still some work he had to do, and after having such a good day so far, he might as well get it done quickly. 

Oh how he wished that he could just quit. He was fed up of working the same, worthless job as he did when he was eighteen. 

Taeyong wanted to live a life like Jaehyun; he wanted a life with a passion and goal. Maybe he could even put his degree to some use. Now that would be a dream. The angel could write books, plays, poems, songs, anything his heart desired. 

But he lacked the freedom for it. 

Taeyong sighed, getting ready to reach his front door, only to be surprised by a figure waiting at his door. 

The momentary read dissipated once he recognised who was stood there. Once he realised, the dread returned. 

Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo didn’t have a reason to be here. For one, the angel should be at the office doing whatever he does. 

_They’re not really HR, those fucking snakes._

This didn’t feel right at all. Maybe in the past Taeyong wouldn’t have questioned Jungwoo’s presence, maybe he wouldn’t have panicked at the sheer sight of the angel he still deemed someone close to him, but things were different now. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure who he could still call a friend. 

Well, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but the point remained. Taeyong trusted Jungwoo as far as he could throw him. 

So not that far. 

“Jungwoo?” Taeyong asked, trying his hardest to hide his nerves with a polite smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

“I’m on break,” the younger angel replied. 

To say Taeyong was convinced would be an outright lie. 

But Taeyong nodded along, showing no signs of mistrust. 

“Oh, when do you have to go back?” 

“Don’t worry about that.” 

_Way to sound suspicious._

Taeyong pushed his key in, turning it to open his front door. “What brings you here? Did you wait long? You could’ve texted.” 

“I was just passing by,” Jungwoo explained, following Taeyong inside. “It’s been a while since we saw each other so I thought I could drop by. I just got here maybe a minute before you,” he added, making his way over to the couch. His eyes were instantly drawn over to the case file strewn across the coffee table. 

Taeyong hasn’t really done much with the file, but he knew the case well enough to say with certainty that it would be finished by the end of the week. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong agreed, “it’s been a while.” 

“You went out?” Jungwoo questioned. 

“Oh, yeah,” Taeyong replied, standing idly by the couch. “Want a drink?” 

“Sure,” Jungwoo replied, giving Taeyong a chance to excuse himself for a minute. Though that didn’t mean much when he had an open kitchen. “Where did you go?” 

“I had breakfast,” Taeyong explained. “I was craving waffles and there’s this great place along the river. We should all go there sometime.” 

Jungwoo hummed, watching Taeyong move around in the kitchen. 

“You went alone?” 

Taeyong knew he had to be careful with his response. If he says no, he’s potentially risking Jungwoo snooping around even more. If he says yes and lies, well then that could also prove counterintuitive. Whatever he says, problems were surely to arise. 

“No,” Taeyong replied. Ultimately, he decided that the less lies the better. 

“Who with?” 

“Someone I met recently,” Taeyong replied. 

“A human?” 

“Yeah, a human.” 

That’s one way to describe Jaehyun. Fallen angel would have been too much. 

“Oh... what for?” 

This was feeling like an interrogation and Taeyong didn’t like it in the slightest bit. 

“Just to talk.” 

“About?” 

“Nothing interesting,” Taeyong replied, hoping that that would be the end of it. “Just to make sure, one sugar?” 

“Yeah.” 

Taeyong’s apartment never felt this much like a prison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup sinners! What do we think? Now that I think about it, the whole lead up to this was too much for what it's worth... oops. But yes! Jaehyun is a fallen angel, a painful fate that awaits any angel like him. 
> 
> I was gonna have one more scene in here but it would have been just dojae and y'all didn't come here for that. Also, originally, this chapter was supposed to be COMPLETELY different. At first, before I planned a dojae spin off, I was gonna write this whole chapter as Jaehyun's story but I decided against that and I'll write a spin off instead.
> 
> I hope you liked this chap and Jaehyun for that matter. This isn't the last you'll see from him. He's an absolute sweetheart, we stan Jaehyun and Doyoung too. Doyoung best boy methinks.
> 
> Also, posting once a week is making me happy, like really happy! I keep wanting to post the next chap and I'm excited for y'all to read the next chapters.
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See y'all on the 13th!


	16. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside of the bedroom, Taeyong didn’t care who Ten decided to sleep with. He definitely didn’t care about Ten’s hands roaming the body of another angel, or his lips trailing kisses across golden skin which didn’t belong to Taeyong. 

Taeyong didn’t know how he found himself sitting alone on a bench, waiting for Ten to join him for the day. Well, that was a lie; Taeyong knew exactly how that happened, because he was the reason Ten was coming over in the first place. 

The angel pulled out his phone, opening the chat between him and Ten, once more reading over the texts which had resulted in him sighing and tapping his foot as Ten was taking longer than anticipated to arrive. 

_Ten_

_He lives!_

_It’s been a while, angel_

_You could have reached out sooner_

_I don’t text first, angel_

_That’s a lie and you know it_

_I have proof_

_Just scroll up_

_Nonsense_

_Besides, I told you to text me if you’re still alive_

_And clearly you are_

_So hi_

_Unbelievable_

_But whatever_

_I’m alive_

_I would have never guessed, angel_

_I was beginning to get worried_

_It’s been a few days since we last saw each other_

_Though I’ve heard you’ve been in_ _cahoots_ _with_ _Jaehyun_

_Cahoots is a bit of an_ _exaggeration_

_We only met once_

_I heard you’ve been busy too_

_And you’re not wrong, angel_

_But enough about that_

_Is there anything_ _you_ _need, angel?_

_Perhaps something... physical?_

_We’ll see how the day goes_

_I-_

_Well I’ll be damned_

_If not that then what?_

_Remember when I asked you if you’d want to hang out sometime?_

_Don’t recall_

_Well I did_

_And I’m bored_

_So..._

_What?_

_I can offer you sex but other than that I don’t have anything else_

_Lies_

_I had fun last time_

_When_ _you taught me to_ _draw_

_I really liked that_

_So you want another lesson?_

_Not exactly_

_So what is it that you want?_

_I_ _wanna_ _do something..._

_Normal_

_Normal?_

_Yeah, normal_

_And what is that even supposed to mean?_

_You know_

_Normal people stuff_

_I_ _wanna_ _go shopping, maybe see a movie and grab a coffee_

_Things like that_

_Don’t you have actual friends for that?_

_You can even ask Jaehyun_

_He’s not studying 24/7 so he won’t_ _mind, trust_ _me_

_I know, but I thought that we could go together_

_You know_

_Despite everything, you’re somewhat of a friend_

_Disgusting_

_But fine_

_It’s not like I have that much to do either_

_Besides, if_ _Do or_ _Kun find out I’ve passed up an opportunity to go outside they’ll surely have a go at me_

 _Apparently,_ _I’m too much of a hermit and I lack social skills_

_Whatever that even means_

_So._ _.. is that a yes?_

_Yeah, sure_

_I’ll meet you at the park_

_You know where, angel_

_I do_

_Is 2pm fine?_

_Peachy_

It’s been fifteen minutes since their agreed meeting time already. 

Taeyong couldn’t deny that he was a bit annoyed – maybe more than just a bit, and not just about the demon's inability to be on time – but then again, what else did he expect? But other than annoyance, there was another emotion that had made itself know. 

Was Ten standing Taeyong up? 

There was no real reason for Ten to join him today, but there was also no reason for him to be as cruel as to leave Taeyong waiting. Ten wasn’t that much of a dick. He wasn’t that evil, even if that’s what the angel was led onto believe. 

Though, considering Ten didn’t even spare Taeyong a single message since the last time they saw each other, there was something within the angel that wanted nothing more than to have a go at Ten and his less than ideal behaviour. Maybe Ten wasn’t heartless, but his comprehension on emotions and how he treated others was far from perfect. 

But Taeyong didn’t want Ten to stand him up. The angel wanted to see Ten, and despite that alone being weird, Taeyong couldn’t help it. There was something about being around Ten that the angel couldn’t get enough of. He couldn’t quite get to the reason behind this strange want, especially now that his usual excuse of _he’s the only one I can talk to_ was no longer true now that he befriended Jaehyun. 

Maybe it was his devilish charm. 

Taeyong read over Ten’s last message, scoffing at the reply before pocketing his phone. 

_Peachy._

The angel chuckled, shaking his head. Leave it to Ten to take everything like a joke. 

“That’s creepy,” Ten said, sitting himself down next to Taeyong on the bench. “Laughing all to yourself. What’s so funny, angel?” 

“You,” Taeyong replied, looking over to the demon. 

“Is the thought of me just that amusing to you, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded. “You’re late,” he pointed out. 

“Got held up.” 

“In your apartment?” 

“I lost track of time,” Ten explained. “But I’m here, all to your disposal. What's the plan for today, angel?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I need to buy some new clothes,” he stated. 

“Lucky for you that I’m a fashion expert.” 

Taeyong snorted. “Oh yeah sure,” he said, amused by Ten’s laughable declaration. “Your outfits are the same five shirts and jackets on shuffle.” 

Ten gasped, placing his hand over his heart, only causing Taeyong to giggle on. “That was uncalled for, angel,” Ten said. “I’ll prove it to you.” 

The angel raised his brow. “Oh will you now? I’m looking forward to that disaster.” 

“This is unbelievable,” Ten said in disbelief. “Why does everyone bully me?” 

“It comes naturally,” Taeyong explained. 

“Bet it does, angel.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

“But anyway, do you plan on staying here all day or do you wanna actually go somewhere?” 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong stated, pushing himself up from the bench. After sitting for so long on the hard surface, Taeyong was glad to be finally standing. “Are you?” 

“Hmm...” 

“Oh just get up already!” Taeyong said, grabbing Ten’s wrist to pull him up. 

Ten laughed, getting up himself. “Okay, okay. No need to get your knickers in a twist, angel.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Taeyong huffed. 

“That’s my charm, angel,” Ten stated, throwing his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder. “You know that full well, and you still wanna hang out with me. I’m honestly _so_ flattered.” 

Taeyong let the angel be. They walked down the park slowly, Ten’s arm still slung over Taeyong. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to walk in, but Taeyong didn’t have it in him to push the demon off. 

He actually liked the contact. He liked the closeness and warmth. 

He liked that it felt safe; that subtle hint of lavender lulled the angel into a sense of security around Ten. 

*** 

Taeyong didn’t expect shopping with Ten to be so... fun? 

Of course, if he expected it to be horrendous and an absolute pain, Taeyong wouldn’t have asked the demon to join him in the first place, but he also didn’t have high hopes. Truth be told, Taeyong didn’t think Ten would do more than complain and maybe offer some advice or make a joke or comment about something random. So, to see Ten go far and beyond Taeyong’s initial assumptions was rather nice. 

“This one?” Taeyong asked, taking an oversized t-shirt off the clothes rack. “It’s cute and simple and-” 

“Exactly the same as everything else you’ve picked out,” Ten interrupted, not having it at all. “It’s the third store already, angel,” he pointed out. “I let it slide the first two times because those shops were mediocre at best, but _this_ place offers so much. So put that back on the rack and let me choose for now.” 

Taeyong glanced back at the article of clothing in his hold. Ten was right. 

The two men have been shopping for what was looking to be two hours at this point, and as of now, Taeyong had yet to get himself something that wasn’t so safe. Within the two shopping bags he was carrying were practically indistinguishable clothes, be it the colour or cut. 

Maybe Taeyong had a tendency to wear clothes too big for him. It all started when he was living with Johnny during their university days; after their washing machine broke down without Taeyong getting the chance to wash his clothes, Johnny let Taeyong borrow some of his stuff. Considering the size difference between the two friends, Taeyong was more or less swimming in the human’s clothes, but he grew to like it. 

He stuck to oversized t-shirts, sweaters and jumpers since then, finding it far more comfortable and less of a hassle. 

The angel placed the t-shirt back. “By my guest,” he said. 

Ten grinned, standing right in front of Taeyong. He scanned the angel with calculated eyes. 

“First thing,” the demon began, “let’s step away from the loose clothes for now. You’ve got an amazing waist so how about something that’ll show that off.” 

“That’s a starting point I g-” 

Ten grabbed Taeyong’s wrist, pulling him away from the clothing racks. The demon led Taeyong down a few isles, leaving the larger sizes behind. The angel was shocked by the tug forward, laughing as he almost tripped on his own feet. 

“Careful there, angel,” Ten cautioned, stopping by the isle he had his eyes on. 

“Warn me next time,” Taeyong said, an amused expression written across his features. “Could’ve cost me my face.” 

“We wouldn’t that,” the demon stated, stroking Taeyong’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re far too pretty for that. Plus, it’s your only redeemable feature.” 

Taeyong scoffed, pulling Ten’s hand away from his face. “At least I have one,” he teased, leaning in closer to Ten, catching the spark going off behind Ten’s dark eyes. 

The demon smirked, prying Taeyong’s lithe fingers from around his wrist. “You’re in a good mood,” he muttered. “Is it all thanks to me, angel?” 

_Yes_. 

What? 

“Don’t get so cocky,” Taeyong replied, ignoring how for a second he wanted to agree. “Now find me something to wear, _demon_.” 

“Ooo, I’m liking this,” Ten stated, laughing heartily. “You’re fun today.” 

“I’m always fun,” Taeyong said. 

“That’s debatable,” the demon uttered, already going to scan through the clothes hung up on the hangers. 

“When have I _not_ been fun?” 

“Earlier on,” Ten replied. “Though you’re better now – all thanks to me, of course.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, letting out a humoured exhale. “Of course.” 

“But don’t think you’re still not annoying,” Ten continued, pausing to look at an elegant blazer. He pulled it off the rack, putting it up to Taeyong’s chest. He tilted his head, tongue peeking out between his lips. Not fully satisfied, he shook his head and put the hanger back. 

“You’re no saint either.” 

“Never claimed I was, angel.” 

The angel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “How am I annoying?” 

“You’re-” Ten stopped, brows furrowed. He shrugged. 

“Wow... what a response.” 

“I can’t think of anything right now.” 

“Because I’m not annoying? Yes? Great.” 

Ten chuckled, walking forward to scan through the multitude of colourful clothes. “You ask a lot of questions.” 

“And that makes me annoying? Heavens forbid I’m curious.” 

“Want me to be honest?” Ten asked out of nowhere, whipping his head to look Taeyong in the eyes; large and confused, but oh so gorgeous. 

Taeyong nodded. 

“I think it’s cute,” the demon said. “How annoying you can get.” 

“I- was that supposed to be a complement or insult?” 

The demon smirked, shrugging. “Your choice.” 

“In that case, I’ll take it as a compliment. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, angel. Okay, what about this one?” Ten pulled out a fitted blazer, this time from a different material. 

“I don’t think I’m the blazer type.” 

“Nonsense,” Ten argued. “They’re perfect for everything. Even to wear over your boring plain t-shirts. So, you’re trying this – no, _getting_ this.” 

“I haven’t even tried it on.” 

“Well you will! Satan, we’ve only started looking. Let me find you more things and then you can try them on. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

“Great,” Ten said, clapping his hands together. “Before I go on a spree, is there anything you’ve always wanted to try wearing? Any style in particular, or anything?” 

“I...” 

Taeyong never cared about what he wore that much as long as it kept him warm or covered him up. But was there anything that he really wanted to try? 

“Just remember, fashion is expression,” Ten added. “You’re free, so do whatever you want. Be a slut if you want. Wear booty shorts all day every day – oh! If you want some assless jeans I know where we can look.” 

The angel hurried to quiet Ten down. He stepped closer, covering his mouth to prevent him from further bringing attention to their... unusual exchange. Once the demon was quiet, Taeyong pulled his hand away, noticing not only Ten’s pleased grin, but also their proximity. 

_So much lavender everywhere._

“No assless jeans,” Taeyong stated. He took a step back, a chill running down his spine as if he just stepped outside. Nevertheless, he continued. “But maybe... maybe there is something I’d like to try.” 

“Go on then, angel. Tell me.” 

“My friend Taeil has a few things that look nice,” the angel explained. 

“I need details, angel. We’ve been over your vague-” 

“Vagueness? Yeah I know,” Taeyong interrupted. “I’ve heard it before.” 

“Then learn from it.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I was getting to it before you interrupted.” 

“Sure you did.” 

“I did!” 

“Mhm.” 

Taeyong forced his lips down, though he found it harder to hide the smile threatening to make itself known. Ten surely knew how to press all of Taeyong’s buttons to get him riled up – in the best way of course. It was annoying, but thoroughly entertaining at the same time. 

“Anyway,” Taeyong moved on, “I was gonna say he has some nice crop tops and meshy shirts. I don’t really know if I’d suit them but...” 

Ten’s eyes instantly lit up at the mention of the clothing articles. “Oh you’re getting a crop top,” he said. “I’ll make sure of it, angel.” 

“You sure? I don’t-” 

“I’m sure. Now follow me.” 

With the blazer picked out by Ten in hand, Taeyong walked behind Ten to an aisle so bright and colourful that it made Taeyong feel ashamed for his almost monochromatic wardrobe. So much shame. 

Ten got to skimming through the hangers in a matter of seconds, pulling out colourful tops without even sparing the angel a glance. The demon worked fast, moving through the aisle fast enough to get to the next three without giving Taeyong a chance to say nor see anything that Ten was picking out for him. 

All the angel knew was that it was very colourful. Of course, there were the standard black and white items, but their quantity paled in comparison with all the hues of the rainbow slung over Ten’s shoulder and arm. 

Before Taeyong could offer to help, Ten was already leading Taeyong down to the changing rooms. 

“I’ll wait here,” Ten stated once the two men found themselves at one of the many empty stalls. “I’ll grab larger sizes if you need me to, but I doubt you’ll need that. I have a good eye.” 

“I’m sure,” Taeyong muttered, taking the pile of clothes that probably weighed over a kilo altogether. “I’ll probably take a while.” 

“I would’ve never guessed. Now get to it, angel. And make sure to come out when you’re dressed.” 

“I will.” 

With that, Taeyong forced the curtains shut. His eyes turned to the stack of clothes he threw onto the small stool as well as the various items he hung up on the three small hooks. 

Where to begin? 

Taeyong decided he’d start off with something safe. He pulled his t-shirt off, awkwardly standing in the middle of the not-so-spacious changing booth. The angel glance at himself in the mirror, noting that his chest was free from any clear visible marks. They were all starting to fade by now. 

_It’s been a while._

Was a bit more than two weeks really that long though? It felt like it. 

The angel didn’t look any longer; instead, he went through the clothes picked out for him. He wondered what he should try on first. Considering his choices, Taeyong settled on something less out of his comfort zone first. 

Slipping his arms through the sleeves of the chosen shirt, Taeyong couldn’t deny Ten’s good eye. It fit him like a glove and it didn’t look half bad on him. The angel did the buttons up, deciding to throw on the blazer hung up on the hooks on too to complete the outfit. 

“Not bad,” Taeyong muttered, checking himself out in the mirror. 

“Let’s see it, angel.” 

Taeyong drew back the curtains, stepping out to show himself off to the demon. 

Ten’s lopsided grin grew, taking in Taeyong’s appearance. “Looking good, angel,” he said. “But a bit formal.” 

“It’s a shirt and a blazer,” the angel pointed out. “It’ll look formal no matter what.” 

“Not true,” Ten said, reaching out to undo the top buttons of the shirt, stopping just below Taeyong’s sternum. He pulled the shirt apart, revealing a plane of skin. “That’s more like it, angel. You can show off that little sunshine too,” he added, taking the golden pendant between his thumb and index. 

“So is this okay?” 

“Very,” Ten replied. “It’s a nice cut,” he added, smoothing the sides of the black blazer and resting his hands on Taeyong’s defined waist. “It suits you well, angel. Now go try something else.” 

Taeyong nodded, stepping back into the changing room to put another piece of clothing. 

He went through the safer options first, getting the shirts, t-shirts and jackets out of the way before getting left with the clothing options he’s never really tried before. 

“What’s next?” Ten asked from the other side of the heavy curtain. “There’s not much, right?” 

“Yeah. Just the _other_ things now.” 

The demon chuckled. “Are you scared of some rags? Come on, angel. Put something on.” 

“But what?” 

“Anything.” 

“But what if it looks stupid?” 

Ten sighed. “It won’t,” he assured. “You could wear a potato sack and still pull it off. So, come on.” 

Biting his tongue, Taeyong picked up an item that shouldn’t even be considered clothing. It was not only a crop top, but a meshy one at that. It was pretty; the fabric was pretty much just lace with stunning flowers sewn on in white thread; but it was definitely something Taeyong could never picture himself in. 

The angel brought the hanger up to his chest. He puckered his lips, looking at the reflection. 

It wasn’t tragic. Far from it really. But it was new. 

Taeyong shrugged, taking the long-sleeve top from the hanger to slide it over his head. He adjusted the fabric once it was on. It hugged his chest snug. 

“Oh Heavens,” Taeyong murmured. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m not going out in this,” Taeyong stated. “Not if anyone can see.” 

“I’m the only one here, angel,” Ten said. “You can come out.” 

“No,” Taeyong insisted, shaking his head. “You can see my nipples!” 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” the demon pointed out. “We all have them. Some more than others.” 

“That’s not the point,” Taeyong argued. “I can’t go out like this. I’m practically naked!” 

“You’re being dramatic, angel.” 

“Why did you even pick this?” Taeyong asked, eyes glued to the mirror. 

“It looks good,” Ten replied. “And I’m sure you look great in it.” 

The angel couldn’t deny that the item looked amazing, but it was in no way something he’d wear out and about. He couldn’t even think of an occasion in which wearing this would be appropriate in the first place. 

“Once again, not the point,” Taeyong said. “I’m taking it off.” 

“You didn’t even let me see!” 

“You’ve seen my chest; it’s basically the same thing.” 

Ten groaned, pulling the curtain back slightly – just enough so that he could slip inside the small room. 

Taeyong whipped around to look at Ten, instantly covering his exposed nipples. Ten raised his brow, a humoured look to him. 

Ignoring Taeyong’s over the top behaviour, Ten admired the man stood in front of him. “It suits you,” he stated. “You should buy it.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “Oh, yeah, sure. I’ll buy it and go around wearing it every day. Would you think of the children!” 

“They’ll live,” Ten said. “But seriously, angel,” the demon said – softer this time – lips curved in subtle smile. “You look great. Like you just stepped out of a dream.” The demon took a step closer, placing his warm hand on Taeyong’s bare skin, sending a spark down the angel’s spine. He prompted Taeyong to turn around to face the mirror again, standing behind the angel. “You see that? A literal dream.” 

The angel glanced down, feeling his cheeks grow pink. 

_What a flirt_. 

“I don’t have any reason to wear it,” Taeyong added, looking back up, making eye contact with Ten through their reflections. 

“Do you need a reason, angel?” 

“Well...” 

“You can wear it whenever you want to,” Ten stated. “Whenever you feel like it. Wear it for yourself at home, or...” Ten trailed off, his hands ghosting Taeyong’s taut stomach, the temperature in the small booth rising with each passing second. 

“Or?” 

Ten smirked, leaning in to whisper in Taeyong’s ear. “You can wear it for me.” His arms wrapped around Taeyong’s slender frame, fingertips stroking over sensitive skin, eliciting a soft mewl from the angel. “It’s already driving me mad,” he murmured, kissing behind Taeyong’s ear. 

“Yeah?” 

The demon nodded, nipping at the angel’s neck. “You’re like a gift, all wrapped up for me,” Ten explained, bringing his crotch flush against Taeyong’s ass, causing Taeyong to inhale sharply. “I’d fuck you in that,” he continued, trailing light kisses down the slope of the angel’s neck, going to his shoulders. “Only that,” he added under his breath. 

“Other way,” Taeyong uttered breathily, his head hanging. 

Taeyong’s head was already swirling, his body heating up from Ten’s close proximity. The angel was wrapped up in Ten’s hold, his warmth and that intoxicating smell like a field of lavender set aflame. 

Ten listened to Taeyong, directing his kisses to the one spot the angel craved. 

Taeyong shuddered when he felt Ten’s lips pressed to his nape. It was as gentle as the calming stroke of his fingertips – if not more. 

“Right there,” the angel whispered in satisfaction, body melting into Ten. 

“You like it?” 

The angel hummed. 

Ten smirked against Taeyong’s skin. He languidly rolled his hips into Taeyong, all whilst his mouth cherished the angel’s nape. 

Taeyong gasped, his eyes rolling back. “Ten,” he cautioned. “Not here.” 

“I’m not doing anything, angel,” Ten replied. 

“You have a distorted understanding of _nothing_.” 

“Oh relax, angel,” Ten said, sucking on the flesh beneath his lips. “I won’t do anything you don’t want. Tell me and I’ll stop. Okay, angel?” 

Taeyong looked at Ten through the mirror, making note of the fact that whilst mischief was dancing rampant behind Ten’s pupils, there was sincerity. 

He nodded. 

The angel could feel himself drifting off into a state of serenity. The air in the stall was hot and buzzing with electricity, the calming aroma of fresh flowers swaying in the summer breeze infiltrating the man’s senses. 

Ten hummed, hips circling against Taeyong’s behind. “You getting a sense of déjà vu too?” The demon asked, smirking as the fingers dancing across Taeyong’s torso provoked the angel, a soft whine fading out into the thick air. “Watching yourself like this, does it remind you of something?” 

Of course it did. 

How could Taeyong ever forget? 

The demon sucked and bit down on Taeyong’s nape, causing the angel to cover his mouth to prevent any sound coming out. 

Who would have thought Taeyong would have stooped so low as to let things escalate in a public space? 

It was quite thrilling though. The looming dread of being caught – even if they weren’t doing anything that bad as of yet – was something Taeyong definitely has never experienced. It was a different fear of getting caught than the one he had grown accustomed to. It was refreshing, and less soul crushing, but not something Taeyong wanted to delve into deeper. 

Not yet at least. 

Ten continued peppering Taeyong in kisses, however when he dropped one hand to the front of Taeyong’s jeans, fingers playing at the angel’s belt, Taeyong halted the demon. 

“Stop,” Taeyong uttered, taking hold of Ten’s wrist. 

Just like that, Ten pulled himself together. “Sorry, angel.” 

“It’s- I don’t feel comfortable doing anything in public, I-” 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, angel,” Ten said, taking a step back from Taeyong. 

Everything felt so cold all of a sudden. 

“But you should definitely buy it,” the demon continued. “Trust me. You look great in it, angel.” 

“Thanks,” Taeyong said bashfully, fingers traversing the beauteous lace. “I’ll buy it.” 

“Good choice.” Ten offered the angel a soft smile in his reflection. “Now try on the rest. I’ve had enough shopping for today.” 

“Get out then,” Taeyong shooed, playfully pushing Ten out of the changing room. “And no peeking!” 

The demon laughed, disappearing behind the drapes. “I won’t,” he said. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. Now hurry up, I wanna get a coffee.” 

Taeyong began to take the crop top off, hanging it up carefully and adding it to the pile of clothes he was definitely purchasing. “Do you drink anything other than coffee?” 

“I own a bar, angel,” Ten pointed out. “I drink _plenty_ of other things. Speaking of drinks, how bad is your alcohol tolerance?” 

“What’s it to you?” 

“Just asking,” the demon replied. “Jaehyun’s is one and a half beers and he’s gone. It’s gotten to two beers now, but that’s really nothing.” 

“Are we counting in beers?” 

“Why? Have you never had any?” 

Taeyong pulled the curtain back, showing the next item of clothing. It wasn’t as revolutionary as the previous top, but it still was something knew. It was colourful – far more so than a majority of his other clothes, so that was fun. 

“I have,” Taeyong replied. “But I also had like two shots of vodka on the same night. It was horrendous and I’ll never do it again.” 

“Two shots?” 

“It was a dare,” the angel elaborated. “I hated it the first and second time. Beer was by far better. Still disgusting though.” 

“I never took you for a drinker, angel.” 

“I’m not. Is this good?” 

“It looks great,” Ten assured. “And I was asking for future reference.” 

“I’m not getting drunk with you,” Taeyong said, going back into the changing room. “So you can forget about that.” 

“Noted.” 

Taeyong went back to try on the remaining garments. He went through them quickly, and after another five minutes of getting changed, the two men walked out of the changing room with a decent amount of clothes slung over their arms. There were a few items that didn’t wow either of them, so Taeyong handed back a few hangers at the exit to the changing room. 

“That was a workout,” Taeyong said. “I could do with something to eat,” he added, glancing at the demon. “You?” 

“Just coffee,” Ten replied. 

The angel shrugged. “To each their own.” 

The two sauntered down the store, making their way over to the tills. 

They weren’t that far off before Taeyong got distracted, stopping by a small jewellery stall with a sector designated to beauty right next to it. His eyes were drawn to a pair of earrings. They weren’t anything ground-breaking but they were something Taeyong knew one of his friends would like. 

Taeyong picked up the item, checking if it was made of real silver on the back of the small packaging. 

“You don’t have your ears pierced,” Ten said, confused by Taeyong’s interest in the earrings. “Or do you?” 

“It’s not for me,” the angel explained. “I’m sure Taeil would like these,” he added under his breath. 

Whilst Taeyong was busy scanning through the jewellery rack, Ten turned over to the beauty stall. The demon picked up various cosmetics without any intention of buying anything – not for himself at least. However, when Taeyong turned around, his mind set on getting his friend a small surprise gift, Ten became more interested in the surplus of makeup. 

“What’re you looking at that?” Taeyong asked, leaning over to look closer at what the demon was focused on. “Eyeshadow?” 

Ten glanced at Taeyong, catching the angel off-guard at the sudden attention. 

The demon sucked in his lips, scanning Taeyong with his eyes before humming. 

“What’s that all about?” Taeyong questioned, standing upright. 

“I’m thinking.” 

“Well that’s something new.” 

Ten scoffed. 

“Thinking about what?” 

“What colour would suit you best,” Ten replied. 

“Umm... makeup?” 

Ten nodded. Seemingly finding the colour he was searching for, Ten opened the tester container, dabbing his finger in the cosmetic. “Come here,” he ushered, reaching out and dragging his finger across Taeyong’s eyelid. 

“What- what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like, angel?” Ten stepped back, tilting his head to the side. “Looks good,” he stated with a satisfied smile. “There’s not much I could so with a finger though.” 

“That’s not quite true,” the angel muttered under his breath. Ten must have caught what he said, laughing along. 

Deciding to have a look for himself, Taeyong stepped over to look at himself in a small mirror. He was pleasantly surprised by not a bold colour, but a baby pink shimmer across his eyelid. “I like it,” he announced. 

“It suits you for sure, angel.” 

“It does?” 

Ten nodded, a gentle smile written across his features. “Come here, I’ll do the other eye.” 

Taeyong complied, closing his eyes to allow the demon to smear the glimmering shadow over his other eye too. The demon was careful, making sure not to apply too much pressure. 

The distance between them had also vanished in the blink of an eye. Taeyong felt the heat radiating off of the demon; he felt Ten’s steady breaths ticking his skin, his lips; he could smell the heady scent of fresh lavender. 

So much lavender. 

Taeyong didn’t even know he was holding his breath until Ten stepped away, leaving the angel to crave for his closeness, no matter how minimal. 

_What’s happening?_

“There you go,” Ten said, looking over Taeyong in awe. “Beautiful, angel.” 

“Should I get it?” 

“I’ll get it for you,” Ten said. 

“W-what? I’m fine with paying,” Taeyong stated. “It’s for me, after all. Plus, I dragged you out so it’s only fair that I-” 

“Angel, it’s fine. It’s just one thing. I can handle it.” 

“Oh... okay. In that case, let’s go.” 

Taeyong was ready to go and pay, only to have Ten stop him. 

“What now?” 

“That’s a tester you’ve got there,” Ten pointed out. “You should get one that’s not used.” 

“Oh, yeah, right.” The angel put pack the tester, only for Ten to pick it back up and flip it over, looking at the name of the product. 

“Rose quartz,” Ten read. “How fitting.” 

Not thinking much of the last comment, Taeyong searched for the name of the shade. 

Once he found it, the men were ready to pay. 

*** 

After grabbing coffee for Ten and a milkshake for Taeyong, the men decided to spend the remainder of their time together by strolling through the park. The sun had slowly begun to fall, filling the skies in beautiful shades of pink and yellow. 

The angel was nearly done with his drink, sipping on the cold creamy drink, biting down on the straw in between gulps. The day wasn’t done yet, and the thought of having to part ways with Ten made Taeyong anxious. Maybe not anxious but a strange, indescribable mixture of sad and cold and uneasy. 

Everything about today was far too great to end; Taeyong didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, and he realised that as he stood alongside the demon in the queue to get their drinks. Ten was complaining about something – Taeyong wasn’t really paying attention at that point – when the angel noticed how, despite not listening to the demon, all he could think of was Ten. 

All Taeyong could think of was Ten; the slope of his nose; his sharp defined jaw; his plump pink lips that would form the most beautiful smile Taeyong has ever seen. Taeyong thought of Ten’s feline eyes – the eyes that felt so cold but could fill with such warmth and sincerity for a split second when they locked with Taeyong; he thought of Ten’s dimples that resembled cat whiskers when he erupted into a wide grin; he thought of the demon’s unmistakable voice, not too deep, not too high, but as sweet and endearing as they came. 

Taeyong thought of the way that voice would say his name. Maybe the demon didn’t say it many times, but when he did, it sounded right. Like that voice was only meant to say the angel’s name. 

Taeyong. Angel. It all sounded just right. 

And of course, how could Taeyong forget of the one thing that truly never left his mind. 

Lavender. 

A scent that was never one of Taeyong’s favourites, solely because it was so suffocating and strong, had somehow become his favourite scent, pretty much for the exact same reason. It was suffocating, but not in the same way it was before. With Ten, suffocating may not be the correct expression. It was smothering, surrounding Taeyong from every which way, holding the angel in its strong and tender embrace. 

Taeyong couldn’t get enough. 

The hand in which he was carrying his shopping bags brushed up against Ten, sending a jolt down Taeyong’s arm. 

Just what exactly was happening to him? 

_It’s quite obvious, don’t you think?_

Taeyong wasn’t at the point yet to question his feelings any deeper. Though he couldn’t put it off for much longer. Not when he was purposefully leaning closer to Ten, their hands brushing together as they walked. 

“You can ask for help, you know?” Ten said, stroking the angel’s hand before taking some of the bags from him. 

“That’s not what- okay. Thanks.” 

How embarrassing. 

“So... you gonna head back home now?” Ten asked, glancing at Taeyong. He threw his empty take away cup in the bin as he passed one, Taeyong doing the same with his finished drink. 

The angel shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t really want to go yet.” 

“Can’t get enough of me?” Ten asked, clearly joking but the truth was that he was right to an extent. 

Taeyong couldn’t get enough of Ten for one reason or another. 

Pathetic. 

Maybe it was all just pent up lust for the demon. After their short but heavy exchange in the changing room, paired with the fact Taeyong hasn’t been touched in far too long for his liking, maybe all this obsessing over Ten was nothing more than plain lust. 

That could be it. 

It had to be it, because what else? 

“Not everything’s about you,” the angel replied, looking away for a brief second. 

“So if I left, you’d be fine? You know, I’m kind of tired so-” 

“No!” Taeyong exclaimed, wrapping his fingers around Ten’s wrist. “Stay,” he added, softer. He let go of the demon, looking at the ground bashfully. “Don’t go yet. Please.” 

The demon chuckled. “I wasn’t planning to, angel,” he stated. “I’m just playing with you. You know that well, angel.” 

Taeyong hummed. 

It seemed that everything was a game to Ten; a game in which messing with Taeyong and his feelings was the main objective. 

There’s no way the demon would allow himself to lose. Even if it meant bordering on cruelty. 

“I had fun,” Ten announced, looking over to Taeyong. The angel’s eyes flickered from the floor back up to Ten, his face heating up as their eyes met briefly. “Surprisingly so.” 

“Me too,” Taeyong muttered. 

“I know I said you’re annoying and all that but...” The words faded into nothing as Ten sought for the right thing to say. 

Taeyong’s eyes were glued on the demon. 

_But..._

“I kind of like the company. You’re... you’re different, angel.” 

The older scoffed. 

“I’m being sincere right now!” 

“Oh, I can tell,” Taeyong said – more like snapped in spite of himself. 

What happened to that tender, genuine moment between the men? Was it even genuine in the first place? 

“Woah there, angel. What’s wrong?” 

Taeyong stopped dead in his tracks, turning to Ten with offence. The demon’s words awoke something within him, and now Taeyong had to let it all go. 

“Is that why you didn’t bother to check up on me even _once_? Because I’m _different_? Because I’m _certain_ that all you’ve been saying about me is how I’m like every other angel you’ve ever met,” Taeyong seethed. “All you said to me is to text if I’m still alive – what was that supposed to mean? You didn’t even ask me how I’ve been, and now you’re saying I’m _different_?” 

“Angel I-” 

“No! Let me talk now,” Taeyong ordered, tone harsh and unrelenting. 

Ten’s comment really didn’t sit right with the angel, and now that he finally spoke up, there wasn’t any way to stop the angel until he finished. 

“Do you even care how I’ve been? Do you care that the moment you dropped me off, everything felt cold? Do you care that I struggled to fall asleep? Do you care at all that I’ve been trying to show you that you’re wrong about me, constantly having to deal with your bullshit dismissive behaviour only for you to say I’m _different_ after you threw me in the deep end and never even said hi?” 

The demon was frozen. “I’m...” 

“And what was it all for?” Taeyong continued, ignoring the demon’s attempt to speak up. “Was it to mess with me? Do you want to be right so bad that you left me alone in a time when I needed someone? Is that it? What, are you already bored of me already?” 

“Angel...” 

“You are, right? You’ve found someone better, right? An angel better than me – one that doesn’t constantly waste your time and that doesn’t care for anything but the sex, right? He’s better than me, right?” 

“You’re not li-” 

“I’m different,” Taeyong continued, his voice weaker as he was nearing tears. “I’m different alright, and you hate it. I’m the annoying type that asks too many questions and won’t let you fuck me in public. That’s different, right? You don’t want different; that’s why you left me alone. You want me to leave so you can find yourself a better model because this one’s broken and annoying and not good enough and- and- You just want to fuck someone better-” 

“Taeyong,” Ten called, stopping the angel before he started crying. 

The tears were already there, threatening to spill out because of this... this disgusting, vile emotion churning in his stomach. 

It felt a lot like jealousy. 

Jealousy and fear. 

Ten cupped Taeyong’s face, dropping the shopping bags to the floor. “Taeyong,” he repeated, “will you let me say something?” 

The angel nodded. 

“I’m... I’m sorry,” the younger apologised, much to Taeyong’s surprise. “I didn’t think that you’d feel this way. And yeah, I’m not gonna deny that I’ve been a dick, because I have. And I’m not _bored_ with you – that's what I was trying to say,” he explained. “That’s what I meant. You’re good company. And I don’t have intentions of fucking anyone else. Not with you in the picture. You’re the best around.” 

“For now,” Taeyong grumbled. 

“You can always cut this deal short, angel.” 

Taeyong glared at Ten. “You really want that, don’t you?” The angel forced Ten’s hand away, appalled by the demon. 

“That came out wrong,” Ten said in his defence. “I meant that...” 

“You meant what?” 

Ten groaned. “Okay, so I said that wrong. I’m sorry. What I wanted to say is that if you’re against the whole sex thing then that’s fine-” 

“When did I say that?” 

“I’m just-” 

“It’s sounding like you’re the one not satisfied with the sex.” 

“That’s far from the truth.” 

“Then why did you even bring it up?” 

“Because it sounds like you’re jealous,” Ten replied. “And maybe if we stopped with the sex, maybe you wouldn’t feel like I wanna get rid of you to fuck someone else.” 

Jealousy. It really was jealousy after all. 

But why? Why would Taeyong ever be jealous of someone that wasn’t his to begin with? 

“I’m not jealous,” Taeyong stated. 

“Good,” Ten said. “Because you don’t have the right to be jealous.” 

“Neither do you.” 

“When have I ever been jealous?” 

“You sure are against the idea of me having sex with anyone else.” 

“When did I ever say that?” 

“You said you don’t like _sharing!_ ” 

“So did you,” Ten pointed out. “Besides, it was said in the heat of the moment. It meant nothing. I was just riling you up!” 

“Oh, so I can sleep with whoever I want?” 

“You can,” Ten replied. “Be my guest. You can fuck whoever you want, and I can do the same.” 

“Great!” 

“Well, since that’s sorted, how about we call it a day?” 

Taeyong didn’t hesitate. “No,” he said quickly. 

“No?” 

He wasn’t jealous; it was just lust. And now, with Ten riling him up, Taeyong felt extremely lustful. 

_It’s jealousy._

“No,” Taeyong repeated. “I... can you help me carry these home?” He asked, looking to the shopping bags between them. “Please?” 

“Home as in your friends place?” 

“I mean my place.” 

“Oh... okay.” 

It was just lust. 

It couldn’t be anything else. 

***

Ten showed signs of apprehension before stepping into Taeyong’s apartment. Even before he stepped into the building, Ten seemed uneasy. It was true, there were quite a few angels living in the complex, but there was only one other angel on Taeyong’s floor. 

That didn’t change the fact Ten was wary stepping in. 

Was it all for Taeyong’s sake? 

There was an air of awkwardness hanging around the two men ever since their unprompted exchange in the middle of the park. Ten seemed uncertain of how he should act which only made Taeyong feel... weird. The fact that he managed to render the demon practically speechless was something Taeyong didn’t expect in the slightest bit. 

But it had to be said. 

Taeyong was tired of the way Ten has been treating him up to this point. Granted, Ten wasn’t doing anything evil per se, but it wasn’t about that. Taeyong’s earlier outburst came from his annoyance at Ten’s behaviour; the way the demon dismissed Taeyong, constantly comparing him to _every_ angel he’s ever met without realising that Taeyong was his own person, drove Taeyong to the edge, and finally he said what was bottling inside. At least, he hoped that that was everything he wanted to yell about to Ten’s face. 

The demon’s words echoed throughout Taeyong’s mind. 

_It sounds like you’re jealous._

Sure, maybe this emotion coiling at the pit of Taeyong’s stomach resembled the type of emotion he felt the one time Ten teased Taeyong in bed, but that was different. Ten did that to annoy the angel, to have Taeyong riled up because that moment was about _him_ and what he wanted; that moment was intimate, and the thought of having Ten just leaving him like that made him sick. 

But Taeyong didn’t own Ten, and vice versa. Outside of the bedroom, Taeyong didn’t care who Ten decided to sleep with. He definitely didn’t care about Ten’s hands roaming the body of another angel, or his lips trailing kisses across golden skin which didn’t belong to Taeyong. 

He definitely didn’t think about Ten calling somebody else his _angel_ or calling somebody else's name as he was skin to skin with an angel that wasn’t Taeyong. And he most certainly didn’t care that another angel would end up in Ten’s embrace, feeling his warmth, his heartbeat and his soothing scent. 

Taeyong definitely didn’t care. He didn’t. He wasn’t jealous because Ten was never his in the first place, and he’ll never be. 

Who would ever willingly call Ten theirs? Definitely not Taeyong – he's not that much of an idiot. 

What the angel felt wasn’t jealousy. It was pent up frustration and lust and Taeyong would prove that once and for all. After finally having sex with Ten, Taeyong will without a doubt feel better and he’ll have Ten out of his mind. He’ll stop craving constant attention from Ten, and once that happens, Taeyong will distance himself from the demon enough to sort his life out. 

There was so much on Taeyong’s plate and having Ten constantly running laps in his head really wasn’t helping him with anything. If Taeyong hoped of ever starting a normal life he needed to focus on getting everything in order. He needed to search for security. 

Yet no matter what, the only security Taeyong could think of was Ten. 

He really was thinking way too much about the demon – far too much for his wellbeing. Hence, Taeyong decided that he should get to what he was planning on before the demon drove him completely mad. It’s not like Taeyong even needed Ten around anymore now that he knew Jaehyun; the younger man could provide Taeyong with much more information and help than Ten ever could. 

“You can just leave the bags here,” Taeyong said, welcoming Ten into his apartment. The angel placed the bags he was carrying by the entrance way, prompting Ten to follow suit. 

“You know you didn’t need my help carrying this over,” Ten pointed out. 

“I know,” the angel admitted, closing the door behind the demon, much to Ten’s surprise. “But it felt weird asking you over after everything.” 

“Angel, what-” 

Taeyong took hold of Ten’s shirt, yanking him forward into the living room. 

The demon stumbled, caught by surprise by Taeyong. 

Without hesitation, Taeyong forced Ten down on the couch. He stood as Ten picked himself together, a thoroughly amused and thrilled grin across his face. 

“What’s that about, angel?” 

“What do you think?” Taeyong replied. The man took of his top, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thump. “I’m picking up where we left off.” 

Taeyong got to work on his belt, tugging the strap off and pulling his jeans down alongside his underwear. He discarded of his remaining clothes, kicking them away so that he stood completely naked in front of the demon. 

“Well then... what do you want, angel?” Ten asked, sitting with his legs spread open. 

“Let me think,” Taeyong started, trailing one hand down his chest down to his navel, drawing circles in the skin. “I’ll let you choose,” he stated. 

“What’s the special occasion?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Just want you to fuck me good,” he said. 

“Oh, I’ll do just that,” Ten assured. “You know that, angel. I’m the best around.” 

“Don’t be so sure of yourself.” 

“Oh?” Ten asked, laughing. “Are you gonna try to prove me wrong?” 

“And if I am?” 

“Then you’ll just waste your time,” the demon replied. “You know it’s true.” 

“At least I’ll have fun in the process,” Taeyong said as Ten sat himself on the edge of the sofa, his hot hands rubbing the sides of the angel’s thighs. “And what if I do find someone better? How much would that hurt your ego?” 

Ten chuckled. “You won’t.” 

The angel frowned. “I will,” Taeyong argued. “I’ll find someone better.” 

_Someone that won’t discard me the moment they see someone better than me. Someone that won’t leave for a younger, hotter, compliant angel._

“Okay,” Ten said, kissing Taeyong’s hip. “Find whoever you want, but let me have you tonight.” 

“That’s the plan.” 

The demon kissing along Taeyong’s abdomen, his hands stroking the angel’s inner thigh. He started off delicate, treasuring every inch of Taeyong’s body just to show the older what he’ll end up missing if he does go wandering around and seeking another man. 

It wasn’t hard to tell that Ten knew just how hooked Taeyong was on him already; he understood that he was like a drug to the angel, and no matter how hard Taeyong tried to quit, he’d end up running back. 

That was probably the worst part of it all. Ten got Taeyong addicted, but the moment he was bored of the angel, he’ll toss Taeyong aside. That scared Taeyong to no end because somehow, Ten had become all Taeyong had. And maybe that scared him even more. 

This was never meant to happen. Taeyong was never meant to feel this way; he was never meant to crave Ten to this extent, to think of the demon constantly and fear the moment Ten decided he wasn’t worth his time anymore. 

Taeyong closed his eyes, loosely wrapping his arms around Ten’s shoulders. 

Everything terrified Taeyong, be it the world or his life. The uncertainty of what was next had the angel’s mind in a frenzy, and the thought of what Ten would do next with him scared him more than it should have. It wasn’t healthy to care so much about Ten, Taeyong understood that much, but he couldn’t stop it. 

The angel could tell himself over and over that all he cared about was the sex – that the only reason he cared so much about Ten was because he’s only ever truly been satisfied with the demon – but deep down, he had an inkling as to the real reason behind it. 

He could deny it all he wanted; he could say that the jealousy he felt wasn’t really jealousy but lust; he could tell himself that he’ll find another man to keep him warm, kiss and touch him in the very same way Ten did, but the truth was that he’d only be lying to himself. 

Ten adorned Taeyong’s body with violet marks, painting a garden in bloom with the angel as his canvas. He sucked and nipped on the skin all whilst his hands kneaded Taeyong’s ass, having the angel gingerly roll his hips. 

Taeyong could have anyone, he could do the same with any other man he wanted, but nobody would see within him the same thing Ten did. They’d never touch Taeyong with the same care that Ten did, even when he fucked him rough and brought him to tears, nobody could see the same value in Taeyong as Ten did. Nobody would turn him into a sanctuary, embellished in beautiful blossoms. 

Taeyong was supposed to be proving to himself that there was nothing special about Ten – that he could find someone far better than him – yet he was doing the exact opposite of that. And for what? Just to make himself suffer more? 

Was Taeyong really that much of a sadist? 

The demon pulled Taeyong closer, forcing the older to kneel on the sofa, his legs either side of Ten’s thigh. 

Taeyong gasped upon making contact. The coarseness of Ten’s jeans against his bare skin came as a shock, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. 

“Come on, angel,” Ten whispered, kissing at Taeyong’s Adam’s apple. “Show me how much you want it. Show me how much you want me,” he continued, grabbing onto Taeyong’s ass cheeks, squeezing on the flesh and pulling him across his thighs, the friction causing Taeyong to whimper, mouth agape. “You want it, don’t you, angel?” 

The man in question hummed. He swayed his hips, grinding down on Ten. The burn was delightful and Taeyong didn’t intend on stopping himself from feeling more and more of it. He continued to rock against Ten, his dick hardening with each rough glide. 

“Looks like someone’s needy,” Ten uttered, kissing a line along Taeyong’s shoulder. “I’ve got you, angel. I’ll make you feel good. Fuck you senseless.” 

Taeyong mewled, speeding up his already desperate pace. He could feel his skin turning red from the friction but he couldn’t care less. He was so deprived of Ten’s touch that nothing really mattered in the moment. Ten barely did anything and Taeyong was already beyond worked up which was somewhat pathetic, but Taeyong couldn’t really care right now. 

Amidst his movements, Taeyong tugged on Ten’s top, forcing the demon to discard it on the pile forming on the floor. 

“So eager,” Ten mused. “You’re missing all the fun stuff, angel.” 

Taeyong hid his face against Ten’s shoulder, sinking his fingers in Ten’s long hair. “Just fuck me already,” he begged. 

_Fuck me and get out of my head._

“So soon? Oh angel,” Ten said with a smirk, his index walking down Taeyong’s spine causing the angel to shiver, back arching. “You said I get to choose what happens. And I say that we make you wait... make you beg.” The demon teased Taeyong’s entrance with his finger, pressing against the rim just to hear Taeyong whimper. 

Taeyong should have expected that much. 

“So, tell me angel,” Ten said, massaging Taeyong’s ass. “How bad do you want me?” 

_Too much for my own good._

The angel rolled his hips, instantaneously feeling the burn transform into arousal. 

“That’s all?” Ten asked. “You’re not even trying, angel.” 

“You’re annoying,” Taeyong grumbled, dropping one hand to Ten’s crotch. He pressed down firmly on the demon’s clothed semi. He cupped the length, rubbing his palm over the growing erection, watching as Ten’s breathing began to pick up. 

“Just because you’re not getting your way? You should learn about this thing called patience, it’s a-” 

“It’s a virtue, yeah I know,” Taeyong finished, undoing the demon’s zip. “You repeat yourself a lot. You know that?” 

“So you do listen when I talk. What a surprise.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, slipping his fingers beneath the demon’s underwear. Ten groaned as Taeyong’s warm palm wrapped around him, thumb pressing down and rubbing circles over his slit. 

“You talk a lot,” Taeyong stated. “Couldn’t ignore you even if I tried.” 

The younger man chuckled, lightly tapping on Taeyong’s ass. “You’re not any better, angel,” he pointed out with a glimmer of glee to his words. “You sure love to use that pretty mouth of yours a lot.” 

“You’re right about that,” Taeyong agreed, deciding to leave a mark on Ten’s neck – somewhat of a payback for all the hickies he’s left on the angel. “I’m sure you like that though.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Ten said, abruptly flipping Taeyong over so that the angel’s back was on the couch. He crowded the older man, grinning as he trapped him in between his arms. 

Taeyong didn’t protest the change of position. If anything, he welcomed it. Maybe now Ten would hurry things along. 

“You’re not in the mood for games, are you?” Ten asked, face hovering above Taeyong. 

“What gives it away?” 

Ten sighed, pulling back from the angel. Taeyong wasn’t expecting Ten to do that. The older blinked, dumbfounded by the demon’s actions. 

“Something’s off,” Ten stated. He sat himself at the other side of the couch, forcing Taeyong to sit upright so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. 

“Like what?” The angel asked, shuffling himself closer to Ten, stroking the demon’s thigh. 

The younger shrugged. “Something,” he replied. “It feels off. Like your head is elsewhere.” 

Could he tell? There was no way. There was no way Ten could tell Taeyong was struggling with his thoughts right now – thoughts which all circled back to Ten and how Taeyong couldn’t get rid of the demon from his mind. 

“Well... it’s not,” Taeyong stated. 

Ten didn’t seem convinced by that. 

“Does it really matter that much?” 

“It does, angel. You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to.” 

“I’m not forcing myself,” Taeyong argued. 

“It sure does look like it.” 

“Well I’m not,” the angel said sternly. “I want this, okay? Just fuck me like you usually do.” 

“I can’t do that if you’re thinking of someone else,” the demon said, startling Taeyong. 

Taeyong wanted to laugh – he really did. How could someone be so wrong? If Ten only knew how he was the only one occupying Taeyong’s mind twenty-four-seven. If only he understood that with every passing second Ten acted the way he was acting the way he was, it became harder and harder for Taeyong to fight the budding feelings he had for the demon. 

But he didn’t know and Taeyong needed to keep it that way if he dreamed of letting Ten go. He had to clip the flower before it bloomed, becoming a vine wrapping around his feeble heart, a weed spreading like a wildfire in Taeyong’s life. 

The angel stroked up Ten’s thigh, grabbing the demon’s eyes with his. 

“I’m only thinking of you,” Taeyong assured. “Are you really that jealous?” 

Ten chuckled, brushing Taeyong’s cheek with his thumb. “I don’t like it when you’re not enthusiastic,” he confessed. 

“And what about the jealousy?” 

_Why are you asking him? You’re only_ _making things_ _harder for yourself!_

“Wouldn’t want you thinking of someone else when you’re with me, angel.” 

“Good thing I’m not,” Taeyong said, crawling over to this time crowd the demon. He pulled Ten’s jeans and pants off, tossing them aside alongside their other clothes. “You better think of me too,” he whispered, setting his palms flat on Ten’s bare chest. “Only me. Just me.” 

“Just you, angel,” Ten agreed, pulling Taeyong closer and forcing the angel to grind against his length. 

Taeyong’s stomach did a flip and he wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t purely because of Ten’s words. 

Why did he feel like crying? Why was the only thing Taeyong could think of in the moment was crying when his hips were swaying, ass grinding against Ten’s erection, the man beneath him guiding his movements with hands of the angel’s waist? He wanted to cry so bad; his heart ached and stomach churned; his mouth was dry and he got chocked up. 

Yet Taeyong couldn’t imagine leaving Ten. He wanted the man to touch him, to kiss and cherish him and his body. 

He was so confused. All the signs were pointing to one thing and one thing only, and that alone terrified Taeyong. 

“Fuck me,” Taeyong pleaded, hiding his face in the crook of Ten’s shoulder. “Please.” 

Ten seemed hesitant and that was the last thing Taeyong needed. 

“What angel wants, angel gets,” Ten said, tenderly stroking down Taeyong’s spine. 

Taeyong could seriously cry any moment now. 

Who gave Ten the right to be so gentle? Who gave him the right to ease Taeyong’s mind with a simple touch, with soft words that filled Taeyong with warmth? 

Who gave Ten the right to smell like lavender? 

“You have any lube? Condoms?” 

“ _Shit_!” 

Ten chuckled, rubbing Taeyong’s ass. “I take that’s a no.” 

The angel grumbled. Why didn’t he think of this before asking Ten over? 

“It’s okay,” Ten reassured. “I’ll still make you feel good, angel.” With Taeyong still hiding his face, the demon sucked on his own fingers, wetting the digits in his own spit and then bringing them down to Taeyong’s ass. 

Slowly, Ten submerged his index into the angel. Taeyong gasped, grinding down on Ten’s finger, his dick rubbing up against Ten’s length in the process. 

He could definitely climax like this. 

“There you go, angel,” Ten whispered. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Taeyong hummed. 

Satisfied with the response, Ten pumped his digit inside Taeyong before slipping in his middle finger, this time going even further inside the angel. His pace was moderate at first just so Taeyong could get used to it. 

After that, Ten picked up in speed. 

The demon sped up, thrusting his two fingers in and out of Taeyong’s tight rim. The movements obtained a string of appeased noises from Taeyong. The man on top rolled his hips, feeling the pleasure of not only having Ten bury himself deeper in him, but also the pleasure of their leaking erections rubbing together. 

Maybe it wasn’t as gratifying as having Ten spreading him open with his cock, but it was satisfying in a different way, one which Taeyong didn’t expect. With their current position, their chests were practically flush together, allowing Taeyong to not only feel the immense heat radiating off the younger man, but it also let him feel Ten’s heartbeat. 

Ten had a heart too, and sometimes Taeyong seemed to forget that. 

And maybe Ten said that that heart of his couldn’t feel anything, but it beat just the same as Taeyong’s. Maybe it also made Ten feel the same way around Taeyong as Taeyong’s heart did. Maybe it also made Ten crave their closeness. 

But maybe it didn’t. 

Taeyong didn’t know which option would be worse. It all depended on which option would be easier to cope with. 

Getting lost in the moment, Taeyong didn’t realise just how close he was to reaching his peak until Ten introduced a third finger. The angel moaned, clinging onto Ten for dear life. 

“I’m close,” Taeyong murmured. 

“Me too, angel.” 

One thing led to another and Taeyong was spilling out in between their joined bodies, body rocking with fervour as he came, grinding down on Ten’s dick to get the younger to feel as good as he did. 

“Ten,” Taeyong moaned – practically whimpered with how airy and strained it came out. “Ten,” he continued, repeatedly calling out his name as if the demon was about to leave him any moment. 

The tears came too. 

“ _Taeyong_ ,” the demon groaned, hips bucking as he came. 

More tears. 

The demon caressed Taeyong’s back, collecting droplets of gold along the way. “You good, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“We should get cleaned up. Where’s your bathroom?” 

The angel took in a deep, shaky breath. Warily, he pulled himself up, hoping that the tear streaks on his face didn’t raise any questions from Ten. He’s cried during sex with Ten before this – out of pleasure, not just because of his own messed up mind. Surely Ten wouldn’t mention anything. 

“Next to the bedroom,” Taeyong stated, siting back from Ten. 

Ten stood up, offering his hand out to the angel. Taeyong took hold of Ten, following the demon over to the bathroom to get rid of any traces of their time spent together. 

The demon was gentle as he wiped Taeyong down, as if he could tell the angel needed that comfort right now. Ten was slow and meticulous, kissing Taeyong’s collarbone as his hand was busy rubbing the cum off Taeyong’s stomach. 

Taeyong just looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He was adorned in a sheen of gold, eyes puffy and cheeks stained with his tears. He saw a man with a confused heart; a man so unsure of what he should do that he forced himself to believe that his feelings were nothing but an illusion, only for that to be to no avail. 

The man tried so hard to tell himself that what he felt was not what he thought it was, but there was only so much he could lie to himself. 

It couldn’t be love. 

“All done,” Ten announced. “All cleaned up, angel.” 

“You too?” 

Ten nodded. 

“Are you...” 

“Leaving? Yeah,” the demon replied. “I had fun though.” 

“Oh, me too.” 

The two men walked back into the living room where they got dressed. 

“Take care, angel,” Ten said as he was about to leave. 

“You too.” 

With that, Ten walked out of the angel’s apartment. 

Finally alone, Taeyong dragged himself back to the couch. He sat down without a care that just a few minutes ago he and Ten were fucking in the same spot. 

Taeyong stared blankly ahead. He hugged himself, the coldness kicking in now that Ten had left him. 

Everything felt so cold. 

And everything smelled like lavender. 

***

It wasn’t hard for Johnny to tell something was wrong with Taeyong. The moment the human walked into Taeyong’s apartment he was already asking what happened. Taeyong didn’t know what gave it away: the bags under his eyes or the overall atmosphere of doom and gloom hanging in his apartment. 

Taeyong was sat in the armchair next to the couch. He couldn’t bare sit on the couch when the demon’s scent lingered on it. Only two days have passed since Ten came over but it already felt like much longer with the turmoil Taeyong has subjected himself to. The angel never expected he would end up crying because of a demon, nonetheless Ten. 

Surprisingly, Ten did text Taeyong after their day spent together. It wasn’t anything much, but in Taeyong’s current state it only caused the angel to cry. 

_Hope you’re doing well, angel_

_You seemed off last time_

_I’m sorry if I did anything wrong_

_If it’s about what I said at the park or anything like that, I’m sorry_

_Take care, angel_

Ten actually checked up on him. He did what Taeyong called him out for. The demon realised he was wrong, he noticed that something was wrong with Taeyong and he decided to reach out. And despite it being a sweet gesture, it also made Taeyong miss Ten more. 

To think Taeyong was missing a demon of all the people. 

“You’ll feel better if you talk about it,” Johnny said, offering his best friend a comforting smile. 

“I know,” Taeyong said, sighing. “I- I don’t know where to start though. Or how to even say what I feel. I probably won’t make sense.” 

“Good thing I’m your best friend and understand everything,” Johnny said. “Honestly though, you’ve listened to me complain about life even when I was beyond wasted and you always understood. Trust me, just say what you need to.” 

Taeyong glanced over to his friend. Johnny had a point. 

“I didn’t want this to turn into a therapy session or anything,” the angel stated. “But... you know how you and Taeil are now dating... how did you know?” 

Johnny blinked in confusion. “You- you wanna know how I knew I like Taeil?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Okay... well, at first I just thought he was good looking,” Johnny explained. “It was only after we got to know each other that I realised that I liked having him around, y’know? I’d always look forward to spending more time with him until I figured I liked him more than a friend.” 

The angel nodded along. This was already sounding far too familiar. 

“Why are you asking?” 

Taeyong shrugged. 

“Do you... like someone?” 

“No!” Taeyong exclaimed, the tips of his ears turning red. Calmer this time, Taeyong spoke again, “I don’t know.” 

“That’s pretty rough,” Johnny commented. “Is that why you seem so down?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Well then, I’m here to listen,” Johnny stated. “And before you get shy or embarrassed, I need you to remember our second year of uni were I sobbed on the toilet because Taeil started dating somebody. You’ve seen me at my lowest, so no need to get shy right now.” 

Taeyong chuckled softly, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Tell me about this mysterious love interest. Is he the same guy you’ve been seeing lately?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied. “Ten.” 

“Right, Ten. How is he?” 

The angel scoffed. “Where do I start?” He muttered to himself. “He’s... annoying, sarcastic, he _loves_ to get on my nerves and rile me up. Sometimes I get this urge to punch him in that pretty face of his – though that happened more often when we were just getting closer.” 

“So far not the best start,” Johnny said, causing Taeyong to shake his head in disagreement. “No?” 

“Not _that_ bad,” Taeyong corrected. “It’s kind of endearing in a way, you know? Like his sarcasm is annoying, but I join in too and it’s fun. Just talking like that without having to be careful of what I say,” he explained. “And when he riles me up, it doesn’t feel like he’s actually trying to be mean. It’s...” 

“Playful?” 

“That’s the word! Playful,” Taeyong said. 

“Okay, so what else do you like about him?” 

Taeyong felt a smile creep up on his face. He played with the skin around his nails, biting his lip as his mind filled up with Ten. 

“Come on! Tell me Yongie,” Johnny begged. “Your smile gives it away.” 

Was he that obvious? 

“He’s warm,” Taeyong started, though his declaration only seemed to confuse Johnny. “Like, whenever I’m around him I feel warm. A comforting warmth.” 

Johnny hummed. 

“And he’s an idiot and asshole at times, but he listens? I- when I last saw him, I told him about something he did that made me feel terrible and I think he learned. He apologised, and as much as he tries to act like he doesn’t care, he does.” 

“So, you’ve found yourself a tsundere?” 

“That’s an anime thing, right?” 

“Yes, it’s an anime _thing_. It’s someone who’s cold at first but grows to be affectionate.” 

“Then maybe he’s that,” Taeyong agreed. 

“Is there anything else about him?” 

“He always makes me feel better,” the angel continued. “I don’t realise it sometimes, but being around him is calming, even if it feels like the opposite at times. I tend to forget my worries after a while.” 

The human nodded along. “Honestly, he seems like a good guy. I don’t see a reason why you wouldn’t like him.” 

“It’s not that easy,” Taeyong stated. “There’s... reasons.” 

“Way to be vague and suspicious.” 

“I mean it,” Taeyong said. “There’s things that I can’t ignore. It’s not simple.” 

“Go on then, what’s stopping you from admitting you like him?” 

“For one,” the angel said. “He says he’s incapable of love.” 

“Sounds like what every edgy teen going through an emo phase would say,” Johnny pointed out. “Do you actually buy it? Do you actually think he’s being serious?” 

“Does it matter? If he says he can’t love then why would I be any special to him?” 

Johnny shrugged. “I mean, you’ve been spending a lot of time together. And from what I know, the _friends with benefits_ thing goes either one of two ways: love, or a horrendous end.” 

The angel brushed Johnny off. “He couldn’t love me,” he argued. “He’ll leave me once he’s bored.” 

“Okay... and how does that make you feel?” 

“Honestly? Like shit,” Taeyong replied. “Every time I think about it or it’s brought up, I feel terrible.” 

“So you’re jealous?” 

“He’s not mine,” the angel pointed out. “I can’t be jealous.” 

“That’s... just because you’re not dating doesn’t mean you can’t be jealous. If you like him, then it’s understandable. Just tell him – and I know that that’s bold coming from me, but I’ve been in your shoes. It’s better to sort things out now before you end up hurting yourself more. Look at me, Yongie! I’ve been through multiple heartaches because I was too scared to tell Taeil that I hated every single boyfriend and girlfriend he’s ever had because they weren’t me. I don’t want the same for you.” 

Taeyong couldn’t find a single fault in what Johnny was saying. The angel has witnessed Johnny’s numerous downs brought upon by a broken heart. Taeyong didn’t want to end up in the same position as his best friend. 

“What do you have to lose?” Johnny asked. 

At this point? Maybe dignity. Taeyong was on a self-destructive path as it was, so if he really thought about it, there was no other thing standing in his way. 

The angel wanted something real; he tried to imagine himself in the future, and when he tried, Ten was there. So, was there really any harm? 

_Damn you_ _Jaehyun_ _!_

If it wasn’t for the breakfast with Jaehyun, Taeyong doubted he would have found himself in this position in the first place. If Jaehyun didn’t talk so much about how happy he was with Doyoung – how he felt so loved by none other than a demon – or if he didn’t make Taeyong question his desires, his aspirations, maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. 

And even if he did do all the above, maybe Taeyong would have been blissfully aware of the chaos within his heart and mind. But it was the mention of the scent that had finally tipped Taeyong over the edge. He tried to ignore it, but there was no denying that Ten was different from the start – as much as it pained Taeyong to admit. 

Ten wasn’t any other demon. 

But was Taeyong any different? Did he stand out to Ten amongst all the other angels in the world? What was there to say that that the _soulmates_ Jaehyun talked about weren’t quite what he made them out to be; the younger man made it seem that if one party felt something then so did the other, but what if that just wasn’t the case? What if Jaehyun really did just get lucky with Doyoung? 

The real dilemma stemmed from one place, and that place was the unanswered question: did what Taeyong feel go both ways, or was he just wasting his time? The thought that Ten was occupying Taeyong’s mind more or less every day but the demon didn’t reciprocate his feelings or didn’t even think of Taeyong was upsetting, and the more the angel pondered over this, the more he understood that he really, really was drowning in the deep end. 

“Yong?” 

“I need to think,” the angel said. 

Johnny didn’t question Taeyong any further. 

“How about we watch something?” The human suggested. 

“Yeah. I’ll make us drinks.” 

***

Taeyong’s thinking wasn’t quite what it sounded like. Johnny probably though Taeyong would work on the pros and cons of confessing his feelings, first to himself and then to Ten once he was sure that what he felt was true. However, Taeyong had a different idea. 

A far worse idea. 

The idea in question? 

“You’ve done this before?” Kitae – a demon Taeyong found on one of the hook-up apps he still had on his phone – asked. “You know how angels are.” 

The angel didn’t think that he’d get here so quickly and easily; he thought that he would have to go on a hunt for a demon willing to sleep with him, but much to his surprise it came rather easily. He soon figured that it was easy to find a demon lurking the surplus of apps Taeyong had accounts for thanks to the period of time in his life where that was the only place he found comfort. All he had to do was search for men with a very cleverly chosen emoji. Truly genius. 

Taeyong nodded, standing at the edge of the demon’s bed. “I have.” 

“Good. Makes things easier for the both of us.” 

Taeyong knew that what he was doing was stupid, but he needed to try this. There was still the smallest possibility that the only reason Taeyong felt anything towards Ten was because he was the only man that was capable of satisfying him. The chances of that being the case were small, but if it was true then Taeyong would... still be stuck in an unfortunate situation. 

No matter how he looked at it, he was fated to be with a demon – unless he manages to find a human that would also fall in love with him in the short amount of time he had before his whole life turned to pure shit. 

The angel might as well test things out. Just to be a hundred percent sure. 

“Just so we’re clear, this is a one night thing,” Kitae said. “Nothing more.” 

“It better be,” Taeyong said, dropping his shirt down to the floor. It was one of the shirts Ten picked out for him. It had small flowers sewn into the collar and cuffs and Taeyong had grown particularly fond of it, even if this was the first time he wore it since he tried it on. 

“Anything off limits?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “Just make me gold,” he uttered, sitting himself on the demon’s lap. It already felt weird – different to what he was used to. The heat radiating from the demon was different to Ten, bordering on uncomfortable. 

Yet Taeyong persisted. 

The angel wrapped himself around Kitae, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he was hit with a wave of burnt coal coming from the demon. It was far from pleasant, but Taeyong tuned it out to an extent in the matter of a few steady breaths. 

“I can do that,” Kitae assured, planting sloppy kisses against Taeyong’s sternum. 

Taeyong was already bored. 

Nothing the demon did was working on Taeyong. 

Kitae sucked on Taeyong’s collarbones, his hands traversing the angel’s back down to his ass, but it had no effect on Taeyong – well, it did, but Taeyong was struggling to get into the mood. Kitae didn’t have much of an impact on Taeyong; there was something about the way he handled the angel that didn’t sit right with Taeyong. The demon was too cold in his touch, lacking the care and playful aspect that Taeyong had grown accustomed to. 

But maybe Taeyong was being too harsh on the demon. He had to do something too. 

Hence, Taeyong swayed his body, his crotch rubbing against the demon’s. 

That felt decent. 

The angel picked a steady rhythm, throwing his head back to expose his neck to the demon. He was showing himself off to the man, giving him so much to work with. Yet that didn’t so anything. The angel was straining his neck for nothing since Kitae didn’t seem interested with kissing along Taeyong’s throat. 

That wasn’t all that bad. At least Taeyong didn’t have to worry about covering any hickies up. It was far easier to hide the bruises on his chest than on his neck. 

Moments later, Kitae pulled Taeyong down with him. The demon laid down on the bed with Taeyong propping himself up above him. 

The demon reached out for Taeyong’s face, pulling the angel down to lock their lips. There was nothing revolutionary about it; it felt cold and lifeless to Taeyong, even if Kitae was swirling his tongue against Taeyong. There were no sparks that added to the minimal arousal Taeyong felt. It was all too lifeless. 

He really couldn’t do it. 

Taeyong pulled himself up, sitting on Kitae’s lap. He looked down at the demon – the man underneath seeming confused, almost offended by how quickly Taeyong jumped back from him. 

“What’s that about?” Kitae asked. “You don’t like kissing.” 

“I can’t do it,” Taeyong muttered, standing up and grabbing his shirt from the floor. 

Kitae sat himself up, staring at a very distraught Taeyong. “Did I do something?” 

“It’s not that,” the angel stated, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. 

“Then what?” 

Taeyong paused, looking at the demon. “I think I’m in love,” he admitted. It felt strange to say, especially when the object of his affection was none other than Ten. It was odd, but at the same time, Taeyong felt giddy. “I love him,” he added, more to himself than to Kitae. 

“Okay...” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t go further,” Taeyong apologised. 

“Is this guy a demon too?” 

The angel nodded, doing up his buttons. 

“Well good luck with that, I guess. You’re gonna need it.” 

“I know,” Taeyong said. His hands were shaking as he tried to do all the small buttons of his shirt. “I’m gonna need a lot of it.” 

Kitae chuckled. “Shame,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “I was looking forward to tonight. It’s hard coming across an angel willing to fuck, let alone one of your rank.” 

“A real shame,” Taeyong muttered. “Keep looking. I’m sure you’ll find one.” 

“Doubt it. Want me to call you a cab?” 

“Ye- no,” the angel replied. He recognised this part of town, and he also knew that Black Wings was max a ten-minute walk from here. It wasn’t a long shot to assume Ten was at the bar tonight, so it wouldn’t hurt Taeyong if he decided to pay the demon a quick visit. 

“You sure?” 

“Positive,” Taeyong assured. “He works around here.” 

“Where about?” 

“You heard of Black Wings?” 

Kitae scoffed. “Of course I have.” After a short pause in which Kitae’s face scrunched up in perplexity. “He works there?” 

“He’s one of the owners,” Taeyong elaborated. 

“You- the single one?” 

“You know him?” 

“Any demon that’s even heard of that bar knows him,” Kitae replied. “He doesn’t look like he’d be your type. You know, with all his commitment issues.” 

“Huh?” 

“He’s quite the player,” Kitae explained. “We demons usually settle at some point, but he seems like the type to end up alone. Unless there’s actually anything between you two.” 

_Let’s hope there is._

“Thanks for tonight, Kitae. I’ll get going now.” 

“As you wish. Glad I could help.” 

Taeyong hurried out of Kitae’s apartment, rushing down the stairs since he couldn’t bear to wait for the elevator. He ran outside of the building, the fresh air filling his lungs as he took in deep breaths. 

Momentarily, Taeyong was disorientated by his surroundings, his head whipping back and forth as he tried to decide where he was. Once his eyes landed on the bus stop on the other side of the road, Taeyong had a basic idea of his whereabouts. 

Black Wings was located where majority of the city’s nightlife could be found. It was a popular area, but barely ever frequented by angels due to its predominantly demonic nature. There were more bars, clubs and less than pure spots in the district than a good, law abiding angel would like to be around. 

Running to Black Wings wasn’t ideal, even if it wasn’t far from Taeyong had found himself. Yet he wanted to get there as soon as possible; though he didn’t know what he would do if he did get to see the demon, Taeyong wanted – _needed_ – to see Ten. 

Call it luck or fate, but Taeyong spotted one of the buses driving in the general direction of Black Wings approaching. He took the chance, rushing over to the stop. 

Getting on the bus allowed for Taeyong to clear his head. Once the initial sense of buzz wore off, the angel was left to think over what he would do once he arrived at Black Wings. There were a few things he considered, and still he couldn’t come to a solid conclusion. 

Would telling Ten that he possibly developed feelings for the demon the good route to go down? It would be straight to the point and would get a response from Ten right in that moment. Was that ideal though? Taeyong was new to the whole strange world of feelings – feelings which were way out of his area of expertise – so he didn’t know if he could handle the reaction Ten would give him. 

There was still the possibility that Ten really did feel nothing towards Taeyong. If that was the case... well, Taeyong wasn’t sure what he would do in that scenario. Things would be awkward between them because their relationship was meant to be nothing but sex from the start. True, it was more than sex, but emotions were never meant to surpass the point where they crossed the line of friends into _something more._ It was an unspoken rule made between them which they both agreed to once they sealed their stupid, meaningless deal. 

But that stupid deal hasn’t meant anything from the start. It was clear as day. Taeyong didn’t know what help he wanted; he didn’t know what he even asked to do in the first place, and that was probably the same for the demon. Their deal was nothing more than an excuse to sleep with each other without admitting that that was all they ever craved. 

Maybe, subconsciously, Taeyong knew that he just wanted to be around Ten from the very start. Maybe he denied it at every step leading up to now, but maybe that was the truth. 

Taeyong was drawn into Ten from the first time they met, and he only realised that now. 

Now it was up to Ten to show if that is also the case for him. 

The angel reached for his phone, searching for the one person he knew could help him. 

Jaehyun. 

_Hey Jae, I don’t know if you’re busy or if you’re about to go to sleep since it is_ _kinda_ _late_

_But if you’re free right now, can I ask you something?_

_Sure!_

_Give me a minute though, I need to plug in my phone_

_The battery is acting up on me and it’s a PAIN_

_But ask ahead_

_You know when we met up last time_

_You mentioned the whole_ _soulmate_ _thing and it got me thinking_

_You said you knew right from the start that_ _Doyoung_ _was different, right?_

_Yup_

_Well... did he think that too?_

_I guess?_

_He always just said I wasn’t quite like the other angels he’d been around_

_Right..._

_Anyway_

_You know the whole scent thing?_

_I do_

_What about it?_

_Let’s say a demon stood out to an angel scent wise_

_Does that automatically mean the demon is the same???_

_Like, the whole_ _soulmate_ _thing_

_Well... I can’t really tell, you know?_

_I don’t know any angel-demon pairs well enough to say yes or no_

_It’s hard to tell really, because whilst it may seem like it makes the most sense_

_What really makes sense in the life of an angel or demon?_

_Not much_

_Exactly!_

_It might just mean that in that moment, the angel or demon deems the other as the right person_

_It might change_

_I really don’t know_

_You can always ask around_

_People at BW??_

_I’d suggest you ask regulars that are in relationships_

_Like this one demon,_ _Joohyun_ _and her girlfriend Seulgi_

_I know them_

_Great! Makes things easier_

_They don’t usually hang out at BW but_ _Joohyun_ _works at her family’s book store_

_I’ve been there_

_You met her brother? Junmyeon?_

_I think so_

_Well he’s also in a relationship with an angel_

_Though his boyfriend is more of a demon than he is_

_Maybe he could help you too_

_Are there no books about this?_

_If it’s real then wouldn’t angels and demons write about it??_

_From what I heard, the underground book business isn’t great_

_Not many things get printed since_ _angels_ _control so much_

_You’d be surprised how much they do that we don’t even know about_

_Meddling in politics and media being just an example_

_But yeah_

_Nothing is certain, but I hope that you get to figure this mystery for us_

_I’ll try_

_Oh and by the way_

_This is a totally unrelated question, but is Ten at BW right now?_

_He should be_

_Why?_

_Oh nothing really_

_Just asking_

_Anyway, I have to get going or I’ll miss my stop_

_Have fun!_

_Whatever you’re doing_

And so, Taeyong found himself at the fated Black Wings. 

All he had to do was walk in, but his body felt like it was made of lead. He couldn’t will himself to move, suddenly paralyzed by dread. He knew it was stupid to be so afraid, but he couldn’t fight his initial instinct. 

Taking a few deep breaths to prepare himself, Taeyong stepped inside. 

He was used to the bar by now. It didn’t have the same effect on him as it used to. He was accustomed to the overwhelming amount of demons lounging alongside other angels, and even that thick, suffocating scent didn’t make him feel the same level of disgust as it used to. 

Taeyong was used to it all. 

In a way, being in Black Wings was comforting. Knowing that he was surrounded by angels in similar positions to him was reassuring, and the fact that all the demons around didn’t seem all that bad also made the angel have faith that he wasn’t wrong to challenge everything he’s been told since the moment he first opened his eyes. 

It didn’t even take the angel a second to know where Ten was. 

The demon was standing alongside a group of about six other individuals, all laughing. 

It could have been the closing doors, or it may have been something more – something unknown to them – but Ten looked to the entrance of the bar, his eyes landing on Taeyong where he stood. With their eyes locked, Taeyong felt his heart pound against his ribcage. His whole body was itching to walk forward, and before he knew it, Taeyong started to walk towards Ten. 

The pull was magnetic, both men doing the exact same, moving towards one another at the same pace yet with different intentions. Taeyong could tell that much at the very least. 

“What a surprise,” Ten said, finding himself face to face with Taeyong. “You good, angel?” 

Taeyong bit his lip. Now that he was in front of the demon, any shred of an idea he had as to what to do went flying out the window. Yet that didn’t worry him. 

It didn’t worry him now that he was with Ten. 

“Angel?” 

“Huh?” 

“Are you okay? I mean what I said when I texted,” Ten explained. “I know that things are... weird, but I don’t wanna make you feel-” 

In the heat of the moment, Taeyong wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck, burying himself against the demon’s shoulder. 

Ten tensed up as he struggled to comprehend what Taeyong was doing, however after a short second, Ten warmed up to the abrupt spontaneous hug. He chuckled, patting Taeyong on the back, making things more awkward than they should be. 

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” 

“Just hold me,” Taeyong murmured, closing his eyes as he basked in the demon’s tranquilizing warmth. “Please.” 

Taeyong was surprised by Ten’s reaction: no questions, no protest, no nothing. Ten did what Taeyong asked of him. The way Ten’s arms snaked around Taeyong’s waist, pulling the angel in close, their bodies slotting together like pieces of a puzzle, spread a sense of serenity throughout Taeyong. Everything felt right, and in that moment, there was only the two of them. 

To have Ten feel the same was a dream – a strange, wicked, but hopeful dream. 

One of Ten’s hands stroked up and down Taeyong’s back, rubbing against the pleasant fabric of his shirt. The demon rested his chin atop Taeyong’s shoulder, eyes catching the way the guests of the bar were observing the two men. 

Of course, it was a given they’d catch the attention of others. 

There weren’t any words exchanged between them initially; Taeyong was too preoccupied basking in the feeling of Ten so close to him in a way so different to everything before. After being held by the demon during their lewd nights together, this embrace felt far greater. 

Taeyong has never felt this way. 

“Lavender,” Taeyong whispered. All his senses were flooded by Ten: his warmth, his touch and most importantly that calming scent which tinted Taeyong’s world with its lavender hue. 

“What’s that, angel?” 

“Nothing,” Taeyong replied, holding onto Ten even tighter. 

“You sure?” 

“Mhm.” 

“And this?” Ten asked, resting his hands on Taeyong’s lower back. “What’s this about? Is this a goodbye hug or something?” 

Taeyong reluctantly pulled away, though he still kept himself attached to Ten. 

“I just wanted to see you,” the angel stated. “I can do that, can’t I?” 

“I mean... yeah, I guess. It’s just a bit random.” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I was thinking of you,” he admitted. 

“Oh?” 

The question came out suggestive, so Taeyong made sure to let Ten know that _that_ wasn’t what he had in mind. 

“No _oh_ ,” Taeyong said. 

“No?” 

“No.” 

Ten tilted his head. “If not that, then what?” 

“Just... thinking,” Taeyong said. “Are you busy this week?” 

“As busy as always,” Ten replied. 

“Great! How about we do something... let’s say on Friday?” 

Ten chuckled. “That came out of nowhere. What is _something_?” 

“Anything,” the angel answered. “Movies?” 

“Which one?” 

“You choose,” Taeyong said, smiling at Ten who was still holding him just as Taeyong told him to. “Anything’s fine for me.” 

“You might regret saying that.” 

“So is that a yes?” 

Ten grinned. “Guess so, angel.” 

Taeyong was practically beaming. “I’ll text you later,” he said. 

In a moment of bravery, Taeyong leaned into Ten, joining their lips together for the briefest of seconds. It shouldn’t have been as nerve wracking as it was, especially since they’ve kissed before and it was from the most intimate things they’ve done. 

Yet it was different this time. This time, Taeyong wanted to kiss Ten not because that’s what you do during sex, but because he _wanted_ to. 

He probably should have checked it Ten wanted it too before he did something so abrupt, in front of so many people nevertheless. 

Ten didn’t seem to protest though, offering Taeyong a pleasantly amused grin. “What’s that for, angel?” 

“Just felt like it,” the older said. 

“Did you now?” 

“Yup.” 

“Well that sure is a surprise,” Ten stated, a subtle smile written across his face. 

Taeyong smiled. “I’m full of surprises.” 

“I don’t doubt that, angel.” 

Taking a step back, Taeyong dragged his hand down Ten’s arm, lingering onto the last slither of the man’s skin. “I’ll see you soon,” he said. “And don’t be late this time.” 

“I won’t make any promises, angel.” 

The angel scoffed. “At least pretend you will. Can you do that?” 

“I can,” Ten replied. “Just for you.” 

_Just for you._

Maybe it was love after all. 

What a truly strange, but _oh_ so beautiful feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello sinners, how lovely to see you here. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter of revelations. I never expected things to turn in this direction, so all I say is that regarding the soulmate thing, it is all up to you to decide if they're real or not. That's all I shall say.
> 
> But yes! Taeyong finally realised he's really in it now. He likes Ten. What a surprise, I know. Took him long enough. 
> 
> Fun fact! I'm writing the last chap now (as of writing this note on 12/09/2020 19:04) I'm at 3.6k. Well, technically it's not the last chap since there's still an epilogue and all that fun stuff. But yes, nearly done with my baby. Started her in March, now it's September. To be honest, she's been in the works since at least April 2019, earlier than that really. I just never brought my ideas to paper, or word document in this case. I just wanna say that I'm so thankful for all the love and support I've received, though I'm not gonna get too emotional just yet since we're only halfway through this fic.
> 
> I had written out a long note here but ao3 decided to mess up and not save it, so that sucks. But basically, I'm not the best writer in the world, and writing the thought process of characters is quite difficult for me because I want it to be realistic and make sense. And, as I'm writing the final chap, the big important one, I'm worried that you'll end up being like "what? that doesn't make sense. why would he do that?" It won't make sense to you now, but it might once you finally get a glimpse into Ten's POV. I hope you'll be able to put yourself in his shoes and understand where he's coming from.
> 
> Okay, I managed to not include the sappy paragraph I had in the first note. 
> 
> Also! If you get a notification saying that I posted another chapter before Sunday, don't get too excited. It's only me posting the Part Two separation thing. And yes, we have finally reached part 2!! Part 1 was all about Taeyong's realisations and growth whilst part 2 will be TaeTen's growth as individuals and as a pair.
> 
> Oh, and I just wanna mention how all the feedback I've been receiving for this fic, be it comment or kudos, it has really made me so happy, and now having that big boost of validation and engagement every week is making me so so SO happy! SO thank you to everyone of you for making this experience so meaningful <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chap! 
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See ya on the 20th!! MWAH <3


	17. Part Two: To Mend A Demon

And so, the demon rejoiced, for he had at last felt his ashen heart beat.


	18. A Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their small dispute at the park, Taeyong has come to the conclusion that if he really wants things to work out between him and Ten then he needed to cut their deal short. When did he come to that conclusion? Right now. 
> 
> He was being surprisingly spontaneous. 

“Well then, angel,” Ten said, greeting Taeyong at the lobby of the cinema. “You look great.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Taeyong replied, standing up from the uncomfortable seat. He smiled at the demon, his heart doing a flip when Ten returned the deed. 

With everything that has happened in the short time span in which Taeyong figured out his feelings for Ten, quite a lot has happened.

First, Taeyong admitted to himself that those strong feelings he held towards Ten were actually love – or at least a form of it. Secondly, the angel realised that he has absolutely no idea what he should do about anything Ten related. Thirdly, being the angel that he was, Taeyong struggled immensely with the feelings involved. He didn’t know if Ten felt anything close to what Taeyong felt towards Ten, so the angel needed a way to a: figure out if he did, or b: make the demon fall for him. 

Hence the outing to the cinema. That’s something romantic, right? 

Oh, and finally: Taeyong learned that he _loves_ dressing up. 

The angel spent far too much time standing in front of his wardrobe – now bustling with life and colour – as he tried to pick out the perfect outfit for the day ahead. With all the clothes that he bought with Ten’s help, Taeyong really had many choices. Not only that, he ended up buying clothes online and once they came, Taeyong really couldn’t choose. 

In the end though, Taeyong settled for something simple and appealing. It was a simple combination of a tan shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and some of the accessories he gave in and bought online. And of course, who could forget the sparkly eyeshadow? 

“Not gonna lie, seeing you in something that isn’t just white is a nice change,” Ten stated. 

“Seeing you in colours other than black is a pleasant change too,” Taeyong said. 

“I wear colour,” Ten argued. 

“Oh I know that. All the shades of black.” 

Ten chuckled. “I can’t deny that.” 

The younger man looked great, and now that Taeyong figured out that he was genuinely attracted towards the demon, Taeyong couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering all over Ten. 

The demon was wearing a tan t-shirt – matching Taeyong in the colour department – paired with a checkered blazer and black jeans. So, whilst there wasn’t much colour, it wasn’t all black. And he looked amazing, _so_ amazing. He had Taeyong standing utterly floored, unable to get a grip of himself. 

_It’s unfair how good he looks so good!_

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Ten continued. “What’s the plan for today, angel?” 

“Umm... movie?” 

“I figured that much,” Ten said. “What movie though? You didn’t say over text.” 

“Oh... well, you see... I don’t know,” Taeyong admitted. 

Ten scoffed. “You invited me to see a movie and you don’t even know which one?” 

Taeyong nodded. “In my defence, I never pick the movie. That’s usually Johnny’s job.” 

“Is Johnny anywhere here?” 

“Why would he? He’s at work.” 

The demon, unsure if Taeyong was being serious or not, snickered. “Who’s gonna choose the movie then?” 

“You?” Taeyong suggested. “Since I dragged you out, it’s up to you.” 

“How generous,” the demon said sarcastically. “Really, angel.” 

This already felt like it would turn into a disaster. Taeyong was acting different around Ten now that he wasn’t running around blissfully unaware of his emotions. That different wasn’t good, and Taeyong knew that much; he needed to act like his normal self, whatever that even meant in the first place. 

“I don’t know what’s playing these days,” Ten said, looking over to the electronic displays. Even with his glasses on he had to squint to read the titles. 

“Can you read that from here or should we go?” 

Ten didn’t reply, simply taking steps towards the displays. 

The two men stood in front of the screen, scanning the titles of movies they could watch. 

“So, we have a kids movie, another superhero film, horror and a romance,” Ten listed. “Quite the range. I take it that you want the kids movie?” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, feeling his lips twitch up afterwards. “Is that what you think of me?” 

The demon smiled, tilting his head to the side. “What do you think, angel.” 

The older scoffed. “You pick,” he said, changing the topic. 

“I think we know what I’m gonna choose,” Ten said. “It’s gonna be-” 

“Romance?” Taeyong interrupted, brows raised. 

“I- I was gonna say horror,” the younger stated. 

“But we both know that’s now what you really wanna see,” Taeyong said, catching the demon off-guard. “Hmh?” 

“I’m not into superhero movies,” Ten confessed as if he thought that was what Taeyong was talking about. 

“Not that,” the angel said. “Romance.” 

Ten laughed. “What makes you think I’m into that?” 

“Jaehyun might have mentioned you’re the romantic movies type,” Taeyong confessed. “I doubt he would’ve lied.” 

“I-” Ten didn’t know what to say. His face turned an embarrassed shade of red now that his tough, stone heart façade was up. “You- I-” 

Amused, Taeyong laughed. “So that’s that then,” he announced. “We’re seeing the romance, since you want it so much.” 

“You...” 

“Yes?” 

The demon sighed, giving in to Taeyong. “Fine,” he muttered. “I guess we can see that.” 

“Great!” Taeyong exclaimed, grabbing onto Ten’s sleeve to pull the demon after him. 

Ten stumbled as Taeyong dragged him over to one of the stalls to buy their tickets. Taeyong was far more enthusiastic about seeing the movie than Ten was, though once the angel glanced over to Ten, the younger couldn’t contain his faint smile. It wasn’t much, but it had Taeyong’s heart fluttering at the sight. 

The demon was cute. Taeyong couldn’t believe that he only realised that much now, though maybe that was good too; at least he was spared the constant heart palpitations and stomach flips. 

The more Taeyong thought about it, having Ten as his... boyfriend? Other half? Partner? Whatever the label, it didn’t seem that bad. 

Without Ten even realising, Taeyong paid for their tickets. Their seats were near the back which was the ideal place to be in a theatre. 

“Wha- you paid already?” 

Taeyong nodded, handing Ten his ticket. “We should get snacks.” 

“But-” Ten tried to speak but Taeyong was already making his way over to the food stalls. The angel looked over his shoulder, hurrying Ten to keep up with him. “You didn’t let me pay,” Ten said, catching up to the older man. 

“Did that hurt your pride?” Taeyong asked jokingly. “I’ve got money too, you know?” 

“I know that, angel,” Ten replied. “But it feels weird.” 

“You’ve bought things for me before,” the angel pointed out. “Plenty of drinks, even this eyeshadow,” he added, closing one eye to show off the coral glitter around his eyes. “It’s only fair.” 

“But- I-” 

“If you want to pay so much, how about you buy me some food? Is that good enough for you?” 

“Sure,” Ten agreed, already getting his wallet out. 

The men joined the queue, standing behind maybe two other people. Despite it being a Friday, it was still early on in the day, so the cinema wasn’t as busy, making this the ideal time to go out. What this outing in particular could be classified as had Taeyong’s mind occupied during their wait in the line. 

Technically, it wasn’t a date since Taeyong never actually asked Ten out for _that_ reason. However, it was implied that Taeyong wanted this to be date, though the degree to which Ten understood that wasn’t clear. For all Ten knew, Taeyong was simply dragging him out of the house like any other time the angel forced him out. 

So, what do you call a date that’s not really a date? 

A _not_ date? 

Taeyong settled on that. 

Maybe one day – hopefully sooner than later – he'll be able to call these days out with Ten actual dates. He still had some waiting to do before that happened. Waiting and plenty of other things. 

What _other things_? Whatever it took for the demon to reciprocate Taeyong’s feelings, no matter how unusual they are. Of course, Taeyong doesn’t want to force Ten into anything, but he also wasn’t going to give up after only realising his own feelings. Taeyong was many things, but he was _not_ a quitter. Far from it actually. 

“What do you want, angel?” Ten asked as it was approaching their time to order. 

“Hmm...” Taeyong read over the options and scanned the prices. “A slushie and popcorn,” he said. “And these.” The angel grabbed a bag of gummy sweets from the rack along the queue. 

“What popcorn? Or wait, let me guess: sweet?” 

“I prefer salted, but I’m fine with any,” Taeyong replied, smirking by leaving Ten in the wrong. “You?” 

“You want salted then?” 

“Sure.” 

“Two salted then,” Ten said. 

“Not sharing? It’s cheaper to get the biggest one,” Taeyong explained, pointing over to the overhead display. “I mean, the prices are already ridiculous, so let’s just get a big one if we’re gonna share.” 

“We’re getting two,” Ten asserted. 

“Why?” Taeyong whined. “I won’t eat all of it, I promise!” 

“No.” 

Taeyong frowned. “Fine. Then I’m getting sweet.” 

Finally, the two moved up in the line. Ten ordered for the both of them, listing off their order to the woman behind the counter. She offered the two men a polite smile, though her eyes lingered over Ten for longer than Taeyong deemed appropriate. 

_The audacity!_

As the woman was filling up the popcorn bags up for them, Taeyong shuffled closer to Ten without making it too weird. His body was moving on its own, fuelled by a tinge of jealousy.

Even Taeyong was surprised how jealous and petty he could get, but maybe he’s always been like this and he just didn’t realise until now. Or he was still so new to the prospect of commitment and forming a relationship that he didn’t know how to act. 

It was probably the latter. 

Now closer to Ten, Taeyong placed his chin on the demon’s shoulder. He clung onto the back of the younger man’s jacket, lips out in a pout as he followed the movements of the cashier. 

“You good?” Ten asked, sparing a glance at Taeyong. 

The angel nodded in response, eyes flickering over to Ten’s face. 

“Then what’s that about?” 

“Nothing,” Taeyong replied. “Do I have to have a reason?” 

“I... whatever.” 

“Is that everything?” The cashier asked, returning with the remaining items the men ordered. 

“Should be,” Ten said, looking at the food. “You want anything else?” He asked the angel. 

“I’m good,” Taeyong assured, offering Ten a smile. “Thanks.” 

Ten proceeded to pay whilst Taeyong locked eyes with the woman opposite him. She had the typical customer service smile that Taeyong has seen plenty of times before. However, despite the woman’s outward politeness, Taeyong still felt the need to make it clear as day that whatever heart eyes she was making at Ten wouldn’t do anything. 

There wasn’t much that the angel could do, which is why he settled on shuffling even closer to the younger, his chest flush against Ten’s back. 

“You’re clingy today,” Ten muttered with an amused yet confused tint to his words. “Are you sure you’re fine?” 

“Just pay,” Taeyong grumbled. 

Ten scoffed. “Alright, angel.” 

Once Ten finally paid for everything, the men split the food up between them to carry. Taeyong was already getting started on his popcorn, much to Ten’s disapproval. 

“So you’re one of those people,” Ten said, watching as Taeyong grabbed another handful of his snack. “So you’re not perfect after all.” 

“Never claimed to be,” the older stated. “And what’s the problem anyway? I wanna eat.” 

“You’ll finish it before the movie even starts,” Ten said as they were finally entering the screening room. “You’re practically halfway anyway.” 

“And? I still have my sweets.” 

The demon rolled his eyes, laughing in disbelief. 

“It won’t go to waste,” Taeyong added. “No money wasted. See?” 

“Buying food at the cinema is a waste on its own,” Ten said. “It’s expensive, and for what?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I don’t make up the prices,” he said. “How would I know? I’ll pay you back if you want.” 

“No need, angel,” the younger said. “You paid for the tickets. It’s fair.” 

The angel hummed. “You don’t like being indebted, do you?” 

“Nobody does,” Ten retorted. He looked down at his ticket, making sure they were in the right seats. When he checked it over, he sat down, placing his food in the seat next to him. Taeyong did the same, sitting next to the demon. “Debts aren’t good.” 

“But it’s not like having someone pay for you is a debt,” Taeyong argued. “I usually forget if someone’s asked me for money after a day. I mean, if it was a big sum then yeah, sure, but a ticket to the cinema or a coffee really isn’t that much. And if I’m not wrong, you’ve spent more money on me than I have on you, so technically, I’m indebted to you.” 

“You’ve paid me back already,” Ten stated. 

“Huh? I haven’t paid for anything- oh come on,” Taeyong whined. 

“That was the deal, angel. My services for yours.” 

“Forget the deal,” Taeyong said. “It’s annoying. Let’s forget it, pretend it never existed.” 

“Are you-” 

“If you even dare say _leaving,_ I will pour my drink over you,” the angel warned. That seemed to stop Ten from saying anything else. “I’m sticking around, whether you like it or not. Deal with it. It’s already been like... two months now? I’m not going anywhere,” he declared. 

After their small dispute at the park, Taeyong has come to the conclusion that if he really wants things to work out between him and Ten then he needed to cut their deal short. When did he come to that conclusion? Right now. 

He was being surprisingly spontaneous. 

It made sense though. Ten won’t take Taeyong seriously if he believes that the only reason Taeyong wants to spend even a second around the demon is to prove Ten wrong. The demon had to realise that Taeyong wanted to be around Ten because he genuinely likes the demon, deal be damned. 

Ten had the right idea back then. The sex was the problem. Neither of them knew how to act around each other when there were no limits set in place. 

Besides, being in such intimate positions with Ten when the demon saw Taeyong nothing more than another angel to have sex with really didn’t aid Taeyong’s uneasy heart. It would only end up hurting him more in the long run. 

“What are you trying to say then?” Ten asked. 

“There’s no exchange,” Taeyong replied. “I don’t need your help since I’ve met Jaehyun,” he explained. “But it’s not like I’ve had any questions recently. Moving on; since there’s no need for that, consider the deal over.” 

“What about the sex?” 

As much as it pained Taeyong to say the next thing, he had to say it. “I’m not gonna tell you what to do. You said it yourself, you can fuck who you want, and so can I.” 

“Is that why you were weird last time?” Ten asked. 

“I had a lot on my mind back then,” Taeyong replied. “And I think it’ll be better this way.” 

If Ten finds someone else, Taeyong will have to get over it. He can’t force Ten into anything. 

“Okay...” Ten said, nodding along. “So, what now?” 

“Friends?” Taeyong suggested, offering out his hand. 

The demon was sceptical, looking down at Taeyong’s hand. 

“I swear,” Taeyong said, feeling like he was on the verge of laughter and anger. “Shake it.” 

Ten gave in, sighing as he joined their hands. “Friends,” he agreed. “Friends who fuck?” 

“Let’s put a rain check on that,” Taeyong said, smiling at Ten. “ _Friend_.” 

“That sounds weird already,” Ten groaned. “I’m already regretting this.” 

The angel laughed, lightly punching Ten’s arm. “You’re lying. Think of all the fun things we can do together, _friend_.” 

“You’re pushing your luck.” 

“I know I’m not,” Taeyong said smugly. “You love my company.” 

The demon sighed, nodding faintly. “I guess I do.” 

Surprised by what sounded like a sincere response, Taeyong asked “really?” 

“Hmh? Really what?” 

“You really love my company?” 

“I never said that.” 

“But you just agreed to it!” 

“Then why are you asking if you know what I said? Seriously angel, do you lack common sense?” 

Taeyong frowned, though he couldn’t hide his happiness for long. 

“I’ve already told you,” Ten continued, “I don’t mind when you’re around.” 

“Yeah, but you just agreed that you _love_ my company,” Taeyong said. “That’s a different thing.” 

“It’s the same.” 

Taeyong protested, shaking his head. “ _Don’t mind_ implies that being around me is just meh, but _love_ implies that I make your day when we’re together. So, clearly two different things.” 

Ten chuckled. “Okay, I guess they are.” 

“So, which one is it then?” 

After a second which felt like it dragged on and on for hours, Ten finally graced Taeyong with an answer. “You make my day,” Ten said, far too quiet compared to his previous utterances. 

“What’s that?” 

Getting embarrassed – well that sure is a first coming from Ten – the demon repeated what he said. “You make my day,” he said, this time at a normal volume. “There. You happy now, angel?” 

Taeyong grinned. “Absolutely elated” he replied gleefully, a layer of playfulness on top of that. “Now shut up, the movie’s gonna play.” 

“Those are just the ads, angel-” 

“ _Shh_ ,” Taeyong scolded. “I like the ads. They’re part of the movie too.” 

“They’re really not,” Ten contended. 

“They’re part of the experience,” the older corrected. “So, _shh_. I wanna watch.” 

Taeyong turned in his seat, sitting properly with his back resting against the comfy seat. He grabbed his popcorn from next to him, scooping more of the snack. He had a feeling he would finish it by the time the actual movie began. Luckily, he still had his pack of sweets – plus, Ten might end up sharing some of his popcorn by the time Taeyong is done with his. 

As the advertisements began to roll, Taeyong could still feel Ten’s gaze lingering on him. There was something warm about it, even if the demon looked puzzled- bewildered even. 

Ten smiled, dismissing whatever thought he had before then turning to the screen too. 

***

Jaehyun wasn’t kidding when he said Ten was quite the romantic type. 

Taeyong wasn’t entirely sold on the movie, losing interest halfway through it after he predicted the ending which he was totally against. The angel couldn’t have cared any less for the main couple, finding them infuriating and boring, however Ten was the complete opposite. 

The demon was so engrossed in the film, going as far as to vocally react to certain scenes. He’d occasionally turn to Taeyong, shake his head and mutter _are you seeing this mess_ before taking a miffed sip of his drink. 

Taeyong found that endearing. Very endearing. 

At first it seemed like Ten was holding himself back, but once Taeyong slouched down in his seat, getting annoyed by the leads, Ten came alive more than ever. It was a matter of time before Ten started booing and throwing popcorn at the screen, and Taeyong wasn’t sure if he wanted to see that. Sure, it would be funny, but Taeyong wouldn’t bare the embarrassment that would stem from being seen with _that_ person. 

Despite the movie being mediocre at best, Taeyong enjoyed his time. 

Maybe Ten and Taeyong didn’t get to talk much, but Taeyong didn’t mind that; he found the demon’s presence satisfactory enough. He enjoyed the glances they’d exchange when something stupid happened on screen; he enjoyed how they’d fight over the armrest at random intervals of the movie; he enjoyed watching Ten react to the choices of each character, getting deeply involved in their fictional lives only to see the outcome at the end with wide eyes. 

Taeyong even enjoyed how Ten let him rest his head on Ten’s shoulders as the angel lost interest in the plot. He could have stayed like for the remaining forty minutes of the film if not for the growing pain in his neck. But up until that point, it was comfortable. 

The angel basked in the closeness, getting lost in the faint scent of lavender muffled by all the popcorn, sweets and other cinema snacks. It was still there and only Taeyong got the chance to revel in it. 

If only Taeyong could hold Ten’s hand. But sadly, he never got the opportunity. Even if he did, it would have been strange considering their arrangements. Taeyong doesn’t even hold his friends’ hands, and knowing Ten, the demon would be confused beyond belief – even more so now that Taeyong has been acting differently to the last time they met. 

“That was decent,” Ten stated, throwing his empty bag of popcorn in the bin at the exit of the screening room. 

“It was predictable,” Taeyong said, binning his own trash. “And the leads were insufferable,” he added. 

Ten hummed. “Maybe,” he agreed. “But I didn’t expect anything great in the first place. For what it’s worth, it’s not the worst movie I’ve seen. It was a decent waste of time, so thanks for that, angel.” 

“My pleasure,” the older said. “To be honest... I didn’t think you’d actually like today. You know, since I just randomly asked you out.” 

Ten shrugged. “I don’t have much to do anyway,” he pointed out. “I would’ve probably watched a movie at home until I had to get to work.” 

“What time do you even start?” 

“Depends,” Ten replied. “We close in the morning to check inventory, clean and count the cash. Kun and Doyoung usually do that. I tend to just come in when we open up again and take care of the bar then.” 

The angel nodded along. “And when do you open?” 

“Six to five,” Ten explained. “Nobody really stays into the morning, but we’re still open.” 

“Why?” 

“We have a few angels stay longer sometimes,” the demon replied. “They usually leave by three anyway.” 

Slowly, the two made their way out of the main area of the cinema. They went downstairs, getting ready to part ways until next time. 

At least they would do that if not for the flashing lights catching Taeyong’s attention. 

“Arcade,” the angel said under his breath. He grabbed onto Ten’s sleeve, halting the man in his stride. 

“Huh?” 

“Wanna go?” Taeyong asked, locking eyes with the demon. 

Nobody could say no to Taeyong’s glimmering eyes, a childlike joy flooding behind the irises. That wasn’t an angelic charm at all; it was all Taeyong. If only he had been born a demon, he could use those beautiful eyes of his to obtain anything he ever wanted, eliciting favours and wreaking havoc wherever he went. 

Even Ten didn’t know just how much Taeyong could get him to do with a single look. 

“To the arcade?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Please,” he said, lightly tugging on Ten’s jacket. “I don’t wanna go home yet.” 

The angel continued to pester Ten, pulling at his sleeve until he eventually got Ten to agree. It didn’t take much, be it because of Taeyong’s persuasive tactics, or solely because Ten didn’t want to bid farewell just yet. 

Taeyong hoped for the latter. That would make two of them. 

“Fine then,” Ten said, failing to feign annoyance as his true smile crept onto his face. “I’m not in a rush to get home anyway.” 

Satisfied, Taeyong linked their arms and headed over into the small arcade. He only hoped that Ten wouldn’t get too weirded out by the angel’s sudden obsession with clinging onto Ten. 

_You’re like a stray._

Ten has made that comparison before, so maybe he won’t think anything of Taeyong’s recent behaviour. After all, Taeyong has always enjoyed Ten’s touch – he's made that very clear every single time he begged the demon to roam his hands all over the angel’s body. This was the same but in another context. 

Normal, simple touches. No lustful hunger, just yearning. 

A lot of yearning. 

Yearning that Ten hopefully catches onto. 

Dragged against his will, Ten missed a step. “Easy there, angel,” he said. “You’re gonna make me fall.” 

“Use your legs then.” 

“I am.” 

“Tough then,” Taeyong said, finally coming to a stop, his arm still snaked around Ten’s. He didn’t plan on letting go until necessary, and fortunately Ten didn’t mention it. “What first?” 

“What even is there?” 

“Hmm...” Taeyong mused, his eyes quickly scanning over the confined space. 

There wasn’t _that_ much, but it was enough. There were claw machines, racing, shooting and fighting games, some platformers and a set of DDR machines. All in all, not too bad. Taeyong could work with what he was given. 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong said more to himself than Ten. 

“How about that then?” Ten suggested, pointing over to the claw machine. 

“You have change?” 

“No,” Ten replied. “I could get some though. We’re gonna need it anyway for the other games.” 

“True,” Taeyong agreed. “You get some and I’ll get some too. No _ifs_ and _buts_ ,” he added. “We’re both wasting money today.” 

Ten chuckled. “Fine by me, angel.” 

The two exchanged their notes to coins, deeming the amount good enough. They could always get more, but that would just be excessive. 

“I haven’t played on one of these in... since uni,” Taeyong stated, standing himself in front of a machine filled with various plushies. They all looked adorable and if he could, Taeyong would love to win all of them and place them all over his apartment. 

“Seriously?” 

Taeyong nodded. “It’s gambling.” 

The demon scoffed. “Bullshit,” he ridiculed. “It wouldn’t be here if it was gambling,” he argued. 

“Maybe that’s true, but it’s addicting too.” 

“Well I know my limits, angel,” Ten assured. “And I _will_ win something, no matter how shit it is.” 

“Overly confident as always,” Taeyong mused, placing one of his coins in the machine’s slot. “You’re all talk.” 

“Am I though?” The demon countered, feeding the game with one of his coins. He had a shit-eating grin written all over his face, taunting Taeyong and getting the angel all excited. “Has my confidence ever failed me, angel?” 

Considering Taeyong has seen true Heaven on Earth, Taeyong wanted to say no. Yet he didn’t. It was better to simply Tease Ten. 

“Maybe,” the angel responded. 

That seemed to do the trick. 

Ten clicked his tongue, a playful grin on display. “I see how it is, angel.” 

“Do you now?” Taeyong asked, tilting his head to the side and offering Ten a spirited smile. “How do you see it?” 

The demon didn’t reply. He chuckled, shaking his head in bafflement. 

“Come on,” Taeyong whined. “Tell me how you see it.” 

Ten manoeuvred the claw he was in control of, trying to get a random plushie he deemed the easiest to pick up. He failed on his first attempt. As he waited for the game to reset, he turned to Taeyong who had also used up one of his tries. 

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Ten’s words didn’t really sound like a question in the first place; they were more like a statement more than anything. He knew something was different, but it didn’t take Einstein to figure out that much. 

“Define something,” Taeyong said. 

“Since the last time,” Ten elaborated. “You’ve been acting weird.” 

“I’m not acting,” the angel pointed out. “It’s how I am.” 

“You weren’t like this before.” 

“Like _this_?” 

“You know what I mean,” the younger said. “What happened?” 

Might as well reply with something, no matter how vague it may end up being. 

“I had a few things going on,” Taeyong declared. “I’ve worked things out, and now I feel better. There’s nothing more to it really. Do you have a problem with it?” 

Quickly, Ten shook his head. “I don’t,” he assured. “Just... curious. What _things_ did you work out?” 

Taeyong smirked, turning to his game. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he murmured, having another go trying to win a soft stuffed toy. There was no way Taeyong could answer Ten’s question without giving away that it was all about Ten and the feelings Taeyong harboured for the demon. He simply couldn’t risk things turning south so soon. Not when he just started. 

Ten played with the machine too, focusing on the same toy as before. “Is that why you want out of the deal?” He asked, frowning when he failed to latch onto the plushie. “Did I do something? Make you uncomfortable?” 

Taeyong failed on his second try. He even managed to grasp onto the toy for a split second. 

“It’s not that,” the angel replied. “You’ve been great, and I appreciate that. You did everything I wanted.” 

“Then why?” 

“I realised something,” the older replied. 

“Realised what?” 

“I...” What could he possibly say? “I realised that I want something more,” Taeyong stated, looking into Ten’s eyes. 

_Get the hint._

“More as in...” 

“Love,” the angel said. 

Ten seemed shocked at first, but that initial surprise wore off in the matter of seconds. “I should have guessed,” the younger man said, chuckling softly. “You’ve had your fun and want more. I get it.” 

_I don’t think you do._

“So you didn’t get bored of me,” Ten continued, the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. 

_Far from it._

“I haven’t,” Taeyong guaranteed. “So don’t get bored of me either.” 

The demon laughed. “I don’t think it’s that easy, angel. Even if I tried.” 

_Don’t say it if you don’t mean it._

The men returned to playing their games after exchanging matching smiles. They both failed miserably, having to pump more and more money into the machines. It was such a waste, but Taeyong wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted. Never in his life has he been so determined on getting something, no matter how hard or pointless it seemed to everyone else. 

What Taeyong wants, Taeyong gets. 

“You can do what you want,” Taeyong said after a minute of silence. 

“What?” 

“You can find another angel if you really want to,” the older expanded. “I tried,” he added, “but I couldn’t do it.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m not in a rush,” Ten explained. “Believe it or not, I’m not sex crazed.” 

Taeyong snorted. “Could have fooled me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Ten asked in feigned offence. “Do I come off as desperate?” 

“It’s not that. You’re just very... fervent,” Taeyong said. “It’s like you’re starved of the contact.” 

“I can be gentle too,” Ten announced. 

“I’d love to see it.” 

“I bet you would,” Ten joked, not knowing the truth within his words. He returned to playing the arcade game, moving the joystick around and lining up over the toy he was aiming for. Still nothing. “But, there’s one thing I don’t understand,” he added, aimlessly controlling the large claw. “What was all that at Black Wings about?” 

What was it about? Being honest in this situation may not be the ideal option for Taeyong. 

To Ten, the angel was probably a walking, talking contradiction. First, he acted all clingy, going as far as to kiss the demon for no reason, only to break things off and settle their status as friends. It made no sense and Taeyong was well aware of that, but he would rather make himself look like a ditzy fool than outright confess the truth to Ten. 

Taeyong shrugged. “Dunno,” he replied. “I was having a weird day.” 

“I could tell that much,” Ten laughed. “For a minute there you had me worried,” he admitted, putting yet another coin into the money hungry machine. 

“I did?” 

The demon hummed, steering the claw, succeeding in grabbing a small toy. “It almost felt like you were... how do I put it without it sounding weird?” Ten mused, leaning down to pull out his prize. It was a soft bunny plushie, its little paws holding onto a carrot. 

“In love?” Taeyong suggested, his hands uncomfortably sweaty. 

Ten’s expression unnerved Taeyong, causing the angel to hide his unease with an awkward chuckle. 

“I guess you could say that,” Ten agreed. “It was along those lines. It was odd.” 

“Totally. So weird. Absurd even. Me? In love with you? Don't be ridiculous.” 

_Way to not look suspicious._

“I know,” Ten said. “It just felt like it. But just to make things clear, in case you’ve forgotten already; I don’t do love. Got it?” 

“Loud and clear,” Taeyong replied, his smile awry. 

Ten nodded, satisfied by the response. “Cool. Let’s go,” he prompted. “You like racing games?” 

“I- I haven’t won anything yet,” Taeyong stated. 

“Have this then,” Ten said, handing the angel his prize. “It’s not like I need it anyway. I already have one of these – though the real thing is less cute and way too annoying for his own good.” 

Taeyong accepted the gift, brushing his thumbs over the soft fabric of the toy. It was cute, but it wasn’t what he wanted. The angel looked dejectedly through the glass pane of the machine he was playing on, locking his eyes on the plushie he has been trying to get for the good part of five minutes. 

Ten sighed. “Which one?” He asked, stepping over and taking Taeyong’s spot by the controls of the claw. 

The angel pointed to what he wanted. 

“The shark?” 

Taeyong nodded, hugging the tiny bunny to his chest. 

“Fine” the younger muttered, taking out another coin and slotting it into the game. He manoeuvred the claw around, hovering just above the shark that had captivated Taeyong’s attention so much. He failed on the first two tries, earning himself minuscule noises from the angel as he watched the demon attentively. 

“Third time’s the charm,” Ten said under his breath, pressing the down button. 

Taeyong held his breath during the agonizing descent, and somewhere in the middle, so did Ten. This was by far the most nerve-wracking thing to take place in quite some time. 

The angel gasped when the claw grasped onto the toy, pulling it up. With one wrong, sharp move, the toy would surely fall down just when they happened to be so close to finally winning it. 

Ten didn’t mind when Taeyong grabbed on his jacket, clutching onto the fabric as the claw neared the large shoot. Somehow, he also got invested in the wait. His grin grew wider the closer it got, and once the janky claw let go of the toy, both men exclaimed. 

“You got it!” Taeyong said happily. 

“Of course I got it,” Ten said. “Did you seriously doubt me?” 

“I could _never_ ,” Taeyong replied, all giddy as Ten handed him the plushie. He looked down at the toy shark, a childlike smile across his sharp features. 

Maybe it was nothing more than a cheap toy worth far less than the money both Ten and Taeyong pumped into the arcade game, but it brought genuine joy to the angel, not because he got the toy he was trying to get in the first place, but because Ten won it for him. That alone made Taeyong elated. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, offering the demon a sincere smile. “Really, thanks.” 

Ten scoffed, brushing it off. “It’s nothing, angel. Have fun with your shark.” 

Taeyong chuckled, hugging the two toys to his chest. “I will,” he said. 

“Now that that’s done, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“What was it again?” 

“Do you like racing games?” 

“Like Mario Kart?” 

“Not quite,” Ten replied. “One of those,” he explained, pointing over to a large machine with fake motorcycles as the controllers. “You like those?” 

“Umm... can’t say I do,” Taeyong replied. “I haven’t actually gone on one of those before.” 

“Have you done _anything_ fun in your life?” 

“That’s debatable,” the older replied, tilting his head to the side, lips out in a subtle pout. “I can try though.” 

“And you will. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Is it really that serious?” 

“Deadly,” Ten said. He sauntered over to the game, taking seat on one of the motorcycles. “It’s fun. You could do with some of that.” 

“I hope that wasn’t you just insinuating I’m a bore,” Taeyong said, placing his prized possessions on the floor by the seat of the game. He sat himself down, finding it weird how he could move from side to side. “Because I’m not. If anything, you’re the boring one.” 

Ten laughed. “Am I? Since when?” 

“Since I have to drag you out to do anything,” the angel replied. “Admit it, without me you’d be lazing around all day.” 

“I’ll admit it. But at least I’ve been to an arcade before.” 

“I’ve been before!” 

“When, seven years ago?” 

“That still counts,” Taeyong argued. “Now get to it. I wanna beat your ass.” 

The demon laughed, paying for the game for the both of them. “Someone’s getting fired up. Let’s see if it’s just talk though.” 

“I’ll show you,” Taeyong promised, grabbing onto the handle bars and leaning over. The countdown to the start of the race began and Taeyong was determined to humiliate Ten after he talked the angel down. 

“Show me then,” Ten provoked, egging the angel on. 

Three. Two. One. 

“Eat my dirt,” Taeyong said, getting off to a good start much to Ten’s shock. 

The demon wasn’t expecting Taeyong to take the lead so easily and that was evident by the way he stumbled over on his side, bewildered by Taeyong zooming around the digital track. Taeyong smirked, leaning from side to side as he followed the bendy ace track, quickly getting used to the mechanics of the game which only made him play even better than previously. 

Ten aimed to catch up to Taeyong, even managing to overtake him momentarily on the second lap. His over confidence got to him in the end, and whilst he was celebrating and teasing the angel, Taeyong focused on the game and took his place in the lead again. 

“Suck it!” Taeyong exclaimed, passing the finish line and declaring victory. 

The demon finished soon thereafter, his lopsided grin showing his puzzlement and amusement towards the whole ordeal. Ten seemed like the sour loser type, but surprisingly he didn’t say anything to show his displeasure at losing. 

“You won,” Ten commented. “Quite the shocker. But I’ll admit my loss.” 

“That was fun,” Taeyong said, practically beaming with unfiltered joy. “Another round?” 

“You sure? That was just my warm-up.” 

“Oh was it now?” Taeyong asked, leaning closer to Ten with a knowing smirk. “Is that what you’re gonna tell yourself to feel better?” 

The younger scoffed, pushing Taeyong away, causing the angel to yelp when he struggled to find his balance on the contraption vaguely resembling a motorbike. 

“I’m down,” Ten said. “But I feel I should mention that I feel like I’m gonna throw up soon.” 

“Huh?” 

“That popcorn is currently killing me from the inside,” Ten explained. 

“I didn’t poison it,” Taeyong assured. “I swear.” 

“I wasn’t even thinking of that, but now I’m worried.” 

The two chuckled, though Taeyong couldn’t help but feel somewhat worried about Ten. 

“You’re like a child,” the angel said under his breath. “Can’t believe I have to take care of you constantly.” 

“Not constantly,” Ten argued. “And I didn’t ask for your help back then, nor now. And I’ll have you know; I _do_ take care of myself. Those vitamin drinks are actually pretty decent after a while.” 

“The one I got for you?” 

“That I paid for with my own money,” Ten said. “But yes. I do.” 

The angel smiled. Who would have though? 

Taeyong got off, picking up his plushies on the way. He stood beside Ten, offering a hand out to the demon. “You should probably let your stomach rest. We could get some tea or something,” he suggested. “My treat.” 

Ten glanced down at the extended hand, placing his hand on top. “Sure,” he agreed. With Taeyong’s minimal help, Ten got himself down from the seat, straightening his t-shirt and jacket off to look decent and presentable to the wider world. “Sorry to cut it short,” he apologised. “You were having fun as well.” 

“It’s nothing,” the older stated. “And quite frankly I don’t want you throwing up all over me. We can always come back another day.” 

“You’re already planning ahead. How diligent,” Ten teased. “Are you like this at work too?” 

“I used to be,” Taeyong admitted, walking out of the arcade, shoulder to shoulder with the demon. “I’m sloppy now compared to before,” he explained to the younger man. “Not bad enough that it screams of _corruption_ , but I’ve slipped in performance. I’m no longer top of the department.” 

Ten hummed. “Are you sad about that?” 

“Maybe a bit,” the angel confessed. “Not because I genuinely care, but because it’s... I worked so hard for seven years to achieve and maintain that spot, and it just went away in the span of weeks like it never meant anything. It’s made me realise just how replaceable I am.” 

There was a short pause in conversation as the topic took a rather gloomy and serious turn all of a sudden. Yet Ten managed to say something. It wasn’t much, but it made Taeyong feel just that bit better. 

“Don’t beat yourself over it too much,” the demon said. “There’s a whole world out there, but there’s only one of _you_. There’s only one Taeyong out there. I mean, I don’t know anyone quite like you.” 

Taeyong smiled softly, looking down at his feet as he walked along with Ten. 

With how he was raised since birth, the idea of individuality amongst angels didn’t go further than names, but even those weren’t all unique – the family names definitely weren’t. All the kids Taeyong grew up with shared the same family name. There wasn’t much to distinguish them by. 

But Taeyong was his own person. He had his own life, his own friends, his own hobbies, likes, dislikes and stories in life. Taeyong was so much more than what he was led to believe all his life. He was replaceable, but only to angels. There were so many angels who could – and will – take Taeyong’s spot at the top, but they’ll never be Taeyong. 

“I know,” Taeyong said. “I know that now. It just feels off, you know? Meaning literally nothing to your kin unless you’re useful by their standards.” 

“Well, you mean something,” Ten stated. “And to someone out there,” he continued with an unusual sense of sincerity to his words, “you might mean the world to them.” 

Taeyong looked over to Ten, smiling fondly at the demon. “Was that hard to say?” He asked, chuckling afterwards. 

“It was really hard,” Ten admitted, joining Taeyong in the faint laughter. “Did it make you feel better though?” 

“Miles better.” 

“Then it was worth it.” 

Something had changed with Ten as well. Taeyong had a feeling that that was the case. He couldn’t put a finger to what exactly was different with the younger man, nor could he say when this shift in behaviour happened, but the demon Taeyong knew varied from the Ten he first met. Maybe it all started when Ten heard him out, agreeing to help the lost angel find his way and comfort. Or maybe it happened far more recently with the way Ten entertained Taeyong’s abrupt ideas. Taeyong couldn’t really tell; all he knew was that Ten was less of a pain to be around now than at the start of their relationship. 

Ten seemed more sincere in the way he acted around Taeyong. Sure, his sarcasm and teasing are an unwavering feature of his personality, however he wasn’t as harsh as before. The time Ten took the angel to his apartment and let Taeyong try something new with art was probably the most notable moment which let Ten’s true kindness shine. 

And now, Ten was actually trying to make Taeyong feel better even if he didn’t have to. The demon could have simply changed the topic, but he decided not to. That meant something to Taeyong – that showed that Ten maybe did care about Taeyong outside of the bedroom. 

Maybe Taeyong meant something to Ten. 

An angel can dream. But it was probably futile. 

Ten was so adamant about his inability to love that Taeyong was at the verge of questioning if there was any use putting effort into a relationship without a future – at least not the future which he desired. The demon repeated his sentiment whenever it fit the narrative, refuting the possibility without giving any explanation. 

Maybe Ten just didn’t want a relationship. Maybe he wasn’t wired that way. 

But Taeyong couldn’t believe that. If Ten wasn’t so stern in his responses, if he didn’t invest himself so much in some shitty romantic movie, if he didn’t treat Taeyong the way that he did, then maybe Taeyong would have admitted his loss and moved on. Yet that wasn’t the case. 

Either Taeyong was beating a dead horse, trying to pursue a relationship that would never work out solely because Ten simply didn’t want that type of bond with another person, or Ten had a reason to shield himself from the prospect of love. It was one or the other. 

The question being, which of the two options was it? 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Ten hummed. “What is it?” 

Should he even ask? It would be completely out of place, but now that Taeyong was getting lost in his thoughts, the angel was getting curious. 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

“I’m sure I’ve answered this question before,” the demon replied. 

Why did it feel like he was avoiding the given question? 

“I don’t do love,” Ten continued. “Why?” 

Taeyong shrugged. 

“Not everyone gets a _happy_ ending, angel. Life isn’t a movie. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows.” 

“Do you want it though? Love and a happily ever after?” 

There was a moment of hesitation that truly spoke volumes. 

“No,” Ten replied. 

The response lacked sincerity. 

“Now can we move on? I don’t feel good, I need a drink, I need to go to work soon and there’s an angel walking around her somewhere and I just can’t deal with that right now.” 

“Angel?” Taeyong asked, suddenly more aware of his surroundings. 

“Yeah,” Ten said. “Somewhere in that direction,” he added, vaguely directing Taeyong’s attention to the food stalls. 

Taeyong knew who it was the moment he saw him. 

“Shit,” Taeyong cursed. 

_Lucas_. 

Abruptly, Taeyong grabbed onto Ten’s shirt, pulling the demon along with him as he hid behind a wall. He pushed Ten against the hard surface, making sure that Lucas couldn’t see the two of them together, though Taeyong’s sudden and rather strange behaviour caused some of the people walking past them to give Ten and Taeyong weird looks, some confused and some disgusted. Taeyong didn’t bother caring about those though – not when he had far more pressing matters. 

“Woah there, angel,” Ten uttered. “There’s no need to be so aggressive.” 

“I know him,” Taeyong announced. 

“Oh?” 

Taeyong looked over, trying to spot Lucas amongst throngs of people. He caught a glimpse of the angel, and so he quickly hid with Ten again. 

“It’s Lucas. He’s a friend,” Taeyong stated. “And he can’t see me with you.” 

“Well this sure is interesting,” Ten murmured, placing his hands on Taeyong’s waist. “But you should probably relax,” he suggested, squeezing the angel's sides. 

To Taeyong’s surprise, his body was beyond tense. He was as stiff as a board with all the panic and adrenaline pumping through his veins. And so, Taeyong took Ten’s advice; he relaxed his muscles, exhaling and taking in a nice, deep breath. He repeated that a few times until he felt miles better. 

“You good now, angel?” 

“Perfect,” Taeyong replied, his heart skipping a beat as Ten offered him a gentle smile, one that was barely visible but meant a lot to Taeyong. It was reassuring, as if to say that Taeyong was safe with Ten. As long as the two were together, nothing bad would happen. 

Ten stroked Taeyong’s sides, sending a sense of warmth through Taeyong’s body. It was exactly what he needed right in that moment. 

“How should we get out then?” 

“I... separately?” Taeyong replied. “Though if he spots me, he’ll be able to tell I reek like a demon.” 

“What a perplexing situation,” Ten mused. “I’ve barely touched you though. Maybe he won’t be able to tell.” 

“Maybe,” Taeyong said, entertaining that idea. “I hope so.” 

“Should we split up then?” 

This already felt like a goodbye. 

“Will you wait for me?” Taeyong asked, optimistic despite expecting a no for an answer. 

“It depends, angel,” Ten replied. “I should probably get ready for work.” 

“What about grabbing a drink together?” 

“We can do that another day, angel,” Ten assured, pushing away a pesky strand of hair falling over Taeyong’s glistening eyes. “You look so pretty today,” he said under his breath, admiring the angel, completely unaware of the effect that had on Taeyong. He had no idea that such tender words and touches ignited a fire inside the angel. 

“You promise?” 

“Swear down on my life,” Ten said. “It’ll be my treat too.” 

Taeyong sighed. 

In the end, Taeyong didn’t get to spend more time with Ten even though he was so close to having that happen. Taeyong would never curse at his friends, but in the moment, he really wanted to do just that. He wanted to complain and tell Lucas he just cost Taeyong a chance of more quality time with Ten for whom he was harbouring feelings for. 

“Okay,” the angel said, admitting this failure of a _not date_. There will be plenty more chances to spend more time with Ten. Not everything was lost. “Next time.” 

Ten smiled, lightly tapping Taeyong’s cheek to rid the angel of his gloomy expression. “Look at you getting all sad,” he teased. “Am I really that fun to be around.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “Don’t get too cocky. I just have nothing else to do.” 

“Mhm. I’m sure.” 

“It’s true,” Taeyong argued. “I’m gonna be bored now.” 

_And I won’t be with you._

“I’m sure you’ll cope,” Ten said. “Won’t you, angel?” 

“I guess...” 

“In that case, I had fun,” Ten stated. “I’ll see you soon. Hit me up when you need me, angel. I don’t have much going on in my life, but I’m sure you know that by now.” 

“I know,” Taeyong replied. “Looks like we’re in the same boat then.” 

“It looks like it,” Ten agreed. “I’ll get going then. Later, angel.” 

“Later, Ten,” Taeyong said, waving as Ten walked off. 

The demon slipped right past Lucas. The angel probably didn’t care about a stray demon walking around. If he did then that would be concerning since Ten was doing nothing worthy of an angel’s intervention. Luckily, Lucas seemed to have some common sense and a shred of humanity within him. 

But Lucas wasn’t moving. 

The angel was in the same place when Taeyong first spotted him. It was suspicious and unnerving at the same time. Did Lucas know Taeyong was also there, or was Taeyong being too paranoid? Maybe Lucas was working a case right now. That was always a possibility, but Taeyong couldn’t sense any demons around, so that didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. 

Taeyong just wanted to leave. 

If Lucas didn’t end up moving in the next minute, Taeyong would have no other chance than to walk in the general direction of the younger angel and pray that Lucas wouldn’t spot him. He also prayed that Lucas wouldn’t sense the heavy lingering scent of demon covering Taeyong. If he did, then Taeyong would have a lot of explaining to do. 

Hopefully, Taeyong will be able to sneak around without any issues. 

Hopefully. 

Taeyong hugged his two plushies tighter, looking to where Lucas was previously. He couldn’t see Lucas at first which should have made him feel better, but if anything, it made things worse. Now Taeyong was worried about the angel’s whereabouts. It would be a stretch to say Lucas found his way over to Taeyong in the matter of seconds, but you could never be too careful, especially with how sneaky some angels could get. 

It was now or never. 

The angel stepped out from behind the wall, his course set on the exit of the building. He walked quickly, minimising the chances of getting caught by Lucas or any other angel that may have been in Taeyong's vicinity. 

All seemed well, but Taeyong didn’t drop his guard, no matter how safe he may have been. It was better to not risk it. 

Taeyong hurried out, his heart speeding up when he locked onto Lucas in the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure if Lucas saw him, but Taeyong wasn’t about to wait around to check. He simply sped out of the cinema, taking large steps once he was outside so that Lucas couldn’t catch up to him if he decided to walk out and chase after Taeyong. 

For now, Taeyong was safe. 

It was a close call though. 

*** 

“I can’t be the only one that’s struggling to comprehend what he just said,” Jaehyun said, pulling a puzzled face as he pointed to Ten. “Like, seriously? Is anyone else just hearing dumbassery?” 

Kun snorted, faintly nodding along much to Ten’s disapproval. 

“First of all, you’re both assholes,” Ten stated. “And secondly, what are you even doing here? Don’t you have uni work to do?” 

“I’ve finished everything I had,” Jaehyun said smugly. “My life isn’t a mess, unlike yours.” 

“You...” 

“No fighting!” Kun begged. “I can’t have Doyoung walking in on you two at each other’s throats.” 

“He’d help me,” Jaehyun said with unwavering confidence. 

Ten sighed. “He’d gladly fight me,” he acknowledged, slumping in his barstool. 

“But seriously, he’s being stupid, isn’t he? Back me up here, Kun.” 

“I mean... I don’t see the problem with anything,” Kun stated. “What’s so hard for you to understand?” 

Jaehyun groaned, rolling his eyes at the two demons present. Since Doyoung left about twenty minutes ago to pick Changkyun up after the man’s car broke down, Jaehyun was left alone with the dumb and dumber duo. Who was who varied on the day, but the title of dumber was mostly reserved for Ten since he had a knack for being an idiot. 

“I swear... I really am talking about _these_ things with the two demons that have the emotional capacity of a brick.” 

“Hey,” both demons said in unison. 

“It’s the truth!” Jaehyun argued. “I’d rather talk to a goldfish than either of you.” 

“Now you’re just being mean,” Kun said with a frown. “I clearly have better social skills than Ten.” 

Ten groaned, slamming his hand against the bar. “This is Hell,” he murmured. “I’ve died and this is my eternal punishment.” 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Jaehyun said, patting Ten on the back. “You haven’t even gotten close to Hell.” 

“And that terrifies me.” 

“What’s with him?” Doyoung asked, finally coming back into Black Wings with Changkyun trailing behind him. “Have you two been bullying him again?” 

“I think we all know the answer,” Changkyun stated, taking his place behind the bar. He took off his outerwear, throwing it behind the bar. “That or he’s going through a midlife crisis.” 

“I’m not that old,” Ten pointed out. 

“You’ll never know when you’re gonna die. This might be the half point of your life.” 

“Wow, thanks for the wisdom, Kyun,” Jaehyun said. 

“No problem.” 

“But seriously, what’s with him?” Doyoung asked, repeating his previous question since nobody actually bothered to answer him properly. 

“He’s being stupid,” Jaehyun replied. 

“That’s nothing new for him. But why?” 

“I met the angel two days ago,” Ten explained, reaching out for his drink – nothing alcoholic, just a coke. 

“And?” Doyoung continued with the questions, confused by how the answers still made no sense. “You saw Taeyong and what? What’s so bad about that?” 

“Jaehyun thinks that there’s something more going on between them,” Kun stated, offering some further information to his baffled friend. “Apparently it’s _so obvious_ , Jae’s words, not mine.” 

“Okay,” Doyoung said, sounding sceptical. “Are any of you actually going to say something that’s not vague?” 

“Yeah,” Changkyun joined in. “I wanna understand what’s going on too.” 

“You should get to work,” Ten grumbled. 

“And you should have respect for your elders.” 

“A _month_!” Ten argued. “You’re older by a _month_.” 

“Still older,” Changkyun argued, leaning up on the bar. “Now, share this thrilling story with us. We’re all waiting.” 

“This is actual torture,” Ten grumbled. “But fine! I'll say it again since everyone cares so much about me and my life.” 

“That’s debatable,” Jaehyun said, causing Ten to glare at him. “But do go on.” 

“As I was saying,” Ten began, recounting the events of not even a week ago, “I met up with Taeyong two days ago. He was bored and wanted to see a movie.” 

“You’re missing a detail,” Jaehyun interrupted. 

Ten groaned. 

“What detail?” Changkyun asked. 

“Tell them, Ten.” 

“Fine...” The demon was reluctant, but he knew he couldn’t move on now that everyone was expecting him to say something more. “Taeyong came by a few days ago. He came here and asked me if I wanted to see a movie.” 

“That’s not all.” 

“I’m getting to it! Satan, you’re annoying.” 

Jaehyun grinned. 

“He came in and just hugged me – asked me to hold him and all that. Then he asked me to the movies and kissed me.” 

“Oh wow,” Doyoung uttered. “That sounds like-” 

“Don’t say anything!” Ten warned sternly. “It’s not. I’ve told him I don’t do relationships. Besides, he cut the deal off, asked if we could be friends instead.” 

“That’s confusing,” Changkyun commented. “So he doesn’t like you like that, but he was acting all... well like _that_ a few days prior? Odd.” 

“It means nothing,” Ten said. “Jae’s just reading way too into it. Now leave me alone, I have a bunch of paperwork with my name on it.” 

“It’s just one file,” Kun pointed out as Ten hauled himself up, taking the glass with his sparkling drink with him. 

“Whatever.” 

Jaehyun and Doyoung exchanged knowing looks. 

Knowing of what exactly? Ten had no clue, and he would much rather keep it that way. It was something stupid anyway, Ten understood that much. 

Jaehyun’s way of thinking – and Doyoung’s for that matter – varied greatly from Ten’s. That as a whole made the two a perfect match, though it also made them extra annoying when they were together in Ten’s vicinity. They encouraged and fuelled each other’s ideas, no matter how absurd they were. And that was clearly happening in this case too. 

Ten didn’t like what Jaehyun was insinuating; he didn’t like that Jaehyun was acting like he knew exactly what was going on in Ten’s life – what was happening between Ten and Taeyong. Just because in his scenario, the angel and demon joined their hearts, sealing their eternal love with a pair of rings, didn’t mean that that would happen with Ten and Taeyong. 

And even if something did happen, for example, if Taeyong did end up developing feelings for Ten, the demon knew what he had to do. He’d turn the angel down, because Ten wasn’t meant for love. He wasn’t meant for affection and a promise of forever. 

A demon like him was meant to rot away all alone, his stone heart forever cold. 

*** 

“That was quick,” Taeyong said, closing the doors to his apartment once Jaehyun stepped inside. “Don't you live at least twenty minutes away?” 

“I do,” Jaehyun replied, untying his shoes and placing them by the entrance way. “I just had a lecture so I was close to here anyway. I stopped by and got some snacks by the way,” he added, taking off the backpack strewn haphazardly over his shoulder. “Didn’t wanna come empty handed.” 

“You didn’t have to. I have food and drinks.” 

“It’s all good,” Jaehyun assured. “The more the better. I’m extra hungry after my classes. You know, using my brain all the time is draining.” 

“It happens,” Taeyong said. “I used to always go to a small restaurant after my classes. I’m pretty sure the place doesn’t exist anymore. It’s a shame, they had pretty good food.” 

Jaehyun unzipped his bag, taking out a few packs of snacks, both savoury and sweet to satisfy their cravings. He handed the food over to Taeyong who walked off with them into the kitchen, going to grab a few bowls and plates to serve everything on. 

“Want anything to drink?” The angel asked as he was sorting everything out in the kitchen. 

“Just water, thanks.” 

With that, the angel continued. He already had a few things set out on the coffee table, though he still poured what Jaehyun brought. Nothing would go to waste, not when what Jaehyun bought was exactly to Taeyong’s liking – at least the sweet snacks. 

“Damn,” Jaehyun said, taking more steps in the living room. “This is massive,” he continued, looking around Taeyong’s apartment. “My place was half the size.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun replied, sitting himself down on the couch. “It was narrow. Instead of a nice open space like this, there was just this long corridor with a kitchen and bathroom on one side and a bedroom on the other, then at the end was a small living room,” he recounted as Taeyong came back into the room, carrying a tray with bowls, two cups of water and plates. “And the thing is, the rent was definitely cheaper but I still got paid shit after the living costs were subtracted.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I also don’t get great pay.” 

“You don’t?” 

Taeyong shook his head, taking a seat next to Jaehyun. “I don’t spend it on anything other than food so I manage to save up. It’s not terrible, but for the work I do, the time I have to spend to get a case closed, it really doesn’t seem fair.” 

“The life of an angel, huh? Nothing’s fair, no matter how much they tell you it is.” 

Jaehyun shrugged, taking one of the cups and having a sip of the cold water. Taeyong didn’t notice until now, but the man’s finger was adorned by a beautiful silver band, a few crystals embedded into the metal. 

“When did that happen?” Taeyong asked, pointing to the ring. 

“Oh! I forgot – well I didn’t forget; I just didn’t think you’d care if I told you. Like I know we’re friends but I don’t wanna be too... annoying?” 

“You’re not annoying,” Taeyong stated. “Trust me, with how my life is going at the moment, hearing happy stories or just anything in general would be great.” 

“Well, in that case, Doie proposed,” Jaehyun announced. “Funny thing though, he just bought the ring when he asked. We were supposed to go on a date later that month, but he just popped the question in the heat of the moment. It was sweet.” 

Taeyong smiled, feeling the happiness radiating off Jaehyun. It was intoxicating really with how much joy was coming from him. Taeyong wished he could feel the same as Jaehyun someday. 

“I’m happy for you,” Taeyong said. “I might not know a lot, but you two are a perfect match from everything I’ve seen.” 

“Thanks, Yong. I can call you that, right?” 

“Yeah,” the older replied. “Yong, Tae, Yongie, anything’s fine really.” 

“Yongie,” Jaehyun repeated, playing with the name on his tongue. “That’s cute. Does anyone actually call you that?” 

“My best friend,” the angel stated. “He got drunk one time when he was sad and whilst we were hugging, he just kept calling me that. It stuck around.” 

Jaehyun cooed, taking another sip of his drink. “I’ll stick to Yong then,” he stated with a bright smile. “I’ll let your friend have Yongie.” 

The two carried on with a pleasant conversation – nothing more than a bit of small talk to catch up since the last time they met. Jaehyun carried the conversation, being more comfortable with talking than Taeyong at first. He knew what to say and what he wanted to discuss, he didn’t hold back and there wasn’t anything standing in his way. 

Jaehyun mainly talked about his classes, passionate about the topic at hand. Though Taeyong didn’t fully comprehend everything Jaehyun was talking to him about, the energy and enthusiasm with which Jaehyun was recounting his previous lecture and his field of study entranced Taeyong. 

Taeyong wondered if he ever sounded like that when he got to talk about something he truly loved. There wasn’t much he was especially passionate about, but he did have a few language and literature induced rants back in his university days, all directed at his friends who probably were as clueless as Taeyong in this current situation. 

Slowly, after the men talked for a while, munching down on the snacks placed down on the coffee table, the conversation steered a new direction once Jaehyun had a closer look of his surroundings. 

“Those are pretty,” the younger man said, pointing to a few paintings Taeyong stuck to the wall with blu-tack. They weren’t anything great, but they added some character to the otherwise bland room. “Did you paint those yourself?” 

The angel nodded. “They’re not anything special,” he said, becoming embarrassed. 

“They look great! Seriously, I love the colours,” the younger man continued, making Taeyong feel somewhat better. “I tried painting once and gave up right there and then,” he admitted, standing up to get a closer look of the miscellaneous pieces up on the white wall. “I honestly admire anyone in the arts; being able to create something with paints, words, instruments or whatever else there is, is amazing. But don’t tell Ten I said that, he’d get too cocky.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “I won’t.” 

Jaehyun observed the messy drawings some more. Those were what Taeyong considered his best pieces. Considering he hasn’t had much practice, he was happy with how they turned out, but having someone else look at them causing the angel to worry. He wasn’t an artist – far from it actually – so he didn’t have any particularly good skills worthy of praise. 

But Jaehyun seemed happy with what he saw. 

“I like this one,” the man said, pointing over to the artwork Taeyong was the fondest of out of everything. “It’s a cherry blossom, right?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied, unable to contain a warm, subtle smile. 

“It’s pretty.” 

“Thanks. Ten helped me with that one.” 

Jaehyun turned to look at Taeyong, an unreadable glint in his eyes. “He did?” 

“Yeah,” the angel said, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent his smile from growing any more. Ten might be an idiot incapable of reading Taeyong’s emotions, but it didn’t mean Jaehyun wasn’t. If anything, Taeyong had an inkling that Jaehyun knew something before Taeyong. 

That something being Taeyong’s feelings. 

At first, Taeyong didn’t think of the possibility, but the more he thought about the day he and Jaehyun spent at the café, the less absurd the idea became. Jaehyun had to know something. 

“You two have been pretty close lately, haven’t you?” Jaehyun asked nonchalantly, taking steps around the room, walking up to the bookcase by the sofa. He scanned the books, glancing over his shoulder to look at the angel and his reactions. “Heard you went to the cinema a few days ago. Was it any fun?” 

Taeyong hummed. “I had fun, and he said he did too so... yeah, I’d say so.” 

“I also heard you dropped the whole sex thing,” Jaehyun continued, his index running down the spine of a book. “Settled on friends.” 

“It felt like the right thing to do,” Taeyong explained. 

“I have to agree with that,” Jaehyun stated, turning around on his heel. “Ten is on the dumber side, so you did the right thing.” 

Taeyong chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I guess.” 

And then it came: the question. “You like him, don’t you?” 

“I-” 

“I already know,” Jaehyun said, preventing Taeyong from starting his response that would end up being nothing more than a mess of incoherent words strung together without any rhyme or reason. “Well, I guessed you like him since we haven’t really spoken a lot. But the conversation we had over text gave it all away.” 

Taeyong sighed. He couldn’t even start denying how suspicious and obvious he was being back then. 

“After that you visited Black Wings, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah...” the angel agreed. “I was being stupid.” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jaehyun stated, moving back next to Taeyong, sitting beside the angel. “Personally, I would’ve gone a different route, but no damage has been done. If anything, it might end up being helpful in the long run.” 

“How though?” 

“Makes Ten confused,” Jaehyun explained. “And now that you’ve cut your deal short, he’s gonna realise what he’s missing.” 

“You think?” 

“I have a feeling,” Jaehyun replied, leaning back on the couch. “But it all depends on you really. If you want him to realise, you need boundaries.” 

“I’ve already put a stop to... well the sex,” Taeyong pointed out. “That’s a boundary.” 

“No kissing either.” 

Taeyong slumped his shoulders, slouching on the sofa next to Jaehyun. “He doesn’t kiss me anyway.” 

“Well then, keep that up. He’ll realise what he’s missing soon enough; he just needs a little push.” 

“Are you sure though?” Taeyong asked, not entirely convinced by Jaehyun’s certainty. “He’s pretty adamant about his _no relationship_ stance.” 

Jaehyun clicked his tongue. “He’s... well it’s not my place to say, but Ten is... he’s a romantic at heart.” 

The angel smiled to himself, recounting the way Ten got so invested in the movie they went out to see. A romantic at heart suits the man he saw in that screening room, but once he was out, Ten felt far from it. 

“He’s just someone that guards his heart a lot.” 

“Did someone break it before?” 

The younger man shrugged. “I think,” he replied. “He’s been that way since I met him, so whatever happened to him, happened before I got to properly know him. He’s never shared the story – to me at least. I think only Kun and Doie know, maybe Changkyun.” 

Taeyong faintly nodded along. 

“So, don’t give up,” Jaehyun said. “Because for what it’s worth, I think you two have a chance.” 

“I admire your confidence.” 

Jaehyun laughed, bending over to grab a savoury snack from one of the bowls. “I have faith. And, I’ll share a secret with you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Ten’s been acting differently since he’s met you.” 

Maybe Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat at that revelation. 

“Differently as in what?” 

“Just in general,” the younger replied. “There’s a completely different air around him. The time outside of his office and apartment is doing him some good; he’s less of a grumpy pants these days; he’s smiling more. Things like that. He needs affection too, you know? Even demons need some love from time to time.” 

That was something Taeyong was willing to give Ten. He could at least try. 

It all depended on Ten though. 

“Can I ask,” Jaehyun said, placing the bowl he was constantly reached for on his lap to save him the effort. “For me, Ten was just as bad as the other demons; a very pungent, thick ashy scent. But, what does he remind you of?” 

The answer was simple. 

“Lavender.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there sinners, how are you on this fine Sunday? I hope you're well and that you enjoyed this lil chapter.
> 
> Now, if you follow me on twitter you may already know the exciting news, but I have finished writing this fic including the epilogue!! WHOOP WHOOP!!! I'm currently working on a little special something that will come out on christmas, so do make sure to subscribe to this series for a notification when that comes out, or follow me on twitter! 
> 
> But yes I finished writing. Exactly 7 months after I started. That's wild isn't it? 7 months to write 340k! But this has been my passion project and though it has changed a lot over the course of me writing it as well as from the first initial plan I had, though I'll go into detail about that on the last chap if anyone's interested what the original plan for this fic was.
> 
> Now, I was going to ask if you guys still wanted 1 update a week or if I should have 2, but 2 per week would mean we'd get this fic done in 5 weeks and then you'd have no ASG content until late December. So, I'll keep this to 1 update per week if you don't mind, especially since the chapters do get long and having to read like 30k a week might get too overwhelming. But yeah, she's done. I won't get emo until the last chap I swear.
> 
> In other news, I finally have time to work on my other WIPS! I'm currently trying to finish my second spooky week fic, I also have the christmas special, as well as a secret santa exchange I started a few days ago. But I also have a few other WIPS I wanna get done, like the dilf hunter dejun johnilxiao, 2tae, the tenilyong and a self prompt for crown fest. I have a lot to write and I hope to get all of those fics done sometime soon.
> 
> Okay, I don't know what else to say and it's currently really late - or early - and I'm about to go to sleep.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See you on the 27th!


	19. Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To trust a demon, what a truly foolish thing. Yet there he was, willing to risk everything, the life as he knew it included, all because he trusted Ten. He trusted Ten with his life, as scary as that sounded. 

“She’s the cutest,” Mark cooed as Bao jumped up on his lap, purring softly as she rubbed herself against the angel’s hands, prying for his attention. “She’s all yours now, right?” 

“Yeah,” Taeil replied with a smile, looking over to his youngest friend. “She’s an official member of the family now.” 

Taeyong swiped his thumb across his phone screen, sipping on his orange juice, not saying anything at all once Jungwoo joined the rest of their friend group at Taeil’s place. Keeping silent was probably worse than engaging in conversation, but Taeyong found it extremely difficult to relax around the angel. With Lucas and Mark, Taeyong wasn’t as on edge, but Jungwoo’s presence was one which Taeyong couldn’t take lightly. 

All it took was one slip up and Jungwoo would grow more suspicious than he already was. The younger angel was definitely keeping his eyes on Taeyong; that much was clear from Jungwoo’s unannounced visit to Taeyong’s apartment earlier that month. 

So, Taeyong preferred to take the backseat for today’s gathering. It was safer that way. 

Hopefully, whatever Taeil asked everyone over for would be explained soon and Jungwoo left right after. Jungwoo has a tendency to not stay for long once the main event is over, especially when it gets later in the day. In their first year of friendship, during Johnny’s birthday party, Jungwoo left after the candles were blown out and everyone had a slice of cake. 

Jungwoo wasn’t the type to party. At least that’s what his angel nature tells him. For all they knew, Jungwoo may be the life of the party, but unfortunately, he never stuck around long enough to prove that theory. 

Taeyong wondered how he was at parties. Of course, he’s been dragged out a few times by Johnny and Taeil, and he did do _something_ , but it was all within limits. The angelic constraints were still stopping him from all the things that made a party truly fun. Maybe drinking wasn’t for him, but dancing without a care in the world, making out in the middle of the dance floor, starting shit on purpose, all those things sounded like things he’s want to try. 

_Hey angel_

What a surprise. 

_I thought you don’t text first_

_Ah well I was bored_

_Still am_

_How sad_

_Good thing I’m not bored at all_

_Bye_

_Ay angel_

_Are you just_ _gonna_ _leave me like that?_

_Think about my feelings_

_What_ _feelings_ _?_

 _Very funny_

_Are you busy?_

_I’m at a friend’s place_

_He has news_

_How exciting, angel_

_What news?_

_Not sure yet_

_Aren’t you at Black Wings?_

_I am_

_Just finished looking at income reports_

_It’s_ _soooo_ _fun_

_You should check them over again_

_Just to make sure_

_Why? So you don’t have to talk to me?_

_Maybe_

_Wow_

_I’m hurt, angel_

_Don’t you have anyone else to annoy right now?_

_I do_

_But I thought of you first_

Taeyong felt his stomach do a flip. It just one thing, one small thing, but it meant so much. Out of all the people Ten could have reached out, his first thought was Taeyong. 

That had to mean something, right? 

_I’m flattered_

_But I can’t really talk_

_I have to pay attention to my friends_

_I get that_

_But entertain this helpless demon for a minute_

_Please_

_So you do have manners_

_Go figure_

_I’ve always had manners_

_Have you though?_

_Or is that just my angel influence on you_

_I’m sure it’s not that_

_But are you REALLY_ _sure?_

 _…_

_Maybe a bit of your_ _influence_ _too_

_But actually! No!_

_You’ve constantly been mean to me_

_I have NOT_

_You can tell yourself that_

_But I know the truth_

_I can’t believe this_

_Oh you better_

_I’ve always been a gentleman_

_No angel intervention needed_

_A gentleman?_

_Wow Ten_

_You should become a comedian_

_I am!_

_A gentleman! Not a comedian_

_But I am hilarious_

_I’ll give you that_

_But do enlighten me_

_When_ _have you ever been a_ _gentleman?_

_I’ve always treated you right, haven’t I?_

_Given you everything you wanted_

Not everything. 

_And that makes you a gentleman?_

_If so, then I’m far better than you_

_Are you now?_

_Mhm_

_I think I need a reminder_

_You do?_

_Well that’s tough_

_Given our current situation and friendship_

_But I’m sure you have a good imagination_

_You’re really serious about that, huh?_

_You thought I was kidding?_

_Honestly? Yeah_

_Hate to break it to you_

_But I’m serious_

_What, are you having_ _Taeyong_ _withdrawals_ _already?_

 _Nothing of the sorts_

_Just surprised_

_So no sex, huh?_

_Nope_

_Right_

_Cool_

_Dope_

_Fine by me_

_You sure?_

_You don’t sound like it_

_Totally_

_I’m perfect_

_If that’s the case, how about we meet up soon?_

_I could do with some time off_

_You fine with that?_

_Why_ _wouldn’t I?_

_Great!_

_I don’t know what we could so though..._

_Do you have any other hobbies or things you like to do?_

_Well..._

_Are you good at bowling?_

_Don’t know :]_

_Well then, how about we try that out?_

_I’m down!_

_Should we have someone else join?_

_Someone as in..._

_Jaehyun_ _? Doyoung? That could be fun_

 _Ughhhh_

_Maybe_

_I’m already excited!_

“Taeyong?” Taeil asked, bringing the angel’s attention on him. “You listening?” 

“Oh! Yeah, I am! Sorry,” he apologised. 

_Gotta_ _go!_

_See you soon!_

“Okay,” Taeil said, joining his hands together. “Since everyone’s here, Johnny and I wanted to share some news...” 

The men exchanged glances, seemingly nervous despite the fact that pretty much everyone knew what was happening. As soon as Taeil mentioned himself and Johnny, it was clear they were about to announce their relationship. 

It was long in the making, but worth it all in the end. Nobody could deny they were made for each other. 

“We’re moving in together,” Johnny announced. “Taeil and I.” 

Now that was a surprise. 

“Hold on. You just jumped a couple of steps,” Taeyong said. 

“We know,” Taeil admitted. “But we both decided it’s what we want to do. We only started dating recently, but with how our friendship has been for a while now, it seems the most fitting thing to do.” 

“We’re basically U-hauling it – whatever the gay version of that is,” Johnny added. “It’s all or nothing.” 

“Well that’s... sudden,” Lucas said. “Not what I was expecting.” 

“Yeah... but we talked it through and it feels like the best thing for us,” Taeil explained, looking up at Johnny. “With how our friendship has been over these past few years, our relationship now and our shared plans for the future, we want to take the step, even if it seems drastic at first.” 

“And we wanted to let you guys know since you’re practically family to us,” Johnny added onto what Taeil just said. “Hopefully you guys will support us.” 

“I for one am all for it,” Taeyong stated. He smiled at the couple, subsequently easing some of their worries. “I’ve said that you two were meant to be together for years now, so I’m glad you’re comfortable with this. You’ve got all my support.” 

“Thanks, Yongie,” Johnny said. “Means a lot.” 

“I’m happy for you as well,” Mark spoke up. 

“Me too,” Lucas stated. 

Now it was just Jungwoo left to say something. 

For some reason, Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if Jungwoo decided to pull a full one-eighty on his friends and suddenly decide he was against their relationship and the pace at which they were moving. Anything was possible at this point, and if that meant that Jungwoo would have a change of heart and decide that Johnny and Taeil should be together for whatever reason, then Taeyong wouldn’t be shocked at all. 

From everything Taeyong has seen, heard and experienced over the past few months, Jungwoo was clearly the type to have his morals and ideologies swayed with one swift swoop if that’s what the angels higher up wanted. It was rather sad really. 

“Jungwoo?” Taeil asked. 

“Me? Well, good for you,” the angel said. 

His response wasn’t as sincere as the couple would have liked, but they still took it, smiling at Jungwoo. 

To think that Jungwoo couldn’t even be happy for his friends. Just what was he thinking? And _why_ did Taeyong feel Jungwoo’s piercing gaze on him? 

Taeyong has done nothing to warrant the angel’s scrutinous gaze, so why was he staring? Taeyong ensured to not speak up around Jungwoo’s presence, and he succeeded with that up until it was time to congratulate Johnny and Taeil. All he did was text Ten. That’s all! 

But maybe it was that. 

Taeyong did get distracted on his phone, and if he recalled correctly, he did smile at his screen even if it was just the faintest twitch of his lips. Could that be the reason as to why Jungwoo was eyeing Taeyong like a hawk? 

It’s not like Taeyong had any other friends outside of this small group, and whilst he did mention Jaehyun briefly when Jungwoo came barging into Taeyong’s apartment, Taeyong ensured to not mention the ex-angel any more after that, worried that Jungwoo would end up snooping. 

Whatever the reason behind Jungwoo’s gaze was, Taeyong knew one thing: Jungwoo was up to no good. 

It was best to avoid Jungwoo like the plague. 

*** 

“Are you sick?” Ten asked as soon as Taeyong arrived, joining up with the demon as well as his two friends in line. Doyoung and Jaehyun turned to Taeyong once the angel arrived and they too looked at Taeyong with some concern. 

“Huh?” Taeyong was far from sick – at the peak of his health actually – so he didn’t understand the sudden attention to his condition. 

“The face mask,” Ten elaborated. “Are you sick?” 

“Oh... No I’m not,” the angel assured, pulling the fabric down to rest it on his chin. “Just a safety measure,” he explained. “Just in case there’s any angels around; I don’t need them recognising my face.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Doyoung assured. “We’ll let you know if there’s any of those pesky angels around.” 

“I know,” Taeyong replied. Ten has never failed to remind Taeyong if there just so happens to be another angel around, and so Taeyong doesn’t doubt that he and Doyoung will do the same this time around. The angel didn’t worry about trusting Ten in this case. 

“It can come useful too,” Ten added. “If you start getting annoying, I can just do this,” he said as he pulled up the face mask, covering up Taeyong’s mouth. “Already better.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but underneath the layer of fabric covering his mouth was a smile. A soft, amused smile. It seemed as if Ten was a good mood. 

“Say Taeyong,” Doyoung said, “do you have a spare one we could use on him?” 

Ten scowled, punching Doyoung’s arm. 

“And maybe a pair of handcuffs just for good measure,” Doyoung added, laughing at a frowning Ten. 

“I think we can do without those,” Taeyong said, looking over to the demon and catching the way in which his lips twitched as if to smile, but nothing came of it. “So, how many rounds are we playing?” 

“Probably three,” Jaehyun replied. “Four might get boring or dangerous.” 

“Dangerous?” 

“They get competitive,” Ten exchanged, pointing between Doyoung and Jaehyun. “And I mean _competitive_. Since I don’t plan on dying today, it’s best we don’t risk a bloodbath on the bowling lanes.” 

“That does sound fun though,” Jaehyun quipped. “Also sounds like the name of a band.” 

“What bands have you been listening to?” Ten questioned. 

Jaehyun shrugged. He didn’t pay Ten much attention before he turned to Taeyong once again. “Anyway, you’ve gone bowling before?” 

“I don’t live under a rock,” Taeyong replied, pulling down his mask again. “Yeah, I’ve been.” 

Ten scoffed. “Now that’s a surprise.” 

“Hey! I’ve done _some_ fun things in life.” 

“Oh I’m sure, angel,” Ten said with a smirk. “I’m just surprised. You know, since you consider claw machines gambling, I thought you’d say bowling lanes are a sin too.” 

“Claw machines are what now?” Jaehyun asked, unsure if he heard correctly. 

“They kind of are though,” Taeyong argued, trying to maybe save himself from any extra embarrassment by at least trying to make a decent point. “You spend money with a low chance of winning anything.” 

“Ridiculous, am I right?” Ten said, chuckling to himself. 

“I mean,” Doyoung butted in, “he does make a point.” 

“Of course you’d say that. I’m sure you’d argue earth isn’t a planet if it meant going against me.” 

Doyoung nodded, not even trying to deny it. 

“But yeah,” Taeyong continued, “I’ve been bowling a few times. I’m not the best at it though, so the loser has been decided already.” The angel may have bent the truth a little, and by a little he meant a lot. Taeyong was great at the game, at least when compared to his friends. 

A little lie wouldn’t hurt; it would only make things more fun for him. 

“We can always play teams,” Jaehyun suggested. “Not to brag, but I’m amazing at bowling, so if you wanna pair up...” 

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Taeyong stated, acting in the trademark angel innocence that came so easily to him. 

“In that case it’s settled,” Jaehyun exclaimed happily. “It’s the loser demons against this sexy duo.” 

“We’re not losers,” Ten said. “At least I’m not.” 

“I’m so tempted to use you as a fucking bowling ball right now,” Doyoung muttered. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed, watching as the two demons started to bicker more and more from that point on. Being the one to squabble with Ten, it was entertaining to watch it from the side-lines. Taeyong has seen a slight glimpse of this the last time he was with the two demons in the same place, but this time it was far more entertaining, probably because the atmosphere wasn’t as heavy as back then. 

The argument carried on and on, and watching the two men go at it was honestly a great way to pass the time spent in line. 

Doyoung tried to poke Ten’s eyes, acting as if he was about to pick up a ball, only for Ten to try and bite his friend. 

It really was a sight to behold. 

Luckily, it was finally their time to get a lane assigned, preventing any actual fight from happening. Ten and Doyoung exchanged glares and Taeyong wondered how the two demons would cope on the same team. They’d probably manage purely out of spite, and if they didn’t then someone would surely end up walking out bruised. 

Jaehyun went up to the desk, giving his name to confirm their booking. “Yes, Kim Jaehyun, four people for three rounds,” the man said as Taeyong and Ten stood around. Taeyong could have sworn that that wasn’t the name Jaehyun introduced himself with to Taeyong, but he wasn’t about to question it. Maybe he was getting ready for his married life with Doyoung. That would make sense. 

“This is gonna be a disaster,” Ten muttered, crossing his arms as he watched his two friends at the front desk. 

“Because you’re gonna lose?” Taeyong asked, smirking at the demon. 

“Oh I won’t lose,” Ten assured. “And I won’t go easy on you,” he continued, stepping closer to Taeyong, provoking the angel. 

“Neither will I.” 

Ten grinned. “I’d love to see it, angel. Just don’t get sad when you can’t even knock one pin down.” 

“Stop flirting and come on,” Doyoung called out. “We’re on lane five.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, turning on his heel to follow after Doyoung and Jaehyun. He stopped for a second, looking over his shoulder when he realised he was walking alone. “You coming, angel?” 

“Yeah, coming.” 

The four men found themselves at their lane, the screen hanging above them had their names written in no particular order. Jaehyun first, then Taeyong, Doyoung and finally Ten. 

Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to step up and play first. 

“First strike of the game,” Jaehyun said. 

Taeyong had only been sat down for a second, surprised by the sound of the pins falling one by one. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to be _that_ good, but there he was, scoring a strike on his first go. 

“Show off,” Ten grumbled, making himself comfortable on the leather seat. “Good thing you have our pretty angel on your team; it’ll balance out your scores.” 

The angel scoffed, hiding his smile away from the man sat by him. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Jaehyun called, sitting himself down by Doyoung on the seats opposite Ten. “Just do your best.” 

“That’s the plan,” Taeyong said, going up to pick out a ball. He picked a medium weight, finding it the most comfortable to hold. Once his choice was made, Taeyong stood himself far enough to get a decent run up. 

Taeyong wasn’t expecting anything great on his first go, so he aimed for six or seven pins to warm him up. He tended to play better in the second half of the game. But, as Taeyong threw the ball, the trajectory looked quite good. 

“Nine!” Jaehyun exclaimed happily. 

The angel turned to the group, a smug smile across his face. He locked eyes with Ten, the demon flabbergasted, eyes taunting the younger man as if to tell him to eat his words. 

“Beginners luck,” Ten said. 

The angel knew right then and there that this day would be the best he’s had in a long time. 

As the first round neared the end, Doyoung and Ten admitted that they lost. The two demons weren’t bad, but Jaehyun and Taeyong out skilled them severely. Whilst the demons typically scored sevens and eights, Taeyong and Jaehyun averaged out to a nine. 

It was embarrassing for the demons to say the least. 

“Play for our dignity,” Doyoung pleaded as Ten picked out his ball. “One strike, please.” 

“Stop whining,” Ten said. “I’ve got this.” 

“Oh, I’m sure about that,” Taeyong quipped, his arms crossed as he sat observing the demon. He was having plenty of fun watching Ten – Doyoung too, especially when the man fell to his knees after failing to get a spare – since the demon was just that entertaining when he got competitive. 

It was a side of Ten that Taeyong got to witness briefly when they spent some time at the arcade. Ten was just as competitive as his two other friends, and maybe even more. He clearly didn’t like the thought of losing, but nobody really liked that prospect. However, Ten didn’t seem to be the type to turn sour, even if it was obvious he was just playing to finish the game, victory way out of his reach. 

Ten turned to Taeyong, catching the angel's eye for a split second before he went to throw the ball. 

His run up was good, and Taeyong honestly expected the demon to get the strike they needed. 

However, the ball’s path started to curve, and tragically enough it ended up being a gutter ball. 

Jaehyun bent forward in laughter, hollering at Ten’s pathetic throw. Even Taeyong joined in, clapping his hands as he laughed at the demon who was just _so_ confident he has the situation handled. 

That was far from the truth. 

“Nice going,” Doyoung huffed. “I was expecting it to start moving backwards.” 

Ten groaned as he went back to his seat. He avoided looking at Taeyong, most likely from shame. “It wasn’t that funny,” he muttered. 

“It was,” Taeyong replied. “But it’s okay, you just need... three strikes and you’ll be caught up.” 

“Three strikes? That’s nothing.” 

Taeyong chuckled, shuffling himself closer to Ten to rest his head on the demon’s shoulder. “I’m sure you can score them all by yourself,” he said, trying to get a good look of Ten’s face. “You can, can’t you? Can you prove me wrong and show me who’s the best? Can you do that?” 

The demon scoffed. “You’re insufferable.” 

“And you’re terrible at bowling, so we’re even.” 

“I’m just getting warmed up, angel,” Ten stated. “You’ll be in shock at how good I am.” 

Taeyong smirked, inching closer to Ten’s ear. “I bet I will,” he whispered. “So how about you show me? Leave me speechless, Ten.” 

Flirting wasn’t Taeyong’s strong point, he knew that and he made sure to also tell Jaehyun that. The whole concept of flirting was something that felt foreign to the angel, yet as he sat there and finally tried it out, it didn’t seem that far from what he’s done before to get Ten riled up. So, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. It’s worked on Ten before, so why shouldn’t it work now? 

Just to confirm Taeyong’s thoughts, Ten seemed taken off guard. He whipped his head, looking into Taeyong’s mischievous eyes. 

Confused as what he should do, Ten pulled up the mask resting at Taeyong’s chin which the angel kept on, moving it up and down for good measure even though there weren’t any other angels in sight. 

“That’s better,” Ten said, causing Taeyong to laugh. 

“Yo, Yong, it’s your turn,” Jaehyun announced. The man managed to get an eight as shown on the screen. It wasn’t his best play, but it was miles better than Ten’s. “Show them how it’s actually done.” 

“Right on it,” the angel replied with confidence. As he made his way over to bowl, he copied what Ten did. 

The angel looked over his shoulder to make contact with Ten. He didn’t know the reason behind Ten’s gesture, but he knew why he did it: to provoke. Taeyong wanted Ten to look at him, to know that no matter what, Taeyong was paying attention to the demon. He wanted Ten confused, constantly wondering what was happening between the two of them. 

Taeyong drew the line in the sand, the label of friendship acting as the border which prevented Ten from getting what he truly wanted. Ten’s mind was still stuck on one thing: sex. Until he was willing to cross over, he would be deprived of that affection from Taeyong, no matter how hard he tried to convince the angel to give in. 

They both knew what they wanted, but until Ten used that head and heart of his, neither would end up satisfied. 

_Play hard to get._

It seemed simple enough, and with Jaehyun’s help coming up with the perfect ways to get Ten hooked, Taeyong hoped that Ten would end up coming to some sort of realisation. 

But Taeyong didn’t want to just taunt Ten with sex. It felt wrong. He didn’t want the only reason for Ten to be close to him only for the sex if it meant he didn’t feel anything and was just acting his role. Taeyong wanted Ten to genuinely feel the same way he did, because maybe Jaehyun was right; maybe soulmates are real, and all the signs are pointing to Ten when it comes to what Taeyong’s heart wants. 

Hopefully it’s the same with Ten, and hopefully a little push is all it takes. 

And so, instead of the previous playful glint in his eyes meant to rile the demon up, Taeyong looked to Ten with softer eyes. He smiled, but with the covering over his mouth it wasn’t that clear. 

But Ten knew; he knew well enough what that little light in his dark pupils meant. 

Without further ado, Taeyong went to throw the ball, getting a seven on his first throw and then getting the last three pins down on his second go. 

“I swear you lied,” Ten accused. “You said you weren’t good but look at you!” 

The angel shrugged, sitting himself back down beside Ten. “Maybe I twisted the truth a little,” he admitted, holding in a laugh at Ten’s reaction. 

“I knew it!” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “But you believed me.” 

“Because I thought you were telling the truth, angel,” Ten stated. “What else is a lie? Is your name even Taeyong?” 

The angel didn’t answer, further riling Ten up. It was amusing to watch to say the least. 

After a few more goes, Jaehyun and Taeyong secured the win. The end of the first round allowed the group to catch a breather and Doyoung suggested that they grab something to eat and drink. Everyone was down for it, especially considering how desperate they were for some drinks after all the shouting they did for the entire game. 

Taeyong offered to go order, mainly due to the fact he still felt somewhat out of place in the group of friends. Sure, he was close to Ten – very close – and he and Jaehyun were also friends, but it still felt like he was the odd one out amongst everyone. It didn’t help that Doyoung was still no more than a friendly acquaintance to him and nothing more. Yes, they all had a laugh and there wasn’t any unease between them, but Taeyong couldn’t help how he felt. 

And so, the angel listened to what everyone wanted and walked over to order. 

The few minutes alone would do him some good to collect his thoughts which had slowly began to run amok in his head. The angel had quite a lot on his plate and he was reminded of that every single time he looked at Ten. 

As much as Taeyong tried to tell himself that he had everything under control, that was far from the truth. He could tease and flirt with Ten all he wanted, but if he was sending a bunch of mixed signals, would that even do any good? Probably not. 

Jaehyun told Taeyong one thing and the angel wanted to follow Jaehyun’s advice, because quite frankly it did make sense. 

_Play hard to get, but not hard enough to make Ten think you’re against the idea of being together. Remind him what is you want, and then go give him hints. Soon enough he’ll realise. He’s a bit of an idiot, but he’ll get there in the end._

Hopefully Jaehyun was right about everything. After all, he did know Ten for a longer time than Taeyong did. 

But there was still something that made Taeyong feel like no matter what he does, Ten will never come around. Ten is far too adamant about the fact he’s incapable of love, or that he wasn’t made or love. He made sure to tell Taeyong each time the angel brought it up that he was against the idea of ever loving. 

Taeyong worried that Ten was truly serious about that, and that crushed his heart. 

It didn’t pain him because it meant that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated – though that did play a part in it – but because, after seeing a clearer view of the world, one which didn’t say that all demons are heartless creatures that can’t feel anything as pure as love, it hurt to think that Ten deemed himself incapable, maybe even unworthy of love. 

If there was one thing that Taeyong knew more than ever, it was that everyone deserves to be loved and that everyone has a heart, no matter how cold or guarded it may be. Even Ten. 

Ten had a heart, and if the small snippets of information Taeyong has heard from Jaehyun were anything to go on, Taeyong would guess that Ten kept his heart under lock and key, already weakened by an earlier heartbreak. 

Was the demon that hurt by what happened that it soured his opinions on love? Perhaps. Was there a chance that he’d let his guard down and give Taeyong a go? Now that was uncertain. It would be great if Ten gave Taeyong a shot, but the demon was an absolute mystery to Taeyong; he was unpredictable and difficult to reason with, and convincing him to give a relationship a chance might end up being impossible. 

Taeyong sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere, be it mentally or physically. 

The line for food and drinks was longer than he had expected, but he didn’t have an option of going anywhere else. So, Taeyong kept standing around, shuffling from one foot to another since he had nothing better to do. 

For a while, Taeyong was enjoying the silence. Maybe not a total silence considering his lively surroundings, but he appreciated the lack of conversation being made in his way. Not to say that he wasn’t having fun talking to the three men back at their aisle, but he may have slowly started to regret suggesting Doyoung and Jaehyun should join. 

He didn’t have anything against the two, far from it actually, but there was something about their company that made everything harder for Taeyong. If it was just him and Ten then things would be so much easier; Taeyong would be able to have Ten’s whole attention on him, but now he had to share, which sounded rather selfish and mean, but that’s what Taeyong wanted. 

Taeyong felt like he didn’t stand out to Ten, like he was just another one of the demon’s friends when he wanted to be more. 

The line didn’t seem to shrink much over the few minutes in which Taeyong spent standing and waiting in it, and whilst he didn’t mind at first, he wanted to go back to Ten already. There wasn’t a reason why Taeyong should worry about being seen by other angels at this moment since he wasn’t surrounded by Ten and Doyoung, but he still felt safer around Ten. The demon’s presence always gave Taeyong an extra level of security. 

Speaking of Ten, the demon joined Taeyong in the queue. The angel could sense the man coming closer, the enchanting scent of lavender getting stronger and stronger with every step Ten made towards Taeyong. 

“No wonder it’s taking so long,” Ten mused, standing by Taeyong’s side. 

“It’s getting shorter,” Taeyong stated before turning to look at the demon. “How come you’re not with Jaehyun and Doyoung?” 

“Because I’m with you,” Ten replied. “I can’t be in two places at once, angel. I thought that was common knowledge.” 

The angel shook his head in amusement, smiling at Ten’s typical response behind the layer of fabric shielding the bottom of his face. 

“But... I thought you could do with some company,” Ten continued, his sarcasm making a short disappearance. “I- we don’t want you to feel excluded from the group.” 

“I’m not,” Taeyong assured despite him clearly feeling like an outsider. “But thanks. I was getting pretty bored waiting around,” he admitted, feeling relieved by Ten’s proximity. 

“I’ll wait with you then,” the demon announced. “It’s better than being stuck with those two. I’m basically third wheeling them at this point,” the man said with a tired pout. 

Without any reason, Ten wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s midriff, pulling the angel closer to him only to then rest his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder. The angel wasn’t complaining in the slightest, basking in the way being so close to Ten felt like being wrapped up in a blanket in the harshest winter night. Even with the current summer heat, their current closeness was in no way uncomfortable. 

Taeyong leaned into the touch. 

“Being around those two is actual torture,” Ten continued. “They’re constantly over each other – well, maybe not _constantly_ , but you know what I mean. How people can be so clingy and affectionate will always be a fucking mystery to me. In public no less!” 

The angel chuckled. He wondered if Ten was really that oblivious about the fact that he was doing exactly what he said he didn’t understand. Maybe Jaehyun wasn’t joking when he said Ten was a bit of an idiot. 

“They’re not harming anyone,” Taeyong said. 

“They’re harming my eyes! My poor, innocent, virgin eyes.” 

Taeyong laughed. “Of course. You poor, innocent soul. This must be so hard for you.” 

“It is,” the demon agreed, holding Taeyong tighter. “How will I ever recover from the things I’ve seen?” 

“You probably won’t,” Taeyong said, taking a step forward once the queue finally moved. Ten grumbled as he had to chase after Taeyong, losing his chin rest when the angel moved. “What’s with you today?” Taeyong asked, bringing attention to Ten’s somewhat strange behaviour. 

“Hmm? What’s with me?” 

“You’re clingy,” the angel pointed out. 

“I am?” 

Taeyong hummed in response. 

“Is that a problem?” Ten questioned. “You were the same back at the cinema,” he pointed out. 

That time was different though. Taeyong was clingy because a: he genuinely likes Ten, and b: he was jealous of the woman eyeing Ten up. So, it was unlikely that Ten was clingy for the same reason as Taeyong back then. 

“I guess,” the angel said. 

“Plus, it’s so fucking hot and you’re always cold,” Ten added. 

“I’m cold?” 

“Yeah,” Ten replied. “Not freezing, but just how I like it.” 

Taeyong would have laughed at the absurdity if not for the fact that he felt the same way towards Ten, the only difference being that Ten was always warm. But Taeyong never thought he was cold to the touch; he can’t recall an instance where anyone told him that that was the case. 

The angel couldn’t help but smile, realising that they were a perfect match in that aspect. 

“You’re always warm,” Taeyong commented. “Also exactly how I like it.” 

“You don’t mind it then? Or is it too hot for you?” 

“It’s just right,” the older assured. 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

For a while, the two men stayed like that, shuffling along together when the line moved up. The way they were stood together, wrapped up in each other's presence felt like the natural state of being, like that’s exactly how they were meant to be.

But unfortunately, nothing lasted forever. 

Once it was their time to order, Ten detached himself from Taeyong. The demon pulled out his wallet, surprising the angel by paying for everything. Then again, as made clear by their cinema outing, Ten wanted to pay for everything by himself. 

Taeyong would have suggested a way to split the cost, but it was already too late. 

“You wanna wait for the drinks here or should we go back?” Ten asked. “The food’s gonna take longer anyway.” 

Considering this may be the only opportunity Taeyong will have to spend time alone with Ten, the angel made his response clear. “Let’s wait,” he said. 

“As you say, angel.” 

The men stepped to the side to get out of the way for everyone else in line. They stood close together with Ten leaning back against a wall, arms crossed and eyes focused on Taeyong and Taeyong alone. 

“Like what you see?” Taeyong asked, laughing faintly. 

“You do look beautiful, angel,” Ten replied without missing a beat. “You always do.” 

Taeyong bit down on his lip, smiling to himself. 

“There’s no angels around,” Ten pointed out. 

“I know.” 

“You can take it off now,” the demon said, pointing to the fabric covering Taeyong’s mouth. “I’m not gonna force you though. Just... yeah.” 

Ten was being cute, at least in Taeyong’s eyes. “Are you that desperate to see my pretty face?” 

The younger man scoffed. “As if. I’m just saying that it’s hot so you might be uncomfortable. But if you want to keep it on, be my guest, angel.” 

“Is that all?” Taeyong questioned, taking a step closer to Ten, trapping the demon in between him and the wall. Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked with a newly acquired sense of intensity looming over them. 

There was something about the way in which Ten was looking at Taeyong that had the angel questioning everything all over again. Ten was unreadable, an impenetrable wall at most times, but for a split-second, Taeyong swore he saw he saw something unfamiliar, like a little spark behind his dark eyes. 

“Okay, maybe I did lie,” Ten admitted. “Maybe I wanna see your face.” 

“You’ve seen it all day,” Taeyong pointed out, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Ten’s arm move, his hand reaching out to Taeyong’s face, only to pull down the fabric, slowly revealing more and more of Taeyong’s face. 

“Not up close,” the demon stated, exposing Taeyong’s soft lips to the world. But what was the point if he wouldn’t kiss the angel? What was the point even if he kissed Taeyong without the tenderness and affection Taeyong craved? Taeyong didn’t want the same kisses he’s exchanged with Ten before, because in the end they meant nothing. 

“Is this close enough for you?” 

Ten hummed, his eyes becoming fixated on something on Taeyong’s face. 

“What is it?” The angel didn’t know what suddenly made so Ten so fascinated. There shouldn’t have been anything there that would warrant that type of reaction from the demon, so Taeyong was confused – maybe slightly worried that he didn’t wash his face properly before leaving his house. 

“Has that always been there?” Ten mused, reaching his hand up to Taeyong’s cheek, his thumb softly stroking a spot of skin by Taeyong’s eye. 

“Since I was a kid,” Taeyong replied. “Why? Does it look weird?” 

To say Taeyong was insecure with his appearance would be a lie; he’s never really cared about his looks, as long as he took care of himself and was healthy then he was fine. But as Ten looked at him closer, Taeyong may have momentarily panicked. 

“Far from it, angel,” Ten uttered. “I’m just curious how I never noticed before.” 

“You probably weren’t paying enough attention.” 

“Probably,” Ten said. His touch was tender, thumb stroking over the scarred skin. “It looks like a rose,” he murmured. 

“It looks like a scar.” 

“You lack imagination, angel,” Ten said. “Where you see a scar, I see a pretty rose.” 

“How poetic,” Taeyong teased. 

“Well, I am an artist at heart,” the demon explained, slowly pulling his hand away. “And I thought you were too, you know, since you studied literature.” 

“Does that have to do with anything?” 

Ten shrugged. “Maybe,” he replied with a lazy smile. “But yeah, as I was saying: a pretty rose.” 

“Is that the only flower you can think of?” 

“It looks like a rose,” Ten repeated. 

“It looks like a shapeless blob,” Taeyong argued, becoming amused at how adamant Ten was at calling his scar a rose. “What about a peony?” He asked after a brief pause. 

“Rose.” 

“A poppy maybe? Or what about a marigold?” 

The demon sighed. “A rose,” he said. “It’s a rose because you remind me of one.” 

Taeyong wasn’t expecting that. “I do?” 

Ten nodded. 

“How?” 

“You just do, angel. Take it as a compliment.” 

The angel was touched. Out of all the flowers, to Ten, Taeyong was a rose, arguably the most beautiful amongst flowers. For one reason or another, Taeyong was a pretty rose in Ten’s eyes, and if there was one thing that would have made today significantly better, it would be this revelation. 

_A pretty rose._

“You wanna know what flower you remind me of?” Taeyong asked. 

“What?” 

_Lavender._

“A cactus,” the angel said. “Prickly but cute.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. “Well aren’t you funny, angel.” 

“I really am.” 

The demon chuckled, his hands awkwardly in between their bodies. He seemed wary of if he could touch Taeyong despite the fact he didn’t hesitate before. He finally placed his hands on the angel’s waist, looking at Taeyong with a softness in his eyes. 

It confused Taeyong, but the angel didn’t have to question Ten’s behaviour since soon enough their drinks were ready to be collected. There still was a wait for their food, but the two men grabbed their drinks and headed back to Doyoung and Jaehyun at the aisle, all of them ready to start another game, but this time with no teams involved. 

*** 

“That was fun,” Doyoung stated, his arm thrown over Jaehyun’s shoulder as the four men were about to part ways for the day. “How about a repeat some other time?” 

“But how about instead of bowling we do paintball?” Jaehyun suggested. 

“I refuse,” Ten said. “I know you’d all just gang up on me and I don’t wanna be covered in bruises.” 

“You’re no fun,” Jaehyun grumbled. “Then laser tag? It’s not as violent.” 

“That sounds fun,” Taeyong mused. 

“We’ll think about it,” Ten said, glancing over to Taeyong. “But I make no promises.” 

“It’s not like you have anything better to do,” Doyoung said. “Are you gonna come in today or am I in charge for the night?” 

“I should come in,” Ten replied, looking to the watch on his wrist. “Might take a shower first though.” 

“In that case, see you later,” Doyoung said. “And it was nice spending some time with you, Taeyong.” 

“The feeling’s mutual,” the angel responded with a smile. 

“Well then, until next time.” 

With that out of the way, Taeyong and Ten headed out too. They had yet to say their goodbyes, and Taeyong hoped that the demon might stick around with him for a bit longer. They’ve had plenty of fun in the time they spent together, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t space and time for more. 

Ten didn’t say anything about parting ways just yet, so Taeyong held onto the hope that they’ll end up walking around together for even the briefest of moments. 

The arcade at which the men went bowling was located closer to Taeyong’s apartment complex, and considering Ten had begun to walk in the general direction of where Taeyong lived, the angel understood that Ten would end up taking him home, most likely dropping him off and then leaving to go to Black Wings. Of course, they didn’t have to end the day like that, and Taeyong intended on making sure that Ten wouldn’t leave him that quickly. 

“Do you want me to call a cab?” Ten asked, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets, Taeyong by his side and setting the slow pace. 

“I’m fine walking,” the angel explained. “The weather’s nice; it would be a shame to let it go to waste.” 

“Can’t argue with that. Not my favourite weather, but I can’t complain.” 

The men carried on walking at a casual pace, keeping close together on the path. Occasionally, Taeyong’s hand would brush against Ten, reminding him that he may be a bit too close to the demon. But all in all, it was a pleasant walk. 

“Thanks for today, angel,” Ten said. If not for the fact Taeyong was paying constant attention to Ten, he might have missed the demon’s words. 

“For what?” 

Ten shrugged. “Just in general,” he replied. “I had fun.” 

“And you’re not having fun anymore?” Taeyong asked. 

“I guess I am,” Ten said. “But I was talking more about you getting me out of the house, _again_. So, thanks for that.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” the angel assured. “So, does that mean you’re down to meet again soon? Since being around me is clearly the highlight of your day.” 

“Don’t get too cocky.” 

“You said so yourself,” Taeyong pointed out. “And don’t say you don’t remember because I know your memory isn’t that bad. You’re not a goldfish.” 

Ten laughed. “Okay, maybe I did say it. But only because you made me say it.” 

“I did _not_ ,” Taeyong argued. “Don’t make it look like I forced you to say how you feel.” 

“You did.” 

“Did not.” 

“Oh yeah you did.” 

“I didn’t!” 

“Keep telling yourself that, angel.” 

Taeyong huffed, causing Ten to chuckled. 

“Okay, okay,” the demon said, sighing in defeat. “I meant it. You make my day, angel. So, thanks. And yes, I’m down to do something with you soon.” 

The palpable sincerity of Ten’s words brought out a small, almost bashful smile from Taeyong. The instances in which Ten’s voice wasn’t laced with constant sardonicism and instead he spoke like an actual person with emotions other than irony and sarcasm were the moments which Taeyong appreciated the most. 

Sure, he enjoyed the banter with Ten, but there came a point in which he wanted to see more to the demon. At this point, he’s had a few of these genuine moments with Ten but they were far and few between. 

Taeyong could only pray that this moment wouldn’t vanish as quickly as it appeared. 

“You make my day too, you know?” Taeyong said, hoping to set the tone for their walk together. “And before you say anything sarcastic or try to be funny, I do mean it,” he added quickly, feeling like Ten would ruin the moment if he didn’t say anything else. “I don’t think you realise how much this actually means to me. You’re going along with my ideas, going out with me and just making me feel good in general.” 

Ten faintly nodded along, unsure of what he should say after that. 

“And I don’t really know if you’re doing this out of pity, or if you wanna see if I do end up running back to my old like, or if you genuinely just like me even if I can be annoying and-” 

“I’ve already told you, angel,” Ten interrupted. 

“Told me what?” 

The demon sighed. “I’ve told you multiple times already that you’re decent company,” he explained. “You’re not annoying. And maybe it’s my fault for calling you annoying and a pain in the ass from time to time, so sorry if I made you think that. Don’t take it to heart.” 

“I haven’t,” Taeyong stated. 

“Well it sure does seem like it,” the younger said. “But just to get some things clear: I’ve called you annoying to your face and behind your back – sorry about that – plenty of times, and whilst at first you did get on my fucking nerves, like you _really_ made me want to yell and rip my hair out on instances, Satan have mercy, that was in the past,” he elaborated. “Now... I actually like it when you get on my nerves because in all honesty, it’s fun.” 

Taeyong smiled, looking down at the ground when he found himself at a loss of what to do. 

“You used to whine a lot and say a lot of dumb stuff,” Ten continued. “But maybe I was too harsh on you back then,” he admitted. “You only knew so much about the world and I might’ve ignored that and just brushed you off as being infuriating, annoying at best. So... I’m sorry if I... made you think you’re annoying. Because you’re not. I’m just a bit of a twat. Guess that’s my demon nature at work.” 

“Thanks...” 

Maybe Taeyong didn’t realise, but he’s been using annoying to describe himself rather frequently, and maybe Ten did play a part in that. 

“I like you, angel.” 

Even though Taeyong knew that Ten didn’t mean it in the way Taeyong wished for, his heart and stomach still did flips. 

“So, if I say anything that might be a bit mean, I don’t mean it. But you can always tell me if you want me to stop. I guess I’m just used to being a dickhead to everyone I like.” 

“I know,” Taeyong said. “I noticed how you act around Doyoung and even Jaehyun.” 

“I do like them,” Ten stated. “They’re like family to me. Though it might seem like I hate them sometimes.” 

“Your eyes give it away,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“They do?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“I’ll start wearing shades then.” 

“Then everyone will just think you’re a douche.” 

“I mean, that’s not far from the truth though, is it angel?” 

“I wouldn’t call you a douche,” Taeyong said. “More of an overly sarcastic idiot.” 

“Well that’s sweet of you, angel.” 

Their heart to heart moment seemingly ended, and so the men returned to walking in silence for a while before someone else spoke up. The walk to Taeyong’s apartment wasn’t that far – the angel walked to get to the bowling alley so he knew how long it would take – but with the pleasant speed at which the men walked, they might end up adding an extra ten minutes onto the journey. 

As nice as it was to walk in silence, simply enjoying the presence of the demon by his side, Taeyong realised that despite everything that the men have been through, they haven’t talked as much as Taeyong would have liked. There were still so many things Taeyong didn’t know about Ten, and there were many things that Ten didn’t know too. 

“I used to scratch it a lot,” Taeyong said, earning a confused hum from the demon. “The scar under my eye,” he elaborated. “As a kid. It’s not a birthmark, just a scar. In case you were wondering. I was dumb and didn’t know it would scar.” 

“I’m pretty sure all kids are dumb,” Ten said. “I used to do so many dumb things as a kid.” 

“Like what?” 

“Things that made me break a couple of bones,” the demon explained. “For example, I used to love Tarzan as a kid so I’d go out and play in trees, and I’m pretty sure you know where this is heading.” 

“You fell out of the tree,” Taeyong said, laughing. 

“Worse. I jumped from one tree to the other, missing the landing and basically hitting my head against the tree and _then_ I fell to the ground.” 

“Ouch.” 

“I still kept doing it after I healed,” Ten added. “But it paid off in the end; I got to the point where I could get from one tree to the other without a problem.” 

“You think you can do it now?” 

“Absolutely not,” Ten replied without hesitation. “But what about you? How were you as a kid?” 

“Honestly... I wasn’t reckless, pretending I’m Tarzan or anything.” 

“It was fun.” 

“I bet it was,” Taeyong said. “But, yeah. It wasn’t all bad. I had a fairly average childhood if you ignore anything angel related. It was just another orphanage really.” 

“You didn’t seem happy any time you talked about your childhood.” 

“Because I’m not happy about it,” Taeyong stated. “But I can’t do anything about it now. And, if you take away anything angel related and just keep the moments spent playing around, then those moments weren’t all that bad. Sure, that only amounts to maybe an hour out of each day that was decent.” 

“That doesn’t sound good, angel.” 

Taeyong sighed. Who was he trying to convince? 

“You’re right,” Taeyong admitted. “Maybe it doesn’t. But if I say it was all bad, that means that even my childhood was completely ruined,” he said with a sadness to his voice. “I don’t think I even have one decent memory from back then. And even if I can think of one, what does it even matter when I was literally being raised to be an obedient worker bee until I died?” 

Ten stepped closer, bumping their shoulders together. He offered Taeyong a soft and reassuring smile, and though it wasn’t much, it was more than anyone could give him. 

“I don’t think anything I can say will make you feel better, so... I say that you should just focus on being happy now,” Ten said, his demeanour changing. He didn’t seem to be oozing with confidence, making his words feel kinder. “That probably isn’t the most profound suggestion, but I’m not the best with these things.” 

“That’s okay. I probably should focus on being happy now, and I’ll have you know that I am trying.” 

“That’s good to hear, angel.” 

“But enough about childhoods,” Taeyong said, wanting to move on from the topic at hand. “How about you tell me something I don’t know.” 

“How many inches in a mile?” 

“About _you_ ,” the angel elaborated. “Not random trivia.” 

“So basically twenty-one questions?” 

“But without the questions.” 

“Fascinating... but sure.” Ten sucked in his bottom lip, trying to think up of something to say. “Why is this so hard? Oh, okay, I’ve got something.” 

“Go on then.” 

“When I used to share a place with Doyoung in uni, I used to throw water on Doyoung to wake him up because he never got up from his alarm, but I sure fucking did.” 

“That’s fair enough.” 

“After a while he learned to wake up as soon as his alarm started ringing. So, I’d say I helped him out in life. At least he won’t oversleep. Okay, now you.” 

_I’m in love with you. At least I think it’s love._

“I sleep with the plushie you won for me,” Taeyong said. “It’s surprisingly really good quality.” 

The demon chuckled, looking over at Taeyong just to shake his head in amusement. “That’s cute.” 

“I still haven’t given it a name though.” 

“How could you?” 

“I know, I’m a terrible person. But I don’t wanna name it something stupid.” 

“It’s not like you can’t change the name later.” 

“I can’t,” Taeyong said. “You wouldn’t change your child’s name.” 

Ten snorted. “Oh, so it’s your child now?” 

“Yes.” 

Humoured, the demon chuckled. “Cute,” he uttered softly, the words catching Taeyong’s ears and bringing out a faint grin. “But I think I have an idea for the name.” 

“Oh?” 

“I think you’re gonna love it, angel. It’s _very_ original and creative.” 

“I’m already finding it hard to believe.” 

“Rude,” Ten said, bumping against Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“What is it then?” 

Proudly, Ten said “Shark.” 

The angel exhaled, laughing at Ten. “Wow... I should’ve expected that much.” 

“Oh come on,” Ten laughed. “It’s a great name! If not, I have another suggestion.” 

“Do I wanna know what the other name is?” 

“You’ll love it.” 

“After the last name, I seriously doubt it.” 

“You’re so mean, angel,” Ten said with feigned sadness. “It hurts.” 

“Go on then, what’s the name?” 

“Cat,” the demon replied. Before Taeyong could say anything, Ten jumped in and hurried to speak again. “But hear me out, angel. Imagine how funny it would be to have a shark named cat. You could be like, _have you seen my cat_ only to show a stuffed shark. Think about it.” 

“I’m going to be really honest right now,” Taeyong said. “That’s one of the most stupid things I’ve ever heard- but I like it.” 

Ten grinned, the air around him changed as he filled with a childlike sense of enthusiasm and amusement. “I told you so. I’m great at naming things, aren’t I, angel?” 

“The best,” Taeyong replied. “But speaking of cats, I found a stray a while back. She lives with my two friends now.” 

“Not with you?” Ten said. 

Taeyong shook his head. 

“I thought you wanted a cat though.” 

“I do,” the angel stated. “But their lives are sorted out and less hectic than mine. I don’t know if I could take care of it as well as they can. I mean, I’d really love to, but I think it’s best if I just figure out things for myself first.” 

“I get it. I hope you manage to get there sooner than later.” 

“Me too,” the angel said, glancing to Ten with a warm smile. 

“But how’s it going for you?” 

“How’s what?” 

“Figuring things out,” Ten elaborated. 

“Honestly? I don’t know how to answer that,” Taeyong said. Figuring his life out meant so many things, far more than just finding love. Taeyong knew that the life he has now will most likely be gone by the end of the year, and as terrifying as that was, the man had to start thinking of what will happen after that. “There’s a lot I need to work on before I’m ready to... well, you know, _let go_ of this life. I only realised recently how much I have to worry about. I really wasn’t prepared for life at all,” he added with a troubled chuckle. “I really know nothing.” 

“You’re not alone though,” Ten pointed out. “You’ve got me, Do and Jae. Plus, you’ve got your other friends.” 

“I don’t want to get them involved,” Taeyong said. “At least not Taeil and Johnny. The other three... I don’t think they’ll end up helping me. I know Jungwoo won’t. I’m pretty sure he’s keeping tabs on me at this point.” 

“That’s... unfortunate.” 

Taeyong shrugged. “It is what it is.” 

“It is what it is,” Ten repeated. “But I do mean it, angel. I’ve seen how things went with Jae so... I can help you if you want. I can even teach you how to file your taxes.” 

“I’ll need a job first.” 

“Right,” the demon agreed. “Have you thought about that? What you wanna do?” 

Taeyong exhaled. “I tried, but there’s nothing that sounds like something I’d enjoy or be good at. Besides, what can I do with my degree?” 

“You can write,” Ten suggested. “Write a series of books. Or you can always teach.” 

The angel hummed. “Johnny says I’d make a good teacher,” he said. “He works with small kids, max eight years old. I don’t know if I’m good with kids though.” 

“You seem like you are,” Ten said. 

“Just because I’m an angel?” 

The demon turned to Taeyong, locking their eyes, a subtle smile across his face. “It’s not that,” he replied. “You just have that air around about you, angel. It’s impossible to not lo-like you, I’d know,” he explained, eyes flickering away from Taeyong. “I’m sure all the kids would adore you.” 

“You think?” 

“I know,” Ten said with certainty. “You know, for a while I was thinking of becoming a teacher myself,” he admitted. 

“Seriously? I... would’ve never guessed.” 

Ten chuckled. “I don’t blame you. I don’t really give off the teacher vibes, do I?” 

“But you studied art, didn’t you?” 

“Art teachers exist, angel,” Ten pointed out, rendering Taeyong a fool. “But that dream kind of died the moment I started working at the bar.” 

“You weren’t forced into working at Black Wings, right?” 

“No, of course not,” Ten assured. “It’s... I just knew once I started working there that that’s gonna be my life from that point on. It was steady, secure, paid well enough, and becoming the owner was a pleasant bonus. Don’t get me wrong, I do love my job, but I did have other dreams.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“Didn’t expect you to, angel.” 

“So what now? Do you have any dreams now?” 

The air between the men changed and Taeyong couldn’t quite put a finger to the feeling hanging over them. All he knew was that he felt his heart freeze when Ten turned back to him, his lost eyes trailing down Taeyong as if Ten was trying to read him. The demon bit his lip, his shoulders twitching. 

“I don’t know,” Ten explained. “I haven’t had a dream in a while. I forgot what having one even feels like.” 

“It’s a strong desire,” Taeyong explained, his heart and stomach tight. “Something you want so much that you’d do anything for it. Do you feel any of that for something?” 

Taeyong awaited a response, and with each passing second, he could feel the knot in his stomach twisting tighter. But there was no reply from Ten, only a dismissive laugh. 

“That’s not important,” Ten said. “I’ve got everything that I need.” 

_But is it everything you want?_

“We should probably pick up our pace, don’t you think, angel?” 

“Are you in a rush?” 

“Not really,” Ten replied. “It’s just too warm for me.” 

“You can hug me if you want to cool down,” Taeyong suggested. He played it off as a joke, but he seriously wouldn’t mind if Ten decided to go along with it. If anything, he’d be elated if Ten decided to just hug him; he could really do with such intimacy after so long. 

It’s really been a while. 

“I’ll cope, angel. But thanks for the offer.” 

Taeyong would have reeked of desperation if he insisted Ten hugs him, but he really wanted it. His embrace felt so different to everyone else. Ten felt... well he felt like a dream; being in his arms was a comfort unlike any other, and Taeyong craved it immensely. If he knew just how bad he’d miss it, Taeyong wouldn’t have suggested they change the status of their relationship from _acquittances_ _who fuck_ to friends. 

But it’s not like Taeyong could cope with the former either. He needed more, because it wasn’t the sex he was after, he simply wanted Ten. That much was clear from his failed night with Kitae. 

“I have a few dreams,” Taeyong announced. 

“I don’t doubt that, angel.” 

“And I tried chasing after one,” Taeyong continued. “I dream of love. To love and be loved.” 

“You mentioned.” 

“But I... went about it the wrong way.” 

Intrigued, Ten raised his brows. “Do say more.” 

“I tried to test my luck with a random demon I found on an app,” Taeyong explained, carefully observing Ten’s reactions. As of now there was nothing. “He was nice, decent looking and all that.” 

“But?” 

“I couldn’t do it,” Taeyong said. “Everything felt off and I just couldn’t. Even kissing him didn’t feel right.” 

“Oh... you’ve mentioned this before, right?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Well, if he wasn’t the right one, he just wasn’t the right one. Don’t get too sad over it.” 

“I’m not,” Taeyong assured. He wouldn’t get sad unless Ten truly felt nothing towards him. Whilst he still had some hope, he won’t give up. “I know the _right one_ will find me soon.” 

“That’s the spirit.” 

Taeyong chuckled. Did he seriously catch feelings for someone as dense as Ten? Then again there was always the option that Ten was plainly messing with Taeyong, making it painfully obvious that he was in no way interested. Maybe Taeyong was the dumb one in this situation. 

After a few more minutes, the men reached Taeyong’s apartment complex. The angel quickly covered his face, paranoid that the few angels living in the building were around and could see him. 

Just like that, yet another day with Ten would pass. Taeyong hated that. He hated that the moment the demon left, Taeyong would feel cold and alone again. His heart was constantly yearning for more. 

“Well, that was eventful,” Ten said. 

“It sure was.” 

“I’ll leave you to it then. I’m sure you’re busy.” 

“Far from it actually,” Taeyong said. “I was... you’re busy, aren’t you?” 

“Depends. Why?” 

The angel bit down on the inside of his cheek, gaze averted from Ten. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to come in? We could have a drink, though I don’t have any alcohol, so we’d have to make do with tea, coffee or water.” The man chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck. There was always the risk of being too overbearing and clingy towards Ten, so Taeyong felt like he was walking on thin ice. 

“Sure,” Ten replied. “I don’t think Doyoung will be mad if I come a bit late.” 

Relieved, Taeyong let out a faint sigh. “Let’s go then.” 

Taeyong led Ten inside, keeping a wary eye out for any of the angels he knew that lived in the complex. Thankfully, the entrance way was empty, allowing Taeyong to relax minimally. 

The men continued to walk together, finally reaching the elevator at the end of the hallway. As Ten was about to press the button to call it down, Taeyong stopped the demon. He reached out for Ten, wrapping his hand around the man’s wrist. Ten looked to Taeyong, confused. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Let’s take the stairs,” Taeyong suggested. “It’s less risky.” 

“But- sure.” Ten sighed, agreeing to Taeyong’s idea. 

Last time they came, they did end up taking the elevator. It was later in the day at that point, making it far less likely for any angel to spot them together. But it was a close call really; they just missed an angel back then, and if they came any earlier, they might have ended up taking a ride up with the angel that lived on the same floor as Taeyong. 

Stairs seemed like the safer option. 

“These stairs remind me of my university dorm,” Ten said once they were both walking up, making it past one flight of stairs. “We had an elevator but it broke down often so I’d end up climbing up after a long day, sometimes drunk. It was a pain.” 

“I had my room on the second floor,” Taeyong said. “Stairs weren’t that much of a hassle for me.” 

“Lucky you then. At least I got enough exercise from the trek up and down back then.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “I did plenty of running around at work, so that was my daily exercise.” 

“Running around? In your field of work?” 

“You’d be surprised,” Taeyong said, slowing down his pace for Ten to keep up. “Some of my cases were constantly busy so I had to chase after them the whole day. How I managed to keep up with work and school at the same time is still a mystery to me.” 

“Impressive,” the demon mused. “I struggled finding the balance. I only worked night shifts since that’s when the bar was open, but night shifts mixed with early lectures and classes was terrible. I coped, but it was rough.” 

“But you graduated.” 

“True. Somehow I did.” 

The stairs seemed to go on and on for miles with no end in sight. It was strange considering the fact that Taeyong didn’t live that high up, yet no matter how many steps he took, he wasn’t getting anywhere. Were they really walking so slowly? Maybe. Maybe Taeyong wanted to drag these moments with Ten more and more, scared at the possibility of losing any precious time together. 

Taeyong felt a comforting sense of warmth spread through his body when Ten reached out for his hand, pulling the angel to a halt. 

“There’s an angel,” Ten whispered, walking up one step to be on the same level as Taeyong. 

Out of all the places, even a staircase in a b-tier apartment complex was riddled with pesky angels. 

“It’s strong. Smells like gone off soap,” the demon muttered. “If that’s even possible.” 

The angel wondered what to do. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if they rushed up or down the stairs. There wasn’t much to do and anywhere to hide, so as Ten scrunched his nose at the smell, Taeyong felt his body twitching. 

If it was anywhere else, Taeyong could easily get away with just covering his face. But the angels here knew him – at least to an extent, they at least knew his face – so he had to do something else. 

“Come here,” Ten uttered softly, spreading his arms open. “I’ll cover you. They won’t see you; I promise.” 

Taeyong didn’t hesitate. He shuffled closer to Ten, hiding his face against the man’s chest. Ten’s steady heartbeat eased Taeyong’s nerves, and the arms wrapping around him made him feel secure, like no harm would ever come to him as long as he’s in Ten’s embrace. 

“Pretend you’re crying,” the demon whispered, stroking his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. 

As absurd as it was, Taeyong did as told. He sniffled, his body shaking. 

“There, there,” Ten soothed, pulling Taeyong closer to him. “It’s okay,” he continued, rubbing Taeyong’s back. His voice faded out as he spoke, head turning slightly as the angel walking down the stairs passed by. “It’s okay.” 

The footsteps came to a stop and Ten twisted his body the slightest amount, keeping Taeyong out of view. 

“What’re you staring at?” Ten asked, annoyed. 

“You don’t live here.” 

Taeyong’s stomach sank, body tensing up at the sound of Jungwoo’s voice. Out of all the people, it had to be Jungwoo. 

“And? You gonna call the cops on me?” 

Jungwoo huffed. “Don’t cause any trouble,” he said sternly. “And who’s that?” 

“None of your goddamn business,” Ten replied. 

If not for the hand resting on Taeyong’s back, the angel would end up crying for real. This could seriously be the end. 

“Does he live here?” 

“No,” Ten answered. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“Our friend lives here. Now can you just fuck off already?” 

Guessing by the fact that there was no sign of movement, Taeyong guessed that Jungwoo was being extra stubborn. 

“He’s crying,” Jungwoo pointed out. 

“And you’re not making things any better,” Ten said. “So just leave us alone.” 

“I can help,” Jungwoo suggested. “I’m good with people.” 

“Yeah, no. Just leave. This is between us, not you.” 

Jungwoo must have taken a step closer because one of Ten’s hand left Taeyong, extending out to prevent Jungwoo from coming closer. 

“Come closer, I dare you,” Ten warned. 

“Did you do something to him?” 

“I’ll do something to you if you don’t leave us alone.” 

“Did you, or did you not?” 

“I didn’t. Now go.” 

The angel sighed, finally backing off. “Fine. I’ll remember this.” 

“I bet you will.” 

Taeyong remained pressed up against Ten for the next minute as they waited for Jungwoo to be completely out of sight. Taeyong didn’t need a confrontation with Jungwoo; what just happened was far enough for him. 

“He’s gone, angel,” Ten said. “You don’t need to hide anymore.” 

Despite his words, Taeyong couldn’t bear to pull himself away from Ten. 

“Angel?” Ten called out softly as he ran his hands down Taeyong’s arms. “The coast is clear,” he said, prompting Taeyong to look up. His eyes were glossed over with tears, and at that sight, Ten’s face fell. “Are you okay?” 

Taeyong sniffled, throwing his arms around Ten, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Surprised at first, Ten gave into the hug, his arms wrapping around Taeyong’s waist. 

“It’s okay,” Ten assured. “He’s gone now, angel.” 

“I know him,” Taeyong stated. “He- that’s Jungwoo. I was right. He’s keeping an eye on me.” 

“It’s okay, angel. He didn’t see you. I promise you that.” Ten moved back, forcing Taeyong to look him in the eyes. “Trust me, okay? Can you do that?” 

“I trust you,” the angel uttered without hesitation, finding solace within Ten’s dark eyes. To trust a demon, what a truly foolish thing. Yet there he was, willing to risk everything, the life as he knew it included, all because he trusted Ten. He trusted Ten with his life, as scary as that sounded. 

Ten smiled, stroking away any tears which spilled from Taeyong’s eyes. The demon has been so gentle with Taeyong, treating the angel like a delicate flower; one wrong move and the petals would fall. Ten had the power to crush Taeyong, to make him scared; he could have so easily ratted Taeyong out just now but he didn’t. 

Ten had Taeyong’s trust. There was nothing stopping him from misusing it, but he wouldn’t do that. Not all demons are evil. Ten isn’t evil. 

“Look at you, angel,” Ten said with a faint laughter laced into his voice. “I said pretend to cry and then you actually cried. I promised you you’d be fine.” 

“I know. I just- I thought that might be it, you know?” 

“I get it.” 

“Thank you- for helping me.” 

“It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t help. We’re friends after all, aren’t we, angel?” 

That sounded wrong. There was something off about the way in which Ten said _friend_ , the way in which he asked Taeyong that question. The air between them made that evident. 

Maybe Ten had the same feeling. Maybe calling Taeyong a friend didn’t sit right with him either. 

Whatever the reason, Ten shrugged, brushing it off. “So, how about that tea you promised?” 

“Right. Just a few more stairs,” Taeyong announced. Testing his luck, the angel took Ten’s hand in his, internally screaming when Ten didn’t pull back and instead laced their fingers together. It wasn’t much, but to Taeyong it was plenty. 

After what felt like eons on the staircase, Taeyong finally led Ten to his apartment where he could at last relax. The angel kicked off his shoes, tossing his face mask and loose jacket to the side. Ten followed suit, placing his own outerwear by the entrance. 

“Well that was a day,” the angel muttered before turning to Ten. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Tea’s fine.” 

“Green? Fruit? I’ve got a lot.” 

“Green,” Ten replied, smiling as Taeyong wandered over to the kitchen. 

Whilst Taeyong made himself busy, preparing tea for the two of them, Ten went wandering around the living room. Ten didn’t exactly get the best opportunity to look around the last time he came over. 

Taeyong blushed at the thought, his head hanging low. He didn’t exactly know how he should feel about that memory. On one hand it was just sex, nothing out of the ordinary when compared to the other times he’s been with Ten. But it was also the moment Taeyong realised that he craved more than just sex. It was the time he cried after Ten left him, oh so cold and alone with only the fading scent of lavender to give him any comfort. 

“You’ve been painting?” 

“A bit, yeah,” Taeyong replied, pouring the tea bags over with boiling water. “Sugar?” 

“No thanks,” Ten replied. “Is that the one you made at my place?” 

“The flower? Yeah,” Taeyong replied, carrying the mugs of steaming tea back to the living room. Ten was stood by where Taeyong hung up his paintings, a minimal curve to his lips. “It didn’t turn out as bad as I thought.” 

“It looks pretty, angel,” Ten stated. “And these?” The man pointed to the other artworks scattered around. “They’re good too.” 

“They’re not much,” Taeyong said, sitting down on the couch. “A bit of a mess really.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. I like them.” 

“They don’t look like anything.” 

“And that’s the magic of art,” Ten said, walking over to the couch, joining Taeyong by his side. “It doesn’t have to have a concrete form. Realism isn’t the only valid art style. Besides, the paintings are very... you.” 

“Very me?” 

“Yeah,” Ten replied. “You can tell from the brushstrokes,” he explained. “Delicate and unsure, but they become bolder as you get used to the feeling. You hesitate a lot as seen by the splotches of paint seeping through the paper, but you make everything work in the end. So, it’s very you, angel.” 

“Very me,” Taeyong repeated to himself, chuckling softly. “Is that how you see me too?” 

“There’s more to you than what you put on a piece of paper,” Ten replied. 

“What else is there then?” 

Ten smiled, looking away from Taeyong to focus on his tea instead. “There’s plenty.” 

Taeyong could do with _plenty_. Plenty was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy taeten and dojae, finally! I hope you liked this one and I just have to say that the next to chapters are something. Next chapter is Ten's POV and it honestly was challenging to write when I wrote it like... 2 months ago?? I hope you like it because it's quite nice and sweet and then chapter 19 is probably my fave so... have fun!
> 
> ALSO!!! NCT2020!!!! I literally don't know what to say to show my excitement other than scream. I already have 6 albums ordered, 3 of each version and I'll probably order 6 more for pt2 because I have no self control and the student maintenance loan has finally kicked in. Also, superm released their album and I LOVE it.
> 
> I don't know what else to say here so I just hope that you enjoyed this chap. Do let me know what you think <3 Until next time!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See you on the 4th!


	20. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Ten met Taeyong when he was nineteen, maybe that way he wouldn’t be so apprehensive and terrified beyond belief. 
> 
> Maybe in a different life, things could have been different. 

Ten groaned as he walked into the main area of Black Wings. His neck ached and no matter how hard he tried to roll the strain away, nothing managed to do the trick. He’s been sleeping on the couch for a long time now, but every so often he’d still end up suffering the consequences of not sleeping like a normal person. 

The short nap in his desk chair didn’t help either. If anything, it just made the pain worse. 

“Well, someone looks like they just crawled out of Hell,” Changkyun laughed as Ten sat himself in between two other bar patrons. “Take it the nap didn’t do any wonders.” 

“I still feel terrible,” Ten grumbled. “Pour me something good, will you?” 

Changkyun hummed, grabbing a crystal glass and pouring a golden liquid into it, pushing it towards Ten’s direction on a red tissue coaster. “What’s gotten you so tired anyway?” 

“Life,” the owner answered bitterly. “Life and work. I wasn’t made to run a bar; I’ll tell you that much for free.” 

“You’re doing a decent job. At least I haven’t started writing a resignation letter yet.” 

“It’ll all be over if you do. Nobody tends a bar like you do, Kyunnie.” 

“Oh I know,” the bartender replied with a chuckle. “Anyway, how come you didn’t come in last night? Doyoung said you’d come but you never did.” 

“I got caught up,” Ten replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Did you now? 

Ten hummed. 

“Caught up doing what?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“It matters when you don’t really have the most interesting life,” Changkyun replied, leaning forward over the bar. “There’s not a lot that could’ve held you back.” 

Ten sighed, rolling his head again in hope of ridding himself of the strain. Still nothing. 

“You’re so nosey,” Ten pointed out. “I was with Taeyong, my angel. Is that good enough for you?” 

Changkyun grinned, pushing himself back and crossing his arms over his chest with his eyebrows raised. “Your angel, huh? You two had fun?” 

“Nothing like that,” Ten assured. “We just talked, and by the time I got home, I went to sleep. That’s all. We’re just friends.” 

It felt awkward to say. From the get go, Ten didn’t like the way the term _friend_ sounded when it referred to Taeyong. Of course, there was nothing wrong with Taeyong that would cause any aversion, but it just didn’t sound right. 

Doyoung, Jaehyun, Kun and Changkyun were friends. Yuta, Sicheng, Dejun, Guanheng and Yangyang were friends. Taeyong was a friend too, but the relationship between him and Ten was different right from the start. Maybe that was the source of the disdain Ten held towards the label. 

It would be hard to deny that Ten viewed Taeyong differently when compared to his other friends. How could he not? Ten hasn’t gone around sleeping with his other friends; he’s never found them particularly desirable, so putting them on the same level as Taeyong didn’t seem right. 

But Taeyong was a friend either way. Ten had to get used to the fact because that’s what Taeyong wants. As attractive and alluring as Ten finds Taeyong, as much as he’d love to spend another night with the angel, coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of him, watching Taeyong unravel beneath him, Ten had to accept that that wasn’t what Taeyong sought. 

Taeyong was after more. He was after something that Ten couldn’t possibly provide, not when his heart was as cold as it was. The angel craved a different type of affection, and he craved someone that wasn’t Ten. Their last time together made it crystal clear. 

There was a part of Ten that still felt bad about what happened, like he forced Taeyong to do something he didn’t want to do. He saw the tears in the angel’s eyes back then; they weren’t tears of joy that spilled out alongside him, they were far from it. Those were the tears of someone consumed by hurt and pain, and it was all because of Ten. 

Ten left, and after he did, Taeyong came to his own conclusion. Hence, they were nothing more than friends now and Ten had to get used to that. 

Changkyun shrugged and clicked his tongue. “Okay. Just friends it is,” he said. “In that case, I feel like I should let you know that there’s an angel checking you out right now. He’s pretty hot,” the man said. “And if I’m not mistaken, he’s not that far from being the same rank as Taeyong.” 

Curious, Ten looked over his shoulder to where Changkyun’s gaze was directed. His friend was right; at the other end of the room was an angel, he was sat surrounded by a swarm of demons, drawn to him like moths to a flame. He was handsome, definitely a new face amongst the bar. 

The angel hung his head to the side, chin tilted up with a bold smirk written across his face. He knew exactly how to make himself look enticing, showing off plenty – but not too much – of skin to keep everyone interested. 

Any other day, Ten might have ended up taking the man home, but he didn't have the intentions of doing that now. There was something about his eyes that had Ten losing interest as soon as it surfaced. Unlike Taeyong, the angel’s eyes were sharp and cold; he was viewing Ten as a mere conquest and nothing more which was enough for Ten to find himself looking away. 

Ironic really considering he would look at angels the same way. 

“You should talk to him,” Changkyun suggested. “He’s been eyeing you since you walked in.” 

Ten was intrigued, but not enough to go out of his way to approach the man. “I’m too tired,” he said. “I can’t be bothered.” 

Changkyun laughed. “That’s new,” he commented, somewhat taken aback by Ten’s lack of enthusiasm. 

“Just not interested,” Ten explained. 

“And if he doesn’t come by again? You’ll be waiting to get laid again for the next few months.” 

Ten shrugged. “I can cope.” 

“Can you though?” 

Could he? In all honesty, Ten didn’t find himself finding interest in sleeping around. That came as a surprise to him considering his track record. Given any other opportunity, Ten would be all over the angel currently checking him out, but now he had to force himself to even look at the man for the second time. 

Sure, the angel was attractive, but the thought of doing anything with him bored Ten. It actually _bored_ him to think about doing anything. How absurd is that? Never in his life has Ten been bored at the idea of sleeping with an angel, nonetheless an angel as stunning as the one closely observing him. 

Their eyes locked and the angel grinned, enticing Ten to come over. 

Ten didn’t intend on moving in the slightest. 

“Dude,” Changkyun exhaled. “He’s literally giving you bedroom eyes.” 

“Why do you even care so much?” 

“ _Because_ , Ten dearest, since you and the other angel ended things off the way you did, I’m looking out for you,” Changkyun explained. “A chance like this and an angel like him don’t show up often. And, quite frankly I don’t know if I can cope with you whining about how you wanna _get laid so bad_. So, just spare me the pain.” 

Ten scoffed. “Is it that hard to believe I’m not interested.” 

“Yes,” Changkyun replied. “Don’t tell me that your ridiculous standards have gotten higher.” 

“They haven’t.” 

“Great! Then give him a chance.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Well, he’s coming here so reconsider.” 

“He’s what?” 

Before Changkyun could say anything, Ten felt an angelic presence beside him. To nobody’s surprise, the angel from earlier was stood next to Ten. 

“So,” the man said, looking down at Ten. “I heard you own this place.” 

“Co-own,” Ten corrected. “But yes.” 

The angel grinned. He offered his hand out to Ten. “Taejoo,” he introduced himself. 

“Ten,” the demon replied, letting go of the angel’s hand soon thereafter. 

“Say, I noticed you’ve been looking at me. Are you gonna buy me a drink or something?” 

“I think you’ve got a few things mixed up,” Ten said, surprising the angel and Changkyun who was observing the exchange. “You were the one checking me out. I’m not interested, so how about you go look around for someone else? With looks like yours I’m sure there’s plenty demons willing to pay you some attention.” 

“I-” 

“Now do you mind, I’ve got a headache and I can’t be bothered talking anymore.” 

Taejoo blinked in disbelief. “Oh... Fine. Guess you really are that picky.” 

Ten was very picky, but the thing is, Taejoo fit pretty much every single one of Ten’s criteria to be deemed desirable. So, why on earth did he dismiss him so easily? He didn’t actually have a headache, and maybe he was tired, but it wasn’t anything that would mean he was incapable of satisfying himself and the angel. 

“What the fuck is with you?” Changkyun asked. “Did you get in a committed relationship or something?” 

“What? No! Why would you say that? Just because I’m not jumping out of my seat at the idea of having sex with a random angel doesn’t mean I’m dating anyone,” Ten said, acting far too offended at Changkyun’s question. 

“I’m just saying, it’s not like you. But okay.” 

Changkyun was right though: this wasn’t like Ten. 

Should he be scared? 

Probably not, but he might want to consider if there was anything happening to him. He wasn’t _that_ old, so it’s not like his age had anything to do with it. He also wasn’t as tired or in pain as he made himself seem, so that also wasn’t a reason. But there was a reason somewhere. Where exactly? Ten had no clue. 

Ten picked up his glass again, sipping on his drink lazily, eyes half closed as he found himself uncaring at everything happening around him. Changkyun returned to tending the bar, silently stealing glances at Ten who, in his perspective, was acting odd, rather out of it actually. 

The less Ten thought about anything, the better off he was. Maybe he just needed another nap, maybe this time somewhere more comfortable. He could use his bed for what it was intended, but where was the fun in that. 

The floor in his office looked surprisingly comfortable. 

“Oh, you’re here,” Kun said, taking a sharp turn to walk over to his younger friend. “I was looking for you.” 

“Well you found me,” Ten said. He placed his drink down, turning to look at Kun. “What’s up?” 

“Financial report for you,” Kun replied as he handed Ten a file. “Check over it and then you know what to do.” 

Ten hummed, taking the report from his friend. “Thanks. I’ll look over it when I get home.” 

“I don’t really care when or where you check it,” Kun stated. 

“Fair enough.” 

Kun scanned Ten, his brows furrowed. “Is something with you?” 

“Tired,” Ten answered. 

“Did something keep you up last night?” 

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking.” 

“I wasn’t thinking anything.” 

“I’m not surprised about that,” Ten said, picking up his drink again. 

“As always a comedian,” Kun muttered. “Whatever kept you up last night, try not to pass out in front of the guests.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I already have plans with the floor in my office.” 

Kun’s expression was one of concern, but he didn’t bother questioning Ten any further. They’ve been through stranger things together. 

“Have fun with that,” Kun said. “I’m gonna go to my offi...” 

“Huh?” Ten furrowed his brows, confused at whatever it was that had Kun suddenly speechless. “Kun? Earth to Kun,” he said, waving his hand in front of Kun’s face. “What’s with you?” 

“Woah...” 

Clueless as to what was going on, Ten spun around in his stool to try and see what Kun was looking at so intently. There was nothing out of the usual that would render Kun this... in awe? There was nothing, apart from the angel that had just walked into the bar. 

It was an angel Ten recognised; it was a friend of Taeyong’s. What was his name again? 

Oh right. 

“Lucas,” Ten said, fairly confident that he remembered the name correctly. 

“What?” 

“I think that’s his name,” Ten said. “He’s a friend of Taeyong’s.” 

“Is he...” 

“You’re gonna have to finish that sentence, Kun. I’m not a mind reader.” 

“Is he into demons?” 

Ten snorted. “Good one, Kun,” he laughed, but that laughter faded once he saw that his friend wasn’t laughing. “Wait, you’re serious?” 

Kun nodded. 

Ten whipped his head around and looked back at the angel. “I mean, sure he’s good looking and all, but I didn’t think that’s your type.” 

“Neither did I until now,” Kun muttered. “It’s like, this pull. You know what I mean?” 

“I think you’ve lost the plot, Kun.” 

“And if I have, so what?” 

The younger demon shrugged. “You do you, I guess. Or do him. I don’t really care either way. I’m gonna go back to my office.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, grabbing his glass and getting out from his seat. He would leave Kun to his own devices, not wanting to get mixed up in his friend’s business. If Kun wanted to act like a lovestruck teenager, then who was Ten to stop him? It’s not like Kun had anything better to do, and besides that, the older angel could do with some fun from time to time. 

Ten made his way over to his office, ignoring Taejoo who was following the demon with his piercing eyes as Ten walked across the bar. He wasn’t in the mood for any of that nonsense. 

Once in his office, Ten shut the door and placed his drink and files on his desk. He decided to leave the documents for a later time, his mind and body completely unprepared to deal with numbers and any sort of data and information. For now, all Ten cared about was sleep. 

Or maybe not sleep, but relaxing in general. 

Ten was tense and stiff, be it from work, sleeping on the couch at ungodly hours or what other reason there was that made him feel this way. So far, sleep didn’t do him as much good as he thought it would, so maybe relaxing and drowning his shit mood in alcohol could do the trick. 

The demon sat himself down, spinning around once in his desk chair before stopping himself. 

Maybe he was just bored out of his mind. 

In all fairness, Ten had no idea what was happening to him. It was a mixture of tiredness, boredom and a feeling which was like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. He’d compare it to withdrawals, but of what exactly? It couldn’t possibly a hangover, so what could it be? 

There was nothing Ten could think of. 

Sighing, Ten scooted himself closer to the desk. He grabbed his glass and took a small sip of his drink, only to put it away a second after. 

Even drinking felt like a chore to him. 

Like an answer to his prayers, the man’s phone went off with a text notification. Ten quickly picked up his phone, a smile creeping its way onto his face as he read _angel_ as the contact name. 

_Hey umm... how do you get paint out of a carpet?_

_Asking for a friend of course_

Ten chuckled, typing out his reply. 

_Can’t_ _your friend_ _ask google?_

_He could, but you probably have some experience_

_Are you saying I’m a mess?_

_Umm..._

_But I do have experience, so your ‘friend’ is right in asking me_

_Has it dried?_

_In parts yeah_

_I only realised now after I stood in it_

_Oh angel, what a fool_

_Hey! No need to be mean_

_Just help me_

_Please_

The demon smiled to himself. He could see Taeyong perfectly clear in his head; the angel would look to Ten with those sparkling eyes of his, voice soft as he asked Ten for help. And of course, Ten would give in in a matter of seconds even if he tried to make it seem like he’d say no. 

It was somehow impossible to say no to Taeyong. 

_Scrape up as much of the paint as you can_

_But my carpeeeetttt_

_Should’ve thought about your carpet before you made a mess_

_Okay, fine_

_I scrape it and then what?_

_Wait, what type of paint is it anyway?_

_Ummmm..._

_Acrylic I think_

_Does it matter?_

_Does it matter?_

_Of course it matters, angel_

_If it’s acrylics then scrape some of the paint carefully, you wouldn’t want to completely ruin your carpet_

_I think it’s ruined already, but okay_

_Get laundry detergent and mix it with warm water, then dab it on the spot with a rag_

_If the paint is still dry you might need acetone_

_But once you’re done, vacuum the carpet_

_That should do the trick_

_Okay, I think I got that_

_Thanks, Ten_

_You’re a lifesaver_

_No problem, angel_

_So..._

_I take it that you’re painting_

_I was_

_I was just cleaning up at then BAM_

_Paint in the carpet_

_Did you do much?_

_A bit_

_I don’t even know what I made, it’s just a lot of squiggles all over the place_

_I’m sure they’re beautiful squiggles, angel_

_Don’t be too hard on yourself_

_I like_ _your_ _art_

_:]_

_Thanks_

_I’d say I like your art but you haven’t really shown me anything soooo_

_I’ll show you another time if you want, angel_

_I do!_

_You never even showed me the sketch you did of me_

_Another time_

_I promise_

_You better_

_But you’ve seen some of my work_

_I have?_

_When?_

_My tattoos, you’ve seen those haven’t you?_

_You made those?_

_Yup_

_Woah..._

_They’re pretty_

_I’m glad you think that_

_You know... I was kind of thinking about tattoos_

_You were?_

_Yeah!_

_I want one but I don’t know if I should... and even if I did decide to get one, I don’t know what to get_

_Get whatever you feel like, angel_

_If you decide if you want one_

_This might be stupid but umm..._

_Actually no_

_What is it?_

_I was_ _gonna_ _ask if you could draw something for me, but that’s probably stupid_

_Forget I said anything_

_If you say so, angel_

Ten felt giddy at the thought. Why? He had absolutely no idea, but there was something about Taeyong asking him, and the thought of having something Ten created be inked into Taeyong’s skin permanently, well... it felt odd. A good odd. 

_By the way, are you busy?_

_I don’t_ _wanna_ _bother you or anything_

_I’m not busy, don’t worry angel_

_I’m actually bored_

_Oh_

_Are you at home?_

_Bar_

_Ah_

_How come you’re bored?_

_Nothing to do_

_I’m sat in my office, kind of hoping I can leave soon_

_Go out then_

_Into the bar_

_Can’t be bothered_

_There’s an angel eyeing me down there and I can’t be asked to deal with him_

_Oh?_

_You don’t want to talk to him or anything? Have some fun?_

_Somehow,_ _I’m not in the mood_

_Strange I know_

_Well... I’m not_ _gonna_ _force you to do anything_

_I know_

_Besides, I’d much rather talk to you_

_Am I your last resort?_

_Far from it, angel_

Taeyong didn’t reply for a while. Ten assumed it was because he was busy scrubbing the paint out of his carpet, but as he read through their conversation again during the wait for Taeyong to text back, Ten began to wonder if maybe it was his fault for Taeyong’s silence. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up the angel in the bar. But that shouldn’t make Taeyong uneasy, after all, Taeyong was the one that insisted they stop sleeping together and focus on other people. Right? Taeyong shouldn’t react negatively. 

Or was it the other messages? Did Ten come off a bit... forward? 

Nonsense. How could Ten come off like he was flirting if he wasn’t doing such thing? That was just absurd. 

_You good there, angel?_

_Me?_

_Yup, all good_

_I was just cleaning up_

_Did it work?_

_I think?_

_I’ll try again in a moment_

_Anyway, umm_

_Yeah_

_Are you busy any time soon?_

_I think we both know that that’s a stupid question_

_Why?_

_No reason_

_I just thought we could meet up again_

_Oh..._

_Just us two?_

_If you_ _want,_ _we can ask Do and Jae along_

 _I’m fine with just us_

_What were you thinking of doing then?_

_No idea_

_You can pick_

_Is there anything you want to do?_

_You know, there is_

_What is it then?_

_I_ _wanna_ _have a picnic_

_A picnic?_

_Yeah! The weather is great and it’s supposed to get even better next week_

_I haven’t really had a picnic in a long time so it would be nice_

_But we can do something else if you don’t want to_

_I know it’s a stupid idea_

_It’s not_

_Some fresh air could do me some good_

_Is that a yes then?_

_It’s a yes from me, angel_

_Just tell me where and when_

_Oh, well as for the where..._

_I don’t think we could go far but I_ _wanna_ _be by the water_

_I think I know a nice place then_

_Now we just need a when_

_You know me_

_I’m free any time_

_I know_

_So, what about Wednesday?_

_It shouldn’t be that busy since everyone’s at work_

_Hmm... I’m fine with that_

_That’s settled then_

_Yup_

_I have to go now_

_Sorry_

_It’s fine, angel_

_I’ll talk to you later_

_Goodnight_

_Until then_

_Goodnight, angel_

Ten paused, his thumb hovering above the send button. He read over the two words he was about to send, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

_Love you_

He quickly deleted the message, closing his phone and throwing it to the side. 

Where on earth did that come from? 

Ten really must be losing it. Why else would he even think of sending _love you_ to Taeyong? The last time Ten has ever told anyone that he loved them was... a few years. Sure, he also says it sarcastically to his friends, but that message didn’t come off as sarcastic. 

Whatever, Ten was probably just tired, maybe even a little bit drunk already. There was no other explanation. 

Ten sighed, pushing his phone away with the tips of his fingers, keeping it out of sight and out of mind. The less he thought about his slip up, the better. 

But now that the brief conversation with Taeyong came to an end, Ten found himself bored once again. He could actually do some work, or he could take a nap and call it a day. After all, that was Ten’s initial plan, though it didn’t sound that great now that he thought about it. 

However, talking to Taeyong gave Ten an idea. 

The demon rummaged through the cupboards of his desk, letting out a pleased hum when he found the sketch book he was searching for. He brought it with him to the office a while back and he completely forgot about it since then. 

The truth is, Ten hasn’t had the motivation to draw in quite some time. The last time he picked up a pencil was when Taeyong asked him to teach him to paint. Up until that point, Ten didn’t find any motivation to create, hence the long pause. Though, right before he stopped, there was a short period where all Ten could do was draw, taking his mind off the pain he felt in his heart. 

But he was over that now. His heart didn’t hurt anymore the moment he locked it up under lock and key. 

Ten opened the book, scanning through the pages filled with various doodles. He skipped over the ones he didn’t want to look at, flicking through to a blank page. 

He wasn’t sure if he had any pencils laying about so he settled with the black biro pen on his desk. He clicked the tip, scribbling in the corner to check if it still had any ink in it. Luckily it did. 

Ten sighed, hand hovering above the blank page. He couldn’t think of anything to draw; usually he just went with what his heart told him to draw, resulting in rather abstract artworks at the end, but right now Ten had no idea what to fill the paper with. Now he understood how Taeyong felt when Ten told him to draw anything. What did that even mean? 

Whatever it meant, Ten started doodling on the page. He wasn’t aware what he was doing – his hand had a mind of its own and Ten was incapable of catching up with it. 

The page slowly bustled with life, lines of varying thickness and opacity filled up the blank canvas. 

Only once Ten was focusing on the details did he realise what he drew. It wasn’t difficult to tell with how distinct the features were, especially the eyes. Ten was right: there was no way to truly capture the gleam of Taeyong’s eyes, and Ten couldn’t do the angel justice. 

So, the demon’s first artwork in a while was none other than Taeyong. What a surprise. 

Ten has spent plenty of time carefully tracing the outlines of Taeyong’s face: the straight slope of his nose, his cute lips with the distinct dip of his cupid’s bow, his sharp jaw, expressive eyebrows, and of course those glimmering eyes. Ten has engrained all those details in his mind, clear enough for him to attempt to transfer the angel’s beauty onto a piece of paper. 

Around the angel were messy attempts at roses. Why roses out of all flowers? 

Taeyong reminded Ten of roses, specifically a red rose. His beauty was undeniable, and so was his elegance. He was delicate, but strong and resistant like the thorns at the stem. 

Plus, that was the first Ten remembers about Taeyong. The first time he stepped foot into Black Wings, Taeyong stood out amongst everyone else. It had to be the perfume or body wash the angel uses – one that has the smell of a garden overflowing with blooming rose bushes. 

Despite it being such a strong, overpowering scent, Ten liked it. It was fresh and suited Taeyong. 

But the drawing was missing one thing. 

“There you go, angel,” Ten muttered under his breath, carefully adding the scar under Taeyong’s eye. The shape was vague, so Ten drew a small rose instead. 

And there he was, the prettiest flower of all. 

***

Ten skimmed the aisles of the shop, currently finding himself by the shampoo aisle. 

The demon finally decided to leave his house and do something productive, and that productivity included shopping. He was considering buying online at first but he really needed an excuse to leave his apartment. Other than work, the only other time Ten went out was to meet up with Taeyong, and until their next meeting in a few days, Ten didn’t want to rot away on his couch. 

Hence, Ten was currently filling his shopping cart with the few things he remembered he needed. He probably should have made a shopping list, but lists are for losers and Ten would rather suffer than write down the items he had to buy. 

Ten picked up his usual shampoo and continued down the aisles. He had everything he set out to buy – or at least he thought so – so he decided that he should go and pay. 

On his way, Ten slowed down as a familiar figure emerged across the store. 

Ten could recognise Taeyong anywhere, and the closer he got to the angel, the more confident he became as the scent of roses grew stronger. 

Taeyong had his back to Ten, a red basket overflowing with packaged goods in one hand whilst he used the other to hold a box, eyes scanning over the info on the back. He looked cute, struggling to carry around the weight of the basket without tipping to one side where he stood. Though Ten couldn’t see Taeyong’s face, he imagined it to be just as endearing. 

Ten decided that he might as well say hello to his favourite angel, and so he walked on over to Taeyong, leaving his shopping cart to the side when he got close enough. Taeyong didn’t seem to notice his presence yet so Ten thought he might try and surprise the angel. 

Ten stepped up closer, placing his hand on Taeyong’s lower back and leaning forward, his lips brushing up against Taeyong’s ear. “Boo,” he said, only to get the bare minimum response from Taeyong. That wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“Thought you were gonna sneak right past me,” Taeyong said, putting the box of cereal he was looking at back on the shelf before he turned to look at Ten. “But hi,” he added, offering Ten a subtle smile, yet his eyes were glimmering with a joy his lips couldn’t express. 

“How did you know it was me?” 

“Because I know you,” the angel replied, lightly tapping Ten’s cheek, rendering the demon dumbfounded. 

Thankfully, Ten pulled himself together fast enough to not give off his initial shock. 

“So... are you doing your shopping too or did you come stalk me?” Taeyong asked, stepping away from Ten, the new distance between them bringing the same feeling it usually did; it was cold, but not the pleasant cold he felt when Ten was shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest with Taeyong – it was far harsher. 

Ten noticed he felt this way quite some time ago. He didn’t give it much thought then, but the cold became worse with every other instance. The first time he paid it any attention was when the two went shopping; the time Ten pulled away from Taeyong after getting so close was when the chill was noticeable enough for him to care. 

But still, he didn’t question it then. Then he noticed again the last time the men got intimate; Ten left Taeyong’s apartment with a shiver despite the temperature outside. 

And now, Ten felt cold again. 

Why? He had no idea. 

It was as if his body was telling him to stick close to Taeyong, but what even was the point in that? It’s not like the two could be constantly together. That would be outright strange. 

Yet there he was, hating the distance between them. 

“Of course, angel,” Ten said. “I went all the way out here to stalk you.” 

“I knew it,” Taeyong uttered, chuckling softly afterwards. “I take that that’s yours?” He added, pointing over to shopping cart Ten abandoned. 

“You’d be right.” 

Taeyong nodded, switching the hand with which he was holding his basket. 

“You want help with that?” Ten asked, looking down at Taeyong’s hands. “It looks heavy.” 

“You wanna carry it yourself?” 

“I was thinking that you could put it in my cart,” Ten replied. 

“Oh... thanks.” 

“No problem, angel. Pass it here.” The demon took hold of Taeyong’s shopping, groaning at the weight. “Hell, angel. That’s heavy.” 

Taeyong chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “I only came in for eggs and sugar,” he admitted. “Oops.” 

Ten heaved the basket up, placing it down carefully where there was space in his cart. “There we go.” 

“Thanks for that,” Taeyong said, smiling at Ten. “Where were you heading before? We can go there first.” 

“I was going to pay,” Ten replied. 

“Oh. Then... you can go, I don’t have that much more to get so I can carry-” 

“It’s okay, angel,” Ten assured. “I'm not in a rush to get home. Besides, you only need a few more things, right?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“See? So, what else do you need, angel?” 

“Umm... washing liquid, hand soap and body wash. That should be it.” 

“No cereal?” Ten asked, nodding over to the shelf Taeyong was looking at previously. 

“My favourite is out of stock.” 

“Well isn’t that sad,” Ten said. “Those are good though,” he stated, pointing to the box he usually gets for himself. “I get them. They’re not too sweet but probably sweet enough for you.” 

The angel hummed, picking up the box Ten was directing his attention to. “I guess I can try them out,” he muttered before he put the box into his basket. 

“They’re good, trust me. Anyway, let’s get you some soap.” 

Ten pulled the cart, spinning it around to head back in the direction he just came from. Taeyong stayed to his side, one hand placed on the cart as he slowly walked along with Ten. 

There was something about the angel that had Ten completely hooked, unable to keep his eyes off Taeyong for longer than a minute. The demon was oblivious to what it was, but Taeyong seemed calm- no, that wasn’t the right word. He seemed pleased but in a subtle way; he was relaxed, fingers tapping along to the song playing faintly inside the store. 

It was as if he completely forgot he was walking around in a public space with a demon. 

The thing about Taeyong was that he always seemed so tense – at least that was the case until fairly recently. Their first days spent together were far from peaceful and ideal to say the least, and as much as the two men got into the swing of things, exchanging teasing remarks and fleeting glances, there was always that feeling that Taeyong wasn’t entirely comfortable around Ten.

The angel Ten saw now was completely different. 

In all fairness, there were so many changes on Taeyong’s side that left Ten baffled. There was a sense of humanity from the angel, not just angelic righteousness. Taeyong knew how to take a joke, he knew exactly which buttons to press to render Ten speechless, he displayed emotions that reminded Ten that, beneath layers upon layers of guards, the angel had feelings too - real feelings. With how angels acted, it was sometimes so easy to forget that one little detail. 

Slowly, day by day, Taeyong resembled an angel less and less. He resembled any other human, and that in and of itself was a wonderful thing. 

So, maybe Taeyong was different. Maybe he was different to the other angels Ten knew, but that could all change with the flick of a switch. 

Sure, Taeyong knew exactly what will happen to him, but that didn’t mean that he won’t get cold feet and decide that it’s not worth the trouble. Being an angel is so much easier than living like everyone else. Being an angel has its benefits, even if it crushes all your dreams, hopes and any slither of self-expression. It’s definitely easier to live with everything handed to you on a silver platter when the only thing asked for in return was obedience. 

It was definitely easier than living a life you’ve never been exposed to. 

A part of Ten pitied Taeyong. The angel seemed aware of the fact that he’s not ready to be thrown into the big bad world where each day is a fight for survival, where feelings get hurt, hearts get broken and dreams get crushed. 

But at least Taeyong wouldn’t be alone. Ten would make sure of that. Maybe he won’t be what Doyoung was – and still is – to Jaehyun; maybe he won’t be able to provide the comfort that the angel was searching for, but for all that it was worth, Ten wouldn’t leave Taeyong alone. 

They’re friends after all. 

And there it was again; that strange feeling. 

_Friends._

Each time the demon tried to repeat the word in his head, his throat tightened and stomach churned, as if his body was rejecting the idea of being friends with brutal force. 

But if not friends then what? What other label was there? 

Of course, there was one that Ten could think of, but just like the message he never sent to Taeyong, he hastily erased it from his mind. 

Ten didn’t play those games. Once was enough for him to understand that he’s better off alone, and as great as Taeyong was made out to be, Ten simply couldn’t go along with the idea bubbling within his mind. He’d rather feel strange every time he refers to Taeyong as a friend than accept what he truly felt. At least that way there was no heartache. 

The sooner you kill an idea, the less painful it will be when it dies by its own accord. 

Besides, Taeyong deserved so much better than Ten. That’s just the truth. 

“This one should do,” Taeyong muttered, placing a bottle of washing up liquid into the cart. “As long as it cleans, I don’t really mind what it smells like.” 

“Majority smell like lemon anyway.” 

“Exactly!” 

Now, the two moved onto the body wash aisle. 

Taeyong quickly picked out a bottle of hand soap, placing it with the rest of his shopping before he went to look for the last item he needed. The bottle was lilac which probably had to do with the fact it was lavender scented. Personally, Ten wasn’t fond of the scent; it was too overwhelming for him, but it was bearable in small doses. 

“Where is it?” Taeyong muttered to himself, bending down to scan through the displays. 

Ten decided to have a look of his own, finding a body wash whose scent vaguely resembled Taeyong; a garden of roses. 

“What about this?” Ten asked, holding the bottle up for Taeyong. 

The angel furrowed his brows. “I just use plain,” he stated. “Some scented washes irritate my skin,” he explained. "Lavender and a few others are fine. I don't wanna risk a rash though, so I'll pass on that one."

Maybe it was his shampoo then. 

“Oh.” 

“Found it!” Taeyong exclaimed, reached out to the back of the shelf to grab what looked like the last bottle. “Last one. Serves me right for going shopping after six. But oh well.” He grinned at Ten, putting the item away. “That should be it then. Unless...” The man’s eyes began to wander over the shelves. 

“Unless?” 

“Might as well stock up on shampoo too, especially since you’re paying,” Taeyong said with a cheeky grin. 

Ten scoffed. “Since when?” 

“Oh come on, you love to pay for me,” Taeyong said, holding onto Ten’s arm and getting all up in his space. Not that Ten was complaining, far from it actually. 

“Nice try, angel,” Ten said, tilting Taeyong’s chin up with his index. Ten caught the way Taeyong’s breath hitched, a flicker of a flame burning behind his eyes only to extinguish itself with Ten’s next words. “But you can pay for yourself.” 

Taeyong pouted, stepping back from Ten. “Next time.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Without another word, Taeyong grabbed the final item. 

And what a surprise, there was nothing rose scented. 

Maybe it was just the angel’s perfume. 

“Check outs?” Ten asked. 

“Yeah, unless you want anything else.” 

“I’m all good,” Ten assured. 

“Let’s get going then.” 

The men walked over to pay. They joined the same queue with Ten going first. Only two lanes were open, both surprisingly packed, so it was better to stand together. 

As the waited for things to move along, Taeyong shuffled himself closer to Ten. The angel rested his head on the demon’s shoulder, his eyelids closing shut as they stood about. 

“Tired?” Ten asked quietly, snaking his arm around Taeyong’s waist to help him stand up in case the angel decided to fall asleep where he stood. 

“A bit,” the angel replied, snuggling closer to Ten now that the demon was holding onto him. “I actually had to do some work today,” he explained, causing Ten to laugh. 

“Oh no, how terrible.” 

“It was,” the younger man groaned. “I hated every minute of it. I was running around and in the end I just... I just ended up begging the demon if she could back off for a while because I can’t fail another case this month or I’m fucked,” he continued, his voice wavering by the end. “She laughed in my face but after I got on my knees and cried, she agreed, it was probably so she didn’t have to deal with me anymore.” 

“Angel...” 

“I mean, it was dreadful because she was practically like a mother to the kid I was supposed to be _helping_ and now I’m responsible for the damage, but I can’t do anything because I- I...” 

Ten tightened his hold on Taeyong, pulling the angel closer before the tears welling at his eyes could spill. 

“It’s okay,” Ten whispered, a fragment of his heart shattering when Taeyong hid his face against Ten’s shoulder. 

“I hated it so much,” the angel continued. 

“I know,” Ten uttered softly, pulling the angel for a proper hug. 

Seeing Taeyong like this was something that Ten didn’t get used to; despite the angel breaking down into tears quite a few times in front of him, saying that Ten was used to it would be a lie. And he didn’t want to get used to it, because who would ever want to get used to seeing someone in sorrow?

But seeing Taeyong like that... well it hurt differently to when Ten saw his other friends sad. It felt like Ten was hurt personally when in fact the one that’s suffering was Taeyong. 

Ten wanted nothing more than for Taeyong to be okay. 

“Sorry,” the angel apologised, pulling himself away from Ten. “I know I’m only crying out of self-pity so... I’m being annoying. I’ll just do what I do best and push it down. I don’t even know why I brought it up in the first place so... yeah.” 

Taeyong looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Ten. 

It pained Ten to see Taeyong like that – to hear the things he said – and the demon was partly to blame. There were things he said to Taeyong early on that the angel took to heart, only ending in more harm being done. 

“I should be apologising,” Ten said, gently stroking Taeyong’s cheek so that the man would look at him. 

“For?” 

“It’s okay to feel sorry for yourself,” Ten stated. “Not always, but sometimes you have to. It beats pushing things down.” 

Taeyong bit his lip, faintly nodding. 

“I’m sorry if what I said makes you feel like you can’t talk about your problems. I really am,” Ten said, stroking down Taeyong’s arm. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong said with a soft smile. “And thanks.” 

The demon nodded, his hand moving down and squeezing Taeyong’s hand reassuringly. But, before he could pull away, Taeyong held on. Ten didn’t say anything, allowing Taeyong to hold onto his hand for the duration of their wait. 

Ten almost felt hurt when he had to let go of Taeyong so that he could pay. 

“I guess I’ll see you soon then,” Taeyong said once Ten was done, his items being scanned now. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you- do you want a lift?” 

“Oh. Like a cab?” 

“You do know I have a car, right?” 

“Oh yeah,” Taeyong muttered. “If it’s not a problem, then yeah, I’d like that.” The angel smiled, the sight warming Ten’s cold heart. 

Strange. 

“It’s no problem at all, angel,” Ten assured. He stood to the side, waiting for Taeyong to pay for his own shopping. 

Taeyong was quick to join Ten’s side once again, placing his shopping bags in Ten’s cart so that he didn’t have to carry all the weight over on the walk to Ten’s car. 

“Thanks again,” Taeyong said. 

“It’s seriously no problem. Besides, I want to make sure you get home safe.” 

“Well aren’t you a gentleman,” the angel replied, a hint of playfulness to his tone. “You’re gonna have to drive me home every day then.” 

“If that’s what you want, I don’t mind.” 

“You’ll regret saying that when I make you my personal chauffer.” 

Ten chuckled, pulling out his car keys when he saw this car in the parking lot. “You can get in, angel.” 

“I’ll help,” Taeyong announced. Once Ten opened the boot, Taeyong carefully placed the shopping bags inside, keeping his things to one side to make it easier to distinguish later on. The whole process didn’t take long. “I’ll take the cart back,” the older said, grabbing onto the handle. “Just don’t drive off without me.” 

“Well there goes my plan,” Ten joked. “I was gonna steal your soap and cereal.” 

“Well don’t,” Taeyong said, pointing his finger at Ten. “That would be rude.” 

“You don’t say.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, laughing to himself. “Just wait.” 

“I will. Now hurry up, angel.” 

Taeyong ran off quickly, pushing the trolley forward only to lean over, getting a quick ride down the parking lot. Ten heard the man’s cheerful laughter as he zoomed across the empty lot, the sight and gleeful sound of the angel making Ten smile, letting out an amused exhale through his nose. 

The angel really was quite the sight to behold. 

Ten walked to the driver’s side of the car, sitting himself down and starting the engine. He could see Taeyong jogging back over, his hair jumping up and down along with each step. 

Soon enough the passenger side door opened and Taeyong stepped in, his breathing uneven from the brisk jog. “I’m so out of shape,” he muttered, doing his seatbelt quickly before Ten finally started to drive out of the lot. 

At first the men didn’t say anything, the music playing from the radio acting as a means to fill the silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Ten felt an itch to say something. Usually he was perfectly fine with the quiet, but for one reason or another it felt weird to be silent around Taeyong. And even when a silence fell upon them, the only reason it wasn’t unbearable was because they were close – physically, that was. 

It was just a small detail, but Ten couldn’t help but think about it now that the two were silently driving down the empty streets of the city. 

Ten stole a glance at Taeyong, a sense of calm overcoming him when he saw Taeyong had his chin propped up and eyes focused on the view outside of the car. The streets passed him by, the passing lights illuminating his skin in a soft glow. 

Taeyong’s beauty was indescribable; even when he was doing the absolute bare minimum, he still looked like he belonged among the stars, under the flashing lights of cameras which couldn’t possible capture everything about Taeyong that made him stand out so much. The angel was probably the most beautiful when he looked like this, when he wasn’t even trying. 

At least that’s what Ten thought. The demon has seen Taeyong in an array of different situations, and casual Taeyong living in his own world, streetlamps lighting up his face, was the most beautiful Taeyong has ever been. 

Ten was fighting himself to look away and focus on the road, but Taeyong was just that distracting. The demon had the strongest urge to reach out for the man’s face and stroke his cheek; he wanted all of Taeyong’s attention on him and only him; he wanted the angel to only look at him with the same spark of light within his deep dark eyes. 

But the thing he wanted the most was to touch and kiss Taeyong – to kiss him slowly and to free the angel of all his worries with a tender caress, feeling the angel melt into the kiss, all the weight on his shoulders melting away as well. 

Ten craved Taeyong in a completely different way to the way he’s ever wanted him. He craved him in a way unlike everyone he’s ever known. 

All but one. 

And Ten didn’t know if he was capable of accepting that. 

To distract himself from that thought, Ten decided to say something. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, the leather making a slight noise at the added pressure. 

“Your friend came by the bar,” Ten stated, successfully grabbing Taeyong’s attention. “The tall one, the same one we ran into at the cinema.” 

“Lucas?” The angel sounded shocked at the revelation, but Ten wasn’t entirely surprised by that. “What was he doing there?” 

Ten only figured out the reason behind the angel’s presence after Kun mentioned it to Ten. “He was looking for someone,” he replied. “I’ll give you a chance to guess who.” 

“How would I- oh...” 

The demon laughed when the realisation hit Taeyong. “Yeah, _oh_.” 

“Hendery?” 

Ten nodded. “Well, technically he was looking for his boyfriend, but yes, it was about Hen. I knew he was being watched over, so no need to make excuses.” 

“You knew?” 

“Remember that time you pulled me in at the bookstore? It wasn’t that hard to tell, angel.” 

“I- fair enough.” The angel sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “But what would he be doing there? He failed the case ages ago,” he muttered to himself. 

“Well, you kept chasing after Sicheng and Yuta after you had no reason to do so, isn’t that right, angel?” 

Taking a moment to think it over, Taeyong nodded. 

“If you don’t mind me adding my own two cents in there, I think he might be going down the same path as you, angel.” 

“Lucas? No, he wouldn’t,” Taeyong argued. “He’s dedicated to his work and he’s like me- wait...” 

Ten shook his head, a grin across his face. “You might want to keep an eye on him too. And before you start to panic, I and Kun didn’t mention you.” 

“That’s a relief,” Taeyong set, letting out a sigh. “And it’s _Kun and I_ , not _I and Kun._ Just pointing that out.” 

The demon scoffed. “Okay mister know-it-all.” 

“I literally have a degree in language and literature so don’t try me.” 

Ten laughed. “Okay, okay. You win.” 

Happy, Taeyong nodded. The angel looked over at Ten, and despite having his eyes on the road, Ten could feel Taeyong’s eyes on him as well as the faint smile which he was directing at him. That definitely made the rest of the ride to Taeyong’s apartment complex so much better. 

All good things must come to an end though, and with one last turn, Ten parked outside of the angel’s building. 

“Well, here we are,” Ten said. “It’s your stop, angel.” 

Taeyong looked out of the window, visibly surprised by how quickly they arrived at the destination. He sat back down, slowly undoing his seatbelt, clearly not thrilled to be leaving so soon for whatever reason he had. 

“Thanks,” the angel said. “For the help and the ride. Means a lot.” 

Ten shrugged, seemingly incapable of getting rid of the faint grin on his face. 

“But next time, don’t stalk me.” 

“How can I be sure you didn’t follow me to the store? Huh?” 

“Touché.” 

Neither of the men moved, stalling for time inside of the car, soft music humming through the speakers. Ten’s never found parting ways this difficult. Not until now at least. 

“I should probably go,” Taeyong muttered, glancing down at the hour displayed on the digital radio. 

Ten hummed. “I’ll see you on Wednesday though,” he stated. 

“Yeah, Wednesday,” the angel said with a smile. “I’ll see you then.” 

Out of nowhere, Ten had the biggest urge to just pull Taeyong in and kiss him. It was stronger than the craving he had whilst he was driving. This time it felt like he’d die if he didn’t kiss Taeyong goodbye. 

Faster than he could comprehend what was happening, Ten leaned over and got in Taeyong’s personal space. Their faces were inches apart, far too close to consider friendly. All that Ten had to do was lean in; it was so easy to do, and with the way Taeyong was looking at him, his eyes flickering from Ten’s lips to his eyes, Ten didn’t think the angel would protest. 

With his heart pounding like a drum, Ten pulled away. “I’ll see you on Wednesday,” he said, looking away from Taeyong, struggling to make eye contact with the angel after that slip up. “Sleep well, angel.” 

Flustered, Taeyong nodded. “Yeah. Wednesday. And umm... don’t drive off with my shopping.” 

Ten laughed. “I wouldn’t dare.” He turned to give Taeyong another look when he heard the door open, catching a glance of the man’s sheer beauty. 

“Night, Ten.” 

Taeyong shut the door, rushing over to the back of the vehicle and opening the boot. He quickly got his carrier bags out and began to walk over to the entrance to the building. Before he stepped in, he waved goodbye to Ten. The demon did the same, feeling a coldness in his heart when Taeyong vanished from his line of sight. 

And now, Ten was left alone, sat in his car which was filled with the lingering scent of roses. 

Ten groaned, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. 

He didn’t like the feelings swirling around at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like the way his heart was calling out for more, trying to break free from the cage Ten had built around it to avoid moments just like this. 

He hated that he couldn’t lie to himself for much longer. 

***

_I’m already at the park_

_I brought the biggest blanket I could find_

_I’m sat near the entrance to the park so it shouldn’t be hard to find me_

_Okay angel_

_I’m nearly there_

_Hurry up then!_

_Patience, angel_

_Have some patience_

_That sounds bothersome_

_I’d rather force you to hurry up with annoying and constant messages_

_So_

_Hurry_

_Up_

_Now_

_Ten_

_._

_Okay_

_?_

_Well that sure is annoying_

_But okay_

_See you in a minute_

_It better be a minute_

_It will_

Ten grinned, locking his phone before putting it away in his pocket. 

The demon wasn’t one for picnics or spending too much time out in general. They were currently going through a heatwave, and whilst Ten should be used to it, he found himself tired from the blazing sun already. He also regretted driving over in his car; not only was he boiling with the air con on whilst he made his way to the park, it was a given that the inside would turn into an oven over the course of the day. Ten parked under the shade, but that wouldn’t change much in the long run. 

Ten stopped by a small convenience store right by where he parked so that he could buy himself and the angel something cold to drink. He didn’t know what Taeyong would like so he settled for water and a bottle of iced tea. 

With each step he took, Ten neared the main entrance to the park where Taeyong said he was waiting. And the closer he got, the faster Ten’s heart beat. He was excited and nervous all at the same time, his hands clammy from the swirl of emotions. 

Ten wiped his hands on his shorts, cursing his body for working against him. It’s been the case for a few days now; Ten was plagued by the thought of Taeyong, so much so that he was getting nervous to see him. 

Taeyong kept running around in Ten’s mind when the demon was trying to work, sleep and simply go about his day. Ten struggled to fall asleep, his mind constantly occupied by the thought of Taeyong and his smile, his voice, his eyes, lips, touch, everything. It was becoming impossible to accept his fate, the fight within him, a battle between his heart and mind was coming to its end, and there wasn’t a single doubt about who the winner would be. 

He had managed to keep his heart and feelings under control for years at this point, so to have each restraint, each barrier slowly crumbling down before his eyes came as a shock to Ten. And it was all because of Taeyong. 

Taeyong was the reason behind all the things happening to Ten. He was the reason that Ten’s life had suddenly changed – quite drastically too. He was the reason Ten stepped outside of his house more often than just once in a blue moon. He was the reason Ten wasn’t bored, the reason Ten had something to look forward to during the days that seemed to drag on and on. He was the reason Ten picked up a brush after what felt like aeons of unproductivity. 

Taeyong was the reason behind so many beautiful, wonderful things. More things than Ten could even think of. 

Maybe... maybe Taeyong helped turn Ten into a better man. 

“Finally!” Taeyong exclaimed, looking up at Ten from the bench he was sat at, a neatly folded blanket placed to his side. “You’re on time, so it looks like you get to live another day.” 

“What were you gonna do if I was late?” 

“Horrendous, unspeakable things,” Taeyong replied. 

The demon laughed. “Of course. I don’t doubt it.” 

“You better, I’m serious. You’ve been late before so you need a good lesson.” 

“I came on time today, isn’t that good enough.” 

“Early is on time, on time is late,” Taeyong said. 

“On time is on time,” the demon pointed out. 

“Whatever, I just wanna find a good spot,” Taeyong said, pushing himself up from the bench. He picked up the blanket he brought with himself, throwing it over his arm. “It’s not that busy but I don’t wanna risk all the good spots being taken.” 

“Don’t worry about that, angel. I know a place.” 

“What are you waiting for then? Lead the way.” Taeyong linked his arm with Ten, looking at the demon expectantly. “Go on,” he ushered, pulling Ten forward to prompt the man to walk. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve been waiting in this hellish heat for fifteen minutes, so yes, I’m eager.” 

“Fifteen?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Early is on time?” 

“I was hoping you would come earlier too,” Taeyong admitted. “But I just played myself.” 

Ten chuckled. “Yes you did,” he agreed, taking the first step forward. “Let’s get you in the shade then.” 

“About time.” 

“You know, you could have waited somewhere in the shade,” the demon pointed out, walking down the path with Taeyong by his side, their arms hooked together. “That’s just your own fault, angel.” 

“Yeah, well-” Taeyong scowled, biting the inside of his cheek. “Whatever.” 

“Whatever,” Ten repeated, laughing at the angel. 

Taeyong looked especially adorable when he pouted, or when he became flustered. Seeing any angel in a state that wasn’t overwhelming pride was entertaining in its own right, but this was on a whole new level. This was endearing. 

The men continued down the path, taking a sudden turn and walking onto the grass. Taeyong was with Ten with every step, his proximity to the demon comforting under the blazing sun. As always, the angel gave off a pleasant chill, so as long as Ten stuck to him, Ten wouldn’t die of heatstroke. 

Ten led Taeyong between a bundle of trees which offered plenty shade. They walked on for a few more steps until Ten halted, declaring that that was their spot. 

It was one of the nicer places to be within the large park. The trees provided a fair share of coverage, but there was still plenty of sunshine around them. Not only that, they were close to the open water, just like Taeyong wanted. 

“Here we are, angel,” Ten announced. “Here we have some trees, shade, and water.” 

“I would’ve never guessed,” Taeyong joked, pulling away from Ten to throw the blanket he brought on the ground. It was wide enough for at least four people to lay down side by side, giving both men plenty of room to spread themselves out. “Here we go,” he uttered, kicking the corner which was folded over. “Blanket.” 

“That’s a blanket, yes.” 

“Should we move it a bit in the sun?” 

“If you want, angel.” 

Taeyong hummed in though. “Half in the sun and half in the shade?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

With that, Taeyong bent down to pull one side if the blanket out of the shade offered by the trees. Ten didn’t plan on spending much time on that side of the blanket, but he might try get some sun for a while. 

Happy with the position, Taeyong sat himself down. The angel let out a satisfied sigh, sitting under the sun with a beaming smile that challenged the sun itself. Ten fully understood why Taeyong wore that delicate gold necklace constantly; the angel was quite literally the embodiment of the sun. 

Simply being in the angel’s presence felt basking under direct sunshine, but it never got to the point of being uncomfortable. Taeyong was all the best aspects of the sun: bright, warm and spreading joy during even the gloomiest days. 

Ten found himself loving the sun more and more with each passing second. 

Taeyong looked up at Ten, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. His hair, now longer than the first time Ten laid his eyes on Taeyong, fell over his forehead and eyes, lightly curled and swaying from the faint breeze. He looked absolutely stunning, as if he had just stepped out of an artwork, gracing the world with his presence. 

All that was missing was blooming flowers surrounding the angel. 

But who needed a garden when Taeyong was by far the most beautiful flower? 

“Are you gonna sit?” Taeyong asked, tapping the spot next to him. 

Ten replied by getting down, sitting beside the angel. He handed Taeyong the bag with the drinks he bought, not saying a single word, finding it difficult to say anything in his current situation. Because, what could Ten really say? What could he say so that he doesn’t end up ruining the mood or making things awkward? 

The words _you’re beautiful_ were at the tip of his tongue, and if he dared open his mouth, he knew that he’d end up saying that. Of course, Taeyong deserved to be told of how breath-takingly beautiful he was, but not when it come unprovoked, especially from Ten. 

“Ooh, iced tea,” Taeyong said, his mouth the shape of an ‘o’ as he pulled out the bottle. “Peach flavoured, my favourite,” he said, gifting Ten with a warm smile. “Thanks.” 

“I had a feeling you’d like it,” Ten said, taking the bottle of water out for himself. 

“You saw a peach and thought of me?” 

Ten hummed, taking a gulp of his drink. 

“Is it because of my great ass?” 

The demon choked on the water, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to prevent any spillage, all whilst Taeyong laughed at him. 

“I assure you, angel, your ass is not a peach,” Ten said after his brief coughing fit was over. 

Taeyong sucked in his bottom lip, shrugging. “You never seemed to complain,” he muttered, laying himself down on the blanket, arms crossed over his chest and head tilted to the side to observe the scenery. 

Ten glanced at Taeyong over his shoulder, grinning at how cute the older man was. He honestly struggled to comprehend the fact that Taeyong was in fact older than him – granted, it was just a one-year difference, but it still felt surreal. 

Taeyong seems like a young, lost, eighteen-year-old that’s just trying to come to terms and grips with the big bad world. And whilst Taeyong was still young and lost, he was in his mid-twenties. In a way, Ten did feel sorry for the angel; Taeyong was deprived of any guidance in his life and all he knew was how to work for the same organisation that paid his bills and gave him a roof over his head. But Taeyong knew that he lacked the knowledge about many, many things – that was made clear the day the men went bowling together. 

The demon wished he could help somehow. He wanted to do something to aid Taeyong on his journey, because Ten cared about Taeyong. He cared so much that Ten couldn’t stand the way he was feeling. He cared about Taeyong more than he’s ever cared about anyone. 

There was a word for what he's feeling, but he still refused to think about it. 

“You’ve got a decent ass, angel,” Ten said, chuckling as Taeyong huffed. “Oh come on, no need to get all grumpy.” 

“What was that? The wind?” 

Ten laughed, playfully shoving Taeyong’s leg. 

“That’s some pretty strong wind,” Taeyong continued, laughter slowly slipping past his lips when Ten continued to shake him about. “It’s a hurricane,” he stated amidst a flurry of giggles, trying to fight against Ten, almost kicking the demon in the face. 

The demon dodged, shielding his face from Taeyong. 

Taeyong sat upright in the blink of an eye, mouth covered with his hand as he continued to laugh. 

“Did I kick you?” He asked, laughing in disbelief. 

Ten nodded, looking away from Taeyong. “It hurts, angel,” he whined, feigning hurt. “So much.” 

“Oh Heavens! I’m so sorry I-” 

The younger man laughed, turning to face Taeyong. The concern vanished from the angel’s face once he understood what was happening. Ten didn’t get away scot free though. Taeyong punched him in the arm. That one hurt a bit. 

“Ow!” 

“That’s what you get,” Taeyong said, laying himself back down. 

“Violence?” Ten asked in disbelief. “When did you result to violence.” 

“Since now,” Taeyong replied. “Now lay down already,” he added, tugging on the back of Ten’s t-shirt. 

After being yanked down, Ten shuffled around to make himself comfortable. He couldn’t rid himself of the faint grin etched onto his face, no matter how hard he tried to do so. He simply couldn’t stop smiling around Taeyong. 

Everything about this day was too perfect and bright. It totally went against Ten’s usual dark, isolate and cold atmosphere, but it was perfect in every way, down to the sound the trees made as the soft summer breeze passed through the branches and vibrant green leaves. 

But the only reason Ten found this day so perfect had to do with the man laid next to him. 

For a while, the two men did nothing but lay side by side, eyes closed and fully enjoying the atmosphere and the pleasant weather. Ten felt tranquil, focusing on his steady breathing. For the first time in what felt like decades, Ten was truly relaxing. 

The demon sighed, letting go of the tension within his body along with the exhale. 

The men fell into a comfortable silence, one which Ten used to clear his mind. He didn’t ever realise just how draining it was to be constantly on the go, mind preoccupied with the most menial tasks. So, as he laid with his eyes to the sky, Ten tried to think of absolutely nothing but his surroundings. 

That would have been easy if not for the fact that a part of his surroundings was also taken up by Taeyong. After all, the angel was the main cause behind Ten’s mental anguish over these past few days and weeks. But he tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities. 

_Tried_ being the keyword here. 

It was close to impossible to not think about Taeyong, no matter how hard he tried. With how close the men were, laying shoulder to shoulder despite the size of the blanket, all Ten could focus on was the way their skin brushed together, how Taeyong’s breathing was steady and calm. And of course, not thinking about Taeyong was impossible when all Ten could smell was the fresh and pleasant scent of roses. 

So many roses. 

Ten caught himself staring at Ten with what could only be referred to as a smitten smile. Before he could look away, Taeyong turned to face his way, witnessing the way Ten was staring at him. 

The demon whipped his head the other way, pretending he was fascinated by the clouds in the sky. 

Well that was embarrassing. 

After a moment, Taeyong pointed up at one of the clouds, garnering Ten’s attention with the movement of his finger. “It looks like a cat,” he declared. “See? That’s the small face, the ears are there, and the tail is there.” 

Ten followed intently after Taeyong’s directions, watching the angel draw a cat in the sky with the clouds. “That’s a weird looking cat,” Ten said. “But I see it.” 

Taeyong grinned. “Oh! That one’s a giraffe,” he announced, pointing over to another cloud. “That’s the long neck.” 

“Where’s the body?” 

“There,” Taeyong replied, pointing down. 

Ten clicked his tongue. “Don’t know, angel. It looks more like a coiled snake to me. That body isn’t very body like.” 

“Well it’s a cloud.” 

“A very anatomically incorrect cloud,” Ten stated. 

“You’re anatomically incorrect.” 

Ten laughed. “Am I now? I didn’t know that.” 

Taeyong huffed, the corners of his lips curved up the slightest amount, yet his eye smile gave his amusement away. 

“Okay,” Ten said. “That one looks like a chicken,” he stated, pointing to one of the clouds. 

“Wait! A little chick in its egg,” Taeyong added, drawing the outlines of the cracked egg. “You see?” 

“I do.” 

“And those are the other eggs,” the angel went on. 

“They look more like squares, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

And so, the two spent a solid twenty minutes – maybe more – cloud gazing, pointing at the moving white fluffy clouds and making out shapes and patterns. Taeyong got really invested in it, but as the minutes went on and the clouds moved away, the men were left with a clear sky – so, not really ideal for looking at clouds. 

But that didn’t mean that all their fun was over. 

Taeyong sat himself up, running a hand through his messy hair, adding some volume to where it was flattened. He looked around; lips pursed in concentration as he wondered what to do next. 

“Going somewhere?” Ten asked, heaving himself up. 

“My back hurts,” the angel stated. “I might have a walk around. Wanna come?” 

Ten hummed. “Where are you gonna go?” 

The angel whipped his head around, observing the area around him. 

“I’m just gonna have a look around,” Taeyong explained. “Go closer to the water. Wanna join?” 

“Sure,” Ten replied. 

Taeyong got up first. He offered his hand out to Ten and the demon gladly took it, being helped up by the angel. 

They left their drinks and blanket behind, walking down the grass to get closer to the water. Taeyong led the way with a pep to his step, causing Ten to smile as he walked after him. The demon was itching to reach out for Taeyong, and after fighting with himself, Ten lost. 

The demon reached out and placed a hand on Taeyong’s lower back, getting closer to the angel. Taeyong slowed down, allowing for Ten to catch up to him and close the distance between them. 

On any other occasion, if Ten was with somebody else, the demon would have been satisfied with that, but he had the strongest urge to wrap his arms around the angel. He wanted to keep him closer than he’s ever held anyone, making sure that everyone knew that Taeyong was his and only his. 

But Taeyong wasn’t his. Ten didn’t have the right to be jealous. And he didn’t have the right to claim Taeyong as his because that wasn’t what Taeyong wanted. Taeyong wanted someone that could love him properly, someone that he could see a future with. Yet that wasn’t possible with Ten. 

It was for the best that they didn’t cross any more lines. 

Lines such as holding one another close, looking at each other with bright smiles and eyes that spoke a thousand words. 

It seems like both men have gone far and beyond that line. 

“You know,” Taeyong said, standing at the edge where the patch met the water. “Considering everything, I haven’t ever come here.” 

“You haven’t?” 

“Well, I have, but not like this,” the angel replied. “Only in passing. I was usually following someone, so I never got the chance to just... be here,” the man explained. “So, thanks for bringing me here.” 

“It was your idea, angel.” 

“But you decided to join,” Taeyong said, turning his head to face the younger man. “It wouldn’t be the same if I came alone,” he said. His eyes locked with Ten’s, filling the demon with a sense of... almost safety? Calmness? Warmth. It was warmth. 

“Well, in that case I have to thank you for dragging me out of the house, angel,” Ten said. “I’m becoming less and less of a hermit, and it’s all thanks to you.” 

Taeyong chuckled, looking away to focus on the calm water. “I wanna go to the beach,” he announced out of nowhere. “I’ve never been.” 

“You haven’t?” 

The angel nodded. “I haven’t really been outside of the city since I turned eighteen,” he stated. “I grew up at the outskirts where it’s less packed. There was a lot of trees and mountains, but not much water,” he elaborated before crouching down, getting closer to the water. 

“We can always go,” Ten stated. The idea of going to the coast with Taeyong wasn’t bad at all, even if practically every image which came to mind consisted of less than appropriate things down on the beach and the rented bedroom they’d end up sharing – at least in Ten’s imagination. 

Ten had it bad, especially when he started thinking with his dick too. When that happened, the pull which Ten felt towards Taeyong was undeniable. Though it was hard to deny it in the first place. 

“You’d wanna go with me?” Taeyong asked, sounding surprised by Ten’s statement. “For real?” 

“For real,” Ten assured, his heart fluttering when Taeyong beamed up at him. 

“You better keep that promise,” Taeyong uttered, looking away once more. 

Ten may have not promised anything to Taeyong, but he wanted to do everything the angel wished for. He wouldn’t even question Taeyong’s requests at this point, knowing full well that there was no point for it when he was so whipped for the angel already. 

So pathetically whipped. 

“I will.” 

Taeyong hummed, smiling to himself as he enjoyed the world around him. The gentle wind ruffled his hair, but no matter how bad it got, the angel still looked as beautiful and flawless as ever. 

There was absolutely nothing about Taeyong that Ten found truly flawed. All the things that annoyed him at first slowly became lesser problems as Taeyong grew and worked on himself, and that was something that Ten adored about Taeyong. Out of all angels he has come across bar Jaehyun, Taeyong willingly changed. 

It must have been difficult for Taeyong, yet he persevered and arguably became a better version of himself. How admirable. 

“Oh,” Taeyong uttered under his breath, leaning forward to the patch of grass in his reach. “A little froggy,” he cooed, offering his hand out for the small creature. 

Ten expected the frog to jump away, but surprisingly it hopped onto Taeyong’s extended hand. That caused Taeyong to get excited, eyes gleaming as he brought his hand up closer to his face. He gently ran his index down the creature’s tiny back, careful to not frighten it. 

“Hey there, froggy,” Taeyong said quietly. “How you doing? Good? That’s great.” 

Ten chuckled. It seemed that even animals adored Taeyong, no matter how small. 

The angel resembled a fairy – a forest nymph even – when he talked to the frog resting on his hand. He really was so beautiful, so pure and so good. Taeyong was the embodiment of the word _angel_ , but in the best way possible. He was what angels should be, not the creatures that they were in practice. 

To Ten, Taeyong was the only good angel. Actually, he was the only angel. Nobody else compared to him. Absolutely nobody. 

“Bye-bye froggy,” Taeyong said, placing the small creature down. “Take care,” he added with a lovely laugh that sounded like music to Ten’s ears. “That was cute,” he said, standing himself back up with a faint groan. 

With Taeyong standing so close to Ten, his smile as wonderful as always and with the intoxicating scent of roses dancing and wrapping around Ten, the demon knew he was gone. The last hope and defence he had from feeling this way had completely melted away, leaving him to gawk at Taeyong and plead for _something_ to happen. 

“Ten?” Taeyong asked, concern evident in his voice and expression. “Is something wrong?” 

The demon shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong,” Ten stated. 

Ten couldn’t stop himself from reaching up, stroking Taeyong’s cheek tenderly. He brushed away the hair which had been messed up by the breeze. The angel leaned into the soft touch, resembling a cat wanting to be petted. 

The men were so close, unknowingly getting closer until there was no space between them. 

How did this happen? Out of all the people and all the possibilities, how did Ten and Taeyong get like this? How was is possible that their lives became entangled like this? It made absolutely no sense and confused Ten to no end, yet here they were, together. 

For the first time in his life, Ten was scared. 

If only Ten met Taeyong when he was nineteen, maybe that way he wouldn’t be so apprehensive and terrified beyond belief. 

Maybe in a different life, things could have been different. 

But Ten wanted to try. Even if the guards he put up over the years were screaming at him to back away and run whilst he still had the chance, Ten wanted to try. Because, for all he knew, he only had this one life with Taeyong and it would be a waste if he didn’t even try. 

“Ten?” 

“Angel,” Ten said softly, cupping Taeyong’s cheek and holding him like he was the most precious object in the whole universe. And Taeyong was just that.

There must have been something about the way he called for Taeyong – something about his tone or the way he looked at Taeyong, because the angel seemed like he was on the verge of tears. Ten feared that he did something wrong, that maybe he did something to hurt Taeyong. 

But that fear vanished as soon as it came to light when Taeyong inched his face closer, practically begging Ten to kiss him. 

And who was Ten to refuse the angel? 

Ten leaned in, locking their lips together in a kiss unlike all the others. It was a kiss far sweeter, far more meaningful than the rushed, messy kisses they’ve exchanged up until now. This meant something to both men, something similar and new. 

It represented the feelings that they harboured and shared without even saying a single word. 

Ten was the future Taeyong dreamed of, and whilst Ten couldn’t promise him that much when his heart was still torn, he wanted to try. 

Taeyong could be Ten’s dream too. 

The angel melted against Ten, his hands to the demon’s chest, fingers gripping onto the fabric of his t-shirt to force Ten to stay. The demon didn’t have any plans on leaving. 

Unable to contain themselves, Ten slipped his tongue out and into Taeyong’s mouth, feeling his heart thump inside his ribcage when the angel hummed and brought his lower half closer to Ten. The usual hunger which they felt – that blazing lust – wasn't present; instead, it was replaced by a different kind of yearning: a simple need to be closer. 

No matter how tightly Taeyong held onto Ten, how close he stepped towards the demon, their lower halves flush together, it still wasn’t enough. But that didn’t mean that Ten didn’t feel infinitely full of this bright, light emotion. He felt like he could fly away as long as he kept Taeyong this close. 

Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, like they were meant for each other. Everything about them slotted together perfectly, as if they were each other’s missing puzzle piece and now that they were whole, the world made sense. 

Slowly, the need to get closer become less unattainable. Slowly, the men were reaching a point where their yearning hearts would be content with what they had. 

Taeyong pulled away for a breather. His eyes were sparkling brighter than Ten has ever seen, putting every star to shame. 

The angel exhaled, a small _woah_ coming out too. 

“If only you could see yourself, angel,” Ten whispered, tenderly stroking the angel’s cheek. 

_You’d understand exactly how I feel when I look at you._

Taeyong hid his face in Ten’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck. Ten smiled softly to himself, dropping his arms and snaking them around the angel’s waist. 

“Let’s stay like this,” Taeyong whispered. 

“Okay,” Ten said, holding on tighter to the angel. “Just like this,” he added quietly. 

They really were two pieces of a whole. It would be stupid to try and deny that. 

***

“Congratulations,” Doyoung said. “You’re in love.” 

Ten still couldn’t get used to that word. It felt weird, absolutely absurd, but it was the truth. 

“I don’t... I don’t know how to feel,” Ten admitted. 

“I’d feel happy if I were you,” Doyoung replied, wiping the wet circle left on the bar surface from his glass with his sleeve. “I mean, you thought you’d never love again yet here you are. That’s a great thing.” 

Ten sighed, staring aimlessly at the golden liquid in his glass. Was it really that great? Maybe it felt wonderful, but it also scared Ten down to the bone. No matter how great being with Taeyong was, all the fears which were piling up one on top of another really didn’t ease Ten’s confused mind. 

“Is it though?” Ten asked. 

Doyoung sighed. “It is. Trust me on that. You might feel like you don’t deserve it, or that he’ll leave you any moment just like- well, just like Jinyoung did, but you can’t be sure of that.” 

The younger bit down on the inside of his cheek upon hearing the name he tried to forget so desperately. It was bound to come up one of these days, even if Ten did his best to run away from it. Some things you simply can’t run away from and avoid for the rest of your life. 

“Taeyong and Jinyoung are different and I know you see that too,” Doyoung continued. “You can see it in the way he looks at you, can’t you?” 

Ten wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he knew very well what Doyoung was talking about. He saw that very look only two days ago; first when he kissed the angel, treasuring him as if Taeyong was his entire world and universe, and then another time when the men returned to the blanket hidden amongst the trees. Taeyong pulled Ten in for another kiss and then another and another until their bruised lips couldn’t take any more. 

The demon saw it very well – the way Taeyong looked at Ten like there was absolutely nobody and nothing else in the world. Nobody but Ten. Every laugh, every touch, every kiss and every look was meant for Ten and Ten alone. 

That’s the look Doyoung was talking about. 

“You can,” Doyoung said, replying for Ten. “So, why not try?” 

“Because.” 

“Because what?” 

Ten groaned. _Because what?_ What reason did he actually have? 

“Because!” Ten exclaimed. “Because I’m scared. Because I care about him and I don’t want to have my heart broken again. Because I don’t want him to waste his life because of me, to suffer and regret his choices because he thought we had a chance! I don’t want Taeyong to end up like Jaehyun!” 

There it was. 

Oh no. Doyoung looked like he could kill a man. 

“Well... I get what you feel,” Doyoung stated, calmer than Ten would have liked of him. “Trust me, there are times where I feel guilty that I’m with Jaehyun,” he admitted, surprising Ten with that. “Yeah, bet you didn’t know that. Bet you didn’t know that we both feel like shit so fucking often because both of us feel guilty about something. He’s capable of making his own choices, as are you. But you can’t deny Taeyong something because you’re scared and selfish. You understand what I’m saying, right?” 

Ten nodded. 

“Great,” Doyoung said, sliding his drink away. He turned to Ten, staring the younger demon down until Ten looked at him. But Doyoung didn’t say anything, not until Ten finally looked him in the eyes. “And don’t you ever fucking dare to bring Jaehyun up like that,” he said sternly, sending paralyzing shivers down Ten’s spine. “Don’t ever talk about him like he’s some broken, damaged, weakling because he’s far from it. He’s more than you could ever dream of, and I hope you apologise to him. And now, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” 

Ten sighed, looking back to his drink once Doyoung walked off. 

He deserved that. That and much more.

Ten was selfish, but he was also scared. Did that give him the right to push Taeyong away just because he’s been hurt once before? 

“Did Doyoung leave?” Changkyun asked, arriving back from the supply room with a box in his arms. He carefully placed it down on the bar and then carefully placed it down on the floor and under the counter. 

“To his office,” Ten replied. 

“Oh, okay,” Changkyun muttered. “Anyway, are you gonna open up or should I do it?” 

“I’ll do it,” Ten stated, standing up. He gulped down the remnants of his drink in one go walked to the front of the bar. He unlocked the doors, declaring the bar open for business. “I’ll be in my office if you need me for anything,” he declared, waving to Changkyun. 

With that, Ten walked away from the main area of the bar and headed on over to his office. 

He closed the doors behind himself and sat down at his desk. He exhaled, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. “I hate this,” the man muttered to himself, scratching his arm that still felt hot after letting it burn in the sun. 

Once Taeyong and Ten were done standing around by the water, they went back to their blanket where they only continued from where they left things off. It started off slowly, still unsure of what the boundaries were and how far they could go before they knew they had to stop. 

Of course, the boundaries were already crossed. Very much so. That was more than obvious the moment the men kissed. Taeyong’s boundary of _waiting for the right one_ was definitely crossed with that kiss and the dozens of kisses which followed after. 

But they were the best kisses Ten has ever experienced. 

They started off soft and slow, their lips gliding gently against one another, hands carefully trailing each other’s waists and shoulders. That was until Taeyong hooked his arms around Ten’s neck and laid himself down, pulling the demon down. 

Taeyong giggled as Ten struggled to find the strength to prop himself above Taeyong, almost collapsing and crashing down on the angel beneath him. Ten managed to keep himself up, going back to focusing on what was the most important: Taeyong. 

Ten stroked Taeyong’s thigh, lifting his leg up once his body got used to the familiar position. He completely forgot how magical it was to be this close to Taeyong; he forgot how sweet the angel tasted on his tongue; he forgot how his touch was so gentle, yet it still drove Ten completely wild. 

Ten forgot just how much he missed Taeyong. And now that he remembered, Ten couldn’t imagine letting him go another time. 

In the end, the men pulled away when they neared the point where kisses wouldn’t be enough. 

They pulled away and laid together, wrapped up in each other’s arms and warmth. For a while, they looked up to the sky until Taeyong fell asleep on Ten, his body snuggled up to the demon. 

Unable to move, Ten stayed by Taeyong. Even the sun didn’t bother him, because Taeyong was by him and that’s all that mattered in the end. 

_Hey, Ten_

_Are you in the bar right now?_

What a pleasant surprise. Taeyong didn’t reach out to Ten since the picnic, but then again neither did the demon. 

_I am_

_I’m_ _up in my office, why?_

 _Oh,_ _nothing really_

_I thought I could_ _come visit_

_Just for a minute though_

_I’m_ _sure_ _you’re_ _busy_

_So busy_

_I’ve_ _never been busier in my life, angel_

 _I’m sure_

_But you can come_

_Just come up when_ _you’re_ _here_

 _Well..._

_I may be outside the bar right now_

_Seriously?_

_Yeah_

_I just wanted to see you_

_Plus, I have something for you_

_You do?_

_Yup_

_What is it?_

_You’ll_ _just have to wait and see_

_Patience_

_It’s a virtue_

_Wow_

_Using my own words against me_

_Come on up_

_Will do_

Ten sat himself upright, quickly checking himself in the reflection of his blacked-out computer screen. He looked decent, but he still quickly fixed up his hair, just in case. 

He wasn’t expecting a surprise visit from Taeyong, but he welcomed it. It might be for the best really. With the way they left things without exchanging anything meaningful when they parted ways, Ten felt the need to do... something. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted to do or say, but he just knew that he had to see Taeyong. 

Ten was still checking himself out in the reflection when he heard a knock on his office door. He tensed up, whipping his head around to face the door. 

“Come in.” 

Taeyong stepped inside, the door creaking as he opened it up. “Hey,” the angel greeted, walking closer to Ten’s desk, letting the door fall shut by itself. 

“Hey, angel.” 

The air between them wasn’t entirely awkward, but it was filled with unspoken words. Words which they were both too scared to say at this point in time. 

Taeyong walked up to where Ten was sat, placing a small cardboard box on the dark desk. He looked down to the gift and then to Ten with a shy smile. 

“Is that the mysterious gift?” Ten asked. 

“It’s nothing much, but I saw it yesterday and I thought of you.” 

Ten felt what he could only describe as an arrow to the heart upon hearing that. Taeyong found something that made him think of the demon. That’s never happened to Ten; nobody has ever gotten him something that reminded them of him, so whatever it was that Taeyong got for Ten, the demon would treasure it. 

“Just be careful with it,” Taeyong said, watching as Ten got to work with the box. 

“Should I be scared of what’s inside?” 

“Take a look for yourself,” the angel said. 

Ten pried the box open, looking inside. Well, he wasn’t expecting that. 

“A cactus?” Ten asked as he took out the potted plant. 

“Yeah... it’s stupid, but I thought you’d like it,” Taeyong said, looking down at his feet, embarrassed by the situation. 

“It’s not stupid,” Ten assured. He placed the succulent on his desk, grinning at how the plant added some life to the room. “I like it,” he stated, his heart clenching at the smile that came from Taeyong. “But when you said it reminded you of me, you’re not just talking about the shape, are you?” 

Taeyong looked to the cactus. “It is phallic, I’ll agree on that,” he said, earning a chuckle from the demon. “But no, I just... don’t know really. You just resemble a cactus. Prickly, surprisingly high maintenance but cute.” 

“I am not high maintenance,” Ten argued. 

“But you are,” Taeyong said, sitting himself down on Ten’s desk. 

“Am not,” Ten continued, scooting over in his chair only so that he could get closer to Taeyong. 

“Whatever you say,” Taeyong said with a roll of his eyes. “But I actually came for a different reason.” 

“Which is?” 

Taeyong bit his lip, glancing down to the floor as he scratched his neck. “I was wondering if you were busy on Tuesday.” 

“Tuesday? Out of all the days, why Tuesday?” 

The angel chuckled awkwardly. “You see, I don’t really like celebrating my birthday but Johnny wants to throw me a party and I... I need an excuse to not go.” 

“Wow angel, I didn’t expect that.” 

“I know...” 

“It’s your birthday on Tuesday?” Ten asked. 

“Yeah. But I don’t like celebrating so I hoped that we could maybe do something not birthday related - like watching a movie, or something like that.” 

Ten grinned softly. “I’d like that, angel. Your place or mine?” 

“Yours,” Taeyong replied hastily. “Sorry. Yours, if that’s okay. I don’t really feel that safe at my place anymore. Not with Jungwoo possibly lurking about.” 

“I get it,” the younger said, rubbing Taeyong’s side to offer the man some comfort. “My place is fine.” 

“Thanks.” 

For a while, the two stayed like that, looking at each other with mirrored expressions. But they couldn’t stay like that forever. 

“I probably should go,” Taeyong stated. “I have an early morning tomorrow and you have your work so... yeah.” 

“Early morning?” Ten questioned. 

“I have to stop by the office for my midyear check-up,” the angel announced. “I’m already worried.” 

“Check-up? Like health or progress wise?” 

“Both,” Taeyong replied. “But mostly progress. I know it’s gonna be bad, so tomorrow is gonna be rough.” 

“Angel...” 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong said, cupping Ten’s face, looking at the man with an unreadable expression. “I’ll be fine. It’s just one morning.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” 

Taeyong stroked the demon’s face, the spark in his eyes growing the longer he looked at Ten. 

“I’m sure.” 

Ten wanted to pull the angel in for a kiss, but as he grabbed onto Taeyong’s shirt and tugged the man down, Taeyong moved himself away. 

“I shouldn’t be here in the first place,” Taeyong said. “So many demons... it’s gonna be hard to get rid of the scent.” 

“Right, sorry.” 

“Let’s keep that for another day,” Taeyong suggested. “When I don’t have to get a check-up from a bunch of angels.” 

“I’m fine with that, angel.” 

“I’ll get going then.” 

“Take care, angel.” 

“You too.” 

Before Taeyong walked out, he waved goodbye at Ten. 

Doyoung was right: Ten was in love. 

Truly, pathetically, deeply in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup gays! So, what do we think? Are we feeling the pining? The good good shit? I sure hope so! 
> 
> Well, this was chap 18, the chap before chap 19 which is something special if you get what I mean hehe. What do you think will happen for Yong's bday? What surprise do these idiots have in store? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, but in the meantime, do let me know your thoughts and reactions, as always I appreciate anything.
> 
> But on a personal note, I start my first year of uni tomorrow and I'm nervous. The nerves have been getting to me since the start of the week because I'm so fucking confused about everything :/ Hopefully after a week or two or maybe a month I'll get into the swing of things. As for now, I'm nervous and excited and I'm definitely glad I got this baby finished before I started uni. I've been doing so much reading over the past few days but it still doesn't feel like I'm doing enough and I'm nervous as I said so many times before.
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, do let me know! Also, we hit 200 kudos! That's amazing!! Thank you all so much <3
> 
> Love y'all!! Until next time!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See ya on the 11th!!


	21. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the angel found himself standing in front of Ten, lips parted the smallest amount. 
> 
> “Are you gonna ask me to dance, angel?” Ten asked breathlessly.

“I love you,” Taeyong said. “I know it sounds absurd, especially since we haven’t been close for more than two months, but I love you,” he continued, feeling his heart and stomach clench. “Whenever we’re apart all I can think of is you, and every time we’re together I feel warm and calm and like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be – and not to mention the fact you smell like lavender and burnt sandalwood and- fuck!” 

The angel stopped himself from rambling, looking down at the shark plushie resting in between his crossed legs. He couldn’t do this, and despite practicing with the stuffed toy, he still couldn’t calm his rapid heart. 

Putting his feelings into words seemed impossible to Taeyong. He never expected that he’d be incapable of expressing himself like this, but unfortunately that was the case. Maybe he could confess to something, but the thought of outright saying _I love you_ to Ten had the angel shaking and sweating. 

Who knew this would be so hard? 

Taeyong groaned, falling onto his back. He grabbed onto the soft toy and lifted it above his head, staring at its beady eyes. 

“This sucks,” he muttered. “Can’t you say it first? Spare me the embarrassment and suffering, could you?” 

The shark said nothing. 

“As expected,” Taeyong grumbled, hugging the plushie to his chest. 

The angel may end up waiting for Ten to say something for a long, long time. Ten doesn’t seem like the type to confess or talk about his feelings and that much was clear from the beginning. The demon was so against the idea of love and a relationship that Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if Ten pushes him aside now that things have taken a surprising turn. 

What turn? Well, where to start? 

Taeyong could tell that what he was doing was working. Playing hard to get and denying Ten of anything until the demon understood very clearly what Taeyong wanted was effective, and the angel didn’t expect it to work so quickly. 

The stolen glances and touches, the way Ten was willing to help Taeyong in any which way he needed, and of course, the events which transpired on Wednesday deserved a mention too. 

Thinking back on that wonderful summer day, Taeyong wanted to cry. Tears of joy of course, but also a bit of sadness too. There was something about that day that hurt Taeyong, something about the way Ten looked at him, how he called for him and kissed him. It oddly felt like the end – like by exposing their hearts to one another, something bad would happen. Not the bad Taeyong was prepared for. 

It just felt like Ten was considering the possibility of leaving Taeyong. The demon seemed far more lost and confused than Taeyong was in that moment. 

But it was still the most beautiful moment in Taeyong’s depressing, bleak life. 

The way that Ten looked at Taeyong and the way he called for Taeyong, that soft _angel_ that said more than a million words, was the main reason behind Taeyong’s tears. Nobody has ever looked at Taeyong like that. Nobody has ever taken such care with him, eyes and words sweet and warm, slowly causing Taeyong to melt and fall, his heart on full display to the man holding him like he was his whole world. 

Taeyong had never felt loved like that, and now that he got a taste of the feeling, the angel wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

He just needed Ten to say something first, something that would make it easier for Taeyong to express himself. 

The angel wondered why Ten had such an aversion to love, and the more he thought, the more the reasons narrowed down. Ten was shielding his heart for one reason or another and Taeyong guessed it had to do with a past heartbreak. He didn’t want to make assumptions, but out of all the possibilities with his behaviour and personality taken into account, that was the only reasonable explanation. 

Taeyong could relate to Ten if he was scared, because Taeyong was scared out of his mind – after all, his constant state of being was either anxious, scared, bored or sad – but he couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t try to make things work. Maybe he just had to convince Ten that they should give it a shot. 

Looking up at the ceiling, Taeyong slowly inched his hand up, brushing his index against his lips. They still tingled from the multitude of kisses he exchanged with Ten. He shut his eyes, smiling as his body remembered the sensation, feeling the ghost touch against his skin. The angel shivered, dragging his finger down from his lips and trailing it down the path Ten engraved in his skin, stopping at his collarbone before going back up. 

Taeyong imagined Ten with him. He imagined the gentle, warm breeze and the sunlight adorning their skin like thousands of kisses, but none as wonderful and breath-taking as the kisses the men exchanged. Nothing was quite as magical as that feeling. 

It was love. Of course, there was always the possibility that Taeyong was simply infatuated, but he highly doubted that. Considering everything, what he felt towards Ten was meaningful and not a heat of the moment thing. 

Hopefully that was the same with Ten. Hopefully he wasn’t infatuated, only craving Taeyong in a purely sexual way. Hopefully the demon was also in love. 

“I’ll tell you soon,” Taeyong whispered, hugging the plushie to his chest. “Hopefully.” 

When there was a knock on from the front door of Taeyong’s apartment, the angel jumped up. His first instinct was to panic, his stomach dropping and face going pale out of fear. 

Nobody said they would stop by and Taeyong seriously doubted Johnny would pay him a surprise visit when the last thing he sent to the group chat was that he felt dead. That was his way of saying to not disturb him for the next two days, so there was no reason he’d stop by. The same went for Taeil; the older man didn’t have a reason to come to Taeyong unannounced, so it definitely wasn’t him. 

That only left a few options. 

It was either Jaehyun, Ten or one of Taeyong’s angel friends. Or, there was also the possibility that someone from work was coming to see him. After all, Taeyong didn’t have an idea as to what the results from his check-up looked like. Maybe they gave away Taeyong’s web of lies and secrets. 

Taeyong hoped it wasn’t anyone from work. 

The angel crossed Jaehyun off the list of suspects; the man would have texted Taeyong first, plus he had his own life to worry about. Ten also wouldn’t visit unannounced, knowing that that would be far too dangerous. The demon wouldn’t put Taeyong at risk just to visit the angel at his place. 

So, who could it be? 

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again causing Taeyong to get up from his bed, the shark plushie in his arms as he walked through his apartment to get to the hallway. Taeyong warily unlocked the door, holding his breath in as he opened the door. 

Lucas wasn’t who he was expecting. 

“Lucas?” Taeyong asked, surprised at his friend’s visit. 

“Hey,” Lucas greeted awkwardly. “Do you mind if I come in?” 

“Umm... sure, come in,” Taeyong said, opening the door up for Lucas. 

Once the younger angel was in, Taeyong closed the door, but not before taking a peek outside. It didn’t seem like there was anyone around, so Taeyong was happy enough to shut the door. 

“So,” Taeyong said, turning to Lucas who was standing in the middle of his living room, resembling a lost puppy. “What brings you here so late?” 

“I was hoping we could talk,” Lucas replied. 

“That sounds ominous,” Taeyong said, hoping to lift the mood with some humour. That didn’t seem to do the trick. “But okay, we can talk. Sit. Do you want something to drink?” 

“I’m fine- actually, maybe water.” 

Taeyong nodded. He placed down his beloved soft toy down on the couch before walking to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses for them, pouring in some water from his filter. It wasn’t as cold as he would have liked, but it was below room temperature at the very least. 

Before he walked back into the living room, Taeyong looked down to check if what he was wearing was decent enough to walk around with a guest in the house. He wasn’t wearing anything scandalous: it was just a severely oversized white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Luckily the shirt went down to his knees, preventing Lucas from seeing anything he didn’t want. 

“Here you go,” Taeyong said, handing the glass of water to Lucas. He then sat himself next to the younger man on the couch, picking up the plushie from his spot only to rest on his lap, his own drink placed down on the coffee table. 

“Thanks,” Lucas said softly. He looked at the glass, downing the entirety of his drink in one go. 

“Well, someone’s thirsty.” 

“It’s hot outside,” Lucas stated. 

“I know. It’s gotten cooler since this morning though,” Taeyong added. The angel didn’t bother leaving his apartment, though he did step out for a second when he went to get his mail, curious about just how hot it was. Inside, Taeyong had to result to airing out the apartment since his fan was broken. 

Sure, Taeyong liked the heat, but Taeyong drew the line when it got to the point where it became difficult to breath. 

“Anyway, what do you wanna talk about?” Taeyong asked. He had his suspicions after Taeyong told him that Lucas came to Black Wings. However, there was always a possibility that Lucas was in cahoots with Jungwoo, thus rendering him nothing but a spy inside of Taeyong’s own house. 

“This is gonna be umm... weird,” Lucas said. He was fidgety, his hands constantly moving in an attempt to calm himself. “But I- wait, before I say anything, I just want to say that I’m not gonna tell anyone else about this.” 

Taeyong didn’t know if he should be calm or petrified. 

“Okay,” Taeyong said, shuffling in his seat. “Go on.” 

“You know how I had that one case a while ago?” Lucas asked. “The human, Guanheng,” he elaborated. 

“The guy that worked at the bookstore?” 

“That’s the one,” Lucas replied. 

“What about him?” 

“Well, you see...” Lucas trailed off, scratching his head. “I might have still kept an eye out for him even after I failed the case.” 

_Sounds very familiar._

“And?” Taeyong questioned despite knowing what Lucas would say next. After all, Taeyong’s been in the same spot as his friend. 

“And I don’t understand what’s going on,” Lucas said. “It doesn’t make sense. He’s- he’s in-” 

“Love?” Taeyong finished as Lucas stumbled along his words. 

Lucas nodded. “Yeah. Love.” 

The older angel hummed. “So, why did you come to me about this?” 

“I’m getting to that,” Lucas explained. “So, I got curious about what was happening and I followed the human around a bit more. He’s dating a demon, but they’ve been together since high school which is baffling because I only got the case years after they started dating. So that was weird. But what’s weirder is the fact that they’re in... love. Like, _really_ in love. The type that would lead to a happy marriage in any other circumstance,” Lucas said. “That’s weird, isn’t it?” 

Taeyong could only hum, unsure of how he should react around his friend. 

“It’s weird. But I decided to dig deeper and I found a place the demon frequented from snooping around his social media. I thought that if I went there, I could find him.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“I didn’t,” Lucas confirmed. “What I found was far stranger. I found a bar that has angels and demons together, and it’s not just a place that they happen to mix in together. No, it’s like, a bar. But like, an inappropriate bar.” 

_Well that’s one way to put it._

“But you know that place, don’t you?” 

“What makes you think that?” Taeyong asked, hoping that he didn’t come off as too defensive. 

“I saw you walk out from there on Friday,” Lucas stated. 

_Well shit._

“And?” 

“You’ve been there before, plenty of times, right?” 

“Why do you think that?” 

“You’ve been acting differently for a while now,” Lucas said. “It makes sense now. You’ve been... amongst them.” 

There was no need to defend himself now that the cat’s out of the bag. 

“So? What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna rat me out?” 

“No, no!” Lucas replied hastily. “I didn’t come to do that.” 

“How can I be sure?” 

“I promise, I don’t plan on telling anyone,” Lucas said. Taeyong was wary, but as he looked at Lucas’ face, his large puppy eyes held no ill intent whatsoever. 

“Okay... I believe you.” 

“Thank Heavens,” Lucas sighed. 

“Is that all you came here for, or do you want to know something else?” 

“I was actually curious about a few things.” 

“Like what?” 

“Why?” 

“That’s quite vague,” Taeyong said. “Try being more specific.” 

_Why do I sound like Ten?_

“Why do you go there?” Lucas elaborated. 

Taeyong took a deep breath. Now, that’s a good question. 

“I don’t,” Taeyong replied. “Well, I do, but it’s different to what you’re probably thinking,” the angel corrected himself. “I don’t go there to fuck a bunch of demons if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Lucas seemed shocked. 

“Oh, right. I don’t go there to _sleep with_ a bunch of demons. Pardon my language.” 

“I- I didn’t expect that. You never swear.” 

Taeyong snorted. “You’d be surprised,” he said. “There’s a lot of things that I do that you’d never expect.” 

“But you don’t... _sleep with_ demons, right?” 

The silence was deafening. 

“Taeyong-” 

“One demon,” Taeyong declared. “Only one. Demon, not demons. Singular.” 

“Heavens, Taeyong,” Lucas exclaimed. “You can’t be serious.” 

“I’m deadly serious,” Taeyong responded. “I only go to Black Wings to visit him, just like I did on Friday,” he explained. “And before your blood boils, we didn’t do anything.” 

“Are you saying that you’re...” 

“Dating him? No, not yet at least. But I’d like to.” 

Lucas looked away from Taeyong, hiding his face behind his large hands. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Taeyong said. “ _This is wrong, it doesn’t make sense, why would an angel ever fall in love with a demon_ , those kinds of things. I know. I’ve been there, and trust me, a lot of things don’t make sense, which is exactly why you should question everything you’ve ever been told.” 

“This doesn’t make sense at all,” Lucas muttered. 

“If you want, I’m here to help you. But there are things you’ll have to figure out on your own,” Taeyong stated, placing a reassuring hand on Lucas’ shoulder. “I’m sure you’re curious since you came to see me.” 

Lucas nodded. 

“Ask away then.” 

“I saw that place,” Lucas said, glancing at Taeyong. “All the angels were glued to demons. Why?” 

“Now that is another good question,” Taeyong replied. He pushed himself up and quickly hurried to his bedroom. He rummaged through his bedside table and pulled out the handout he received from Time Slip, quickly running back into the living room and joining a confused looking Lucas on the couch. “We have plenty of history,” Taeyong stated, handing the booklet over to Lucas. 

“History?” 

“History you’ve never imagined,” Taeyong replied, opening the book up for Lucas. “This doesn’t contain all of it, but it’s a decent insight to our relations with demons before things took a turn in the... sixteenth century,” Taeyong said, hoping he remembered correctly. 

Lucas flipped through the book; his face scrunched in utter confusion. “What am I looking at.” 

“History,” Taeyong replied. 

“This is obscene,” Lucas pointed out. 

“It just looks like that to you,” Taeyong said. “You have to look at the details and read what’s written. Look,” he said, grabbing the book and flicking it to a page he was rather fond of. He handed the book back. “Read the poem.” 

“I don’t-” 

The older angel groaned. “I’ll read it then. Okay. _His skin, adorned with gold and purple, tasted of all that was good and all that was bad. For the droplets of stars were my mark; I had made him mine and he’d never be the same, but for that I was glad; if I had changed him, then so he had changed me,”_ Taeyong read. 

Taeyong would consider that to be his favourite out of all the poems and paintings printed in the booklet, and the more that he thought about it, he could see himself within the depiction of the angel. 

“What is this about?” Lucas asked. 

“A demon utterly in love with an angel,” Taeyong answered. “You’ll find that that’s a reoccurring theme in these poems.” 

Lucas hummed. He focused on the angel on the page, tilting his head to the side as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. 

“The gold is what appears when we- when we sleep with a demon,” Taeyong explained. “That’s our Light.” 

“That’s not good then,” Lucas muttered. “That should be inside.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “And how can you be so sure about that?” 

“Well- well... it only makes sense that it stays inside. Just like blood. You’d die if you bled out.” 

“Those are two different things, Lu. I know it doesn’t make sense and you’re probably confused, but I can’t explain many things simply because I also don’t know anything. Nobody knows everything. The truth has been buried for centuries by us, and that’s just how it is. Not everything is as black and white as you think it is,” Taeyong said. “I recommend you go out and figure out things for yourself.” 

Lucas seemed distraught, but Taeyong didn’t blame him for that. 

“You know, it’s tough,” the older angel continued. “Once I opened up this... this pandora’s box of secrets and lies, it really messed me up. You’ve seen how I’ve changed. I was miserable because all my life was a lie. No matter how hard you deny the truth, it doesn’t stop being the truth.” 

“But how can you know that it’s the truth and not just lies made up by demons?” Lucas asked. “You know how they are! They want to corrupt us all and cause chaos.” 

“That’s not the case,” Taeyong argued. “Sure, maybe some demons are pains in the ass. But so are plenty humans and angels. The demons I’ve met... the ones I’ve met after looking at the world in a different light, well, they’re all decent. I even... love one, so there’s that.” 

Lucas whipped his head around, staring at Taeyong in utter disbelief. “Love?” 

Taeyong nodded, clutching onto the plushie in his hold. “Yeah. Love.” 

“That’s not possible,” Lucas exclaimed. “We can’t love like that, and we definitely can’t love a demon.” 

“That’s not true,” Taeyong said. “I thought the same, but I’ve seen it work, and I feel it. Every time-” Taeyong paused, becoming breathless at the thought, his stomach doing a flip. “Every time I’m with him, I feel safe and warm. And he makes me feel so... so treasured. The way he holds me, looks at me and calls my name... I’ve never felt this way. It’s the best feeling in the world, Lu.” 

“That’s not natural.” 

“And I don’t care,” Taeyong said. It was easier than fighting Lucas. He’ll come around one day. Hopefully. “Having feelings – actual feelings – is freeing, Lu,” he continued. “I’m my own person. I have my own desires, my own likes and dislikes. I _feel_ things.” 

“I feel too,” Lucas stated. 

“The same three feelings on shuffle aren’t what I’m talking about,” Taeyong retorted. “Happy, neutral and angry at demons really isn’t that wide of an emotional spectrum. When’s the last time you felt loved? Truly cherished? Scared? Anxious? Sad? Excited? When was the last time you felt any of those things? When was the last time you had a dream that went beyond work?” 

Lucas didn’t respond, only looking down at his hands. 

“Whatever you feel, just know that you’re not alone, okay? You’ve got me,” Taeyong said, assuring his friend. “I’ve been through the motions already, so if you decide that you want to break free from what we’ve been taught all our lives, I’m here for you. But if you decide that you’re fine with how you are...” Taeyong bit down on his cheek. “Can you do me a favour and not report me? Not yet. I’m still not ready for what happens after. Give me some time.” 

Curious, Lucas glanced at Taeyong, his head tilted to the side. “What happens after? You just lose the job, right?” 

Taeyong laughed bitterly. “The job is the least of my worries,” he said, only confusing Lucas even more. “Sure, I’d lose my job. But I’d also lose a roof over my head, and it’s not like I can find a job straight away. You know why?” 

Lucas shook his head. 

“I’d be practically immobilised,” Taeyong stated. “If- if you knew what happens to angels that step out of line. We’re discarded like we’re nothing, but not before all our security is stripped away, and not before we’re stripped off everything that makes us angels in the first place,” he said, feeling hot tears well up at his eyes. Every time he thought about what was to come, Taeyong always pictured the way Jaehyun looked as he recounted his own experience. “So I’m begging you, don’t tell anyone before I’m ready. I know I can’t escape my fate forever, but just let me sort things out now. Okay?” 

“Taeyong, I-” 

“Okay? Can you just promise me that?” 

The younger nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

The air became heavy, the tension thick enough to cut through with a knife. 

“So... you’re in love?” 

Taeyong smiled softly. “Yeah.” 

Lucas hummed. “Do you think that the demon feels the same?” 

“I think he’s getting there,” Taeyong replied. “We went out on Wednesday and well,” the angel giggled, becoming giddy at the thought. “Well, he made it kind of obvious. We haven’t said it yet, but we’re getting there.” 

“And when you get to that point, what then? How can you be sure that you’ll be happy that way? Demons are temperamental, so how can you know that he won’t change his mind?” 

“That... that’s something that nobody knows,” Taeyong replied. “Nothing in life is certain but birth and death. It’s about experience though. And whilst I don’t have a lot of experience, I feel certain when I say that I found my soulmate.” 

Taeyong expected a scoff or for Lucas to ridicule him, but that never came. It seemed like Lucas was willing to listen. 

“At first I didn’t think that that was even a thing, but Jaehyun planted this idea in my head and it really made me realise many things.” 

“Jaehyun?” 

“Oh, yeah, he’s a friend,” Taeyong stated. “He used to be an angel.” 

“Used to?” 

“Past tense, yes. He’s human now, I guess. He’s engaged now, to a demon actually. They’re honestly a great pair. But as I was saying,” Taeyong continued. “He pointed out something, and since then I just went- I don’t even explain how I felt.” 

“What did you realise?” 

“You know how every demon smells the same?” Taeyong asked. “That thick, ashy smell that makes you gag when it gets too much?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, Jaehyun said he knew that he found _the one_ because he never got that. And I have the same. Whenever I’m with T- him, I always smell lavender,” Taeyong explained, careful with how much he could give away about Ten. Considering the fact that Lucas did his snooping, the angel probably knew who Ten was. Taeyong wanted to be on the safer side and keep his relationship somewhat private. 

“Lavender? Does that mean anything?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I don’t know. It just feels like home.” 

“It could just be his shampoo,” Lucas pointed out. “Or perfume.” 

“It’s not. I know it isn’t. It’s completely different.” 

Giving Taeyong the benefit of the doubt, Lucas hummed. “You don’t care about this anymore, do you?” 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “I haven’t cared for months. It actually pains me to do my job.” 

“But you’re helping humans. How is that so hard?” 

“Am I really helping anyone?” 

“Yes.” 

“But I’m not,” Taeyong said. “I solve no problems doing what I do. I only cause more. And sure, maybe there are cases that mean something. I’d help anyone like Johnny, but most things aren’t brought on by demons. Most problems are caused by life, and sometimes demons get tangled up.” 

There was another pause, this time less tense but more reflective. 

“I think... I think I should go,” Lucas announced. “It’s getting late anyway.” 

“Yeah. Thanks for coming over, it’s been a while since it’s just been the two of us.” 

“It has.” 

“We should do this more often,” Taeyong suggested, offering a reassuring smile to his younger friend. 

“I wouldn’t mind that. Thanks.” 

The men said their goodbyes, parting ways shortly thereafter. 

Lucas had a long way to go, but he already took the first step of this gruelling journey. 

Taeyong had plenty of hope in his friend. 

*** 

“Hey there, angel,” Ten greeted, opening the front door for Taeyong. His breath hitched as he looked the angel up and down, taking in Taeyong’s appearance. 

The angel didn’t do anything specifically revolutionary with his outfit, but he couldn’t deny that he put in extra effort picking out everything. He still found it awkward, and despite the killer heat outside, Taeyong covered himself up with a jean jacket on his way over to Ten’s place. 

Taeyong knew Ten would love the crop top he himself picked out for the angel, but he didn’t expect Ten to momentarily malfunction from the sight. 

It was reassuring in the very least. 

“You’re on time- or should I say late?” Ten said, snapping out of is initial daze. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Well aren’t you funny.” 

“I’m hilarious.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Taeyong said as he stepped inside of Ten’s apartment. 

The demon laughed, closing the door behind Taeyong. “Feisty,” he joked. “You must be in a good mood.” 

“It’s not bad,” the angel admitted, taking off his shoes in the entrance. “I got plenty of birthday messages from Taeil and Johnny, plus, Taeil sent me a picture of Bao, so that was a nice way to start the morning.” 

“You can’t just mention a cat picture and not share,” Ten said. “You better share.” 

“In a minute,” Taeyong said, kicking off his shoe and neatly placing it to the side. The angel exhaled, wiping his forehead. “It’s so hot outside,” he groaned. 

“Good thing my apartment is constantly cold, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not so bad now,” Taeyong replied. “It’s the fact that you have it the same temperature during winter that’s concerning.” 

Ten scoffed, walking past Taeyong and making his way into the living room. The angel followed after him, unsure as to what he should do with himself. The air around them was far from awkward – in fact, Taeyong found comfort in the familiar surroundings. He didn’t know every nook and cranny of the apartment, but it didn’t feel much stranger to him than his own place. 

So, whilst it wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t exactly fully comfortable. 

“Want anything to drink?” Ten asked. 

“Umm... I’m fine,” Taeyong replied. 

“You sure?” Ten questioned, cocking his eyebrow. “I even bought champagne for the occasion – non-alcoholic, of course. We wouldn’t want you getting drunk after a sip.” 

“Well then... sure,” Taeyong said. 

With a nod, Ten walked on over to the open kitchen as Taeyong sat himself down on the couch. Apart from the book laid down on the coffee table, everything looked clean and orderly. The angel wasn’t expecting a mess, so he wasn’t exactly surprised by the state of Ten’s accommodation. 

“So, angel,” Ten said, walking over to Taeyong with two filled champagne flutes. He handed one over to the angel before sitting himself down by the older man, crossing one leg over the other. “Has anything exciting happened since we last saw each other?” 

“Not really,” Taeyong answered, taking a sniff of his drink. It resembled nothing more than a sparkling soda. He hoped that Ten didn’t spend much money on it since it really wasn’t anything fancy, but he appreciated the gesture anyway. “Just work. I had the check-up and I’m still alive so... I think that went fine.” 

“That’s good,” the demon mused, smiling softly at Taeyong. He took a sip of his drink, his expression not exactly thrilled by the taste. “Well that’s a waste of money,” he added, placing his glass down on the table in front. 

“It doesn’t taste that bad,” Taeyong said, having already drunk half of the champagne. “Tastes a bit like cherryade.” 

“As long as you like it.” 

Taeyong hummed, tilting the flute back more, catching the way Ten’s eyes lingered on him. The demon’s expression was gentle, head tilted slightly to the side with a faint fondness hidden behind his sharp eyes. 

The angel waited for Ten to do something. With such a smitten look to him, who could blame Taeyong for expecting something from the demon? Every second that Ten had his gaze locked on Taeyong, the angel was getting ready to feel the delicate stroke of Ten’s hand at his cheek, pulling him in to close the distance between them. 

Much to Taeyong’s displeasure, Ten didn’t do anything like that, though the angel wasn’t exactly convinced that Ten didn’t have to hold himself back from doing so. 

“Do you have an idea what you wanna do today?” Ten asked, stirring in his seat. It looked like he was scooting closer to Taeyong, but the angel wasn’t certain. If he did so, the difference in proximity was astronomically small. 

“Not really,” Taeyong replied, leaning over to place his flute down. Unlike Ten, Taeyong decided to actually make a noticeable move. He shuffled closer to Ten, closer enough for their thighs to bump. “I don’t mind whatever we do,” he admitted. “We could just watch a movie or listen to one of your vinyl. I’m fine either way.” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure,” the angel confirmed with a smile. “We can just sit like this for all I care.” 

“That sounds boring, angel.” 

“Not really,” Taeyong uttered, testing his luck by resting his head on Ten’s shoulder. “I’m more than happy with this,” he added, practically snuggling up to Ten. The demon was warm, but not in the way that made him uncomfortable like the weather outside. He was just right. 

“You’re surprisingly low maintenance,” Ten pointed out, resting his hand on Taeyong’s thigh. 

“One of us has to be.” 

“I’m not high maintenance,” Ten argued. 

“You are.” 

“Am not.” 

Taeyong hummed. “But you are.” 

“So mean, angel,” the demon said with an amused scoff. “How’d you turn out like this?” 

“I learn from the best,” Taeyong replied, glancing up at Ten with a smirk. “Your sarcasm and endless teasing did this to me.” 

“I created a little monster,” Ten joked, causing Taeyong to laugh. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Taeyong said, playfully jabbing Ten’s side. 

“Far from it, angel.” 

For a moment, the men stayed like that. No words were exchanged between them, and the only thing audible to them was their steady breaths. Taeyong focused on the rise and fall of Ten’s chest, the hand which the demon kept still on his jean clad thigh and the way Ten swayed his leg from side to side, gently bumping into Taeyong’s knee every few seconds. 

If he could, he would honestly stay like this forever. If he had no worries in life, if he didn’t have places to be and if he could do absolutely anything he wanted, Taeyong would love to stay with Ten like this. He just wanted to be with Ten. 

“What movies do you like, angel?” Ten asked, turning to look at Taeyong. 

The angel pursed his lips in thought. “Genre wise... I don’t know. Something light-hearted,” he stated. “Like a rom-com, or a nature documentary.” 

“That’s quite the variety you’ve got there, angel,” Ten said with a faint laughter. “But okay, light-hearted it is.” 

Ten unfortunately had to stand up and leave Taeyong as he went to grab the T.V remote. Before Taeyong could gripe about Ten’s disappearance, the demon came right back, this time sitting even closer to Taeyong. 

Satisfied, the angel hummed. 

“You share your account?” Taeyong asked after seeing the Netflix profile selection up on the large screen. 

“How observant.” 

“Yangyang,” Taeyong read as Ten stumbled with the remote, pressing on his profile. “Who’s that? An angel you’re having an affair with?” Taeyong joked, chuckling at Ten’s humouring sigh. 

“Yes, that is in fact my secret lover,” Ten replied, shaking his head before throwing his arm over Taeyong’s shoulders, pulling the angel closer to him. 

“Knew it,” Taeyong chuckled, happily laying his head on the demon’s shoulder. He didn’t expect Ten to pull him in so soon, but he was more than satisfied with it. It definitely spared them both the awkwardness trying to figure out when it was appropriate enough to get clingy. “Who is it though?” 

“Kun’s brother,” Ten replied. “And before you ask the obvious, Kun refused to share an account with him, solely out of spite. I couldn’t stand his constant whining, so here I am.” 

“That’s cute.” 

“Not the word I’d use, but if you think so. Anyway, rom-coms?” Ten asked, quickly going to the search bar before Taeyong had the chance to take a good look at what the demon was watching in his free time. If what Jaehyun said was true, and if Taeyong’s personal experience with Ten at the cinema was, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume it was filled with romance. 

“Sounds good. You can choose since you’ve probably watched them all.” 

“That’s not true,” Ten argued, scanning through the films. “Only three quarters.” 

“Ah, of course. Forgive my mistake. _Three quarters_.” 

“That’s right,” Ten muttered, briefly looking over to Taeyong, only to smile at the angel. “How do we feel about Mamma Mia?” 

“I don’t know, haven’t watched it.” 

The gasp that Ten let out was comical in how offended it sounded. 

“What?” Taeyong asked, laughing. “Did I commit a sin not watching it or something?” 

“Yes!” Ten exclaimed. “Okay, it’s settled; we’re watching Mamma Mia.” 

Taeyong laughed, cuddling up to Ten. “Fine by me.” 

“It’s a classic,” Ten stated, turning up the volume and placing the remote to the side. “It’s a cinematic masterpiece filled with ABBA songs. You know who that is, right?” 

Taeyong blinked. “Should I?” 

“I mean, not really,” Ten replied. “All you need to know is that all the songs in the movie are theirs.” 

“So it’s a musical?” 

“It’s art,” the demon stated, his enthusiasm greatly amusing Taeyong. “But yes, it’s a musical.” 

With that sorted and out of the way, Taeyong made himself comfortable. Somehow, he found a way to get even closer to Ten, and as he scooted himself over, head on Ten’s shoulder, body practically wrapped around the demon’s arm, holding onto the younger man for dear life, Taeyong never felt better. Sure, all he was doing was sitting and watching a movie with the demon, but that’s what made it so magical. 

Out of everything the men have done together, this had to be the most _normal_ thing. 

If this became Taeyong’s every day, he would be the happiest man alive. 

Taeyong sighed with a smile, watching the events of the movie play out in front of his eyes. 

The angel was actually enjoying himself, finding the movie quite charming. It was goofy and over the top in the best type of way, and Taeyong had to give credit where credit was due. 

“Wait, so she doesn’t know which one is her dad?” Taeyong asked, pointing to the screen and looking up at Ten. 

“Not a clue,” Ten replied. 

“Damn...” 

Ten chuckled, resting his head on Taeyong. 

The angel smiled to himself. 

Yes, this is exactly what Taeyong wanted. 

As the movie continued, Ten started to pay less and less attention to what was has happening on screen, instead he directed majority of his attention to Taeyong. The demon played with Taeyong’s hand, running his index down the various lines in the angel’s palm. He was gentle, making sure to not distract Taeyong with his own fascination in Taeyong’s features – all the details he’s never had the chance to properly take in. He was finally making up for all the times he looked at the angel, but never saw the small things. 

Ten smiled, brushing over the inside of one of Taeyong’s fingers. The angel had a freckle there; it wasn’t anything big, but it surely fascinated the demon. 

By the end of the movie, Taeyong found himself getting emotional. He laughed it off, wiping at his eyes with the excuse that something got in them, but it was quite obvious that he was tearing up. 

“Aww, angel,” Ten cooed. “Are you crying?” 

“There’s dust in my eyes,” Taeyong replied. 

“You know, it’s fine to cry.” 

Taeyong nodded. “It’s just so... nice.” 

“For a literature student, your vocabulary sure is limited,” Ten teased, in return earning himself a push from Taeyong. He laughed. 

“Shut!” 

“Cute,” Ten uttered under his breath. 

Taeyong blushed; the way in which Ten looked at him as he said it definitely made him swoon. 

_Oh Heavens, this is getting_ _ridiculous_ _!_

The angel was nearing the point where he couldn’t stand the endless skirting around their feelings. If he didn’t end up at the very least making it a hundred percent clear that he wanted to be with Ten – even without outright saying he loved the demon – then he wouldn’t be able to sleep, eat and think until he did so. 

Before the day comes to an end, Taeyong will confess to Ten. Maybe without dropping the love bomb, but he’ll definitely make himself clear. 

As the credits rolled, Taeyong untangled himself from Ten. “Just going to the bathroom,” he said, standing up and stretching his limbs, hearing a few bones crack in the process. That much was expected from sitting all curled up. 

“You know where it is,” Ten said, stretching his arms over his head. 

Taeyong nodded. And with that, the angel walked out of the living room. 

The man closed the door after him, going straight to the sink. He turned on the tap, leaning down to splash some cold water on his face. 

“You can do this,” Taeyong uttered. “Just go in there and tell him. Let him know.” 

That sounded easier than done. But Taeyong didn’t care. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, locking eyes with his own reflection. All his life, there was nothing that Taeyong genuinely feared or felt anxious over, so some demon wasn’t going to get the best of him. All Taeyong has to do is saunter back into the living room, pull Ten close and put his heart out on display, hoping that Ten will return the gesture. 

That was still uncertain though. 

Taeyong knew he was ready, but was Ten? That was the important question at hand. 

Whilst the angel was willing to wear his heart on his sleeve, the same couldn’t exactly be said about the demon. Ten may have initiated their last kiss, but he was also the first to stop, pulling away too abruptly for Taeyong’s liking. Taeyong wasn’t expecting to go all the way in an open, public space, but things weren’t even getting that heated between them before Ten moved himself away as if he knew he shouldn’t be kissing Taeyong. 

The demon played it off cool, and as much as Taeyong wanted to go on, he didn’t prod Ten any further. Instead, they laid down together in the sun. 

Whoever it was that had a nasty grip around Ten’s heart, Taeyong would make sure that he will free Ten from them. 

“Okay,” Taeyong whispered. “You got this.” 

Quickly, Taeyong dried his hands and walked out of the bathroom. 

Ten was in the same spot as he was when Taeyong left. He had his arms thrown over the back of the couch, head tilted back and eyes aimlessly fixed onto the white ceiling. He tapped his fingers, gaze snapping onto Taeyong when he heard the angel approaching. 

Instantly, Ten smiled. 

“Wanna watch another movie?” Ten asked, bringing his arms down. 

“Actually... I thought we could do something else,” Taeyong replied. 

“Sure. Whatever you want, angel.” 

Taeyong hummed. He walked in front of the T.V, lightly dragging his finger over the shelf under the appliance, stopping at the vinyl player. “Mind if I put one on?” 

“Not at all,” Ten replied, leaning forward in his seat. He observed intently as Taeyong picked out the same – and only – record he’s played before when he was tending to a sick and tired Ten. 

How long ago was that? Taeyong remembers it so vividly; he remembers their impromptu shopping trip, the disgusting vitamin gummies that Ten swore were poisoned, and of course, their little game of twenty-one questions. Did they ever finish playing that? Probably. 

Ten turned on the stereo, filling the open living room with the static before finally the soft notes of the vinyl came to life. 

Taeyong wasn’t well versed on music, but he thoroughly enjoyed listening to this record the last time. It perfectly fit the mood he was trying to set. The opening instrumental was hypnotising, and as the first words were sung, Taeyong was already swaying along. 

Maybe he was stalling for time, calming his wild heart before he did something stupid, but he was also simply enjoying the music and the way it made him feel like he was floating carelessly amongst the clouds. 

The angel felt Ten’s eyes on him, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the demon was smiling softly at him, Taeyong would have felt more than bashful. But, under Ten’s gaze, Taeyong felt at ease, even if he was wearing the obscenest – though beautiful – top he owned. 

Ten definitely enjoyed himself, watching Taeyong sway along with the song. 

“I like this one,” Taeyong said. 

“I’m glad,” Ten replied, barely audible. 

The song slowly faded out and switched to the next, giving Taeyong the sign that he should get to what he wanted. 

Taeyong approached Ten, his breath hitching as he got closer. The atmosphere in the room was heavy, making it so much harder for Taeyong to breathe. Maybe the music did its trick far too well; now everything felt so intimate, even if all the men did was look at each other. 

Finally, the angel found himself standing in front of Ten, lips parted the smallest amount. 

“Are you gonna ask me to dance, angel?” Ten asked breathlessly. 

“We can dance another day,” Taeyong replied, finding the confidence in himself to hook his legs over Ten’s thighs, comfortably sitting in the demon’s lap. 

Ten didn’t seem startled per se, but Taeyong took note of the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he gulped, body going rigid for a split second. That really didn’t seem like a Ten thing to do, he’s never been nervous about things like this. 

“Angel,” Ten uttered, practically inaudible. 

“Ten,” Taeyong replied, reaching to cup Ten’s jaw with his warm palms. “You... you know what I want.” 

The demon closed his eyes, leaning into Taeyong’s touch. He hummed. 

“And I don’t just mean the sex,” Taeyong continued, feeling his heart up in his throat. “I want you – all of you. And- and I want you to want me the same. So...” Taeyong could see his hands shaking, only calming down when Ten wrapped his hands around Taeyong’s wrist, pulling his hands away and bringing them to his lips, placing one kiss on each knuckle. “Do you want me too?” 

Ten didn’t reply, buying his time with the delicate kisses. 

If it wasn’t for the fact Ten’s hands were shaking far more than Taeyong’s, the angel would have most definitely cried. 

“Ten, do you want me too?” Taeyong repeated the question, pulling his hands away, wrapping one around the back of Ten’s neck, the other guiding Ten’s face up to look at him. 

His eyes gave it all away. 

He was absolutely petrified. 

Taeyong offered Ten a reassuring smile, leaning in ever so closely, only to brush their noses together. That didn’t rid the demon of the look in his eyes, but it brought out a faint smile from him, and Taeyong was content with that. 

“I’m...” Ten started, words fading out into the distance. “Not made for this,” he said. 

“That’s not true,” Taeyong argued, his voice soft despite the fact. “And that’s coming from me, an angel.” 

Ten chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I really... I do. I want you,” Ten stated, letting loose a swarm of butterflies in Taeyong’s stomach. “I really do, angel. But...” He looked down, finding it hard to do with Taeyong forcing his chin up. “It’s all a mess. I’m a mess.” 

“So am I,” Taeyong pointed out. “I’m a real piece of work, but you’ve managed to put up with me.” 

The demon smiled, stroking Taeyong’s cheek. “You’re far from work, angel.” 

“And so are you.” 

“I am,” Ten argued. “I’m a handful.” 

“Good thing I have two,” Taeyong said, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he heard the demon let out an airy chuckle. 

“I’m serious though.” 

“As am I,” Taeyong stated. “And... this is probably out of line for me to say but... I’m not the person who hurt you,” he said. The inhale Ten took gave away that Taeyong hit a spot. “I’m me, Taeyong, your angel. Okay? I don’t- I don’t know what happened, who hurt you and made you feel like you’re not meant to feel, well _this_. But I know that you deserve to... to be lo-” 

Ten stopped Taeyong from speaking, pressing his index to the angel’s lips. 

“Don’t say it,” Ten said. “Let’s- let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.” 

Taeyong nodded, missing the pressure against his lips when Ten pulled his hands away, going to hold onto Taeyong’s waist. 

“As I was saying,” Taeyong continued. “You told me I was different, remember? After constantly saying I was like the rest, you saw something in me. Can’t you believe me now? I’m- I’m not gonna leave you if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve made it this far already; can’t you see that?” 

“I can, angel,” Ten stated. “But- I...” 

“You can tell me. I want to understand, so I can prove to you that what I feel and what I say is genuine. Can you do that?” 

Ten sighed, hanging his head. He rubbed his thumbs in circles over Taeyong’s hips, the skin bare from Taeyong’s crop-top. There was a moment of heavy silence between them as Ten thought over what he should say next. 

Whatever it was, Taeyong was ready, and he was more than ready to stay and comfort Ten if need be. He was prepared for anything, even tears. 

“I loved someone, once,” Ten declared, glancing up momentarily at Taeyong only to drop his gaze again and focus on the golden pendant hung around Taeyong’s neck. “He was an angel too. He wasn’t highly ranked or anything,” the demon recounted. “I was... eighteen, nineteen, whatever. I worked behind the bar at Black Wings at the time, so that’s how I met him and plenty other angels.” 

Six or seven years ago. That seemed like such a long time ago, plenty of time to heal, but at the same time, was it really? For Taeyong, that sounded like a whole lifetime ago but when put into perspective, for Ten it might have not been that long. 

Taeyong dropped both hands onto Ten’s shoulders. 

“Believe it or not, I wasn’t a player back then,” Ten continued, snorting at how that sounded. “I was more of a... romantic, I guess. I thought I’d meet the one and that would be it. And I thought I met the one,” he admitted. “He was older – not by much, only five years – but we hit it off. One thing led to another, and I fell in love.” Ten scoffed. “He said he loved me too. He told me every single day.” 

Taeyong could hear the sadness overflowing in Ten’s voice. He could feel his heartbreak, and he wanted nothing more than to take it all away and free Ten from it. 

“Until he didn’t,” Ten said bitterly. “He started to avoid me, pretending like I didn’t exist. But when he did decide to give me any sort of acknowledgment, it was just to satisfy himself. And I let him do it every time, all because I loved him. I thought that- that maybe it would pass and he’d go back to normal.” Ten paused, snaking his arms around Taeyong’s middle, pulling himself closer so that he could rest his head at the angel’s sternum. 

Taeyong bent his neck, kissing the crown of Ten’s scalp. 

“He finally left me when he knew he was about to be found out,” the demon continued. “I told him that we could work through it, that I loved him. I thought that would mean something to him, but he left. And that was it. I gave him everything, and in return I got was a broken heart.” 

“That’s his loss then,” Taeyong uttered. 

“You’re only saying it now,” Ten said. “You’ll leave too.” 

“I always hated how sure you are of everything you say,” Taeyong grumbled. “But this time, I won’t let you get away with it. Okay?” 

“Angel-” 

“Don’t _angel_ me right now,” Taeyong said. He pushed himself away from Ten, making sure that the demon was looking right at him. “I’m gonna prove you wrong once and for all, and you’re gonna listen. Understood?” 

With a somewhat reluctant smile and nod from Ten, Taeyong was in the clear to continue. 

“I’ve put up with you and your bullshit for months. I’ve coped with your sarcasm, your teasing and your overall asshole demeanour. And you know what? I’m glad I did,” Taeyong said, his heart beating like a steady drum, getting worked up in the heat of the moment. 

But it was all worth it, because he was doing it for Ten. 

“I’m glad I stuck around because I got to know the real you; I got to know the Ten that loves shitty romance movies, the Ten that loves art and music and has more skill building books in his house than a library; I got to know the very same Ten that shows his affection through harmless jokes, but who also knows how and when to be kind and supportive; I got to know the Ten who’s made me a better person, and who still helps me with that every day.” 

Taeyong took a second to breathe, feeling the thumping of his heart against his ribcage. He wasn’t even planning on an outright love confession, yet his body was acting as if that was the case. 

All it took was one look into Ten’s eyes for Taeyong to feel the need to continue, desperate to tell the demon that he was serious. 

“And maybe I’m an angel, and you’ve been hurt by an angel before, but I’m not him, Ten. I’m Taeyong.” The man put extra emotion into his words, his voice strained as he forced himself not to start crying. “I’m the angel that’s a pain in your ass, the one that’s like a stray cat, the one that’s annoying but not actually annoying. I’m the angel that knows what happens next, and despite all that, I still want to be by your side. I’m your angel.” With that, Taeyong was done. He knew he could do better, but hopefully that was enough to have his point come across clearly to Ten. 

Taeyong was in it for the long run. 

Ten laughed with an underlying sadness. “You deserve so much better,” he muttered. “Not some lowly demon.” 

The angel wasn’t having any of that. He cupped Ten’s face and forced him to look him right in the eyes. 

“You’re all I want,” Taeyong stated, the look in his eyes fully sincere. “Just because you’re a demon doesn’t make you worth any less. To me, you’re the best around, okay? I don’t- I don’t see you like a demon. I see you as the only person that makes me feel like- like- like I’m safe. Like I'm _me_. The real me.” 

Taeyong stroked under Ten’s eyes, straightening his back and tilting Ten’s head up even further. 

“We’re the same,” the angel stated. “Even the Devil was once an angel. Okay, angel?” 

Ten chuckled, a glassy sheen over his eyes. 

The line that they desperately tried to draw out in the sand has finally been washed away with an abrupt gust of wind. They were both far beyond the boundaries that they set down for themselves. 

Taeyong didn’t know just how much he had done to Ten with that single word. Little did he know that Ten would walk off a cliff’s edge for the angel if that’s what Taeyong wished of him. 

The angel didn’t fully understand what his presence in Ten’s life did to the demon. He could only watch and guess. 

Ten smiled, reaching one hand up to Taeyong’s cheek, only to slowly pull the man down and bring their lips together. Finally, Taeyong understood what it meant to be truly loved. Even without words, the angel could tell everything that was left unsaid; he perfectly understood what Ten meant when he slotted their lips together. 

The demon was still scared, but just like Taeyong, he wanted to try. His heart was willing to let Taeyong in, even if it would end up killing him in the end. 

Taeyong smiled into the kiss, tugging on the fabric of Ten’s top and pulling him closer. He wanted to feel every inch of the demon; he wanted to taste him and his mouth; he wanted to touch every slither of skin, to dig his nails deep and to drag his lips everywhere he possible could. 

Taeyong craved everything at once, worried that he may never get to get the chance again. 

But that wouldn’t happen. He’ll get plenty of chances, so for tonight, he’d be happy with anything he got, even if it was just an emotionally packed exchange of kisses. That still sounded like Heaven on earth to the angel. 

Ten pulled away from the kiss, the tears which he had been holding in finally set free alongside a fraction of his sadness. “Why couldn’t have I met you first?” He muttered quietly. 

“Because fate loves to play tricks on us,” Taeyong replied, wiping away the wetness from Ten’s eyes. “It’s how it was meant to be. If I met you sooner, I doubt we would have ever ended up like this.” 

“How poetic, angel,” Ten teased, smiling at the older man fondly. “My angel,” he added softly, moving back in for another kiss. 

This time, Ten pulled Taeyong down. 

The angel giggled against Ten’s lips, making himself comfortable with the slight change in positions. At least Ten seemed more comfortable now that his back was pressed against the backrest of the couch. 

Ten licked over Taeyong’s lip, slipping his tongue into the sweet heat of Taeyong’s mouth. 

The demon tasted like bubbly cherries, most likely mirroring the angel’s own taste after downing the remaining drops of the champagne Ten bought. The drink was mediocre at best, but it paled in comparison to the way it tasted on Ten’s tongue. 

Taeyong couldn’t get enough of the flavour, humming into the kiss, utterly addicted to Ten’s swirling tongue. 

There wasn’t a way to describe just how much Taeyong has missed this. The kisses they exchanged in the park – though sweet and meaningful in their own right – simply didn’t come close to this. 

Ten ran his hands up Taeyong’s back, sending shivers down the angel’s spine at how wonderful it felt to be touched by Ten in such a manner – like he was made of porcelain, made to be cherished and treated with upmost care. Oh, how he’s missed this tenderness. Nothing could ever compare to the way Ten held Taeyong. Absolutely nothing even came close to it. 

Taeyong moved himself down to deepen the kiss even more, starved of Ten’s affection. He missed Ten so much. The younger was around Taeyong so often these days, but he still missed him like crazy, so tonight, Taeyong wouldn’t be at rest until he rids himself of that constant yearning. 

Slowly, Ten dragged his lips down, causing the angel in his lap to grumble in protest. That noise quickly turned into pleased hums as Ten kissed at Taeyong’s jaw and then down to his throat. Taeyong especially loved kisses along his neck, and he loved them even more when they were paired with a faint scrape of teeth against the skin, only to be quickly soothed with a delicate, warm kiss. 

Ten’s hold on Taeyong tightened, bringing out an airy laugh from the angel. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Taeyong said, arching his neck back for better access. 

“Sorry,” Ten apologised, loosening his grip of Taeyong. 

“No need,” Taeyong assured. “I like being close to you. But...” 

“But?” Ten asked, dragging his face away from Taeyong’s neck so that he could look at the angel. His eyes were screaming _don’t leave me_ , and Taeyong could feel his heart shatter. 

Ten has made himself vulnerable in front of Taeyong, and as much as he smiled and kissed Taeyong, the older knew that there was still a way to go before Ten felt truly certain of Taeyong’s intentions. The angel wasn’t mad or annoyed in the slightest; he had plenty of time and love to give to Ten. 

Baby steps were the best way to go in situations like this. 

Taeyong smiled, placing a brief kiss to Ten’s lips. “But you don’t have to hold onto me like I’m planning to run away, because I’m not.” 

Ten nodded. 

“Just hold me like you lo- like you care about me,” Taeyong said. “Just like always, angel.” 

Ten chuckled at the nickname. 

“Are you gonna call me angel from now on, angel?” 

“Hmm... it’s gonna get confusing, isn’t it?” 

“A bit,” Ten replied, smiling up at Taeyong, his arms wrapped in a comfortable embrace around the angel. 

“How about I call you... Ten?” 

“Wow,” Ten exhaled. “How did you come up with that?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Don’t know really. I guess I’m just that creative.” 

The younger chuckled, nodding alone. “Yes you are, angel.” 

Taeyong leaned down again, capturing Ten’s lips in a sweet kiss once more. He could honestly do this for the rest of his life. Exactly this. There was nothing greater than being wrapped up in Ten’s arms, feeling the heat he radiated, all whilst kissing him deeply and revelling in his calming lavender aroma. 

Truly nothing compared. 

Ten’s fingers traced the slope of Taeyong’s back, tracing each curve and bump of his spine, only to stop just above the waistband of his jeans, toying with the idea of going further. 

“Ten,” the angel uttered breathlessly after pulling apart from the demon. “Touch me. Please.” 

“Are you sure?” Ten asked, voice wavering with uncertainty. 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied. “I’m really sure. I’ve been wanting this for so long.” 

The demon grinned. “Me too.” 

“Then what are you waiting for? I’m all yours,” Taeyong said. “Just for you, Ten.” 

“Just for me,” Ten repeated lowly, sounding as if he still couldn’t quite comprehend the weight of Taeyong’s words. But Taeyong meant it; there was nobody else but Ten that Taeyong wanted. The angel couldn’t do as much as picture himself with another man because his heart was set on only Ten. 

Taeyong shivered when Ten lowered his hand down and cupped his ass, all whilst he sucked and kissed on Taeyong’s neck. His lips curved up, head thrown back and hands buried in Ten’s long hair. 

“You look beautiful, angel,” Ten whispered. “You know exactly what to do to drive me wild.” 

The angel chuckled. “If you’re talking about the top, then that was the plan,” he admitted. “Let’s continue from where we left off in the changing room. How about that?” 

Ten kissed down Taeyong’s jaw, lips brushing up against the angel’s ear. “I’ll treat you better than that, angel,” he promised. “You deserve better than that.” 

“Then show me.” 

“My pleasure, angel,” Ten said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Taeyong in a vice like grip which caused the angel to yelp in surprise. “Careful,” he added before leaning forward with Taeyong in his lap, heaving himself up. 

“Ten!” Taeyong gasped, wrapping his limbs around the demon. “Heavens almighty. You’re the one that needs to be careful!” 

The demon laughed, carrying Taeyong through the living room and into the bedroom. “You’re light, angel. I can manage.” 

“You better, because if I fall on the floor, I’ll fight you,” Taeyong said, laughter evident in his voice. He hid his face in the demon’s neck, soft lips gently brushing against the warm skin. 

“I won’t let you fall, I promise.” 

After a short walk, the men found themselves in Ten’s bedroom. It’s been a while since Taeyong has been here but there weren’t any drastic changes from the last time. Considering that Ten barely even used his bedroom, the lack of changes made sense. Even the various kick-knacks scattered around the place seemed to be in the exact same position as before. 

Ten gently laid Taeyong down on the bed, crawling over his body and hovering above the angel. 

“So stunning, angel,” Ten whispered, stroking the side of Taeyong’s face before leaning down and stealing a kiss. 

Taeyong hummed, trailing his hands up and down Ten’s back. He grasped onto the fabric, dragging it up Ten’s back and exposing more and more of his lean build. He couldn’t wait to get Ten out of his clothes, but Ten wanted to take his time. 

Slowly, Ten moved down, peppering the angel beneath him with delicate kisses. He kissed down to Taeyong’s collarbones, placing extra kisses along the bone before he dropped down even further. 

The demon kissed Taeyong’s clad chest, leaving Taeyong wanting for more. The sensation of Ten’s lips barely pressing down on his skin was thoroughly unsatisfactory. Taeyong needed to feel the warmth and softness of Ten’s plump lips, and as of now, that crop-top Ten couldn’t get enough of was preventing Taeyong of that feeling. 

Ten dragged his hands down Taeyong’s sides, gripping onto the angel’s hips once his lips landed on Taeyong’s taught, uncovered abdomen. Now that he had Taeyong’s sweet skin under him with no barrier, the demon adorned every single inch, his hot mouth running in laps and spreading warmth throughout Taeyong’s body. 

“Ten,” Taeyong keened, tangling his hand in Ten’s hair, pushing back the strands falling into his eyes. He didn’t know what he was calling for, he just wanted to call out the demon’s name. “Ten,” he repeated, this time more breathlessly when Ten’s mouth went even further down and teased the band of his jeans. 

“Yes, angel?” Ten asked, glancing up at Taeyong with hooded eyes. 

Taeyong didn’t say anything, but the look on his face must have been enough for Ten to make a move. 

Ten moved back up, locking lips with Taeyong. 

They moved languidly against each other, slow dancing in a loving embrace. There was absolutely no rush, and as needy as Taeyong was to feel all of Ten, he also couldn’t deny that he adored the tenderness and passion behind those slow, delicate touches. It felt reassuring. 

“I don’t wanna go too fast,” Ten stated, reluctantly breaking off the kiss, a string of saliva bridging between their mouths. “I don’t- I don’t wanna come off as desperate,” he admitted. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Taeyong said. “I want it just as bad. I get it.” 

Ten hummed, taking back his previous position at Taeyong’s stomach. He picked up his pace yet still retained the attention and dedication within the glide of his lips against the angel’s skin. 

Taeyong drew a sharp breath when Ten’s hand slipped down to Taeyong’s crotch, pressing down on the growing bulge, the other hand working on the angel’s fly and belt. He closed his eyes, already feeling so good without that much happening to him. 

“Please,” the angel murmured. “Please take them off me.” 

“Okay, angel. Just a moment.” 

Ten undid the angel’s zipper and tugged his belt open, and once that was done, he grabbed onto the waistbands and tugged Taeyong’s pants down with a swift move. Taeyong expected Ten to pull down his boxers too, but that wasn’t the case, leaving one last barrier between himself and Ten. 

The demon threw Taeyong’s jeans to the floor, quickly tugging his t-shirt off afterwards and throwing it down along with the angel’s pants. He then leaned back down, bringing his face to Taeyong’s crotch, rubbing his face against the tent in Taeyong’s boxers. The faint feeling of pressure was enough for Taeyong to mewl. His body always reacted so vividly to Ten, and after being starved of the demon for so long, just one touch had such a staggering effect on him. 

“Ten,” Taeyong uttered. “Please touch me.” 

“I am, angel,” Ten replied, stroking Taeyong’s thighs and inching his fingers closer to the angel’s bulge. 

As Taeyong was expecting for Ten to palm him, the demon sucked at his growing erection through his boxers. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong exhaled, laughing airily afterwards. 

Ten continued, focusing on Taeyong’s leaking tip staining the fabric of his boxers. He never imagined that to feel so good, but he was left proven wrong, growing harder with every second that Ten dedicated his mouth to Taeyong’s cock. 

Unsure of how much more he could take, his dick aching and begging to be set free from its restraints, Taeyong whimpered, gently swaying his hips up into Ten. He felt the demon chuckle against him, the faint vibrations causing his dick to twitch eagerly. 

“Patience, angel,” Ten whispered. “I’ll give you everything you want, so be patient.” 

“Such a tease,” Taeyong grumbled, moaning loudly when Ten pressed down hard on his bulge. 

“So beautiful,” Ten said to himself. Despite his mention of patience, Ten caved in and hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the angel’s boxers, dragging them down. 

Taeyong’s dick sprung out, leaking with clear precum from the crown, trickling down over the length. The cold air of the room in contrast to Ten’s hot mouth brought out a low murmur from the angel, a quick wave of tremors running down his frame. 

“Oh angel,” the demon uttered, fingertips stroking Ten’s inner thigh, spreading the older man’s legs further apart. “You’re so excited already, just for me.” 

“Just for you,” Taeyong confirmed. “I only want you. Only your touch- _ah!_ ” 

Ten wrapped his spit sheened lips around Taeyong’s slit, catching the angel off-guard with the act. It felt wonderful, and when Ten licked over the angel’s tip, pressing down with the coarseness of his tongue, Taeyong clutched on to the crisp linen bedsheets. 

He’s been in Ten’s position plenty of times before, both with Ten and the numerous men he’s fucked during that three-month period where his life didn’t make any sense, and surprisingly this was the first time being on the receiving end. It felt wonderful, and the fact that it was once more Ten that was his first really just added on to how beautiful this moment was. 

The demon hummed around Taeyong, only to sink himself lower down on Taeyong’s length, not allowing the angel any time to recover from the heavenly sensation before adding onto the mind-numbing feeling. 

Ten took Taeyong whole at once, his nose brushing up against the angel’s pubis. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong groaned, looking at down at Ten nestled comfortably in between his legs. 

Taeyong knew smiling wasn’t the easiest with a dick in your mouth, but he could see the smile in Ten’s eyes, letting the angel know that he knew exactly how Taeyong felt. He understood what it felt to be surrounded by velvety heat; what it felt to feel every little vibration against your twitching cock; he knew it all. 

But the angel was new to it, and so, every little thing had his breath hitch and nails dig in even deeper into the white sheets. And when Ten hollowed his cheeks and dragged his mouth up, that’s exactly when Taeyong lost it. 

The angel arched his back, letting out a lewd moan. 

Ten chuckled, departing his mouth from Taeyong’s pulsating cock. “That good, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded. “I’ve never- never had that done to me,” he admitted, baffling Ten with the confession. 

“Never?” 

“Never,” Taeyong confirmed. 

“That’s not right at all, angel,” Ten said, kissing the sensitive patch of skin on Taeyong’s inner thigh. “We have to set things right then, don’t you think?” 

“Y-yes,” Taeyong replied, stuttering from the feeling of Ten licking up from the base of his dick, right back to the tip. 

Ten grinned, kissing the slit gently. “Anything you want, angel,” he said right before sinking right back down on Taeyong’s cock. 

He gave the angel a short second to get used to the feeling before he once more moved up with hollowed cheeks, but this time he didn’t take his mouth off Taeyong. He simply went back down again, repeating the act numerous times, each time adding something extra to make Taeyong feel good, be it purring around the angel’s length or sucking with more enthusiasm. 

It all felt heavenly to Taeyong. The angel had no idea what he had done to deserve such a blessing, but he prayed for more. 

Taeyong was careful with the roll of his hips, worried about possibly causing Ten to gag. But, as Ten continued bobbing his head up and down, covering Taeyong’s twitching cock with a clear mix of precum and saliva, it became harder to keep his reactions at bay. 

It only got worse when Ten pushed his legs even more apart, teasing the angel with the prospect of something more. Taeyong didn’t want to get too worked up just yet when they still haven’t gotten to arguably the best part. 

“Ten,” the angel panted. 

The demon hummed, locking his dark lust filled eyes with Taeyong. 

“I’m- I-” Taeyong gulped, struggling to say anything worthwhile. 

His rambling came in useful, allowing Taeyong to take a short breather when Ten left his length. The demon pushed himself up, strings of a clear liquid between his mouth and Taeyong’s hard cock. 

“You good?” Ten asked, crawling up Taeyong’s frame, stopping to hover above the angel’s face. 

Taeyong nodded. “I- I’m-” 

“Close?” 

Reluctantly, Taeyong nodded. 

“What’s the problem then, angel?” Ten questioned, gently caressing the side of Taeyong’s face, paying extra attention to the rose shaped scar under the angel’s eye. 

“It’s too soon,” Taeyong replied. “We just started.” 

“And? I don’t see a problem there, angel. We’ve got all night,” Ten pointed out. “Don’t hold yourself back. Okay?” 

The angel hummed in response. 

“Good,” Ten murmured with a faint smile. He pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s lips, sharing with the angel his sharp taste. 

Taeyong was far from repulsed by it, but he focused more on the underlying sweetness of Ten’s warmth for as long as he could before Ten once more moved down to make himself comfortable between Taeyong’s legs. But this time, he slipped two fingers past Taeyong’s plush pink lips. 

The angel knew exactly what to do. Hastily, Taeyong lapped his tongue over the two digits, soaking them in his saliva, readying them for entrance. He sucked and moaned around the fingers, only now realising how empty his mouth felt now that Ten was the one to take him in his mouth. 

He did his best to drench the fingers in his spit, but he couldn’t quite focus on doing so when Ten dragged his tight, hollowed cheeks up, eliciting a bawdy cry from Taeyong, his mouth going slack. 

Ten forced Taeyong’s leg up, instructing the angel to place both legs on his shoulder. 

Taeyong didn’t protest, doing as told in the blink of an eye. 

“Ten,” the angel mewled, already missing the fingers in his mouth. “Please, I- I'm close.” 

Humming in acknowledgment, Ten brought his hand down to Taeyong’s crotch. He teased Taeyong, making the angel tremble as his fingertips walked down his perineum, sending sparks down Taeyong’s spine. He’s never been touched like that, and he had no idea just how arousing the ghost like touch down at that slither of skin could possibly be. 

But of course, Ten knew. 

“Fuck Ten, I-” 

Finally, Ten brushed his wet fingers against Taeyong’s puckered rim, and with that, Taeyong didn’t know what to do with himself. Amidst all that was happening – with Ten taking Taeyong passionately in his torrid mouth, and now with the attention at his ass – the angel could barely form a thought. 

Arousal was pumping thick through his veins, making the angel light-headed with how much lust was flowing within him. All he could do was bury his hands in Ten’s hair, forcing the demon further down until he was lodged at the back of his throat. 

And without any notice, Ten pushed his index into Taeyong’s tight ass. 

The feeling was at once foreign and familiar. It’s been a hot minute since Taeyong has last been in this position, but he was also used to the sensation. He welcomed the stretch of his taut muscle as Ten pushed himself deeper, spreading him out with the circumference of his finger. 

“Ten, Ten, Ten,” Taeyong repeated airily, the demon’s name a prayer on his lips. “More,” he begged. “Please, Ten. Please, please, please!” 

Taeyong was nearing his peak, hearing a faint buzz in his ears. If he came just from this the he would blame his pent-up sexual frustration – oh, and Ten’s godly mouth. 

Ten gave Taeyong exactly what the angel wanted. He pumped his finger in and out of Taeyong’s snug hole quickly, forcing apart the walls enough for him to slip in his second finger. 

With the new addition, Taeyong’s body rolled up from the bed, hands desperately grasping and pulling on the bedsheets. He couldn’t bear to open up his eyes, knowing full well that if he caught a glimpse of Ten and the look in his deep, feline like eyes, the angel would end up spilling out instantly. 

Instead, Taeyong threw his head back, mouth agape. His barely open eyes focused on the ceiling, allowing himself to hone in on the sensation of being spread open, all whilst fucking into Ten’s sweet opening. 

There was no way he could last much longer. 

“Ten!” Taeyong cried out, face scrunching up when the demon’s finger brushed against his prostate. “Oh god! Again, please!” 

Taeyong didn’t have to repeat himself. 

Ten fucked his fingers even deeper into Taeyong, going in as far as he could, hitting against Taeyong’s sweet spot with every thrust. 

Taeyong could feel himself unravelling and coming apart with each movement from Ten’s fingers and mouth. His climax was right there; he could see it, already so close to the edge. All it took was one last push from Ten. 

And finally, the sharp thrust into his prostate was enough. 

“I’m coming! Ten, I-!” Taeyong cried out, tugging harshly on Ten’s hair as he came. His release spilled out into Ten’s mouth, filling the demon with his pungent love. 

Taeyong saw white before his vision went completely blurry. Ten continued to pump his fingers in Taeyong’s snug ass, fucking the angel until he was left a writhing mess incapable of saying anything. His body trembled, hips rolling and back arching, unable of coming down from his high with the way Ten was still buried inside of him. 

“Ten!” 

“I’m here, angel,” Ten assured, kissing up Taeyong’s happy trail, lips collecting the faint specks of gold from the angel’s body. 

“Ten please- please stop I- I can’t- can’t-” 

“It’s okay,” the demon uttered, retracting his hand from Taeyong’s anus. “It’s okay, angel.” 

Taeyong exhaled shakily, throwing his arm over his eyes. He seriously could cry right about now. His body was overflowing with so much... warmth? Affection? Love. That’s right; he felt so much love that he had absolutely no clue as to what to do with himself now. Ten has made him feel so good – he had filled him up with love, and now all Taeyong wanted to do was cry. 

“Angel,” Ten whispered, moving up Taeyong’s body, pressing delicate kisses to his chest on his journey up to Taeyong’s lips. “You good?” 

The angel whimpered, worrying Ten who pushed away Taeyong’s arm, revealing tears rolling down slowly down his temples. 

“Taeyong, angel, what’s wrong?” 

Now was the time Taeyong sobbed. All it took was Ten calling his name. 

It sounded like the most beautiful song coming from the demon. 

“Angel did I hurt you?” 

Taeyong shook his head no, smiling through his tears. 

He was hopelessly in love with Ten. 

“What’s wrong then?” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Taeyong replied. “It’s just- I've never felt this good,” he explained. “I wanna stay like this forever,” he added, his heart stopping and stomach swirling at the sight of the smile spreading across Ten’s features. 

That was the most beautiful thing Taeyong has ever seen in his life. He made sure to engrave the image in his mind, so that he could always feel the warmth and utter affection radiating from the demon. 

“You scared me, angel,” Ten stated. “I thought I hurt you.” 

“Have you ever hurt me? No. I’m just happy.” 

“Crying tears of joy then?” 

“Joy’s not strong enough,” Taeyong said, cupping Ten’s jaw. “You know?” 

“I know.” 

Taeyong chuckled, brushing his thumb over Ten’s lips to collect the droplets of his release. Ten took Taeyong’s thumb in his mouth, cleaning it off with a satisfied hum. 

“It’s been a while since I blew anyone,” Ten admitted. 

“I would’ve never guessed,” Taeyong replied, his head still feeling woozy from his high. 

The demon grinned. “You’ll feel the difference next time, Taeyong.” 

There it was again. It was the second time tonight where Ten used Taeyong’s actual name, as if he was practicing it on his tongue. Taeyong wanted to hear it more, but at the same time, he had grown rather fond of angel and so he hoped that Ten would stick to it, occasionally mixing things up as it was sure to make Taeyong swoon. 

“Is that a threat?” 

Amused, Ten leaned down, pressing his lips briefly on Taeyong’s. “It’s a promise.” 

Already missing the pressure, Taeyong chased after Ten’s lips, bringing their mouths together again. He could taste himself, far clearer than during their previous kiss. 

Ten stroked Taeyong’s thigh, making the angel hook it over his waist to bring their bodies even closer. Taeyong wanted nothing more than to feel as if they were one; one pair of lovers, pressed up infinitely close against one another. 

Languidly, Ten rolled his hips, bringing out a choked gasp from Taeyong when Ten’s jean clad crotch rubbed against his bare, sensitive cock. He loved the burn despite the ache it brought along. He’d much prefer if there was nothing standing between their bodies. 

“I want you,” Taeyong murmured. “I wanna feel you- all of you.” 

The demon grinned. “You sure you’re ready to go, angel?” 

“Never been surer,” Taeyong replied, arms wrapped around Ten’s neck, their eyes locked, both mirroring each other’s deep adoration. Even though neither of the men had said it yet – even if Taeyong tried, but understood that Ten wasn’t ready yet – it was clear that their love was reciprocated. Taeyong knew it, and he was willing to wait for Ten to fully accept it. 

For Ten, Taeyong could wait an eternity. 

“I think I’ve gone to Heaven,” Ten joked under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I hope this is what Heaven feels like,” Taeyong said. “Now please, give me more.” 

“My pleasure, Taeyong,” Ten said, kissing the spot where Taeyong’s neck met his sharp jaw. “How about we get you out of that top first?” 

“What happened to wanting to fuck me in it?” Taeyong asked with a hint of playfulness to his tone. 

“Maybe next time,” Ten replied. “I want to see all of you. To kiss all of you.” 

“Then get to it, Ten. Cover me in kisses,” the angel ordered. “Cover my body in bruises. Make me yours.” 

“Fuck,” the demon groaned by Taeyong’s ear, sounding very affected by Taeyong’s plea. “Taeyong... you- you really know exactly what to say, huh, angel?” 

“I sure hope so.” 

Ten kissed Taeyong’s neck, nibbling at the skin as he moved up, pulling Taeyong up with him. He didn’t take his attention off the angel, running his hands over Taeyong’s bare sides and the dip of his smooth back. 

The men were sat up in the middle of the bed, tangled in each other’s warm embrace. Ten peppered Taeyong’s neck with kisses, his hands roaming the angel’s back, slipping under the lacey fabric of his crop-top. As pretty as Taeyong looked in it, and as thrilling the look in Ten’s eyes was when looking at Taeyong in it, the angel wanted it off already. He wanted it gone so that he could feel Ten’s lips and hands roaming the expanse of his chest without a layer of clothing between them. 

One of Ten’s hands slipped down to Taeyong’s ass, squeezing the supple flesh and earning himself a jut of Taeyong’s hips. The angel rubbed against Ten, whimpering as his sensitive flesh met the jagged fabric of Ten’s jeans. 

“Ten,” the angel mewled, calling the demon’s name just for the sake of it. He loved the way it sounded – the way it reminded him that the man by him was in fact Ten. 

Finally, Ten started to pull up the angel’s top. Taeyong sighed, only now realising how constraining the fabric was. He lifted his hands up, Ten’s lips momentarily leaving his neck. It only took a few seconds to pull the top off; Ten handled it with care, even when he dropped it onto the floor. 

With Taeyong completely naked, all that was left was Ten’s lower half. 

Taeyong dragged his hands down Ten’s torso, taking note of every dip and rise. The demon shivered, smirking into Taeyong’s shoulder. 

Once at the demon’s belt, Taeyong to work with all the loops, buttons and zipper. He became overzealous in his movements, his body ready for another round, but this time with Ten filling him up to the brim, joining their bodies and hearts alike. 

Humoured, Ten pressed his middle finger to Taeyong’s rim, eliciting a sharp gasp from the angel. He chuckled, pulling Taeyong’s body closer to himself, hands securely on Taeyong’s ass cheeks, slowly kneading the flesh. 

Still, Taeyong continued with his hands down at Ten’s jeans, humming in satisfaction when he pulled the zipper down. But still, Ten wasn’t planning on going along fully with Taeyong’s intended plan. Instead, the demon enjoyed taking his time with Taeyong. He abused one patch of skin on the angel’s shoulder with his mouth, turning the spot red from all the attention put on it. 

And, as eager Taeyong was for more, he quite enjoyed the pace Ten was setting for them. Taeyong had grown so used to having everything quick – even with Ten – that it was a pleasant change of things to have Ten touch and kiss him slowly. Taeyong honestly felt like Ten could end up loving him like this for hours on end, and quite frankly, Taeyong would prefer that to being fucked senseless in a few minutes. For at least tonight, Taeyong wanted it slow. 

Wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck, Taeyong swayed his hips slowly, each roll making Ten’s finger rub against his rim. That did the job to turn him on, his dick hard between their closely pressed bodies. 

As he moved, Taeyong couldn’t help but notice the mirror in Ten’s room, the one hung right across from the foot of his bed. He didn’t know why he found its presence a surprise, especially considering he’s seen himself getting fucked by Ten for the very first time in its reflection. 

Taeyong saw himself, and unlike during the first time, everything felt different. From the way his eyes weren't overflowing with sheer, black lust but with glee, down to the fact that he was being held by Ten in a manner his old self would have never imagined, everything was different. The angel couldn’t pry his gaze away from the reflection. 

The angel wanted to watch himself so closely to Ten. He wanted to see everything Ten did to him, the way he dragged his hands over his body and the way he’d roll into Taeyong, making sweet love to him. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it now that the thought came to mind. 

“Please,” Taeyong murmured, the waves of his body picking up in intensity. “Lay me down.” 

“Okay, angel.” Ten leaned down, but Taeyong stopped him. 

“Not like that,” Taeyong said. 

“Then like what?” 

To answer the demon, Taeyong pointed behind Ten. 

The younger man looked over his shoulder and once he understood, he turned back to Taeyong with an amused smirk written across his face. “Like that, huh?” 

Taeyong nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“You wanna watch yourself, angel?” 

“Us,” Taeyong corrected. “I wanna watch us.” 

“Right,” Ten uttered softly. “Us.” It sounded as if he was still struggling to comprehend that Taeyong was being serious about his feelings for Ten. 

But that was okay; Taeyong would convince him in due time. 

“Go on then, angel,” Ten prompted, lightly tapping Taeyong on the ass. “Lay down.” 

Taeyong didn’t have to be told twice. He hurried to the foot of the bed, laying himself on his back, only then realising that he couldn't see anything like that. 

“Try again,” Ten said, laughing fondly at Taeyong. 

Taeyong rolled over onto his stomach, and now he could see himself clearly in the mirror. He saw his dark hair a mess, strands going every which way but still they added an almost cute charm to his overall appearance. He saw his blown-out eyes flooded with lust and affection, the sparkle in them brighter than ever. And of course, Taeyong saw beading sweat trickling down his face, and within the sheen of sweat were miniscule fragments of gold. 

The angel looked breath-taking. 

But Ten? Ten was a whole different story. If Taeyong though he himself looked breath-taking, then Ten’s appearance was heart-stopping. 

The younger man looked far more composed than Taeyong, even if his long hair was messier all thanks to Taeyong’s relentless grip. His pink lips were glossed over with spit and Taeyong’s release, looking like the embodiment of sin. 

Taeyong focused solely on the man behind him, paying extra care to the way his muscles flexed as he tugged his pants off. Ten’s build was beautiful, and though he lacked six-pack or rock-hard abs, he was by far the most stunning man Taeyong has ever laid his eyes upon. And he was Taeyong’s. 

The angel really got lucky with that. 

Their eyes locked in the reflection, and the look within Ten’s eyes sent a chill right down to Taeyong’s cock adding onto the coil in his groin. Taeyong didn’t think he’d get so turned on this quickly, but there he was, feeling like he could come for a second time with just one touch from Ten. 

Ten looked back and grabbed a pillow for Taeyong, tapping Taeyong’s thigh so that the angel would lift his hips up. He slipped the pillow underneath, offering a level of support for the man. 

Now that they found themselves in this position, Ten leaned forward, crowding the angel beneath him. His dick rubbed against the crease of Taeyong’s ass, wetting the skin with Ten’s leaking arousal. 

“Comfortable, angel?” Ten asked, whispering into Taeyong’s ear. 

The angel crooned, lifting his ass up a bit more to feel Ten again. That proved effective, and whilst Taeyong found great satisfaction in the sensation, it probably paled in comparison to how good it made the demon feel. 

Ten groaned into Taeyong’s ear, hanging his head low as his forgotten erection was being pressed against Taeyong’s ass. It was a shock at how long the demon lasted without any attention on him. 

Taeyong decided to change that. He rocked his hips at a steady rhythm, ensuring that Ten’s cock slid into his crack, giving him a taste of what was yet to come. 

“Taeyong,” Ten panted, forcing his hips still. 

In this position, Taeyong could see Ten perfectly. He could see Ten’s scrunched face, his mouth open and panting, the hot air tickling Taeyong as it hit the skin behind his ears. Taeyong did all that. He was the reason behind Ten’s state, and that brought him immense pride. 

“You close?” 

Ten murmured. 

Taeyong chuckled. “Then fuck me already.” 

“I’m getting there,” Ten grunted. He pulled away from Taeyong’s ear, moving to leave kisses down his shoulder and neck, and when he sucked and licked over the angel’s nape, Taeyong moaned, back arching in bliss. “You like that, don’t you? Having your nape touched.” 

“I do,” Taeyong confirmed. 

Upon hearing that, Ten pressed another kiss to the sensitive skin, smiling at the low purr coming from Taeyong. He didn’t linger for long though, moving down slowly and leaving kisses down the angel’s spine, peppering each vertebra with the same amount of affection. 

He stopped in between Taeyong’s shoulder blades, and for some reason it felt wonderful – far better than his nape. 

“Ten,” the angel mewled, rocking his hips. “Right there. Don’t stop, please.” 

Ten chuckled, sucking on the spot. Taeyong saw stars, eyes rolling back. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Ten muttered into the hot skin. “That’s a go to spot for angels.” 

“Do it again. Please.” 

“What angel wants, angel gets,” Ten said, dragging his teeth over the skin, sucking and then running his tongue in circles. 

Taeyong was beginning to lose himself in the feeling; his breathing became shallow and the sway of his hips was surely becoming erratic, desperate to feel more. Ten must have started to become impatient too, especially with how Taeyong kept grinding his ass into his leaking length. 

Creeping his hand down, Ten easily slipped one finger into Taeyong’s ass, his own precome helping with the insertion. 

The angel gasped, stilling his movements momentarily at the surprising intrusion. He got used to it quickly, clenching his walls around Ten’s digit. He needed something wider to spread him open and even two fingers wouldn’t satisfy him. 

“Higher, baby,” Ten commanded. 

Taeyong lifted his ass up in the air, his back a beautifully curved slope. 

Satisfied, Ten added another finger, pumping the digits in and out of Taeyong despite the angel being ready. He opened up his fingers inside of Taeyong, spreading his muscles apart wide enough to elicit a coarse cry from the man. 

Maybe Taeyong wasn’t as prepared as he thought he was. But still, he would prefer to be spread apart with Ten’s cock instead of his fingers. And so, the angel whined impatiently. 

“What’s that?” Ten asked, holding in a faint laugh. 

“Hurry up already,” Taeyong grumbled. “I’m- oh fuck!” 

And a third finger went in. 

Now that was different. 

“Just a bit longer, angel,” Ten uttered, kissing at Taeyong’s tail bone. “Don’t wanna end up hurting you, do we?” 

Taeyong’s dick twitched, precum pilling out from his arousal. 

At first he was fine with taking things slow, but at this point he was getting desperate. Honestly, Taeyong was impressed at how long Ten has managed to last. If Taeyong was in Ten’s shoes he wouldn’t have made it as long as the demon. 

Taeyong moved back, taking Ten’s fingers in knuckle deep, moaning at the stretch. There was a burn to it and that made it all the more rousing. Not to mention the fact Ten was denying him full satisfaction, not thrusting his fingers deep enough to hit the spot that made the angel grown weak. That too added to Taeyong’s anticipation. 

“Please, Ten. I’m ready.” 

“Sure?” 

“You ask me that one more time and I might have to fight you.” 

Ten laughed, pulling his fingers out of Taeyong. “Okay, okay. You’re ready,” he agreed. He moved away, going to his bedside table to grab what was needed for the fun to continue. 

When he was taking longer than usual, Taeyong grew impatient and somewhat concerned. “What’s taking so long?” 

“I don’t know where I put the condoms.” 

“You got the lube?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then that’s fine,” Taeyong stated. “Now come here.” 

Ten looked to the angel with furrowed brows. “Are you-” 

“Very sure,” Taeyong replied. “So please, come to me.” 

With a soft nod, Ten climbed back onto the bed, kneeling himself down behind Taeyong. From the reflection, the angel saw Ten prepping himself. He poured the cold liquid onto his hand, rubbing it between his palms before wrapping one hand around his erection, pumping it to coat it in a fair layer of lubricant. 

Taeyong also saw Ten holding back a moan, biting down harshly on his lip for the best was yet to come. 

The demon spread Taeyong’s ass apart with his other hand, lining the tip of his cock with the hole. 

Taeyong took in a deep breath in preparation, his exhale shaky. 

And finally, after the build-up, Ten pushed himself in. At that exact moment, Taeyong’s eyes rolled back, mouth slack with each second Ten moved himself in deeper. It truly was amazing how no matter how many times he’s been in this position, it always feels like the first. 

Ten’s dick filled Taeyong up, his tight walls reluctantly giving way from the pressure. 

“Fuck,” the angel moaned, unable to look at himself in the mirror. His head hung low, breathing unsteady as he got adjusted to this heavenly sensation. Taeyong trembled, momentarily struggling to keep himself up on his knees. 

“So tight, angel,” Ten grunted, forcing himself inside. “So tight, baby. It’s so good.” 

As Ten continued to move in further inside Taeyong, the angel focused on how different this felt. He could feel all of Ten slowly submerging his hard length into Taeyong’s snug ass. He felt everything there was to feel. Every stretch and pull of his muscles. He felt a closeness to Ten he’s never felt before, and he loved it so much. 

Regaining some composure, Taeyong was able to force himself to look up at his reflection. The sight he saw was stunning – something which he just had to engrain into his memory. 

Ten was looking right at him, clearly waiting to lock eyes with the angel. 

The look on the demon’s face did far more to Taeyong than his dick did inside of him. Ten was looking at him with overwhelming fondness but also a sense of possessiveness. It was as if he was making sure Taeyong understood exactly what all of this meant; this wasn’t just heat of the moment sex, and everything the men talked about prior to this wasn’t without meaning either. 

This meant far more than just sex. To Ten, this really was so much more. 

Taeyong smiled fondly amidst everything, watching as the look in Ten’s eyes softened. 

The angel truly loved Ten. 

“You good?” Ten asked. 

“Perfect,” Taeyong replied. “Don’t stop.” 

And Ten didn’t. He gave one last thrust, nestling himself balls deep in Taeyong. They were as close as physically possible and Taeyong couldn’t have been any happier. 

There was a minute in which the two men got used to the feeling of each other, their shaky breaths echoing through Ten’s bedroom, blending together with the faint hum of music coming from the living room. Though that sound could have also been the needle reading over nothing, already reaching the centre of the vinyl. 

Ten leaned forward, pressing his front against Taeyong’s curved back, gently kissing the man’s shoulder blades, his spine and any other patch of skin he could easily reach. He treated the angel with upmost care and affection, slow and so unlike anything Taeyong was used to. 

The demon was practically worshipping the angel with his touch, treating Taeyong like a holy temple, his kisses and caress his offering to appease the subject of his adoration. It worked. Taeyong certainly felt appeased, more than satisfying with Ten was giving him, and it would only get better. 

Ten wrapped one arm around Taeyong’s middle, keeping him close and steady as he finally began to move. He swayed his hips slowly, showing great restraint despite his own fervent lust pumping through his veins tempting him to just get lost in feverish movements with no regard for Taeyong. He was putting the angel’s needs above his, making Taeyong’s heart swell. 

Taeyong watched as Ten’s lips adorned his back, seeing as his skin turned gold as he received more love from Ten. 

The languid roll of Ten’s hips drew out the wonderful feeling which had the heat at Taeyong’s navel burning severely. It was slow and meticulous, bringing attention to just how much Ten’s cock was pulling him apart. 

And once Ten was close to bottoming out, when Taeyong felt hollow and empty, the demon rolled back in with an obscene squelch, tepid lube tricking down Taeyong’s taint and inner thigh. 

Taeyong murmured, pushing himself back to try and see if he could feel Ten any deeper. Surprisingly, he could. The angel whimpered, feeling the demon’s dick going even further, his tight walls giving way to accommodate for his presence. 

“Fuck,” Ten groaned. “So good, angel.” 

The older hummed in agreement. Though, good really was an understatement. 

“You can move,” Taeyong stated, clenching his muscles around Ten. He felt a sense of accomplishment from the lascivious moan which slipped past Ten’s parted lips. 

And so, Ten moved. This time he didn’t stop, finding a steady rhythm that suited both men. Not fast enough for Taeyong to feel like he was being used solely for Ten’s own needs, but not slow enough to feel like Ten had no interest in what was happening. It was just right, and with each thrust, Ten would adorn his back in a flurry of kisses, surely leaving plenty of red and purple marks in his skin. The angel was already curious at the state of his body tomorrow. 

The pace Ten set was perfect, allowing Taeyong to savour every thrust in and draw back out. 

Taeyong moved along with Ten, forcing himself back with every thrust forward from the demon. He was becoming lost in the sensation, his body blocking out anything and everything that wasn’t Ten, his breathing and the salacious sound of lube inside of Taeyong’s ass, easing the friction with every pump in and out. 

Somewhere amidst the deep thrusts, Taeyong grew weaker. He struggled to keep his ass up in the air, and slowly his lower half slid down until he was practically laying flat on his stomach. If not for the pillow hoisting his hips up, the angel would be fully prostrating. Ten clearly figured this would end up happening. 

In his current position, Taeyong’s own throbbing cock was rubbing up against the pillow beneath him and his abdomen, building onto the heavenly feeling he was experiencing. Burning lust was pumping through his veins, his mind hazy from his arousal. 

Ten let go of Taeyong’s waist and pressed his hands down firmly on either side of the angel’s upper back. He leaned forward, pressing his chest flat to Taeyong’s back. Taeyong could feel Ten’s heart beating rapidly against him. 

For a split second, Taeyong wanted to laugh. The demon has called himself heartless before, but Taeyong begged to differ. He could feel every thumb, making it obvious that that was far from the truth. Ten had a heart, and it beat more than ever around Taeyong. 

At this new angle everything felt so much better. Every thrust was clean and sharp, and the sparks caused by each movement were vivid. Taeyong’s body felt aflame, millions of nerve endings lighting up and making Taeyong feel truly alive. Ten gently shifted his position, and with that he evoked a bawdy cry out of Taeyong, the angel trembling once Ten reached his prostate. 

“Ten,” the older whimpered, clutching at the bedsheets. “Again.” 

The demon didn’t even need Taeyong’s plea to repeat the roll of his hips, swaying comfortably into Taeyong and hitting the same spot but with more force this time around. 

Taeyong gasped, tugging at the fabric beneath him. Soft mewls of _yes_ and _Ten_ repeatedly slipped past his spit sheened lips. Ten was reaching the same spot constantly, and if he continued then Taeyong was surely to come once more. 

Ten propped his weight on his shoulders, his lips brushing against Taeyong’s ear. He let out a muffled moan. The sound sent shivers down the angel’s spine, and the warmth of Ten’s shaky exhale caused Taeyong to croon. 

“Taeyong,” Ten whispered, pressing his lips by Taeyong’s ear. 

The man in question moaned. He still struggled to get used to the way his name sounded coming from Ten; it was riveting and not something the angel could get tired of. 

“You’re so good, angel. So good for me. I’m so close, Taeyong. So close, angel.” 

The words went right down to Taeyong’s cock, leaking with wanton. He too was close and he wanted nothing more than to finally reach his peak – but more so, he wanted to help Ten feel good too. He wanted to turn the man above him into a mess, just like Ten has done many times before. 

Taeyong clamped down on Ten’s moving cock, the new tightness having an instant and significant effect on Ten. The demon groaned, his hips jerking and fucking into Taeyong’s soft heat with an abruptness that knocked all the air out of Taeyong. 

The angel jerked forward, cock grinding down on the pillow under him and his navel. 

“Fuck!” Taeyong whimpered, knuckles white from how hard he was clenching on the white linen sheets. 

“Again,” Ten grunted. “Do that again, angel.” 

And Taeyong did. 

Ten continued to fuck into Taeyong’s tight ass, his movements rhythmic but losing the control they had prior. The angel didn’t mind though; he too was slipping away, his mind set only on reaching his orgasm. If he was in Ten’s position he probably wouldn’t have lasted as long as the demon. 

“Close,” Taeyong murmured, catching their appearance in the mirror. 

They looked like a mess – a beautiful, breath-taking mess. 

Ten sucked and bit at Taeyong’s shoulder, the sensation sending a jolt down the angel’s body. The demon was growing impatient and so was Taeyong. 

“I’m so close,” Ten muttered. 

“Me too,” the angel stated. He could feel pressure building up at his abdomen, burning bright red. 

“You want me to pull out?” 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “I wanna fee- _ah!_ Feel all of you.” 

Taeyong was practically there. He was finding it harder to control his body, slowly becoming limp. 

The world started to spin, and the only thing Taeyong could feel was Ten’s warmth, his soothing lavender scent and his ragged breath. And finally, the men couldn’t hold themselves together. 

“Taeyong, I’m-” Ten was the first to reach his peak. His thrusts were frantic right before he spilled out inside Taeyong’s gaping ass, hungry and needy for the demon’s hot release. “Taeyong,” he moaned, rolling his hips to ride out his high, his spurting cum sloshing in the angel and being forced out with Ten’s cock, the sultry heat seeping down Taeyong’s thighs. 

That alone was enough for Taeyong to climax. 

“Ten!” Taeyong cried out, spilling out onto his stomach and the pristine bedsheets, staining them with his hot release. He grasped onto the fabric and tugged on it, frayed moans and cries escaping him. 

The demon continued his movements as he rode out both their highs. His head was hung low, mouth open and attached to Taeyong’s gold drenched skin. He lapped his tongue over the skin, collecting the glimmering droplets on his tongue, humming contently. 

As Ten continued to hit Taeyong’s sweet spot repeatedly, the angel was reaching the point of overstimulation. His thoughts and words were an incoherent mess and soon enough he lost all control of himself. He trembled, his nerves going haywire and muscles convulsing. He didn’t know how much he could take before the blissful pleasure turned into pain. 

Thankfully, Ten only gave it two more thrusts before he too grew powerless. He stilled, still nestled in Taeyong’s luscious warmth. 

The demon slumped, his heartbeat erratic. 

“Taeyong,” Ten uttered breathlessly. His voice was hoarse and thick with lust, but there was a tender sweetness to it. The way the angel’s name rolled of his tongue probably had more of an effect on Taeyong than the actual sex. It made his heart swell and flutter, feeling truly at ease. “You make me feel so good, angel. How’d I get this lucky?” 

Taeyong chuckled, but behind the inherit amusement there was fondness. Ten clearly wasn’t just talking about the sex; that much was obvious with how he spoke, touched and kissed the angel. 

The man underneath murmured, earning himself a delicate kiss to the nape, exactly how he liked it. 

“You okay?” 

Taeyong mewled. “Better than ever,” he replied, looking to the mirror so that he could lock eyes with Ten. They looked like quite the pair; their bodies were perfectly slotted together, as if made for one another; their dark, blown out eyes were filled with the same sea of affection. They looked like they belonged together, two pieces of a whole; day and night, sun and moon, yin and yang, angel and demon. 

As Jaehyun would put it: soulmates. 

That word bounced around in Taeyong’s head, and the more he thought about it, the more appropriate it felt. Taeyong really did feel like he found his soulmate, like the man his heart yearned for was the missing half of him. 

But then again, that didn’t sound right. Taeyong wasn’t a half and neither was Ten. They were both whole as they were, so maybe a soulmate wasn’t a missing half of a whole, but an addition – a betterment of the whole. Ten and Taeyong were different people, and they complimented each other perfectly. They made up for the other’s flaws and weaknesses. 

So, they were two wholes that in the end made the other a better person. Taeyong was happy with that. 

Ten grinned before pressing another kiss to the angel’s nape, slowly pulling out. 

Taeyong hated this part the most. He hated the coldness and emptiness that came at the end. However, with Ten, that feeling soon forgotten. The man leaned back down as soon as he pulled himself out of Taeyong, adorning Taeyong in subtle, loving kisses. 

As nice as it felt though, Taeyong wanted to see Ten. 

The demon’s mouth went lower and lower until he was at Taeyong’s ass. He gently pulled apart the man’s cheeks, letting more of his cum trickle out. Taeyong winced, actually enjoying how it felt to be filled up with Ten’s release. 

Hearing the disgruntled sound, Ten chuckled softly, leaving one last kiss before moving back up. His flat palm traversed Taeyong’s back, settling on the angel’s side as Ten moved his face up to Taeyong’s ear. The angel saw Ten’s face from the corner of his eyes so he relied on the mirror for a clearer view. 

“You wanna stay like this?” Ten asked. 

Though he wanted to say yes, he also wanted to flip over onto his back. There was only so much time Taeyong could spend on his stomach without it getting uncomfortable. 

“On my back,” the angel replied. 

Ten hummed. He moved back, kneeling far enough for Taeyong to flip himself over. 

“Better,” Taeyong uttered. As soon as he was laid comfortably on his back, Ten instantly moved back and joined their lips together. He seemed needy but Taeyong wasn’t complaining in the slightest bit. He was more than happy to kiss Ten back, slipping his tongue into Ten’s sopping heat. 

They stayed like that for a while, doing nothing but kissing each other senseless, faces turning blue and lips purple. 

Taeyong felt cherished, body quivering when Ten dragged his hands over Taeyong’s sides and torso with a ghost like, almost intangible touch. 

But after a while, Ten separated his lips from Taeyong only so that he could migrate down. He kissed the angel’s razor-sharp jaw, going down to his Adam’s apple which bobbed when Taeyong gulped. He went further down again, sucking and kissing over the man’s sternum and collarbones, proudly marking Taeyong as his angel. 

Taeyong placed his hand in Ten’s hair, stroking the sweat dampened strands. He pushed the man lower, wanting to become Ten’s finest artwork. Taeyong wanted his body to be covered in Ten’s affection – the beautiful blooms that let him know that he had someone that treasured him too. 

Ten looked up at Taeyong through his thick lashes, mouth attached to the bottom of Taeyong’s ribcage. 

“Pretty,” Taeyong said quietly, stroking the hair from Ten’s forehead. 

The demon smiled before sitting himself up. Only once Taeyong finally got to look at the man did he realise that his chest was freckled with gold too. 

Taeyong sat up, trailing his hand over the demon’s firm torso. He collected the droplets of stardust, staining his fingers in gold. Could it be... 

“That’s from you,” Ten said. “Before you think I’m secretly an angel too.” 

Well, that thought went straight out of the window. 

“Well,” Taeyong started, “I did call you an angel before. Anything's possible.” 

Ten chuckled, stealing a kiss from Taeyong. It clearly was meant to be a simple peck, but the moment Taeyong threw his arms over Ten’s shoulders, it turned into something sweeter. Taeyong could still taste the sugary cherry champagne on Ten’s tongue, and though it clashed strongly with the taste of his own release, Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. 

Finding strength within himself, Taeyong pushed Ten on the bed. The demon landed with a soft thump, their lips breaking apart for a split second until Taeyong connected them again. 

Taeyong sat himself on Ten’s lap, his ass rubbing against Ten’s dick. 

The demon took a sharp inhale. “Taeyong...” His tone was almost cautionary. 

Taeyong chuckled, his hands flat on Ten’s pecks. “What?” He asked, playfulness seeping from his voice. Maybe he was a bit tired too, so much energy being drained from his body, but he still had a spark left in him. Besides, he’d sleep better if he got everything out of his system. 

Ten shook his head, lips curved in an amused grin. “Three for three?” 

The angel shrugged. “Why not?” He leaned down again, locking their lips together. He rubbed his hands over the man’s chest, playfully flicking Ten’s nipples and earning himself a sudden inhale. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Ten asked, laughing at Taeyong’s eagerness. 

“I’m just happy,” the older replied, softly rocking his hips and grinding up on Ten’s dick, feeling it grow from his alluring movements. “It’s all thanks to you,” he added, burying his face in the crook of the demon’s neck, sucking on the skin to mark him just as Ten has done to him. He had to leave something behind too. 

Ten snorted, cupping Taeyong’s ass to guide him where he wanted him. “I’ve really created a monster,” he joked. 

Taeyong chuckled into Ten’s neck. “I must’ve made an angel then,” he uttered, his words making Ten’s heart skip a beat. “Now, show me what you’ve got left, mister _we have all night_.” 

“Using my own words against me,” Ten said. “I see how it is.” 

“So, what do you say?” Taeyong said, sitting himself upright. “Three for three? Well, two for three for you.” 

“Give me your worst, angel,” Ten said with a smirk, planting his hands firmly on Taeyong’s waist. 

Taeyong got to work quickly. He rubbed his ass against Ten’s cock, proud as he made it stand. His hands were pushing Ten down, using the man as a way to keep himself steady with his movements which soon lost the same level of control he had prior. 

The angel wasn’t even sure if he could handle another round, but he pushed that thought aside as he reached behind, wrapping his shaky hand around Ten’s dick, navigating it to his entrance. There wasn’t much for resistance and Taeyong sheathed Ten’s length easily, contracting his walls for good measure. 

Ten groaned, his mouth up in a delighted smile. The hands on Taeyong’s hips moved the angel on top, helping with the leisurely sway. 

This position was new, but Taeyong already knew it was one of the best. He could so easily feel Ten deep inside him without much effort and he was in charge of the pace. It was delightful and the angel fluidly moved his hips, getting lost in the feeling of Ten’s girth engrossed inside of his supple warmth. 

Taeyong’s head hung low whilst the speed and grandeur of his movements picked up. Instead of just grinding down, the angel finally started to bounce up and fall down with a crude squelch from the cum and lube in his ass, coating Ten’s dick and his legs with the profane mixture. 

Noticing Taeyong’s mouth was agape, his face scrunched up in sheer pleasure, Ten reached out for the angel. He tilted Taeyong’s chin slightly up so that their fiery eyes met, bringing a surge of lust into Taeyong’s body at the sight. As their gazes remained locked, Ten dragged his thumb over Taeyong’s bruised lips before slipping the digit into Taeyong’s mouth. The angel crooned, wrapping his mouth around the thumb and sucking on it, his eyes not once leaving the demon. 

The room filled with the raw noise of skin on skin, worn-out pants and moans, the wet slosh with every move. Taeyong was completely lost in his state, his mind hazy and body buzzing. He could barely keep himself up, never mind actually jumping around enthusiastically. 

But he didn’t need much more. He was close already. 

Taeyong’s arms quivered as he struggled to keep himself up, his motions frenetic and slowly losing on their energy. 

The angel was ready to topple over and lay on Ten’s chest, hoping that the friction between their chests as he thrusted would help him reach his climax quicker. Thankfully, Ten was there to help him. 

Sitting up, Ten cupped Taeyong’s ass and helped him every time he lifted himself up. If Taeyong thought that there position before was amazing then this was out of this world. 

Taeyong moaned, throwing his arms over Ten’s shoulders and hiding his face in the man’s neck. Exhausted, ragged cries spilled out of his parted lips, each one an indication of how close he was. 

“You’re doing amazing, baby,” Ten praised, his airy words against Taeyong’s sensitive skin sending chills down the angel’s spine. “Just a bit more. I’m so close.” 

Taeyong keened, landing on Ten’s cock with extra force. 

“Nearly there. So good, angel. You make me feel so good. Only you, Taeyong.” 

The more Ten spoke, the closer Taeyong was to completely letting go. 

Taeyong couldn’t take much longer. He may have overestimated himself, and the pleasure he felt was morphing into a numbing pain that he on one hand wanted to rid himself of, but on the other he wanted to feel more of. It was intoxicating in nature, lulling the angel closer. 

“Close,” Ten muttered, kissing at Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“Me- me too,” Taeyong managed, words broken up with his jolts up and down. 

Ten moved one of his aiding hands away and brought it in between their bodies, enveloping Taeyong’s sensitive, leaking cock with his palm. 

Taeyong gasped, seeing a bright light at the back of his eyes. 

So close. 

The demon pumped Taeyong’s length, sucking on the angel’s skin and helping him near his high. Taeyong was overwhelmed, struggling to even catch some air amidst everything. 

“I’ve got you, angel,” Ten whispered. “Cum for me. Come on, Taeyong. For me.” His voice was sweet and comforting but the flick of his wrist was unrelenting. The demon took great pleasure in Taeyong falling apart in his hold, whimpering and mewling close to his ear as he got closer to seeing stars. 

With a few more jerks of the hips and wrist, Taeyong reached out without a warning, spurting white over his and Ten’s chest. His eyes were blurry with tears, mouth wide open with a sinful cry coming out of his constrained throat. He dug his nails into Ten’s back, toes curled and body tense before going limp, too weak to hold himself up. 

Taeyong collapsed against Ten, relying on the demon to support his weight. He couldn’t even help Ten as the demon reached his own climax, filling Taeyong’s ass completely to the brim with his seed. The most he could do was attempt to leave sloppy kisses on Ten’s neck as the demon got over his own euphoric high. 

Ten struggled to sit up too, and so, with great care he leaned back onto the bed, Taeyong laying flat against his chest. 

Everything grew silent if not for their unsteady breaths and the hum from the living room. Laying so closely together, Taeyong focused on Ten’s steadying heartbeat and his soothing lavender scent to calm himself down. As he regained some feeling in is body, he lightly tapped Ten’s arm with his finger and mimicked the tempo of Ten’s heart. 

Ten smiled, stroking Taeyong’s curved back, moving down to his lower back and then up to his shoulders. 

“That was something,” Ten said, laughing airily afterwards. 

Taeyong hummed. “It was,” he agreed. 

“You really didn’t hold back, huh?” 

“Just like you told me.” 

“So you do listen to me,” Ten joked, stroking through Taeyong’s damp hair. “So, you consider this a birthday well spent?” 

Taeyong laughed. “It’s the best I’ve ever had-” Taeyong paused, smirking. “You’re the best I’ve ever had,” he added. 

“See? I told you.” 

Taeyong smiled, nuzzling his face in Ten’s neck. “You did.” 

Ten was the best Taeyong has ever had, but that went beyond their bedroom rendezvous. Maybe Taeyong didn’t know many people – his social circle was small enough to count on both hands – and so it would be quite naïve to say that Ten was the absolute best, but to Taeyong he was. 

Taeyong was certain that there was nobody else anywhere on the planet that would treat Taeyong in the same way, that would look at and kiss him, and that would love him in quite the same way that Ten did. To Taeyong, Ten really was the best he’s ever had and will ever have. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Ten said. 

Disgruntled, Taeyong grumbled. Ten laughed, running his hands over the angel’s back. 

“Come on, we’re both a mess.” 

“I don’t care,”Taeyong murmured, reluctant to let Ten go. “Wanna stay like this.” 

“You can sleep after you’re clean. Now get off.” 

“No.” 

“Angel.” 

“Nope.” 

Ten sighed. “Taeyong...” 

Damn, that actually worked. 

Taeyong unwillingly rolled himself off, wincing at the loss of Ten’s length nestled in him. He felt empty, and as Ten’s semen slowly spilled out he felt cold, lonely and over all... wrong. It didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t have stayed in Ten’s lap forever even if he wanted to. 

Ten sat up, reaching for Taeyong’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“I’ll be a moment, angel.” 

When Ten left to the bathroom, Taeyong rolled onto his back with one hand on his chest, the other by his head. He was an absolute wreck right now yet the only thing he could do was laugh. Nothing was funny per se, but Taeyong felt like laughing. It was a soft, amazed laugh. 

It really just hit him – like _properly_ hit him – that Ten felt the same. He understood that much when Ten told him about his past and when he learned why Ten was so reluctant to accept his feelings, but the realisation only settled right about now. First, he understood in the living room, then when he cried from joy, when he looked at the two of them in the mirror, and finally now. 

All those realisations came together and hit the angel like a truck. 

It was wonderful. 

To love and be loved was a truly magical thing. 

Ten returned into the bedroom in a matter of maybe two minutes. He crawled up on the bed, crouching at Taeyong’s side with a wet towel. He already cleaned himself off and he was adamant on cleaning Taeyong as quickly as possible so that he wouldn’t get uncomfortable, though he tried his hardest to be gentle too. 

The warm cloth caressed Taeyong’s chest first, wiping him off from his own release and some of the gold adoring his skin. 

“It’s pretty,” Taeyong murmured and Ten hummed in agreement. “Your handy work too,” he added, mentioning the marks imprinted into his bare torso. “Guess I won’t go shirtless for the next few months.” 

Ten snorted. “It’s not that bad, angel.” He attentively wiped every slither of skin before tapping Taeyong’s thigh. “Roll over,” he ordered. 

Taeyong did as told, flipping over onto his stomach. He lifted his ass up slightly, helping Ten get better access. “You should probably take a bath or shower.” 

“In the morning. Can’t be bothered now.” 

“I wonder why,” Ten chuckled, carefully wiping Taeyong’s thighs and ass. “All done.” 

With that, Taeyong slumped on the bed with a groan. “I’m tired.” 

“Then sleep,” the demon said, momentarily disappearing back in the en-suite to get rid of the soiled towel. He then vanished for a second time, going into the living room and coming back less than a minute later. Once he came back the hum from the living room was gone too. “Want something to put on?” He asked, standing by the door to the bedroom. 

Taeyong murmured and Ten took that as a yes. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a folded t-shirt. He sat down on the bed, forcing Taeyong to roll over and sit up. 

“Big baby,” Ten teased, helping Taeyong put on the t-shirt. 

“Yeah, and?” 

The demon chuckled, smiling fondly and quickly pecking Taeyong’s lips. “Sleep,” he said, standing up. 

Confused, Taeyong grabbed onto Tens wrist instantly, halting the man. “Wait, you’re not staying?” 

“It’s still pretty early, angel,” Ten replied. Sure, it wasn’t the middle of the night, but it was already after six. Not even Taeyong would usually go to sleep so early, but he was drained of any energy he had at the start of the day. 

“Aren’t you tired?” The question – though simple and harmless – held something more behind it. 

_Aren’t you tired of running away? Aren’t you tired of sleeping alone on the couch?_

_Aren’t you tired of being alone?_

After everything, would Ten still hurry out of the room. 

“I’m... a bit,” Ten admitted with a sigh. 

The angel offered Ten a gentle smile, tugging him closer. “Come,” he said quietly. 

After some consideration, Ten nodded. He climbed into the bed and laid beside Taeyong, pulling the covers over them. Taeyong snuggled up to Ten in the blink of an eye, pressing himself close without giving Ten a second to comprehend what just happened. 

Ten chuckled, resting his chin atop the crown of Taeyong’s head. He slung his arm over the angel’s waist, holding him close. 

That night, Taeyong dreamt of fields of lavender and kisses as delicate as the flutter of a butterfly's wings. And of course, he dreamt of Ten, holding him tight and never letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so, how was that? Hope that was satisfying, but do let me know.
> 
> i had my first week of uni and... well it's going.
> 
> sorry this note is short, its 8am and o forgot to write one up last night. Oops.
> 
> This part of the fic was something I was the most excited to write, however originally this happened at a different point, but that doesn't matter.
> 
> There's not much left to go now.
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See ya on the 18th! 💜


	22. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten hasn’t had a dream – a long-term, serious dream – in quite some time now, but now he did. Ten finally had a dream, and that dream was Taeyong.

Taeyong awoke with a dull ache to his body. His limbs were stiff and his lower back throbbed with a muted but tangible pain. This much was expected though after a night as eventful as the one prior. Granted, it wasn’t exactly night, but it was late. 

What time was it anyway? 

It wasn’t exactly clear how early or how late it was, but guessing by the slither of sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains made it known that it was already a new day. Taeyong hoped that it was still morning though. He passed out instantly last night – if you could even call it night – so if he slept for more than half a day then... well that would be embarrassing. Yet, as he tried to move his sore, stiff limbs, he was led to believe that that was the case. But, guessing by the slither of sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains made it known that it was already a new day. 

With a muffled groan, Taeyong rolled over onto his stomach, face smushed against his pillow. His hand was flat on the empty side of the bed, heart aching at the sight. 

So Ten left during the night. 

Taeyong should have expected that, but he really thought that Ten would stay by his side. 

Even after everything from yesterday, Taeyong still wasn’t capable of keeping Ten with him and garnering his full trust. Just thinking of that, the angel wanted to cry. 

He stroked the side of the bed, the tears ready behind is eyes sucked back in as he felt warmth beneath his palm. The bed wasn’t cold – far from it – and the worry that weighed down Taeyong’s heart melted away. 

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since the demon got out of bed. The sheets Taeyong was holding onto still retained his body heat and the delicate, fresh aroma that Taeyong loved more than anything else in the world. 

Maybe not everything was as bad as he made himself believe. 

With the initial moment of dread passing, Taeyong smiled softly to himself and rolled over to Ten’s side of the bed, feeling the demon’s warmth on his back. It didn’t beat the real thing, but since Ten wasn’t in bed, he took what he could. 

After a minute or two, Taeyong yawned and stretched his aching limbs out. His upper half was decent apart from the crick in his neck; however, everything below his waist hurt. His thighs were sore, his hips too, but nothing quite compared to the ache at his lower back. Taeyong didn’t even want to bother himself with walking today, but unfortunately, he couldn’t just stay cooped up in Ten’s bed for the entirety of the day. 

Still, Taeyong wouldn’t get up until he absolutely had to. 

Maybe another five minutes past before the door to the bedroom were quietly open with Ten soon stepping inside. He was quiet, careful not to make any noise as he rummaged through his drawers. He probably thought that Taeyong was still asleep, so in order to let the demon know of his presence, Taeyong murmured. 

“Ten,” the angel said softly, catching Ten’s attention. He forced himself to get up, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at the demon with a lazy smile. 

The demon smiled in return, a fond look to him. “Morning, angel. Sleep well?” 

Taeyong nodded with a faint grumble. “What time is it?” 

“Seven,” Ten replied, placing down the pair of jeans he pulled out on the drawer, approaching the bed to sit at the edge, body turned to face Taeyong. “That’s the longest night I’ve ever had,” he added with a chuckle. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, reaching to gently stroke Taeyong’s cheek, paying extra attention to the angel’s small scar. 

“Good, I think,” Taeyong replied, leaning into Ten’s prudent touch. 

“You think?” 

The angel yawned again, sitting upright and leaning his body forward. “I think,” he repeated. “Everything hurts,” he stated, earning a faint chuckle from the demon. 

“What can I say, angel? You did this to yourself.” 

Taeyong couldn’t deny that. 

“Want me to run you a bath?” 

“Please,” Taeyong murmured, resting his forehead at the junction of Ten’s neck and shoulders. 

Ten grinned, stroking through Taeyong’s somewhat tangled hair. “By the way, what do you want for breakfast?” 

Was Ten going to make him breakfast? Was he really going to make this the perfect morning for Taeyong? 

Truly a gentleman. 

“What are the options?” Taeyong asked in return. 

“Well... eggs, cereal or pancakes,” Ten answered. 

The angel hummed; his mind already made. “Pancakes,” he said. “With chocolate spread and fresh fruit. Strawberries, blueberries and bananas. And maybe some whipped cream,” the angel went on, feeling his stomach rumble and mouth water the more he thought about food. 

Ten sighed, gently stroking at Taeyong’s nape. “So I have to go shopping either way,” he uttered. 

Taeyong laughed. “I forgot you’re so against fruits. I can go without them if you don’t have any.” 

“It’s fine,” Ten assured. “I still have to stop by the groceries,” he explained. “I’ll be back by the time you’re done with your bath.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong murmured, lightly pressing his lips to Ten’s neck. Only when he pulled away did he notice the mark he left of Ten’s skin the day before. He felt a sense of pride looking at it, and as that feeling hit him, he wondered just how he looked under the shirt he was wearing. Would Ten feel the same swirl of emotions if he saw the angel’s current state? 

“Get up then,” Ten ushered. He himself got up, but not before Taeyong grabbed onto his wrist, pulling the man back down. “What now?” 

Taeyong grinned, his index in a come-hither motion. 

Ten chuckled. “What?” 

“Come here,” Taeyong replied, leading Ten in closer until their faces were millimetres apart. 

“What is it?” 

As a response, Taeyong closed the distance between them and joined their lips together. He kept the exchange simple and devoid of anything that could lead them astray so early in the day. For now, a simple peck on the lips would do. And, by feeling Ten’s lips curve into a pleased smile against his own lips, Taeyong was more than satisfied. 

“That’s all I had to say,” Taeyong stated once he pulled away. “Now get to shopping. I’ll run the bath myself.” 

“You sure?” 

“Very sure,” the angel assured. “Now go,” he said, playfully pushing Ten away before adding on “I’m hungry.” 

“Hi hungry, I’m Ten,” the demon replied, and at that Taeyong threw a pillow at Ten. The demon yelped, jumping away from the projectile; luckily, Taeyong couldn’t throw the item directly at Ten and missed the man by a wide margin. “Rude,” Ten grumbled. He picked up the jeans he discarded on the drawer and pushed his legs through. 

“I have to deal with dad jokes from Taeil and Johnny as it is, not you too.” 

“You’ll be glad to know that that’s the only dad joke I know.” 

Taeyong sighed in relief, much to Ten’s amusement. 

“I’ll leave the doors unlocked,” Ten said, changing the subject. “So if you wanna run, nothing’s stopping you.” 

The angel rolled his eyes. He reluctantly pulled the soft and warm duvet off and planted his bare feet on the wooden floor, finally standing up with a minimal groan at the stiffness in his muscles. “I’m not running anywhere,” he stated. 

“Not in that state, you’re not,” Ten joked. 

Though Taeyong wanted to laugh along too, he couldn’t help but be serious in this situation. Ten probably didn’t intend for Taeyong to take it seriously, but he really couldn’t do anything about the way he felt. The demon no doubt had trust issues after being so easily discarded by someone he loved deeply with his entire heart, so it wouldn’t surprise Taeyong if his joking attitude was a way to prevent himself from hurting later down the line. 

Small steps in this situation were the best course of action. Rome wasn’t built in a day, and neither was trust – never mind trust that has been broken once before. 

“I’m not running anywhere,” Taeyong repeated sternly, eyes locked with Ten. He caught the way the man’s breath hitched, the way he clenched onto the fabric of his t-shirt. “So hurry up and don’t keep me waiting,” he continued, dropping the rigid tone and replacing it with something warmer. “Okay?” 

Ten nodded and softly uttered _okay_. 

Small steps go a long way. 

The demon hurried out of the room and the apartment, set on getting his shopping done quickly. He didn’t want to keep Taeyong waiting long. 

A minute after Ten left, Taeyong finally pushed himself off the bed and stood up on his wobbly legs. He laughed at how he resembled a fawn just learning to walk as he made his way over to the en-suite. Only now that he was walking did he realise just how much he overestimated himself yesterday, and though it was fun and worth it, Taeyong wanted to walk normally without getting any weird looks. 

Though, if things went well, maybe he wouldn't have to leave Ten’s apartment today. But that depended wholly on if the universe was willing to cut Taeyong some slack from heavenly matters. If all went well, nothing would come up. Hopefully that will be the case. 

Taeyong walked up to the bath and plugged the drain before running the water. The temperature was nice – just to his liking – so Taeyong decided to let the bath fill up as he got ready. 

He walked out of the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom in search of something he could wear. Since he and Ten were similar builds, it shouldn’t be that hard to find anything. 

The angel opened Ten’s wardrobe to rummage through. He didn’t exactly get the chance to snoop as much as he wanted to the last time he was left alone in the demon’s home. 

A demon lair if you may. 

His shirts were all hung up and organised with blacks and whites to one side and colours to the other. Surprisingly, there was plenty of colour popping in the man’s wardrobe. If only Ten stopped wearing the same five shirts. 

Taeyong skimmed through the items of clothing, admiring the varying fabrics. Out of the shirts he saw hung up, there were a few that he would absolutely love to see on Ten. Maybe, if he asked nicely, Ten would wear them for him, just like Taeyong did for the demon. 

But Taeyong didn’t plan on borrowing a shirt from Ten. A simple t-shirt would do, even if he was drawn to some of the beautiful fabrics. Though... it wouldn’t hurt him to try one or two on before Ten gets back. But he’d do that after his bath. 

Ignoring the shirts, Taeyong looked around to where the clothes he discarded yesterday were. He whipped his head around, trying to find at least his jeans but he saw nothing. He thought that maybe Ten decided to pull a prank on the angel by hiding his clothes away, but that was quickly thrown out the window when Taeyong’s eyes landed on the clothes neatly folded up and placed on the same drawer that Ten pulled his jeans out of. 

“Guess I’m blind,” the man said to himself as he approached the furniture. He picked up what he needed and carried it over to the bathroom. 

Carefully, the angel placed his clothes down on the closed toilet seat before he closed the doors. He could already feel the warmth of the water from where he stood, smiling as he imagined how amazing it will feel to submerge himself in the water and let his muscles relax. 

Checking that he had a towel to dry himself with, Taeyong decided there was no use in waiting any longer. 

And so, the man pulled the plain t-shirt off and let it fall to the tiled floor. As soon as that was off, the angel looked down and spotted just how covered his chest was in vivid marks, each one an individual bloom. Ten really didn’t hold himself back, and though Taeyong knew that this meant he couldn’t wear anything revealing for the longest time, he smiled at the sight. 

At least they weren’t in any spots that would be visible on the daily such as the neck. If Ten marked him up above the shoulders, then Taeyong would make the demon pay one way or another. 

Before Taeyong stepped into the bath, he stopped and decided to check himself out in the mirror. 

_Yup, that’s a lot of marks._

Finally, the angel dipped his toes in the warm water and the slowly slid his entire body down. He let out a content sigh, feeling some of the pent-up stiffness in his body dissolve from the relaxing heat. 

He stayed in the bath for maybe twenty minutes before he got bored. There was only so much time one could splash around in the bath before it lost its charm. Taeyong did everything he had to, so there was no need to soak for any longer. 

The angel pulled the plug and carefully stood up. The last thing he wanted was to fall out and lay naked on the bathroom floor. Maybe his legs didn’t ache as much as they did earlier in the morning, but that didn’t mean that he shouldn’t take care. 

He grabbed the towel and dried himself off, promptly slipping into his underwear and jeans before sauntering out of the bathroom. He kept the towel over his shoulders, tousling his hair a few times as he found himself standing by Ten’s closet once more. There was something about the idea of wearing one of Ten’s shirts that appealed to Taeyong, so he couldn’t stop thinking about getting out and trying a few things on when he was still in the bath. 

Standing with his lips pursed, hips jutted out and head tilted to the side, the angel scanned over the clothes. There was plenty to pick from, so where could Taeyong possibly start? 

The easiest way to settle on a shirt was to play _eenie meenie miney mo_ to pick. 

The first shirt was colourful – muted, but still colourful. It was a muted teal colour and the fabric was soft, almost silk like in nature. 

Taeyong pushed his arms through and did up a few of the buttons, going to then check himself in the full-length mirror in Ten’s bedroom. He left the top two buttons undone which looked good, but with the current state of his chest, Taeyong couldn’t walk out like that. But on any other occasion, he wouldn’t mind wearing the shirt. 

Slowly, Taeyong made his way through Ten’s wardrobe. He made sure to hang up each shirt neatly and exactly where he pulled it from, so maybe Ten wouldn’t find out about this. 

The angel struck poses in front of the mirror, his eyes sparkling from his amusement. With each new shirt, the pleased look in his eyes grew alongside his grin until he finally found something that he couldn’t take off. Taeyong never imagined himself to fall in love with an article of clothing, yet he did. 

It was nothing out of this world, but Taeyong absolutely loved how it looked on him. The flowy, off-white satin shirt with buttons that resembled small pearls was beautiful, and Taeyong didn’t have the heart to part himself with it even though he knew he had to. 

The angel began working on the buttons, only to jump at the sound of Ten’s voice. 

“Having fun, angel?” 

Taeyong didn’t expect Ten to come back just yet, though he himself hurried the demon to come as soon as possible. Still, he didn’t think that he’d get everything done so quickly. 

The older spun around, turning to Ten with an awkward smile. He got caught not only rummaging through Ten’s things, but wearing the demon’s clothes. How embarrassing. 

“I was just...” 

Ten chuckled. “No need for explanations,” he said, walking over to Taeyong. He fixed the collar of the shirt, smoothing out some of the creases on the fabric further down. “It suits you.” 

Hearing that, Taeyong grinned. “You think?” 

The demon hummed, holding onto the fabric and keeping himself close to Taeyong. “I know,” he said, bringing his hand to play with the golden necklace around Taeyong’s neck. He fiddled with the little sun, stroking over the metal with his thumb. 

For a while, neither man said anything nor moved. They were content with just standing around idly, their breaths mixing between their closely pressed bodies. Taeyong was hungry, but he would much rather stay like this, even if his stomach grumbled and protested at that idea. 

Ten snorted at the sound coming from Taeyong. “Hungry?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Let’s go then,” Ten said. “I bought a bunch of fruit that you better eat.” 

“My pleasure,” Taeyong replied, leaning in to kiss the demon. It was nothing more than a quick peck, but Ten’s reaction was priceless. 

Taeyong noticed that Ten looked like he couldn’t comprehend what was happening, his mouth ajar the tiniest amount and eyes wider than usual. It was endearing; the angel guessed that Ten still didn’t believe what was happening between them, and though he tried to not act as if everything was normal, Taeyong noticed all the miniscule details in his reactions. 

“I’ll get dressed and help,” Taeyong continued as he got to work with the pristine buttons. 

“You can stay in that,” Ten said. 

“I don’t wanna get it dirty. Plus, I’ll overheat in this. A t-shirt is fine,” he assured. He took the shirt off and placed it back on the hanger. All whilst doing this, the angel could feel Ten’s eyes glued to him. “It’s not that bad. Though, how does my back look?” He asked, twisting around. “Is it like the front?” 

“Yeah... I’m sorry.” 

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. “Sorry? No need to apologise,” he said. “It’s pretty. Besides, I’d only wear a crop top around you,” the angel added with a sweet airy laugh. “It’s fine. I promise.” 

“You sure?” 

“Deadly,” Taeyong replied. “You know, during our first time I actually regretted putting hickies off-limits. They look like cute little flowers, don’t you think?” He asked cheerfully, pointing to the few blooms on his chest. 

Ten’s expression relaxed as he smiled. “You’re right.” 

Taeyong hung up the shirt and on accident he made one of the other ones he tried on fall off the hanger. He bent down to pick it up as soon as he realised what he did, and in the process of picking it up he noticed a box tucked away at the back of the closet. Curiosity getting to him, Taeyong reached out and took a peek at what was inside, his eyes widening at the sight. 

“Big dogs?” 

“Huh? What’s that, angel?” 

Taeyong pulled out the collar like item from the box, and as soon as he showed it to Ten, the demon grabbed for it and shoved it back into the box. 

“I- It’s nothing. Pretend you never saw anything.” 

“With that reaction? I doubt it’s nothing,” Taeyong said. “You know, I’ve seen quite a few things in my life so... is that what I think it is?” 

There was a brief pause. “And if it is?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Well...” Taeyong glanced back to the box. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the rest. If you don’t mind showing me one of these days.” 

“I- I umm- yeah, sure,” Ten stuttered through his words, leading Taeyong to wonder if this was in fact the same man he met all those months ago. The demon was easily flustered and acted completely out of character, though maybe this was how he actually was once all his guards were put down. 

Either way, Taeyong found Ten charming. 

The angel pushed himself up. He hung up the shirt that fell and closed the closet doors, turning to Ten with a bright smile. “Breakfast,” he said. “Let’s go.” He started walking out of the room, grabbing Ten’s wrist to pull him after. 

Taeyong didn’t expect Ten to have bought so much; there were about four bags worth of shopping on the kitchen counter. 

“I still have to unpack,” Ten said as if it wasn’t obvious. “The fruits are in this bag so if you want to wash them now whilst I get everything out that’ll be nice.” 

The angel hummed. He pulled out the packs of fruits from the bag whilst Ten hurried to unpack the rest of his shopping. 

Taeyong grabbed the strawberries and blueberries to the sink, washing them thoroughly. He would steal glances at Ten, grinning to himself as he saw how much Ten was moving about to sort everything out. He heard the demon grumble and whine when something wouldn’t fit in the cabinets or when he tried to pull out a frying pan, only to cause the other cooking-ware to fall. 

“Need any help?” 

“No need. You just wash those fruits, angel. Everything’s fine he- ah shit!” Ten exclaimed when the pans he was forcing to stay in the cabinet toppled out onto the floor with a loud crash. “Everything’s fine,” he repeated, staring defeatedly at the mess he caused. 

“If you say so.” 

Taeyong washed the fruit whilst Ten cleaned up the mess he made. Soon enough, Ten gathered everything together and was ready to start working on the pancake batter. 

“Okay,” Ten said, satisfied with himself. “Let’s get cooking. I hope I remember how to make these.” 

The angel snorted. “It’s only pancakes. It doesn’t take a genius.” 

“You’d be shocked at the horror stories I know,” Ten said as he started measuring out the ingredients. “Have you ever seen pancake batter evaporate out of the pan, because I have.” 

“Did that happen to you?” Taeyong asked amidst a puzzled laugh. 

“I was helping Hendery,” Ten explained. “You know how uni kids are; they barely know how to take care of themselves, and cooking skills are hard to come by.” 

Taeyong laughed. “They learn sooner or later. At least I did,” the angel stated, recounting his own university days. “I was so tired of the food Johnny kept ordering, so I watched a bunch of cooking videos until I could make something decent for us.” 

“Sounds a lot like me then,” Ten said. “I was close to living solely of instant ramen and energy drinks.” 

For a while, the two men chattered about their university days, exchanging disaster stories and anything else that they found entertaining enough to share with one another. It felt good just talking about such menial things, because whilst it didn’t outright mean much or change the way the men looked at each other, it brought them closer together. 

Taeyong learned a few things about Ten – things he might have never caught onto unless he was paying very close attention to the demon. Things like that Ten couldn’t sleep unless the curtains were slightly ajar, allowing for sunlight to make its way through in the morning. Or how he developed a habit during his early uni days where he could never get a good night’s sleep if he had an alarm set, no matter how early he went to bed. 

He also learned a bit about Ten’s friendships; Ten met Doyoung first, then came Kun and then Changkyun. He met Hendery through Kun’s younger brother, and through Hendery he met Sicheng. Of course, Jaehyun came into the story later. It was after Ten’s great heartache that he met the then-angel. From how the man talked about their meeting, Ten had a great dislike for Jaehyun at first which made sense considering how hurt and betrayed Ten felt at the time – the last thing he wanted was for his friend to meet the same fate. 

Taeyong shared a few of his stories too. The more he talked about it, the more thankful the angel became at getting the opportunity to study. It wasn’t really about the education that he received, but about the people he met, the things he saw and experienced. If not for his choice back then, and if not for his two human friends, things might have turned out completely different for Taeyong. 

Ten already fried up a few pancakes, the first three or so looking much worse than the ones that came after. The sizzling of the oil on the pan faded out as Ten poured a big scoop of batter onto the pan, spreading the pale liquid across the pan. 

“Can you flip it?” Taeyong asked, busying himself with chopping up the fruits he washed and peeled. He didn’t think Ten would want any of the fruit, so he held himself back from using the whole pack. 

“I should,” Ten replied, prodding the pancake so it wouldn’t stick to the bottom of the pan. “You want me to try?” 

Taeyong nodded, dropping his attention from the fruits and directing his entire gaze to Ten. 

The demon chuckled. With a faint shrug of the shoulders and a click of the tongue, Ten shook the pan a bit. He waited until the batter was firm before he attempted the flip. He extended one hand to the side, bending his knees and throwing the pancake up in the air, sighing in relief when it landed back in the pan. 

The angel clapped. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Ten said, taking a courtesy bow. “I know what you’re thinking: _wow, not only is he dashingly handsome but also skilled in the kitchen_. I know. I really have been blessed in life.” 

Taeyong guffawed. He walked closer to Ten and stood behind the man, propping his chin up on Ten’s shoulder. “So talented,” he murmured, placing a lingering kiss to the demon’s neck before wrapping his arms around Ten’s middle, holding him close. 

The position probably wasn’t the most comfortable to be in whilst cooking, but Ten didn’t mention it. Instead, the demon went on as if everything was the same as before. Taeyong was pleased by this, snuggling closer to Ten with his chin propped up on the demon’s shoulder, attentively watching the man cook. 

He felt like he belonged there, fitting perfectly against the subtle curve of Ten’s spine. 

Even with Ten moving around, Taeyong found great comfort in their closeness. It was similar to how he felt falling asleep in Ten’s embrace. Taeyong was glad that he managed to get Ten to sleep with him; it gave him some peace of mind about their relationship and what it was shaping out to be, but most importantly it made him feel relieved. 

Thinking of Ten curled up alone on the couch didn’t sit right with the angel. He hated thinking about it, so having Ten in bed was a momentary relief. Though, Taeyong knew that the moment he leaves Ten for the day, the demon will, more likely than not, go back to sleeping on the couch. 

Now that Taeyong realised that there was far more behind Ten’s emotions and actions, it wouldn’t be a too out there to say that his habit may have more meaning behind it than just a preference for the couch. Taeyong sat on that couch and he had enough after fifteen minutes, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how uncomfortable it must be to lay down and sleep on it. 

But whatever the reason was behind Ten’s reluctance to sleep in his own bed, Taeyong wanted to become a reason for Ten to come join him in bed. He didn’t want any more hesitation from Ten; he didn’t want any more grabbing onto the demon and coaxing him under the covers; he didn’t want to have to hold on tightly to Ten to ensure that he doesn’t slip out of bed during the night. 

Taeyong wanted Ten to join him out of his own will – for his bed to feel like a bed, safe and warm. 

That would take a while, but Taeyong was patient. Old habits die hard; Taeyong knew that very well from his own experience. 

“I’m nearly done, angel,” Ten stated. “Make me one with just the chocolate spread.” 

“You sure you don’t want anything else? Peanut butter? Sugar and lemon? I can make one with cream cheese if you have any.” 

Ten seemed to consider some of the options, but in the end he still settled with the chocolate spread. Taeyong wasn’t going to force the man to have anything he didn’t want, so he quickly went to where he was standing before getting cosy against Ten. 

Taeyong grabbed two plates, one for Ten and one for himself, and quickly spread a fair layer of chocolate on both pancakes. He left Ten’s like that, but he added sliced bananas, strawberries and a few blueberries on his own. He folded it in half and half again, waiting to dig in once Ten was ready too. 

With a pleased hum, Ten flipped the last pancake onto the small stack by the stove. 

“Breakfast is served,” the demon declared, looking to Taeyong who was wearing a giddy grin. Before he joined the angel, Ten rummaged through one of the cabinets and pulled out two sets of knives and forks, handing a pair to Taeyong. 

Finally, Ten sat next to Taeyong at the breakfast bar, pulling his stool slightly closer to Taeyong. 

“Enjoy,” Ten said, chuckling softly when Taeyong focused on his food in the matter of seconds. It didn’t take a genius to tell that the angel was hungry. 

Taeyong practically moaned at the first bite. Breakfast made by someone you love really did feel different. 

“Good?” 

“Really good,” Taeyong replied. 

Ten smiled. For a minute they sat in silence, simply enjoying their food and each other’s company. 

It didn’t feel right to bring up anything up just yet, but Taeyong wanted to. Right now he didn’t know where to start, so he said nothing and enjoyed his food. He finished his pancake quickly and grabbed another one, making the same type. 

After the angel’s hunger somewhat calmed down, he slowed down his pace and conversation arose once Ten asked what Taeyong wanted to drink. 

“Honey, right?” 

“You remembered,” Taeyong said. “I’m kind of impressed.” 

“It’s nothing impressive.” 

“Oh come on, I was trying to be nice,” Taeyong said with a sigh, propping his chin up. He placed his knife and fork down, letting the food he just ate settle before daring to eat any more. “Even Johnny forgets how I like it, so you should feel proud.” 

The demon snorted, throwing a tea bag into a mug. He himself was going to have coffee, the moka pot already placed on the electric stove. 

“Okay then, I’m proud.” 

Taeyong grinned, reaching over to grab some of the fresh fruit still left. Since Ten wasn’t going to eat any, Taeyong couldn’t let it go to waste. 

He ate a few blueberries and the last slices of the banana he chopped up, then focusing on the sweet, red strawberries. Maybe the demon didn’t eat fruit, but he sure knew how to pick out the best ones out of the bunch. The demon definitely had a good eye. 

“Do you have any whipped cream?” Taeyong asked out of the blue before popping half of a strawberry into his mouth. 

“Whipped cream?” 

“That’s what I just said.” 

Ten furrowed his brows, taking a glance at his fridge. “Maybe. Why, you want some?” 

“No, I was just curious – of course I do.” 

“Okay, okay,” Ten said, laughing at the angel. “I’ll look.” He walked over to the silver fridge, opening it up to look through it. “I think that’s it,” he said, pulling out a can and shaking it. “Sounds like there’s something left.” 

“Is it in date?” 

“Good question.” Ten scanned the container, looking for the best before date. “It’s your lucky day,” he announced. “Still in date.” 

“Nice,” Taeyong uttered, gladly taking the can from Ten. He took off the cap and squirted some of the cream onto a strawberry. The sugary cream stacked on the fruit, slowly becoming larger than the strawberry. Taeyong made a pleased noise after swallowing down, reaching out for another piece of fruit. 

Ten poured his coffee out and made Taeyong’s tea, leaving the angel to enjoy his after-breakfast snack. 

“I’ll forgive your fruitless household thanks to the cream,” Taeyong said, placing the can down after stuffing himself with too much sugar. 

“How generous,” Ten joked, carefully placing down two mugs down on the breakfast counter. “I’ll have to buy more then,” he said after picking up the can, finding it lighter than before. 

“Or you could buy me fruit,” Taeyong suggested. 

“Not happening.” 

Taeyong pouted, stirring his tea languidly. 

“As you said, this is a fruitless household.” 

“Well you better change that if you plan on me sticking around,” Taeyong said, chuckling softly. He turned to look at Ten, stunned by the demon’s expression. He had no idea what emotion was written across the demon’s face, and he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know if it was bad or good. Whatever emotion it was, Taeyong hoped to change the man’s expression so he added onto his previous utterance. “I take my diet seriously. It has to be very balanced– ignore that I just had half a can of whipped cream,” he interrupted before Ten could make a comment on that. 

“Balanced diet,” Ten said. “I’m not buying it.” 

Taeyong sighed. “Fair. I do have a... slight sweet tooth.” 

“Slight is an understatement,” Ten stated with a faint laughter. “You also ate three quarters of Nutella.” 

“Hey! No more pointing out my eating habits,” the angel said. He tried to act annoyed though that was rather difficult when he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “But, yeah...” Taeyong added softly. “You might wanna stock up on sweets and fruits since I’ll be here a lot. If you don’t mind having me around.” 

There was a brief silence in which Taeyong kept glancing over to Ten, trying to figure out just what was happening inside the demon’s head. 

“I- I’ll keep that in mind, angel,” Ten finally said. “Favourite fruit?” 

Taeyong’s lips slowly curved up. Out of everything that Ten has said today, this might be the one thing that has Taeyong feeling incredibly giddy. It was stupid, but it was Ten’s way of telling Taeyong that he wanted him around. Of course, Taeyong knew Ten wanted him around – that's what yesterday’s events were all about – but the angel found this type of response extremely endearing. 

But then again, what was there that Taeyong didn’t find endearing about Ten? Even his sarcasm and teasing had a soft spot reserved in Taeyong’s heart. 

“Strawberries,” Taeyong replied. 

“I’ll stock up on those then.” 

For a brief period of time, the men didn’t say much. They drank their hot beverages and in the middle of his coffee Ten stood up and cleaned up a bit since it was clear that neither of them would eat anything more. He left the plate with the remaining strawberries and blueberries for fruit so Taeyong could finish them off, otherwise they would have gone to waste. 

Taeyong decided to help. He stood up and grabbed the rag by the sink, neatly wiping down the breakfast bar and the countertop they worked on. Once he was done, the angel went back to sit down and drink his tea. 

The angel’s eyes followed after Ten, occasionally locking their gazes together. 

Ten was about to start washing the dishes when he decided against it, leaving that for later. 

“Wanna sit on the couch?” Ten asked. 

Taeyong nodded. 

The man grabbed their drinks and sat down on the sofa. Ten turned the T.V on, letting the news play quietly. 

Taeyong didn’t pay what was happening much attention; usually he would listen carefully or at least try to, but today he didn’t intend on paying the news any mind. He could only focus on Ten who also was more interested in the man beside him than the news. They were very much alike this morning and Taeyong found that quite amusing. There was a lot going on in their heads and hearts right now, so an onslaught of information wasn’t warmly welcomed at the moment. 

The angel finished his drink quickly, placing his empty mug down on the coffee table. Ten finished soon thereafter, and now that there was nothing to distract them, Taeyong shuffled closer to the demon. 

Though rather stunned at first, Ten quickly eased up and threw his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder. The angel could hear Ten’s heartbeat clearly, inevitably getting lost in the steady rhythm. It was calming, and despite sleeping for hours, Taeyong could fall asleep just from being like this. 

But Taeyong didn’t want to sleep and waste time with Ten. Though, could that be considered wasting time if he was with Ten? Technically no, but the time they had left together was uncertain so Taeyong would much rather treasure each second. 

Gingerly, Taeyong ran his hand up Ten’s chest, placing his palm flat against the man’s beating heart. Ten let out an amused exhale, looking over to the angel with warmth in his dark brown eyes. 

“I meant everything I said yesterday,” Taeyong announced, his voice quiet and words somewhat muffled but still audible. He felt Ten’s chest rise as the demon took in a sharp inhale, his heartbeat wavering momentarily. “I wanna be with you and I’m not going anywhere, so just... get used to this.” 

“I think I can do that,” Ten stated, playing aimlessly with the sleeves of the t-shirt Taeyong was wearing. “With time.” 

“I’ve got plenty.” 

“You say that now-” 

“Ten,” Taeyong interrupted, not liking the direction the demon was heading in. “I say that now and I mean it. I really need you to understand that I’m serious about this. So can you be optimistic for once?” 

“I’ll try.” 

That was good enough for Taeyong. 

“Have some faith in me, okay?” Taeyong continued. “I haven’t let you down as of now, so have faith that I won’t let you down further on either. Just how I have faith in you.” 

“It’s not you that I don’t have faith in,” Ten stated, his body stiffening as if he was putting up walls around himself. Taeyong couldn’t let that happen; he’s already come so far. 

“Then is it you?” Taeyong asked, comforting Ten with faint touches across his chest. 

Ten nodded slightly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down his answer. 

“Can I ask why?” 

“You can,” Ten replied though his attempt to deflect the serious atmosphere fell flat. He clicked his tongue and nodded, take a few seconds to organise his thoughts. “I’m far from great,” he admitted. 

Taeyong wanted to argue but Ten stopped him before he could say anything – this was Ten’s time to express how he really felt. Yesterday was only the start. 

“I want far too much and then disappoint myself when nothing comes out of it,” Ten continued and Taeyong listened attentively. “And I’m just... another demon with hopes too high for their own good. I’m annoying, mean, I hurt people easily and then feel stupid because I don’t know how to properly apologise. I’m to blame for Jinyoung leaving me. I’d leave me too.” 

_So that’s what Ten really thinks of himself._

“I’m not fit for this,” Ten said. 

“I think you’re wrong,” Taeyong stated, sitting up and twisting his body to look at the demon. “Everybody has their flaws, but not everyone realises them. And him leaving, I think we both know the reason he left. He was scared.” 

“Aren’t you scared?” 

Taeyong smiled softly, shaking his head. 

“You’re not?” 

“At first I was,” Taeyong admitted. “But that fear’s gone now. All because I- how do I put this without coming off weird?” The angel wanted to use the word Ten was so against using, and he couldn’t think of a way to explain himself without outright saying he loves Ten. “I’m not scared of losing my angelhood because I’d rather lose that than lose you. I could give it up any moment now as long as you're by my side.” 

That should get Taeyong’s point across. 

Ten looked down at his lap, avoiding locking eyes with Taeyong. The angel wouldn’t let him look away. Taeyong reached out for Ten, taking note of the way Ten tried his hardest to avoid looking up but he ended up giving in anyway. 

The unwillingness made sense now. 

Ten’s eyes were covered in a glassy glaze, and when he saw the way Taeyong was looking at him, the tears spilled out. The demon wiped at his eyes, laughing it all off. “I swear I’m not a cry-baby.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “I don’t judge. Besides, you’ve seen me cry plenty of times.” 

The demon laughed airily, agreeing with Taeyong. “You’re really something different, angel.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“You should. I mean it in all the best ways.” 

Satisfied, Taeyong moved closer to the demon, stealing a quick kiss. It was meant to be a quick kiss, however Ten didn’t want Taeyong to move back so soon. The demon wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s slender waist, pulling the angel onto his lap. 

Taeyong quite liked that position, though he loved any chance he had to be close like this with Ten. 

“You’re quite amazing too,” Taeyong said, his lips just brushing against Ten’s. 

“I really don’t deserve you,” Ten uttered, leaning in to lock their lips together. The kiss was brief, not wanting to get too carried away just yet. “I really didn’t expect this.” 

“But here we are,” Taeyong said, causing both of them to laugh. 

“Here we are,” Ten agreed, his voice and expression overflowing with wonder and affection. “You set yourself ridiculous criteria that nobody could possibly fit, only to be proven wrong in the end.” 

“Guess we both lucked out then.” 

“Guess we did.” 

The men leaned in again, exchanging a multitude of tender kisses, some brief and some long and dedicated, bringing out the softest noises from the back of Taeyong’s throat. There was no flame that burned within them, urging them to hurry things along. There was only a spark – a flickering ember – that needed nothing more than the gentle caress of lips to keep burning. 

This was far than enough. 

Amidst a short break from their kisses, Taeyong pressed their foreheads together, his arms thrown around Ten’s neck. 

“It’s lavender, by the way,” the angel said. 

Ten was visibly confused – understandably so. “What?” 

“The candles,” Taeyong replied. “Though we can go about it differently.” 

It took Ten a minute or two to comprehend what Taeyong was talking about. The moment he finally realised what the angel meant, Taeyong wanted to laugh. Ten’s reaction was sudden and it came in the middle of a kiss, halting that sweet exchange in order for him to come to terms with what was just said. 

And Taeyong did laugh, finding Ten’s reaction too cute. 

“Lavender?” Ten asked, searching for confirmation. 

The angel hummed, cupping Ten’s cheeks. 

“Lavender... that’s easy to remember.” 

“Thankfully.” 

Taeyong was planning on kissing Ten again, only to be stopped by Ten’s index. His eyes widened, confused by the abrupt halt to his approach. 

“Roses,” was all that Ten said. It took Taeyong less time to understand what Ten meant, but when he did, he beamed. 

“Well isn’t that fitting?” 

“It is.” 

Jaehyun was right about the whole soulmate thing. Taeyong was absolutely convinced. 

For a while the men remained like that, bodies entangled together and lips pressed softly against each other. Somewhere amidst all the soft, harmless touches, Taeyong became restless. He kept tempting Ten with deeper kisses, body softly swaying and rubbing up on the demon, enticing noises slipping passing his lips and filling the space around them. 

Nothing seemed to work on Ten so Taeyong eventually admitted defeated, sticking to the same thing as before. Besides, it was enjoyable for him no matter what they did. As long as they were together, Taeyong didn’t mind what they did; for all he cared, they could just be sitting together and watching the news – though making out was far more appealing in comparison. 

Taeyong could have stayed like this until the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon rose, and he would have if it wasn’t for the ringing coming from the hallway. The angel could recognise his ringtone instantly and he groaned as the music continued to play. 

“Jungwoo,” Taeyong muttered under his breath. 

“What’s he calling for so early?” 

“Heaven knows,” the angel replied, reluctantly standing up. His legs ached from sitting on Ten’s lap for so long, but he pushed that aside as he walked over to grab his phone. He rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, pulling out the ringing device. 

He was right, it was Jungwoo. 

“Give me a minute,” Taeyong said, prompting Ten to lower the volume of the playing T.V. 

Taeyong swiped the screen, answering Jungwoo’s call. Without even realising what he was doing, Taeyong smiled to himself and put on a cheery voice for his friend. He only noticed the act he was putting on when he saw his reflection in the mirror hung up by the front door. 

Taeyong could only hate the man he saw in the reflection. That wasn’t him in the slightest. 

“Hey Jungwoo,” Taeyong greeted warmly. He felt Ten’s eyes on him and whilst it reassured him, it also made the man feel self-conscious. Taeyong knew he looked weird right now and he has never acted like this around the demon, so this definitely felt strange. “Is something wrong?” 

“Hello,” Jungwoo greeted on the other side of the line. “Why would anything be wrong?” 

“Oh, well it’s quite early,” Taeyong replied, subconsciously pacing around the hallway as he spoke. “I didn’t expect a call at this hour.” 

“Did I wake you up?” 

“No. Don’t worry about that.” 

Jungwoo hummed. 

“Well then, what’s the reason for the call? Or did you just want to say hi?” 

“I was wondering if you’re busy today,” Jungwoo said, and at that Taeyong’s stomach dropped. That didn’t sound good at all. 

Nervously, Taeyong scratched the back of his neck. “Umm, I- I shouldn’t be,” he replied, sparing a glance at Ten. It was apologetic and saddened in nature, but beneath all that was a pleading look; he was begging Ten to get him out of this, but he knew that that was quite frankly impossible. “Why?” 

“I thought it might be nice to spend some time together, don’t you think?” The younger angel questioned. “I’ve been busy with work lately and we’ve barely seen each other. I want to make up some time.” 

“That’s nice,” Taeyong mused, biting at the skin around the nail of his thumb. “Did you ask the others?” 

“No,” Jungwoo replied hastily. It was far too quick for Taeyong’s liking. “Just us two.” 

“Oh.” 

“Is there a problem with that?” Jungwoo questioned, the intonation in his voice unnerving. 

“No, not at all,” Taeyong assured. “Just us two is fine. Where do you wanna go?” 

“Is your place fine?” 

“Umm, yeah, sure,” Taeyong replied. “Totally.” 

“Great. Is twelve a good time for you?” 

Taeyong looked to Ten again. He didn’t want to leave just yet, but he couldn’t stay much longer if he intended on not reeking like a demon for the rest of the day. It pained him that he couldn’t have even one more hour with Ten. 

“Let’s make that one,” Taeyong said. 

“Fine by me. I’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah, later.” 

Taeyong hung up, exhaling shakily. 

“I take it that you’re leaving,” Ten said from the living room. 

“Unfortunately,” Taeyong said, dragging his feet across the floor. He walked back to the living room, standing in front of Ten. There was a moment in which he contemplated sitting himself back down on Ten’s lap, but if he did that then he wouldn’t make it on time for Jungwoo’s arrival. 

He still had so many hours, but that didn’t mean that Taeyong could sit idly. Taeyong hasn’t had Jungwoo alone in his apartment for a while yet he still clearly remembers that Jungwoo’s behaviour at the time was strange, as if he was scanning every nook and cranny of Taeyong’s shabby apartment with his hawk eyes, searching for a flaw, a slip up that would confirm his suspicions about Taeyong. 

If he wanted to avoid any nasty confrontations, Taeyong had to clear his apartment of anything that would be deemed wrong by Jungwoo or any other angel. 

Ten nodded, jaw clenched with his gaze averted from Taeyong. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Taeyong said. “I really don’t.” 

“But you have to.” 

Out of all their goodbye’s, this one felt the hardest. Ten couldn’t even look at the angel. 

“Ten,” Taeyong called out, reaching his hand out for the demon. 

“Hm?” 

The angel made grabby hands at the younger man, forcing Ten to take hold of his hand. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Understood?” 

Ten chuckled, the slight frown on his face melting away. “Understood.” 

Taeyong beamed, swinging their joined hands from side to side. “I’ll let you know when I’m free. I probably should spend some time _working_ , you know? I still need a job and a roof over my head for the time being.” 

“I get it, angel.” 

“Wanna walk me out?” 

“I’ll do you one better.” 

“Do tell,” Taeyong said, curious as to what Ten had to offer. 

The demon pulled himself up with Taeyong’s help. “I’ll drive you home.” 

“What a gentleman,” Taeyong said. “Truly an angel.” 

“I know right?” Ten laughed, grabbing the remote to turn the T.V off. “I’m the best angel around.” 

“You sure are,” Taeyong uttered, meaning what he said. 

Taeyong got lucky with Ten. He really did. 

*** 

Taeyong spent every second before Jungwoo arrived by cleaning. He took a brief shower when he walked into his apartment and then another, far longer, shower after he cleaned every inch and corner of his place. He vacuumed, dusted everything, swept the floors and other surfaces, aired all rooms out, fixed the layout of every pillow and book, he did the dishes and even got the washing machine running. And of course, Taeyong pulled down the small painting from his walls and hid them away in his room, scared that the small sign of personality in his apartment would be deemed not angel like. 

Yet that still felt like it wasn’t enough. 

Jungwoo kept looking around, making Taeyong feel uneasy when his eyes lingered for more than five seconds on something. His entire presence was unnerving. 

“It’s clean,” Jungwoo pointed out. “Did you clean up before I came?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Bit of spring cleaning in summer,” he said. “Does it look good?” 

The younger angel hummed. 

Taeyong hated how awkward he was. He hated how Jungwoo’s presence made him suffocate. It was as if Jungwoo was inspecting Taeyong, searching for even the slightest flaw that out Taeyong and his broken loyalty to other angels. And now, as Jungwoo was looking around, Taeyong couldn’t help but worry that this over the top cleanliness – almost sterile – would be a cause of concern for Jungwoo too. 

Either way, Taeyong knew he couldn’t win. 

“It’s been a while,” Taeyong said, starting a conversation before the silence drove him mad. “With just us two, though we haven’t seen each other recently even with Taeil and all that.” 

Jungwoo nodded, crossing his legs, hands resting on his knee. “I’ve been busy,” he stated, sounding almost absent minded in the way he spoke. It was like he really couldn’t care any less about talking, far too preoccupied by analysing every little thing around him. 

“Right. Of course,” Taeyong said, nodding his head along. He took a sip of his drink, suddenly feeling parched. “How’s that been going?” 

“Good,” Jungwoo replied. “Hectic as of late, but it’s fine.” 

“Hectic? How so?” Taeyong regretted asking the moment Jungwoo’s eyes landed on him, his gaze sharp and calculating. The man gulped, hiding behind his drink. Hopefully Jungwoo wouldn’t notice Taeyong’s strange behaviour, though that was highly unlikely. Jungwoo had a keen eye – that became apparent as of late – so for him to miss every tick of Taeyong’s body would be out of character for him. 

“Nothing you need to worry yourself with,” the younger angel replied. 

If anyone was to look at the two men, they’d probably assume Jungwoo was the older one especially when he spoke, sounding almost patronizing. Taeyong never really cared about the whole age ordeal and who was older and who was younger, but he also didn’t like being babied. And now, as he was sat with Jungwoo, he couldn’t help but feel like that was exactly what Jungwoo was doing to him. 

That didn’t sit right with Taeyong. Even Ten didn’t baby Taeyong, at least not enough to irk the angel. 

“Well, I hope you’ve been doing well,” Taeyong said, ignoring the way he was feeling about the whole ordeal. 

“I am. Why wouldn’t I be well?” 

Taeyong shrugged, placing down his now empty cup. “Just being polite,” he replied. “But you probably have a lot on your plate. It’s good that it’s not getting to you.” 

“Like with you?” Jungwoo asked abruptly, catching Taeyong off-guard. 

“Huh?” 

“Is work getting to you?” Jungwoo questioned, the look on his face unreadable. At first glance it seemed like a genuine question from a concerned friend, but then you got to notice the small glint in Jungwoo’s eyes showing he had ulterior motives, whatever they were. “You’ve been slipping up as of late, don’t you think?” 

“Oh... yeah,” the older angel agreed. “I guess that’s true.” 

“Is there a reason?” 

“I- I- I don’t think so,” Taeyong replied, cursing at himself for stumbling over his words in the moment. “I guess I’ve just hit my peak early. Happens to all of us, you know?” 

“Does it though?” Jungwoo didn’t seem convinced, and Taeyong didn’t blame him. Taeyong didn’t sell his excuse well, that much was clear. 

Slowly, Taeyong felt like he was being backed into a corner by Jungwoo. Even breathing was becoming difficult, his body slowly falling into full out panic mode. He tried to keep himself together, knowing full well that the moment he lets his body get the best of him, Taeyong will be automatically busted. 

The angel folded his arms over his chest, hugging himself to as a means of comfort as well as to hide that he was actually shaking. He didn’t know if Jungwoo saw he was trembling, or if he was over estimating just how noticeable his shaking was. But either way, Taeyong was nervous. 

“Yes?” Taeyong said, though his response sounded more like a question than a solid answer with how much uncertainty was laced in his voice. “I think I just lost my touch; you know?” And that was yet another mistake on Taeyong’s part. Now he gave Jungwoo even more of a reason to be suspicious and question him even further. “It doesn’t mean I try any less hard than I used to,” he added, hoping to save himself from his previous utterance. 

Jungwoo didn’t say anything, only eyeing Taeyong before deciding to let it go. “I guess that happens,” he muttered before changing the topic, giving Taeyong chills at how his demeanour changed. “Say, have you noticed anything off with Lucas lately?” 

“Lucas?” Taeyong asked, trying to sound as confused as he could. 

Of course, Taeyong knew about Lucas’ own dilemma. It was scary to think how Jungwoo caught on so soon when it hasn’t even been that long. 

Unless, Lucas was setting him up. That thought crossed Taeyong’s mind before, but he really didn’t want to believe that everyone around him would betray him so easily. Did being an angel come before having morals? Did it come before friendship built over the years? 

But was there even a friendship there to begin with? Taeyong wanted to believe so, but would that change anything in the end? 

“Yes, Lucas,” Jungwoo confirmed. “He’s been acting strange recently. Haven’t you noticed?” 

Taeyong shook his head. Either Lucas wasn’t in on it, or he was, but Taeyong decided to believe that he wasn’t and he stood to protect the younger angel. Maybe he would do the same for him on a later date. 

“I haven’t seen him that much if I’m being honest,” Taeyong stated. “But he seemed the same as usual when I saw him last.” 

“And when was that?” 

Considering Jungwoo knew so much, Taeyong wouldn’t put it past the man to know who went in and out of his apartment on what days. Though, if that was the case, Taeyong had to be more careful if he ever decided to have Ten over again. Only Heavens knew what Jungwoo was up to. 

“A few days ago?” Taeyong replied. “Recently,” he added. He was being honest so it’s not like Jungwoo could find any flaws within the response. 

“Why did he come?” 

“He just wanted some help with a case,” Taeyong explained. “Just a few questions and he was out. It wasn’t anything that screamed _strange_ at me, so I didn’t question it.” 

“Is that so?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Why? Do you think there’s something with him?” 

“I do,” Jungwoo admitted. Taeyong didn’t know why he was surprised by the response. “I think he’s got himself involved in the wrong crowd,” he explained. 

Now Taeyong was seriously wondering if this was all a scheme between Jungwoo and Lucas, but there was also a possibility that Lucas lacked the same preservation skills Taeyong possessed. Maybe Lucas wasn’t as careful when he went around, getting tangled up with a bunch of demons. However, that didn’t seem right. Lucas only came to Taeyong a few days ago, so how could he possibly have been caught already? 

It made no sense to Taeyong. 

“Wrong crowd as in...” 

“Demons,” Jungwoo said. “I believe he’s gone down the wrong path.” 

“Oh.” 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m sharing this with you,” Jungwoo said, the tone in his voice making Taeyong feel sick. He was patronising him again. “I trust you,” he stated but Taeyong wasn’t buying it. “Will you keep an eye out for him?” 

“I- I can try,” Taeyong said. He still had no idea what Jungwoo wasn’t planning, but for now he played his part. “I’ll keep an eye out for him.” 

“Thank you.” 

From that point on, the two men talked without actually saying anything useful. They kept walking in circles, only managing to tire Taeyong out in the process. 

After a while, Taeyong had to excuse himself to the bathroom. He was wary about leaving Jungwoo alone even for a minute, but it’s not like he could force himself to stay when he was desperate to go to the toilet. 

So Taeyong did his business and washed his hands, looking at his own reflection in the mirror hung above the sink. He didn’t look terrible but he also didn’t look great. He looked visibly shaken, and even though he managed to pull himself together around Jungwoo he still showed signs of his nervousness prior. 

Taeyong splashed his face with cold water, washing it clean and snapping himself back into a suitable shape. He even forced up a smile, making himself look and act like the angel Jungwoo wanted to see. It didn’t feel right, but Taeyong had to put up with it for the time being. Just a bit longer. 

Now that Taeyong wasn’t as frightened about his life from now on, he was willing to accept that everything would come to a grand climax within the span of the coming months. At least he now had someone by his side that he could trust; he had someone that would stand by his side as support him when it was time to put his life back together. 

Thinking of Ten brought Taeyong some comfort. He pictured the demon from their morning together and he was back in a good mood from just thinking of the man smiling and joking around with him. He pictured Ten’s face and his expression when Taeyong took him by surprise. He remembered the warmth of his touch, the softness of his lips and his tranquilizing lavender scent. 

He felt miles better now. 

Taeyong stepped out of the bathroom after drying his face and hands, walking back into the living room and panicking when he didn’t spot Jungwoo right away. Taeyong knew he didn’t have anything to worry about since there was nothing in his apartment that could be deemed suspicious – unless Jungwoo decided to snoop through Taeyong’s wardrobe, because he would find a few items that didn’t fit the whole pure angel aesthetic going on amongst their kind. 

Thankfully, Jungwoo didn’t go anywhere far. He was stood by the bookshelf in the living room, keen eyes scanning through the spines of the books. Taeyong knew he didn’t have anything out of the ordinary on his shelf so he relaxed, going back to sit down on the couch, paying no attention to Jungwoo. 

“Any new books?” Jungwoo asked. 

“No, not really. Last book I bought was a couple months ago. Why, you wanna read something?” 

“Do you have any recommendations?” 

“Everything there is decent,” Taeyong replied. “You can borrow whatever you like.” 

Despite the offer, Jungwoo didn’t pick any books and simply took his place on the couch. Taeyong was satisfied with the outcome. 

Soon thereafter, Jungwoo decided to head out. He thanked Taeyong for his time, sounding more formal than friendly but Taeyong wasn’t surprised at this point. 

Taeyong waited a few minutes after Jungwoo left to do anything with himself. Once he was certain that he was in the clear, the angel let out a deep sigh of relief, feeling his body shake as he let go of any pent-up nerves. He relaxed, shoulders going slack. 

“Heavens,” he murmured before cleaning up after his friend – if Jungwoo could still be considered that. After all, friends don’t spy on each other and try to control each other’s lives. But maybe to Jungwoo this was the right thing to do. Maybe he had it far worse than Taeyong ever did. 

Every angel had a similar upbringing, though they were also clearly segregated when it was deemed that certain angels were better or worse. The _better_ angels – such as Taeyong and Jungwoo – were separated from their peers who would probably end up with the less impressive jobs in Genesis. 

All these years, Taeyong thought that the job he had was the most important and that he was at the top of the food chain, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Whilst all his fellow angel friends were fawning over Taeyong’s position in the company, how good he was, how highly ranked he was, it was always Jungwoo with the most power amongst them all. 

Jungwoo got himself into the department with all the power, always hidden behind the scenes. It wasn’t just any HR job as everyone was led to believe, and that was terrifying beyond belief. 

Just how loyal does Jungwoo have to be to have gotten into such a position? It was rather frightening to think about. 

Taeyong turned on the T.V to distract himself, letting the program play in the background as he threw himself onto the couch, laying down on his back. He closed his eyes, just taking a brief pause from everything that has happened. In all honesty, Taeyong could really do with a nap right now, even though it wasn’t even four yet. 

After a few minutes of laying on his back, focusing only on the steady rise and fall of his chest, Taeyong decided to reach out for his phone. There wasn’t much he could do and his mind was set on thing and one thig only: Ten. 

The angel went through his contact and found Ten’s, opening up their previous messages before typing out his text. 

_Hey, I’m free now_

_What you up to?_

_Nothing, angel_

_How was it?_

_Honestly?_

_Terrible_

_Oh no_

_Did something happen?_

_Other than me panicking constantly since he got here AND before he came?_

_It’s been shit_

_Jungwoo actually scares me_

_And I don’t know what on earth is happening but he’s onto Lucas too but how is that possible if Lucas has barely done anything_

_Could they be working together to try to bust me or am I just being paranoid?_

_I get why you’re nervous, angel_

_But if I have to be honest, I doubt that tall friend of yours is in on some scheme_

_How can you be so sure?_

_Kun talked to him when he came over_

_From the looks of things, he’s very much like you_

_He came in looking like a lost puppy trying to make sense of the world_

_I think you don’t have to worry about him_

_But that Jungwoo guy.... I don’t trust him either, angel_

_All I can say is be careful around him_

_I know_

_But today it felt like I was being backed into a corner and I was so scared_

_I hated every moment_

_Even when he was doing nothing, I still felt sick to my stomach_

_I just wanted to cry_

_I don’t want to feel like this anymore_

_I wish I just stayed by your side today_

_You know that you couldn’t do that_

_Not yet angel_

_Besides, it’s all over now_

_Okay, Taeyong?_

_It’s all good now_

_Don’t cry, angel_

_Everything will be okay_

_You promise?_

_I promise_

_It’s gonna be okay, so relax_

_Are you doing anything now?_

_Laying on the couch and kinda watching tv_

_Good_

_Try not to think too much about Jungwoo_

_Focus on something that makes you happy and relax_

_I wanna see you_

_I bet you do, angel_

_Can you come here?_

_Is that really a good idea given the circumstances?_

_…_

_No_

_I’ll see you soon, okay?_

_Somewhere you don’t have to constantly worry about being seen with the likes of me_

_Black Wings?_

_Sure_

_We can meet there if that’s what you want, angel_

_Friday?_

_Fine by me_

_I’ll see you then, Taeyong_

_It feels weird_

_A good weird_

_What feels weird?_

_When you say my name_

_I’m so used to you calling me angel that it feels weird when you call me Taeyong_

_It’s your name_

_I know_

_I guess we’re at that point now, huh?_

_Where you say my name_

_I guess we are_

_But I have to say_

_I like angel_

_I like when you call me that_

_Feels nice_

_I’ll remember that_

_Angel_

_:]_

_As for Friday, do you have any special requests?_

_Hmm_

_Kisses_

_I’m sure that can be done_

_Anything else?_

_Actually!_

_Could you by chance get me something to drink other than water?_

_Honestly, for a bar for angels and demons you really don’t cater to the needs of angels_

_We can’t really drink, you know?_

_I know_

_That’s why we have alcohol free drinks too_

_Seriously!?_

_Yes_

_Then how come I’ve only ever had water!?_

_Don’t look at me, angel_

_Have you asked for anything other than water?_

_…_

_Fair point_

_Okay, so this time get me something nice to drink_

_I trust that you know what I like_

_Sweet and fruity_

_Not that hard to guess_

_But I’ll get you something you’ll like_

_Nice_

_Thanks, Ten_

_My pleasure, angel_

_Now..._

_I should probably get going and unwind a bit_

_Plus, I have so much to do by the end of the week and I can't neglect it any longer_

_Time to go back to acting like the good little angel that I am_

_You are a good angel_

_It’s just the rest that can’t even compare to you_

_I’ll leave you to it, Taeyong_

_Take care_

_You too_

_I’ll see you on Friday_

_I’ll be waiting_

Taeyong smiled to himself before putting his phone down, his heart as light as a feather. All it took to make him feel better was Ten. 

The angel really lucked out. 

***

Ten hasn’t had the opportunity to speak to Jaehyun as of late and he knew he had to. He knew he had to apologise, even if he never outright said anything to the younger man. It was the right thing to do; he didn’t need Doyoung to tell him that much. Ten said things – hurtful things – about Jaehyun behind his back, and that wasn’t to be taken lightly. 

And so, when it was only the two men left sitting at the bar at Black Wings, the bar still closed whilst everything was being sorted before the opening, Ten felt it was only appropriate to speak now. Jaehyun didn’t know about anything that had happened and so he wasn’t expecting any sort of apology. So, he was bound to be surprised. 

The demon wanted to be genuine with his words, but he knew that he’d struggle to say anything the moment Doyoung and Kun came back in, joining in on their conversation. So, Ten had to be genuine but he also should hurry his words out. 

So, whilst Jaehyun was sipping on an alcohol-free cider – his tolerance was still so low that the man decided to just not drink at all – Ten took in a deep breath and twisted his body to look at his friend. Jaehyun didn’t even realise Ten was looking at him until Ten cleared his throat, bringing Jaehyun’s attention to him. 

“Jae,” Ten called, making the younger man look at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want- need to apologise for something I said,” the demon said, expecting the confused look across Jaehyun’s face. 

“Huh? Apologise for what?” 

“Something I said,” Ten explained. “Not to you, but it was about you.” 

“Oh... go on then,” Jaehyun said. 

Ten nodded. “I was talking to Doyoung a few days ago – after I went out on a picnic with Taeyong,” he elaborated and the younger hummed, recalling that Ten mentioned this date before. “I was talking about what happened and my... well, feelings,” he continued. 

“Now that’s new,” Jaehyun mused, chuckling. 

“I know,” Ten admitted. “But yeah. We were talking and Doyoung suggested that I’m... that I’m in- in love,” the demon finally managed to utter the word. It felt so strange to say it out loud with Taeyong in mind. It wasn’t a bad strange though. 

“Okay. And?” 

“And we went on, and soon it got to the point where we talked about what would happen to Taeyong after, well you know what.” 

Jaehyun nodded, well versed in what Ten was referring to. 

“I- I brought you up,” Ten stated, feeling ashamed. “I said that I didn’t want him to end up like you, which is a stupid thing to say because you’re great and doing so much with your life, but I just- I got too into the argument and thought of all the negatives above everything else,” the man confessed. “I know you’re more than what you went through, so will you forgive me?” 

The younger’s expression was rather blank and Ten didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign. 

However, Ten relaxed when Jaehyun smiled, placing his hand on Ten’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You know, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you like this,” he stated. “This might actually be the first time you’ve apologised to me- apart from that one time you called me a bitch for being an angel.” 

“I’m still sorry about that.” 

“It’s all water under the bridge,” Jaehyun assured. “But thanks. It’s good you said something, even if you could have said nothing. Though Doyoung would probably give you Hell until you said something, right?” 

Ten nodded, a knowing curve to his lips. 

“I understand why you brought me up,” Jaehyun continued. “I know that I was far from graceful after my fall, and I’m not gonna go and deny that everything is peachy because it’s not and you know that. But I’ve moved on. It’s been years already and I’m fine, and you know, Taeyong will be fine too. He’ll be fine no matter what.” 

Ten hoped so. Of course, he saw Jaehyun’s recovery, and whilst it took time and it was far from easy, Jaehyun was fine now. But just the idea of Taeyong having to suffer just one day made Ten feel sick. He hated that thought so much. He hated it because he couldn’t stand the thought of someone he loved being in pain. Ten loved Taeyong too much to ever allow the angel to suffer. 

The day Taeyong texted him after he had Jungwoo at his place, Ten wanted to rush to Taeyong’s side even if he knew that that might not have been the most reasonable course of action. He wanted to go comfort the angel in the same way Taeyong has comforted him. He wanted Taeyong to know that Ten was there for him because it was true, Ten was utterly in love with him. 

“But can this be a lesson to you?” Jaehyun asked. “Don’t bring me up like that. What happened, happened. It’s been years already and I don’t wanna be constantly used as an example,” he stated, looking quite fed up, but that wasn’t directly aimed at Ten. “I’m fine with talking to other angels, but I want to speak for myself. Don’t speak on my behalf, okay?” 

“Okay,” Ten replied. “I won’t.” 

“Good. Glad we could talk this out,” Jaehyun said with a smile, swinging back his bottle of cider. He pulled the bottle from his lips, looking in confusion before he brought it to his eye, staring down the hole at the top. “When did it disappear?” Jaehyun muttered to himself. 

Amused, Ten snorted. “Want another one?” 

Jaehyun hummed and Ten stood up, going around the bar counter to grab another bottle for his friend. 

After a few minutes in which the men spoke amongst each other, Doyoung and Kun came back into the main area of the bar. They were talking to each other, maybe even arguing about something meaningless as they tended to do. Whatever their chatter was about, it quickly came to an end when they joined up with Ten and Jaehyun. 

Doyoung took the empty stool next to Jaehyun, kissing the man briefly on the lips, his annoyance visibly melting away from his face at the contact. 

Kun didn’t sit down, preferring to stand behind the bar instead. Ten couldn’t judge his older friend since he used to favour that spot too back in his bartending days. He had grown so used to that spot that it felt sitting on the other side of the bar. It was actually kind of ridiculous, but it was a strange habit of his from back in the day. 

“What have you two been up to?” The eldest asked, looking between Ten and Jaehyun. 

“Oh, just talking,” Jaehyun replied. “Had a nice heart-to-heart. Right, Ten?” 

The demon in question nodded. 

“How sweet,” Kun teased. “A cute heart-to-heart with Ten, that’s new.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, ignoring what his friends were talking about when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. At the sight of the display name, Ten instantly grinned and opened up the message. He could tell his friends were giving him funny looks at his behaviour, but Ten brushed them off. 

_Teeeeennnn_

_Angeeelll_

_You okay?_

_Real good!_

_I managed to finish my case and hand it in without any problems_

_So now I’m free_

_Where are you?_

_At the bar_

_Are you gonna come now?_

_Don’t see why not_

_We were supposed to meet today anyway_

_True_

_Well, I’m sat at the front bar with the guys_

_I’ll be waiting for you, angel_

_Don’t worry_

_You won’t have to wait for long_

When Ten looked up from his phone, Jaehyun was peeking over his shoulder and reading his messages. Ten pushed his friend away, feeling his face turn red as Jaehyun laughed, going back to Doyoung’s side where he was safe from any attacks. 

“Oh he’s whipped, your honour,” Jaehyun said, his laughter slowly dying out into a faint chuckle. 

Ten frowned but he didn’t deny it. There was nothing to deny. 

“You’re not gonna say anything?” Kun asked. 

Ten shrug his shoulders. “Can’t argue, can I?” 

“Oh?” Kun seemed surprised at that response. “So you’re admitting that you do like him?” 

“Yes,” Ten replied, the looks on his friends’ faces making the tips of his ears turn red. “I like him.” 

“Have you told him?” Doyoung asked. “You know, since you were so against the idea.” 

“Kind of. We talked and I told him about Jinyoung,” Ten explained. “He told me how he feels and I did the same and we just... kind of agreed that we wanna be like _this_.” 

“This?” Kun asked, confused. “Dating?” 

“I haven’t actually asked him that,” Ten admitted. “We’re taking it slow, you know?” 

Doyoung nodded. “I’m glad you finally got your shit together.” 

The youngest demon laughed. “Yeah, me too.” 

“This has to be one of the best decisions you’ve ever made,” Jaehyun stated. “I would’ve probably drop-kicked you if you wasted your chance with Taeyong. Honestly, I doubt you’d ever find anyone like him.” 

“Gotta agree,” Doyoung said. “I don’t think anyone else would've put up with you as long as Taeyong has.” 

“He deserves a medal,” Kun chimed, earning himself an eye roll from Ten. “But honestly, I’m glad you actually managed to find someone for you.” 

“Since when did you get all sappy and romantic?” Ten asked, cocking his brow at Kun. 

“Since he saw an angel,” Jaehyun said in a sing-song voice. 

Kun tried to get to Jaehyun, reaching over the bar to slap his arm, but Jaehyun was quicker and he leaned back, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I thought you weren’t serious about that,” Ten said. “You actually like that Lucas angel?” 

Kun nodded with a sigh. “I know. But there’s something about him. I just hope he doesn’t end up chickening out or anything.” 

“I hope he doesn’t, for your sake,” Doyoung said. 

As the men were conversing amongst each other, Taeyong had managed to slip inside. Ten wasn’t expecting him to make it to the bar so soon, but he wasn’t surprised by his arrival either, sensing the fresh scent of blooming roses grow stronger the moment he stepped foot inside the establishment. 

The other demons noticed the new presence too, but didn’t say anything once they got a good luck at who it was. 

“Boo,” Taeyong exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ten, hugging the demon from behind. “Did I scare you?” He whispered into Ten’s ear, burying his face against the man’s neck. 

“I’m mortified,” Ten replied sarcastically, pleasing Taeyong with his response. “You weren’t lying when you said you wouldn’t be long,” he added, turning his head slightly. 

“I just wanted to see you,” Taeyong murmured, closing his eyes and placing a kiss under Ten’s ear. 

Ten grinned, reaching his hand up to stroke Taeyong’s face. “Missed you too, angel,” he uttered, feeling his stomach do a flip as he spoke those words. 

Ever since he let his skeletons out of the closet, he has been able to truly give himself the opportunity to focus on his emotions. After Taeyong left him that day to go see Jungwoo, Ten had thought a lot about Taeyong and just how happy the angel makes him, even if he’s doing nothing but standing around next to him. 

Ten had to admit that meeting Taeyong was the best thing to happen to him in years. Without Taeyong, Ten would still be that very same grouchy, sour demon who refused to open up to anyone. Now, Ten knew that he could speak to Taeyong about anything and he was thankful for that. Ever since Ten met his angel, he was becoming a better version of himself in one way or another and it was quite clear to everyone around him that that was the case. 

“I’m all yours now,” Taeyong declared, his words hushed so nobody else could hear. 

The demon would have loved to say the same thing to Taeyong but he couldn’t. At least not until a few hours later down the line. 

Instead, Ten ushered Taeyong to sit down. Since the seat next to Ten was taken by Jaehyun, the angel decided to take a seat on Ten’s lap. It was a surprise, but a rather pleasant one. 

Ten instinctively wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s waist, keeping the angel steady in his place. With his other hand, the demon lazily stroked just above Taeyong’s knee, feeling the way his joint stood out. 

“Hey,” Taeyong greeted with a bright smile, offering a small wave to Jaehyun and acknowledging nods to the other two men. “Been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Jaehyun nodded. “Hope you haven’t forgot about laser tag.” 

“How could I? I’m just waiting on the date,” Taeyong replied, his tone showing off his excitement. Ten should probably plan the day out for them since it seems Taeyong is actually looking forward to it. Taeyong then glanced to Ten, his eyes expectant. With a nod, Ten confirmed that their laser tag game would happen and Taeyong beamed, turning back to look at the other three men. He looked around and asked: “Where’s Changkyun?” 

“Airport,” Kun replied. “He was supposed to be here already but his family’s flight got delayed.” 

Taeyong nodded. “So, who’s working the bar tonight?” 

“Our lovely bartender,” Doyoung replied, pointing over to Ten. 

“Oh?” Taeyong uttered, surprised. 

“Sorry, angel,” Ten apologised softly. 

“What? No, it’s fine,” the angel assured. “It’s your job. I’ll keep you company if you want.” 

Ten grinned. “I’d like that a lot,” he replied. 

The group of five men chatted for a few more minutes before Kun went to officially open the bar, disappearing soon thereafter to do what he usually does. He would probably end up leaving in an hour or two. Doyoung left to, taking Jaehyun with him to the private lounge. And with that, only Ten and Taeyong were left. 

The demon would have been happy to stay like they were right now with Taeyong sat on his lap, his fingers threading through his tied hair. It was long enough to make a small pony tail, and Taeyong was extremely fascinated by that, playing with the tied hair much to Ten’s amusement. 

Of course, Taeyong had to give it a tug, his face unchanging as he did so. Ten shook his head, corners of his mouth twitching up. 

“What was that for?” Ten asked. 

“Feels nice,” was all that Taeyong said, massaging Ten’s scalp with his long fingers. “Longer hair suits you,” he added in a murmur. 

“If you say so. I’ll take your word for it, Taeyong.” 

The angel bent his head, a giddy smile across his features. He really did react differently when called by his name. It was endearing, so Ten called for the angel again, cupping his cheek and tilting his head towards him, bringing their lips together for a kiss. 

Taeyong smiled into the exchange, allowing Ten to slip his tongue into his mouth. It felt pleasant, going right back to what they were used to by now. But they couldn’t keep at it for too long; the bar was now open and Ten had to get behind the counter. 

They parted with matching grins; eyes as soft as their hearts. 

Taeyong took the stool Ten was sitting in, propping his chin up on his hand, watching Ten with a goofy, smitten smile. 

Ten stood behind the bar, bending down for a short minute. Once he stood back up, he was holding a glass bottle. He showed of the label to Taeyong. “Alcohol free cider, summer berries,” he said. “For you, angel,” Ten added, opening the bottle up, placing it on a coaster and carefully sliding it over to Taeyong. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, picking the bottle up. He gave the label a quick look before taking a sip. “Hmm... it’s nice. I like it.” 

“I’m glad. There’s plenty where that came from,” Ten said, patting the slab of cold marble beneath his hands. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. How much?” 

“How much what?” 

The angel raised his brows. “How much does it cost? Unlike tap water, I’m sure this has a price.” 

“This one’s on the house,” Ten replied. 

“And the second one?” 

“On the house too.” 

Taeyong snorted, taking another drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the chilled liquid down. “You know, I don’t know anything about running a business and all that, but I’m _pretty_ sure that that’s not the best way about it.” 

“Two ciders aren’t gonna bankrupt me, angel.” 

“You say that now, but what if I drink you out of business? Two drinks will turn into two dozen, and then two hundred and then _poof_ , there goes your bar.” 

Ten laughed, leaning over the bar, his face within kissing distance of Taeyong. “Leave the business to me, Taeyong.” 

“I might have to,” Taeyong said, voice hushed. 

Ten would never get used to that beautiful smile, nor would he get used to the angel’s voice, the look in his eyes whenever he was with Ten. He would probably never get used to the fact that Taeyong had chosen him; out of everyone else in the world, out of countless of other demons who would have surely loved to have the pleasure of calling Taeyong theirs, the angel chose him. 

Of course, Taeyong could have chosen Ten out of sheer desperation or lack of any better viable options. If Ten was any more pessimistic, he would have believed that, however after speaking to Taeyong earlier that week and opening up, Ten knew that that wasn’t the case. For some reason, Taeyong believed that he and Ten were meant to be, and funnily enough, Ten bought into that idea too. 

But then again, Ten was a romantic at heart. He’s always been one and he just needed someone to wake up that part of him again. 

Ten only placed a delicate kiss on Taeyong’s glossed lips, stopping himself from doing more when the angel cupped his cheek, tempting Ten to give him everything he craved. 

As minutes rolled by, more and more people flooded inside the bar, both demons and angels alike. Ten served everyone that came up to order a drink, chatting with some familiar faces. He didn’t usually tend the bar ever since he got Changkyun to work for him, though for the first few weeks after taking shared ownership with Doyoung, Ten would go and do his old job, in the end trusting Changkyun with it. 

He would still tend once in a blue moon, but it wasn’t as often as he would have liked. A part of him missed all the interactions he got with the people coming in; he missed talking to others like this. Sure, he would wander about the bar every so often, taking a break from being locked up in his office, but it wasn’t the same. 

So, Ten was having fun. 

Additionally, Ten had a chance to show off to Taeyong. The younger doubted that the angel found any aspect of bartending fascinating, but he sure did notice the way Taeyong kept looking at him, eyes drawn to Ten’s swift movements, making a show of how he poured at the drinks, spilling the glasses around and over all looking in his element. 

Of course, there were a few other angels that found Ten appealing, but Ten paid them no mind. He’s received plenty of offers working behind the bar, both tonight and in the past so he was more than used to it at this point. Besides, why should he need the attention of countless of angels when he already had it from the only man his heart yearned for? 

“What time do you get off?” An angel asked, leaning against the counter, eyes practically undressing Ten where he stood. 

“Don’t know,” Ten replied, only sparing the man a glance. “You’d have to ask him,” he added, pointing over to Taeyong. 

The stranger looked over at Taeyong who offered a wave, the mouth of his glass bottle brought up to his lips. 

“Worth a shot,” the man muttered before turning on his heel and walking away. 

Taeyong chuckled and soon Ten found himself standing opposite his angel, hands pressed to the bar, leaning his weight over. 

“Quite popular, aren’t you?” Taeyong asked with a hint of amusement. “Such an angel magnet.” 

“What can I say, I am quite the specimen,” Ten said, tilting his head to the side, showing his defined profile, a smug grin written across his lips. “I pulled you in, didn’t I?” 

The angel nodded. “You did,” he agreed, looking to Ten with a truly enamoured expression. Ten could feel his heart flip and spin and clench all at once, unused to this sensation after so many years deprived of affection. If he didn’t make himself forget just how thrilling it felt, Ten might have decided to open himself up a while ago. But if he did, would he have met his precious angel? 

Who knew? But whatever the outcome would be, Ten wouldn’t trade what he had with Taeyong for anyone else. As far as he was concerned, Taeyong was the only one for him. Truth be told, he thought the same about Jinyoung, so it may be foolish to jump into things with Taeyong too hastily, but for some reason, it felt different with Taeyong. 

Maybe it had to do with the fact that there was a noticeable age difference between Ten and Jinyoung. Five years might not have been that much, but Ten wasn’t even twenty when he met the angel working at the bar. At the time, it was quite a miracle that he even got a job in the first place considering his young age; he was inexperienced in life and love, whilst Jinyoung was a few steps ahead of him, already living a double life two years prior to meeting Ten. 

But then again, maybe it wasn’t quite the age gap that played a part in the failings of their relationship, but the experience gap. If that was the case, then wasn’t Taeyong like Ten all those years back? Possibly, yes, but Ten couldn’t bring himself to think that he’d have a repeat of his other relationship. He didn’t want to think of the possibility, even if the thought was constantly lingering in his mind, laying dormant for now. 

But, quite frankly, Taeyong felt like the one. That fated _one_ from movies and books; the one that was the perfect match and the one that would be Ten’s partner until the end of their days. 

So, sure, Ten didn’t want to jump into things too quickly, preferring to have a cool down period before making any serious moves, more for his own good than anything else. But that also didn’t mean that he was waiting for the day Taeyong would leave him. He wanted to believe with all his heart that Taeyong wouldn’t leave him and that they could have a life they both dreamed of. 

Ten hasn’t had a dream – a long-term, serious dream – in quite some time now, but now he did. Ten finally had a dream, and that dream was Taeyong. 

Out of all his dreams, this one was by far the most beautiful. 

“Want another drink?” Ten asked, pulling away. 

Taeyong contemplated the offer, lifting his bottle up and checking how much was left. “Sure,” he replied. “But just water’s fine.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Ten muttered, grabbing a crystal glass for Taeyong, filling it up with water and placing a few ice cubes. “Water for you,” he said with a thin smile, sliding the glass over, taking the empty bottle from Taeyong. “Enjoy.” 

“Will do.” 

Maybe another ten minutes passed before someone decided to start a conversation, but this time it wasn’t an angel, and Ten wasn’t the target. 

Taeyong was. 

A demon had approached Taeyong who was sipping on his water, scrolling through his phone idly, head up in the clouds as Ten kept on working, counting down the minutes until Changkyun would show up – if he decided to show up, though he promised he would, so Ten took his word for it. 

At first, Taeyong didn’t realise what was happening. He was giving his dim phone screen all his attention, so he jumped when the demon sat next to him started talking. 

Ten left the demon be for the time being. However, if he tried some funny business, Ten would be the first to react. 

He listened though, grabbing drinks for the other bar patrons in the meantime. 

“Hey there pretty angel, what’s your name?” 

Taeyong dragged his eyes away from his phone, looking to the man beside him. “What’s yours?” 

The demon chuckled, scooting himself closer to Taeyong. “Stranger danger, huh? I’m Jinwoo,” the man said. “And you?” 

The angel didn’t look reluctant or scared per se, if anything, Taeyong seemed tired. Ten wondered if he got any sleep, or if he had a busy day. After all, he forgot to ask the angel how he was which, now that he thought about it, wasn’t nice of him. He should have asked. There was a high possibility that Taeyong didn’t even want to be here but he only came for Ten’s sake, and now Ten couldn’t give him all the attention he deserved. 

Was he overthinking everything? Most likely, but once his mind went down that path, Ten couldn’t stop its momentum. 

“Taeyong.” 

“Taeyong,” Jinwoo repeated, turning his body to face the angel more. “Such a pretty name, very fitting for a beauty like you.” 

Taeyong snorted, bringing his drink to his lips and taking a small sip. “Thanks.” 

“You think I’m funny?” Jinwoo questioned, coming off quite desperate really. 

The angel didn’t reply. 

“Do you come here often?” 

“Sometimes,” Taeyong replied, making brief eye contact with Ten. 

Ten offered Taeyong a soft smile. 

“Sometimes huh? I’ve never seen you around before which seems impossible with how stunning you are.” 

“I’m quite the catch,” Taeyong murmured between drinks of his cold water. 

Ten chuckled, nodding as he wiped down the counter. The angel really wasn’t lying about that. 

“You sure are,” Jinwoo agreed. “What would you say for getting out of this place, maybe taking a trip to my house?” 

Taeyong paid the demon as much attention as he did before – so very minimal. “You know, that does sound like a _blast_ , but I can’t,” he replied. 

“Why? I’ll make it worth your time.” 

“I doubt it,” Taeyong said, swirling his drink around, hearing faint clinks as the melting ice cubes hit against the glass. 

“Come on, let me prove it to you.” 

“No need.” 

“Come on,” Jinwoo insisted, reaching for Taeyong’s hand, only to have it swatted away by the angel. 

“You heard me; I’m not interested.” 

“Don’t be so uptight,” Jinwoo said, recoiling his hand. “You’ve clearly made your way around already, what’s so wrong with me?” 

Ten couldn’t bear it anymore. Taeyong looked like he was ready to tear Jinwoo a new one, and as much as Ten would love to see that happen, he had to stop it before things got too out of hand. The last thing he needed was a fight. 

“He said no,” Ten said, planting his hands down firmly on the counter top, his muscles defined under his short-sleeved t-shirt. “Now leave him alone.” 

Jinwoo turned to Ten, scoffing. “And who are you?” 

“The owner of the bar,” Ten replied. “So listen to what I say or I’ll have to kick you out.” 

“For what? Flirting?” 

“He’s not interested, so leave,” Ten continued. “And since you seem to have been here more than once, you should know we don’t pressure angels into anything.” 

“I’m not pressuring him,” Jinwoo argued. 

“I beg to differ,” Ten responded, not having any of the demon’s bullshit. “Now go.” 

“And why should I listen to you?” 

A couple voices called for Jinwoo from behind, all coming from fellow demons. 

“Hey kid, drop it already,” one of the demons suggested. 

“You’re getting out of line,” another one said. 

Ten stared at Jinwoo, his stone-cold expression not wavering for a second. “You heard them. Don’t push your luck.” 

Jinwoo scoffed. “This is bullshit,” he grumbled. “Fine! That whore’s not worth it anyway.” 

That was the last straw. Ten reached over the counter, grabbing on Jinwoo’s shirt. He yanked the demon forward, forcing the man’s torso against the edge of the counter, hearing the man groan on impact. 

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Ten growled, shoving Jinwoo back, satisfied when the demon stumbled and fell on his ass. However, he still had to get rid of the demon which is why he walked from behind the counter onto the other side, tugging at his shirt again and pulling him up. “Don’t even think of stepping foot in here again.” 

Jinwoo smirked. “I see how it is. That one’s yours, right? You must be very possessive, huh? Not gonna lie, it’s not a good look.” 

“And neither is not knowing what no means,” Ten said, dragging Jinwoo out to the entrance of the bar and shoving him away. “Now fuck off!” 

“Fine! This shit-hole's a fucking joke,” Jinwoo exclaimed, spitting on the floor before he stomped off. 

When Jinwoo had walked off, Ten turned on his heel, his eyes shrouded in a thin layer of anger. He looked over to the other angels and demons in the bar. “Anyone else wants to start something? No? Good. Back to usual then.” He waved his hand, walking back to the bar, only to get stopped by a hand around his wrist. “You okay, angel?” He asked, his voice becoming softer. Ten turned around, looking at Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s expression was a blend of concern and confusion. 

“Angel?” 

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked, making Ten chuckle, hiding his amusement with a warm smile. 

“I’m fine,” Ten reassured. “He didn’t do anything to me. I should be the one asking if you're fine.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I can handle myself, you know?” 

Ten grinned, caressing Taeyong’s pink dusted cheeks. “I know,” he replied. “I saw you getting ready to fight. I feared for his life, so I had to step in.” 

Taeyong snorted, taking a small step closer to Ten. “Oh really?” 

Ten nodded. “Besides, I don’t like assholes like him. Assholes that don’t know the boundaries. Don’t take what he said to heart.” 

“That I’m a whore? Oh, I don’t care,” Taeyong stated, placing his hands on Ten’s shoulders. 

“You don’t?” Ten questioned, wanting to make sure Taeyong really wasn’t affected by what was said. 

“I don’t,” the angel repeated. “One, it’s not like he knows anything about me, and two, he was the one trying to get laid. I’m fine, Ten. Really. But thank you, for standing up for me.” 

Ten smiled, bringing Taeyong’s face in closer, locking their lips together for a brief kiss. The angel hummed, bunching his fingers at Ten’s shoulder. “It’s nothing, angel,” Ten stated. “As long as you’re okay.” 

“Well aren’t you charming,” Taeyong teased. 

“I’d like to think so,” the demon replied, his heart jumping at the sound of Taeyong’s light giggle. 

Ten’s heard so much of Taeyong already, but each time he laughed, Ten found himself falling more and more in love with the sound and of course with Taeyong as a whole. To call the sound angelic would be a weak comparison, but that’s honestly all Ten could think of. Taeyong’s laughter sounded like all that was good, packed to the brim with warmth, making anyone who heard it fill up with light, feeling like they were up in the clouds. Taeyong could make a demon get on their knees and pray to the Heavens, simply to thank them for his existence. Even Ten considered doing that. 

“I need to go back to work.” 

“I know, I’m not stopping you,” Taeyong said, though his hold on Ten told a completely different story. Ten flicked his gaze to the side, looking at Taeyong’s hand on his shoulder. The angel nodded, reluctantly pulling away. “Better?” 

No. Ten would have liked for Taeyong to stay like he was, but for the sake of his business, Ten nodded. “Better.” He moved back, walking behind the bar. 

There were a few people asking for drinks so Ten fulfilled everyone’s orders, looking over at the angel who sat back in the same stool he was sat in before. 

When Ten went through the requests and had a minute, he walked over to stand in front of Taeyong. He tapped the angel on the arm, making Taeyong look up. 

“Are you bored?” 

Taeyong sucked in his lips, shaking his head. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Taeyong replied. 

“You know, you can go join Jaehyun in the private lounge if you want,” Ten stated. “You haven’t been in there properly, have you?” 

“I haven’t.” 

“You should,” Ten said. “There’s live music and you won’t get bothered by any demons.” 

“That does sound tempting,” Taeyong mused, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. “Will you be long?” 

“Hopefully not,” Ten replied. “It’s unlike Kyun to break a promise. But if I take the night, I’ll call you a cab home.” 

“My place or yours?” 

“Up to you.” 

Taeyong hummed, a smirk growing across his face. “I’ll need your keys then.” 

“I’ll give you them later,” the demon promised. “Now get going. Tell the guy by the door you’re with me.” 

“Okay. I’ll be waiting,” Ten said, getting out of his stool. Before he walked off, he gave Ten a gentle smile that was reserved just for him. “Don’t keep me waiting for too long.” 

“I wouldn’t dare, angel.” 

***

Taeyong rather liked the private lounge. It felt more sophisticated and far less hectic than the main section of Black Wings. The demons and angels around were all sat privately, looking less like lust dazed individuals, and more like actual couples. There was a definite difference between the two parts of the bar and the people that were find in those parts. 

Just like Ten said, Jaehyun was present in the lounge. He was sat in one of the booths, drinking what looked to be champagne. However, he wasn’t alone. Sat next to him were two demons, one of which Taeyong recognised instantly. 

Sicheng. 

Of course, it was quite awkward at first considering the past the angel had with him. He did try to sabotage Sicheng’s relationship at one point, but that was all water under the bridge at this point. Even the demon found the whole ordeal funny. 

Next to Sicheng was another demon. Taeyong only recognised his face from some of the photos on Ten’s Instagram, however he realised who the man was as soon as he introduced himself. Dejun was Hendery’s boyfriend and Taeyong knew a few things about him from the days he would go visit the bookstore the human worked at. Hendery would mention him occasionally which, now that he thought about it, was sweet. 

The demons were both extremely handsome, but none were quite Taeyong’s type. Though, his type seemed to only be Ten. 

Fortunately, Jaehyun made sure to make Taeyong feel welcome amongst his own friends. It was a kind gesture – one which Taeyong was touched by – and it helped the angel integrate with the group. 

Sicheng and Dejun introduced themselves first to warm Taeyong up to their presence. Dejun was in his last year of university and was younger than Taeyong expected him to be. He didn’t remember Lucas mentioning how old Hendery was, so he was rather shocked at this revelation. The angel was more curious about how Dejun got to know Ten, and he soon learned it was through Kun’s younger brother that Taeyong had yet to meet. 

On the other hand, Sicheng was the same age as Jaehyun and currently working a typical nine to five office job. He didn’t have much more to say so Jaehyun led the rest of the conversation. 

Once the four men settled into a steady rhythm, bouncing off of each other, Taeyong felt no different to how he felt around his own friends. Though, there was an added element of freedom around those three as Taeyong didn’t have to worry about holding himself back. He didn’t worry about that as much when he was around Johnny or Taeil, though once his three angel friends popped up, Taeyong shut a part of himself away. 

So, all in all, Taeyong was enjoying himself. 

The men even exchanged phone numbers and Jaehyun made it clear that he was going to add Taeyong to a group chat at some point. And again, Taeyong found that nice. He could really do with talking to some new people in his day to day life. 

Taeyong was becoming invested in a story Dejun was recounting that he completely didn’t notice Ten was standing by his side for a good minute before the demon finally placed his hand down on Taeyong’s shoulder. The angel gasped, whipping his head around only to smile brightly when he saw Ten’s face. 

The angel had to say that Ten looked really good today – like, really good, even better than usual. There was something different about him that made him practically shine. He was only wearing plain black clothes, rather uninspired considering all the outfits he could have pulled off. But he looked beyond handsome; his longer blond hair was tied up in a small pony-tail that made him look simultaneously cute and hot; his simple black t-shirt had a deep V-neck, showing off his collarbones and one small bloom on his neck courtesy of Taeyong. 

It wasn’t anything that he has done on the outside to make him stand out. If anything, Taeyong thought that Ten simply seemed happier than what he was used to seeing from the demon. Maybe that played a part in his radiant glow. 

If that was the case, then Taeyong wondered if he had anything to do with the changed man in front of him. 

“Enjoying yourself, angel?” Ten asked, rubbing his palm along Taeyong’s shoulder, going to his nape where the angel loved to be touched, 

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut for a second at the feeling, wishing it was Ten’s lips touching him instead. He hummed, looking up at Ten again. “I am,” he replied. “What about you? Are you free now?” 

“All yours,” Ten declared, much to Taeyong’s satisfaction. “You wanna stay here?” 

“What’s the other options?” 

“My office,” Ten replied. “Or my place, but I need to grab a few things before we go.” 

The choice was obvious. 

“Your place.” 

“Fine by me. Let me just go up for a minute.” 

“I’ll join you,” Taeyong said, standing up and taking Ten’s hand. He then looked to the three men sat at the booth, waving a brief goodbye to them with his free hand. “I’ll see you around.” 

“Later,” Dejun said, waving back at Taeyong. 

Ten took Taeyong up to his office and the angel closed the door behind them, stepping into the room. The demon was already at his desk, scanning through a small pile of paper, flicking through the pages and taking out a few. 

“Kun’s left me a few things to check,” Ten explained. “He could have at least ordered them correctly. Hell, this is a mess.” 

Taeyong chuckled, wandering over to Ten and sitting himself down on the heavy desk. Ten didn’t make a comment of it so he deemed there was no issue with it. 

“Give me a minute, angel.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not in a rush,” Taeyong said, swinging his feet absentmindedly. “Have you eaten anything yet?” 

“Before I came in,” Ten replied, trying to make sense of the jumbled-up sheets of his desk. “Why? Have you?” 

“Only a sandwich. I’m kinda hungry.” 

“We can get something on our way, or order takeout later. That good?” 

Taeyong hummed. “I’d love a good take out.” 

“Then we’ll get something. Anything you want in particular?” 

The angel pursed his lip, bringing his index up and tapping his chin. “I’m torn between a big pizza with a bunch of fries or a good stir fry.” 

“Both?” 

“That’s too much... unless?” 

“We’ll figure something out at my place,” Ten said, making a sudden small noise when he was done with sorting through the papers. “All done,” he announced. “Let’s go.” 

Taeyong was about to jump off the desk when he noticed the cactus he gifted Ten by the man’s computer screen. “Did you water it yet?” He asked. 

“Huh? No,” Ten replied, looking at the succulent. “It’s a cactus. It doesn’t need to be watered often.” 

“That’s not true. You should water it once a week, especially with how hot it is. You should probably give it some sunlight too.” 

“That’s too much effort.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “It really isn’t. You should take it home; it’ll feel less lonely that way.” 

“Plants don’t feel, angel.” 

“Yes they do! If you talk to plants, they grow better.” 

“Probably from all that carbon-dioxide in your breath,” Ten said, standing in between Taeyong’s legs. “They don’t actually feel.” 

“They do, you’re just mean.” 

Ten laughed, placing his stack of papers down to the side to that he could put his hands on either side of Taeyong’s lap. The angel was frowning, though the glimmer behind his eyes gave away that he wasn’t actually annoyed by Ten. 

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Ten said. “Okay, angel?” 

“Only if you say sorry to the cactus.” 

The demon let out an airy laugh, nodding in agreement. “Okay,” he said, turning to look at the little potted plant. “I’m sorry for saying you don’t have feelings. Forgive me, please.” 

“You’re forgiven,” Taeyong said, wrapping his legs around the back of Ten’s knees, his hands resting lazily at the back of Ten’s neck. He wasn’t trying anything, even if it may have looked that way. He just wanted a moment like this: tranquil and with only the two of them. There would be plenty of moments like that once the men headed back to Ten’s apartment, but Taeyong has waited long enough so he thought he deserved five minutes at the very least. 

Taeyong truly wanted to meet with Ten earlier – he never actually wanted to leave Ten’s apartment in the first place since it felt far safer there than at his own place laced with a bunch of angels – but work had to take the priority for a few days. The angel’s work performance was abysmal, so he had to do something to keep himself afloat for a bit more. He still needed time. 

Time for what exactly? Well, that was something Taeyong pondered over whilst begrudgingly working through his assigned case. At first, his excuse was that Taeyong needed to find a way to support himself after everything was said and done; that included of mainly finding a job and place to live, however accommodation was by far the most important aspect out of all. He also needed a good support network, which he had at this point in life. He had his human friends, demon friends and of course, he had Ten. 

Taeyong had what would probably be considered the first most important thing. So, it was accommodation now. Now, that was a bit trickier. Taeyong has been saving up some money, putting aside quite a chunk of his already pathetic salary when really put in perspective with how many hours of work he was putting in. That still wouldn’t be enough though. Taeyong knew from speaking to Jaehyun that it would take him a while to get back on his feet so it was best to live with somebody in the meantime. Of course, Jaehyun had Doyoung, and Taeyong hoped that he could have Ten in the same was. 

However, there was a single problem: Taeyong wasn’t comfortable with making that type of move yet. He thought that the instant he and Ten were in the clear about their feelings, he would jump at the opportunity to move in and get everything done and over with. Yet things weren’t so easy. 

From the moment Ten opened up to Taeyong, the angel knew that rushing into things wasn’t the greatest idea of all time. As sweet and seemingly dedicated Ten was to Taeyong, the older man didn’t want to a: overwhelm him, b: make Ten feel like Taeyong was using him, and c: cause Ten any discomfort by throwing himself at the demon so quickly. 

Baby steps. That’s what Taeyong has been telling himself. He needed to take small, baby steps with Ten, otherwise things could fall apart without either party wanting that. 

So, baby steps it was. Until then, Taeyong had to play his part for the higher ups, playing his role as an obedient angel. 

“No funny business in the bar,” Ten reminded, taking note of Taeyong’s behaviour. 

“I know,” Taeyong assured. “I’m not gonna try anything. I promise.” 

“You better,” Ten murmured, bringing his face closer to Taeyong’s, leaving a chaste kiss on the angel’s lips. “Sorry I made you wait, angel. I didn’t know things would turn out the way they did.” 

“It’s not your fault. Besides, I made new friends,” Taeyong stated. “Your friends are nice.” 

“I’m glad you like them. It’s gonna make gatherings that less awkward.” 

“Oh, so I’m invited to your parties then?” 

“You’re on top of the list,” Ten replied, his smile seeping with fondness. “I bet you’re a party animal.” 

“I’m really not, but you probably are.” 

“Not exactly. Only for the first two hours or so, then I go hide away in the corner.” 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll join you in the corner.” 

Ten grinned. “I’d like that, angel.” 

Taeyong hasn’t been to many parties in his life, but now he was really looking forward to attending one as long as he had Ten with him. Maybe he would actually like parties then. The ones he was used to from his university days weren’t the most pleasant experiences, but maybe that would change depending on the company. 

“Next time,” Taeyong said, brushing Ten’s neck with his thumbs. 

There really was something so different about Ten. In a way, it was like looking at a completely different person. 

Ten noticed Taeyong was staring at him and he tilted his head to the side, placing a hand over the back of Taeyong’s. “Is there something on my face?” 

Taeyong shook his head. 

“Then what is it. You keep looking at me all weird.” 

“It’s...” Taeyong started, desperately trying to find the right words to describe what he was seeing. “There’s something different about you. You look... radiant? Happier maybe? Less sleep deprived too.” 

Ten chuckled. “I’ll have you know I’ve been taking naps, and you’ll never guess where.” 

“The bed?” Taeyong asked more enthusiastically than necessary. 

“Yup,” Ten replied, nodding with pride. “I still sleep on the couch, but the naps are reserved for the bed. It’s surprisingly comfortable.” 

“It’s a bed after all, it’s meant to be comfortable.” 

“Okay smarty-pants. I’m trying my hardest for you, okay?” 

_For you._

Ten was making an effort for Taeyong, and the angel was more than touched by that. 

“Thank you,” the older man whispered. 

“No need to thank me, angel. I should be the one thanking you. After all, you’ve made me...” Ten looked away, bashful all of a sudden. “You’ve made me happy. Like, really happy. So, thanks.” 

Taeyong could have melted right there and then. But before that, he could have cried. Ten really was different; Ten had opened himself up and was letting Taeyong see a whole new side to him that just made the angel love him more. This side of Ten was less tight-lipped when it came expressing his emotions. This was the side of Ten that Taeyong needed to experience to fully comprehend just how much he loved the younger. 

And he loved Ten a lot – even more after getting to see Ten like this. 

“You’ve made me happy too,” Taeyong stated. “More than you could ever know.” 

It was clear that the men needed each other just as much as the other. They truly were fated to be, joined together by an invisible force, stretched and tangled, but it was present. They’ve been pushed together by the universe over the past months, and Taeyong finally understood why. It was just meant to be. 

Ten didn’t say anything, finding himself at a loss of words. The angel didn’t mind, very much liking the way Ten decided to lead things along. 

The younger man brought their lips together again, cupping Taeyong’s jaw to tilt his head. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Taeyong’s mouth that tasted of all the fruity ciders he’s had over the course of the night so far. 

Taeyong grinned into the kiss, bringing one hand up, raking his fingers through the bleached strands of hair. His other hand was firmly planted on Ten’s shoulder, clenching down to tightly grip onto the demon’s shirt. 

Maybe Taeyong wasn’t planning on starting anything inappropriate for the location, but that didn’t mean that Ten wasn’t. The demon might have been the one to remind Taeyong of the rules of the bar, but he sure wasn’t acting like he wanted to stick to the rules. 

One of Ten’s hands slipped under Taeyong’s t-shirt, hot hand stroking across the angel’s delicate side. Taeyong shivered, mouth parting only for Ten to seize the opportunity, deepening the kiss even more, causing Taeyong’s eyes to roll back before fluttering shut. 

Ten didn’t stop there; he insisted on continuing, using Taeyong’s soft mewls as a guide as to how far he could go. Of course, Taeyong didn’t intent on halting their activities any time soon either. If Ten wasn’t going to stick to the rules set by him and Doyoung, then why should Taeyong? It would be ten that had to pay the price if Doyoung found out anyway, so Taeyong might as well indulge himself now, finding a great thrill in the fact that this was deemed risky and not exactly permitted. 

Taeyong found that arousing. 

Soon enough, Ten was leaning forward and forcing Taeyong to lay down on the desk. Their lips disconnected and Ten trailed his mouth down Taeyong’s collarbone, lifting the angel’s shirt up at the hem. 

“Ten,” Taeyong called out, the sound more akin to a mewl than anything else. 

“Is this okay?” Ten asked, thinking that Taeyong was about to stop him. 

“Yes,” the angel replied, helping Ten by taking his own t-shirt off. The wood of Ten’s desk was cold and hard, not exactly the most comfortable thing to lay down on, but it was good enough. “Doyoung’s gonna be pissed,” he added. 

“Let him. I doubt he’s kept his promise either,” Ten said, adorning Taeyong’s taut stomach with fluttering kisses. “You look stunning, angel,” he stated, changing the subject. “Like a garden in full bloom.” 

“That’s all your work,” Taeyong said, happy with how his chest looked. He’s had to keep himself hidden away, but that really wasn’t that hard since he just confined himself up in his small apartment these last few days. “You really did your best, didn’t you?” He asked, laughing airily. 

“That’s up to you to decide. I can probably do better.” 

“Now I’m intrigued... Are you gonna show me?” 

“Gladly,” Ten replied. “Another day though. Not here.” 

“I can work with that.” 

Ten grinned, delicately trailing his hands to Taeyong’s sides as his mouth focus on the angel’s abdomen. His hot mouth attended to the flesh, sucking and biting on the skin to earn pleased hums from the man sprawled over his desk. 

Taeyong held Ten down, fingers tangled up in the demon’s hair to keep him in place. 

Whatever Ten had in store for Taeyong, the older was very much interested. It was bound to be enjoyable. 

It didn’t take much longer for Taeyong to find himself with his jeans and boxers yanked off and dropped to the side. Ten fumbled with his own zipper, using his other hand to pump Taeyong’s length, the angel’s precum smoothing the drag. 

Taeyong held in his moans, cautious as to how much noise he could make without anyone of the outside hearing what was happening in Ten’s office. He didn’t want to cover his mouth with his hand, so he drew Ten in and made the demon kiss him, focusing on how Ten’s tight hand around his cock made his body flare up. 

When the sound of shuffling came from Ten, the angel was mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He hoisted his legs up Ten’s back, pulling the younger man closer to him. 

“How do you want it, angel?” Ten asked, hand never halting around Taeyong. 

“Just fuck me like this,” Taeyong replied, his eyes shrouded in lust. “You know how to make me feel good.” 

Ten hummed, rolling his hips and grinding his length against Taeyong’s inner thigh. The angel bit down on his lip, using his legs around Ten to bring the demon in closer, making him repeat what he just did. 

The younger grabbed Taeyong’s legs, forcing them higher up until they rested on his shoulders, giving Ten greater access to his ass. 

The next thing he knew, Ten’s three fingers were in his mouth, begging to be sucked on. Taeyong lapped his tongue over the digits, crooning when Ten pushed them in deeper into his mouth. He could already feel his ass giving way to the spread, the width of the three digits resembling the girth of Ten’s dick more than the two fingers he was used to. 

“I don’t have anything in here,” Ten declared, leaning in to Taeyong’s ear, kissing the sensitive skin of his neck. “If you’re not comfortable with that, we can do something else. I don’t wanna hurt you, angel.” 

Hurting Taeyong was the last thing Ten could do. 

Ten pulled out his fingers to let Taeyong reply. 

“I’ll be fine,” the angel ensured. “I’ll tell you if anything’s off. Okay?” He asked, holding onto Ten’s face. 

“Okay,” Ten agreed, pressing his lips against Taeyong’s as he moved his spit drenched hands down to Taeyong’s spread ass. He calmed the angel down with his kiss, the swirl of their tongues together acting as a great distraction for when Ten pressed one digit inside of Taeyong. 

One finger was nothing. Taeyong grew accustomed to the sensation in a minute, urging Ten to add another finger in by attempting to roll his hips. Ten complied, slipping in his middle finger. This time, Taeyong had to wait a bit more to get used to the sensation. Ten pumped the two fingers in and out at a steady pace, and when Taeyong was satisfied he could take it with ease, the angel clenched his tight pink walls around Ten. 

And finally, Ten pushed his ring finger in. The spread was more noticeable, feeling like Ten has already forced his cock inside of Taeyong. 

The angel groaned, tugging on Ten’s hair for relief. 

“It’s okay, angel,” Ten soothed, diverting Taeyong’s attention from the stretch with his mouth, licking and sucking over the man’s neck and jaw. “You’re doing great for me, baby. So good.” 

Taeyong felt his heart flutter when Ten called him baby. It wasn’t the first time Ten had called him that, but Taeyong liked it a lot. 

Ten let Taeyong adjust, pushing his fingers knuckle deep and stilling inside the luscious heat, waiting for a sign from Taeyong. 

That sign came when Taeyong contracted his muscles, swallowing up Ten’s digits with a heavenly moan. With that, Ten curled his fingers, his blunt nails brushing directly against Taeyong’s prostate. The angel gasped, not expecting to be flooded with such a high dose of hellish lust so quickly. 

Taeyong’s dick twitched, his lower half tingling at the sensation. 

The demon continued, eliciting beautiful whimpers and breathy moans from Taeyong. Ten looked at Taeyong with a concoction of varying emotions behind his blown-out eyes; there was a sense of adoration in his gaze, looking at the angel as if he was truly his world and all that mattered was his pleasure; then there was the usual lust filled gaze that burned like a roaring flame the more Ten witnessed of Taeyong, fuelling his arousal with every sound, twitch and move the angel made; and then there was something even softer than the adoration that Taeyong could spot, it was far more tender and loving if that was even possible – but Taeyong saw it so vividly. 

Taeyong would call that love. It seemed the most fitting word to use. 

Needily, Taeyong pulled Ten back in for a kiss, his mouth going slack with every brush of Ten’s fingertips at his prostate. He could so easily orgasm like this, but he held himself back from getting completely lost in the feeling. 

“Ten,” Taeyong ardently uttered. “I’m ready. I want you.” 

“You got me, angel,” Ten said, retracting his fingers slowly out of Taeyong. The angel clamped around nothing, his hole fluttering at the emptiness. “It’s- this is gonna feel a bit different, okay?” 

Taeyong nodded. He was prepared – at least he thought so. 

Ten pulled away for a moment. He popped his own fingers into his mouth, drenching them in his own spit before he brought his hand down to his length. He used his precum and spit to lube himself up, dragging his hand up and down a few times to cover his whole dick. 

Taeyong watched eagerly, bringing his own hands to his ass, spreading the cheeks further apart for Ten. 

“You ready?” Ten asked, holding his dick in his hand and lining it up with Taeyong’s rim. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“Okay,” Ten said. 

Taeyong’s mouth was wide agape when he felt Ten push himself inside, the spread just that bit wider than with the three fingers. The spit and precum as a lubricant weren’t as great what Taeyong was used to, however it didn’t exactly hurt. The pain was more alluring than anything. 

All the angel could feel was Ten with nothing standing between them. He thrust in was slow and delicate, careful to not hurt Taeyong. The angel wasn’t fragile, though Ten had his moments where he treated him as such; if anything, Taeyong found that sweet, especially when the demon switched things up in the middle of fucking Taeyong senseless or when he was being rough or crude with the angel. 

To be treated with such care was something Taeyong never expected in his life, and he definitely never expected to be treated like this by a demon out of all the people. 

Ten paused his movements, his dick fully submerged in Taeyong’s searing heat, his head hanging low from the overwhelming sensation. The demon felt absolutely everything; he felt how the angel’s tight walls spread themselves around him and took him in. 

“Oh fuck, Taeyong,” Ten moaned, traversing his hands up Taeyong’s thighs, resting them on the angel’s knees. “Fucking Hell,” he muttered, giving a test sway of his hips. The man beneath him whined, the sound fading and turning into a gratified croon. 

“Move,” Taeyong commanded. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

Ten chuckled, jutting his hips and hitting Taeyong’s prostate without much effort. 

This wasn’t going to last long by the looks of things. 

“I always mean it, angel,” Ten stated, lowering himself and pressing their chests together. “I’ll fuck you good. Don’t worry, just let me do the work.” 

The angel mewled, draping his arms over Ten’s back. He dragged his fingers across the smooth skin, digging his nails in when Ten moved himself out only to pound back into Taeyong, his balls slapping the angel’s ass. The room filled with the raw sound of skin on skin. 

Once Ten found a rhythm that suited him, he stuck with it. He fucked in and out of Taeyong’s gaping ass, taking great pride in the multitude of appreciative noises which spilled out of Taeyong. The angel was having a hard time containing himself, finding himself in desperate need of something to shut him up before he made it clear to everyone outside of the office that the things that were happening inside were far than family friendly. 

Taeyong tugged on Ten’s hair, pulling the man’s attention away from kissing his throat and the area around it. He dragged the demon closer to his lips, letting out a wretched moan against Ten’s lips when the demon drilled right into his prostate. 

Ten smirked, taking Taeyong’s lips and kissing him until he was blue. The scent of lavender filled Taeyong’s nostrils, becoming intoxicating as it spread heat pumping through his veins. 

The older held on tightly to Ten’s hair, pulling on it to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling himself. 

Soon enough, Taeyong felt his limbs going weak. He could barely hold onto Ten, practically going limp with how hard Ten was ploughing into his ass, hitting his sweet spot dead-on every single time. Taeyong couldn’t even reciprocate the kiss, his mouth wide open. 

“ _Ten_ ,” the angel cried, tears welling behind his eyes. “Ten I- I-” He couldn’t finish his sentence, the constant attack on his prostate bringing him to tears, his climax ready to make itself known. 

“You’re doing so good,” Ten praised. “So good, Taeyong,” he continued, drowning the angel with praise, panting into Taeyong’s ear. “You’re so good, angel. Come for me. Come for me, baby. You’re so close, don’t hold back.” 

Taeyong sunk his nails into Ten’s shoulder blades, his back arching up from the hard slab of wood he’s been fucked against. He was so close yet he still couldn’t reach his high. 

But that soon changed with the help of Ten. 

“Come on, Taeyong. Come for me, let me hear you,” Ten whispered, his thrusts unrelenting. “Angel, my pretty angel, come for me.” 

That was the last push Taeyong needed. 

The angel spilled out in between their closely pressed bodies, coating his chest in strings of white spurting out from his pulsating cock. He saw stars behind his eyes, and the more Ten fucked into him, milking him dry, Taeyong couldn’t stop the hot tears of euphoria from spilling down his temples. 

Ten reached his peak a few thrusts later, shooting his load into Taeyong’s quivering ass, filling him up with his thick seed. The demon continued his movements, riding out his own high as quickly as he could before it became actually painful for Taeyong. 

“Taeyong,” Ten muttered, collapsing on the angel, giving one last push before he was spent. “Made me feel as amazing as always,” he stated, leaving affectionate kiss across Taeyong’s collarbone. “You’re amazing, angel.” 

Taeyong crooned, stroking over Ten’s back as he regained some sense of stability. “Not so bad yourself.” 

Ten laughed. He then pulled himself up, taking note of Taeyong’s dishevelled appearance. He wiped away the wetness from the angel’s eyes, placing a heart-warming kiss on Taeyong’s rose like scar. “Did it hurt?” 

“It felt fucking amazing,” Taeyong replied earnestly. “Hence the tears.” 

“You’ve cried quite a few times already, huh?” Ten teased, slowly pulling out of Taeyong when he felt himself becoming soft. 

“What can I say, you fuck me good,” Taeyong said. He whimpered after Ten pulled out, clenching his ass around nothing but air, stopping Ten’s release inside of him as well as he could. He tried to sit himself up, his entire back aching from how uncomfortable Ten’s desk was. Then again, he shouldn’t have expected anything luxurious and soft about a slab of cold wood. 

Ten grinned, gently cupping Taeyong’s cheek, laying a chaste kiss to his lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up, angel,” he said, taking a step back. He headed over to the front of his desk, opening up one of his drawers. He pulled out a pack of wet wipes and brought them over to Taeyong, taking out a few. 

“Wet wipes? You clean up often?” 

“Not what you’re thinking,” Ten replied, wiping Taeyong’s chest first, ensuring that he was clean before he grabbed another wipe and brought it down to Taeyong’s ass, clearing the cum trickling out. “I’ve spilled drinks on the floor and myself way too many times,” he explained, making Taeyong snort at the thought. 

“Are you really that clumsy?” 

“I’d say more sleep deprived than anything.” 

“Ahh... makes sense. Hope you don’t spill any more drinks; the floor looks too nice to get all sticky.” 

“I’ll try,” Ten said, discarding of the few wet wipes he’s already used. He was satisfied that Taeyong was clean so he focused on himself next. He cleaned up his dick and some of Taeyong’s release that had found its way onto his chest. When he was done, he helped Taeyong down, passing the angel his clothes before he slipped into his own. “You still hungry?” 

“More than before,” Taeyong replied, forcing his head through his t-shirt. “Really hungry.” 

“Let’s get dessert then too. Sound good?” 

“That sounds perfect,” Taeyong replied with a grin. “Let’s go.” 

Before they left, Ten grabbed the stack of papers on his desk and Taeyong picked up the small cactus which had been placed to the side. He held if carefully. 

“We should watch something when we get back,” Taeyong suggested. “You can pick.” 

“Okay, angel.” 

After a brief pause, Taeyong linked his arms with Ten. “I like baby too,” he stated. “When you call me that.” 

Ten hummed. “You do?” 

Taeyong nodded, pressing himself closer to Ten’s side. 

“If you had to rank them, which do you prefer more? Angel, baby or Taeyong?” 

“Easy,” Taeyong replied. “My name first, then angel and then baby. What about you, what’s your personal ranking?” The angel asked, walking out of the office alongside Ten. He was internally preparing himself to receive a few weird looks from the group outside in the private lounge since it was attached to Ten’s office. He doubted they didn’t hear a thing, and even if they didn’t, Ten and Taeyong took way too long in the office for it to not be suspicious. 

“Ten. But demon has a ring to it too,” Ten replied. “Angel felt nice too, but don’t overdo it, _baby_.” 

Taeyong grinned. 

“You can also call me _sexy beast_ too, I won’t get offended.” 

The angel snorted, nudging Ten with his shoulder. “I will _never_ call you that.” 

“Your loss.” 

“But what about... honey?” Taeyong asked, not entirely serious. He found it strange calling Ten something so overly sweet. Honestly, Taeyong couldn’t think of a single decent pet name he could call Ten, which was rather depressing. Nothing suited him, so whilst Ten could call Taeyong anything he wanted, Taeyong was stuck with _Ten_. 

“No,” Ten replied. “Call me that and I’ll gag.” 

“Cutie pie?” 

“You’d call me that but not sexy beast?” 

Taeyong laughed. 

“Dear?” 

“My dearest,” Ten replied in a joking manner. “No.” 

The angel sighed. “Baby cakes?” 

“You’re not trying at this point.” 

“I give up,” Taeyong declared. “I’ll stick to Ten,” he said. But truth be told, there was something else he wanted to say. He had to stop himself though. 

Baby steps. 

However, there was nothing stopping him from saying it to himself. 

_My love._

One day, when all is said and done, Taeyong will refer to Ten as such. Until that point, he’d wait patiently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again! This chap was a bit uneventful but sweet, the next one will be better, trust me.
> 
> I don't know what to say in this note since I literally just woke up 😬 I forgot it was Sunday so yeah....
> 
> I'm doing... fine. Uni is a mess but yeah, what can I do about it?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chap, do let me know! I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See ya on the 25th! 💜💜


	23. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten poured in his heart into his art works, especially those of Taeyong, so it was somewhat a given that his pure adoration for the angel could be felt within the sharp edges and soft strokes of his pen and pencil. Within those lines was a part of Ten’s heart and undoubtedly his love for the heavenly man. Maybe it wasn’t a perfect depiction of Taeyong, but it was true to Ten’s heart. 
> 
> The smile of Taeyong’s face grew larger, eyes gleaming as he affectionately looked to the drawing. 
> 
> He could probably feel the love interwoven into each line. 

In the blink of an eye, a month passed since Taeyong and Ten became... well, closer. The angel didn’t even notice the days passing by until he realised he still hadn’t flipped over the page of the calendar hung up in his bedroom. July was already gone and finally it was August. Summer had flashed by him, and soon enough autumn would creep up on him, making Taeyong pull out all of his cosy blankets out of storage. He was looking forward to that, but he’d treasure the remnants of the sunny season until then. 

But truly, Taeyong didn’t expect the days to go by so quickly. With how his life has been for the last couple of months, Taeyong didn’t think he’d lose track of time. Yet he did, and Ten probably had something to do with that. 

Until now, the angel kept track of each day, somewhat nervous about the days he’s had, almost counting down to the day he’d have to say goodbye to the life he knew. Now, Taeyong couldn’t bother and it was actually freeing. Each day was worry free – at least the days in which he didn’t have to work – and Taeyong sat back and enjoyed himself. He took pleasure in all the little things, indulging himself with a stress-free life. 

Honestly, that single month that had just gone by was by far the most amazing time in his life. He could say that without a shadow of a doubt. 

Quite frankly, Taeyong had never been happier. He’s never been happier than in the past five weeks. During that time, Taeyong has not only felt like he could actually have some time to himself, even when he was doing his tedious job, but he also found a home in Ten. He finally had something to look forward to at the end of the day, and that was Ten. 

About three weeks ago, Taeyong started staying at Ten’s place more often. It started out innocent, only staying for a couple hours in the morning after the men had a pretty enjoyable night prior. That then slowly morphed into staying around until Ten went to work; Ten would drive Taeyong back to the angel’s apartment and they’d part ways there. 

However, that still wasn’t enough. 

One day, when Taeyong was particularly out of it, too tired to get out of Ten’s bed, and maybe even a little bit sick, the angel stayed around in Ten’s apartment for the whole day. Ten let him stay, worried about Taeyong and quite apologetic that he couldn’t stay with him to take care of him. When Ten came back, Taeyong was there waiting for him. Taeyong had even managed to whip up something to eat, granted it was nothing more than ramen and a few sides of fresh vegetables. 

From then on, it became normal for the two men to spend majority of their days together. 

There were moments that Taeyong treasured greatly, and those moments were when he was sleeping alone in Ten’s bed, waiting for Ten to come back from the bar. He would usually be sleeping dead as a rock, but he’d stir in his sleep from time to time. It was during one night where he had briefly awoken in the night when he felt the bed dip, an arm being carefully thrown over his waist, pulling him in close to Ten’s lulling warmth. 

Ten was making an effort to sleep in his bed, and each time he came in from work and made his way over straight to the bedroom, joining Taeyong under the covers, the angel’s heart multiplied in size by a tenfold. The demon had made some progress, and from what it seemed and from the things he had mentioned to Taeyong, Ten now made a beeline for the bed without even thinking about the couch. 

Taeyong couldn’t be happier. 

At that point, the angel spends more time in Ten’s apartment than he did at his own, which really wasn’t anything to be sad about. Taeyong was already used to things being this way, and he hoped that that was the same for Ten. 

It was now late morning and Taeyong had been awake for about fifteen minutes. He was well rested and more than ready for the day ahead of him; his body was beginning to ache from laying around for so long, though some of the ache had to do with some of last night’s activities. 

Ten’s bare chest was warm, slowly rising and falling along with his steady breathing. He looked at peace, his pink lips parted ever so slightly, blond hair sprawled over his pillow. It was a sight so innocent and pure that Taeyong couldn’t believe he got to witness it. This was something that only Taeyong could see. 

Gently, Taeyong traced his index down Ten’s chest. He drew wavy lines into the skin, shuffling his body closer to Ten. His head was laid on the same pillow Ten was sleeping on, their faces close enough for Taeyong to admire every little detail. No matter how much he looked at Ten, he could never truly grasp how handsome the demon was; he was always taken aback by Ten’s dashing looks on the day to day, but seeing Ten like this was probably the most stunning thing he’s ever seen. 

The curtains swayed softly from the wind blowing through the open window. The weather was very much as one would expect from early August, so a soft breeze was a true blessing. 

From the movements, some sunlight managed to filter through, landing on Ten’s chest and chin. The rays kissed his honey skin, making him glow like gold – it was a sight utterly beautiful. 

Ten must have felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, or maybe it was Taeyong’s soft touch, but the demon began to stir awake. He grumbled, his face and nose scrunching up. 

Taeyong smiled at the sight, placing his palm flat against Ten’s peck, feeling the steady beat of his heart. 

Finally, Ten pried his eyes open, seeming confused for a few seconds before he also smiled lazily at Taeyong. 

“Morning, angel,” Ten greeted, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep. “Have you been up long?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Not that long,” Taeyong replied. “Sleep well?” 

“Like a baby.” 

Taeyong grinned, stroking the side of Ten’s face. “I’m glad. You seemed exhausted last night.” 

The demon chuckled, rolling over to his side to properly face Taeyong. “And who’s fault is that?” 

“Yours,” the angel replied with a playful smirk. “Got yourself so worked up, and for what?” 

“To make you feel good.” 

“Well, you definitely did your job,” Taeyong mused, bringing their lips together. Their lazy morning kiss was far from ground-breaking, but it was tender and sweet, flooding Taeyong’s body with incandescent warmth. He felt so at peace, the whole world stopping and vanishing as Ten kissed him adoringly. 

Taeyong hummed into the kiss, his whole being overwhelmed with utter fondness. He never imagined that he’d end up treated this way; he never expected to find someone who treasured every inch of his being, so tender and loving, putting all the romance movies he’s seen to shame. 

Ten caressed Taeyong’s side gingerly, the feeling of his fingertips like ghost kisses, so light and shiver inducing. 

Taeyong would gladly wake up to this every morning. 

The demon changed their positions, crowding Taeyong, one hand stroking the angel’s hip and upper thigh, and the other propping him up. He peppered Taeyong’s neck, collar and shoulder with delicate pecks, causing Taeyong to hum in contentment. The angel’s lips were softly parted, the corners curved up in a blissful smile whilst his hands filtered through Ten’s matted hair. 

This had to be Heaven. 

“What do you want for breakfast, baby?” Ten asked. 

“Hmm... scrambled eggs and toast,” Taeyong replied. “And fresh fruit for dessert.” 

“That’s doable,” Ten said. “Wanna take a shower first?” 

Taeyong nodded, rather desperate to wash off last night’s fun from himself. “Together?” 

“You want to?” 

The angel hummed, brushing hair out of Ten’s face. “I want you to scrub my back.” 

Ten snorted, flopping back on the bed. “Is that all you need me for? To scrub your back? I thought I meant more to you.” 

Taeyong laughed, rolling over and throwing his arms over Ten’s chest. He nuzzled his face against Ten’s shoulder, placing a delicate kiss at the joint. “You do,” he mumbled. “But scrub my back. And maybe wash my hair too.” 

“Want me to kiss your ass too?” 

“I’d love that actually,” Taeyong replied, giggling as Ten tugged on the arm over his chest, pulling Taeyong in closer to him, their naked bodies pressing together. 

“No funny business.” 

“I’ve heard that one before,” the angel said, pecking Ten on the lips before sitting himself up. He let out a muted groan, a couple bones cracking when he moved and rolled his shoulders and neck. He felt wrecked and he was in desperate need of ridding himself of the strain his muscles. 

“You okay?” 

Taeyong smiled softly at Ten, stroking his cheek. “Nothing a nice hot shower can’t fix,” he replied. “And kisses. Plenty of kisses.” 

“Good thing I can give you that.” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong uttered breathlessly. It really was a good thing. It still left him in a state of pure disbelief knowing that Ten really was his. Maybe they haven’t put a label on what exactly they were, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t painfully obvious. 

“Get up,” Ten said, heaving himself up. “I need a shower too.” He then stood up, walking over to the bathroom doors where he paused. “You coming?” 

“Yup,” Taeyong replied, jumping off the bed to come to Ten’s side. 

The moment Taeyong stepped under the strong stream of hot water, he felt so much better. It was like he was being freed of all the dirt and burden of the world, the stiffness of his joints and the soreness of his muscles washed away, flowing down the drain. 

For a minute or two, the two men stood without doing anything, letting the water pour over them, the steam slowly rising. 

Taeyong sensed Ten moving behind him, expecting to feel the man press up against his back sooner or later. And he didn’t have to wait long, because Ten took a step closer, his hands planted on Taeyong’s hips. He didn’t move too close though, keeping a sizeable distance between their bodies. 

“Hope you’re standing there to wash my back,” Taeyong said, looking over his shoulder, offering Ten a humoured smile. 

Ten returned the look. “You’re actually serious about that,” he muttered. 

“Why would I joke about something like that? I’m very serious about washing my back. Like, _deadly_ serious.” 

The demon chuckled, nodding his head faintly. “Okay, I’ll remember that for later.” 

“Are you gonna wash it or what?” 

Ten hummed, but he didn't give Taeyong any signs of actually doing what the angel wanted. Instead, he pressed his lips to Taeyong’s nape, sending a shiver down the man’s spine. 

Taeyong was perfectly fine with that. 

The younger man continued to leave delicate kisses along the patch of sensitive skin, earning airy, shaky exhales from the angel. Taeyong loved when Ten placed extra attention to that one spot, finding the sensation quite magical in how it rendered him breathless. Of course, Ten also knew another spot that did wonders, so it was only given that he dropped his attentive mouth there too. 

It was Ten who taught Taeyong about the marvellous spot between his shoulder blades. When Ten kissed him there, sucking and biting over the small surface area, Taeyong could only leave his mouth hanging open, back arching and head thrown back. It was something Taeyong didn’t understand, especially since he never took anywhere on his back to be so perceptive to touch. 

But Taeyong always learns something new from Ten. 

There probably was a reason, but Taeyong wasn’t about to delve deeper into it. 

The hands planted firmly on Taeyong’s waist started to snake to his front, wrapping around him only to pull him back, slotting his body perfectly against Ten. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Taeyong mused, his head tilted back, hot droplets pattering against his chest. “I hope it’s because of me. It’s because of me, isn’t it?” He asked enthusiastically, not actually thinking he’d receive a response from Ten. 

“Because of you, angel,” Ten mumbled, kissing the back of Taeyong’s shoulder. He suddenly tightened his hold on Taeyong, as if to ensure that the angel wouldn’t slip away from him, leaving him cold and all alone. “You make me happy,” he added, his words muffled against Taeyong’s skin, but the older heard it clear as day. There was hint of something sad within Ten’s voice, like he feared that the source of his happiness could vanish at any moment. 

As if Taeyong was capable of leaving Ten. He couldn’t even make himself imagine a life with Ten; the man was in every frame Taeyong pictured of his future – every single one. 

“You make me happy too,” Taeyong stated, the words coming across genuine and warm. “Really happy.” 

Ten grinned, hiding his face against Taeyong. 

_Cute_. 

“Pass the shampoo,” the younger said after a few seconds. 

“Huh?” 

“Shampoo,” Ten repeated. “I’m gonna wash your hair.” 

“Oh,” Taeyong uttered. “I thought you were gonna fuck me, but this works too.” 

Ten scoffed. “Seriously?” 

“Hey, you were the one to get all close and start kissing me,” the angel pointed out. “I thought you were taking that somewhere.” 

“I don’t only think of sex,” Ten stated. 

“I know, but...” 

“But? You want it?” Ten asked, his amusement clear. 

“Please,” Taeyong said, his tone capable of bringing Ten to his knees. He knew what he could do with just a single word; he’s seen Ten’s resolve crumble plenty of times from nothing more but a few simple words, and please was definitely the magic word. 

The angels who taught Taeyong politeness most likely didn’t expect this to be the way he’d use his good manners. 

Ten didn’t need to hear more, creeping one hand up to Taeyong’s crotch, palming the angel’s cock, feeling it slowly grow with the rhythm of Ten’s movements. He kissed Taeyong’s neck, softly swaying his hips against the older, his dick rising as he rubbed himself against the man’s ass. 

With one hand steadying Taeyong, Ten wrapped the hand palming Taeyong around his erection. The water kept washing away the trickling precum from Taeyong’s slit, making it harder for the demon to satisfy Taeyong. His hand felt rough around him, yet the discomfort was arousing in its own unique way. 

Taeyong gasped, taking shallow breaths with every flick of Ten’s wrist. This wouldn’t do. 

“Fuck me,” Taeyong muttered, his hips rolling on their own accord, grinding his ass into Ten’s cock, feeling the man’s length slip in between the crease. “Against the wall.” 

“You sure? Aren’t you sore, baby?” 

“I can handle it,” the angel assured. “I know you won’t hurt me.” 

“I could never,” Ten whispered with sincerity. “I’d never hurt you. Never.” 

Taeyong knew that much. 

The angel looked over his shoulder, reaching his hand behind him to grab on Ten’s wet hair as well as he could. He couldn’t quite grasp onto the soaked strands, but he managed to make the demon kiss him. Granted, the position wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was good enough as long as Taeyong got to feel Ten. 

“Make it quick,” Taeyong said, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Quick? Where’s the fun in that?” 

“I’m hungry,” Taeyong stated with a pout. “And I still need you to wash my hair and back.” 

Ten laughed – a sound so soft and pure that Taeyong rightfully thought it belonged to an angel. 

“Okay, okay,” Ten agreed. “I’ll make it quick, baby.” 

“But good.” 

“When have I ever made it _not_ good?” 

“Fair point,” Taeyong replied, chuckling. 

Ten kissed at his neck, the hand around Taeyong’s length slowly pumping the angel whilst the hand that was snaked around the man’s waist was slowly pulled away. Ten stroked Taeyong’s ass cheek, pulling it apart to slot his hard dick in between the cheeks, rocking his hips into Taeyong. 

“More,” Taeyong panted. 

“Patience,” Ten replied before taking Taeyong by surprise, pushing the angel against the cold tiled wall. 

Taeyong shivered, his hot body pressing against the colder surface. He placed his hands up on the tile, nails clinging onto the grout between the tiles. He drew a sharp breath, his cheek pressed against the wall. 

“You okay, angel?” 

“Perfect,” Taeyong stated, mewling when Ten brought his hand back to Taeyong’s cock, his thumb pressing down on his slit. “I want you so much,” he keened, throwing his ass back to feel Ten’s hardness press up against him. “I’m ready.” 

“Tae-” 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong repeated sternly. “Please,” he added, knowing very well that that was all he needed for Ten to give in. 

And he was right. 

Ten pulled Taeyong’s ass closer to him, the slight change in position making it far more comfortable for Taeyong. The angel curved his back, hands splayed on the wall with his forehead resting on the cool tile. 

“You’ll be the end of me,” Ten mumbled behind Taeyong, causing the older to laugh. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ten slipped a wet finger into Taeyong’s hole, taking the man by surprise. 

“Ten,” the angel whined. 

“What is it?” 

“I said I’m ready,” Taeyong stated. “I’m not made of glass.” 

Ten laughed, pulling his index out. “I know that, Taeyong. Just making sure you can take it.” 

“I ca- _aahn_ ,” Taeyong moaned when Ten easily pushed into him. There was barely any restraint from Taeyong’s side, still somewhat loose from their adventurous night. They took it rather slow with Taeyong setting the pace, sitting himself on Ten’s lap and rocking his hips, taking all of Ten at a godly angle. His thighs burned but he saw stars in the comfort of Ten’s bed. He loved when they took things at a more controlled and reserved speed, but then again, Taeyong also adored when things got rough and fast. 

And luckily, Ten could give him exactly what he wanted. 

“That good, angel?” Ten asked, leaning his body forward, his lips brushing against Taeyong’s ear. 

Taeyong mewled, feeling Ten’s dick teasing his prostate. “Good,” he murmured, waving his body and moaning when he managed to force the demon’s tip dead on to his sweet bundle of nerves. “Right there,” he murmured. “Please, just like that,” he continued, his dick throbbing in Ten’s hand. 

“I’ve got you,” Ten uttered into Taeyong’s ear, moving in and out of Taeyong’s downy ass, his precum and the droplets of water working as makeshift lube. His hand was dedicated to Taeyong’s cock, teasing the tip, bringing out stunning, airy whimpers from the angel. 

Taeyong didn’t know if he should blame his weak, early morning state, or maybe his eventful night, but it really didn’t take much for him to near the point of climax. He was overly sensitive, body begging to allowed the brief rush of ecstasy. He was already so close, and the ragged breaths coming from Ten mixed with the lewd sound of wet skin on wet skin was driving him crazy. 

The angel clawed at the tiles, mouth slack and throat constrained. 

“Just a little bit more,” Ten uttered. “I’m close, baby.” 

“Me too,” Taeyong stated, moaning when Ten gave his cock a harsher tug. “Again,” he begged, receiving exactly what he wanted. 

“Taeyong,” Ten moaned, biting down on the angel’s shoulder, the sensation sending a sharp jolt down the man’s frame. Taeyong whimpered, the arousal building at his groin burning and making him weak in the knees. “Angel, so good,” he continued, his breathing laboured. “I’m- I’m-” 

Helping Ten out, the older clamped down on his thrusting cock, subsequently causing the demon to spill out inside of him. Ten moaned, furiously fucking into Taeyong, his hand moving at a quicker tempo until Taeyong’s knees buckled and he came all over Ten’s hand and wall. 

Ten rode out their highs, his face buried in Taeyong’s nape, kissing over the angel’s beloved spot. Taeyong felt the demon smile against his skin, setting free dozens of butterflies in his stomach. 

Their orgasm crazed movements stilled and the bathroom filled with the sound of their shaky breaths woven into the steady spray of hot water. 

Taeyong laughed, dropping his head, eyes closed as he picked up the scattered pieces of his resolve. “You can fuck me like that every morning,” he said. “Seriously.” 

“I’ll consider,” Ten mused, kissing a wonky line down Taeyong’s back before he carefully pulled his soft length out. “We should probably take an actual shower now.” 

The angel hummed, attempting to stand up straight. His knees wobbled but he was fine in the end. He turned around, facing Ten with a beam. “That sounds amazing,” he said, throwing his arms around Ten’s shoulders, kissing him languidly, grinning into the man’s lips when Ten reached behind him, grabbing a bottle of shampoo, pouring some of the liquid on his hand. 

“Come here, angel,” Ten uttered quietly, prompting Taeyong to bend his head down, letting Ten massage his scalp, lathering in the shampoo. 

Only then did he realise just how much it smelled like Ten; it wasn’t the fresh lavender he loved so dearly, but it was the subtle scent the angel would catch ever so often: fresh and cool. 

As Ten worked the shampoo in gently, Taeyong closed his eyes, picturing this as his every day. 

*** 

“Teams?” Jaehyun asked, looked between Taeyong and the two other demons. “We have four games, so that’s enough to have three rotations of teams and then solo,” he continued. 

“Huh?” Ten uttered, too busy with putting on his outfit. He tied the straps around his waist and helped Taeyong with his. They finally settled on a day to play laser tag, going out together as a small group. Jaehyun was by far the most excited for this day to finally come, so he spoke with enthusiasm, getting into his gear as soon as he possibly could, only watching as Ten and Taeyong struggled to make sense of all the straps. 

“We can play three rounds with three different pairs and then one solo game,” Jaehyun explained. “It’ll be fun like that.” 

“I wanna be with Jaehyun first,” Taeyong stated, raising his hand up. 

Ten gasped, feigning hurt. 

Jaehyun laughed, taking hold of Taeyong’s hand and pulling him in. 

“Cheater,” Ten grumbled, making the angel smirk and Doyoung snort. 

“We do make a sexy team,” Jaehyun said, throwing his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder. “The dream team. We’ll obliterate your lousy demon asses, right Yong?” 

Taeyong hummed. 

The younger turned to Taeyong and uttered softly. “Can you sound a bit more enthusiastic?” 

With that, Taeyong cheered awkwardly. 

“Good enough,” Jaehyun mused, patting the angel on the back. “Alright boys, are we okay with teams?” 

“Do we have a choice?” Ten asked. 

“Absolutely not,” Jaehyun replied. “Any other questions?” 

“How does someone win?” Doyoung asked, raising his hand as if he was a child in a classroom. 

“That’ a great question as always, Doie,” the man said, making Doyoung smile and Ten roll his eyes. “Since we’re not officially playing teams, each kill will count individually,” he explained. “At the end of all four games, the one with most kills will be the winner. Simple enough.” 

At that, Ten glanced at Doyoung. “You better not fucking kill me when we’re on a team,” he warned. 

“Hey! I’m not that shady,” Doyoung defended himself. “And you better not aim for me either.” 

“I’m not that bothered about winning.” 

“You better try to win when you’re on my team.” 

The bickering between Ten and Doyoung went on for a minute or two, and in the meantime, Jaehyun and Taeyong observed the messy scene playing out in front of them. Taeyong leaned a bit closer to Jaehyun, eyes glued to the two demons. 

“Don’t you think they look like an old married couple?” 

“Always,” Jaehyun replied. “You should see them when they’re drunk. It’s like watching a sitcom.” 

Taeyong grinned. Maybe he’ll get to see that soon. He was slowly becoming more integrated into Ten’s life, so it wouldn’t be so absurd to think he’ll witness more of little things like this. Ten did promise to invite Taeyong to any friendly gatherings, and the angel was definitely looking forward to that. 

“Alright, alright,” Jaehyun said, finally having enough. “Can we stop with the pointless bickering? I wanna play already.” 

“Fine,” Ten grumbled. He pointed a finger at Doyoung, the older demon retaliating. 

“Have mercy,” Jaehyun muttered under his breath before joining his hands with a clap. “Get your weapons and get inside,” he ordered. “Chop chop!” 

Everyone did as told, taking the fake guns and getting used to them. 

“Each round is ten minutes,” Jaehyun stated, making Taeyong whip his head around. 

“That long?” 

“It’s usually way longer,” Doyoung stated. “The proper games are.” 

“Next time,” Jaehyun said. “Are we ready?” 

“I guess,” Ten replied. 

“Do we have team names?” Doyoung asked, earning a sigh from Ten who would much rather just get on with the game. 

“Sure,” Jaehyun replied, once more slinging his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder. “Me and Yong here, we’ll be the sexy gang, because, as you can see, we’re hella sexy.” 

Taeyong snorted, nodding in approval to the name suggestion. 

“Well, we can’t argue with that,” Ten said, a soft laugh interwoven into his utterance, eyes looking only at the angel. 

“What should we be then?” Doyoung asked, turning to his current team mate. 

Ten shrugged. 

“I’ve got one,” Taeyong chimed in. Doyoung and Ten turned to him, awaiting his offer. “Demons.” 

“Wow,” Ten scoffed. “How did you think of that one?” 

“I’ve got a talent,” Taeyong replied. 

“You sure do,” Ten mused fondly, seemingly surprising Doyoung with how utterly whipped he seemed. 

“That’s settled then,” Jaehyun announced, giving Taeyong a pat on the back. “The round will start when we’re at our bases. Let’s go!” 

The group split up into teams of two, going into their designated starting positions. Taeyong has never been to a place like this, nor has he ever played a game so strange. Bowling was probably the furthest thing from normal Taeyong has done to entertain himself, so laser tag was a pleasant change. 

The game was something that his old self wouldn’t have ever considered taking part in, mainly because of the inherit belief that it was a game inspired by violence. But wasn’t every game like that? Competition and a fight to become the best is the main purpose of sport and games, so Taeyong found the angels’ distaste for games quite stupid. 

Taeyong now remembered the first time he played monopoly; it was a quick game – though that was debatable – with Taeil and Johnny and Taeyong felt uneasy which was ridiculous, but that’s how he felt. Angels were prohibited – or very much discouraged – from partaking in any game that promotes or encourages gambling, greed, vanity, violence and other _sins_. Taeyong had been somewhat of a rule breaker regarding those things, joining his friends for a few card games and bowling, but it seemed that most angels were becoming more lenient towards games. It still wasn’t encouraged, but it wasn’t punished either. 

The angel and Jaehyun walked on over to their side of the arena. The waited until they received a sign that the game had begun, and in the meantime, Jaehyun briefly went over the rules. Taeyong didn’t exactly need explaining again since the aim of the game was pretty basic and easy to follow, but he appreciated his friend trying to help. 

The rules were simple: shoot and get the opposing team as many times as you can, shooting your team mate won’t hurt but that’s a pretty shitty move to pull. 

Finally, the game started. 

Jaehyun took the lead and Taeyong followed after him, running out of their base with their weapons at the ready. They moved close to the walls, rushing over to where they knew Ten and Doyoung’s base was. 

They knew they were close because of the faint bickering that could be heard with every step. Finally, the two demons could be heard relatively clearly, so, before Jaehyun and Taeyong went for the attack, they decided to listen in on what was going on. Maybe they were coming with a plan, but after just a second it was obvious that that wasn’t the case. 

“Why did you shoot me? I’m on your team,” Ten grumbled, the betrayal in his voice almost comical. 

“It was an accident,” Doyoung explained. 

“Accident my ass.” 

“Oh will you stop whining, they’re gonna hear us.” 

Doyoung was right about that. 

Jaehyun looked over his shoulder. Taeyong nodded. 

With that, the two men rushed forward, running to the other side but not without taking a couple shots at the two quarrelling demons. They managed to land a few hits, making their presence known to them. 

After scoring a few points, Jaehyun and Taeyong ran as fast as they could to hide away from the now aggravated demons. 

Taeyong was having an absolute blast already. He felt absolutely carefree, laughing as he ran away from Ten and Doyoung and then when he was chasing after the demons with Jaehyun. The joy he was experiencing on top of the overall happiness he’s felt over the span of the past month or so was enough to bring him to tears. Of course, he didn’t cry but he was definitely emotional. 

So emotional in fact, that once the first round ended and everyone went to check who got the most points, Taeyong went and glued himself to Ten’s side. He let everyone else gawk at the scores, not caring about how many points he got by himself, deciding to check once the overall winner was announced. For this round, Taeyong and Jaehyun’s team won. 

The angel was definitely pleased with this small victory, but he preferred to focus on Ten and the way he stroked his fingers leisurely through Taeyong’s hair as the four men took a short breather from all the running around they've been up to. 

“Are you having fun, angel?” Ten asked. 

The older hummed, placing a kiss on Ten’s exposed neck. 

“That’s good,” the demon muttered, pressing his warm lips to Taeyong’s forehead. “Can’t wait to beat your ass next round.” 

Taeyong scoffed, pulling his face away, his arms still wrapped loosely around Ten’s neck. “You’re too cocky for your own good,” he pointed out. “As if I’d let you win.” 

“Feisty,” Ten teased. “When did you get so competitive?” He asked before adding a brief _it’s hot_ under his breath. 

“When I met you,” Taeyong replied, feeling a far greater sense of pride than any victory could give him when he made the demon flustered, mouth gently agape, head tilted to the side and eyes wide, not expecting such a bold response. 

But it was true, Taeyong was never the type to get so passionate about anything that involved a winner and a loser, he was mostly a pacifist and took whatever was served to him. But now, after Ten entered his life like an uncontrollable force of nature, there was a fire constantly ablaze within Taeyong. If he had the chance to win and get things his way, he wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

Just like he wouldn’t give up Ten without a fight, he wouldn’t give up a good competitive game. 

“I’ll obliterate you in the next round too,” Taeyong promised but not without briefly pecking Ten’s lips. He then stepped back and turned on his heel, going over to Doyoung who would be his team mate in the next round. “Should we go?” He asked, prompting everyone to get ready for the game. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun nodded and the latter walked over to Ten. Taeyong heard the youngest ask Ten a few questions and then he heard the man call for him. 

“Yeah?” Taeyong asked, whipping his head around to look at the two. “What’s up?” 

“I think you broke him,” Jaehyun said, pointing over to Ten who seemed frozen in place. 

Taeyong chuckled. “He’ll be fine,” he assured. 

He really loved that disaster of a man. 

Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The next round started without any further issues and right from the bat there was a different air lingering between the group. Jaehyun and Taeyong went from being all buddy-buddy on a team to now competing against one another. That surely added to the intensity of the current round. 

Surprisingly, Doyoung was a rather good player. He had a sharp eye and quick reflexes, plus his attention to detail was a deadly weapon – even the slightest rustling caught his attention and got him to act. From the disaster of a round he had with Ten, Taeyong was surely shocked at the demon. At least their victory was a given. It would be two times in a row for Taeyong, which was great and proved his point to Ten. 

“You mean a lot to him,” Doyoung said out of the blue once he and Taeyong found a decent spot to hide out and snipe out the other team. 

“Huh?” 

“To Ten,” he explained. “I’m sure he’s told you, but he’s not always the best with words,” the demon added. 

“He’s... he gets his point across,” Taeyong stated. Maybe it wasn’t always through words, but Taeyong understood well enough what Ten felt towards him. He understood what the fond looks, the delicate touches and sweet kisses meant. Words weren’t all that mattered to Taeyong, to him, Ten’s actions were plenty. 

“That’s good,” Doyoung exhaled. “Just give him some time to adjust to your relationship. If he seems a bit hesitant you-” 

“I know,” Taeyong interrupted. “We’re taking things slow,” he explained to the demon. “He told me about what happened. I know to take it slow with baby steps. Trust me, I’m patient.” 

Under the dim lights, Taeyong could tell Doyoung was smiling at him. “What a relief,” the man muttered. “You’re a real blessing, Taeyong.” 

The angel was bashful, brushing Doyoung’s words off with a dismissive shake of the head. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I’m serious,” Doyoung asserted. “I haven’t seen Ten so happy in years. He’s been different ever since he met you, so I’d like to thank you for helping my best friend feel the joy and love he deserves.” 

Hearing such things from someone so close to Ten meant a lot. Taeyong had the full support of Ten’s friends and he was more than happy with that. But more than anything, he was thrilled to have garnered the acceptance of the people Ten would refer to his family. Taeyong was one of them now. 

“I should thank him too,” Taeyong uttered. Those were the last words he exchanged with Doyoung before they were ambushed. 

They ran and exchanged shots with the opposing team until finally, the ten minutes came to an end, and with that the second round. 

Despite Doyoung’s sharp shooting and the other team’s sneak attack, the second round ended up in a tie. 

Now it was round three, and with that, Ten and Taeyong were on the same team. 

“This one’s gonna be fun,” Jaehyun said, tying his shoelaces after one came loose near the end of the previous round. “This one’s a battle of the couples, huh? The sexy soon-to-be husbands versus the young love birds. How exciting.” 

Right, couples. 

That’s what Ten and Taeyong were, right? Sure, they haven’t exactly put a label to their relationship and they didn’t discuss the fine details of what it was that they could and couldn’t do at this current point in time, that referring to the detail of if they were totally exclusive and dedicated to each other, but they made it somewhat clear to one another that they were together. 

Right? 

Taeyong had no idea. He’s never been in a relationship before so he was confused by how these things played out. All Taeyong could do was hope that Ten was faithful to him in the same way Taeyong was. As long as that was the case, Taeyong could wait a bit longer to settle on a label on their relationship. 

Though, it would be nice to call Ten his boyfriend, and it would be great to be called Ten’s boyfriend too. 

Small steps. 

“Victory is ours,” Doyoung said. “You might as well accept your defeat now.” 

Ten scoffed, hooking his arms securely around Taeyong’s waist to pull the angel closer to his side. He then stuck his finger out at Doyoung, his stance showing his eagerness to argue with his older friend. 

“Just because you two are engaged doesn’t make you a better pair,” Ten pointed out. “Taeyong and I have this one in the bag.” 

“Do we?” Taeyong asked, writing off this round as a loss in his head already. 

“Of course we do!” Ten exclaimed with sheer confidence. “Why wouldn’t we?” 

“Well-” Taeyong was about to list off all the reasons why, but Ten stopped him before he could embarrass them. 

“Let’s win this thing!” Ten cheered. “For our honour.” 

“Okay, Zuko,” Jaehyun muttered. “Are we gonna play or what? I wanna play the final game already.” 

Since there was no point in waiting around any longer, the men went back inside, checking their scores one last time before they went in to see how far ahead or behind they were. Taeyong was currently in third place with Ten being after him. Jaehyun was currently in first which didn’t surprise anyone. 

It was clear who’d win this game, and neither of the winners would be Ten or Taeyong. 

During this round, Ten and Taeyong barely had the chance to score points, but they sure did get hit a few times seemingly out of nowhere. Doyoung was way too good from any given distance and Taeyong learned that by being on his team. But still, Taeyong didn’t give up just yet. 

Taeyong split up from Ten without saying a word. 

He sneaked around, hoping to find either member of the opposing team and take them by surprise. He stuck close to the wall, his gun close to his chest and ready to shoot at the first sight of movement. 

Luckily, it didn’t take Taeyong long to locate Jaehyun. The younger man had his back turned to Taeyong, also snooping around and on high alert. This was Taeyong’s chance and so he took it. The angel aimed for the sensor on his back and pressed the trigger; Jaehyun’s jolt assured Taeyong that he landed the shot cleanly and he scattered off to ensure Jaehyun couldn’t catch him if he chased after him. 

He ran as fast as he could, stopping head in his tracks right before he bumped into Ten who just popped out from around the corner. His heart jumped, a moment of panic at the thought that it was Doyoung washed over him. 

Taeyong sighed in relief. “It’s just you,” he whispered. 

“Just me?” Ten said, clicking his tongue. “Is that how you greet me?” 

The angel rolled his eyes, patting Ten on the shoulder. “Did you get anyone?” 

“Two shots on Doyoung,” the demon replied proudly. “You?” 

“Jaehyun,” he stated. “He might be chasing after me so it’s best to get moving.” 

Ten nodded and the men split up once again to better their chances of scoring. 

Taeyong landed a few more shots on both Jaehyun and Doyoung before the round came to an end. He doubted it was enough to win him the game, especially since he was hit way more times by Jaehyun alone than he was able to score. 

Nonetheless, Taeyong had fun. And now, it was time for the last round: the free for all. 

“Ah, we lost,” Ten uttered, his pride sinking to the floor. 

“I told you,” Taeyong said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He regretted wearing it during their first round, because even though the air-con was on, he was sweating way too much from running around. Sure, the fabric was thin and flowy, but it didn’t help in the current temperature and with all his quick movements. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ten said, holding Taeyong’s gun for the time being, watching as the angel struggled keeping the sleeves in place. “I got too cocky. I’ve learned my lesson.” 

“Well that’s a shocker,” Doyoung joked, fanning his face. 

“Oh shut up,” Ten grumbled. 

Taeyong chuckled at the exchange between the two demons. He took his gun from Ten and walked over to Jaehyun. The man was ready to get back to the game, but that wasn’t possible yet with the two demons going at it. It sure was fun to watch, but Taeyong and Jaehyun wanted to play already. 

“Sup?” Jaehyun said as Taeyong approached. 

The angel stepped even closer, whispering into Jaehyun’s ear. 

“If you spare me, I’ll give you Ten,” Taeyong said. 

Jaehyun cocked his brow, a thoroughly amused look to him. “Seriously?” 

Taeyong nodded. “I’m not gonna win anyway,” he stated. “Plus, I’d rather have you win than Doyoung. No offense to him or anything.” 

Jaehyun laughed, nodding. “Got it. It’s a deal.” 

“Nice.” 

“What are the two of you colluding over there?” Ten asked, his bickering with Doyoung seemingly coming to an end. 

“Just shit talking you,” Jaehyun replied. 

“Even you, angel?” 

Taeyong nodded, concealing a laugh at Ten’s feigned hurt expression. 

“I see how it is,” Ten said, a hand over his heart. “It’s always the ones you like the most that hurt you.” 

The angel’s laugh faded. Maybe he was reading far too much into what Ten was saying since nobody else seemed to take Ten’s words seriously, but Taeyong couldn’t help it. Knowing what he knows now, Taeyong felt bad even though it was meant as nothing more than a mere joke. So, instead of laughing along with the others, Taeyong took a few steps closer to Ten, taking the demons hand and locking their fingers together like it was second nature. 

Ten’s mouth turned to an ‘o’ shape as he looked down. He smiled softly, bumping his shoulder against Taeyong. 

“Let’s go then,” Taeyong ushered. 

This time around, everyone started from different positions. 

Taeyong kept closer to the outer perimeter of the arena, guessing that everyone went straight to the centre. He didn’t worry too much about Jaehyun finding him since they made a deal, though it wasn’t clear just how often Jaehyun would spare him. Hopefully it would be enough for Taeyong to not end up last. 

When the last round commenced, Taeyong calmly started walking down the path he had grown quite accustomed to. He wasn’t in a terrible rush, but he also didn’t want to spend the entirety of the round in hiding, not getting even a single point. 

Cautiously, Taeyong ran up a higher point in the enclosed arena. He knew that that’s where Doyoung tended to hide out, sniping down anyone that came close to him, so Taeyong hoped he could get to the spot before the demon. Luckily, he did. 

Taeyong climbed up and took his place, spotting specks of movements in his field of vision. Tops of heads flashed by him from the advantage point. He was just waiting for someone to get out into a more open section so that he could successfully snipe them down. 

His first hit was Doyoung. 

As soon as he got the demon, Taeyong crouched down so that Doyoung couldn’t hit him back. Warily, after a few seconds, the angel looked back over the wall, this time finding Ten standing around in the same spot Doyoung was a few seconds prior. He took his aim and landed a clean hit, chuckling to himself when he saw Ten visibly confused as to who got him and from where. 

Satisfied with his two points, Taeyong decided to leave his hiding spot. 

He rushed off, running down the labyrinth of walls, heart skipping a beat when he was caught by a figure. 

Jaehyun didn’t shoot. 

“I know where he is,” Taeyong whispered, his breathing a bit ragged from running around. 

The younger nodded and followed Taeyong, leaving a sizeable gap between them. 

Just as he thought, Ten was crouching behind a rock like structure. Seeing him, Taeyong gave Jaehyun the sign to stand by whilst Taeyong worked his magic to lure the demon out. 

Was what he decided to do sneaky? No doubt, but it was fun. It gave Taeyong a thrill to catch Ten out like this. 

The angel ran a bit before he pretended to fall, making sure to hit his fist against the wall and feign a groan. He stayed on his fours, waiting for rusting to come from where Ten was. There was nothing, so Taeyong decided to whimper. “Fuck, that hurts,” he groaned under his breath. 

That did the trick just fine. 

The faint sound of shoes hitting the hard floor came closer to Taeyong who remained kneeling on the floor. 

“Angel,” Ten uttered softly, a hint of worry in his voice. 

Taeyong almost felt bad for pulling this prank off. 

Almost. 

“Are you okay?” Ten asked, noticing that Taeyong was on the floor. 

Taeyong hummed, adding a feigned strain to the response. “Just tripped,” he said. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” 

Ten exhaled. “You’re such a klutz, angel.” 

“Good thing I’m pretty.” 

The demon smiled. He offered a hand out to Taeyong and the angel gladly took it, pulling himself up with the help of the younger man. 

With his hands still in Ten’s, the angel pulled the demon in closer. Their faces were close together and when Taeyong glanced over Ten’s shoulder, he could see Jaehyun peeking out from behind a wall. This would have been such a sweet moment between Ten and Taeyong if not for the betrayal that was bound to happen within the next minute. 

“And you’re such a gentleman,” Ten uttered, his alluring eyes drawing Ten in until their lips were pressed together. 

Ten dropped his hand to Taeyong’s waist, and with that he also dropped his attention, making it so much easier for him to get snuck up on. 

Taeyong enjoyed the kiss for a bit longer, allowing Ten to introduce his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth before he finally gave a sign to Jaehyun. 

At the same time as Jaehyun was approaching, Taeyong lifted his gun and pressed it directly to the sensor at the centre of Ten’s chest. “Sorry it’s come to this,” he hushed, staring straight into Ten’s dark feline eyes. “You shouldn’t drop your guard, dear,” he added before pulling the trigger. 

Before Ten could come to his senses, Jaehyun shot too. 

“What? Wait- you!” 

Taeyong ran off, body shaking with laughter. 

Not long after, the game came to its end. 

The group of men filed out of the arena, laughing and chatting amongst each other, mostly because of Jaehyun recounting the nefarious scheme between himself and Taeyong. Doyoung was more than amused by the situation, giving Taeyong a commending pat on the back. 

Taeyong knew he didn’t win; there was no way on earth that he could have scored enough point during that last round to overtake both Doyoung and Jaehyun. He didn’t have his hopes up, but he was curious who out of the two men would take the title as the official winner. 

Taeyong’s bet was on Jaehyun. 

“That stunt you pulled in there was so dirty,” Ten said, still in a state of utter disbelief. He didn’t seem too fazed by it, his arm wrapped around Taeyong’s middle, hand slipping under the fabric of the angel’s loose shirt. “I’m honestly impressed.” 

The angel chuckled, resting his head on Ten’s shoulder once they came to a stop. “You’re not hurt? Even a bit?” 

“I feel betrayed,” Ten replied. “But that was honesty kinda hot. You really played me, angel.” 

“I guess I’m more competitive than I thought.” 

Ten hummed, his eyes diverted from Taeyong to look up at the score board. The demon came in last with Taeyong in third. Second and first place were a tight gap, but Jaehyun came out victorious, just as Taeyong expected. 

“Bow before the king, peasants,” Jaehyun said, his arms spread wide in triumph. 

“It’s already getting to his head,” Ten muttered, helping Taeyong out of the harness with the sensors attached. “What a sore winner.” 

“And you’re a sore loser,” Jaehyun quipped. 

Ten rolled his eyes. 

“I gotta say, I had fun,” Doyoung stated, taking off the gear on himself. “We should have a rematch some time.” 

“I’m all for it,” Taeyong said, now free off the harness thanks to Ten. “I’ll get some training in and I’ll beat you next time.” 

“I’m loving the confidence,” Jaehyun said happily. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Soon?” Taeyong questioned, eager to spend another eventful day with this small group. 

“Definitely,” Jaehyun replied. “But for our next double date, I was thinking more along the lines of an escape room.” 

Taeyong nodded eagerly, elated at the man’s proposal. He also felt a different type of joy knowing that Ten didn’t deny that this was in fact a double date. 

Speaking of dates, Taeyong and Ten have yet to have an official one. Yes, they’ve gone out quite a few times, but none of those occasions were labelled as anything more. Taeyong would love to have the demon ask him out on a date, or if he didn’t do that any time soon, Taeyong wanted Ten to accept him when he decides to ask him out himself. 

“That’s gonna be a disaster,” Doyoung stated. “I’m down.” 

“Same,” Ten added, much to Taeyong’s relief. “Make it a spooky escape room and we have a done deal.” 

“I’ll look around,” Jaehyun promised. 

Taeyong really was looking forward to it. 

It felt somewhat strange having something to look forward to, but he was becoming used to it. After all, he was looking forward to so many things at this point. There was this next double date, then Taeyong’s tattoo which he was scheduled to get in less than a month, then there were the more ambiguous events without a clear date set in stone for them such as every single milestone with Ten. 

He was looking forward to the first _I love you_ , to moving in, to starting a life together and all that came with it. 

There was still quite a way to go before that, but Taeyong was definitely excited. 

He was looking forward to all of it. 

*** 

Ten hummed along to the music playing softly from the stereo. He was playing one of his Spotify playlists, the overall atmosphere of the songs setting the tone inside of his apartment. Everything was calm and relaxing, and despite having a few reports to scan through today, Ten was enjoying himself. 

But that had less to do with the music and more with the company. 

Taeyong had come over once more – though he came by Ten’s apartment two days ago at this point, staying each day and night, gracing the demon with his heavenly presence. Ten enjoyed having Taeyong around, noticing a change in the air around his place. Even as he sat down to watch some T.V, or when he went to wash his hands or clean up, he walked as if the floor was made of fluffy clouds, light and lifting Ten as he walked. 

Ten’s apartment felt like a home, more so than it ever has. 

The demon poured over the tea bag in Taeyong’s mug with boiling hot water. Taeyong was busy in Ten’s small art workroom, currently testing out a new set of paints Ten got for him a few days ago during his shopping run. Ten didn’t expect them to be amazing, but Taeyong probably wouldn’t notice the different between those and high-grade paints. For now, Taeyong seemed satisfied enough with what he had. 

As the tea essence infused with the water, Ten reached up to the top cabinet to pull out the honey for Taeyong’s drink. The angel made an extra comment about how he liked the honey Ten uses, so Ten ensured to stock up on it the last time he went out shopping. If Taeyong is going to be spending more time here, then it was a wise move to have the things he likes around. Ten even went out of his way to get a few different types of fruits and sweets for the angel so he’d always have something to snack on. 

Being in his kitchen was actually pleasant for once since things weren’t so bland and monotone. The fresh fruits and packs of colourful snacks added some life to the room and Ten’s cupboards. 

Ten took a spoon and scooped up some of the thick, golden syrup, pouring it into Taeyong’s mug and stirring it in. He then took out the tea bag, pressing down on it to rinse it out before throwing it away. The demon had his own coffee back in his studio where Taeyong was currently spending his time so he only had one drink to take care of in the moment. 

Giving the tea one last stir, Ten grabbed the mug by the handle and carried it through the apartment. 

Just as he left him, Taeyong had his neck bent forward, focusing intently on the artwork he was creating. Ten smiled fondly at the sight, finding a strange sense of happiness and accomplishment as he watched the angel so busy with something that he had grown a strong passion for. It felt nice knowing that Taeyong finally found a hobby he could pour his heart and emotions into, and it also felt nice knowing that they shared a love for art. That definitely made things better in Ten’s books. 

“Having fun?” Ten asked, making his presence known. 

Taeyong hummed, leaning back in his seat. His hands were covered in paint and he was wary of touching anything around. 

Ten still handed the angel his mug carefully. “Honey,” he said. 

“Yes, darling?” Taeyong replied in an overly sweet tone, causing Ten to scoff and roll his eyes. 

“I meant it’s with honey.” 

“I know,” the angel said. 

“Hope you like it.” 

Taking a small sip, Taeyong smiled. “Perfect,” he said. “You know just how I like it.” 

“You barely tried it,” Ten pointed out, taking his seat near Taeyong. 

“Don’t need to since you made it. It’s perfect. Thank you, Ten.” 

The demon grinned, grabbing the sketchbook he was working in before he stepped out into the kitchen. He decided he deserved a break from work for today, and since Taeyong was with him and wanted to do something fun, doing art together sounded like the perfect idea. 

Taeyong worked on his own art piece, playing with a bunch of colours and techniques – some of which Ten taught him – whilst Ten sketched away, his mind entirely focused on capturing every single detail about the angel and placing it down on the paper. That proved to be easier said than done, not because Taeyong was moving around like a buzzing fly, but because it was so difficult to transcribe everything about the angel. 

Ten really did try, to Taeyong’s beauty was beyond Ten’s area of expertise. He simply couldn’t make Taeyong’s true beauty and wonder come across on paper which was a great shame, but it was something that the younger man had to accept. Even a camera wouldn’t do Taeyong justice. 

Taking a break to sip on his tea, Taeyong turned slightly in his chair, crossing his leg over his knee. He looked to Ten with glimmering eyes, scanning up from Ten’s face, down to the man’s sketchpad. 

“Can I see?” Taeyong asked after a minute. 

“Can you” 

Taeyong shook his head, knowing he should have expected that response from the demon. 

“Of course you can, angel,” Ten then added, handing the book in his lap over to Taeyong. “It’s not that good and it’s not done either.” 

“No need to be so humble,” Taeyong murmured, carefully taking the book from Ten. He turned it around and looked at it, his expression becoming unreadable in the blink of an eye. Ten had no idea what the angel was thinking. 

“Is it that bad?” Ten asked with an awkward chuckle, rubbing his fingers one by one. 

Still no response. 

“Angel-” 

“Is that me?” Taeyong asked, his gaze finally drawn away from the rough sketch. 

Ten nodded. “Why, does it not look like you? I have to admit, it’s actually quite hard to draw you but-” 

“It’s beautiful,” Taeyong interrupted, gently stroking the corner of the page with his thumb. “Do you- do you see me like this?” He asked yet again, voice somewhat meeker than what Ten was used to at this point. The uncertain tone in the angel’s tone has become a relic of the past now that Taeyong was far more confident in who he was and where he stood, so this was a surprise. 

“I-” Ten attempted to reply, but the words got caught in his throat. He did nod though. 

“Woah...” Taeyong exhaled softly. He looked at the image with such amazement, as if he’s never seen anything as beautiful in his life which baffled Ten because his drawing could never truly reflect the sheer beauty that was found within Taeyong. 

“The real thing’s far prettier,” Ten mused. “It’s like comparing apples and oranges, angel.” 

Taeyong blushed, his cheeks dusting in a subtle pink at the compliment. 

“It’s not that,” Taeyong said. 

“Not what?” 

“It’s not about the actual picture,” Taeyong replied, his brows furrowing as he clearly struggled to explain what he meant. 

“Then what is it about?” 

“You,” the angel responded quickly. 

“Me?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“What about me? If anything, it just shows I still need practice on the human form.” 

“Do you need help with that?” Taeyong asked, the question light and playful. 

“From you? Gladly,” the younger said, shooting a fond smirk at Taeyong. 

The angel snorted, but brushed it off with the swipe of a hand. “But what I mean is that- that I can feel what you’re feeling through this,” he explained. 

“You can?” 

Taeyong replied with a low hum, warmer than the August sun. “It’s...” He never finished what he was trying to say, however Ten understood. 

Ten poured in his heart into his art works, especially those of Taeyong, so it was somewhat a given that his pure adoration for the angel could be felt within the sharp edges and soft strokes of his pen and pencil. Within those lines was a part of Ten’s heart and undoubtedly his love for the heavenly man. Maybe it wasn’t a perfect depiction of Taeyong, but it was true to Ten’s heart. 

The smile of Taeyong’s face grew larger, eyes gleaming as he affectionately looked to the drawing. 

He could probably feel the love interwoven into each line. 

“It’s still not finished,” Ten stated. 

“I’m looking forward to when it’s done then,” Taeyong said. He looked like he was about to give back the book, however he paused. “Can I look through?” 

Ten nodded. “Sure, be my guest.” 

With Ten’s permission, the angel flicked through the pages. Some were filled with completed sketches and some were adorned with random doodles that would never be done. Taeyong scanned through carefully, taking a good glance at each piece of art until he stumbled upon another rough sketch, once more of him. 

“Oh?” 

Ten leaned over, taking a quick look at what Taeyong was focusing on. 

“That’s from the first time you came here – to the studio,” the demon explained. “I never finished it.” 

Taeyong made a small sound at the back of his throat, scrutinising the work. The look he gave the piece was different than the one he gave when he saw the newer sketch. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s different,” Taeyong replied simply. 

“Well, I have been drawing more frequently lately so I’m not as rusty as back then,” Ten elaborated but Taeyong shook his head as if that wasn’t what he meant. 

“It’s not that,” Taeyong said but he didn’t add anything on, handing back the sketchbook to Ten. He was smiling before he turned back in his seat, picking up the paintbrush he was using prior to their little chat. 

Ten tilted his head to the side in confusion. When Taeyong was back to working on his own art piece, the demon decided to flick between the new and old drawing he made of Taeyong. At first glance there wasn’t much of a difference, but slowly, as he inspected the strokes against the paper, Ten understood what Taeyong was talking about. 

They really were different. 

This wasn’t just about Ten’s skill level at the time. This was something completely different. 

The difference was how he viewed Taeyong. 

The older work focused on the bigger picture; Ten ensured to get down the man’s figure first, completely forgetting about any other details such as his face, the way his hair softly fell over his eyes or the way the fabric of his clothes bunched up with his posture. But the newer piece scrapped this. 

With the piece he was working on now, Ten set his mind on the small details that his heart was drawn to; he drew the angel’s figure first but only so it would be easier to work with later down the line. Ten payed the most attention to Taeyong’s face, ensuring that the straight slope of his nose was just right; that his plump lips were puckered out just right and curved up ever so slightly; he worked precisely on the angle of his sharp jaw to give it as much justice as he possibly could with his unworthy hands. And then there were the eyes; Ten could never hope to nail down every spark within those shinning pupils, but he tried to the best of his abilities. 

This was the Taeyong he saw – it was the true Taeyong, not the one that Ten was used to a few months ago. This was the angel that Ten loved. 

To say Ten was whipped would be too weak of a statement. 

But what could he do? He’s always been the type to fall far too easily for his own good; he’s learned that the hard way with Jinyoung. 

That should scare him – and it did, it really did terrify him to no end knowing that he’s made himself so vulnerable once more, to an angel no less – but Ten didn’t want to be scared. He wanted to trust Taeyong with all he had in the same way Taeyong place the entirety of his trust in the demon. 

And Ten was trying – he really was trying. This past month had been nothing but Ten trying to be the best version of himself so that he could be even half the man that Taeyong deserved. He’s been making an active effort in being less of an emotionally void demon, and becoming more of an open, emotionally available man. 

It wasn’t easy, but the walls that Ten has built up over the past seven or so years were slowly being torn down with help from Taeyong. There were still moments when Ten would turn into the same person he was before he met Taeyong, hiding his discomfort and sadness behind a wall of sarcasm and dismissal. If it wasn’t for Taeyong, that nasty habit might have stuck around for even longer than need be. 

But Ten sometimes didn’t even know he was doing it. Like when he went out to play laser tag with Taeyong and his two close friends, there was an instance where Ten said something – something he didn’t realise was him putting up another set of walls around his heart – and Taeyong had to reiterate to him, all serious, that what Ten was saying was utter nonsense, be it through his words or through his touch. 

Ten felt a tinge of guilt knowing that Taeyong was stuck with a fixer-upper of a man. Taeyong deserved so much better, but Ten was also greedy; he wanted Taeyong and only Taeyong, even if the angel would be his greatest downfall, Ten couldn’t let anyone else have him. Even if it would kill him, Ten needed Taeyong in his life. 

Maybe that was the demon side of him speaking. 

“Ten?” Taeyong called out softly, snapping Ten out of a daze he didn’t realise he was in. 

“Hmm?” Ten snapped his gaze away from the book in his hold, instead locking eyes with Taeyong’s warm brown ones. “What’s up, angel?” 

“I was... I was wondering about- well I was thinking that maybe...” Taeyong sighed, causing an amused chuckle to slip past Ten’s lips. 

“What is it, angel? Cat got your tongue?” 

Taeyong huffed, placing his paint brush down on the desk. He was quite endearing when he pouted; Ten would give Taeyong anything he wanted if he asked him with that cute little pout and sulk – even more so if he decided to cross his arms. Now that would be beyond adorable. 

Realising that Taeyong wasn’t saying anything any time soon, Ten laughed, reaching out to stroke the angel’s thumb. “What is it?” 

“I wanna ask you something,” Taeyong replied. 

“Then ask away, angel. That’s what this relationship was built on, wasn’t it?” 

Taeyong’s words seemed to get stuck in his throat, however he was set to go after he blinked a few times. 

“Do you... do you think we could go on a date sometime soon? Just us.” 

“A date?” Ten asked, not expecting that to be what Taeyong wanted. 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Like, a date?” 

The angel chuckled; the tension is his shoulders visibly leaving his body. “Yes, a date,” he affirmed. “A proper date. Just us two, doing something... date like.” 

“I- yeah,” Ten replied, an unusual warmth spreading through his frame, going straight to his heart. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, angel.” 

Taeyong sighed, the exhale fading into a soft giggle. “That was more nerve wracking than it should have been,” he muttered, stroking through his hair which had grown longer, nearly matching Ten’s own hair. It was pleasant to run his fingers through, relaxing even. 

“What, were you scared I’d say no?” 

“Maybe a bit,” Taeyong admitted, pinching his thumb and index together. 

Ten scoffed, getting out of his seat to stand in front of Taeyong. He placed his hands on either side of the angel’s neck whist Taeyong planted his hands on the demon’s hips, head tilted up, a placid smile on his lips. 

“You know I can’t say no to you,” Ten uttered, leaning down to place a kiss on the angel’s forehead. 

Taeyong giggled. “I have you wrapped around my finger, huh?” 

“You do,” the demon admitted. Taeyong could tell him to jump and he’d ask how high. 

Taeyong would surely be the end of Ten. 

“Perfect,” the older mused. “But you know what would be more perfect?” 

“What?” 

“If you had biscuits I could dunk in my tea,” Taeyong deadpanned. 

“Biscuits?” 

Taeyong hummed. 

“Anything else, your highness?” 

The angel pursed his lips, still looking up at Ten. He brought his hand to his lips and tapped the two soft cushions with his index. “A kiss.” 

“I can do that,” Ten stated, bending down to give Taeyong exactly what he wanted. 

If this was how the rest of his life would look like, Ten would never once complain. 

*** 

Taeyong had never been roller-skating but that’s not that shocking considering there’s plenty of things he’s never done. Once more, he was having his first with Ten by his side – that's become the norm at this point; Ten was the angel’s first in many, many ways and Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way. 

But why roller-skating of all things? Well, it was either that or a fancy dinner and as romantic as that would have been, that felt too serious for their official first date. Taeyong preferred something fun and light-hearted, though, he wouldn’t mind seeing Ten all dressed up to the nines, maybe even putting on a nice tie that Taeyong could play with and use as a leash, pulling the demon in close whenever he wanted a kiss. 

That was for another time though. 

Roller-skating was something that seemed fun any time Taeyong watched a movie or show with it in it. He especially liked the aspect of being guided by Ten, their hands linked as they rolled down the rink together. 

However, that was easier said than done because Taeyong felt like a new born lamb trying to stand up in the roller skates. His knees were wobbling as if he just got fucked each and every way, and the wheels really weren’t helping him in regaining his balance. 

Luckily, Ten was by him to keep him steady. Without him, Taeyong would have definitely face planted at least a dozen times already, and they only started maybe five minutes ago. 

“This is Hell,” Taeyong whined, clinging onto Ten’s arm for dear life. 

Ten snorted. “I’d love if this was Hell,” he muttered. “Do I have to remind you that you chose this?” 

“I know that full well,” Taeyong retorted, warily taking a small step to move forward. “I’m sure this will be more fun once I can walk normally.” 

“It’s not that hard, angel,” Ten said. “I’ll guide you, so don’t worry that pretty head of yours. Just trust me.” 

“I trust you,” the angel uttered without a hint of doubt. “But I’m gonna need you to guide me soon.” 

“I am, so relax,” Ten said softly, prying Taeyong off his arm. He then wrapped his arm around the man’s waist, holding his still. “It’s just like walking.” 

“With wheels,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“Yes, with wheels. Trust me, Taeyong, you’ll be fine. Try to pretend the wheels aren’t there.” 

“Doesn’t sound that easy.” 

Ten chuckled. “I know. Okay, follow after me, okay?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“Nope,” Ten replied, the smile on his face easing Taeyong’s nerves somewhat. “I’m gonna need you to get in the right stance.” 

“There’s a stance? Oh, I’m doomed!” 

“Don’t be so melodramatic, angel. It’s nothing hard, I’ll guide you.” 

Just as he said, Ten moved around Taeyong, leaving the angel to stand on his own devices. Taeyong could stand. He could do that much at the very least. 

Ten then proceeded to move Taeyong’s body about. He spread his legs slightly apart then prompted the angel to bend his knees and lean forward a bit. 

“You’re gonna need to maintain balance, and this posture will help,” Ten explained. “Does it feel stable?” 

Taeyong hummed and nodded. It surely was better than how he was standing before. 

“Good,” Ten said, satisfied. “Next, you’re gonna have to move. Look at my feet, try to do the same with yours.” 

“This is so hard,” Taeyong groaned but followed suit anyway. “Like this?” 

“Perfect,” Ten praised. The demon then moved back a bit, his arms spread apart. “Now come to me.” 

“That’s so far.” 

“No it’s not, stop exaggerating, baby.” 

It really wasn’t far. 

Taeyong took in a deep breath and attempted to roll on over to Ten. He made his first step, surprised when he didn’t instantly fall to the ground. He then moved his other leg, slowly moving forward. It was a bit shaky and wonky, but he made it nevertheless. 

Finally, Taeyong was in front of Ten, throwing his arms over Ten to support himself. 

“You did great, Taeyong. See? It’s not that hard.” 

“By the end of this date, I’m gonna beat you at a race,” Taeyong stated with confidence, causing Ten to laugh as he stroked through his hair. 

“I’d love to see you try, angel.” 

“Let’s make a bet then,” the older said, standing himself upright, his hands dropping to Ten’s shoulder. “The loser of the race will buy the other whatever food and drink they want. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Ten replied. “I’m craving an iced coffee and a nice wrap.” 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, you still haven’t won.” 

“But I will.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “As cocky as always.” 

“The charm of a demon.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now let’s get on the actual rink.” 

“After you,” Ten said. 

Taeyong frowned. “At least help me for a bit,” he pleaded. 

“What’s the magic word?” 

“Please,” Taeyong replied with large, glimmering eyes. 

Ten grinned. “That’s more like it, baby. Grab on.” The demon offered out his arm and Taeyong instantly hooked their arms together, leaning closer to Ten as they started moving forward together. 

The younger of the two men led them onto the open rink, finding it to be rather empty. Sure, there were a few people, maybe two groups of friends and then about four other couples skating around aimlessly with the pop music blasting through the speakers mixing with the chatter and laughter filling the enclosed space. They could have gone to an open rink, but Taeyong had a feeling that inside would be better. Besides, he couldn’t be bothered looking for rinks in an open space. 

Ten pulled Taeyong onto the smooth wooden rink, their hands joined together. 

The angel struggled for a second but soon got used to the ground he stood on. He clutched onto the fabric of Ten’s t-shirt with his other hand still clasped on Ten’s own hand. 

“You good?” Ten asked, stroking his thumb over the angel’s cheek. 

“Perfect,” Taeyong assured. “Let’s get rolling, big boy.” 

“That’s new,” Ten said, laughing at the man’s words. 

“Less talking, more skating. I know what you’re trying to do.” 

“And what’s that?” 

Taeyong pointed his finger at Ten, shoving it close to the man’s face. “You’re trying to sabotage me so I lose the race later on.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. “You’re being absurd, angel. You can skate to your heart’s content.” 

The angel hummed, the corners of his mouth curving up. “Can you help me move?” He whispered, his gentle smile and the small rise of his brows made him look absolutely adorable. 

“Come on, let’s do a lap,” Ten said, giving Taeyong’s hand a squeeze. 

The two started off slow. Taeyong stuck closely in between Ten and the railing, occasionally reaching out to prop himself up when Ten wasn’t enough. 

Thankfully, Taeyong got into the swing of things soon enough. He picked up his pace and learned how to properly come to a stop without relying solely on Ten and the railings. After a while, Taeyong was capable of moving on his own accord, and he decided to mess around on the rink. 

The angel moved in a zig zap pattern, even spinning a few times which clearly surprised Ten. He clearly wasn’t expecting Taeyong to get so used to the skates at such a fast pace. It definitely made his day less stressful and demanding now that he didn’t have to baby Taeyong, teaching him how to walk. 

Now that Taeyong was zooming around, airy giggles filtering past his mouth, the men could fully enjoy their day together. 

With Taeyong skating at a quickened speed, Ten chased after him. The demon would wrap his arms around the angel’s waist and pull him close to his chest, gifting the older with a delicate kiss to the neck before he released Taeyong and skated off, now being the one to be chased after. 

That game was more or less what the men did for a solid chunk of their time at the rink. It was aimless but it was good fun, and it helped Taeyong get more used to moving faster in his skates. This was simply practice for the race in which he would end up obliterating Ten. Hopefully that’s what will happen or else Taeyong would just end up being embarrassed. 

After a while though, the game came to an end and the two recouped, joining their hands in between their bodies. The glided across the smooth floor slowly, blissed smiles on their faces as well as a few trickles of sweat on their foreheads from all the running around they’ve done. 

Most of the people that had been there when Ten and Taeyong arrived had finally left and been replaced with new groups of people. Taeyong had a feeling that it would soon be time for him and Ten to leave too. After all, they’ve already been here for the good part of an hour and that seems like long enough for such a repetitive activity. 

Maybe they’d stay for another fifteen minutes at max and then call it a day, going to grab something to eat and drink. After that... well, that all depended on the mood. Taeyong was planning on going back to Ten’s place either way since that’s where he spent most of his days anyway, so it didn’t really matter if they decided to sleep together after their date or not. Just because it was a date didn’t mean that they had to do anything. 

If anything, after such a workout, Taeyong wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up with Ten on the couch with some movie playing in the background. If they ended up falling asleep on the couch then he’d just have to cope with that; it wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was doable. 

“You’ve gotten better,” Ten mused. 

“What can I say, I had a great teacher,” the angel replied, sending a wink Ten’s way. 

“That’s true. I’ve taught you well.” 

Taeyong crooned in agreement, placing his other hand just at the top of Ten’s forearm, right before the bend of his elbow. 

“You’re the greatest teacher I could have ever asked for.” 

“That’s so sweet, angel. And cheesy.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes with fondness. “I mean it,” he reiterated. “I’m glad I got you to help me. You’ve-” The man paused, feeling overwhelmed with emotions that were too much to handle at such a time and place. He was getting chocked up with joy as well as a familiar sensation of thankfulness that’s become common by now. 

“You good?” 

The older nodded, pressing his cheek against Ten’s upper arm, feeling content and warm. 

“Are you not gonna finish what you started?” 

“It’s too cheesy,” Taeyong mumbled. 

“I watch rom-coms for fun,” Ten pointed out. “I’m more than fine with cheesy.” 

“But this is _really_ cheesy.” 

Ten chuckled. “I can handle it. Go on, angel. What did you wanna say?” 

Bashful all of a sudden, Taeyong bit his lip and looked down to their feet. “You’ve... you taught me what it feels to be happy,” he uttered quietly. 

There was a brief pause which led Taeyong to believe that maybe he spoke too quietly and Ten didn’t hear him, however that wasn’t the case. Ten heard him clear as day, that much was certain from the man’s touched expression, his eyes covered in a glistening sheen, looking as if he could cry any given second. 

“Ten?” 

“Guess we both learned the same thing,” the demon suddenly said. 

It took the older a second to understand, and when he did, he beamed. “Funny thing, right?” 

Ten grinned, nodding his head in response. “Yeah, funny thing.” 

Taeyong considering adding onto his previous statement, however, he didn’t know if that would be a wise move to make. Ten has shown apprehension towards using the big _love_ word, so if he was to say it just like that, Ten’s reaction may be unpredictable. It was obvious that they weren’t their yet, even if the progress they were making was visible with each passing day they spent together. 

That confession was for another day. Taeyong already had different things in mind for this date, and such things involved confirming the status of their relationship, whatever that was. Taeyong wanted to turn their uncertainty into a label that would be far easier to explain, for example: boyfriends. 

Taeyong couldn’t wait to call Ten his boyfriend, especially to his other friends – though the friends he could introduce Ten to as such consisted of Johnny, Taeil, the mutual friends he had with Ten, and maybe Lucas but that depended solely on what the angel’s attitudes towards demons and angels dating was at that moment in time. 

But, more than anything, Taeyong just wanted to know what he and Ten were. 

Just what exactly were they? 

Hopefully, that question would become answered before the day came to an end. Taeyong would make sure of that. 

After all, he’s mustered up the courage to do so many things already; he was the one to confess his feelings to Ten, he was the one that prompted Ten to open up and air his troubles, consequently turning their messy friends-but-not-quite relationship into something more. He was the one that took all the first steps, so, with his heart set on it, the status of their relationship will be confirmed today whether it’s the last thing he ever does. 

Abruptly, Ten tugged on Taeyong’s hand and pulled him close to his chest, turning the angel around so that his back would be pressed up to the railing and his face would be hidden by Ten. 

“What’s this all about?” Taeyong asked, taken back by the sudden manoeuvre. 

“There’s an angel,” Ten replied, his eyes scanning the rink. 

“Oh? Where?” 

Ten nodded in the direction he sensed the unknown angel. 

Taeyong looked over to where Ten’s gaze was averted and he looked carefully at all the people huddled together. 

“Don’t know them,” the angel stated. “We’re good. Don’t worry, cutie pie.” 

Ten scoffed. “Cutie pie?” 

“What would you prefer, hot stuff?” 

The demon chuckled, shaking his head. “What else do you have?” 

Taeyong casually threw his arms over Ten’s neck, joining his hands together at the back. He didn’t care in the slightest bit about the angel Ten had sensed. If he couldn’t recognise the angel, then it was more likely than not that they couldn’t recognise him either. There still was a possibility that they knew him, but Taeyong was willing to take his chances. He didn’t intend on having his date ruined by some pesky angel shoving its nose into other people’s business. 

“Sweet cakes,” Taeyong replied with a grin. “Then there’s hot buns,” he continued, watching as the amusement written all over Ten’s face spread. 

“Hot buns? That’s new. What about my earlier suggestion?” 

“What was it again?” 

Ten huffed. 

“No, I’m serious!” Taeyong hastily said. “I forgot.” 

“Sexy beast,” Ten said and Taeyong burst out laughing instantly. “Hey, it’s a great nickname.” 

“Oh, it definitely is great,” Taeyong agreed amidst his laughter. “It’s so bad it’s good.” 

“Whatever,” Ten scorned, though the twitch of his lips gave away he wasn’t actually annoyed. 

“Cheer up you sexy beast, we still have a race to win,” Taeyong said, bringing one hand down to the demon’s chest, giving his left pec a light tap. 

“I- Okay,” Ten said, surprised by the use of the ridiculous nickname. “You wanna race now?” 

Taeyong nodded. “I’m bored of skating around and I’m hungry.” 

“That’s tragic, baby.” 

“I know, how will I live?” Taeyong asked sarcastically, casually skating away, waiting for Ten to follow after him. Of course, the demon moved soon enough, joining Taeyong to the other end of the rink. The distance from one end to the other wasn’t too far, so the angel was wondering how they should race. 

As Taeyong thought about that, Ten made himself busy side-eyeing the other angel present. Said angel also had his eye on Ten, and so the two got stuck exchanging unsavoury glances. Taeyong paid it no mind though since he couldn’t be bothered dealing with the other angel. He was already walking a thin line between being caught and staying safe – though, being ratted on and defeated by such an insignificant angel would be a cruel joke. If Taeyong was to go out, he wanted to go out with some dignity and grace. 

He’d prefer one of his friends to land the finishing blow. 

Funnily enough, Taeyong wanted to meet his end at the hands of Jungwoo. It only seemed right that way. 

“Don’t stare, it’s rude,” Taeyong mumbled. 

“He started staring first,” Ten protested. “He’s giving me nasty looks, it’s only fair I return the favour.” 

Taeyong shook his head, a humoured curve to his lips. “Just focus on this race, will you? Please?” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ten said. “How’s the race gonna look anyway? Are we doing a whole lap or what?” 

“That would be ideal,” Taeyong replied, craning his neck to have a better look around. “It might be a bit hard though. There’s so many people around that would get in the way.” 

“So... what’s the verdict?” 

“Back and forth?” Taeyong suggested, pointing to the other side of the rink. “First one to grab onto the railing with two hands here, wins. How’s that?” 

“Sounds good to me,” the demon replied. 

“No cheating.” 

“Me? I’d never cheat,” Ten said. “I think I should be telling _you_ not cheat. I’m still not over what you did to me during laser tag.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t cheating.” 

“It was!” Ten argued, making Taeyong chuckle at how defensive he was getting. “You cheated! You used my trust to make me lose. If that’s cheating then I don’t know what it.” 

“Okay, okay. I cheated,” Taeyong admitted. “But I won’t cheat now, and neither will you.” 

“I'll be as good as gold, angel. I’ll be an honest man for you.” 

Taeyong chuckled, turning his head around to face Ten, only to have the demon already looking at him with starry eyes. The more he thought about it, the more Ten resembled a cat. It wasn’t just because of his sharp, acute eyes or because he was lithe and flexible or because of his many mannerisms that were feline like. It wasn’t all because of that. 

Ten was like a stray kitten, filled with distrust and hurt hidden with aggression and a reluctance to meet new people and view the world as anything but unforgiving. But that was the Ten that Taeyong first met. Now, Ten was taken care of, loved and cherished until he finally stepped out of his shell, allowing himself to shed the pain of a broken heart and trust again. He truly was filled with so much love and warmth, and all it took was a little bit of extra attention. 

Where others would have given up, Taeyong took Ten in, just like the demon had done for him. 

They were both two stray cats, one scared of a broken heart, and one scared of the world. Together, they found a home, and their fears lost all their meanings long ago. 

Looking into Ten’s eyes, Taeyong saw all the joy and love that has been kept a secret for far too long. 

“I sure hope so,” Taeyong said, reaching up to Ten’s cheek, cupping it gently before bringing Ten in closer. Their lips touched briefly, but it was enough to satisfy both of them for the time being. 

Taeyong has been satisfied with all the little things as of late. A hug, brief kiss or a simple squeeze to the hand was plenty, his heart satiated. Just being with Ten was enough. 

“Here, to there and then back here,” Taeyong said after pulling back. “We’ll go as soon as the next song starts playing. Is that fair?” 

“Sure,” the demon replied. “I’ve got fast reflexes, angel.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“Have I ever told you how hot you are when you get competitive?” 

“You’ve mentioned,” Taeyong said with a chuckle. “Now pay attention. I don’t need you blaming me for distracting you.” 

“I wouldn’t- actually, yeah, I would.” 

Patiently, the men waited for the current song to end. Taeyong gave it about ten seconds before the next one would play so he got in his ready stance, expecting to start racing in the matter of seconds. Ten did the same to his side, his body leaning forward and eyes burning with sheer desire to win. The prize wasn’t anything revolutionary, but it was about the honour. 

Finally, the song came to an end. 

Instantly, as soon as the next song played, Taeyong rushed forward, practically lunging his whole body forward. 

Ten was quick too, clearly not lying about his quick reflexes. 

The race was neck and neck with both men fairly even. However, that changed as soon as they found themselves at the other side. 

Taeyong thought over what would be the best way to stop and turn, so he didn’t struggle with changing directions. On the other hand, Ten was struggling with that. He stumbled, and although it was just for a second, that small mistake cost him the race. 

The angel took the lead, and though Ten was just a step behind him, Taeyong won. 

“First!” Taeyong exclaimed, his hands firmly holding onto the railing. “I win!” He added, just to rub it in. He wasn’t a sore winner, but it always felt nice to knock Ten down a peg when he got cocky. The demon got his just desserts. 

“You sure did,” Ten agreed, his voice void of any bitterness. “So, what are you craving?” 

*** 

After they left the roller-skating rink, the two men went out to grab a drink, per Taeyong’s request. The angel was in the mood for something sweet and creamy, so he got himself an Oreo milkshake with a bunch of candy toppings. Ten also wasn’t modest with his treat, grabbing a green tea milkshake and topping it off with honey comb and chocolate flakes. 

Taeyong had to try that flavour on another occasion. 

All in all, Taeyong was more than satisfied with their date – and it hadn’t even come to an end yet! 

They did something fun and rather romantic if one had to argue, and then they grabbed a drink – though it would be classed as more of a dessert than anything – and now they were walking together, side by side, down a calm street. The sun was smiling down on them, gracing them in all of its warmth. 

It was quite the perfect date already. Taeyong was glad he asked Ten out. 

Ten was holding onto Taeyong’s hand, their shoulders brushing against one another every few steps, either because one of them lost their sense of balance, they had to move away from other people, or because they simply wanted to feel like small increment closer. Taeyong was a bit dizzy though, so he was mostly guilty of the former. The younger seemed to find that funny though, so Taeyong didn’t mind a bit of embarrassment if it meant he could hear Ten’s airy giggle. It was worth it. 

The sun – though still visible – was slowly sinking below the horizon, painting the skies in wonderful, warm hues. It was a stunning sight, and it added to the atmosphere between the two men walking aimlessly through the city. It was peaceful with all worries and thoughts completely ignored in lieu of focusing on the most magical things in life. 

Taeyong couldn’t focus on anything but Ten. He thought about how perfectly their hands joined together; he thought of how even the kisses of sunlight couldn’t make him feel as good as the hellish warmth that his own body emitted; he thought about how the golden rays of sun accentuated his charming good looks and added to the somewhat innocent, carefree glee in his eyes. 

Sometimes, Taeyong wondered if Ten was really an angel and not a demon. Maybe he didn’t act like it, but he did look an angel from time to time, mostly when he was looking at Taeyong with wide, shimmering eyes and a blinding smile. He was gentle too, caring and so sweet – at least to Taeyong and the people close to him in his life. 

Ten was Taeyong’s angel. 

“Purple,” Ten said, replying to the question Taeyong had asked him earlier. Despite all the shit talking about it, twenty-one questions was still a go to game for them, even if they have surpassed the initial number already. 

“Purple? I wasn’t expecting that,” Taeyong mused. “You strike me as more of a black or red type.” 

“Just because I’m a demon I don’t have to have a generic favourite colour,” Ten argued and the angel hummed in agreement. 

“I know, I just assumed. Okay, try to guess mine.” 

Ten scoffed. “Easy,” he announced. “Pink.” 

“Yeah, okay, that was easy,” the angel admitted. “Okay, then I’ll do you one better! What’s my favourite flower?” 

“A rose,” Ten replied. 

“Nope,” Taeyong said smugly. “Try again.” 

“It’s not?” 

“Just because I’m your rose doesn’t mean it’s my favourite flower,” the angel explained. “Want a hint?” 

“A sunflower?” 

Taeyong shook his head no. 

“Poppy?” 

“Are you actually being serious?” 

Ten frowned, taking a peeved sip of his milkshake. “Give me a hint then.” 

Taeyong grinned, bringing his face really close to Ten’s. “It reminds me of you,” he said, pecking the man’s cheek before pulling away, going to take a few sips of his own drink. The heat had already melted it so it was easier to suck up. 

“Reminds you of me?” 

“Yup.” 

“Is it... lavender?” 

“Bingo! We have a winner,” Taeyong exclaimed cheerfully. “It’s your favourite colour too! What a coincidence, don’t you think?” 

“Truly a coincidence. But isn’t lavender technically a herb?” 

Taeyong pouted. “Don’t get all technical on me,” he mumbled, slurping on his milkshake. 

Ten chuckled. “Okay, I won’t. But is it really your favourite because of me?” 

The angel shrugged. “I guess,” he replied honestly. “I didn’t have any favourites of anything for the longest time, so is it bad that I like it that much because of you?” 

“Of course not,” Ten answered, voice fond. He gave Taeyong’s hand a squeeze. “I think it’s sweet. Does that make me your favourite too?” 

Without even a second to think it through, Taeyong replied with confidence. “Yes,” the angel said. “You’re my favourite.” 

Quietly, with his gaze dropped to their feet, Ten muttered something which caused Taeyong’s heart to do a flip. “You’re my favourite too.” 

Taeyong giggled, however he also took this opportunity to ask what he’s been meaning to ask for a while now. 

“Your favourite what?” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m your favourite what? Friend? Angel? What is it?” Taeyong asked, bringing the both of them to a halt. They found themselves standing beneath the overhanging branches of a luscious green tree, the leaves softly swaying in the gentle summer breeze. 

“I don’t- what are you asking?” 

“What are we?” Taeyong finally asked, feeling free now that he finally got the question off his chest. “What am I to you?” 

Ten seemed taken by surprise with the sudden question, but he was clearly thinking through to give the angel a proper answer. 

It felt like eons before Ten spoke up. 

“I don’t know,” Ten said. “I really don’t,” he added with a pathetic shrug, the shame, confusion and guilt coming across in the weak movement. “I- I wanna know too.” 

“What do you think we are?” 

Ten looked up from the spot of concrete slab, his eyes instantly locking with Taeyong’s strong gaze. Despite clearly wanting to look away, he was trapped by the angel. 

The demon sighed, a shaky laugh interwoven with the exhale. 

“I know what I’d like us to be,” Ten said. “I’m not sure if it’s what you want though.” 

“Trust me, I want it too,” Taeyong assured. “But I’m gonna need you to say it- unless you want me to do it?” 

Ten chuckled, shaking his head. He then proceeded to take in a deep breath, the thin line his lips were pressed into turned into a soft smile once Taeyong’s offered him a reassuring grin. 

“Boyfriends,” Ten said. “That’s- I’d like if we could be that.” 

Taeyong beamed, taking a small step forward. “I’d like that too,” he admitted. “I really, _really_ would like that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” the angel repeated. “Will you ask me, or should I?” 

“I’ll ask,” Ten stated. 

“Go on then,” Taeyong prompted, wanting to kiss Ten out of joy, even if the demon still hadn’t asked him to be his boyfriend yet. 

“Okay,” the demon uttered. “Taeyong, angel.” 

The man in question hummed. “That’s me.” 

The younger snorted, looking like he wanted to cup Taeyong’s face but he couldn’t because of the stupid drink he was holding onto with his free hand. 

“Would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” 

“On one condition,” Taeyong said, making Ten raise his brows in confusion. 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll be my boyfriend too,” the angel replied, proud of himself for causing Ten to smile so brightly. “What’s it gonna be?” 

“I’ll be your boyfriend too,” Ten declared. 

“Perfect,” the angel uttered softly. “That’s absolutely perfect, boyfriend.” 

“I like that.” 

“More than sexy beast?” 

Ten nodded. “More than sexy beast,” he confirmed, leaning forward. He let go of the hand that was holding onto Taeyong’s hand in order to hold and tilt Taeyong’s head back, letting the demon kiss him tenderly. “My pretty angel boyfriend.” 

“That has a nice ring to it,” Taeyong admitted. “I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before,” he added. “Nor have I had a boyfriend before.” 

“I’m glad to be your first.” 

“I’m glad too,” the angel said, moving back in to steal a brief kiss from Ten – his boyfriend. 

“Well, what do you wanna do now, boyfriend?” 

Taeyong puckered his lips, eyes looking to the side. What could they do now? They had fun and their sweet treat filled their stomachs up enough, so what was left? 

Right: cuddles. 

“How about we go home?” Taeyong suggested. “I’m in the mood for films and cuddles on the couch.” 

“That does sound like a dream,” Ten agreed. “But you don’t wanna stay out for a bit longer?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “I think it’s gonna rain soon.” 

“Rain?” Ten questioned, directing his focus onto the semi clear sky. None of the clouds looked like rain clouds, so the scepticism wasn’t unfounded. But Taeyong had a feeling; he’s felt it for a fair amount of time now. 

“Yeah, rain,” he repeated. “The weather has been too nice for too long,” he explained. “We’re due a storm.” 

“Well... I guess you’re right,” Ten muttered. “So, movie and cuddles?” 

“Movie and cuddles.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, how are we feeling? I liked this chap simply because it's more taeten cuteness and dates and love. We love love. They're officially boyfriends now!! YAY!! It's only been 21 chapters hehe
> 
> I'm honestly so bad at writing notes these days buuuutttt I finished the christmas special and I'm sure y'all will like it, so look forward to it! I'll post it on the 24th December, so keep an eye out <3
> 
> It's also nearly spook fest and I have 2 fics for it, they'll come out on the 27th and the 28th. They'll be xiaodery and xiaotendery with implied taeten. If you're interested, I'd appreciate it if you would check it out when I post.
> 
> It's so late right now when I'm writing this note and I'm tired so zzzzz. I hope I can wake up on time to post this sjjdlka anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chap. Please let me know what you think, and umm get ready for the next chapter because I think something happens in it. It's been like a month since I finished writing this fic but I've already forgotten the order of the chapters but I'm sure it's fun.
> 
> Anyway, love y'all!!!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See ya on the 1st!!


	24. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel smiled softly. “I guess I’ll have to stick with you then,” he said. “Locked out the gates of Heaven.” 

Taeyong stepped out of the bathroom, tussling his wet hair with a dark blue towel. He took his time with showering, only going into the bathroom a good hour after waking up, taking a lot of time kissing, cuddling and having a pleasant breakfast with Ten – his boyfriend. 

It sounded great calling the demon as such. His boyfriend. How absolutely wonderful! 

He stood under the hot water for longer than what was necessary all because he still couldn’t comprehend that the man he woke up with was in fact his boyfriend. It didn’t feel real and Taeyong was in a state of disbelief that he still hasn’t been able to shake off. Relationships were quite a funny thing to Taeyong; he was also in utter shock after he and Johnny became friends because angels never really considered anyone friends, so a new label was always exciting to say the least. 

Taeyong was smiling constantly as the water splashed on his face. 

When Taeyong walked out of the bathroom, he found Ten getting ready to go out. It was still too early for the demon to go to Black Wings unless there was an emergency, so Taeyong was confused. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Taeyong asked, his hands leaving the towel draped over his hair, the strands more or less dry at this point. 

“Yeah,” Ten replied briefly, shimmying into a pair of washed out denim jeans. 

“Can I ask where?” Taeyong was wary, for some reason fearing that Ten wouldn’t want him to know. But that glint of unease dispersed when Ten looked up at him, his expression and look dishevelled. 

The demon’s face softened as he offered Taeyong a gentle smile. “Sorry,” he apologised, seemingly for nothing but Taeyong understood he meant his vague and unhelpful behaviour. 

“Are you in a rush?” 

“A bit,” Ten said with a sigh, finishing up getting dressed. He tightened his belt and did the zip to his jeans. “I’m going to see Joohyun,” he explained. 

“At the book store?” 

Ten shook his head. “Her house,” he corrected. 

“Oh...” 

“It’s not what you think.” 

Taeyong furrowed his brow in confusion. “What am I supposed to be thinking?” 

The demon shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing, angel.” 

Since Ten brushed it off, Taeyong shrugged and resumed his questioning. “What for? Why are you going to see her? I didn’t know you were close.” 

“We’re- well, it’s not like we’re friends or anything,” Ten explained, waving his hand around as if trying to grasp onto a way of explaining just what the two demons were. “She’s... Her family runs the local demon-angel book store so of course I know her, and maybe I helped her a bit with Seulgi, but we’re not that close. You know what I mean?” 

Taeyong nodded. He did find Ten’s behaviour strange; for a person that’s usually so collected and well spoken, it felt weird seeing him unable to speak with a sense of cohesion. Sure, Taeyong understood what he was saying, but this wasn’t the way Ten tended to speak either. 

It sounded rushed and agitated – nervous even. 

Taeyong didn’t have a good feeling. 

“If you’re not close, why are you going to see her? And why are you so nervous?” 

“Nervous?” Ten asked, his voice going higher at the end, only adding to Taeyong’s suspicion. “I’m not nervous,” he argued but the angel wasn’t buying it. 

Discarding the towel on the bed, Taeyong took a few steps in Ten’s direction until he was stood directly in front of him. Ten gulped, his eyes frenzied and avoiding Taeyong’s gaze. 

This didn’t feel good in the slightest. 

“Ten,” the older called softly, stroking Ten’s cheek. Just from one touch he could sense the sheer level of anxiety building up inside of the demon. It was unnerving and worrying. “What’s wrong?” He asked, tilting Ten’s face and forcing the younger man to look at him. “You can tell me, you know that.” 

Ten bit down on the inside of his cheek, holding himself back despite Taeyong’s words. 

“Ten, please tell me what’s wrong,” Taeyong pleaded quietly. “Is there a way I can help?” 

“It’s nothing,” Ten mumbled. 

“It clearly is,” the angel argued. “If it’s affecting you like this then it clearly isn’t nothing. So please, tell me. What’s wrong, and what does Joohyun have to do with it?” 

Reluctantly, Ten took in a shaky breath. “It’s not Joohyun,” he stated, glancing down at the floor before he looked back up at Taeyong, assessing the angel with his honey eyes. “It’s Seulgi,” he elaborated. “They found out about her and took her in for... you know.” 

“Oh,” Taeyong uttered, unsure as to what he should say given the information. 

“It’s been three, four, days I think and Joohyun just needs some help,” Ten added. “Doyoung went to help at first but he can’t be there constantly, you know?” 

Taeyong nodded. “So you’re going to help?” 

“Yeah...” 

That still didn’t entirely explain Ten’s nerves. 

“Want me to come too? I’m always happy to help.” 

“You don’t have to, angel,” Ten said. “You should stay home. It’s- it’s for the best.” 

“The best? Nothing bad will happen if I come,” Taeyong said. “Unless Joohyun doesn’t want me there.” 

“I’m sure she’d love to have you,” Ten said. “But I don’t- it might be best if you don’t go.” 

So it was about Taeyong. 

_Is he worried I’ll see something unpleasant? Is that it?_

“What if I wanna go?” 

Ten didn’t answer. 

“I can’t let you go when you’re acting like this,” the angel stated, making an excuse as to why he should join the younger. Though, there was truth to it; Taeyong didn’t want to leave Ten when he seemed overrun with anxiety. Just like Ten has been by his side when he was nervous and uncomfortable, keeping him safe and at ease, Taeyong wanted to do the same and return the favour. That’s what boyfriends do. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Deadly,” Taeyong assured, wiping his thumb over the man’s cheek. “You’d do the same.” 

The corner of Ten’s mouth twitched up. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. I would. Now, I would. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry yourself with the past,” Taeyong said, cupping the demon’s face with his other hand. He didn’t think Ten would get hung up over things which were in the past, though it was touching to know. 

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Ten uttered sadly. “I should’ve known you weren’t okay when you cried.” 

“And I told you I was fine,” Taeyong said. 

“I shouldn’t have let you go any time you cried,” Ten continued, however, with each word he spoke, he sounded as if he was talking to himself and not Taeyong. “I didn’t know- I knew, I knew it hurt. I just didn’t care.” 

“Ten,” Taeyong called, noticing that the younger was acting so unlike himself. “What are you-” 

“But I care,” the demon stated, his voice increasing in volume. “I care about you,” he added, tears welling behind his eyes. “I care,” he repeated and Taeyong had to find a way to calm him down before he started to fully cry. “Taeyong, I- I really do,” he said. Ten sounded so hurt that it physically pained the angel. 

“I know,” Taeyong assured. “I know you do. I care about you too. Please don’t cry,” he said, wiping at the man’s eyes before the tears could spill out. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want you to be sad.” 

Ten dropped his head and tightly wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, hugging the angel in a vice like grip. Taeyong reciprocated the hug, placing his arms around the demon’s neck, embracing the younger tenderly. Ten hid his face in Taeyong’s shoulder, his ragged breaths hitting the angel’s exposed flesh. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong whispered. “You’re okay. Just breathe.” 

“I don’t want- I wanna stay like this,” Ten uttered meekly. 

“Me too,” Taeyong agreed. “But only if you’re not sad. I want you to be happy, okay?” 

“I’m happy with you,” the demon uttered, warming Taeyong from the inside. It was always a pleasant thing to hear such things from Ten, no matter the occasion. “I want you to be happy too.” 

“I already am,” Taeyong stated. “Now, should we get going to Joohyun’s place?” 

“Do you really wanna go? Trust me, angel, you might not like what you see,” Ten warned, and Taeyong began to understand Ten’s sudden emotional outburst. 

He was worried that Taeyong would leave him if he saw. 

Ten really was so affected by the angel from his past that that thought haunted him even now, even with all of Taeyong’s love, he still feared the worst. He cared so deeply about Taeyong that he feared that the small mistakes he made along the way would somehow cause Taeyong to leave. 

How could Taeyong possibly leave when Ten loved him so much? 

“I’ll be fine, okay? Don’t you worry,” Taeyong said, pulling away with Ten following after him. “I’ll be fine,” he reiterated, placing a kiss on Ten’s forehead. “I’m a big boy. Big and tough.” 

Ten chuckled, nodding. “Yes you are,” he agreed. “My big and tough angel.” 

“That’s right! So don’t baby me unless it’s in the cute, affectionate way,” Taeyong said, pointing a finger at Ten, as if to warn him. 

“Okay, baby,” Ten cooed fondly, earning a faint giggle from Taeyong who then brought their lips in for a short yet sweet kiss. 

“That’s more like it,” Taeyong said, pleased with the turn in Ten’s mood. “How about you give me five minutes to get dressed and then we’ll go?” 

Ten nodded. “Okay. I’ll get the car keys.” 

And that’s how Taeyong found himself at a residence he’s never been to before. The house was located at the outskirts of the bustling city; it wasn’t grand but it wasn’t small by any means either – it was quite frankly a decently sized family home with a sizeable front and back garden, plenty of space for five or six people from a first glance. 

Ten parked in the driveway, opening the passenger doors to let Taeyong out. It was a sweet gesture and Taeyong couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like it. 

As soon as Taeyong was outside of the car, Ten wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him by his side as they proceeded to walk forward to the front doors. He seemed calmer than when they were at home, but he still had signs of nerves. Taeyong couldn’t help that. 

Taeyong leaned into Ten’s side, looking over at the demon from the corner of his eyes. Ten was staring straight at the doors, waiting for them to be opened up. His body was stiff and Taeyong sighed, kissing Ten’s clothed shoulder. That earned him a small smile from Ten; it wasn’t much, but it was something. 

Finally, the front door swung open. Standing on the other side was Joohyun, her long dark hair tied up messily with dark circles under her eyes. At the sight of the two men she let out a sigh of relief. 

“You’re here,” she said, opening the doors further for the two to step in. “You brought an angel too,” she added, a tinge of confusion in her voice. 

“That’s Taeyong,” Ten explained. “My boyfriend,” he elaborated, making Taeyong giddy on the inside. However, Taeyong didn’t let that get to his head; instead, he kept a polite and serious look, bowing slightly to the woman. 

“We met a while ago,” Taeyong stated. 

“Right, we have,” he uttered. “I- I wasn’t expecting this,” she said. “But- I don’t know.” Joohyun hung her head, an air of despair around her. 

“How’s Seulgi doing?” Ten asked, the hand at Taeyong’s waist clutching onto the fabric of the angel’s t-shirt. 

“It’s bad,” Joohyun admitted. “I got her to fall asleep but it’s- it’s painful,” she explained, looking up sadly at the two men. 

Taeyong saw a similar pain in Doyoung’s eyes too. 

_You don’t understand the type of pain that comes from seeing someone you love with all your being, suffer day in, day out._

Would he have to see that look in Ten’s eyes too? 

“I know,” Ten said. “I’m here to help. You should take a break and rest.” 

“Thank you,” Joohyun said with sheer sincerity. “I just- I just need a moment.” 

“I get it,” Ten assured. “How about I make you something to drink and Taeyong will keep you some company? Unless you want to take a nap or something, in which case we’ll take care of the house for you for a bit.” 

“Tea would be nice,” Joohyun replied. “But I’ll probably go take a nap afterwards. Junmyeon and dad have been taking care of the store since everything happened and I- I wanna help out too.” 

“I get it, Doyoung was the same.” 

“How’s he doing anyway?” Joohyun asked, leading the two men further into the house. “He stopped by to help on the first day but that’s the last I’ve seen of him.” 

“He’s doing fine,” Ten responded. “He’s just a bit busy with the bar and his personal life. Do’s already started planning his wedding so he’s got a bit on his plate.” 

“Oh, he mentioned.” 

Joohyun took Ten and Taeyong into the living room. Once there, Ten asked where the kitchen was and Joohyun pointed to it. Ten then walked away, but not before asking what everyone wanted to drink. 

Now, Taeyong was left with Joohyun in the large living rooms. The walls were a light grey with hints of a purple hue to the colour; the wooden floors were dark oak with a fluffy greyish rug placed in the centre of the room under the orange accent chairs, the white couch and dark wood coffee table. If Taeyong had to pick, he’d say that this place was by far nicer than Ten’s living room. 

If he was going to end up living with Ten, he might need to discuss redecorating the place at a later date. 

“So...” Taeyong uttered, not sure what to say. “How are you?” 

Joohyun chuckled, a sense of genuine amusement to the soft exhale. “I’m coping,” she replied. 

“That’s good. Things can only get better, right?” 

The demon nodded. “You know, for an angel, you’re not the best at giving advice, are you?” 

“I’m not the best, I’ll admit that,” Taeyong said. At work he was supposed to help – his entire existence revolved around helping others – but in moments like these where speaking from a script didn’t mean anything at all, Taeyong found himself at a loss of words. It was easier with Ten because he more or less knew his limits and the lines he could cross, but with Joohyun, Taeyong didn’t know what was appropriate to say. 

“That’s fine,” Joohyun stated. “Would- would you mind if I just ramble for a bit?” 

“Not at all.” 

The demon smiled, playing with her hands on her lap. Taeyong reached out for her hand out of pure habit, doing the same most of the time when he was comforting humans. An angel’s presence usually soothed humans, but Taeyong didn’t know if that was true with demons. It seemed like angels usually agitated demons in the same way most demon’s presence soured the mood of an angel. But then again, Taeyong could vouch and say that he didn’t mind demons that much anymore, so maybe the same applied for demons. 

Joohyun accepted Taeyong’s hand, holding onto the angel. Her hands were warm, but Taeyong felt an odd coldness from them. 

“This feels a bit weird,” Joohyun admitted, focusing on Taeyong’s fingers. “But oh well. Maybe talking will help.” 

“It will,” Taeyong stated. “Trust me. Crying it out can help too. I have first-hand experience with that.” 

The woman nodded, a faint curve to her lips. “I knew it would happen sooner or later,” she began. “I knew that from the start, but I didn’t want to think about it because what good would that do? Constantly worrying about the future ruins the present so we ignored it for as long as we could. I don’t regret anything,” Joohyun stated. “Why would I regret finding the love of my life? But I guess... Nobody wants things to be like this. Seulgi’s always so cheerful and she makes me smile even when I’m grouchy and a bit of a bitch, and I miss her smile. It’s been four days and I already miss her smile.” 

Joohyun shut her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. 

“My sunshine hasn’t been smiling. Instead she’s- she’s just in pain. She’s a shell of herself and it’s my fault.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Taeyong uttered, stroking Joohyun’s hand. “You didn’t do this to her. The one’s at fault are other angels, okay? You didn’t do this. I promise you. If anything, you probably saved her in the long run.” 

“But she’s hurting,” Joohyun pointed out, eyes sheened with a glossy layer of tears. 

“She won’t be hurting forever, okay? She’ll smile again, brighter than ever. She just needs time to heal. She needs time and love. She’s still your sunshine. Just give her some time.” 

Joohyun nodded, sad but understanding. 

“This pain- I don’t know it, I don’t know it yet,” Taeyong continued, his hands still attentively brushing over the demon’s hand. “I don’t know how bad it is, but I know one thing that demons might not understand fully.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“It’s freeing,” Taeyong replied. “To finally be free of everything is worth it. Sure, it’ll be ideal if the system put in place by angels wasn’t there in the first place; I’d love it if things could be easy and there wasn’t anything in the way of angels and demons being together; I’d love if angels didn’t have to work in the same place, doing something that doesn’t mean anything in the long run. But things aren’t like that, so to be freed of my angelhood would be the greatest gift,” the angel said. “I’d rather go through immense pain for what... a year or so? I’d go through it all if I could spend the rest of my life free. I’m not Seulgi, but I have a feeling she would’ve said the same thing. If she stuck around with you for so long, knowing the consequences full well, then I’m sure she’ll be happy from now on.” 

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t all awkward. Joohyun was taking time to fully comprehend what Taeyong just told her. 

It was true though; Taeyong would much rather suffer now and feel free than go the rest of his life living a tedious, miserable life. It was an easy choice for him – a choice which he’d make in the blink of an eye without any hesitation. He just hoped that Ten wouldn’t feel the same guilt as Doyoung and Joohyun when that day comes. 

Speaking of Ten, the demon finally joined Joohyun and Taeyong. He was carrying a tray with three mugs on top of it. 

“Hope you don’t mind us drinking all your tea and coffee,” he said, gently placing the tray down on the coffee table. 

Joohyun chuckled. “I think I’ll live. Feel free to treat yourselves to anything you want.” 

“Thanks,” Ten said, handing out the mugs accordingly to who ordered what. He then sat down next to Taeyong, finding comfort in the angel. Taeyong smiled to himself, taking Ten’s hand and guiding it over to his hip. 

“Is there anything you’d like us to take care of?” 

“I haven’t been able to keep on top of the house work so... if you wouldn’t mind, could you maybe clean a bit? Nothing major, just enough so it doesn’t look a mess.” 

“Sure,” Taeyong replied. 

“Thank you,” Joohyun said. “It really means a lot.” 

The trio talked for a while, though most of the time was spent drinking their hot beverages. Joohyun looked sleepy, her eyes slowly drooping and closing out of their own will. After some time, the woman could barely keep her eyes pried open. When that happened, she excused herself, placing her half-drunk tea down on the table. 

“I think I’m gonna go to sleep,” she announced. “I’ll go join Seulgi, make sure she doesn’t roll over on her back.” 

Ten nodded. “Go ahead. We’ll take care of the rest.” 

Joohyun smiled softly and stood up, walking away from the two men. She stopped and turned around before she went around the corner. “Lock the doors when you go. Just put the keys through the letterbox.” 

“Will do,” Ten said, waving at Joohyun. A minute after she was gone, Ten kissed Taeyong’s nape. “You wanna clean the living room or kitchen?” 

“Kitchen,” Taeyong replied. 

“Fine by me, angel.” 

“Can I- can I ask something?” Taeyong then asked, looking over his shoulder, eyes meeting with Ten’s own dark ones. 

“Of course you can. What is it?” 

“Why- is there something with Seulgi’s back?” 

“Huh?” 

“Why can’t she roll over?” Taeyong elaborated. 

“Oh, that,” Ten uttered. “Well, that’s the point that hurts the most,” he explained, guiding his hand up Taeyong’s back, pressing down on the spot right in between his shoulder blades. “The spot that brings you so much pleasure is also the one that brings you the most agony.” 

“Why?” 

Ten shrugged. “From what Jaehyun told me, that’s the spot angels focus on during their sick fucking procedure,” the demon replied. “It leaves a scar too. Weird shape.” 

“Weird?” 

“Like a halo,” Ten stated. 

“Oh...” 

“Yeah... But enough about that,” Ten said. “Let’s help out a bit and get home. Okay, angel?” 

“Okay.” 

*** 

“Don’t worry, it’s not as scary as it looks,” Ten said, his back massaging Taeyong’s lower back. “I had both my tattoos done here. Lisa will treat you well, you have my word.” 

“I’m not scared,” Taeyong said. He scanned the outside of the tattoo parlour; it didn’t look any different to a hair salon from the outside and it was in no way flashy and intimidating like the countless other places he’s seen over the span of his life. He actually wanted to walk in. 

“Of course you’re not, my brave angel,” Ten said, grinning at Taeyong. “You going in?” 

“Duh,” Taeyong replied. He walked forward, going to open the doors, only to have Ten pull them open for him. “What a gentleman,” he teased. 

“For you, angel.” 

The men proceeded to walk inside. The interior was just as pleasant as the exterior; the walls were bright but not in the headache inducing way; various wonderful paintings were hung up, the lines fluid and expressive. The images brought powerful bursts of colour into the parlour, the pigments strong and vivid, bringing joy to anyone who looked at them. 

The place looked well-kept and organised; there were a few books and magazines neatly placed on shelves hung on the walls, and there was a wide assortment of potted plants everywhere. 

This was definitely not what he was expecting from a tattoo parlour, but he was definitely pleased by it. 

“Lisa,” Ten called out, grabbing the attention of a short haired, bleach blonde woman with colourful streaks, stood behind the front desk with her back facing the door. She whipped her head around, lips parted in confusion, only for her eyes to widen with glee at the sight of the demon. 

“Ten!” She exclaimed enthusiastically, rushing from behind the counter, her arms spread open to pull the man in for a big hug. Once she came closer, Taeyong got the whiff of a weak ashy scent. 

_So she’s also a demon._

“I completely forgot what day it is,” Lisa said once she pulled away from the hug. She took a step back, her face overcome with a beautiful, bright smile. She had quite a few piercings, her ears adorned with a few jewels, but Taeyong saw plenty of holes not in use; there was a thin silver ring at the middle of her bottom lip, and then another hoop at the septum. The woman also had quite the artwork across her body, the intricate swirls and patterns going up to her neck. 

Taeyong assumed that must have hurt a lot. 

“It’s Thursday,” Ten pointed out, clearly amused by Lisa’s forgetfulness. 

“Right! You’ve come for your appointment.” 

“Not mine,” Ten said, pushing Taeyong slightly forward. “It’s for him,” he stated with a wide grin. “Lisa, meet Taeyong. My boyfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Lisa said, extending a hand out to the angel. Even the back of her hand, including some of her fingers, was covered in ink. 

Taeyong gladly shook Lisa’s hand, smiling politely at her. “Nice to meet you too,” he said. 

“I didn’t know our precious Ten has a boyfriend,” Lisa said, turning to look at the demon. “How come you didn’t tell me? I thought I was your friend,” she said, lightly punching Ten’s stomach. 

Ten groaned, laughing afterwards. “We’ve only been dating for like... two weeks? Besides, you didn’t ask.” 

“Of course I didn’t ask! You always laughed when I brought up dating,” Lisa said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. “But I’m happy for you, you big sap. I knew you had a heart.” 

“That’s debatable,” Ten said, earning a jab to the side from the angel. “Ouch! A double attack? What’s this for?” 

“You have a heart, dumbass,” Taeyong replied. 

“Okay, okay. I do. Just stop hitting me,” Ten pleaded. “I’m gonna be covered in bruises by the time I walk out of here.” 

“Oh, stop being such a baby,” Lisa teased. “But I can always cover those bruises up for you. Friendly discount too,” she suggested, cocking her brow and sending a wink in Ten’s direction. 

“Let’s put a rain check on that,” Ten said. “Today’s about Taeyong.” 

“Of course! So,” Lisa said, turning to look at Taeyong, her hands clasped together. “What does this pretty angel want? A heart? A flower? I have templates too.” 

“Actually,” Taeyong said, pulling a neatly folded piece of paper from the pocket of his jean jacket. “I have something else in mind,” he stated, handing the paper over to Lisa. 

The woman unfolded the sheet, her lips pursed as she looked at it. “I can do that,” she declared. “I’d probably have to thicken up the line a bit so it ages better, but that’s pretty simple,” Lisa stated, looking back at the angel. “Do you know where you want it?” 

“I was thinking just above the elbows,” Taeyong replied. “I know it hurts, but I thought it would look good there.” 

“You’d be right,” Lisa said. “I see you did your research, unlike a certain someone,” she continued, side eyeing Ten. “Not naming any names.” 

“Don’t give me that look,” Ten grumbled, his arms crossed. 

“What look? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway,” Lisa resumed, her attention once again on Taeyong. “Both elbows?” 

Taeyong nodded. “I wanna separate it into two words,” he explained. “That’s why there’s a gap in between.” 

“I get it,” Lisa said. “How about we get to it then?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied happily. 

“Come on then, let’s get you ready.” 

Lisa led the way and Taeyong followed, Ten walking after him. The woman took them to her workplace, urging Taeyong to sit down in the tattoo chair, telling him to get comfortable. Ten pulled over a stool and sat himself down whilst Taeyong shimmied out of his jacket, handing it over to the demon who then threw it over his lap. 

“I’ll go make the stencil,” she explained. “I’ll be back soon. Try not to chicken out.” 

“I won’t,” Taeyong assured. 

“And you,” Lisa said, pointing to Ten. “Behave.” 

“What am I, a dog?” 

“Just stay put,” Lisa ordered. “Don’t scare him off.” 

“As if I’d do that,” Ten muttered, talking to no one in particular since Lisa already walked off. “You know, tattoos are pretty hot,” he said to Taeyong. “Don’t you think?” 

“I think they’re nice,” the angel responded. “I like yours.” 

“I’m glad,” Ten said, smiling at the older. “I’m kinda hurt you didn’t get me to design a tattoo for you in the end. I would’ve made it pretty.” 

“Yeah?” 

Ten hummed. 

“What would you give me?” 

“Well, there’s a few things,” Ten explained. 

“Is a rose one?” 

The demon chuckled, yet nodded nevertheless. “Yes.” 

“How predictable,” Taeyong said with his endearment evident. “And the other designs?” 

“There was also a star – the north star to be exact.” 

“Oh? What’s so special about the north star?” 

“It’s a guiding star,” Ten stated. “It’s bright, a symbol of hope, inspiration, of purpose. It’s a beacon, and those who follow it will find their way home,” the man elaborated, reaching for Taeyong’s hand, playing with his fingers. 

Taeyong smiled, looking at Ten with adoration. “Get to designing it then,” he said. “It’ll be my next one.” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Taeyong replied. “Make me your pretty north star.” 

“You already are,” Ten whispered, stroking over the back of the angel’s hand. 

In the midst of tender exchanges of looks, Lisa came back. She was quite eager to work, her body practically overflowing with enthusiasm. Taeyong just guessed that that was her personality. Even her walk with filled with mirth. 

“Okay love birds, less eye-fucking and more tattooing,” she exclaimed, throwing herself on the small stool on wheels next to the chair Taeyong was sat in. “I’ve got the stencil ready. Are you happy with this?” Lisa asked, showing the outline to the tattoo the angel. 

Taeyong nodded. “It’s perfect.” 

“Great. Then we’ll get to it.” 

Lisa wiped the angel’s skin, cleaning it before she transferred the outline onto his elbows. “This shouldn’t take long,” she announced. “Text is quite a simple thing to do. Especially a font as easy as this. It won’t hurt for long so, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not worried,” Taeyong stated. “Am I supposed be worried?” 

“No,” Lisa replied. “But most people get nervous at this point. You’re oddly calm.” 

“Is that bad?” 

“Nope,” the woman stated, popping the ‘p’. “Makes my job easier. Okay,” she said, quickly changing the topic. She got the tattoo gun ready. “Any last requests? Maybe you wanna run away? It happens more often than you think.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “I’m fine,” he said. “I want this, and I’m not running away.” 

“Are you sure?” This time it was Ten’s turn to ask. “You know, angel, tattoos can keep you out of Heaven. Are you sure you wanna risk it?” 

Taeyong heard that too. But then again, so many things could keep someone out of Heaven – things that even angels did. So, what was wrong with a tattoo? It was just art and self-expression, so why should it be punished? Surely, there were greater sins than this. 

The angel smiled softly. “I guess I’ll have to stick with you then,” he said. “Locked out the gates of Heaven.” 

“You’re impossible, angel,” Ten uttered with sheer fondness. 

“So I’ve been told. Let’s get to it then. Ink me up,” he said, looking over at Lisa. 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Lisa exclaimed, turning the tattoo gun on, filling the studio with a constant, faint buzz. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

Taeyong was surprised at the minimal pain he felt. The needle penetrated his flesh, yet it didn’t hurt him that much. To him, it was more of a faint sting, almost like a nasty itch but nothing too severe. Granted, there were instances where Taeyong would scowl, feeling a tad uncomfortable at the unusual sensation. But other than, he was mostly fine. 

The angel did some research and so he expected to suffer during the process, but he didn’t. At least not as much as the thought he would. 

Maybe Taeyong just had a high pain tolerance. Maybe. 

In the process of doing his first arm, Lisa started a conversation with the angel to ease him up – not that he really needed that. 

The things they talked about weren’t really that meaningful, but it was pleasant talking to someone new like this. Lisa asked about Taeyong’s life, and that included the usual: age, work and hobbies. The angel replied to each question without a problem and he even asked a few questions himself. 

He asked about how long Lisa has been working at the studio, how she got in the line of work, how she met Ten and even what her tattoos meant, if they meant anything great in the first place. The woman explained that she just found the design pretty and that there wasn’t much to it, though she did mention how the design included an homage to her home country and heritage. From that, Taeyong learned that both demons were Thai, hence making their friendship easier to comprehend. 

In a city as large as this one, it was surprisingly difficult to find someone from another country. So, finding someone you shared a home and language with made the city feel a little less lonely. 

Lisa worked carefully on Taeyong’s tattoo, her hands moving with care and precision. She had quite a talent for her art and the angel admired that; he would like to have as steady hand as Lisa did. 

“You’re doing great,” Lisa praised. “Probably the best customer I’ve ever had.” 

“Hey,” Ten whined. “What about me?” 

“You kept moaning and groaning,” Lisa replied, not even sparing Ten a glance. “Zero out of ten, would not recommend you as a customer.” 

“Wow... I’m actually offended.” 

“Sure you are, sweetheart,” Lisa said. “But Taeyong on the other hand, he’s so well behaved, doesn’t whine and complain. Ten out of ten, would recommend.” 

Taeyong snorted, watching Ten’s frown grow. 

“Oh don’t sulk,” Lisa said. 

The angel reached out his hand – the one that has yet to be inked up – to Ten, caressing his cheek, a faint smile on his lips. “What a big baby,” he murmured. “Turn that frown upside down.” 

Reluctantly, Ten did as told. He rolled his eyes and feigned a smile which only became genuine the longer his eyes were locked with Taeyong’s. 

“Never thought I’d see that,” Lisa muttered. 

“See what?” Taeyong asked, attempting to look over his shoulder though to no avail. 

“Ten acting like an obedient puppy,” she replied. “Looks like you can teach on old dog new tricks. Who would’ve thought?” 

“Are you insulting me?” Ten asked, not knowing whether he should be offended or not. 

Lisa mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. “Take it how you want. I’m just saying, you were serious and snarky the last time we talked, and now you’re acting like a puppy listening to its owner’s commands. It’s quite the change.” 

“He’s still snarky,” Taeyong stated, his hand never leaving Ten’s face, lovingly stroking his sharp, sculpted jaw. “It’s his charm though,” he added, love dripping from his voice, sweet like honey. 

The woman faked a gag. “I didn't sign up for this sappy shit.” 

Ten laughed, placing his hand over Taeyong’s, pulling it away but still holding onto it. “Bitterness is a bad look on you.” 

“I’m not bitter!” Lisa refuted. “I’ll have you know I’m in a healthy relationship myself.” 

“Oh, and you didn’t bother telling me? But you got mad I didn’t tell you about Taeyong? That’s rich,” Ten grumbled. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of the needle,” Lisa said, acting hard of hearing. “Try again later.” 

“Unbelievable,” Ten muttered, shaking his head at Taeyong. 

Taeyong chuckled. 

“Okay, one side done,” Lisa announced after maybe five minutes. “Move your right one closer, here,” she guided, pulling the angel’s arm back on the arm rest. “That’s good. We’ll be done soon.” 

“There’s no rush,” Taeyong said. 

“Unless I have other clients booked,” Lisa pointed out. She paused, sticking her head up like an ostrich. “Do I have other clients?” She asked herself, turning her head around, searching for something. What? Taeyong had no idea. 

“Way to be organised,” Ten joked. “Have you lost your head today?” 

“I think so,” Lisa replied honestly. “I know Yerin has clients. But do I?” 

“Worry about that later,” Ten advised. “Finish Taeyong’s tattoo first.” 

“Right, back to that.” 

After a bit longer, Lisa was done. She pushed herself back, moving away from Taeyong at the tattoo chair thanks to the wheels on her stool. When she realised she was going too far back, the woman groaned, stopping herself from spinning into the wall and pulled herself back to the angel. 

“Well, it’s done,” she announced. “It looks good.” 

“Are you flattering yourself?” Ten asked, standing up to walk over to Lisa, taking a look at the finished piece. “It does look good,” he added. “ _Understand,_ ” the demon read. “Does that mean anything? I know it does, but to you?” 

Taeyong hummed, getting out of his seat, walking to the mirror as guided by Lisa. He stood at the mirror, waiting for the woman to show him the final piece. When she did, he grinned. “It looks great,” he stated. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” 

The angel looked at it a bit more; the line work was clean and once the redness around it would fade, Taeyong was sure it would look even better. For a first tattoo, he was pleased – very much so. 

“The meaning,” Taeyong uttered, remembering Ten’s previous question. He spun around, looking at the demon. “It’s pretty simple, really. It’s kind of a reminder to myself that I should understand others, especially if I want to be understood myself,” he explained. “I haven’t been the best at that. I thought I was understanding, but I wasn’t. So, I hope I can be a more understanding person from now on, and I hope to have others understand me too, or at least not be judged for who I am. That’s it,” the angel concluded, shrugging his shoulders, feeling rather bashful. “It’s not stupid, is it?” 

“Far from it,” Ten reassured. “I think it’s beautiful, angel.” 

Taeyong mulled over what he wanted for his tattoo for a while, and though he came up with many ideas – some clearly better than others – he was drawn to this one out of everything. He could have gone with anything, a pair of wings, a halo or a heart, absolutely anything, but this is what he chose. 

Surprisingly enough, angels weren’t made to understand others. For a species that was supposed to be loving and nurturing, they really lacked the capability to step back and think about different outlooks and reasons for events and people’s behaviours. They were made to follow a script – not to reason, not to think, but to do as told to get their desired results as quickly as possible. 

But following a script didn’t take anyone far in life. 

Taeyong was one of the lucky few angels who managed to see that. He was one of the lucky angels who were able to look at the world differently, learning that not everything was black and white and set in stone. Taeyong learned to understand the world little by little. The process was long and confusing, but with some help from here and there, he managed. 

His one wish was that he’d never go back to how he was before. This tattoo was supposed to remind him to always be the best version of himself. 

Lisa wiped down Taeyong’s skin carefully and then wrapped the tattoos in cling film. She was delicate, aiming to prevent any discomfort to the angel, but Taeyong was completely fine. 

“Who’s paying?” Lisa asked, now standing behind the front desk, a few people filtering into the parlour. Taeyong stepped closer to Ten’s side to make some room for the newcomers to pass through, though he also just wanted an excuse to be pressed against Ten’s side in public. 

“I-” Taeyong started, only to be interrupted by Ten who already had his wallet out. “We talked about this,” he huffed, grabbing onto Ten’s wrist, stopping him before he could pay. “My tattoo, my money.” 

“Consider this a late birthday present,” Ten said. “Or an early Christmas gift.” 

“Ten...” 

“Taeyong.” 

“You’re not my sugar daddy,” the angel stated. “I’m more than capable of paying, so let me. Don’t make me ask again.” 

Ten sighed, hiding his wallet away. 

“Thank you.” 

The demon still had the habit of pulling his card out for the angel even though Taeyong was financially capable of paying for himself. Taeyong had some savings now that he started putting aside a hefty chunk of his monthly salary. In the few months in which he’s been saving up, Taeyong raised a decent sum, especially since he didn’t have to go grocery shopping that often because he spent most days at Ten’s place anyway. To make Ten pay for a tattoo when Taeyong has been more or less mooching off Ten’s food, water and electricity wouldn’t be fair. Ten meant well, but Taeyong could pay for this one thing. 

“Thank you,” Lisa said, handing Taeyong his card. “I went over how to take care of your tattoo, but I’m sure Ten will help you treat it. When it heals, you can take a picture and send it to me or tag us on Instagram, our profile is on here,” she continued, passing over a business card over the counter. “It was a pleasure working with you.” 

“Thanks. I’ll take care of it well.” 

“You better. It’s your body.” 

“Thanks again for today,” Ten then added. “Sorry about the short notice.” 

“It’s no problem,” Lisa assured. “Anything for a friend. Though, I hope you’ll keep me in the know now.” 

“Only if you do too.” 

“I’ll try.” 

With a few more quick exchanges, the three bid their farewells and parted ways. 

Taeyong walked out first, Ten trailing behind him. 

The angel wondered why he was taking so long to catch up to him so he looked over his shoulder, only to notice Ten was checking out his fresh tattoos. 

“Any words of wisdom?” 

Ten shook his head. “Just observing,” he stated. “It looks good. They’ll heal well. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“My hero,” the angel joked, extending his hand back, waiting for Ten to grab on. 

“You did well in there,” Ten praised, taking Taeyong’s hand, interweaving their fingers together. “My brave angel.” 

“Not gonna lie, it did start to hurt way more on the second arm.” 

Ten laughed. “I wouldn’t have guessed. Your face didn’t give it away. I wonder if you could’ve kept a straight face if you were having your chest or ribs done.” 

“Does that hurt a lot?” 

“Like a bitch,” Ten replied. “There were tears in my eyes when I had my chest piece done. I kept annoying Lisa.” 

“How about we test my pain tolerance on another day? How about... tattoo number four?” 

“Four? So you want more?” 

Taeyong nodded, leaning into Ten. “There’s the north star you promised. Then maybe another one, and then something on my chest.” 

“How adventurous. I bet you’ll chicken out.” 

The angel smirked. “What are you willing to bet?” 

Ten puckered his lips, looking up in thought. “A kiss.” 

“That’s all?” 

“On the ass,” Ten added, making the angel laugh. 

“Deal.” 

*** 

Taeyong wasn’t quite sure how they ended up like this, bodies pressed closely together with their limbs tangled, eyes glued to Taeyong’s small T.V, a Netflix series playing, already three episodes and three hours in. Taeyong hasn’t invited Ten over often, one because it probably wasn’t the best idea to have a demon stay over in an apartment which had a couple of angels living in it, and two, because there really wasn’t much to do and see at Taeyong’s place. The most entertaining activity was what they were doing right now. 

Ten didn’t seem to have an issue with it though. 

The pair ordered takeout earlier and the remnants of that were left on the coffee table, boxes and plates scattered around the place from the small feast the men had. Taeyong was glad they ordered so much because he was surprisingly hungry, shovelling so much food in his mouth and only growing hungrier with each bite. He felt a bit sorry for Ten who gave some of his portion to Taeyong, but in return, Taeyong gave the demon plenty of kisses afterwards. 

Ten took his reward gladly. 

So, that’s how the men were spending their date. Because yes, this was a date. Taeyong suggested that they’d go on a date, but when the time and day came, neither of the two wanted to go anywhere but Ten was already waiting outside of Taeyong’s apartment block, hence why he found himself inside of the small place. 

This was nice too. It felt... domestic. A lot of the things they did together felt domestic, and though they’ve been waking up together more often these days, having breakfast and taking showers together, this for some reason took the cake. Maybe it was because it was so uneventful that it stood out the most. They weren’t even talking to each other since they were paying attention to the show Ten picked out. 

Speaking of the show, Taeyong didn’t think his boyfriend would go for horror. It wasn’t scary though, so the angel was relieved about that. Besides, he had an excuse to cuddle up to Ten if there was a scare. 

“Next episode?” Ten asked as the credits rolled, marking the end. He grabbed the remote, looking to Taeyong as if the answer wasn’t obvious already. 

“Let’s go,” Taeyong replied. He shuffled a bit closer, his legs strewn over Ten’s lap, face squished against the crook of his neck and arms wrapped loosely around his middle. It was like hugging his personal radiator, and now that the weather was starting to cool down, Taeyong craved that extra bit of heat. 

The demon turned on the next episode just as Taeyong wanted. “Thoughts so far?” 

“I like it,” Taeyong replied. “I feel bad for Luke. I like Theo and Steven is a bit of a dick.” 

“He is,” Ten agreed. “Though I feel kinda sorry for him too. But yeah, still a dick.” 

The next episode started and with it, the conversation died for the most part. There were one off murmurs from either one of the men, something about the scene playing out on screen, or even a complaint about pins and needles and needing the toilet. But other than, it was mostly silent. 

So, when Taeyong heard an unexpected knock on the door, he was rightfully confused. At first, the angel thought that it came from the show and that he suddenly found himself owning a really good surround audio system, but that wasn’t the case. 

The knocking continued, and Taeyong understood he had a guest. 

Panicked, Taeyong looked to Ten. 

“What do we do?” The angel whispered, fear rising in his voice. 

“Relax,” Ten soothed. “I’ll go hide. You take care of the guest.” 

Taeyong nodded, his heartbeat picking up in severity. He quickly jumped out of Ten’s lap, straightening himself out as well as he could as the demon hurried over to his bedroom, going to hide somewhere in there. Whoever was on the other side of the door could be a human or angel, and though he wasn’t expecting a visit from Johnny, Taeil or Jaehyun, he really didn’t want there to be an angel waiting for him. 

If it was an angel, Taeyong had a lot of explaining to do. 

And if it was Jungwoo, well then... Taeyong would be screwed. If not, he’d have to pray for a miracle to get himself out of hot water. 

Taeyong looked around, giving Ten a few more seconds to sort himself out before he finally went to the front door, cracking it open. 

On the other side was a face he didn’t expect. 

“Mark?” 

The young angel smiled, offering Taeyong a small wave. “Hi,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Taeyong returned. “W-what brings you here?” 

“Oh, well, you know,” Mark replied, shifting his gaze away from Taeyong, his fingers playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. “I was in the area and I thought that I could stop by since we haven’t talked in a while so... yeah.” 

Taeyong nodded. He didn’t want to be entirely pessimistic, but he had a feeling that that wasn’t really Mark’s reason for coming over. 

“That’s sweet,” Taeyong said. “I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to see each other lately; I’ve been busy with work and so have you so it really is a shame.” 

“Are you busy now?” 

Taeyong peered over his shoulder and then looked back at Mark. “No, not really,” he replied. “But I was about to take a shower. If you can’t tell, I reek of demons,” he said, hoping that being upfront about it would make Mark less suspicious later on. 

“You went out today?” 

“Yeah. Why’s that such a surprise?” 

“Didn’t you just get your new case yesterday?” 

“I did,” Taeyong confirmed. “Does that have to do with anything?” 

The younger blinked, finding himself at a loss. He then smiled and shook his head, dismissing the whole thing. “It’s nothing. Ignore I asked.” 

Taeyong hummed. “So... do you want anything?” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Mark assured. “I’ll let you take your shower.” 

“Thanks. See you soon, Markie.” 

“You too,” Mark said, looking like he was about to turn around and walk the other way. However, before he could do that, the angel stopped, turning back around to Taeyong. “Actually, I- there's something else.” 

“Oh?” Taeyong raised his brows, mouth pursed in a small ‘o’ shape. “What is it?” 

Mark was silent, looking up at the older angel with a wounded, saddened gaze. Taeyong worried about the angel, instinctively reaching out for him to comfort him. 

Mark was someone Taeyong treasured dearly. Out of all his friends, Mark had a special place in his life and heart; he was like the younger brother that Taeyong never had, and this bond which he shared with the angel made him want to protect him at all costs. Mark was a good three years younger than Taeyong and by the time Taeyong was ready to leave their childhood orphanage, going straight to work for Genesis, Mark was still fifteen with a lot still to learn. 

Taeyong tried to take care of Mark when they were younger, though that ended up rather futile since there were clear divisions between angels from different age groups. But then and again, Taeyong would be able to see Mark, and when he did, he’d always tell him he was doing great and that soon they’d be working together and that they'd never be alone from that point onwards. 

Mark grew up so well, and Taeyong hated it now. He hated that he helped the younger angel become this way. Last year he would have said that he was proud, but he couldn’t say that now when he knew just what he did to the boy. He might as well have put the handcuffs on Mark by himself. 

Taeyong hated the way Mark looked at him as he finally spoke up. 

“Are you in trouble?” 

The boy’s doe eyes were large, glimmering with a billion, if not more, stars. They always shone so brightly making him come off innocent and naïve - two traits which were true to an unfortunate extent. Those were the eyes that Taeyong feared would never look past the bubble-gum reality set in place by angels; he would most likely never spare a glance at the uncomfortable, and that broke Taeyong’s heart, because whilst he wanted to spare Mark any suffering in this cruel, cold world, he himself understood that the biggest pain came from the chains keeping them enslaved. 

He wanted to help Mark more than ever, but he knew that there wasn’t any easy way to do that. 

For now, Taeyong had to suck it up and act like everything was fine. Maybe one day, Mark would come to his own conclusion. 

“Trouble?” Taeyong asked, fondly stroking Mark’s cheek, getting lost in Mark’s deep, shimmering eyes. “Why would I be in trouble?” 

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s just that Jungwoo told me to check up on you.” 

Of course, it was Jungwoo. 

Taeyong should have guessed that much. If not Jungwoo, then who? 

“He did?” 

The younger nodded. “He told me he thinks you’re acting odd these days. I don’t know if he wanted me to tell you this, but that’s why I’m here. I wanted to see you too,” he added, “but it was Jungwoo’s idea. So...” Mark paused, eyes flickering down to the floor for a moment, going back to lock with Taeyong’s own eyes. “Are you in trouble?” 

“That’s...” Taeyong considered what to say next. Was there even a way to sugar coat it for the younger angel? “I’m not,” he said, lying with a smile on his face. He’s lied this long, so what was one more lie? Even though it pained him to lie to Mark out of everyone, he still had to do it. “I’m not in trouble. Don’t worry, Markie.” 

“Are you sure? It’s just- you've been acting different this year,” Mark stated, a note of sorrow in his voice. “I don’t want you to be in trouble. I mean, how could you even get in trouble? You’re Lee Taeyong, the best angel I’ve ever known,” the boy continued, his eyes slowly glossing over with tears. “And- and so what if you mess up from time to time? You’ve been doing better than any other angel for the past seven years, so why is it so bad that things aren’t as perfect anymore? You’re still-” Mark choked up, clutching onto Taeyong’s hands. “You’re still you. You can never do any bad. I know that.” 

Taeyong felt himself wanting to cry. He sucked in his lips, pressing his mouth tightly shut to stop himself from crying too. “I’m still me,” he confirmed, stroking strands of hair from Mark’s glossy eyes. He tilted his head, smiling at the younger angel with sincere affection. “Don’t cry, Markie. There’s no reason to be sad. Trust me, okay?” 

“I don’t want you to be in trouble,” Mark confessed. “I don’t want anything bad to happen.” 

“Nothing bad will happen,” the older assured, brushing Mark’s cheek, wiping away the stray tear that rolled down his face. Mark used to cry so much when he was young; he struggled to make friends, and though he had other kids to play with and talk to, he never really had any friends back at the orphanage. He only ever had Taeyong. 

“Do you promise?” 

With that question, Taeyong had to pause. He really couldn’t promise anything, but if he was already lying, he might as well lie here too. 

“I promise,” Taeyong replied. “Nothing bad will happen, okay? And I’ll never leave you, so don’t worry about whatever Jungwoo says. I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been.” 

“You are?” Mark asked, the look in his eyes bringing Taeyong to the verge of tears. 

“I am,” the older assured. “I’m really happy. So, if Jungwoo asks, tell him I’m doing great. Okay?” 

The angel nodded. 

“Great. How about we meet up later this week? My treat,” Taeyong suggested. 

“I’d like that a lot.” 

“Me too. So that’s a deal then?” 

Happily, Mark hummed, a beaming smile returning to his face. “It’s a deal. You better keep your promise.” 

“When have I not?” 

The younger angel grinned. “Good point.” 

“I’ll text you later, okay? I really need a shower now.” 

“Yeah, of course! I’ll see you later.” 

Taeyong offered the younger boy a smile. “Later,” he said, sending Mark off with a wave. 

Once Mark was out of site, Taeyong closed the doors and leaned his forehead against the wood, letting out a pained, shaky exhale. His heart felt tight and constricted. The image of Mark crying filled him with immeasurable anguish and now he’d have that picture permanently engraved in his memory. 

He just wanted all of this to finally come to an end. 

He didn’t want this pain to go on any longer, and he didn’t want Mark to worry either. 

Taeyong bunched his fingers against the door, his nails scraping the hard surface. He wanted to cry, but he’s cried far too much already. 

Behind him, Taeyong heard the floorboard creak. 

“Gotta say, your closet it quite a nice hiding spot, but I prefer being out of it,” Ten said, his tone light and joking. “Taeyong, is everything- Taeyong?” The demon’s approach did a complete one-eighty as soon as he spotted the angel leaning over by the door. His voice was thick with worry, a hint of dread making itself known too. “Angel? What’s wrong?” 

Taeyong shrugged, the movement pathetic. 

“Taeyong, baby, what’s wrong?” Ten continued to ask, hurrying over to the angel. He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, his expression overrun by concern when Taeyong spun around, his face dark. “Are you crying?” 

The angel sniffled, blinking to rid himself of the growing wetness behind his eyes. “I’m not,” he said. “Not crying.” 

“But-” 

“I’m not crying,” Taeyong reiterated. “I’m just... sad.” 

“That’s not good,” Ten uttered, cupping the angel’s face carefully. “Did something bad happen?” 

“Nothing bad,” the angel assured. “It was a friend,” he explained. “One that I care a lot about. He’s worried about me and I- yeah... That’s all. I had to lie to him and it fucking sucks.” 

“I’m sure it does,” Ten said. 

“But I know that’s the best – and only – thing I can do for now,” Taeyong continued, grasping onto the bottom of Ten’s t-shirt. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Are you a hundred percent sure? Very, seriously, deadly sure?” 

The older chuckled, a genuine smile finding its way onto his lips. He looked up to meet eyes with Ten. “Yes, I’m sure,” he assured. “I’ll be fine.” 

Ten moved in, leaving a gentle kiss upon Taeyong’s lips. “Do you wanna go back to watching the show, or do you wanna do something else.” 

“There’s nothing else to do,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“That’s not true,” Ten argued. 

“No?” 

“No,” the demon confirmed. “You can always show me half the shit in your wardrobe.” 

Taeyong furrowed his brows, the cogs slowly turning in his head until he understood what Ten was referring to. “Did you go snooping?” 

“Baby, I was hiding in your closet- not something I thought I’d say. But yes, and I saw many things. How come you’ve never worn any of those?” 

Taeyong shrugged, an impish glint to his eyes. “No occasion has popped up yet. Besides, they’re all new.” 

“Are they now? Been shopping lately?” 

“Online,” the angel replied. “The world of e-retail is magical. They have everything.” 

“Do they now?” 

The angel hummed, bringing his hands up higher, throwing his arms over Ten’s neck as the demon’s own hands lowered to his hips, right to where they belonged. 

“Are you gonna show me then? Or is it gonna be a surprise for another date?” 

“I guess I can show you something. But the rest will be a surprise.” 

“I’m fine with that, angel.” 

“Come on then, to the bedroom.” Taeyong stepped back and led the demon to his room. The younger followed after him, keeping up with his every step. “Sit,” he then said once they were both inside. Taeyong pointed over to the bed, his back turned to Ten as he opened up his closet, rows of neatly folded t-shirts and an organised line of sweaters, jackets and shirts on full display. 

“Getting bossy, hey? I like that,” Ten mused, causing the older to let out a humoured exhale. 

Taeyong looked to Ten briefly, seeing the demon sat comfortably on his bed with his arms straight as he propped himself up, legs spread open and eyes fixed on Taeyong. Ten grinned when their eyes met briefly, and that was enough to lift Taeyong’s sullen spirit. 

He shouldn’t think too much about what just happened. Worrying over what he couldn’t change wouldn’t do him any good. 

Taeyong pulled out of the few items he bought for himself online. He was never the type to spend his money on clothes until recently, and online shopping was something he’s only ever heard horror stories about from Johnny so he never considered it seriously until now. He stumbled upon a few pretty clothes when he was trying to entertain himself before bed, scrolling through different websites on his phone. That’s where he found a goldmine. 

At first, Taeyong didn’t like the idea of sheer clothing, but after he properly wore the pretty shirt picked out for him by Ten, Taeyong was more open to it. Hence, the angel bought a few similar to that one. He didn’t know when he’d get the opportunity to wear them all, but with Ten around, he was bound to show them off sooner or later. 

The angel picked out the one he liked the most. It was a black, sheer shirt with gold and navy leaves and flowers worked into the fabric, their texture silky and soft. The shirt went down to his mid-thigh, the cut straight and loose to not irritate the skin. 

Taeyong yanked his t-shirt off, feeling Ten’s keen eyes rake over his back. “Like what you see?” He asked, slowly working to put the shirt on. 

“Always,” the demon replied, his simple response making Taeyong blush. 

Taeyong slipped his arms through the sleeves and did up the buttons quickly, turning on his heel to face Ten. “What do we think?” 

Ten’s lips curved up the smallest amount, yet his eyes flooded with affection so pure that almost made Taeyong’s knees give in. “Beautiful, angel,” he uttered softly. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

Bashful all of a sudden, Taeyong looked down to his feet, feeling the tips of his ears turn red from the compliment. 

“Come here, baby. Let me see better,” Ten ushered. He held a hand out for Taeyong and the angel took it, gladly being pulled into Ten’s orbit. “You look gorgeous, angel,” he continued, now with Taeyong standing between his legs, their joined hands held in between them. “But you always do, so that’s no surprise.” 

“You’re such a sweet talker, aren’t you?” Taeyong mused. 

“It’s easy around such a beauty like you,” the demon responded. Then the air around his changed. It wasn’t a bad change, but not something Taeyong was particularly expecting. He tilted his head to the side, brows raised and caring eyes looking up to him. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t wanna pry, but you can always talk to me. We already have an emotionally repressed one in this relationship, and we don’t need another.” 

Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head. He rubbed his finger over the man’s cheek, keeping his hand there. 

“I'm not even sure what to feel,” Taeyong admitted. “Lying to Mark feels different than lying to any other angel. I feel bad, but I also know that I can’t tell him the truth. He’s so...” Taeyong paused, wetting his lips as he felt them go dry. “I know that telling him the truth won’t do anyone any good. And maybe I’m to blame for that too. He’s always looked up to me and wanted to be like me; he saw me as his hero since he was twelve. Telling him I’m a mess and on the verge of falling, he’ll be crushed more than me. Does that make sense? It probably doesn’t. I don’t even know what I’m feeling, let alone thinking.” 

Ten hummed. “I don’t know what to say either, but I guess I get where you’re coming from,” he stated. “You’re worried about him. I get that.” 

“But it’s-” Taeyong paused and sighed, his head hanging low. How could he possibly explain what he was feeling if he himself didn’t know? 

Up until now, Taeyong didn’t consider the aftermath of his drastic life changes on the people around him. He had a basic idea, but he never stopped to think what would happen to his friends. Lucas was slowly treading down the same path as Taeyong so there wasn’t much to think about that, but Mark? What would happen to Mark? 

What would happen to the young boy Taeyong took under his wings when Mark was twelve? What would happen to the boy that viewed Taeyong on a pedestal and aimed to become like him? What would happen to Mark once he learns that the man he admired for half his life was associating himself with the vile creatures they spent their whole lives hating? 

Mark would be surely devastated, confused, hurt even. But what would he do after? That’s what Taeyong might be scared of the most. As much as Mark loved Taeyong, he was far more dedicated to his kind, and if he ever found out about Taeyong and his fall, he would, more likely than not, become cold and unforgiving, doing everything to rid the world of demons who have taken Taeyong from him. 

Mark was surely capable of that. If push came to shove, he would move up in his rank; he nearly did when he was younger, but he was too timid to work out in the field so he stuck to an office job below what an angel of his ranking could achieve. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Taeyong admitted. “I’d rather not think about it until I have to.” 

Ten nodded, understanding the angel. “I won’t ask again then.” 

“Thanks. I probably ruined the mood, didn’t I?” 

“If anything, I did by asking.” 

“You meant well,” the angel pointed out. 

The demon hummed with a faint smile. “And who says the mood is ruined? What mood?” 

“You know.” 

“Do I?” 

Taeyong scoffed. “So you asked me to show off my clothes off without having any ulterior motives? I don’t buy it.” 

“I just wanted to see, angel. No ulterior motives.” 

“Sure,” Taeyong said, a smirk playing across his face. He neared closer to Ten, hooking his legs over the demon’s lap, straddling the younger man. He planted one hand on Ten’s chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart whilst his other hand rested on Ten’s shoulder. “So you definitely didn’t wanna see me in nothing but this shirt, giving you a show. Right? You definitely didn’t think about fucking me in nothing but the shirt, hearing me moan and cry for you and your cock. Right?” He asked, leaning his face in to Ten’s ear, whispering lowly. “No ulterior motives?” 

Ten grinned, dropping a hand to Taeyong’s lower back. “Now that you mention... maybe I did,” he replied, slipping his hand under the shirt, stroking the angel’s smooth back. “Maybe,” he began, voice sultry and inebriating. “I thought about you laid out all nice for me, whimpering and whining so prettily as I kiss you all over. Maybe,” he paused, delicately trailing his index up Taeyong’s spine, bringing out a faint murmur from the angel. “I thought about you bouncing in my lap, praying to me for more. So, maybe you’re right, angel. Maybe I had ulterior motives. Is that so bad?” 

Taeyong shook his head, digging his nails into Ten’s shoulder. “No,” he replied. “Not bad.” 

“That’s good then,” the demon murmured. “How about we make things a little interesting?” 

“Interesting?” 

“That’s right, angel,” Ten confirmed, leaving a chaste kiss beneath the man’s ear. “How about you strip for me, baby? Show me just how pretty you are. Show me how much you want me, angel.” 

Taeyong mewled, his eyes fluttering shut. “Strip?” 

“That’s right. But keep the shirt on, baby. I wanna fuck you in it.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong muttered, forcing himself away from Ten’s intoxicating warmth. He stood up, Ten leaning his body forward to look closer, his eyes dark and alluring, watching Taeyong like prey. 

Taeyong was already bustling with excitement, hearing a faint ringing in his ears. Once his mind and body were filled with nothing but the burning desire for Ten, he found himself at ease with his thoughts and conflicting feelings. Ten eased his mind and washed away his worries like it was the easiest thing for him to do, and Taeyong really needed that. 

He felt a bit awkward initially, though that feeling soon faded when he reminded himself of who he was with. Ten would still praise and admire Taeyong if he was making a fool himself, and besides, Taeyong’s done this before. If anything, he should be confident now, especially since the Ten he was stripping in front wasn’t fuck-buddy Ten, but his boyfriend. 

Doing as Ten wanted, the angel put on a show. He pressed a finger to his lips, prying his mouth softly agape as he slithered his other hand down his clothed chest, feeling the meshy fabric rub against his skin, earning a sharp gasp when the friction took him by surprise. 

He moved further down until he finally reached his waist band. He was precise and skilled with his fingers, undoing his belt, buttons and zipper with no problem what so ever. He dropped his other hand to his jeans and pulled them down, kicking them off away from the bed. 

The air felt cool against his bare thighs, his skin prickling up with momentary goosebumps. 

Ten’s smile egged Taeyong to go on. 

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, tilting his head down to look at Ten through his lashes. He saw a clear reaction from Ten, finding pride when Ten grasped onto the angel’s sheets. Ten was ready to pounce Taeyong any second, and they had barely begun. 

The angel slipped his fingers under the elastic of his boxers, pulling the fabric away from his skin only to let it go. The snap against his skin wasn’t much, but it surely did make Taeyong feel a certain kind of way. He repeated the act, the distinct of the elastic harshly snapping back into place filled the room. The sound was exhilarating. 

When Taeyong made it seem like he would pull his underwear down once and for all, he decided to turn around. He bent his body forward and bunched the fabric of the shirt up his back so that Ten could get a better view of his ass. He looked back, lips parted and eyes hooded with a wanton for Ten. 

He pulled on the elastic again, slightly lowering the underwear before letting it go once again. He did that again and again, slowly revealing more of his bare ass to Ten until finally he dropped the fabric completely to the floor, kicking it away just like his jeans. 

With his eyes still glued to Ten, Taeyong reached behind himself, pulling apart his cheeks to reveal his puckered rim. 

“Stunning,” Ten uttered lowly, practically growling at the sight. 

Taeyong mewled, swaying his hips as he held himself open. His body could still faintly remember the sensation of Ten’s cock inside of him, the sensation of grinding down on it and feeling as it tore him apart. 

“That’s right, baby. Move just like that.” 

“How do I look?” Taeyong asked, fishing for compliments from the demon. 

“There’s no words for your type of beauty, angel,” Ten replied. “Now come here, baby. On my lap, where you belong.” 

The older beamed, letting his cheeks fall into their place with a soft clap. He sauntered over to Ten, sitting comfortably on the demon’s lap, his semi rubbing up against Ten’s crotch. He threw his arms around the man’s neck, his back arched just to look that bit better for Ten. 

“That’s right,” Ten hushed, bringing his hands down to Taeyong’s bare ass, softly kneading the flesh. “Such a pretty thing, all for me to see.” His lips gently caressed Taeyong’s chin and jaw, the kisses delicate like petals of a flower. He trailed his mouth over to the angel’s ear again, lightly tapping Taeyong’s ass with the index and middle fingers of his right hand. “What would you like from me, angel? What are you in the mood for? Nice and slow, or maybe fast and rough? What do you think, baby?” He asked, kissing the sensitive skin below his lips, lightly dragging his teeth over the spot. 

“Why not both?” The angel suggested, craning his neck to the side, offering the stretched skin as a gift to the younger man. “Slow and rough?” 

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get,” Ten stated, lowering his face to the angel’s sternum. The top buttons of Taeyong’s shirt were left undone, allowing Ten to press his soft lips against the bump. He left open mouth kisses along all the skin he had easy access to, and in return for his tender adoration, Taeyong repaid the demon with breathy murmurs and croons, fingers running through a mop of blond. 

Ten was tenacious with his lips, determined to cover as much surface as he could before Taeyong started whining and getting impatient. However, Taeyong was in no rush whatsoever, so he thoroughly enjoyed the demon’s ardour. 

Taeyong decided it was time to pay some attention to Ten too; he left the demon’s hair alone and snaked his hands further down to the waistband of his jeans. 

“Eager?” Ten asked, words shrouded with a thick and humoured chuckle. 

“You must be uncomfortable,” Taeyong said, working diligently on the man’s belt. “Those jeans look tight. You’ll feel better without them.” 

“You’re right about that,” Ten agreed, pulling away. He leaned back, his body nearly flat against the mattress if not for his elbows holding him up at a forty-five-degree angle. “Help me out, will you?” 

Taeyong smirked, tugging on Ten’s belt with enough force to pull a bit of it out from the hoops keeping it in place. 

“Loving the enthusiasm, baby.” 

The angel looked at the belt, examining the thin cut of leather between his fingers. It felt nice against his skin. 

“Are you okay?” Ten asked, the previous lust in his voice being overpowered by a level of concern. “Taeyong, are you okay?” 

Taeyong blinked, only then realising he blanked out for a good second. “Yeah,” he replied with a smile. “I’m good,” he assured. 

“Something on your mind?” 

“Oh no I-” Taeyong stopped. He looked back at the belt, not sure what he was feeling when he looked at it. It was as if there was a dark, pit growing in his stomach with every second he looked at the item. He pulled it off Ten, holding it firmly. 

“Taeyong?” 

“You know, I used to get spanked when I was younger,” Taeyong recounted, the atmosphere within the bedroom taking yet another turn. “I was well behaved and deemed an angel above all, but I still got in trouble from time to time. Angels aren’t perfect from the get go,” he explained, stroking the leather as he spoke. Ten pushed himself up, planting his hands on Taeyong’s hips, listening to what the man had to say. “We’re children too, and children do a lot of stupid shit. You’d be surprised how cruel angel children can be. I got in trouble a couple times, and the punishment was usually the same. It was either a ruler or belt. And to make it worse, there was the extra element of humiliation.” 

The more he thought of his childhood, the more he hated it. He already wasn’t too fond of it after he finally left the orphanage for good, but he truly grew to realise just how bad it was after he began to open up to Ten. Thinking of it now, he came to dislike it even more. 

“You’d usually get punished in front of the other kids and made an example of what happens if you step out of line. I remember one time,” Taeyong continued, masking his discomfort with a pained smile. Ten instantly saw and did whatever he could to soothe the angel, stroking his side and thigh. 

It helped a little. 

“I was the one to be punished so I had to get up during assembly and go up on stage. I had to first say what I did wrong, then apologise, and then I got hit,” Taeyong said, waving his hand to cut the air as an example. “It hurt. I remember it hurt a lot. I was a cry baby as a kid, though I’m one now too,” he added, laughing at himself, his head shaking. “I cried a lot, especially when I went to sleep. It’s not a nice memory.” 

“Doesn’t sound nice,” Ten mused with sincerity, hands reassuringly stroking the angel’s thighs. 

“It taught me a lesson back then. I didn’t step out of line after about three of those spankings,” Taeyong said. “One of the reasons I didn’t swear for so long was because of one of those beatings,” he admitted. “Now I’m shameless. Though I’m sure you like that.” 

The demon grinned, nodding. “I like that a lot, angel. Though I like everything about you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Ten confirmed, closing the distance between their lips, kissing the older man sweetly. “We can do something else if you don’t feel like it now.” 

“Oh, no, I want you to fuck me,” Taeyong quickly stated. “I honestly don’t know where that came from. Forget I said anything.” 

Ten hummed. “You know,” he added, halting Taeyong from getting back to where they were. “You can tell me if you don’t like it.” 

“Don’t like what?” 

“When I spank you,” Ten replied. “I won’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“But I like it,” the angel stated. “A lot actually. It feels nice when you do it,” he admitted. 

“That’s a relief.” 

“When you do it, it’s less of a punishment but like... praise? Encouragement? You know what I mean, right?” 

Ten nodded. 

“I like that a lot. I...” Taeyong looked thoughtfully at the belt, a myriad of thoughts dancing through his head. “Do you think you could... never mind.” 

“What is it?” 

Taeyong chuckled, embarrassed by his own thoughts. But his embarrassment humoured him too, especially since he was sitting on Ten’s lap, his ass bare and dick out without a slither of shame. It won’t hurt to ask. 

“Do you think you could do it now?” Taeyong asked. 

Ten canted his neck to the side. “Do what? Spank you?” 

With his lips sucked in, Taeyong nodded. 

“If that’s what you want, I can do anything, angel.” 

“But, can you- can you,” Taeyong groaned, his cheeks turning pink. He just had to find the courage within himself and say it how he wanted. Ten was great and all, but he wasn’t a mind reader, he still needed some help from Taeyong’s side. “Don’t be gentle. I wanna feel it. Just- tell me I’m good.” 

“You’re the best, baby,” Ten assured, inching their lips together. “I won’t be gentle.” 

Taeyong crooned, waiting impatiently for what he craved. 

“Lay on my lap, angel,” Ten commanded, the low tone going straight to Taeyong’s pink tip left untouched. 

Taeyong didn’t have to be told twice. He hastily got off Ten’s lap and laid himself over, his ass left out for Ten to do with as he pleased. 

“Hand or belt?” 

“Either’s good,” Taeyong replied. 

Ten pushed the belt aside for now, bringing his hand over to Taeyong’s cheek, caressing the supple flesh. “You look so pretty like this, angel,” Ten uttered, his hand still rubbing over the skin. “So pretty for me. So obedient too.” 

With that, Ten struck Taeyong’s ass – not too harsh, but enough for Taeyong’s to gasp. 

“Responsive too, aren’t you, baby? You like that?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong said. “Again, please,” he pleaded. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ten spanked Taeyong again, this time adding some more force to it. The piercing sound of skin on skin reverberated through the room, bouncing off the walls and filling Taeyong’s ears like a beautiful melody. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong groaned, his hips bucking at the impact. 

“My pretty angel,” Ten continued, giving the man a mere second before he struck again. The force of his hand against Taeyong’s ass earning him a keen moan from the bent over angel. “You always know how to make me feel so good, baby.” 

Hit. 

“The way you look at me when I fuck you drives me wild,” Ten admitted. “Makes me wanna give you everything, more than I physically can.” 

And another. 

“You sound so beautiful, angel. Your moans and pretty whimpers are music to my ears. And when you call my name like it’s the only thing you can do- the things that does to me, you don’t understand.” 

And then another. 

“Ten,” Taeyong mewled, his ears ringing with blazing arousal. His ass was sore and red, and there was bound to be an imprint of Ten’s hand there. But he didn’t want to stop. Far from it actually. “More,” he begged. “Harder.” 

At that, Taeyong swore he heard a growl. The noise made him whimper, eyes forced shut to brace himself, nails digging into Ten’s thigh. 

“Just like that,” Ten grunted. “Call my name like that, angel. Only my name.” 

“Ten,” the angel repeated, feeling himself slipping away, getting completely lost in the pleasure he was experiencing. “Ten. Please. Harder.” 

Just as he wished, he received. 

Ten struck down so hard that Taeyong’s body jolted in his lap, his cock twitching and excreting clear droplets of arousal. Taeyong moaned, hissing as the sting rushed through the rest of his body. 

“ _Yes_! Ten!” 

The demon continued to strike on Taeyong’s ass, bringing forth louder, coarser cries from Taeyong until the older was left a whimpering mess, his mouth agape with drool slipping past his lips, completely incapable of keeping his body in check. His vision was blurred with hot tears, only becoming worse with each hit. 

There was a brief pause in the onslaught of hits, but Taeyong understood when he heard the soft clink on the demon’s buckle. 

Ten folded the leather belt in half, ensuring that nothing but the actual belt would make contact with Taeyong. 

Taeyong clenched his ass, preparing for the hit. However, that preparation did nothing to help him. 

When Ten struck down with the belt, hitting both of Taeyong’s cheeks simultaneously, it was complete game over for the angel. The pleasure derived from that pain was unlike anything the angel has ever felt before. Taeyong cried out, his back arching, neck bending up and eyes rolling back. His breathing was ragged and the tears finally spilled out as he was utterly overwhelmed by the heavenly sensation. 

“That good, baby?” Ten asked, soothing the skin with his hand. 

Taeyong struggled to find the strength to form a coherent response so he crooned. 

“You’re taking it so well, Taeyong,” the demon praised. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Taeyong mewled in response. 

“That’s right. Such a good angel,” Ten continued with the praise, treating the reddened flesh with care. “You take everything so well, baby. Makes me feel so good seeing you like this.” 

“I- feel good,” Taeyong uttered in between laboured breaths. 

“That’s great, baby. That’s all that matters.” 

“More,” Taeyong then begged. “Please, Ten. More.” 

“Such good manners,” the demon mused. He cracked the belt like a whip and struck Taeyong again. And again. And again. He continued until Taeyong was truly at his limit. 

Taeyong’s sensitive cock kept rubbing against his abdomen and the side of Ten’s leg every time his body lurched forward from a hit. That and the tingling he felt all over his body made him near his peak. 

“Ten,” the older moaned. “I think I’m gonna- I'm gonna- _ahh_!” 

Another sharp hit. 

“You close, angel?” 

Taeyong whimpered. 

“Wanna come like this?” 

“I- _yes_ ,” Taeyong replied, mind hazy and overrun with inconceivable lust. “I’m close.” 

“Then come for me, baby. Be a good boy and come for me,” Ten ushered, spanking Taeyong again with the belt. 

It didn’t take more than two spanks before Taeyong’s frame quivered; his mouth was wide open in a silent scream as he spilled out in thick strings of white. He stained Ten’s jeans with his seed, his orgasm strong and wracking. 

“Ten,” the man managed to cry out after his climax reached its devastating high. “Ten,” he continued, the name a litany on his tongue. It was all Taeyong could manage to say. 

“So good, angel,” Ten said, comforting Taeyong. “You did so well. My pretty angel.” His words were soft and gentle and so was his hand stroking Taeyong’s abused ass. He rubbed it carefully, hoping to make Taeyong feel better after the things he’s just been through. “Wonderful as always, baby. Are you okay?” 

“I’m perfect,” Taeyong replied, slurring his words. He nuzzled his face into Ten’s leg, a tired and blissed smile written across his features. He felt so warm on the inside, his heart full and happy. Only Ten could make him feel this loved and taken care of. After a short minute to regain his sense of being, Taeyong bridged his back like a cat, feeling some of his bones crack in the process. He pulled himself together and kneeled on the floor, glancing at the mess he made and then at Ten who was already looking at him with an enamoured look to him. “Sorry about your jeans.” 

“They’ll be fine,” Ten assured. 

“Do you want me to- you know, help you out?” Taeyong asked, his eyes flickering over to the noticeable bulge in Ten’s pants. “You can use my mouth.” 

“How considerate, angel,” Ten murmured, stroking through Taeyong’s tousled hair. “Come here,” he said, motioning to the bed. 

Taeyong got up on shaky legs and carefully sat himself down. 

“Up,” Ten said, making Taeyong scoot further up the bed. It was smaller than Ten’s bed, but it was big enough for them to lay together. 

Taeyong moved up, carefully pushing the two plushies on his bed away and turning them to face the other way. That seemed to amuse the demon who chuckled at the gesture. 

“Scared they’ll see?” 

“They’re still young,” Taeyong replied, setting the soft toys aside. “Anyway, what now?” 

“Just lay down, baby.” 

The angel made himself comfortable, though he felt a tinge of discomfort laying on his back, his sore ass stinging from the contact. Ten probably noticed this since he reached over Taeyong’s head to grab a spare pillow, placing the soft cushion under the angel’s hips, elevating his ass just enough for it to be comfortable. 

“Looks like you got your shirt dirty,” Ten pointed out. The mess on the shirt wasn’t that bad when compared to Ten’s jeans. Nothing a wash couldn’t fix. “But you still look beautiful, angel.” He lowered his face down to Taeyong’s abdomen, pulling up the soiled fabric to reveal slithers of exquisite, golden, soft skin, his lips instantly attaching themselves to it. He was for more delicate and loving as he dragged his mouth along the taut stomach than when he kept kissing Taeyong’s neck all over. 

“Nice,” Taeyong murmured, moving one hand down to Ten, stroking his fingers through his hair. The demon was transfixed on Taeyong’s torso, kissing it all over with a level of upmost care and adoration that did far greater things to Taeyong than getting fucked ever could. Being cherished like this was something incomparable. 

Ten slowly creeped lower, finally leaving Taeyong’s chest and going down to his thigh. He kissed a line down up to Taeyong’s knee before moving back up, this time dragging his lips on the inside of Taeyong’s thigh. The gentle touch brought a shiver down the angel’s frame, and when Ten finally nipped the sensitive with his skin, sucking on the flesh diligently, Taeyong whimpered. 

“Ten,” Taeyong murmured. 

The demon looked up at Taeyong through his lashes, a flagrant grin on his face. “Yes, Taeyong?” 

Taeyong clenched the fist gripping on the bedsheet, the anticipation for the unknown filling him with excitement. He couldn’t tell Ten’s next move so he was preparing himself for anything. 

“Keep going,” the angel uttered. 

With a smirk, Ten nodded. “Gladly.” He then went back to attach his lips to Taeyong’s thigh, kissing and sucking on the flesh, surely leaving his mark in places only they’d ever know of. 

Taeyong took pride in having his skin adorned in Ten’s affection even if nobody else knew, he always carried himself with extra confidence when Ten left his sign on his body, and he would surely walk around with his head held higher in the upcoming days. 

The angel grasped on the bedsheets, twisted and tugging on them the closer Ten’s mouth got to his crotch. His length was hardening and growing with every minute Ten’s hot mouth was pressed against him. 

“Wanna help me out, baby?” Ten asked, his breath hitting Taeyong’s perineum. 

“Yes,” the angel replied eagerly. “Let me help you.” 

“So keen,” Ten mused with fondness. “Do you think you can hoist yourself up?” 

“What?” 

Ten chuckled, taking hold of Taeyong’s legs, pulling them up and placing them on his shoulders. His hands went to Taeyong’s lower back, support the angel’s weight. At that, Taeyong got a vague idea as to what Ten wanted him to do and what it was all leading up to. 

Taeyong scooted himself closer, using his legs hinged around Ten’s neck to hoist himself up. Ten wrapped an arm around the angel’s middle, holding him steady. The angel had to prop himself on his elbows, using up some of his energy reserves to keep himself up. 

“You comfortable?” Ten asked, his face now centimetres from Taeyong’s puckered rim. 

That was debatable really. Their current position wasn’t something Taeyong would choose himself, but the strain in his muscles made it oddly appealing. Pain bordered on pleasure, and Taeyong enjoyed that a lot. 

Quite a lot actually. 

Maybe he was just a bit into pain. At least with Ten. He probably wouldn’t have trusted his previous partners to treat him as well as Ten did, so maybe pain was something he’d enjoy with Ten’s company. 

“I’m good,” Taeyong stated. 

“I’ll make you feel great then, angel,” Ten said confidently. 

Without further ado, Ten buried his face in between Taeyong’s legs, his tongue flat against Taeyong’s rim. He licked over the tight circle with his coarse tongue, wetting the entrance up with his spit, being very generous with the amount. 

Taeyong took in a sharp inhale, clutching onto his bedsheets. Ten’s tongue always did wonders and it has been far too long since he got to experience this divine sensation. He made soft pleased noises to encourage Ten to do more, to slip his tongue inside and stretch Taeyong out like that. 

However, Ten decided to take his time. He lapped his tongue over and over, treasuring every moment, every soft murmur he drew out of Taeyong. 

Finally, Ten began to spike his tongue, teasing Taeyong’s anticipant hole with the tip brushing against it. Taeyong gasped, wanting nothing more than to force Ten inside of his already, his body eager and more than ready for the spread. 

Ten shifted their position slightly, moving himself back and pushing Taeyong’s legs away to get far better access to the angel’s ass. Taeyong felt the difference. Now it was far more comfortable. Taeyong’s legs were closer to his chest, and though he was still using whatever strength he had left to lift his ass up for Ten, the support from Ten’s hands on his thigh and ass made it that much more bearable. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Taeyong moaned when Ten’s tongue poked through his hole. Just the tip drove him mad with lust, his dick already hard again, precum dripping from his pink slit and staining his abdomen. “More, please!” 

“Please what?” 

“Please, Ten,” Taeyong said. 

“That’s right,” Ten whispered against Taeyong’s plush heat. “Such good manners, baby.” 

Giving the rim one last once over, Ten pushed his tongue inside Taeyong, wiggling it in, bringing out a strained moan from the angel. 

“ _Fuck!_ Yes,” Taeyong keened, swaying his hips as much as he could, forcing Ten’s tongue deeper inside of his tight ass. A few days without sex and his body behaved like its already been months, but that just made every time feel just that bit more breath-taking. 

Ten dug his blunt nails into Taeyong’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart. He pushed in deeper, his overzealous tongue licking around the fleshy heat, Taeyong’s constricted walls opening themselves up on Ten’s tongue. 

He bobbed his head softly, pumping his tongue in and out, never stopping the circling motion inside of the angel. 

Taeyong kept mewling, finding immense gratification just from Ten’s tongue alone. So, when Ten managed to slip in a finger alongside with his tongue, Taeyong didn’t know what to do with himself. His body writhed at the welcomed addition, a string of lewd moans escaping past his parted lips. 

And then Ten slipped in another finger. 

And another. 

Finally, the demon replaced his tongue with three fingers pumping in and out of Taeyong. 

“Think you’re ready, angel?” 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong said. “Wanna feel you.” 

“You will. You have lube?” 

Taeyong pointed to his bedside table. “Very back of the third draw,” he said. “Just in case Jungwoo ever comes snooping.” 

Ten chuckled, carefully laying Taeyong back down. “Better safe than sorry, huh?” 

The angel nodded. 

Ten opened up the drawer, rummaging through it to find the small bottle Taeyong kept handy just in case he ever did end up bringing Ten over. After the last time, he ensured to have one laying around somewhere. And finally, Taeyong had an opportunity to use it. 

“There we go,” Ten muttered, pulling the bottle out. He laid it by Taeyong’s side before he took his clothes off, discarding everything on the floor. He was hard – painfully so – and Taeyong wanted nothing more than to make him feel just as good as Ten made him feel. “So, what do you want baby? Still want it rough?” 

“No,” Taeyong replied. “Take your time with me.” 

Ten grinned, leaning down to kiss Taeyong on the lips. He didn’t expect for Taeyong to pull him in for far more than he expected. He didn’t protest though, giving in into Taeyong’s plea to deepen the kiss. Taeyong parted his lips, allowing for Ten’s tongue to slip in and explore his warm, sweet mouth. 

Whilst he kissed Taeyong, Ten reached for the bottle of lube which was set aside. He struggled with the cap but he undid it with one hand, passing it over to Taeyong who squirted a fair amount on Ten’s hand. 

Ten didn’t rub the cold liquid between his palms before he brought it to his length, shivering at the stark contrast between the blazing heat of his body and the coolness of the lubricant. He pushed that feeing aside and pumped his length, dragging the lube across his cock, prepping himself up. 

Taeyong cupped Ten’s jaw, begging for the man to stay like that for the rest of the night – even for an eternity if they could. 

The angel let out a soft gasp when he felt Ten’s tip teasing his ass. He closed his eyes, urging Ten to kiss him harder as he made his way in, taking it slow and dragging the sensation for as long as he could until he was fully submerged in the angel’s voluptuous heat. 

“So good, angel,” Ten murmured, stealing delicate kisses from the older. “You take me so well, baby. So good.” 

Taeyong crooned, wrapping his limbs tightly around Ten like a koala, the balls of his heels digging into the demon’s back, desperate to feel the demon’s warmth, to have him close and to get drunk of the fresh scent of lavender. There was something different to how the two men were today; it was a small yet noticeable shift, the details of which were hidden behind the tenderness and the serious care Ten took in ensuring Taeyong was okay. 

The angel thought that he may have made himself vulnerable to Ten; between the incident with Mark, the brief mention of past and the trust he handed to Ten when Taeyong asked to be spanked, Taeyong felt closer to Ten. He assumed that the only way they’d get closer is with the exchange of those three magical words, yet it turned out that there was still much more in the way. Taeyong never imagined that he had anything to open up to Ten, but he was proven wrong. Ten wasn’t the only one that kept things to himself, and he couldn’t be the only one to share his worries and woes for this relationship to work. 

It went both ways. 

“Please, move,” Taeyong whispered, clenching his ass around Ten’s girth. “Ten, please.” 

“Okay baby,” Ten said, amused by Taeyong’s whiny state. “I’ll move since you asked so nicely.” 

He kept his promise. 

Ten rolled his hips, nestling his cock as far as he could before he pulled back, nearly bottoming out only to slide back in with ease. 

Taeyong moaned, pulling Ten in to kiss him again. 

The pace set by Ten was slow and delightful. Taeyong felt everything in excruciating detail, his walls giving way and swallowing Ten up only to close up when Ten moved back. 

He felt like he was in Heaven, relishing in Ten’s love and unyielding affection. This is all he’d ever need. 

Ten’s movements became less controlled over the course of his thrusts; he already drew it out for so long, and his orgasm was probably just around the corner now. Taeyong wanted to help him finally get to his climax, and so he clasped down on Ten’s dick, his tongue dancing with Ten’s, sinful mewls and whimpers passing through his throat and causing the demon’s cock to twitch inside of him. 

“You close?” Taeyong questioned, breathing unsteady and airy. 

Ten hummed against Taeyong’s bruised lips. 

“Me too,” Taeyong stated. “Make me come. I need it. Please, Ten.” 

A throaty groan came from the demon, his hips rutting and fucking in deep into Taeyong, stroking up against the angel’s prostate. 

“Right there,” Taeyong moaned, swaying his hips. “Again.” 

Ten rolled into the spot again, bringing Taeyong nearer to his second high. His ears were ringing and he felt a coil in his stomach, his hard cock crying for attention but Taeyong didn’t have the will power to stroke himself – he could come from Ten’s dick alone. 

The demon’s movements picked up in speed but they were still far from the mind-numbing pace Taeyong was used to by now. Ten was losing his control but he still remained gentle, find a perfect balance to the force he used to fuck into Taeyong’s gaping ass. 

Ten was panting into the kiss, growing weaker with each passing second. He grasped onto the sheets on either side of Taeyong’s head, his face scrunched up as he got closer to the release he desperately craved. 

Taeyong was close too, his body tensing in anticipation, the arousal building up inside of him until he was finally ready. 

“I’m gonna- Ten I’m gonna-” 

“Me too,” Ten grunted, hitting Taeyong’s prostate repeatedly, causing Taeyong to reach his orgasm. 

The angel cried out, repeatedly panting Ten’s name as ribbons of white spilled out over his chest, painting his black shirt in his release. “Ten,” he moaned, body lifting up from the mattress, waves of euphoria crashing over him, cold and vivid. He still craved to be closer to Ten so he used whatever energy he had left to grasp onto the demon, clenching his limbs and ass around Ten. 

And finally, Ten came too. 

The demon let out a choked moan, his seed gushing out into Taeyong’s ass, stuffing him full with his cum. His hips jutted, fucking desperately into the angel to milk their shared orgasms dry. 

After a few more sharp thrusts, Ten was spent. He flopped down on top of Taeyong, panting heavily amidst placing sloppy kisses along the angel’s neck. 

“You were great, angel,” Ten praised. 

“You were better,” Taeyong said, his chest rising and falling with his heart beating rapidly. “You did all the work.” 

“Give yourself some credit, baby. You’re absolutely amazing, but you probably wouldn’t understand that unless you were in my shoes.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “I guess,” he mused. “But is that you offering to switch our positions?” 

“If you want,” Ten replied, pushing himself up. Once the weight was off Taeyong’s chest was gone, he found it easier to breathe, yet he also missed the warmth Ten’s body offered. “I’m down for anything.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind then, but I’ll stick to this for the meanwhile” the angel said, sucking in his lips when Ten pulled his soft cock out, leaving him empty. Though Ten quickly rushed to lay down next to Taeyong, throwing his arm over the angel’s midriff, pulling him in close in an embrace. Taeyong rolled onto his side, being face to face with the demon, his heart doing an enthusiastic flip when he met Ten’s soft, smiling eyes. 

The younger absentmindedly stroked his hand along Taeyong’s spine, his faint but smitten smile making the angel feel at ease. “We should probably take a shower,” he advised. “And you should throw that shirt in the wash.” 

“Agreed,” Taeyong said, the fatigue finally kicking in. “But I’ll do you one better than a shower. How about a bath.” 

“Is your tub big enough?” Ten asked. 

“We’ll manage. So, what do you say?” 

Ten grinned, moving in to kiss Taeyong’s forehead. “Go run the bath, angel.” 

*** 

Taeyong took a small sip of his hot chocolate, his eyes glued to his phone where he was in the middle of a war between Jaehyun, Dejun and Sicheng in their group chat. The three men were arguing about something Taeyong was too lazy to check by scrolling up, so he enjoyed the shit show as it played out. With all the arguments being thrown every which way, Taeyong had absolutely no clue what started the heated discussion, but he did send a text message every now and again to side by one of the three when they made a point he actually understood. 

In comparison to the wild conversation between his newer friends, the group chat with Taeyong’s original group was calm and fairly dead. If not for the occasional pictures of Bao sent in by either Taeil or Johnny, the chat would be more or less a ghost town. 

The angel felt somewhat at fault for that since his avoidance to his other angel friends over the months has made him push his friends aside. Of course, Johnny and Taeil weren’t as affected by it as Mark, Lucas and Jungwoo. 

Speaking of Mark, Taeyong was meeting with the young angel today, just as he had promised him. 

They were supposed to meet at the café they all used to go to as a group, and even after that tradition fell into obscurity, Mark still loved the place. Their meeting time was at quarter-past-two, however Taeyong remembered it wrong and came at quarter-to. With half an hour spare, he decided to get himself a drink and wait around. It was his fault for coming far too early, and this wasn’t on purpose as usual. 

Taeyong spent his time scanning through his phone, even opening up the hook-up apps he still had on his phone. His inbox was flooded so he decided to open a few messages for a good laugh, however that soon turned out to be a bad idea when the first thing sent to him by quite a few men were pictures of their dicks. 

He deleted the apps right there. It’s not like he needed them anymore. 

The angel then played a game on his phone, finding great entertainment in yet another connect-four app. It was repetitive but it was a great waste of time. 

Maybe fifteen minutes into his waiting, someone joined him at his table. At first he thought that maybe Mark also came early, but when he looked up from the phone screen, he was surprised to find none other than Lucas. 

The younger angel shifted his gaze around before scooting his chair in, leaning his body slightly over the table. 

“Lucas?” Taeyong asked, not expecting his friend to show up out of nowhere. “What are you doing?” 

“I was hoping to talk to you,” Lucas replied, voice hushed and quieter than normal. He seemed uncomfortable and on edge which wasn’t a great sign. “Can you help?” 

“Umm... sure?” Taeyong said. He locked his phone and placed it screen down on the table. “What’s up?” 

Lucas gave the café another once over, eyes flickering from face to face, trying to find anything out of the norm. He took in a deep breath, leaning even closer over the table. “I think I’m being watched,” he stated. 

_Oh._

Taeyong should have expected something like this. Though, he was somewhat unnerved by the time it took for Lucas to get into this situation. It took Taeyong a few months to get to the point where he grew extremely paranoid of the angels around him – especially his friends – so to have Lucas already being hawked on in the span of a month or so was concerning. 

“You do?” Taeyong questioned, moving in closer to his friend. “How long?” 

“Like a week,” Lucas explained. “At first I thought I was being dramatic but things are getting weird.” 

“Okay... have you done anything different before that? Have you been going to the bar often?” 

“N-no, I haven’t.” 

Taeyong didn’t find that response convincing. “You know, you don’t have to lie to me. I have no right to judge you.” 

Lucas bit down on his inner cheek, large hands fidgeting on the round café table. “I have,” he admitted, truthfully this time. “But I haven’t done anything wrong,” he said in his defence. “I’ve only talked to people, nothing else.” 

“I get it,” Taeyong said, calming his friend’s rising nerves. “There’s nothing wrong with that, and even if you did more than talk, there’s still nothing wrong with that.” 

“Then why is this happening?” 

“Because angels don’t like having their authority challenged,” Taeyong replied. “By going there, you’re going against everything we had drilled in our minds since we were kids. I guess they’re finally cracking down disobedient angels.” 

That would make sense. With Seulgi’s recent fall and the brief comments from Ten about regulars disappearing or falling too, it seemed as there was a great shift in the offices of the higher ups. They were weeding out the bad crop before they could pollute everyone else. 

Maybe the offices were currently struggling with the onslaught of angels finally breaking free of the cage they’ve been imprisoned in for years on end. If so, then these events were rather bittersweet. 

“Say, how much did you look into the history of angels and demons?” Taeyong asked. 

“I read the book you gave me,” Lucas explained. “And I talked a bit with a demon at the bar. He’s nice.” 

“They’re not all so bad, right?” 

Lucas nodded. “I guess. But I still don’t know what to do.” The angel looked up, his eye that of a lost puppy. 

Taeyong shrugged, honestly at a loss as to what advice he could give. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he admitted. “I’m running on borrowed time myself, and if I’m right then the higher ups are seriously working hard to put all of... _this_ , to an end. But whatever happens, just know that you’ll always have me. In the meantime, save as much money as you can and-” Taeyong came to a stop. 

_And what?_

Pray that someone will be there to take care of you whilst you suffer day in, day out? 

Which led to the question: what happens to the angel that aren’t as lucky as say Jaehyun, Seulgi and Taeyong? What happens to the angels that don’t have a Doyoung or Joohyun or Ten? Where do they go and what happens to them? 

Taeyong was almost too scared think, let alone ask about it. But it was a serious issue. Angels didn’t have families and most didn’t have friends that weren’t angels, and even if they did, how could they explain their situation? Were they just left out in the cold? Out of sight out of mind? 

The thought made Taeyong sick to his stomach. 

“And what?” Lucas asked after Taeyong took far too long to finish his utterance. “Save money and what?” 

“And hope you don’t die,” Taeyong said, voice void of emotion as his mind was still stuck on the thought of angels suffering on their own. 

“Die?” The younger repeated with the bewilderment evident in his tone. “Just what’s gonna happen?” 

“Nothing nice,” Taeyong replied. “You get stripped of your angelhood and that pain lingers for a long time. It’s immobilizing and if you don’t have anyone to help you then you might as well be dead. It’s grim, but you won’t last long on that parting paycheck.” 

Lucas was rightfully distraught by this horrendous piece of information. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I’m deadly serious,” Taeyong assured. “I’ve- I’ve seen what happens. I know the pain it brings, and I know that I’ll have to go through it myself soon because who am I kidding thinking that I can last like this much longer? And maybe I’ll be given a choice, repent and forget everything I’ve seen and gone through, or I go through all the pain. But I know the choice I’ll make. But you... what do you think you’ll do?” 

“I- I don’t know. It’s not like I’m doing anything bad.” 

“I know you’re not, but you might wanna think about that. Also, avoid Jungwoo if you can,” Taeyong advised. “I’m sure he’s onto me, but he’s onto you too. He asked me to keep an eye on you.” 

“He did?” 

Taeyong nodded. “And he sent Mark to keep an eye on me, so I’m fairly certain my time is up soon.” The man sighed, leaning back in his seat, his fingers running at the base of the glass. “I just hope Ten will be ready when the day comes,” he murmured under his breath, looking to the side, staring through the large window overlooking into the street bustling with mid-day life. 

“Huh?” 

“It’s nothing,” Taeyong dismissed. “Just my own problems. Don’t worry about them too much,” he said, turning back to face Lucas. He really didn’t need to fill the angel in on his relationship status and the worry of his boyfriend not being ready for the drastic leap in their relationship that Taeyong’s fall would ensue. 

He’d leave Lucas out of the mess and let him focus on his own life. Lucas probably had a lot on his plate right about now. 

“Anyway,” Taeyong spoke up again, deciding to change the topic. “You wanna stick around for a bit? I’m supposed to be hanging out with Mark in like ten minutes. The more the merrier, right?” 

“Mark?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Sure,” Lucas agreed. “I’ll hang out with you two. I finished my case so I’m free.” 

The older man hummed, grabbing his drink and taking yet another sip. “By the way, how did you find me?” 

“I was just working on one of my cases,” the younger angel explained. “I saw you through the window and thought now might be a good time to talk.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Mark arrived soon thereafter. 

*** 

Taeyong grumbled as he placed his favourite shampoo into his basket, annoyed by the increased price. He was already living frugally in order to save up some money from his paychecks, but he allowed himself one pleasure and that was his bathroom essentials, so to see them spike in price didn’t sit right with him. However, as reluctant he was on spending too much money when he could mooch off Ten’s food and essentials, he refused to use Ten’s body wash and shampoo. 

After getting his tattoo, Taeyong didn’t like looking into his savings account, but he didn’t regret it. He loved his tattoo – well, technically two – and he was glad he got the piece done. Still, that didn’t change the fact that he was left with less money than he wanted for this month since he put in a larger amount into his savings to make up for the ink work. 

Sure, he didn’t _technically_ have to save up if he was going to end up living with Ten anyway, but it didn’t sit right with him that he’d live with Ten without offering some sort of financial aid. Maybe Ten had plenty of cash and the business was doing well, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do with something extra, especially if he was going to take care of Taeyong. 

That is, if that does end up happening. 

The more days passed, the more Taeyong began to fear that Ten wasn’t all that ready for that commitment. It was ridiculous, but the angel couldn’t help it. He was overthinking everything as of late, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop this nasty habit. 

He blamed his cursed fate for that. 

Why did he have to be born an angel in the first place? He would have been so much better off as a human. 

Though, if he was human, he would have probably never met Ten. 

Either way, he was fucked in life. 

_I’m like five minutes away from the store_

_Let me know when you’re gonna come_

_I’ll probably park closer to the back since I doubt there’s many free spaces up front_

_Okay!_

_I’m nearly done shopping anyway_

_See you soon then, angel_

_ <3 _

Taeyong smiled at his phone screen. Ten really was a sweetheart and Taeyong couldn’t wait for the man to drive him home, maybe even stopping by to start yet another series. The angel had to say, Ten does have a good taste. The first show they watched brought Taeyong to tears, and the other one they finished recently amused him. 

Taeyong wanted to spend days like that Ten forever. 

But more than anything, he wished he could live a normal life with Ten. 

Whatever normal even meant. 

The angel shrugged, checking his basket to make sure he had everything he needed. He had everything he set out to buy, so he decided he should go to the checkout and pay already. He didn’t want to keep Ten waiting long. 

As he walked down the aisle, Taeyong’s attention was brought onto the small section labelled _sexual health_. He glanced over the items, condoms and lube lined up in rows. He considered getting another small bottle, his hand itching to reach out. He also had his eyes on something that piqued his interest. 

“Ribbed? How fancy,” he mused. 

“Taeyong?” 

The angel froze. He could recognise that voice anywhere. 

Taeyong turned around, forcing a pleasantly surprised smile on his face. “Jungwoo,” he greeted, fearing how long the man has been standing there. What if he saw him eyeing the selection of less than angel-friendly items? How could he explain that? “What a coincidence,” he continued, putting up the naïve act. 

“Indeed,” Jungwoo agreed. “Are you busy?” 

“I was just going to pay,” the older explained. “You?” Taeyong asked, taking note of the lack of any items on Jungwoo’s person. This clearly wasn’t a coincidence. 

“I was going to leave too,” Jungwoo stated. “Are you going home after this?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Taeyong replied. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. “What about you?” 

“Well, I was going to go home too, but since we met up, what would you say to spending some time together? I heard you went out with Lucas and Mark recently.” 

Taeyong smiled, feeling the hairs on his body stand on edge, his blood running cold. “Sorry we didn’t ask you, I was only supposed to meet with Mark but Lucas joined in and... yeah. Besides, you were probably busy.” 

“I probably was. So, what do you say?” 

It’s not like Taeyong could say no. He had no excuse to say no. 

Taeyong nodded, having to lessen the smile on his face before he gave away how much it pained him to grin at the younger angel. “Sure. That would be nice.” 

“Great! Let’s go pay then.” 

Taeyong reluctantly followed after Jungwoo. 

When he paid and packed his items, Taeyong felt his phone buzz, alerting him of a text message. Of course, he couldn’t read it with Jungwoo by his side. 

As they walked out, Taeyong was on the lookout for Ten’s car. The demon said he would park near the back, so his eyes shifted over the furthest row, trying to spot Ten and his car. But what would he do if he did manage to find it? What could he possibly do with Jungwoo keeping his every step? 

Taeyong felt like he could throw up any second, his body slowly becoming covered in a layer of cold sweat. 

Just what would Ten think? 

And more importantly, how will he react to this? 

The last thing Taeyong needed was to have Ten react negatively. He was already trying so hard to prove to him that he wasn’t like his ex, so this could possibly be taking a step backwards. 

Hopefully, Ten will understand. 

Taeyong needed Ten to understand that he wasn’t ready yet – that Ten wasn’t ready yet. 

“I’ll call us a cab,” Jungwoo said, pulling out his phone and quickly dialling for a taxi. 

Whilst Jungwoo was busy doing that, Taeyong quickly whipped out his phone. He turned his body away from Jungwoo and opened the conversation he had with Ten. 

_I’m here, angel_

_Ten I’m so so so sorry_

_I have to cancel_

_I’m so fucking sorry_

_Jungwoo showed up out of nowhere and now he’s invited himself to my place_

_I’m so sorry_

_I can’t come to you_

_Please Ten_

_Forgive me_

Taeyong’s stomach churned the longer ten spent on his response. The three dots were slowly killing him. 

But once Ten finally sent his message, Taeyong wanted to cry. 

_It’s fine_

Taeyong wasn’t dumb. He knew Ten was hurt. 

_I’m so sorry Ten_

_I’ll make it up to you_

_I said it’s fine_

_Just take care_

_I’ll text you later_

_Again_

_I’m so sorry_

_I get it_

_Later_

_Later, Ten_

_ <3 _

That didn’t go how Taeyong wanted it to. 

Finally, Taeyong spotted Ten’s car driving off. 

For the remainder of the day, he felt sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this chapter was a mess.
> 
> How's everyone doing? I'm slowly dying and England is going into another lock down so I'm having a fucking blast 🙃 I'm tired and uni is killing me and I'm just so DONE. Can someone pay me to write? I'd literally take the job right now, I'd write a 500k slow burn drama if I got paid for it. Maybe I should consider writing as a job 🤔 
> 
> This chap is... I don't really know how to describe it. We only have 2 proper chapters left and an epilogue. This is kind of the start of the climax so yeah. The next 2 chapters will only work if you believe Ten is as dumb as he is. I actually kinda like the next chap so look forward to that.
> 
> I kinda wish I wrote more markyong. Those two have a special bond and I wish I wrote more of their relationship because it really means a lot to Taeyong. I hope their bond and love comes across though.
> 
> Also, this was the last smut until special chap which is basically smut but with a nice surprise so, yeah.
> 
> I do hope you liked this chap. Do make sure you leave some feedback, be it kudos or a comment, they really make my day, especially with all the work Km doing for uni today.
> 
> Love yall!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See you on the 7th!!


	25. September Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your favourite view?” 
> 
> Without a moment of hesitation, Ten placed a kiss to the crown of the angel’s head, replying with a fond you. 
> 
> “Such a romantic,” Taeyong murmured, grabbing hold of Ten’s hand.

After the disaster that happened two days ago, Taeyong had enough. 

He had enough of Ten acting so... so _off_. 

Taeyong wasn’t actually expected this to happen after everything he and Ten had been through and talked about, and he didn’t think it would be quite this bad. The next day after being dragged away with Jungwoo, Taeyong decided to go to Ten’s place. He sent the man a quick text asking if he was free and Ten replied with a simple yes. Sure, Ten wasn’t one to write paragraphs in his texts, but his monosyllabic response was far from the usual. 

And then Taeyong finally got to Ten’s place. At first, he thought that maybe Ten slept on what happened and understood that there wasn’t a reason to be so annoyed at Taeyong. Yet Taeyong was proven wrong. 

Ten was affected and it didn’t take a genius to figure that much out. Granted, he wasn’t entirely cold towards Taeyong, but Taeyong could tell his boyfriend wasn’t his usual self. Ten didn’t make an effort to reach out to Taeyong, be it by starting conversation, touching the angel or initiating kisses. The demon was passive, just going along with Taeyong or paying him close to no attention. 

The younger then left for work, telling Taeyong he shouldn’t wait up for him. 

Taeyong felt cold all over. 

When morning came, Ten was already walking around the apartment and Taeyong had no idea if his boyfriend even joined him in bed. He hoped he did, but something told him that Ten avoided sleep as a whole that night. The grumpy state he was in as well as the dark circles under his eyes gave it more or less away. 

Taeyong was rightfully worried. Who wouldn’t be? 

At this point, Taeyong knew Ten well enough to understand that whilst he was a seemingly tough and didn’t let things get to him that easily, he was more sensitive to issues in the relationship field than most people. 

The angel could probably tell Ten constantly that he loved him and that he wouldn’t leave him, but Ten would still probably doubt Taeyong in spite of himself. It hurt Taeyong knowing that, one, because he honestly cared about Ten and he hated that the demon doubted him, and two because Ten was really that insecure that he doubted he could truly be loved that much by someone. 

Taeyong did wonder though, why was Ten acting like that all of a sudden? Ten knew about Taeyong’s predicament; he knew and clearly understood why he couldn’t have said no to Jungwoo. So why? 

The only thing Taeyong could think of was the incident with Seulgi and Joohyun. At the time, Ten was just so... so desperate to tell Taeyong how much he cared for Taeyong, how he wanted him to stay by his side and not run away once he saw what had happened to the fallen angel. 

It seemed ridiculous. After everything, _everything_ , shouldn’t Ten have understood by now that Taeyong was absolutely serious about their relationship and that he wouldn’t run away from what they had together? Yet it seemed like Ten still had his doubts. 

And so, Taeyong found himself at the entrance of Black Wings. He looked up at the neon sign above the doors, the red light soaking up into the fabric of his oversized hoodie, the hood covering some of his face whilst the black face mask hid the rest. With everything going on and the possibility of there being an angel inside that was loyal to Genesis, Taeyong didn’t want to risk being identified – at least not that easily. 

The last thing he needed was to fall whilst things between Ten and him were rocky. 

Good thing he still had one of Johnny’s hoodies. If he recalled correctly, the man left it there when he crashed at Taeyong’s place when the electricity and heating in his building went out during a certain cold December. It came useful. 

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong walked inside. He spared nobody a second glance, going straight to the private lounge without any hassle, the bouncer standing guard knowing him very well by now. 

Inside, he caught a glance of Jaehyun who offered him a wave, instantly recognising Taeyong’s shrouded figure. The angel returned the gesture and rushed up the narrow stairway to Ten’s personal office. 

He gave the door a few knocks, waiting for a response from Ten. 

When none came, Taeyong knocked again. 

This time Ten responded. “Come in, angel,” he called, prompting Taeyong to walk in. 

Ten was sat at his desk, his long hair tied into a small ponytail, a pair of round glasses sitting comfortably at the ridge of his nose. He was in the middle of work, his fingers hovering over his keyboard, gaze flickering over to Taeyong before he sat himself back, his hands rested on his lap. 

Nobody said anything. 

Taeyong could cut the tension with a knife, feeling himself suffocating on the strained atmosphere, the words he wanted to say getting caught in his throat, dissolving before he could even try to utter them. 

The angel forced his eyes shut, using that short millisecond to gain some willpower to push through and free himself and Ten from this. He pulled his mask down and took his hood off, his hair messed up but he didn’t care – he didn’t come here to woo Ten and knock him off his feet with his appearance. 

He came here to talk. 

So he should probably say something. 

“We need to talk,” Taeyong said and as soon as he said that, he regretted it. 

Despite his almost laid-back appearance if not for the visible tension in his body, Ten stiffened up even more. The hands casually laid in his lap clenched and he gulped, his pupils shaking, already expecting the absolute worst. 

“It’s not that,” the angel quickly assured, taking a few steps closer to stand by Ten’s desk. “I’m not breaking up with you, so relax,” he said. “Please, don’t think about that. Just- please, don’t.” 

It took a minute, but Ten nodded, his shoulders falling as he let himself loosen up a bit. 

“What is it then?” Ten asked. “Couldn’t it wait until I got back?” 

“And when would that be?” Taeyong questioned. “Would you come back in time to talk? Would you come back to bed and have the talk there? Or would you avoid me again?” 

“I’m not avoiding you,” Ten stated, his response lacking any sense of conviction. 

“Well it sure does feel like it,” the angel said. 

Ten once more took his time with responding. He avoided making eye contact with Taeyong, his presence and demeanour becoming meek around Taeyong’s overpowering aura. 

“Is this what you came for?” 

“It is,” Taeyong confirmed. “I have a few things to say, and you’re gonna listen. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Ten replied with a faint nod. He crossed his hands over, rubbing over his knuckles as he waited for Taeyong to speak his part. 

Finally, it was Taeyong’s turn. 

The angel clenched his fists, searching around for the words he practiced on his way over to the bar. He needed to get his point across, and he needed to make Ten understand the flaws in his behaviour. But at the same time, he didn’t want to come off insensitive towards Ten’s feelings, even if the outcome of the way Ten was acting did hurt Taeyong. He understood that they were both in a less than favourable situation. 

He exhaled. There was no point dragging this out more than needed. Taeyong just wanted to hold Ten again without feeling the tension between them. 

“I understand that you’re upset over what happened on Wednesday,” Taeyong said. “I get it. I really do, but I told you what was happening, and I apologised sincerely. I’m sorry that I left you like that, that I cut our plans short so abruptly, but you have to understand that I can’t make excuses around Jungwoo even if I want to, because I really fucking do, but I can’t. I can’t do that around him. And you _know_ this, Ten. You know this clearly, and you’ve understood so far. You’ve understood that much until Wednesday, apparently. You never had a problem understanding, so why now of all days? It's not like I cancelled a date.” 

Ten’s head was tilted slightly towards the floor, his lips in a thin line, hands fidgeting in his lap. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, looking up at Taeyong and then back to his hands. 

Taeyong thought he looked pitiful. So small, losing all the grandeur he held himself with on the everyday, reduced to his current state. 

“I care about you, Ten,” Taeyong continued, his candour coming across vividly through his words. “I care about you _so_ much,” he echoed, hoping that maybe if he said it enough, Ten would finally truly believe him. “And I know you still struggle to comprehend just how fucking much I care about you, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna sit idly and accept you acting like- like _this!_ Okay?” The angel was becoming overwhelmed with emotions, frustration and heartache being the main two. “Just forget about him! Forget that angel,” he pleaded, feeling like he could cry at any given moment. 

The demon’s expression changed, concern, worry and a level of hurt being put on display. 

“I get it, you loved him. I get that you wanted more than what you got. I get it, and I get that he hurt you and used you and tossed you aside. I’d be hurt too, especially if I was still young and naïve and craving for the security he probably promised you,” Taeyong said. “But that was years ago. You have me, so why can’t you just forget him and focus on me?” He pointed to himself – specifically his heart. His body was beginning to shake from the emotions he was bombarded with. “I know he hurt you and broke your trust, but can’t you trust me? Can’t you just trust me?” 

“I trust you,” Ten muttered, finally speaking up. 

“Then act like it,” Taeyong uttered, his voice strained from trying to hold back tears. “Please.” 

It hurt him. It hurt Taeyong when Ten ignored him; it hurt him knowing that Ten couldn’t believe him no matter how many times Taeyong has told him that he’ll never leave. 

Building trust didn’t take days, but it shouldn’t hurt the other party like this. 

Ten hung his head low in shame, shoulders slouched. 

“What else do I have to do for you to trust me when I say I’m not going to leave? Do you seriously expect me to fall to prove myself?” 

The demon didn’t reply. 

Taeyong had enough of Ten avoiding him. He stepped closer, turning Ten’s chair, holding onto Ten’s chin and guiding his gaze to himself. The look in his eyes reminded Taeyong too much of the night Ten spilled his heart out to him for the first time. He clearly hadn’t let go off everything just yet. 

“I’m sorry,” Ten apologised. 

“I know,” Taeyong murmured, feeling a major chunk of his annoyance and grief leave his body. “I know you are. And I know you’re working on yourself, trust me, I see the changes,” he said, a soft smile finding its way onto his face. 

He loved the things Ten has changed about himself, no matter how small, in the course of their time together. He loved how Ten would hold him like he was his everything, or the way he would kiss Taeyong good morning and goodnight, or how he actually shared his bed with Taeyong instead of sleeping on his couch, 

Taeyong loved that Ten was putting in the effort. He loved when Ten decided to share his worries or random thoughts with Taeyong. 

But he hated the things not so easily changed. 

“I see all that, but you’re still hung up on Jinyoung and that’s not healthy, okay? It’s not. You have to realise that.” 

“I do,” the demon said. “I know it’s stupid,” he admitted, dragging his hands across his face, groaning at himself. “I know, and I am trying but every time- every time something like this happens, this little voice at the back of my head keeps screaming at me, saying all these fucking things that I hate. I’ve had years of this, and I know it’s not healthy. I thought- when you went off with Jungwoo like that, it felt like it was me against everything else and I just- I'm sorry, angel. I really am. It was stupid, but your uncertainty isn’t helping either.” 

Taeyong furrowed his brows. “My uncertainty? What’s that supposed to mean? I’m certain about you being the one, you know that, right? So how am I being uncertain?” 

“You said that you’d be willing to fall any moment if you had me by your side,” Ten explained. “Yet here we are. You’re avoiding it and all that I can think of is Jinyoung doing the same thing.” 

The angel tried to speak, finding himself at a loss. 

“But I’m not him,” Taeyong reminded Ten. “And I want you to know that I’m ready,” he added. 

“Then why do you keep avoiding it like you’re scared?” 

“Honestly? Because of you,” Taeyong replied bluntly. 

“Me?” Ten questioned, his voice meek. 

Taeyong nodded, crouching down in front of Ten. He reached for his hands, holding them firmly, only then noticing Ten was jittery. That broke Taeyong’s heart, and so he brought one of the younger man’s hands to his soft lips, kissing at his knuckles to make him relax. 

“Why? Do you not-” 

“No,” Taeyong interrupted. “I know what you’re going to say, and no. It’s not because I don’t want to be with you. I want it, I really do,” he reassured. “I can honestly picture my life with you, and I want to be with you.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“This,” Taeyong replied. “How am I supposed to fall when you doubt my feelings like this? How am I supposed to fall and force myself on you if you can’t be certain of the things I say and the things I feel towards you? I don’t want to burden you if you’re torn. The only reason I'm still aviding my fall, why I'm torturing myself with saying yes to Jungwoo, is you. I need you to be a hundred-and-ten percent sure about us before I can make the great leap. If the only way to prove myself to you is to fall, then it’s clear that you’re the one that’s not ready.” Taeyong knew he could have been more cohesive in his explanation; however, he was satisfied enough. 

He got his point across. 

Hopefully. 

“I can’t risk this,” the angel added on. “There has to be a level of trust that we both share, and you’re still not there. I hope that you’ll get there soon now that I’ve told you this, but if you don’t...” 

“If I don’t?” Ten asked, a twinge of pain in his question. 

Taeyong sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t wanna leave you, and I won’t, but I really need you to have the same faith in me that I have in you. Especially if we’re supposed to be in this for the long run. The days where I’m like I am now are coming to an end, I know they are, and I’d really appreciate if we could be on good terms when that happens.” 

Ten smiled faintly, bringing his free hand to cup Taeyong’s cheek, stroking it gently.

From that, Taeyong knew that everything would be okay. 

“I promise you that we will,” Ten said. “So keep the faith you have in me whilst I work on myself. Please don’t lose your faith in me,” he pleaded softly. 

The angel grinned, leaning into Ten’s tender touch. “I won’t,” he promised. 

He had all the faith in the world when it came to Ten; he knew the man would change, and even if that change happens later than he ideally wanted it to, he’d be the happiest man in the world. He hoped it would happen whilst Taeyong was still an angel, but if it happened after all was done, he wouldn’t be mad. 

As long as Ten did change his mindset, everything would be fine. 

Their love would stand the test of time. 

“I’m sorry I’m a piece of work,” Ten said with a bitterness to him. “You deserve better.” 

“You’re already the best for me,” Taeyong stated sweetly. “The best around. And I know you’ll only get better.” 

Ten grinned, brushing the small scar under Taeyong’s eye. “My pretty rose,” he murmured, his loving tone setting butterflies loose in Taeyong’s stomach. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You helped me,” Taeyong replied. “That’s quite a feat, honestly. I know it wasn’t easy.” 

“But it was worth it,” the younger admitted. “I’ll be better for you. I swear.” 

“I know. And if you pull this crap again, I will skin you alive,” Taeyong threatened, bringing out a humoured guffaw from the demon. “I’m serious. Ignore me like this again, I actually dare you. I won’t show you mercy.” 

Ten’s laughter faded out naturally. He stroked Taeyong’s cheek, going to trace the man’s sharp jaw. “I didn’t know I was getting into a relationship with Doyoung’s brother,” he uttered. “So feisty.” 

“You haven’t seen what I’m capable of.” 

“I guess I haven’t,” Ten uttered. “I won’t push my luck.” 

“Good,” Taeyong said, satisfied with how everything played out. He pushed himself up, feeling the strain in his knees and thighs from crouching. “Now, I’m gonna go. I’ll be at your place, and you better crawl your sorry ass into bed and cuddle with me as soon as you get back. Got it?” 

“Yes, sir,” Ten replied, saluting the angel. 

Taeyong chuckled. “Cute,” he murmured, leaning in to leave a tender, sweet kiss to Ten’s lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Want anything special for breakfast?” 

The angel hummed in thought. “Surprise me.” 

“Got it, baby.” 

*** 

Ten’s morning surprise was a pleasant one in Taeyong’s honest opinion. 

He had grown fond of morning sex, finding a new type of pleasure in knowing there was someone that loved him enough not to care about Taeyong’s ruffled appearance first thing after waking up. His face was puffy with sleep, hair matted and chaotic, looking more like a lion’s mane than anything else. 

There was also the extra thrill of having his tired, aching body be brought back to life and rejuvenated with the attention Ten was sending his way. The angel was filled with violent sparks as Ten sucked him off, two diligent fingers pumping in and out of Taeyong as a morning gift. 

He could only smile when he came, holding Ten’s head down to his dick, calling for the man as he milked him dry. Ten followed after Taeyong, spilling out into his hand which the angel liked clean, lapping his tongue kittenishly, humming at the pungent taste on his tongue. 

Ten finished off by peppering Taeyong’s neck and collar bones with delicate kisses, his lips bringing the angel more joy than everything they’ve done up until this point. 

Taeyong felt like things really did go back to normal, if not for the extra level of understanding between them. The air around Ten was different – minimally so, but Taeyong noticed it. He noticed all the subtleties in Ten’s gaze, his touch and the brush of his lips against him. 

If Taeyong felt like Ten’s world before, he now felt he was more of his universe. 

Their conversation from the night prior must have opened up Ten’s eyes to the glass wall he didn’t bother knocking down along with the structures encasing his wounded heart. He had the illusion of being free and of being a changed man, when in reality he still had a way to go. Ten still had baggage he hauled around with him, unknowingly bringing it into his relationship with Taeyong. He had to let go of it to truly experience freedom. 

Ten needed to let go of Jinyoung for real this time. Without doing that, who knew how his relationship with Taeyong would pan out. There was a possibility that he would still doubt Taeyong’s sincerity even years down the line, and Taeyong wasn’t sure if he could handle that in the long run. 

But Taeyong had plenty of faith. It’s one thing he had an abundance of. 

“I’m sorry about before,” Ten murmured, his lips pressed against Taeyong’s heart. 

“I’m okay now,” the angel assured, stroking through Ten’s hair. “We’ve been over this. We’ll be fine, okay?” He flashed his boyfriend a bright smile, luring him closer to his lips. Ten gave into the pull, pushing himself further up, face hovering over Taeyong’s. 

Ten caressed up the angel’s neck up to his jaw and side of his face, looking at the man beneath him with pure love as he brushed the scar under his eye. 

“I don’t want to make you cry,” the demon uttered. 

“And you didn’t,” Taeyong stated. He cupped Ten’s face, holding him still. 

“But you wanted to. I saw it.” 

“I cry at the slightest inconvenience.” 

“You don’t,” Ten argued. “You’re not the cry-baby you think you are.” 

Taeyong sighed. “Okay, maybe I get my emotions get the best of me,” he admitted. “I don’t wanna lose you, and having you ignore me and treat me like that... I hated it.” 

“I hated it too,” Ten stated. “I don’t want to lose you either.” The demon leaned in, causing Taeyong’s eyes to flutter shut at the feeling of Ten’s lips ghosting over his. “Please never leave me,” he whispered. 

“The thought has never crossed my mind,” Taeyong uttered, pulling Ten the final millimetre down to lock their lips. 

This was the life Taeyong wanted more than anything. 

A life with Ten by his side, each morning as beautiful as this. 

After a short amount of time, Ten pulled himself away, though begrudgingly so. 

“Breakfast?” The demon asked. 

“You know... you got me interested,” Taeyong replied. “What are you planning?” 

“Eggs?” Ten said, not sounding sure either. “The way you like them.” 

Taeyong hummed, kissing the corner of Ten’s mouth. “And what else?” 

“What else do you want?” 

“Toast - but not burnt like last time,” Taeyong stated, causing Ten to frown. Somehow, the demon managed to screw up terribly the last time he made toast, pulling out what resembled coal more than bread out of the toaster. 

The angel chuckled, prodding Ten’s cheek to make him smile. 

It worked. 

“You can make the toast then. Think you can handle that?” 

“I'll try,” Taeyong replied, surprising Ten when he flipped their positions. 

The younger man’s back crashed with the mattress, eyes wide at first but softening when his mind caught on to what just happened. Taeyong sat himself on top of Ten’s abdomen, comfortable in his new position. 

“So, eggs and toast,” Taeyong listed off. “Kinda bland. How about some fresh vegetables on the side? How about that?” 

“Sounds perfect to me, angel.” 

“Great,” the older exclaimed. He leaned down, pressing one last kiss to Ten’s lips. “Let’s get to it then!” 

The men got dressed quickly, putting on nothing revolutionary. The angel wore the same t-shirt as yesterday, not bothering to put his jeans on yet – he'd wait until he took a shower or bath after breakfast. Ten however donned a pair of grey sweatpants, even offering Taeyong a pair, but the angel assured he was fine. 

They made their way into the kitchen, pulling out the things they needed for their meal. 

Taeyong walked around the kitchen with ease, knowing exactly where everything was and where he should put it. Whilst he was grabbing the ingredients, Ten pulled out the chopping board, knife and pan. 

They worked in perfect harmony, never once getting in the other’s way or missing a beat in their step or task. Ten and Taeyong were a refined system, each gear moving as it should, when it should. There were no mistakes made when they were together, and to Taeyong, that meant so much more than anyone could ever imagine. 

To him, it meant he had truly met his _one_ – his love and life. 

Of course, he knew that for a while by now, but moments like these reminded him just how lucky he was to have met Ten. Moments like these, Taeyong forgot all his hardships, the sting of his heart as tears kept spilling out; he forgot of his confusion, the numbness and coldness he experienced along his journey to where he was now. 

He was lucky to have Ten in his life. Ten was there by him, not from the start, but from where it mattered. Now, Ten would stand by him for the rest of the marathon that one calls life. 

And maybe – maybe if the world isn’t truly that heartless – they'll be together long thereafter. 

Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, reincarnation, fading out into nothingness: it was all the same to Taeyong. If they were together, everything would be beautiful. 

“Wanna help chop these up?” Ten asked, clearing the counter to make room for Taeyong. 

“Sure,” Taeyong replied. “Pass me a knife.” 

Ten did so, handing the angel a knife. He also slid over the bowl with washed vegetables closer, starting to work on the carrots himself, chopping them up into thin, long slices. 

As they both cut the vegetables up, Taeyong glanced over to the toaster. He hummed, looking back to Ten. 

“Should we just make rice?” The angel asked. “Go all out for breakfast. Maybe grill some meat?” 

Ten paused his tenacious slices. He looked over at the assortment of vegetables in front of him and considered it. 

“You know... sure,” the younger replied. “But if you’re gonna be near oil, please put some pants on,” he said, pointing to Taeyong’s bare legs with the tip of his knife. “Last thing I need is you getting burns.” 

“I’m not as clumsy as you.” 

“Taeyong,” Ten said, serious. 

The older chuckled, patting Ten’s shoulder. “I’m joking. I’m not that stupid,” he said, carefully placing his knife down. “Give me a minute.” 

“No rush,” Ten said, resuming the task at hand whilst Taeyong shuffled back into Ten’s bedroom. 

Ten’s? Theirs? 

Taeyong preferred the sound of the latter. 

Neither man had brought up the prospect of moving in together as of yet, but Taeyong was looking forward to the day they did. He wanted to have a place where he was truly at home; he felt that way whenever and wherever he was with Ten, especially in the demon’s apartment, but he couldn’t technically call this place home just yet. Even if this was the closest thing to a home that Taeyong had, they still had to talk about this thoroughly. 

However, Taeyong doubted Ten would tell him no if he asked to move in. 

And sure, Taeyong wanted to move in straight away, but the conversation from yesterday made him force himself to wait. As much as he’d love to move fast, he had to take it slow for Ten’s sake. That wasn’t a problem though. He’d wait for Ten for as long as he had to. 

Unless things happened without either of their consents. 

Taeyong hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, but there was a possibility that his fall would occur before Ten was truly ready. 

Taeyong would, of course, still go through with it and he’d be happy to be with Ten, but there would be a sense of disappointment from things not going fully according to plan. But then again, when has anything in Taeyong’s life gone perfectly according to plan? 

The angel aspects of his life – the work side of it to be exact – went smoothly like he always wanted them to; he got his dream job; he was successful at it too and nothing ever took him by surprise. 

Until it finally did. 

After he was assigned Yuta’s case, nothing ever came easily again. Nothing went exactly how he wanted. 

But he didn’t hate it. In fact, it made him feel human. Being human was hard and packed full with ups and downs, joys and bitter disappointments, but it was what made you feel alive. 

So, sure, if everything happened too fast for Ten and Taeyong to get to the point they ideally would want to be at, then they would have to accept it and move on. It would be unfortunate, but it wouldn’t be anything they won’t be able to overcome. 

Taeyong rummaged through Ten’s drawers, looking for sweatpants that would be good enough for him. He settled on the pair Ten offered up earlier, quickly pushing his legs through, pulling the strings to tighten the elastic around his waist and then tying them in a bow. 

Before he walked back to join Ten, he walked over to his side of the bed, reaching for his phone on the glass bedside table. 

The flashing light revealed he had a text message so he unlocked the device, pleasantly surprised to see Johnny had texted him. It wasn’t too early but Taeyong didn’t expect his best friend to message him at quarter-to-eleven in the morning. 

_Sup yongie_

_Not much_

_Just about to have breakfast_

_Well_

_We have to make it first_

_WE?_

_You’re with someone?_

_Yeah_

_With Ten_

_Riiiiggghhhttt_

_Bomb ass dick Ten?_

_The not dating but you clearly like each other guy???_

_…_

_Oh right!_

_I didn’t tell you, did I?_

_Tell me what????_

_We’re together_

_WHAT!???!_

_SINCE WHEN!?_

_Umm..._

_Oh Heavens_

_Like... early August_

_IT’S NEARLY SEPTEMBER!!!_

_How come you didn’t tell me!???!?_

_It completely left my mind_

_Besides, it’s been a bit since we saw each other and talked properly_

_Okay_

_That’s it_

_You’re coming over_

_And you’re bringing your boyfriend with you_

_That’s not an option_

_It’s an order_

_Okay_

_I will!_

_I’ll ask him but I’m sure he’ll say yes_

_Good!_

_I wanna meet the man that’s made you happy_

_Aww_

_Also still can’t believe that a year ago you’d be like_

_I don’t need to date, I’m happy on my own, I'm a celibate for life, blah blah blah_

_…_

_But honestly_

_Things change_

_I know_

_I’m happy for you_

_Thanks Johnny_

_How about next Friday?_

_At like 5pm_

_Sure_

_Ten will jump at the opportunity to take the day off_

_Wait_

_When does he finish work?_

_We can meet later_

_He has night shifts_

_But it’s okay_

_Trust me, he owns the place and I’m sure he’d love to leave the bar to his co-owner to deal with_

_Oh_

_He owns a bar?_

_Well that’s interesting_

_Can’t wait to meet him_

_Soon_

_Now I gotta go_

_I left him alone in the kitchen and I don’t know if that’s a great idea_

_Oh yeah_

_Okay_

_Talk later then!_

_Bye!_

Taeyong placed his phone back down, walked out of the bedroom at a somewhat quickened pace. 

Ten was done with cutting up the vegetables and he was stood by the sink, rinsing out the rice for their breakfast when he spotted Taeyong come back. 

“You sure took your time,” the demon pointed out. “I thought the wardrobe attacked you.” 

The older laughed, going to Ten’s side to help him. “Johnny texted,” he explained. 

“Did something happen?” 

“No,” Taeyong said. “But he invited us over to his place. Next Friday,” he explained, leaning against the counter. “I said we’d come.” 

“So I don’t get a choice? I see how it is.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, nudging Ten with his elbow. 

“Okay, okay,” Ten said, draining the rice. “I’ll go,” he said, his smile multiplying by a tenfold when he was met with great enthusiasm from Taeyong. The angel adored that sight so much it physically pained him. “What time?” 

“Five,” Taeyong stated. 

“I’ll leave Doyoung the bar then. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled without me there.” 

“I expected you to say something like that.” 

“Am I that predictable?” 

“A bit,” Taeyong said. “You- what the-” 

Ten splashed Taeyong with water from the tap. 

Taeyong looked to Ten, utterly dumbfounded. “What’s that for?” 

“Did you predict that?” Ten asked, a smug, shit-eating grin on his face. 

The angel paused, taking a minute to comprehend his words. 

Only after that did he understand, and when he did, he shook his head in disbelief, laughing at his boyfriend. 

“I did _not_ predict that.” 

*** 

“Do I look fine?” Ten asked for what was probably the twentieth time in the span of ten minutes. He kept fixing his hair and shirt. It was funny at first, but after the fifth time he asked, Taeyong wanted to zip his boyfriend’s mouth shut. 

“For the hundredth time, yes, you look good,” Taeyong replied, giving a knock on the door they were stood in front of. 

“But do I?” 

Taeyong groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re meeting my friends, not the Pope, so just relax.” 

“I want to make a good impression,” Ten said. “Can’t have them thinking you’re dating a loser.” 

The angel snorted. “I kind of am though.” 

Ten scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not a loser,” he whined. 

Taeyong swore that Ten got cuter with each passing day. He was still the Ten Taeyong knew with his sarcasm, teasing, unchanging sense of humour, but he also was whiny and childish even – not in the infuriating way, but the way that made Taeyong want to wrap him up in a crushing embrace from how adorable he was to him. It’s like the instinct you have around cute cats and dogs; it’s that desire to crush them with love that Taeyong was experiencing around Ten. 

“I’m just messing with you,” Taeyong said, bumping his shoulder against Ten. “You look great and I’m sure my friends won’t care how you look.” 

“So what you’re saying is that I look terrible? Got it.” 

The older laughed, wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist, his forehead pressed against the sharp bone of Ten’s shoulder. Ten chuckled too, placing his hand on Taeyong’s lower back, rubbing up and down as they waited for the doors to open. 

“You’re such a loser,” Taeyong mumbled, bringing another laugh from Ten. 

“Too bad you’re stuck with me.” 

Taeyong grinned. “It’s not all that bad.” 

Finally, Taeyong heard the front doors to Taeil’s apartment unlocking. The doors were pulled open, revealing Taeil standing with a wide grin on the other side. 

“Yongie,” he greeted, opening the doors wide open. The human was beaming at him, and once he saw Ten by Taeyong, he grinned at him too. The air around him was bright and friendly, and if Taeyong had to guess, this was what demons felt around angels. It was so overpowering that even Taeyong was feeling dizzy. “And this must be your boyfriend,” he added cheerfully. 

Taeyong nodded, standing straight with Ten’s hand still resting on his back. 

“I’m Ten,” the demon introduced himself, offering a hand out to Taeil. 

“Taeil,” the human reciprocated. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Ten said. 

Taeyong scoffed by his side, rolling his eyes at the demon’s overly polite demeanour. 

Ten glared at Taeyong from the corner of his eyes, his smile and expression far from mean. 

“Anyway, come inside,” Taeil said, taking a step back to let the two guests in. 

Taeyong walked in first, Ten keeping one step behind him. 

Taeil closed the door behind them and followed them into his apartment. 

The angel has been here plenty of times, so he didn’t need any time adjusting to the scenery. Though, he did take note of the few new additions ever since Johnny moved in. Taeyong spotted some of the artworks Johnny was given by his pupils stuck to the fridge and corkboard by the dining area. There were also some of Johnny’s potted plants, one which Taeyong instantly recognised because Taeyong had to help the man carry it back home since it was too big and heavy for one person. 

Plus, cat toys were scattered around the place, and the men even had a cat tree in the living room. 

Taeyong had to say, he liked the look of the apartment way more than when Taeil was living in it alone. He could sense just how perfectly Taeil and Johnny’s lives blended together. They were definitely a perfect fit in Taeyong’s eyes, but maybe he was biased since he has been somewhat playing cupid for the men for seven years. 

“Where’s Johnny?” Taeyong asked, taking his shoes and jacket off in the hallway. 

“Bao keeps running out whenever the doors are open,” Taeil explained, passing by the two men. “He’s holding her still.” 

“How much does it take to keep a kitten in place?” Taeyong asked, baffled by the explanation. 

“She slithers out even if you hold her,” Taeil stated, walking over to his bedroom and opening the doors. Instantly, the kitten in question came trotting towards Taeyong and Ten. “See? She’s fast.” 

Taeyong chuckled, crouching down. He extended his hand out, his heart fluttering when Bao brushed her little nose against the back of his fingers. “My baby,” he cooed, brushing behind her ears and grinned wildly when she kept brushing herself up against him. “Ten, come,” he ushered, waving for the demon to join him at his side. 

Ten put away his shoes and then shuffled over to Taeyong, careful not to scare the cat away. Slowly, he crouched down beside the angel and extended his hand out. 

Bao stood still, back arched warily, beady eyes looking up at Ten. Her eyes had a striking resemblance to Ten’s, sharp and calculating, but warm and cute at second glance. But, to be fair, Ten had quite a few semblances to a cat; his eyes were just one thing of many that led Taeyong to think so. For one, Ten was agile and flexible which is something that leaves the angel in awe. However, it’s probably the fact that Ten has whiskers that make him resemble a feline. 

Whenever Ten smiles – like, properly smiles with the force of a thousand suns – his dimples show up, and they’re not like any others Taeyong has witnessed. They form around his button nose, truly resembling a cat. 

It’s by far the cutest thing Taeyong has had the pleasure of seeing. 

“Hey there kitty,” Ten greeted. “Wanna be friends?” 

At that, Bao moved forward, bumping her face against Ten. 

Taeyong’s heart melted at the sight. Ten was smiling so much, petting the small creature, going as far as to make Bao purr. 

“She likes you,” Johnny said, finding himself with the rest of the men. 

Ten looked up, mouth parted in a giddy smile. 

“I’m Johnny,” the human said, extending his hand to Ten. “You must be Ten.” 

The demon nodded, taking Johnny’s hand as he stood himself back up. “That would be me. Taeyong’s told me a lot about you.” 

“All good things, I hope. He’s mentioned you too.” 

“You guys are being way too formal,” Taeyong said. “It’s not like you’re my dad and he’s asking for my hand in marriage.” 

Johnny snorted. “I’m being polite. Besides, it’s not every day that you get to meet your best friend's boyfriend. I feel like a father. So...” Johnny looked to Ten. “You ask me to marry him first.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ten replied, glancing over at the angel. 

The angel rolled his eyes, amused by his older friend and Ten. Those two would get along just fine. 

Taeyong walked further inside, going straight to the living room where he took his place on the couch. “Are you guys coming or what?” He made himself comfortable, crossing his legs over, grabbing one of the throw pillows scattered around to hug it to his chest. He looked over to the three men standing around. “Come on then! Don’t keep me waiting,” he added, looking specifically at Ten. 

The demon chuckled, shaking his head. “Wouldn’t want that.” He looked to Johnny and Taeil first before moving, waiting for them to let him go as if he was being held hostage. 

“Sit,” Taeil said. He then looked to his boyfriend. “Johnny, how about you get us something to drink?” 

The human hummed. “Want anything?” Johnny asked Ten. “Beer? Wine? Water? Coffee?” 

“Coffee’s fine. Two sugars,” the demon said, walking into the living room with the other men. He took his place next to Taeyong, taking a look at the angel by his side. “Why the pillow?” 

“It’s soft,” Taeyong replied. “Want one?” 

Ten shook his head, an airy chuckle coming from him. “I’m fine, angel. Enjoy your pillow.” 

Taeil sat down with the pair, taking the armchair by the one empty spot on the couch left for Johnny. Bao rubbed herself against Taeil’s leg, her tail coiling around the man’s limb before she slowly made her way over to the couch, her soft paws making no sound whatsoever against the floor. 

The cat jumped onto the sofa with a meow. Ten extended his hand out for Bao, smiling wildly when she kept bumping her small head against him. He stroked behind the ear and son enough, Bao was curling herself into a ball on Ten’s lap, her paws kneading the man’s thighs before she was finally satisfied, shutting her dark eyes to rest. 

“Well that was fast,” Taeil said, amused and baffled by the sight. “She usually takes longer to warm up to strangers.” 

“Ten’s hot,” Taeyong said, realising the double meaning behind his utterance when Ten smirked. “Temperature wise,” he elaborated. “That’s what I meant. She probably just liked the heat.” 

“And not because she likes me?” Ten questioned, teasing the older. “I see how it is.” 

Taeil laughed. 

Johnny joined the trio in the matter of minutes, carrying a tray with four mugs on it. He placed it down on the coffee table and handed the drinks out accordingly. “I made you tea,” the man said to Taeyong. “I probably should’ve asked what you wanted.” 

“It’s fine,” Taeyong said. He grabbed his drink, resting the hot mug on the pillow in his hold, spinning the piping drink with a spoon. 

Once everything was settled, Johnny sat down next to Johnny. The size difference between them was stark, but that was the case with everyone, the only outlier being Lucas who matched Johnny in height and body mass. Still, it was funny to see Ten sat next to Johnny; he looked tiny – small enough to get snapped in half by the human. 

Johnny would probably use his size advantage to warn Ten of doing any harm to Taeyong. He’d be joking of course, but he would still come across as threatening. 

Johnny slung his arms on the headrest, making himself comfortable. “So, Ten,” he said. “I heard you own your own bar.” 

“I do,” the demon confirmed. “Well, co-own. And you could argue that it’s more of a lounge than a bar; the main purpose isn’t to get drunk. It’s more of a social place,” Ten explained. 

“That’s cool,” Johnny mused. “You must be busy then.” 

“Not really. The place practically runs itself. Plus, Doyoung and I usually assign which days we work. Sometimes he works the whole week while I’m off and then we swap, that kind of thing. I’ve got plenty of time on my hands.” 

“That’s good then,” Taeil said. “I thought running your own business would be terrible.” 

“It has it’s perks,” Ten agreed. “Some of which Taeyong exploits. Don’t you?” He asked, looking over at his boyfriend. “Free drinks, access to the private lounge, making me stay off. Those things.” 

“Free drinks? Can we hop on that deal too?” Taeil asked, laughing. 

“Sure, if you ever stop by, I don’t see why not.” 

“You’ll regret saying that,” Taeyong said, tapping onto Ten’s shoulder. “His tolerance is out of the roof. You’d go bankrupt.” 

The eldest laughed, nodding along. “I know when to stop, Yongie. But you? Drinking? Don’t you throw up after one beer?” 

“Alcohol free,” the angel explained. “I still refuse to drink. So, I’m still no fun at parties.” 

“No need for drinks to have fun,” Ten pointed out. “I’ll prove that to you one of these days.” 

“You better,” Taeyong said, taking a sip of his tea. His best friend always made it just how he liked it, and the honey he had was so much better than the one at Ten’s place. Maybe he’ll have to add it to Ten’s shopping list soon. 

“You know,” Johnny said, directing his attention wholly on Ten. “I'm curious, how did you two... you know, end up together? Taeyong’s never exactly explained that, or how you even met.” 

Ten laughed, tapping Taeyong’s knee and then rubbing along his lower thigh. “Oh that’s- that’s a story, isn’t it?” He asked, glancing at Taeyong who was drinking his tea. He’d rather have Ten explain that stumble over his words, probably managing to embarrass himself or say something stupid along the way. “Well, for one, Taeyong here hated my guts with a passion,” he explained, causing the man in question to scowl. 

Taeyong pulled the mug away from his lips, ready to argue, only to find no words to say. Ten was right. He did have a hatred for the demon that lasted for quite a hefty period of time. Out of all the time the men have spent together, they weren’t exactly fond of each other for about half of it. 

“Hate? That’s a strong word,” Taeil mused. “I’ve never seen Taeyong hate anyone.” 

“He hated me,” Ten said. 

“Hey! In my defence, you hated me too,” Taeyong chimed in. “Constantly called me annoying and patronised me.” 

Ten nodded, not denying any of the allegations. 

“I didn’t expect that,” the eldest said. “I wouldn’t have guessed from looking at you two.” 

“Yeah, well that was our relationship for a while,” the demon continued. “It then went from hatred to... more of an apathy? Actually, no, that’s not the best way to put it,” Ten quickly corrected himself, searching for the right words. “We just didn’t really care- in my case at least. I found him annoying, but I did like having him around even if I wouldn’t have admitted it then. I’m glad he stuck around,” he concluded, offering Taeyong a heartfelt smile. 

The angel scrunched his face, feeling his cheeks heat up. He slapped the man’s arm, bashful from his words. 

Taeil grinned at his friend, seeing Taeyong like this for probably the first time in his life. It’s not like he ever had the opportunity to witness Taeyong this type of shy and happy. 

“I only stuck around because I liked you,” Taeyong stated. 

“I thought it was because you enjoyed-” 

“I’ll stop you right there,” Taeyong said, placing his hand over Ten’s mouth. He didn’t like the man’s tone and expression, guessing where he was going to take it. Granted, Johnny and Taeil knew of Taeyong’s... arrangement with Ten – more or less – but that didn’t mean that Taeyong wanted Ten to air it all out now. If he did, Taeyong didn’t think he would be able to look his friends in the eyes for the rest of the night and then some. 

Ten jumped up slightly, scaring Bao in the process. Fortunately, the cat only gave her surrounding a quick glance before she resumed with her nap. 

Johnny let out a hearty laugh, reaching for his coffee to take a small sip. Taeyong expected the man to make a comment, but luckily for the angel, Johnny decided to steer the conversation a different direction. 

After warming up to each other, the initial air of awkwardness between everyone faded and friendly chatter enveloped the group. 

Ten hit it off well with Taeyong’s friends – especially with Johnny – which was a relief on Taeyong’s part. The angel could relax, knowing full well that neither Taeil nor Johnny had any inherent issues with Ten. Having two of the most important people in Taeyong’s life approve of his boyfriend felt great, but more than anything, Taeyong was glad to have merged two aspects of his life seamlessly together. 

Taeyong wanted Ten to be in his life until his dying breath, and he wanted the same with his two closest friends. Hence, the aspect of both parties blending together was important to Taeyong. 

Now, the angel didn’t have to worry. His friends adored his boyfriend and vice versa. What else could Taeyong possibly have asked for? 

Somewhere later down the night, when the atmosphere was relaxed, Johnny suggested pouring out a couple of drinks. 

“We’ve got plenty,” Johnny said. “Probably not as good as what you’re used to, but it does its job.” 

Ten looked to Taeyong who at this point in the night cuddled himself up to the demon, arms hooked with Ten, leg strewn over Ten’s lap now that Bao had decided to hide herself away in her tree. The younger’s hand was rested comfortable on Taeyong’s knee, rubbing around the joint as he spoke amongst everyone else. 

“I shouldn’t,” Ten said, gaze flickering back to Johnny. 

“You can drink,” Taeyong said. 

“I’m driving.” 

“I can drive us,” the angel stated, catching Ten off guard. “What?” 

“You can drive?” 

Taeyong nodded. “It’s been a while, but yeah, I can,” he replied. The angel had his license done at the same time as Johnny and, unlike his friend, he passed on his first go. Johnny wasn’t as fortunate though, having to go through his test another two times. 

So yes, Taeyong has a license, but he’s made use of that only a handful of times. He could probably still drive Ten’s car though. 

“Are you sure?” Ten asked. 

“I’m sure.” 

Ten pressed his lips in a thin line. After a moment of consideration, he hummed. “But only one,” he said to Johnny. “Nothing strong.” 

“Can do,” the human said, placing everyone’s empty mugs back on the tray, carrying them into the kitchen. 

This left Taeil with the pair. The eldest seemed fond of Ten, though he did view the demon with a sceptical eye at first. Taeyong did expect that, especially since the first time Taeyong mentioned Ten to him, he made it clear that he didn’t like Ten and all that there was between them was meaningless sex. Maybe he doubted that there would be anything serious between the angel and demon, but over the course of the hour or so they’ve spent together as of now, Taeil had clearly warmed up to the idea of Ten being with Taeyong. 

He must have seen just how much the two care about each other. 

Taeyong was pressed up against Ten’s side, surprisingly getting sleepy but that might just have been Ten’s fault – what, with his warm and soothing aura. 

That still felt funny to say about a demon, but it was the truth. 

The hand aimlessly drawing patterns against his upper thigh also didn’t help stop Taeyong from yawning, snuggling up even closer to Ten, hugging his arm tightly like he was the angel’s personal teddy bear. He was the perfect size for that role, at least in Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Tired?” Ten asked quietly. 

Taeyong murmured, shaking his head ever so slightly. “You’re just nice and warm,” he said. 

Ten chuckled. “You’re like a cat, aren’t you, angel? Only huddling for warmth.” 

“I can always move if you want,” the angel stated, his tone challenging. 

“I never said I wanted that. Just down yawn in my ear.” 

The angel snorted. “I can purr instead, give you the authentic experience.” 

Ten laughed, resting his head on top of Taeyong’s. He didn’t say anything else, focusing on Taeil instead. However, the hand which was resting atop of Taeyong’s thigh searched for the angel’s own hand, locking their fingers together. 

Taeyong smiled to himself, listening as Ten and Taeil spoke to one another. Ten asked about Taeil’s job and then about the man’s interests, finding that they shared a few things in common – that including their music taste. 

Johnny then came back with three cans of beer, passing them out to Taeil and Ten. 

“It’s decent,” Johnny said. 

“How can beer be decent?” Taeyong grumbled. “It tastes horrible.” 

“It does,” Ten agreed. “But there’s a scale where it’s bearable and maybe even good.” 

“I find that hard to believe but okay, enjoy your beer.” 

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Taeil asked, directing the question at Taeyong. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

The conversation went in a variety of directions after that with Ten and Johnny exchanging a series of different stories that got everyone laughing along. Taeyong knew majority of the ones Johnny had mentioned, but he didn’t know of the events that Ten was shedding light on. He has heard Doyoung mention that Ten’s university life was reckless and wild, but he didn’t expect half the things Ten was recounting. 

The stories ten shared couldn’t have come from anyone else other than a demon – that much was certain. But they were entertaining and Taeyong did struggle to catch a breath a couple of times from how hard his laughter was. 

Soon enough, it got late and the men parted ways. 

Ten exchanged a friendly handshake from Taeil and a bone-shattering hug from Johnny who grew a great liking for the demon over the course of the evening. Bao also came to say goodbye to Ten and Taeyong, however she might have also come when she heard a ruckus from the hallway, thinking that she could run off and explore the rest of the building as she apparently has done on four occasions now. 

“I’ll see you two soon,” Taeyong said, exchanging a last few words with his friends before parting ways. 

“You better,” Johnny said, picking up and eager Bao to hold her in place. “Hope we can meet again sometime soon,” he then added. 

“I’d like that,” Ten said with a genuine smile, slipping his shoes on. “Stop by the bar if you have a chance.” 

“Will do,” Taeil promised. “Drive safe.” 

“We will. Talk later,” Taeyong said, opening the door and walking out with Ten behind him. The men waved goodbye once more before finally closing the door, looking to each other with matching smiles. “See? That wasn’t bad. They liked you.” 

“That’s a relief. It’d be Hell if they didn’t.” 

“Should we go home now?” 

“You wanna?” 

“Why? Do you have any other plans?” 

Ten shrugged. “We can walk around? The moon’s beautiful tonight.” 

“Well aren’t you ever the romantic.” 

“I do try, angel,” Ten said, slipping his arm around Taeyong’s waist. “So? What do you say?” 

“I’d like that a lot,” the older replied, leaning into Ten’s side. “Come on then, let’s go.” 

*** 

Taeyong’s had a few instances where he walked through the city at night, though those instances weren’t nearly as wonderful as this. At those times, Taeyong was either working, or he was coming back home from one of his earlier hook-ups, both of which weren’t pleasant memories. 

But tonight, with Ten, hands locked together and swinging in between their warm bodies, the soft glow of the moonlight illuminating their faces in its celestial light, the gentle breeze nipping at their skin and ruffling their hair, Taeyong wanted to remember this moment forever. 

Taeyong wanted to stay in this moment with Ten for as long as possible. 

Ten was talking – though Taeyong wasn’t sure what he was even talking about. He probably knew that though and he only spoke for the sake of speaking and filling the silence for a little bit before his words faded out into silence. The only thing that they could hear now was the nature and their steady breathing. 

With how invested they were on walking down the paths together, Taeyong wondered if they’d get back to Ten’s apartment on foot. If so, Ten would have to rush over in the morning to get his car before he got a parking ticket. 

However, after a while, Ten came to a stop. He leaned over the railing overlooking another section of the city. 

Taeyong joined him, standing close to his boyfriend as they observed the flickering lights, the bustling night life to their disposal. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ten asked, a glimmer of childlike wonder in his eyes. “I’ve lived here for most of my life and I still can’t get used to it. Can you?” 

The angel shrugged. “I've never gotten a good look of it, really. It is quite the sight though. I like the view from your bedroom window the most, I think. You can see the river.” 

The view from Ten’s apartment was rather impressive, though it wasn’t the best thing Taeyong has ever seen. However, it wasn’t the what he saw outside that made it his favourite. It was more about where the actual view was from, and in this case, it was Ten’s bedroom. To the angel, he could be looking at other buildings or at nothing, but as long as he was doing it from the comfort of Ten’s home, then it would be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Is it really?” Ten asked, voice soft and fond. He looked at Taeyong, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes, perfectly resembling the spark within an angel’s eyes. He looked stunning – far beyond what words could ever describe. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong confirmed, placing his head on Ten’s shoulder. “What’s your favourite view?” 

Without a moment of hesitation, Ten placed a kiss to the crown of the angel’s head, replying with a fond _you_. 

“Such a romantic,” Taeyong murmured, grabbing hold of Ten’s hand. 

“For you, angel.” 

Taeyong smiled, his heart flooding with warmth. 

“For me.” 

*** 

Ten yawned, the weight of the day finally crashing over him like a forceful wave. He’s been falling in and out of sleep over the past two hours, willing himself to keep his eyes pried open when he could have just left early. He decided against that though after how many half days he’s been having as of late; it didn’t feel entirely right to leave Doyoung or Kun in charge so often when he was staying at home, rolling around in bed with Taeyong or starting yet another series with the angel. 

The demon was determined to get the last bit of work done before Black Wings closed for the day. 

It was tedious number work, but he coped in the end. Taeyong’s sporadic text messages throughout the night aided him in his task, filling the man with a jolt of energy. Taeyong would send text messages with a dozen hearts attached at the end of his _you’re doing great_ texts. He would also send a few pictures with either random things around the house, the food he was eating, or a photo of himself to cheer Ten on. 

The most recent one Taeyong sent had now become Ten’s phone wallpaper. 

Taeyong looked stunning, laying on the bed – in no way suggestive, of course – getting ready to sleep. His hair, now catching up to Ten’s in length, splayed on the cushions. The angel was smiling, face illuminated by soft candle light and the moon peeking out from behind the bedroom curtains. 

Ten wished he could kiss the angel goodnight, but he would do that when he got back home. 

He was already imagining the warmth of the covers, the soft lingering scent of cinnamon from one of the candles Taeyong bought for himself, placing it on the table at his side of the bed. He could feel how Taeyong would snuggle up to Ten on instinct, either his back slotting perfectly against Ten’s chest, or his head slipping under the demon’s chin, his steady breaths tickling Ten’s collarbone. 

Ten couldn’t wait. 

Never did he think anything more of his apartment than it being his four walls. He never saw it as much more than that, but now he realised why. 

His apartment never felt like a home until Taeyong forced his way into Ten’s life. The angel warmed up the place – not just because he played around with the thermostat that Ten constantly had keeping his place cold. Taeyong first thawed Ten’s heart, and with that, he brought warmth to every aspect of Ten’s life. 

Ten still preferred the cold, but he never wanted to go back to the way things were before Taeyong’s presence. He never wanted his heart to freeze over ever again. He wanted Taeyong to keep it warm for the rest of time. 

He hoped Taeyong would do that. 

The demon knew of his flaws, going through a harsh reality check not so long ago. He didn’t even realise himself slipping back into his old habits and behaviours until Taeyong had to call him out, visibly distraught by Ten giving him the cold shoulder, completely ignoring the angel because of his own fears and insecurities. 

Ten knew he had to try harder for Taeyong. 

But it was difficult. 

The moment Taeyong informed him that he was with Jungwoo and that they had to put a rain check on their plans, Ten felt a violent pang in his heart. He instantly thought back to Jinyoung and how the angel acted in the lead up to what would be him leaving Ten heartbroken. He remembered how Jinyoung would abruptly change plans, leave Ten out of the know, make promises he would never end up keeping, only to choose his life as an angel over being with Ten. 

Ten hated himself for it, but he couldn’t control how his mind worked. 

Despite caring so deeply about Taeyong – loving him even – and also feeling like that sentiment was reciprocated from Taeyong’s side, there was always a little voice in the back of Ten’s mind that told him that Taeyong would end up leaving him in the end, deciding that Ten wasn’t worth it, deciding to stay an angel rather than be with him. 

Yet Ten was trying with all his might to rid himself of that pesky voice. Only then would he be capable of confessing his love for Taeyong. 

Ten was more than hesitant on saying those three words, not because he didn’t feel that way towards Taeyong, but because he knew that the angel would instantly say it back. He couldn’t be able to bear it. Not yet at least. 

_I love you._

Ten’s heard that so many times from Jinyoung that he couldn’t believe those words coming from anybody else. They felt like a joke. A cruel, painful joke. 

What does _I love you_ even mean when you’re constantly distancing yourself from the person you’re saying it to? What does it mean when you keep hiding your lies and broken promises with those three words? What does it mean when you say _I love you_ to get your way, be it material goods, sex and everything in between? 

What did it mean when there’s no truth to it? 

Ten wanted to believe Taeyong when he said it. 

He just didn’t quite know what it would take to make him believe. He hoped it wouldn’t be Taeyong’s fall; Ten would hate himself if Taeyong didn’t feel a true sense of security before life as he knew it came crashing down, all because Ten was so hung up on his past. 

Taeyong would understand, Ten knew that. His angel was so understanding, so full of love, which is why Ten wanted to make him feel safe. But he didn’t. If he did, Taeyong wouldn’t have been brought to the verge of tears recently all because of Ten. 

The demon still had some way to go, but the days in which Taeyong’s life would remain the same were coming to an end. They both knew it. 

Ten sighed, turning his computer off. 

He needed at least some fresh air to think, and his office didn’t really provide any of that. Ten invested in a small plotted plant after Taeyong stole his cactus and took it back to the apartment because apparently Ten had no idea whatsoever how to care for the succulent. In all fairness, Ten thought that the point of a cactus was that you didn’t have to water it. 

Apparently, you have to. What an absolute shocker. 

The small plant was supposed to make the air in Ten’s office more breathable, but the demon didn’t see that much of a difference. Still, it made as nice décor and it blended in nicely with the rest of the room. And yes, Ten did water it. He even left it on the windowsill of his small window, letting the plant get some sunlight, no matter how minimal. Hopefully it won’t end up dying on him that soon. 

Quickly, Ten grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. He slipped his arms through as he was already walking out, carefully making his way down the narrow staircase. The private lounge was cleared out and only the cleaning staff were present. 

Ten walked out, going into the main area where Changkyun was also getting ready to leave after cleaning the bar and probably having a drink himself. 

“Want me to lock up?” Changkyun asked, taking more time than Ten to leave. 

“Sure,” Ten replied, hurrying out. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Later!” 

Finally, Ten was out in the fresh air. 

The temperature outside was cool, autumn creeping up. They were now a week into September and Ten couldn’t have been any more thrilled; his favourite season was just around the corner, and this year, he would share it with Taeyong. Ten wanted to show Taeyong just how magical autumn was, from the picturesque views, the orange hues, the crinkling leaves under shoes, warm seasonal drinks, sweaters, long coats, to the most amazing holiday of them all, Halloween. 

It was so stereotypical for a demon to be absolutely in love with Halloween, but who could honestly blame Ten when it clearly is the superior holiday? Scary movies, a nice and cosy atmosphere, more candy than one can possibly consume. It was a wonderful time, and Ten would make sure to share all its magic with Taeyong who probably hasn’t celebrated the _wicked_ holiday. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. 

Ten made his way over to the small parking space less than a minute’s walk from the bar. He always parked his car there whenever he drove to work. 

He pulled out his car keys when he saw his vehicle, unlocking it from a distance when he was a few steps away. 

As soon as he got close, he felt uncomfortable. 

There it was again. 

A stench so sanitised that it burned his nostrils. 

He recognised it in the blink of an eye. 

Jungwoo. 

Ten paused at the doors to his car, noticing a figure in the reflection of the window. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Ten quipped, turning around and folding his arms over his chest. “Didn’t think you’d show your face in a place like this.” 

Jungwoo snorted, coming out from behind another parked vehicle. He leaned up against the car, looking casual and relaxed as opposed to Ten’s more agitated state. “Well that sure is a nice way to greet someone,” he mused. “As expected of a vile demon.” 

“As if you’re any better.” 

The angel shrugged, not bothering to entertain Ten. 

“What do you want?” Ten asked. “If you’re here about the bar then we’re closed, though I don’t think I’d even let you in. Even if you asked nicely.” 

“And why’s that?” Jungwoo questioned. 

“I have morals,” Ten replied. 

Jungwoo guffawed at that. “That’s a good one! You? Morals?” He asked in between laughter, only to abruptly stop, the act sending chills down Ten’s spine. The angel was terrifying. “Please, don’t lie to my face. Dirty demons such as yourself don’t have any morals. And keeping all those angels hidden isn’t anything to be proud of,” he stated coldly. “We will find out about every single one of them, whether you get in my way or not, so don’t act like some hero when you’re nothing but the dirt I walk over.” 

Ten clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to punch that cocky attitude out of the angel. 

Yet he held himself back. He was better than that. 

“What do you want?” Ten spat. 

“You know,” Jungwoo replied, a horrid grin to his face. “You know very well.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Don’t you.” 

“I’m not good at guessing,” Ten said. 

Jungwoo chuckled, shaking his head. “Out of everyone, you were the one that caught Taeyong’s eye,” he said, eyes cold and tone filled with a crude mixture of amusement and sheer hatred. “I can’t even start to think what he even sees in you,” he added. 

Ten froze, his stomach and heart dropping through the ground, right to the deep pits of Hell. This didn’t look good. Not in the slightest. 

“But that’s how it always is, isn’t it?” Jungwoo continued. “You lure in angels with such grand promises, even going as far as to taint them and wreck them for your own enjoyment,” he seethed, the disdain towards Ten and his kind so evident in the way he glared at him. “You’re despicable, taking advantage of Taeyong like that.” 

“I never took advantage of him,” Ten argued. “I would never do that.” 

“As if I’d buy that. You’ve already done it,” Jungwoo said, not showing a single sign of believing Ten. “What did you promise him though? What would Taeyong want so much that he’d believe you’d give it to him? How did you lure him in?” 

“I didn’t promise him anything,” Ten stated. He never really cared about Taeyong that much in the first place. 

Not until recently, that is. 

Jungwoo wasn’t listening. He pursed his lips, tapping his index against them. “Let me think... Taeyong loved playing cupid. He was naïve and in love with the idea of love. So, did you promise him that? Love? Maybe even a family? I’m right, am I not?” 

Ten gulped. 

The angel grinned. “I love being right,” he uttered. “Good thing I’m always right. Which is why I know Taeyong will snap out of this _thing_ you two have going on. He’ll realise the error in his ways and come begging for forgiveness. Of course, he’ll get a second chance,” Jungwoo stated, speaking leisurely as if he wasn’t dictating somebody else's life. “He’s far too good of an angel to let go. You know, we’ve got big plans for him. Sure, you ruined them, but we can always erase this little bump in the road. We’ll pretend it never happened, and just to make sure, we can always send him off to another branch until he completely forgets of your disgraceful existence.” 

The longer Jungwoo spoke, the more Ten wanted to punch him. Jungwoo had absolutely no care in the world about Taeyong – to him, Taeyong was just another cog in the machine, nothing more. To think that he was supposed to be Taeyong’s friend was sickening. 

“You’re fucking vile,” Ten hissed. 

“Not quite as disgusting as you. At least I’m doing good.” 

“Good my ass,” Ten uttered. “All you angels ever do is stick your noses in other people’s business, not caring if you ruin lives. Even if those lives are of your own kind. Taeyong knows that. He knows what you do to angels that don’t wanna stay in line.” 

“Is that supposed to mean anything to me?” Jungwoo asked. “Am I supposed to be impressed? So what that he knows?” 

“He’d rather fall than go back,” Ten said, words wavering as he himself doubted it. That little voice in his head couldn’t let him say it with a full level of confidence, and Jungwoo picked up on that, smirking. 

“Does he now?” The angel asked, pushing himself up from the car and taking steps closer to Ten. 

The demon felt trapped by Jungwoo’s presence, stuck to the ground despite his best effort to move. 

“Just like Jinyoung, right?” 

At the mention of the man, Ten winced. 

Jungwoo smiled. “Surprised?” He asked, voice sickeningly sweet. “Thought I wouldn’t know? But I do,” he said all proud of himself, taking a step back, returning to lean against the car parked by Ten. “I did my research. I know more than you think, Ten. Actually, I talked to Jinyoung recently,” he admitted. “He’s doing great. He’s so happy, especially with his recent promotion. Trust me, he’s doing so well. And you know, he doesn’t even remember you? I asked him, and he said, _Ten who?_ He’s a great guy, honestly.” 

“You fucking-” 

“Let’s not get too heated, shall we?” Jungwoo cautioned. “We wouldn’t want things getting out of hand, especially when Taeyong’s involved. Wouldn’t you say so?” 

“What are you gonna do?” Ten questioned, holding himself back. 

“Depends,” the angel replied with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. 

“Depends?” 

Jungwoo hummed. “You see, Taeyong’s life was planned. Ever since he was young, he showed so much potential, outshining every angel around him. The way he viewed the world, the way he acted and carried himself, that didn’t go unnoticed,” the angel explained. “He was supposed to work for just a bit longer before his big promotion, but you had to show up and mess all of that up, didn’t you?” 

“You give me too much credit,” Ten sneered. “Taeyong can make his own choices too.” 

“For his sake, you may want to keep that filthy mouth of yours shut,” Jungwoo warned, carefully enunciating each word. 

The demon didn’t know what that meant, but he stopped himself from speaking. If it was for Taeyong’s sake, then he would much rather stay in line for now. 

“You see,” Jungwoo picked up once more, “there are only two outcomes here. You may want to think carefully what you say and do as to not end up harming Taeyong any further. Understood?” 

Reluctantly, Ten nodded. 

“How obedient,” Jungwoo mused, purposefully riling Ten up. “Taeyong must have trained you well.” 

“What are you gonna do?” 

“It’s not what _I’m_ going to do, but you,” Jungwoo replied. 

“Me?” 

Jungwoo nodded. “Taeyong has a chance of living a peaceful life, and it all depends on what you do next. So, you either break things of with him, show no mercy, be the demon you truly are, and end up saving Taeyong from a life of misery and regret. Or, you can go on like this, and give me the honour of taking him up to Ms Ahn’s office where she’ll settle his fate and rip any shred of light out from his very being. The choice is yours.” 

Ten couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re fucked up,” he managed. 

“As if you’re any better.” 

“He’s your friend!” 

“Please,” Jungwoo said with a roll of his eyes. “Friend is way too generous of a term. I was never his friend,” he admitted. “Angels don’t have friends; it distracts them from their purpose in life. I only ever was close to him to guide him on the right path.” 

Ten scoffed. “You sure did a great job there. You must be so proud.” 

“I’ll still get him to where I want,” Jungwoo stated with confidence. 

“I’d love to see you try. You have no impact on his life anymore,” Ten declared. 

“Are you sure about that? He doesn’t seem to be jumping up to fall, is he not? I wonder why,” Jungwoo said. “Could it possibly have something to do with you? Maybe he’s not certain that you’ll give him the life he wants. What do you think? Is that a possibility? Is he thinking the same things Jinyoung did?” 

Jungwoo knew exactly how to get under Ten’s skin. He knew which buttons to press and which things to bring up for him to doubt himself. 

Angels were far more terrifying than demons could ever dream of being. 

History made that so obvious, but being face to face with a personality like Jungwoo just proved how true that statement was. 

“He is,” Jungwoo answered his own question. “He’s thinking about his options. Trust me, I know him so much better than you could ever dream of. He’ll leave you the moment you give him the opportunity. Don’t believe me? Test it out. I’ll give you until next Friday,” he said. “After that, I’ll take things into my own hands.” 

“Will you hurt him?” 

Jungwoo scoffed. “Must say, you sound like you care. Almost. But you demons are incapable of love.” 

“I asked.” 

“I know,” Jungwoo said, standing upright. “That depends on his decision,” he stated. “But I’m sure he’ll make the right one. Now, if you don’t mind, I don’t fancy standing around any longer. Not in the rain.” 

Ten didn’t realise until Jungwoo mentioned, but faint droplets of rain came down, gently at first but with the state of the dark clouds shrouding the sky, the rain would pick up in severity soon. 

“I’ll let you decide what you want to do,” Jungwoo said. “Just don’t be disappointed when the outcome isn’t in your favour. It was bound to happen anyway. Demons and angels don’t mix. And before I go, don’t mention this to Taeyong. I’m already being kind for giving you until Friday. Don’t test me. Okay? Goodnight.” 

After Jungwoo had finally disappeared from Ten’s line of sight, the rain came pouring down. 

Ten could only stand and let the September rain soak him to the bone. 

It’s not like it would ruin his mood any further. 

*** 

When Ten came back home, he was still drenched from the rain. He couldn’t find it in him to care, his mood sullen to the core. He didn’t care if he was cold and dripping. He didn’t care at all. 

It’s been so long since he had felt like this. 

So long, yet it wasn’t foreign to him. He knew this far too well. 

But what was this feeling exactly? 

Dread. Sadness. Woe. Heartbreak. Just to name a few of the more prominent aspects. 

His heart was shattered and all it took was Jungwoo coming over and ruining everything for him. In all fairness, there wasn’t a reason for Ten to truly feel the way he did right now, especially since Taeyong still knew nothing and he hasn’t made his choice. Taeyong could still end up staying with him, he could still decide that a life with Ten was a thousand times better than the life he has been distancing himself from all these months. 

But there was always another possibility. 

Taeyong could also go back. He could go back, forgetting Ten ever existed just like Jinyoung did. The angel would never look back, and Ten would only end up with a broken heart once again. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have opened his heart up to love again. 

Maybe he should have just admitted that there was no happy ending for the likes of him. It would have spared him all the extra pain. 

The demon kicked off his shoes, not caring that he was making a mess in the entrance way. He then slipped out of his coat, haphazardly throwing it up on the hanger, the rain water dripping from it onto the floor. 

He’d bother about that later. For now, Ten had other things to think about. 

Actually, he didn’t want to think about them either. He would much rather not picture Taeyong leaving him, but once the image popped into his head, it was hard to get rid of it. The worst part of it all was that he could see it so vividly. He could picture everything perfectly, from the cold expression on the angel’s face, his eyes determined and mind made up, to the way his hair would fall over his eyes, how beautiful he would look as he stabbed Ten repeatedly in the heart, so cruel yet so breath-taking. 

He could see it all far clearer than he saw Taeyong throwing his arms over Ten, uttering with unyielding love that he would never leave, that they would be together through thick and thin. 

Ten didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

He wanted to drown all the thoughts away, and there was only one way to do that. 

The demon made his way over to his drink's cabinet, opening up the glass doors as he scanned through the alcohol lined in neat rows in front of him. He fancied himself something strong and he didn’t care which bottle it would be, so he grabbed a random one, not giving a damn if it was one of his more expensive drinks or not. 

Why should he care anyway? 

He then proceeded to grab himself a glass. He walked over to his couch, throwing himself down with a groan. The front of his shirt was sticking to his chest and his jeans were far from comfortable at the moment. Even though he was supposed to be wallowing in self-pity and woe, Ten couldn’t handle how uncomfortable he was feeling in his clothes so he decided to kick his jeans off. 

It helped a little. 

Ten poured himself a drink, instantly taking a swig of it, the hard liquor burning as it went down his throat. 

He poured out yet another drink. 

Suddenly unsure, Ten stared down at the liquid as he brought the glass to his lips. He thought about it, subsequently putting the glass back down. 

Getting himself drunk at a time like this? He shouldn’t let things spiral out of control. 

But what else was he supposed to do in this situation? He was given two choices by Jungwoo, and whilst he knew that one was far better than the other for him, he also couldn’t help but linger on the thought of letting Taeyong go on his own will. He wanted to keep Taeyong by his side, yet he also had the choice of letting him go, and that option made him seriously think. 

What if Taeyong only said he cared so deeply about Ten, that he wanted a life together, because Ten was all he knew? He could always find someone better, or he may even decide that the life he envisioned for himself wasn’t actually what he wanted. What if Taeyong would regret his decision? What if he grew to despise Ten for ruining his life? 

Ten couldn’t live with that guilt. He wasn’t as strong as Doyoung or even Jaehyun for that matter, and all the events leading up to this point have proven this so clearly. 

Ten wasn’t made for difficult situations, especially when feelings and other’s lives were involved. He’s never been good with these things; even before he met Jinyoung, Ten struggled, be it with friendships or with people in general. But of course, matters only became worse after the arrival of that angel. 

The demon leaned back, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. 

Should he let Taeyong go or no? 

There was a saying that Ten always found stupid, absolutely absurd. 

_If you love someone, let them go._

It really was something so strange to say, but maybe there was something clever to it. Maybe the only way to truly care about the person you love is to let them go. And if they really do love you, they’ll always come back. 

Right? 

Maybe Ten had to let Taeyong go. 

That sounded reasonable. Did it not? 

Even Ten wasn’t sure about that. 

His head was pounding. 

The man groaned, wiping at his face. He didn’t know what to do with himself, but he knew that finishing his drink wasn’t the way to go. 

And so, Ten stayed like that, sitting in a very dimly lit living room, wondering what he did to get to this place. Would things have been different if he changed anything? Would he feel more willing to believe Taeyong’s confession of love if he admitted his own feelings sooner, or maybe even if he allowed the angel to say he loved him back when he prompted Ten to spill his heart out to him? 

Could Ten have changed the outcome if he never agreed to Taeyong’s deal? Or would have that ended their time together for good? 

And would that have been a bad route to go down? Not knowing Taeyong, not getting close to him in the first place, that wouldn’t lead Ten to where he was now, utterly confused and at the verge of another shattered heart, so soon after the old one healed. 

But would it have been worth it? Not knowing Taeyong? Would that be a life worth living, never getting to experience the wonderful presence in Ten’s life that the angel was? 

The answer was clear. 

A life without Taeyong was as sad as they came. 

So, Ten had to get used to the possibility that he’d go back to such a sad life soon. But at least he managed to spend a good part of a year with the angel. He could proudly say that at some point in life, he could have called Taeyong his. 

Thinking of losing Taeyong hurt unlike anything else Ten has ever known, so, whilst he still could, Ten stood up and carefully made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door delicately, not wanting to disturb the angel sound asleep. 

Ten looked in, smiling softly to himself at the sight of Taeyong. The man was sound asleep on his side of the bed, leaving plenty of space for Ten to lay down. 

How he would love to join his beautiful angel. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead, Ten took a step back, closing the door to the bedroom before walking back into the living room. 

If he was to lose Taeyong, he shouldn’t get used to the warmth of his bed again. It would only kill him more the day he climbed under the covers, only to find them freezing cold, void of the angel’s heat and the fluttering scent of roses, delicate and hypnotising. 

The couch would do. It was uncomfortable, but it served him well enough over the years. After Jinyoung left, Ten couldn’t fall asleep in his own bed, and even when he moved and got new furniture, the fact that everything was cold, all in the wrong ways, absolutely killed the man on the inside. At some point, Ten didn’t bother getting in bed, knowing full well that he wouldn’t manage to sleep anyway. 

And so, the couch it was. 

It became bearable after a while. Ten even got used to the crick in his neck and strain in his muscles that it caused, as miserable as that sounded. 

Ten sat back down, laying down soon thereafter. He got as comfortable as one could on a couch, grabbing a pillow and placing it under his head. 

The demon sighed. He’d force himself to fall asleep like this. Sleep was better than thinking by a long shot. 

The longer he stared at the ceiling, the closer he was to finally drifting away, until finally, after some last-minute tossing and turning to get more comfortable, Ten’s eyes closed on their own accord. He tried to trick his mind into not dreaming of Taeyong, yet alas, that was quite impossible. 

All Ten could picture with his eyes shut was Taeyong; he saw the angel’s dazzling smile, the eyes twinkling and dancing in his irises, and he could even hear Taeyong’s sweet, melodic laughter. He felt the cool chill from the angel, the type of cold that Ten has always craved. It balanced out his own burning, infernal heat. 

But actually, Ten felt that cold very distinctly. It couldn’t have been his mind playing tricks on him. As wild and vivid as his imagination could get, Ten seriously doubted it could so perfectly recreate just how Taeyong made him feel. 

Ten peeked at his surroundings, clearly seeing in his groggy, sleepy state, a silhouette standing at the side of the couch. 

That was definitely Taeyong. 

The angel was fighting to unfold a blanket, grumbling softly under his breath. If Ten wasn’t so confused and tired, he would have probably laughed at how cute Taeyong was in his struggle. But he didn’t, simply watching the older man continue with his task at hand. 

“Would you look at yourself,” Taeyong uttered quietly. “Soaking wet and everything. Won’t even come to bed with me. Getting drunk too,” he said. 

Ten wasn’t sure if the man’s voice was laced with annoyance or concern. Maybe a mixture of the two. 

“But it’s okay. It’s a good thing you’ve got me, right, Ten? Darling? Honey? Sexy beast?” Taeyong snorted at that, finding the nickname just as ridiculous at Ten did. He sighed, taking a pause to look at Ten. 

The demon closed his eyes so that Taeyong wouldn’t know that he saw him. He didn’t want the angel to know he was awake. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Taeyong asked, the way he spoke giving away that he didn’t expect any sort of response. “I’m not dumb, you know? I can tell when something’s wrong, so will you- will you please tell me?” 

Ten’s heart sank, going right down to Hell and back. 

“I know you tend to keep things to yourself, but I can’t bear to have you carry so many things all by yourself,” Taeyong continued. “But maybe- maybe when you finally realise that I really do love you, maybe then you’ll tell me what’s on your mind. Right, Ten?” 

The demon clenched his jaw, feeling the need to cry. 

_I really do love you._

_I love you._

Ten expected Taeyong to throw the blanket over him and leave, so when he felt Taeyong scooting right next to him on the couch, making use of the minimal space that was made available to him, the younger was baffled. He also wanted to cry even more at that moment. 

“Don’t push me away,” Taeyong whispered, pulling the blanket over their closely pressed bodies before he threw his arm over Ten’s waist, snuggling up to the demon. “Or I’ll drag you down with me. Goodnight, Ten. Dream of me, and I’ll dream of you.” 

With those words, Taeyong closed his eyes, cuddling Ten as he fell asleep. He was out cold quickly, already having been asleep minutes prior. 

But Ten didn’t fall back asleep just yet. 

Instead, he pulled in Taeyong even closer, holding the man like his world, like his everything. He held him tight, face scrunched as silent sobs left his frame. 

He was torn, so confused about everything, a million thoughts and pleas running wild in his head. 

_Don’t leave me._

_I don’t want to lose you._

_Please don’t regret this._

_Mean what you say._

_Love me._

“Stay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Final chapter and epilogue next week. How are we feeling? I know last weeks chapter had a few 'what?' moments in regards to Ten's abrupt behaviour, but I hope this chapter managed to clear that confusion up. Just because Ten opened up to Taeyong doesn't mean he's completely over everything - he still isn't. 
> 
> I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. Next week you'll be getting 2 updates so I hope that doesn't get confusing. 
> 
> Do let me know what you thought! How are you feeling? Thoughts on what will happen in the last chapter?
> 
> As always, thank you so much for writing. I'm keeping all the sappy shit for the notes in the epilogue.
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> See you on the 15th for the last update! Thank you for sticking for so long, love y'all <3


	26. The Right Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taeyong,” he called, his heart light. “Taeyong I-” 

Taeyong woke up on the couch, alone. He wasn’t as sore as he expected to be, though he did feel a dull ache ringing in his neck and back from how he was curled up. He ignored the discomfort, pulling himself to sit upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, a morning yawn escaping from him. 

The angel looked around, searching for any signs of Ten. He didn’t hear anything nor did he see anything that would clue him in on the younger man’s presence. 

Something happened last night. Something bad. 

Taeyong wasn’t dumb – he was far from dumb, especially when his boyfriend was involved. Ten, after a certain point, became so easy to read. The demon was practically an open book in Taeyong’s eyes. It wasn’t difficult to tell when the demon was keeping things to himself, it was easy to tell that there was something on his mind and that it was affecting him. 

Going to sleep on the couch, now of all the days, was a big red flag. Whatever it was that Ten had looming over him, it wasn’t any good if it made him take multiple steps back in his progress with Taeyong and their relationship. Sleeping in bed with Taeyong was one of the changed that signalled to the angel that Ten was on the right track, so to have him go back to his old ways hurt. 

It hurt like Hell. 

If only he could get Ten to speak without having to pry the words out of him first. If only it was that easy. 

Taeyong couldn’t be the only one to put in the work into their relationship. But at times like these, it really felt like he had to take everything into his own hands if he wanted to keep them together. It wasn’t easy, but for Ten... Well, it was worth it. 

The angel believed that better days would come, not because he was so blinded by his adoration for Ten, but because he saw the light and good within him. He saw the best in Ten. He saw things that even Ten couldn’t see in himself, which is why he had complete faith in the man. 

Even if his patience was wearing thin. 

Taeyong never thought of himself as impatient, but he surprisingly was. Maybe it was because he was greedy – also something he wouldn’t have used to describe himself as, but alas – and he needed to finally hear Ten say he loves him. Maybe he was just craving that final dose of validation and affection from the demon. 

Of course, Taeyong didn’t want to rush Ten and his feelings, ensuring that there wouldn’t be anything to regret later down the line, but he was needy. He was desperate for even more, and with every day in which Ten didn’t say those three beautiful words, days in which he held his thoughts and feelings to himself, Taeyong felt like he was being locked out of Heaven, like he was one reach away from feeling sheer bliss, only to be just short by a millimetre. 

It was infuriating, but he didn’t feel like he had the right to complain. 

Not that much, anyway. 

With a grunt, Taeyong stood up, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor and sending a shiver up his spine. He needed to get used to the drastic change in temperature between the blanket and the rest of the apartment. 

Speaking of the apartment, it surprisingly wasn’t as cold as he expected it to be. Usually, Taeyong would warm the place up whilst Ten was at work, only to have the demon drop the temperature to his liking either when he came back, or when he woke up. But today, he left it just like Taeyong liked. Did he forget? Or maybe he finally gave into Taeyong’s pleas to warm the place off. 

Either way, it felt odd. Especially since Ten was nowhere to be seen. 

If he had to guess, Taeyong assumed Ten went out for a morning run to clear his head. That wasn’t unheard of from the demon, and if he did drink, then he probably did go out. 

At least the drink was put away. 

Taeyong didn’t condemn Ten for drinking. The demon was an adult, capable of making his own choices. Plus, Ten wasn’t one to go all out like Johnny; the younger had and knew his limits, always staying far below that line. 

However, Taeyong couldn’t exactly think of a time when Ten came back only to drink. The demon would either have a drink at work, or just go straight to bed. Those were the only two options. 

So, it was only extra proof that things were off. 

Taeyong hoped that Ten would eventually tell him what was off. His heart ached knowing that the younger felt the need of keeping things hidden away, even if they ate him up alive. And he knew it hurt Ten too. He saw it clearly. And it pained Taeyong even more when he was the reason Ten was like this. 

All because he was scared of Taeyong leaving him. 

As if he could ever do that. As if his heart could ever crave anyone half as much as he craved Ten and his love. 

The angel sighed, deciding to look around. He grabbed the blanket messed up on the couch, folding it over his forearm as he carried it over to the bedroom. Ten wasn’t there, but the bed was made which meant that Ten did stop by in here before he left for whatever reason he had. 

Maybe he went shopping? Taeyong did mention they were running low on a few things. 

He carefully folded the blanket, placing it where he got it from once he was satisfied that it was neat enough. The man also decided to quickly get dressed, slipping on a pair of jeans and a fresh top, settling on one of Ten’s sweatshirts. Taeyong really did end up stealing half of Ten’s wardrobe without intending on doing so. He did end up giving back a few items, but some articles of clothing were at his place on occasions where he forgot. 

Taeyong should probably bring some more of his things so that he doesn’t end up leaving Ten with nothing to wear. 

Then, Taeyong walked back out, going to check the kitchen. 

To his surprise, there was a note left on the fridge, attached with a small magnet Taeyong found cute, which is why he bought it for Ten in the first place. It was a little black cat with a grumpy face, eerily resembling Ten when he decided to frown and get grumpy. 

Ten’s handwriting wasn’t exactly the neatest, but Taeyong had stared at it long enough to decipher the messy scribbles. 

_Gonna go to Kun’s place. Don’t wait for me, angel. Already went shopping so have a nice breakfast._

_Yours, Ten._

Taeyong sighed. 

_Don’t wait._

So, he would be alone for today then. Oh well, he could cope. 

Before he opened up the fridge, he looked back at the note. His lips curved into a thin-lipped smile as he read over the last line. 

Gently, he tapped the two words with his index. 

_Yours, Ten._

*** 

“Okay... That’s not an ideal situation,” Kun said, staring at his younger friend with concern. 

“I know,” Ten groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. “I don’t know what to do. Do I tell him I love him before I’m ready just so he stays? Or what if I say that and he still decides to leave me? Or do I tell him about Jungwoo and Friday and he’s gonna have to make his mind up now when I’m still an absolute mess? Or maybe I should break up with him?” 

“What?” Kun exclaimed, shocked that that was even an option Ten was considering. “Why would you do that?” 

“Because-” Ten paused, just to groan at the mess inside his head. “If I let him go, then he can’t hurt me.” 

“Yeah, because then you hurt yourself _and_ him. A two in one combo, nice one, Ten.” 

“I don’t need your sarcasm right now,” Ten murmured, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Kun. 

“Oh, you need so much more than that. Satan have mercy on your damned soul because I might just have to bring Doyoung into this.” 

At the name, Ten’s eyes widened drastically. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Then stop being an idiot,” Kun said, exasperated. “You just told me that Taeyong told you that he loves you, and you have the actual audacity to think of breaking up? Tell me how that makes any fucking sense because I can’t see where the Hell you’re coming from.” 

The younger sucked in his cheek, biting on the inside, his fingers tapping against his arms. 

Kun had a point; his thought process was a complete mess, But Ten couldn’t think rationally no matter how hard he tried to do so. 

“I get that you don’t have the best track record with angels and relationships, even though you’ve only dated _once_ ,” Kun continued, trying to speak some sense into Ten before he did something stupid. “But you have someone who’s literally told you they love you when he didn’t even know you were listening, meaning he was speaking from his heart. Taeyong literally loves you and you’re willing to break up with him because of what? Another angel that left you years ago? Are you hearing yourself?” 

Ten said nothing. 

“You should be jumping from the walls because you have someone that looks at you with so much love, but instead you’re here moping because some dumbass angel came to you and brought up Jinyoung, knowing full well what that would do to you,” the older said, not sparing Ten a moment to speak lest he dig himself a grave. 

Kun really was the voice of reason in Ten’s life. 

“I’m not going to let you ruin this relationship because of something that happened years ago. I won’t let you hurt yourself even more, because I know for a fact that you’ll end up far worse than you did after Jinyoung. I’ll kick you out of the bar if you pull any stupid stunt. You understand? I’m serious.” 

The younger nodded, sighing. Kun wasn’t one to back down. 

With a hum, Kun was satisfied that he could get to his friend, but that didn’t mean that he was done just yet. This time, he was softer with his words, a caring tenderness to his expression. 

“I care about you,” the older resumed. “We all do, which is why I’m saying this. Doyoung would back me up, Jaehyun and Changkyun too. Everyone that knows you well enough would,” he elaborated, leaning forward in his seat, eyes looking directly into Ten’s. “I haven’t seen you this happy since... well, possibly ever. Thinking about you going back to that gloomy, sardonic, insufferable asshole is depressing. Give yourself some credit and believe that Taeyong wants to be with you, okay? He loves you, just like you love him. And also, you can’t make choices for him. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Ten replied. 

“Good.” 

After a brief moment of silence, Ten felt the urge to speak up. He could barely make sense of his feelings, yet he wanted to try to make his line of reasoning more understandable. But he also just wanted to talk. 

“I don’t want to feel guilty,” Ten stated. “And I don’t want Taeyong to feel guilty too.” 

“Like Jae and Do?” 

Ten nodded. “I didn’t really get it until now- the guilt both of them kept going on about. But I do now. I don’t want to be the sole reason Taeyong decides to fall only to suffer and maybe even regret his decision. And I also don’t want him to think that I’m only staying with him because I feel bad for what happened.” 

“But you’re not the sole reason,” Kun pointed out. “He knows his choices. He knows the truth. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not the most important thing in his life. Sure, you’re probably in the top ten list, but there are things that Taeyong probably values more. Such as actually being happy, having his own life and free will.” 

“I guess...” 

Kun was right. 

Of course he was right. When wasn’t he? 

“Now, I think it’s best you go home,” Kun said, standing up, more than ready to personally throw Ten out of his apartment. 

“What? Are you kicking me out?” 

“I’m doing you a favour,” Kun stated. “Go to your angel. And maybe try to make things right with him. Okay, dumbass?” 

Ten chuckled, shaking his head. “Okay. Thanks.” 

“No worries. That’s what friends are for.” 

“Yeah. That’s true.” 

Ten made his way out, driving back home slowly. He was taking his time, thinking about the best way to talk to Taeyong. Should he not mention Jungwoo at all? If he wasn’t going to break things off with Taeyong, then surely that was the right option. Or he could bring it up and possibly ruin whatever mood there was entirely. 

He was leaning into the idea of saying nothing at all. 

He’d let Ten decide when the time comes. 

They still had time until Friday. Ten didn’t want to waste those days with Taeyong at any cost. 

Once he stopped at a red light, he quickly pulled out his phone and typed a message to Taeyong. 

_I’ll be home soon, angel_

_If you’re still there_

_I am_

_What have you been up to?_

_Things_

_How vague, angel_

_Give me a clue, baby_

_…_

_Are you mad at me?_

_What?_

_No_

_I’m just building suspense_

_I’m not mad_

_Good_

_Don’t know if I could handle that_

_So..._

_What did you do?_

_If you get here, you’ll see_

_Though_

_Can you try to take like... 10 extra minutes?_

_I can_

_I’ll take the long way around for you, angel_

_Great_

_You’ll love it_

_I’m sure I will_

_Later_

_ <3 _

Ten smiled, putting his phone away on the green light. 

As promised, Ten took the longer way back. And even when he finally made it home, he decided to take two extra laps around the block just to make sure he was giving Taeyong enough time to prepare whatever surprise he had for Ten. 

However, he couldn’t go on driving in circles for the rest of the day. And so, Ten finally parked in his usual spot and went up the elevator to his floor. 

He took a few seconds longer to open the front door, but that was the last of his stalling. Quite frankly, Ten was excited to see just what Taeyong had in store for him. 

As he stepped inside, all the ideas that were floating around in Ten’s head suddenly felt stupid. He didn’t quite think of the possibility that Taeyong would do this. Not when Ten specifically told him not to wait around for him in the first place. 

To say Ten was touched would be a great understatement. 

Taeyong was already waiting for Ten at the entrance, a soft smile on his lips, dressed smartly in what was clearly one of Ten’s many shirts – that one in particular being one of his nicer ones. It managed to fit the angel perfectly, probably because it wasn’t tailored, hence giving Taeyong some leeway in slipping into it without a single problem. It even hugged his waist without it looking uncomfortable. 

The angel looked as beautiful as always. 

But that wasn’t all that Ten noticed when he made his way inside. 

No. That would have been the music. 

Taeyong had put on one of Ten’s vinyl – the same one he clearly loved so much. The soft, dreamy instrumental and heavenly vocals filling the apartment. Ten also spotted the candles strewn about, the amber flames flickering and lighting the space around them with a warm, gentle glow. 

“You’re home,” Taeyong uttered, his smile only growing the more he looked at Ten. 

Ten closed the door behind him, giving his surroundings a quick once over before he directed all of his attention to Taeyong standing in front of him, hands folded at his front. There was something about his posture and overall demeanour that made Ten wonder if he really fucked up last night and this morning. 

Leaving Taeyong without a good explanation probably wasn’t the best idea in the world. However, Ten needed to see Kun before he did anything stupid such as giving Taeyong the cold shoulder yet again. 

Ten would slap himself if he ever did that again. He couldn’t bear to hurt Taeyong like that when he’s seen just how badly it affected him. He couldn’t bear to hurt Taeyong at all. 

“I’m home,” Ten said softly, smiling back at the angel. 

“I missed you,” the older stated, taking a step closer to Ten, faces inches apart. “You just up and left for hours.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, angel,” Ten said, placing his hands on Taeyong’s hips. “I needed to clear my head. Sorry it took so long.” 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong assured, shrugging his shoulders. “Is your head clear now? No weird thought bustling around in there?” He questioned, bringing his hand to tap at Ten’s forehead, earning an airy chuckle from the younger. 

“It’s clear,” the demon replied. “It’s all good.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. I’m sure,” Ten said, pulling Taeyong in close. “No need to worry.” 

“Easier said than done.” 

“Trust me, baby. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” 

Taeyong raised a brow, thinking over what Ten might have meant by that. However, he dropped it, instead going in to place his lips against Ten’s. He planted his hands on Ten’s shoulders, kissing the demon. 

They kept it brief but sweet nonetheless. Ten grew to treasure these kisses the most. After so long of having his only kisses be sloppy and lust driven, it was pleasant to have something as tender as this with Taeyong. Kisses like these were far more wonderful than all the exchanges he’s ever had before meeting Taeyong and that was undisputable. 

It also helped that Taeyong was a great kisser. That came as a surprise honestly, but apparently he’s had some practice before. The angel did briefly mention that he received lessons from Johnny, which for some reason didn’t surprise Ten at all. It made perfect sense to him so he didn’t linger on that piece of information any longer than need be. 

But yes, Taeyong was an amazing kisser. It just always felt right when their lips were slotted together. 

Taeyong’s lips and his embrace felt like coming home. 

Quite fitting really. 

Unfortunately, as much as Ten wanted it – and probably Taeyong too – they couldn’t exactly spend the entirety of the day standing around doing nothing but kissing. As wonderful as that sounded, they had to pull away. But not all was bad. After all, Taeyong had a surprise for Ten. 

“So,” Ten said with a grin. He stroked his thumbs into Taeyong’s sides, tilting his head to the side. “What have you been up to? Why the candles and music?” 

“I thought it’s only fitting,” Taeyong replied. 

“For what?” 

“You can’t have a candle lit dinner without the candles,” the angel replied, a dazzling smile breaking out across his face. 

“A candle lit dinner?” Ten questioned. 

The older hummed, nodding happily. 

“But I told you not to wait around for me.” 

“I know, and I wasn’t going to,” Taeyong admitted. “But I made dinner, and then you texted saying you were on your way so I decided to wait for you. Besides, why not spice things up with a couple of candles? It’s romantic.” 

Ten chuckled. “It sure is,” he uttered. “You really are amazing, angel.” 

“I know,” Taeyong said, briefly pecking Ten’s lips. “The food’s nothing out of this world, but it’s edible at the very least.” 

“I’m sure it’s great, baby. How about we go eat now because I’m actually starving.” 

“Dramatic as always,” Taeyong murmured, ruffling Ten’s hair before he detached himself from the demon. “Come on then. Take a seat, I’ll plate up.” 

The men walked further in with Taeyong going to the kitchen and Ten going to sit down at the dining table. Taeyong had placed three candles in the centre of the table, and he even pulled out a wine glass for Ten to drink from. He did bring out a bottle of wine out, leaving it on the table, however he probably wasn’t going to have it. 

Instead of sitting down, Ten decided to go look around for something for the angel to drink. He was convinced he had put away some alcohol-free wine and champagne somewhere. Since Taeyong was spending so much time in Ten’s apartment, it only felt right to have some laying about so that Taeyong wouldn’t feel left out if Ten was drinking. 

And he was right. 

He grabbed the bottle and a glass for the angel, returning back to the table. Taeyong had already placed the filled plates down and he was sat in his seat, waiting for Ten to join him. 

“Care for a drink?” Ten asked, lifting the bottle in his hands up. “Just for you, angel.” 

“Sure,” Taeyong said. 

Ten opened the drink for Taeyong, pouring it out for him and sliding it to him. 

“Thanks.” 

“I hope it’s good,” Ten murmured. “I’ve never tried it. It should be fairly sweet though.” 

Taeyong gave the liquid a swirl before bringing it to his lips, taking a small sip. The small noise he made sounded pleased so Ten took that as a good sign. 

Ten then poured himself some of his own wine, only then sitting down at the table. 

“I call this one the last-minute spaghetti. Enjoy,” Taeyong said. 

“Will do, angel,” Ten stated, picking up his fork with a soft smile. The meal on his plate wasn’t anything fancy – just some pasta with sauce – but it didn’t matter to Ten since it was made by Taeyong. The angel probably put plenty of love and effort into cooking it, and that by far made it one of the best meals Ten ever had. “It looks great.” 

“It looks terrible but thanks. Now eat.” 

The demon chuckled, twirling his fork in the pasta. 

Other than the music playing from the speakers, the apartment was quiet at first. Forks dragged against plates, wine glasses clinked on the table, and everything was relatively calm. 

Ten chewed on his food, ensuring to nod in satisfaction to praise Taeyong for his cooking. The older only shook his head with am appeased smile, dismissing Ten’s gesture over something so small. Though, cooking dinner and getting everything ready wasn’t small to Ten. He definitely admired what Taeyong had done. Especially after Ten left him in the morning with a very vague excuse. 

After a moment, when their plates were close to being empty, Taeyong decided to speak up. He grabbed his glass and took a small sip of his drink, gently tipping the glass back, questioning eyes glued on Ten. “So,” he said, putting down his glass. “You went to see Kun?” 

Ten nodded. 

“Any particular reason? Or was it spontaneous?” 

“Just to talk,” the demon explained. “Had something on my mind and he helped. You know, he’s more or less my voice of reason. Better than Doyoung, if you can believe that.” 

Taeyong chuckled softly, yet he didn’t move away from the topic at hand. 

“Did it help? The talk?” 

Did it? Ten would like to think that it did, but he also knew his own issues wouldn’t be solved just like that. It definitely did help him in the moment though. Hopefully it would also work in the long run for him. 

“Yeah,” the younger replied. “I think it did. For now, at least.” 

The angel hummed, going back to his food. Ten assumed that was the last of it. However, Taeyong decided to pick up once more, this time after he had nearly cleared his plate, only two mouthfuls left. 

“Was it about last night?” Taeyong asked, briefly glancing up at Ten, his eyes then flickering back to his food. 

Ten made a sound of agreement, pairing that with a small nod. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’m good,” Ten replied. “I promise, angel. I’m good.” He placed his hand down on the table, palm up, waiting for Taeyong to take it. 

The angel looked at the extended hand, then looking to Ten with a cocked eyebrow, only to end up smiling and placing his hand on Ten’s. They held onto each other with the tips of their fingers, locking them together. 

“All good?” 

“All good,” Ten assured. 

“Okay,” Taeyong said, picking up his fork again to scoop up the last bit of his food. 

Ten did the same, finally finishing his meal. He waited for Taeyong who paused for another brief moment, his eyes once more on Ten. The angel sucked in his lips, forming a thin line. 

“Can I ask something? You don’t have to answer.” 

“Sure thing, angel. You can ask.” 

Taeyong exhaled. “Did it have to do with me?” 

Telling the truth wouldn’t hurt. 

“Yes,” Ten replied. “Partially.” 

The older sighed. “Is it about we talked about before? About having faith in each other?” 

“Somewhat,” Ten said. 

“You’re not gonna ignore me, are you?” 

That’s the last thing Ten wanted. He wouldn’t dare ignore Taeyong, not at a time like this. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel.” 

With that, Taeyong was visibly happy and relieved. He smiled, finishing the last of his food. He then proceeded to wash it all down with wine – if you could even call that juice wine in the first place. He seemed content with the meal. 

“It was good,” Ten commented. 

“I’m glad you liked it. I didn’t know if you ate already so I was worried there’d be a lot left over. But if you want, there’s still some left,” he added, looking over to the kitchen. 

“I’m good. That was a big portion as it was.” 

“In that case, I’ll go put it away for tomorrow,” the angel said, about to stand up when Ten stopped him, holding on tighter to his hand. “What now?” 

Ten laughed. “Nothing. I’ll go,” he explained, standing up in Taeyong’s place. He grabbed his plate and then Taeyong’s, stacking them on each other. “I’ll clean up. You already did so much.” 

“I also cleaned up the pans too, so you don’t have that much to do unless you consider putting dishes into the dish washer a great task.” 

The younger snorted, leaning down to Taeyong’s face. “It’s so difficult,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on the angel’s lips. “It’s gonna take up all my energy.” 

“It better not,” Taeyong grumbled, holding Ten’s face in his hands, keeping him still just for a little longer. His fingers lovingly stroked the soft skin beneath them, glimmering eyes locked on Ten. The demon felt his knees going weak, body and worries meting away from the tenderness in Taeyong’s eyes. He really did get lucky to have someone grace him with such affection. 

“Why? You’ve got any plans for later?” 

“I do, actually,” Taeyong replied. “Not what you’re thinking.” 

“The day’s still young,” Ten pointed out with a smirk. “Anything can happen.” 

“Don’t push your luck, baby,” Taeyong said, tapping Ten’s cheek before letting the demon go. “Now go clean up. And wash your mouth, you’ve got pasta sauce all over.” 

“You’re not gonna kiss it off?” 

“I’d rather choke,” Taeyong replied, feigning disgust. 

“Choke on what?” 

“Ten!” The angel exclaimed, his face turning redder by the second. “Dishes. Now.” 

The demon guffawed, carrying the plates into the kitchen. He thought that nothing worked on Taeyong anymore, but he was wrong; he could still make the angel flustered. These days it seemed like it was Ten that turned into a mess around Taeyong, so it was a pleasant change of scenery. 

Ten placed the dishes by the sink, turning the tap and then quickly rinsing the two plates clean. He opened up the dish washer and carefully slotted the plates inside, washing his hands afterwards and then drying them with the kitchen towel. It didn’t take him long, maybe a minute, two at most. 

When Ten looked back to the table, he failed to see Taeyong sat there. Instead, the angel was in the living room, standing by the vinyl player, ready to flip the disk over. Ten was surprised that they managed to finish their meal in the time span of one side, so either Taeyong played it exactly once Ten walked in, or they finished their food in record time. 

Ten guessed it was the latter since they didn’t really talk during the duration of their meal. 

The demon decided to walk behind Taeyong, slotting himself against the man’s back, arms wrapping loosely around his waist and locking at his front. The scent of roses was stronger now that he was this close to the angel, and Ten enjoyed it a lot. He thought that the flower truly suited Taeyong better than anything else. 

Taeyong leaned back, a faint purr coming from the back of his throat. 

“Sucking up all my body heat?” Ten teased lightly. “What are you, a lizard?” 

The angel scoffed. “You’re the one that came to me.” 

“I know, just teasing you baby.” 

Taeyong moved on, carefully lifting and moving the needle away. He stopped the vinyl and flipped it onto its other side, his hands moving with sheer precision. Ten kept staring at the angel’s hands; they were a bit larger than his, skinnier and slender. He could easily spend a whole day just tracing his veins, the bumps of his knuckles and the lines of his palms. 

He just really wanted to hold Taeyong’s hands. As simple as it was, Ten’s realised that he’s really missed out on a lot of hand-holding. That just wasn’t acceptable. 

“I like this side,” Taeyong murmured, letting the needle softly fall into its place. 

The side in question was the first one. 

It was the same side that played when the angel confessed to Ten. The same song had played back then. 

“ _I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back_ ,” Taeyong sang quietly, humming along to the dreamy tune. He swayed to the melody, placing his hands on top of Ten’s. 

The demon smiled, pressing his lips against Taeyong’s shoulder. He could stand around like this all day. “I think you promised me a dance,” he said after a while, the song being half way in already. “Remember?” 

“Me?” Taeyong asked, a feigned surprise present in his voice. “I don’t think I did.” 

Ten chuckled, tightening his hold on Taeyong, whispering in the man’s ear. “You did.” 

“I didn’t promise anything,” Taeyong huffed. 

“It sounded like a promise to me.” 

There was a moment of silence before Taeyong groaned. “I hate you and your selective memory.” 

The younger laughed, promptly turning Taeyong’s right around so that the angel would face him. “It’s just a dance.” 

“Yeah, well I can’t dance.” 

“Nothing we can’t fix, angel,” Ten said with confidence. “You’ve already learned so many things. It’s just a simple dance. Come on, I’ll show you,” he said. “I’m not gonna teach you the waltz or anything. No ballroom dancing.” 

“Then what? Salsa?” 

“You wanna learn salsa? I can make that happen.” 

“I’ll pass,” Taeyong replied, laughing the proposal off. “Then what are you going to show me?” 

“Something so easy you’ll feel stupid.” 

“I’m already terrified.” 

Ten laughed, taking hold of Taeyong’s hands, giving them a squeeze as he brought them up to his neck. “Wrap around,” he said, then going to hold on steadily to Taeyong’s waist. The angel locked his hands at the back of Ten’s neck, their fronts gently pressed together. “Good.” 

“What now?” 

“Nothing hard,” Ten replied. “Just follow my lead, baby. And try to not stand on my feet.” 

Taeyong gave himself over to Ten, awaiting the demon’s instructions. He was looking at the demon with his warm eyes, the signature angel light flickering within his irises. Ten suspected that even as a human his eyes would shine just as bright. 

“Okay,” Ten uttered. “Nothing crazy, but step back- wait, forward for you.” 

Ten took a small step back and Taeyong followed after him, maintaining the same distance between their bodies. 

“Now to the left. My left.” 

And so, the two men began dancing around in circles, their movements synched with the hypnotising music playing from the speakers. They managed to move together perfectly. Taeyong caught onto the pattern of movements quickly, meaning that there was barely an instance in which he messed up. 

As they danced around the living room, they soon started to slow down until they were just gently swaying together at the centre of the room. Taeyong had settled on burying his face against the demon’s shoulder, his fingertips every so often twirling in Ten’s hair. 

“I was gonna suggest watching a movie,” Taeyong mumbled, “but this is far nicer.” 

“I’m gonna agree with you on that one, angel.” 

“But you know what would make this better?” 

“What?” 

At that, Taeyong pulled his head back. He licked his lips and glanced to Ten’s. 

The demon grinned. “That would make it better,” he said, closing the distance between their yearning lips. It was a million times better; the tenderness of their exchange, their embrace and the music swirling around them, encasing them in their own intimate bubble, it all felt a million times better. 

Ten could spend eternity kissing Taeyong liked this, their bodies close together, swaying along to the rhythm of their hearts. 

*** 

Taeyong unfortunately found himself at his apartment in the middle of the week because, as much as he despised it, he still had work to do. In hindsight, if he had just started it earlier, even just read over the case, then he wouldn’t have found himself having such a hard time. 

He couldn’t be bothered to go out and follow the human disclosed in his paperwork, especially now that the weather was all over the place. The forecast said there was a high chance of rain today, and quite frankly, Taeyong wasn’t in the mood to go chasing some human he couldn’t care any less about with a high risk of getting soaked. 

He gave the file one last look before he finally decided that he’d give up on this particular case. He had already wasted three solid days on it, and he really didn’t care about the sunk cost. Though, he did regret that he wasted all this time away from Ten. If he knew just how much of a doozy this case would be, he would have just failed it instantly and spent all the time used up with Ten instead. 

If only he knew. 

When Taeyong announced he would be going to his place to work – mostly because he felt uncomfortable doing the things his job required around Ten – the demon’s mood changed severely. He became unreadable, but Taeyong could tell that it wasn’t anything good. Ten was just that easy to read. 

And when Taeyong said that he’d come back on Saturday? 

Well that elicited an even stranger reaction from the younger man. He seemed worried, maybe even frightened when Taeyong brought up the date. Taeyong didn’t understand why on Earth Ten would react like that at the mere mention of a day. At first Taeyong thought that maybe Ten had something going on at the weekend, but that still didn’t make sense. So, there had to be a different reason. 

It was odd, but Taeyong didn’t question it. He didn’t question whatever reason Ten had for his unusual behaviour. 

But he probably should have. 

Why? 

One word: Jungwoo. 

The younger angel had texted Taeyong on Thursday – yesterday – saying that he had something urgent to talk about and that he would stop by Taeyong’s place around noon. Now, there was only a minute left until the clock struck twelve. 

Taeyong didn’t know how to feel. He was relaxed until now, but as the seconds ticked by, he wasn’t so sure if that was the right emotion to feel in the moment. Jungwoo said it was urgent, yet he waited a whole day. And then there was Ten who was reacting strangely to the prospect of meeting tomorrow. 

Something was off. Severely so. 

The angel tapped his foot on the floor, his growing nerves making themselves known. The minute kept dragging on, and he didn’t even know if Jungwoo would come right on the hour or if _around_ noon meant any time within the hour. Whatever it was, Taeyong was becoming more uneasy as he sat alone in his living room. 

He decided to try and calm himself down. However, that didn’t seem to help him. He thought of Ten, of his friends, even of laying in a field during a calm summer’s day, but none of that helped. His mind could barely focus on either of the things which brought him joy, and within a few seconds, Jungwoo’s face would pop up, and when that happened, Taeyong only panicked more. The angel’s thoughts kept going right back to Jaehyun and Seulgi and what had happened to them. 

Thinking of Jungwoo never did Taeyong any good. To think that the angel once considered the man his friend, only to end up being petrified and constantly terrorised by him. 

It made him feel sick. 

So, there was only one way that would do the trick. 

The angel faked a bright, friendly smile, acting as he would any other time he stopped by the office or he was in the presence of other angels. It was his angel poker face, and though it was an absolute pain to put on and stay in it for prolonged periods of time, it worked well in hiding his emotions. 

Finally, it was midday. 

When Taeyong didn’t hear anything for the next few seconds, he accepted that he would be waiting and sitting around until Jungwoo decided to show up. 

To his relief though, Jungwoo knocked on in the next five seconds. 

Taeyong jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door. He hastily unlocked the door and opened it up, finding Jungwoo stood on the other side. 

“Jungwoo,” Taeyong greeted in his overly sweet and friendly voice. “It’s so nice to see you.” 

“No need for the pleasantries,” Jungwoo said, oddly cold and blunt. “We need to talk. It’s serious.” 

“Oh... come in then,” Taeyong said, moving back to let the angel inside. He closed the door after Jungwoo, taking that short second where he wasn’t facing the younger to take a deep breath, his heart beating rapidly in fear even if his counterfeit smile didn’t give it away. 

Jungwoo didn’t bother to sit down. He stood around, barely out of the hallway. 

“Want a drink?” 

“No time,” Jungwoo replied, his arms folded over his chest, eyes directed right at Taeyong, following him like a hawk. 

What was the rush all about? 

And then, Taeyong finally understood. 

Why else would Jungwoo have come here? Why else if not to deliver the news to Taeyong? 

It was either that, or it had to do with Lucas. However, Taeyong was inclined to believe that that wasn’t the case at all. He didn’t want it to be about Lucas either. 

He just wanted it all to be finally over. 

“Why did you come then?” Taeyong asked, deciding to discard his faked friendly demeanour. There was no more need for him to keep up his pure angel Taeyong act. He’d be himself. “Come bearing bad news?” He asked again, this time with a gloomy chuckle. 

“Ms Ahn would like to see you,” Jungwoo explained. “Today.” 

Taeyong sighed, nodding. He has accepted his fate long ago. “Okay. No need to drag this out. Should I pack my things now?” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jungwoo said, much to Taeyong’s surprise. 

“What?” 

“Ms Ahn will give you a second chance,” the younger angel stated. “She’s seen how badly you’ve been corrupted, but she still sees the good and potential in you. Nothing will happen as long as you do as she says.” 

Taeyong blinked, his utter confusion evident on his face. “What?” 

“You heard me. Nothing bad will happen to you.” 

Taeyong was having a hard time believing that. There was a catch; Jungwoo even said it himself. Nothing bad would happen. 

As long as Taeyong did as Ms Ahn says. 

And what would she say? 

“What am I supposed to do?” Taeyong asked, only then realising the other thing Jungwoo sneaked in. “Also, I’m not _corrupted_ ,” he argued. 

“Oh Taeyong,” Jungwoo cooed, the concern and worry in his voice sending actual chills down Taeyong’s spine. It felt so wrong, but at the same time it worked. Taeyong felt his heart skip in dread, as if Jungwoo knew something Taeyong didn’t - something serious and that would make Taeyong feel like a fool if he found out. 

“What is it?” The older asked, a surging sense of panic in his words. 

“He’s really messed with you, hasn’t he?” Jungwoo uttered, looking to Taeyong with a sadness in his eyes. It seemed so genuine. “I’m so sorry,” Jungwoo continued softly. “But everything will be okay once you cut all ties with him. You’ll realise just how badly he’s messed with you then.” 

Offended, Taeyong scoffed and took a step back from Jungwoo. “Cut ties? You mean with Ten? You’re out of your mind if you think I’d do that.” 

Jungwoo took a calculated pause, all before he took a step towards Taeyong, almost cornering the older into a wall. “It’ll be okay,” he assured. “He won’t hurt you anymore. You just have to come with me.” 

“Hurt me?” Taeyong exclaimed. “He hasn’t hurt me. If anything, you’re the one that’s gonna hurt me!” 

“I won’t hurt you,” Jungwoo said, using his soothing tone to calm Taeyong down. “I’m helping you.” 

“That’s rich,” Taeyong said. “You’re not helping me, and I don’t want your help!” Taeyong exclaimed, his heart pounding against his ribcage. “I don’t wanna go back. I don’t want to live the same pathetic life I’ve lived for over twenty years! I want more!” 

“And you will get more,” Jungwoo stated. “But not from him. He’s only using you. And I’m sorry that you’ve been so blinded and corrupted that you don’t see it.” 

“You’re lying,” Taeyong said. “You’re only saying that to change my mind, but my mind is set. I’m not going back, so you can torture me all you want, but I’m not going back!” The angel had found himself falling apart at the seams, even though he wanted to keep calm and put together. He didn’t want to show how he was affected by his knowledge of what was yet to come. 

He wanted to pretend he wasn’t absolutely petrified. 

No amount of preparation would truly make this any easier. Telling yourself that everything will be fine only did so much. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Jungwoo declared, reaching out to stroke Taeyong’s arms. “We’re friends, and friends look out for each other.” 

_Friends_. 

That didn’t sound right at all. 

Taeyong bit the inside of his cheek. He felt weak and everything was spinning around him from sheer nerves. If Jungwoo didn’t just take him to the office already, Taeyong was sure he’d end up falling to the ground in tears. The longer the wait was dragged out, the more Taeyong wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“I know you think he loves you, but he doesn’t,” the younger whispered. “He never has and never will. He’s nothing but a demon, praying on innocent, sweet angels like you. He’s done it before and he’ll do it again.” 

“Stop it,” Taeyong murmured. “Please, stop it.” 

“He doesn’t love you,” Jungwoo continued despite Taeyong’s pleas. “He’s using you for his own sick pleasure. I know it might seem like he cares, but he doesn’t. The way he’s touched- no, violated you, that isn’t love.” 

“You’re wrong. He loves me.” 

“Has he told you that? Or are you just saying what you want to believe?” 

The older angel fell silent. 

He dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“See? You’re imagining he loves you, but he doesn’t.” 

“He does,” Taeyong argued. 

“Then why won’t he tell you?” Jungwoo questioned. There was something about his voice that sounded like he was proud of himself, like he reached a point where Taeyong had nothing to say. But Taeyong had a response, and he would prove Jungwoo wrong. 

“Because he was hurt before,” Taeyong replied. 

“By Jinyoung?” Jungwoo asked, catching Taeyong off guard. “You think I don’t know? You think I don’t know how he used that poor angel? How he played with his feelings and hopes until he decided to destroy Jinyoung, bit by bit? How he repeatedly told Jinyoung he loved him as he used him until Jinyoung was nothing but a shell of himself? How he kept making promises of a grand life, only to use them as bait, taunting Jinyoung until he finally broke down? Because I know, Taeyong. I know everything. I’ve met Jinyoung, and the suffering that perverted demon of yours has caused him is immeasurable. And he’ll do the same to you. You have to realise that.” 

Taeyong felt his blood run cold. 

For a split second, he was going to believe Jungwoo. He was about to believe everything Jungwoo had told him; he was going to believe such a distorted retelling of the truth and that concerned him. 

The angel had gotten under his skin, going as far as to make Taeyong doubt Ten, even if it was for a mere second. 

It was a second far too long. 

But Taeyong knew Ten. He knew how Ten was so affected by Jinyoung breaking his heart that he deemed himself unworthy of love for years. He knew how Ten looked at Taeyong, how he held and kissed him like every moment could be the last, always showering the angel with enough love to fill his greedy heart. He felt just how much Ten loved him, even if the demon never outright said it. 

It was all written in between the lines. But Jungwoo would never understand that. 

And Taeyong also knew that Ten couldn’t lie to save his life. He was too easy to read. Taeyong knew he was right. Jungwoo knew absolutely nothing. 

Jungwoo gave Ten too much credit. The demon wasn’t a mastermind, acting like he hated Taeyong’s guts from the start, pushing Taeyong away at every chance he got. Ten couldn’t scheme like that, but Jungwoo clearly thought that Taeyong would believe him. 

As if he ever would do that. 

“You’re so full of shit,” Taeyong uttered. 

Jungwoo scoffed. “Okay... I’ll let that slide since I know this must be a lot to take in.” 

“Do you think I’d believe the shit you say? I know Ten and I know he loves me the same way I do.” 

At that, Jungwoo smiled. It was creepy, far scarier than anything Taeyong has witnessed in the surplus of horror movies he’s watched with Ten by his side. 

“Do you want to test that out?” Jungwoo asked. “Are you sure that he won’t throw you aside the moment he realises his fun has come to an end? He’ll have no use for you once you fall, Taeyong. He’s probably already accepted that your days have come to an end one way or another. I bet he’s ready to get rid of you. So, you can either fool yourself into thinking he cares only to be left in the cold, or you can do the reasonable thing and come back, apologise and repent your sins and you’ll be given a clean slate. I think the latter is the obvious choice.” 

But Taeyong didn’t think so. 

“I’ll prove you wrong,” Taeyong announced. 

Jungwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Be my guest,” he said. “Let’s take my car then. I’ll drive you. But you should really manage your expectations. After all, a demon is a demon.” 

Taeyong didn’t believe anything Jungwoo said. At least he tried to push any inkling of doubt and disbelief in Ten aside. 

Sure, Ten was a demon through and through, but that didn’t mean anything. A demon was no different to a human which in turn was no different to an angel. Jungwoo may think otherwise, placing demons right at the bottom of the hierarchy just like Taeyong used to, but he was none the wiser. Taeyong knew the truth, and no matter what was in store for him, no matter what type of deal he would be proposed by Ms Ahn, Taeyong wouldn’t go back. 

He was terrified, rightly so, but Taeyong’s mind was set in stone. It was foolish of Jungwoo and the higher ups, or whatever other angels were involved in this mess, to think that Taeyong could be so easily swayed. If Ten loved him or not, it didn’t change that Taeyong was completely against the life he was forced to live as an angel. 

Ten wasn’t the sole thing which would influence his opinion. Ten has helped Taeyong see the truth, and though Taeyong would ideally want Ten to love him back, he’s made it clear that he will fall no matter what. 

But he wanted to see Ten. He wanted to tell Ten what was happening, to let him know what this meant. He wasn’t going there to force a love confession from Ten like Jungwoo thought because that didn’t play a part in Taeyong’s decision. Sure, it would be nice, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

After all, they’ve been over this before. Nothing had changed since then. 

Taeyong was ready. 

He didn’t know what to expect, but he was ready. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he’d be free. 

“A demon’s a demon,” Taeyong agreed, but not with the spite Jungwoo had laced into his words. 

*** 

Ten’s heart stopped when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest, knowing full well what day it was today. 

It was Friday. 

The fated, dreadful Friday. 

Never has Ten hated a day more than today. The uncertainty of it all was slowly eating him from the inside, and when Taeyong went back to his apartment to finish his work, the black hole at the pit of his stomach just grew in size exponentially. Taeyong said he’d come back on Saturday, but the pessimistic side of Ten took that as a goodbye, even if Taeyong didn’t know what was in store for him. 

But somebody was waiting on the other side of the door. It was one of two people: Taeyong or Jungwoo. 

Ten didn’t know which he dreaded more. He didn’t know if he could handle Taeyong coming over only to completely break things with Ten now that he was given a second chance. Ten would much rather have Jungwoo come in and laugh in his face, trampling all over his heart. That would hurt far less. 

Either way, Ten had already accepted the outcome. He thought it over thoroughly during the week. He was ready to let Taeyong go if it meant the angel would be happy. But why? Why would he do such a stupid thing when Taeyong was the best thing in Ten’s life? Why would he be willing to let Taeyong go when the angel has repeated on multiple occasions that he wants to stay with Ten? Why would he be so stupid as to let the best thing in his life go even when everyone around him told him to cling onto Taeyong? 

Because he loved Taeyong that much. He loved Taeyong more than he loved himself, but he was utterly incapable of giving the angel even half of what he deserved. Everything he did, it always felt like it wasn’t enough. And that’s not even mentioning how Ten was nowhere close to being ready himself. He didn’t feel like he was where he needed to be to give Taeyong everything that he so rightfully deserved. 

He wished he was though. 

But it was okay. Sometimes, if you really love someone, you have to let them go. 

And if they love you too, they’ll always come back. 

If Taeyong went back and accepted his second chance, maybe a bit in the future, when Ten was confident he could offer Taeyong the perfect life, they could try again. 

He couldn't be selfish at a time like this. He couldn’t keep Taeyong around just for the angel to regret everything, all because Ten was too self-centred to let the angel go. 

There was yet another knock on the door. With that, Ten got up and hurried over, unlocking it only to have Taeyong rush inside. 

So, it was Taeyong after all. 

Ten closed the door behind him, turning around to come face to face with an oddly calm Taeyong. This wasn’t what he was expecting in the slightest. However, as the seconds passed, Taeyong’s composed expression finally cracked, showing just how he was truly feeling. 

“Ten,” the angel breathlessly uttered, throwing his arms over the demon, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

The younger gave into the Taeyong’s request, wrapping his own arms around the older, holding him tightly. He closed his eyes, hiding his face away from Taeyong as he stroked his back, the soft scent of fresh roses causing his heart to swell and eyes to water. 

“Hey, angel,” Ten whispered. 

“It’s time,” Taeyong uttered, his voice shaky. “Jungwoo’s taking me to the office.” 

“Oh.” 

“He said I have another chance,” Taeyong continued. However, Ten knew that much already. “I’ll have to leave you, Jaehyun, Doyoung, everyone. I’d have to forget everything,” he muttered, clutching onto Ten like the man was his anchor keeping him steady and calm. “Jungwoo- he even tried to convince me by saying that- that you’re just using me.” At that, the angel chuckled, though his worry was evident in the sound. “That you’re playing with me. He even had the nerve to say you were the one that hurt Jinyoung. He has no shame.” 

“He said that?” Ten asked. 

Taeyong hummed in response. 

Just how low would these angels go? 

“But I know you,” Taeyong resumed. “And I trust you. You wouldn’t lie, and you wouldn’t mess with me like that.” 

The words Ten spoke next hurt him to the core. 

“How can you be sure?” 

He was actually doing this. 

He was about to let Taeyong go. 

And for what? 

“What?” Taeyong asked, pulling himself back just so that he could look at Ten. 

“How can you be sure I’m not messing with you? Or that I’m not lying?” The demon elaborated. 

Taeyong scoffed, not sure if he was hearing things right. “Because I know you,” he said with confidence. 

“Do you though?” 

“Heavens, Ten!” Taeyong exclaimed. “Are you seriously going to do this right now? Are you really trying to push me away? Or are you just testing me? Because it’s pointless. I love you, okay?” 

Ten’s heart clenched upon hearing that. He’s heard Taeyong say it before, but that time it wasn’t direct. But now, he heard it clear as day, the words directed at Ten. They were spoken with unwavering sincerity, one that nobody could ever begin to doubt. What Taeyong was a hundred percent true; he spoke with his whole heart, which is why this hurt just that much more. 

“You don’t have to say it back,” Taeyong added. “But don’t push me away. It won’t work.” 

“But he’s right,” Ten said, still holding onto Taeyong despite what he was saying. 

“Who? Jungwoo? About what?” 

The demon was internally screaming and yelling at himself to stop, to just give up and say he loved Taeyong too, to be the selfish demon he was born as. He wanted to keep Taeyong by his side, even if he couldn’t give Taeyong the world or the perfect life. He wanted to stop caring in the long term and just focus on the present, and in the present moment he wanted nothing more than to have Taeyong with him, forever. 

Why did he have to act so selfless right now? 

“I was just messing with you,” Ten stated. “Since the moment you walked into Black Wings, I knew I had to make you cry.” The words tasted foul on his tongue, yet he somehow managed to spit them out, as vile and rancid as they were. 

Taeyong kept quiet for a minute, his facial expressions going through a myriad of emotions in the short time span. “What?” Was all he could say in utter disbelief. 

“You heard me,” Ten said. “None of this was ever real. And I wish Jungwoo didn’t spoil the surprise. I wanted to see just how badly you’d cry, but it’s not fun now.” 

Ten hated himself more and more with each passing second. 

“You’re lying,” Taeyong uttered. 

He was. He so clearly was. 

Ten couldn’t even pull his hands away from Taeyong, constantly holding onto him, knowing this may be the very last time he’ll ever have the angel this close. 

“Why would I lie? I’m a demon after all, I can’t love,” Ten said, clutching onto the soft fabric of Taeyong’s sweater. 

“You’re lying,” Taeyong repeated, a sheen of unshed tears welling up behind his eyes. “You’re lying!” He exclaimed, hitting Ten’s chest, right where his heart was. If Ten even had a heart at this point. Even he wasn’t too sure about that. “I know you’re lying,” the angel continued, this time with tears finally escaping, hot streaks running down his cheeks. “Why? Why are you lying?” 

“I’m not,” Ten argued, trying to sound convincing but that didn’t come easily. Lying to Taeyong felt wrong, and lying to Taeyong whilst the angel was also crying was even worse. 

“You are!” Taeyong stated. Of course, he was right. Taeyong was always right. He saw right through Ten so trying to argue and lie was pointless. 

“Why would I lie?” Ten asked. “I’m just done. It’s over. So, don’t go wasting your life if you have a second chance. I had my fun.” 

Taeyong shook his head. “You’re making no sense.” 

_I know._

“Just stop lying,” Taeyong pleaded. “Just stop, please,” he said, reaching out to cup Ten’s face. 

The demon leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact. Taeyong was cool against his skin, soothing the demon despite being the one who was under the most distress. 

“I love you,” Taeyong uttered softly. “And I know you. And I know you enough to know you’re a shit liar. So just stop. My choice is made already.” 

“Take the second chance,” Ten said, avoiding looking in Taeyong’s eyes at all cost. He couldn’t bear to see what he’s done to the older. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.” 

There was a heavy pause. 

“On one condition,” Taeyong said, tilting Ten’s head up. 

“And what is it?” 

“Look at me,” Taeyong replied. “In the eyes. Look at me.” 

If that was all it took, Ten would oblige. 

The demon looked to Taeyong, their eyes locking instantly. Ten felt his heart ache as he got a good look of the angel; the man’s face was glossed with his tears, his eyes glistening, a wounded light flickering at the back. But Ten forced himself to maintain eye-contact for Taeyong’s sake. 

Anything for Taeyong. 

“Okay,” Taeyong uttered quietly, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a miniscule smile. “I’ll go,” he announced, stroking Ten’s face before he dropped his hands and took a step back. “I’ll see you soon,” he stated, turning around and leaving. 

Ten stood in silence, the lingering scent of roses taunting him, reminding him of what he just did. 

What did he just do? 

Seriously, what did he just do? 

Did Ten just let Taeyong go like that? Had he actually lost his mind? Did he seriously think that lying to Taeyong would make him change his mind? 

_Not everything’s about you._

And now, he just ruined his relationship with Taeyong. And for what exactly? 

“What the fuck did I just do?” Ten muttered to himself. “What the fuck!” He slapped his own face, snapping himself out of whatever messed up thought process he was having whilst he still had the chance to mend things. 

The realisation of his stupidity luckily didn’t happen too late. He still had time to apologise to Taeyong, to tell him that he way in fact lying and that everything he just said wasn’t true. He had to tell him now, before Taeyong was thrown into the deep end, possibly not knowing if he had anyone to comfort him once it was all over. 

Ten had to assure Taeyong that everything would be okay. 

The demon quickly rushed to put on his shoes and coat, grabbing his car keys as he sprinted out of his apartment. He still had time, and hopefully Taeyong was still close by. 

Ten repeatedly pressed on the button for the elevator, but when that was taking far too long, Ten decided to forget it and he instead made a beeline for the staircase. He was as quick as he possibly could manage, even being as reckless as to miss multiple steps at a time in his frantic state. 

Luckily, Ten didn’t trip up and fall face first onto the floor. 

He got to the parking lot for the building, sprinting over to where his car was parked, unlocking it whilst he was still a good few metres away from him. 

His hands were shaking when he sat himself down at the steering wheel. That clearly wasn’t good, and as much as he wanted to get to Taeyong, he also knew that getting onto an accident because of his nerves wouldn’t help anyone. And so, Ten took a brief pause. He took in deep, long breaths, exhaling slowly and then repeating the process a few more times before he deemed himself fit to go. 

Ten made his way out of the parking lot, going down onto the main street in the matter of a minute. 

Ten knew where Taeyong was heading to. He knew exactly where Genesis was located, as did pretty much every demon; the place was swarmed with angels, being densely populated by the heavenly creatures, more so than in any other spot in the bustling city, and no self-respecting demon wanted to find themselves stuck around such a crowd. 

So, Ten drove to the headquarters – or the beehive as it was commonly referred to by other demons. Hopefully, Ten would get there in time to see Taeyong. If not, he would have to wait around and wait for Taeyong to come out, no matter how long it took. 

Wait. 

“You moron!” Ten exclaimed, realising just now that he could call Taeyong. It was worth a shot. 

On the next red light, Ten patted his coat and pockets in search of his phone, only to come up empty handed. 

“You moron,” he repeated, this time meaning it far more. He was in such a rush to leave that he didn’t even grab his device. He didn’t even spare it a thought, completely forgetting about the option of calling Taeyong. His mind was so preoccupied with getting to Taeyong that he didn’t even think of going to his bedroom to unplug his charging phone, going to call Taeyong and getting the angel to turn back so that Ten could apologise face to face. 

But it was too late to go back now. 

Ten would stop Taeyong at Genesis, just as his original plan entailed. 

Ten floored the gas when the lights turned green, taking the fairly empty roads as an opportunity to be a bit reckless. 

Who hasn’t done stupid things for love? 

Finally, Ten was at the building. He was just turning the corner when he noticed Taeyong stepping out a car with Jungwoo. 

Ten honked the horn, trying to get Taeyong’s attention but that didn’t seem to work. 

Seeing Taeyong, Ten had to hurry up before he disappeared into the building. 

Once more acting stupid, Ten parked in the most horrendous way imaginable. Parallel parking was never his forte, but what he decided to do was utterly terrible. The front of his car was practically on the pavement whist the tail was sticking out a bit onto the road. 

But he didn’t care. If the car got scratched, or if he got a parking ticket, he really didn’t care. He could always solve the issue with money. Such things were trivial to him, and Taeyong was far more important. 

Ten got out of the car, slamming the door shut as he ran up to the entrance of the Genesis building. 

The sliding doors took longer to open than he would have wanted, but he rushed in as soon as the gap was big enough to slither his body through. 

“Taeyong!” Ten called out blindly. “Taeyong!” He shouted again, whipping his head around to search for the angel. However, his calls brought him unwanted attention. 

Were demons even allowed inside? 

“Excuse me,” a female voice called from the large desk at the front of the building. “I’m going to need you to leave,” she said. 

Well, that sure did answer the question. 

“I’m looking for someone,” Ten said. 

“Demons aren’t allowed in here,” the woman stated, not caring about Ten had to say. “And we don’t help demons, unless it’s to show them the door. It’s behind you,” she said, pointing to the doors Ten just entered through. “Please leave before I call security.” 

“Security?” Ten scoffed. “I really don’t have time for this bullshit.” 

“Neither do I. Now please leave.” 

“No,” Ten said, going back to looking around. He called out again. “Taeyong!” 

“I gave you a chance,” the woman at the reception said. She picked up a stationary phone, pressing a few buttons. “Security, we have a demon at the foyer. He won’t leave.” 

Today sure was eventful. 

Before the security arrived, Ten called out for Taeyong. “Taeyong! Angel, please!” 

It seemed hopeless. Taeyong wasn’t anywhere to be seen and Ten has already busted his lungs multiple times, so it was safe to say that the angel has already left to seal his fate once and for all. 

However, maybe the universe decided to pity the demon, showing him a glimmer of mercy. 

Ten saw Taeyong running back to the foyer; he was behind a half wall, clearly getting in through the passage Ten couldn’t go past without the chance of getting floored by a couple of angels that would probably love to show their disdain for demons in one way or another. 

But he was there. Taeyong was there. 

He looked as if he had just ran over. His hair blown back, lips parted and his chest rising and falling at a quickened rate. He looked beautiful, just as he always did. 

Their eyes met from across the room and suddenly, Ten felt time stop. It was just the two of them now. As long as they stayed like this, their gazes never faltering, time would stay still for them. 

This was his chance to say sorry, to fix everything. 

“Taeyong,” he called, his heart light. “Taeyong I-” 

*** 

“See?” Jungwoo asked from behind the wheel. “I hate to be this way, but I told you so. I’m sorry.” 

Taeyong sighed, paying the younger no attention. His eyes were fixated on the passing scenery from behind the car window. There was barely any sun, the skies shrouded with grey clouds. If Taeyong was feeling sad, then the weather would have definitely added to that. 

But he wasn’t sad. 

After everything that happened, anyone else would have been heartbroken and dejected, but Taeyong knew better. Jungwoo thought that he was right, that Taeyong would accept the deal, forgetting Ten and the sinful bump in his own life. But he was wrong. Jungwoo was wrong about everything, but he was definitely wrong about Ten. 

When Taeyong came to Ten, when he threw his arms over the demon to hold him close in an attempt to calm his bustling nerves, he was feeling a multitude of unpleasant emotions. He mostly felt sick as he thought about the horrific experience Jaehyun had told him about, knowing that he was going to experience it first-hand in the matter of hours. 

Ten held him too, and though the demon always clung onto Taeyong like he was scared of losing him, this time it was different. It was stronger, sadder. It was as if he knew. 

And he did. Ten knew. 

He knew before Taeyong. 

The more Ten spoke, pushing Taeyong away in a last-ditch effort to save Taeyong from physical anguish, the more Taeyong understood that he didn’t mean it. The words he spoke were nothing but lies. 

Taeyong didn’t know what Jungwoo told Ten, but whatever it was, Ten worked hard to convince Taeyong that he never had any feelings for him. 

Sure, Taeyong cried. He cried out of frustration, not believing what was happening in the moment. But he didn’t cry because he believed Ten’s unconvincing lies. He cried because, one, Ten clearly deemed himself unfit for Taeyong, going as far as to try and repulse Taeyong so that he wouldn’t make a choice he regretted, and two, because he truly hated his fate. 

If only he was a human or demon, things would have been easier. 

But if he never fell, he would have never met Ten. 

Taeyong had fallen far before today. He fell the moment he stepped into Black Wings for the first time. He fell when he looked at Ten. He fell when the man first called him angel. 

He was already a fallen angel, and such was his fate. 

So he stopped. He stopped crying as there was no use for it. 

However, he still had a single request. 

Taeyong knew Ten was lying. The shifting gaze, the pure bullshit he was spewing out, all of that made it obvious. 

All he needed was one look though. 

When he looked into Ten’s eyes, he knew everything he needed to know. 

Everything would be fine. Ten was still his home. 

Taeyong didn’t say anything to Jungwoo, simply ignoring the man and occasionally humming along. The younger probably assumed that Taeyong was heartbroken, but Taeyong just wanted time to speed up. He wanted to get through the day so that he could go back to Ten as soon as possible, cuddling up to Ten until all was good. 

“But it’s good,” Jungwoo continued. “It’s good that you got him out of your system. You can focus on correcting your sins now. Ms Ahn will tell you how, she’ll help you. So don’t worry. We’ll get you back to how you were before.” 

Taeyong would rather die. 

Maybe five minutes passed from that point, and the men had finally arrived at the Genesis building. It’s been a while since Taeyong has given the large, towering, corporate building a good look. He usually just came in and out, not truly realising the grand size of it. 

However, he spared it a longer glance today, taking in just how high into the sky it went, as if it was trying to reach Heaven down from Earth. 

“Come on,” Jungwoo said after he parked the car. “Let’s get you up to Ms Ahn.” 

Taeyong complied, opening the door from the passenger side, stepping out and waiting for Jungwoo. 

“Home sweet home, am I right?” Jungwoo asked, finding his way next to Taeyong. 

“Sure,” Taeyong replied, lacking any form of sincerity. Maybe if he said something then Jungwoo would end up shutting up. The only place Taeyong would call home was any place with Ten. He’d call that Heaven too. 

“Let’s go,” Jungwoo said, leading the way inside. 

This area of town was relatively quiet, so when Taeyong heard a car horn from behind, he did get startled. He paid it no mind though, not getting a second to look back as Jungwoo made him walk inside. 

They walked up to reception first. There, Jungwoo spoke to Seolhyun. 

“Ms Ahn’s expecting us,” Jungwoo said to the woman. 

“I’ll tell her you’re here,” Seolhyun stated, shooting the two men a friendly smile. “Come on in.” 

Jungwoo looked back to Taeyong, prompting the older to lead the way to the elevators. Taeyong did as expected of him, walking past the reception desk to stand by the large metal doors, waiting for the elevator to come down to pick them up. 

Taeyong looked up at the electronic display counting down the floor numbers as the elevator made its way over to the ground floor. 

When the display was at floor fifteen, Taeyong heard something peculiar coming from the building’s reception. 

It was loud. 

Angels wouldn’t let that go on for long. But what was it? 

Jungwoo groaned, looking over his shoulder. 

“What is it?” Taeyong asked. 

“Nothing, just ignore it.” 

The sound repeated. This time, Taeyong could distinctly hear a male voice. 

It was a voice he recognised. 

“Ten,” Taeyong uttered, eyes wide. 

“Just ignore it,” Jungwoo said through clenched teeth. He was definitely mad. 

“He came.” 

“To mess with your feelings,” the younger stated. “Ignore him and don’t let him win over you.” 

Taeyong smiled. “He’s already won me over,” he said just to annoy Jungwoo even further. “And I’ve won him over too,” he added, sparing Jungwoo one last glance before he decided to run back to the reception. 

All he needed was to see Ten one more time, this time without tear blurred vision. 

Ten came after him. Taeyong didn’t think that that would happen, but he was glad nonetheless, a bright, warm sensation filling up his entire body. And so, the angel ran, rushing to see Ten, to tell him that he’ll be fine so Ten shouldn’t worry. 

Everything would be fine. 

Finally, Taeyong stopped. 

Their eyes locked in a split second, finding each other just like they always did. In a sea of other people, they would always find one another with their eyes. They would always be drawn to each other, no matter the time, place or occasion. 

A heart will always be able to find its soulmate. 

Always. 

“Taeyong,” Ten called. His words sounded heavy, as if his heart was lodged at the back of his throat. “Taeyong I- I love you!” 

Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear that right? Did Ten actually just confess to him? 

Even the demon seemed surprised by what he said. His eyes widened in shock and Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at how cute Ten was. 

But he said it again. “I love you,” Ten repeated, quieter as if he was coming to grips with what he just said. “I love you. Taeyong, angel, I love you!” 

Taeyong beamed. “I love you too!” 

“I love you!” Ten shouted back, the joy dripping sweet like honey from his confession. “So much! And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for before,” he apologised. “You were right. I lied! But I love you. I love you so much, angel!” 

Taeyong thought he could cry, and when he saw Ten who had tears in his eyes, he really wanted to burst into tears too. 

“So much,” Ten reiterated. 

“I know,” Taeyong assured, nodding. “I know, baby. I love you too.” 

“Please come home, with me,” the demon pleaded. “I’ll- I can’t promise you anything. I can’t promise perfection. But I can promise you love.” 

That was the point at which Taeyong finally lost it. He smiled as tears spilled out. He brushed the wetness away, laughing out of sheer bliss. “I don’t want perfection,” he stated. “I just want you.” 

“You have me, angel. Always.” 

Always. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Taeyong assured, noticing the a few members of security approach Ten. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll wait, angel,” the demon said, an angel now gripping tightly onto his arm. “I love you!” He exclaimed once more as he was dragged away, promptly thrown out of the building like the scum the angels deemed him to be. Yet Ten was far from that; he was a better man than the angels that tossed him away would ever be. Ten was perfect in Taeyong’s eyes – all his imperfections were perfect, but the angels would never understand that. 

But that was fine. As long as Taeyong saw the truth, they didn’t need to know. 

“Well that was a ruckus,” Jungwoo said, grabbing onto Taeyong’s arm. “I see you didn’t listen to me. And for what? Vermin like him? Was it worth it?” 

Taeyong whipped his head over to look at Jungwoo. He grinned, yanking his arm out of Jungwoo’s clutch. “Yes,” he replied. “He’s worth it.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Jungwoo seethed, finally dropping his friendly act. 

“Maybe I am,” Taeyong agreed. “But what does that make you and everyone else in this building?” 

“You-” 

“Enough chit-chat,” the older cut Jungwoo off, casually walking over to the elevator. “Ms Ahn is expecting us, isn’t she?” 

Jungwoo glared at Taeyong before he nodded, walking over to the angel. “You really made the wrong choice.” 

“No. I made the right one.” 

*** 

Ms Ahn’s office was silent if not for the rhythmic clicking of the Newton’s cradle placed on her desk. She didn’t spare Taeyong a glance after Jungwoo announced their arrival, then going out of the office to leave Taeyong alone with the woman. Instead of looking at the angel, Ms Ahn scanned through his files. Everything there was to know about the man was within the document in her grasp. 

Every single report that was written up on him, all of his training details, his address, birthdate, likes, dislikes, allergies, absolutely everything, was held in those pages. 

The woman just hummed as she flicked through the pages, scanning through what looked like the report from his last check-up. Taeyong didn’t think he did bad during it, but how could he possibly know? He didn’t even fully understand how it was marked or assessed. 

“Lee Taeyong,” the woman said after a while, finally bringing an end to the deafening silence within her four walls. “Born on July first, nineteen-ninety-five. Regarded as a prodigy, a future member of the high council,” she said, her eyes still glued to the paper. 

Future member? Was that true? 

“Showed great progress from young, though experienced a couple of hiccups during his youth, but that happens to the most of us. Disciplined a handful of times, but has been perfect and obedient ever since. Polite, friendly and always helpful. Unlike a majority of his peers, Taeyong has created bonds between himself and other angels as well as humans, regarding these individuals as his friends. Despite this, his work ethic is exceptional and his track record is pristine. His skill assets paired with his all-round lovable personality make him a perfect leader in the future,” Ms Ahn read, the praises feeling wrong, especially when terms like _obedient_ were brought up. 

Obedience wasn’t praise. 

“Note of concern,” the woman continued with rising intonation. “Taeyong’s ambition and hunger for change may lead him down an unfortunate path. It is important that Taeyong never spends too much time around demons as he is at a far greater risk of corruption. It is important to closely observe Taeyong if there is ever an inkling of doubt about his faith.” Ms Ahn stopped, placing the file back on her desk. Finally, she looked up at Taeyong. 

The man felt tiny under her powerful gaze, but he brushed that feeling away. Why should he cower in front of someone who mattered nothing to Taeyong? Ms Ahn meant nothing to Taeyong; she was merely another angel standing in his way to freedom. She was just another one of his oppressors. It just so happened that she had more power than most. 

“I’m sure you’re aware why you’re here today,” the woman said calmly. 

“Doesn’t take a genius to figure out.” 

“Well look at you, what is that? Sarcasm? That’s not the Taeyong I know.” 

“Guess you don’t know the real Taeyong then,” the man said, leaning back in the seat he was in. “I also swear. I know, how scandalous. What would the Heavens think?” 

“I think it’s best you keep quiet, young boy,” Ms Ahn warned. 

“Or what? You’ll punish me? Make me apologise in front of every single angel working here? Quite frankly, I don’t care. Let’s just get this over and done with so that I can go home to my boyfriend. Okay?” 

The woman was displeased with Taeyong, her brows furrowed and gaze piercing. But it felt good for Taeyong to stand up to her. It felt good to finally let go of the Taeyong he himself grew to hate over the months. He finally dropped the act, once and for all. And now, Taeyong could be his true self. 

It felt great. Taeyong preferred this version of himself by a tenfold. 

“Right, that demon of yours,” Ms Ahn said with distaste. “I heard of the fiasco in reception. What a show. I’d say it was romantic if it was between humans. But that was vile,” she said. “Absolutely vile.” 

“I thought it was sweet,” Taeyong mused, crossing his legs. 

“I take it that your mind is made,” the woman said, more of a statement than a question. 

“It’s set in stone,” Taeyong replied. “It has been for a long time. I don’t plan on bending myself every which way for you and the Heavens anymore. I’m done.” 

Ms Ahn sighed. “What a waste,” she muttered, standing out of her chair. She walked around to the front of her desk, her heels adding to the clicking of the toy cradle. The woman sat down, her hands propping her up. “When I look at you now, all I can think is all the wasted potential. You could have had it so good, and you decided to throw it all away for some vile creature.” 

“He has a name,” Taeyong pointed out. “And I didn’t throw anything away. I made an informed decision, something I’ve never been able to do. You know, with how every little detail of my life is controlled.” 

“Not controlled,” Ms Ahn argued. “Guided. Your life is guided towards the right path.” 

“A miserable life doesn’t sound like the right path to me.” 

The woman sighed, shaking her head. “You were going to have it so good,” she said. “You were going to take over after me, to be my successor. This place would have been yours,” she stated, making a grand gesture in reference to the building they found themselves in. “You would have been _this_ close to Heaven, yet you tossed that choice aside. Think of the power you could have had! You could have changed the world!” 

“Just like you did?” Taeyong asked. 

“Yes!” 

“You changed nothing,” Taeyong stated. “Everything has been the same for years. You don’t have _any_ power. All you do is do the bidding of the higher ups,” he said. “I wouldn’t have changed anything either. I’m just one person, one broken angel in the machine that discards people like me. This system will never change until all the other cogs break down. I don’t know when that will happen, but I can’t be bothered caring any more about lives which aren’t mine. I want to think of myself for once. I pity the angels who are the same how I used to be, but I won’t be able to change anything,” Taeyong continued, feeling tired the longer he spoke. “So please, just end my misery. Do what you must and set me free of this Hell.” 

Ms Ahn fell silent. 

The woman stared at Taeyong in sheer disbelief, not sure if she actually heard her most obedient angel say all those things. But she heard right. 

Taeyong was done. 

“I had so much faith in you,” Ms Ahn muttered. “I visited you when you were still a baby, so small, so innocent. I held you, and I knew that you would be the one to take my place. I thought then than you’d bring upon a new chapter for our kind,” she said, a soft nostalgic smile on her lips. But that vanished in the blink of an eye. “But I was wrong. All you did was crush my hopes.” 

Taeyong almost felt bad. 

Almost. 

“Manage your expectations,” the man said. 

Ms Ahn chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind. But you should too,” she said, looking at Taeyong. “The life you have chosen for yourself will bring you pain and suffering. You won’t have us behind your back to help you. If things don’t work out for you and that demonic creature, you’ll grown to regret your choice.” 

“I’ll take my chances,” Taeyong assured. “I’ll live my life as I please.” 

“If that’s what you want, so be it,” Ms Ahn said, not putting up a fight any longer. She knew she had lost. It was better to admit defeat than waste any more time. “I’ll have Jungwoo take you down.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Taeyong uttered with a smile. “Goodbye. I hope we never meet again.” 

Taeyong stood up, and soon enough, Jungwoo was back in the room. The younger angel led him out, taking him in the opposite direction to the one they came in. 

Taeyong was confused at first, but when he found himself inside an elevator he never knew even existed, he understood. He was being taken down not to the ground floor as he foolishly believed for a second, but he was taken down to go through what angels like him had to suffer through. 

Of course. 

Jungwoo was calm, pressing the one of the two buttons made available to him, scanning his official work ID to get the elevator to move. Taeyong didn’t know they had things like this in Genesis, so he was surprised to witness it first-hand. Though, he would witness something far greater soon. A simple elevator would pale in comparison. 

“Can I ask something?” Taeyong said, not looking at Jungwoo, facing straight ahead of himself. 

“I guess,” Jungwoo replied. 

“Were we ever friends?” 

“Angels don’t do friends,” the younger stated. “So, to answer your question: no.” 

“Not in the slightest? Was there never a moment when you liked me more than a co-worker?” 

“I-” Jungwoo paused. 

Taeyong smiled. Even if Jungwoo didn’t elaborate, he knew that maybe at one moment in time, Jungwoo was a friend. To Taeyong, Jungwoo always was someone he loved and treasured. To think that that wasn’t reciprocated did hurt quite a bit. But Jungwoo’s hesitation made the older feel a tab better. Not by much, but by a little. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong assured. “I get it. And you know? For what it’s worth, you were a good friend to me, whether you tried or not. I’m glad I got to be your friend.” 

Jungwoo sucked in his lips, looking down to his feet. 

“If you ever decide you don’t hate my existence, do stop by,” Taeyong said, smiling. “You know where I’ll be.” 

Finally, the doors slid open. 

Taeyong was in a place he has never seen before. It was brightly lit, the walls white, floor too. Everything was pristine, giving off a very cold impression. This wasn’t a place you wanted to be in for long lest it drives you mad. It made Taeyong want to run away, but there was nowhere he could go. He was trapped here until he went through with the procedure. 

But he’d be okay. 

Everything would be fine, and once all was done and over, Ten would be waiting for him. 

He just had this one last hurdle to get over. And then, Taeyong would be free. 

Freedom sure did sound nice. 

“Lee Taeyong,” Jungwoo said to an angel Taeyong didn’t even notice until now. “I’ll leave him in your hands.” 

“Understood,” the angel Taeyong’s never seen before said. 

“Good,” Jungwoo muttered. He walked back to the elevator, but before he left, he made sure to add something. “Oh, and do be gentle with him. He’s a... friend.” 

The other angel nodded. 

Taeyong only smiled. 

“Follow me,” the other angel said. He was dressed in white from head to toe, everything from his shoes to his tie a sterile shade of white. How there was not even a single speck on the fabric was an absolute mystery to Taeyong. “I’m Changmin,” he introduced himself. “I’ll be taking care of you today.” 

Taeyong hummed. 

Changmin led Taeyong to a small room with another set of doors inside. In the room was a table and a deep tray. 

“I’m going to need you to place all your possessions in here,” Changmin stated, pointing over to the white tray. “That includes your phone, belt, shoes, top, wallet, and any form of jewellery. Don’t worry, you’ll get these things back once the procedure is over.” 

Taeyong grasped onto his necklace. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s taken the item off, feeling naked without it on him. 

“Yes, even that,” Changmin said in relation to the pendant Taeyong was clutching onto. 

Reluctantly, Taeyong reached behind for the clasp, undoing it with shaky hands. He carefully laid the necklace down in the tray, joining it with his phone and belt. He then kicked of his shoes, leaving them on the floor by the small table. 

“Your top too,” Changmin reminded. 

“Right,” Taeyong muttered. 

It felt odd taking his clothes off in front of a stranger, but if it was required then Taeyong couldn't argue. The angel pulled his sweater over his head, revealing his taut stomach, ribs and chest adorned with fading bruises. Those were gifts from Ten, of course. 

Taeyong folded the article of clothing, placing it down in the tray. “What now?” He asked. 

“Through those doors,” Changmin directed. 

“Okay.” 

Taeyong pushed the doors open, stepping into yet another room. This time, the only piece of furniture inside was what looked like an operation table. 

Well, this was it. 

The moment of truth. 

The doors behind Taeyong closed as Changmin joined him inside. 

“Lay down,” Changmin instructed. “On your front.” 

With a shaky inhale and exhale, Taeyong shuffled on over. He sat himself on the table, noticing that it wasn’t on the comfortable side. He knew for a fact that his front would ache from laying on the table for any longer than twenty minutes. 

He knew he’d be there for far longer. 

“What will happen now will hurt,” Changmin stated. “There is nothing I can do about the pain, and once the process has started, I can’t stop it, nor can I be in here with you. You are safe within these walls. Though the pain will be excruciating, you will not die. You also won’t be able to pass out or sleep until we are done with the procedure. For your benefit, I recommend you don’t move too much, it’ll hurt more that way. Understood?” 

Taeyong gulped. He nodded. 

“Good,” Changmin said. “I need you to relax now,” he uttered, his tone changing to soothe the anxious angel laid out in front of him. The man stepped closer to the table once Taeyong was laying still on his front. “This procedure requires your consent. I won’t be able to do anything until you agree.” 

“I don’t really have a choice,” Taeyong murmured. “But yes, I consent.” 

“That’s good, but I’ll ask you once I get started. I’ll give you your cue when the time comes and all you’ll have to say is _amen_. Okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll start now. Please don’t say anything until I tell you to.” 

Taeyong nodded. 

After giving Changmin the green light, Changmin placed his palm flat between Taeyong’s shoulder blades. His hand felt warm in contrast to the cool surface Taeyong was laid on. 

Changmin’s hand then moved, tracing patterns and symbols into Taeyong’s skin. The sensation was unusual, and as more symbols were drawn into Taeyong’s back, the stranger he felt. His body temperature kept rising, only to drastically fall. This happened repeatedly in quick succession and it made Taeyong feel sick, as if he was about to throw up. 

“Heavens,” Changmin said, startling Taeyong from the abruptness of it. “Before you is one of your children, Lee Taeyong. Today, he has come to ask for release from his Heavenly status. Please grant him his last wish, dear Heavens above.” Changmin pressed down hard on the very same spot he first touched. 

“Amen,” Taeyong uttered, taking that as the sign. 

And he was right. 

“All is done,” Changmin stated, pulling his hand away. “The Heavens shall grant your wish. I’ll see you once it’s over.” 

Taeyong hummed, watching from the corner of his eyes as Changmin left the room, closing the door and leaving Taeyong all alone. 

Now it was time for the fun part. 

Initially, Taeyong didn’t feel any different that he did before. The temperature was still all over the place and he still wanted to be sick, but that soon changed. 

Suddenly, Taeyong was hyper aware of everything. Every breath he drew, he felt the air travel down through him, every single molecule passing inside of him. He felt the blood rushing through his veins, the hairs standing on their ends, every single twitch of every muscle. 

And that’s when everything went down south. 

Taeyong never took note of his Light, simply accepting it as a part of his bodily system, treating it like the blood in his veins. He never knew of its presence, only ever getting a glimpse of it when his skin became sheened in gold from Ten’s loving embrace. Those were the times he paid any attention to it, but now he could feel every single drop of it. 

The Light within him was tangible now. He could imagine how it would feel to the touch, picturing fine grains of sand slipping through his fingers. But it wasn’t truly solid. If Taeyong was to ever hold it, it would melt in his hands, staining him in glistening gold. 

And there was just so much of it. 

That much was expected of Taeyong, after all, he was deemed one of the best around. He was holier than ninety-nine percent of the angels working in Genesis. The Light which he possessed was more than what half of the angels here had combined. 

And he felt ever single drop of it inside of his body. 

It was so densely packed that Taeyong didn’t know how he was able to walk around with it present constantly in his everyday life. 

But it wasn’t the quantity of it that was the root of the problem. 

It was the fact that Taeyong could feel in moving painstakingly slow. The Light was moving to one spot in his body: his back. More specifically, a very small area between his shoulder blades. 

It moved so slowly, but the effect it had on Taeyong was shattering. 

Jaehyun’s description was honestly perfect. The pain could be perfectly summed up as millions of needles moving through your body. It dragged and scarred. 

Taeyong winced, face scrunched in sheer agony as the process started. His hand twitched and he cried out, feeling like he had just been stabbed repeatedly in the same spot. 

Changmin was right. It’s best if he just stays still. 

It would be hard and painful, but Taeyong had to go through it. 

As he cried, trying his hardest to not shake to not suffer even further, Taeyong pictured a bed. He pictured a bed with Ten in it, waiting for him to hold him tight and never let go. He played the words Ten told him earlier on repeat, imagining how they’d sound in between kisses and tender touches. 

Soon, he’d know. 

*** 

“You’re finally up,” Changmin said as Taeyong slowly pried his eyes open. “You’ve been out cold for a day.” 

Taeyong couldn’t exactly make sense of Changmin’s words, his mind a haze. Every single inch of his body ached, the type of ache you’d feel from sleeping for far too long, joints still, muscles sore and weak. And to make it even worse, Taeyong felt beyond cold. The low temperature was by far the worst, or so Taeyong thought. 

As he slowly awoke from his daze, Taeyong realised that apart from the dull ache, the mess in his head and the freezing temperature, he also felt numb. 

Numb and empty. 

The body he was in didn’t feel familiar. It was alien to him. This wasn’t the same body he lived his whole life in, at least it didn't feel like it. This surely couldn't be right. This body was empty, a hollow shell, missing so much. This wasn’t right. 

Taeyong started to panic, still not fully grasping what has happened to him. He was confused, stuck in a sleepy state of vulnerability. Nothing around him made sense. 

His eyes were frantically scanning his surroundings but he couldn’t see much other than Changmin hovering beside the bed he was laying in. The angel was looking down at Taeyong, head tilted to the side as he observed him, checking if Taeyong was in a decent enough state. 

However, as the seconds passed, Taeyong understood what had happened and why everything about his body felt so wrong. After all, he has been stripped ruthlessly of his angelhood, the process absolutely agonising. Taeyong’s mind had tried to lock the memories away to spare Taeyong the horrors which he went through for what was probably hours. 

Taeyong tried to think of something else, desperately trying to keep the images away. He didn’t want to relive the trauma so soon. He probably couldn’t handle it. 

So, Taeyong tried to picture Ten. He tried to picture Johnny and Taeil with Bao in the frame too. He pictured the small potted cactus he bought and subsequently took back from Ten, or the two plushies he had on his bed that kept him company when Ten wasn’t there to hold. He thought of Mark and his large, innocent eyes, his giggle and smile whenever he was around Taeyong. He thought of Lucas, how the younger would sit next to him, just talking to make the time pass by. He even though of Jungwoo who, at some point, was his friend. 

Those images helped Taeyong keep his mind at bay. They made it easier to keep his focus off the sharp pain in his back, the emptiness and cold he was experiencing. Even though it was minimal, it helped. 

“You took a while,” Changmin continued. “Though that was expected from a highly ranked angel. But alas, you’re no longer an angel, as per your wish.” 

Taeyong wanted to speak but all that came out was a horse grumble, his throat dry and strained. He stopped, letting Changmin fill the silence. 

“Your items are in the tray, everything’s there so don’t worry, nothing’s been touched. Now, get up and get ready to leave, I’ll have someone escort you out in ten minutes so don’t take your time,” the angel stated. “I also have to let you know that the lease on your apartment ends in two weeks. You will receive your last check in full with a small parting gift to aid you in your life from now on. You are now allowed to travel as you please as the travel restrictions no longer apply to you. I advise that you leave this city, but if you do not, try to stay out of the way of other angels, especially the ones you knew personally. Your ID is no longer valid and you will not be allowed back into the building. Any possessions you have in the office will be sent to your apartment which will have to be emptied within the two-week period, if not, all the items will be repossessed. You will be allowed to write down Genesis as your previous line of work on any job applications and you will be given an honest report. Now, go get dressed.” 

Changmin left the room, leaving the door open for Taeyong. 

For the first minute, Taeyong tried to come to terms with how uncomfortable he felt all over. Somehow, he managed to pull himself up on wobbly arms, sitting upright. 

He groaned, the pain in his back becoming stronger. It was vivid now and Taeyong could feel every muscle strain. There were certain areas that hurt more than others, but the most acute pain of all came from between his shoulder blades. It was sharp and hot; it was the only part of his body that felt like it was burning. 

Taeyong tried to reach behind his back to see if he could feel anything, however his arms were too stiff and he could barely bend them back without wincing. 

He could always check later. 

Now, Taeyong should focus on getting ready to leave, He didn’t want to spend any more time in this building than necessary. He was done with it. He never had to be here again, and he just wanted to leave. The sooner the better. 

Taeyong carefully dropped his feet on the floor, making sure he had enough strength within him before he finally stood up. He was wobbly at first, acting like a new-born fawn walking for the first time. He knew how, he just wasn’t used to it yet. 

But he persevered, shuffling on over out of the room to the other smaller joining room. The try with his items was exactly in the same spot as it was when he left it there. Everything was there, seemingly untouched which Taeyong appreciated. At least there was some level of decency and respect towards others here. 

He first grabbed his sweater, desperate to feel even slightly warmer. He quickly slipped into it, though the difference between temperatures was barely noticeable. At least he wasn’t half naked now. 

Then, Taeyong grabbed his necklace. He tried to lock the piece of jewellery, yet he found it too difficult with his unsteady hands. It pained him, but he couldn’t get it on. He tried and tried, feeling tears well in his eyes the more he struggled. In the end, he had to give up, putting the necklace away in his jean pocket, careful so that it was kept safe. 

He then slipped into his shoes and put his belt around his waist. 

Finally, he reached out for his phone. He unlocked it to check the time, only to find dozens of text messages and three missed calls. He had texts from Ten, Jaehyun and even Doyoung, and then all the calls were from Ten. 

Taeyong decided to check Ten’s messages first. 

_Angel, I’m so sorry for what I did at my place_

_I was scared and I thought that if I pushed you away then I could spare you so much pain_

_And I was worried you’d regret your choice_

_But I was stupid_

_Not everything’s about me_

_So I’m sorry_

_And I love you_

_I love you so much, angel_

_So so much_

_You’re the best thing in my life, baby_

_So come home_

_Come home to me, angel_

_I’ll be waiting for you_

_Just tell me when you’re done and where you are and I’ll be there in seconds_

_Please, baby_

_Come home to me, angel_

Taeyong sniffled, wiping away the tears which had escaped him without his knowledge. 

Heavens, he loved Ten too much. 

_I’m coming home_

He quickly decided to check the other texts he received. He opened up his chat with Jaehyun, reading through the messages. 

_I just heard what happened_

_It’ll be fine_

_I promise you!_

_You’ve got us_

_So come back to us quickly_

_Stay strong our precious Yongie!!_

Taeyong smiled, exiting the chat to check what Doyoung had decided to send him. 

_I hope you’re fine_

_Ten’s been waiting for you to reach out for hours_

_He’s passed out now_

_I’ll take care of him for the time being, so don’t worry about him_

_Stay safe and let us know when you’re ready_

“Are you done in there?” Changmin asked, knocking on the door to the room. 

Taeyong quickly checked if he had everything, putting his hand in his pocket to ensure his treasured pendant was still there. There was no point in lingering around any longer, so Taeyong took in a deep breath, opening the door to exit. 

Changmin stepped back, making room for Taeyong to walk through. “Just walk forward through that way,” he guided. “Sunwoo will escort you out.” 

“Thanks,” Taeyong said, finally managing to get a word out. His throat was utterly hoarse, and though he didn’t want to think about it, he imagined it was from crying and shouting constantly until he couldn’t cry and shout any more. 

Taeyong walked slowly, still getting used to how strange his body felt. Every move he made, it seemed as if he was exerting far too much strength than needed, like he was over compensating for something. He had to get used to it, but it didn’t happen instantly. 

Finally though, after walking straight for maybe a minute or two, Taeyong reached an angel. He was dressed like every other member of Genesis’ security was; a smart, tailored grey suit with a baby blue tie, the company insignia sewn into the fabric: a simple circle with opening gates inside. 

“Sunwoo?” Taeyong asked. 

The angel nodded. “In the elevator,” he said briskly. 

Taeyong did as told, walking into the open elevator, Sunwoo joining him. The angel pressed the button up, scanning his ID just like Jungwoo had done. 

When the doors closed, Taeyong checked his phone, noticing that he had been bombarded with messages from Ten. He quickly unlocked his phone, going to read the messages. 

_Taeyong!_

_Oh fuck_

_Oh fuck fuck fuck_

_You’re okay_

_I’m on my way already_

_I’ll park up front of Genesis_

_You’re still there, right?_

_Wherever you are, I’ll be there_

_Text me when you’re out_

_Fuck, baby_

_I love you so much_

_Just hold on a little longer_

_Everything will be fine_

_Just wait for me_

Taeyong turned to Sunwoo. “We’re still in the Genesis building, right?” 

“The one next to it,” Sunwoo replied. 

That’s why the corridor seemed so long. 

_I’m in the building next to it_

_You can park behind there_

_Right!_

_I’m literally a minute away_

_Hold on, baby_

_I’ll be with you soon_

_I’m cold_

_Turn the heating on in the car_

_Of course_

_It’ll be as hot as a sauna if you want_

_Keep your eyes on the road, Ten_

When Ten didn’t reply, Ten smiled, shaking his head. At least he listened. 

Taeyong clutched onto the necklace in his pocket, counting down the seconds until the elevator doors would open. The small sun pendant was digging into his palm, but the small twinge of pain was nothing compared to the ache Taeyong felt all over. And the fact that it grew worse with each minute since he stood up wasn’t good by any means. 

But he just felt so cold. Too cold. That was by far the most uncomfortable thing – that and the emptiness he felt inside of himself. 

Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. 

He found himself in yet another corridor, this time it led to a single doorway. Sunwoo stepped out first, prompting Taeyong to follow after him. Taeyong walked behind the angel, shivering as soon a Sunwoo opened up the doors and they led to the outdoors. Instantly, the wind from outside blew in, feeling more like an arctic chill than the usual September gust of wind. 

It was devastating. 

Taeyong didn’t think he would be this sensitive. 

“Good luck,” was all that Sunwoo said as he made Taeyong step out, promptly shutting the doors on him. 

Well that sure was abrupt. Also, rude. 

But Taeyong couldn’t spend too much time thinking about that. He was far too cold to care about anything else. 

He hugged himself with one hand, using the other to hold his phone. There was no sign of Ten anywhere even though the demon promised he was merely a minute away. So, why wasn’t he there? Taeyong needed him desperately, more than ever. He needed to feel his warmth, to be lulled to sleep with the soft scent of lavender coming from him. 

Taeyong decided to call Ten. He pressed his contact, waiting for a response. 

Ten never picked up, but Taeyong could hear his ringtone. 

He was there. 

“Taeyong?” Ten called, cautiously walking over. When he finally got a better look at the man, Ten started running. “Taeyong!” He exclaimed, coming to the man’s side in seconds. “Oh, Taeyong,” he uttered. “Baby, you’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here,” he said, frantically taking his coat off, throwing it over Taeyong’s shoulder as the older kept hugging his chest, shivering at how cold it was. “You’re safe now, baby. It’s all good.” Ten seemed wary of touching Taeyong, scared that he’d hurt the man with a single touch. 

But Taeyong craved the proximity. 

“Please,” Taeyong uttered meekly. “Hold me.” 

Ten hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Taeyong nevertheless. The demon was careful, making a conscious effort to not hug Taeyong too tight, and he stayed clear of Taeyong’s back all together, his arms loosely around the man’s lower back. 

“I’ve got you,” Ten whispered, bringing one hand up to stroke through Taeyong’s hair, guiding the older to rest his chin on his shoulder. “I’ve got you,” he said, his own voice wavering. 

Taeyong clung onto Ten, pressing his front against the demon to feel his heat, to get that comforting whiff of fresh lavender. 

But it never came. 

He couldn’t feel anything. 

Taeyong couldn’t sense the same heat he always felt around the younger. It felt like hugging anyone else, like any other human such as Taeil or Johnny. 

He held on tighter, thinking that maybe he was too weak to realise it. But he wasn’t. It just wasn’t there. Taeyong couldn’t feel any of Ten’s infernal heat. 

However, that didn’t hurt half as bad as the other sensation that was missing. 

No longer could Taeyong smell fields of lavender as he embraced Ten. He couldn’t let his mind be calmed; body lulled into a serene state of peace, all thanks to a single scent. 

There was no more lavender. And there was no more angel Taeyong; he was just another human, his wings clipped and life force drained. 

“It’s gone,” Taeyong whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Ten’s neck. “I- I can’t- it’s gone,” he cried, and once the waterworks started, they wouldn’t stop. “I can’t feel it.” 

“I know,” Ten uttered softly, stroking through Taeyong’s hair. “I know, love. I know,” he said, sounding close to tears himself, though he might have been crying too. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s gone,” Taeyong continued, devastated beyond compare. “I can’t- the lavender, I-” 

“I know,” Ten soothed, placing a kiss to the man’s neck. “It’s okay. I’m still here. I won’t leave you.” 

“It’s-” Taeyong’s words were interrupted by his own sob. He was trembling against Ten, his heart aching at the loss of something so dear to him. 

“It’s okay. I know it hurts, I know, baby,” Ten whispered, the sadness in his voice coming out clearly. “I’ll take you home, angel. I’ll keep you safe and warm, I promise. Nothing’s ever gonna hurt you, baby. I promise. Everything will be fine, love. Let’s get to the car, okay? Let’s get you home.” 

Despite his words, neither man moved. They stayed in their embrace, hearing each other’s unsteady breathing, the cries which left them the tighter they clung onto one another. 

But even without the heat and the lavender, Ten still felt like home. His heart beating against his chest, beating with true love for Taeyong, that felt like home. Anywhere with Ten was home. Ten offered Taeyong comfort, shelter, even in times of such anguish, both physical and mental, and Taeyong was thankful to the universe for gifting him with someone such as Ten. The demon truly was his saving grace, turning his life into something worth living. 

“Let’s go home,” Ten said after another minute. “It’s cold out here.” 

Taeyong hummed, too weak to cry any more. He wanted to curl up in bed with Ten and fall into deep sleep, only waking up once everything was how it was meant to be. Preferably, he would wake up in spring, hibernating through autumn and winter, skipping out on the next few stages of his recovery process. He knew it would be long and difficult, so he prayed he could go through it with ease. 

He wondered if any of his prayers would be listened to. 

“Come on,” Ten uttered softly, kissing the crown of Taeyong’s head. He pulled away, taking hold of Taeyong’s hand. “I parked just around the corner.” 

“Wait,” Taeyong halted, tugging Ten back with the strength he had in him. 

“What is it?” 

Taeyong rummaged through his pocket, pulling out the necklace he wasn’t able to put on by himself. He held it out to Ten, waiting for the demon to take it. “I tried to put it on but- my hands are too shaky. Could you...” 

Ten smiled lovingly, stepping back to Taeyong, taking the precious item from the older. 

Taeyong held onto the coat Ten placed over him as Ten walked behind him, cautiously placing the necklace around his front. Ten was quick, securely clasping the small lock. Before he went back to face the older, he left a delicate kiss to the man’s nape, gentle and tender, causing Taeyong’s heart to feel at ease for the briefest of seconds. 

“My sunshine,” Ten whispered lovingly. “Let’s go home.” 

*** 

Ten guided Taeyong to the bedroom, helping the man out of his jeans to replace them with something more comfortable. The demon had brought out sweatpants and a large, woolly, sweater for Taeyong to wear. It seemed warmer than the one Taeyong had on, so he got out of what he was in, slipping on the clothes offered to him. 

Taeyong felt drowsy, and the drive back home didn’t help in that aspect. He tried to fall asleep in the car, his body unsure as to what to do, but he couldn’t do that since every time he leaned back against the seat, he would wince and jolt up in pain. The pain wouldn’t go away for minutes on end, and as his body became more accustomed to being awake and being up and running, every unpleasant sensation became so much clearer. 

By the end of the ride back to the apartment, the hollowness he felt on the inside became unbearable. He couldn’t cry, already running out of tears after sobbing in Ten’s arms. But he knew that as soon as his reservoirs were filled up once more, he would cry and cry from morning to night, all on repeat. 

As Taeyong struggled to get his sweatpants on, Ten rummaged through his wardrobe, digging through the boxes to pull out all the blankets he had in an attempt to alleviate some of Taeyong’s discomfort brought upon by the temperature. 

“These are all I have, angel,” Ten said, disappointed in the four blankets. “I’m sorry if it’s not enough.” 

Taeyong glanced to the stack, stroking the soft fabric. Not even a hundred blankets would help the chilling void he felt on the inside. 

“I’ve turned the heating on too,” Ten added. 

When Taeyong didn’t say anything, Ten made his way over to Taeyong, kneeling down by the bed in between Taeyong’s legs. He took Taeyong’s hands in his, stroking his thumbs in circles over the back of both hands. 

“How are you feeling, angel?” 

“Cold,” Taeyong replied. “Like there’s a part of me missing. I don’t like it.” 

“I know, baby,” Ten uttered. “It’ll get better, I promise. Just give it time. Give yourself time to heal. I’ll be with you all the way, okay?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

Ten smiled, reaching up to Taeyong’s cheek. “I love you so much,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier. I’ve loved you for a while now. I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“I love you too,” Taeyong said, leaning into Ten’s tender touch. It was just as always; Ten still held him the same, like he was the most precious thing in the universe, meant to be treasured and handled with care and sheer love. Nothing had changed. Ten’s truly loved him for a long time, just as Taeyong had loved him. 

Ten brought the hand he was holding up to his lips, kissing it sweetly. “I hope you can forgive me for all the times I’ve hurt you, especially recently,” he said, looking up into Taeyong’s eyes. “I let my own insecurities get in the way of what was important, and that was you, angel. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong assured. “I understand.” 

The demon smiled, relief washing over his face. 

“But...” 

“What is it, angel?” Ten asked, concern reappearing on his face as quickly as it vanished. 

“Why do you still call me that? I’m not an angel anymore,” Taeyong pointed out, his heart heavy. Though he was glad he was free, he wished he could have remained an angel, even if was just to experience the same things he’s always felt around Ten: the warmth, the soothing scent, and the specks of gold that only the demon could draw out of him. He was rather bitter over the fact he’s been stripped of all these pleasures, only left with the haunting memories and pain. 

“Because you’ll always be my angel,” Ten replied, so softly and lovingly that Taeyong could have cried. “You’ll always be an angel in my eyes- the only angel to ever grace this earth,” he elaborated, kissing at Taeyong’s knuckles, stroking down Taeyong’s jaw to finally drop his hand down and lock it with Taeyong’s. “My beautiful, kind, smart, sweet, loveable angel.” 

“Ten, I-” Taeyong couldn’t find the words to say, finding himself speechless. 

“Do you hate it?” 

Quickly, Taeyong shook his head no. 

Ten smiled. 

“Never stop calling me that,” Taeyong ordered. 

“I won’t, angel,” the demon assured. “Now go get comfortable, I’ll join you in a minute. I just have one last thing to do.” 

Taeyong nodded, reluctantly letting go of Ten’s hand. He slipped under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. 

His first instinct was to lay down on his back, however he stopped dead in his tracks, already feeling the sharp jolt of pain that it would ensue. Instead, he laid down on his side, bringing his hands close to his chest. 

He waited like that for Ten, only hearing faint shuffling from behind him. However, when he heard what sounded like a lighter, he smiled, closing his eyes, preparing to get a smell of something familiar to him. 

The lights in the bedroom were now turned off and the curtains were drawn shut. The only light in the room came from the large lilac candle Ten was carrying. The demon placed it down on the bedside table on his side, giving Taeyong a shy smile as their eyes briefly met. 

“I hope this one’s good enough,” Ten said, placing the lighter down beside the candle. “I made Doyoung get them for me, so blame him if it’s bad.” 

Taeyong chuckled. The scent had yet to fill the room, let alone reach Taeyong, but he knew that once it did, he’d feel more at ease. Even if it wasn’t exactly the same, as long as Ten was with him, he’d be okay. 

“I’m nearly done,” Ten said, leaning over to grab the large pile of blankets. He unfolded them and gently covered Taeyong’s side of the bed with them. They felt heavy, but in a way that felt reassuring; it was like a strong embrace, keeping Taeyong grounded as well as warm. “Cosy?” 

The older hummed. 

“That’s good.” Finally, Ten joined Taeyong under the covers. He shuffled close to the older, careful with where he placed his hands. He settled with one hand on Taeyong’s hip, the other snaking under Taeyong’s head. “Comfortable?” 

Taeyong moved closer to Ten, pressing his forehead against the demon’s sternum, forcing Ten to rest his chin on the man’s head. 

“Comfortable,” Taeyong replied. 

“I’m glad. If you need anything, I’m here.” 

“I know.” 

Taeyong could feel Ten’s steady heartbeat. He felt his subtle warmth, and the gentle scent of lavender. 

He felt at home. 

“I love you,” Taeyong murmured. 

“I love you too, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. Thank you for reading, now onto the epilogue <3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> 


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

The wind tousled Taeyong’s hair, the end of the scarf which he had tightly wrapped in a column around his neck was also blown by the strong gust, dancing like a ribbon. He was prepared for the cold, wearing a comfortable jumper with a fleece inside, and he topped that off with a padded coat, yet he still was cold. 

He should have probably listened to Ten when he said the wind would be unforgiving. Now, Taeyong’s face felt numb, but he tried to pay it no mind. He didn’t want to admit that it was too cold, knowing full well that Ten would drag him back to their hotel room to prevent Taeyong from whining. 

Ten didn’t have to know. 

Besides, it was far too early for them to leave. They barely just arrived and Taeyong wouldn’t accept that it was already time to go. 

After all, this was his first time at the beach. He wanted to experience the atmosphere just a bit longer. Ten and Taeyong arrived twenty minutes ago, and though they still had another day of their impromptu vacation to the coast, the weather prognosis for tomorrow was bleak with a very high chance of rain. 

That was expected of October, which is why Taeyong treasured every moment. This would most likely be his last time at the beach until summer, maybe spring if it got warm enough. They were supposed to come in August for their one-year anniversary, unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned. 

Ten had booked them a nice hotel room with a great view of the sea, and then Taeyong had to ruin it all. Of course, Ten didn’t blame Taeyong for a second, even if he spent so much money on the occasion. Taeyong felt guilty, constantly apologising to Ten despite the mental anguish he was from his reoccurring nightmares. But Ten wouldn’t have any of it. 

Instead of going to the beach, Ten planned an elaborate dinner date for them both at home. He made so much food that Taeyong couldn’t think about their ruined plans, only focusing on how full he was and how tasty the dessert Ten made was. Then, they spent the rest of the night on the couch, cuddled up with glasses filled with wine, watching a plethora of different movies until Taeyong finally fell asleep. 

He didn’t have any nightmares that night, and he hasn’t had any severe ones from that point onwards, though he didn’t want to jinx it. 

Luckily, Ten was able to reschedule the hotel booking. However, it had to be within the current year and the closest time slot was this weekend in October. So maybe it wasn’t technically an impromptu trip, but they both forgot about it until Ten got a pop up reminded on his phone’s calendar. They quickly packed the day before and then had Ten drive all the way down to the coast. In hindsight, they could have gone somewhere closer, but Ten had already booked the place hoping to show Taeyong just how beautiful the coast was back in summer. 

Taeyong loved it regardless. No wind nor rain could ruin this for him. 

And so, Taeyong stood there by the shore, the waves crashing against the sand inches by his shoes. 

It was calming. The sounds of nature were so clear, from the wind, the water and the birds squawking in the skies. Taeyong felt himself falling in a trance, his mind crystal clear and void of any worries which had plagued him over the course of the year. 

And what a year it’s been. 

Taeyong didn’t know if calling it eventful was appropriate, but at the same, there weren’t many ways to describe it as. 

Difficult? Maybe. It definitely wasn’t easy, and though Taeyong had healed surprisingly quickly and well, the process was harsh and caused him plenty of grief. From sleepless nights, severe nightmares, physical pain that could last upward to twelve hours, and days were Taeyong didn’t even have the energy in him to get up and dressed, the last year had been tough. 

It seemed like every day was a different battle. Sometimes, he’d win, and other times he’d lose. But he didn’t linger too much on his loses, always finding comfort in Ten who had become more of an angel than the angels Taeyong had the displeasure of knowing over the course of his life. 

Ten. 

Where should Taeyong even start? 

The demon was so... amazing. He took care of Taeyong more than he took care of himself at times. Taeyong had to point that out on occasions, worried that his boyfriend might be neglecting himself for Taeyong’s sake. Luckily, Taeyong hasn’t had to bring up this issue many times, especially now that the initial days where Ten was so cautious and anxious about everything were finally over. 

Though Ten still cared, he noticed that Taeyong had improved greatly. The older no longer needed constant care and supervision, he no longer needed to be touched lightly as not to cause him any physical pain. The only thing Ten needed to do these days was be Taeyong’s boyfriend, maybe helping him get through a nightmare, but those had become rare. 

Taeyong was lucky in that aspect – the nightmares, though he was lucky to have Ten too. Unlike Jaehyun who recounted having very frequent nightmares, Taeyong was able to avoid such horrors, mostly because he managed to keep his mind at bay most of the time. Of course, Jaehyun was glad upon hearing that piece of information, not envying Taeyong in the slightest. Jaehyun really was such a great presence in Taeyong’s life; he was there for Taeyong from the start, keeping him company when Ten couldn’t. 

But back to how Taeyong’s been over the past year. 

At first, Taeyong seemed somewhat fine. The first two or three days were relatively tear free, however in the span of a week, the true horrors began. Taeyong had vivid dreams which took him through every agonising second of his fall. Just like the torture he endured in that room, the pain went on and on for hours. 

Taeyong didn’t know if he actually experienced the agony all over again, or if his memories made him suffer that much, but either way, those weren't pleasant times at all. 

The first two or three months were the worst, after that, things started to get progressively better, even if there were a few bumps in the road. 

Taeyong didn’t want to think any more about said bumps. Instead, he preferred to focus on the positives. 

For example: Halloween. 

Ten expressed how Halloween was his favourite time of year before Taeyong even fell. It was during an early morning conversation they had when they couldn’t be bothered to get up, but Taeyong remembered that fact. He joked back then that Ten loved it so much because it gave him an excuse to show his true demon form, Ten just rolled his eyes at that. 

But alas, as they were due to spend their first Halloween together, Taeyong wasn’t in the mood. Sure, he would have loved to celebrate, but the thought of getting dressed up and going out just made him shrivel up. 

Ten decided to surprise him, and though he was clearly worrying if he did the right thing, Taeyong couldn’t have been any more grateful. 

The demon had invited Taeil and Johnny over for a horror movie marathon. It was simple. It didn’t require Taeyong to go out, and if at any moment he felt uncomfortable or like he was going to cry, he could always go back to the bedroom. 

Plus, at that time, Taeyong hadn’t seen his human friends in a while, so it was a great surprise. They were shocked to find out Taeyong had moved in with Ten, but they didn’t pry, especially after Johnny pointed out that Taeyong didn’t look the best. Ten explained Taeyong was feeling under the weather for a while, and that that prompted them moving in together. 

Johnny and Taeil didn’t ask any more questions. From that point on, the four men huddled over in the living room, watching an assortment of films varying in scare factor and overall quality, bags of sweets and bowls of popcorn shared between them. 

Taeyong hadn’t been the type to ever celebrate Halloween, but that one day made him fall in love with the holiday. This year, he was hoping to go to the party organised at Black Wings – he even had his costume planned. He was thinking of going dressed as a demon with horns and even a spiked tail. Ten laughed when Taeyong proposed the idea, but he clearly loved it. 

He loved it even more when Taeyong suggested a sexy demon. 

The men then had a thought of getting a couple outfit; Taeyong would be the demon and Ten the angel. 

But they still had about two weeks left to make any changes. 

Whatever they did decide to do, Halloween would be great, even better than last year’s friendly movie marathon. Of course, Johnny and Taeil were also invited; the men had visited Black Wings before, and though it was very uncommon for humans to stop by, there were no issues. Neither man said what their costumes were, so Taeyong was looking forward for a pleasant surprise on the day of. 

What else has happened over the course of the year? 

Well, just as Ten spent his favourite holiday with Taeyong, the demon also celebrated Taeyong’s favourite with him. 

Christmas. 

Honestly, Taeyong was surprised to find Ten also celebrated Christmas. He expected the demon to be against it, but that wasn’t actually true. However, Ten’s reason for loving that special time of year were the gifts. Of course, it was the gifts. 

It was a magical Christmas though. Ten purchased a real tree which he hauled into the apartment with Kun’s help, all whilst Taeyong was still at home, cleaning up and making space. He didn’t expect it to be as big as it was, and halfway through decorating the tree, the two men realised that they were running short on baubles and tinsel. 

Ten drove them to the store where they picked out a few decorations. Something about that made Taeyong feel extremely happy; those would be their decorations, the ones that they picked out together, the ones that they would put up and take down together, keeping it in boxes until their next Christmas. 

Taeyong may have gotten too sentimental in the line to the checkout, clinging onto Ten’s arm with a blissful smile written across his face. 

Though during Christmas Taeyong was still feeling far from the best, he was able to handle a small gathering of friends and a meal without completely shutting off. Obviously, Jaehyun and Doyoung came over, but so did Taeil and Johnny who even brought Bao over. Since Taeil’s parents weren’t thrilled about the fact he was actually with a man, and since the plane tickets to Johnny’s family were cancelled last minute due to terrible weather conditions, Taeyong suggested they joined in too. 

But there was another set of guests that came as a surprise; Lucas and Kun. Taeyong didn’t expect that, especially since Lucas was still an angel at that point, one way or another – maybe it was because his work performance was still amazing, or maybe because there was an absolute mess back in Genesis after Taeyong left, leading there to be other priorities to take care of first. 

Because yes, after Taeyong’s fall, when the news broke out that Taeyong had disappeared and his records were wiped clean, there was a large sum of angels within the offices that question what in Heaven’s name had happened. 

The issue couldn’t be swept under the rug as easily as the higher ups would have wanted, and from what Lucas said, it seems as this event has planted a seed of doubt within Genesis. Taeyong didn’t know the intricacies and details on how bad it had gotten, but he knew for a fact that there were still problems going on in Genesis. 

So, maybe Ms Ahn was right; maybe Taeyong would bring change to Genesis and the angels which dedicated their lives to it, but not in the way that she intended. 

Lucas and Kun’s presence was gladly welcomed, though Taeyong did have to ask the very important question of “are you two, you know?” Taeyong probably should have been less vague, especially when the look he got from Lucas was bordering on comedic confusion. He took that as a no, but as the months passed by and Lucas approached his own fall – which sadly did happen right after Easter – the man did get closer to Kun, though the status of their relationship was still a mystery to everyone around them. 

But yes, Christmas was great. Taeyong had always loved the celebration, but he only grew to love it more when he spent it surrounded with his found family. Before, all his previous Christmases would be spent alone, attending a mass put together by a dedicated team of angels. Now, he spent it with people that mattered to him the most. 

He only wished that he could have spent it with Mark too – maybe even Jungwoo, who, despite his betrayal, was still someone Taeyong regarded a friend in his heart. 

From what Taeyong knew and heard from Lucas whilst he was still an angel, Mark was doing well. Apparently, he missed Taeyong a lot, bringing the man up when he was around Lucas, knowing full well that he was still in contact with him. Despite that, Taeyong couldn’t reach out to his youngest friend, understanding that there would be consequences which Mark may not be ready to handle just yet if he did end up contacting him. 

Taeyong would keep an eye on his friend though, following the angel’s secret social media accounts, only ever checking if he was fine, never actually interacting with him. 

It wasn’t great, but they made do with what they had. 

During their meal – prepared by both Taeyong and Ten, though mostly Ten – the eight men chatted about life, enjoying the light atmosphere which had filled the apartment. They exchanged cards and sweet treats, played some music and talked, watched a few movies and in the end parted ways around two in the morning. 

As Taeyong was making his way with cleaning, rinsing the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher, Ten approached him from behind, locking an arm around the man’s middle, keeping a slight gap in between their bodies as Taeyong’s back was still on the sensitive side. 

Around December was when the scarring started to happen; it subsequently left Taeyong with a halo like scar on his back, though it didn’t hurt too much now – the only discomfort he felt was if something hit it with more force, like a hit or accidently bumping into something or someone. Jaehyun said that after a while Taeyong would start to ignore the slight twinge of pain even if the spot did get hit. 

Taeyong did pause doing the dishes, only smiling when he felt Ten’s warm lips press against the back of his neck. He smiled as Ten whispered a soft _I love you_ , lips trailing down to Taeyong’s shoulder where he paused, retracting one hand from behind him, presenting Taeyong with a small black, gift box, a golden ribbon tied around it. 

“Merry Christmas, angel,” Ten said, waiting for Taeyong to comprehend that that little box was a gift for him. 

Taeyong’s received presents before from his human friends, but they were always small as he said multiple times that he didn’t want or need much. It was different with Ten. Despite not having anything for Ten – the perks of barely leaving their four walls – he didn’t feel too guilty about it at the time. Ten wasn’t expecting anything in return, but he did seem beyond happy when Taeyong kissed him deeply, pulling away with yet another confession of love. 

The demon hurried Taeyong to open his gift, and so Taeyong dried his hands and untied the golden bow keeping the box closed. 

Inside was a bracelet, but it wasn’t just a plain old piece of jewellery. No. The small golden pendant was of a pair of wings. 

Ten prompted Taeyong to turn around, placing the delicate chain around Taeyong’s slender wrist, clasping it securely in place. “I thought the silver one would have looked better, but the gold matches your little sunshine,” Ten said, fixing the bracelet so that the pendant would be visible. “You’re probably thinking _oh this is so cheesy_ , but... yeah. A pair of wings for my beautiful angel. Hope they serve you well.” 

Taeyong hasn’t taken it off ever since. 

He was a fallen angel with a pair of wings. 

After Christmas came the new year. Of course, there had to be a party. This time, Doyoung was the host, inviting all of his friends, including Ten and Taeyong. 

Initially, the two were meant to go, however Taeyong started to feel unwell a few says after Christmas. He struggled to fall asleep, and when he did, he’d only end up waking up after twenty or so minutes, body shaking and face glossed with hot tears. He decided to skip out on the party, instead offering up to take care of Bao whilst Taeil and Johnny went out to watch the grand firework display. 

Ten insisted he’d stay with Taeyong, but the older kicked him out to have some fun for the new year. After a while, Ten reluctantly accepted, leaving Taeyong after plenty of kisses and parting words of reassurance. 

Taeyong grabbed a blanket and rummaged through the freezer to find a tub of chocolate brownie ice cream, going to watch a movie with Bao curled up on his lap. 

It had to be five minutes before the clock struck midnight when he heard the front doors to the apartment open. His first thought was an intruder and then a ghost, but as the figure came closer, Taeyong was met with Ten’s face. 

“I couldn’t miss the midnight kiss, angel,” Ten stated, holding up a bottle of bubbly champagne which he had apparently stole from Doyoung. It was weak, but Taeyong could drink it without the fear of feeling sick after having a glass. 

Ten quickly explained how the party was going, how Shicheng broke a flower vase on accident and blamed Yangyang for it, and everybody believed him, even though Ten saw with his very eyes who the actual culprit was. He mentioned that everyone was having fun and that they wished Taeyong could have stopped by, especially Yangyang who had yet to meet Taeyong in person. 

But soon enough, the countdown to midnight started. The boyfriends counted from ten, to nine, to eight, and just as it was about to strike midnight, Ten pulled Taeyong in for a kiss, kissing him into the brand-new year. 

This would be a year of healing, of change, and most importantly, a year of love. 

And it was exactly that. 

Of course, not everything was perfect, but Taeyong wasn’t expecting perfection. There were a few arguments, most which were caused by misunderstandings, and they were all solved within two days at most. The men couldn’t bear to stay mad at one another for long, and the thought of being the cause of pain for the other party was enough for them to fix things before they got out of hand. 

To Taeyong, the fact that they could resolve any issues that arose with such haste was proof that the love between them would last dozens of lifetimes. There was nothing, no matter how big or small, that would tear them apart. They were simply fated to be, joined by a red string which could never be cut. 

So, the new year started off well, and other than a few bumps, the year was still going great. 

Taeyong slowly began to come out of his shell, going out more often, meeting with his friends, and all-around having fun. Ten resumed working as usual, and with the business and Black Wings suddenly booming despite the fear that the clientele would disappear thanks to the crackdown at the Genesis headquarters, Ten and Doyoung decided to take a risk and expand a little. The previous owner of the bar was happy to hear the news, and gave the two young demons her blessing, proud of how her baby had grown, serving and helping angels and demon alike. 

There was a party when the plans were confirmed, and Taeyong attended that. There were drinks, live music, and an overall pleasant and inviting atmosphere. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun also announced the date of their wedding which was set to take place in late July. Ten and Taeyong were both made groomsmen, Ten being Doyoung’s best man, and Taeyong having the honour of being one of Jaehyun’s - the title of best man going to Sicheng. 

Taeyong had never been to a wedding, let alone been someone’s groomsman, but the experience was something he would never forget. Seeing Jaehyun and Doyoung exchange their vows and rings, sealing their deal with a kiss, it made Taeyong truly realise why this was something so many people dreamed of. He understood why this was referred to as the best day of someone’s life. 

When Doyoung and Jaehyun exchanged their vows, Ten and Taeyong’s eyes met, smiling at each other before paying attention to the two grooms. It felt like a promise, or a question. 

_Do you think that could be us?_

_Yes_. 

Taeyong thought that that could be him and Ten in the future, without a shadow of a doubt. 

The party after the ceremony was spectacular, and Taeyong was seriously impressed when he learned that Doyoung did most of the planning. It looked like something taken straight out a movie or a dream, that’s how beautiful everything was. 

After a few drinks, and after Ten consoled a drunk and crying Doyoung who didn’t believe he actually got to marry Jaehyun, Ten asked Taeyong to dance. The song was slow and the dancing they did was minimal, but it was by far one of the best moments in Taeyong’s life. 

Slow dancing, dressed to the nines in their suits, bodies pressed closely, whispering softly amongst themselves, things that only they would ever now, that was something Taeyong would always remember with great fondness. And after all that, when the men went back home, Ten carefully undressed Taeyong, laying him down on the clean, soft sheets, kissing his body all over, slow and tender. 

With how Taeyong had been feeling up until that point, sex wasn’t high on his priority list; of course, they didn’t become celibate, but the intensity and frequency of their fun times decreased. So, that night, Ten made love to Taeyong for the first time in a while. They took it slow, treasuring the moment, laboured, raspy breaths and _I love you_ ’s filling the bedroom. 

Taeyong definitely missed that feeling, even going as far as to end up with tears in his eyes at the end, pulling Ten in to kiss him senseless. 

So that was July. 

The months passed by in a flash; it was so close to being the end of the year now, shocking Taeyong just how quickly it all happened. It’s already been a year since his fall, and it’s been two years since he met Ten. 

Two years already. 

If you were to tell Taeyong from two years ago that this would be his life, a fallen angel madly in love with a demon which loved him just as much, a group of friends packed full of demons, humans, angels and everything in between, he would have made you leave him alone – granted, he would ask politely. 

But it was true. This was his life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Not only did he have so many people around him that he loved and cherished, he also was able to finally focus on himself. His healing process taught him a lot, and it also gave him time to think what he wanted to do with the remainder of his life. He was already closer to thirty than twenty, but this was the point where his life truly began. 

He got to thinking, and he got to working too. Taeyong was giving himself until the end of the year before he finally started on his chosen career path. He took into consideration his qualifications, what he was comfortable with, and what he thought he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Taeyong took some of Johnny’s advice; the human always mentioned he’d make a great teacher, or that he would be perfect around children of any age, so Taeyong considered going down that path. 

Ten suggested Taeyong writes books, or becomes an editor since he had the skills needed. Taeyong considered that too, but he decided to share his other idea with Ten. The demon instantly agreed, beaming as Taeyong continued to speak about becoming a teacher. Only then did Taeyong remember that that’s the career Ten wanted to have before he got handed over the bar. So of course, Ten was beyond supportive, helping Taeyong find courses to get his teaching qualifications. 

Taeyong was hoping to start working after the new year. It would be as a practice teacher under the supervision of an experienced teacher, but he would be helping out and learning in the process. He just had a few things left to organise. There was also a chance he may end up working in the same school as Johnny, though he would be working with older children. 

Either way, he was happy with how everything was shaping itself out to be. 

Taeyong stroked his arms, warming his body up after that strong gust of October wind. He observed the horizon, the sun slowly dipping below it, painting the skies pink. 

He could look at that view all day, every day. Granted, he would prefer if it was warmer. 

The man heard faint shuffling behind him, matching the sound Ten’s own padded coat made as he moved, hence he guessed it was his boyfriend. Taeyong could no longer be made aware of Ten’s presence via smelling a faint aroma of lavender. Now, it was a guessing game. And of course, Taeyong missed it. 

Taeyong missed the lavender and Ten’s heat. Despite all of Ten’s attempts, going through so many different types of candles, none truly matched the scent Taeyong had grown to love so dearly. Something was always off, there was a detail missing in every single type of lavender candle. None could compare to what Taeyong had lost, but he couldn’t cry about it forever. Ten was trying his hardest to please Taeyong whilst he himself was searching for that right fresh, blooming rose he also lost. Ten didn’t complain much about it though, always pointing out that his rose was always with him, stroking or kissing the man’s scar. 

Ten wrapped an arm loosely around Taeyong’s waist, his other hand offering Taeyong a takeout coffee cup. 

“Hot chocolate for you,” Ten said. “With whipped cream, of course.” 

Taeyong smiled, twisting his body to take the drink from his boyfriend. “Where’s yours?” He asked before taking a small sip. 

“Drank it on the way over. It’s fucking freezing out here,” the demon complained, hugging Taeyong tightly from behind. 

“I thought you liked the cold,” Taeyong pointed out, sipping on his sweet drink. 

“Not the wind. I hate the wind. And I bet you’re freezing too, don’t deny it.” 

Taeyong didn’t. 

“We should go to our room,” Ten suggested. 

“But the view,” the older whined. 

“You can see it from the window, inside, where it’s warm.” 

Ten did have a point, but it felt wrong to leave just as soon as they arrived. 

“We’ll come again soon, angel,” Ten promised, knowing exactly what Taeyong was thinking. “As soon as the weather gets better, we’ll come again. Or I can book us another holiday. You know, Australian summers are during our winters. We can always go to Australia,” the man proposed, resting his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder. “What do you think about that, baby?” 

“Australia?” 

Ten hummed, nodding faintly against the older. “You like the sound of that?” 

“I don’t like spiders.” 

The demon snorted. “I know, but is it that much of a deal breaker?” 

“Have you seen the size of them?” Taeyong exclaimed, shivering at the thought. “They could easily eat me alive, so yes, it is a deal breaker.” 

Ten chuckled, humming. “Then let’s wait for spring. You can wait that long, can’t you, angel?” 

“I’ve waited over two decades,” Taeyong replied. “I guess I can handle a few more months.” 

“Problem solved. Now let’s get going, I’m cold and hungry.” 

“You could’ve bought a muffin with the coffee,” Taeyong pointed out, sipping his drink, getting a good luck of the calm waves. 

“They only had ones with fruit.” 

“How dare they,” Taeyong joked, feigning disgrace. “How inconsiderate of them.” 

“Taeyong,” Ten whined, acting cute to get his way. Ten’s been doing that more often, even more since he found out that it did wonders to persuade Taeyong to do as he wanted. He was a sly, cunning demon after all. “Angel, let’s go. We can walk down the beach, but let’s move before I freeze to death.” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Taeyong said fondly. “But fine, let’s go.” 

Ten cheered, reaching out for Taeyong’s hand, locking their fingers together as he practically dragged the man after him. Taeyong couldn’t even be mad that his time at the beach was being cut short, not when Ten was that cute and whiny. 

Taeyong followed after Ten with a smile. 

He would have never imagined that the demon he first met on that fateful night in Black Wings would be the same man he was with today. The Ten he met that day was unapologetically sarcastic, crude and mean, only ever seeing Taeyong as a nuisance that he could fuck from time to time. And though Taeyong’s attitude towards Ten, and other demons for that matter, wasn’t far better than that, they both managed to grow out of their initial outlooks and behaviours together. 

Ten and Taeyong weren’t great people when they first met. Though Taeyong thought he was far above Ten, the truth was harsh and brutal. Taeyong was too proud of being an angel, disregarding demons as individuals but as what he’s been taught by other angels. He viewed the world as black and white when in reality it was filled with so many different colours that it was absurd and foolish to think otherwise. 

But he grew out of his beliefs. He stopped blindly trusting what was told to him just because it came from the mouth of another angel. He finally thought for himself, and when he did that, he realised that it wasn’t bad having your own life, your own personality, your own dreams and goals. There was more to life than that. Sometimes, you have to be a little bit selfish so that you don’t end up being a pushover or a mindless worker bee. 

And as Taeyong grew and changed, he saw the same happening with Ten. 

He saw a man who had been too selfish, barely ever taking into consideration other people, morph into someone sweeter. Ten was affectionate, kind, respectful when he didn’t have to be. He did little things that meant so much to Taeyong. 

Just as Ten has helped Taeyong grow and change into a better man, Taeyong did the same for Ten. 

In the end, they were each other's saving grace. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it has ended. 
> 
> First and foremost, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and supported this story, whether you were here when I posted my first chapter, if you got here in the middle or if you're reading this in the future once everything has been posted. Thank you so much for being with me on this journey. This has been my first big project and it's also been a passion piece, so getting to write AND have people love it at the same time is by far the most amazing feeling. I've also ended up putting a part of myself into this story, a vague representation of my own struggles through Taeyong's character, so I guess this has been healing in its own way.
> 
> I started writing ASG the moment my college announced we'd be studying at home. I wrote the first 2 chapters so quickly, and once my college closed down and my A-levels were cancelled, I focused all my energy on this story. It has not only helped me grow and improve my writing, but it has also kept me sane and occupied in lockdown which went on from March to September (and it's sadly still on going for me). I finished this fic in 7 months which honestly sounds wild to me, but I was right on schedule which was impressive. The initial plot for ASG was different to what it is now, and I think that's better. I'm happy with how ASG has turned out to be, but I will most likely go back to the earlier chapters later on down the line and edit a few things because, quite frankly, I can see how my own writing has changed in all those months of constant writing.
> 
> I've grown attached to these characters and it actually feels kinda sad stepping away from this big ass project. No more ASG Sundays. But, if you feel like it, do read over this story again. I'll definitely go over the chapters, even if just to see how taeten went from hating each other to being so madly in love.
> 
> I have to say, I'm proud. I never thought I'd finish a whole story - especially one that's pretty much half the length of the whole LotR book series! That's actually fucking WILD!
> 
> Thank you all so much for giving me your time, for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and even sharing this fic around to others. I honestly never expected such support and love for this story. Seriously, thank you all so much.
> 
> So, I said that there will be a dojae spin off and there WILL be, but not as soon as I hoped it would. If I were to give it a timeframe, I'm guessing I'll start working on it in the summer since I have university. In the meantime, I'll be posting smaller, shorter works, some will be taeten because I do have a few taeten fics planned.
> 
> So, ASG had a few planned endings, one where Ten pushes Yong away and Yong doesn't fall, going back to how he was before. One where Ten pushes Yong away and is too late to reach Genesis, waiting for Taeyong to come out. They meet in the park on their bench, and the ending is somewhat open but I wouldn't do that to y'all. Also, originally the whole story was different. Taeyong was supposed to be an angel looking to fall; he had demon friends and he was actively pursuing demons. He would find Ten who needed help becoming a better person because he ruined his friendship with Doyoung and he wanted to fix it. The original title would have been the titles for the 2 parts. That's just some fun facts for ya!
> 
> I honestly don't know what to say anymore. I'm just so thankful and happy. 
> 
> This year has been shit, but this story and your support has made it bearable, so really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much.
> 
> I hope to see you all again soon, be it in the dojae spin off, the christmas special or my other works. 
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> See you on the 24th of December for a special surprise! Do subscribe to this series or go follow my Twitter to know when the special is uploaded! 
> 
> As always, thank you, keep safe, and I love y'all <3


End file.
